I Hunger For Your Touch
by jmolly
Summary: The Cullens thought Edward would never grow up, but marriage to a determined human girl,& a trip to Brazil, alter him forever.On his honeymoon,Edward finds more than love,friendship, self-acceptance,& an ability to lead.He embraces a future.
1. Chapter 1: Departure

**I Hunger For Your Touch**

**The Honeymoon Fic, 6th story in the Unforeseen Events Series. Rated M for sexuality, mature themes and language.**

**As my readers know, I have OCD. I want ALL the details and I assume you do, too. So we'll be getting to the lemons, but there are six whole pages of story in this chapter before you get one. New readers: be aware, my Bella and Edward are not as shy as you're accustomed to:D**

**The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit. I'm just borrowing Bedward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I recommend holiday-weatherdotcom, travelplanetdotcom, and timeanddatedotcom. These are great resources if you're travelling, or planning video conferences.**

**'Kiss From a Rose', by Seal, is the property of its rightful owners and may be found on my channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight. You will find a playlist for 'I Hunger' there.**

**Make my New Year happy? I missed the party because I had the flu, and I couldn't eat for 5 days. I was even too ill to write:( Please review?**

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
_

_(Chorus)Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
_

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, babe?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
_

_(Chorus)_

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the gray.  


_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, babe?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
_

_(Chorus X 2)_

Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  


**Chapter 1: Departure**

**Bella's pov:**

We left a very hopeful picture behind us. All these beings: special and unique, united to wish us happiness, waving and hollering farewell from the porch steps.

Us: Edward and me. Vampire and human. It didn't matter, ultimately. It was the way our souls cleaved together that mattered.

"I suggest you try to have a rest, Mrs Cullen, because you might not be getting much sleep during the next 16 hours. Your blanket and pillow are in the back."

"What would I do without you, Mocha-chino?" I asked, yawning and stretching languorously.

"I don't know, my love. Let's keep it that way."

"You're so thoughtful."

"Because I love you, Minx."

"That's why we're here, Beautiful."

I kissed his smooth cheek, and he chuckled softly. In truth, I was tired. It had been a very long day. Almost 22 hours since I'd slept, and that sleep had not exactly been restful, with butterflies in my stomach over the wedding and Edward absent from my bed. If I had my way, he'd never be out of my bed again.

As soon as we turned the corner, leaving the Cullen house behind, Edward floored the accelerator. I reclined my seat, reached behind me, and grabbed my pillow and afghan. Tucking the pillow between my head and the window, I turned my body sideways and pulled my legs up on the seat, watching my mate. I may have drooled a little. I never seemed to be able to get enough, even though we had sneaked upstairs again, had some fun and done some quick redecorating before saying our goodbyes.

"Sleep, Bella," Edward growled, smirking at me.

"You expect me to sleep after all this excitement?"

"Yes."

"I wonder when they'll discover our mess," I wondered, smirking. We had purposefully set about, destroying Edward's bed and bath rooms. Just to shock them all. "Did Alice _See_?"

"No. She wasn't paying attention when she should have been, and then, when she _was_ paying attention, I bamboozled her by waffling about leaving it. I think she'll be too busy tonight with Jazz to even notice," Edward laughed delightedly. "She's going to be so mad. And the rest of the family will think I've grown horns."

I joined him in a loud fit of laughter. I could just see their faces. Payback was fun.

I gulped down some air, clearing my throat. "Only one horn, Mr Cullen." I caressed it, flirting with him. "And it is shockingly large and almost always poking at me."

"Minx, you remember what happened the last time you did that in a car?"

"You could pull over," I coaxed.

"Woman, obey me!" he teased, trying to dazzle me and drive at the same time.

"No. Want a quickie?"

"Never a quickie. Always, a longie." Edward eyed me seductively.

"I can't believe you just quoted 'Love At First Bite'!" I howled.

"Well, it's a great movie," he shrugged.

"A great awful movie," I corrected.

"I told you, I'm having my way. So suck it up, precious. If you don't sleep now, you're apt to fall asleep at an inopportune moment," Edward flirted with me, looking at me sidelong.

"Impossible."

"Human."

I huffed a sigh. "Fine." I shut my eyes, but couldn't let go. "Can I at least get a hint?" I pestered.

"Not a chance. I've kept it secret this long. You expect me to cave now?" Oh, he was definitely enjoying himself.

"You are the most stubborn person on the planet."

"It takes one to know one, dear heart." His twinkling golden eyes flickered over to me. I tried to put on a stern face, failing abysmally.

"You know I don't like surprises, Edward."

"Mrs Cullen? Not all surprises are bad. Many, in fact, are _very_ pleasant. And I like nice surprises, so I suggest you get used to them." Edward started humming my lullaby, and, predictably, I konked out.

In no time at all, we had parked the Guardian at Sea Tac and had joined the line-up to check in and obtain our boarding passes. Edward was the model of composure. I, conversely, was groggy. Two in the morning. Crap. I sat down on one of our two huge suitcases, and leaned my head against Edward's leg with a sigh. His hand reached automatically to stroke my hair, still crimped from the braids.

"Be done soon, Minx, and then you can sleep on the plane," he reassured me.

"Aw. Tired dearie?" I opened my eyes with difficulty. A very, very elderly lady was smiling down upon me. Barely. She had to be smaller than Alice, I realized. I wondered if she weighed 60 pounds. Huh. A little old pixie. Would Alice have looked like her, had she remained human?

"Yes, ma'am. It's been a very long day," I yawned and blinked. "Please excuse me."

"Your young man looks fresh as a daisy," she teased.

"Husband." Edward and I said together.

"Oh!" she replied, surprised. "Oh, do excuse me. I don't mean to pry." She had a bit of a Southern drawl. "In my day, it was usual to get married at your age, but it seems such a rarity now," she smiled engagingly at us through her very thick glasses. I liked her instantly.

"Well, Edward is very old-fashioned."

"Then you were wise to marry him. Old-fashioned fellows are the best kind. Are you going on your honeymoon, then?"

"Yes, ma'am." Edward looked like the lion who ate the lamb. Hmm. Maybe he would, later...

"Where to?"

"Secret," he snickered.

"Oh, how you _do _remind me of my Bertram," she laughed, patting Edward's hand affectionately. "I hope you won't mind an old lady talking to you, but when I heard your nickname for your young lady, it caught my attention. Bertram used to say I was _his_ minx, you see."

"You don't say," Edward looked at me, winking. "Where are you from, ma'am?"

"Biloxi. I'm headed home now. Came to see my son and his family."

"Well, well! It's a small world. My adopted sister was born in Biloxi. She has a cousin there somewhere, I believe." Edward didn't sound the least surprised. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew everything about this lady, already.

"Might I know this person, son? I know a lot of families. By what name is this cousin known?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. The mother's name was Cynthia. Cynthia Brandon."

The old lady looked a little taken aback. "Sonny, are you joshing me?"

"No, ma'am."

"Sonny, my maiden name was Brandon. I am Cynthia Brandon Richards. But my Mary is 67 now. And she wasn't born a Brandon. She was a Richards. Just how old is your sister?"

"She's twenty, ma'am."

"Well, it must be a coincidence, surely. I'm 97 years old, and I don't know any Brandons anymore. I was the only child, after my sister Mary died. There were no boys to carry on the family name."

"I'm sorry to hear about your sister, ma'am."

"Thank you. It's a long time, but I remember her with love. She was a good big sister, always playing with me, but always nervous for some reason. They tell me she had fits, and one carried her away. Mama never really got over losing her."

"Rum break. And you have a son?" Edward asked casually.

"I have two sons, Albert and Daniel. And Mary Alice. And ten grandchildren, and fourteen great-grandchildren," she beamed proudly. "What's your sister's name, sugar?"

"As it happens, her name is Alice. She's married, too, to a very nice young guy named Jasper Whitlock Hale. He's from Texas."

"My, my. That's a fine romantic name for a Southern gentleman. And her name is Alice. Isn't that something. There must be a family connection somewhere. And what might your names be, pretty girl?"

"Cullen. Bella and Edward," I stammered.

"Edward and Bella Cullen. Well, it's been lovely to meet you, children." She clasped her tiny, arthritic hands to ours, showing surprising strength for someone her age.

"Lovely to meet you, too, ma'am. We'll have to tell Alice about you. I'm sure she'll find this coincidence highly interesting." Edward looked down at me through his lashes.

"Kismet, I'm sure. I'll tell you what, dearie, I'm going to give you my phone number. Perhaps your sister can find her cousin, if she is so inclined. I would be happy to ask my family what they know."

"I'm sure my sister would be most grateful, Mrs Richards." The sprightly nonagenarian borrowed Edward's pen, and carefully wrote her phone number on the back of her son's business card. She presented it to Edward, who pocketed it, and his pen, with thanks.

"I wish you a long and joyful life together, Bella and Edward Cullen. God bless you both." We thanked the old lady, and she marched energetically up to the counter to be served.

I turned to Edward and looked at him, wide-eyed. He shrugged and smiled crookedly at me.

We obtained our boarding passes and approached Security. "Uh-oh," Edward said, pausing. "Go through the scanner and meet me in the waiting area in ten minutes, love." I looked down to discover my ticket and boarding pass in my hand. Then, Edward was gone. Simply gone.

I marshaled myself, not wishing to attract attention, and stepped up to the scanner. Wow. It gave a full body read out: heart rate, x-ray, temperature, metal, ... everything. No wonder Edward disappeared.

Taking my purse back from the guard with thanks, I sat down, fretting internally, in a waiting area close to the gate. Next to it were washrooms. I nearly fell out of my chair when Edward stepped calmly out of the men's room, drying his hands on a paper towel. He dropped it in the trash as he approached me.

"Getting trickier to take public transport every year." Edward muttered, rolled his eyes, sat down beside me and put his hand on my crossed knee. He barked a laugh. I weakly echoed it.

"Now_ I _need a human moment," I admitted. Edward chuckled. He didn't take his own safety nearly seriously enough. Or, I thought, perhaps humans were too easy to fool and my apex predator didn't have to worry about his safety. I wondered which explanation was correct, or if the answer might be a combination of both. Oh, well. Guess I'd be finding out for myself, someday.

"How did you get past them?" I mouthed.

"I'll explain at a more auspicious moment, dear."

"You just like appearing mysterious," I teased.

"Oh, yeah," he admitted, eyes smouldering.

Before I knew it, we were making our way down the aisle of the plane into our first class seats. Edward said the plane would stop to refuel in Houston, but we would continue our journey south.

My husband encouraged me to take the window seat. They were comfy leather, and they reclined. There was no passenger in the aisle seat. My clever husband had bought a ticket for it, too. Edward stretched his elegant legs out in front of him, obtained the blankets from his seat pocket and mine, and shook them out over us. Reaching under the blanket, he located something: my foot. I squealed and kicked as he tickled. Suddenly, I was wearing an extra, fluffy sock.

"Come, now, Mrs Cullen. We can't have you getting cold," my husband crooned, laying light kisses on my mouth and nose, while he applied the other sock to my remaining foot.

"I'm feeling plenty warm right now, thank you, Mr Cullen. I could actually use something to cool me off." I put the foot in his lap, caressing his privates.

He growled a little, massaging it for me. "I don't think your strategy is working," he said archly. "You're not cooling off, you're heating up. Behave, Minx."

The flight attendants did their normal thing, explaining exits, escape plans, washrooms, blah, blah, blah. I ignored them. I was sitting beside _my_ escape plan. And _he_ was much more engaging than the demonstration. I stared at him, lips parted.

Chuckling, Edward pulled me into his arms and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Stop fluttering those long eyelashes at me, brat. I want you well-rested."

"So you can read my mind, now that we're married?" I pouted.

"I don't need to be a mind reader to know what you're thinking right now, you vixen. I can smell your intentions coming." What a cheater. Edward reached over our heads and turned out the light. Around us, other passengers were getting settled. I sighed. Well, he said I wouldn't be getting much rest for _many_ hours. Hopefully, that included some time in my happy place.

**o~o~0~o~o**

"Rio?!"

Edward chuckled when I jumped up, squealing, and put my legs around his middle. He stood with me wrapped around him, in the Houston Airport, with my butt in his hands, looking like a naughty but unapologetic kid. Again. Then he told me Rio was just another stop along our way.

I wilted in his arms, draping my head and arm over his shoulder like a worn out toddler. "We're not going to Antarctica, are we?" I moaned.

"Certainly not. I've been a virgin long enough, thank you. I know you like warm places, dearest. It might not be a sauna, but it will certainly not be cold. It's springtime where we're going."

"Ooh. A clue."

"Shut up."

"No way."

We grabbed a quick supper for me from a booth beside the boarding gate, and soon, our plane was ready to go again. On board, I watched a really dull movie. It reminded me of the alien B-movie that we watched the day Charlie pulled his gun on us. Same plot, same effect: no distraction from my libido. I'd do better to get some rest, I frowned, flipping off the TV and cuddling into Edward again.

**o~o~0~o~o**

It was pitch black when I woke up, and the plane was still smoothly riding the air currents. Something was jiggling me, however, and it wasn't the plane. Edward, I realized. Silent giggles were shaking his lithe frame.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he claimed, kissing the top of my head.

"Time's it?" I muttered blearily, stretching.

"Only 11:30, new time. Really, I'm sorry I woke you." That didn't stop his laughter, though.

"What's so funny?" I demanded grumpily.

Edward leaned down to hiss in my ear. "There are four couples getting busy up here," he claimed.

"Seriously?" My eyes darted around curiously, but I couldn't see Edward, never mind anybody else. It was too dark.

"Mmm-hmm," he squeaked, greatly entertained.

"Where's my Victorian gentleman? You normally wouldn't find that funny," I stated.

"I don't have to see these people again, Bella, so I can choose to be upset or I can laugh. I dunno. I just find it ... a bit ridiculous," he shrugged.

"Really," I said coolly.

"Um ... undignified," he said a little uncertainly. The giddiness was gone. Was I making him nervous?I smiled on the inside, but presented a poker face. It was easier to act when I couldn't see him.

"Is that so," I said, shifting my face closer to his, blindly. I breathed in his cool scent. My mate smelled so amazing. He seemed unsure of my intent. What a challenge. He had more of an idea a couple of seconds later, when my hand unzipped his khakis and crept inside them. I played with his curls, relishing the feel of him.

Edward tensed. "I have no intention of taking you to the washroom, Minx. Or taking you _in _the washroom, I should say. Or the galley. Or anywhere else aboard this aircraft."

"Who said anything about _that_, Mocha-chino? Relax." I liberated his twitching cock from his pants, and he shifted slightly under the blankets.

"You are a dangerous creature, Mrs Cullen," he whispered gruffly.

Edward relaxed, but something else was now stiff. A soft gasp escaped him as I ran my fingers along his shaft, capturing the pre-cum with my thumb and spreading it around. I stroked him slowly, fondling and caressing him. I still couldn't see his eyes in the dark cabin, but I knew he could see mine.

"Still sorry you woke me?" I asked, biting his stubbly chin and sucking on it.

"Uh ... no. Not sorry."

Edward sighed and sought my mouth. His unshaven cheeks brushed my jaw. He brought his lips repeatedly to mine, flicking his tongue. Teasing me. His right hand left my shoulder and crept under the blankets, where it tried to hitch my skirt up from behind. My left hand hastened to help. I bent my left leg under me on the seat, giving Edward access. He hooked my underwear to the side, exposing me. I felt an internalized growl thrum in his chest.

His hand crept around my hip to the front. The long fingers that Edward claimed had a mind of their own palmed and kneaded the outside of my vulva. My nipples hardened as his arm brushed against my chest. I felt myself swell and open, my vagina clenching repeatedly in anticipation of his touch. A trickle of moisture ran out of me onto the leather seat.

Somehow, Edward managed to pull one blanket off us and leave the other covering us. He wadded the first one up under me, protecting our clothes and the seats from my jism. "How on Earth did you do that?" I whispered incredulously.

"I have mad skills," he murmured, descending for more kisses and resuming his ministrations. Edward stroked and kneaded and pinched at my clit. I returned my attention to where it was wanted, squeezing and grasping him up and down his length.

Edward slid his finger inside me, targeting my gee. He applied pressure that my body automatically translated as heat. So good. I leaned my face against the crook of his neck, arching my back and grinding into his hand. Edward took his left hand and sheathed mine with it, guiding it up and down his cock. He was so wet. His breath came against my neck, rough and uneven.

My angel let his head fall, to rest on my shoulder, and inserted a second finger in me. He hissed softly as I hummed quietly in my throat. I slipped my right hand out from under his grasp, placing it on top of his left while he pleasured himself. He clenched his hand around his dick, milking it firmly. Feeling him move in the blackness was incredibly erotic. His movements became more primal as he neared his climax.

At the same time, Edward increased the speed of the fingers inside me, making them vibrate, and making me throb for him. His thumb traced lazy circles around my clit. I panted mutely in the thin air of the cabin. He breathed in my ear, his stubble rough against my skin. "Cum for me, Bella. Soak that blanket. Come, on. Now."

I hunched forward, bearing down, and released a stream of fluid into my mate's hand and onto the blanket. "Aahh!" he said with satisfaction. I did it again. Then, with his other hand, Edward thrust strongly into his fist. Every muscle in his body rippled and tensed. I slipped my fingers down to the base of his cock, feeling his ejaculate pulse out of the main vein as he came with a repressed grunt.

Edward kissed me quickly and reached around, swabbing himself and the seat with my ruined blanket. Then he stowed the blanket somewhere unseen. I wondered where it would turn up. Nowhere where it would be connected with us, I suspected. "Fix your clothes!" he urged me almost silently, buttoning and zipping his khakis.

No sooner had I adjusted my skirt, than the lights in the cabin went on and the intercom dinged. I blinked spasmodically in the relative brightness.

"Attention, passengers, this is your captain speaking. We are approaching the airport in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Approximate landing time will be in 20 minutes, at 12:38 am, Monday, August 15th, local standard time. Please adjust your watches, from Seattle's standard time, six hours forward.

"The sun will rise at 6:18 am and set at 5:37 pm. The temperature is expected to rise to 75° F today and may drop as low as 64° F tonight. If you are planning on swimming or boating, the Atlantic will be warm. Please fasten your seat-belts, turn off your electronic devices, and prepare for our descent." The message was repeated in Portuguese and Spanish, then the intercom clicked off loudly.

"Well, I'm glad you heard _that _coming," I smirked wryly at my mate.

"Sometimes my mad skills are highly useful," Edward agreed. "Look out your window, darling."

I opened my blind, and fell in love with the view. At least five dusky mountain ranges were visible, with millions of sparkling lights nestled in their midst. And I could see colourful lights along the coastline, too.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Just promise me, you'll occasionally try a few things that are ridiculous and undignified. With me."

"I promise, Mrs Cullen." He kissed my hand affectionately, and held it as we started our descent.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

**All Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit. No copyright infringement is intended. This chapter is based on BD, from the moment Edward and Bella land in Rio.**

**This chapter would not have been possible without my friend sarahalliwell, who translated some of Edward's speech into authentic Brazilian Portuguese, and told me things about Rio. I have never been to Rio, so I have taken a liberty and invented some of the settings. Any errors belong to me. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead, is unintentional.**

**It amazes me that almost every time I pick a love song for my playlists, some clever Youtuber has already turned it into an Edward/Bella, or Robsten, or Twilight video. And there were three for the Black-eyed Peas. Naturally, I pick a Twilight version of the song whenever possible, but this time the song was incomplete. I must admit that I don't like the official 'I Gotta Feeling' video, because it glamourizes promiscuity. But the band is clever, and the music is hot. So I'm posting the video, with moral reservations. **

**All music and video used in this chapter belongs to its rightful owners. I own nothing. This video playlist may be found at youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight/**

**'I Gotta Feeling', Black-eyed Peas**

**'_Brasileirinho_' movie trailer (Taxi Ride and barzinho)**

**World Salsa champions 2007 Cali Colombia (salsa/samba rais)**

**'**_**Dança Comigo**_**', Sónia Araújo (merengue)**

**Mambo Dance by Atif (mambo)**

_**Capoeira Brasil**_** (samba Carnival)**

**'_Choro das Tres_', _Radio Chorinho Brasil _(On the runabout)**

**_Choro Brasil_ (Hector Ayala), played by Li Jie, an 11 year old girl {A romantic moment}**

**Amazingly, it was incredibly hard to find vids of authentic_ cariocas _dancing their dances together. So I've picked videos that show the differences in style. If you have links to _cariocas _dancing the mambo and merengue, please send me the links.**

**wwwdot360citiesdotnet/image/virtur-marina-da-gloria-guanabara-bay-rio-de-janeiro offers you the ability to virtually tour the marina, and other areas of Rio, and the world. It's really fun to play with. Well worth your effort, so copy and paste the address into your browser, put the dot back, and explore it:)**

**I've spent 60 hours on this chapter, and my only pay is your review. Please?**

_I gotta feeling (ooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night [x2]_

_Tonight's the night (Hey!)  
Let's live it up (Let's live it up)  
I got my money (I'm paid)  
Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up)_

_Go out and smash it (Smash it)  
Like Oh My God (Like Oh My God)  
Jump off that sofa (C'mon)  
Let's get get OFF_

_Fill up my cup (Drink)  
Mozoltov (La' Chaim)  
Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
Just take it off_

_Let's paint the town (paint the town)  
We'll shut it down (Shut it down)  
Let's burn the roof _

_Let's get get OFF_

_  
And then we'll do it again_

_Let's do it (4X)  
and do it (2X),  
Let's live it up  
And do it,(3X), do it( 2X),  
Let's do it (2X),  
And do it (2X), do it (3X)  
_**  
**_Here we come  
Here we go _**  
**_We gotta rock (rock,rock,rock,rock)_

_Easy come  
Easy go  
Now we on top (top,top,top,top)_

_Feel the shot  
Body rock  
Rock it don't stop (stop,stop,stop,stop)_

_Round and round  
Up and down  
Around the clock (clock,clock,clock,clock)_

_Monday, Tuesday,  
Wednesday, and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday  
Saturday to Sunday_

_Get get get get get with us  
You know what we say  
Party every day  
Pa pa pa Party every day  
__  
__And I'm feelin (ooooo hoooo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_I gotta feeling (oooooo hoooo) _

_That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_Ooooooo hooooo  
_

**Bella's pov:**

We stepped out of the Galeão - Antônio Carlos Jobim International Airport, and the sights, smells and sounds of Rio struck me, leaving me open-mouthed. It was a bustling city, teeming with life, nestled between two rolling mountains. Most of the buildings were white, with red, tile roofs, but there were other buildings, like churches, that were decidedly Old World in design. The city was stunning. It was magical.

"We're in the _Zona Norte_, the northern region of the city. It's industrial for the most part, and slummy. Not a good place to wander alone after dark. There's not much to see here except the stadium, and the Boa Vista Gardens."

Edward pointed out Mount Corcovada, the highest peak, where the white statue of _Christo Redentor, _nominated one of the new Seven Wonders of the World, stood to welcome the sunrise. It was lit: a beacon in the darkness.

And everywhere, even though it was late at night, there were people. People dancing, singing, eating and selling their wares.

"The six million locals are called _cariocas," __Edward informed me. "They claim to have perfected living well, and most of them really ____don't __have a care in the world. They call Rio 'the marvellous city: ____cidade maravilhosa'. __It's a great center of culture and learning, despite suffering from the typical problems born of poverty.____"_

I grinned like an idiot. I loved the city instantly. I rubbernecked like the proverbial tourist, walking hand in hand with my favourite person on the planet.

Yellow taxis with a blue stripe down the side were lined up at a stand. Edward commandeered one for us, handed the young driver our luggage, with his thanks, and conversed with him in what I assumed to be perfect Portuguese.

"_Por favor, poderia nos levar a Marina na Baía de Guanabara?_"

"_As ruas vão estar bem cheias. Vocês podem parar em um barzinho no caminho, e ir caminhando até a Baía depois."_

"_Parece legal. Por favor, nos indique um barzinho bom."_ Edward turned to me, more perky than I'd ever seen him. "Want to stop and see a little _samba_, Bella? There are lots of dance halls on our route, and we can get you something more appetizing than plane fare to eat. Fried shrimp or chicken? Pork and black beans? Cod? Crispy thin crust pizza? Lamb?" he coaxed.

My stomach yowled in response, and Edward laughed. Pulling me into the back seat of the taxi, he allowed the driver to shut the door.

"I thought you'd be in a rush to get to our destination, Mocha-chino."

"No rush for anything, Minx."

"I thought men were supposed to have one-track minds."

"I do. I'm obsessed with taking care of you."

I stared out the windows, which were shut despite the stuffiness of the cab, and Edward watched me. I was fascinated by the bars and open-air cafés. Music and dancing everywhere. I could tell Edward loved it, and I had no trouble understanding why.

"_Vocês estão aqui de lua-de-mel?"_our driver enquired**.**

"_Sim._**"**

"_Sua noiva é muito bonita. Parabéns. Vocês são de onde?"_

"_Estados Unidos. Somos do Estado de Washington, perto de Seattle."_

"_Bem longe. Estão gostando daqui?"_

"_Eu adorei. Meus pais vêm aqui sempre, mas eu só estive aqui uma outra vez, e não foi nas melhores circunstâncias."_

"_É um lugar muito bom pra lua-de-mel. O lugar mais lindo do mundo."_

Edward became quiet then, smiling at me as I gawped excitedly at various objects of interest. I was surprised that the driver disobeyed traffic signals, until we were forced by other cars to stop at a red light, and a bunch of young boys ran up, shouting, and tried to get us to buy candy and various items. The driver pushed past them in fits and starts. It was a relief to get away.

As we rode, I noticed colourful stalls being set up, and asked Edward about it.

"Well, today, Sunday, the 15th, is the _Festa de Nossa Senhora da Gloria do Outeiro_. There's a lot of music and a street procession. Sorry, but we aren't sticking around for it."

"I can think of something better to do," I flirted.

"Me, too."

We rode on in silence until our driver pulled over.

"_É uma caminhada rápida até a Marina agora. Tá vendo aquele lugar na esquerda? É um barzinho muito popular. Eles tocam samba, chorinho e até jazz, e tem Chopp também."_

"_Muito obrigado. Você nos ajudou muito."_

"_Claro."_

Edward handed over some cash. _"Fique com o troco."_

"_Oh, e valeu, chefia. Você é muito generoso."_

"_Não foi nada. "_

The driver retrieved our luggage and nodded goodbye to me in a friendly fashion. Edward stacked one suitcase on top of the other, pulled the strap through both handles, and began to drag them along by the bottom one's wheels. Part of the human charade. I wondered if the wheels had ever touched pavement before. What was I thinking? The suitcases were probably new. Alice. I was afraid to think what might be inside them.

My husband tucked my hand companionably into the crook of his opposite arm and we started to walk. I was shocked when a jeep passed us, chock full of armed men. I gawped at them.

"It's okay, Mrs Cullen. Just the police, nosing around for drug traffickers. That's a problem around here. Just don't wander away from me, Madame Danger Magnet, and you'll be safe."

"Okay."

The air smelled salty. With the breeze coming off the water, it was a little cool and I was glad of my sweater. The bay was so pretty, with the city lights reflecting on it. I never knew Rio was such a modern-looking, attractive place.

Within minutes, we were absorbed into a large group of people. There was music emanating from somewhere in their midst. The front of the building was open to the street and warm light poured out of it. Inside, the walls were painted a cheerful, citron green. There were decorative words written on them in shiny black paint. Edward handed money to an older man sitting in the entrance way and explained to me that there was a cover charge to get in. It wasn't for the music, but for the bar. For about $4US, you got two hard drinks or four beers. Edward accepted tickets, said '_obrigado'_, which I took to mean thank you, and pulled me inside.

People were smiling and laughing and greeting us. Edward answered them, and I nodded my head, smiling back.

Edward parked the luggage under a little bistro table, pulled out a stool and lifted me onto it. Then, he pulled another stool close to me, but didn't sit down.

"Do you think you can avoid getting into trouble for five minutes while I go get you something to eat?" he teased.

"I dunno. Danger magnet."

"What would you like?"

"Surprise me."

Edward regarded me with one raised eyebrow.

"Well, I thought I should get used to surprises. Start small," I defended myself. Yeah, I was asking a vampire to choose my food. I must love him.

Edward shook his head mockingly and walked to the bar. I turned my attention to the small, raised platform across the room from me. Some people were playing guitars, trumpet, miniature guitars, drums, and tambourine. The music was fast, decidedly Latin, and complex. I was fascinated.

Edward was back with a plate of fried food: breaded shrimp and chicken wings, and something I didn't recognize. "That's a fried root vegetable," he informed me. "It's called _mandioca_. It's like yam."

"Everything looks wonderful. Thank you."

"_Claro_. Now eat up. I expect you to make up for all those meals you skimped on this week." Edward sat on his stool, leaving one foot on the floor, which put most of his body in contact with my side. He slipped his arm around me, and rubbed small circles on my back.

"Well, I was too stressed-out to eat," I stated, inhaling shrimp. Oh, man, were they heavenly.

"We're done with stress, sweetheart. Time to relax and enjoy."

"Sounds like a plan. Watch me hunt." I picked up a piece of chicken. Yum.

We turned our attention to the tremendous musicians. A family group, including kids, all playing together. There were a lot of people inside now, and it was getting hot. I started to shrug out of my sweater, but stopped with a grimace.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, brow creasing.

"It's nothing, Beautiful. Don't fret."

"Bella."

"Uh, okay. I just think I'd better leave the sweater on. You know, in case ... somebody notices the bruises."

"Oh, Bella." Edward's face fell.

"I don't want anybody to think ... you did it."

"Damn Jacob," he muttered, turning his eyes away. I could almost see the lump in his throat.

I lifted his chin. "Ssh. Don't be sad, Beautiful. The marks will be gone in a couple of days. No scars. Leave it behind us."

"Do they hurt, Bella?" my mate asked, husky-voiced.

I looked at him seriously, deciding how honest I should be. Edward wouldn't be fooled. "Yes. They hurt. But I've had worse."

"I know," he said wryly. Edward was starting to mope. Crap.

I ran my thumb along his jaw, and brought it to rest against his lower lip. "Hey! No tears. We will sit here, eat, listen to this glorious music, and watch _samba. _Then, you will take me wherever we're going and you will turn me into a quivering, boneless, jizzy mass."

Edward laughed a little, and the spark came back in his eyes. "Yes, ma'am. I'm going to get us a drink."

Edward came back with two half-pint glasses of beer, one of which he set down in front of me. "_Chopp também." _he announced.

"Edward. This is alcohol."

"Yes, dear. One small beer isn't going to hurt you."

"But-"

"Bella. You're giving up your life soon, right?"

"I'm not sacrificing anything."

"Humour me, please. Your of age. Let's suppose you get your way ... accidentally, sooner than expected. I don't want you to get drunk, but it would be nice for you to know what beer tastes like, so you don't always wonder."

I looked at Edward thoughtfully. "Did you ever try any?"

Edward chuckled. He was the little kid again. "Well," he admitted, "not beer. Bathtub gin."

"Story!" I demanded.

"Taste the beer first, Bella."

"Okay." I sipped the beer. It was light and refreshing and the foam was pleasant. I sucked it off my lip, and Edward watched me eagerly.

"So?!" he demanded.

"It's good," I admitted. "Um... slightly bitter with a yeasty flavour . But it's very refreshing." Edward looked at me like he couldn't connect my explanation with the word 'good', until I hit the word 'refreshing'. Then, he nodded and smiled at me happily like he'd experienced it himself.

"So. Story of Edward Anthony Masen: Drinking Alcohol. Now."

"Um, okay. My parents were Teatotallers. It wasn't Prohibition 'til 1919, you know? Alcohol was not considered a substance requiring control under the law. So, there were thousands of home-based manufacturers and speakeasies. But my parents disapproved of it. So it's not like there was liquor just sitting around in Father's study to be stolen and imbibed.

"I had a bunch of pals. My best friend, and respected leader, was Laurie."

"Laurie?"

"Yeah. 'Laurence', you know. Didn't you read 'Little Women'?"

"Yes. Okay. Go on." I took another sip of the beer. It was wonderfully cold.

"Laurie found out about this speakeasy downtown. And they didn't turn anyone away who had money. So we got in. It was smoky, and there were a lot of women in shorter skirts than we were accustomed to seeing, and there was gin. Lots of gin. And we went home drunk as skunks. Falling-down-in-the-street drunk. Me, Laurie, Alan, Jimmy, ... Tom ... and Hal."

Edward's eyes narrowed as he searched for the last two names amongst his collection of occasionally murky human memories. Then, he looked up at me, grinning. "And my father whipped my butt the next morning. Literally. With his belt. While my stomach churned and my head exploded. And my mother screamed at me about the evils of strong drink while I was hung over. In fact, I was probably still drunk for the most of the following day."

"How old were you?" I asked.

Edward was silent, squinting into the past. "Um. I'm not sure. Fourteen? No, I had to be thirteen, because my mother threatened to put me back in short pants. And she'd never have gotten away with threatening that if I were any older."

"Just how long did she keep you in short pants?!" I demanded incredulously.

"Twelve. I was twelve. And I was mad, because most of the other kids got long pants when they were about ten."

"And you got drunk when you were a mere child of thirteen?" I repeated, scandalized.

"Once. And had I known about the hangover, I wouldn't have done it. I'm not advocating that kids drink, Bella. Nobody knew how harmful alcohol was back in the day. There were no laws against it. My pals had wine with dinner from the time they were small. They probably lost a lot of brain cells. I didn't have it because of my parents."

"Wow. That's a really cool story. You remembered it really well."

"Thanks. Bella? When we met, I said that I couldn't remember much of my human life. I lied. I was protecting myself. I do remember a lot of things. Things that have strong emotional connotations, and some trivia. So don't be afraid you'll lose everything that you know."

"I knew that, already, Edward. You tell me more about your youth than you realize."

"Okay."

I rested my chin on my hand and batted my eyelashes. "So where are we going? You're not taking me to one of those topless beaches, are you?"

"Bella, do I look like I've had a personality transplant?"

I evaluated my mate, smirking. He was so peppy. "Kinda," I admitted.

Edward leaned in to deliver silk murmurs into my ear. "The only member of any male species who is allowed to look at you is me. Anybody else who tries, I get to turn inside out. Besides, there are no topless beaches here. The only people who go topless here are _gringos_, foreigners, and they usually get told off. The _cariocas_ don't like it. They don't like it when people stare at those who choose to wear skimpy bathing suits either. The only way _you_ might get naked on a beach around here is to visit a private one." Edward smirked as if he knew exactly where to find such a place.

"That smirk holds the promise of an idea," I growled.

"Nuh-uh. No more hints, Minx." Edward leaned his head on his hand, putting an elbow on the table like mine.

"On a boat?" I asked, biting a chicken wing.

"Bella!" The golden eyes rolled.

"I love you when you're exasperated."

"Good thing I get annoyed a lot, then, isn't it?"

"Depends." I popped another piece of the tasty mandioca in my mouth.

"On what, pray tell?"

"On whether we get to have great make-up sex after we argue," I stated, killing the last piece of chicken.

Edward leaned in, smouldering, again. Heaven help me. "Can't we just skip the argument and go straight to the great sex part?" he begged, velvet and gravel in his voice. Was I on fire? Yep. I grabbed my beer and took a couple of swallows.

There was a fanfare, and a minxy-looking couple popped up in front of the band. A lot of yelling and clapping urged the woman to dance. I gawped at her. She was shaking everything that could possibly shake, at a speed faster than I thought it humanly possible to move. Her partner answered with some sexy moves of his own, bending over her in a most suggestive fashion. I turned to discover that Edward was highly entertained by my wary reaction.

"_Salsa. Samba carnival_, actually."

"Tell me you d-don't expect me to dance with you like that, I demanded shyly.

"There's the Bella I know and love!" my mate smiled crookedly. "Maybe." Edward smouldered at me again. His eyes travelled from my eyes to my mouth, and rested there. I swear, there was a direct vein running from my eyeballs to my feminine parts. Edward snickered.

The _samba_ finished, everyone clapped and cheered, and another couple came forward and did a _merengue_. This dance was much more like what I expected to see. It was still fast, but there was a lot less jiggling, a lot more swaying, and a lot more effort required from the man, who shadowed most of his partner's moves. Occasionally, he would spin her in a circle or raise her in a lift.

The couple took a bow, holding hands, with a flourish. Then, the first couple was back to do a _mambo_. Now _that _was the kind of dancing I really liked to watch. And I bet it would be fun to do. If you were a graceful vampire. I stared at Edward speculatively.

"What?" he smirked.

"Are you going to teach me to dance like that someday?"

"_Claro_. Of course."

I put my hand on his thigh. As someone once said, you had to be careful. Sex might lead to dancing.

The little show ended, and everyone clapped. The guitarists and drummers started thumping rhythmically on their instruments. A percussion-only song. Everyone in the place got up and started shaking their booty. There were no wallflowers here. Except me. And my husband wasn't about to let me sit out.

"What about the bags? Somebody might steal them," I protested.

Edward gave me one of those 'you've got to be kidding me' looks. Of course, he'd hear anyone who tried. And he doubtless would use his dangerous charisma to scare the thief away. He hauled me outside onto the patio, leaving his beer untouched. He stopped in the middle of the crowd and coaxed me to shimmy. I didn't seem to have much understanding of what my hips were supposed to do.

"Come on, Bella. Just let go and _samba_ with me."

"Okay, okay. I, uh, oh, nuts." I shut my eyes and let myself go, like he told me, and shimmied. At least I was wearing my Chucks and not high heels. I might make it off the patio alive. Naturally, I was red as a beet. Edward liked me that way.

"There's my Minx. We'll make a dancer of you, yet."

After several minutes of this, I was winded. "I think that would be great for firming up the abs," I panted.

"It's good for firming up something else," Edward growled, pulling me into his arms and gyrating our pelvises in a circle.

"You saucy brat. I haven't seen _that_ relax in days."

"Do you blame me?"

Holy cow. Those lips were just so addictive. I gave in to my natural tendencies and brushed kisses on Edward's cheeks and mouth. "No. Can we move this party somewhere more ... private?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"I thought you were stalling."

"Me? No. Just trying to show you a good time."

"Do you think it's safe to use the washroom here?"

"Yes. Go on, I'll wait for you close by."

I nodded, and used the facilities. They were fine, actually. I found Edward outside the door, waiting with our still-intact luggage. We navigated our way carefully through the crowd. The club was certainly much more crowded now than it had been when we arrived. On our way out, people smiled and waved again. Gee, these Brazilians were a friendly bunch.

Within minutes, we were on the boardwalk, going south toward the docks, where pretentious white yachts were moored. It was quiet. I could hear odd banging sounds from a long distance. I wondered what the noise could be. "Edward? Are there fireworks somewhere?"

Edward looked at me wryly. "No, dear. That's a warning system that the criminals in the _favelas_, the slums, use. The people who keep watch for cops set off fireworks or explosions to warn their gangs that there's going to be a raid. They might also set them off to notify members that a drug shipment has arrived. Some areas here are very unsafe for humans. There are a lot of pickpockets and muggers, too." Well, it was a different world than that to which I was accustomed. With satisfaction, I decided I was pretty safe. Travelling with a fiercely overprotective, mind-reading vampire made me pretty much untouchable.

I admired the moon, reflected on the water. There was a big cruise ship at the far end of the bay, coming into the harbour.

"Most of the big ships come into Rio this way," Edward informed me.

"It's so pretty," I sighed.

"I'm glad you're pleased, Minx." He stopped walking.

"So we're not staying in Rio tonight?"

"Eh..." Edward waggled his hand equivocally.

"Come on, stop teasing!" I whined. Edward pointed down at the water next to us. I crept closer to the edge of the boardwalk and looked down. A couple of yards below me, there was a sleek white speedboat tied to the piling. It had to be 25 feet long.

"How did you know that was there?!" I demanded incredulously.

"I arranged for it to be there. I didn't want to waste time in the middle of the night, preparing her for use and steering her out of the moorings. So I told my man where to meet us.

"Gustavo?" Edward called. A man of perhaps 60 popped up from below the deck and peered at us.

"_Sim. Edouardo_?"

"_Sim. Muito obrigado."_

"_Claro."_

They launched into a discussion too rapid for me to even attempt to follow, while Edward passed down our luggage and Gustavo stowed it. Then, Gustavo held his arms up, smiling, as though to take me in them.

I balked and rounded on Edward, gabbling. "Uh, no. I-I-I can't do that. No way. I'll fall in the bay. I ca-"

"-Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Would I let you fall in the sea?"

"Uh, no... But Gustavo might."

"Bella?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Would I let Gustavo drop you in the sea?" Edwards eyes dazzled me.

"N-n-no." Yep, dazzled.

"Thank you. End of discussion. Gustavo?"

And before I had time to even squeak, Edward had dangled me by my wrists over the side of the railing. Gustavo lowered me gently to the deck and patted me on the head. "Bonita Bella is okay. _Tenha uma boa noite."_

While I stood there hyperventilating, stocky Gustavo climbed up a wooden ladder fastened to the pilings. Edward wished him a good night, and swung himself lightly into the boat. He dusted off his hands, approaching me with a crooked grin.

"Cheater," I growled.

"I wasn't going to spend all night arguing with you. Don't be cross." Edward reached for a bag on the deck. From it, he liberated a puffy, blue sleeping bag.

"So we _are_ going on a boat," I stated unnecessarily.

"Technically, it's a runabout. And yes, we're going on it. Unless you'd like to get off again," Edward teased, undoing the mooring rope.

"No, no. This is good. This is fine. Where do I ..." I looked around me for a chair. There were several spots to sit. The boat was bobbing up and down. I was too nervous to move my feet.

"I suggest you crawl into this downy monstrosity, and then I will carry you to your seat, my lady."

"Oh. Okay."

Edward laid out the sleeping bag and unzipped it enough for me to crawl in. Then, he held out his hand and I grasped it. I lowered myself carefully into the bag, and he zipped me in. Then, Edward carried me over to the seat beside the driver's and plunked me down in it.

"Comfy," I admitted. "Gustavo seems friendly. Does he know you?"

"He and his wife are our caretakers." Edward unbuttoned his sweater and tossed it downstairs.

"Huh?"

"Carlisle has property down here."

"Wow. You're caving." This elicited an eye roll. "Okay, I'll stop asking. Tell me about the boat."

"Carlisle bought her five years ago. She's designed for island hopping, and her name is Esmeralda. She comfortably seats ten. She's fibreglass, has 100 gallons of fuel in her tank, and she can go much farther on that, than we will be going. There's more seating below, and a little storage, and there's an enclosed head. So no fretting, dearest.

"How long will we be on ...her?" I asked curiously.

"About 45 minutes. Maybe less if the currents don't fight us. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"East."

"But, Edward, there isn't anything east of Brazil. Just ocean."

"That's what you think, love."

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are we going to Atlantis?"

I'm amazed Edward didn't bite his tongue off, trying not to laugh at me. "No, dearest. Atlantis really is lost."

"Okay."

"Minx? We're almost there. Patience."

"Okay." Edward kissed my nose and stood up behind the wheel, firing up the engine. Like all the Cullen vehicles, it purred, throbbing a little under me. Okay, I could see why maybe he would like the boat. Uh, the runabout. A little.

Edward steered the Esmeralda carefully away from the dock, and brought her about. He kept a sane pace as he approached the mouth of the bay, with a watchful eye for other vessels. Some other boaters were coming in, off the open ocean. They waved, and Edward waved back. Eventually, we passed through the entrance to the bay, and were out on the open Atlantic. Wow. And that's when Edward Cullen stopped being Mr Careful, and became Edward Cullen the Boy again.

The engine roared, and I was pushed back by gravity into my seat. It was momentarily terrifying. Only because I had expected him to warn me. Not because I was a chicken. Oh, no. I knew I was totally safe where I was. There wasn't even any wind to bother me, since the huge windshield totally blocked me from it.

Edward stood at the helm, grinning delightedly out into the darkness. His hair whipped around his head, and his thin linen shirt and navy blue khakis flattened against his body. With his day-old beard and childlike joy, glistening with sea spray, he was at his most human. My heart throbbed with tenderness.

As though he had heard it, Edward turned his head to share the moment with me. I melted. And then he tossed his head and laughed aloud, and I joined him.

The roundabout was going so fast that it skimmed over the surface of the calm ocean like a flat stone skipped at First Beach. It was exhilarating. I was warm and safe in my cocoon.

In what seemed like no time at all, we were slowing down. I stared at Edward curiously. The runabout stood still in the water. I couldn't see a sign of life anywhere.

Edward collapsed casually into his seat, still grinning at me like a sap.

"Are we there yet?" I asked pointedly.

"Not quite, dearest."

"Then, why are we stopping?"

"Aw, love! I was wrong. We're out of gas. I'll have to swim back to the mainland and get some. You won't get lost while I'm gone, will you?" Edward swung the leg that was resting on the arm of his chair, gently to and fro.

"_What?!_" I shrieked, going from average to hysterical in a nanosecond.

My mate started laughing. "Oh, Bella! I'm only joshing. Breathe! I just couldn't resist, sorry! Just a joke, Minx. I thought it would be fun to run out of gas with a beautiful, minxy chick in my runabout. I missed out on all the fun in the 50's, you know."

Edward Cullen had secrets. And I had possession of them. Well, some of them.

I launched myself at him, tripped over my stupid sleeping bag, and fell on his chest like a poleaxed tree. But that gave me perfect access to the ticklish spots, high on each inner thigh. I attacked them. Voraciously.

Before long, Edward Cullen was a hysterical pile of goo under my vengeful little fingers.

"Uncle! _Uncle! _ Bella, enough, please. Stop! _ Stop!_ I won't ever do it again, I promise."

I paused, glaring, while his breath heaved in and out of his chest. "Scout's honour?"

"Uh ..."

I tortured him again.

Edward's voice was at least an octave too high. "Okay, okay. Cut it out! I give. Scout's honour."

I slid down until my knees were on the deck, hugged Edward around his heaving middle and rested my head on his divine abs. He started stroking my hair. I decided to forgive him.

"Were you as much of a rascal for your parents as you are for me now?" I wondered.

Edward regarded me from under his very long eyelashes. "I have to admit, your reactions are _much_ more fun. They would _not _have reacted well. My parents were great, don't get me wrong. I loved them wholeheartedly.

"My mother was ... a ... _trustworthy_ person. Intelligent, and highly intuitive. She always had time to answer my questions. And my father played jokes on us sometimes, but he was usually stern. Hazard of his profession.

"Father's hair was brown with a little gold in it. He used to take me for 'manly' walks when I was little. He'd put me on his shoulders, and his highlights would show up in the sunshine." Edward smiled softly into the past, pausing for a few minutes.

"They expected me to toe the line, and Heaven help me if I broke a rule. But I knew they loved me, and I hated to disappoint them. So I comported myself like a good little Methodist schoolboy ninety-nine percent of the time."

"And your half-brother and sister?"

"I'd rather not remember them too closely, Bella. They really were cruel. Fortunately, they were much older than me, and cleared out when I was still young enough to really relish their absence."

"So have I corrupted you, Mr Cullen?" I asked, tracing around one of his shirt buttons with my finger.

"You've contributed to some of my uh, recent delinquency. And I've lived with Em and Jazz, how long? Talk about corrupting influences. I've been waiting forever to put Carlisle through some of the crap they've pulled. But to quote Jack Nicholson, 'you make me want to be a better man'."

"That kind of talk will get you everywhere."

"I hope so."

"Brat. It's strange, sometimes, listening to you talk about the family as though you really are teenagers and Carlisle and Esme are your parents."

"But that's exactly what they are. Parents to all us orphans. Kids with complications. Conundrum. Unsolvable, so don't bother trying to figure it out. It's just how we function. Weird, but true."

"The Denalis don't have the same family structure."

"The Denalis don't have the same morals. Boy, I'm glad they'll be gone by the time we get home."

"Me too. But I'm glad they taught me some stuff, even if it was mortifying."

"I don't even want to know what they told you."

"You'll likely find out, one way or another."

"Mmm. Now who's been corrupted?"

"Who wants to be chaste? Not me. I'm an old married lady. And I _need_ some tricks up my sleeve to keep you on your toes."

Edward sighed a laugh, twining his finger around one of my curls. "We should get going."

"We should make out."

"We're within sight of the island, love."

"Where?" I demanded, jumping up like a jack-in-the-box. Edward steered me onto his lap.

"Straight ahead of us," he claimed, pointing at nothing. I strained my eyes. Nope, nothing.

"I can't see anything, Superman."

"Human."

"Only because you've kept me that way."

Edward sighed. "Want to help me steer us in?"

"Really?"

"Sure. You hold the wheel, and I'll stand behind you and make sure you don't shipwreck us."

Edward stood behind me with his chin on my shoulder and his arms around me. I grabbed the wheel, turned the key, and gave it some gas. The runabout moved smoothly forward. Edward put his hand over mine, bringing up the speed a little more, but we weren't flying now. Minutes later, a vaguely triangular shape solidified in the darkness.

"Esme's Island," Edward said in my ear. "A gift from Carlisle." Wow. I thought Edward had the monopoly on extravagant gift-giving in this family. Maybe it was a heritable trait.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I have to ask you something, before we ..." If vampires could blush, he would be bright red.

"Ask away, Beautiful."

"I need you to promise me something. As long as we're here alone, I need you to refrain from biting me."

"Biting you?"

"You often bite me, love, and I ... like it. But vampires habitually bite each other, during their lovemaking. And the last thing I want to do is sink my teeth into you in a moment of insanity."

"I understand. I won't bite you."

"Thank you, Bella."

"Thanks for warning me, Beautiful."

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Are you tired?"

"No. No, my love. I'm amped. No more waiting, please."

"You'd tell me, if you wanted to wait?"

"Yes, I'd tell you. I promise."

Edward nodded, satisfied, but now I had something to say. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you. For choosing me for eternity. And for the little piece of it we enjoyed on our date tonight. I love the way you showed me around. I loved the way other women looked at me, because I'm with you and they aren't. I love that you're my husband. And I love the way you saw to my needs. Everything so far has been perfect. So thank you. For all of it. For doing this for me."

"Bella, it's my pleasure. You will always be my top priority."

"And you will be mine. And I want you to let me put you first, sometimes, okay? We agree we're both worthy members of this marriage, right?"

"Okay, Bella. Agreed. But tonight is about you."

"No. Tonight is about _both_ of us," I insisted.

"Alright," he sighed.

"Thank you, Beautiful."

We putt-putted into a white, sandy cove. There was a post jutting out of the water. Edward kicked off his shoes and rolled up his pants, exposing his muscular legs. Jumping into the shallow water, he dragged the mooring rope to the post and knotted it professionally. When he was satisfied, he hopped back on board and retrieved the luggage. He held it in one hand, and stuck out his other hand for me, leaning over a little.

"Up you go, Minx," Edward ordered. I hopped up onto his back and wrapped my legs around him, clinging like a monkey. He put his hand under my butt, just in case, and jumped down into the water.

Edward barely disturbed the water as he waded to shore. He set me down on the beach, and shifted one suitcase so that he carried one in each hand. We strode north, up the beach, and onto a wide path between rustling, feathery palms. Inland, was a large, white bungalow, leaking golden light into the darkness from two picture windows.

Edward set down the suitcases. Next to the door was a keypad. Edward entered six numbers: 285536. "We're the only ones on the island, so we don't need to lock up while we're here, but if you ever need to get in at some future point and you forget the code, look at your phone. The numbers spell 'Cullen'."

"Easy," I nodded.

Edward looked at me a little shyly. He opened the screen and the solid door behind it, and lifted the suitcases through. Then, he held out his arms to me expectantly. "Mrs Cullen?"

I entangled my fingers in my husband's hair and kissed his mouth hungrily. He gathered me up into his arms, gently, touched his forehead to mine, and stepped over the threshold.

**Review. And don't kill me. Chapters 2, 3 and 4 will post together. Chapter 3 is a supplemental chapter. It is the English version of Edward's conversation with the cabbie. Chapter 4 is the one you're looking for, no doubt, and it's Edward's pov. But please read all three:) You can skip Chapter 3 if you speak Portuguese. **

**'Toasty Warm', Chapter 6 is a finalist for the 2009 Twilight Awards, Best Lemon. Please vote, and read last year's great stories while you're there. Voting closes March 15/2010. Link to copy and paste into your browser: http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/CuriosityKilled_The_Cat/69076/**


	3. Chapter 3 Portuguese to English

**Chapter 2B: For those who are curious, here is Edward's conversation with the taxi driver, in English.**

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie. I'm just filling in the gaps. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Taxis were lined up at a stand, and Edward commandeered one for us, handed the young driver our luggage, with his thanks, and conversed with him in, what I assumed to be, perfect Portuguese.

"**Please, will you take us to the Marina at Guanabara Bay?"**

"**The streets will be very crowded. You could stop in at a dance hall on your way, and walk the last of the distance."**

"**That sounds like fun. Please pick a good one for us." **Edward turned to me, more perky than I'd ever seen him. "Want to stop and see a little _samba_, Bella? There are lots of dance halls on our route, and we can get you something more appetizing than plane fare to eat. Fried shrimp or chicken? Pork and black beans? Cod? Crispy thin crust pizza? Lamb?" he coaxed.

My stomach yowled in response, and Edward laughed. Pulling me into the back seat of the taxi, he allowed the driver to shut the door.

"I thought you'd be in a rush to get to our destination, Mocha-chino."

"No rush for anything, Minx."

"I thought men were supposed to have one-track minds."

"I do. I'm obsessed with taking care of you."

I stared out the windows and Edward watched me. I was fascinated by the bars and open-air cafes. Music and dancing everywhere. No wonder Edward loved it.

"**You here on your honeymoon?" **our driver enquired**.**

"**Yes."**

"**A beautiful bride. I congratulate you. Where are you from?"**

"**The United States. Washington State, near Seattle."**

"**Quite the distance. How do you like it here?"**

"**I love it. My parents often come here, but I've only been here once before, and that was not under happy circumstances."**

"**Well, it's a lovely place for a honeymoon. Most beautiful place in the world."**

Edward became quiet then, smiling at me as I gawped excitedly at various objects of interest. I was surprised that the driver disobeyed traffic signals, until we were forced by other cars to stop at a red light, and a bunch of young boys ran up, shouting, and tried to get us to buy candy and various items. The driver pushed past them in fits and starts. It was a relief to get away.

As we rode, I noticed colourful stalls being set up, and asked Edward about it.

"Well, today, Sunday, the 15th, is the _Festa de Nossa Senhora da Gloria do Outeiro_. There's a lot of music and a street procession. Sorry, but we aren't sticking around for it."

"I can think of something better to do," I flirted.

"Me, too."

We rode on in silence until our driver pulled over.

"**It's only a short walk to the marina now. See that place on the left? It's a really popular dance hall. They have samba, choro and jazz, and there's cold beer on tap."**

"**Thank you so much. You've been very helpful.**"

"**Of course."**

Edward handed over some cash. "**No change.**"

**Oh, thank you, boss. That's very generous."**

"**It's nothing. Have a good night.**"

The driver retrieved our luggage and nodded goodbye to me in a friendly fashion.

**Please review.**

**'Toasty Warm', Chapter 6 is a finalist for the 2009 Twilight Awards, Best Lemon. Please vote, and read last year's great stories while you're there. Voting closes March 15/2010. Link to copy and paste into your browser: http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/CuriosityKilled_The_Cat/69076/**


	4. Chapter 4: Hunger Assuaged

**Chapter 4: Hunger Assuaged**

**If you missed Chapters 2 and 3, go back and read them. All 3 chapters are posting at once.**

**Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit. Including Bedward. I'm just filling in the gaps. Graphically. No copyright infringement is intended. Some passages are borrowed or paraphrased from BD, pages 78 to 98.**

**'Toasty Warm', Chapter 6 is a finalist for the 2009 Twilight Awards, Best Lemon. Please vote, and read last year's great stories while you're there. Voting closes March 15/2010. Link to copy and paste into your browser: http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/CuriosityKilled_The_Cat/69076/**

**This chapter is Rated M for a reason. In fact, for multiple reasons. Consider yourself warned. This chapter happens to be why I started writing this series. I didn't like the angst of BD's honeymoon. I wanted fluff, Bedward joy and lemons. Detailed lemons. And that is what you're getting.**

**Don't be angry with me because my Bedward doesn't immediately go into the deep water. You know, it's only early spring in Rio, and the night air was 64°F. I looked it up. I have OCD. That's a little chilly for foreplay. It will be warmer on the beach once the sun comes up.**

**New readers? My Bella is fairly knowledgeable about, uh, you know, even though she hasn't got much experience. She's never had intercourse. The Denalis have been whispering in her ear. Not to mention Alice and Rose. And my Bella knows what she wants, and communicates it. And just so you know, she doesn't intend to bleed in front of Edward, either.**

**Esme's sunroom is furnished in white Ikea: Ectorp sofa and Poäng chairs and footstools.**

**Edward's conversation with his brothers is taken from 'Prenuptual Posturing', Chapter 16.**

**I'm begging you: _Give yourself the ultimate experience of this chapter._ Leave this page open, click on your browser icon in the Start menu, which opens a second browser window, copy and paste my youtube address, and run the music as you read. It greatly enhances the story. Here's how OCD I am: I've been reading aloud as the music plays, and it matches up pretty well, so you can pretty much just let the playlist run while you read.**

**Playlist for this chapter may be found at youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight/ **

**All music and video belongs to its respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**'Unchained Melody', by the Righteous Brothers, version by Cyndi Lauper. (Threshold)**

**' I'll Make Love to You', by Boyz II Men (An epiphany)**

**'Isobella', by Enya (A human moment)**

**'Miracles', by Jefferson Starship (Bathing)**

**'Skin to Skin', by Harry Belafonte and Jennifer Warnes (Act of Marriage)**

**'Bailamos', Fergie (They are not finished yet! He's a vamp. He doesn't get tired. Sorta.)**

**'The First Time I Loved Forever', by Lisa Angelle and Ron Perlman. Poem by Rainer Maria Rilke (Afterglow)**

**'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing', by Aerosmith (Edward reflects on his life)**

**'By the Light of the Silvery Moon', by Doris Day (Happy)**

**'She's Got a Way', by Billy Joel (Edward talks to Bella)**

**Do NOT miss hearing Cyndi sing 'Unchained'. It is stunning. Nominated for a Grammy in 2005. Play it while you read the first section of this chapter, and then tell me if you cried.**

**Really listen to 'Skin to Skin', and tell me it is not the perfect song for Bella and Edward's first time.**

**Definition of the word 'meek': To be strong, but gentle.**

**Be meek: review and I'll lend you Edward next weekend.**

_Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me_

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea,  
to the sea  
to the open arms of the sea  
lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me'  
I'll be coming home wait for me_

_Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me _

**o~o~0~o~o**

**Edward's pov:**

I looked down at Bella: so trusting. So brave. The other half of me. The nameless part I had been missing for so long. My wife. And she made it clear, time and again, that she wanted me. I was suddenly, inexplicably, shy.

I opened the doors to Esme's house, and placed the suitcases on the floor. I held out my arms to her. Coming to me must always be _her _choice, never mine.

The moment was at hand. And she held my heart, my very existence, in _her_ small pair. I invited her into my arms. Into my bed. "Mrs Cullen?"

I had expected, at most, that Bella would submit herself quietly to my embrace, and allow me to carry her into the house. She'd be a little reluctant to observe the old tradition, I thought. She'd probably roll her eyes.

Only ... she _didn't_. She didn't do _any_ of the things I was afraid of. Not my Bella. Perhaps it was because she knew what I needed. She knew me better than I knew myself, I guess. I suppose I'll never know.

I held my arms open, and Isabella Marie Masen-Cullen hurtled into my arms, twining her fingers in my hair and crushing her lips against mine. I enfolded her small form, ever so gently, and lifted her to where she belonged: my untiring embrace.

Overwhelmed, I rested my forehead against hers, and stepped through the door. I had only taken Bella a couple of steps before I halted, unable to go any further. God! Was I going to cry?

"What's wrong," Bella demanded anxiously. She laid a comforting hand on my cheek, and rubbed her thumb along my bottom lip.

"Nothing, sweet Bella. I'm having an epiphany."

"An epiphany. What is it, love?"

"You. You _belong_ with me. You _need_ me. Just as much as I need you. I exist to meet your needs. And ... you exist to meet mine. And you are never going to leave me. Ever."

Bella put both hands on my face and peered into my eyes. She smiled, and it was a look of deep satisfaction, but it was a little watery, too. "_Claro_, my love. Of _course_. I. Am. Your. Mate."

I had always been afraid of her rejection, but in this moment, I realized it was never going to come.

Bella would stay with me forever, and I would stay with her.

Thank God.

For the first time, I felt a frisson of excitement at the thought of changing her into someone like me. And that wouldn't be wicked. Because _I_ was not bad. And I _never_ would be bad. Because Bella would hold me accountable for my actions.

"We are going to be equals," I declared.

"You _understand_," she cried, trembling. "Oh, finally, Edward. _You understand_. Thank you! _Thank you_. I will _never_ forget this moment as long as I live."

She clung to me, like I was her anchor in the storm. And that's when I realized, I was no longer weak.

I was powerful enough, spiritually, to be her equal.

I was powerful enough, emotionally, to love her.

I was powerful enough, physically, to protect her.

I was powerful enough, mentally, to engage and keep her attention.

And I was meek enough to love her physically, spiritually, emotionally, and mentally.

Thank You God.

Because not only was Bella my mate, I was _hers_.

I clutched my bride to me. The radiant circle of brilliant heat that I felt between us when her eyes met mine in front of the altar was back. It was a living thing, between us. It was a living thing _in_ us. And it was beautiful. And we had made it.

"Oh! Whoops. Not quite so tight, Edward, you're squishing me."

"Sorry, sorry." I didn't know whether I was laughing or crying. But I took a good look at my mate, and she was laughing and crying at the same time. "Well, aren't we a couple of sappy dates! I'm just _great_ in the romance department. I get my bride crying the minute we come through the door," I sniffed and laughed.

"How I love you, Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen!" Bella jumped up and down in her excitement, so I joined her. We did a little happy dance, right there in the sun-room. I swung Bella in circles.

"You have tied up all the loose ends. My fears are gone. You have _cemented_ everything in my heart, Edward, with four simple words that I never thought I'd hear: _We will be equals_. I couldn't feel more emotionally connected to you right now."

"Bella? Can you feel the ring of light between us?"

"Yes, Edward. And I can feel the heat. The heat is coming off your skin. It's incredible." Bella smoothed her hands up and down my arms, marvelling.

"But I feel it emanating from _you_. Did you feel it at the altar?"

"Yes. Yes, it's _ours_. We can only make it together. Is it a talent, do you think?" Bella's eyes sparkled. She was thrilled.

"That would explain it ... a gift," I marvelled.

"A _gift._ A manifestation of love. Yes." Bella folded her hands in front of her mouth.

"A shared talent. I wonder. We'll have to ask Carlisle if he's ever heard of that happening before. But why us?"

"A reward. For you. For being good. For me, for not fearing you."

"You never feared me. Even on the first day. Why?"

"Ah, Edward. Because I saw you shine. I _always_ saw you shine."

I was floored. "But... Bella! I saw you shine, too. I always saw _you_ shine."

"And it only took us _nineteen months_ to figure this out? We _are_ a couple of sappy dates," Bella sobbed.

I rained kisses on her. Wherever would I be without this little human, who matched me so perfectly?

I whisked Bella over to the sofa, still kissing her everywhere I could reach. She matched me, kiss for kiss. I overflowed with happiness.

"Edward? I want you to make love to me, now."

"I thought perhaps you might like to take a little swim with me, first. The water will be quite warm. This is the kind of beach of which you approve."

"Darling? It's quite chilly outside. The water might be warm, but the air is _not_. There's a risk that the only thing I'd be getting outside this early in the day is hypothermia. So is inside okay? Do you mind?"

"Whatever you wish, love."

And, um, a marathon tomorrow would be, um, fantastic. But I don't want to fall asleep before we are ... one. Please?"

Seeing as it was nearly 4:30 in the morning, I couldn't fault the logic. I nodded. "Okay, my love. Tell me how to please you."

"Maybe a quick shower? And I think I need a human moment before you join me."

"Okay. Let me show you where everything is."

I knew the layout of the house from Esme's memories, but I'd never been here before. Esme had never loaned it out to anybody. Now, my siblings were going to want the same privilege. Lucky Esme. So much for a private retreat.

I took Bella's hand and led her into the master bedroom. A giant plantation-style bed dominated the space. Handcrafted by Emmett, I realized. The white coverlet and net canopy were like something from 'Gone With the Wind', and the walls were robin's egg blue. Very ethereal. Bella looked pleased.

I pointed out the en suite washroom. The capacious shower had several different spouts and heavy glass doors. I would have to be very, very careful not to damage anything.

"Great. I'll just be five minutes, Beautiful. Then, you can come in."

"Don't take too long, Mrs Cullen." I laid a kiss on the back of her neck, and she reached up to caress my cheek with her palm.

Bella walked in the washroom without looking back, and shut the door. I walked over to the French patio doors, and gazed out. I felt odd. I could feel warmth rolling off me. Bella was right. I was physically giving off warmth. Impossible. But it would make loving Bella so much easier. I wouldn't have to worry about making her unpleasantly cold. We could take as long as we wanted.

Unfortunately, I could replay Em and Jazz's awkward conversation in my head, and it wasn't conducive to romance. Jasper had advised, "If you err, then err on the side of holding back. You can be more passionate with her once she's changed. She doesn't need you to be a perfect lover for her first time. She just needs you to be gentle, affectionate, and mindful of her needs."

"Just make sure she gets taken care of," Emmett added, "and if you're worried about holding her too tight, then find something else to hold onto. Like a bedpost or a headboard. Channel your strength and divert it onto something inanimate. Who cares about the furniture? It's replaceable."

I had found that information useful.

"Aren't you gonna ask us what it's like?" Emmett asked.

"Ha. Not really. I've been reading your minds for years, you know. I think I have a pretty good idea."

"It's very powerful. A great joy. Almost as good as the rush you get when you drink human blood, but somehow better, because when you love your partner, it means so much to you. Wouldn't you say so, Texas?"

"Yeah, that sounds pretty accurate, Em."

"What position are you gonna use?"

"Um. I don't know. Does it matter?" So many things I hadn't considered.

"Oh, _yeah_!" my brothers chorused, incredulous.

"Good thing I asked him!" Emmett muttered to Jazz, who nodded emphatically.

"Yes. It's _very_ important. Don't do anything with her facing away. It could be much more painful for her, it's tricky to perform well at first, and it's less intimate when she can't see your eyes," Jazz had counselled.

"She'll have more control if she's on top, but I think most girls still like to start with missionary. You have to be careful not to be rough, but she would probably feel coddled in your arms. Put a pillow under her hips. Or, you could do side to side." Emmett's eyes got a little dreamy, and the mental images were unwelcome.

"Too much information, Emmett!" I had growled, just as Jazz said, "Tone it down, please!" All three of us had laughed, then.

I still didn't have a plan. I thought Bella would want missionary, but the idea of having that much power behind my thrust was worrisome. Maybe girl-on-top would be more prudent. Or side to side. My imagination ran away with me. Imagining us coupling, I came in my pants.

Whoa. Head rush. How unusual. I felt tired again. But for some reason I simply wasn't concerned.

Bella had her human moment, and washed her hands. A couple of more minutes passed, and then, out of the blue, I felt her panic. I was so attuned to her heart, that I recognized it instantly.

I brought my palm to my forehead, pressing hard. I felt totally sick. My jaw clenched. Oh, God! What was wrong? Had she changed her mind?

I couldn't let her stand there, panicking alone. I flew to the door, and knocked softly. "Bella? What's the matter honey?" After the most brief delay, I heard her take two steps, and the door opened.

Bella had liberated herself a lightweight Cullen robe from the linen cupboard. She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Don't hide from me, Bella. What's wrong?" I asked weakly. "Have you ... have you changed ... your mind?"

Her head snapped up then. Shocked, she gaped at me and shook her head emphatically.. "Changed my mind? Of course not Mocha-chino. Don't even think it!" Then, she blushed.

"Then why are you panicking, love?" I trailed the backs of my fingers down her cheek, leaving a fire-y trail.

"It's not you, Edward. I'm just afraid ... afraid that, when you ... see the bruises, _you_ are going to panic, yourself. And I have no idea how to handle that. How to, um, seduce you past it."

"They're _that_ bad, that you think they'll make me go back to being too afraid to touch you?" I asked, feeling the knots inside me go slack.

"Yes, they're pretty awful. They don't hurt as badly as they look, though, I promise."

"Can I see?"

Bella nodded, her lips pressed between her teeth. I slipped my fingers under the shoulders of the robe, and pushed it back. It slithered onto the floor. Bella waited anxiously for my reaction.

The bruises were horrific. How could she have so much soft tissue damage, and not have broken bones? I swallowed my revulsion with difficulty. _Why_? Why did he have to hurt her? "Not so good, love."

"I know. You have my permission to kick Jacob's ass if he ever steps over the line again."

"Gladly. So. We're not going to let Jacob Black ruin this for us, right?"

Bella released a relieved breath. "No. Thank you, Edward."

I dropped a kiss on each hand-shaped bruise, then I put my loving hand on the back of Bella's shoulder and drew her to me. I pressed my lips against her forehead, inhaling her essence. We stood for several minutes, eyes shut, just holding each other. Then, Bella stepped back and started undoing the buttons on my shirt. I couldn't resist helping her.

When Bella started to undo the button of my pants, I ejaculated again. "Unh, Bella, you just made me cum."

"Good. I want you to cum a few times for me, tonight. Okay?" Bella pulled my khakis down. I stepped out of them.

"Yeah. I might not be able to prevent that, anyway," I admitted. I was already hard as a rock again. Which seemed to amuse Bella greatly.

"That might be best, Mocha-chino. It will help you to be calm, right?"

"Yes."

"But what about that tired feeling? Has it passed?" Bella slipped her hands down the back of my briefs and started to lower them.

"No, I still feel strangely weary. But I think it's just the letdown from stress. I think I'm just relaxed and my brain is labelling it as being tired, but I'll ask Carlisle about it tomorrow."

I helped Bella get the jizzed underwear down. She was working too hard and that was not acceptable. I stepped out of the briefs and kicked them aside.

"I see. Well, that theory sounds plausible. There's certainly been enough stress this week, and you aren't exactly a laid-back personality." Bella was still on her knees. Eyes twinkling, she nuzzled her face into my groin. Inhaling my scent, she placed a light kiss on my shaft and stood up. "You even smell fantastic after 16 hours in jizzed underwear," she claimed.

"Oh, boy. You must really have it bad for me, Mrs Cullen, to lie like that. I'd feel more confident about you touching me, were I clean," I stated.

Bella turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. "Not lying, Mocha-chino. You always smell good to me."

"Silly human. You have a decidedly undiscerning sense of smell." I showed her how to alter the flow of water.

"Whatever. So change me." Bella hummed, fixed the spray to her liking, and invited me in.

"When the time is right. I don't want to get out of it anymore, Minx. I'm going to make you durable, and then you'll just have to put up with my annoying habits forever."

"I love you for saying that. Now come, wash my back. It's lonesome."

"We can't have that. No lonely body parts allowed." Bella handed me my favourite soap. I picked up her hair and tucked it over her shoulder. I ran the soap over her smooth, scintillating skin. I turned her around and gently steered her under the waterfall spout. Water cascaded in rivulets down her breasts. Steam rose between us, saturating my lungs with her precious scent. Heaven.

This would surely be our shortest shower in history. I knelt before my bride, and lathered one leg, and then the other. "Think I'll stay down here awhile. The view is outstanding." I put soap on my hand and carefully massaged her groin. I avoided touching her labia. After rinsing the soap off, I rubbed wet fingers over her swollen genitals.

What's good for the gander is good for the goose, thought I. I breathed a little kiss on Bella's clit. Then, I gave her a little tongue. Bella gasped, but I refrained from according her too much attention. She would only have so much energy, and she was already ripe. I positioned her facing away from me, and soaped her anus. Bella was practically purring. When I turned her, she _would_ purr for me.

"Want your hair washed?" I asked softly. It was still mostly dry.

"No. It will take too long to dry. Shall I wash yours?"

"Not now." I handed Bella the soap, and she ran it over my chest and shoulders. My bride crouched behind me, and the soap slithered over my back and nether regions. Then, she pressed her body against my spine and reached her small hands around to my front, caressing my abs and my privates. She placed a tender kiss on the back of my neck, then lay her face against my back, sighing.

It was not nearly enough body contact. I eased myself onto the floor of the shower, crossing my legs, and manoeuvred Bella onto my lap. She wrapped her arms and legs around me and tucked her face into the crook of my neck. The hickey I'd given her was already fading. I decided it wouldn't hurt to give her a matching one on the other side.

I alternately licked and sucked at her skin, and ran my tongue up and down her jugular. I felt her pulse throb in her artery, a counterpoint to her breathing. A thrill of electricity shot down to my groin. La Mia Cantante. My hands traced up and down her contours. I delighted in the softness of Bella.

Warmth poured off of her in waves, and bounced back to her, from me. We had been fire and ice for so long. Separate and yet inseparable. Now, the two elements were melding into something less dramatically different. Something entirely new.

Bella arched her back and directed my attention to her breast. I licked her ribs, but reaching much lower was not possible from this position. I kissed her mouth fervently and fondled her breast with my hand instead. My other hand cradled her close. Bella's eyes rolled back a little and she moaned. It was too much for me. I couldn't hold off. I came again, spilling my seed on her belly.

Bella watched me cum. I was reeling. The room spun and righted itself. "That's my love. I know you enjoy me just as much as I enjoy you. I know from your eyes. They turn the most velvety black. It's not like when you're hungry. Then, they're obsidian and endlessly deep. But when you're excited, they look soft and they have silver flecks in them."

My cock collapsed, from shock I think, because Bella was licking my cum off her fingers. Then, she started to grind herself against me. Her hair and nipples brushed my chest. That hand of mine, that liked to think for itself, crept down and inserted itself inside her pussy, stroking and rubbing. My dick rallied, reminding me that it was up for anything.

Bella stared into my eyes, swollen lips parted, her pupils huge with passion. She smeared my cum on my shaft and sensitive glans. My body sang in response. Everything about her invited me in.

"Bella?" Always her choice. Always her decision.

She did not speak, but wrapped her arms more firmly around my neck. Then she smiled a smile that was only for me. That told of shared secrets. And she pulled herself up enough to give me access to where I needed to be. To where she wanted me to be.

I held my slippery cock steady, placing my glans at the mouth of Bella's vagina. I stayed still as a statue. Eyes locked on mine, Bella lowered herself agonizingly slowly onto me. There was no barrier. I was in her. Inside her, with her flesh tight around me. We both gasped, gaping at each other in wonder. Because there was, we discovered, nothing to worry about. We fit together as though we'd been designed for one another.

Home. We were home. And Bella was tentatively clenching and relaxing her muscles. I hadn't even moved yet, and she was driving me mad. I shuddered and gritted my teeth, hissing.

"God! Bella, you feel amazing. So hot and tight. You okay, love?" I checked. No sign of blood. Bella had prepared herself as she'd been advised. I quivered like a racehorse in the gate.

"I'm perfect. You?" she blinked up at me, trusting as always.

"Yes." I choked. Can I move?"

"Yes. You aren't hurting me. Come on, Mocha-chino. Make love to me." Slowly, I tried thrusting. God help me, the sensations. Nothing could compare. I eased Bella back a bit and rocked her, careful not to dazzle her with my eyes. I wanted her coherent for a long time yet. We established a gentle rhythm. The waterfall continued to pour down, and I was mindful not to submerge Bella under it.

I breathed her in, basking in the light of souls dancing. I licked and sucked and brushed my lips across every part of her I could reach. Bella arched and writhed and murmured my name. This was marriage. This was what had been wanting for so long. I clasped her to me, purring. My hardness giving way to her softness. My chill melting in face of her heat. My darkness obliterated by her light. Burning.

We were melded together, caressing and clinging, when I felt Bella shiver. Oh. The water. It was growing cold. And being Bella, she wasn't complaining. I sprang to my feet, still sheathed in her, killed the taps, and snagged an oversized bath sheet as I ran. Bella squealed and giggled, her arms and legs locked around me, water droplets spraying in the air and her hair blown onto her chest.

Flinging the towel out on the side of the bed with one hand, and cradling Bella to me with the other, I lay her down on her back and resumed my thrusting while I half-knelt on the floor. Bella was too low. She brought her hips up, driving me deeper. Her position looked awkward. I snatched a fat cushion, sending the rest of the pillows flying, lifted her hips, and set it under her. Much better. I leaned on my elbow, keeping most of my weight away from her. I must not thrust into her too hard. I must _not _hurt her.

Apparently, Bella liked this position. "Ah, Edward! You're right on my gee. Keep going. Keep going. Yes. I can't believe you're inside me, at last. You make me so happy. You're making me feel so good. You're such a good lover. There's nobody as good as you in the world."

"Mine." I snarled. I watched my cock slide in and out of her vagina as she clenched, milking me. Oh, was there anything better than this?

"Yes. Yours. For always," Bella cried, bucking against me.

She came, screaming, and hot torrents of her ejaculate saturated my groin. All this encouragement was not convincing me to maintain iron control. So close. So close. I wanted to crush her to me. I wanted to pound into her with every iota of my strength.

She was much too close.

I wanted to sink my teeth into her neck, and send my venom hurtling straight into her heart. And taste her blood. And spoil everything.

I froze, and whipped my face aside, away from my precious wife. And I held my breath. I swallowed the venom, repressed the burn, and snapped my teeth shut. I squeezed my eyes shut, and shook, and thought about my priorities.

For once, Bella read my signals and did not combat them. She stilled her movements and played dead for several minutes. And I panted.

"Edward? You okay?" Bella finally asked.

"Wait," I gasped. "Don't touch me. Don't move. Love." The tremors intensified.

We panted in tandem, until our breathing slowed. Until my desperation lessened. I settled.

I grabbed Bella by the ribs and flipped us over, reversing our positions so that she was now dominant. I raised my hands above my head, and locked them together. There was a large, heavy, square cushion in my way. I grasped it in my hands, clenching it.

"Better now?" Bella asked. I nodded in confirmation. Better now.

Bella ground herself against my groin, lifting her heavy hair off her neck with both hands. She rode me while I lay still, watching her. Her delectable breasts swelled and flushed. Her pupils dilated until her eyes were as black as mine. Her tongue peeked from between her teeth. Her fingers circled her clit and pinched her nipples. Her hands ran up and down her body, and in and out of her hair and down her throat.

"Bella," I moaned softly.

"You like watching me, Edward? Well, I like watching you watch me. Look at me, Edward Cullen!" Bella shifted her feet until she was balanced, squatting on me, with her feet on the bed. She put one hand behind herself, resting it on my thigh. She lifted herself off my abdomen, and slid back down. She pumped me in and out of her body. My slick, silvery cock appeared and disappeared in my mate's exquisite pussy. She used her right hand to retract her labia, giving me an unobstructed view. I hissed.

"Touch yourself Bella. Cum for me again," I ordered gruffly. Bella sat up a little, taking her right hand off my leg and putting it to work, polishing her clit. She wiggled her middle finger from side to side. She rubbed circles. She ran a finger down each side of it in long strokes. She used four fingers to slap her pussy lightly. And she moved her finger over her clit so fast that I could feel the vibrations on the head of my cock, buried inside her. Then, Bella did something that surprised me. She reached behind herself, brushing my balls, and pressed on my prostate, hard. I bucked involuntarily.

"Oh, yeah. Pump that giant cock into me, Mocha-chino. Fill me. Come for me. Scream for me, love. I want to hear my name in your mouth."

"Oh, God! I'm cumming. Bella! Bella! Ungh..." I grasped her hips and pushed up into her. My eyes squeezed shut and my jaw clenched. My hips lifted off the bed, and I held Bella, suspended, in the air. She clung to my clenching abs, smiling triumphantly, as I bucked and plunged again, squirting a river of cum into her depths with a guttural cry. Bella clenched on my dick, spasmed and released her juices all over me a second time.

I collapsed, and Bella fell onto my chest. I remained sheathed inside her. We breathed as one, unmoving. We lay together, the heat abating, the glow remaining. I reached a hand to stroke her hair, and she sighed contentedly into my neck. I tipped her face up, placing gentle kisses on her eyelids, cheeks and mouth.

"Thank you, Bella. There are no words to express how exquisite you are. I think new words have to be invented for that."

"I should be thanking you, Edward. You never fail to amaze me. You are the best lover imaginable. You are indescribably beautiful when you cum, when you lay yourself open to me. I love your cock. I love the feel of it in me. And I want to feel it in me often. I am so glad to have you for my first and only lover."

"You are my first and only lover, too. And I am so honoured. Thank you, love. Thank you. I love you." I brushed light kisses on her face again.

"As I love you," Bella murmured silkily. I cradled her in my arms, and we sighed. "I love our shared talent," Bella murmured. "I love it when you warm to me. I love lying in our heat."

"I love it, too, Bella. There is nothing that compares to sharing this with you. You have brought me to life. Without you, the world is void."

"But you see, that's how I feel too. Any world without you in it, is a black hole. And a world with you in it, has colours that haven't even been named, yet. So, I will never be parted from you."

My wife kissed my nose. And I had a lump in my throat. And I sniffed. And I held her to me, the most precious thing in the world. And then, Bella sniffed, and two fat tears ran down her cheeks, and spattered on my chest. "Don't you start," I husked.

"You started it," Bella protested soggily.

"Hah. Well, you finish it. Cut it out." My voice cracked.

"No."

"We really are a couple of sappy dates," I huffed.

"Uh-huh." Bella heaved a sigh and laughed at the same time. Then, she raised herself up and kissed my scruffy chin. We drank each other in, just breathing. And then Bella snorted.

"What's so funny?" I demanded groggily. Boy, I needed to talk to Carlisle.

"What did you do to Esme's pillow?" Bella demanded. I propped myself up and looked around. The cushion that I'd gripped to keep my hands busy was on the far side of the bed, and feathers were leaking out of it. I grabbed a corner, and it collapsed limply in my hand, spewing feathers everywhere. "Oh, crap. I hope Esme wasn't fond of it. I guess I kind of, uh, rent it in two, didn't I?"

"Well, at least you didn't wreck the bathroom, Mocha-chino." Bella crawled over me and started scooping feathers back into the cushion, which was in no shape to hold them, even temporarily. I grabbed one of the pillows from behind me, and stripped off the slip. Then, I helped Bella retrieve feathers.

"Your cock looks like a cock. Get it? _Cluck, cluck_," Bella chortled.

I looked down. I was now be-feathered. "Aw, heck!"

Bella put her hand in the bag of feathers, and threw a handful at me.

"You brat!" I snatched the bag, and pulled out a handful of my own. Bella retreated to the foot of the bed, squealing. "You can run, but you can't hide!" I purred. I launched the feathers at her, but Bella shrieked and ducked and they ended up in her hair. She snatched the pillowcase from me. It exploded all over the bed, and soon we were yelling our way through a full-out feather war. We only got a little carried away.

By the time I deposited a giddy Bella back on the bed, there were feathers everywhere.

"Oh, boy. Now what are we gonna do? How are we supposed to sleep?" I moaned.

"You're a vampire. You don't sleep."

"You're _not_. And _you're_ sleep deprived. You're going to get psycho soon."

"Fine. Since we are officially jizzed and feathered, I suggest we peel off the coverlet and take it outside and shake it, and cuddle up in the messy bed, with feather-heads, and clean up tomorrow. I'm bushed. I need to sleep, now."

"I feel sleepy too. Guess I can dream about dreaming. I must call Carlisle later."

"You're not sick, are you?"

"I've _never_ been sick. I think I'm just so used to being amped up that I it feels weird to be totally relaxed."

"You aren't allowed to get sick on me, understand?"

"Aye, aye, madam."

"I want more sex when I wake up."

"You're going to be the death of me, Minx."

"At least you'd die happy."

"True. Now how about some sleep, lover? Or do you need anything? A snack?"

"Too tired to bother."

"How 'bout I bring you some cheese and crackers? A cup of tea?"

"Mmm. Sounds great." I hurried to the kitchen and got Bella's snack. She skipped too many meals, and I needed her to be well. We sat and chatted about the evening in Rio while Bella ate. Then, We dumped as many feathers as possible on the thin comforter, and then I gathered the corners, carried it outside and shook it.

It was quite breezy, and the down caught the wind, flying out toward the sea, glowing white as snow in the light of the moon, against the black sky. I watched the feathers sail away, as though they were exculpated sins. Or, perhaps, each carried a prayer to Heaven. When they were gone, I folded up the coverlet and returned to Bella.

She was already in bed, half-asleep under the linen sheet. I threw the cover over her, and she stretched, displaying one breast . I was some lucky sap. I went around the house, turning out lights. I lowered the mosquito netting, conscious of dengue fever. Then, I crawled in next to Bella, hoping the heat between us would last long enough that I could lie skin to skin with her for a few hours without making her cold.

Bella rolled toward me and rested her head on my shoulder. She threw a leg over me and I placed mine between hers. I felt so weary. And yet, unfazed. Was Bella turning me into something different? A hybrid, of sorts, like Jasper had suggested? I wondered. Did it mean I would sleep?

I shut my eyes and breathed with Bella. In. Out. In. Out...

She slept. As usual, I did not. Sleep hovered just beyond my grasp. But I could dream.

For almost an hour, I lay with Bella, dreaming. Dreaming of hot skin, tangled tresses, and feathers. Then Bella shivered, and I sighed.

Slipping out of her embrace, I lit the small lamp by the French door, and peered out. The moon shone brightly, casting a silver beam upon the sea. On a whim, I went outside, leaving the door open behind me. I padded silently through the warm white sand, down to the sea, relishing the cool breeze on my bare skin.

A truly lovely night. I stared at the moon, contented. It was nearly full. Just a corner off it. The sea looked black and endlessly deep, even though I knew it wasn't. Our little cove was very shallow. Perfect for bathing with my mate. I stuck my toes in the salty water, testing. Not bad. Rather warm, actually. It must be retaining the heat from the sun. I swirled my foot through the water. The slight waves tickled.

I stepped into the water, enjoying the feeling of it pooling around me. I strode out until I was far past the runabout, and stopped when I was waist deep. Marvelling at that great big moon. The silliest song came into my head then. A lot of good performers had sung it, over a span of many years: Jolson, Bing, Buddy Knox, Doris Day, Fats Waller, Gene Vincent, Jackie Wilson, Johnny Winter, Julie Andrews, Louis Prima ... even Little Richard.

_Place park, scene dark, silvery moon is shining through the trees;_ _Cast two, me, you, sound of kisses floating on the breeze._ _Act one, begun. Dialogue, "Where would you like to spoon?"_ _My cue, with you, underneath the silvery moon._ _By the light of the silvery moon,_ _I want to spoon, to my honey I'll croon love's tune,_ _Honeymoon keep a shining in June,_ _Your silvery beams will bring love's dreams, we'll be cuddling soon,_ _By the silvery moon._ _Act two, scene new, roses blooming all around the place;_ _Cast: three, you, me, Preacher with a solemn looking face._ _Choir sings, bell rings,Preacher: "You are wed for evermore."_ _Act two, all through: every night the same encore._ _By the light, (Not the dark, But the light),_ _Of the silvery moon, (Not the sun, but the moon)._ _I want to spoon, (Not to croon, Want to spoon)_ _To my honey I'll croon love's tune._ _Honeymoon, (Honeymoon, Honeymoon),_ _Keep a shining in June. (Keep a shining in June)_ _Your silvery beams will bring love dreams,_ _We'll be cuddling soon,_ _By the silvery moon._ _Your silvery beams will bring love dreams,_ _We'll be cuddling soon,_ _By the silvery moon. (The silvery moon)._ _By the light that's silvery!_

I sang it under my breath, to myself, just for fun. Perhaps I'd sing it to Bella, just to make her laugh.

Standing under the moon, my mood turned reflective. What a life I had led. Nobody would believe it. Well, nobody outside my family, anyway. And maybe God. What about God? Maybe I should ask.

"Hey, God? You, uh, got a minute? So, what's the deal, huh? I didn't think You loved me. I thought You were mad at me. But I think maybe I was wrong to think that. Maybe You really sent that sweet girl to be my mate. So maybe I'm a dope to believe it. Or maybe I still belong to You. Bella believes You give gifts. And I swear, she's a gift. So, uh, I hope she's right. I hope I still have a soul. And God? I love her. And I love our talent. So, uh, thanks..."

"Hey, lover! What are you doing out here, all alone?" I turned. Bella was huddled in her robe, shivering by the water's edge.

"It's warmer in here than it is out there," I called, unsure if she'd hear me.

Bella dropped her robe and waded out to meet me. "You're right. It's not bad," she said when she reached me. "Must be about 80°F." She bent her knees so that she was underwater up to her neck. I crouched down so we could converse easily.

"I daresay. But you're right. The air was too cold to play out here." I picked some feathers out of her hair.

"Shame we hadn't discovered our talent yet."

"Shame we didn't discover it two years ago. All those nights, with a comforter between us, when we could have been snug and warm." I crooned, regarding Bella from under my lashes.

"We'd never have waited _that _long to go all the way, if we were scootched up together with that enormous penis pressed against me. I'd have kicked those Victorian morals out the window and left nothing remaining but the ginchy, naughty vampire."

"Or I'd have undermined your aversion to marriage a year ago," I suggested.

Bella grinned. "That really would have freaked Charlie out. A married 17-year- old daughter and you for his son-in-law. Thank God he likes you now."

"No joshing."

"So how come you're awake?"

"It was too warm in bed without you. Then, when I saw you were gone, I couldn't sleep."

"Sorry, dearest. Come on, we'll go back to bed."

"No, my internal clock's all messed up. I guess I slept enough on the flight to keep me awake now. Or maybe it's the lovemaking."

"Well, human women do usually get more alert, after. Not like men. The endorphins usually put men to sleep."

"Is that what's happening to you?"

"Who knows? Jasper keeps teasing me about naps. It's driving me mad. Whenever he mentions it, the whole family starts singing 'Battle Hymn of the Republic' in some foreign language or other, to keep me out."

'They're holding out on you, then. Better keep our wits about us."

"Be a huge payback for our little stunt, surprising us with whatever they're hiding."

"Great. I marry into a family of practical jokers. So what are you up to? Not moping, are you?"

"Are you kidding? What on _earth_ would I have to mope about?" I was completely nonplussed.

"Not sleeping."

"Ah. Well, I'm used to it. Moping about anything right now would just be ridiculous."

"Do you feel okay, now? Maybe you should call Carlisle tonight."

"Just because my kind doesn't sleep, doesn't mean we want to be disturbed at night, darling. My parents are probably the only ones home, and they won't be playing Scrabble."

Bella ran her hand down my arm, capturing my hand. "Look at that moon. Beautiful."

"Like my bride," I said affectionately.

"Look! We match." Bella held my arm up, against hers. It was true. The moon leached the colour out of everything. With her circled eyes and swollen lips, Bella looked just like me.

"Well. Now I know what you're going to look like after I turn you," I smiled crookedly at my mate.

"Hope you like what you see," Bella flirted.

"Oh, yeah. You betcha." I lifted Bella's hand, kissing it, and held it between both of mine.

A rim of light appeared on the horizon. 6:18 am, I assumed. The sun rose, pink and yellow, casting gold ripples on the sea. And as it rose, it bathed me, and Bella, in colour. We watched it ascend, which it did fairly quickly. The sky was painted fiery colours by God.

"There's a perfect beginning to the day," Bella declared.

"There's a better way to start the day, Minx. Incidentally, I've got a new Number One to put on my list of Bests," I claimed.

"Me, too."

"Come swim with me?"

"Yes."

I took Bella by the waist and she put her hands on my shoulders. Pushing back with my feet, I rested Bella on my chest and struck out for deeper water.

**If you don't review this chapter, that is so important to me that it made me write this series, I shall cry. I want every single reader to review. You can leave an unsigned one, if you want.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Cove

**Chapter 5: The Cove**

**This chapter rated M for sexuality and mature themes.**

**The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit. I'm just filling in the gaps. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Don't miss this chappie's incredible music, which belongs to its respective owners. It can be found on my playlist, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight/**

**I'm putting in a plug for Tc Rockett, who has written a beautiful song called 'Only You'. It's on a new album, which you can find through her youtube vid (on my playlist). Don't miss it.**

**Also, make sure you listen to the Collective Soul tune, which is beyond gorgeous and very sexy.**

**'Only You', by Tc Rockett**

**'I Bruise Easily', by Natasha Bedingfield**

**'Innocence', by Avril Lavigne**

**'Under Heaven's Skies', by Collective Soul**

**'Lady', by Kenny Rogers**

**'I'm Yours', by Jason Mraz**

**'I've Been Waiting For You', by David Bowie**

**'I'll Be Your Lover Too,' by Van Morrison, sung by Rob Pattinson**

**The family phone call appears in 'Toasty Warm', Chapter 21.**

**References are made to 'Dr No' and 'Little Shop of Horrors'. They don't belong to me either.**

**Now, you might wonder why Edward is a little angsty, after all his recent epiphanies and joys. Well, people have epiphanies and make commitments to change themselves, but breaking the habit of negative thinking takes time, and Edward has had a lot of time to develop negative thought patterns. So he's going to have moments of self-doubt for a while yet.**

**You are going to hate me at the end of this chapter. Review! **

_Dress of white  
Something old and new  
Something borrowed and blue  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Garlands and bows  
And there are the people  
But all I need is you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_The music plays  
And I'm feeling clumsy  
As my feet start to move  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
But you wait for me  
And you're all that I've wanted  
Now your face is all I see  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_My love for you  
Would fill every ocean  
And spill into the sky  
Then we could jump in the heavens  
And drown in my desire  
For you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Only you_

_Frozen here  
Awkward and anxious  
Do you feel the same  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Then I think of you  
There in the darkness  
And this ice burns like a flame  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Put your arms around me  
Let the water surround me  
Like the vows that have bound me to you  
Only you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Only you_

_My love for you  
Would fill every ocean  
And spill into the sky  
Then we could jump in the heavens  
And set the breaking dawn on fire  
With you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Only you  
Only you_

**Edward's pov:**

When the depth was over our heads, I stopped and we tread water together.

Bella grinned and clapped her hands together over her head as she pointed her feet at the bed of the sea. She shot beneath the water, disappearing rapidly from view. I dived after her. She avoided me, grinning. I followed her languidly. Bella distanced herself from me, flinging out like a mermaid. Who would have thought? She was a strong, graceful swimmer. My mate never failed to surprise me.

I laughed to myself, striking out after her. I tagged her and she laughed in surprise, releasing a bubble of air. She kicked effortlessly to the surface, and I met her there. The sun was now shining, and the sky was growing bluer by the minute.

Bella and I chased each other around. We swam under the clear water, joining together for a kiss. Bella wrapped her limbs around me and I turned her in lazy circles. Then, I pulled her back to the sparkling surface in my arms.

"You never told me you could swim so well," I smiled. I was always delighted to learn something new about her. "You're both powerful and graceful. How did you manage that?"

Bella exploded with laughter. "Thank you so much. There's a backhanded compliment if I ever heard one."

"Sorry," I said, giving her puppy-dog eyes. "Gonna tell me the story? Please_, please, please_ minxy Bella?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Okay, stop whining. I was on the synchronized swimming team at our local Y in Phoenix for four years."

"You never said! How come?"

"I used to swim for fun. I lived at the pool. There was no money for advanced lessons, and I didn't want to guard because I spent one summer dealing with the little reprobates as an apprentice and I hated it. Then, a girl started bullying me at the pool. She turned people against me, and I quit."

"I am astonished."

"Sorry. I guess I should have told you what it was like, living with Renee," she grimaced.

"Why didn't you swim when you moved to Forks? I'd have gone with you."

"I just sorta burned out. Renee asked me the same thing, but I told her I needed a break. But swimming with you _is _fun." With that, Bella tickled me.

I dropped in the water like a stone, sucking down sea water. Oh boy! Bella was gonna get it. I swam silently beneath her and grabbed her foot. Then I smacked the minx on her backside, put my hand under it, and hoisted her to the surface. I threw her in the air, and she squealed as she flew a couple of yards away, and plunged beneath the water. I, meanwhile, coughed a lungful of water up. Bella's head broke the surface. My wife was laughing at me.

"There will be no more of that, you torturer!" I spluttered, bobbing in the buoyant salt water. The salt burned my throat and lungs, but in seconds, it healed.

"Is that so?" Bella grinned, swimming dainty circles around me.

"Yes. You are_ supposed _to treat me like you love me."

"Mmm. I worship the ground you walk on," Bella regarded me saucily, leaning forward to kiss me on the nose.

"But not the water I swim in," I responded, tweaking her bum. Bella squealed and giggled. Then, she swam right up 'til we were nose to nose, flirting.

"Then maybe we should get back on dry land so I can worship you again," Bella whispered. She moved in to kiss me. My body reacted as surely as though Bella had a fishing line attached to me. She stroked me lightly, from my dick to my ribs. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, but the minx was already swimming away. Tease.

"Race ya!"

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, right. Race the vampire.

I dived and rocketed through the water like I'd been shot from a cannon. By the time Bella ran on shore, I was lounging comfortably on my side on the warm white sand, leaning on one elbow with one knee stuck up. Bella splashed her way in, mouth agape.

"No fair. You cheated!" she accused me indignantly.

"You wanted me to let you win? After giving me a line like that? I don't think so, Honeychile."

Bella dropped to her knees beside me, smirking. "Naughty, Mr Bond."

"You like it when I'm naughty. Admit it." I gave her the once over. She had perkies. And goosebumps.

"Okay, I admit I have a soft spot for a certain rascal who's a genuine, auburn-haired, sex machine," Bella crooned, zoning in on my mouth. Her eyes burned as she leaned forward to kiss me. As always, my wife smelled better wet than dry. I captured her mouth, groaning. Electricity thrummed in my veins again, and our fire ignited. No more goosebumps. I checked.

"You know," Bella flirted, "I always thought you were beautiful when you glittered in the sun." She twirled her finger around a bit of my pubic hair. "But now that I see you glittering in your um, entirety, you are much, much more than beautiful, Mr Cullen. I think that I will have to keep you naked, on the beach, for at least the next couple of weeks." Her tongue peeked onto her top lip. Oh, boy. Irresistible.

"Are you sure you're human?" I demanded. "You should be exhausted."

"Can't sleep. Too horny. I mean, just look at you. You're much hotter than the Denalis' white sparkly dildo collection. Literally. They are horrible imitations. Nothing in comparison to the real thing."

"You had better say that!" I scoffed, and then my vixen had her mouth wrapped around my ever-ready cock. I fell on my back, spread-eagled. In the name of all that was holy, I was in trouble with this girl. If she was like this now, what would she be like after the change?

I had created a monster. And I was _never_ so smug about any of my other accomplishments. So, why waste time worrying? Bella would sleep when she was tired.

"You are encouraging my tendency to be arrogant, Minx," I lectured, grinning and twining her hair around one finger.

"Mmm. Do you want me to stop encouraging you, Mr Cullen?" Bella licked me from base to tip.

"No. You just go right on ahead. Encourage me all you want."

Bella looked at me, and did a double-take. She crawled up by my face, gaping delightedly, for some reason.

"Aw! I said to _encourage_ me, not to stop," I lamented.

"You are better than any piece of plastic, Beautiful. And bigger. And petal-soft over that iron shaft." Bella's eyes sparkled wickedly. "Much, much better than my vibrator."

"Huh? You ... you have a ..."

"Mmm. Vibrator. A g-spot stimulator," she drawled, brushing her lips over my paralysed countenance. "So many times I used it in the shower, with you waiting in my room right next door."

"In the ... with me ... Oh. Boy." I gulped.

"Imagining it was you. Of course, it was blue and sparkly. Not pale or silvery like you." Bella drew a circle on my chest with her finger.

"Blue?"

Then, Bella sat back on her heels and crowed, "You're blushing!" And she laughed and clapped. _Clapped!_

"Bella! I don't have blood. I can't blush. Besides, I'm not blushing. I mean, uh, I'm not um..."

"Embarrassed?"

"No." My eyes flicked away, refusing to support my mendacious answer.

"Edward Cullen, you lie like a rug. _And you're all silver._ I've been trying to think of a way to find out if you blush for weeks. And you are silver all over. So there!" Bella sat straight up, proudly.

"So you were making that up?" I felt vaguely disappointed.

My mate folded her arms across my chest and sucked on my chin. Then, she crawled up my front to look in my eyes. "No," she purred. "I'm not making it up. It's at home, right now. I hid it in under the loose floorboard. So hopefully it will not be discovered while we are away.

"I pretended it was you. And I used to hope you'd come in and catch me at it." She laid a big kiss on my frozen lips.

"Where did you? I mean _how_... uh. I can't ...imagine ... you going to the ..."

"The sex shop? No. Renee gave it to me. I was completely mortified. I yelled at her in public." Bella ducked her head, suddenly sheepish.

"When!?!" I demanded, gawping.

"When we visited in her in Florida."

"How?! I was with you all the time." I was agog.

"When she took me for a walk on the sunny beach, Spunky. She handed it to me in public, and told me she thought we were too hot and heavy, and I should relieve some of my urges," Bella snickered.

"No way!"

"Yes way. She knew you didn't spend your nights on the couch. She spied on us. So she handed it to me on the crowded boardwalk. The picture on the box was really crude. And the worst part was, it wouldn't fit in my purse."

"How on earth did you get it past me? Not to mention Phil?"

"Unwrapped it, chucked the box, and hid it under my shirt. Then, I snuck it into our suitcase."

"You never! You ... you... Huh. Well. And sent it through airport security. Glad we didn't carry our bag on. Well, you surprise me, as always," I mused. "You could have told me."

"I didn't know if you'd be ... receptive," Bella blushed softly.

"I'd have adjusted. Then, ... you could have brought it to my house," I suggested shyly. My eyes were drawn to her lips. I refocused with difficulty on what Bella was telling me.

"I figured Emmett would hear it and razz us."

"We could have gone out. To the meadow or something," I said in a rush.

"Mmm. Maybe we should have, Mocha-chino. But I doubt you could have watched me use it without losing control. Now? Well, I believe you can do anything, now. Your self control puts every other vampire in existence to shame."

"It's not perfect, Bella. I'm still fighting the urge to bite you."

"Yes, I know. But you're doing so well. I trust you. I trust you to make love to me until I am a quivering, beached jellyfish. Every two hours. Three, at most."

"Bella Cullen, you are such a bad girl," I moaned. "How can you be so bad and so good at the same time?"

"Maybe I'll show you sometime. I'll stimulate myself with Fake Edward, and then you can eat my cum."

Oh, holy ... I had a dildo named after me? Grr.

"Might I get to help?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Bella smirked. "Alice didn't pack anything like that."

Kill me.

"You've looked in the suitcase?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"See anything you l-liked?" I stammered. I wondered what she'd knock my socks off with, next.

Bella started stroking my cock. "Ohh. Not telling. Mocha-chino, you will just have to wait and see."

"At some point, I am going to have to go hunting on the mainland. And I'm going shopping while I'm there. So you'd better be careful what you tease me with, Minx."

"Ooh. You're _so scary_. Surprise me."

Oh, God. Help. Me.

"Now, husband? You are sweet as brown sugar candy with cream. I can't ever get enough of you. Do you suppose we can try and use up some of my energy?" Bella brushed her hair across my chest, and dragged her nipples over mine.

"Yeah." I responded with enthusiasm. Obviously, Bella was going to make up for my 87 years of chastity in two weeks. Or less. "You're awfully minxy, Bella. I might just spontaneously combust if you keep this up."

Bella chuckled and crawled back down my body, enveloped my cock in her mouth again, and sucked on it. Hard. The world tilted, and she sucked my cum down greedily. Holy.

I did the only thing I could. I came again. Immediately. Which thrilled Bella no end. She crawled back up me, muttering endearments, and stuck her tongue in my mouth. I kissed her back, naturally. Then, I growled and flipped her end-to-end on top of me, back down to where she had been, and pulled her ass down onto my face. The heat flared between our torsos.

"Sixty-nine!" I commanded, snarling.

"Yeah!" Bella waggled her manicured pussy at me. Best not to keep her waiting. I ran my lips over her velvet-skinned groin. "Bella, Bella, _bellissima_," I moaned. "There's nowhere better on the planet to be, than between your legs."

Bella bucked as I licked her in long strokes, then nibbled on her clit with my lips. Meanwhile, I felt myself slide in and out of her mouth as she bobbed. "Harder!" I commanded. Bella wrapped both hands around me and squeezed. My eyes rolled back in my head a little.

I ran my tongue up and down her slick labia, careful not to hurt her with my stubbly chin, and stroked her curls with my fingers. So soft, my Bella. So beautiful. I was glad she could be free with me. That she felt safe enough to tell me things. And apparently, she wasn't averse to a little bit of adventure, which would make it a little easier in the future to talk to her about things I wanted to try.

Bella started sucking my balls. "Ungh. Bella, do you even know what that's called?" I whimpered.

She released my sac from her mouth and looked at me from over her shoulder. "Enlighten me," she growled. Back went the balls into the mouth. Dear heaven.

"Tea cupping," I gasped, kneading her glutes. I lapped at her some more.

Bella's head came up again. "How did it get a name like _that_? Weird." She went down again.

"I dunno," I grunted. "But if you want an answer, I will find out." I circled her clit with my thumb.

"Mmm."

I wrapped my hands around Bella's hips, and thrust my tongue into her honeyed vagina. She screamed roughly. I snarled. "Yes, love. Scream for me. Scream my name. And I want you to cum."

Bella lay on my body, with her head up. "Ahh! Edward! Uhnh! I'm _cumming_!"

I moaned as I felt her hot jism hit my chin, and sucked it down greedily. I licked her folds clean. While she continued to spasm, I ran my flat tongue over the surface of her anus several times. Bella strained and came again, drowning me. Her scream turned guttural and petered out.

I flipped her underneath me, capturing her mouth with my urgent lips.

Bella looked at me softly. She whispered, "Purring. You're purring. I love it when you do that." She smoothed quivering hands over my arms and chest. The heat flared between us. Electric. She was driving me mad. After our conversation, I was far too excited. I was getting carried away.

I didn't answer. I just purred louder as I crawled down Bella's front, kissing her nipples as I passed. I positioned myself on my side, perpendicular to her, and lifted her legs to rest on me.

"Spit?" I demanded, holding out my hand. Bella spit into it. I rubbed the saliva on my cock, and nudged it into its home. I started to thrust. I felt her convulse around me. The urge to slam into her was overwhelming. "Sweetest? danger!" I barked, pushing her gently away. My legs trembled. Why must it be so difficult to resist hurting her?

Bella flipped away from me, regarding me seriously but without fear. She rolled onto her stomach.

"You were enjoying that. Were you thinking about biting me?"

"No. I'm getting too rough."

"You need to let this be about both of us. I want to please you."

"You are. You do. But I must keep you safe."

"You won't hurt me. Trust yourself."

Bella knelt on all fours, eyeing me beseechingly.

I barely held on to my sanity. "I'll try. But if I hurt you, you must say so immediately. Spit!" I ordered again. Kneeling behind Bella, I lubricated my cock and positioned myself carefully, my breath unsteady. Bella eased back, engulfing me.

Too much. I thrust carefully into Bella several times. Too hard.

"Harder."

I balked. Could I give her more without doing damage?

"I'm okay. Give me more."

Bella mewled. My eyes fell on the bruise I had given her on the night before the wedding, which was fading now. Shit. I clenched my jaw and warred with conflicting desires. _Don't hurt. Don't hurt._ I screamed at myself in my head. I groaned aloud with the strain. Could I harness my strength?

Crying out, I sat on my feet in the sand and pulled Bella backward onto my lap. I stuck my hands out in front of me, fists clenched. Bella rested her hand on my arm like I was a chair, and ground herself down on me, playing with her clit. I couldn't get as deep. Perhaps that was safer. I circled my hips, and Bella tossed back her head and let me do the work. I stared out at the ocean, sucking salty air in and out of my lungs.

Sanity returned. I lowered my fists and put them on the sand, sighing. I didn't dare wrap my arms around her. How I wanted to. Bella sped up her rhythm. Grr. I gloried in her power over me, submitting to her desire, basking in her fragrance as her hair brushed against me.

"Edward, thrust for me."

"No. No control."

"It felt good. Try."

"I'm afraid to hurt you," my voice was rough.

"I'd tell you."

"Not helpful. You do the work. Let me be still."

Bella put her feet down, pulled up my arm and braced her forearm on it again, with her hand wrapped around my fist. She stroked her clit and bounced up and down on me. Hard.

"You're beautiful, my love. I could watch you do that all day."

Soon, Bella was yelling in ecstasy and I was drowning in her. I gazed at the azure sky, saturated with love. This was the stuff of dreams.

Bella wailed, writhing on me, and the urge to push her down and pound into her intensified. So I did the opposite. I leaned back until my back was nearly on the ground, feet still tucked under me. She rode me. I came, screaming. Pushing up. Eliminating every iota of space, of separateness. I lay with my hands outstretched helplessly, fingers desperate to grasp. _Stupid masochistic lion. No touching._

Bella's body juddered around me. I screamed again, pouring myself out, into her. I screamed for her until my throat was stripped raw and no longer capable of making a sound. Bella cheered me on, revelling in my surrender.

Finally, I was spent. I lay in my awkward position, breath heaving in and out, splayed out and groggy.

Bella shifted, turned, and put her arms around me, her precious head on my abs. She kissed them, and rested on me. I reached my hands down and stroked her hair. My joy came at her expense. A small sob escaped me.

My wife jumped up, capturing my eyes, her mouth falling open in shock. "Whatever is the matter?" she demanded softly. She was always so forgiving.

I swallowed, and felt venom soothe my sore throat. With effort, I croaked an answer. "You're so beautiful, I... I couldn't keep control. I ... I ... was too rough. I hurt you. You're going to bruise. I shouldn't have... I _shouldn't_ have." My eyes squeezed shut and my face crumpled.

"Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen! Look at me." Bella ordered calmly. She wiped under my eyes, with her thumbs, as was her wont when I wept invisible tears.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was wearing an exasperated smile. I was so bewildered that I stopped weeping.

"Do I look unhappy to you?"

I examined her face carefully, searching for falseness. There wasn't any. "N-no. Actually, you look kind of, uh, blissed-out."

"Yay! You got it, in one. I'm not hurt, Beautiful. I hate that you're going to make me say this, it's so embarrassing," she smiled and rolled her eyes, "but I liked it. And I don't see any big bruises, do you?"

I looked carefully. "No. A couple of small ones, on your ribs and inner thighs." I sighed in relief.

"Have you looked me all over, handsome?"

"Yes. Yes, Bella."

"Can you tell me precisely what bruises you have put on my body?" she demanded. I squirmed a little.

"Some little ones on your ribs, where I picked you up last night. A couple of small ones on your hip bones, where I crushed you against me last night. A couple that are a bit bigger on your inner thighs, from this time. And the big one I gave you the other night, on the hood of the car." My catalogue was complete.

"And are any of them bigger than a silver dollar, except the one on my backside that I provoked you to give me?"

"Bella, there's no excuse for me hurting you. Don't you dare try to take the blame."

Bella's eyes rolled. "Fine, but answer the question."

"No. There are no serious ones. They're all ... minor." I acknowledged quietly.

"Now. You've been to medical school. Pretend I'm a stranger, and my husband brought me into the ER and said 'I gave my wife these itty bitty bruises during intercourse'. What would you tell him?"

Okay. She had me there. "I'd say, 'It's normal. Be glad you have a wife who likes it a little rough. Go home and stop being a moron.'"

"Excellent answer." Bella beamed. "Thank you. And what other marks are on me?"

"The love bites on your neck."

"Which are fabulous. And?"

"And ... the marks ... that Jacob..."

"The great, painful paw prints that Jacob put on me. Marks that made me cry out in fear, as he left them. Marks that he made without any regard for my welfare. Marks that he did not apologize for making. Marks that were not a product of love, but of a selfish, possessive lust. Do you agree?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Yes, I agree," I said huskily.

"Now, which of all the marks on my body do you think I resent having?" Bella demanded.

"The ones ... that Jacob made?" I looked at Bella warily.

"The ones that Jacob made. You didn't hurt me, Edward. You are a fabulous lover, and you always put me first. I love you. And I do not regret a single one of these tiny marks. They just say, 'hello world, I belong to Edward Cullen, who loves me'. Do you understand that?"

I nodded, opening my arms and stretching out my legs. Bella lay down on me and tucked her head into my neck. The distress left me and floated away. I kissed the top of her head, and smoothed my hands over her back. I smiled contentedly, knowing she accepted me, and that she appreciated how hard it was for me to touch her gently. To be good.

Now, what could I do for her? What did she need?

"Breakfast time for the human?" I asked, still rather hoarse. "Can I make you an omelet?"

"Sounds great. Thanks for spoiling me. Just cheese and egg, okay?"

"Okay. Let's go. On your feet, Minx."

Back at the house, I stood in front of the stove in my swimsuit, frying the omelet while Bella took a human moment. I was back to mulling over my concerns. Over-thinking, she would claim. But the anxiety would not disappear.

Twice now, we had made love. And twice, I had considered injuring the centre of my universe. I _had_ to love her with my body. For both our sakes. I couldn't quit, even to protect her.

Not that she wanted that protection.

Maybe I should just change her. Now. Then, we would be safe. Yes, definitely the best idea.

My cell phone rang, making me jump. Maybe not the best idea, I thought wryly.

"Hello Alice."

"How did you know it was me?!"

"I was just thinking I should transform Bella now. It had to be you."

"Edward? You can't change her just now. You _mustn't_."

"Why not? You've been telling me for weeks that we would be safe to do anything here."

"Well, it ... it isn't safe anymore. The only way to do it safely, now, will be to do it here at home. With Carlisle close by. It's going to happen, just not as quickly as you were planning. A few more weeks. A month, maybe."

"But I'm afraid to hurt her, to touch her, the way she is. Why would I hurt her? I won't kill her, Alice. I won't drink from her. I'll just change her and then she can't be hurt by me anymore."

"Edward! _No. _ You _can't._ You _mustn't._ Don't do it. _Swear_ to me you won't."

A shiver passed through me and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Someone walking on my grave, thought I. "Alice? I need a better explanation than what you're giving me. What have you _Seen_?" I waited, but Alice was silent. My anxiety grew.

"Alice? You're scaring me."

She blew out her breath in response. Had I a heartbeat, it would be thumping clear out of my chest.

"Alice? Please!" I begged.

"Okay, okay. Hush. Don't panic, okay"

"Right. Okay." I waited, trying to calm my breathing.

"Edward. If you envenom-mate Bella now, you are going to make a mistake. And the venom will _start_ to work, but something will go wrong. Her body will not complete the process, and she will not come out of the burning. She will writhe in agony for days, and then you will put her to death to end her pain, and jump in the pyre after her."

"Oh, my God..." I leaned on the counter for support, pinching my nose.

"Promise me you will not bite her until I tell you that it is safe."

"I swear."

"And Edward? It's okay to touch her. To love her. You won't hurt her."

"Thank you, Alice."

"Love you. Love you both."

"Yeah, I love you too. Thanks for ... calling."

"It's going to be okay. I promise."

"Okay. I trust you. Thanks."

"You will have a great honeymoon. So no moping. Keep Bella happy. Oh! The bad vision has just evaporated. Good things are coming. See? No reason to worry. You do believe me, right?"

"Yeah. Like I said."

"Bye brother-of-mine. Cheer up. Call the family later today, alright?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Bella came into the kitchen, clad in a long-sleeved white dress made of thin terry that was obviously meant as a cover-up for a bathing suit. She was rubbing her hair with a towel. She stopped dead when she saw my expression.

"What's wrong, Mocha-chino? Who called? Oh, let me guess. Alice?"

"Alice," I looked down.

"So, what did she See?" Bella grabbed a pear from the assorted basket of fruits on the table and bit into it.

"She says I can't transform you while we're here. There would be a complication, and the consequences would be truly horrifying. We have to wait 'til we're home with Carlisle. Then, everything will be fine."

"Well, I wasn't thinking about spending my honeymoon writhing in pain. Or playing checkers. So, no big. We aren't going to bet against Alice, right?"

"Hah. Not after last time." My spirits lifted. Last time we bet against Alice, Charlie pulled his gun on me, and Bella and I ended up naked, in a hotel room, surrounded by a pile of ogling high school students and my siblings. Jasper was still teasing me about it.

"End of problem. I'm hungry. Feed me Seymo'." Bella smacked my butt and sat down at the little table.

"That's an awful movie!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed a plate from the cupboard.

"Yeah. The plant looks just like Aro. Can't you just see him singing it? '_I'm a big, bad bleep from outer space_'... Now, where's my lunch, hmm?"

"Aren't we demanding," I teased.

"I've had a lot of sex. I burned calories. Wasting away here!" she joked.

"Alright greedy, I'll feed you. But only if you promise never to bring up that movie. I don't need that song stuck in my head. And you'd better hope neither one of us ever has to shake hands with Aro again."

"Sorry," she cackled.

"You don't look very sorry, Minx."

"Too happy to care, Mocha-chino."

"Well, that's good to hear." I transferred Bella's omelet to the plate and kissed her briefly as I set it in front of her. I turned to wash the pan.

"My, my. Do you have any idea what a turn-on this is? My youthful, gorgeous, _mean_ husband, displaying his treasure trail while keeping his beautiful cock hidden from my eyes, cooking and taking care of the kitchen chores? Yummy." Bella gave me the eye, finished her pear and picked up her fork.

"Minx! You sound like Jessica Stanley," I protested, giggling.

"She's not always out to lunch, Edward. And you're blushing again."

"Am not." I dried the pan, and wiped down the counter.

"Are too. Your ears are glowing. I hope you realize, you're probably the only guy on the planet that regularly displays all three precious metals on his countenance."

"Huh?"

"Gold eyes, silvery blush, and bronze hair. You could be an Olympic award."

I smiled, titillated. "Shut up. Put your tongue away, Minx. You can dangle me around your neck later. I'll give you all three medals. But don't ask me to play with you again yet. You need to sleep. I'll wake you at lunch time. Kaure prepared a couple of days' meals and left them in the fridge, so if you tell me what you want I'll heat it up later."

"Awesome. Will I be meeting her?"

"Probably in a day or two. People don't hold to tight schedules here." I hung the towel on the oven door.

"Edward, do you have a vacuum here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I really don't want to leave those feathers all over the bedroom for someone else to clean up. Not only does it feel kind of ... invasive to have someone else know about the mess, but it would be rude. I'll vacuum before I go to sleep, 'kay?"

"_Not _'kay. I will vacuum it."

"But where do I sleep?"

"In the blue room."

"Oh. Okay."

"When you wake up, we'll call and check in with the family."

"Won't it be late?"

"No, sweetheart. It's six hours earlier in Forks, than it is here."

"Whoops. I went the wrong direction. Anyhow, thanks for cooking. I'm ready to sleep." Bella pushed in her chair and gave me a quick kiss.

"Blue room's that way, opposite end of the house to the white one. Down that hall and across from the other bathroom, see?"

"Yep. Thanks." Bella waved casually and disappeared.

I broke out the vacuum and made quick work of eliminating the feathers. Bella was right. It would not have been right to ask Kaure to pick feathers out of the carpet.

Now, how was I to entertain myself ...

I looked at the bookshelves in the sun-room, thinking about sitting by the window and reading for a bit. Not in the mood. Hmm...

Ah, the perfect way to spend the afternoon! A nap with Bella. I crept into the blue room, and shucked my shorts. Then, I crawled in and cuddled up. Bella's terry dress was soft, yet rough. Kind of stimulating.

None of that now, you sex fiend, I told myself. She needs her sleep.

And sleep she did. For six hours. When she woke, it was just the right time to call home. I put the phone on speaker.

"Hellooo? Cullen's House of Ill Repute."

"Hi Em."

"Oh, hi, Edward. Big surprise. Having fun kiddo? Did Bella pop your man-cherry?"

"Why don't you take your head out of your ass and go screw yourself?" I suggested.

Emmett laughed. "I'm not sure that's physically possible, bro. Here, let me put you on speaker."

"You should have said 'yes'. Might shut him up about it." Bella whispered.

I whispered back, "Bella, we're talking about Emmett. Never, _ever_ give him fuel for his fire. Last time somebody encouraged him, he got expelled." Bella and I snickered.

"Hello, son," Carlisle said, breaking the silence.

"Hi Dad. Just wanted you to know everything's great down here, not that Alice hasn't already told you," I said happily.

"Hey! I've been good!" she protested.

"How's our daughter?" Esme asked.

"Still kicking. You won't get rid of me that easily," Bella laughed. "Thanks for letting us borrow your island, Esme. It's perfect."

"You're most welcome, Bella. But you two had better not treat it in the manner you treated Edward's room," Esme warned.

Bella and I collapsed, shrieking with delight, and the family chuckled good-naturedly along with us.

"Listen!" Emmett joshed. "_Two_ bears choking!"

"Are we in trouble?" Bella demanded through her laughter.

"Heaps!" Carlisle intoned with mock seriousness.

"Oh, we just couldn't resist. Bella _incorriged_ me, uh, _encouraged_ me." I giggled.

"Hey!" she yelled playfully, frowning at me. She assaulted my ticklish spot and I fell off the bed, chortling. Bella ran around the side of the bed and kissed me.

"It's okay, we deserved it," Alice admitted. "But don't you two get cocky. Next time you try it, we'll get you but good."

"Truce," I demanded.

"Not on your life!" Esme declared loudly.

"_Ooh_, I'm _frightened_, Mommy!" I teased.

"You should be. I'm redecorating at your expense, using the gaudiest materials I can find," Esme warned. Oh, boy. I was dead meat.

"Ouch."

"So what are your plans for the day?" Carlisle asked.

"You don't ask them_ that_! Jasper protested. "Too much information, Carlisle!"

"Oh, we're just going to go out and soak up some sun," I shrugged. "I'll show Bella around another day. She's still really tired. Too much wedding stress, Alice!"

"Oh, sure. Blame me," Alice growled.

"Make sure you show Bella the parrots, Edward. They're so cute!" Rose ordered.

"Okay, Rosalie. Well folks, I think we'll say goodbye. We just wanted to make sure you were still speaking to us."

"_Barely_, son. I'd watch your back when you get home if I were you. Mother is going to make you pay." Carlisle warned.

"Forgive me, Mom. I couldn't resist."

"It's a good thing you're cute, Edward, and that you married my favourite human. Now you take care of her, and both of you behave yourselves."

"Yes, ma'am!" I promised. But I never said _how_ I was going to behave. I would be a naughty, sex-obsessed vampire if I wanted. What my family didn't know, wouldn't kill me. I gave Bella the eye, and she gave me the 'come hither' invitingly.

"Nicely!" Esme ordered.

"Yes, Mother!" we chorused.

"We love you," Bella reminded my crazy family. There was an enthusiastic response. I was a lucky sap. They really did love her as much as she loved them.

There was an avalanche of 'goodbyes', and I started to hang up the phone.

"Edward?" Jasper yelled at the last possible second.

"Yes, Jazz?" I asked curiously.

"Have a nice nap." A storm of laughter issued from their end of the line.

Jazz disconnected before I could finish shrilly yelling "_What?!_"

I stared at the phone, wondering whether to call back. Probably, nobody would answer. Nobody was going to fill me in, and I had found nothing about it in the Volturi's encrypted information archive on the web.

"He's killing me with this talk about naps!" I complained, still staring at the phone.

"Poor Mocha-chino. At least they aren't mad at us," Bella put her head on my shoulder.

I pitched the phone onto the bed. "Yeah."

"That was so much fun." Bella grinned.

"Yep, it was," I smirked. The oven timer dinged. "Come on, you're past lunch time." I pulled Bella back to the kitchen. She pulled her chair up to the table again. I took the casserole dish out of the oven and set it on a hot pad in front of my mate.

"Looks yummy. What is it?" Bella sniffed appreciatively.

"F_eijão com arroz_. It's uh, rice and beans. Looks like she added meat. Don't ask me what kind." My nose wrinkled. The meat was far too overcooked for my taste. Raw, and kicking. That's how I liked it.

Bella blew on a forkful. My dick twitched, just watching that full, luscious mouth blow on something. Bella noticed me drooling and grinned. Then, she stuck out her tongue and wrapped it around the food seductively. I grinned sheepishly.

"Later, you animal. Let me eat. This is good." Bella tucked into her food. I retrieved a little dish from the fridge and set it on the table.

"What's that?" Bella asked curiously.

"Dessert. _Bolo de cenoura. _It's carrot cake with a chocolate shell."

Bella bit into it. "It's decadent," she moaned.

"You're supposed to finish the rice first, Bella," I laughed.

"You don't want me to eat that many black beans Mocha-chino. Besides, Kaure cooked enough for two."

"Okay."

"So, what next? Can we go lie out on the beach, and maybe swim some more?"

"Sure, love."

When Bella was ready, we packed a little bag. In it, was my phone, her sunscreen and sunglasses, a copy of Pride and Prejudice, a couple of granola bars and a gallon of water. My Minx needed protection from the weather. We wandered the 30 yards down to the cove, with a beach umbrella and a lounge cushion, and lay down, watching the ocean.

We took a little walk down the shoreline, and did a little necking, and frolicked in the surf. When Bella wanted a Coke, we went back to the house for a bit. I sat down, looking out the picture window at the beach, _Don Quixote_ forgotten on my lap.

"Lookie what I found," Bella exclaimed.

I looked over at her. "Oh. A steel-string guitar. Wonder how that ended up here," I mused. Bella looked at me meaningfully. "Want me to play for you?"

"Yes, please."

I took up the guitar and tuned it, frowning. The strings were all loose. I didn't think anybody had touched it in years and years, but there was no dust on it. "Where'd you find this, Bella?"

"In Esme's closet," she admitted.

"Oh-ho! I'd be really careful about looking in their closets, sweetheart. You never know what you might find."

"I noticed," she snickered.

"Oh, boy. What did you find?" I grinned.

"Quite the collection of toys."

"Oh, crap! Do I want to know? Like what?"

"Lots-a whips, and big boots, and some leather outfits."

"Now, I need my brain bleached."

"Your parents are pretty young, Edward. And ginchy."

"Bella, do you want to think about your parents doing it?"

"Ew."

"Exactly. Now, shall I play for you?"

"Yeah." She sat herself on the sisal mat by my feet, with her arms around her knees.

_I'll be your man  
I'll understand  
And do my best  
to take good care of you  
Yes I will_

_You'll be my queen  
I'll be your king  
And I'll be your lover too  
Yes I will_

_Derry down green  
Color of my dream  
A dream that's daily coming true  
I'll tell you_

_When day is through  
I will come to you_

Bella crawled over and latched onto my legs. She licked my inner thigh. I yelped and giggled, but kept on playing. She'd asked for it, after all._  
_

_And tell you of your many charms_

_  
_Now, she was displaying them to me. The minx.

_  
And you'll look at me  
with eyes that see  
And we'll melt into each others' eyes_

_You'll be my queen  
I'll be you king  
And I'll be your lover too _

I laughed, because Bella was trying to get my attention in a most naughty manner. It really was hard to play for her, when she was fondling herself in front of me.

I set down the guitar, growled, and my little minx ran, squeaking, out the front door. I gave her a five minute head start, then gave chase.

I caught her halfway down the beach, pulled her to the ground, and had my way with her again. And it was wonderful. And I should have been feeling pretty smug. But at the apex, something went terribly, awfully wrong.

I put my hand to my forehead, and clamped my eyes shut. Trying to stop the queasy spinning of the planet.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella's eyebrows came together with worry.

"N-no. Something's wrong. Get out from under me. Fast." Blackness threatened. The world oozed in and out of focus. I felt Bella scramble out from under me, and then I eased myself onto the sand, still attempting to iron my forehead. _So... so ... Dizzy. God? Mercy..._

"Edward?"

I tried to suck air down. _Take care of Bella._ It wasn't working.

"Edward?" Bella knelt beside me, patting me. I was losing consciousness. My arm relaxed, and I let my head sink to the sand. Beautiful, hot white sand. _Help me._

"Edward!" Her voice was muffled. I tried desperately to come back to it. I was falling into quicksand. Helpless. _ Bella, where are you?_

Every bit of air sighed out of my lungs. I could hear Bella panicking from a far distance. It was no good. I couldn't get back to her._ No. No! I'm dying._

It was useless. I stopped trying to breathe. _Bella... Bella ....._ I sank into oblivion.

**So how mad are you? Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Perchance to Dream

**Chapter 6: Perchance to Dream**

**Make sure you've read Chapter 5, which posted yesterday, or you won't understand this one.**

**This chapter rated M for sexuality and mature themes and bad language. It's very angsty, but we'll get a little fluffy before the end. Life's like that. And it's a really long chapter, so don't complain:D**

**The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit. I'm just filling in the gaps. No copyright infringement is intended. The passage where Edward talks about Romeo and Juliet is quoted from page 18 of NM. The chapter also contains references to events from MS, NM, EC and my own stories.**

**'Aedh Wishes for the Cloths of Heaven', by William Butler Yeats, belongs to its respective owners. I only wish I were clever enough to have written it.**

**All music belongs to its respective owners. Listen on my playlist, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight/**

**'I Should Not Dare to Leave My Friend', Emily Dickinson, Greg Kallor and Adriana Zabala**

**'****Gregorian Chant - "Dies Irae"' **

**'****Angels', by Enya **

**'Criminal Mind', by Larry Gowan and Styx**

**'Pie Jesu', by Andrew Lloyd Webber, sung by Sarah Brightman**

**'Agnus Dei (Lamb of God) Gregorian Chant'**

**'Gregorian Chant, Kyrie Eleison remix'**

**'Black Is the Colour of My True Love's Hair', by the incomparable Nina Simone**

**'He Wishes For the Cloths of Heaven', by Z. Randall Stroope, Navarre High School Concert Choir, 2009**

_I should not dare to leave my friend,  
Because -- because if he should die  
While I was gone -- and I -- too late --  
Should reach the Heart that wanted me --_

_If I should disappoint the eyes  
That hunted -- hunted so -- to see --  
And could not bear to shut until  
They "noticed" me -- they noticed me --_

_If I should stab the patient faith  
So sure I'd come -- so sure I'd come --  
It listening -- listening -- went to sleep --  
Telling my tardy name --_

_My Heart would wish it broke before --  
Since breaking then -- since breaking then --  
Were useless as next morning's sun --  
Where midnight frosts -- had lain! _

**Bella's pov:**

"Edward, are you okay?"

"N-no. Something's wrong. Get out from under me. Fast."

I regarded my mate anxiously. He looked so unwell. He leaned on one elbow, seconds after his climax, and rubbed his forehead as though he were in extreme pain. "Edward?"

He didn't respond. He _was_ unwell. I knew it. I should have forced him to talk to Carlisle. Men and doctors, vampires and doctors. They were all the same. Never willing to submit to a check-up. Always saying he was fine. And now what? What was I supposed to do to help him, here alone? I couldn't even drag him back inside.

"Edward?" I knelt beside him, patting. Oh, no! He was passing out. He slumped gracefully to the ground, face , his eyes rolled back in his head, his lids remaining partially open. His lips parted, and all the breath shuddered out of his lungs.

It was a death rattle. He didn't breathe again.

"Edward?" I asked weakly. "Edward? Can you hear me?"

No response. He looked dead. His skin was still sparkling in the sun, but there was no colour to it at all. No peach, and no silver.

What if he was dead? What if ... he wasn't going to wake up....

"Edward? Please! _Please_ wake up. Answer me, sweetheart. _Please_."

There was no response. Then, a drizzle of venom ran out of his mouth into the sand. Then, tears ran down his face in two tracks. But... vampires _couldn't _cry. I looked more closely. Silver. It was venom. Venom coming out of his tear ducts. Did that happen?

"Edward? Edward? Are you asleep? Darling, don't leave me. Wake up." I gave him a shake. Of course, I couldn't move him. Not even a shoulder. I thumped on it. Nothing.

I picked up his hand and patted it. It was cold. Not cool, ice cold. Much, much colder than usual. He had no muscle tone. Totally limp. I let go of his hand, and it thudded back to the ground, half-burying itself in the sand.

_Edward? Have a nice nap. _ And laughter. _A nice nap._

I needed Alice.

I snatched up the tote bag that we had loaded up earlier in the day. I rummaged in it, but couldn't find Edward's phone. Come on! It had to be in there. I dumped the bag out into the sand. Ah! Phone. I accessed the memory and punched Alice's number. No answer. Carlisle! Nothing. I tried each family member in turn, growing more and more anxious. None of them had their phones turned on. Perhaps they went hunting. I tried the land line at the house. I flipped through Edward's address book. I tried the Denalis. All of them. No answer.

Where the hell were they? I had no watch, but it had to be mid-day in Forks. Were they avoiding my call? Did they know this was going to happen? Or was I just being paranoid?

They would never frighten me on purpose, would they?

Surely, this wasn't a joke. They would know I'd be frightened. They would never hurt me.

I sat beside him, indecisive. I'd wait, I decided. They'd called it a nap, which implied it was short. Surely, he would sit up soon, wondering what the heck was going on. And then he'd phone home and take Jasper down a peg for being an ass. Yes, yes. That was it.

I looked at the phone. It was 4 pm, local time. I'd sit 'til 5:00. I pulled my book out of the bag, and started to read about Darcy and Lizzy at Pemberly. He would want me to be strong. I pulled out a couple of granola bars and forced them down. I got out the bottle of water and drank thirstily.

Every few sentences, I stopped and looked at my mate. No change.

Five o'clock. It was starting to get dusky. I shivered in my terry dress. Shit. What to do?

"Come on, Mocha-chino. Show me you're alive. You're scaring Bella. Give me a sign." I waited. Nothing. I picked up his hand again.

It was grey. _Oh, God._ I panicked. I pushed and pushed on his shoulder, getting no response.

"Edward? Edward, please. Please Edward! You can't be dead. You _can't be_."

He was silent as the grave. I knelt beside him, pushing up on his shoulder with both hands. Using my legs as leverage, I shoved at him until he flipped onto his back. I flopped on his chest, panting, then pushed myself up.

He lay there eyes open, spread-eagled. There was something funny about his colour. I got up close to him in the twilight.

Oh, God! It was lividity. All the places where his body had contacted the ground were tinged with black. And his eyes were dry, not glassy.

"No! Nooooo! No, no, no!" I screamed into the coming night, arms on his chest protectively. "No, no Edward! You can't be dead. You just can't be! Alice would have _Seen_. Alice would have warned us. It can't be real. It can't be. You're not dead. You're not." I got up to run away, to run to the house. To look for help.

But what if I were wrong? I ran back to his side.

No, had to fetch help somehow. I started up again.

My love. My love on the ground. I ran back.

Alice would have warned us. But... what if ... what if... she _had_ seen it coming, and he had lied to me about her call. He had been upset. It was just the kind of thing he would do. Lie, to protect me. To keep me alive until they could come and fetch me.

And they wouldn't answer their phones. They'd just show up, prepared to take me away.

Away from my mate.

Away from paradise.

And then what? I was bathed in nauseous sweat. I peed myself. I opened horrified eyes upon a black future.

Then, a choice. They would turn me, and I would live with them in the places he had walked. And I would be alone for eternity, separated from him.

Or, they would leave me human, and I would age, alone, watching everyone I loved, live their happy, fulfilling lives. With their mates.

Or, they would abandon me to the human future I once led. Empty and grey.

The old hole in my chest, absent for so long, opened. Wide, gaping. Bleeding. Years of suffering lay before me.

Or not.

They couldn't make me go. They couldn't make me leave him.

They couldn't make me live.

For the first time, I understood exactly why he went to Italy. "Edward? Edward? I'll be back, my love. I'll only be gone a few minutes, I swear. I will never leave you." I kissed his frozen lips, whimpering, and sprang away from him, hurtling into the dusk.

What if I couldn't find him again in the dark? I ran to a palm tree, near the shore and near his body, and stripped off my dress, hanging it on the trunk. The dress swayed in the breeze. Yes. It would be visible. I backed up, making sure I could see it, and turned, running full out, back to the house. I left everything behind me, next to him, except the phone.

I ran up the path from the cove to the house, hearing him in my head.

He had made a disgusted sound. "I don't envy him the _girl,_ just the ease of the suicide. You humans have it so easy! All you have to do is throw down one tiny vial of plant extracts...I wasn't going to live without you."

Sobbing, I ran to the door. It was unlocked.

Well, I wasn't apt to find any poison. Or medication. Or alcohol.

But there were knives in the kitchen.

And while I was here, I could look for a lantern to guide my way back. Surely, there would be one. They kept one in every vehicle, and spares in the garage. Where to look?

And I should get dressed, and dress him. So we were decent when they came for us.

I didn't want the suitcase, and there were no other totes or backpacks as far as I could see. A pillowcase. That would do. I took one from a pillow on the white bed. The one he had taken, to collect feathers.

I ran to my closet and dressed, hurriedly. I went to his and threw open the door. I looked at the things hanging there.

But how was I to dress him, when I couldn't shift his weight? I sank to the floor. Even this would be denied me.

I'd take a blanket. I'd take the sleeping bag. Yes. That would do.

Now, what else?

The lantern. I ran to the kitchen. There had to be a tool cupboard somewhere. Not these ones: dishes and cups. Not this one: dry goods. Not this one, either. Cleaning supplies. I looked around, nonplussed. Under the sink. I ripped open the door, and sighed in relief. A tool box. I hauled it out. Yes. A Maglite. Thank you, meticulous creatures of habit. I love you. You just made my plan much easier.

Last: the knife. I slid the finest blade from the block on the counter. It flashed brightly as the light reflected on it. It would be sharp. It had barely been used. Only used by Edward, to slice bread for me to eat with my omelet.

Dearest Edward. I eyed the knife, thinking of how best to use it. But I wouldn't do it here. I would be beside him, to the end.

I turned, carefully. It wouldn't do to trip on the way and fall on the knife, away from him. No, I would have to be extra careful.

I had taken two steps when the phone rang, making me jump.

If I answered it, they might be able to stop me.

No, even vampires could not travel that fast. I answered it.

"Alice?" I whimpered.

"Bella! He's not dead." I sank onto the floor, phone in one hand, knife in the other.

"Yes, he is, Alice. He's been unresponsive for two hours. He's freezing cold and limp. His eyes are dry and he leaked venom out of his body. And venom has pooled under his skin, at all the pressure points." The hand holding the knife shook, waggling the blade.

"Put down the knife, Bella. I swear to God, he's not dead. This is normal. Happens to Jazz every time he naps."

"You're lying. The family is coming to steal me away from the only person who makes my life worth living. I already lost him once. I won't be separated from him again." I whimpered and cried and rocked myself on the floor, the knife dangled in front of me, clinging to the phone. Wishing. Wishing.

"Bella, it's Jasper. Listen to Alice. We're not coming. We're all at home. Well, Esme and Rose went to return the rental items in Seattle, and Carlisle got called in to do an emergency surgery, but we haven't left the area. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I teased Edward about naps, and didn't tell him. At first, we thought it would be for his own good, since he always missed sleeping. And he didn't have a mate. So, we thought it would make everything worse for him if he knew it was possible to rest. And then, when you came along, we just never thought about it. Until you started having ... intimate relations. And then, because he was always so uptight, he wouldn't listen.

"Eventually, we decided amongst ourselves that it would be the biggest prank ever to let him fall asleep without explaining first. But, we thought we'd get a chance to fill you in, so you wouldn't be afraid. We'd never purposefully frighten you, honey. Never, ever."

The hand holding my escape clenched and opened, and the blade clattered across the floor.

I gaped, and then I started shouting, frowning at my knees. "Fill me in? Fill me _in_? I _know_ Alice saw this coming! And I've been trying to reach you all day. I even tried the Denalis. All your phones were off. _Nobody_ tried to reach me. Nobody!"

"Bella, your phone isn't working." Alice claimed.

"Liar!"

"Bella? I want you to phone Emmett. He's right here, and I'm going to have him hold his cell phone up to the land line. Are you listening?"

"Yes."

"Dial now," Alice ordered.

I highlighted Emmett's number and hit the talk button. I held Edward's cell up to my left ear, and I listened attentively to the connection in Forks with my right. Edward's cell phone rang. On the opposite end, there was no echoing ring.

"It's not working," I said numbly. "I don't hear Emmett's phone ringing."

"That's right, baby sister. It's not working. I'm so sorry. Poor little one. Don't cry anymore. We would never lie to you. We wouldn't hurt you like that," Emmett crooned.

Alice was telling the truth. The cell phone hand was shaking as I looked at it, shut it down and set it beside me on the floor. Again, I was drenched in a sick sweat. I had quite nearly pulled a Romeo. I leaned back against the cupboards and hyperventilated, clinging to the land line like a lifeline.

I bent over sideways and vomited all over the floor. Coughing and retching, I picked up the phone again.

"We've been calling you for four hours, sweetie, but you and Edward weren't in the house. And his phone is malfunctioning. Please forgive us, Bella. We never meant for this to happen," Alice sounded like she was weeping, too.

I wiped my mouth and nose with the back of my hand, snivelling. "You guys are a bunch of shits, you know? That was a wicked thing to do to us. I would have killed myself, and he would have woken up and found me there, dead."

"God, Bella! You two are the works. Didn't you learn in Italy that you have to confirm bad news before you act on it?"

"Didn't you learn not to misuse information?" I shot back.

"You're right," Alice said. "You have every right to hate us."

"I don't hate you, Alice. I don't hate any of you. But I'm really ... angry. And shocked. I put-" I sobbed, "-my trust. In you."

Emmett broke down then. He was sobbing.

"Tell Emmett not to cry. I still love you all. Tell him ... Tell him, I forgive you all. I don't believe in holding grudges. Life's too unpredictable, and then someone dies, and you don't have the chance to fix anything.

All three of them sounded like they were sobbing now. I could imagine them, huddled together over the living room phone.

"Thank you, Bella. You're much too good to be our sister. We don't deserve you," Jazz choked. There was a flurry and a bang and a lot of rapid talking at their house. "Carlisle's here. Oh, and Esme and Rose. He must have received our message from his office," Jazz sniffed.

"Bella?"

"Carlisle," I said weakly.

"Dear, we're so sorry. We never imagined things would get out of hand."

"You and Esme laughed. You laughed when Jazz teased Edward."

"We weren't thinking it through, Bella. But we'll never forget this. It will never happen again. I swear on the Bible."

"Christians aren't supposed to swear oaths. If they break them, God punishes them," I reminded him.

"Then you know I'm not committing a falsehood, right my child?"

"Yeah." I sniffed, feeling a little better.

"Good. Now, go to the fridge, pour yourself some juice, and put some sugar in it."

"Can't I just have a Coke?"

"Of course, dearest. Get your sugar Coke, and then Esme wants to talk to you. Don't hang up.

"Okay, Dad."

"Okay. We'll wait.

I got up, took a Coke out of the fridge, and cracked it open. I stepped toward the table, and skidded in the vomit. I caught myself on the island between the counter and the table, and set my pop down. I took the dishtowel Edward had put on the oven door, and laid it over the mess, and stepped around it to sit at the table. I picked up the handset again.

"I'm back," I informed them.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so upset. We got here as fast as we could, sweetheart," Esme said, voice trembling.

My throat had a big lump in it. "I want you, Mother."

"I want you too, Bella, but things will be all better in the morning. And Edward needs you, not an audience."

I panicked again, crouching and ready to run. "Edward! He's all alone. He'll wake up without me and be frightened."

"Bella, he won't wake up for hours yet. Not if the first phase is lasting this long. Obviously, he has a lot of bad memories to sweep out of his mind. He's never had a nap, but still, I'm surprised he's been in the first phase this long. We didn't think he had much of a history to purge," Esme mused.

"I don't understand any of what you're saying. You had better explain this to me properly. What are these naps about?"

"I'll give you back to Carlisle."

"Bella, only males can nap, and it happens fairly rarely. Only in mated males, and only once every 20 to 50 years. And seemingly, only to those who have a conscience. Traditional vampires rarely have consciences.

"As you know, we have perfect recall. Females seem to be able to compartmentalize stress and block it out. Males can't. We fret and we get mentally worn. But we get a gift from God. If we stick with our mates and we listen to our consciences, it can be stressful. In other words, we care. Most vampires don't, so they don't build up stress from guilt in their bodies, see? But caring creates stress born of guilt, and lovemaking creates something like endorphins that battles stress hormones. Do you follow?"

"Yes. Go on."

"Eventually, the male's body locks down. That's the first phase. Then, there will be a short period that looks like sleep. Then, you'll see REM. This is when we re-live distressing memories. Edward may scream and cry, because at very least, he will relive the burning. He will re-live every single thing that he has done, or that has distressed him, since he was made."

"Oh, boy. Between me and his murders, this is going to be one long nap," I stated.

"He couldn't have murdered many. He only left us for a couple of years," Carlisle protested.

"He never told you, did he?"

"No, and we didn't want to pry."

"Carlisle, he made it his mission in life to wipe scum off the face of the earth. Murderers, rapists and mafiosos. He says he killed Hoffa."

"How many, Bella?"

I hesitated. It wasn't my story to tell. But I needed information. "Seven hundred and forty one."

There were gasps on the other end of the line, and a moment of silence.

"Second only to Jazz,"Carlisle murmured. "And then, there's the first one. The innocent he killed accidentally. I wish ... I'd been able to help him."

"He's put it behind him, Carlisle. He wants to move forward."

"I don't know how he's survived this long without going insane. The nap will clear his mind of the guilt, like sweeping out cobwebs. Just like human dreams. But it will be very unpleasant. You will hear him recite every act he committed. He will be able to hear you, and may communicate back, but you mustn't wake him. He needs the nap."

"I can handle it. It's all in the past. He's not that man anymore."

"You're a brave girl, lovey."

"And will he forget what he did, then?"

"No. But it will mute down. He will compartmentalize it. He'll be a lot happier, as he's already repented of what he did. Now, he won't dwell on it."

"So what do you nap about, seeing as you've never killed anyone?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I work out smaller stresses. Patients I've lost, irritations, and the like. But I don't nap very often, Bella. My last nap was the year I married Esme, and Edward was out killing people at that time. He'd left me. I'm feeling due for one. And it's been a long time for Emmett and Jasper as well."

"So he'll wake up, when he's done reciting his distresses?"

"No, then the good part starts. The endorphins take over and he'll have pleasant dreams. It doesn't last long. Then, he'll wake up. He may be scared or disoriented."

"Okay. So how come females don't nap? Aren't they jealous?"

"Actually, females don't need to. They don't dwell on the past like the males do, and the endorphins make them more alert, more manic, not sleepy. Esme says she doesn't miss sleeping. She likes having the extra time. There's never so much to do, that you can't take time for yourself, you see. There are always enough hours in the day."

"Oh. Cool."

"You okay?"

I sniffed. "Better."

"I'm handing you back to Mother now, dear."

"Thanks."

"Bella? Alice says you have a pillowcase to carry things."

"Yeah."

"Go to my closet and look on the top shelf. There is a stack of cell phone boxes there."

"Okay."

"Now, on the shelf below, there's a white box. Look in it. There are cell phone batteries inside."

"Okay."

"The cell phones are all pre-programmed, paid and activated, ready for emergencies. Take out three phones and open them and put in their batteries. Bring a headset, there's one on the shelf. Then, come back to me."

I got up on shaky legs, set down the phone and went to the closet. This took a few minutes. I picked up the phone again, reporting my readiness.

"Turn on the first phone and tell me the phone number."

I obeyed my orders. Esme phoned me and I answered. "Put the phone in the headset, and use it to talk to me while you work."

I fumbled the cell into the headset, and put it on.

"Now, we'll do the same with the second and third ones. Leave the first phone on, and turn off the others when we're done, to conserve the batteries."

Soon the task was complete. "What now?" I demanded.

"Take every battery out of the box, and put them in your pillowcase. Then, put your three phones in on top.

"Done."

"Now, go get your blue hoodie and put it on. Leave the land line open in case of problems, so you're never out of contact with us until you want to be."

"Okay." I did as instructed.

"Now pack Edward some track pants and a sweatshirt."

"Got them."

"He'll probably want to wash. Get a towel."

"Got it."

"Get yourself enough food and water to make it through the night."

"There's water packed already. About three quarters of a gallon."

"Fine. Pack food."

I looked in the cupboards. A bag of nachos. Some muffins. I looked in the fridge. American cheese slices. I wondered how they got those, here. I stuffed a couple in my mouth. Then I gobbled up a muffin. It was past feeding time for the human. I added a few pieces of fruit. The pillowcase was getting full, and I didn't want to over stuff it in case it ripped.

"All packed. And I've got the Maglite and my sleeping bag."

"Then, you're all set. Time to go back to Edward."

"Thank God." I picked up all my paraphernalia and hurried for the door. I motored down the beach as fast as I could go, the pillowcase banging against my leg, using my Maglite to light my way.

"I'm almost there. I can see my dress hanging in the palm tree."

"Keep going, sweetie."

I turned into the trees next to my dress and exhaled in relief.

Edward was lying where I left him, curled on his side, his palm open and relaxed beside his face. His colour was back to normal, and his eyes were shut. He looked like he was sleeping. I sobbed into the phone. "He's moved. He's on his side, and he looks peaceful." I wanted to snatch him up and bawl all over him, but it might wake him up. "Can I touch him?"

"Yes, he won't hurt you. But when he is stressed, don't hug him. Move out of range when his eyes start to move. He might cling to you too hard."

"Okay."

"Bella? He won't be quiet for long. The next phase will start soon. Judging by his history, he will be upset for hours and hours. It hasn't started yet."

"I'll be brave, I promise."

"Of course you will, sweet girl. We're all very impressed. Now, you should set up your camp and hang up. Edward won't like us listening in. Will you be okay?"

"Yes. As long as he's alive, I will be okay."

"Call back if you need company," Carlisle directed.

"I will."

"Okay, love you . Bye."

"Love you , too. Bye."

I shut my phone and unrolled my sleeping bag, next to Edward. I crawled in, and dragged over my makeshift carry-all. I pulled out the nachos and the cheese slices, and started gobbling them up. I watched Edward sleep. He still wasn't breathing, but he looked better. His hair fluttered in the wind. I brushed it out of his eyes. No response. He was still icy cold.

When I was full, I collected my leftover chips and my trash, and grabbed the tote. I pulled the water bottle out of it, then stowed the open food in it. I guzzled some water, and wiped off my mouth, wishing for my toothbrush. Oh, well. I wasn't leaving my mate to go and get it.

I put the water back in the tote and made myself comfortable, watching Edward look peaceful. His body was completely relaxed. There was no tension anywhere. I hadn't realized, but he always held himself tense. I could watch him sleep all night.

I scooted closer, and put my arm over him. He squirmed, and then his arm drifted around my middle. "Thank God," I whispered. I hadn't really thought he'd be here to love me anymore. Fat tears leaked out of my eyeballs. Which spoiled my ability to watch him. I wiped them away angrily. Then, I continued to stare.

Unfortunately, I wasn't any good at staying awake. Exhaustion finally took me, and I slept in his arms, as usual. It would be the only time we would probably _ever_ actually _sleep_ together. I hoped I would remember it, always.

Something woke me, and I realized that Edward had convulsed. He was now breathing rapidly, and his eyes were moving beneath his lids. His arms were no longer around me. His hands were clasped in front of his chin, as though he were praying. His lips moved silently. He _was _praying, I realized, marvelling.

"Edward?" I murmured.

"Angel?"

"Yes, love. You're okay. I'm here."

"I'm tired of being sick. Tired of the mess and the cramps and the coughing. I want my mother. Will you take me to God now?" he asked sweetly.

I was hearing his last human moments. And he'd been a firm believer. I couldn't answer for the lump in my throat.

"Angel? Please?"

And then he screamed, and it was bloodcurdling. He screamed and screamed, holding his neck. He begged to know what he'd done to land in Hell. He begged for forgiveness. He cried for God and he cried for Jesus and he cried for his mother. And there was nothing I could do to comfort him, except tell him I was there and that he was loved.

There were a few moments of silence, like the gap between two songs on a CD, and then he started to mutter. To argue with Carlisle. To yell at him for what he'd done. To say he was a monster, and he'd be better off dead. Mourning everything he'd lost. Hating the diet. Hating other vampires. Hating himself.

And then: "Jonas Burnaby. Walking home from work November 11th, 1918, 11:57pm. Never made it home. Attacked and murdered by Edward, the monster. Age 43, leaves behind wife and six children: Margaret, Anne, Cecily, Tilly, Max and Robby. Farm lost and Tilly and Max starve to death. Atonement attempted 1930, sent money. Failed to exculpate sin. Edward has no soul." And he sobbed.

"Volturi,Jane, 1919 February 14th. Ripped her fucking arms off. Bitch. Carlisle chastised. Edward apologized, didn't mean it."

I laughed at that.

"Angel? That you?"

"Yes lovely one."

"Not lovely. _Killed_ them. Seven hundred and forty one. Number one, Costas Brunn, mob hit man. Number two, Ross Pilbury, caught raping a little girl. Number three, Marty Telfer, extortionist and arsonist. Burned to death two year old Tandy Mills. Number four, Shell Tindle, serial rapist. Number five, Archer Hudson, shot pregnant wife because she took a nap instead of fixing dinner. Number six, Jimmy Hoffa. Obvious reasons. Walled up in cement under Hudson River. Number seven, Peter Torrens, pimp and abortionist. Killed five of own girls with knitting needle to the uterus. Number eight ... " Edward's list went on and on.

He remembered them all. Who they were, and what they'd done. Of course. He knew their thoughts. I put my hand to my forehead, sickened as he jabbered on and on about his kills.

"Number 741: Johnny Baruche. Killed cop's family. Sick and tired of it. No better than them. No, Edward is worse. Edward thinks he's God. Says it's helping. But it's not. It's not. It's all for the blood. Just an excuse for the feed. The blood the damn blood the blood the blood why can't I just die the ...sick of it. Sick of killing. Want to go home. Want home. Esme won't have me. Esme hates me. Can't sleep God is punishing no Heaven for you want Carlisle. Carlisle won't have me back all alone nobody loves me just die. So lonely. So tired mother..."

"Hi Esme December 25, 1924. Made them cry damn-it oh God they took me back but they'd send me away if they knew. Red eyes red eyes the blood the blood the blood damn you Edward fucking to hell the blood..."

He listed it all, all the dark shadows that haunted him.

"Rosalie Hale?! Why? Not a smart move high profile. For me? Joshing that bitch not for me yuck loves herself enough nobody else has to what were you thinking am happy don't be stupid. Don't want a mate all women shallow want my mother back killed me you idiot no Heaven. Don't want a mate don't fuss me. Got my degree what more do you want no I'll never be able to use it the blood the blood the blood...

"Emmett! No! Bad Emmett no bite no bite no bite no bite me you big lug silly ass good thing he's funny no Emmett no the blood no _wrong_ ow you broke my hand moron I'm trying to help you no bite no bite. In the name of all that's holy what _don't_ they do? They're like a couple of rabbits Carlisle I just have to get out for awhile they aren't exactly quiet are they it's embarrassing and he likes to show me all the details that's practically incest no I don't want a mate of my own. Like my peace and quiet. What happened to my room oh Alice fine Jasper did it not _me_ I don't eat people eyes not red see now we have to move damn I liked this place never any rest so sick of it all have to move...

"What do you mean we have to go to high school it's the law now have to blend Jasper's gonna eat people no fair _again_? Why couldn't he eat the bloody truant officer? He kills enough other people and while he's at it that blasted girl next door is a pain in the ass. Same thing over again boring boring boring why didn't I die and stay dead do you know how petty their thoughts are so predictable some of them smell pretty tasty watch out for Jasper nice guy but definite issues what do you mean we have to move again well a new school hell it's worse than the last one...

"No Alice I do not want to study design no I am not gay I just haven't met anyone I want no I don't think I'll find one in school don't want a fashion plate what's a hippie oh fuck now it's free love. Free disease more like at least now the human females want more than a man to provide for them gosh they're dirty I'm not interested thank you what do you mean we have to move again Emmett did what? Emmett knows better well shit no getting around it ...

"Tanya it's not you , it's me I'm just not interested sorry I said no let me be oh in the name of all that's holy now it's Kate. No Kate no thank you you're very lovely but I just want to be friends please don't fuss me put your clothes back on damn it Tanya I said no. No I don't just want to fool around not my cup of tea sluts no way no day Carlisle no I'm not interested in that type of girl are you crazy? Thank you no Irina shit another naked neighbour don't they ever quit and stay away from my family they're married you sluts...

"Carlisle can we move please why not Esme do you know what they did to me today? All three of them yes and it's not anything I want to try thank you. No it's not flattering Esme it's revolting. Getting really sick of it going hunting stay away from me I'll run away from home again if something doesn't soon get done about this tell them to let me be. I have talked to them. They think they can wear me down they don't know me very well do they of course not Carlisle I've been very polite...

"Fuck you Emmett I wasn't raised that way oh God but _he _was. Are they doing it again why the hell don't I get a place of my own in the middle of nowhere sick of hearing their thoughts all the same yeah miss you too Alice but they don't show me any respect it's too stressful moving again always the same boring boring boring just let me play my piano and I'll cool down sappy dates...

"Do we really have to live next door to missionaries they're going to be here trying to convert us all the time yes I do believe in Jesus Christ too bad for me it won't do me any good I'm going to Hell. God will never forgive me I'm a soulless monster thank you now leave me in peace. No I didn't tell them anything I always play along that was Rosalie she told them we were witches and not interested because. We're just sick of it all...

"Bible thumping parasites aren't taking no for an answer well it doesn't matter if they care because it's not doing any good we're beyond redemption yes I do believe that Carlisle don't preach at me. Why didn't you let me die now I won't see my parents again they were good I'm not I used to be I used to oh no now I made him cry I hurt him why do I have to do everything wrong I'm sorry Dad I didn't mean it do you still love me? So bloody lonely and there's nothing to do can't go home they're all lovey-dovey why do I have to be alone there's just nobody for me it's my punishment for all those murders I deserve this life it's monotonous...

"They suspect. We have to go again well I'm sorry Rosalie perhaps you'd like to stay here and get burned at the stake or examined by some doctor yes you are being selfish and Carlisle thought I'd like her? Not even close...

"Well at least the skirts are longer again but they're into what? Seriously that's what they do for fun these days no not me I'm not going with you. No thanks, I get a headache from marijuana. Just say no and all that. No, I would not prefer some cocaine or LSD. Aw, in the name of all that's holy what do you mean they're coming to visit? Then I'm going away you bet your ass I'm hiding she scares the shit out of me. I know she's fond of me but it's not real love Esme nothing like a mate bond no she doesn't know what that is just let me be. No, I'm not gay. I'm not anything maybe I was turned too soon I dunno doesn't matter I don't fit in anywhere damn-it...

"Forks isn't so bad why do you want to move?"

Forks? My ears perked up. But I was a bit nervous to hear what he would say.

"No, it's peaceful lots of places to be alone I'm happy alone what do you mean I'm depressed I'm fine don't fuss me. I'm well-behaved Carlisle is fond of me you don't know anything about me. Oh Em not another practical joke don't drag me into this. Jessica and Lauren are hitting on me. Again. Yeah they're all tripping over each other trying to seduce me. Don't know me very well do they there's a line forming. Sorry Jessica I'm not interested. Go ask Mike. Mindless sheep. Dull. Every day the same thing I should be teaching these teachers I know more than them.

"New girl so what they're all the same. Can't _hear_ her oh Jessica Stanley is such a cow sucking up and thinking vile thoughts. Hey she looked at me wow beautiful eyes but they're all the same. Oh that Jessica I wish she'd leave her alone she's a viper that one Bella will get hurt that's bad. Wonder what she's thinking everything she says is kind she's not for you you're a monster don't even think about it well look at the line forming Stanley's right about one thing she's the shiny new toy. Bel-la beautiful. Still staring at me does she feel it too? Mr Banner's sending her over well I guess I get to meet her anyway even if she's not for you she's not for you."

I braced myself.

"Oh, God, no. No!"

He screamed again, and it wrenched my heart.

"Why, why, why?! She smells so good. I want her. Mine. Why, why, why?! I've been doing so well and she's going to ruin everything. I could kill them. I could kill them all. Walk around and in a few seconds, all their necks are snapped. Then I can have her. La Mia Cantante. No, no, no you're a monster Edward Cullen those are innocent children. Lure her away she likes you take your time killing her. The blood the blood the blood. No, no, I can't God she's beautiful don't breathe run. I'm a failure. Jasper is smug what will Carlisle say? Fuck. Run to Alaska get some help God not again Tanya I told you no I came here to get away from my singer I want her. No! No Alice! Noooo! I will NOT turn her. I am not in love with her Alice neither thing is going to happen so just shut up. I love her fine I admit it. I am not dooming her to this existence and I'm not killing her.

"Already ruined my chances frightening her wait she's not scared she's mental. Hold your breath hold your breath Jasper stay away from her she's mine. Don't love her idiot can't can't can't. Stalker. You had to be a pervert too, being a monster isn't enough. Ah! She wants me too don't wake her don't wake her let her sleep ass-hole let her sleep. Can't have her can't can't can't...

"Tyler you moron! And that vile Mike Newton. Mine mine mine the blood no she's lovely she's too good for you Edward Cullen she could have died the poisonous thoughts kill them all you'll never touch her purity. Kill that Lonnie. No no no Bella would be repulsed tell Carlisle let him handle it. James. Grrrrrrrr. Die bastard, die. Bella don't die kiss me. No, can't can't can't she's not for you..."

He cried pitifully, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I manoeuvred his head onto my lap and soothed him.

"Angel?"

"Yes, dearest."

"I hate Jacob Black."

I felt a pang in my chest. "I'm sorry love. For everything."

"He's with my Bella and I'm all alone. I want my Bella. I want my Bella..."

"I'm right here. Hush."

"I want my mate. I want my mate. God help me."

"Hush my love. God's here, too. You'll get through this."

"Nooooo! She's dead! God hates me. He did this to me. He dangled her out of reach to torment me. She killed herself. My fault. I left her. I left her all alone and she loved me and she's dead... she's dead all the lights have gone out. Let me die let me die let me die let me die!"

"I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here."

"Bella_ came_ for me she loves me but they're going to kill us. They'll make her watch me die. Bastards I hate them all."

"Hush, it's over."

"They let us go but she doesn't love me anymore. Maybe she loves that Jacob. Angel?"

"Yes, love."

"Does she love him?"

"No love. She loves you. She has loved you since the first minute she saw you, in the cafeteria."

"She won't marry me."

"She will. She's immature. Give her time."

"Time time time she doesn't want time to pass. She wants this cursed life you'll go to Hell Edward Cullen you'll put her there too you stupid fuck."

"No, no. God sent me for you. God gave you Bella, love."

"Then why would He let me hurt her? I tried to attack her she tied me up good thing. She left me alone I bruised her I dented the car oh God oh God oh God monster monster monster can't can't can't..."

"She's fine, Edward. Seriously, she's fine."

"Love her. Love my mate my wife my Bella."

The tension was easing. It was passing. "Yes love my mate, my husband, my Beautiful Edward. No more tears. No more suffering. Let it go. You've repented. You're forgiven."

"I'm not bad."

"No, love. You are very, very good."

"Angel?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are you my Bella?"

"Yes. Yes my love. Bella is your Angel."

"Ahhhhh... My Bella."

Edward opened his eyes, but they were unfocused. Still not awake. He reached up and caressed my cheek. Then, he crawled onto my body, lying me down, and lay his head on my chest. He sighed happily and shut his eyes. He breathed in and out, evenly.

Edward was asleep.

I took the cell phone headset off, and looked at the clock. He had talked for six hours. I put the phone down, and wrapped my arms around him, kissing the brow that was so peaceful. If only I had a camera.

Wait. I did. I had the phone. I picked it up and fumbled with it. I snapped a couple of close-ups and put it away carefully without disturbing him. Now, I could be transformed without fear of forgetting this moment. I lay back down, wishing I'd thought to bring a pillow. Oh, I could wad up the towel. Yes. Better.

I lay back and looked at the vast sky, full of stars. Thanking God for a phone call. Thanking Him for my mate.

I looked down at him, kissing his forehead again, and he stirred and snuggled closer to me. A moment I never thought could exist. Edward Cullen, vampire, sound asleep on my breast.

He was going to be blown away. And he was going to be happier, his conscience eased. His evil deeds not forgotten, but not forever spitting in his face. A blessing indeed.

At least he didn't know I had hysterics. Although he would smell the fear. Best to joke about how much he scared me, I thought.

Everything was okay. Better than okay. Encouraging. And Jasper was going to pay, big time. As soon as I wasn't too exhausted to think up a good prank.

I recited Yeats to my sleeping mate.

_"Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths,  
Enwrought with golden and silver light,  
The blue and the dim and the dark cloths  
Of night and light and the half light,  
I would spread the cloths under your feet:  
But I, being poor, have only my dreams;  
I have spread my dreams under your feet;  
Tread softly because you tread on my dreams." _

I wriggled and made myself comfortable, and we slept.

**This one took me 14 straight hours to write, peeps. Give me 2 minutes and review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Rising Up

**Chapter 7: Rising Up**

**Hope you're ready for some fluff.  
**

**Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit. I'm just playing with Edward while he's asleep and vulnerable. I'll give him back later. No copyright infringement intended.**

**The story of the thief on the cross belongs to anyone who wishes to receive it. Luke 23:32-43 **

**Thanks to 2old2care, whose chat with me about the last chapter inspired me so much for this one. Love you, Boston. This one's for you.**

**Thanks to a few special reviewers, who also got my mind busy: just me reading, VallieValVal, cullenlover2, favludo and jeasterl. Props and love always go to bookishqua for the many discussions we've had about Bella and Edward's psyches.**

**And I'm not forgetting Sister emmadtf2, and Vampdaughter Carrie, who always delight me with their pm's.**

**This chapter's highly appropos playlist pieces belong to their respective owners, and can be found on my channel at youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight/**

**'Surround Me' by Ben Taylor (Edward sort of wakes up)**

**'Yellow', by Coldplay, with quotes from Twilight (Edward sleepwalks)**

**'He Sleeps: Love theme from Pretty Woman', by James Newton Howard**

**'Pieces', by Red (Explaining things)**

**Tell me what you think of Ben Taylor. He's the son of James Taylor and Carly Simon. Talk about a talented gene pool.**

**You'd have had this chappie sooner, were it not for a plumbing catastrophe at our house today. But, I made it through. And no, I won't keep you hanging for the update long. LOL**

**I'm pleased to relay an important message from my friend, musician Tc Rockett: "**I want to let all my awesome youtube friends know that I have started a download site for my songs to benefit childhood cancer research through **Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation wwwdotalexslemonadedotorg **which is the ongoing charity for TwilightMomsdotcom. Feels great to share the inspiration for a worthy cause! :)

"There are several high quality download formats to choose from that will sound much better than yt vids and streamed Mp3's and also great options for sharing the tracks for download with your other friends and Twilight fans. I hope you will check it out! :)

"Here's the link and I will be adding more songs as I get them ready...  
**http://tcrockettdotbandcampdotcom **(proceeds here will be donated through the TwilightMoms lemonade stand site.)

"Also here is the link for my stand where 'Be Safe' can be downloaded for free for a donation:  
**wwwdotalexslemonadedotorf/stands/205529"**

**Please support Alex's Lemonade Stand, and Tc Rockett, who is a wonderful singer-songwriter. **

**Kindly give Napward two minutes of your time, and review.**

_Love surround me with all your reach  
Now while we're here alone  
Now our bodies are ocean and beach  
Blessings of waves and stones_

_Floating a lonely sound  
You found me  
And now that the tide is finally down  
Surround me  
Surround me  
Surround me_

_And love move for me  
Roll beneath the sky  
Shadows and silver cross your face  
Pools a moonlit night_

_Weak from standing on sandy ground  
You found me  
And now that I'm finally falling down  
Surround me  
Surround me  
Surround me_

_Love surround me while you can  
Till these waves grow cold  
I've gone too deep, I cannot stand  
I burned before I froze_

_Running to save my life  
And leaving you  
And now in the heat of this dreadful dry  
I'm needing you  
Surround me  
Surround me_

_Surround me  
Surround me  
Surround me _

**Monday, August 16, 2005**

_**Bella's pov:**_

We slept under the stars, with the sound of the ocean creating a soothing lullaby, exhausted, but peaceful. Early in the morning, Edward shuddered and shifted. Then, he raised his head to gaze into my eyes.

"Angel?" he asked softly.

"Yes, love?"

"Why are we outside? I'm cold."

I did a double take. _Cold_? Edward?! "Love, do you want to go home? Go back to bed?"

"Home. Cozy, cozy bed. More sleep." He sighed and lay his head back down on my chest with a 'thunk'. Probably gave me another bruise.

I realized that he was still out of it. Huh. Carlisle had said it would be a short sleep. According to the clock on the phone, we'd slept six hours. That didn't sound like a nap to me. The sun had been up nearly an hour already.

I tried to sit, but my mate, being all lean muscle, was pinning me firmly to the ground. "Can you get up, Beautiful?"

"Up. Okay. Up, yes."

"Okaaay." I wiggled out of the sleeping bag. "Now dearest, we need to walk _that_ way. Can you do that for me?"

"That way. Uh-huh. Rise. Take up your bed and walk."

"Yes, dear." I took his hand, but flipped on the phone with my other one. It picked up on the first ring.

"Carlisle?'

"Yes, daughter. How's it going?"

"He's um, walking with me, but he isn't awake. Sleepwalking, I guess. The lights are on, but there's nobody home. He told me he's cold and he wants to go home to bed."

"Well, that's rare, but not unheard of. Has he been asleep all this time?"

"Yes, he just sat up and started talking to me."

"He's fine. Don't wake him, it could prove dangerous. Take him home, jolly him along and put him to bed. He may or may not wake up while you're doing it. I guess he really needed that nap, child. You okay?"

"Yeah. I slept, too. It's a little ... surreal. I feel okay. I was thinking about something last night."

"What's that, lovey?"

"If the phone hadn't failed, I wouldn't have figured out a bunch of stuff. In a weird way, I'm glad the phone didn't work. I'm glad I got to put myself in his shoes. I got to hear all his troubles. I understand him a lot better now."

"God works in mysterious ways, Bella. Everything happens for a reason. So, are you going to put us all in the chipper-shredder when you get home?"

I smiled a little. "Too messy. I understand that it was kind of an accident. That if the phone had not malfunctioned, none of the melodrama would have happened. That nobody meant any harm. But I'm still mad we weren't forewarned."

"Yes, it was wrong. None of us thought it through properly. Sometimes, we don't think like humans, lovey. We sometimes miss seeing possible consequences of our actions. Even Alice makes mistakes."

"I know. I don't expect you to be perfect. I'm just glad you all called me in time."

"Providence, kiddo. But we were all terrified for a while, there. Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Don't consider it again."

"Yes, sir..."

My mate interrupted. "Angel?"

"Yes Edward?"

"You don't smell so hot."

"Sorry love."

"I don't smell so hot either."

"We'll bathe later, okay? Sleep first."

"Uh-huh."

"Carlisle?"

"Yes daughter?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he was dazzled. Or maybe high."

"It will pass when he's done his nap. Might take a little while. He might do odd things, Bella. I'm not kidding when I say this sleepwalking is rare. I researched this when I lived with the Volturi."

"Huh. My mate said he looked in their online archive and didn't find anything about it."

"They took the information away from every public source about 400 years ago. Too many males were acting out, trying to force a nap. A surge in the number of Incubi was attracting notice."

"We're home." I opened the door and squeaked in surprise when Edward lifted me up. He carried me over the threshold again and set me down. I giggled a little. At least that perfect memory of his was still rattling up details.

I started to pull Edward toward the blue room, but he veered off course toward the kitchen. Oh, no.

Suddenly, he leaped backward and plastered himself against the back of the front door, eyes black with fright. "What do I smell?" he demanded. My terror and vomit. But I wasn't about to share that.

"Hush, love. It's alright. Bella was a little bit sick earlier, that's all. I'll fix it. But you need to go to bed." I tugged at him. He turned to me warily and stood up straight.

"It's okay, I promise. Come on."

Edward took my hand again, and allowed me to lead him past the kitchen, down the hall toward the Blue Bedroom.

I pulled back the covers and tucked him in. His eyes shut immediately. I raced back toward the kitchen, intent on cleaning up, when someone knocked on the door.

I gasped. "Oh, shit! Carlisle? The caretakers are here! What do I do?" I ran in the kitchen, threw the knife in the sink, grabbed the towel covered in sick, and threw it in the garbage. I noticed the land line still sitting open on the counter and hung up the receiver hurriedly.

"Wing it. Try to keep him away from them. Tell them he's sick."

The decision of whether or not to open the door was taken out of my hands. They were letting themselves in, bringing a box of supplies in with them. I stood in the sun-room, frozen, as they entered. Then, they noticed me.

"_Bonita_ Bella!" Gustavo smiled, jabbering cheerfully at me in Portuguese. I couldn't catch a word of it, except 'Kaure'. She came forward, beaming, to shake hands with me. She was an attractive middle-aged woman, small and strong-looking, maybe fifty, with long, thick braids laced with silver.

"Pleased to meet you," I said, attempting to smile.

There was more jabbering, which sounded cheerful, and then I caught the word, 'Edouardo'. Oh, _where was Edward_, they wanted to know.

"He's sleeping," I said, miming it. "He's sick."

Gustavo looked at me narrowly. "Sick?"

"_Sim_. He's better than he was last night. I'm sure he'll be fine by tomorrow."

" We clean, okay?"

"_Sim. Obrigado_."

"Okay, _Bonita_ Bella."

"I'm ... I'm just ... going to check on him, okay?"

"_Sim_."

I raced for the bedroom and whipped open the door. Edward was behind it, wandering out. I pushed on his chest, trying to hold him back. I might as well have been trying to stop a Mac Truck. "Edward, where are you going?"

"To use the washroom."

Huh?!

"Sweetheart, we have company. You can't walk around naked."

"I'm naked?"

"Yes, love."

"That's not appropriate."

"No, it's not. So, back to bed."

"But I have to go badly," he insisted. Crap.

"Wait! Here, put on your robe."

"Okay." Edward shrugged into his robe, and drifted across the hallway. He stood in front of the john like he really was going to use it. I gawped at him.

"I can't go with you watching," he stated.

I shook myself. "Oh, sorry!" I said. I walked out of the room and leaned against the shut door.

"Carlisle? Did you hear that?"

"Yes. He's pretty funny."

"He can't seriously go, can he?"

"No. Of course not."

The door opened, I caught my balance, and Edward came out, looking confused. "I can't go. I hope I'm not sick," he fretted.

"You've been a bit ill," I improvised. "Come and rest, and I'm sure you'll be all better when you wake up."

"I had the weirdest dream," he mused, unmoving.

"What about?"

"I dreamed I was a vampire. And I liked to feed on mountain lions."

"Really."

"Yeah. Weird, eh?"

"Sure, sure."

Edward set off toward the kitchen. "Wait!" I yelped. "Where are you going?!" I tugged on him ineffectually. He stopped and looked at me like I was the one who was nuts.

"I'm hungry." he stated. Oh, shit.

Edward marched into the kitchen. Kaure and Gustavo were done cleaning it. Sounded like they had moved on to the White Room.

"Carlisle, Edward is getting food out of the fridge and threatening to eat it. Oh, my Gosh! He just put raw meat in his mouth. He's eating it. Oh, my Gosh!"

"Bella, it won't hurt him. He won't be happy later, but it's nothing to worry about."

I turned away and hissed into the phone. "Carlisle! My husband is eating stewing beef like it's popcorn and I have two innocent humans in the next room."

"Get him back to bed, child."

"Edward? I, uh, think you should lie down. Bring your snack with you, you can eat it in bed."

Edward looked at me, and popped another drippy chunk of beef in his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed. "I am tired," he admitted, licking his thumb. "Will you bring me some tea?"

"Sure, anything. Just go back to bed, okay?"

"'Kay. Thanks, Angel."

"Uh, no problem." Edward drifted back toward the Blue Room and closed the door just as Gustavo and Kaure came back into the sun-room. I headed for the cupboards. So my vampire husband wanted tea. Better humour him before he emerged and did anything rash. Like eat the Help.

I took the kettle from the back of the counter and inspected it. Totally spotless. I filled it with water and set it to boil, got a couple of mugs down, and searched for tea. There was a canister of loose tea in the dry goods cupboard. The teapot was on the top shelf. I looked around for a tea ball. Perhaps they drank it loose, here.

Gustavo came up behind me and I jumped.

"Sorry Bonita," he grinned. "All clean."

"Thank you, uh, _obrigado_, Gustavo. Want some tea?" I held out a mug.

"_Sim. Obrigado." _

I took down two more mugs. The water was boiling. I dithered about spooning loose tea into the mugs. Gustavo seemed to understand. He reached into a drawer and fetched out a tea ball.

"_Obrigado."_

"A_çúcar por favor? _"

"Um, I don't ... A_çúcar_?" I shrugged.

Gustavo mimed putting sugar in his tea.

"Oh, a_çúcar_. Okay." I reached the sugar bin off the back of the counter and passed it to him. I opened the snack cupboard and got out the muffins, offering them around and stuffing one in my mouth.

"_Obrigado, bonita._"

Kaure joined us and opened the fridge. "Bella? Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." She pointed, and I saw that there were several new plastic containers of prepared meals inside. _Please God, don't let her notice the stewing meat's missing._

"Oh, _obrigado._ That's very kind of you."

"_Não foi nada." _Kaure shut the fridge door. Whew.

I had almost forgotten Carlisle on the other end of the phone. "Excuse me," I said to my guests, pointing at the phone.

"Carlisle?"

"Still here, Bella."

"Sorry to leave you dangling. I think we're okay for a bit. Edward wants some tea, and I'm giving some to the caretakers. But what am I supposed to pay them?"

"You aren't. We take care of all their needs. Their pay is direct deposited to their account."

"Oh, okay. Thanks. They seem very nice."

"Yes, they are."

"Well, I'll call you back later, when your son has had his tea."

"Shame you don't have a video camera. He's never going to believe he said and did these things."

"Won't he remember?"

"Might, might not. Anyway, you'd better give him his tea before he comes out to get it."

"Okay. Thanks a lot."

"Anytime, child. Bye."

"Bye."

Gustavo and Kaure were finished having their tea. They got up from the table and shook hands with me. Then, they gathered their supplies and I saw them to the door.

"_Até logo, bonita_ Bella," Gustavo said, waggling his fingers.

" _Até logo_, Gustavo, Kaure."

They walked down the path to the cove, and a few minutes later, I heard the motor of a small boat sputter into life.

As soon as they were gone, I went to the kitchen and poured tea for Edward. I hurried to the bedroom.

"Hi Angel," he said. The little meat container was sitting empty on the bedside table.

"Hi Beautiful. Here's your tea. I'm going to hop in the shower, okay?"

"Do you want company?" he flirted. Great. He'd probably break all my bones if he so much as hugged me.

"Uh... you should really sleep, Beautiful. We can bathe together later."

I had just turned Edward Cullen down for sex. Something was wrong with the order of the universe.

"Okay." He sipped his tea. I waited for the grimace. It didn't come. I bent over and felt his forehead. Nope, still cooler than me. I felt for a pulse. Nope, no pulse. He hadn't converted to human in the middle of his nap. He was just _really_ screwed up.

"You're still sick. Sleep now." I liberated his mug from his fingers.

"Okay." Edward lay down obediently and I tucked him in.

"Anything else you need?" I asked. I didn't want him wandering around while I was gone.

"Nope. Thank you, Angel."

"Okay. Now you get some rest."

"Yes, okay." He was already drifting off. I backed into the bathroom and took the fastest shower in history.

When I emerged, he was sound asleep again. I crept to his closet, stole his favourite grey t-shirt and put it on. Returning to the Blue Room, I crawled silently in beside him and cuddled up. I was still exhausted. This nap thing was really keeping the human mate jumping. And here _she'd_ threatened to keep her vampire husband on _his _toes.

He wriggled closer and sighed against my neck. Some turnabout, me holding him while he slept. I decided vampire naps were definitely worth having, even if my mate did smell a little of raw meat at the moment. I kissed his eyes and he moaned a little in his sleep. I shut my eyes, thankful that Esme had designed this room to shut out the brightness outside. The walls were painted to look like denim, and the bedding was midnight blue with matching curtains. Very soothing.

Five hours later, Edward twitched, waking me. I stroked his face. He blinked blearily at me for a second, and then his arms and legs flailed out and he fell off the bed, dragging the sheets with him. Moro reflex, I realized. He was just like the infant who startled, in the film we watched so long ago, the time the coach forced us to take home those fake babies.

I got on my hands and knees and peered over the edge, down at him. He lay on the floor in shock, all tangled up in sheets with sex hair. Delectable.

"Well, good afternoon, Beautiful. Did you have a nice nap?"

Edward sat up a little, running a hand through the tangles, looking confused.

"Bella? Tell me what's real, please."

"My lover, you took a nap."

"So you said. But what's real? What am I"

"I'm sorry my love, it must be very disorientating. You are a vampire, and you have been one a long time. And, normally, you don't sleep. But when you napped, you attempted to go back to some very human behaviour, not with much success. How's your stomach?"

"Not so good. Did I eat something I shouldn't have?"

"Raw stewing beef and a mug of tea."

"Holy cow." The hand passed through the hair again. "How long ago did I eat?"

"About six and a half hours."

"Crap. That's going to taste awful coming up. Will you excuse me while I, uh ..."

"Go ahead, dear. We'll talk when you're more comfortable."

Edward headed for the bathroom and I headed for the kitchen. I peeked in the fridge at Kaure's offerings. Hmm. There were some meat pie pockets that looked pretty tasty. I looked over the instructions on the label. Heat and cooking duration were written on it. Hopefully, the food was meant to go in the oven. I turned it on, fetched a pan out of the bottom drawer, and bunged in the food.

Edward had opted for a shower. I went back to the Blue Room, stripped the bed and confiscated his robe. I figured he wouldn't like the smell. Not that I could smell anything, of course.

I wandered around the house, looking for a washing machine.

The front door opens directly onto the sun-room. It's laid out in a large square. There is cream-coloured, water-resistant furniture and a light-coloured hardwood floor. The kitchen stands at the back of the sun-room, opposite the front door. It has a white tile floor and white cupboards, and black marble counter-tops.

Standing and looking to the left, there is a hallway past the kitchen. On the left side of the hallway is the Blue Room. Opposite it: the two-piece washroom.

Standing inside the door, looking to the right, is the White Room, with its 2 closets, and en suite washroom. Behind the next door down, I discovered a home movie den. The walls were blue with a long, suede, caramel-coloured couch and a large entertainment unit, TV and speakers. One wall was completely covered in DVDs and videotapes.

Opposite the den, backing onto the kitchen, I discovered the laundry room. It was nearly as fancy as the Cullen's garage back home. It had cupboards and racks and an ironing centre and first rate appliances, and it was painted sunshine yellow. In it was a back door out of the house. I returned to the Blue Room, gathered the wash, and got a load started.

The oven timer dinged, so I returned to the kitchen and got my lunch. By the time I was happily sitting down at the table, Edward was padding softly into the kitchen, fully dressed. Feeling a little vulnerable, I surmised. He pulled up his chair, looking at me a little uncertainly.

"What time is it?" he wondered.

"Almost 3:30pm. How are you feeling?" I asked cautiously, biting my meat turnover. It was savoury, not spicy. Very nice.

"Um," the hand passed through his hair, which was dark and glossy with dampness. He looked so different when it was flat. Less exotic. More modern. He looked younger.

"Strange. Peaceful. Less ... heavy."

"You had quite the night," I laughed.

"So I gather. It's all jumbled up. I'm confused."

I put my hands out on the table, palms up, but after bringing his hands toward mine in response, Edward stopped and clenched his fists on the table instead. I pulled them toward me, with his compliance, and stroked them until he released the tension. I allowed him to rest them palm-down on the table, knowing he was afraid to squeeze my hands too hard if he held them. I rested my hands on top of his, admiring the narrow backs and slender fingers. Musician's hands.

"What happened to me?" he murmured.

"You're fine. Don't be worried. It was only the nap Jasper's been teasing you about. I had a long talk with Carlisle. And I've also given most of your family a real piece of my mind."

"You _were _afraid. I can smell it under the bleach."

"Well, your bratty family kept us totally in the dark, so when you konked out, and did a remarkable imitation of a corpse, I got a little freaked out. But the family and I have had our little discussion and everything's settled now. They're all truly sorry for trying to prank us, and they won't do anything like it again. They don't always realize what frightens me, you know. And they don't always think things through. Never thought it might backfire. Bit impulsive when it comes to pranks, aren't they?"

"Only a bit?" my mate smirked. Well, a smile. That was an improvement. I could do this. "But I'll believe they've quit pranking us when I see it."

"Carlisle swore on the Bible not to let anything like it happen again."

"Carlisle doesn't swear oaths."

"He did this time, so I think we can have faith in the promise. Jasper encouraged the pranksters, and Carlisle didn't put a stop to it. But they were both devastated to have upset me. They couldn't reach me, you see. Your cell phone malfunctioned. I couldn't reach anyone at first."

"Oh, in the name of all that's holy. You must have been so frightened. That's why you're using your best bedside manner on me now. You were frantic."

"Yes, but it's all better now. So no fussing. But I wouldn't be averse to playing a trick on Jasper when he's not expecting it."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, would you care to stop pussyfooting around and tell me what's been going on?"

"Vampire males can take naps. At least, the dedicated spouses can. The ones who feel guilty for their misdeeds. So, it's a fairly rare thing. And information about it used to be widely available, until some naughty fellows got carried away and started proliferating Incubus legends. That's why you couldn't find any information on it."

He nodded. "Keep going."

"The way Carlisle explained it to me, it seems that your body's cells have a memory. When you are distressed, the hormones produced sit in your cells and your body can't clear them. Then, when you produce a glut of endorphins-"

"-like on a honeymoon-" he interjected,

"-your body's chemicals have a little war. When it starts, all your functions shut down. Your body shut down for over two hours. And you were totally unresponsive during that time."

"During which time you left me on the beach and ran back here, traumatized," he stated.

"Yes, but I got a hold of Alice and Jasper and Em and Carlisle and I talked through it all with them. And Esme helped me get provisions and stuff so I could take care of you, and Carlisle told me what to expect."

"Then I shall forebear from flying home and murdering them all this instant," my mate growled magnanimously.

"Please do. They all feel guilty enough to earn naps of their own. Anyhow, back to the story. What do you remember from that point?"

"I remember reliving my vampire life. But this time my angel was with me, helping me through the unbearable parts," he shrugged.

"Your angel?"

Edward smiled a little. "When I was a kid, just a little kid, I started talking to my angel. My mother said I had a guardian angel. When I got older, I stopped interacting with her, like most kids do. I guess I didn't recognize a need for her. Anyway, while I was going through the ... torment of reliving things I can't forget, this time, she held my hand and comforted me." He played with my fingers, smiling softly. "Hey, wait! It was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Beautiful. I was there the whole time." The cheerful look gradually dissolved into dread.

"Then you know everything I've done. Everything about me. You know what I am," he lamented. He brought his golden eyes warily to mine. It was a look I knew well.

"Oh, now don't you start that!" I chuckled. "There will be no running away screaming today. Not from me, anyhow." He was biting his lip.

"You remember it all. Every detail."

"Yes."

"And you regret the harm you've done."

"Very much," he confirmed.

"So God in His mercy let you sleep it off."

"Explain, please."

"The purpose of naps is to clear the stress hormones from your body, enabling you to stop dwelling on things that you've repented for. Are you ... feeling attacked by your ghosts?"

"No. No, they've let me be. They're ..."

"Powerless?" I suggested.

"Maybe not powerless, but definitely subdued."

"Yes. That's what naps do. They give you an opportunity to repent and atone."

"How does one atone for 742 murders, Bella? The first of which was a very godly man."

"Don't get uppity, Edward."

He looked at me, surprised. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Do you remember the story of the thief on the cross next to Jesus?"

"Of course. What's that got to do with anything?"

"He repented, but he didn't have the chance to atone before he died. What did Jesus say to him?"

"He said the man would surely be with him in Heaven before the day was through, and not to be afraid."

"So I think you're uppity if you think you're beyond the reach of God."

"That guy wasn't a vampire, Bella."

"And do you honestly see Carlisle burning in Hell just because something wicked bit him?"

"He's more worried about ending up there for polluting all of us. I think playing God is a pretty big sin, Bella, one with which I'm well familiar."

"Do you think God should have let Carlisle live alone forever?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I'm not God."

"So God's in charge, Edward?"

"Yeah. At least, He should be. We try to let Him run the show."

"Think maybe He might have thought you needed a partner in life, to help you get through it, so you can serve Him?"

"Yeah, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here, having this discussion with me."

"So maybe God loves you after all, like you love Him."

"Maybe," he conceded.

"And maybe He wants you to move on from the past, and concentrate on serving Him."

"Maybe."

"Which means letting go of your guilt, that weighs you down, and allowing yourself to experience some joy. And now that you've let go of some stress, you have the opportunity."

"Well, that would make me a pretty lucky guy."

"You're a great guy, sweetie, and God loves you."

"I hope so, Bella."

"I know so. Now, what else do you remember? Can you remember walking back here with me?"

"I remember waking up and feeling cold, hungry and tired."

"Yes, you were really out of it. Kaure and Gustavo were here, and I was afraid you'd do something rash. But you obeyed all my orders, dearest. For once, you did exactly what you were told," I teased.

"Kaure and Gustavo? How did you manage?"

"Well, you told me you had to use the bathroom, and I coaxed you that wearing a robe would be prudent with guests around. You went to the bathroom without much success, and then you went to the kitchen and started eating raw meat."

Edward gawped at me, "No way."

"Yes way. I don't think I've ever seen you so human. You just walked around like everything was normal."

"I could swear you told me it was popcorn. When I choked it up I couldn't tell _what_ it was. All the blood absorbed into my system, you know? And the tannins in the tea didn't help. The rest doesn't digest, because I don't have acid in my stomach. It just rots. Regurgitating it was rather ... unpleasant."

"I'll bet."

"Then what?"

"Well, I managed to keep you out of their sight while they cleaned the house and sat down for tea and muffins."

"Lucky I didn't attack them. Then what did I do?" he asked curiously.

"Well, you asked me for a mug of tea, which you drank without batting an eyelash, and then you flirted with me about bathing together. I turned you down, sorry. I didn't want to test your control."

"I'm glad you did. And then?"

"Then, I convinced you that you were ill, and that you needed more rest, and I tucked you in. You went straight back to sleep. As soon as I could manage it, I had a shower and brushed my teeth, and we've had a nice sleep together ever since."

"How long did I .... sleep?"

"You passed out around 4pm yesterday, and I had my panic attack at 5pm. I ran back to the house, and I barely got in the door when the land line rang and then I talked to Alice. I thought she was lying to me about you being asleep, and she put me on with Jazz. He passed me over to Carlisle, and then I talked to Esme. She set me up with new cell phones, and I took my supplies and went back to you at about 6:30. You had changed positions, but you still looked pretty awful."

"Define 'awful'," my husband demanded, staring into my eyes. He was holding his lips in a thin line.

"Well, for the first phase, you didn't move, breathe or respond. Your temperature dropped drastically and eventually, the fluids under your skin went livid. And your eyes were open, and you were limp."

"And you thought I was dead."

"You are entirely too perceptive for your own good. Yes, I did."

"And you ran home to do something impulsive, and were prevented by my moronic family." He was biting his lip again now.

"Edward, I totally understand now why you went to Italy."

"Going to Italy was a mistake, and you coming back here to do yourself a harm was also a mistake. Can we have a pact, not to do anything else drastic?"

"Yes, it's a pact."

"Good. What happened next?"

"Well, you rolled onto your side, and looked quite peaceful. Soon after, REM started and ... well, it was ... upsetting. Watching you suffer with your regrets."

"And you know all my sins. What must you think of me now." His eyes creased with pain.

"Love! My Beautiful One. You are wonderful, and I love you more than ever. You changed your whole life. You choose, every day, to be good. To be above your baser instincts. You are an example worth following. And Edward? I feel closer to you, knowing how you suffered. And I understand why it always bothered you when I praised you for being perfect."

"You're not joshing me, are you?" His eyes flickered to mine, worriedly.

"No, Beautiful. I'm perfectly serious."

Edward took my hands up in his and kissed them, breathing in my scent. Then, he froze. "Bella! Your scent!"

"Oh, I had a shower, but maybe you can still smell my adrenaline?"

"No. That's not what I mean. You don't ... you don't smell the same to me." He looked at me, wide-eyed.

I was sinking. Didn't I appeal to him anymore? "What do you mean? Do I not ... sing to you?"

"It's not that. You still smell amazing. You totally attract me. But ... there's something different. Ah! I know! You don't ... you don't ... smell like... _food_."

"What?" I asked, overwhelmed.

"You don't smell like food," he insisted, sniffing up and down my arm. "You smell like ... you smell like ... Oh, God! Do you feel okay? Do you feel abnormal at all?"

"No. I'm fine. I feel well-rested and everything's good."

Edward patted my hand, regarding me seriously. "Bella... You smell like ... me."

"Like you?"

"Like a vampire. Yes."

**Author snickers evilly. Review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Mendicant

**Chapter 8: Mendicant**

**Well peeps, I keep trying to get back to the fluff. My characters aren't quite cooperating. But you'll get some fluff _and _some angst here. Stop yelling, Valerie. You know I love you (blinks like Alice). But a dumb idea came to me that struck me so funny, I'll be using it here. And yes, it's fluffy.**

**Credit goes to 2old2care, who reminded me that C & E are very young (at heart) to be parents of all these high-strung teens. I'm kidnapping your idea, Boston. Don't kill me. I love you? (blinks again)**

**Thanks to favludo for confirming my opinion about the knife. I agree with you. So kudos for that review. And thank you, Jadedtigger, and jeasterl, respectively, for making me think of a couple of words I want to use.**

**I got my very first flame: last chapter. Ever. The reader felt I should stick to the point (translation: stop digressing and filling in detail) but friends, I _live_ for the digression and details. In fact, I_ thought_ that was why I exist here. It's my niche. So if you love me for that, please let me know. Meanwhile, I intend to take the flame as an unintended compliment. **

**I like to make a succulent, hearty meal out of my books. Look at 'Pride and Prejudice'. It's full of little details that bring the centuries-past world to life. Writers preserve dead cultures. There is no history without storytellers. You won't find a bare bones story here, and you won't find BD repeated word-for-word. So if that's what you're looking for, I'm fine with that, but you've got the wrong writer.**

**Thanks to all those who have given me rave reviews. Five months, nine books, 118 chapters, and over 275, 000 words later, a lot of you are still with me, giving me love. I'm honoured. You keep me going. You guys are the best. I love my readers. Some of you have even become trusted friends. And I don't know what I'd do without you.**

**Life is good. Spread some love around while you're here. Don't hold grudges, and believe in yourself.**

**Back to the usual A/N (shakes self out of smarmy, sentimental digression. Digression, see?). All belongs to Stephenie and Summit, although I would love to borrow Carlisle for the weekend. Do you think Esme would mind? I just want to stare at him, that's all, you dirty-minded brats. In black leather pants with silver studs, preferably. He can sit and read his paper while I stare.**

**Music Vids For this Chapter: You know the drill. It belongs to its respective owners. It's on my playlist. youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight/**

**'Time In a Bottle', by Jim Croce**

**'May It Be', by Enya**

**'Edward, Bella and Renesmee' (If you know this song & singer, please contact me)**

**'Amazing', by Janelle (A Dad can think his family is amazing, right?) **

**So, we're taking a short pause from the island to raid Carlisle's poor, overwrought brain. And I'll post again soon so Edward doesn't get all angst-y again. He was so mad at me when I put him to sleep.**

**Share a little love. Review.**

**Tuesday, August 16, 2005**

_**Carlisle's pov:**_

I had booked the week off work, and now, I was bored.

It had seemed like a good precaution, since we didn't know what Bella and Edward might need from us, but I missed the hospital. And I was irritated that the new director was happy I was away. He didn't like it that I had only taken two weeks off work, since beginning my job here four-and-a-half years ago. And that had been to take care of Bella in Phoenix, after James attacked her. My boss didn't want to break union rules by allowing me to accumulate vacation and sick days. I'd have preferred him to give them away to somebody who needed them.

I was reading my morning paper, certain that Bella and Edward were doing fine, and feeling reasonably cheerful, when there was a rush of air and my daughter Alice appeared next to my chair, wearing her robe, with her hair caught up in a towel. Spa day. Joy. The women would be after the men to soak their cuticles later. And we'd only cleaned ourselves up on Saturday morning for the wedding. They could at least let us have a little rest after all the wedding _fol de rol_.

Alice's eyes were black and empty. Uh-oh.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked.

"Edward's calling. Bella smells wrong. You mustn't tell him about the baby. You have to lie."

"Alice? I don't want to lie to Edward. He has trust issues and he's only just starting to live up to his potential. If he finds out I'm lying he'll close off from me. Especially since the prank fell out badly yesterday."

"No, you have to lie. And there's not much danger of him being angst-y at the moment. But you should tell him about the knife."

"Oh, that's going to be fun, isn't it?" I rolled my eyes in a way reminiscent of my youngest-oldest son.

"Sorry, but you know what Bella's like. They're alike that way. So determined to shelter each other that they end up failing to communicate. Best to get them out of the habit while their marriage is fresh."

"Alright, Alice. I give up."

"Thanks, Dad. I know you don't like it."

Esme came and sat with me, also dressed for spa treatments. She was knitting, which was unusual. I hadn't seen her do that since the Second World War, when soldiers needed mittens and even the young boys and old men at home took up knitting and corking to help the war effort.

"What are you making, my love?"

"A baby sweater," she whispered.

"Isn't Rose going to notice something's up if you start doing that?" I frowned. I didn't like secrets in the family.

"I'll tell her it's for the young mothers' group at the Weber's church," she answered.

"If you're going to lie, you'd better make some for that group as well," I said crossly.

"Of course, darling. I would never set up a scenario where we could be caught out." Esme's needles clicked and clacked annoyingly. I sighed, frustrated.

"In the name of Roosevelt! Someone is grumpy today," my mate remarked.

"You'd be grumpy too if you were me," I snapped.

Esme set down her knitting. "Want to talk about it, dear? You're as cranky as a broody hen."

"That's an apt description. I'm worried about my chicks." I huffed out a sigh, and set aside my paper, speaking quietly. "I don't like lying to family. Omitting to say something, in an attempt to beat the doldrums with a joke, is one thing. Withholding life-altering information is another story. But having to tell outright lies to loved ones? I'm angry. I don't like it. And I don't like withholding the information from Rosalie, either. It's disrespectful."

"Withholding what information, Carlisle?" Rosalie asked, coming down the stairs at top speed. I could have sworn she was out. Emmett was on her heels. They regarded us cautiously.

"Perdition take me!" I said loudly, rolling my eyes again.

"Are you keeping something secret from me?" Rose demanded, gaping. She looked like a kitten that had been kicked. Guilt twisted my insides.

I sighed and clutched my hair. Apparently, I was channelling Edward today. I gave up, folding my hands in my lap and regarding her seriously. Esme and Alice were looking everywhere except at Rose.

"Yes, Rose, we've been keeping a secret. Only since yesterday, mind you. We just couldn't figure out how to tell you. And we didn't want you to feel hurt. We wanted to protect you for as long as possible. So, the cat's out of the bag. Please forgive us."

"I understand your motive, Carlisle. And we were just talking with Bella about holding grudges being bad. She forgave us for our blunder, so I'll try to keep your actions in perspective. But, please, nothing could hurt more than having you keeping things from me."

"I'm sorry Rose. That was my opinion as well."

"It's my fault," Alice admitted. "I _Saw_ you would be happier if you didn't find out for a couple of weeks, but the future is set now, unless you decide you don't want to be told."

"No, I want to be told. You can't prevent every sad thing in life, Lis. Without some sad things in life, you can't appreciate the happy things," Rosalie insisted adamantly, glaring at Alice, who had the grace to look ashamed.

"Come and sit down, dear," I ordered quietly.

Rose and Emmett came around the empty chair. Rose sat in it tensely, and Emmett sat on the arm and put his hand on her shoulder, looking worried.

"It's Bella and Edward," I began. Rose and Emmett both tensed up further.

"Is he going to hurt her? I'll murder him if he does!" Rose exclaimed.

"No, no, nothing of the sort," Esme said.

"If anything, he's doing better than expected in that department," I soothed her. "No, this is something quite different. Something very rare."

"Tell us!" Rosalie barked. Emmett patted her consolingly.

I leaned my elbows on my knees. "What you are being told is secret. Bella and Edward do not know. And if you tell them, chances are that it will result in at least one, tragic and unnecessary death."

Rosalie's eyes widened in shock and she gulped. Emmett held onto her a bit tighter. Rosalie nodded.

"As Jasper says, Bella and Edward do not exactly colour inside the lines," I began.

Rose nodded again. "I know," she said, gulping, her eyes black.

"Apparently... Edward is an Incubus. Rose? Bella, ...well, Bella is going to have Edward's baby." I met her eyes cautiously, waiting for the explosion. It didn't come. Rosalie sat, her mouth working, as Emmett gawped from me to her and back again.

"Oh, that's a dilly!" Emmett exclaimed seriously. He looked down at his mate and his face grew sombre.

"She's ... she's pregnant?" Rose whimpered almost silently.

I bowed my head, shame-faced. "Yes, darling. I'm sorry it hurts you. She's already half-way through the first third of her pregnancy. They don't know, and they mustn't be told. The result could be dire."

Rose looked at the knitting in Esme's hands. The sweater sat there, confirming her fears. All of us had known except her and Emmett. She bowed her head, hyperventilating. Then, she stood suddenly, looking wretched, and flew out of the house with her hand over her mouth, shaking Emmett off.

Emmett gave me a stern look, but sighed. "I'll look after her," he promised, and then he was gone.

"Stone the crows," I snarled.

"That went better than I expected, actually," Alice said sadly.

"Me too," Esme admitted. "I guess she's fond of Bella now."

"Yes, she's going to do her best to be kind and positive, and not jealous," Alice promised.

"It was wrong to keep it from her. It's bad enough keeping it from Bella and Edward. We're interfering with other peoples' lives here, Alice."

"To preserve two lives Carlisle. Three, actually."

"That's the only reason I'm going along with this." I grunted, flapping my newspaper and returning to World Events. The globe was still reeling in the face of terrorist attacks in London, Israel and Egypt, one month ago to this day. Some red-eyed vampires would be nicely stuffed with blood, now. There were always scavengers at tragic events.

The IRA had declared their war in Ireland to be over on July 28th, and the editorials were still coming in. The Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter launched on the twelfth of August, and it was bringing back a lot of pictures. Fascinating. My father would have called it witchcraft. Hmm. Madonna's birthday. He'd have said she was a witch, too.

"I know, Alice," I snapped. "I don't want to lose them, either. We've been through that horror story once, and it was enough." She subsided into silence.

Just after 10am, the phone rang. A lovely start to what should have been a peaceful day.

I glared around at my loved ones, who didn't want to meet my eyes, steeled myself, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dad."

"Hello Edward. I guess you're awake. Do you forgive us?"

"I'm upset that Bella was frightened, but Bella says the family's creation of distress was not intentional and she's fine."

I braced myself, and delivered the bomb casually. "She gave us quite the scare there. She came really close to killing herself. We just got to her in time."

There was a beat of silence.

"Pardon me?"

"Bella was going to kill herself. With a kitchen knife. She thought you were dead. She didn't tell you?"

"She neglected to mention it." I could imagine him giving her a critical look, and her squirming under it.

"Sorry, Edward, I just gave you stress when you only just got some relaxation," I said. Well, that was true, at least. "You won't yell at her, will you?"

"No, but we'll be having a bigger discussion than I was anticipating."

Well, he took it better than I thought he would.

"How was your nap? It was exceedingly long by normal standards."

"So I hear. It was ... refreshing. I feel much better. But it was long, and I'm wondering whether it could be the cause of something. I'm hoping it is, because the alternative explanation is worrisome."

He was getting to the point. And unwittingly, he had given me an out.

"And what might that be?" I asked, like I didn't know what was coming.

"Since I woke up, Bella smells different to me. She doesn't smell like food, she smells like a vampire. I won't say I'm not concerned, Dad. There are only two possibilities, as far as I can see."

"Tell me, son." I'd keep the third possibility to myself.

"The worst-case scenario is that we've made a mistake. That there's enough venom in ejaculate to infect her. Or that I've accidentally passed some to her through kissing." And Alice had told them to avoid infecting Bella with venom during the trip, at all costs.

"What's your other idea?" Please God, it was a viable one, or I'd have to pick his worst-case and frighten him needlessly.

"Well, I wondered if she only smells different to me. I wondered if getting rid of my stress made me less receptive to the temptation of her scent."

"Is the thirst blunted or absent?"

"Um, totally absent."

"You aren't tempted to bite her at all."

"No. If anything, the danger now is that she smells so much like a vampire that I'll be tempted to touch her like she is one."

"Put Bella on for me, son."

"Okay."

"Hi Dad," Bella said.

"Hey lovey. Feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Totally fine."

"And Edward? Is he wired again?"

"Surprisingly calm, considering you just snitched on me."

"He has the right to know, child. It's not right to keep him in the dark about your feelings."

"I know. It's just ... instinctive to protect him."

"I know. Now, how are you physically?"

"I feel normal."

"Any pain, aches, skin or physical changes, sore throat?"

"No, nothing."

"Appetite changed?"

"I'm probably eating a little better than I did at home. Edward overfeeds me."

"Hah. Well, if he stops doing it, then you should worry. Any strange cravings?"

"He's the one who's been eating raw meat and drinking tea, Carlisle. I'm telling you, I feel completely fine. And he's totally cute when he's discombobulated. I'm still tired, but I'm apt to be after yesterday, right?"

"Sure. Try and take it easy for the rest of the day. I think you're fine." _ Liar._ She mightn't be fine at all. But I'd have to trust Alice. And God.

"Thanks. I'll put Edward back on."

"Hi."

Attention all angels: Carlisle Cullen is about to blow smoke out of his, well, you know. Prepare the lightning bolt.

"Edward? I don't think you're a special case. Bella doesn't have any symptoms of being infected with venom. Keep an eye on her, just in case, and if her behaviour changes, call me straight away. But I think your second hypothesis is more likely. When we're under stress, we are susceptible to temptation, and might indulge our addictions as a crutch, same as humans."

"But reformed addicts are still tempted. I'm not at all tempted," he said softly.

"Perhaps God gave you freedom from the addiction."

"Why me? Why not any of you? It would be arrogant on my part to believe it," he drawled.

"Are you as laid-back as you sound?"

"Uh ... guilty."

"Not feeling guilty, are you," I questioned rhetorically.

"No."

"Well, I think there's a chance that whatever the cause, the change in Bella's scent is due to your perception of it, not reality." _You false wretch._ God help me if she should come to harm. I'd jump in that chipper-shredder of hers if it meant she'd be safe for him.

"But-"

"Edward."

"Yes, Dad?"

"Has Bella changed at all?"

"Not insofar as I can tell."

"Have _you_ changed at all?" This question was met with several seconds of silence.

"Yes. Yes, I'm feeling different and behaving differently," he admitted.

"So what is more likely? That Bella has changed or that your perception of her has changed?"

"The latter."

"I don't think there's anything physically different about her, Edward." _Mendicant. Sinner._ "I don't think you have any cause to be alarmed." _Not according to Alice, anyway._

"Thank you, Dad. I feel so relieved."

"I can tell your sleep did you good, son. I'm happy for you." _And worried. But still happy. For both of you.._

"Thanks."

"I still want you to keep a close watch on her, though," I warned.

"I'm the over-protective stalker in the family, remember? Of course I'll be keeping an eye on her."

"Good man. Kiss my daughter for me, will you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations, son." _Just saying_.

"Thank you. Love you, Carlisle."

"Love you, too. Both of you."

"Bye."

"Good-bye." I set the receiver back down on its cradle, staring thoughtfully. After a couple of minutes, Alice spoke cheerfully to me.

"Thank you for keeping up the charade, Carlisle. I just had a happy vision. I saw Rose pass the baby to Bella, and they all looked so happy. Incidentally, Bella will be a vampire by then."

"So they'll be fine? Edward, too?"

"Edward is going to be much, much happier from now on. And he's going to start leading others, but not in a bossy way. In a nurturing way. Like he did with the group we took to Niagara."

"That's a charming picture, Alice. Almost makes it worth the guilt of lying." I ironed my forehead with my hand.

"You won't have to lie for long, Carlisle. Only a couple of weeks."

"Yes. Okay, Alice." She got up to leave.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Boy or girl?"

"Carlisle! I can't tell you that! You'll tell Esme and she'll tell everyone." Alice rolled her eyes.

"_Thank_ you, Alice! Did you ever think maybe we'd all like to know? It would make shopping and decorating easier," Esme growled.

"Well, maybe. Oh, yes! You're all meant to know," our daughter smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

"Well?!" I demanded.

"Girl. With brown eyes, and curly bronze hair. She has a heart-shaped face and Edward's mouth, and she blushes."

"Wonderful," Esme clapped.

My heart soared in my chest. I had to admit I had a soft spot for Edward. He was my first, my most sensitive kid, and the one whom I had worried about the most and the longest. The most noble. And he was the one who was always pulling rabbits out of hats. Human girls out of the paths of vans. Magic tricks. And he'd brought me a daughter and was going to bring me a granddaughter. I'd best spend some special time thanking God.

At the end of a day that was thereafter uneventful, I was back in my chair, listening to the TV and reading a new medical text. Esme was knitting a third baby jacket, and Alice and Jazz were taking bets on the baby's name with Emmett. Rosalie had been in her room for some hours.

At 11pm, she came down, looking a little shy and a touch sad. She sat in the chair opposite me. We didn't fuss her. After 10 minutes, she fidgeted and spoke.

"Esme?"

"Yes dear heart?"

"Would you ... teach me to knit? Please?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Come and sit by me and we'll get you all set up. I have plenty more wool in my studio, so don't feel you have to choose any of these scraps." Esme started pulling supplies from her basket. "What would you like to make?"

"A shawl to wrap the baby in." Rose looked at her mother from under her lashes.

"That's a lovely idea," Esme smiled. "Bella will be so pleased."

"Mother?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Do you, do you think ... Bella will let me help with her baby?" Rose bit her lip anxiously.

"Of course, dear. She'll be glad to let us all love the baby. We're talking about Bella, here. She would love to be closer to you."

Alice piped up, "I've already _Seen_ it Rose. You and your niece are going to be very close. And you'll be a lot closer to Bella and Edward, too."

"Really?" she asked softly.

"Really," Alice confirmed. "Now get busy. They'll need at least a couple of shawls and you only have a couple of weeks to get good at knitting. I'll teach you crochet after that, and you can make a granny square afghan for the baby's bed."

"I'd like that, Alice. Thank you."

Esme launched into an explanation of casting on stitches, and knitting and purling, while Rose bent her head eagerly and attempted to get her wool tension right. A happy picture, but an annoying noise. Grr.

"What's the matter, Carlisle?" Esme asked, knitting and purling and dropping and picking up and annoying the perdition out of me.

"Still feeling stressed out. Antsy."

"Sounds like you _are _overdue for a nap of your own, dear. No reason not to have one, now that the wedding is taken care of." All four of my children stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"What?!" I demanded crossly.

"You're our Dad. We don't want to think of you and Mother _that _way," Emmett protested.

"I'm twenty-four years old, Emmett. Forever. Don't you forget it." I snapped.

"Hey, uh, Rosie? How about we take that trip to Morocco? Starting tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"Hey, that would be great, Big Bear. Can I bring my knitting?"

"Of course, bring whatever you want."

"Jazz? Where are we going?" Alice asked, needles clacking.

"South America is nice at this time of year," Jasper drawled.

"Stay away from Rio," I warned.

"I was thinking maybe Peru," Jasper clarified.

"Sounds great. I'll start packing."

Wow. Just like that, an empty living-room and a soon-to-be-empty house. Smart kids.

I looked at my mate. "Mother?"

"Yes Father?"

"Do you ever think sometimes that our lives are extremely cocked-up?"

"Language, Dr Teeth."

Grr. She used the codename. "Do you?"

"Well, we're parents to a bunch of geriatric kids who are physically only a handful of years younger than us, and one of them was born thirty-odd years before me. They are all high-strung and a little bit nuts, each in their own loveable yet annoying way. And none of them will ever move out. So, I guess we're a rum pair. And I wouldn't trade my existence for anything."

"Neither would I," I smirked.

"Esme!!!" Emmett bellowed. I sighed and ducked my head, blowing out my breath in a whoosh.

"What's bitten you, Emmett?" she called.

"Somebody's been messing with your magnets on the chore board."

"Oh, now what?" Esme lay down her knitting and marched into the kitchen. She'd spent a great deal of time making photo magnets of all of us, sized to scale and cut out like paper dolls. It was her craft idea, last month, for a project for the young people at the mission. Esme snarled in frustration. "Okay! Who did it? Fess up!"

All the kids zoomed to the kitchen, and soon, there were amused chuckles and a chorus of 'not me's'. I decided a fatherly intervention was required. I slapped my book down and stomped into the kitchen. I looked at the magnets and did a double-take.

All the heads had been cut off the magnets, and the heads and bodies mixed up. Now, all the males had the girls' heads on their bodies, and _vice versa_. "Okay, who did it?" I demanded, standing in front of them like a drill sergeant. I glared into each pair of eyes, looking for a weakness. When I got to Jasper, he almost bit through his lips, trying not to smirk. "Jasper?!" I glared.

"Okay, okay. But I only did Bella and Edward. He was driving me nuts last week, and so I did it, and he never even noticed."

"So who finished the job?" My seventh child: Not Me.

" I bet Edward did it," Esme mused.

"Nah. I bet Bella did it." Emmett suggested.

"Could have been the Denalis," Jasper suggested.

"Well, here's the rub, Jasper. You started it, so you get to fix the problem. You will print out new photos and re-do the craft."

"Aw, Carlisle! I don't know how to do artsy stuff like that!" he whined.

"You should think about that before you wreck your mother's stuff," I suggested.

"Aw, Dad!"

"Carlisle? Jasper? Don't bother," Esme interrupted.

"No, he should make it up to you, dear." Jasper looked from me to Esme pleadingly.

"Actually, it's kind of funny. I think I _like_ them with interchangeable heads." She grinned at the magnets.

"Sometimes, you're really quirky, love," I teased.

"Good thing, too, or I'd never be able to manage this lot."

"You're pretty special, Milady."

"Thanks, Dr. Teeth." Grr.

I kissed my wife. All my kids said, 'ew' and vanished into thin air.

They were all _so_ smart.

**Love me? Reassure me. Review and keep me happy.**


	9. Chapter 9: Honesty Bites

**Chapter 9: Honesty Bites**

**Caution: Rated M for lemons. They are on their honeymoon, you know.  
**

**No copyright infringement is intended. Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie and Summit. All music vids belong to their respective owners. This music is well worth your time, and it's on my playlist at youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight/**

**'A Case of You', by Joni Mitchell (dulcimer), with James Taylor (guitar)**

**'Turn, Turn, Turn', by Pete Seeger, performed by Judy Collins**

**'When You Say Nothing At All', by Ronan Keeting**

**'In Your Eyes', by Peter Gabriel**

**'Awake the Giant', by Larry Gowan**

**'God Only Knows', Bowie's version**

**Right in the middle of this research, I discovered that "The Hillywood Show: New Moon Parody" is up. And there's a hilarious Team Jacob song out (even if I do root for Bedward, personally). So you can see them on my youtube channel, too, under Faves.**

**So, Bella has some 'splainin' to do. Bedward's covering a lot of ground on this so-called holiday. Review and tell me what else you'd like to see them do. Within reason. If Edward blushes silver, I'll let you know.**

_Just before our love got lost you said  
"I am as constant as a northern star"  
And I said "Constantly in the darkness  
Where's that at?  
If you want me I'll be in the bar"_

_On the back of a cartoon coaster  
In the blue TV screen light  
I drew a map of Canada  
Oh Canada  
With your face sketched on it twice  
Oh you're in my blood like holy wine  
You taste so bitter and so sweet_

_Oh I could drink a case of you darling  
Still I'd be on my feet  
oh I would still be on my feet_

_Oh I am a lonely painter  
I live in a box of paints  
I'm frightened by the devil  
And I'm drawn to those ones that ain't_

_I remember that time you told me you said  
"Love is touching souls"  
Surely you touched mine  
'Cause part of you pours out of me  
In these lines from time to time  
Oh, you're in my blood like holy wine  
You taste so bitter and so sweet_

_Oh I could drink a case of you darling  
And I would still be on my feet  
I would still be on my feet_

_I met a woman  
She had a mouth like yours  
She knew your life  
She knew your devils and your deeds  
And she said  
"Go to him, stay with him if you can  
But be prepared to bleed"_

_Oh but you are in my blood  
You're my holy wine  
You're so bitter, bitter and so sweet_

_Oh, I could drink a case of you darling  
Still I'd be on my feet  
I would still be on my feet  
_

**Bella's pov:**

My husband hung up the phone and turned toward me expectantly, not speaking. His eyes were glittering black, and they were slowly burning away my pretences. I swallowed, loudly.

"I-I, I'm in trouble, aren't I," I stammered.

He crossed his arms over his pecs, and looked down his nose at me. "Heaps."

Edward turned to the counter and approached the knife block. He slid the long, fine-bladed knife out of it. Trust him to know that I chose the one he had previously touched to be the tool to slit my wrists. He turned it gently in his fingers, and sniffed it, then eyed me reproachfully. He walked back to the table, and set down the knife between us, assuming his regular seat. He waited for me to say something. Anything. I cringed.

When I failed to become verbose, he sighed and folded his hands together. "Apparently, love, you have omitted a few details from your narrative of yesterday's events."

I gulped.

"While we will not _precisely_ label this as a lie, seeing as it was done with good intent, we will say that you have been less than completely communicative with me."

"I didn't want to upset you." I blinked rapidly.

"You let on that you were frightened for me, Bella, and that you received comfort from my family. You did not say that you were on the verge of killing yourself when they called."

"You said we should make a pact not to do anything drastic. I thought you inferred what I did without me having to tell you."

"Bella," he said, eyes rolling. His eyes slid back up to penetrate mine.

"Fine! I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you stressed. I wanted you to be content after your nap. I didn't want you fretting about me." My lip trembled a little. Edward took my hands in his and started playing with my fingers again.

"Bella, what you don't realize is that you've been giving me a very confusing, mixed message,"

"How? What do you mean?"

"Well, you have been very ... solicitous of me. And you told me you were worried for yourself. I surmised that you intended to do something drastic, but you downplayed it. You've been sending out a message that you coped very well with your distress, and that my family helped you manage. That your misery was not overwhelming. That you were okay and that you came away from this without any baggage.

"That was not true, Bella. You didn't have any support until it was almost too late. And you were so desperate and hopeless that you almost took your life. You were traumatized, and you are withholding your pain from me."

"It would be wrong to be upset now. You're alright. I'm grateful for that. I want to take care of you."

Edward tipped up my chin. "What did I say to you when we got here?" he demanded.

"That we were going to be equals," I intoned.

"And do you think you're being my equal partner if you don't let me comfort you when you're hurting?"

I had no logical reply for that. I shook my head. "But ... I told you I understood why you went to Italy."

"But I didn't _think_ you _did_, because you gave me the impression that you were able to function, thinking I was dead. "

Edward picked up the knife, turning it in his fingers. Then he took the blade lengthwise between his palms and crushed it into dust.

"That wasn't necessary. I wouldn't have tried to hurt myself again."

"You don't understand, Bella. I could never look at that knife again without seeing you try to kill yourself. I'll get Esme a new one. Now, don't prevaricate with me. Let me in."

"You've joshed with me so many times, that I'd be the death of you. And then..."

I couldn't catch my breath. I opened the dam. The tears I'd withheld rushed out. "I couldn't function. The hole. The bleeding hole in my chest was back. And all I could think, was, that I had to join you. That nobody could keep you away from me. That nobody could force me to go back to a normal human life, or live like Marcus, or live halfway between both the vampire world and the human one without you. And so I decided to die, and I was able to function to achieve that goal. But I knew you wouldn't approve. And I was frightened."

By this time I was sobbing. Edward walked around the table and picked me up like a little kid. I put my face into the crook of his neck, and wrapped my legs around him. He carried me out of the kitchen.

"So you do understand, Bella, that I went to Italy feeling the exact same way?" Edward murmured.

"And I told you never, never to do yourself harm. And then I did the exact same thing. Knowing that you wouldn't want me to do it. Not thinking of any consequences or how it might hurt other people." My breath hitched. "Being totally selfish."

"Being totally reckless," Edward corrected me. "Being the typical mate of a vampire."

A door opened and I realized we were outside the back of the house. There was a little gazebo, with a sturdy wicker swing hanging from the top. Edward shifted my legs to one side, sat down, and rocked us. He held me, tucked up like a little ball, while I sobbed and ruined his cotton shirt. He rocked me until the sun went down. Until the sniffles passed. Until I sighed and shuddered and lay quiet.

"You cold?" my mate asked finally. I was only clad in his t-shirt, and half of me was hanging out. Conversely, Edward was fully dressed. But it was fairly sheltered in the gazebo and I was comfortable. I shook my head.

Edward brushed my hair back off my face. "I won't say you weren't provoked into suicidal behaviour. We both were. When Rose called me I thought it was too late to alter anything. And you felt the same way, when I lay on our beach, unresponsive. And we both jumped to end the pain without proper confirmation of our worst fears. And both times, we were foolish. It could have ended so badly, leaving behind a broken and grieving mate. Can you imagine what would have happened to you, had you not reached me in time in Italy?"

"I would have gone insane. I would have sought death."

"And you, _knowing_ there's only one way for vampires to die, ignored that knowledge based on _sight,_ which is not a good way to judge if anybody's dead. Look at Romeo and Juliet. One little mirror, same poor judgement. At any rate, I would have woken up eventually, and found your slashed and bloody corpse next to me. And I would have gone insane. I would have sought death.

"This is another reason why I didn't want you to be a vampire at the start of our relationship. I arrogantly assumed that your feelings weren't as deep or as permanent as mine. That you could pick up the pieces and go on if something happened to me. Later, I realized you wouldn't be able to do that any more easily than I could. But then, yesterday, you seemed to cope and be comforted, and I again questioned your bond. Vampires wouldn't be comforted by anything after losing a mate. Look at Victoria. They weren't even firmly attached."

There was a question that begged to be asked. "Will you answer something honestly for me?"

"Yes."

"Vampires mate for life. But do they also make pacts for death?"

"No, Bella. No, they don't. Traditional vampires don't love others as deeply as vegetarians. But all of us fear death. Despite a strong will to survive, however, if one partner dies, bad things tend to happen to the one left behind. He goes mad, or becomes withdrawn, or tries to provoke someone to kill him, or makes vengeance a lifelong mission. If the death isn't attributable to an enemy that can be destroyed, God becomes the enemy. And humans become lambs to the slaughter."

"So you weren't just afraid of me losing my soul during the transformation, you were worried about what might happen to me, if something were to happen to you?" I summarized.

"Yes. That also worried me."

"Your using the past tense. Doesn't either possibility worry you now?"

"First, we are pretty much living in hope that vampires still have souls. So I'm not going to worry any more about condemning you to Hell by biting you."

"I'm glad."

"Second, it's too late to worry about what might happen if we get separated. Your mother once called us satellites. Similarly, you called us magnets. We orbit around each other. We attract compulsively. We're _already_ a mated pair. We've demonstrated that death is preferable to separation. So, although it's plausible that things could end badly for us, worrying about it is pointless. We've both chosen each other over 'what if 's. And I think we both also agree, that we would not support our mate choosing death were something to happen to one of us."

"I can't fault any of that argument. So what happens next?" I wondered.

"We live one day at a time. I make you immortal. We spend our time here on Earth trying to perfect our love and be better people. And we try to live without indulging our fears. We don't let them stop us. We cast out the fear."

"That sounds awfully life-affirming Mr Cullen," I stated.

"Thought I might try giving the doom and gloom a rest, since you've reminded me how to hope," he smiled crookedly.

"Well, maybe we can do that, if we can get through a day without some great melodrama or other," I laughed softly.

"Yeah, well, it hasn't been _quite _what I envisioned when I planned this trip. Not that _most_ of it hasn't been great, but it's been a little ... soggier than I was expecting," Edward laughed.

"And scary. I wasn't expected scary. And every day a new epiphany."

"These discussions are worse than the counselling sessions with Mr Weber," Edward snorted.

"Nothing was worse than that, come on! He asked us how far we'd gone and what we expected from each other on the wedding night on the very first visit." I moaned.

"Well, at least _you_ could be truthful for the most part," Edward chuckled.

" What weren't you honest about?!" I demanded, eyebrows raised.

"What _was _I honest about? I could hardly say, 'I'm going to do my level best not to kill her. If I should not get any fun out of it, I'm not concerned'. And then, there was my biggest expectation of you. That you stay away from my teeth. I doubt he'd have understood it."

"I wonder what he'd have said if I had answered, ' I expect Edward not to bite me or feed from me. I don't want to be writhing in pain, just ecstasy.' That would have been rich. I'd have loved to have seen his face for that."

"Yeah, and I could have told him we were going somewhere close to plenty of prey, with no people, so that if I did bite you accidentally, we wouldn't be likely to bring the local population down a few notches."

"And you were expecting no melodrama? What exactly _were_ you expecting, Mocha-chino?" I encouraged.

" A lot more life-affirming activities, Mrs Cullen," he growled.

"Such as?"

"Such as, it occurs to me that I have not made love to my bride in more than 24 hours," he crooned, leaning in to drop feathery kisses on my face.

'Mmm. You're slacking, Mocha-chino." I kissed him back.

"Allow me to remedy that, Minx." I caught his bottom lip in my teeth and pulled it. Edward moaned softly.

Naturally, my stomach picked that instant to growl insistently, spoiling the kiss.

"Whoa!" Edward laughed, rolling his eyes. "Way to ruin a romantic moment, Mrs Cullen. Dinner time for the human." Before I knew what was happening, I was dangling upside down over his shoulder, in close proximity to that divine ass.

"I'm not hungry!" I squealed, slapping his backside and giving it a squeeze as he marched inside.

"Are so. You can't fool me. I know the meaning of every noise that comes out of that minxy little bod, sweetheart." He flipped on the lights in the main room.

Murphy's Law exists. Just ask him. Because my minxy little bod chose that moment to loudly emit gas. Edward roared with laughter, and set mortified me down in the sun-room. He then did a dramatic fake faint, ending up splayed out, on his back, at my feet. And I was doing my blushing best to giggle myself to death. "That was terribly over-acted, you cad. And marred by the effect of your guffaws. And not warranted."

"Oh, yes it _was _warranted. I think I should go against Alice and turn you, just to eliminate the possibility that you might _ever_ do that again."

"Be glad I haven't been eating the black beans!" I kidded.

"You eat the beans, you're sleeping alone tonight."

"Oh, really?!" I sat down hard on his chest. He didn't even say 'oof '.

"You bet. You do much more of that, and I'll ship you back to Canada."

"This coming from the guy whose morning breath is redolent of raw meat."

"Touché."

I loved the way he said that word. It sounded so musical it constituted a come-on all by itself.

"Why can't vampires do any of these embarrassing things?" I demanded.

"Because we're supposed to be _attractive_ to humans, dearest. And that would just be something _appropos_ to that bad Leslie Neilson flick, "Dracula: Dead and Loving It". Boy, they missed a lot of potential laughs in that one. Would have been so much funnier if he'd crawled up the girl under her sheet and she'd dropped one."

"Yeah. And he's normally so good. Are you dead and loving it, Mocha-chino?"

"Most of the time, Minx." He eyed my slyly, then frowned melodramatically. "But not when you let one go. You're worse than Emmett." Edward trapped my wrists so I couldn't tickle him. Rotten vampire.

"What do you mean?! Does Emmett fart?" I was gobsmacked.

"Well, no. He... luffs." Edward bit his lip.

"What's that? Oh, are you blushing?"

"We've discussed this. I don't blush." Not looking at me again.

"Do so! You must work on this honesty thing. Now what is a 'luff '?"

"Forget I said it." Edward attempted to wriggle out from under me without doing me any damage. I wasn't having it.

"Come on, Mocha-chino! How am I going to learn things if you don't tell me? I'll have to resort to asking Rosalie."

"You brat! You would, too. Okay. A luff is what happens if you pump an ... orifice full of air." I frowned for a minute. Now how on earth could Em end up full of air. Pumped-in air.

"Oh. Holy. Cow." I slapped my hand over my mouth. "TMI, Edward! I don't want to know what he and Rose get up to."

Edward rolled me over, supporting my neck so I couldn't get hurt. "I told you to forget I said it," he chuckled as he pushed himself up and hurried out to the kitchen.

"Seriously, he luffs?" I asked, following him in.

"Not often. But it tends to happen at rather inopportune times. Like when he sat down to the wedding breakfast with Renee and Phil and the gang." Edward rummaged in the fridge.

I cackled. I could just picture Renee's face after the night she spent with my new family. She told me she thought they were insane, and she didn't even know the half of it.

"You want some veggie pizza, Minx?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Too bad there's no microwave here. Would be ready faster."

"Not by much. Takes 5 minutes to heat under the grill. Kaure sent garlic mayo with it. They put strange things on pizza here. Like ketchup and mustard."

"I'll stick with the mayo."

"Alright minxy. Here you go."

"You take such good care of me, Edward."

"That's my job," he said, waggling his brows at me and smiling smugly. "What to drink?"

"I left some cold tea in the fridge. Maybe you want some too, sleepyhead."

"I'd rather be marched through Forks High in my underwear."

"Well. I guess that could be arranged. Or maybe we should do it to Jazz. So. You didn't tell me something," I mused.

"And what would that be?" he demanded, folding his elegant legs onto his chair, Indian-style.

"Carlisle said once you were through reliving your bad memories, you'd sleep peacefully and the good dreams would kick in." I bit the pizza, dipped in the mayo. It was fabulous. "So, what did you dream about?"

"Clouds," my mate smiled, cupping his chin in his hand and looking dreamy himself.

"No. Seriously."

"_Bows and flows of angel hair and ice cream castles in the air , and feather canyons everywhere ... __Moons and Junes and Ferris wheels, the dizzy, dancing way you feel. As every fairy tale comes real, I've looked at love that way._"

"I recognize a song in that somewhere," I said, examining him narrowly. "Is it one of yours?"

"No. It's a classic. Judy Collins sang it in 1968. It's called 'Both Sides Now'.

"Oh. Who's Judy Collins?" I dipped my pizza in my mayo and bit it.

"A very important singer from the Peace Movement. Soooo before your time. You're only an infant. I robbed the cradle, you know."

"Shut up. You like her music?"

"Oh, yeah. She's really good. Still singing. We can watch her DVD sometime."

"Sounds good." I finished my pizza. "Did you really dream about those things?"

"Amongst others." His eyes darkened and he zeroed in on my mouth.

"Oh, I see. You dreamed about the same stuff every other guy dreams about." I blinked and rested my chin in my hand, too.

"Maybe," he drawled.

"Come on. Give. I probably won't see you like that again for like, fifty years. And you were awfully cute. I wish I'd had a video camera. Oh, but I did get a couple of still pictures of you sleeping."

"Ah. I sense blackmail in your future. Guess you really are a Cullen, now."

"I only took them in case I forget how you looked when you change me. I want them to look at. Don't you dare delete them."

"Okay. I won't." The eyes rolled. "But don't let Alice get her paws on them."

"Deal. Now, back to the subject. What did you dream about?"

"Minx!"

"Come on. You can't tell me? Oh! You can't talk dirty to me."

"Minx!"

"Oh, so I'm supposed to be honest and you're not? Honesty bites, husband. Now tell me!"

"Minx!!!"

"I'm gonna tell Emmy Bear how many times I made you blush today. My Victorian is back."

Edward laid both his hands flat on the table, growling softly. "Don't tempt me too far, Mrs Cullen."

"Just how tempting am I, Mr Cullen?" I slipped around the table and sat myself on his lap.

"You are the most dangerous creature that was ever born," he growled.

"What did you dream about?" I whispered into his blushing-silver ear. I licked his freshly-shaven jaw.

"Amongst other things, I dreamed about the morning after I snapped at you. When I pleasured you in front of the window at sunrise," he admitted quietly.

"Mmm. That was a great morning. I was so happy that you trusted yourself enough to touch me after the stressful night we'd had. Tell me the story."

"I can't talk to you like that. Especially at the kitchen table," he protested. "It would be too ... surreal."

"Take me somewhere where you feel comfortable, then."

Edward picked me up and zipped me to the white bed. He turned on the soft light in the corner, and crawled up on the bed beside me, shyly. He leaned against the headboard and pillows.

"Don't go all Victorian on me, Edward. Be a little less gentlemanly. I won't tell anybody, and I won't think badly of you." I put my arms around his neck and kissed him softly, straddling him.

"You got out of bed after pleasuring me."

"I want details, Edward. Give me a graphic description." I flicked my tongue over his ear.

"Mmm. You ... you sucked me off."

"Yes."

"And then you put on the same t-shirt you're wearing right now, and went to have a human moment. I like you in my t-shirt Mrs Cullen." He looked at me from under his lashes.

"I know. That's why I steal it on every possible occasion. Preferably after you've worn it."

"When you came back, you stood in front of the window and watched the sun come up, and I walked up behind you and embraced you."

"Yes." I rubbed my privates against him through his chinos, licking his neck.

"I was excited. I was in control. I wasn't scared of hurting you."

"Mmm." I traced circles on his neck, under his ear, with my nose. His breath hitched.

"Watching our reflections on the glass, I reached up under our t-shirt and started playing with your boobs."

"Details, Edward."

"I palmed and squeezed and kneaded your, uh, tits, and I rolled your nipples through my fingers and pinched and tweaked them, imagining how pink and rosy they'd be, and feeling how hard I was making them. And I could smell your arousal. I knew what I was doing was turning you on."

"Yeah. It was."

"It was turning me on, too. So I took my other hand and ran it smoothly down your stomach, into your pubic hair, and I found your beautiful clit hiding in your puffy, soaking wet folds."

"Oh, yeah." I pressed myself against his erection, clenching my muscles in anticipation.

"Your legs are so long even though you're so small next to me. You were _so_ hot. Your hair was all tangled and wild and your eyes smouldered, sultry and demanding, in the reflective glass. I slid my fingers over your erect clit, and you bent your knees a little and reached back to grip my thighs. Then, you moaned and rubbed your minxy ass against my straining cock."

"Touch me. Touch me, Edward. I want your hand on my clit, now." He obliged me, growling a little.

"I watched your reflection. So hot. So wet for me. Swollen and ready. Your pulse was pounding in my ears then, just like it is now. But then, I couldn't have you. I couldn't take you."

"You couldn't _fuck_ me."

"I couldn't ... fuck you. Not with my cock. But I could finger you. I took my hand off your tit and let it wander over your ass to the mouth of your vagina. And I put my finger in you. So tight. _So_ erotic. I ... fucked you with my finger, pretending it was my dick. I used my other hand to rub your minxy clit from the front. I could barely stop myself from ramming into you for real. I wanted to. So badly."

"You could do it now, Mocha-chino. You could ram that big cock into me now." I squirmed and arched against his fingers as they probed. My body ached for relief. Fluid trickled out of me onto his lap, while he rubbed me.

"Hardly. I won't be ramming you 'til you're more durable. But I like the high ride you're giving me now. I don't want you to stop. Back then, I rubbed myself against your hip while I stroked your gee. I made you squirt your juices all over the place four times, Mrs Minx. And then you milked me 'til I shot all over your abdomen."

"You showed so much restraint, love. How much power are you holding back now, when you make love to me?" I wanted to know.

"I'm giving you about ten percent of what I've got. But someday, I'm going to give you all of it. Every last drop of my bone-crushing power will be released at your command. There will be no more restraint. I will fuck you with abandon, and you will be lucky if we leave our bed before our twentieth anniversary."

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I want twenty percent. Right now." Edward's eyes went from dusky to black instantly, and I found our positions reversed on the bed. Edward lay on top of me, his hand cupping the top of my head, his breathing heavy beside my ear. His belt flew across the room and clocked into the drywall, and I heard the tearing of fabric. One second he was moving, and the next he was in me, filling me up as only he could. Our unique brand of heat flared suddenly between us.

"Oh, Bella!"

There was an awful lot of clothing between us, but I wasn't going to take the time to get rid of it. "Yeah. Fuck me Edward. That's it. That's not too hard. Keep going, Mocha-chino. Keep going. Ungh!" I gripped his collar for dear life as he thrust into me over and over. Were he human, it would have been called 'slamming'. For him, it was probably still something he'd consider gentle.

"I want to hear you, Bella. I want to hear some noise. Make it with me, Minx, make it with me now!" Edward growled and panted and grunted, and I let myself go and echoed him. A spurt of my ejaculate rushed out around his dick with every thrust. I was drowning us in it, and there were no signs of it stopping. I was so amped after the long session of foreplay, and the previous day's stress, that I thought I could probably keep cumming forever.

My mate's eyes bored into mine, and his voice sounded gravelly in my ear. "Yeah, cum for me, love. Squirt your juices all over me. Bathe us in it. You smell amazing. That's the way. That's what I want to hear. Mewl for me, lovely Bella. I'm going to fuck you dry."

"Oh, God! Keep going. I'm gonna cum for you, lover. Just for you."

"Yeah. Just for me, Bella. Cum for me."

I jumped onto a higher plane of existence, and white light bloomed before my eyes. I could hear my mate exhorting me to cum in the distance, and I bore down, screaming for him, positively drowning us in torrents of jizz. He joined me, over the top in ecstasy, pushing hard against my hips. My feet pulled against his glutes, urging him not to leave an iota of space. Growling gutturally, his jaw clenched and eyes creased almost as if he were in pain, he started to cum. I felt his cock spasm against my perineum as he shot his load deep into me. I realized I was holding my lungs empty only when he ordered me to breathe.

Sucking air down my rasping throat, I watched him continue to strain as he poured himself out into me.

"You're beautiful when you cum for me, Edward! Show me your eyes. Now!" He lifted his eyes back to mine, shuddering and gasping. Then he winced and shut them, stilling his movements and arching his back. He collapsed onto me, in slow motion, and I felt his panting breath on my neck as we sucked in air together. I cradled his head in my arms, completely spent.

Jizzed-out, sweaty and tangled together. Of course, I provided all the sweat. The tangles were mutual.

"You are some minxy chick, Bella Cullen," Edward whispered some time later.

"_Claro, Bonito_. Let's go for a swim, shall we?"

"Okay. As soon as I can feel my legs again, Minx," he groaned.

"Told you I'd be keeping you on your toes, Mocha-chino."

"I love it when you do, Mrs Cullen. I _love_ it when you do."

**Bella and Edward might just go exploring tomorrow. Tell me what you'd like them to do. Of course, I already have some knowledge of their plans, and some ideas of my own :+D Review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Hot and Cold Suitcases

**Chapter 10: Hot and Cold Suitcases**

**Rated M for mature themes and dialogue. Or immature, depending on how you look at it.**

**No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit. I'm just embarrassing Bella because Edward loves it when she blushes. All music vids belong to their respective owners. **

**This is music well worth your time, and it's on my playlist at youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight/**

**'Brighter Than Sunshine', by Aqualung**

**'Be My Lover', by La Bouche**

**'Too Much Heaven', by the Bee Gees**

**'Something In the Way She Moves', by James Taylor**

**See Bella's negligee on my homepage: http://jmollytwilight(dot)spaces(dot)live(dot)com/**

**I like to draw. I designed the negligee, since I couldn't find one like my vision. If Bella happens to look like K Stew, don't sue me. More drawings from this series will appear there over time. Please sign the guest book. Nobody's done it yet, and it makes me wonder if anyone actually ever visits, or if perhaps my settings are wrong.**

**I've been writing this for a week, and it got so long that I had to split it into 2 parts, so watch for the next chapter to post soon after this one does. I'm just checking my sources. I don't want to plagiarize anything. So please don't shoot me.**

**This chapter is an inside joke for my British sister. You know who you are.**

**Thanks so much to all those who reviewed and gave me some fun ideas. Yes, I'll use what ever is feasible, and mention you. I have 18 more days of honeymoon to fill, you know. Yeah, I said 18, not 15 like you're expecting. Chew on that.**

_I never understood before  
I never knew what love was for  
My heart was broke, my head was sore  
What a feeling_

_Tied up in ancient history  
I didn't believe in destiny  
I look up you're standing next to me  
What a feeling_

_What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
Brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine  
__And it's brighter than sunshine_

_I never saw it happening  
I'd given up and given in  
__I just couldn't take the hurt again  
What a feeling_

_I didn't have the strength to fight  
Suddenly you seemed so right  
Me and you  
What a feeling_

_What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
__It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine_

_It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun _  
_It's brighter than the sun, sun, shine._

_Love will remain a mystery  
But give me your hand and you will see  
Your heart is keeping time with me_

_What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine_

_I got a feeling in my soul ... [repeat chorus to end] _

**Wednesday, August 17, 2005**

_**Bella's pov:**_

"Mmmm. Five more minutes, Charlie."

Muffled, melodious laughter met this request. Whoops. I didn't bother opening my eyes. A cool kiss brushed my nose, and then my senses were saturated in his glorious scent. Butterfly kisses wandered around my sleepy face.

There were few things better in life than being awoken by Edward Cullen. One notable exception? Being aroused by Edward Cullen. And the gap between the two morning options was definitely something I could jump over. But not right now.

"Edward, why'd you wake me? Let me sleep. Too early," I grumbled incoherently.

"Minx?"

"Mmph?"

"It's past ten. I thought you might like to do something during the daylight hours. See part of the island, for example."

"Mmph. Tired." I pulled the blanket over my head. Edward spooned up behind me, snaking his arm around my chest. He started playing with my boob. Well, that was distracting. I rolled toward him, tucking my head into his neck. Darn it, if it wasn't bright in the room. Light was pouring in from the French door. No going back to sleep now, I lamented.

A glorious scent assailed my nostrils, which quivered eagerly. My stomach snarled.

"See? I knew it was right to wake you. I can't have you wasting away." Edward rolled away, and picked up a tray from the top of the dresser. Annoying, perky vampire.

"Did you make me _coffee_?" I garbled at him. "You never let me have caffeine. And do I smell bacon?"

"Well, I figured you don't have to keep to a regular schedule here. If you're up late, it hardly matters. And you have received rather more than the usual allotment of sleep, now. And yes, I've made you bacon and bread fried in bacon fat. My mother used to make it." My flammable lover: cooking with grease. He must have an agenda. He presented the tray, and I looked it over.

"Trying to fatten me up, Mr Cullen?" On the tray was a large coffee, cream and sugar cubes, a glass of juice, a third of a pound of crisp bacon and three fried pieces of thick toast. Half a tomato was cut up artistically on the plate.

"You've been wasting away, Minx. And it won't hurt you to gain a couple of pounds. Your hip bones are jutting out. I'm pleased to see that you look a little healthier than you did when we arrived, though."

"It's the extra sleep, I expect, although I'm still, inexplicably tired. How long have I slept?"

"About 13 hours."

"Thirteen hours?!" I gaped.

"Yes, dearest. You're making up for lost sleep."

"I guess so." I yawned and stretched, displaying my chest to my mate's delighted admiration.

"How do you feel this morning? Have I permanently unhinged you, or can you still walk?"

I snorted. "Yeah, right." I took a quick inventory and did a double-take. "Holy cow! Did Edward Cullen just tease me about being hurt? I think your nap did you good. Sorry Mocha-chino. You win points for outstanding application of the perfect amount of force. I feel a little sore, in a good way. Someday, when I am durable, I will return the favour."

"I'll take that as a promise. And you know I never forget. What hurts?" He eyed me with a glimmer of worry.

"Um, my back is a little sore around my waist, and I'm a little stiff all over. Oh, and my boobs are a little tender."

"They _were _doing a lot of minxy bouncing. I'm sorry you're sore."

"_I'm_ not."

"I'm not surprised. You have no sense of self-preservation. I'll rub your back when you've eaten."

"Boy, you'd better watch it or I really will want to stay in bed all day. Now, what have you got up those mysterious sleeves of yours? And, by the way, you're over-dressed."

"What! It's a t-shirt and swim trunks," Edward protested, smiling crookedly.

"I thought we'd spend our time on the island naked, Beautiful."

"If I keep ripping my clothes off, I won't have a choice. I hope Gustavo doesn't look at our trash too closely. Oh, well. At least our t-shirt survived. As for being dressed now, I don't care to 'swim with the fishes' _au naturel_. You go ahead if you don't mind being nibbled on."

"Okay, I'm awake, nearly coherent and intrigued. What's your plan?"

"I packed a picnic, and some beach stuff. I wondered if you'd like to go swimming on the other side of the island. It's warm out today. It's supposed to go up to 78º F and there might be dolphins or porpoises."

"How do you know the forecast?"

"Weather Network."

"Wait. You have cable here?"

"No, satellite."

That raised another question. "How do you get electricity for this place, anyway?"

"Solar, mostly."

"Oh. Well, a day out in the heat will be welcome. But don't animals avoid you?"

"Not intelligent animals. Dolphins, porpoises and whales are all telepathic. Be great if I could speak their language, but all I get from them is impressions. However, they seem to understand that I mean them no harm. They're amongst the few animals on the planet that will let me near them."

"Really? What about sharks, though?"

"Sharks avoid me, at least the small ones do. They don't like dolphins, either. I've never approached a large one. Sharks aren't intelligent. I'd hate to have one take a bite out of me. They'll eat anything. Be awful to have to chase it around to get the piece back."

"You're too valuable for that. Well, Mr Cullen, I would be delighted to meet your friends the _delphinidae odontoceti_."

"Great. Now eat up, and I'll collect the rest of the things we'll need."

"Okay. Sounds exciting."

"Since when did you know anything about cetaceans?"

"I liked them when I was a kid. Blame 'Free Willy'." I took another careful bite out of the fried bread. It melted in my mouth. Positively sinfully. "And thanks for cooking, it's great."

"My pleasure, Minx."

Edward disappeared into the en suite. A few minutes later, he barked a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You really looked in these suitcases?"

"Well, just mine, and not thoroughly. I pulled out the few pieces of actual clothing to hang up, and I took out my toiletries and put them in the cabinet. Almost everything else in that suitcase is hot pink. You know I don't like pink. What was Alice thinking?"

"I don't know, because there's absolutely no way you're going to get me to wear most of the stuff she packed for me."

"Bring out the cases. We'll have a laugh before we go out."

"Okay." Edward bounced into the bathroom and retrieved my suitcase. I moved my empty tray over to make room for it and sat cross-legged. Edward set down my case and opened it, and then he collected my tray and moved it back to the dresser. Finally, he retrieved his own case from the bathroom and took up a spot at the foot of the bed so that the suitcases were between us.

"On three, pull out the weirdest thing you can find," he ordered, grinning.

"One, two, three!" I counted down gleefully, and we rooted through the cases.

Edward laughed. "There's no way I'm wearing this, Minx. You couldn't pay me in kisses to wear it."

He held the object over the lid of the suitcase, and I shrieked with laughter and grabbed it. It was a grey thong designed to look like an elephant's head. "Oh, come on, Mocha-chino. Model it for me!" I stuck a finger through the hole where the trunk was meant to be, and waggled it.

Edward snatched back the costume. "No way, lady. I'm not giving Alice a mental picture of that."

"All the tags are still on this stuff. Does she think she'll be able to return it?"

"She'd know better than that. What else have we got? Your turn."

"You won't mind if I don't wear anything pink, do you?" I tossed the Barbie-pink garments aside onto the pillows.

"I prefer you naked, most of the time," he said, shyly. Now why was he suddenly shy? "Show me your worst piece, Bella."

I held up a red number with peek-a-boo holes cut all through it. "That's bad," he grimaced. We tossed the horrible lingerie on the pillows and dug in again.

"Oh, no!" Edward exclaimed. "This is worse than the last one." He held up a thong designed to look like a monkey with a banana sticking out of its mouth.

"Definitely not sexy, Mr Cullen," I chortled with an eye roll.

"You next," Edward waited expectantly. I pulled out a black leather bra with zippers on the nipples, and bottoms that were attached with huge silver chains. "Definitely not, sweetie." I tossed it onto the growing pile of discards.

Edward riffled through his case. He pulled out a snake-headed, snake-skinned number with a long, pink, forked satin tongue. "What was she thinking?" he asked quizzically.

"Must be a prank," I shrugged. I pushed my garments around and came up with a purple lace pair of boy shorts with a fake lace penis. I snorted. It joined the pile.

"This is relatively tame," Edward claimed, holding up an H-string designed to look like a tuxedo bib.

"That's not so bad," I agreed. "But _this_ is." I held up a pair of underpants with a big pair of red, rubber lips, pursed in an 'o' with a hole in the middle.

"Merciful heavens!" Edward gasped, and fell off the bed.

We were starting to get giddy.

"I can't believe we brought these through Customs. It's a wonder they let us in the country," my Victorian giggled.

"I bet they've seen everything there is to see, Beautiful." I rolled my eyes. "Here's another winner," I claimed, displaying a bra designed to look like a pair of pineapples.

"The Hawaiian symbol of welcome. What a waste of fabric. _Somebody_ spent time making this stuff. Can you imagine explaining that to people? 'Oh, I work in a factory and we make gag underwear for insane Americans'." Edward snorted and rolled his eyes incredulously. He held up half a coconut shell on a string. He looked at me, agog. "Not."

Eventually, we got down to more decent, attractive garments. Edward had several nice thongs and sleep shorts and bathing suits. I had several bikinis, some silk shorty pyjamas, various blue garments in satin and soft lace, a white chemise, and assorted bras and panties. But there was something else in the suitcase. Something that was unlike everything else.

It nestled in a black velour drawstring bag. It was obviously expensive. It slid through my fingers sensually. Stretch velvet with transparent black panels, the chemise mimicked a corset. The short skirt had an edging of very fine velvet ribbon, and was otherwise see-through. A matching, black velvet thong and set of elbow-length gloves slid out of the skirt. It was beautiful. And unusual. And Alice had nothing to do with it.

"You bought me this," I stated, feeling a lump form in my throat.

My Victorian looked at me from under his lashes. "Yes. Yes, I did. How did you know?"

"I know your taste. And this is exquisite. Thank you, Edward. It's the most minxy thing I've ever seen."

"You like it? Really?"

"Yes, love. I think it's beautiful." On the spur of the moment, I leaped up to go and put it on, but found my wrist trapped in Edward's gentle hand.

"Sweetheart, will you indulge me today?"

"Of course." I waited to hear what he would ask me. It was so rare for him to ask me for anything, that I was quite pleased.

"It's hot and sunny, and I need out of the house. I'm accustomed to running around a lot, and I'm antsy. If you put that on right now, you won't be seeing daylight for at least 18 hours. So please, can we go play with the animals for a bit? I promise to ravish you later."

"Who can resist you? You're so adorable when you beg."

"Wonderful! Get dressed." Edward bounced up again, kissed me quickly and headed for the kitchen with my tray.

"Hey, you promised me a rub-down."

He looked back over his shoulder. "Hey, you promised me you'd get out of bed. In the interest of promoting that event, I suggest I bring the oil and apply it at our destination."

"It's a promise?"

"Of course. I don't make idle promises, Bella. Now how 'bout choosing one of Alice's barely-there bathing suits and finding your cover-up? I've got our sunglasses already."

"Okay, Mocha-chino. I'm coming. But in the interest of self-preservation, I suggest you coat me in sunscreen now. Otherwise, you will have a lobster for a bride tonight, and I'll be telling you not to touch me for days."

"We can't have that. You get the sunscreen and I'll be back in a second."

Before going to get the sunscreen, I decided a quick tidy was in order. If we put all the good lingerie in one suitcase, I reasoned, all the tacky items could be stored in the other one. I pulled Edward's suitcase over and did a double-take. There were three more velvet bags in it.

Edward came back in, and stopped short. "Sorry, I guess I wasn't meant to find these," I said, gesturing to them. I noticed he was blushing.

"Uh, that's okay. Actually, they're the same as the other one. I got extras on the chance that you'd like it. In case, you know, I damaged one."

"I'm glad. I love your gift. I was just thinking we could amalgamate everything we might use into one suitcase, and store the gag gifts in the other one. What will we do with them, anyway?"

"I suggest we pull a prank of our own and leave them in Esme's closet."

"Awesome. Let's."

Edward grabbed the velvet bags out of his suitcase, then did a double take. He groped at the bags, placed two in my suitcase, and retained one. "There's something in this," he said in confusion, squeezing the bag.

"What?" I asked warily.

Edward undid the drawstrings and peeked into the bag. He shut it again, gawping at me. Then, the open-mouthed look morphed into a silly grin, and a growing belly laugh changed him into the laughing bear Em was so fond of teasing.

"What is it?" I asked, half-amused, half-bewildered. I approached him and waited for him to show me. Instead, he backed up and moved the bag out of my reach.

"Come on, give," I demanded, pulling at his arm. Edward was in a paroxysm of laughter. His eyes danced.

"Oh, no. Mine."

"You rascal. Show me what you've got in that bag. What did Alice do?"

"Alice is a naughty little pixie. And you're going to kill her," he cackled.

A horrible suspicion was born in my gut. "She didn't!" I said, aghast.

"She sent a little friend of yours along on the trip, the brat. An intimate friend," Edward snorted.

I grabbed the bag and yanked it, howling, "Gimme!" I ended up holding an empty bag. The beautiful lingerie fluttered to the floor. Edward, however, retained his prize. I don't think I ever boiled more red in my life. Not even when I came out of the shower to find 12 friends and family in my hotel room. Not even when my mother and the Cullens and Denalis walked in on me and Edward in bed. Certainly not when Seth did the same thing. I wasn't even this embarrassed when Charlie caught me and Edward half-naked in my bedroom.

Edward held his prize over his head, crowing "If you want your friend back, you're going to have to add me to the festivities. This is one _m__é__nage __à__ trois_ I wouldn't miss for anything."

"Unhand Fake Edward, and nobody gets hurt!" I demanded, jumping for it. Hopeless, of course. There was no way I was going to get it back without my husband's cooperation, and he was looking like a kid on Christmas morning. A kid who'd gotten everything he ever wanted.

"I don't think so, Minx," he chuckled, dancing out of reach.

"That's my _Gräfenberg_ Spot Stimulator you're holding hostage, Edward. You should never, ever come between a girl and her vibrator."

"But it's such a minxy place to be, Bella," he taunted.

"Edward! Give it back."

"It's not an it. It's a _him_. You're going to hurt his little feelings, Minx. And he's always so good to you, isn't he?" Edward twisted the base of Fake Edward, turning him on. Fake Edward hummed seductively and my kegel muscles automatically clenched. Real Edward joined in with the humming. He smirked irresistably, and stroked Fake Edward against his cheek.

"Edward!!!" Bella Cullen: all red, all the time. Might as well tattoo that on my forehead.

My bratty husband walked up and put his hand on my cheek, eyeing me cheekily. "Hush, dearest. You can keep your little second-string mate. I wouldn't hurt him. I'm not jealous in the least. He's one kind of competition that doesn't scare me."

"Give him back," I snarled dangerously and jumped helplessly for my toy.

"You're adorable when you're mad at me," Edward flirted, holding Fake Edward over his head.

"I'm serious, Edward. You're ticking me off. Hand over Fake Edward and nobody gets tickled."

"Only if I get to watch. Or preferably, assist," Edward snickered evilly, waggling his brows. He ran Fake Edward along my chest, leaving a tickle-y, warm trail.

"I can't do that!" I wailed, throwing my hands in the air. "It would be so embarrassing."

"That's not what you said yesterday morning," Edward stated matter-of-fact-ly. He had me there.

"Well, I was only trying to get _you_ to blush _yesterday _morning," I bellowed, hands on my hips.

"Well, maybe this will teach you not to make promises you don't intend to keep. I intend to hold you to it."

I huffed angrily, and counted to ten. Then, I tried a strategy that normally got me my way. "Edward? _Please_ give Fake Edward back."

He snickered again, leaning down to plant distracting kisses on my furious face. "Not a chance. Not until you accede to my demands. Until you comply, I am kidnapping your little friend, who is, incidentally, woefully hung compared to me. He is, however, a very pretty blue, and sparkles most attractively. Smells like you, too," he added.

Aggravating, sexy, vampire-man.

"You can't kidnap him," I snapped. "He'll be frightened. You need to let me put him in his nice, safe drawer."

"I _need_ to let you put him in his nice, warm pussy," Edward insisted silkily.

Hot tears welled up in my eyes. Edward sobered up a _bit_, taking my face in his hands and kissing them away. "Dearest love, I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry. I can't help it if I'm a depraved, fantasy-obsessed, 104 year old, can I? Please, love. Don't be angry with me because the idea of watching you use that is turning me into a bowl of liquified jelly. Please, Minxy? Please, please, please don't be cross."

"Okay, seriously? What will it take to make you pretend this never happened?" I demanded hotly.

Edward bit his lips, eyes dancing. He wasn't taking me nearly seriously enough. I was so mad that even the dazzle wasn't working. "Spoilsport! Uh, okay, Minx. Here's the deal. I will hide Fake Edward somewhere inside the house. You will have one half hour to find him. Make all the mess you want while you search. I'll tidy up later. If you find him, Fake Edward can spend the rest of the trip in your suitcase. Should you not find him, I get to have my wicked way with both of you."

"No cheating?" I asked narrowly, feeling my traitorous female parts protest at the thought of two Edwards at one time.

"No cheating. Give me five minutes to hide him, and then I'll go sit in the sun-room and wait for you."

"Deal."

Edward was gone in a flash. I waited, foot tapping. Moments later, my rotten, drooling spouse called me. "Okay, Bella, you can look." I stomped out to the sun-room with crossed arms, glaring about me.

Edward was sitting in one of the Poäng chairs with his feet up, reading 'Don Quixote' (or pretending to read it). He peeked up at me from under those long, dark eyelashes, biting his lips to keep from laughing.

"Now!" I announced to the air, "If I were a kinky, horny, insensitive vampire, where would I hide my wife's consolation prize?"

My mate snorted and buried his nose in his book. _Now that was an idea. That would be just like him._ I marched over to Mr Butter Doesn't Melt in His Mouth, and frowned down at him. He looked up questioningly.

"Will you kindly get up on those elegant feet, Mr Cullen, so I may check under your ass?"

"Certainly," he smirked. Setting down the book, he stood up and gave me room. I bent over the chair and he took the opportunity to cop a feel. I yelped and frowned at him.

"Later. If you're lucky and I'm not holding a grudge over this kidnapping," I growled.

"Grudges aren't nice, minxy Bella," he crooned.

"Neither is stealing my fake boyfriend," I told him, looking under all the cushions. _No joy. Now where? Well, on the man himself, where else?_

"Spread 'em, cheater."

Edward stood spread-eagled while I patted him down. He giggled a bit when I passed his ticklish spots. "Cold, Minx. Totally cold," he grinned.

"We'll see about that." I grabbed the elasticized band of his shorts and snapped it. Then, I put my hand down the front. Nope. _Nothing made of hard silicone in there. Just the usual hard vampire._

"Ooh. I like this game," he smirked. "Gonna check the back door, too?"

"You wouldn't dare!" I gasped, leaping around back of him. I hauled down his shorts and examined his ass. Nope, he hadn't. I had almost believed him. I had, after all, corrupted my Victorian in other ways. I smacked his backside loudly as he cackled with glee.

"Twenty minutes, love."

I shoved Edward away from me. He wisely agreed that sitting in the chair was the way to go.

For the next 15 minutes, I ransacked the house while Edward snickered evilly. I checked every cupboard, the blue room's closet, bed and drawer units, the washer and dryer, the fridge, the tank of the toilet, the coffee and sugar and tea canisters, the medicine cabinet and the bookshelves and video shelves. I threw back the covers on the Blue Room bed, and shook every pillow slip. Where else could Fake Edward be?

Surely not. Surely he hadn't popped him in Esme's closet on his way out the bedroom door. I barrelled across the house. Edward sat up a bit when I ran in the White Bedroom. Oh boy! I had to be hot.

I threw open Esme's closet door and had a good look around. I riffled through everything, without success. Mr Smug stood in the doorway, leaning casually against the jamb. "Well, you're a little warmer," he drawled.

"Hmmph!" I responded. I ran into the en suite, threw open the shower door, and quickly upended towels and robes and my toiletry bag. Nope, not in there.

"Time's up, Minx!" Edward whooped, " I win."

"Five more minutes," I pleaded.

"Nope. A deal's a deal," he crowed.

"Fine! Where is he?"

My mate eyed me, evaluating my mood.

"Come on, Edward. You won. Now show me where you put him." I demanded.

Edward walked slowly, back into the room, and checked over his shoulder to make sure I was looking. He stared at me as he threw open my suitcase.

"Aw! No way!" I lamented helplessly.

Edward opened up the drawstring bag, tipping Fake Edward out into his hand.

"You brat. You have got to be kidding!" I howled.

My mate leaned down, brushing the hair off my forehead, and pressed his lips to mine. "I never josh about things that are important." Oh, those eyes. Those big, black eyes. Me-ow. They stared into my soul seductively. My abdomen throbbed. It was on his side.

"You are a sneaky cheat, Mr Cullen."

"Hey, have you noticed I don't seem to be able to dazzle you today?"

"Probably because I'm cross, Edward."

"Seriously. I've been doing my level best to dazzle you, and you're still coherent. I must be losing my touch."

"Kinda levels the playing field, doesn't it? I must be adjusting to your abilities. You might have to stop relying on vampire tricks to get your way."

"Don't be cross, minxy Bella. Hey, I did something outside my comfort zone for you. I talked dirty to a lady. This is the same thing. Make me happy, love. Let me bring Fake Edward on the picnic with us? He'll have a good time," Edward wheedled. He was irresistibly charming, even if the dazzle wasn't working.

I pouted, considering. "Well, okay. But only if you don't make fun of me."

"Not making fun of you. Oh, no, no, no." My mate laced his fingers through my hair and kissed me soundly. His tongue seduced me insistently. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, melting into whipped cream, chocolate-coffee heaven. I wrapped my leg around his and the lines between us blurred. Stupid, gloriously sexy vampire. It was impossible to stay mad at him.

The heat flared between us. It wasn't the only thing between us, though. Fake Edward and Real Edward were both poking me for attention. I reached between myself and my mate, and palmed circles on Real Edward's slippery head. My husband groaned and kissed me ardently. The kiss stretched out for an unusually long time.

Finally, Edward pulled back and sucked in an unsteady breath. He examined me closely, sniffing. "I just don't understand it," he mused. "Usually, you'd be passing out by now, and your heart would be stuttering. Yet you're fine."

"Yeah. It's a totally great kiss, trust me, you haven't lost your touch. But I'm not struggling to stay conscious."

"I've wished for this, so many times, to keep you safe. But I don't know. A small part of me wants to be able to dazzle you. To make your heart falter with a kiss. In a weird way, I sort of miss it."

I put my hand on his rough cheek. He'd gone without shaving again. I ran my nails over the stubble and he turned his face into my palm, and kissed it. "It's okay, love," I comforted him. "It's a big change for both of us. But I am glad I can spend a lot longer kissing you. I'm sure it's just a consequence of the nap and the lovemaking. I feel fine. Great, actually."

"I just wish I had some concrete information to go on. I don't like making guesses about your health."

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I promise to tell you if I feel at all ... strange." Losing me would destroy him.

"You promise? No minimizing anything. Understood?"

"I promise."

"Okay. Get changed. You'd best have a human moment, too. We're hiking through jungle."

I stopped in the doorway to the washroom, gaping. "Hiking?! Through jungle?!"

"Fine. _I'm_ hiking, you're hitching a ride. Put your hair up, please. I don't want it to snag on anything. Now let's go. It's not far by my standards, but daylight's burning."

I detoured to the suitcase, and snagged the red thong bikini that Rose picked out for me in Niagara. I got my cover-up out of the closet, too. "Oh! Sunscreen first, Edward." I ran in the bathroom and grabbed some, and pushed it at my mate. I stripped off the t-shirt and presented myself for lathering.

"_Sha-zaam_, honey. I love my job." Edward squirted sunscreen into his hands and rubbed them together. Like that was going to help. Sure enough, I squealed when he touched my back. It was so chilly it made me shudder. "Sorry, Bella."

"It's okay Mocha-chino. I'll warm up when we get outside." Edward continued his downward progress. He covered every inch of me, up and down, front and back, ending with my chest. He palmed my breasts, spending a lot more time on them than was needful. But I wasn't about to complain. "Mmm. Feels good. You're taking the ache out." The glands were achy, I admitted. Throbbing. Maybe I should wear a bra the next time I asked him to use 20 percent.

"I'll rub them all day, if you wish," he murmured.

"Thought you wanted to exchange pleasantries with sea creatures," I teased.

"I'd settle for exchanging bodily fluids with a dangerous creature," he invited.

"Quash that. We're going on a picnic. You can exchange fluids with me there."

"Only if we arrive before dark. Move it!" Edward smacked my butt as I retreated to the bathroom, making me squeak. He chuckled, and took Fake Edward and a bottle of lube out of the room. I went to the bathroom, completed some morning ablutions, dressed, and brushed the snarls out of my hair.

Edward tapped on the door and came in. He took my heavy hair in his hands, divided it in the middle and quickly constructed two French braids. I regarded him with astonishment. "How did you-"

"I've watched Alice and Rose mess around with each others' hair for years, but don't tell them I can do this, or they'll try to recruit me for Spa Days. It's not that different from constructing a fishing net, really."

"And why ever would you need to know how to make a fishing net?" I demanded.

"Just interested," he shrugged. "I lived on the docks briefly during my rebellious period. Police pay attention to loiterers. They don't notice fisherman repairing nets."

"Hmm. Can you knit?"

"Yes. An old salty named Jem taught me."

I had a vision of Edward, knitting with old bearded men beside the sea, smelling of salt and fish. Wearing a grey, cable-knit sweater and a cloth cap. Dreamy. "So not everything from that time was bad."

"Most of it was very, very bad, Bella. I had a couple of friends, that's all. Decent, hard-working men. Unlike me."

I ignored the self-flagellation. "How did you explain your burgundy eyes?"

"Told them I was partially blind. Wasn't easy to pull that off, let me tell you. But it allowed me to have companions of sorts. Daytime companion of fishermen, night time hunter of men."

Edward marched me outside. He picked up the black tote, and placed my Ray Bans on my nose. He put his own on, tipped them down to eye me cheekily, and pushed them back up. "Up you go, sunshine," he encouraged. I climbed onto his back, feeling tacky with sunscreen, and held on tight while Edward bent to pick up a cooler bag.

"Bella?"

"Yes, horndawg?"

"Thanks for indulging my wishes."

"You know you're irresistible, with or without dazzle."

"Because we love each other, Minx. Ready?"

"Yep. Go horsie!"

**So what do you think E and B will do at the beach? Bet I'll surprise you. Review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Bond, James Bond

**Chapter 11: Bond, James Bond**

**Lemons. Consider yourself warned.**

**No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit. I'm just pushing Bella's comfort level because Edward needs more. Like Edward, Bond, James Bond, sadly, also belongs to his respective owners. Quotes are taken from the movie 'Dr No'. Sean Connery doesn't belong to me either. Damn. No fair. All music vids belong to their respective owners. **

**This is music worth hearing, and it's on my playlist at youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight/**

**'Only One' by James Taylor**

**'Secrets of the Deep: Highlights with Dolphins and Whales' original music by Debasse**

**'The Most Relaxing Music Imaginable', by Debasse**

**'Lollipop', by the Chordettes**

**'Dr No- Underneath the Mango Tree', sung by Diana Coupland**

**'Song of Songs', by Gunnar Michelitsch**

**By the way, the first song listed in each chapter is intended to be listened to before you read the chapter. It sets up the mood.**

**Quotes and paraphrases from 'Dr No' (Honey Ryder) can be found at imdb(dot)com/character/ch0000307/quotes**

**Check out _narquals_ and _delphinidae_ on Wiki. If anyone's curious, I once had the opportunity to touch a Beluga, a bottlenose dolphin, and an Orca. But not in the open sea, sadly.**

**Thanks to Julia Ba for a word she used that I thought was perfect for this chapter. Jadedtigger, aerobee82, and just me reading are each getting their way about honeymoon activities, starting now. The rest of you have to wait and see. Review if there's something you'd like to see Edward and Bella do on their honeymoon:)**

_You are my only one  
You are my only one  
Well, I'm telling you now, now you're my only one_

_I've got two long legs like to carry me  
Two sharp eyes to look for the fight  
Two strong arms to hold on tight  
Two good friends on my left and right  
But only one only one_

_You are my only one, you are my only one  
Don't be leaving me now, now you're my only one_

_There's only one road before me  
Too many turns in the way  
Thousands of things to do today  
__Millions of moments I must admit  
But only one only one_

_Oh, you are my only one  
You are my only one  
Well, I'm telling you now, now you're my only one_

_Taken for granted and pushed aside  
All that it wanted was a place to run and hide  
Missing message in a hollow tree  
Hidden deep inside a memory  
And the memory seems like dreams  
Hundreds of hopes in the past  
Nevertheless it was never the last  
Hold on strong or you fade out fast  
And only one only one _

_  
And you are my only one, you are my only one  
Don't be leaving me now, now you're my only one _

_  
You are my only one  
You are my only one  
Well, I'm telling you now, now you're my only one _

_  
You are my only one  
You are my only one  
Well, I'm telling you now, now you're my only one  
_**  
**_You are my only one  
You are my only one  
_**  
Bella's pov:**

Bang! My mate was off like a shot, and we wove in and out of the dense growth, heading east. We surprised a flock of colourful birds, that took off into the air like fireworks. Edward whooped. I kissed the freckle on the back of his neck, revelling in the fleetness of his legs. To think, I had once dreaded the speed. We blew through the trees like a bullet, and emerged into stunning brightness.

Under his feet: porous, black rock. Directly ahead: sparkling aquamarine water. Above: blazing sun and endless blue sky.

Several feet below the rocky outcropping, a small patch of glittering, black sand met the shore. As the waves bashed over it against the rocks, salt spray exploded into the air. It was beautiful. And terrible. So harsh, with an untouched beauty. I wondered if, over time, water would soften the rock as time and love had softened my mate.

Edward set down his baggage at the edge of the trees, and pulled me by hand out into the light. We stood on the breezy edge of the rocks, breathing in the vibrant, sultry air and mist from the spindthrift.

Edward stole my sunglasses, stripped to his shorts, pulled my terry dress over my head and kneeled to pull off my shoes. Embracing me, he leaped off the edge of the outcropping into the spume. He wrapped me around his middle, and strode through the shoals into strong Atlantic waves.

"It gets deep pretty quickly, and the waves will pull you, so don't wander off," he warned, and steered me in over my head. Finally, Edward released me so we could tread water together in the swelling waves.

After several minutes of playful swimming, my mate turned his head toward the open ocean, and smiled with eyes alight with pleasure. "They're coming!" he alerted me.

I turned my head to follow his gaze, and sighed with admiration. A pod of shimmering, silver backs breached, appearing and disappearing in the waves, and leaping through the air. They covered a lot of distance, fast.

"Ready?" Edward grinned.

"I guess," I called back. And then, something brushed my leg under water. I gasped.

"Spy-hop by your right ear!" Edward warned. And then, a remarkably human-looking brown eye was beside mine, attached to a smooth, silver head filled with pointy-looking teeth. "Say 'hello' to Flipper, Bella."

"Hello," I laughed, amazed. Two more sleek heads popped out beside us. Edward reached out gently to stroke the chitter-chattering head closest to him.

"Hello, lovely one," he greeted the bottle nose dolphin, stroking and caressing. He gently rubbed his finger around the dolphin's blow hole, and it sneezed mist all over him. Edward chuckled delightedly.

The first dolphin sank beneath the waves, and turned a circle around us. The third spy-hopped into its place. I greeted it, and copied Edward, stroking and marvelling at the strange texture. I couldn't decide what 'dolphin' felt like, exactly. Kind of warm and rubbery, yet slippery, with a lot of strange, foam-like fat under the skin. It amazed me that they were at all durable, because the skin felt like it would be so easy to poke a hole in. I caressed it gently, and the dolphin turned on it's back and presented its belly to me.

"It's a male," Edward informed me. "See? Even the boy dolphins fall swooning at your feet."

Five bottle nose dolphins were swimming circles around us now, and Edward reached out to caress the dorsal fin of one. The next time it came around, he grabbed onto the animal's back and let it carry him. I squealed as one of the animals swam up under me, loading me onto its back. Flipper again. I grabbed onto the dorsal for dear life as he raced after Edward's mount.

Within a minute, we were being carried out into the open sea. The dolphins played, breached, spy-hopped and swam circles around us. Some of them jumped higher than their own height, arching in the sun.

Suddenly, the dolphins surged together and bee-lined east. How far would they take us? I wondered.

Edward's dolphin veered toward me, and he sped alongside it as the water churned against him, speaking loudly over the squawks and chirps of the animals. "They're showing me something. They think so fast that it's hard to follow, seeing as I don't understand the language, but I think there's an injured animal they want me to help. It's about another mile away. Are you afraid to go that far?"

"No, it's fine."

Edward nodded, water dripping from his hair, hanging in bangs, and looked intently into my friend Flipper's brown eye. Flipper dove, and I went under, catching a breath at the last possible instant. When he emerged, I was no longer hanging on. I looked about me nervously.

Suddenly, a new dolphin was beside me. It had a white scar running down the side of its body like a pinstripe. My hand ran over his head and down his back as he passed. Understanding, I gripped hold of his top fin, and soon we were racing after Edward. I'd call this one Streak.

My vampire was at the intended destination, I gathered. He sank beneath the waves as Streak brought me close. I hung onto Streak's neck as Edward dove deeper and deeper.

My eyes made out a vague shape in the blue water. I recoiled a bit. There was something _big_ down there. Right under me. Very big. As big as a submarine. Holy cat crap, Batman...

It's not a Great White, I told myself. Sharks don't like dolphins.

Edward surfaced, shaking water out of his hair. "It's a male _Broodah_!" he cried, thrilled.

"A what?" I'd never heard of a _Broodah_.

"A _Broodah_. B-R-Y-D-E. A Bryde Whale, also known as an Eden or an Omura. Fifty feet! A baleen! A great whale, Bella. One of the rorquals. I'm going to try and convince it to surface so I can see the injury better. It's got a net knotted around its tail. It's less than 2 fathoms down. You can probably watch."

"How deep is a fathom?" I asked.

"One fathom is six feet."

Edward dove down again, and I popped my head under the surface to see what I could see. Heavens, the whale was huge. Edward swam around the whale and touched it gently. Suddenly, it moved. Water swelled beneath me and Streak whisked me farther away.

Bubbles broke the surface, and then a huge, dark grey body breached, not ten feet from me. Edward was hanging onto the pectoral. Streak swam a little closer, and I passed the whale's huge eye. It regarded me anxiously. I regarded it with awe.

Edward crawled down the whale, touching the folded skin behind its eye that ran all the way to its middle, and when Streak circled, I was able to see the problem. A fishing net was tangled around the great cetacean's tail, and where it tangled, it had cut into the flesh. There was a great chunk missing from the area adjacent to the flukes, where the nylon ropes had bound it.

The whale sounded briefly, with a noise like a human moan. Edward got straight to work, snapping the knotted cords like spiderweb. I travelled up and down beside the great creature, examining it. It had some small scars, from parasites, but looked okay except for the tail. I could see the double blow holes, and the two huge lines of baleen plates. The dorsal was almost as big as me, and Edward looked like a toy as he crawled around on its back.

Finally, the net was loose. Edward wadded it up carefully, collecting it over his shoulder. While standing on the whale's back, he called to me.

"Fishermen sometimes lose or abandon their nets. The nylon ones are the worst. Whales and other marine creatures get caught in them, and can't get loose. They often die. We'll take this net back with us and dispose of it properly."

I couldn't quite see how a dolphin was going to carry one of us and drag a net. I looked at Edward skeptically. He grinned back.

"This big boy is going to take us back where we started," Edward announced. I'll hang onto you, Bella, but he might dive once in a while so breathe when I give the order."

"Okay," I called, nervously. I let go of Streak and swam carefully over to Edward, who jumped gracefully off the whale and popped up beside me. We grabbed onto his flipper, and Edward fastened an arm around me. Then, we were off, cutting through the water.

"Breathe!" bellowed Edward. The whale plunged down a fathom, pulling us with it. We travelled along until my lungs felt ready to burst, and then the whale breached. His dorsal cleared the surface, but his flukes stayed submerged.

Riding the whale was like hanging onto a rope dangling from a cruise ship. The pull of the moving water nearly dislodged me, and Edward gripped me harder. We submerged and breached three more times, and then we were in sight of the island. Edward released the Bryde, and it moaned and rolled away. It submerged, and I watched its great flukes pass under us as it turned about. Moments later, it was gone.

"It can't go any closer to shore without beaching itself. We have to wait for Flipper and the gang," my mate informed me.

The dolphins came cutting back through the ocean, jumping into the air and leaping joyfully. They swam up beside us and I latched onto Flipper's dorsal again. Edward grabbed onto his dolphin and we zoomed toward shore. Ten yards out, they left us, leaping and spiralling out of the ocean, chattering their farewells.

Edward and I tread water, beaming, until I could no longer see them. Then, my husband pulled me onto his back, and swam for the shore.

I walked through the shoals, hand in hand with my mate. When we reached land, I discovered I'd lost my land legs. My knees were all wobbly. Edward chuckled and lifted me into his arms. "Enough swimming for you, Minx."

We reached the patch of sand, and Edward sniffed at my neck. "Your blood-sugar is low. You need food. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't even notice. I was so excited."

Edward tugged my braids, and kissed me on the cheek. "Don't say I haven't shown you a good time, Mrs Cullen."

"How many girls get to ride a whale on their honeymoon? You are one ginchy man, Edward Cullen. Adventurer and rescuer of injured cetaceans."

Edward laughed, and leaped up the rock face. He set me down, and retrieved the picnic cooler. He sat me on the rocks and dropped my cover-up in my lap. Then, he opened up a Tupperware and presented it with a bow.

"Sushi?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Edward handed me chopsticks. "Don't worry, Minx. It's all cooked. Very popular in Rio, you know. Watch out for the Wasabi. It's very spicy. It doesn't burn your throat, it burns your sinuses."

"How do you eat this?" I fiddled with the chopsticks unsuccessfully. Edward took them from me, and expertly picked up a piece of the sushi. He set it down again.

Four tries later, the only thing I had accomplished was the destruction of a piece of sushi. It lay crumbled in the container. My stomach growled. How frustrating. And I wasn't sure I wanted to give up and use my fingers.

"May I?" Edward asked, taking pity on me. After I nodded, he used a chopstick to dab a bit of Wasabi sauce on a piece of sushi, and raised it effortlessly to my mouth. I opened my mouth and he stuffed the whole thing in. I shut my mouth and attempted to chew.

The sushi was really tasty, to my surprise. The black seaweed and sticky rice were delicate, the poppy seeds sweet. Inside, was rolled a mixture of vegetables and cooked chicken. The Wasabi penetrated gradually, and then my sinuses burned. I pulled air into my mouth, relishing the flavours, and swallowed.

"Is that ever yummy," I told my husband. He grinned at me. Another Cullen mission objective accomplished.

"Try the shrimp," he coaxed. Well, that was incredible, too. As was the mandioca and the tuna and the egg. I ate a dozen pieces off the chopsticks presented by my patient husband. He was pleased as all get out. He popped the empty container back in the bag and handed me a Coke, which, naturally, he cracked open for me. I might never get to use my muscles again. Or maybe he meant for me to use them for other things.

"Ooh, thanks. That really hits the spot," I enthused.

"You're most welcome. Got room for dessert?"

"Why? What did you bring me?"

"Chocolate pudding," Edward held up a parfait dish covered in plastic wrap, and waggled it.

"Oh, my, Edward Cullen! You sure know the way to a wife's heart."

"Yeah, I think so," he boasted, melodically. Talk about smug. Time to discombooberate the man before he got too full of himself again.

Edward took a bottle of warm-ish water from the tote bag, and spilled some onto his head. Trying to get the salt away from his eyes, I realized. I grabbed the bottle and poured some down his front, and rubbed it around. He raised one eyebrow and leaned back on his elbow.

"Lie down," I commanded. He rolled back, eyes darkening. I spilled more water on him. Lower.

"Oh, man, that's cold!" he complained.

"I didn't think you were sensitive to temperature," I stated.

"Well, parts of me are," he smirked, "and I'm lying on sun-soaked black lava rock. The contrast is a little extreme."

"Too extreme to continue?" I asked innocently, twirling a finger into his chest hair.

"Uh, no. I'm okay," the gold eyes flickered questioningly.

I leaned over Edward, focusing his attention on my face, and then I pulled a naughty trick. I upended the cold pudding all over his abs. He squawked in protest and started to get up. I put my hands on his shoulders. Heaven knows I could never restrain him against his will, but he submitted to my touch.

"Well, well, Mr Cullen," I crooned, smearing the pudding around, "I seem to have made a mess. I think I'll have to clean it up, don't you?"

"You scare me sometimes, you know," he claimed. "Yes. I think you should clean me up, you minx."

I undid the string of my bikini top and let it fall. Edward's breath hitched. I crawled up his front, which smeared the pudding everywhere. I wrapped my mouth around his stubbly chin, sucked it, and licked down his neck. His eyes rolled back in his head a little, and he started purring.

The pudding was making a huge mess. And it felt really smooshy.

"I remember the first time you called me Minx," I whispered, and licked a white streak up from his pubic bone to his chin. A trail of heat followed me.

"Really," my mate purred. He grabbed my braids in his long fingers and hoisted them out of the mess.

"Because I teased you, made you cum and demanded the present you bought me." I crawled back down his front, leaving patterns with my fingers and tongue. Finger-painting with pudding was fun. Especially with a sparkly white canvas to do it on.

"During our first bath together, in Niagara," my art project declared, velvety smooth. Hmm. Smooth as pudding.

"Almost four weeks ago. You bought me the gold barrette covered in freshwater pearls, and you wouldn't let me have it." I continued my southern descent, leaving trails through the mess. Where the pudding disappeared, the sparkle emerged.

"And I have never regretted denying your demand." My mate grinned, his white teeth glinting nearly as brightly as his skin. "Because you touched me everywhere for the first time, and when I showed my, um, _appreciation_, you rubbed it all over your chest. When I played with your tits, Minx, you orgasmed. But it wasn't as shocking as the first time you came for me, the night before."

"Because I squirted my jizz all over the bed?" I looked up at him, flirting.

"Because you squirted it all over _me_. Never mind the bed," he chortled. The laugh turned into a groan as I sucked hard on his cock.

"Chocolate Mocha-chino surprise," I said gleefully, reapplying my mouth and maybe a couple of teeth to his main vein.

"You, ungh, brat," he gasped, throwing his hands back to crash against the rock. I snickered evilly. He'd crumbled part of it.

"Ah. You laugh. You won't be laughing if I, ungh, crack it in two and we end up down on the shore," he forced out between taut lips as I bobbed on his cock.

I released him with a 'pop'. "You wouldn't let us fall, Mocha-chino," I smirked.

"I fell a long time ago, Minxy. And you haven't let me back up. Knock me down and keep me there today. Drown me in your love. Let me join Fake Edward in pleasuring you." Real Edward was certainly up and ready to do his share. His dark eyes pleaded with me. It wasn't the dazzle, it was the desire to make him happy. And the reaction my body had to the suggestion might have played into it as well.

At the mention of Fake Edward, all my female parts did a little dance that ended with a gigantic, moist throb. Maybe the thought of my finger-painted, tongue-washed hunk joining Fake Edward and me in action wasn't so horrifying after all.

"Ooh! That's a 'yes'," my mate exclaimed, diving for the tote bag. I rolled my eyes. Cocky, glittering vampire. He cupped my neck in his hand, reversed our positions, and slipped me out of my string bottoms. The next thing I knew, I was the one squealing as he poured water over said feminine parts.

"Turnabout's fair play, Honeychile" he drawled in a remarkably good imitation of Connery , smoothing lazy circles over my pudding-y, salty exterior.

"_Underneath the mango tree, la da da da dee, make boohlooloop soon._ Oh, Mr Bond. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm looking for shells. You won't tell on me, will you?"

"Don't worry. I'm not supposed to be here either."

"Are you looking for shells too?" I blinked at my mate innocently.

"No, I'm just _looking_," my mate smouldered, zeroing in on my lips. The tip of his tongue peeped out of his mouth, the tease. He ran a cool finger over my lips, pulling the lower one down a little, then trailing it all the way down my front to my clit. Trust him to know about the direct line that ran from each to the other. "I can assure you, my intentions are strictly honourable."

"Mr Bond, I hope I'm not going to end up dead like most of your conquests and allies. I know what happens to people who hang around with you. Look at our friend Quarrel. He didn't last very long."

"Quarrel was definitely not my type, as I hope you realize. I only fall for _girls,_ in string bikinis, who are strong swimmers, and not afraid to search for shells on a secluded beach, or ride on whales."

"Whales, eh? Is that what you're calling it now?" I copped a feel, looking up from under my lashes flirtatiously.

"Absolutely."

"You are an arrogant, but gorgeous man, Mr Bond. And I hope you know that I'm very possessive. The last man who did me wrong is dead. I put a black widow spider underneath his mosquito net... a female, they're the worst. It took him a whole week to die."

"Serves him right for not treating you properly. A beautiful, naive girl like you deserves a gentle and loyal protector."

"I'm a murderer, Mr Bond. Did I do wrong?"

"Well, it wouldn't do to make a habit of it," my mate smirked coolly.

"Do you have a big gun, Mr Bond?"

"Of course. I like to be in control at all times. Ready for action." Edward Bond palmed my vulva, squeezing slightly.

"And what has Q put in your bag of tricks, today? Anything useful to the world's most sought-after spy and playboy?"

"Yes, he gave me this prototype. Codename: Fake Edward. Highly dangerous and unpredictable. It has ways of making you talk. Scream, in fact." Edward turned Fake Edward on, and ran him lightly up and down my body.

"Oh, Mr Bond. You're so dangerous. However is a young girl to resist your charms?" I spread my legs for him and he groaned.

"She's not meant to. I always get what I want," he cooed in my ear. Then, he ran Fake Edward up and down my labia.

"Turn down the dial, please. Low intensity is better for eliciting a big confession. Seductive torture tricks, 007? "

"Mostly, I have an ability to dazzle, and I don't need to resort to Q's devices. But I can't seem to use my powers on you, Honey," he mused, turning Fake Edward down so he purred more deeply.

"I think you do very well without having any extra powers at all. Must be the Scottish accent." I picked up the water bottle and drank some.

"How can you drink at a time like this?"

"I'm thirsty. We don't know when we'll get the chance to eat again. Here, take this." I handed over the bottle.

Edward looked around theatrically, and whispered, "Careful. You're pussy is probably wired for sound."

"It's wired for touch, that's for sure," I blinked at him, nervous and amused and trying to keep a straight face.

"You're wise to hand over that information. I won't have to torture it out of you. Let's explore that pussy for hidden secrets, shall we?" Edward retrieved the strawberry flavoured lube and applied it to Fake Edward.

"I want you to teach me how to please you, Bella." My mate crawled down me to get himself a good view. He lay on his stomach and slid Fake Edward back and forth, and penetrated me with him, ever so slowly. I took Edward's wrist and guided him in to find my gee.

Edward slid Fake Edward around languidly. The vibrations throbbed against my gee and all through my vagina. I guided Edward's hand so that Fake Edward rubbed the sensitive spot on my perineum and passed over my g-spot simultaneously.

"Oh, you're so hot, love," he groaned as fluid dribbled out of me onto the hot, huge rocks. "Are you going to cum for me already?"

"I'm not nearly there yet. G-spot cums take a little longer to achieve, Beautiful," I informed him. "But they feel a lot deeper and more intense. This is only a preview."

"Grr. And you have all that minxy ejaculate." My husband watched me raptly, fascinated by my twitches and undulations.

"More of it than you're used to seeing. So watch out when I tell you. Rub my clit, Mocha-chino. Undo me."

He reached his arm around my leg and rested it gently on my abdomen, applying his thumb to my clit and his fingers to my pubes, playing me like his guitar. His head rested softly against my leg, his damp hair tickling as the breeze blew it. My vampire lover circled and stroked, all the time attending to Fake Edward with the other hand. I writhed on the warm rocks, and ran my hands up and down my chest, pinching my nipples and rubbing my tits.

My mate watched me almost solemnly, silent and gentle, his eyes soft. "So beautiful, Bella. You are a marvel of Creation. The wonder of my world." I reached down and stroked his hair, shining in the sun, and finally felt some pride in myself, in how my appearance affected him. He turned his face into my hand adoringly.

I was rocking against him now, more insistently. Greedy for his attention, and needy. The coil of my climax was tightening in me, and my mate purred.

"You're cumming soon, aren't you?" he murmured.

"Soon. When I tell you, take Fake Edward out. It's not comfortable to bear down on him. He's not like you."

"You like bearing down with me inside you, love?"

"Oh, yeah. Fake Edward's hogging all the attention. Why don't you take his place, Mocha-chino?"

Edward slipped Fake Edward out and put his knees between my legs. He entered me, kneeling, and pulled me up to his chest. Then, he rose smoothly to his feet, so that we were balanced on the edge of the rocky ridge, with the endless panorama of ocean stretching out before us. He embraced me, his eyes falling endlessly into mine, and loved me with his entire being. I wrapped my arms around his neck and thanked my maker for him.

"I love you, Edward. I love you more than anything else in Creation. And I'm going to cum for you now." After a couple more thrusts, I yelled gutturally and nuzzled my head against his neck.

"Oh! Oh, Minx! That's amazing. Where the heck does it all come from? God, Bella, cum for me darling. Cum for me. Fuck! That's it. I can't believe you can do that. God. Keep going. Go, Bella! Show me how much you love me. You are just so perfect. You always take me by surprise. I'm going to cum with you, Bella, you hear? I'm cumming with you."

"Uh-huh. Cum with me, dearest. There's nothing better than looking in your eyes when you cum with me."

"Fuck, yeah. Cum with me on the brink of the world." Edward's jaw jutted out, and his teeth clenched. With great effort, he kept his eyes open as he delivered his payload into my depths. He shuddered and shook, and his eyes went black with shock. Then, a ring of heat engulfed us both, shooting out around us like a mushroom cloud. We clenched our arms around each other, burying our eyes in each others' necks as the heat overwhelmed us. Edward fell to his knees, cradling me as though I were truly the most precious thing in the world.

He rocked us, kissing up and down my neck, which was gritty with salt, and the side of my face desperately. I sucked down air as though I hadn't tasted any for months, while he shook in my arms.

It was the first time he ever made love to me, that I ended up all sweaty. I sat up and wiped at my brow, while he looked tenderly down upon me. The breeze was blowing his hair around, and it was going wavy in the sun. Altogether, he was the loveliest thing I had ever had the privilege of looking upon.

"Your hair is getting highlights, Mocha-chino," I noticed. "They're golden. Like your father's, I expect." I ran my fingers through them admiringly.

"What. I give her the best sex of her life, and does she thank me? No, she notices my hair. Well, well Minx, what's that about?" he teased, smiling that signature Cullen fuck-me smile.

"I think you're almost as cocky as Bond. Who needs Bond when I have Edward Cullen?"

"And look at you now, you audacious little vixen. And, Squirmy, you didn't want me to share Fake Edward? Right! I've definitely corrupted you." My husband licked chocolate pudding off my nose. Now wasn't that considerate?

"Edward?"

"Yes, Minx?"

"The timid girl from Forks is gone, and she murdered the repressed Victorian on her way out the door. Adjust."

He just shook his head, laughing. "You are so different from everyone else. You rock my world, Bella Cullen."

"Likewise, Edward. And I love you."

"As I love you, Bella."

**Two chapters published today, peeps, and now I'm worn out. Ah, was that not just the loveliest possible day at the beach? Worth waiting for? Hmm. What will our newly-weds do next? Review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Human Moments

**Chapter 12: Human Moments**

**Rated M for lemons.**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit. Music and videos belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Find these wonderful tunes on my playlist, at youtube(dot)com/jmollytwilight. They will give you added understanding of Edward's thoughts and feelings.**

**'Falling In Love', by Falling Up**

**'You and Me', by Lifehouse**

**'Kiss Me, Kill Me', by Mest**

**'Forgive Me', by Evanescence**

**'Wild Thing', by Jimi HendriX**

**'Whispering Sea', from the album 'Sounds of Kawai' by Dan**

**'Don Juan de Marco: **_**Has Amado Una Mujer de Veras**_**', by Michael Kamen**

**'Everything', by Lifehouse**

**'For My Father', by Andy McKee**

**Lyrics from azlyrics(dot)com.**

**Don't forget Alex's Lemonade stand. Link to Tc Rockett's donation site is:**

**http://tcrockettdotbandcampdotcom (proceeds here will be donated through the TwilightMoms lemonade stand site.)**

**Here is the link for Tc's stand where 'Be Safe' can be downloaded for free for a donation:**  
**wwwdotalexslemonadedotorf/stands/205529**

**Please support Alex's Lemonade Stand, and Tc Rockett, who is a wonderful singer-songwriter.**

**Val is going to murder me for this one. But Emma says it's time for a ride on my emo rollercoaster, right Sis? Well, Bedward had to sort this out sometime.**

**Still love me? Toasty Warm is up for an award for Best Lemon (Chapter 6) in the 2009 Twilight Awards. Please read all the great authors nominated. It's lovely to be in their company. And please vote by March 15, 2010. http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/CuriosityKilled_The_Cat/69076/ **

**Review if you're out for blood.**

_You are my one true love  
You are the voice that is so sweet  
In everything I do, you bring the best out of me  
You are my wings to fly  
You are the wind beneath them  
I miss you every night, when I close my eyes  
__You put your feelings down  
You stopped your tears you brought me love  
You held to my heart  
You held with hope to have me near  
Sometimes I close my eyes  
Sometimes I let my hunger rise  
I think of all you are, you are the love of my life_

_[chorus]  
All of my dreams and my passions  
Are in your hands_

_You reached me in my need  
Your rhythm flows under my skin  
I need you desperately,  
A sweet healing that will begin  
You are my one true love  
You are the voice that is so sweet  
In everything I do, you bring the best out of me  
My everything is you  
The very motions that I move  
And everything with richness  
The richness of the peace you bring_

_Always, always you are with me  
You are the love of my life  
He comes to find you on your knees_

**Wednesday, August 17****th**** , 2 am**

_**Edward's pov:**_

It had been necessary for me to carry my wife to bed. She fell asleep in her dinner, the dear little minx. Too much fresh air, I suppose. At any rate, my conscience was nagging at me. She had given me a wonderful day. Given me more than I would have dreamed to ask for. And I had promised her a massage.

Well, I had _tried_ to give her one, there on the beach, but she had protested that she was in danger of getting a sunburn, and that oil would only exacerbate the possibility of it. So, she had elected to have me give her one in the evening at home instead, and I had agreed. We rinsed off our chocolate-marred selves in the sea, and I reapplied her sunscreen, and I carried her home. Then, hunger and exhaustion battled and she slept.

Sometimes, it was very difficult to remember Bella's needs. That sounds odd when talking about a being with perfect recall, but the rub was, I had to have _things _to recall. There were no texts on how to raise your adult human, and Bella was not very forthcoming. And when she didn't stick to normal habits, it made it harder to take proper care of her.

It was my mission to make sure Bella got enough nutritious food, rest and care. Trouble was, it was even harder to remember these things, now that she didn't smell like a mouthwatering human to me. Oh, she still _sang_ to me, just to my mind and spirit. And my loins. Not my thirst. Which was really great...

Really perplexing...

She smelled 'vampire'. But she looked healthier than I'd seen her in months. The blush of sunshine was on her skin, which was dotted with a few more freckles. Her clear skin was practically glowing, and her un-braided, crimped hair was glossy with red highlights. The black circles were disappearing from under her eyes, and her bones were not jutting out quite so noticeably. Her breasts were rounder. I'd have her in peak condition yet, despite myself. Even if it wasn't truly necessary, even if I was turning her within a month's time, protecting her was a compulsive need.

I could never get enough of her. And soon, she would stop sleeping forever, and she might tease me for staring. I didn't want her to get annoyed with me. So I was trying to fill my quota while I still could get away with being an obsessed stalker.

Leaning against the headboard, with my arms on my knees, I counted her freckles. Fifteen on her nose tonight. That was three extra. The darker one on her temple. The one on the palm of her right hand. The one on her lower lip. I counted her eyelashes. 135 on the upper right eyelid, 128 on the left. One lying upon her cheek. I brushed it away with the lightest of touches. She slept on, obliviously. I thought about sex on the beach, and wondered if I should go and take care of myself.

"We swam with a whale," my mate suddenly exclaimed in her sleep. I smiled at her fondly. Scratch previous plan. I wasn't going anywhere. "_Broodahs_ have big black eyes like Edward. And I kissed Flipper on the nose. I think he has a crush on me, but Edward doesn't find him a threat. No, he's not jealous at all. I _looooooove_ chocolate pudding. Sparkle canvas painting is my new favourite kind of foreplay. Sparkle, sparkle blue, sparkle white Mr Bond. Oh, look! There's the cream to go with the pudding. Soooo gooood. My mate knows the way to a woman's heart. It's spelled 'j-e-l-l-o."

I nearly barked a laugh at that one, since it came out in a Scottish accent. Shh, you sappy date! Don't wake her. I grinned and hoped for more.

"Of course it's foreplay mother. It's not for eating. We don't eat human food. No, we're dolphins."

Dolphins? That was rich.

"You should see how pretty Edward is, mother. The light shines. No, not out of his ying-yang, don't be coarse. Out of his eyes. No, because we're dolphins. Of course I'll tell you all about it. Right after the car accident."

Oh, no. Her words hit me like a blast of Arctic water. Another of the moments I'd been dreading. And I couldn't look away. Like I was witnessing the car accident we were planning.

"We aren't dead, mother. Don't be silly, feather-head. Just _different._ Just a ruse, mother. Fake Edward in his coffin. Coffins and dungeons and moats. He's with me. What do you _mean_ you can't see me any more? It's _me_. I'm not dead. I'm not dead I'm not dead I'M NOT DEAD!!!"

Bella sat straight up, screeching herself conscious, and looked about in a panic. She saw that I had heard. She ran a shaky hand over her brow, her eyes full of dread.

My eyes squeezed shut and I choked down the lump in my throat. Right on signal, there came Bella to comfort me. _Me_. When _she _was the one losing _so much_.

"Oh, don't! _Don't,_ Mocha-chino. I'm fine. It's only a dream. I'm not giving up eternity with you just because of some bad dream, love," she reassured me calmly.

"I'm taking your mother away from you, Bella. It's _not_ just a dream. That's _just_ how it feels to lose your mother." I lay my head on my crossed arms and sobbed.

"Edward, she'll be fine without me. She has Phil. I don't want to be her caretaker. I love her, but I can't live without you, Edward. You're my mate, remember? And I am yours. Don't run." Bella's fingers combed through my hair soothingly.

"It's wrong."

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't you dare! Don't you _dare_ back out on me!" Bella was angry. She scrambled up beside me and tried to pull up my face. I wasn't having it. I couldn't look at her.

"It's wrong, what we're planning, Bella. It's selfish." _I'm choking. Let me die._

"No, it's _right_. It's a gift. Don't do this to me, Edward. I'm frightened." The pitch of her voice was rising.

"No. We can't do it. We can't hurt them all." _God is laughing at me._

Bella screamed and launched herself at me. She pummelled me with her little fists, flailing and sobbing. "You promised me Forever. You promised me. Fucking son of a bitch. You are _not _breaking your promise. I took you back after you abandoned me. You _said _you'd stay with me always. You will _not_ leave me without a life again!"

I snatched her wrists, glaring, and remembering at the last second not to squeeze them. "I'm not leaving, silly! But doing this is wrong. Send me away if you prefer! I don't want to be the lesser of two evils!" I yelled.

Bella was still screaming. "No. _Never! _ You're _not_. You're _good. _ You are what's _right_. It's _right_ to be together. It's right to turn me. It's _right_."

It wouldn't do. I was hurting my mate. And our plans would hurt her and her parents. Parting from her would destroy everything. I couldn't leave... I couldn't. And I couldn't turn her. I had to. And I _couldn't_.

"_Being_ with you is right. But doing _this_ to you and your family? That's _wrong_, Bella. How can you ask me to make you choose? This situation is impossible!" I roared and threw out my hands.

"When God shuts a door, He opens a window, Edward."

I clutched her hands, desperately. "What if He doesn't, Bella? What if you're wrong and this isn't what He wants for you?"

"You are not allowed to destroy everything by leaving me human! _You aren't thinking it through_. Now _listen _to me and don't be an ass-hole!" she shrilled, hauling a hand out of my grip and slapping me. Hard. Hard enough to turn my head. Enough to hurt. Her eyes dilated with shock. I'm sure mine matched hers.

I was furious. I was annoyed. I was ... heartbroken. I grabbed her hands again and gave her a little shake. "Stop it! Don't hurt me! Control yourself. Now!"

Bella sagged against me, bawling broken-heartedly.

I was so shocked and upset by this intense exchange that I stopped being an ass-hole. I snatched her hand and inspected it for damage. God help me if she should break her wrist again now, with the nearest hospital almost an hour away. I felt her bones carefully. Nothing. Her palm wasn't even red. Adrenalin? I could smell it, but would it really ... My brain wouldn't make sense of it.

I pulled my mate into my arms, sobbing, and buried my face on her shoulder. She was my mate. Mine. God wasn't laughing. She wanted me despite everything. All I had to do was accept the gift. And I _was_ stuck between a moral rock and a hard place. But I knew which way the scale was tipping.

I crushed her to me, much too powerfully, and rocked her as she had hysterics and clung to me, blocking out the terror.

"Hush. I will _never_ leave you. I love you. You are my mate. But I don't know what to do. Taking you from your parents and friends is wrong. It's going to hurt them. It's going to hurt you. And that's going to hurt me. That's not the way to start off a marriage. A new life. I don't know what to do!" I cried.

Bella was no longer panicking. She was kissing my cheek and neck, and lacing her fingers into my hair. It was debatable as to who was rocking whom.

I was so tempted to bite her. To take her, unsuspecting, before she was lost to me forever. Before I could make a decision to break us. A decision she'd hate. I had my teeth poised when I heard Alice in my head. "_You mustn't bite her, __Edward! No. You can't. You mustn't. Don't do it. Swear to me you won't._" I shuddered.

"_Swear_ to me you won't leave, Edward!" Bella sobbed.

"I swear I will never leave you, Bella. I swear. I'm sorry I frightened you. I'm sorry for shouting. I'm sorry for everything," I choked out.

"I'm sorry I struck you. I feel so out of control. I feel so emotional."

"Didn't hurt," I laughed and cried. It was a lie. It _did_ hurt. How in the name of all that was holy did she manage to hurt me? "My siblings hit me all the time. Kind of goes with the territory."

Bella looked at me warily. "It was disrespectful. It was wrong."

"Yes, but it was warranted. I've been waiting for it for a long time. Ever since Italy." I realized I was shaking. "I'm sorry Bella. I feel like six kinds of idiot. Why must I always say and do the wrong thing? Please forgive me, heart of mine. Please forgive me. I'm such a fool."

"Leave Italy behind us, Edward. People make mistakes. Let it go," Bella begged, seeking my eyes.

"I'm always terrified you'll change your mind and leave me," I admitted.

"I know. How many times do I have to tell you that I _chose_ you. Not out of pity, out of love. I will not change my mind. I will never leave you. And you had _better_ never leave me, or I will find somebody else to change me, and I will hunt you down and put you in the chipper-shredder. Is it understood?"

"Loud and clear." The shakes slowed, but didn't stop.

"Now, we need a better plan to deal with my parents." Bella leaned back against my thighs.

"I don't have one. It's impossible. An untenable situation." I took a calming breath, tasting dust motes, salt and my mate.

"Then rather than planning our fake deaths, why don't we just ask God to solve it and stop trying to play God ourselves?"

I looked into Bella's tearful, puffy eyes. "But I'm so good at it."

Bella let out a giggle. "You are a _brat,_ husband, and you'd better stop being so arrogant and ask for some help."

"_You _ask. He might not listen to me. He might be mad at me."

"God? Please help us. We don't want to do bad things and this feels bad. Please help us. Amen."

I echoed my mate. "Amen." I squirmed, hoping I wasn't about to get hit by lightning for daring to address Him as though I was still an innocent Christian boy, instead of a murdering vampire.

"So ... we'll find a way through this," Bella encouraged me shakily.

"We have to. I can't abide the current plan. It's too horrible. I'd sooner be honest." A stab of fear clenched my gut.

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not." The iron fist began to loosen its grip. I took another deep breath.

"What about the Volturi, Edward? What about the danger we'd be putting our families in?"

"Bella? How many people are on the planet?" I asked hoarsely.

"Uh, I dunno. Six billion?"

"6,462, 030, 000 and change. And how many Volturi are there?" My trembling stopped.

"You tell me, Edward."

"Approximately fifty-four. Plus whatever minions they can bully into doing their bidding. We don't know the exact number of vampires, because there's no census. But I'm guessing a couple of thousand. So what are the odds they'll find out, assuming your parents don't blab?"

"Practically nil?"

"Right. We know how verbose your father is. I've met corpses that talk more than he does. How good is your mother at keeping secrets?"

"Surprisingly good. But Phil isn't. Phil gossips."

"So what's the likelihood of her keeping it from Phil?"

Bella ruminated for almost a minute. I fidgeted impatiently. "She wouldn't like it. But if she knew it was to protect everyone, I think she'd do pretty well. She is very close-mouthed when she wants to be. My grandfather cheated on my grandmother, and his mistress had an abortion. There was a huge scandal. I found out from one of my grandparents' neighbours. Renee was always very loving with my grandparents. She never held a grudge and she never said anything about it to me."

"I think that's sufficient evidence that she could keep the secret," I stated calmly. Maybe we could pull this off.

"How do we do it? Tell her?" Bella wondered.

"We don't have to decide that right away. For now, I suggest we treat your parents like everything's normal. Speaking of which, we've been married four days and you haven't called home. Maybe you should give Renee a call."

"I'd like that," she confirmed, looking at me from under her lashes. "Edward? I'm sorry I scared you."

"Bella! You can't help what you dream," I said, wincing.

"I can help whether I discuss my anxiety with you, though. I was afraid I'd provoke you into the reaction you just had."

"I'm sorry I panicked, love. I've been fearing this confrontation for months."

"Me too. But now we have a better plan than before. From now on, we work out our fears together, yes?"

"Okay, Bella. I'll try."

"Good. Edward? I would die without you."

"Likewise."

"I need you."

"I need you, too."

"No. I mean I _need _you. Now. And don't be gentle."

I stared at my mate, taken aback. But I wasn't about to argue with her. She was so smart.

"Sixty-nine!" I snarled, shredding my shorts. Another pair down. I'd have to set a pair aside. Be awful to not be able to go to the airport. And I wasn't up for giving the caretakers any shows.

Bella lay down on her back and I flipped over to straddle her. I went straight for her clit, impatiently, sucking and nipping. I ran my tongue broadly down her labia, and returned to her clit, establishing a rhythm. My wife took my cock in her hot mouth, swirled her tongue and sent me to the madhouse. She raked her nails over my ass, leaving burning trails.

Our heat exploded, sizzling between us.

"I can't wait," I said roughly, pulling on myself.

"Fuck me," Bella commanded. Who was I to argue?

I pushed Bella up so she was kneeling and hanging onto the headboard. I pushed her knees apart and entered her slowly. Then, I gave her 20 percent. I grunted, exorcised my fears, and tried to not pound her into next Tuesday. Her skin jiggled in response to my primal thrusts.

"Edward? Not hard enough. Give me 30 percent."

"Fuck me," I groaned, loosing the bonds. Bella mewled and yowled for me, and exhorted me to keep going. My balls slapped her mercilessly and my body slammed against hers.

I was going to damage her if I were not careful. I grasped the headboard with both hands, gripped it firmly, and continued in my desperate pattern. A growl built in my throat.

"Yes. Yes, it's perfect. Mark me, Edward. Make me know I'm yours. If you bruise me I'll thank you."

I snarled in response, showing my teeth, too wired to reply. I was barely stopping myself from letting go all control and sliding into a frenzy.

Bella climaxed loudly, screaming and vocalizing her pleasure. She arched and twisted, trapped between my arms. I tightened my grip on the headboard, and the wood under my hands splintered into bits. I threw the broken pieces across the room, and took a fresh grip on undamaged spots that were away from her hands. Bella turned to look at me over her shoulder, eyes rolling, forehead running with sweat. I wanted to fist her hair, but didn't dare.

"God! _Hot,_ Bella!" I snarled. "My cum will go all the way through you and fly out your mouth."

"I want it! _Uuungh_! _Now_!"

"Love. Mine!" I snarled, sending my jizz home. It pulsated out of me. Five spurts. Six.

"Yes. Mine!" my Bella howled and bore down. I felt her muscles spasm around my dick. I fell against her, supporting myself on the victimized headboard, roaring. Another piece of it cracked and broke off. I hurled it away, too. What was left stuck out at odd angles in large whitish shards.

I gathered Bella to me, and embraced her tenderly as she panted and let her head fall back onto my shoulder. I supported her as she pulled her legs out from under us, and cradled her, her back to my front, holding her to me by the forehead and chest. I smoothed back her tangled hair and breathed her primordial musk in. I felt endorphins spread through me. There wasn't enough stress in my body to cancel them out. I swam through them, contented.

I picked a few more large chunks of headboard off the bed, then pulled Bella under the covers to spoon with me. We panted for a long time, moulded together.

"I want 30 percent more often, Mr Cullen," she growled groggily.

"Be careful what you wish for," I grunted, kissing her temple. "You're going to have bruises."

"If I can't _sit_ down I'll just _lie_ down. I like your redecorated headboard, caveman."

"I'm going to owe Esme a lot of furnishings at this rate," I said gruffly.

"Wild thing," she crooned melodically.

"Your heart does sing to me, Minx."

"Don't I know it." Bella ran her tongue around her mouth.

"Thirsty?"

"Yes."

"I'll bring you water. Don't go anywhere. You're mine. No wandering off. No escaping."

Bella smirked at me. "Bring on the shackles. Am I allowed to pee?"

"I guess so. If you don't take too long."

I got Bella's water and returned to the bed as she washed her hands. I collected more scraps of headboard and pitched them in the wastepaper basket.

"Come here, sweetheart," I begged, reaching for her.

Bella crawled into my lap, putting one leg to each side of me, and snuggled in. I pulled the coverlet up over her as she leaned into my neck. She looked a little numb. It worried me. It was a faint echo of how she had looked when I returned to Forks in the spring.

"Are you okay?" I asked tensely.

"You terrified me. You were going to leave. You promised me you would never leave me again." Bella didn't meet my eyes.

"Look at me, Minx." I pulled her face up to meet mine. "I admit that I panicked, and my first impulse was to leave and stop messing up your life. Guess I'm a slow learner. It's a sad side effect of being what I am. We said we learned something from Italy. I guess a verbal promise isn't enough to nullify habitual reactions. But it was only a _momentary_ impulse. I couldn't have left, Bella. I _cannot_ leave you. I'm physically _unable _to leave you. You _never_ have to worry about it again. We're _mates_. I can't leave you. I love you with _every fibre_ of my being."

"You will never go away from me again?"

"Never. And you know I never forget."

"No, but you do change your mind."

"Never about this."

"You still want me around forever?" she blinked nervously.

"I do. And Bella, we need to talk about that."

"Okay." She gnawed on her lip.

"I can't bite you right now, as you know. But I almost did, during our argument. It was all I could do not to change you, so you were stuck with me forever."

"Really?" Only Bella would look pleased to receive such news.

"Really. But, Bella? You're already changing."

"What! You mean I'm transforming, now? There's no burning. No pain."

"Not exactly. It's ... different than usual. It's not like you're going to wake up as a vampire in three days. But you ... you aren't .... fully human anymore, love."

"How do you mean?"

"I know you say you feel normal. And actually, you look really healthy. But Bella? It's not just your scent now. You're physically stronger than you were just a day or two ago. A lot stronger."

"I am?"

"Bella! You pulled your hand out of my grip and hit me hard enough to rattle my teeth. A month ago, you couldn't have done it. And you'd have broken every bone in your hand. It would have, at very least, been bruised. But your palm wasn't even red. Does it hurt now?"

Bella looked down at her hand with surprise. "No. No, it's not sore at all."

"My face hurts, Bella. It hurts where you hit me."

"I'm so, so sorry." Bella petted me regretfully, her lip trembling.

"You didn't know it would hurt. Didn't hurt Jacob the time you punched him, so I can't imagine you thought you were doing any more than trying to get my attention. It's okay, love. But let's not make a habit out of hitting each other, Minx. Let's not be hurtful. I couldn't stand it if you were to treat me like Rose treats Em."

"I know it was wrong. I feel terrible. Forgive me?"

"Of course. I'm not bringing it up in order to worry you, love. I just want you to realize you're _different_. You had tons of stamina for swimming. You also should have been sore after the sex last night, never mind this time. I pounded you pretty hard. Are you bruised?"

"No. I don't even feel stiff. I feel quite good, actually. Like I'm in the zone."

"That's how I feel nearly all the time, Bella."

"Do you think everything is okay?"

"I'm quite certain you're fine. Your heart is steady and you look much healthier, love. I don't think you have any reason to worry. But I'd like to take you out in the sun tomorrow and examine you thoroughly. And then I think I should talk to Carlisle again. That okay?"

"Yeah. Edward? My boobs still hurt."

"They're different, too, Bella. They're rounder tonight. A bit larger. You aren't due for your period, are you?

"Not for a couple of weeks."

"I think it's part of the change."

"Oh."

"I'm glad you told me though, sweetheart. Don't keep any odd symptoms from me, okay?"

"I won't."

"Are you afraid?"

Bella shrugged. "A smidge. Not enough to feel regret. Not like we can change anything, even if I wanted. And I don't. I'm a little excited."

"Well, I'm glad. I know it's selfish, but I am glad, Bella."

"Edward? Can we visit the dolphins again tomorrow?"

"You _are_ planning to have an affair with Flipper, _aren't _you?" I teased.

Bella giggled. "He _is_ very attractive."

"Hmph. Brat. I thought I'd show you something else tomorrow. But we can see the dolphins if you want."

"I'd like that, love."

"Then that will be our plan. Do you feel okay, or is there anything else you want to talk about?" I curled a tress around my finger.

"I'm fine. Don't beat yourself up. I'm the one who withheld my fears from you, I'm the one who started shouting, and I'm the one who hit you. I won't do that again."

"Thank you, Bella. Want me to give you that massage now?"

"Edward? Can I call Renee or is it too late?"

"Yes, love, you can call. It's still early enough there. It's about, um, 11pm there."

Bella kissed my cheek and bounced up to retrieve her cell. She dialled, holding her phone between us. She leaned against me, sat lotus, and waited for Renee to pick up.

Bella tensed as the phone continued to ring. Suddenly, it picked up. Eight rings. Gee, maybe we shouldn't have called so late after all. Hopefully, we weren't interrupting anything. I perked up my ears.

"Hello?" an alert voice asked. Good, Renee was wide awake.

"Mom?"

"Bella?! Bella, _darling_. I'm so glad to hear your voice. Phil, it's Bella. Say 'hello', Muffin." A muffled, unenthusiastic 'hello' could be heard in the background. Perhaps our timing was bad. I sniffed a laugh, and Bella turned to exchange an amused look with me.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so happy you called. How's it going? How are you? How's Edward?"

"We're great, Mom. And it's going great. It's the most beautiful place you could imagine. White sandy beach on one side of the island, and volcanic rock and black sand on the other. And we've been swimming with dolphins and we saw a Bryde Whale and the night we got here, we-"

"Hey! Slow down and savour the details, kiddo. And you dare to call me hyper? Holy cow!"

"Well, I'm excited."

"Obviously. You're enjoying each other, I take it," she surmised archly.

"Mom! He's right here and he can probably hear you," Bella growled.

"Good. Put him on," Renee demanded. Bella made a disparaging noise and passed the phone.

"Hi Renee."

"There's my daughter's favourite person. I didn't think she was going to come up for air long enough to call her poor old mother."

"I didn't think so, either." I grinned.

"She giving you any trouble? She's a live wire under that calm exterior, you know." Renee was more insightful than people gave her credit for.

"Well, just enough to make life interesting," I smirked.

"What is she asking you?!" Bella demanded.

"Just if you're being a good girl," I laughed. "Renee? Bella's been missing you today, so I think I'd better hand her back over."

"You're a doll, Edward. Take care of my baby, won't you?"

"Yes, ma'am. See you." I wondered whether I should have thanked her for buying Fake Edward. Probably not appropriate.

"Bye, dear. Kiss my daughter for me."

"Okay, bye." I handed the cell back to Bella.

"Mother! What are you saying about me?"

"That's between Edward and me, cupcake. Now, is he treating you well?"

"Yes, mother. He's the best. He always puts me first, you know that. It's like pulling teeth most of the time to get him to tell me anything _he_ wants."

"Oh, _good_. We're getting to the _sex_."

"Mom! _Shut up_. That's not up for discussion, _okay_?"

I was consumed by a fit of silent giggles. Trust Renee to get straight to the gory details.

Renee started talking a mile a minute, and Bella couldn't fit in a half a syllable of protest. She kept squawking and Renee kept talking. Neither one was probably listening to the other, but I lapped up every word. Hysterical. We definitely had to keep Renee around. "Sex is important Bella. (_squawk_) If everything is alright in the relationship then everything works in the bedroom._(I know Mother_) Is he a good communicator? _(TMI)_ He seemed to be the day we accidentally barged in on you. _(Don't even go __th-)_ Are you talking to him? (_Please?!)_ Getting what you need? _(Huff. Mom!)_Any trouble with orgasm?_(Sheesh!)_ Probably not. (_It's none of your b-)_ Getting enough orgasms? _(We're not having this con-)_ Is he keeping up his end? _(Enough! I-)_ Are you pleasing him? _(I-)_I bet you two are great together. _(Yes, mother) _You were like a couple of firecrackers when you came to visit in the spring. _(whimper)_ Just waiting to explode. _(squawk)_ That's really good by the way. Don't be embarrassed. It's a natural part of-_(I don't want to talk about th-)_ Oh. I know this little trick that you can use on h-"

"_Mother?!_" Bella yelled, finally breaking through the torrent of thoughts that defined Scatterbrained Renee.

"Aw, let her tell you the trick, Bella," I interposed.

"Yes. Edward's right, Bella. Let mother tell you. Just when he's at his climax, you take your finger and stick it-"

"MOTHER! Enough. I do not need or desire assistance in this department. Edward? Shut up. Mother? He's laughing. You're going to make him insufferable. Like he's not cocky enough already!"

"Well, I have to interfere somehow. Just answer me this, kiddo. Is he good?"

"Mom. You're embarrassing me." Bella sighed and hid her eyes in her hand.

"Just tell me, and I'll let you move on to safe subjects," Renee whined.

"Fine! He's godlike, okay?" Bella growled into the phone, neon red, and smacked down her hand on her thigh.

_I am the man._

"I _knew_ it! Bella, I _knew_ he was a keeper. Little emo at times, and his family is definitely insane, but he's such a nice person. And he'll make you laugh. You can survive anything if you can make each other laugh. And if he knows what else to do with his mouth, then-"

"Mom. Quit it. Enough with the sex talk already!" Still red and blotchy. So cute.

"Just a bit more embarrassing shit, Izzy. Then you can tell me about the whale."

"The whale was-"

"Nuh-uh-uh! I have to be your mommy. I have to take care of these things. Having any trouble with infections? Itchy? Burn-y? How's the birth control? You're not using condoms, are y-"

"Mother!!! Renee!!! I do not have any problems nor do I want to talk about birth control with you. That talk happened with my doctor. You don't need to tell me. If I want to know, I'll ask."

"Well, that would be a first. You've always been so resistant to talking about sex. I don't know why."

"Maybe because you pick public places and mixed company to discuss these things? Like buying Fake Edward and presenting him to me on a crowded public boardwalk? Holy cow, I nearly died when I saw the picture on the box. I hadn't even _seen_ a man and you exposed me to that-"

"Fake Edward, huh?"

"_Sheeeeesh!!!!_" Bella clutched her head in her hands, borrowing my trick of pulling out hair.

"Thanks, Renee!" I called cheerfully into the phone. Bella whipped around and whacked me on the chest. Ow.

"Oh, crap, Mom. Now he's really laughing. Drop it, would you?" Bella boiled red. Grr.

"Don't drop it Renee. You can make her blush anytime."

Bella spit venom into the phone. Figuratively. "Mother? He loves making me blush, and you just gave him ammunition for the next six months."

"I like your husband, sweetie. He's a good sport. You never would have caught Charlie, joking with me like that. Never mind joking with my mother."

"Yeah, I bet. Particularly since your mother was a sourpuss. Beats me how you and Charlie ever got together. Edward and I, however, will not be considering divorce. Unless the two of you keep ganging up against me."

Alright, alright. And don't diss Nana. She had her reasons. I have the funniest story. In fact, two _hilarious_ stories you just can't miss."

"Yippee. Tell me they're fit for my ears."

"Sure thing, sweetie. Well, uh, there's this little kid in my lunch room, and he's a real little seven-year-old gangster, you know? Hard as nails. And I asked him if the substitute teacher was as much of a pickle-butt as she looked."

"You didn't!" Bella gasped with glee.

"I most certainly did. And the kid hung around with me the rest of recess, can you believe it? And I'd borrowed candy from his teacher's jar, because I forgot to take in enough to give the kids their weekly treat for good behaviour. So I told this kid to tell the teacher, who's a man, by the way, that I'd robbed him."

"Okay. So what's the punchline?"

"Well, the kid told the teacher that I had 'stolen kisses from him'. Didn't mention they were Hershey's. He said it in front of the principal, too.

"Oh, gosh! So now you're cheating on Phil?" A delighted grin stole over Bella's face.

"Funny kid story. Told you so. Now what about the whale?"

"We were swimming offside of Carlisle's _sweet_ speedboat, and up comes this whale. Positively huge. I got to look it right in the eyeball. A baleen."

"Bella, I teach little kids. I know whales, especially since you were obsessed with them at one point, Miss Greenpeace. What kind again?"

"A Bryde Whale."

"Well, they don't even know whether those are endangered, they're so shy. Fancy that! I'll have to tell my kids."

"How are the munchkins?" Bella smiled.

"Well, Cameron bit Cohen today, the little shit. Drew blood on him. That's another one headed for trouble if I can't get him turned around. Speaking of fights, have you had your first one, yet?"

"Uh, yep, a bit. It's all fine, though. It didn't last very long. It was my fault. I need to learn to communicate my feelings better so my other half doesn't need to read minds. I'm so ... moody sometimes."

"Well, as long as you made up alright. What else have you been up to?"

"Swimming in the cove. It's so gorgeous here. And we went dancing when we first got to Rio. It was fun. The music here is fascinating, and the people are so friendly. I met our caretakers the other day, and they are _ü__ber_-nice."

"Bella? Have you been body-snatched? You just said dancing was fun."

"It is fun with Edward. He's a beautiful dancer, as well you know. It's all in the leading. And, by the way, husband, you're slacking. You said you'd dance with me every day," Bella poked me in the stomach and I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I _do _dance with you every day, Minx. It's just not fit for public viewing," I said, waggling my brows at her.

"Woo hoo," I heard Renee crow.

"Oh, you two are insufferable when you close ranks against me!" my mate wailed. Cutie pie.

"Get used to it, sweetie. Don't be a prude," Renee advised.

Now that was funny. I fell over in hysterics. Bella smacked me again. Crap, she was getting strong. OH. She was _getting strong_.

"What's your other funny story, Mom?"

"My arch-nemesis the Germinator took a slide in some vomit today."

"Gee, thanks for sharing."

I sniffed Bella appraisingly. She smelled healthy. Her heart thudded regularly. Hmm. Weird.

"Aw, Belly. You know how much she bugs me. I've never seen such a lazy custodian. She does nothing but sit in her office and do Sudokus all day."

"_Still_, Mom-"

"I know, I know. I don't need my middle-aged child to tell me. Hey, how late is it there? It must be late."

"Um, Edward? What time?"

"Um, it's going on 4 am Minx."

"Did he just say 4 am? Why are you up? You're going to get worn out. Go to bed, kiddo! There's someone nice waiting for you there."

"Mom, my nights and days are a little turned around, that's all. I've been sleeping a lot."

"Sure you're not pregnant? Moody? Huh? Wants her momma? Check. Clock messed up? Check. Sleeping a lot? Hmm?"

Bella's eyes flickered to me anxiously. "No, Mom. That's just not possible. Sorry."

"Oh, I _forgot_. Oh, I didn't _mean_ ... I hope he didn't hear me. Is he really...?" she whispered.

"Yes, mother. He is. Really." _Sterile._

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to get you upset. Or him." Renee whispered.

"He's not. He didn't hear. And Mom? He's ... okay with it. And I'm fine with that."

"What is she asking?" I asked mendaciously, winking at Bella.

"Never mind, dear. Just girl talk." Bella winked back.

"Well, my darling, I should let you go. I have to work tomorrow, you know. TGIF and all."

"Yes. Well, it was great talking to you."

"You too, sweetie. Now you take care of that dreamy young man. He's a keeper."

"I will, Mom. Thanks."

"Call again soon, Izzy Belly."

"Only if you stop calling me that," she smiled.

"Party pooper. Go get in the sack, already. Goodbye!"

"Bye."

Bella shut off her phone and put it on the bedside table, looking cheered. I knew we were making the right decision. She set down her head on my lap, looking at the moon outside the French doors.

"Thank you, Mocha-chino."

"For what? You can call Renee and Charlie anytime you want, Minx." I stroked her hair, rejoicing in her continued presence and her trust.

"For suggesting we tell her the truth. I think she'll be fine, and I know Charlie will."

"I'd rather risk the Volturi than put up with all the unhappiness attached to a lie we'd have to live with every day, Bella. Frankly, if the Volturi should hunt us down and kill us, it would be easier to accept than the guilt that goes with dishonouring Charlie and Renee long-term."

"Honour your mother and father that your life may be long?" Bella mused.

"Exactly. And they certainly don't deserve to be dishonoured. They might not be the most involved parents on the planet, but there's no malice in them."

Bella rolled over so she could look at me. "You honoured your parents."

I chuckled a little. "Back in the day, kids did that a lot more, dearest. Otherwise, there was no rule saying you wouldn't get a taste of soap, the sting of Dad's belt on your backside, or a night with no dinner. And trust me, it always hurt them more than it hurt me."

"You didn't obey out of fear of them, though, did you? You honoured them for love."

"Well, I must admit that I endured my share of consequences, Bella, but being a smart kid, they didn't often have to tell me twice. And you're right. Although I was afraid to disobey, I also wanted to please. I wanted them to know I loved and respected them. And they knew. At least I don't have to regret how I behaved in my childhood."

"You miss them."

"Every day." I shut my eyes for a moment, thinking of a mother's kiss goodnight and a father-son chat over the morning newspaper. As much as I loved Carlisle and Esme, they would never replace my parents.

"Edward?"

"Mm?"

"Would you, uh ... tell me a little more about... your mother?"

I looked down at Bella, blinking shyly. "Um... well, I have her colouring."

"Yes."

"And I was thinking, a while back, that she was quite tall for the era."

"Really?" Bella smiled softly.

"Yes. She was ... willowy, like you. But taller than you, for certain. When she had her spectators on, she was as tall as me. And she wore her hair quite ... um... pouffed-out, but pulled up on top of her head. Her hair was straight and long, and she used to sit in her room and brush it in front of the mirror. She had lovely hair. There was no grey in it. And when she went out, she wore big picture hats."

"What about her eyes, Edward?"

I squinted into the past, trying to get a better look. "Uh, they were _really_, striking green. Very bright and clear. The colour of young pine. But when she was thoughtful, or ... tender? They went soft. Like moss."

"And her personality?"

"We were friends. I think she liked talking to men better than women. She could talk sports and business and law. She was a straight-forward, practical person. She wore tailored clothes, normally. Not dripping with lace like a lot of women were, although I did like lace at the time.

"I remember three gowns. One was ivory silk, and wrapped over her chest like a double toga. It had Chinese looking embroidery all down the back of the train. She got it for my stepbrother's wedding. The second was pale purple cotton. A house dress. It had ribbons on the front. I don't remember anything else about it. And the third was a dove grey mourning dress. Silk again. It buttoned very high and had a straight skirt. All the dresses were very long. She'd have thought your wedding gown scandalous, with your ankles showing.

"Every time I see a Katharine Hepburn movie, I see my mother. She wasn't fey. She didn't simper. Not like some of her women friends and the silly daughters they tried to set me up with. But mother was nothing like Miss Hepburn, socially or in her beliefs.

"Being a wife was her life and vocation and the ultimate feminine career. I suppose that's why I exist. After her first husband died, she married Father, who was, as you know, a friend of her first husband's. She spoke very highly of marriage to her friend's daughters and her own daughter. Anyone who lived more liberally she disdained. She vehemently disagreed with the Suffrage Movement. I was at odds with her there, but I kept my opinions to myself. She was always by my father's side. Always ready to support him. He was spoiled, by today's standards. Back then, he was just considered to be lucky he had the kind of wife other men wanted."

"And you look like your father?"

"Yeah, except he was a little taller than me, and he wore a beard up until I was in my teens. As fashions changed he got dissatisfied with it, and one day he decided to shave it off. My mother was heartbroken. She bawled her eyes out when he came out of the lavatory and revealed this jaw."

"Well, I can't relate to her there. I'd be unhappy if you covered that sexy jaw, Beautiful. Although I'll admit a day or two's worth of stubble is quite the turn on. Keep going."

"He had grey eyes, very piercing. And a family history dating back to the flood."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. And that was important in Chicago Society, you know? Despite the fact the Masens had come down in the world from where they started. Name started out as '_Maisonet_', the stone cutter', in France. The family gained a lot of power and wealth, and even had a crest. Our branch fell back down into obscurity. We ended up in Ireland during the Potato Famine, and then we ended up in the States. A family crest doesn't do much for you if there's nothing to eat, I guess."

"That's an amazing story, Beautiful. So he ended up in Chicago."

"First, he ended up born. In Boston. And if you think Irish accents are interesting, try adding in some Harvard. When I was little, I could barely understand my rather overbearing and imposing grandfather, Anton. I remember only three things about him: his scowl, his accent, and how hard he could spank me. Man had a strike like a rattlesnake. And not understanding _one_ of those things usually resulted in a demonstration of the other two.

"I spent as much time as I could get away with hiding under my bed when he was visiting. I remember being terrified at his funeral that he would sit up and tell me staring was rude."

"That is very, very funny. How old were you then?"

"Not much more than five, I think. Mother was still referring to me as 'the baby'."

"Hah. I can just see that. Did you have sailor suits?"

"No. When I was very little I had sailor dresses."

"I want into that photo album, husband."

"As soon as we get home, Minx."

"Hey, what was a five year old doing at a funeral, Mocha-chino?"

"The wake was at home, little girl. I could hardly avoid it. Of course, I missed my own funeral. I had fantasies about pulling a Huck Finn, but Carlisle wouldn't allow it. And he'd told everyone who loved me that my body had gone missing, and was likely in one of the mass graves."

"Must have been awful for your family."

"My remaining kin didn't give a rat's you-know-what. It was my parents' friends who were devastated. I saw Carlisle's thoughts after he spoke to them. It was awful. And my relatives were cold. The kith insisted that my half-siblings add my name to my parents' tombstone, and they paid for it." I couldn't help the bitter note that crept in.

"Why did William and Lizzy hate you so much? You had to have been a nice child, and you were so little when they lived with you."

"My father replaced theirs. And my mother loved my father fiercely. I don't think her first marriage was that good. They lost their father as they hit their teens, Bella. I don't think there was anything more to it than that."

"Darling?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"It's a shame you can't have children. I think you would be an excellent father."

My eyes shut then, as the wall of it hit me. My line was dead. There would be no more piercing green or grey eyes. No more Masens. Ever. My face crumpled, and my mate pulled my head down and ran her fingers consolingly through my hair.

"It does not matter," Bella reassured me.

"It matters to me. I'd have liked to be a father."

"So we'll be like Carlisle and Esme. We'll adopt."

I chuckled. "If you knew what the lot of us put our parents through, you'd think twice before you said that."

"Just like all parents then, love. Now how about scrootching up behind me and holding me while I sleep?"

"Your wish is my command, Minx. And no snoring."

"I do not snore, Edward. I only sleep-talk, and cause my vampire husband to take panic attacks."

"No more of _that_, tonight, either. It's been a real roller-coaster ride. I'm actually mentally tired."

"Well, that's the longest monologue you've given since you crossed over, I'm sure."

"Go to sleep, Minx," I sighed.

"Yes, love. Thanks for telling me stories."

"You're welcome."

**Ooh. Clever Renee. Our kids are thick. But her diagnosis just isn't on their radar. Stay tuned for the continuing story of 'As Bella Turns'. Review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Conversations

**Chapter 13: Conversations**

**Don't miss any chapters, dear reader. I published 4 last week, including one last night, and now this is the 5th.**

**Everything except my plot in this chapter belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit. The music belongs to its respective owners. Please find it on my playlist. **

**While you're there, leave me a comment. And if you don't comment there, do it here. Do it somewhere. I often wonder if anybody's listening. I'm a sap, you know? Sorta like Edward.**

**youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight**

**'Time After Time', by Cyndi Lauper**

**'Into the Ocean', by Andy McKee**

**A short, but important chapter, that went in a direction I wasn't expecting and was complete in one hour. And I've been bawling my eyes out, as though Edward were real. So go get your tissues, and then? Let him know he's loved. Review.**

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion--  
is nothing new  
Flashback--warm nights--  
almost left behind  
suitcases of memories,  
time after--_

_sometimes you picture me--  
I'm walking too far ahead  
you're calling to me, _

_I can't hear what you've said  
Then you say--go slow--  
I fall behind--  
the second hand unwinds_

_(chorus)  
if you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
time after time  
if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
time after time_

_after my picture fades and darkness has  
turned to gray  
watching through windows--you're wondering  
if I'm OK  
__secrets stolen from deep inside  
the drum beats out of time--_

_(chorus)_

_you said go slow--  
I fall behind  
the second hand unwinds--_

_(chorus) _

**Thursday, August 17th , 7:30am**

_**Edward's pov:**_

"Hello, Esme?"

"Edward! Hello, dear. How is everything?"

"Uh, it's good, mother. A little perplexing. Something's up with Bella. She seems really healthy, I'm sure she's fine, but there are things happening that I can't explain. I wondered if I could speak to Carlisle. Is he there?"

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm sorry. He's asleep."

"Carlisle is taking a nap?"

"It has been known to happen."

"Once. So I'm told."

"Well, there's been a lot of stress in the past few years, sweetie. As well you know."

"Sure." I inhaled the salty air, sitting on my rock beside the cove, watching the small whitecaps come in. Might rain later today, I decided. I liked to sit there because when Bella slept so long I got fidgety and it disturbed her. If she woke up alone, she'd know where to find me.

"Um, Edward? Alice called in the night and left a message for you."

"She did?"

"Yes. She says to tell you that Bella is fine and everything is going well. You don't need to worry. Apparently, uh, whatever she's ... experiencing is rare but not unheard of."

"Well, that eases my mind. But there's something on my conscience."

"Whatever is that, kiddo?"

"Um, I'm kind of nervous to tell Carlisle. I'm afraid he'll be upset."

"Tell me."

"Bella and I, well, Bella and I don't want to fake our deaths. We want to, uh, tell Charlie and Renee the truth. We think the chance of the Volturi finding out are minimal and life would be so much happier with Bella's parents in it."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Huh?"

"Carlisle and I were discussing this yesterday, actually. He's afraid of the impact Bella's death would have on Charlie. And you're right. As long as they don't tell anyone, the risks are minimal."

"I am astounded."

"I am having fun, watching you find your feet. You've changed a lot since Bella wrapped you around her weak little finger, haven't you?"

"I'm still finding my feet, mother. She knocked my socks off. That's a fact."

"You don't hate yourself anymore. It's a joy to see, dearest."

"See, I knew I was your favourite kid."

"But you're still arrogant, aren't you?!"

"Guilty."

"But you're happy."

"Yes."

"And you like yourself now."

I thought about it. It wasn't something I'd considered. But mother was right. "Yes. I guess I do. I like who I am when I'm with her."

"Then your marriage will thrive. It's vital to feel that way, dear heart."

"I think I'm beginning to comprehend that."

"Where is our darling? Can I talk to her?"

"Uh, she's still asleep. It's one o f the things that's got me worried. She slept all evening yesterday, and then she woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep. I massaged her back for two hours, and she finally fell asleep just before dawn. I know she can sleep all day if she wants, but I don't get why her clock is turned around."

"Oh, um. Yes, well.... Maybe it's just a hazard of being married to someone who doesn't sleep. I'll tell Carlisle, but I wouldn't worry."

"I'm worried she's changing. And that she won't be able to sleep anymore."

"Worse things could happen, dearest."

"Yes, I know." I sighed and looked about me. "It's uncomfortable, not knowing what's happening. Not following the ... normal script. I can't make plans to keep her safe."

"Nobody ever said God didn't have a sense of humour, Edward."

"Yeah, um... okay." I couldn't picture God with a sense of humour, actually. God was all powerful and a tough disciplinarian. He wasn't friendly, He was _serious_. His only jokes were sarcastic as far as I could tell. I had to admit to myself that He scared the shit out of me.

"I have to tell you, child of mine, how gratified I am that you have changed so much."

"How do you mean?"

"You used to bottle yourself up. Oh, once in a while you'd share something with me. But not like this. Not to tell me in one short phone call your worries and your joys. Bella has opened you up, and for that alone, I will love her forever."

"Um, Esme? I have to say ... that's not all _Bella's_ doing."

"Really?"

"Um, no. Something Bella and I discussed really made me think about it. We were talking about how Jacob had no mother during his formative years, and how important a mother or a mother figure is, to teach boys about how to treat women."

"Oh."

"And, well, I had my mother during that stage. She was a great friend to me. And I do miss her. But Esme? When I introduced you to Bella, and said you were my mother for all intents and purposes? I wasn't joshing. I just ... want to say 'thanks'. Thanks for letting me be your son. For treating me like any mother would when I've gotten into scrapes. For listening and for being there. Especially at the beginning. I didn't think you'd accept me, and you did. So thank you. For being my Mom."

I could tell Esme was a little soggy when she answered. I was having some trouble with that, myself. "Edward? Thanks for saying that. You have always treated me with respect, and trust me, I was afraid you wouldn't accept me at the beginning. But you always were kind to me. And when ... when you came back home after running away? You made life better. You have enriched all our lives. And you know, you could have chosen not to. You could have been petty and mean-spirited and jealous and immature. And you never have been. You know, you tease me a lot about picking favourites, and parents shouldn't play favourites. But there's a special place in my heart for you. A place only you can fill. So thank you, for being my son."

"I love you, Esme."

"I love you, too. And now I'm all silly and emo and I have to go soon and make sure Carlisle doesn't try to get in the car again."

"Get in the _car_? While he's _sleeping_?" I goggled at the thought.

"Yeah," Esme sniffed. "This morning he tried to drive to work. You know how he loves work."

"Oh, boy. I thought I was bad, eating human food."

"Oh, he does _that_, too. He drinks endless cups of coffee, heavily loaded with sugar. Last time, I took him to a diner and let him drink bottomless cups all morning. Then, I told him he had to stop or he'd be awake all night, and he came along quietly home. Nobody at the diner realized he was asleep. But he was wired on caffeine. I wish you had been there. It was so funny. Like, who knew caffeine would work on us?"

"Wow. Yuck. Coffee." I smiled. "So it sounds quiet, now. Did the others go out?"

"They've all gone away for the week. Em and Rose are in Morocco, enjoying the night life, and Jazz and Alice are in Peru."

"Peru? That's not that far from us. She hasn't called me."

"Well, I guess Jasper took a nap, too. All of you have just been so stressed with all the events of the past year, and Jasper was truly upset when our prank frightened Bella so badly."

A flare of resentment passed through me. "I must admit I'm not over that yet, Mother. Why would you and Dad go along with something that could have gone so badly wrong?"

"Trust me, dear. We will not be encouraging or permitting potentially harmful pranks again. To be honest, we just never foresaw any situation where Bella might be out of contact with us. I guess there was a problem with your phone supplier's satellite network. Not something Alice could foresee. We did phone, you see, trying to figure out why we couldn't get through. The whole network was down. So really, we just weren't thinking it through. We couldn't see the consequences that might happen due to an unforeseen event. And now we know better. It was a sobering lesson.

"I hope so."

"You do forgive us, right?"

"Yes, but I'm still thinking about giving Jasper a piece of my mind."

"No chipper-shredders?"

"Bella's choice. Not sayin'."

"Brat. No killing your repentant brother-in-law. It isn't done in the best circles."

"Yes Mother."

"Give my girl a kiss, and tell her I said that she has her hands full, keeping you out of trouble."

"Yes ma'am. Give my love to Dad. Maybe he can call me tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll tell him you called. Say 'goodbye' to the mother."

"Goodbye to the mother. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, brat. Bye."

I turned off the phone and ruminated for a few minutes, hesitating. Then I punched in Alice's cell number.

"Hello brother of mine!" she squealed.

"Hiya, you evil pixie. Hear Jazz is still asleep."

"Yup. He should be awake by this afternoon, though. Then, I'm going to drag him shopping."

"Aw, gee. I was hoping he'd do something totally humiliating and naughty in his sleep, just to pay you both back for pranking me, and to keep you on your toes."

"No such luck. But Edward? He's really afraid he's done permanent damage to his relationship with you and Bella. He ran through it in minute detail when he was fussing in his sleep. You're going to forgive us, right?"

"Tell the sappy date I still love him, and if he ever scares Bella again I'll be introducing him to her chipper-shredder."

Tinkerbell's laugh was my only response.

"So I hear you're in Peru."

"Yes. We've been here since yesterday."

"Care to stop by for a short visit?"

"Well, I would love to do that. But it's always best to consult your mate before making plans, okay? It's a good thing to do from now on."

"Oh, okay."

"So you ask Bella, and I'll ask Jazz, and you can tell me later. Just text me the day and time and confirm if she says 'yes'. Then I'll confirm or deny, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled.

"Happy, Edward?"

"You already know I am."

"But it's nice to hear it."

"Yeah, I'm happy, Shorty. Bella's happy, too."

"I know. You two are going to have a life most of us can only dream of."

"I dunno about that. You and Jazz seem pretty happy."

"I'm not kidding Edward. If you embrace the good things coming your way, you are going to have a life with Bella that is highly enviable."

"Why? What have you _Seen_?"

"If I tell you that, it will spoil everything. You have to discover it on your own. Incredible things, that are going to be hard for you to accept. But please, don't reject the things that are coming to you, even if they scare you. I kid you not. Your happiness will make a lot of other people's happiness complete. Got it, Einstein?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thanks, sister. Everything's really fine?"

"Totally peachy. Stop worrying so much. Go and enjoy."

"Okay. You don't need to twist my rubber arm. Talk to you later."

"Okay. Thanks for the invite."

"Chat soon?'

"Chat soon."

I sat on my rock, smiling out to sea, thinking of how wonderful life was. I considered whether to say 'thanks' to God. Surely He wouldn't strike me down if I spoke to Him politely. Even if it were being uppity.

"Hey God? You hear me? Edward Cullen again. I just want to say 'thanks' again, you know? For Bella? I'm gonna keep assuming you sent her for me and you're not going to strike me dead for saying it."

I thought for a few minutes, and continued. "You know? Yesterday was hard. I worry about her. About her health, particularly. Please give me some answers soon so I can protect her. It's weird. If I didn't know it was impossible I might actually consider the possibility that she's pregnant. But we all know that's impossible." I sighed sadly, but checked myself. I had no right to complain. I had blessings that better men, _innocent _men, _deserving_ men, did not.

"God? I ..."

I didn't dare articulate my thought. It made it too real. Too painful.

What the hell. What's the worst thing that could happen? The worst had already happened. I was separated from God. Probably forever.

"God, I wish ... I wish... that she _were_. That it were even a possibility. I know it's not. I resigned myself to that years ago. I don't know if it's a sin for me to talk to You. If it is, I might as well be hung for a sheep as for a lamb. I hope You won't mind. Just my continuing to be standing upright, breathing in and out, is an affront to You. I know it's hubris. I wish it wasn't. I wish ... I _wish_ I belonged to You. I miss You a lot. So I'm going to spend my life trying not to offend You. There's Quixote tilting at windmills, right? Hopeless. Anyhow, even if You don't love me anymore? I love You. And I always will."

I got up off my rock, and went back to the house. Back to my mate. To the one thing that made everything painful disappear. To watch her sleep. To count her freckles and breathe in time to her sighs and listen to her precious heart beating. And I smiled, and was content.


	14. Chapter 14: Downtime

**Chapter 14: Downtime**

**M for Lemons.**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit. Music belongs to its respective owners. This rather AU storyline belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**With love to Val, Emma and Peggy, my muses for this chappie.**

**Hear these lovely songs at youtube(dot)com/jmollytwilight**

**'Hey Jude', performed by Paul McCartney, Elton John and friends**

**'Dreams Are Made of', by Hilary Duff**

**'The Reason', by Hoobastank**

**'I Will Be', by Leona Lewis**

**'Africa', by Toto**

**'Up Where We Belong', by Joe Cocker**

**Lyrics from lyrics007(dot)com**

**Definition: seduciary responsibility (slang): the obligation of a man to seduce his mate in an appealing fashion. The Urban Dictionary (dot)com  
**

**Boy, I'm cranking these out fast. Kindly tell me if you like the story. It's departing from canon briefly, but will head back toward it eventually. Review.**

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better._

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better._

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder._

_Hey Jude, don't let me down.  
You have found her, now go and get her.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better._

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin,  
You're waiting for someone to perform with. _  
_And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do,  
The movement you need is on your shoulder.  
__  
Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her under your skin,  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh._

_Na na na, na na na na, na na na, hey Jude... _  
_  
_

**Thursday, August 17th , 2pm**

**Edward's pov:**

"Bel-laaaaa? Minx? Minxy Bella? Minxy, minxy minxy Bel-laaaa?"

Muffled grumbling issued from under the covers. "Let me sleep, Edward. Go jerk off. I'm tired."

"Bella."

"Mmph."

"It's two pm."

Bella sat up like a shot. Her hair was stuck to her cheek with drool. I chuckled softly. How cute was that?

"Edward! You let me sleep half the day away."

"Well, I tried to wake you a couple of hours ago. You smacked my ear. Self-preservation dictates that I do not wake a sleeping dragon until I smell low blood sugar."

"I smacked you? I'm so sorry. I don't remember." Bella sat up and curled her legs underneath her. She rubbed her cheek and freed the hair. "You're going to regret bringing me here. All I do is sleep."

"You need the sleep, dear one. Obviously your body is making up for all the premarital stress. And before long, you won't be sleeping any more. So I think you should enjoy it while you can."

"Mmph. I feel so thick and stupid." Bella stretched languidly, giving me my favourite view.

"Well, you look rested and well. And pretty minxy, with all that oil still on your skin."

Bella lifted her hair in her hands, displaying my twin friends, and making me thank God for grape-seed oil. "You applied it pretty liberally, didn't you stud? I'll just slide out of bed. I'm like a greased pig. You couldn't make love to me now if you tried. I'd just slip right out of your grasp."

"Don't issue me any challenges, Bella. You know I can't resist a challenge."

"Yeah, well you might want to wait until after I encounter the shower."

"Or I could accompany you on your trip. How about that, Minx?"

"Yeah. Just let me eat first. My stomach thinks my throat has been cut."

"No spilling blood around the vampire husband. And your uh, brunch will be ready in a few minutes. Thought you might want a human moment or two."

"You spoil me rotten, Edward. What _ever _are you going to do when you can't cook for me anymore?"

"I'm going to bring live prey and lay it at your feet like the family cat bringing home mice. And you will be thrilled with that, sexy kitten."

"Rarr-rarr. Yeah. Whatever. Save it." Bella retreated into the en suite, yawning.

I walked out to the kitchen and opened the oven door. Overpowering scent wafted out. According to my cookbook back home, humans liked this sort of thing, although I'd never tasted one in my life.

Bella came out of the bedroom and her steps faltered. She drifted toward the kitchen, inhaling deeply. "Edward, are those ... cinnamon buns?"

"Yep. Just for sleepy, skinny girls who need to add a couple of pounds. There's cheese on the table, too."

I took the buns and set them on top of the oven, and reached for a lifter to remove them from the pan. My, they were drippy. Bella put her hands around me from behind and jiggled up and down impatiently. I slid two large buns on a plate. She grabbed it, and started snarfing them down. "Whoa! Hold on Minx. Don't burn yourself."

"These are nearly as good as sex, Edward. If you're not careful, I'm going to steal the sauce from the pan and coat you in it, and spend the remaining hours of the day licking you clean."

"Don't make me any promises you don't mean," I smirked.

"Grr-ow-mee-yow."

"My ginchy kitty. You've totally gone over to the dark side, haven't you?"

"Feels like the bright side, to me, Mocha-chino. Yum. I am going to keep you in the kitchen for the duration of our stay, I think. Barefoot, and wearing that thong. Only part of your enslavement that will be missing is the 'pregnant'."

"Oh, you are in a mood this afternoon," I chuckled.

"You're wearing black leather," she stated archly, fondling my package and pulling the hairs on my abdomen.

"Hey! I'm cooking. I don't want any close encounters of the third degree kind. I've been told I'm valuable." I smirked.

"Not valuable. _Invaluable_. Nobody can replace a guy who lets his wife sleep all the time and then presents her with hot sugar and cinnamon. Come here, right now. Lie on the table and let me use you for a plate."

"Minx!"

"Stop blushing and do as you're told."

"No."

"I'm going to have to punish you for disobedience. Weren't you wearing a hat six days ago labelled 'Bella's Bitch'?"

"Yeah. But you weren't scaring me then. Crap. Remind me. What happened to my shy girl?"

"Well, first she spent nearly a month practically living with her lover's insane family. Complete with listening to them get it on all the time, and having them interrupt her when she was trying to corrupt her mate. She had to stand up to Em and Jazz and the nympho cousins. Admittedly, the females of the family taught her a couple of tricks. After an impossibly long wait, her new husband whisked her off to the middle of nowhere and gave her mind-blowing sex. Many times. Then, she found out her mate could cook cinnamon buns."

I groaned. "I didn't think cinnamon was an aphrodisiac. I may be mistaken."

"No. I think it's just that I feel really rested. And well-fed." Bella popped the last of her second bun in her mouth and presented her plate to me. "More, please?"

"Here you go." I lifted two more buns out of the pan and drizzled sauce over the tops. Bella thanked me and tucked in. I cut a few pieces of cheese off the brick and she ate them, too.

"Have I not been feeding you enough?" I asked, a little concerned. The instructions had claimed the six large buns would feed six people, yet Bella was making short work of them all by herself.

"You worry too much, love. I'm just being a pig because these are so good and it's years since I had one. Gran used to make them."

"Grandma Marie?"

"Yes. Oh, Nana didn't cook treats. She was a terrible cook. That's where Renee gets it from. Gran tried to teach me some things, and I got good enough to keep me and whichever adults I was living with from starving to death. But she never gave me the recipe for the buns. You know how cooks are."

"No, I don't."

"They have favourite recipes memorized that they adapted from some original copy that they lost 40 years ago, and then? They up and die without writing it out."

"So you're saying the best recipes die with their inventors, and everything published in books is second-rate?"

"Mostly. But this is seriously sexy food, Mocha-chino. You should try making them with chocolate instead of cinnamon tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Please? These are not going to last until tomorrow. I'm going to finish them off for snacks today."

"I've created a monster," I stated. "I'll make them. Only because I'm glad to see you eating heartily after a few weeks of barely touching any food, Minx. But this is not healthy food. You've probably inhaled a couple of days' worth of calories, there. Where the heck are you putting it? You're so little, but you're not even distending your tummy with all that doughy bread." I frowned in mild consternation.

"Shut up," Bella smiled. "I'm undernourished. I love your cooking. Don't refuse to feed me!"

I made a disparaging noise, covered the remaining buns with some foil, and bunged them into the fridge. Hmm. Various scents of human food assailed my nose. I'd have to get Bella to eat something Kaure made for her supper tonight, or things would start to spoil.

"Mocha-chino?" Bella asked timidly.

"Mmm?"

"Are there any plus-size vampires?"

"Not many."

"Why? Do vampires only change humans over who are under a certain size? That's kinda shallow."

"No, that's not it. Up until recently, being large was seen as an optimal quality for a human mate. Carlisle says plenty of Rubin-esque people have been changed. They just don't retain much excess tissue."

"Oh?"

"Love, when we change, we use up whatever nutrients are in our bodies. You know we're greedy feeders. That food includes fats and fluids. We absorb them and they burn off. A person has to be pretty heavy before they have enough solid tissue left to make them stay large after the change. Some vampires have been quite disappointed to find their bodies much more ... condensed when they wake up."

"I'm not going to be a stick figure, am I?"

I laughed. "No. Don't be silly. You'll be much as you are now, with more muscle."

"How did you look before you transformed? Were you heavier?"

"No, lighter, really. I wasn't ripped, but I liked sports. And dancing. I was fit until I got sick, then I laid around for weeks losing muscle tone. I stacked up a lot of muscle when I transformed. Like I said, you get the condensed version. Whatever muscle exists bulks up, and whatever fat exists gets used or burns off."

"So, all your muscles got bigger?" Bella eyed me coyly, her eyes travelling down me.

"Yes, all of them, you Minx. And that's an organ. Not a muscle."

"It has muscles in it, though."

"All part of the 'attractive-to-humans' lure, Bella."

"Edward Cullen: all silver, all the time," my mate sing-songed. Bratty minx.

"Shut up, tease."

She ignored me for my trouble. "So, did you used to be as, uh, well-endowed as you are now?"

I turned to her, gaping. "_Minx._"

"I'll take that as a 'no'," she cackled into her bun as she bit it.

"Minx! You're embarrassing me. I was never average, okay?"

"Oh, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Trust me. And you could never be average, my blushing sex machine. I'm just wondering if my boobs are going to get bigger. I was standing behind the door the day God handed out bezooms, and I'm hoping _that_ changes along with me."

"Yes, they'll be somewhat bigger. Okay?"

"Excellent!" she beamed.

"Sheesh." I brushed a kiss over Bella's forehead and went to change the sheets.

She was definitely in a mood. I was putting the detergent in the machine, so lost in thought that I didn't hear her approach me. I jumped when her arms snaked around my middle.

"Whoa. Did you miss my entrance? What's up with you, handsome? Distracted?" Bella's hands worked magic on my abs. Every coherent thought I had, left me and rushed to my other head.

"Had I known the effect black leather would have on your libido, I'd have obtained some long ago. Holy cow, Bella. Talk about assertive this morning. You're knocking my socks off," I admitted.

"Told you. _Barefoot_ in the kitchen. Or the laundry." Bella licked a long line up my spine. I shuddered.

"How about in the shower?"

"Just as good."

I wrapped her around me and in a flash we were standing under steaming runnels of water. I put Bella under the flow, inhaling her scent with thankfulness. She kept her legs locked around me as I put both hands against the wall. Hmm. She didn't need my support to hold her up anymore. Definitely stronger.

Bella licked and sucked at my neck and jaw, and then, she undid me.

She bit my throat.

Oh, God! The ecstasy. The pull went all the way to my toes and my knees buckled. She sucked hard as she bit down. I could swear she'd broken the skin and was feasting on me. Fuck. I whimpered and fisted her hair. I had my lips pulled back from my teeth, ready to bite her back, when something lucid registered with my dull brain.

"Bella, stop!"

"Grr."

"Bella! Stop. _Now_."

She didn't stop. She pressed on, insistently. "You have to stop. Don't bite!" I demanded. She acted as though I hadn't spoken. A surge of anger coursed through me. I put my hands around her ribs and pushed her back against the tile wall. Roughly. Bella snarled at me again and snapped her teeth together. I held her pushed against the wall, our chests heaving, eyes locked in annoyance.

I nearly collapsed in shock as the realization hit me. "Bella, your eyes are black."

"So are yours. Why did you stop me?!" she snarled.

"I didn't want to bite you. Alice said you'd die if I bite you while we're here. You promised not to bite me, Minx."

"The rules have changed!" she spit.

"That one hasn't. Please, Minx. I'd hate an impatient moment to have tragic results. Please, Bella! I love you. Listen to Alice." I brushed a slightly desperate kiss over her eyes, and panted with her. Bella's eyes gentled down and I watched the blackness fade. I whimpered with relief.

"Okay, now?" I searched her eyes for something. Anger? Hurt? Fear? I don't know. There wasn't anything negative. She was looking at me tenderly. I totally did not understand women. God help me. My knees wouldn't hold me up. I sank to the floor of the shower, concentrating on breathing in and out.

My mate crouched anxiously beside me. "Sorry dearest. Did I hurt you?" It was _my_ Bella looking at me now. The gentle girl with the blinking shy eyes of a doe. Brown eyes.

I barked a laugh. "Not. Not even close. But you're scaring me. You're definitely gaining vampire qualities, Bella. There's no denying it. Are you thirsty?"

"No. Only horny. I want you."

"You're getting pretty aggressive, and I really don't want to lose you in a freak accident. Can you gentle it down?"

"I think so. Will you talk sweetly to me?"

"Yeah, um, yeah. I can do that, love." I ran a shaky hand through my hair. Bella took it and kissed it, caressing my arm lovingly.

"Still love me? Still want me forever?"

"Of course, Bella. Don't be worried. You just surprised me, that's all. But seriously, Alice still hasn't given me the go-ahead to transform you, and we're far from help if anything goes wrong."

"I'm sorry. Really. Um, can I turn off the hot water for a minute? I've got questions and I don't want to use it all up. I still want you to play with me after."

"Sure."

Bella turned off the taps. "I've been trying for so long to not challenge your self-control. Lately, it just feels like ... you don't have to hold back anymore." Bella squatted back down and rubbed my knee consolingly. I pulled her close, to sit on the floor between my knees.

"But I _do_ have to hold back, Bella. I'm still a lot stronger than you. I don't know what's happening, and Carlisle is asleep. I can't ask him if he has any ideas until tomorrow. But I honestly don't think this is venom, Bella. I don't think you've gotten any of my venom accidentally. This is something different. And you're not a proper vampire. Your heart is beating, I hear the blood in your veins, and you're not thirsty or in pain. This isn't venom. It has to be something in my ejaculate, it's the only thing that makes sense. I wish I had a microscope."

"But Carlisle ... well, hasn't he examined any before? Couldn't he tell you if there was something strange in it?"

"Dear, you have to understand something. Remember how I told you no vampire would be brave enough to submit to a living autopsy?"

"Yeah."

"Nobody knows how our bodies work. If the Volturi have examined anyone while tearing them to bits, they aren't telling. The only reason any vampire would check their ejaculate under a microscope would be to check for fertility, and I don't suppose anyone but Carlisle has ever bothered to do it, because we all know that nobody has ever produced offspring."

"Carlisle checked?"

"You know my father. Boundless curiosity. He's done all sorts of minor things to himself, to try and gain some understanding of our physiology."

"And there was nothing ..."

"No. All he got was proof of sterility."

"It's a pretty big assumption to carry one diagnosis to an entire population."

"He didn't," I admitted grudgingly.

"Are you telling me he tested you and your brothers?"

"Uh, no. He tested some of his friends and acquaintances before any of us came along. All 30 of them were sterile."

"Oh. I guess that's a more indicative result." Bella looked disappointed.

"Yes."

"Edward? What about the Incubus legends?"

"Legends. That's all. Oh, yeah, there _are_ succubi and incubi, but their purpose is to feed. Generally in the most unholy, psychologically terrifying and physically damaging way possible. They're murdering perverts, Bella. An age ago, they started getting out of hand and the Voturi took a bunch of them out. It was so bad that the government removed information about the whole lifestyle from the public records. There aren't many traditional incubi or succubi left now."

"But humans used to claim they'd been impregnated by vampires."

"It's the one time that vampire lore has played into human hands, Bella. It provided adulterers an incontestable excuse for cheating on absent spouses. But it's only a story. There are no offspring to back up the tales. They were just bad humans riding on the coat-tails of bad vampires."

"Sorry, Mocha-chino. I don't mean to hurt you by going on and on about this. Your explanation is logical and I'm going to drop the subject. It's just that I wish ..."

"Me, too, love. But it isn't going to happen. I'm sure I'm sterile like all the rest. But there's something in my chemical make-up that's affecting you, and it's not venom. And Alice seems to think that if I bite you, my venom is going to conflict with whatever is present. So I guess, since she says there's nothing to worry about, that we should just enjoy each other and do our best to let the changes take their course naturally. I talked to her this morning."

"You did?"

"Yes. And she says our life together will be enviable. That good things are coming to us and I should embrace them. Maybe your transformation is one of those good things. Maybe God will bless you, if we assume and are correct that He intended you for me. Maybe He'll spare you the suffering."

"If He doesn't, Edward, I will gladly take the pain. I will undergo any amount of pain as long as I get to stay with you forever."

"Thank you, Minx. I know you would, but I wish you wouldn't have to."

"I know, Beautiful. But don't fret about it. It will all be over before you know it, and then you will be able to virtually stop worrying about me. What ever will you do with all your spare time?"

"I can think of plenty of things to do to pass time," I growled suggestively. "Got any more questions?"

"After you drop that line? Nope. No more questions. You've got me aching with need." Bella reached out and tried to pull me up. I obliged her.

"I love my job," I claimed, reaching for my mate.

"What job?" Bella enquired.

"Fulfilling my seduciary responsibilities." My eyes roamed over her figure, drinking her in. I turned the water back on.

"Oh, yeah. Grr." Bella sprang back into my arms gracefully, and wrapped her legs around me. We picked up where we had left off. She knotted her fingers in my hair, tugging it gently.

I pushed her back gently against the wall. "I love you, Bella."

"And you'll spend the rest of our life proving it to me?"

"All the time. Day, night, alone, in front of my siblings, whatever," I joshed.

"Never a quickie, always a longie?" she echoed my past joke.

"I'm going to monopolize all your time. You'll get sick of me," I threatened.

"I doubt it. Tell me what you love about me," she asked, her eyes flickering to my mouth.

"I love you madly. Let me count the things that drew me to you. Let me list my favourite things about you. First, your tantalizing scent, that called to me before I knew your name. I fantasized _then_ about having you in the shower."

"You did?"

I whispered in her ear and left butterfly kisses on her face. "I did. You smell so good wet. I knew you would. It's all I could imagine. Couldn't get the idea out of my head when I was hiding in Denali. I've wanted to push you up against the tiles like this for almost two years." My kisses grew more insistent, demanding a reply. I rubbed myself against my mate's inner thigh, supporting her body on my bent leg.

"And now I'm strong enough to accommodate you. Keep talking." Bella laid kisses on my chest and neck, leaving a burning trail. Electricity flowed out of me, encompassing us.

How I loved our talent. My fingers explored her back.

"Next, your eyes. Soft and tender, knowing and accepting, infinitely deep with love, glinting with laughter, glittering with anger, overflowing with pride, content with belonging, demanding more from me, conquering me with passion, your eyes speak and are silent in turn. They are the key to my world." I kissed them softly.

"As are yours, the key to mine," she answered, brushing her own kisses across my lids. I sighed with contentment. My hands wandered, creating tactile memories. Bella arched against me, hungry for more.

"Your voice: addressing me kindly. Withheld from me by my own foolishness, for many months. The first 'I love you' in our Meadow. The 'my feelings for you will never change' after Italy. The 'yes, I'll marry you' in the Meadow. The giddy laughter at the inn in Seattle. The first climax I gave you in Niagara. The 'let me take care of my mate, he's hurting' to Esme. The 'I do' at the altar. The 'of course, I am your mate' when we arrived here. And the gasp when we became one flesh."

"Yes. One flesh. Now, Edward." I slid inside my beloved, and moaned as she undulated against me, so wet and welcome. I shuddered against her small, dear frame.

I moaned in her ear, giving and taking. "Your skin: warm and receptive on my cold hand at the restaurant in Port Angeles. Soft under my palm as I felt your precious heart throb. Comforting upon my cheek as I embraced you and listened to it beat. Trembling as I nuzzled my nose against your jaw. Sensitive to my kiss. Comforting as I supported your body on mine. Flushed as I kissed you. Blushing all the time. Silky as I caressed your breasts. Sizzling when we loved. Dewy with perspiration afterward." My eyes squeezed shut as I nuzzled her forehead, treasuring the intimate dance.

My voice roughened as small sounds issued from Bella's throat. "Your lips, swollen with kisses. Your glossy hair, wild in the wind. Tossed from sleep. Tangled from loving. Your minxy backside, smooth against me when we spoon. Your breasts, squeezed in my hands. Your sex, slippery with need and ready to admit me. Your clit on my tongue. My cock in your mouth. My cock thrusting and gripped, in you, as you cum. Your gee touched by Fake Edward. Your body sheathing me. Your jizz on my skin and in my mouth. Your mouth crying my name. Cry for me now, Bella. Let me see what I do to you."

"Edward. I'm cumming. You're so beautiful. I love you." Bella screamed, sobbed and released her jizz, bucking against my hips. I pushed her against the wall more firmly and pulled back her head by her hair to lick her neck. Then I joined her at the pinnacle of life, doing my best not to send her through the wall. Bella flailed against me, then collapsed onto my shoulder. I sent my jizz forth gratefully, seeing stars.

We took deep breaths together, and Bella's legs slid down me to the floor as I held her up. I pressed kisses on her jugular, and we snuggled our wet heads together next to the flowing water. I spoke softly in Bella's ear. Her eyes were teary. I wiped them dry.

"Your beautiful spirit, my religion. Your attention, my addiction. Your dancing, my heaven. Your life, my purpose. Your soul, my music. Your happiness, my fulfilment."

I took her hair in my hands, winding her against me like I could keep her there forever. I nuzzled my face into her neck, breathing her heady scent. "I will love you incessantly. I will keep you with me. Always."

"Always and forever, my love. Thank you. Thank you for loving me,. That was beautiful," Bella sniffed.

"Anytime." I kissed her brow gently and turned off the shower. "No tears, now."

"Yes, dear."

I stepped out and grabbed a towel, tying it around my middle, and reached back to hand Bella out of the shower. I held up her robe for her and she stepped into it and tied it. "I think perhaps I should shave," I mused, touching my chin.

"Can I shave you, Mocha-chino?"

"I guess so, Minx. Just don't cut yourself." I got out my soap and hunted for my razor in the cabinet. The mirror was fogged with steam.

I smoothed the foam over my cheeks and jaw. Bella lifted the razor and followed the contours of my face carefully, rinsing the razor as she went. It felt nice. Homey.

After several minutes, Bella appeared to be finished with the razor. She picked up a facecloth, wet it, and ran it over my skin. "You'd better check if I missed any spots, Mocha-chino," she advised.

"Feels like you did a good job," I smiled, feeling my jaw and turning to the sink. The mirror was still fogged. I swiped my hand over it, making condensation run down it and drip onto the counter. I brought my eyes up to the reflection in the mirror, and flinched. And froze in horror.

Oh, God.

On my jugular was a perfect imprint of Bella's teeth. A silver imprint.

She had bitten me...

And ingested my venom.


	15. Chapter 15: Confusion

**Chapter 15: Confusion**

**Rated M for lemons.**

**Jaberwocky belongs to Lewis Carrol. Parsifal belongs to Wagner. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit. This storyline belongs to me. All music belongs to its respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**JadedTigger channelled me for this chapter, I swear. She asked me for thunderstorms, and I'd just written it. So this is for her.  
**

**You might be surprised to learn there are entire websites dedicated to euphemisms for choking the chicken. Google it for fun.**

Find these musical bonbons on my channel: youtube(dot)com/jmollytwilight

**'The Matrix - I Love You', by Adam Longlands & Katy Perry**

**'Let It Be', by the Beatles**

**'Trust', by Keyshia Cole**

'**Circus', by Britney Spears**

**'Thunder', by Boys Like Girls **

**'Hero/Heroine' by Boys Like Girls**

**'I Touch Myself', by the Divinyls**

**'Lay Your Hands On Me', by Thompson Twins**

**'Gimme All Your Lovin'', by ZZ Topp**

**'I Knew I Loved You', by Savage Garden**

**I saw Boys Like Girls in concert with Avril Lavigne last year, and they are a talented bunch, let me tell you. Review and give me any Edward/Bella songs you might have heard.**

_you're never boring you're always changing  
you're so amazing every word you say  
I'm serious delirious I'm into this I'll let you lead the way  
I'm wild about you I'm mad about you what more can I say_

_(I mean what iI was tryin' to say was)  
(chorus) I love you and everything you do  
I love you I'll never say we're through  
you love me too sun is shining the world is smiling  
and baby I love you_

_your stupid laugh your silly grin  
your salty skin I can't help myself  
I wanna touch ya baby see what you make me  
I wanna do to you things I'd never do_

_I'm stuck without you I'm lost without you  
what more can I say?_

_(chorus)_

_I love you...love you_

_see these arms they wanna hold you  
see these eyes they wanna watch you  
see this mouth it wants to kiss you  
the wildest part is that I miss you  
and with my arms wrapped around you  
you're never ever gonna get away_

_I'm mad about you I'm wild about you  
what more can I say_

_(chorus 2X)_

_yeah oh oh yeah oh oh yeah oh oh _

**Thursday, August 17th, 4 pm**

_**Bella's pov:**_

Edward disappeared out of the bathroom so fast I thought he'd been beamed up by the Enterprise. How rude was that?! We'd had probably the most amorous session of lovemaking in the history of the planet, and then he just up and leaves. No post-coital snog? What was up with him? I was really ticked.

The phone rang just as I exited the bathroom. _One guess who that would be_, I thought sarcastically. I crept out of the bedroom, listening as I stalked my mate. Yep, Alice. What else was new?

"--- like living with Jekyll and Hyde. You've got to tell me what you _See_!" Edward fretted softly.

"_She's fine, Edward. I told you to embrace change, right?"_

"Alice! You _told_ me not to bite her. You said we'd both end up dead. She _bit_ me, Alice! She swallowed venom! I'm really frightened. You've got to give me some answers." Edward ran his fingers through his wet hair. His hand shook.

"_Is she acting like she's in pain?"_

"No, but she's getting more and more like us. She's a lot stronger and her eyes turned black when she bit me. She's having trouble falling asleep and she's so moody. Aggressive, too."

"_You should talk to her, Edward. She'll be upset that I'm the first one hearing your concerns. She needs reassurance."_

"Alice is right," I snarled.

Edward jumped, spun around to face me, and clutched his chest as though I'd startled him. Yeah, right. There was some sort of conspiracy going on here. And that had to stop. My eyes narrowed as I gave him a piece of my mind.

"You hurt my feelings. What the hell is wrong? Didn't I please you? Stop making decisions for me mister. No more conversations behind my back, or I'll tear you limb from limb. It pisses me off."

My husband gulped, eyeing me like a kid forced onto the naughty chair. Well, I'd caught him red-handed. Ass-hole.

"Bella? Please, love, don't be angry with me. You scared me, sweetheart, and I just need to know what Alice has to say.

"_Alice says not to worry, Emo."_

"Yeah, Emo. Stop worrying. It's annoying." I pouted.

Edward gawped at me. "Alice? Will you say something uh, complicated, as a test for a minute?"

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

"_T'was brillig, and the slithy tothes did gyre and gimble in the wabe..."_ she intoned melodramatically.

"All mimsy were the b-" I began to complete the line.

"Alice! She can hear us," Edward gawped at me some more. Really, it was beyond irritating.

"Of course I can hear you. Alice is talking so loud I could hear her on the mainland," I rejoined crossly.

Edward put his hand on my cheek. I turned my face into his palm, feeling needy and weepy all of a sudden. Now that was just dumb.

Edward pulled me into a one-armed hug and answered me quietly. "Sweetheart? You shouldn't be able to hear us. Alice and I were talking at vampire pitch and speed."

"_Edward?"_

"Yes?"

"_Nothing's going to happen to her. She didn't get enough venom to do any damage. I only Saw she was going to bite you about a second before it happened, because she wasn't planning to do it. By the looks of things she only actually bit through your skin about a second before you stopped her. Still, you're going to have to watch her for impulsive behaviour. Nothing's changed. If I See anything useful, I promise I'll call right away. For now, everything is fine. Don't let her bite you, and don't bite her. I still See a bad outcome for either of those actions. But as long as you follow the rule of no venom transfer, everything will be fine. Glorious, in fact."_

"You swear?" Edward fretted.

"_I won't lie to you about life-threatening subjects, brother. I love you both too much to let anything I could prevent happen to you. Now, seriously. You need to work out some rules. Bella?"_

"Yes, Alice?"

"_You need to listen to Edward. I know you feel pretty powerful right now, but you're vulnerable. You're not enough like one of us yet to survive rash behaviour. Don't try your strength too far, because it won't bode well for you. Promise me?"_

"I never bet against you, Alice." I agreed. My temper started to subside. Nothing like embracing my mate to make life better.

"_Swear you'll be a good girl. Your life depends on it. Edward's too. I'm one hundred percent certain about this, understand?"_

"Okay, I'm listening. I'll do what he tells me, I promise. Don't condescend to me though, okay?"

"_Sweetie, you're not feeling quite like yourself right now, and I just don't want you to forget your promise. I'm serious, Bella. You will both die if you don't follow Edward's orders to the letter. I'm sorry I talked down to you. I'll try to remember to treat you like an adult, okay?"_

"Okay. Is being confused normal, Alice?"

"Absolutely, lovey. You need to have a sit down and a think, and listen to Edward. You're going to be fine as long as you don't rebel."

"Okay. I'll behave."

"_Edward? You're right about the ejaculate. But you don't need to protect her from it. It's already done its work. Talk to Carlisle tomorrow."_

"Yeah."

"_And Edward? Take her outside now and give her a thorough once-over. It will be dark, soon. Use your time wisely."_

"Okay."

"_Feel better? No more panic attack?"_

"Feel better. Thanks for anchoring me."

"_Anytime. You know how much I love you both."_

"Love you too," we chorused.

"_I'm going back to Jazz, now. He wants to hunt."_

For some reason, that simple statement caused my throat to itch.

"Yeah, I should go tomorrow. It's been a week. I'm not really thirsty, but I should go to keep Bella safe." His eyes were only dark amber, I noticed. Not close to black.

Resentment flared in my chest. He was going to leave me, and go have fun on his own. I glared up at my husband, and tears welled in my eyes.

"_Have faith, Edward. Bye, kids."_

"Bye," we chorused.

Edward hung up the phone. It was a ridiculous phone, really, I thought crossly. An old-fashioned big handset made of coral-coloured plastic. What was Esme thinking?

Edward finally paid attention to the fact I was upset when I started to snivel. He sat in his chair and took both my hands, peering up into my face.

"Heyyy..." he said softly. "I'm sorry, Minx. I shouldn't have up and left like that. You're not still sore, are you?"

"No. Why would I be sore?" I pouted, turning my head away.

"Minx, tell me what's wrong," Edward insisted, tipping my chin toward him with a finger. Blasted vampire. Why couldn't he read my mind?

"You're going to leave me tomorrow. I'm going to miss all the fun," I snivelled.

He looked at me, surprised. "Hey! Do you want to come with me?" he suggested, excitement kindling in his eyes.

I perked up. "Really? You'll let me watch you hunt?"

"I don't see why not. It's not like you smell like food to me anymore. So are you coming?"

"I absolutely want to come. Oh, this will be awesome. I'm excited already."

"Okay, Minx. It's a date. But you have to promise me you won't wander, okay? And you'll do everything I say."

"I promise."

"Super. Now, if it's okay, I want a better look at you, out in the sun. Come on, minxy kitty."

"Okay. Hey, you never call me your 'lamb' anymore," I said wistfully, holding his hand as we padded through the sand. The sea was rough and it was chilly out. I shivered.

"Well, darling, you aren't much like a lamb at the moment. Not even like a sheep. More like a baby mountain lion."

"Hah. I guess I can live with that. Oh, look! It's Flipper. They came to visit. Let's go say 'hello'." I started to sprint for the water. Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Wait a minute, Minx. I want to look at you first."

"But-"

"_Now_, Patience. Flipper will wait five minutes."

"Okay," I said, eyes rolling.

Edward sat me on his favourite rock and crouched down in front of me. Even in the greyish light, the highlights in his hair glinted. I refocused on his words with difficulty. "So. You're stronger, your endurance is improved, your teeth can penetrate my skin, you're more graceful, you move silently, you can hear vampire-speak, your eyes turn black, you're a little emotional and, um, assertive, you're easily distracted, your boobs hurt, and you're having trouble falling asleep. And Bella? You don't seem to be noticing much or worrying about any of it. Anything I've missed?"

"I get tired, and yet I feel good, and when I'm hungry I could eat everything in the house. And I'm horny a lot."

"Hadn't noticed a change, there. Well, slip out of that robe, Minxy, and let's have a look at you."

I slipped off the robe and Edward started touching me clinically. He pulled up my eyelids and examined my eyes.

"There's the tiniest hint of red there. Not something a human could see, but it's there."

"Cool. So I might not burn?"

"Who knows? Say your prayers. Open your mouth for me, and put your head back." I obeyed my instructions. "Holy cow. Bella? You have venom ducts in your teeth. Just like me."

I beamed, thrilled. I was getting my dearest wish, and I wasn't even suffering for it. How great was that?

"I want to check your skin, dearest, but it might hurt."

"Okay."

Edward produced a sewing needle. "This is sterile. I ran it under a flame last night, knowing I was going to examine you today."

"Ew. You're going to bleed me? Nauseous here, Edward."

"You'll be starving to undeath if you don't get used to the sight of blood, Bella. Be the most ridiculous vampire in existence."

"Shut up and poke me, already." I turned my head and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Huh. Fancy that. Bella? Take a look."

I risked opening one eyeball and looked at my arm. Edward touched the needle to my arm. Nothing happened. Regarding me closely, he pushed hard on the needle. It bent. It wouldn't go through the skin.

"Maybe God does love me, after all," Edward mused. "Bella, I need to know how tough you are. I have to do something that might hurt you. Tell me, the instant you feel pain, okay?"

"I will." I braced myself. Edward took hold of my forearm and ran a fingernail down it. It left a long, red scratch, which faded as I stared at it. I barely felt it. "Ow?" I said half-heartedly.

"Not that tough," Edward opined. He took two of my fingers in his hand and squeezed them. "Tell me when it hurts." His grip got increasingly tight until I cried out. "Tougher than I expected, but not tough as me," he concluded. "Squeeze my fingers as hard as you can, Minx."

I took his fingers and squeezed.

"Ow. Okay, enough, stop!" He shook his hand and sucked his fingers. Ginchy.

"Well, your skin looks normal, your body looks normal, your vitals are normal, and yet you're getting more durable. This could be fun. Why don't you try jumping up in the air for me?"

I slid off the rock, bent my knees, and jumped, expecting to sail up gracefully and land like a prima ballerina. No such luck. I jumped up, pathetically low to the ground, overbalanced, and twisted my ankle as I landed. Edward steadied me, chuckling.

"Well, no change there. World's only clumsy vampire?"

"Shut up. Don't you know I'm cranky?"

"Sorry, sorry. Run for me."

I turned and ran down the beach, and ended up tripping and eating sand. Edward picked me up as I spat it all over the place. Yuck. "Well, if you have to fall, at least you won't cut yourself up so badly," he shrugged.

I heard Flipper chitter-chat to Streak, and my head pivoted automatically toward the sound. I eyed them longingly.

"Want to go play now?" Edward asked me, smiling gently and lifting a curl out of my eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, I want to play. Remember the first morning here, when we swam?"

"Yes, of course, dearest."

"You threw me in the air. Will you do it again?"

Edward laughed and I melted into his eyes. He was so hot. "Of course, if you want. Last one in's a rotten egg!" He pelted into the water, turning to laugh at me from dozens of yards away.

"Cheater!" I roared, running into the whitecaps after him. He was still laughing, the brat. I ran at him full tilt, sticking out my hands to give him a push. Amazingly, I knocked him under. He came up snickering and pinched my backside. I flung my arm out, splashing him. He returned the gesture, and soon we were involved in an all-out splashing war, shrieking with laughter and sprinting through the waves.

Suddenly, a smooth form passed by me under the water, and then, Flipper jumped completely out of the sea and flew in an arc over my head. Edward threw back his head, his teeth shining white against the backdrop of the waves. Flipper and Streak did it again, jumping over us both, turning somersaults before crashing back into the ocean. They made a series of leaps, and disappeared under the water. I waited for them to leap again. Instead, the dolphins spy-hopped beside us, chattering madly.

"Hello, Flipper," I cried fondly, kissing him on the nose. "Hello, Streak." I kissed him, too.

"Hey, where's mine?" Edward demanded.

"Here. Always, Mocha-chino."

He embraced me, and kissed me ravenously. He had never kissed me that way before. I felt the tears prick my eyes. He had always held back before, I realized, and now the dam was overflowing. His bittersweet tongue scraped roughly over mine. He ran it over my teeth, front and back, and curled it from behind my upper teeth back into his own mouth. I thrust my tongue into his mouth and he sucked it, suggestively. We were just getting out of control when a third dolphin swam between our legs, startling us with a slide along its slippery skin.

Both of us whooped with surprise, and Edward steadied himself by wrapping his hand around my upper arm, reaching under the water to protect himself. "I forgot about swimming with bathing suits!" he laughed giddily. "I just got goosed by Parsifal. Bratty mammals are reminding us what behaviour is appropriate in public."

"Better listen, Mocha-chino. We don't want any damage done to you," I giggled.

He names his dolphin after an operatic character. And mine are Flipper and Streak. Go figure.

"Can't ruin the part of me you love best," he grinned crookedly.

"Ah. You mean the part that doesn't annoy me?"

"Oh, you are gonna pay for that," he growled playfully, striking out after me as I scrambled to escape.

"Good luck with that!" I flung over my shoulder as I scurried away. The world tipped on its side. I was being hoisted out of the water and spun in the air, I realized.

"Woo hoo!" I flew through the air like an eagle, crashing head-first into an oncoming wave. I came up, head spinning, to find Edward laughing like a bear twenty feet away. The three dolphins did flips and somersaults around me. I watched them joyfully. Then, Edward swam up beneath me and lifted me in the air by my butt, shoving me at the last minute so that I joined the dolphins in their arching dance, splashing down to earth with them.

Edward picked me out of the air and pulled me alongside our aquatic friends, and suddenly, we were standing with one foot apiece on the backs of my two dolphins, riding them in on the waves. They took us a long way, then Edward catapulted me into the air and tipped sideways off the animals to crash into the surf. I spun around in the air five times before I came down. He was there to catch me and break my fall. What could be more fun? Now, we were aerial acrobat riders of cetaceans. Better than any roller coaster on the planet, I decided.

We repeated the acrobatics again and again, until the sky turned orange. Then, Edward turned his eyes on Flipper and gave him a silent 'thank you'. We ran our hands over the backs of our friends, and turned to swim into shore. I stood and ran for the sand, and Edward's hand caught my wrist and dragged me back to him. He tipped me down to lie supine on the shore, and lay with me, worshipping me with his mouth. It was like that old movie, I realized. Only much, much better.

He took me, on the shore, with the waves crashing into us and pooling by my head. We loved as the sun crept down toward us, casting a colourful glow on my mate's skin. The feathery auburn lashes rested against his cheek, and he smiled contentedly down at me. We moved in tandem with the waves, at one with Creation. He came for me as a bigger wave flew over his back, casting its spume into the air. I arched and clutched him to me, crying his name again as I joined him in ecstasy. We had only enough time to smile into each others' eyes before a stronger wave banged into us and drenched us completely.

Laughing, Edward pulled me to my feet and we ran up on the beach. Thunder boomed out of nowhere, and an enormous streak of lightning flashed across the sky. We screamed. I was half-giddy, half-terrified. He was just giddy. The heavens opened and deluged us with rain. Shrieking again, we joined hands and ran for it.

By the time we got back to Esme's little house, we were thoroughly soaked and collapsing with laughter. Edward spun me in a circle in the sun-room, leaving a large puddle on the hardwood floor. He flitted away and returned with the thick, white bath towels that were ever-present in Cullen houses, and wrapped me up.

Still snickering, he marched over to the corner of the room, and pulled away the screen from a small fireplace I'd overlooked. Edward piled driftwood and, obtained a spill from the can on top of the mantle, and lit it. Considering, he chucked a couple of chunks of the destroyed headboard in it before replacing the screen. Edward started his docked iPod. The two of us grabbed the cushions off Esme's furniture and mounded them up on the floor. Edward disappeared and reappeared with robes and afghans. I shucked the wet towel and bundled into my robe gratefully.

"Oh, that's better. Thank you, Edward."

"Welcome." Edward took tea lights from a wooden bowl and scattered them around, and lit them.

"Wow. I didn't think I'd be cold here, but it's pretty chilly when it rains." I pulled an afghan over my damp hair and peeked out.

"Yeah, well, the sun's going down and it's only spring. Funny how the water holds onto the day's heat isn't it?" Edward flopped down into the cushions and pulled blankets over us. A huge clap of thunder arrived in sync with a white flash of lightning. I jumped a mile and Edward bit back a laugh.

"Shut up," I growled. He snickered, then. Stupid, brave vampire.

"Would lightning hurt you?" I asked. I stared into the blue-green flames, licking at the salty wood.

"Why? Going to try to do me in?" he joshed.

"Seriously? Waste that superior bod? Not. Just answer. I'm curious."

"I don't know. It's flammable, so maybe it would. I do _not_ want to experiment to find out. My assumption is, it's dangerous. God wields it, after all." Edward rested his head on his knees, gazing softly at the fire. The sun-kissed highlights in his hair glinted in the glow of the flames. Norman Rockwell would have loved him.

"I think He has better things to do, pal."

"But throwing _that_ would be _fun_, Minx." The boyish, wistful look connected with anything potentially exciting appeared on his face.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Are you ready for your dinner? I could warm up one of Kaure's offerings."

"No thanks, Mocha-chino. I just scarfed down four of your to-die-for cinnamon buns three hours ago."

Edward cocked his head a little and drank me in with his eyes. "But I'm getting used to watching you inhale food, and it's so rewarding to see you behave in such a healthy way. You're looking so well, Minx. It makes me happy."

"I'm glad you're happy, Beautiful. But I could just be looking better because I'm in the middle of a remodel. Maybe I could starve myself to death or eat junk constantly and turn out the same."

Edward looked alarmed. I had better clarify. "I'm not planning on being reckless, silly. Just sayin', good looks might be inevitable."

"Don't mess with it, Bella. But watching you bloom is rewarding, regardless." He sat thoughtfully, then cocked his head and reached out to play with one of my drying locks of hair.

"Minx?" A hint of anxiety crept into my mate's eyes.

"Yes, love?"

"I think you should know. I think I should state, absolutely clearly, that you were right. You were right, and I was wrong. I tried to keep you human. It is completely evident to me, now, that you were designed to be with me. To be my mate, and to be a vampire. And I was an idiot to resist that. It caused a lot of stress and insecurity, and I regret hurting you. I wasted time."

Edward reached out to cup my face. "I didn't accept the gift graciously, either from you, or from God. So, Bella? I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, and don't ever think again that I don't want this. That I don't want you to be like me, and be with me, until the world ends. You are everything to me. I can't believe how fortunate I am."

"Wow." I winced. "Um, thanks for saying it, Edward. I already knew, but it means a lot to me that you actually said it. I know you really mean it. And I feel the same way. I wish you would see yourself the way I see you."

"I'm starting to like myself Minx. Don't push too hard, and don't fret about me. I'm happy. Just believe that and let's not over-think it.

I gaped theatrically at him. "Who are you, and what have you done with Edward Cullen?!"

"It's a lot easier to be cheerful without my ghosts screaming in my ear, Bella."

"Thank God for naps. I am going to make sure you get them on a regular basis."

Edward rolled onto his stomach, propped his chin on his hand, and crossed his feet in the air. "Does that mean you're still, uh, in the mood?" he smouldered at me.

"Any time, Mocha-chino, is a good time." I thought, and clarified. "When I'm not asleep."

My mate grinned at me, highly amused. "If you want a nap, I can go choke the chicken."

"If you're going to do that, I'd sooner watch."

"Would that be one of your fantasies?" he enquired. Cheshire cat.

"Maybe." I half-smiled.

"Would you care to tell me any others?" he sought my eyes.

"Um, well, you already know a couple." I hedged.

"Remind me," he drawled, lips pursed.

"The dazzle's not working, Edward." I growled, eyes narrowed.

"You're no fun. Come on. I told you a couple of mine before," he wheedled.

"Um, that you'd join me in the shower at Charlie's."

"Oh, crap. We neglected to call Charlie today. We should call later tonight. No rush. Sorry to interrupt. Continue."

I secretly welcomed the interruption. This was outside my comfort zone. "Ahem. Um, well, I ... oh."

Edward scrambled up and grinned, nose-to-nose with me. "She blushes! I thought I'd lost my touch. Yum, yum. Aren't you cute?" He had the sexiest smile. A couple of his teeth were a little crooked. It was the one thing about him that wasn't perfect, and they were therefore endearing.

"Cut it out, brat."

"No, thank you. Give." He gave me the puppy dog eyes and the 'slight pout; combined with 'the innocent schoolboy'. An irresistible combination.

"I, uh, oh! You're so mean to make me say this. I used to dream you'd come and catch me, uh ..."

"Masturbating?" he chewed the word like a steak dinner, relishing my reaction. The room was getting warm. "That's okay, Bella. I used to hope I would."

"I bet you did," I growled.

"What else?"

There wasn't a lot that I was ready to share with him. "I'd rather, uh, show you than tell you ... I think."

"Okay," he said cheerfully.

"Can I have a human minute?"

"Sure. I'll wait."

"Will you, uh, put on a new, uh, outfit for me?"

"Yep. Preference?"

"Surprise me." I beat a quick retreat, and completed a couple of ablutions. I heard Edward open the suitcase. After a few minutes, I peeked out of the en suite into the bedroom. He was back in the living room already. I hurried over to the suitcase and took out the black velvet bag.

I dressed, careful to not snag the delicate fabric. Something tiny fell out of the sack and bounced to the floor. I searched around, curiously. Ah, a black velvet ribbon with a small white cameo on it. Elegant, naturally. I lifted my hair and tied it around my neck. Something to prevent easy access to the throat, I realized. That should be enough to drive the vampire husband out of his mind.

I pulled on the elbow-length stretch velvet gloves. Hmm. No free hands. Oh, wait, there were buttons at the wrists so that the fingers of the glove could be folded inside the cuffs, leaving the hands bare. Pretty sexy. Now, if only I had pretty shoes... Perhaps Esme had some I could use. I walked to her closet and peeked in.

There were several pairs of shoes and boots which were, fortunately, my size. I chose a pair of black patent leather heels that laced up around the ankle with red ribbons like ballet slippers. I put them on, tying the ribbons carefully, hoping I wouldn't skid across the sun-room floor and humiliate my ass. I walked carefully to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror. It really was a lovely ensemble. But my hair looked plain. I hung upside down and blew it dry, scrunching it while applying heat so it would curl. There. Much better. I ran my fingers through it, taming it down enough to look artfully messy. Better. Now, I looked pale. I grabbed my chocolate lip gloss and gave my lips a swipe. Then, after a little digging, I found the blusher that Alice had packed for me and applied a little. I hadn't understood why she had packed it when I rarely wore make-up, but I was glad of it now.

No more excuses to delay. I minced my way out to the sun-room. Edward was lying back on the cushions, facing the fire, wearing long, black velour pants and a matching long-sleeved shirt. The front of it was unbuttoned half-way down. He twisted to face me, and his jaw dropped. He half-raised himself onto his hands and knee, staring. He looked all the world like a mountain lion preparing to pounce. I gave him my best smouldering look, which wasn't hard, since he was sex personified.

Edward attempted to talk, and all that came out was a whimper. One side of my mouth curled up. He was just so cute when discombobulated.

"Hello, Mr Cullen," I said silkily.

"Hello, Mrs Cullen," he rasped. Okay, so his tongue was about ready to roll out. The lingerie was _definitely_ a hit.

"See something you like?" I flirted, sticking a toe out a little. Edward was up in a flash, just about drooling on my neck. Thunder boomed outside, followed by a strobe of lightning in the dim room.

"Oh, yeah," he growled, eyes travelling languidly down me and back up again. I took the back of my hand and painted my fingers up and down his torso, brushing his skin with the fabric of his shirt. He moaned softly and leaned closer to brush his lips along my shoulder and neck, stopping at his favourite spot under my ear. His scent titillated my nose. "Reality is a _thousand_ times better than my fantasy."

"So what's your fantasy? Maybe it matches mine." I cooed, brushing my hand over his straining cock, imprisoned under the soft velour.

"All coherent thought has left my brain, Minx. Tell me yours." My mate ran his fingers up and down my arms, exploring the texture of the gloves.

"I want to dance for you," I told him. "And watch you shake hands with your wife's best friend. Then, I want you to dance with me. After that, I want you to make love to me without worrying about the welfare of the beautiful, minxy outfit you have provided for me."

"You really want me to ..." he said shyly.

"Hug the dolphin, yes."

"Have one off the wrist?" he smirked.

"Hold your own."

"Hitchhike to heaven?"

"Absolutely. Hone the cone, Mr Cullen."

"I didn't think I'd have to continue putting Mr Kleenex's kids through college after getting married, brat."

"I want to know better how to touch you. And you just look so beautiful when you're fishing with dynamite."

Edward laughed. "Where did you learn all these euphemisms, Minx?"

"The Forks High girls had frequent cock-description contests in the locker room, Mocha-chino. Now will you commune with nature for me or not?"

"If you insist, madame."

"Oh, but I do. Just pretend I'm not watching."

"But then I'd have to shut my eyes. And I couldn't watch you , then," he protested.

"Then watch me, Mocha-chino. Watch me dance in your lingerie." Edward retrieved the remote for the iPod dock, and fiddled with it. I huffed a laugh when the song started: 'Lay Your Hands On Me'.

"Is that your way of begging me to touch you, and forget my evil scheme?"

"Yes."

"It's not going to work. Suck it up and change the song. You can play it after."

"Yes, ma'am." Edward rolled his eyes, then smirked like the cat who ate the canary. He changed the song to 'I Touch Myself'. Brat. "Bella? Command me."

"Touch yourself while I dance for you, Edward. Show me how you love to watch me. Show me your desire."

"Oh, Minx. You are such a dangerous creature." Edward fetched his kitchen chair and eyed me hungrily. In a good way. "Dance for me, sweet thing." He sat back in the chair, arms folded.

I did my best to imitate an exotic dancer, running my hands up and down my body. I rocked and ground my hips for him. Edward put his hand on his package, and rubbed himself through the soft fabric of his pants. I lifted my hair off my neck, swaying. Dancing for him. He liberated his cock from the restraining pants, eyes heavy with want. The lightning flickered and brought his features into high relief. My Victorian: being vulnerable.

Eyes locked with mine, he ran his thumb over his glans, swirling the pre-cum. Then, he used his left hand to pull his cock down, and ran his other hand lightly up and down the main vein. Up and down, lightly, and palm the glans. Those musician's talented fingers. I ran my hands under the waist of the chemise, baring a couple of inches of skin. Edward's breath hitched. He grasped himself firmly and pumped, but stopped suddenly and held out his hand, demanding. Comprehending, I spit into it for him.

He took my saliva and applied it to his raging hard-on. Stiffening, his eyes lost focus momentarily as he stroked himself, slow and tight. Five strokes, and a swirl of the palm over the top. Over and over again. His other hand held his cock firmly in place. Its thumb travelled lightly over his balls. He changed his pattern.

Hooking the base with his left thumb, Edward placed his fingers on his prostate and pinched. He put his cock between the middle knuckles of his right thumb and first two fingers. Holding them stiff, and resting his other knuckles against the side, he slid them up and down. After a few minutes, eyes smouldering into mine, he enveloped his cock in his fist and beat himself , muscles flexing. Black eyes entreating me, he stretched and gyrated. Someone was getting carried away. I couldn't have that.

Stepping astride his leg, I stilled his hands and pulled them to my waist. He ran his beautiful hands up and down my body, reaching up to knead my breasts, and down my ribs to grasp at my hips. Those magical hands enjoyed the fabric of the chemise. His thumbs traced possessively down the velvet lines of the artificial corset while his cock oozed pre-cum onto my leg.

"Edward? You can buy me real corsets. I'll wear them for you," I murmured. A low growl sounded in his throat.

I took my hands and ran them through his hair, messing it. He stood and embraced me, his cock trapped between us, half-hidden in the velour pants. He never broke eye contact. Silver lights ran through his eyes like storm clouds in the wind. Heat coalesced between us, dancing in the air. The music advanced to the next song. The one he'd tried to share with me in the first place. This time, I didn't argue. I laid my hands on him, snaking them up to lace my fingers behind his neck. He slid his hands down and allowed his fingers to creep under the skirt to fondle my bare ass. He kneaded my buttocks, breathing unsteadily.

"Thank you for the dance, sexy Minx," he rasped, delivering butterfly kisses all over my face and neck. I licked him from his collarbone to his throat and he tensed a little. I placed a reassuring kiss on his chin. I wasn't going to bite him.

I laid my head down on his chest, keeping time with him as we swayed. The storm continued. Lightning flickered every few minutes. Rain beat down onto the roof and ran down the front window. I felt like we were the only two people in the world. My husband tipped up my chin with a finger, and kissed me softly. His tongue crept into my mouth. I met it forcefully, demanding more. He let himself go, insisting I match him, until we were both panting and grasping for more.

The music changed again, to something hard and sensual, and Edward turned my back to him. He steered me over to the window and lifted my hands against the cool plate glass. One hand slipped under my skirt to explore my swollen pussy. I dribbled wetly into his palm, and he groaned with need.

Placing his right arm around my middle, Edward supported my chest on his forearm and bent his knees to enter me. Then, he lifted me with one arm into the air, so that my legs dangled. I rested my head against the cool glass, feeling the vibration of the rain running down it, as he loved me. He rested his left hand carefully against the glass, fingers spread. I fingered my clit with one hand, and reached up to caress his face with the other.

He reserved his strength and drove me tenderly, until the shimmering heat built in the space between us. I rested my cheek against the glass and panted until everything disappeared in a cloud of ecstasy. Edward joined me, his orgasm accompanied by a guttural moan. He lowered me gently to the floor, checking that I was steady on my feet. Then, he pulled me by the wrists, walking backwards to sit in the Poäng chair, and dragged me to lie on him, my knees bent to either side of him to rest on the chair, and put up his feet on the ottoman.

I sighed and lay my cheek down on his chest, and watched the rain with him. We were quiet for a long time, listening to music and breathing together. I was limp as a noodle. He played with my hair and ran affectionate fingers around my back. We enjoyed a comfortable silence. Eventually, I shifted my legs up to lie alongside his. Edward's feet were crossed at the ankles. I loved those long, slender feet. They made me think of dancing. He was completely relaxed. It was wonderful. And I had made that change in him. I raised my head and gave him a proprietary smile. I'm sure it was more than a little smug. He answered it, and we turned our attention back to the great outdoors. To God's show.

After a couple of hours, the rain lightened and finally spattered to a halt. The midnight blue sky blanketed everything. I could barely discern the palm trees, resting quietly after their battle with the wind.

We rested there until my human stomach's needs made themselves known. Edward chuckled and I grinned self-depracatingly. He shifted, and I rolled up to sit on his lap. I lifted a foot to the arm of the chair and reached to undo the shoe. Edward stilled my hand and undid the ribbon for me, sliding the shoe tenderly off my foot. He repeated the procedure with the other one. Then, he gave me a gentle push up, and I stood. I was a bit stiff after lying still for so long.

"So what's on the menu tonight, chef?" I asked, voice gravelly after all the sounds he'd coaxed out of me.

"I'd like you to eat up the prawns tonight, if that's okay. They're in some sort of sauce that smells of white wine. And there's long grain wild rice with it."

"Sounds great. Any bread?"

"White and crusty."

"Sinful, Mr Cullen. I just need a human moment."

"Okay. I'll fry it up for you."

"Thanks, Mocha-chino." I padded off to the bathroom and used the facilities. Looking in the mirror as I washed my hands, I marked how different I looked from the day we had arrived. My skin was clear and glowing, my eyes bright and happy. My lips were swollen from kissing, and my hair was wild. A complete disaster. And I knew Edward loved it like that, so I left it, not brushing out the snarls.

Edward was sitting at the table by the time I emerged, with a plate overflowing with food in front of my place. I held back from telling him he'd overfed me. My appetite lately was tremendous, and it hardly mattered if I gained weight. We sat and chatted about various subjects while I ate, finally swabbing the last bits of rice and sauce from my plate with a bit of the crusty loaf. My husband watched me pig out with satisfaction.

"I'd like you to call Charlie now, Bella," he declared, lifting my dishes and cup to the sink. "He may have spoken to my family or to Renee and his feelings will be hurt if he thinks he's the only one you haven't talked to."

"Okay." I dialled and waited as the phone rang a few times.

"Hello?"

I did a double-take. "Hi, it's Bella," I announced, a little confused. Had I dialled wrong?

"Oh, hi Bella! How wonderful. Charlie's been wondering how you're getting along," the female voice enthused.

"Is that Sue?" I enquired.

"Yes. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. It's marvellous here. A real paradise." I felt a little nonplussed. Why was Sue answering Charlie's phone? He should be home from work by now. "Is my Dad okay?"

"Peachy. Hang on a sec' and I'll call him for you."

After a few beats, Charlie came on the line. "Hiya, Bells. How's my girl?"

"I'm great, Dad. How come Sue's answering your phone?"

There was an awkward pause. "Sorry, Dad. I'm just curious. It's your phone and it's not my business who answers it."

"It's okay, Bells. No offence taken. Sue and I, well, we're kinda ... seeing each other."

"Oh." There were a couple of seconds of silence. I squirmed. Had he been keeping secrets from me? Maybe I wasn't the only one who was honesty-challenged.

"It's not like we've been together long, Bella. We just kind of decided to take things to the next level after the wedding. I haven't had a chance to tell you, that's all," Charlie said rapidly. He was afraid I'd be upset, I realized. I looked at Edward, a little dazed, and he snickered.

"Dad? Don't worry. It's ... great. Sue's a lovely person. I'm really ... pleased for you both."

"Thanks, Bells," my father said happily. A surge of relief hit me.

"At least I won't have to worry about you any more. You won't starve to death with Sue around."

Charlie chuckled, relieved. My women's intuition kicked in.

"So is she moving in?" I wondered.

"Yeah, Bells. Yeah. She's moving in."

"And Seth?" I was getting happier by the minute. It must be serious. Dad didn't do things half-way, and I didn't imagine Sue took anything lightly either.

"Yeah. He needs your room. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Tell him I'm claiming him for my little brother. Edward will be thrilled."

"Edward's a smart guy, Bells. How is he?"

I looked at my mate, smirking in his chair. "He's a lot more mellow than usual. You might not recognize him by the time we get home."

"We'll have to discuss the effect of having a good woman around," Charlie teased.

"Charlie! TMI."

"Better put my son-in-law on, Bells, or he's gonna feel left out."

I passed the phone to Edward, who sprawled back in his chair like he was in for the duration.

"Hi Chief."

"Hey, son. How you doing?"

"Totally great."

"Bella sounds happy. Must be your doing."

"I like to think so." My cheeky mate winked at me.

"How long do you think you'll be away? I miss my TV companion. Lotta good games on, and Billy's busy with Jacob."

"Couple more weeks, I think. We're enjoying the break from my manic family. But we'll get together as soon as we're back, no worries."

"Bring it."

"Will do. Thanks, Dad. Speaking of Jacob, how's it going?"

"Billy said he was real defensive at first. Didn't want to listen. But everyone's been on his butt and he's coming around. He's starting to think about things, mull over what he should do with his life. He's got a lot of work to do, but things are looking positive."

"I'm gratified to hear it. He's just a kid, and a good-hearted one at that."

"Can I tell Billy you said so?"

"Yes, please convey my best wishes."

"Excellent. I'm glad to hear from you both, but there's a big game starting in a few minutes. Do you mind if we, uh..."

"Sure, Dad. We can talk later. Tons of time ahead of us."

"Thanks, son."

"You want to talk to Bella again?"

"Nah, it's okay. Just tell her I love her and give her a kiss for me. I'm right proud of both of you."

"Thanks, Chief."

"Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Dad." Edward eyed me contentedly.

"He talked to you longer than he talked to me," I said incredulously.

"Hey, he said more than three words altogether. That's remarkable in itself." Edward laughed.

"You knew about Sue!" I accused.

"Meh, I heard something brewing, but they hadn't done anything about it, yet." Edward picked up my fingers and played with them.

"If they get married, the werewolves and the vampires will be related," I realized with awe.

"Guess Sue has made her acceptance of us pretty clear. Things are looking up. What do you suppose Charlie's going to say when he finds out?"

"I dunno. Hopefully he'll still be conscious to vocalize his feelings," I mused.

"If he vocalizes feelings at all, it will be Sue's doing."

"She's going to be a big help when he finds out."

"Yep."

"So how shall we spend the remainder of the evening, Mrs Cullen?"

"Got any board games here?"

"Yep."

"Can we go choose one?"

"Sure, Minx. But not 'Life', okay? Emmett always makes us play that."

"Okay mister. We can always play Spin the Bottle."

"Now that's my kind of game. Lead on, pussycat. I await your pleasure."

"I'm gonna trounce your ass," I declared.

"At Spin the Bottle? Kinky."

"Shut up," I chuckled.

My mate threw his arm around my shoulders, and walked me to the media room to pick out a game. Life was good.

**Edward sends virtual cookies to those who review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Hunting

**Chapter 16: Hunting**

**M for lemons.**

**No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit. All music belongs to its respective owners. Find it on my playlist, beginning at # 89.**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/jmollytwilight**

**'Bring Me to Life', by Evanescence, feat. Paul McCoy**

**'Naturally', by Selena Gomez**

**'The Lion Sleeps Tonight', by Lebo M.**

**'Meow', by Golmaal**

**'Don't Worry Baby', by The Beach Boys**

**'Tiger Feet', by Mud**

**'The Lion Sleeps Tonight', by Ladysmith Black Mambazo**

**'Forever', by Brian Wilson and the Beach Boys**

**Please check my profile and answer my poll.**

**Hee hee hee. Yes, I know I'm on the wrong continent and in the wrong jungle with some of this music. But Edward is a well-travelled kind of guy. The bad ole lion is mentally sleepy, but watch out, because his mate is waking up. And females do the hunting for the pride, you know.**

**Well, dear reader, we have left the realm of canon. I'll circle back to it eventually and knit everything up, trust me. Hope you like the side trip. **

**Once again, we're touring Rio. According to my stats, four people from Brazil are currently reading this fic. Sarahalliwell, my much-appreciated translator, is one of them (thanks dear), and I've had one review from another of you. If you are from Rio, and can help me with any detail or corrections, I would love to hear from you. **

**Claire says she's in withdrawal because it's been 5 days since I last posted. Well, dear, here you go. No DTs.  
**

**EternallyCullen is getting her wish. This hunt covers two chapters, that will post close together. Why? I write too many words to fit in one chapter. Sigh. You don't mind, do you? Of course not. You just want more story. I don't need to read minds to know it.**

**www(dot)gringo-rio(dot)com gives interesting information for the traveller, and has some excellent maps. BTW, gringo is not an insult in Brazil.  
**

**Visit the zoo and meet the animals of Rio: www(dot)rio(dor)rj(dot)gov(dot)br/riozoo/**

**Find the mountains of Brazil on Wiki. Check out www(dot)travel-earth(dot)com/brazil/pedra-da-gavea-relax-view/ to see what Bella saw.**

**wwwdotvirtualtouristdotcom/tijucaforest and wwwdottoursinbrazildotcom give pictures and descriptions of tours of the national park and other places.**

**Don't forget TC Rockett's stand, where 'Be Safe' can be downloaded for free with your donation:  
www(dot)alexslemonade(dot)orf/stands/205529 **

**Bella's growling. Please review. She's scaring me.**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
__where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
_**  
**Chorus**: (**_Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

_(chorus) _

_  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

_frozen inside, without your touch, without your love, darling only you are the life among the dead_

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

_(Chorus)_

**  
**_save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)  
__I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
__(Bring me to life)  
_

**Friday, August 18, 2005**

_**Bella's pov:**_

I was awake, and I was annoyed about it, and Edward was starting to pick up on it. I woke up at 2 am, in need of a human moment. That never happened. I always slept through the night. So, I hauled my butt to the bathroom. And I couldn't get back to sleep. Apparently, I was up for the day.

"You can't sleep," Edward acknowledged softly.

"No, I appear to be done with that," I said grumpily, rubbing my eyes. "It sucks. I still feel tired."

"Physically, or mentally?"

"Both. But I just can't lose consciousness. It's so annoying."

"Welcome to the club."

"Oh, you think that _that's_ what is happening? I'm close enough to turning that I'm losing the ability to sleep?" A strange mixture of crankiness, anticipation and nerves churned within my skin.

"I don't know, Bella, but it sounds plausible. I'll phone Carlisle late in the day, and see if he can give us any anecdotal evidence. He said earlier in the week that he didn't know what is happening to you, so he might not be of help. But you know he'll be pouring over documents, trying to get information for us."

"How long ...?" I asked tentatively.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Are you afraid?"

"Not very. A little. But mostly, I just wish we had some kind of frame of reference." Bella blinked anxiously.

"Yes. Me, too."

"Are you afraid, Edward?"

"A little. I'm trying to take things a moment at a time. I'm trying to be optimistic. I'm trying to have faith that everything will work out."

That was a pretty big step for somebody who had believed for nearly a century that God didn't love him anymore. "I'm proud of you. Hoping is harder than being fatalistic."

Edward sighed and laughed a little. "The thing about hope is, its infectious. I just can't seem to stop myself from doing it these days. It's making me downright cheerful. What have you done to me, you minx?!"

"Lifted you out of your comfortable, black hole. I'll pray for you, my love," I promised. "Every day 'til God makes it clear to you that you are His."

Edward continued to stare out the window. Then, he nodded once, and opened his arms for a hug. "He'll listen to you, Bella. He loves you. But don't ask Him for signs. It's arrogant."

"You're maddeningly stubborn, Mocha-chino."

Edward grinned. "Yes, but you love me anyway. Maybe He'll let me through the gates someday based on the fact that you married me."

"That sounds suspiciously like optimism," I teased.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You want to try to sleep more?"

End of subject. I sighed. "Not much point. It's frustrating me."

"Then can we get up and get you fed? We could make an early trip over to the mainland, before the sun comes up. We're going to the national park on the coastline. We should wear neutral clothing so we don't stick out from the landscape."

"That sounds awesome."

"Minx?" Edward asked slowly.

"Yes, Beautiful?"

"Is it wrong to say that I feel like God is blessing me?"

"What could possibly be wrong with that, Mocha-chino?"

"He might think I'm being arrogant, to assume He wants to bless me."

"There's nothing arrogant about thanking God for things, Edward. It would be arrogant if you _didn't_ thank Him."

My mate nodded, visibly cheered.

Soon, I was fed and my morning ablutions were complete. There was only one problem: Alice had not packed any neutral-coloured clothes for me.

"Maybe I'll have to stay home after all," I said sadly.

"Don't be silly. I'll wear the velour stuff I wore last night, and you can wear your tan shorts and one of my shirts. Nobody's going to see what you're wearing, so it won't matter if things don't match. We just don't want you wearing red or anything, okay?"

"I call your favourite shirt."

"No way. It might get ruined."

"Oh, all right," I said with an eye roll. "What else have you got?"

"Here." Edward chucked a tan t-shirt and a variegated brown wool sweater at me.

"Somebody hand-made this sweater, Edward. It's too nice to get dirty."

"It's expendable. The grey t-shirt is not. Can we go?"

"Yep." I pulled on the tops and stepped into my Chucks.

"I have your bag of snacks, lunch and water. I don't think we need to use sunscreen or insect repellant on you any more, but I've packed them just in case."

"Thank you. Do you have our sunglasses and phones?"

"Uh-huh. Let's hurry. Sun will be up in three hours. There will be hikers on the trails, but I think we can keep clear of them."

"Okay."

The trip back to the mainland was pretty much identical to the trip we took to get to the island, barring two details. This time, I enjoyed the speed. And this time, Edward let me stand up the whole way, holding onto his waist. No more clumsy, chilly Bella trapped in a sleeping bag.

When we got into port, Edward turned the runabout into the marina and docked her. "This is our berth," he informed me. It was at the northern end of the marina, so I understood why he'd had Gustavo fetch the Esmeralda the night we arrived. It was quite the distance from where we had started out.

"So where are we going?" I asked Edward as he tied off the mooring rope.

"We have a long way to go. We're headed to Tijuca National Park, at the south end of the bay. I'm going to carry you. Hopefully, I can run most of the way."

There was nobody on the docks. All was quiet in the pre-dawn hour. Edward squatted down a bit and I leaped nimbly onto his back, my backpack on my shoulders. He looked around carefully, and burst down the boardwalk like a rocket. About five minutes later, we were at the area where Gustavo had met us with the Esmeralda, and Edward was walking nonchalantly down the boardwalk at human speed. Seconds after, a young couple strolled into view. They grinned at us as they passed.

"Honeymoon," Edward informed me softly. Taking a look around, he once again launched himself forward.

Edward detoured up a street identified as the _Estrada das Canoas. _Soon there were signs notifying us we were approaching the _Pedra da Gavea _and_ Pedra Bonita _areas of the national park. Edward geared down to human speed. Suddenly, a convoy of gaudy jeeps turned onto the road and passed us.

"They run various tours through the park," Edward informed me. "We'll stay off the trails during the day. We'll see plenty of the flora and fauna in the rainforest, and then after dusk, we can stop by some of the tourist spots."

"There are tourist attractions in the rainforest?"

"Well, there are tourist venues in the Olympic Rainforest, too."

"I guess." I thought of the hot springs at Sol Duc and the climbing enthusiast tours at Mount Olympus.

"There are a couple of waterfalls, the Chinese Lookout, the Emperor's Table and the Mayrink Chapel. Plus, people climb the peaks and ride mountain bikes. _Tijuca_ Peak is 1022 metres high."

"Cool."

"It's really fortunate that the rainforest was established here. A lot of the original rainforest was wiped out by coffee and sugarcane plantations. Then the government decreed the rainforest a sanctuary, and the vegetation was replanted. There's less than 10% of the original rainforest left. It covers 33 km right in the middle of the city, and the _favelas_ are encroaching on it every day."

Edward was still following the trail, as it wasn't light yet, but he was running at human speed since presumably there might be a human or two about. "Oh, great," he muttered suddenly in vampire-speak. "Bella? We have unwelcome company. They've noticed us, so we can't just disappear. Stay behind me and be prepared for a bit of a scuffle. Don't bite anybody, for pete's sake, or I'll have to kill them. When I've scared them off, we'll duck into the trees and be gone."

"Okay."

Edward continued to walk along nonchalantly, pointing out different plants to me. I didn't listen to anything he said. I pretended to be interested, making the occasional exclamation. Suddenly, we were surrounded. Three tough men sauntered out of the trees. One was brandishing a bowie knife. The hairs on the back of my neck stood at attention and I hissed. Wait, I hissed? Yup. That was a hiss.

"_Bom dia, gringos_," said Knife-man. "_Me dê sua carteira e ninguém se machuca._"

Edward set me down carefully, and I stood close behind him, looking warily at the man behind us. Edward dropped his wallet on the ground.

The man stepped closer, brandishing the knife, and gestured at my ring. "_A aliança da sua esposa é linda. Me dá isso também."_

_"Não."_ Edward shook his head. No way was he handing that over.

Knife-man lunged at Edward and before you could say 'whoops', the bowie knife was in Edward's hand. Knife-man was momentarily gobsmacked, but he rallied. _"Whoa! Camaradas? Nós temos aqui um Bruce Lee." _The men laughed, eager for a fight. I could tell Edward was deciding strategy in his head. I stood confidently beside him.

Knife-man produced a second blade and started circling and taunting my mate, waving him forward. "_Vai me enfrentar, playboyzinho?" _

His two companions egged him on. Edward sighed. He obviously didn't want a knife battle around his possibly-still-vulnerable mate. Edward took his knife by the blade and whipped it through the air without batting an eyelid. It lodged itself up to the hilt in the thief's inner thigh. How thrilling. I smiled proudly at my powerful mate.

The second knife tumbled to the compacted earth. Knife-man collapsed wanly, clutching his thigh, with a guttural yell. Man number two rushed to his aid, picked him up and ran off into the forest.

Man number three, however, decided that grabbing onto me would be a prudent move. I squeaked and kicked backward, clenching my teeth to keep from biting, as he put a blade to my throat. _"Me dê a aliança e a carteira, ou eu corto a garganta dela." _

Edward bent and picked up the abandoned knife off the ground. Then, he turned around slowly, crossing his arms.

A low growl emitted from Edward's chest. His eyes, pitch black, bored into those of my assailant like twin pits of hell. Edward curled his lip and took a step toward the man, who started to quiver. Edward voiced a warning, spitting and growling through the words. _"Solte-a, ou eu te mato."_

My assailant, at least, was not stupid. He dropped his weapon and threw his hands in the air in surrender, and fled. The whole episode couldn't have lasted more than three minutes. Edward watched the thief go, chuckling, and bent to pick up the second blade.

"Well," he said, staring at the spattered blood on the trail, "That's one heck of a way to start the day. Scumbags are lucky I wasn't hungry enough to eat them. You okay, Minx?"

"Sure. Totally fine," I said woodenly, throat tickling. Edward eyed me more closely. I huffed. "Okay, so you're totally amazing, you know that, Mr Mountain Lion? I barely even had time to be scared." I couldn't decide whether to laugh or be annoyed.

"That's the idea. Really, they were so predictable it's almost laughable. Here, let me stow these in the backpack."

"We're taking those with us?"

"I'm not leaving them here for some other ne'er-do-well to pick up. Besides, we might run into some other morons today. Never hurts to be prepared." Edward closed the pack and put it back on my shoulders. "We'll be safe on the trail for a while now. There won't be anybody else working this patch. Soon, we'll be far enough in for me to find something big enough to eat. We have to be careful not to hunt anything endangered. There are a lot of creatures here that are facing extinction."

"So what are you hunting?"

"I'm not sure what we'll come across. Could be wild boar, cavys, agouti, anteaters or dogs, which don't appeal to me at all, or deer, or tapirs. Not terribly tasty, but I'm staying away from the primates and the big cats."

"Big cats?" I repeated nervously.

Edward chuckled. "They're rare, dearest. We're unlikely to stumble across any jaguars. Or mountain lions, even if pumas aren't endangered. It's doubtful that there will be any living in this small area. They'll be in the big Amazon Rainforests up north and the Pantanal in the middle of the continent. There might be_ jaguatirica_, though."

"_Jaguatirica_?"

"Ocelots. They aren't endangered. Hunting those would be okay, normally, but it's breeding season, so I'm going to avoid them."

"Okay."

Edward took off down the path. After about fifteen minutes, he veered into the trees. He scrambled effortlessly up into the leaf canopy, still toting me.

Edward set me down on a branch, encircling my waist with his arm. "Look, there," he whispered. Not two yards in front of me was a furry ball about the size of a dog. The fur was light brown with black guard hairs. I couldn't see any body parts. The animal looked for all the world like a hairy, oversized coconut.

"What is it?" I whispered with fascination.

"It's a two-toed sloth." Edward clucked his tongue at it, and the animal slowly raised its head to stare at us. We giggled delightedly as it attempted to move away. At that rate, it might get away from us by Christmas.

"Let's not frighten it," Edward said, picking me up again. He launched himself through the air like a flying squirrel, to the next tree, then the next. Landing, he disturbed some bats. They flew about our heads, and I cringed, worried they would get stuck in my hair. "Ew!" Edward said, jumping quickly to the next tree.

"Oh, Bella! Look there!" Edward cooed happily, cocking his head. I looked where he indicated. There was a large, dark brown monkey staring curiously at us. It came closer. Large brown eyes looked into mine. It was almost close enough to touch.

It was a spider monkey.

Edward rummaged in my pack, producing a kiwi fruit. "She's pregnant," he said with delight, holding out the fruit in his fingers. The monkey eyed him hesitantly, reaching and withdrawing her paw. "You do it," Edward ordered, handing me the kiwi.

I stretched out my hand slowly, the fruit held firmly between my fingers. The spider monkey snatched at it, but accidentally touched one of my fingers. Her little black hand was hot, but her skin felt just like a human's. She had tiny, perfect fingernails, just like a baby. She withdrew her hands cautiously. Then, she reached out a second time and took the kiwi in both hands. I released the fruit, and she scrambled away through the trees with her prize tucked under her arm like a football, her long tail balancing her weight as she bounded away.

Edward and I smiled into each others' eyes, savouring the experience. He bent his head to kiss me. It was a sweet moment. A languid, affectionate kiss. Edward drew back reluctantly. "We'd best move on, Minx, before the tourists arrive to discomfit the wild things."

"Okay, Mocha-chino."

"So, what did her hand feel like?" he wondered.

"Just like a baby. Soft and warm," I marvelled.

"Too bad we didn't get a picture," he lamented. "But if anyone came across it, they'd wonder how on earth we got up here, and why you didn't have a helmet on."

"Yeah, drawback of being inhuman, eh?"

"Not much," he snorted. "We should snap some pics today, though. The family will want to see what we did."

"The family is going to assume we never left our room," I joked.

"What the family doesn't know won't hurt us," Edward rejoined. I snickered. What Em and Jazz didn't know _definitely _wouldn't hurt us. "If we take enough pictures, they'll think we spent our whole honeymoon playing checkers after all. Bella, can you smell anything?" Edward asked curiously, pausing in a branch.

"Nope. Should I be able to?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. You're always surprising me. I smell herbivore. And I can hear deer up ahead. Let's go down. I'll have to carry you , or you won't keep up. If I lose you, stay still and yell for me. I'll come get you. You can't get lost. Okay?"

"Yeah. I can't believe I get to watch you."

"Just don't wander into the herd, Bella. You could get hurt."

"Okay. I'll be good. Promise."

Edward parked me under a tree and held his finger to his lips. He turned and vaulted into a tree, and quickly disappeared from sight. A vibration I could feel through my feet shook the ground, and I could hear the thrumming of hooves on the wet, fern-covered earth. It grew until the noise was quite loud. I jumped up and pressed myself back against the tree, hissing. A large group of deer ran past me, with Edward in their midst. He reached out gracefully, like a basketball player whisking the ball away from the opposing team, and plucked his chosen victims from the herd. A minute later, the remainder of the herd was gone, leaving three casualties on the ground.

Edward collected his kills and sat down amongst the ferns not too far from me. His wedding ring glimmered on his hand as he held the deer's neck to his mouth. I had always been secretly a little afraid to watch him hunt. I thought it might make the fact he was a vampire a little too real for me. But Edward in motion was a glorious sight. A beauty to behold. He cradled the deer's body and shut its eyes softly, and respectfully. It took him a good 15 minutes to drain it. Then, he set it gently aside and picked up the next animal.

I opened the pack and got myself some water and a snack. I didn't want it. I didn't touch it. It was totally unappealing. I watched Edward feed. He was so sensual. So hot. He put his head back, stretching, and licked a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. I sniffed. I froze. I sniffed again, nostrils quivering.

Edward picked up the third animal, repeating his routine. I sank to my knees, and started crawling slowly through the undergrowth. When I reached Edward, I put my hand on his arm, tentatively. Perhaps he'd be angry with me for interrupting his meal.

Edward raised his head, regarding me a little warily. I couldn't help myself. I sniffed at the deer. Its delectable scent was overwhelming. It was all I could think about. My throat started to tickle and my mouth watered. The deer smelled like the best rack of lamb dinner.

Edward reached his hand onto the back of my neck, and brought my head down to the deer's neck. "It's okay, Bella. The jugular is here. Go ahead, bite it. It's okay, love. Follow your instincts."

I hesitated, and steeled myself. Then, I sank my teeth through the deer's velvety hide like a knife into butter. The flesh was tender and the blood sweet and salty and hot. Better than any gravy. Positively luscious. I moaned and sucked at the jugular, hard.

"That's right, sweetheart. That's my girl. It's okay. You were so thirsty, weren't you? I know what it's like."

I gulped down the blood like nobody had fed me in a month. I clutched the deer's soft body and I drank down its life force until there was nothing left to drink. I pushed the deer's head away from me, panting. I looked at Edward, a little shocked at my behaviour, but he was smiling at me sweetly, his lips red and cheeks ruddy. The animal blood had been absorbed, but not yet converted by the venom, I realized.

"Is your throat burning?" he asked sympathetically.

"It tickles. It's not burning, like I would have expected," I informed him, wiping a shaky hand over my jaw. There was blood on my hand. I tried to lick it off, inconspicuously. He noticed, the brat.

"It will get worse. It will burn. Tell me what you're thinking," my mate demanded softly. "How do you feel?"

"Um, it's a little hard to take in. But that was ... really tasty. I liked it. And I'm feeling like I should be repulsed, but I'm not. How ... How do you feel, Edward?"

"I'm fine, Bella. I thought it would make me feel sad, watching you feed. But it didn't. I felt ... proud of you. Like you were meant to do this. And I felt like we could understand each other better now."

"Yes. Like we are going to be equals," I confirmed.

"Yes, like that. You are beautiful when you feed, Bella."

"That's what I was going to say about you, Mocha-chino." Impulsively, I leaned over and kissed him. He responded eagerly, demanding more from me. Our personal heat flared, making the cool air shimmer around us.

"How do you feel about being ravaged in a tree?" my mate growled, licking my neck.

"Bring it. Nothing like new experiences."

"Me-ow. You'd better be careful what you say, or I'll be making some shocking demands," he purred. Putting both arms around me, he vaulted upward as though he were my personal elevator, and deposited me on a large, smooth branch.

"Ooh. Scary. Come on, Beautiful. I want you." I peeled off my borrowed sweater and t-shirt at the same time, and hung them in a branch, watching my mate shed his clothes. I shimmied my shorts and underwear down, and he helped me step out of them. They joined the rest of our clothes on the branch. Our hands were all over each other, our need desperate. I lay back on the branch, searching for a good grip.

"You weren't scared of me. You asked to share my kill." Edward stated, removing my bra. He pushed my hands over my head and held them to the branch with his right hand.

"I'm afraid I don't find you too scary, love." I parted my legs for him. One leg rested on the branch and the other dangled down into nothingness.

"I'm glad." Edward used his left hand to pull my hip down to himself, still pinning me to the branch with his right. His eyes darkened to pitch, the silver lights glimmering in the shadowy light. He positioned himself gently and pushed into me. I cried out with passion. My mate whispered to me as he loved me, holding me, to the tree with one hand and to himself with the other. He licked my ribcage and suckled me as he thrust and ground himself against me.

"My hot little kitty," he purred, "Joining the bad old lion on his hunt. You're never going to escape from me now, my pussy. You are going to hunt with me forever and ever." He licked my jaw and my chin with that bittersweet tongue, covering my skin with his scent. I met his kisses with abandon.

"Yes. Yes, I'm yours. Yours to teach. Yours to run and dance with in the trees. Forever."

"Forever," Edward affirmed. He made love to me, making the smaller branches sway, while we listened to the music of the small creatures who called the rainforest home. Birds, cicadas, and small primates made a natural, background noise. The leaves of the trees rustled and the larger animals contributed the occasional loud sound. My vampire arched, muscles rippling, and climaxed, tightening eyes locked with mine, teeth clenched. He snarled possessively and I snarled back. Venom trickled from the corners of his mouth, and I felt my own run down my chin. It was all I could do, not to bite.

Edward wiped his chin dry with the back of his hand, and licked the venom from mine. "Doesn't that sting?" I wondered.

"No. It only stings if you put it under the skin. My mouth is often full of venom, and yours is the same as mine. Yours tastes pleasant, actually." He released my hands, allowing them to fall. My blood came back into my hands. They tingled. Edward kissed my wrists. "Sorry. I didn't know I was cutting off your circulation."

"It's okay. I didn't even notice. It didn't hurt." I rubbed my wrists, resting my forehead on my husband's strong shoulder.

Edward pulled me into his arms, sitting us in another branch of the tree. "Now, are you still thirsty?"

I thought for a moment, but couldn't draw a conclusion. "I'm not sure," I admitted.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" Edward said archly. He reached my clothes off their branch and handed them to me, then retrieved his own. We dressed quietly, then Edward jumped out of the tree with me wrapped around his middle. He landed elegantly in the ferns, with barely a sound.

"How did you kill them?" I asked shyly.

"Snapped their necks. We always kill them first. Not only is it more humane, but we don't want any escapees. Tease Emmett about the vampire wolf sometime."

"But how do you do it?" I insisted, filing away the nugget about Em for future reference.

"Here, look." Edward took the deer's neck between his thumb and two fingers, and squeezed as though he were snapping his fingers. I heard the bone crunch. "You try," he commanded, putting the deer's head in my lap. I reached out and squeezed one of the vertebra. Nothing happened.

"No, like this," Edward said, moving my fingers so they were between the vertebrae. I snapped my fingers, and heard the bone break. "Now, practise on the other ones," he advised, pulling the bodies closer to us. I snapped each of their necks twice, and looked for Edward's reaction.

"Good job, Bella. You'll have the hang of this in no time. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"You didn't even make a mess. I'm really impressed." He grinned at me sideways, and pulled me to my feet. "Let's go find something else. I can hear lots of game nearby, so we won't chase after the herd."

"Okay."

Edward picked up the backpack and slung it over his shoulder, taking my hand. He walked along, not really looking where he was going. I, meanwhile, stumbled over the roots.

"Packing for you is going to be a lot easier from now on."

"Oh?"

"No more packing picnics, Minx. We'll assume we're going hunting, instead. We should hunt a couple of times a week now, until you adjust. I don't want to put any humans in danger, and I'm expecting Kaure and Gustavo to be at the house today or tomorrow."

"What if I attack them?" I worried.

"Hold your breath and run away if you're afraid of it," he cautioned. "I'll make up a cover story for you."

"Sounds good, love." I tensed and sniffed. An alluring, robust scent drifted toward me. My head snapped around, and I rocketed off to the side.

"Minx!" Edward barked. "No!"

I had the cat in my arms before Edward could stop me. "No, Bella!" he ordered, attempting to intervene without hurting the animal. It spit and twisted, fighting for its life. Its claws scrabbled at my sweater for a moment. I couldn't keep hold. It fell to the ground, landed on its feet and scurried away, running unevenly. Edward and I looked after it, then I eyed Edward's sweater. There was a big gash in the front of it, and in the t-shirt underneath, but there was barely a scratch on me. Edward grasped my arms and looked anxiously into my eyes. "Did you bite that ocelot?"

"Yes, no, well I ... Yeah, I bit it."

"We have to catch it," Edward concluded. He took my hand and rocketed off after the cat. We whipped past trees and trailing vines.

"It's there, hiding under the ferns. Get it, Bella!"

I ran fleetly toward the ferns and pounced, landing on the ocelot. It screeched and hissed and yowled, and attempted to sink its teeth and claws into me. I stayed well away from the teeth, and reached up to snap the neck. The beautiful animal collapsed limply in my arms.

I had killed it.

Edward blew out his breath and ran a hand through his hair. I sank onto the ground and inspected my cat. My first kill. The ocelot looked frightened. It looked like it had experienced terrible pain. It looked ... dead.

I stroked the spotted fur. "I'm sorry," I stated. I wasn't sure whether I was saying it to the ocelot, or to my mate.

"I know, Bella. You didn't mean for it to suffer. You have to kill it before you bite it, okay?"

"Yes. I understand." My voice cracked.

"Now. You thank an animal for dying for you, by _never _wasting its life. You show it your gratitude by treating it with reverence, and you don't walk away without draining it."

Despite the sadness of the situation, my mouth flooded with venom. The big cat just smelled so wonderful. I nodded, and bared my teeth, pushing them through the ocelot's loose skin. Edward shut its large green eyes for me, and smoothed out the furrows of anxiety from its face. I drank from it, and Edward pulled me closer so that he could drink from the other side. It was much tastier than the deer. After about 10 minutes, the beautiful cat was dry. The itch in my throat was gone. We cuddled the dog-sized body between us. It was already cooling.

I looked up at Edward, feeling conflicted. "Is it wrong to take pleasure from feeding?" I asked. "Is it wrong to enjoy it?"

"No. It's part of being grateful for the food. Being thankful for something you need to have in order to survive is not wrong."

"Are you mad at me?" I asked fretfully. He'd said he didn't want to disrupt the mating season. "It wasn't pregnant, was it?"

Edward huffed a laugh. "It's male, Bella, and past its prime. No, I'm not mad. But please don't run off on me again. There are people on the trails."

"Are people in danger from me now?" I worried.

"I don't know. We can only wait and see how they smell to you. They might be," he admitted.

"Thanks for not minimizing my concerns, Mocha-chino."

"I'll be honest, love. We both have to think on our feet from now on." Edward stroked the cat's head, and then he kissed me. "Come on, Minx. Let's take care of your ocelot."

"But ... you just left the deer on the ground," I stated.

"Scavengers will dispose of them. Do you want scavengers to finish off your cat?"

"No!" I protested, hugging it to my chest.

"I didn't think so." Edward hauled me to my feet and handed me the backpack. He picked up my cat and slung it over his shoulder. The lovely spotted hide rippled under his hand. We walked for a bit, and Edward scouted around. There was a large, spiky plant sprouting exotic flowers in front of some trees. Edward reached under it and scooped it up, and indicated that I should put the ocelot in the resulting hole. That accomplished, he placed the plant back in its hole and tamped it down. I sniffed a little, and he drew me into his arms and kissed my forehead. A big tear ran down my cheek.

"You get used to it, love. It becomes impersonal. Some animals, that you find loveable, you just don't hunt. Other animals will challenge your emotions less, and you might even have fun hunting them. Say 'goodbye', and leave your first kill behind you. Next time will be easier. When you think about it, it's not any different than a human eating beef, as long as you act mercifully."

I said a mental goodbye to my cat, apologizing to it again, and Edward held my hand as we walked away. "Thank Heaven you didn't bring our t-shirt," he said, smacking my backside.

"I've ruined your sweater. Someone hand-made that. I suppose it was Esme, and she'll be upset about it."

"That's silly. It's only a thing. Besides ... I made it." He eyed me sheepishly from under his lashes.

"You knitted that?!" I pulled the front of the sweater out in front of me so I could examine it. The wool was slashed all the way through, for about 10 inches. The cables were fraying already. The damage was irreparable. I gawped at my mate in dismay.

"It's pretty old, Bella."

"Well, you must have liked it if you packed it," I protested.

"Look, if you're upset about it, I'll make another one sometime. It'll only take me a few hours. But I'm not upset about it. Honest. I'm glad my little vixen is such a good hunter. Who cares about the shirt? It's meaningless."

"Edward! You made it. Of course it matters to me that I ruined it."

My mate stopped walking, pinched his nose, and sighed. "Fine. Here's the thing. I made it a long time ago. It never fit properly. I wanted an excuse to make a new one."

"I'd have worn the old one, Mocha-chino."

"I'll make you a nice blue one, okay? Nice and soft."

"Why do you need an excuse to knit? You obviously like it."

"Do you realize how Em and Jazz would razz me? It hasn't been considered a masculine occupation for about 500 years. Even Carlisle doesn't know I can do it."

"I wouldn't worry about them criticizing your masculinity, Edward. I'll remove the balls of anyone who tries. If you want to knit, you knit. End of story. So how often do you make things?"

"I haven't made anything since the 50's. I used to drop off stuff at women's shelters. Told the staff my sisters made it."

"Well, if knitting relaxes you, you are to make things whenever you want. Understood?"

"Yes, Boss." Edward pulled the sweater over my head. "Skin the rabbit," he said matter-of-fact-ly, chucking the sweater into the undergrowth. Then, he tucked my hand under his arm and pulled me forward again.

We came out to a small area dripping with flowers. "It looks like something out of a dinosaur book," I smiled.

"Yes. They're Bromeliads. They're related to the pineapple family. Each one is a miniature ecosystem. The waxy leaves form a bowl for catching rainwater. Some can hold several gallons of water, providing homes for small creatures like frogs and salamanders and bugs. Dead critters fertilize the plant. There are probably a couple of dozen animals and a ton of insects dependant on that one I parked your cat under."

"They're beautiful," I stated, caressing a star-shaped, hot pink bloom.

"Just watch out for the tiny tree frogs, please. Some of them have poison on their skins and they blend into the flora pretty well. You're pretty durable now, but I don't want to take any chances with you when blood is still, for some illogical reason, flowing in your veins."

I decided caressing the plants might not be the most prudent thing to do. Something fluttered past my head. An enormous blue butterfly came to rest on a rotten piece of fruit hanging from a nearby tree. When the wings shut, I saw that its brown undersides sported owl-like markings. I took a closer look, fascinated. Edward snorted and started to giggle.

"What's so funny," I turned to ask him.

"You have a Moro Butterfly on your head, Minx. You look like Minnie Mouse."

Something moved behind my mate's ear. I walked around and inspected his back. "Oh, sure. Laugh at _me_. _Your_ back is covered in butterflies, Edward."

"Honest?" He tried to turn and look, getting mostly nowhere.

"Yeah. How do we get them off without hurting them?"

"I dunno. I suggest we try running. You can run pretty fast when it suits you. Can't you, you brat?" Edward teased.

"I promised I'd keep you on your toes, Mocha-chino."

"And here I thought this would be a quiet day," he smirked.

"Oh! Let's get some pictures before we go," I suggested.

"Okay, Minx." Edward pulled out his phone and aimed it at me. "Say, 'cheese'."

"Choco-coffee sandalwood" I enthused, grinning. Edward took a couple of snaps and showed them to me. I did, indeed, look like Minnie Mouse. He turned sideways and I took his picture. There were only a couple of butterflies left on his back. He looked like he had little fairy wings sprouting out of his shoulders.

"Alice will love these," I grinned, showing off the pictures.

"You've made me look like Puck," Edward accused.

"There are worse things. I was referring to the butterflies, actually, not your ginchy ass."

"Esme is our butterfly enthusiast. Alice likes marmosets. That's partly why they're in Peru. Speaking of which, would you mind if we had them over for a few hours this week?"

"Sure. That would be fun. Just for a short visit, though. No overnights."

"Granted. Assuming we've got Kaure and Gustavo to worry about tomorrow, how's Sunday afternoon sound?"

"Perfect. But we should pay back Jasper somehow for the nap disaster."

"Agreed. Let's put our heads together today and dream something up." Edward pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and sent Alice a text. He looked at it, flipped it shut and returned it to his pocket.

"They're coming around 1pm," he informed me.

"Good. How does one make vampires feel welcome? Do we provide snacks?"

"Very funny. Planning on kidnapping our Help?"

"Nah. We're vegetarians. I thought we could take home some appetizers with us."

"Vampire take-out. Swell. Ew. Lookie, Minx. A snake just ate a marmoset over there. I think it's a boa."

"Sn... sn.. snake?" I questioned, trembling.

"Oh, you're not going to tell me you're afraid of snakes, are you?"

"Never met one, don't care to," I growled.

"Snakes are tremendous creatures, Bella. They kill all kinds of bugs and vermin."

"I know they're useful. I admit they're necessary. But they aren't my favourite creature. Okay?"

The ground was getting steeper. I could see light ahead. We were coming to the edge of the forest. Something grey was past the edge of the tree line. I suddenly realized we were at the foot of a mountain. Of sorts. It didn't look like a mountain. It looked like the biggest rock I had ever seen.

"Where are we, Edward?"

"We're halfway up the _Pedra da Gávea_. The Rock of the Topsail. I thought you'd like to see it."

"It's sunny. We're not climbing it, are we?"

"Boy! You've changed, Minx. I expected you to say you were scared of heights, and instead you worry about the sun. No, you're right. I can't go out in the sun. But I'd like you to step just out of the edge into it, so I can see what's happening to your skin, okay?"

I ran out of the edge of the rainforest and stood facing my mate. He remained in the shadows, observing.

"You're not sparkling. Still got your freedom, show-off."

"Guess I'm not done changing yet." I rejoined my mate under the shadowy trees.

"No, you have a way to go, dearest."

Something occurred to me. "Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"My eyes?"

"Yes. Yes, Bella. They're red."

The world started to spin, and then my mate gripped my arms firmly, anchoring me.

"It's alright, Bella. Stay with me. Don't pass out, come on. Focus."

"How am I going to get home? How am I going to get past all those people?"

"Your eyes are the least of our worries, concerning people, my love. What we have to worry about is whether you suddenly become thirsty for them."

"We'll have to keep me stuffed up with animal blood so I'm not tempted."

"Bella, being full, even feeling sloshy, won't keep a newborn from attacking a human."

"But ..."

Edward watched me patiently, while I connected the dots. I felt shocked, and a little ... horrified. I looked up into his eyes, so fresh and gold.

"You don't think we're going home," I stated.

"I don't know. If you're not thirsty, and humans don't tempt you, I don't see why we can't get on the plane. But if you're tempted to bite humans ..."

"Then we're staying here. For a year."

"Yes, love. For at least a year."

I thought about not seeing Charlie and Renee for a year, and my friends. The point of separation was upon me. It had crept up and taken me unawares. But it was necessary, to keep my loved ones safe. I nodded at Edward, accepting the news. He smiled crookedly at me.

"It could be worse," he coaxed. "We could be in Alaska, you know. Nothing to eat but cariboo and musk ox." Edward smoothed down my hair and cupped my face in his hands. His fingers still felt cool to me.

"What about the polar bears?" I asked weakly.

"Oh, Bella. I was only joshing. We don't kill polar bears. They're endangered. And don't ask me to eat penguins either. That would be gross."

"Oh. Of course not."

"Feel okay?" He asked solicitously.

"I'll be okay in a minute. I just didn't expect..."

"I know. But I didn't expect you to join me in a meal this morning, either. Knocked me for a loop. And you didn't hesitate at all. Didn't the idea of drinking blood even bother you?"

I frowned, considering. "No. I hardly thought about it. The deer just smelled so good. Like the best lamb dinner. I wanted it."

"Are you sorry you chose me, Bella? Do you regret this?" Edward held my hands between his.

My eyes flew to meet my mate's vulnerable ones. "No. No, I will never regret this, Edward. Never. You told me what would happen. You did a good job preparing me. It's just going to take some getting used to, that's all." I tipped up his chin. I couldn't bear for him to be sad for me. "It will be fine, love. As long as you're with me, that's all I need."

"Staying away from humans? It will only be temporary, Bella."

"I know, Edward. I know. But how are we going to walk around Rio, to get back to the island?"

"Easy. We'll go just after dark, before the party crowd comes out. We'll see how you react to human scent. If it doesn't bother you, we're good. If it does, when we see humans, you'll hold your breath. And you'll wear your sunglasses."

"Okay. Sounds do-able."

"Bella? I want you to look around the Topsail, and take some pictures."

"But, it won't be any fun without you. And what if I get into trouble?"

"You don't have to go far, Bella. Just go a little ways, and have a look around. It's beautiful here, and it may be your only chance to see it in the daylight. Please, love?"

"Well, okay. But just for a little bit."

"That's all I'm asking. Stay where I can stay and hear you." Edward passed me my phone and placed my sunglasses on my nose. I kissed him and turned to go.

"Bella?"

I turned back to my mate, my future. "Yes?"

"Your eyes. I didn't expect... Your eyes, Bella? They're beautiful. Truly."

"They are?" I blinked at him shyly.

"Yes, Bella. You look stunning."

I felt the heat bounce out of my skin. Edward rolled his eyes. "And to complete my undoing, she blushes," he announced to the treetops. "Hurry back, Minx."

"Yes, sir. Right away sir." I grinned and skipped out onto the mossy ground. The ferns were sparse. As I approached the Topsail, all the vegetation disappeared. The huge, sail-shape rock loomed above me. It was heavily eroded. The end that stuck out toward the sea almost looked like a human face, watching for ships. It was a marvel. I understood why Edward wanted me to see it in the light.

There was no sign of people anywhere. "Edward?" I called loudly.

"Yes?" I heard, quietly from the distance.

"Are there people around?"

"Not yet. Soon."

"Can I see if I can climb it?"

"Just be careful. If people show up, I don't want to have to try to fetch you. Don't fall."

"I'll be careful." I sprinted up to the rock. Up close, it was a soft, brownish red with grey streaks in it. Nothing grew on it. It was smooth to the touch. Time to experiment. I took my nails and tried to dig them in. It was difficult, but I managed to create a purchase.

Edward's voice floated up to my sensitive ears. "Don't damage it, Bella. You can only climb it if you can do it without leaving hand prints. I can cling to rocks without penetrating the stone. Take a run at the rock, and don't stop running. If you're strong enough, you will just keep going up, fast. Use your instincts."

I backed up 20 feet and launched myself at the rock. When I reached the surface, I stuck out my hands as Edward did when climbing trees. Amazingly, I just kept going, straight up. I could hear Edward laugh and clap, behind me. Within minutes, I was at the top of the mountain. I stopped, breath heaving, and looked around me.

"How high am I?" I called. There was no answer. I was too far away for Edward to hear me. I punched his number into my cell.

"Having fun?"

"Amazingly, yeah. How high am I?" I looked about me, 360º. I could see everything: Rio, the ocean, the coastline... I'd never seen anything to compare.

"You're 842 metres above sea level. Tell me what you see."

I looked at the panorama before me. "The coast and the beaches, and other peaks, shrouded in mist. The buildings and cars look like toys, they're so tiny. The rainforest looks like a green gem in the middle of the city. I can barely see you. Can you see me?" I waved.

"Of course. My eyes are still better than yours."

"Don't brag. I'm using mine for you, remember."

"Yes ma'am. Please continue."

"There's graffiti under my feet. People have written their names and the dates they were here. There are a couple of bromeliads and orchids stuck to the rock face on the ocean side. All that's on the other side is a tiny bit of moss. Um, if I look ... east, there's a really fancy neighbourhood with high-rise apartment buildings."

That's _São Conrado_. It has a luxury fashion mall. Look in the hills just behind it. That's _Rocinha,_ the largest slum in all of Latin America. That's where our thieving friends from this morning abide."

"Wow. The social issues here are pretty overwhelming, aren't they?"

"Social issues everywhere are overwhelming, Bella. They're just easy to see here. The contrast is striking, because opposites stand close together. But the States have issues of inequality and poverty, too. So does Canada. Even the first nations of the world have issues resulting from poverty."

"Yeah. It seems a shame, though. I see what you said about the_ favelas _encroaching on the rainforest."

"Yes. Hopefully, things will improve. The government is trying to combat the social problems. It's a difficult job. Now, are you going to take some pictures for me? You should be able to see all the major peaks. The Sugar Loaf, the _Corcovada_ with the _Christo_, everything."

"Yes. Hey! I can see planes coming in to the airport."

"Cool. Take me some pictures, okay? And then come back down. I'm getting lonely. Plus, humans will show up soon. Do you realize an experienced human climber takes 2 hours to get up where you are, and novice climbers need 4 hours?"

"Huh. One of the perks of my changing bod. Okay, Beautiful. I'll take your snaps now."

"Thank you, Bella. See you shortly."

"Okay, bye." I turned my camera on the sites around me, taking about a couple of hundred pictures. The sun was starting to dispel the mist. Far below me, I could see jeeps parked. Uh-oh. That meant humans were climbing. According to the clock on my phone, it was 10 am. We had accomplished a lot in a very brief time, but time was running out for the red-eyed human-vampire convert.

It was time for me to make my exit. I put my phone back in my pocket, and peered over the edge.

I took out the phone and called Edward. "Hey, pal?"

"Yes?"

"How do I get down?"

"What? Slip over the edge and climb down."

"Too nervous."

"You're gonna be more nervous if some humans join you at the top, baby kitty. And they're coming."

I started to panic. "Honestly. Down is harder than up. What do I do?"

"Come to the side that's closest to me. It's the shortest drop. I don't see any people there yet, but it won't be long until they've climbed the lower rocks and start on that one."

"Yeah, okay."

"Jump."

"JUMP?!" He had to be insane.

"Stick out your foot, and just step off." I had married an insane person.

"No way."

"I'm coming." Edward hung up.

"Wait! Are you crazy?!" I could see him darting across the open space at top speed, a blur of reflective light. He stopped on the mossy outcropping below me.

"Jump, Bella. I'll catch you." He held out his arms. He was completely vulnerable, standing there in the sun. I stuck out my foot and fell. Seconds later, I was in my mate's embrace.

"Well, hello graceful," he crooned musically, eyes locked on my mouth. The venom had absorbed his feed. He was back to being pale, sparkly and silver around the cheekbones.

"Let's go! There are tourists coming." I ordered. Edward took my hand and we flitted back into the comforting cover of the forest. On the way, we passed a pair of tucans, sitting on the rocks. They snapped their bills at us.

Chuckling, Edward dragged me to a large tree, and let my hand fall. He ran straight up the tree, and I followed him. How great was that?! He jumped to the next tree, and I followed him. Not far enough.

I shrieked as I fell toward the earth. "Stick out your foot!" Edward hollered. I obeyed him, arms extended over my head. The rate of my descent slowed. I hit the ground, hard, and rolled instinctively. When I stopped rolling, Edward was beside me.

"Well, you're not quite at the finish line yet, but you'll live," Edward decided, pulling me up. "You okay?"

"Yep," I said sheepishly, dusting off my hands.

"Come on, then. We're safer in the trees. Back you go."

"Okay."

This time, Edward grabbed onto the back of my bra each time we had to leap, and although I had to scrabble and cling and catch myself at times, he didn't let me fall again.

"Ew. What's that smell?" I wondered, pausing.

"There's a nest of white-eared marmosets in that tree. The males rub their musk all over the place to mark territory."

"Ew. Alice likes those?"

"Yeah. They stink, but they're cute. Let's have a peep."

"Okay."

We scrambled closer to the marmosets' gum tree. There were holes in it. A marmoset was digging around in one, pulling out the gummy sap and eating it. It _was_ cute, a little grey thing with white tufts where ears should be, with a body about 8 inches long and a cat-like tail. Spying us, it ran down the branch and rubbed its privates on it, releasing more of the foul, musky smell. Wrinkling my nose, I put my arm over my face. Pee-yoo. Edward laughed. A couple more marmosets appeared, looking for food. One found a juicy grub and ate it, smacking its lips with enjoyment.

"Why don't you just hold your breath?" Edward asked.

I stopped breathing, but in a couple of minutes I was out of air.

"Definitely still human," Edward announced. Another marmoset emerged from a hole in the trunk, with a tiny baby clinging to its back.

"Aw! Isn't that cute?" I smiled.

"Yep. Worth seeing, despite the stench."

We sat for about an hour, watching the marmosets play, and taking pictures. The break was helping my hands, scratched and bruised from the climbing, to recover.

We counted a dozen marmosets in total. Eventually, I had had enough of the awful odour. "Can we go?" I asked from behind my totally-healed hand.

"Yes, let's move on."

~o~o~0~o~o~

**Please don't forget 'Toasty Warm' is up for a 2009 Twilight Award: Best Lemon, Chapter 6. You'll find great stories at the link. Please vote for your favourites.**

**http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/CuriosityKilled_The_Cat/69076/ **

**Another chapter of 'I Hunger' is coming very soon. Review.**

Here follows the English translation of Edward's conversation with the thieves:

**km: "Give me your wallet and nobody gets hurt."**

**km: "Your wife's wedding ring is beautiful. Hand it over too."**

**km:"Whoa! Friends? We have ourselves a Bruce Lee."**

**km: "Going to fight me, pretty little rich boy?"**

**m#3: "Give me the ring and the wallet, or I cut her throat."**

**ec: "Let her go, or I will kill you."**


	17. Chapter 17: Sated Thirst

Chapter 17: Sated Thirst

**This chapter and Chapter 16 are posting close together. If you missed it, go back and read it first or this one won't make any sense. 26 pages here, peeps, over 7000 words, written in less than one day.**

**This chappie has a surprise even Emma and Peggy aren't expecting. There are some upcoming chapters that I am s_ooooo_ looking forward to sharing with you. Snickers. And there are some far later down the line that I've not quite sorted out yet. I could use some people to brainstorm with me about the Volturi. I have ideas. Naughty, and wicked ideas. My thoughts are conflicted. So please fuel my fire.**

**If I tell you who's getting their wish in this chapter, it will spoil it. But you will know who you are by the end.**

**No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit. The Pacific Northwest Trust is a charity, that Stephenie Meyer created for New Moon, that ended up being struck from the novel. You can read the outtake on her website. **

**Ferdinand the Bull, by Munro Leaf , belongs to his respective owners. **

**All music and video belongs to its respective owners. Find it on my playlist, www(dot)youtube(dot)com/jmollytwilight, beginning at # 97. **

**Please note: I will be making a second playlist for this fic, beginning with the next chapter, before this one gets any more unwieldy.**

**'Phenomenal Cat', by the Kinks**

**'Frozen Man', by James Taylor**

**'She', by Andy McKee**

**'Song of Solomon', by Ben Tankard**

**'500 Miles', by the Proclaimers**

**'Song of Songs', by Joel Goddard**

**All the research sources for Rio and the Tijuca Rainforest are the same for this chapter as they were for the last. Please consult Chapter 16 for details.**

**Please go to my profile and answer my poll.**

_A long, long time ago,  
In the land of idiot boys,  
There live a cat, a phenomenal cat,  
Who loved to wallow all day.  
No one bothered him  
As he sat, content in his tree.  
He just lived to eat 'cause it kept him fat,  
And that's how he wanted to stay.  
_

_Though he was big and fat,  
All the world was good to him,  
And he pointed out on the map  
All the places he had been.  
Carthage, Khartoum,Cannes, India, Sardinia, Kathmandu,  
The Scilley Isles and Sahara, too_

_Fum, fum, diddle-um di  
La la la la, la-la la la  
La la la la, la-la la la la  
La la la la-la la la  
_

_Once when he was thin  
He had flown to old Hong Kong,  
And had learned the secret of life,  
And the sea and the sky beyond.  
So he gave up his diet and sat in a tree,  
And ate himself through eternity._

_  
Fum, fum, diddle-um di  
La la la la la-la la la  
La la la la, la-la la la la  
La la la la-la la la  
Fum, fum, diddle-um di  
Fum, fum, diddle-um di _

**Friday, August 18, 2005**

_**Edward's pov:**_

My mate was eating grapes. It beat me how she could eat grapes after drinking blood, but she was managing it somehow, sitting high in the canopy of the rainforest. We had wandered around a long time, and had even come across a lion tamarin. She said it looked just like me with all that long, dishevelled auburn hair, and asked if we were related. Minx.

She was quiet, and presumably contented. But she looked more solemn than I was expecting, after all her accomplishments this day. Was she still upset about the ocelot?

"Minx?"

"Yes, Mocha-chino?"

"Tell me what you're thinking," I hoped it wasn't something she was regretting.

"Oh, my mind's been wandering. But I don't think I want to say. It might make you sad," she blinked at me nervously. Oh, boy.

"If you don't tell me, I'll only think it's something worse," I cautioned. She rolled her eyes at me, per usual. Even if they weren't brown anymore, it was familiar and encouraging. Maybe there was nothing to worry about.

"Don't get upset. I don't want to spoil the day." Oh, boy. Maybe, there _was_.

"The suspense is killing me, Bella."

Bella sighed and sat up, crossing her legs on the huge limb of the tree. "I've been thinking back to our talk about your friends," she said. Well, that was unexpected.

I was puzzled. "Yes?"

"I was ... wondering. Did you ever find out, uh, what happened to ... Laurie?"

The grief hit me out of nowhere like a freight train. I winced, closing eyes that pricked with tears that would never come.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for asking. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Bella half-fell onto my supine body and kissed my eyes, wiping under them. I swallowed the lump in my throat, controlling my breath with difficulty. Served me right for asking.

"It's alright, love. Just unexpected. I ... I do know. It's just ... I've never talked about it. Never told anyone. Even Carlisle never..."

"It's okay, Edward. You don't have to tell me." Bella ran consoling fingers through my hair, looking devastated.

"No, I ... I want to." I drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. I shut my eyes and thought back 87 years.

"After Carlisle turned me, he left me in his crummy little house and went to my family's home. He collected things he thought I would want. My parents jewelry, my father's pen, pipe and lighter, family letters and pictures, my journals, my music, a few clothes ... Everything I wanted was removed before the solicitor could go through the effects and hand them to William and Lizzy. They probably asked where some things were, but Carlisle was smart. He left some stuff behind. New piano music that didn't have my scent all over it, for instance, and some pictures and my father's law degree. He staged the place so nothing looked like it was missing.

"Carlisle boxed all my stuff up, and it was there for me when I ... woke up. I didn't want to look in the boxes, at everything I'd lost. And then, I thought of Laurie. The guy who was my brother. The brother I never had. I wanted him to have something of mine. Nothing seemed right, so I wrote a piece of music for him, and I had Carlisle deliver it. Do you know what's really stupid? He couldn't even play. He had a tin ear. I used to razz him about it.

"The curse of mind reading is that I always see what transpires. I saw Laurie's reaction through Carlisle's eyes. Laurie was a guy who never showed his upsets. He always had a quip ready when things were tough. Very quick-witted. I never once saw him cry, even after his old dog got hit by a car. Well, my best chum, he clutched that music and he leaned on Carlisle's shoulder and he bawled. I never felt so sick and lonely in my whole life. Not before the time I left you, anyhow. That was a million times worse. Anyway, in that moment, seeing Laurie cry, I was glad my parents hadn't outlived me, to experience the loss of me. And there was no choice. I had to play dead.

"There was no way I was going to turn my friend. No way I was going to damn him to my hell. So I prayed my last prayer to Jesus for him. That he would have the life denied me. That he would have a wife, and kids, and grandkids, and experience old age, and end up at peace in Heaven. Then, I resigned myself to my fate, walked away from Jesus, and walked away from Chicago. God, it was so awful." Bella put her head down gently on my chest, gulping.

"I used to beg Carlisle to bring me newspapers. I used to read everything about my old stomping grounds that I could get my hands on. I'd pick papers out of garbage cans the nights people set out their trash, just to look for word about people I had known. Marriages, births, deaths, engagements, society pages ...

"The country being at war, there were lists. Lists of the injured, the dead and the missing. I poured over those lists every chance I could get. It wasn't easy getting Illinois papers in Montana. I started getting the nationals, and reading the horrible lists from every state.

Carlisle thought it was morbid. He started to refuse to supply me with the papers. He said I should move on, accept what had happened. He even set me up with Jane on Valentine's Day that year. It was _not_ a good year, and all the time, as far as I was concerned, he was nagging me to let go of my source of happiness. I lived in the past, and got happiness from daydreaming. And Carlisle was preventing me from getting my fix. All the time, all I heard was, 'accept who you are now, and look for happiness'. Oh, I accepted it alright. I ran away from home and killed 741 people.

"Finally, one night, on my own on the docks in Boston, I got the paper I'd been waiting for. In it? 'Lieutenant Laurence Matthew Harris and Mrs Amelia Dee Harris née Arnold proudly announce the birth of their son, Edward Masen, five pounds four ounces, June 22, 1921, at home.' The proud relations were listed afterwards, naturally.

"Well, you can bet I was pretty smug. But also conflicted. Because you might imagine how badly I wanted to set eyes on that baby. How badly I wanted to hug my friend. How much I wanted to see the girl he'd married, and hear what she was like. And there was no way I could get anywhere near them. I was stuck with this face, highly recognizable and frozen in time.

"After a few weeks of being all antsy, it occurred to me to ask Jem to go. To stop in and enquire after them as the friend of Laurie's old friend. And he went. They had moved out of state. Laurie's mother had passed away shortly after the birth of the baby, and his father had sold the house and moved away with Laurie's family. Nobody was able to give Jem a forwarding address. I wrote a letter and it came back undeliverable. I wrote two more, and they came back, too. So I lost track, and I kept on reading those damn papers.

"Another year passed, and with time, I grew more hopeful that I would never see Laurie's name on those lists. You see, the war was long since over, but people were still searching for lost boys. Some were blown up or went awol and were found alive, gone native in other parts of the world. Others were identified as dead by witnesses whom it took years to track down. And yet others were ... recovered, because they died wearing dog tags, and put to rest.

"But I kept hoping. I thought it was done, that bloody damn war that I had wanted to be part of so badly. I thought he was fine. And those lists kept reinforcing my hope. And then ..."

"You found his name?" Bella asked gruffly.

"Not exactly. I found an article about him. You see, some people were kept behind to clear up the mess. To bury the bodies, clean up the towns and police places where the infrastructure was obliterated. And that's what Laurie did. He made Captain. In 1922, he was in Belgium. The article said he was a much-beloved leader. Much to be missed by everyone who had met him. A shining star." I paused, unable to continue. Bella waited patiently, asking no questions.

"He was at Vimy Ridge, helping with the restoration. He ..."

Bella tensed.

"He stepped on an old land mine. It went off and blew him to bits. The article said they recovered the body, but it was a lie."

"How do you know?"

"I went to the funeral. Oh, I didn't go in, but I lurked outside and read people's thoughts. The coffin was for show. I heard Laurie's men grumbling. I saw the accident. The mine _blew him to bits_, Bella. There was nothing left to bury. He was incinerated instantly. The one good thing is, he never knew what hit him."

Bella covered her mouth with her hand, wincing. "Oh, God! You watched him die. Your best friend."

"It's not like that was a rare occurrence in those days, Bella. My friend Tom? He was serving with Laurie. He was there, joking with Laurie from a few feet away when it happened. He got bone shrapnel in his face. He had scars from it. All soldiers saw their friends die, Bella. That's war. And that's why I've hated war ever since." I snarled, bitterly. "If Carlisle hadn't ingrained in me so clearly that the Volturi would wipe out not only transgressors, but their covens, I'd have gone to Europe and worked my own kind of clean-up."

"I"m glad you didn't, Edward.

"Yeah. Me, too." I ran a hand through my hair, brushing it back out of my eyes.

"So what happened to your namesake?"

My heart lifted instantly. "Not a bad life, by any means. He passed away, oddly enough, on your fifth birthday. He was a nice fellow. He contracted polio, and he was always weak after that. Walked with two canes. It kept him out of the Second World War. But he married: Ellie. She was a nice girl, who lived next door to him and just told him how things were going to be. They had two daughters, Rosemary and Beatrice. They're still alive. They have seven kids between them, and ten grandkids so far. First great-grandchild is due soon."

"How do you know so much about them?" Bella wondered.

"I support their families. You know, the Pacific Northwest Trust. So I've written to them, under the guise of an administrator," I shrugged.

"You're kidding! You wrote to them?"

"Yes. I even found out how Laurie and Amy met. It was actually my fault," I bragged.

"How do you figure that?" Bella smirked.

"Told you. Laurie couldn't play piano. He went to some dinner party with his parents, and there was this girl, the daughter of the house, who played piano. Laurie had taken my composition with him, on the chance there would be somebody there who could play it for him. So he asked her to play it, and the rest is history." Literally. "Laurie's great grandchildren write to me now."

I wondered if he was looking down at all of us, having himself a good laugh. I wondered if he'd still think of me as his brother. If he'd excuse the past things I'd done, and enjoy seeing me as I was now. _Well, look at me brother. Hope you're smiling._

"God works in mysterious ways," Bella mused. "So that trust fund really existed before you left me? You didn't invent it to tick me off?"

"Yeah. It really existed. You were just too stubborn to take advantage of me." I couldn't help grinning like a bratty kid.

"I didn't want your money, Mr Cullen. I wanted you." That was sobering.

"Well, you've got me. For better or for worse," I vowed.

"Definitely for the better. Can we move on, Mocha-chino?"

_Yes_, I thought. _I can move on. We can move on, together_. "Sure, Minx. There are still about two hours 'til sunset. Got any preferences?"

"You mentioned waterfalls."

"Yes, there's a lovely one, _Cachoeira dos Macacos_, the Monkeys' Waterfall. It's in a small town about the size of Forks, just south of Rio, called _Minas Gerais_. We can run there, if you like. There should be enough cover along the way to keep us safe."

"That sounds great. Are there really monkeys there?"

"Mostly of the human variety. Great apes used to live and play there, ergo the name, but they have long since moved on. The waterfall, however, is worth seeing, and lots of animals come to make use of it."

"Okay, great. Um .... I really need a human moment." Bella's lids flickered.

The vampire considered. "I'll run around for five minutes. Gimme a shout when you're done."

"Uh, how am I supposed to ...?" Yep. Bright red. Still human.

My lip twitched upward. "You're asking me? I don't even remember what that's like. Um .... just, uh... sit on a branch and go," I suggested, shrugging. Bella was not looking particularly impressed with my suggestion. Too bad. "Don't fall," I cautioned.

I jumped a couple of trees away, resisting the urge to peek. I was a saint, I decided. I could hear Bella fumbling with her shorts, then trying to drape herself over a branch. She huffed, and decided to squat instead. Okay, so I wasn't a saint. I peeked. Nothing was happening.

"You're looking, aren't you?!" Bella accused.

"Who, me?" I turned away again, smirking. A couple of minutes later, the curious trickling sound began. I fidgeted. Yeah, I peeked again. So sue me.

"Stop watching!" Bella snarled.

"Sorry, sorry," I sighed.

The chore accomplished, Bella called me back to her side. "Would you like to explain to me why you are watching me pee like some deranged peeping tom?"

"Sorry. I am inexcusably curious." I lowered my eyes to hide the lie. I wasn't sorry at all.

"You aren't sorry at all. Kindly explain," Bella tapped her foot. Shit. I turned my best puppy-dog eyes on her.

"Well, it's just that I never, uh, saw a girl pee before. And, uh, oh, my ..." I lowered my eyes bashfully.

"You're a very naughty vampire."

"Yeees."

"Well? Was it worth getting into trouble?"

"Uh-huh."

"Seriously?" Bella gawped at me.

I looked at my feet. "Yes."

"Why?!"

"Because I've never seen a girl pee, and you're going to stop doing it soon. And it was really cool." I peeked up from under my lashes. Bella's eyes were starting to tear. Uh oh. I waited for the axe to fall.

Suddenly, she smacked her forehead and laughed. "Okay, okay. I understand. There was something fascinating about you, trying to pee when you were napping. I admit it. And I'll never get the chance to see you do it, because you can't. This creates some inequality in the relationship, you know."

"Forgiven?" I peeked up at her.

"Yeah, okay. Which way are we going?"

I picked up the backpack and latched onto the band of Bella's bra. Who ever knew they made such good handles?

"We'll run between the _Pedra Bonita_ and the _Pedra da Gavea_. We'll have to be careful to stay under cover after that. We'll stay in the trees as much as possible. Just have to be quiet around humans. We don't want them to start aiming their cameras, thinking we're great apes."

Bella snorted. "Orangutan!" We flung ourselves at the next tree.

"Spider monkey." Off to the next.

"Tamarin!"

"Behave yourself, or I'll drop you." I pinched her backside. Bella squealed. I narrowed my eyes, considering. "Howler."

"Oh, you meanie! Truce?" she laughed.

"Prudent." We jumped to the next tree.

And so it continued all the way to _Minas Gerais_. We came close to the thundering waterfall, hanging opposite it, high in the canopy.

There was a large congregation of bicycles parked below us. A group of spandex-attired humans was gabbling enthusiastically, watching various animals as they came to drink from the pool below the falls. They were keeping their tour guide busy with questions. We were so intent upon watching them, that we failed to notice we had company.

A brown capuchin monkey leaped to a branch right in front of our noses. I almost fell out the damn tree. It jumped up and down and chattered and howled angrily, it's prehensile tail curling behind. I retrieved another piece of fruit out of Bella's pack. No way was I going to let her hand feed this one. It was too aggressive. I popped the kiwi onto the little branches in front of the monkey. It continued to jabber at us, furious.

"We must be threatening its home," I mused. "Better move over a bit."

"Okay. Hey, look! Racoons. I didn't know they had racoons here."

"Huh. And there are some little yellow parrots over there, do you see?"

"Neat. Hey! Is that a hyacinth macaw?"

"Yes. We have a couple of those on our island, along with red ones. We'll plan for a day there next week, okay?"

"Awesome. Ooh. Is that a skunk?"

"Nope. Anteater. Look at its nose."

"Oh, yeah. Hey! That tree over there is full of capuchins."

"Quite the little colony. Look! The rangers must have fastened that rope over the pool for the monkeys to play on. I guess we should take some pictures, Bella."

"Okay. Thanks for bringing me here, Edward. It's so pretty."

"You're welcome. I'm glad we came."

"You like animals, don't you?"

"Sure. Just 'cause I eat some of them doesn't mean I don't care about them, Bella. You eat cows and chickens and consider them cute. Animals are interesting. They're free of human foibles. It's refreshing."

"What's it like to hear languages in your head that you don't understand? Like, if you're somewhere that you don't speak the language?"

"I speak a lot of languages, Bella. Living and dead ones."

"You didn't always."

"No. It was weird, hearing people jabber and not knowing their words. It's why, aside from Carlisle, I speak the most languages. Makes it easier to tolerate the internal noise, and it helps me to know if anyone gets suspicious of us. But people tend to visualize their thoughts. So I could get the gist of things by looking at the flashes."

"It's strange for you, isn't it? Hearing all that muddle all the time?"

"Not anymore. I really barely remember what it was like to have quiet inside my head. It was overwhelming when I was a newborn, but as you know, I've learned how to tune a lot of it out. It's like having a TV on in the background, while you do something else. Or like being at a concert where people refuse to shut up and listen."

"Huh. So it's nice, when you're out in the middle of nowhere, alone?"

"It's nicer when I'm with you. And yes, it can be restful, not hearing other people, but you know I'm addicted to knowing what you're thinking. Silence is stranger than noise would be."

"Well, I can't have you knowing my every thought, Mr Cullen. What you would think of me, if you only knew?" Bella rolled her eyes and peeked at me from under her lashes.

"Tease."

"I can only tease because I'm keeping you guessing. How dull would it be for you, if I couldn't?"

"You're such a dear that I suspect I would have fallen in love with you anyway," I said, kissing her fingers.

"That kind of talk will get you everywhere," my mate joshed.

"I hope so," I replied, winking.

We sat and watched the wildlife until darkness began to fall.

"Is the human scent tempting you at all?"

"Not so far as I can tell."

"Let's go down, then."

We crept down the tree and joined the noisy humans at the brink of the falls. "You still okay?"

Bella gave me a relieved smile. "Yeah. They don't smell like food. Guess I'm still human enough to count them as my own species."

"Thank God."

"How high is it?" Bella wondered, slipping her arm around my waist.

"Approximately 20 metres."

"In American, please?"

"When in Rome," I said archly.

"Please?"

I sighed melodramatically. "Almost 22 yards."

"Thank you."

"Silly human."

"Hey, I'm not human. I'm a hybrid." Bella pushed my shoulder playfully.

"And a feisty one, at that. Stop beating me up, Minx. It's unnerving."

"But it's fun, knowing I can actually, physically, touch you hard enough to affect you."

"Well, I'll give you that. You manage not to tickle me all the time now."

"Ooh. Tickling. I could go for some of that," she threatened, fluttering her lashes.

"Dangerous creature. Keep your fingers to yourself. There are people around."

"Do you think somebody would take a picture of us together?" Bella examined the tourists. I zeroed in on their thoughts, and focused on someone promising.

"Excuse me?" I asked, pulling Bella over to a young couple, who were pointing at the various points of interest much as Bella and I had done.

"Hey! Fellow Americans. Where do you hail from?" the young man asked pleasantly. He was about 24, and taller than me, with curly blond hair and glasses. His wife was small and had long, red hair and freckles.

"Washington State, not far from Seattle."

"No way. We're from Portland."

"Really? Small world."

"Yeah."

"Would you mind taking a couple of photos of me and my wife?"

_They're married? They don't look old enough to be out of high school._ "Sure, if you'll take ours, too. Hard knowing who you can safely hand your camera to, isn't it? We asked someone to take our picture yesterday, and she dropped the camera. Luckily, she didn't bust it."

"Yeah, that's lucky for sure."

We took turns learning how to work each others' cameras (ours being the phone) and took a few pictures each. Not before our photographer asked if Bella didn't want to take off her sunglasses. She didn't. Then, the tour guide started rustling her charges, in preparation of leaving. She wanted to get the bikers out of the rainforest before dark.

"You coming back the same way as us, via the Chinese Lookout?" my photographer asked us.

"No, we're going back the way we came." I pointed vaguely behind us.

"I'm Dave, and this is my wife, Deb."

"Bella and Edward," I said, shaking hands.

_Man, he's cold. They've been out here too long. _"Well, it's been nice meeting you. Maybe we'll see you around."

"Sure. If not, I hope you enjoy your trip."

"I'm sure we will, since the weather here is a bit warmer than expected. We're going to Ipanema tomorrow."

"You'll love it. Have a great time."

"Thanks. Bye," the pair chorused.

"Bye," we replied.

The humans moved off, mounting their bicycles and leaving via a narrow bike path. "Boy, it's a long ride for them to get back to Rio," I stated.

"Yeah. Mocha-chino? I'm getting tired."

"Okay. I'll carry you for awhile. Let's start for home."

Bella scrambled nimbly up my back and we left the trail, avoiding the humans. I flitted along at my best speed, but Bella was nodding off. She nearly fell off my back, so I shifted her around to my front like a sleepy toddler. Almost instantly, she was asleep. That gratified me no end. She would still get some rest before her life changed fully.

We were only a couple of miles from the gates to the park when I heard someone sobbing. Slowing to a halt, I listened outward.

_Shit, I am such an idiot. So much for a happy day_, a man thought.

_Why did I agree to come here? My feet are killing me, it's probably miles to the entrance, and there's nothing to eat or drink,_ the crying woman continued to sob.

I walked out of the trees, onto the path, up to the dejected pair. "Hey, need some help?" I offered.

"Marie is tired," the young Englishman said. "And I'm stupid. I didn't pack enough food and water, and she can't go any further. I'm getting nervous. It'll be dark soon." He looked about, anxiously.

"If you wouldn't mind reaching into my pack, there's plenty of food and water. Please take it all. We've eaten and we don't need it."

"Seriously?"

"Absolutely. We're going home for an early night. It's good you ran across us."

"I'd call it a real blessing. Thanks so much."

"You're most welcome. Oh, be careful. We have a couple of bowie knives in there, for hiking. Don't cut yourself."

"Thanks. Marie, come and help me take this stuff, would you?"

"I don't know how to thank you," Marie sniffed. "I was so discouraged."

"Keep your chin up. But if you go hiking again, take more than you need."

Marie chugged down some water. She really was thirsty. Dehydrated. It would be wise to stick around and keep an eye on them. "Maybe you should stick with us. There are muggers about, sadly."

"We saw you on the boardwalk this morning," I stated, manoeuvring my butt onto a fallen log. Bella whimpered and sighed, and went back to sleep. I hoped she wouldn't say anything incriminating in her sleep.

"Yes. I knew we'd seen you somewhere. Did you hike all day?"

"Yes. I've worn Bella out. I'm Edward, by the way."

"Hi. I'm Jon. You're Americans?"

"Yeah. Washington State. Where are you from? Across the pond?"

"Yeah, Liverpool."

"Awesome."

"She's really out." Jon opined.

"She's not as experienced a climber as me, although she's pretty good." What if she woke up, blinking red eyes? "Hey, if she wakes up, please don't be startled. She's albino. Red eyes."

"Don't albinos have white hair?"

"She dyes it. She's pretty shy. Doesn't like to stand out."

"I can relate to that."

"It's not good to hang around here after dark. Can you walk now?"

"Yes, thank you." Marie got up and packed up her garbage, putting it in her pack. She returned our plastic container to my pack, and kept the water bottles back. "You're sure you want us to keep the rest of this water?"

"Yes. We're done with hiking for this trip. Going to see other parts of the country tomorrow." Yeah, our island.

"You're a lifesaver, young man."

"That's what my wife always says. When she's not calling me an over-protective sap."

"Better over-protective than under-prepared," Jon said ruefully.

"Cut yourself some slack. Everything worked out."

"Thanks to you."

"No problem. We only have two miles to go. Soon be back in the bustle."

"Thank God. I was afraid we were still far out."

"Nope, we're good."

We walked back into town, chatting companionably about our trips and venues of interest. Bella snored through it all, drooling on my shoulder. She was just so cute.

_How does he carry her so far? He must be a professional hiker._

"Bella?"

She stirred and moaned. "Edward? Don't you ever get enough? I need to sleep."

"Bella, love? We have company, so be careful what you say. I'm getting tired. Can you wake up, please?"

She sat up in my arms like a shot, and a line of drool stretched from her mouth to my shirt. She stared at me bug-eyed. I eyed her meaningfully, and finally, she caught on. I chuckled as she wiped her face desperately and scrabbled down.

"Oh, uh, sorry love. Hi, I'm Bella." She reached her hand out, looked at it, and drew it back to wipe it on her back pocket. Not sharing the drool. What a cutie.

"Jon and Marie, from Liverpool."

"Cool. Hi."

"Would you care to join us for a beer?" Jon offered.

"No thank you. We have a little shopping to do, and then we're heading for our boat," I smiled.

"Shopping?" Bella turned to me, confused.

"We need a souvenir for Alice and Jazz," I informed my mate. "Preferably something that will humiliate them."

"Great idea," Bella beamed. Ginchy spider monkey.

"Well, thanks for being friends to us. I don't know what we'd have done if you hadn't come along. Enjoy the rest of your holiday."

"You too." We shook hands and parted ways. I tucked Bella's hand under my arm. "Put your glasses back on. Better that you should look visually impaired than any Pele worshippers should notice you."

"They believe in us?"

"The old-timers. Leibishomen."

"Oh. So where are we going?" Bella donned the glasses. She promptly stumbled and I snorted. Clumsy vampire hybrid. "Shut up, mister. I have fingers and I know how to use them."

I shut up. Those fingers spoke several languages. Intimidation was one of them. "There are some tacky souvenir spots. We'll try them."

Bella and I visited several stands stocked with ugly souvenirs, and then she started to snort, covering her mouth with her hand. "Look at those!" she indicated. I turned. There were jokey trophies for sale. The one Bella liked was made in homage to a large, golden, erect penis. All I could do was wonder who had modelled for it. If they had. "A trophy for someone who's been a big dick?" my wife suggested archly.

"Jasper," we said together.

"Look, they have small ones, too," Bella pointed out.

"A big dick and five small ones. Alice? If you tell any of them, I'm not going to forgive Jazz. I'll treat him badly for the next hundred years," I threatened to the sky. I scooped up five small trophies and a large one, and paid for them. We put them in our pack, cackling. Then, I put Bella on my back, and we headed for the Esmeralda.

It was necessary to travel at human pace, since there were more people than anticipated on the boardwalk. The night was fresh, and people were enjoying the salty air. Our hair rippled in the sharp breeze, and the sea lapped against the retaining wall. I sighed. It had been a big day. For both of us.

Bella heard me sigh and kissed my neck. "Don't worry, Beautiful," she said in vampire-speak, "We'll be on the runabout soon, and you can indulge us with some speed."

"I'm not bored, minxy monkey. Sometimes it's wise to slow down and smell the flowers."

"Ferdinand?" Bella smiled against my neck. Her breath tickled.

"Good comparison. Strong, bull-headed, and resistant to peer pressure. I rather like that comparison. Just because you're a bull doesn't mean you have to act like one. Very appropos."

"Hung like him, too, Mocha-chino." Bella licked my neck. Our earlier session felt like it had taken place weeks ago. I was up for instant action. Rather obviously. In front of the humans. I adjusted myself as inconspicuously as I could manage.

"Do you think you could kindly wait until we're alone to do that?"

"Whatever happened to 'I'll make love to you anywhere, blah, blah, blah, in front of my siblings, blah, blah, blah?"

"Brat? Here's a repeat newsflash for you: I'm not good at sharing."

"I had noticed that, Mocha-chino." Bella hopped lightly into the boat. Things were sure different now from what they had been a week previous.

I tossed the knapsack to Bella and released the mooring rope. The Esmeralda was bobbing up and down fairly substantially. The sea was choppy tonight. I hopped lightly into the runabout, took the pack back from Bella, and stowed it in the boat's belly.

When I came back up, Bella was sitting in her chair, hair blowing in the breeze, looking minxy. She was grinning smugly, looking about at the city lights.

Beautiful. Stunning. Totally mine.

I gunned the engine to life and brought the Esmeralda about, heading for the mouth of the bay. There was little traffic. People had headed in for their dinners, and the party crowd was not yet out. It was pretty quiet, save for the wind and the whales. Humpbacks were singing tonight.

Free in the open water at last, I felt the demon, speed, take hold of me. I pulled the throttle full out, and headed for home. I had begun to think of the island as home, unconsciously. Although Bella was doing well, I had no idea how long that would last. For all I knew, she would launch herself at Kaure tomorrow and I'd have to yank back her leash. Scary thought.

I chuckled to myself, feeling the familiar exhilaration creep into my bones. I loved this boat. Bella's arms snaked around me. I lowered one arm to reach behind and hold her hip to me.

She was naked. I almost flipped the damn boat in my attempt to shut it off quickly. Naked, and now laughing.

"Minx! What _is_ it with you and motor vehicles?!" You know what it does to me when you surprise me like that. I almost flipped the bloody boat over."

Bella continued to snicker. Oh, saints preserve us. She was so hot. "I like flustering you, tomcat."

"You're not undead yet. I don't know if you'd live through it if you were pitched into the ocean at a hundred miles an hour. Take care of my baby and stop doing things to drive me mad."

"Did you just call me Baby?" Bella pouted at me teasingly, twisting her fingers in my chest hair. Why did I think I was in trouble?

"Uh ... 'Baby' is an outdated and, um ... demeaning nickname and I never call you Baby for that reason, but uh... you're my little baby lioness and uh, ... Yeah I guess I just called you Baby. Am I in trouble?"

"Heaps." Bella pulled my head down to hers, inviting me to kiss her. She pulled my hands down to her stomach, down to her heat. Wait. Something odd. I pulled my hands back up as I kissed her, exploring. Something was different. Hard.

I had to be dreaming. I had to be.

I picked Bella up and deposited her in one of the lounge chairs near the back of the runabout. She giggled, thinking I was planning on fulfilling my seduciary responsibility.

I crouched beside her abdomen, and ran my fingers smoothly over it, examining it.

"What are you doing?!" she laughed shrilly. I ignored her. I palpated her stomach, gently. Her lightly rounded stomach.

Fundus. A hard fundus. Almost half way between her pubic bone and her navel. Gasping, I laid my head on her lower abdomen.

Listening.

Listening.

"Edward?" Bella had stopped laughing, concerned.

"Hush, Bella. Give me a minute, please."

Damn those humpback whales! Couldn't they shut up for half a minute?!

Listening.

Bella opened her mouth to speak and I waved my hand for her to be quiet, my anxious eyes flickering over her face.

A tiny sound, like the thrumming of a miniature submarine through water, quick and regular. Systole and diastole.

Coming from Bella.

Not Bella.

I levitated to my feet, scooped up Bella's clothes and thrust them into her bewildered arms.

"Edward? What's wrong?!"

"Please get dressed."

"You're scaring me."

"Nothing's wrong, Bella. Trust me." I put my hand on her cheek and kissed it. "Hurry up. We're going back for a few minutes." I pulled the t-shirt over her head.

"Why?! You're shocked. Your eyes are black. You're scaring me, Edward," Bella whimpered. I raised a shaking hand to smooth her hair.

"Nothing's wrong, Minx. I just have to get something." I pasted a smile on my face.

"Okay." Bella eyed me warily, and got in her seat. I started the boat and floored it back into the bay. Into the docks. I'd never driven so fast around other vehicles. No police appeared to protest. The angels were with me.

I steered the Esmeralda into her berth, and killed the engine. Carefully, I tied up the mooring rope, checking it twice. Making sure it was quite safe. I spun to talk to my wife.

"Bella? I'm going to fetch something, and I won't be long. Got your phone?"

"Yes. Can't I come with you?"

"Not this time, love. You aren't fast enough. I swear I'll be right back. Everything's okay."

"I trust you."

"Go below and lock yourself in. When I get back I'll phone you, so make sure your phone is on. Only unlock the door for me."

"Okay. You sure you're alright?" Bella blinked at me, worried.

No. Of course not. I was nuts. "Yeah, I'm fine. Going, now, 'kay?"

" 'Kay. Hurry back."

"You betcha." I kissed Bella quickly and vaulted down the boardwalk as fast as a human's legs might go. When I reached the entertainment district, I scrambled up a building onto the roof, and went from roof to roof as fast as I could at vampire speed.

Finally. The spot for which I was searching: _Farmácia. _I jumped down and ran up to the door at human speed. Locked up tight, damn-it.

I walked around back and located a service entrance. I picked a piece of thin wire off the ground in the alley, and bent it into a pick, praying to God there was no alarm. Just in case, I pulled money from my wallet, ready to leave at invisible speed.

I picked the lock and carefully opened the door. No alarm, thank God. I flitted to the aisle I wanted, and retrieved a certain box. Then, I ran back out, leaving cash on the counter. I left, locking the door behind me.

Ascending the wall, I bounced over the rooftops like fucking Spiderman. In minutes, I was back on the boat.

I knocked softly on the door to the storage space. "Bella? It's me."

The door flew open, and Bella was in my arms. "Well, that was fast, Mr Cullen."

I stripped the box away from its contents and handed half of them to my spouse. Bella looked at me in disbelief.

"Pee," I ordered, crossing my arms. She looked like she was going to argue. Then, dawn broke across her face and she rushed into the head. I paced anxiously.

Bella emerged, and handed me the test silently, eyes glassy. I looked at it.

"We're trying this again at home," I ordered. "So please come and sit down." I handed it back to Bella, took her hand and pulled her back upstairs. Bella sat in her chair, staring at the result, turning the test over and over. I yanked the mooring rope free, gunned the engine and made it back to the fucking island fast enough to leave holes in the air we passed through. I had never driven so bloody fast in my whole life. We hit the island in record time. Almost literally.

I picked Bella up and rushed her into the house, deposited her in the bathroom and handed her the second test. She sat, but nothing happened.

"I can't do it while you're watching," she whispered apologetically. I left the room, resuming my pacing.

Moments later, Bella emerged, her eyes huge with shock. She held the test up to me, and I took it with nerveless fingers.

Somewhere up in Heaven, God, Jesus, my parents and Laurie were sharing a good laugh at my expense.

"Ferdinand," I whispered. A disbelieving laugh huffed out of me, and I sank to the floor. The momentary smile slid off my face. Numb on the outside, maniacal laughter and screaming on the inside. I could have heard a pin drop in the room.

Bella stared at me as I compared the tests.

"They're both positive," she told me carefully. "I'm pregnant."


	18. Chapter 18: Changes

**Chapter 18: Pregnant**

**M for lemons.**

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit, except my rapidly diverging plot. I'm departing from canon for a while. Will converge later. King Louis, and Sterling Hollaway's song, belong to Disney. Ferdinand belongs to his rightful owners.**

**Thanks goes to 2old2care for beta'ing me on this chapter.**

**Happy belated Valentine's Day, to all my readers. Happy New Year to my Chinese friends. Year of the Tiger, eh? What about mountain lions? Happy birthday to Peggy. Happy belated birthday to Emma. And Happy Family Day to my fellow Canadians, today.**

**All of you have been wishing for this chapter, so I'm not going to name specific people. Love you all. Those of you who reviewed the last chapter? Inspiring. Truly.**

**Thanks to JadedTigger for giving me the lead song for this chapter. It's just what I've been looking for, for months.**

**Music is on my new playlist: 'I Hunger 2', on youtube(dot)com/jmollytwilight, beginning at #1.**

**'Love Without End, Amen', by George Strait**

**'Rain Down On Me', by Kane**

**'Believe', by Suzie McNeil**

**'Dolphins', by Don Ross and Andy McKee**

**'You Are the Fire', by Jess and Greg**

**'Twilight', by Vanessa Carlton**

**'Somewhere Over the Rainbow', by Fret Killer**

**'I Know You're There', by Casting Crowns and Chandler**

**Lyrics from 007lyrics(dot)com**

_I got sent home from school one day with a shiner on my eye.  
Fightin' was against the rules and it didn't matter why.  
When dad got home I told that story just like I'd rehearsed.  
And then stood there on those tremblin' knees and waited for the worst._

_And he said, "Let me tell you a secret about a father's love,  
A secret that my daddy said was just between us."  
He said, "Daddies don't just love their children every now and then.  
It's a love without end, amen, it's a love without end, amen."_

_When I became a father in the spring of '81  
There was no doubt that stubborn boy was just like my father's son.  
And when I thought my patience had been tested to the end,  
I took my daddy's secret and I passed it on to him._

_(chorus)_

_Last night I dreamed I died and stood outside those pearly gates.  
When suddenly I realized there must be some mistake.  
If they know half the things I've done, they'll never let me in.  
And then somewhere from the other side I heard these words again._

_(chorus)_

**Friday, August 18, 2005**

_**Edward's pov:**_

Bella was pulling at me. I was frightening her with my lack of response, but it was impossible to speak at this point because two opposing reactions were battling for dominance in my head. One belonged to the jaded vampire, the other to the Christian, Victorian boy I had once thought snuffed out.

Old habits die hard, I guess. The vampire wondered what kind of colossal joke God was playing on me. I wondered if this was my ultimate punishment: to be within reach of eternal happiness, and have Him snatch it back by allowing Bella to die. Incubus. My phone buzzed. I turned it off.

The human half of me wondered whether I was getting the ultimate reward. Not just Bella, but something for which I had wished aloud, only seven days ago. The night before the wedding, I had actually first voiced it aloud. And a few days later, I had told God I wished it could be true. Something vaguely ... _hopeful_ was warming in my chest. Was there any chance the prayer of a soul steeped in blood could be answered?

Bella was crying now, gradually attaining hysterics because I was not communicating with her. I couldn't have that. I focused on her, ignoring my inner monologue with difficulty.

"Hush, my love, it's alright." I shushed her and stroked her hair.

"Oh, Edward! Tell me what you're thinking." Bella's lip trembled. Tears that had not yet fallen decorated her lashes. She regarded me anxiously.

"Holy shit!"

Bella sat back on her heels on the floor and gawped at me. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"You asked what I was thinking. _That_ is the foremost thought." Bella laughed throatily. She actually laughed. Colour flooded back into her face as the tears bounced down. I relaxed a fraction.

"I need to know what you're feeling, Edward." I couldn't believe it. My wife's eyes were sparkling. I looked at her warily.

"Oh. My. God. I know that look, Edward Cullen. You're waiting for the running and the screaming." I nodded at Bella, and she giggled, cradled her stomach, and leaned in to kiss me.

"Well, I'm not running or screaming. I am so happy. If I do scream, it will be a happy scream. Now, I want to know how you feel." Bella was bubbling over with delight. Silly danger magnet.

"I can't feel my legs," I admitted. My wife laughed again, throwing back her head.

"I never knew vampires could go into shock, Mr Cullen."

"It's not normal. But nothing about me is normal. Much. Or you."

"Ah, the corner of your mouth twitched. _You_ are rallying," Bella accused me, rallying herself.

"Minx. You are pregnant with my baby. And Incubus legends are not pretty. And you want it," I stated solemnly.

Bella's cell phone buzzed. She turned it off. "Of course I want it. It's your _baby_. If you're honest, you'll admit we've both been kind of ... pining for it. I know you want it, you told me so the night before the wedding and you've said so since."

"Of course I want it. It's our baby. But Bella, it will be dangerous for you. And what if ..." I worried half-heartedly, "What if it's evil? Like the legends claim?"

"Edward, you know you don't believe that. How could our child be evil, assuming both of us are not? If we're going to have a philosophical debate concerning nature versus nurture, I'll go with nurture. After all, you have preserved my life these two years."

I had been dancing around the idea that my soul might be salvageable for those years. I'd been afraid to hope. Bella had been telling me that God loved me, and I had been resisting it. But I had told God that I still loved Him, regardless of whether He still loved me. And I had told him that I wished Bella had been right, and that she was pregnant.

Well, guess who was an arrogant, self-reliant, witless wonder? I had relied on inferior understanding, instead of relying on God. That is, I had assumed He couldn't make it happen because scientific evidence dictated that it was outside His power.

But nothing was outside His power. Why didn't I ever listen to my mother? The first one. She had always said to me, when I was a kid, "_Edward, when you ask God for something, He might say 'yes', 'no', 'maybe', or 'wait', but He will never say 'I can't'."_ I was some sappy date.

So, maybe He had been trying to get my attention for a couple of years. And maybe I still had a shot at Heaven. And maybe He still loved me, and wanted me. But I had not listened to Him knocking at my door, even when He sent me Bella. And so _maybe_, He had smacked me upside the head in order to get me to smarten up. And maybe it was time that I did.

_Take care of my baby and stop doing things to drive me mad._

_Take care of my baby and stop doing things to drive me mad._

I hadn't been calling Bella 'baby'. Somehow, I had known, on some level. Boy, I was going to look forward to a nice face-to-face with Jesus someday in Heaven. I wanted to know how God set that up.

_Someday in Heaven._ Bella was right.

Our child. A miracle. An undeserved sign for an arrogant, stubborn son of a bitch. Hope blossomed, illogical but welcome. Faith is placing trust in things unseen. I nodded. "You're going to have my baby. I'm going to be a father."

"Yes. And we'll get through it together, just like always."

A small sound came out of my throat, that I could only recall making five times in my life: the day Bella first said she loved me; the day she saved me in Italy; the day she said she would marry me; the moment she said 'I do'; and the moment we consummated the marriage. It was somewhere between a whimper and a sob. It was ... joyful.

I pulled Bella into my embrace, and smothered her in kisses. She laughed and laughed, like pure water bubbling in a stream, and kissed me back. I laughed too. I laughed until I was hoarse, picturing Laurie and my parents on some cheesy cloud laughing down at my stupidity. I hauled my mate onto my lap and rocked her. We laughed a lot, and we cried a little, and we grinned at each other in disbelief.

Eventually, Bella sighed peacefully and sat back to look at me.

"A lot of decisions to make," she pointed out.

"Lots of planning," I mused.

"Right up your alley, then, Beautiful," Bella teased.

"Not being spontaneous sometimes has its advantages, Minx."

"I'll say."

"I love you," I declared, bending over her to kiss her passionately.

Bella broke the kiss, slowly, tensing. "Mmm. I think you should hold that thought for a minute, Mocha-chino."

"Why?"

"Has it occurred to you that both our phones just rang, and we turned them off?"

"Alice," We said. In stereo.

I flipped my phone back on and it buzzed before I had a chance to dial.

"Hello, Alice," I said, grinning as I stared at my grinning wife.

"Edward. Is something wrong? I've had some visions that were flipping around."

"Those good things you were telling me to embrace?"

"Yes?" I could imagine Alice quivering with anticipation.

"I'm embracing them." I turned to Bella. "On three," I mouthed.

"We're pregnant!" We bellowed into the phone.

There was a moment of stunned silence, followed by an earsplitting scream and a masculine 'whoop' from the other end of the phone. We could hear Alice screaming and running around. Bella and I sat on the floor and giggled, listening to the chaos.

"Conference call, now! Okay guys?" Alice demanded.

"Okay," I said, rolling my eyes. "No secrets in the family, Minx."

"Edward?" I heard Esme's curious voice.

"Alice! Did you already have them connected to your phone?" I asked suspiciously.

"Back off, caveman. They weren't connected yet, they were just assembled and waiting to be connected. I _knew_ you'd accept this, Edward. Everything is going to be tremendous." The little brat was overflowing with exuberance.

"Alice! Did you tell everybody?!" I demanded.

There was a beat of silence, and then the evil pixie started talking a mile a minute. "Well, sort of. It wasn't 100% clear, you know? The whole thing was dependant on whether or not you accepted the gift."

"Define, 'sort of'," I growled.

Esme sighed in frustration. "Alice and Edward, would you please stop bickering and get on with the phone call already? We've been _waiting_ to hear what Edward and Bella have to say."

"Yes, dear. We have news. Which is, apparently, _not_ news," I announced.

"Come, now, Edward! There was always a chance the visions wouldn't come true. Now pretend your sister isn't psychic and say it out loud. We're dying of anticipation, here. Make it real."

"Yes, Mother. Are we on speaker?"

"Yes."

"Jazz? Still there?"

"Yeah, brother. I'm here," Jazz drawled.

"Hello, everyone," I said, listening. A chorus of 'hellos' ensued.

Bella and I smiled at each other. I counted down on my fingers again, and again we yelled, "We're pregnant."

There was chaos in Forks. And in Peru. Rio wasn't far behind in the excitement department, either.

"All of you shut up so I can talk," Esme commanded.

"We're listening, grandmother," I said smugly.

"How's my daughter?"

"Radiant." I growled at Bella with narrowed eyes. She rolled hers. They really were lovely. "She's transforming."

"I'm not understanding you, Edward," Esme said in confusion. "Is Bella a vampire now?"

"Not exactly," I hesitated, eyes flickering to my mate.

"Not exactly? Whatever do you mean?" Esme asked.

"More like a hybrid."

"A what?"

"Well, she's definitely changing, but not in the normal way."

Carlisle interrupted. "What's going on, son?"

"Bella's been taking on a lot of vampire characteristics during the past few days."

"Like?" he prompted.

"She bit Edward. She's venomous." Alice said, delightedly. My family laughed.

"Sure. Tease me," I complained. "You're all so good at it."

"You're a good sport, Edward. I might remind everyone that Bella may not be as inclined to take it. Watch your steps," Carlisle cautioned.

"Bella is certainly, um, capable of defending herself," I agreed. "And she's good at sneaking up on me."

"I'm a little moody," Bella put in.

"What else?" Carlisle demanded.

I nudged Bella, indicating she should answer. "I'm much stronger. Not as strong as Edward. But I can hurt him if I'm not careful." Snickers sounded from my siblings. "I can run up sheer surfaces, but I can't land gracefully if I fall. I can leap, but not very far. I can't jump up high at all."

"You're a lot more graceful, though." I told Bella. Then I reported to Carlisle "And she can run fairly fast as long as she doesn't think about it first. If she over-thinks it, she can't do it."

"I can do a lot more exercise before I get tired, but I do get tired. Falling asleep is getting difficult, but once I'm asleep I sleep very well."

"Bella can hear vampire-speak," Alice piped.

"I can _speak_ vampire-speak," Bella demonstrated. "I can hear everything so much better now. But my eyesight doesn't seem to have improved at all, even if they are red."

Dead silence ensued.

"Bella went hunting with Edward!" Alice crowed.

"Thanks for stealing my thunder, sister," Bella chastised.

"Sorry, Bella. It's just so exciting."

I looked at Bella anxiously. She had not found killing the ocelot exciting. She smiled wryly, and shrugged.

"Bella? What did you bag? And how did you bag it?" Emmett sounded a little awestruck.

"Well, first, I mooched one of Edward's deer," Bella began hesitantly.

"Yeah, and?" Emmett coaxed her.

"I chased and killed an ocelot."

"Whoa! Awesome!" Emmett intoned solemnly.

My siblings made admiring noises. Bella ducked her head. I took her hand and kissed it. She looked up at me shyly, her eyes hinting at both sadness and pride.

"So you're thirsty," Carlisle stated.

"Not in the normal way. I can't smell food coming like you can. My nose is weak. Animals smell good to me once I'm close to them, and they taste good, but I can't hunt very well. My throat itched when I saw the ocelot, but the itching went away after I fed. Blood appeals to me today more than most human food, but I'm still craving some human foods."

"Yeah, Bella ate grapes after hunting this afternoon. It was really gross." I teased, nose wrinkling. Bella stuck out her tongue at me.

"What cravings, Bella?"

"Eggs. Protein in general. Edward's cinnamon buns. Some fruit. I've been eating enough for three. Edward can't keep the fridge stocked. When I get hungry, I feel like I could eat all the normal food in the house."

"You still probably need human food, Bella. Edward? You're going to have to watch Bella. Keep her well-fed."

"Being around humans doesn't affect her yet."

"Just don't be complacent. You never know what traits she might develop next," Carlisle warned.

"Okay."

"Carlisle?"

"Right here, Bella."

"I'm thinking that you're going to want to use me as a guinea pig, right?" My mate bit her lip.

"Well, I would like to run some tests, if that's acceptable."

"Needles won't penetrate. I already tried," I informed my father.

"Carlisle, I'm not even late. I'm never late."

"Is there any way your timing could be off?"

"The first day of my last cycle was 17 days before the wedding, so that's 23 days ago. So it can't be earlier than that, and we never, I mean, uh, we didn't, uh, go all the way until five days ago."

"Sometimes women get pregnant by accident, though, Bella, without penetration. And sometimes they still have a light period when they are already pregnant."

"Well, I never touched her at all before we went to Niagara, Dad, so I think you can say even in the earliest, weirdest possible case that it could not have been more than 30 days ago," I put in.

"That still sounds a lot more plausible than five days, Edward. Even accounting for the possibility of accelerated development, I have to say I think it's likely Bella was already pregnant when you got married."

"Great. So it's a good thing we got married when we did."

"I'd say so. Have you measured?"

"No, I don't seem to have a measuring tape, Dad. There's not one in the suitcase. Talk to Alice." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey!" the shorty protested. I snorted.

"Any string around? Yarn? A ruler, maybe?" Carlisle suggested.

"Hold on, and I'll look in the kitchen." I walked out and had a rummage around. Soon, I had a 6 inch ruler and some twine.

"Alright. Got the tools, Dad. Bella? Just lie down for me for a minute. There's my girl. Okay. Setting the phone down a minute, Dad."

I held the end of the twine against Bella's pubic bone and stretched it up to the top of the fundus. I measured the twine with the ruler. Then I picked up the phone again. "Holy crow. Nine weeks."

"So, approximately 63 days in humans. Five days since conception just doesn't sound logical. But if we double the date from the first possible date of conception thirty days ago, it would work out to approximately double the rate. That sounds more plausible, don't you think?"

My mind was going back to my first intimate moments with Bella. "Yep. It's not like we were careful. You told me there was no chance, so neither of us ever worried about it."

"Well, you don't fit the norms, Edward. Perhaps there's an anomaly based on vegetarianism. I'll have to test your brothers."

"That would apply to you as well, Dad."

"Oh. I didn't consider that. Strike that. Can't be the vegetarianism. I'll check your brothers anyway."

"Oh, swell !" Emmett muttered.

"Bella, any morning sickness?"

"No."

"If you start vomiting, it could be that. But if, after another week or two passes, you start vomiting, we will have to consider the possibility that you're no longer tolerating human food. If you stop eliminating, then don't eat it anymore."

"Okay."

Emmett snickered wickedly in the background. "Virgin gets virgin pregnant, a month before they even get it on. Way to go, Edward. Must be great swimmers."

"Get stuffed, Emmett. We're not talking the Second Coming here," I snarled.

"Edward? How does Bella look?" Carlisle took back control of the conversation.

"A little tired, but healthy. Her colour is good, skin tone, muscle tone and nail beds are good, hair is glossy and skin is clear. Lungs and heart sound healthy."

"Any changes in scent?"

I leaned over and gave Bella a thorough sniff. "She doesn't smell human to me. She hasn't for a few days, though. Her new scent hasn't changed. She smells vampire. Hey, guess what? I can hear the baby's heartbeat."

"Really?" Bella mouthed. I nodded happily.

"How fast?" Carlisle demanded.

"Wait and I'll count." I rested my head gently on Bella's baby bump and listened carefully.

"About 180."

"Okay. Interesting. Faster than normal. With humans, boys usually have heartbeats between 120 and 135, and girls have heartbeats between 140 and 160. I wonder what you'll get."

"Doesn't matter. We're getting a miracle."

"That's certain. So, if we cut the human model in half , there's not that much time to go. Maybe eleven more weeks. It sounds like everything is stable for now. Start keeping a journal."

Emmett's voice boomed in our ears. "You freak of nature! How'd you do it?"

"If I have to tell you how to do it, Emmett, then I have to feel sorry for Rose."

"Blast! You know that's not what I meant."

There was the sound of a scuffle. Presumably Rose got to him.

Jasper stepped it up. "Incubus!" he accused.

"Guilty. Sorta."

"You two just won't colour inside the lines, will you?" Jasper teased.

"Sorry, we don't seem to be able to stick with convention, no."

"So ... are you still mad at me about the nap?"

"Go to hell, Jasper. Scared Bella out of her wits."

"I'm so sorry, Edward, Bella. I never dreamed we wouldn't be able to fill Bella in before you konked out. It was foolish, and cruel, and I'll never let anything like it happen again."

"Really, Bella we're all sorry. Sometimes it's difficult to remember you're only human. Vampires would have been able to tell by scent alone that Edward wasn't dead," Esme informed her.

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yes. We also would have taken much longer to panic. Your shorter days make you value the passage of time more."

"Please Edward? You know I'd never intentionally do anything to harm Bella. Please say you'll forgive me?" Jasper pressed, worried.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, Jasper. But I think you're a real sappy date. And all of you are on probation. Frighten Bella again and I'll put you in her chipper-shredder."

"Frighten me again and I'll do it myself," Bella threatened.

"She is gonna be one scary newborn, Edward. I'm sticking to my guns," Emmett stated.

"Em? I've never understood why you're so scared of me," Bella grinned.

"Honestly, you don't get it, do you?" Emmett asked.

"Nope. You're a big guy. Why worry about little old me?" Bella asked curiously.

"Bella," Em sighed with exasperation.

"Yes, Em?"

"You're a little, bitty, weak human, right? At least, you _were_ up until a week ago."

"Yeah. So?" Bella's brows knit in confusion.

"Bella, not only do you claim vampires as kin, you hit them, scream at them, boss them around and tell them off. It's like a rabbit baiting a mountain lion."

"Yeah. So what's your point?" Bella frowned slightly.

"If you've been brave and aggressive enough to stand up to us, knowing you'd never win in a fight, I can only _imagine _how aggressive you are going to be when you're a newborn. I'm afraid we really are going to end up in that chipper-shredder of yours."

"Gee, thanks Em," Bella beamed.

"It was not a compliment, baby sister. But this is: congratulations. You're going to be a terrific mother. And if we can keep Edward from keeping the poor kid in bubble wrap, he's going to be a great dad. You two are going to be almost as annoying as Carlisle and Esme."

"Holy! Thanks Em!" I added to the sarcastic comments of the three other individuals mentioned.

"Jasper? I'm surprised your wife hasn't snatched the phone back out of your hand by now," Bella stated.

"Well, she's chomping at the bit. I'm holding the phone too high for her to reach, actually. Ow! Lis, that's my foot. Here, you brat!"

"Sorry Jazzy! Oh, Edward, Bella, this is gonna be _so great_. I'm going to _shop_ for you. I'll bring a couple of things for you both on Sunday, and I'll have maternity clothes for you, by the time you get home, Bella. Oh, I'm so excited! And Esme can design the nursery and Rose can get the car seats and-"

"Okay, sister. We get it. You're ecstatic." Bella and I smirked at each other.

Bella asked, "Hey, is Rosalie there?"

Several seconds went by. I could hear whispering in the background. Uh-oh.

"Hello?" Rose sounded a little subdued. A little sad.

"How's my baby's Auntie?" Bella smiled.

"I'm okay, Bella. Really. Congratulations."

"You know I'll be needing lots of help, right? I'm 18. What do I know about babies? I bet you know a lot about them. I hope you'll help me. You will, won't you? I want to do a good job so the baby will love us. And we will need people to care for it when Edward and I need a break. I hope one of those people will be you."

"I ... I would be honoured to help you, Bella. Really, you'll let me help?"

"Nothing I'd love more, Rose, if you'd like to."

"Yes, Bella. I'd like that. Thank you, Bella." Rose sounded enthusiastic. Wow. Bella just tamed the Shrew.

"Wonderful, sister."

Emmett again took charge of the phone. "Hey, Edward? You know what your kid is, right? A HUMan VamPIRE hybrid? A Hum-pire. _Hump_ire, get it?"

"Emmett, if you ever so much as think that again, I am going to turn you inside out." I heard snickers and claps on the far end of the line. Then I heard Rosalie smack Em upside the head.

"Keep safe, kids. Everything is going to be fine. We'll figure it out, don't worry." Carlisle said reassuringly.

"Okay, Dad."

"Bella? Edward? You take care of my grand-baby!" Esme ordered cheerfully. "Are you coming home?" she wondered.

"Probably not quite yet. Bella and I have to make some plans. I'll call you back when we've decided," I promised.

"You take care of my daughter, Edward," she warned.

"Always, Mother."

"Edward? If Bella gets aggressive toward humans, we'll need to be where we can keep an eye on her," Carlisle advised.

"Agreed. If need be, I'll make arrangements immediately."

"I _See_ you're considering stopping off on the way home to see Renee and Charlie, Edward. Two weeks from now, you have to leave the island. Don't spend more than one overnight at Renee's. Book your plane ," Alice ordered.

"Okay, Alice, shall do."

We all said 'goodbye', and I hung up the phone. Bella and I exchanged a sappy look.

"We'd better get some decisions made, Minx. I thought perhaps you might like to stop in and see Renee on our way home."

"Assuming Alice is right and I'm not going to eat her, I would love to do that. However, I have one thing I want to do before we get into a planning session, husband."

"And what would that be, wife?"

"I want to make love again, silly. Before long, we're going to be surrounded by a whole pile of overprotective relatives with extremely acute hearing."

"I married such a smart cookie," I stated, leaning in for a kiss. Bella got up for a human moment, and I googled the airport and booked the best available flight connecting from Houston to Jacksonville.

Two more weeks, and it would be time to go home. Make some changes, and pray for the best. A shower was in order. Shucking my clothes, I went to join Bella. She was standing in front of the mirror, naked, attempting to brush the rainforest out of her hair. I took the brush and started untangling it for her.

"I ought to have braided it for you this morning," I said softly, separating some strands from a large knot.

"Mmm. Feels nice. You have magic fingers, Mocha-chino."

I brushed through the wavy length of Bella's hair. It was heavier, I noted. More determined to curl. And so glossy. If I were lucky, she would be changed before the red highlights had a chance to fade.

Bella watched herself in the mirror. She ran her hands over her abdomen, caressing it, "You know, I was afraid you might react badly to me wanting this baby," she admitted.

"No, love. I _really_ want this baby." I rested my head on Bella's shoulder, inhaling the scent of her hair. I kissed her neck, enfolding her in my arms.

"I thought you'd be terrified about ... my health."

"You're getting more durable every day. If God put that kid in there, He's going to see that it gets out without doing you any serious damage. He knows I couldn't manage without you."

"You'd best remember that, Beautiful."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, I guess the mystery is solved. We know why I'm changing."

"And why you're not," I added.

"Huh?"

"Think about what Alice said. She said I mustn't envenom-ate you. Why? Your body was harbouring something that would conflict with the venom."

"The baby?"

"The baby. Obviously, whatever is in the baby's system is altering yours. If I were to inject you with venom with the baby inside you, it would stop developing, but it wouldn't be able to get out and it couldn't pass away. Your body would turn static. No ability to change, round and grow. Basically, my venom would render you unable to give birth, and prevent the baby from developing.

"On the other hand, the baby would prevent my venom from taking over and changing you completely. You would burn forever, until I put you mercifully to death. That's what Alice said would happen. And then, I'd have joined you. We'd all have been lost, just like she said."

Bella shuddered. "Thank God for Alice. So, once the baby is born..."

"I think you'll complete the change."

"Do you think I'll burn?" Bella tried not to wince.

"I don't know. I'm assuming you'll be needing my venom to complete the task. But I don't know."

"No point in worrying about it."

"No," I agreed.

"Ferdinand? I like the new you."

"What, not 'love'?" I teased, eyebrows raised.

"Of course, 'love'. I love everything about you, Mocha-chino."

"I'm addicted to you, Minx. I love everything about you, too."

"Even if I'm different than I was? Red-eyed? Physically strong? No longer tasty?"

"Minx! You are most definitely still tasty. Just not in a murder-provoking way. And it's a relief that you're growing strong. I don't have to worry as much about hurting you. And I told you. Your eyes are totally gorgeous. The brown, well they were beautiful, too and I loved them. But there's just something so stunning about the red."

"Probably just because they look like blood," she mumbled.

"Minx! Why are you so lacking in self-confidence? I haven't heard you talk like that in a long time. You know I love you with every fibre of my being. Now what's wrong?"

"I ..." she blinked at me. "I'm worried about ... whether you will still find me attractive when I'm big as a house."

"Oh, Bella! That's just silly. I'm looking forward to it. I bet you will look totally minxy."

"Really?"

"Sure. You look really hot already," I admitted.

"I do?"

"Silly Minx. You bet. That tummy? Rounded with my progeny? Fertile as the rainforest? I can't take my eyes off it. Look how _perfect _you are. You're full of life."

Bella's eyes glistened. "Don't you cry on me, Minx," I growled. Somebody needed some cheer. "Your breasts, always beautiful, are now rounding. They completely command my attention, like twin generals. And if I'm lucky, all your veins are going to pop out."

"What?!" Bella laughed at me incredulously. Her eyes shone.

"See here?" I traced my finger over her veins. "They're growing. And your skin is practically translucent. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to watch your blood flow through your veins. If I'm really lucky, you'll get varicose ones on your legs."

"Edward?! Are you insane?!"

"No, I'm a vampire. I like to watch your blood pulse, even if you don't smell like food anymore. They'd only be temporary. Once you change, they'll be gone. Oh, she blushes. Ecstasy. Just look at those boobs!" I grinned lopsidedly.

"Shut up," Bella giggled with embarrassment.

"I _like_ it Bella."

"I said to shut up, Edward."

"Make me," I dared her.

"Don't tempt me," she warned, pouting lips at me in an attempt not to laugh.

"Big, ripe, juicy melons," I teased. "Red ones." That's when my hundred and ten pound kitty tackled me, growling, her fingers going immediately for my ticklish spots. I was down on the floor, with a hysterical, girly laugh. And my Bella was grinning as she tortured me, which was all that mattered.

"Uncle!" I squealed. "I give."

The fingers let up momentarily, restoring my ability to use strategy. I swooped an arm under Bella's knees and flipped her back, catching her head before it could approach the floor. She squeaked endearingly as I gave her my best smouldering look. Well, the dazzle might not work anymore, but the flirting still did.

"Hang on tight, spider monkey," I ordered, looping her feet behind my waist. Bella locked her hands behind my neck. I rose to my knees and hands, and she dangled like a baby primate. I crawled into the shower as she giggled.

"You haven't called me that since the day I met your parents, Mocha-chino," she eyed me sideways.

"I decided it didn't really suit you. You're far too beautiful."

"Oh, but mother spider monkey was pretty cute today," she smirked.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh," I hooted, kissing her boobs.

Bella snorted. "_Ooh, ooh, ooh. I wanna be like you-ooh ooh. I wanna walk like you, an' talk like you , too-ooh ooh."_

I finished the verse, _"But don't you see-ee ee? Some-a-body like me-ee ee, can learn to be, hu-ooh-ooh-man, too-ooh-ooh!"_

"Rahr, King Louis!"

"Grr, momma-girl cub." I licked a trail from Bella's collar bone to her pubic bone. She bucked for me.

No room to move. I coaxed my mate onto her feet and I knelt at hers. I took one of her feet and carefully rested it on my shoulder. Bella braced her hands against the walls of the shower. Staring into her eyes, I went straight for the kill. I sucked at her clit, and she dribbled wetly onto me. The hot shower water mixed with her jizz, so I let it run out of my mouth rather than swallowing it. Looking up, I admired how the water coursed down my wife's front, dousing me as it rebounded off her. It smelled of her. I smelled of her. Heaven.

I lapped at Bella's minxy pussy, making her tremble. She stroked my hair, pulling the water through it. I circled her clit, purring. I looked up at Bella, wanting her approval. Living for the small sounds that issued from her throat. For the look in her eyes. My tongue travelled up and down her labia. Slippery- soft meeting rough. I licked and sucked, changing my strokes for her pleasure. Bella's nipples were stiff, peaking upward. I took them in between my fingers, pinching and rolling.

Bella was nearing her climax. I gently lowered her foot, and stood, sliding my tongue all the way up her front, her mouth my destination. I pulled her into my arms, kissing her ardently. A purr started in her throat. I did a double-take and chuckled a little.

My wife did not need to be coaxed to get out of the shower. Gently, I pulled her, and wrapped her in a white, fluffy towel. I wrapped another one about my waist, and took an extra one to throw on the bed. Leading Bella to the bed, I laid her down, leaving her feet on the floor. For some reason, it was reminiscent of the first time I had ever touched her, back in her room at Charlie's. Then, I had removed her shirt and bra, and discovered she had been wearing no underwear under her little skirt. Everything new, excitement shimmering. Now, I lowered her towel, exposing all of her. I knew her body like it was my own. And still, the excitement shimmered.

I resumed my ministrations. I went down on Bella until her legs quivered with the need for relief. Then, I crawled up to her face, bending over her on the bed. Kissing her chest, I felt her vocal chords vibrate for me. Bella looked at me, her eyes tender. I leaned on my elbows, legs still on the floor. My Minx was so little, I could easily cover her.

"Mrs Cullen? You are purring for me. How minxy is that?" I took a ringlet of wet curls in my fingers and twirled it.

"Make love to me, Edward."

"What position do you want? I don't want to hurt you."

Bella crab-walked slowly back on the bed. "Give me missionary, while we can still reach," she smiled, eyes glinting.

"But-"

"Oh, come on, Beautiful. You were throwing me to the dolphins yesterday."

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

"Overprotective proclivities kicking in?" she put her palm on my cheek, and I turned my face into it.

"Uh, guilty." I situated myself between Bella's thighs, propping my elbows on the bed.

"Told you, you'd make a great father," she said smugly.

"Thank you Minx, for giving me the opportunity," I said softly, kissing her lightly.

"There's nothing that could make me happier, honestly."

"I love you, Minx."

"I love you, too, Mocha-chino."

I looked between our bodies, at the home of our baby, and positioned myself at Bella's entrance, and slid home. Her heart throbbed loudly between us, and my hard cock throbbed in time to it.

"What's that sound?" Bella wondered, suddenly.

"Hmm?" I questioned.

"That sound. Coming from you. I can hear it under your purr. It's different," she insisted.

"I don't hear anything. What's it sound like?" I rubbed my jaw against my bride's.

"Like, um, fizzing. Under your skin."

"Oh, that's just my cells," I shrugged. "They respond to you. I call it sizzle," I whispered. "Our heat is coming."

Sure enough, the heat exploded out between us. Bella flexed, pulling my head down to hers. "We should experiment with that heat, love. See if we can do anything with it. See if we can control it."

"Later, Minx." I kissed Bella behind the ear, and she writhed against me.

"Ginchy, hot-rod," she smirked.

"Use your muscles, Bella. When you do, it feels like your mouth on me. Oh, God! You're so much stronger now, it feels like you're going to bite it off." Bella's vaginal muscles masticated me and drew me to the edge. "Slow down, now, or I'll cum," I murmured, vibrating.

"Okay," Bella replied, gripping the back of my neck with one hand, so strong. She stopped her Kegels, then gave me one every once in a while, teasing. We moved in sync, hands and mouths wandering, until finally, our movements grew more desperate. My breath huffed against her neck, as she panted against me, purring. She squeezed my cock again, milking it. Fuck, it felt like she was going to take the head right off. With a guttural moan, I sent my seed rushing into her, pulsing against her perineum. Bella bore down, her juices rushing out to coat my pubes.

I collapsed onto her, my weight pushing her down, then realized what I was doing and rolled us onto our sides. Bella threw her leg over me and I pushed my knee between hers. We rested our foreheads together. I opened my eyes in time to see two fat tears course down her cheeks.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Nothing, love. Absolutely nothing. Everything is perfect."

"Then, why are you crying?" I asked, bewildered.

"Joy, Edward. I'm crying for joy. Last time I did that, was the moment I rescued you in Italy." Bella breathed deeply, and stretched.

I sat up a couple of inches. "You mean, you weren't crying then because you were angry with me?" I marvelled.

"No love. For joy."

I set my head back down, "Aah," I smiled, overwhelmed.

Mmm. Lavender. Freesia. Sandalwood soap. Linen. Silk. The earth after it rains. Strawberry shampoo. The deep, primal smell of loving. My scent on her.

Bella yawned, uncharacteristically. "Ready to sleep, Mrs Cullen?"

"Mmm-hmm."

I slipped out of the bed and shut the lights and the blinds. I grabbed one of the towels and wiped myself down, then chucked the towels out of the bed. By dint of sweeping my sleepy wife up in one arm, I extracted the covers from under her and tucked her in.

"You won't be able to lift me like that in a couple of months," Bella cautioned sleepily.

"Minx, I can lift cars. I don't think you'll feel like anything but your normal, feathery self." I scooted my way close to her, under the covers. On a whim, I dove under and crawled down to kiss her belly. "Good night, baby," I murmured. Bella moaned, half-asleep, and nearly poked me in the eye when she moved to pat me on the head. I was, happily, inundated with her scent. With both our scents. I stayed where I was, overflowing with joy.

"Guess we're not just a couple now," Bella garbled, nearly asleep. "We're a family."

"Go Team," I whispered, my head on her uterus, listening to the best music in the world. Silently, I addressed my Maker. The original one. "Well, God? I know You're there. I have songs to sing. So please let everything be well. And ... thank You."

A new lullaby started in my head.


	19. Chapter 19: Tiger, Stag and Bird

**Chapter 19: Tiger, Stag, and Bird**

**Please check my profile. I've posted an important note I want you to read. While you are there, please answer my poll.**

**Sarahhalliwell has been invaluable on this chapter. She tells me all the delightful complexities of Brazilian life, for example, how somebody might end up with 4 or 5 last names. Any errors belong to me, not to her. **

**There's only a month left to vote for your favourite stories for the 2009 Twilight Awards. I'm up for Best Lemon, for Chapter 6, 'Toasty Warm'.**

http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/CuriosityKilled_The_Cat/69076/

**No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit. Joham, Kaure and Gustavo belong to her. The new Brazilian characters are my idea. All music belongs to its respective owners. Find it on my playlist, 'I Hunger2', beginning at # 9.**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/jmollytwilight**

**'Just For Today', by India Arie**

**'Wild Parking ', by Pino Forastiere **

**'(Maurice Ravel) Bolero', by Sungha Jung**

**'(Beatles) All You Need is Love' by Sungha Jung**

**'Ebon Coast', by Don Ross & Andy McKee**

**Art of Motion', by Andy McKee**

**'Pirates Of The Caribbean', by Sungha Jung**

**Lyrics from 007lyrics(dot)net**

**countries-datadotcom gives a wealth of information about Brazil, including its religions, industries and economy.**

**Read Brazilian fairy tales, including 'The Tiger and the Stag', at gutenbergdotorg/files/24714/**

**For information about vampires of the world, go to answersdotcom/the vampire book/. **

**SM describes Edward as a _lobishomen_ in BD. In reality, the _lobishomen_ is a werewolf: diminutive, with black teeth, a hairy, monkey-like body and furry feet. It seduces women, turning them into nymphomaniacs, and is killed when exposed to sunlight. Sorry, doesn't sound like my Edward.**

**Please remember, that in Rio, 'gringo' means 'foreigner'. It is not a disrespectful word.**

**In this chapter, italicized speech is in English, of which Kaure understands very little. Non-italicized speech is 'Portuguese'.**

**Please review, since this one took me a whole week to write. The next chapter will post soon. It's nearly drafted.**

_Just for today  
I will not worry what tomorrow will bring  
No-o.  
I'm gonna try something new  
Gonna walk through this day  
Like I've got nothing to prove  
Yeah-ee (yeah)  
Although (yeah) I've got the best intentions (yeah)  
can't predict anyone's reaction (yeah)  
So I'll just do my best (yeah)  
Ill put (yeah) one foot in front of the other (yeah)  
Keep on moving forward (yeah)  
And let God do the rest (hey)_

Chorus_: I don't know what's gonna happen  
That's alright with me  
I open up my arms and I embrace the mystery  
I don't know what's gonna happen  
That's alright with me  
I open up my arms and I embrace the mystery_

_Just for today- I'm telling the truth like its going out of style (yeah)  
Gonna swallow my pride  
Gonna be who am I and I don't care who don't like it (yeah)  
I feel (yeah)_

_Feel (yeah) that I'll do it anyway (yeah)  
Wont let it stand in the way (yeah)  
I know what I must do (yeah) yeah  
There's no (yeah) guarantee that it'll be easy (yeah)  
But I know that it'll beat the feeling (yeah)  
Its time for me to show improve (yeah) yeah yeah  
It's okay not to know  
Exploration is how we grow  
It's ok to not have the answer  
Coz sometimes  
It's the question that matters … yeah_

_(Chorus)_

**Saturday, August 19th, 2005**

_**Kaure's pov:**_

I was putting containers of food in the fridge, when the Bonita stumbled out of the bedroom, dressed in her robe. She stretched, lifting her lovely, tangled hair. The shower was running. It must be her husband in there.

"Good day, beautiful Bella," I called, head in the fridge.

"Kaure. Good morning," she yawned, stretching.

"I've brought you more meals," I announced, gesturing at her and at my containers.

"Oh, thank you," she said sleepily, her palm on the side of her face.

"No problem. I hope you like-" I stood up, smiling at her, and the dish in my hand crashed to the floor.

God help me. Bella Cullen wasn't human anymore. The smile slithered from my face. Terror erupted in the pit of my stomach. It flared outward. I _had _to run, but I was frozen, rooted to the floor.

The phone rang. Bella did not answer it.

She held her hands out to me, beseechingly. "Edward!" she called hesitantly, anxiety plain on her face. She was standing between me and the exit. How was I to get away? My grandmother had told me they were fast. Perhaps I was dead, regardless.

My employer burst out of the bedroom, buckling the belt to his shorts.

God help me. _Sukuyan_.

A burst of energy flooded my body, and I pushed back the dead girl I'd been so fond of, and rushed for the door. Her husband's voice was soft, behind me.

"Kaure, we won't hurt-"

I barrelled out the door into the sunlight. He couldn't follow me here. The sun would burn him. I ran for my motorboat, the breath wheezing in and out of my lungs. Behind me, Eduardo Cullen's voice begged me to come back. Trickster. He did not leave the doorway of the house.

I was going to get away, I thought hopefully. Then, I heard the footsteps coming. The _girl _was coming after me. I turned to see how far she was from me, and tripped over a root. A sharp rock was sticking up out of the sand. I cut my arm wide open, from the inside of my elbow to my wrist. I looked at myself, blood flowing everywhere, with shock. Mother of God help me! Bella was coming. Even if she didn't kill me, I would bleed to death before I could reach help. And how could I drive the boat?

The changeling reached me, throwing herself into the sand beside me while I screamed uselessly. Then, she took my arm in both cold hands, applying pressure to the wrist and elbow. "Edward!" she screamed shrilly. "_Edward help!_" I cringed away from her, waiting for death.

It couldn't be true. He was coming. Coming out of the house and across the sand. I turned to look at him like a bird looks in the eyes of a snake before it suddenly, instantaneously strikes. I tried to pull away from Bella. It was hopeless.

I gasped. His skin shone, as though covered in diamonds. An angel from hell. An angel who rolled his eyes at me, in amusement.

Bella's husband squatted beside me, the picture of ease. He looked down at my arm, and his brow furrowed with concern. I stared at him, petrified, not comprehending.

"Kaure, please don't be frightened. We won't hurt you. Bella? _Blah, blah, blah.._." Eduardo's hands replaced Bella's in the blink of an eye. He was staunching the flow of blood.

I looked up. His bride was pelting into the sea. She jumped into their fancy boat, reappearing moments later with a red box. Soon, she was back beside us.

"Okay, Bella. _Blah, blah, here blah.._." Bella removed his belt, tying it as a tourniquet around my upper arm. Her hands replaced her husband's. He patted me on the head. "Trust me," he said.

I whimpered as his cold arms crept under me. He rose smoothly to his feet, and carried me back to the house. I tried to lean away from him, but I was growing very dizzy.

They took me to the kitchen, and at her husband's instruction, the Bonita sat down in her chair. Eduardo set me down in her lap. Although small, she was much taller than me, and much more powerful. It was useless to resist. I whimpered as she held me still, and he stretched out my injured arm on the clean table.

Eduardo picked up the phone, which was ringing again. "_Hello,_ Alice. _ Yes_, Kaure _blah, blah blah._" He looked at me, pursing his lips. "_Yeah, please_. Carlisle? _Hi. Blah blah help. _Kaure _blah blah blah blah. Yes. No, blah blah blah._ Bella _blah blah blah..._" he talked on for a few minutes, saying 'yes' and 'no' occasionally. "_Okay. Thanks, Bye_."

Eduardo opened the red box, and dug inside it. He brought out a vial and syringe. Tipping it up, he put some clear fluid in the syringe, squirting part of it high in the air. "Morphine," he told me. "Sorry, but it's going to hurt."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Aren't you going to kill me?" I asked.

"Of course not. We don't hurt people. Hold still." He took the needle and poked it in and out of my open flesh so fast that I didn't even feel anything until half the injections were done. I sagged against the Bonita, relief and weariness mingling. My head whirled sickly. The Bonita kissed me on my head, shushing me. I rested my head against her cool cheek, feeling her warm breath on my neck. I could feel her heart beat against my ear.

The Cullens murmured softly to each other in English. Why, oh, why could I not have been blessed with Gustavo's talent for languages? Bonita released my wrist from under her thumb, and I felt feathery movement at it. The Bonita released my elbow, and again, there was feathery movement.

"I'm going to release the tourniquet now," Eduardo told me. "I have to see if there's still any internal bleeding. So please, hold still." I nodded, bracing myself. I flexed my fingers. Eduardo stroked them smoothly, stilling them. He spoke to Bella again, and she held the side of my face gently, keeping me from watching.

The _sukuyan_ unbuckled the tourniquet, and released it slowly. Tingling heat spread through my arm, and by the time it reached my hand, it was burning. I whimpered, and the monster stroked downward from my shoulder, cooling the pain with his fingers. He chuckled softly.

"We're not evil, Kaure, but it's wise of you to be suspicious of my kind. Your legend is wrong, incidentally. I'm nothing like that. The _sukuyan_ legend is as close and as far from reality as any other. Human legends are all inaccurate."

"You really aren't going to hurt me?" I asked again, looking at him sidelong.

"No. Like I said, we don't hurt people. Most of our favourite people are humans." Eduardo threaded a surgical needle with gut. I turned my eyes away and decided to shut them.

"Most of them?" I whimpered, feeling ill.

Eduardo huffed a laugh. " 'There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy'."

" '_Hamlet' _?"

"_Brava_. You have a good education."

"Yes. We weren't always caretakers. What other creatures walk the earth?"

"Mmm. Probably more than I can tell you about. There are a few werewolves left, but they're nothing like the _lobishomen _legend. Fortunately, they're dying out. We're well-acquainted with a tribe of shape-shifters who choose the form of wolves. They exist to protect humans. Some of my father's friends claim to have met certain kinds of fairies and ghosts. I haven't had the experience so I couldn't say."

"Demons?"

"I'd say they aren't corporeal. I'd agree many creatures are haunted or controlled by them. Personally, I think they probably exist, because I'm pretty sure angels exist."

"And you believe in Heaven and Hell?"

"I do. And I believe we decide which to serve. So no, I don't believe I'm damned automatically because of what I am. Bella taught me that. You're Catholic. No Pele worship?"

"No. That was my grandmother. But she's made me a little superstitious. My children laugh at me. They don't much care for the Catholic Church. Those who worship go to the Pentecostal. And you're Christian?"

"Um, I guess you could say that. For a long time I thought God didn't love me, but I've recently acquired information that points to that being inaccurate. I've been blessed in an irrefutable way, so I'm assuming I belong to God. But I'm not going to be a church-goer. I was born and raised Methodist in a church where it was not good to be a Methodist. The church was awfully strict and the Bible was punched daily. Some of my childhood peers were punched daily, too, whether they needed it or not."

"The Bible was punched?" I didn't understand.

"Sorry, guess that doesn't translate well. It means, 'strongly and fanatically enforced'. My parents were very strict, although if they struck me they had their reasons." Eduardo smiled crookedly.

"And they're gone?"

"Long ago."

"And the other _sukuyan_ are like you? Living in harmony with humans?" I asked curiously. Stereotypes had to be inaccurate.

Eduardo snorted. "Hardly. My family, and a couple of dozen others that we know of, are the exception to the rule. If you see vampires with gold eyes, it means they drink the blood of animals. Dark red eyes are people-eaters. Bright, clear red eyes like Bella's mean the vampire is a newborn: someone who has been made within the past year. Most of them are dangerous, unlike Bella. She's a special case."

"You bit her," I accused. The needle passed in and out of my skin, tugging.

"No." He looked at me warily.

"She's one of you, now," I said.

"Not exactly." He avoided my eyes, snipped the gut, tied another knot, and re-threaded the needle.

"Why are you lying to me? I know she's different now." The needle did its work.

"To protect my family, my loved ones. And to protect you and yours."

"From what? From you? From her?" I scoffed.

"From my leaders. If you tell anyone we exist, my leaders will hunt you down and kill you. And they'll kill my whole family, too." Eduardo opened a sterile dressing, laying it on my arm. "All done, brave lady. 46 stitches. I'll take them out next Thursday if you come back.

"Thank you. You saved my life. I won't tell."

"I endangered it, first. I'm sorry we frightened you." Eduardo taped me up, carefully. "Please don't think of me as a _sukuyan_. The comparison is laughable. I do not take my skin off. Marking crosses on your doors and windows is only going to make them dirty, and heaven help me if brooms, scissors and mirrors worked against us. Nor do salt or sunlight harm me. Travelling around like a ball of light and changing into an animal might be fun, though. Anyhow, how did you come up with a Haitian legend to describe me?"

"My grandmother knew all the legends. Apparently, one of her friends met one of you once. I didn't know the traits you named were applied to _sukuyan_. She told me _sukuyan_ were pale and beautiful, with inhuman red eyes and cold skin."

"You're sure it wasn't your grandmother who met one of us?" he questioned.

"I don't know. Why wouldn't she have said, if it had been her?"

"Protecting her family, perhaps. Maybe her friend just described us very, very well. I have no doubt one of my kind met one of yours. The real question is, how did your grandmother's friend survive the encounter to tell anyone about it. I'd love to know that," he murmured. I shuddered.

"His name was Joham." I took my arm back, rubbing my fingers, while my host cleaned up the bandages, swabs and mess.

"Never heard of him." Eduardo put it in the kitchen garbage, and scrubbed his hands. Then, he held out his arms as though to ask my permission, and picked me up again.

"Bella? _Please blah blah blah.._." Eduardo said softly, carrying me to the couch in the TV room. Bella skipped in a moment later with the bedspread from the blue room, and tucked me in like a little child. She left again, and came back bearing a hot, wet wash cloth, a pain pill, a clean t-shirt, and a large glass of Coke. She handed the wash cloth to Eduardo, and he took my hand and scrubbed the blood off my hand and arm. The wash cloth was almost unbearably rough, but his touch was kind. Bella turned on the TV and handed me the remote. I thanked her.

"It's nothing," she replied. Her accent really was not too bad. She said something else to me, and sat on the floor at my feet. She stretched out my arm, telling me a story of which I could not understand a word, and laid her cool arm over my cut. It was very soothing.

"What's she saying?" I asked her husband, just as he turned to leave the room.

"Uh, she's telling you how my brother-in-law attacked her a year ago, and that she got a cut on her upper arm not too much different to yours, and my father sewed it up. Then, she pressed her stinging arm against my cold one and it made it feel a lot better."

"Your brother-in-law hurt her?"

Eduardo winced and averted his gaze. He answered me woodenly. "Yeah. We split up for a while after that. It was a terrible time for both of us. Jasper used to cheat on his diet. He stopped hunting humans when Bella came into my life, but her blood was still a temptation. She cut her finger and he ... reacted badly."

"But my blood is everywhere, and you didn't harm me," I protested.

"My control is exceptional. You're lucky it was me, and not Jasper. He's a very nice person, but he has occasional control slips. He and Alice are visiting tomorrow, by which time, you will be safely home with Gustavo."

"Will I?"

"Yes. I was just about to phone Gustavo for you. When you're feeling better, after dark, I'll take you home in your boat."

"You will?"

"Of course."

"Your house won't get cleaned," I worried.

"Oh, Kaure! That's silly. The least of your worries! We'll clean it ourselves today. We do know how to clean, you know. We're just lazy. Like everybody else, we like having it done for us."

"Are we fired?" I asked fretfully.

"Of course not. None of this was your fault. It was all mine. I intended to have Bella out of the house before you arrived this morning. She slept late, and I decided to let her. I got in the shower while she was still asleep, and she got up not knowing you were here. So, she came out and startled you. It's my fault, Kaure. I wasn't mindng Bella properly. You won't pay for my mistake."

"Thanks."

"It's nothing. Can I call Gustavo for you? He'll expect you home in a couple of hours, won't he?"

"We don't have a phone."

"That's unacceptable. Bella? _ Blah blah blah please?_"

Bella left the room, and returned bearing two mobile phones in boxes. Eduardo thanked her and took the phones. "These are all set up and ready to use. We have calling plans for them, which we will keep paying. You get 500 minutes a month, and free calls in the evenings and on weekends. There are 100 long distance minutes per month. Will that be sufficient?"

"More than enough. That is most kind."

"It's nothing. Okay. You rest, and drink that Coke. You need the fluids. You can have another pain pill in four hours. If you need anything, just call and we'll help you. You're not to get up by yourself."

"Okay," I agreed. Eduardo left, and the Bonita mimed putting my arms up so she could change my shirt. She helped me into the large t-shirt, and then she got up to follow her husband out of the room. She bent over and kissed me on the forehead. She smelled of flowers, and wealth.

I flipped through the channels, settling on a dance show from Rio. So nice to watch a television without fear of being caught sneaking behind the boss's back. We couldn't afford one. I sipped my Coke, finishing all of it. Safe and warm, I drifted off, comforted.

"Kaure?"

I stirred, opening my eyes. Bonita Bella was standing before me, bearing a tray full of savoury food. Food I had prepared for her, I realized. In the background, I heard the vacuum going.

I sat up while Bella chattered on in English. She set the tray down on my knee, helping herself to a meat pie. I took one for myself. Bella put my feet in her lap, and sat with me, pointing at the TV. She had put on a show, and was asking about it. "Capoeira. Samba,_" _I informed her. "Very popular here."

"Yes. Thank you." I watched her, as she watched the dancing, totally absorbed.

"You like dancing?" I mimed. "You dance?"

"Yes. Eduardo dance handsome."

"How old is he?"

"Huh? I don't understand."

"Age. You twenty." I flashed my fingers twice in front of her.

"No. Blahblah." Eighteen. I flashed my fingers and pointed at myself. Fifty-three. I pointed my fingers at the direction in which Eduardo had headed, and held out my hands, shrugging.

"Oh, no. No, no," Bella grimaced, shaking her head and giggling. I guess he didn't like to share his age. How disappointing.

"Eduardo. He loves you." I stated, looking at her lovely face.

"Yes. Eduardo are good."

"Eduardo _is _good," I corrected.

"Eduardo is good," she repeated. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear one. Eduardo is teaching you Portuguese," I said.

"Yes. A little."

"I wonder how you met. How he came to love you," I mused.

"Huh? I don't understand."

"Never mind."

The tray was empty, and Bonita carried it back out to the kitchen. She returned, and tucked her feet up at the far end of the couch, watching the TV with me. Before long, her eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep. I watched her curiously. With those red eyes shut, she looked human as she slept. Beautiful, rosy-cheeked and innocent. Like a fairy princess.

Eduardo walked quietly into the room, carrying a knitted blanket. He draped it over his bride tenderly, brushed back some hair off her forehead and touched her gently. It looked rather like a doctor checking a patient for fever. Eduardo smiled up at me crookedly.

"I'm checking her vitals," he said softly. "The changes are hard on her body. She doesn't like being fussed over, so I like to examine her when she's sleeping. She gets very tired," he admitted.

"Are you a doctor?" I wondered. He could stitch wounds.

"Technically. But I've never worked on live humans." Eduardo sank gracefully to the floor and sat at our feet, one knee up and one on the floor. Completely casual. There was nothing predatory about him.

"How did you meet Bella?" I asked curiously. _Perhaps he came across her sleeping in the forest_, I thought romantically.

Eduardo chuckled. "It was not very romantic at all, sorry. She walked into the cafeteria at my high school. I was smitten. Oddly enough, so was she. It's been a long road, but now we are mates."

"You go to Secondary School?" I asked, surprised.

"Just graduated. Again. We try to blend in." He rolled his eyes and grimaced.

"You married a human. I would have expected _that_ to work out about as well as the Tiger and the Stag."

"The fairy tale? Isn't that the one where they unknowingly cooperate to build a house, then they try to frighten each other away and nobody ends up living in it?"

I nodded, but Edward's smile was self-deprecating. " No, I frightened her very little when we met, and never on purpose. She did, however, scare the living daylights out of me. Not on purpose." Eduardo's eyes twinkled merrily. "We've never _thought_ about fighting over a house. And I've certainly never considered eating a human in front of her to intimidate her, or make her run away. Not on my diet, and I _totally_ failed to send her away. Although, if you want to be literal, there is one thing about the fairy tale that's true."

"What's that?" I wondered, my mouth curving up automatically in response to his bratty grin.

"Last time I went hunting, she went with me. I ate a stag and she ate an ocelot."

"Ho, ho, ho! You see it's true. The tiger and the stag. You and the Bonita." I gestured between them teasingly.

"We should have been enemies. We should have been unable to tolerate each other, never mind fall in love. But neither of us has ever followed the norms."

"I recognized you right away," I boasted.

"Your grandmother was a Ticuna," Eduardo stated, smiling most charmingly.

"How did you know?" I demanded.

"I just do," he shrugged. "Anything good on TV?"

A vampire watching TV. Unreal.

"Anything is good. I hardly ever get to watch it. Sometimes, Gustavo and I will watch a show when we're working at rich folks' houses. We can't afford one of our own." And our electricity was unreliable thanks to the favela.

"Pardon?" Eduardo's head whipped around, his piercing yellow cats' eyes locking with mine.

"We can't afford-" I began.

"About the favela," he demanded. "Kaure, do you live in the favela?" he asked, disbelief plain on his features.

"How did you know I-"

"I read minds. Kaure? Please answer," he insisted.

"We live across the road from the Rocinha Favela." Oh no. I shouldn't have said. Oh, I _hadn't _said. This foreign creature had picked it out of my head without my consent. What if I lost my job? Gabriela would suffer. I fought off my panic. "Just because we're poor doesn't mean we're criminals or dirty. All my children can read, and speak English. They go to school and they stay out of trouble. They're good workers, too." I said proudly.

"Kaure, you aren't _meant_ to be poor. Does Carlisle know where you live?" Eduardo demanded.

"Well, no. If he knew we were from a bad part of the city, he probably wouldn't have hired us."

"Ridiculous. Carlisle normally pays his helpers two to three times the average national yearly income."

Apparently, we weren't going to have any secrets. "He does. He pays us _R_1200 a month, when the average wage is _R_500."

"Six hundred American dollars a month? That's not much. But I know money goes farther here. Why are you living so close to the favela? You have a respectable job. You should be able to live somewhere nice," the vampire frowned, his eyes darkening.

"Am I fired?" I worried.

"Kaure! Of _course_ not. Answer my question."

"My daughter is ill. Treatments are expensive. Gustavo lost his job some years ago. He worked for a car factory and it pulled out of the country. The industry is reviving but nobody wants to hire a man his age. We took our savings and opened our own business. We get some jobs cleaning houses and maintaining properties through advertising and referrals, but it's not enough to keep Gabriela in treatment and keep the rest of the family in a nice neighbourhood."

Eduardo pinched his nose between his fingers, sighing. "What's wrong with her?"

"She has a brain tumour."

I thought I heard Dr Cullen's name muttered between what sounded like curse words. "We are obviously bad at taking care of our humans," Eduardo stated. He looked up at me, his eyes yellow again. "We assume that minimal attention will leave you able to cope on your own. We can be neglectful. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't swear."

"Sorry, boss," he grinned at me. Any of my sons would have said the same thing, with the same look. Eduardo Cullen was a brat. He smiled, smugly, confirming it.

"The lack of interaction? It's not any different with any other gringos I work for," I protested. "And the Cullens have always been kind and polite. Bella, for instance. She gave us tea and cakes. Nobody else we work for has ever been so friendly. That's why we're so fond of her."

"Bella is exceptionally affectionate and accepting. She has a lot of friends." Eduardo sighed. "Now. At dusk, I am escorting you home. You and Gustavo will pack anything of value. Tomorrow, I am moving you into a better house. Don't bother taking anything with you that's worn out. Not clothes or furniture. I want you to have nice things."

I gasped. It must be a trick.

"It's not a trick. You're _my _employee, too." Shock mingled with my relief. Excitement kindled. Gustavo was past the age where he was a likely candidate for factory employment. We made good money, but it wasn't enough to keep our Gabriela going. Eduardo was too kind.

"Not at all. Now. How many children do you have, how old are they, and which hospital is Gabriela in?"

"I have six children. The two eldest received all of their education in private schools, and they have done better than the rest of the family consequently. My eldest son, Rafael, is a taxi driver. He's 34. He got his special licence and permit ten years ago. He refuses to settle down, though. Says he hasn't met the right girl," I grimaced.

"Well, I can relate to that. I was alone a long time before Bella came along. He might surprise you, yet."

"He likes being single. Sometimes he lives on our couch, and at others he stays with girlfriends."

"Does he have a mobile phone? Could I call him and get him to tell Gustavo what's happening?"

"Yes." I gave Eduardo the number, but he didn't write it down. Perhaps he wasn't serious about calling.

"I have perfect recall, and I'll phone him when we've finished talking. I have lots of calls to make today. Please continue telling me about your family."

"My next oldest is Fernanda. She's married, 24, with a new baby. She's a very talented artist. She paints, and she creates tattoos in a studio in Ipanema. Her husband, Paulo, is a musician. They pretty much live on Fernanda's income. He never has any money. He is talented, mind, but there are too many musicians that people can see for free. They have a little apartment, and sometimes I keep the baby, Bruna, for them so Fernanda can go and watch Paulo play."

"Do you like him?"

"Well, yes. He's good for Fernanda. I didn't care for him at first. He's covered in body art, a lot of which was Fernanda's work. That's how they met. I think he's determined to cover every inch of his skin in ink and metal."

Eduardo smiled. "That's nothing to be concerned about, dear. It's what's in your heart that counts."

"Yes, appearances can be deceiving."

"Tell me about it," he rolled his eyes. I felt my eyes crinkle. He must frighten more than his own share of people, with his strange eyes and alien beauty.

"But you can appreciate what it was like when our clever daughter came home one night, at 17, with a large outline of the rainforest tattooed on her back, and piercings through her eyebrows."

The vampire snorted, "Yeah, I guess if it were my daughter, I'd freak, too." He eyed his bride thoughtfully. I wondered why. "Does Fernanda have more piercings now?" he asked curiously.

"A few. In her lips, nose and ears. I don't want to know what's under her clothes. Paulo took off his shirt in front of me once and he looked like a pincushion."

Eduardo smiled in tolerant amusement. Apparently, strange adornments did not faze him.

"When you've met as many frightening minds as I have, you stop looking at the outside, _except_ to be amused," he claimed.

"Well, you're obviously more evolved than a lot of the people Paulo and Fernanda meet."

"I have a broader frame of reference. Gabriela is next?"

"That's right. She's 16 and loves books. She's too frail to do much other than read. The Secondary School teacher sends work home, but Gabriela can't keep up with it anymore. She used to teach the First Year children of the favela to read. Now she's in the _Barra Dór_.

"That's a private hospital in Barro di Tijuca," Eduardo remarked. "Pretty far from you."

"Yes. But Raphael drives us to visit, and the inconvenience is worth it. There are many free hospitals where health care is good, but patients sometimes have to wait a long time for care. Gabriela can't afford to wait," I explained.

"How long has she been sick?" Eduardo blinked at me sympathetically.

"Two years. It started with headaches and dizziness. She had all kinds of tests, and then came the diagnosis. Gustavo lost his factory job five years ago, and we were doing alright until the tumour started resisting the chemo. We moved out of our house seven months ago, when she started needing more aggressive treatments." My arm itched and tingled and burned. I wished the medication would have left it sleepy.

"Kaure, I don't want to over-medicate you. Permit me?"

I nodded. Eduardo took his arm and rested it along the length of my cut as Bella had done. It was soothing and I repressed my initial revulsion. He was being kind and thoughtful and I ought not to treat him badly for that. I thought about Paulo. Despite his rough looks, he was extremely considerate and intelligent, and he made Fernanda laugh. They were lovely together.

"Is it a hospice?"

"No, although there are many people living there who are close to passing on. We still have hope for Gabriela. We're saving for a more experimental treatment. It may help her more than the traditional ones."

"Kaure, I wish my family had known about this. My father is a brilliant surgeon. He could probably give you excellent advice."

"I knew he was a doctor, but I didn't want to ask. Some of the gringos can be very snobby and I need this job."

"I'm going to help you. Keep going."

My next youngest is Ana. She is 15, and goes to Secondary School, and helps with the cleaning sometimes. She speaks Portuguese, Spanish, English and French fluently. She wants to be a translator, but she would have to go to university for that, and she's only got two more years of Secondary School. I don't see how we can find the money." How idiotic was I? I had just practically asked for money. Eduardo would think I was trying to blackmail him. A thrill of fear passed through me.

Eduardo patted my hand, which was now a little numb as a result of holding onto his chilly arm. "Kaure, don't forget I know what you're thinking. I know you are honest, hard-working and do not intend any harm to me or Bella. In fact, you have demonstrated a lot of concern for Bella's welfare, for which I thank you. I know you aren't going to blackmail us. If you were, regrettably, I would have to pull up our stakes here, and in Washington, and make my entire family disappear, and you would lose your job."

"You wouldn't harm us?" I asked in confusion.

"There wouldn't be any need. There would be no evidence of our existence. It would be your word, with no proof. People would think you were insane."

"I see."

"We're well able to protect ourselves, but as I said, it's dangerous for humans and for us, if humans know about vampires. I don't want you to tell your family what I am. If they notice, we'll deal with that. And I think it's time we Cullens took care of you. Your mind proves you to be totally unselfish, and I fully respect your wish to provide for your children while being a contributing member of society. There's nothing greedy in that. I will never criticize someone for wanting a better education for their kids."

"You must think our family is huge," I smiled ruefully.

"Not at all. I have an adopted brother and sister. Technically, I'm the oldest, but because of my looks and lack of experience, they treat me like the youngest. Both my siblings have been married a long time. We all live with our parents, although they're kicking me and Bella out for a couple of years. So there are six 'kids' and two parents in our family, too. Unusual for our community, but not unusual for yours. But there's little hope for our parents that we'll ever move out permanently. Luckily for us, that's how they like it. They spent too many years alone. Now what about your two youngest?"

"My two youngest are twins, 13 year old boys, Marcelo and Mateus. They attend Upper Fundamental School until December, and then they will be on summer holidays, and will do odd jobs in the city. In the fall, they will be starting Secondary School. They hope to play on some school sports teams. They are football fanatics."

"So three of the kids live at home, and sometimes you have Bruna?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I think I know what I'm looking for. You should rest with Bella while I go make some calls."

"Okay, boss."

Moments later, Eduardo was back with another Coke, ordering me to drink it. It was lovely and cold. I felt spoiled sitting there. If it were not for the pain in my arm, I would be feeling very lucky. A day off work, no chores, TV and a sparkling, cold pop. Heaven. Oh, there was Eduardo, before me again, bearing another pain pill. I thanked him sheepishly.

I flipped channels on the satellite TV, settling on a popular soap opera. I could hear Eduardo, speaking Portuguese out in the kitchen. I drifted to sleep again, marvelling at the strangeness of life.

Eduardo woke Bella at dusk with light kisses to her face. He looked at me bashfully when he realized it had awoken me. "Excuse me," he said. "I didn't mean to give you a show."

"Bella kicked me, or I wouldn't have noticed," I grinned. The Bonita was muttering and stretching.

"She's good at that," Edward smirked. "She talks in her sleep, too. And when she wakes up, everything she says is garbled."

"You won't be able to make fun of her in front of me, when she speaks more Portuguese," I teased.

"Well, I'm just glad she has another defender," he stated. But he gave her a funny look, as though he were a little worried about her. I wondered what he was thinking. The Bonita ruffled his hair as she got up, heading for the lavatory. He watched her go, practically drooling. Then he turned his shy eyes back to me.

"I'd like to leave soon. I talked to your son Raphael. He's a nice fellow. All excited. Said he'd go straight off and alert everyone in the family that they need to be at your house tonight. You're moving tonight, by the way. Everything is set. Rafael took some boxes and told Ana to get everyone to pack, and she's also making dinner for your family. Pasta, he said."

"Wow." Eduardo had them all organized. Impressive.

"Not that impressive," he protested.

"You got Ana to cook, and that's a major feat. She hates cooking."

"She loves her mother. My family do lots of things for Bella, that don't appeal to us. We cook for her often."

"Like I said, impressive."

Eduardo rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "Gustavo called me on Raphael's phone. He said to give you his love, and tell you he covered your assignments today. Ana and Fer will help out the rest of the week, so don't worry about losing jobs."

"That's a relief. Thank you boss," I said, sighing.

"Ah, Kaure, I wish Bella were as good at accepting things from me as you are," he sighed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Bella. She hates gifts and she hates me to fuss over her."

"She's crazy, though, right?" I teased.

"Completely." He looked toward the bedroom, smug and certain of her love. Bella returned, smiling into his eyes. Her ruby red eyes were difficult to reconcile with her pink skin. She looked so different, and yet the love shining from her face was not alien. Bella was the same person I had met five days ago.

"Bella, _love,_ Kaure_ blah blah blah. I'm going to blah blah blah. You'll be okay, blah_?"

"Of course. Good night, Kaure." Bella embraced me and kissed my cheek.

"Good night, Bonita Bella." I kissed her back. She turned to her husband and kissed him affectionately. More blah, blah, blah. How I wished I could speak English. Perhaps I should try again.

"You're never too old to learn. Trust me," Eduardo said. He tucked my hand into his elbow like an old-fashioned gentleman. He carried a black cloth bag in his other hand. He wore long canvas pants rolled up to the knees, and a grey t-shirt with a blue hoodie. When we got to the shore, he put his baggage under one arm and held out the other to me as though he were going to hug me. "Up you go," he encouraged.

The next thing I knew, my backside was being supported by his arm, and my arms were wrapped around his neck. I squeaked in surprise. The vampire carried me to his boat, chuckling. He set me down in the back of it, handing me the bag. Then, he crouched down and vaulted up into the boat. I cringed a little, in surprise.

Something huge flew over the boat, and Eduardo laughed aloud. "Kaure, come and meet Flipper," he grinned. A large bottle nose dolphin sprang out of the water and beached itself heavily on the edge of the deck. The boat wobbled.

"Hello my friend. I'm sorry we didn't play with you today," Eduardo crooned. He kissed the dolphin on the top of its head, and rubbed around its blowhole. It sneezed on him, and Eduardo chuckled with delight, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid the misty spray. "He likes to tease me," Eduardo laughed. Then he held out his hand, and I took it. I shuffled carefully over to the dolphin.

"What a pretty fellow you are," I told the dolphin. "Now I know I can trust this guy." I petted it. The last time I had touched one, I had been about Gabriela's age.

Eduardo laughed. "Thanks, Flipper! I have a glowing recommendation," he boasted. "Now, Flipper? I have to take Kaure home. Don't follow us into the port. It's too dangerous for you." The animal chattered at my new friend, almost like it was talking to him. Perhaps it was. Eduardo laughed and slid both his hands under the dolphin, lifting its belly off the deck. It slid smoothly back into the shallow water.

Eduardo took my hand and steered me between the back lounge chairs. Opening his bag, he grabbed onto something and flicked it. A sleeping bag unravelled onto the deck. "In you get," he ordered, and the next thing I knew, I was wrapped in the bag, seated in the chair next to the driver's. Eduardo took a pair of deck shoes from the bag and stepped into them. Then, he crouched down beside me.

" I have a confession," he admitted.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I'm a speed demon. Bella hates my driving. I promise you, I will keep you safe, but I want to get us to port fast. I don't like to leave Bella alone too long. If I smash your motorboat, I'll replace it."

"Eduardo? I'm a speed demon too," I confessed.

"That's marvellous!" he giggled, wriggling like a puppy. "Let's go!"

Blowing a kiss to Bella, who was waving from shore, he steered the boat out of the cove, my motorboat tethered behind it. Once we were out on the open sea, he opened the throttle full out. We shot over the waves, shrieking with laughter. Oh, I _really_ liked this guy. Too bad he was married and Gabriela was sick.

In no time at all, we were pulling into Guanabara Bay. Eduardo moored the roundabout and inspected the motorboat. "Hey, I think it survived," he claimed, moving fleetly about the deck. "We'll leave it here, and somebody can pick it up tomorrow."

"Looks like a rusty can parked next to your runabout," I said. "But Gustavo loves the stupid thing."

"Bella had an old, rusty Chevy when I met her. She cried when it died."

"We should double date," I claimed. "Gustavo and Bella will get along famously."

Eduardo threw back his head and laughed. "Bella is mine. I'm not into sharing."

"Well, neither am I. But we could sure have some fun conversations."

"Another time. I have to keep Bella safe until she's ... older. We'll come back to Rio when Bella's health and temperament are stable, okay?"

"Yes. How do you manage, being married to her, if we smell like food to you?"

"It used to be painful. Then, I almost lost her. We were nearly killed. I got over the temptation. And now that she's pr-... changing, she doesn't smell like food to me any more."

"No. She smells floral. And expensive."

Eduardo laughed, showing his white teeth. A couple were crooked. It suited him. "Let's get you home." He pulled out his mobile phone. "Hey. Raphael?... We've arrived. Could you meet us at the end of the boardwalk, please, in about 20 minutes?... Great. Thank you."

We walked along, as the sky darkened and the people began to collect to go clubbing. Eduardo kept my hand tucked under his elbow. He carried himself like someone from an older time. Like Frank Sinatra in the old movies, I decided. Hand in one pocket, woman attached to crooked elbow. Very 1940's. Curiosity nagged at me

"So, Eduardo, how old are you, really?"

He snickered like a naughty boy. "Kaure? If I tell you that, I'll have to kill you," he claimed, kicking a rock off the boardwalk into the water. I must have looked alarmed, because he laughed again and patted my hand.

A group of young men ran past us, and we both tensed. My companion growled a little, menacingly. We walked on. "Kids these days," he muttered. "No manners at all."

Ahead of us, a yellow cab honked. It was Raphael. "Hello, my mother," he called. "Good evening, Mr Cullen."

"Call me Edward, please."

"Eduardo. Yes. Thank you for taking care of my mother. Shall we go home?"

"Yes, please," I said.

Raphael opened the cab door and ushered us in. He hurried into the cab and locked his doors, advising us to do the same. Eduardo regarded me wryly, but played along. Ten minutes later, we were away from downtown and heading for home. I sat back in my seat, relaxing. Raphael blew about 30 red lights, and we were in front of my small, broken-down, two-storey house. Behind the houses across the street, lights from the favela dotted the night.

We got out of the car as the front door flew open, and my children poured into the street. Our bordoga ran up to me, woofing.

"Ah. You have a dog," Eduardo said.

"Yes. Ricardo is a seven-year-old bordoga. A Campeiro bulldog. Descended from English bulldogs brought here in the 1500's. He won't bite you."

"That's what you think," he claimed, pursing his lips.

"Come here, Ricardo. Sit," I said, snapping my fingers. Ricardo, being a well-behaved dog, sat, and wagged his tail obediently. "Say hello, boss."

"I don't think so, Kaure. Dogs don't like me," Eduardo said nervously.

"Just try."

Eduardo slowly offered Ricardo his fist. Ricardo went insane, crouching, snarling and snapping. Eduardo sighed and looked at me, as though to say 'I told you so'.

"Bad dog. Eduardo is good," I chastised my animal. Eduardo laid a hand on my arm, stilling me.

My vampire raised his hand and darted down quickly, poking my dog on the scruff, saying "Ssht". My dog was so surprised, he sat down and shut up.

" '_Dog Whisperer_', Eduardo muttered to me, owning the space next to the dog with his body. I had no clue what he was talking about. Ricardo inched forward subserviently, sniffing at Eduardo's hand. The vampire gave him a pat, and then scratched his ear. Kneeling, Eduardo loved up the dog, telling him he was a good doggie. "Don't tell Bella I did that," he warned, caressing the folds of the dog's face, and getting licked for his efforts.

"Yeah, you're a tough guy," I teased, watching the dog roll over and offer his belly. My vampire tickled his ribs, and Ricardo's leg beat the air. Eduardo chuckled and stood up, wiping his hands on his pants. Soon, we were engulfed by my family. Eduardo shook hands with Gustavo, and then I was getting a big hug from my husband, who asked endless questions about my injury. My kids swarmed around Eduardo, who looked at them a bit warily.

"This is Fer and Ana and Paulo and his baby Bruna and Marcelo and Mateus," I said in a rush, pointing them all out. My kids leaped over each other in their excitement to greet our benefactor, and pulled and pushed him up the steps into the house. Looking more than a little overwhelmed, he allowed everyone to steer him inside.

"We would love to have you eat with us," Gustavo offered happily. The kids rushed to the table, banging into a small pile of boxes in the middle of the floor as they passed.

Eduardo ran a hand through his hair, mussing it. "Um, I already ate, but I would be happy just to sit and wait while you have your dinner," he replied politely. Immediately, everyone's hands were on him again and he found himself sitting on the threadbare couch, holding my granddaughter and looking a little bewildered. The dog sat at his feet, snuffling in the way that bulldogs do.

"Don't be too rough with Eduardo. He's a gringo and where they come from, strangers don't touch each other," I ordered. The baby sat on his knee, wearing a frilly red and white lace dress, blowing raspberries and grinning at him from ear to ear. He held her, his long fingers encircling her waist, looking stiff and uncomfortable.

"Eduardo, are you alright with the baby?" I asked lightly as I passed around the bowl of pasta.

"Um, yes. I never held one before," he mused. Bruna blew more raspberries at him, doing her best to be charming.

"I'll take her if you wish," I offered.

"Um, no, it's okay. Eat your dinner," he said, looking at the baby with something akin to fascination. "Hi baby. _Blah blah blah_." Bruna squealed and smacked his arms with her chubby hands. Eduardo smirked at her, pleased. He patted her back tentatively.

"How old is she?" he wondered, twirling one of her tiny pony-tails around his finger so that it curled into ringlets.

"Six months. She's just started to crawl, so don't set her down, please. She'll get her dress dirty. She'll be happier if you hold her closer to your chest," Fer told him, passing around bread.

I peeked at Eduardo as my family chattered and ate. He pulled the baby closer toward his chest, and she stood on her feet and squealed and jumped on his knee.

"Watch your kiwis, Eduardo. She's pretty strong," Paulo cautioned over the racket.

"I'll keep that in mind," he called back, forehead wrinkling.

My family made quick work of the dinner. "Hey, Eduardo, you'll have dessert with us, right?" Fernanda asked.

"Uh, I don't wish to be impolite, but I really just can't. Bella is a wonderful cook and she overfeeds me," he lied. "I'd have a glass of water, though, if you don't mind." Bruna stuck her fist in her mouth and spit on it, drooling down the front of his t-shirt. The corner of his mouth crooked up.

"Water?! Gustavo huffed. "Water is not nearly good enough for you," my husband stated with enthusiasm. "Americans like beer, right? How about a beer?"

"I'm sorry, I don't drink alcohol," my vampire said desperately, looking paler than ever.

"A Coke then," Gustavo insisted.

"Uh, sure. Okay," Eduardo conceded, running that hand through his hair again. The baby overbalanced and took the opportunity to smack her little brown hand against his deathly white cheek. He grabbed her fingers, examined them with amusement, and kissed the wee fist. "Brute," he accused.

The Coke was duly presented and the baby whisked away. Eduardo took the can shyly, and sipped at it. I nearly fell off my chair. "Very nice, thank you," he said smoothly. As people finished their food, they joined him in the sitting room. The twins and Paulo tackled the dirty dishes, packing those that were not chipped after drying them and leaving the rest in the cupboard. I would offer everything we left behind to our neighbour.

"Mother says your wife is beautiful," Fer claimed. "And a lovely person as well."

"Uh, yes, she is," Eduardo affirmed.

"Why didn't you bring her?" she demanded.

"She's been a little unwell. I didn't want to bring her out at night."

"Well we expect to meet her next time," my daughter ordered.

"Fernanda!" I admonished.

"That's okay. I'd love for you to meet her," Eduardo said, smiling at my daughter. She had a new metal thingy in her ear tonight. It looked sore. "You remind me of my sister Alice," he said.

"Really," Fer said, bouncing the baby on her hip. "And why is that?"

"You're both ... exuberant."

"Well, life is short," Fernanda claimed, grinning. The silver ring in her nose sparkled.

"Uh, yeah." Eduardo took another sip of his Coke. He sneezed, covering his face and wincing. "Excuse me," he begged, looking miserable.

"You aren't getting ill, too, are you? Paulo asked kindly, running his tongue over the multiple rings in his bottom lip.

"No, no," Edward said dismissively. "I'm fine. The carbonation just ... tickled. Bella doesn't have a cold, either. She has a ... condition that's a little ... challenging right now, that's all. But I'd like to get home to her soon, if you all will forgive me for rushing you. May we get the move started?"

"Sure, sure," Gustavo enthused. "Raphael, will you kindly open your trunk so we can load in some boxes?"

"Of course, Pai." Raphael scooped up a box and headed for the taxi. His brothers copied him, as did his sisters. As soon as the bustle started, Eduardo took the opportunity to pass me his Coke. I drank half of it for him while nobody was looking, and passed it back. He nodded his thanks. We wandered out to the taxi. Depressingly, all our decent possessions fit in the trunk. No second trip back to the house would be necessary.

Paulo was busy trying to tie his guitar to the roof of the car with cord. Eduardo stopped him.

"Does that thing have sentimental value?" he asked.

"Uh, no. But I need it for my work." Paulo said sheepishly.

"But there's a hole in it," Eduardo frowned. "and the fretboard is cracked.

"It's all I have," Paulo said, turning red. Eduardo opened his wallet and slipped cash quietly into Paulo's hand.

"Leave it," my vampire ordered, flipping open his phone. "_Hi_ Bella. _Blah blah blah.... Yeah. I'll be late.... You okay? Blah blah blah... Love you. Bye."_

Edward dialled his phone again, moving effortlessly from English to Portuguese. "Hello? Is Mr Santos there, please? Hi. Edward Cullen. Would you be able to meet us at the house now, please? Great. We'll be along shortly."

"How did you get him to agree to be there so fast?" I wondered.

"Sadly, money talks. Anyway, he's already there." Eduardo looked at my family piling into the taxi, not comprehending what they were doing. Fer, Paulo and Gustavo had somehow crammed themselves into the front seat with Raphael and the baby. Ana, Marcelo and Mateus were climbing into the back.

"Come on, gringo! Get in the back," Fer hollered, grinning like a fairy. "Plenty of room!"

"I, uh, will meet you there," Eduardo said, running his hand through his hair.

"You must come with us or their feelings will be hurt," I whispered.

"Uh..."

"Are you going to eat us?" I demanded.

"No, it's just, uh, hard to listen to all those thoughts at once in a confined space. I can hold my breath as far as the scent is concerned."

"Then come on. Let's get done so you can get back to the Bonita."

"Okay. I guess so." The hand swept through the hair again. "How do I...? " he asked, bending over the cab and looking in.

"Just get in, and I'll sit on your knee," I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." He stood still, hesitating.

"I'm sorry, Eduardo. It's going to be loud for you, isn't it?"

"Very. And I'm not accustomed to ... being touched."

Uh-oh. It was difficult to avoid touching friendly, excited people, all squashed up together in a car.

"Come on, don't be shy," Paulo bellowed.

Eduardo steeled himself, and got in the taxi.

**Part 2 will post soon. Don't forget TC Rockett's stand, where 'Be Safe' can be downloaded for free with your donation:  
www(dot)alexslemonade(dot)orf/stands/205529 **


	20. Chapter 20: Dealing with Enthusiasm

**Chapter 20: Overwhelming Enthusiasm**

**This chapter is for Emma, Val, Carrie, Fer, Kate, Amy and Caspar, with thanks for all the exuberant chats that make me smile and keep me going. Additional thanks goes to Sarahhalliwell, who spoon feeds me info about Brazil. Bless her.  
**

**So, this is part 2 of the last chapter, and wouldn't you know it, the chapter has turned into 3 chapters. I'm just polishing up the lemon in part 3, and then it will post, so don't miss any of the 3: Chapters 19 through 21 are posting closely together.**

**I didn't dream yesterday morning, when I agreed to help out on my kid's field trip, that I would be going to a Don Ross concert in the afternoon. A guitar genius. Wow. And one of my old uni teachers was running the concert, and he gave me complimentary tickets to go back for the evening show. Lucky me. It was phenomenal. If you've never watched a rhythm guitarist, be sure and watch the youtube video on my playlist. You'll be fascinated by the technique. **

**Mr Ross explained 'Tight Trite Night' was inspired by spy movies. I'd already picked the music for this chapter three days ago. So it was amazing that we saw him perform it last night, on the same, one-of-a-kind baritone guitar you'll see in the vid. **

**There's only a month left to vote for your favourite stories for the 2009 Twilight Awards. I'm up for Best Lemon: Chapter 6, 'Toasty Warm'.**

http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/CuriosityKilled_The_Cat/69076/

**No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit. Joham, Kaure and Gustavo belong to her. The new Brazilian characters belong to me. All music belongs to its respective owners. **

**Check it out on my playlist, 'I Hunger 2". This chapter's music begins at #16.**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/jmollytwilight**

**'Your Love is Extravagant', by Casting Crowns**

**'DVD GRUPO SENSAÇÃO'**

**'(Beethoven) Moonlight Sonata for Classical Guitar', by Michael Lucarelli**

**'Tight Trite Night', by Don Ross**

**'City Lights', by Steffen Schackinger **

**Visit the Pereira's new neighbourhood at .org/wiki/Barra_da_Tijuca**

**When Edward is talking to the Silva Pereiras, they are speaking Portuguese. I have only given you the English version.**

_Your love is extravagant  
Your friendship, it is intimate  
I feel I'm moving to the rhythm of Your grace  
Your fragrance is intoxicating in the secret place  
Cause Your love is extravagant_

_Chorus:  
Spread wide in the arms of Christ there's a love that covers sin  
No greater love have I ever known; You considered me a friend  
Capture my heart again_

_Your love is extravagant  
Your friendship, it is intimate  
I feel I'm moving to the rhythm of Your grace  
Your fragrance is intoxicating in the secret place  
Your love is extravagant_

_Spread wide in the arms of Christ there's a love that covers sin  
No greater love have I ever known; You considered me a friend  
Spread wide in the arms of Christ there's a love that covers sin  
No greater love have I ever known; You considered me a friend  
Capture my heart again_

Your love is extravagant  
Your friendship, it is intimate

**Saturday, August 20th, 2005**

_**Edward's pov:**_

Kaure's family members were nuts. Oh, they were kind-hearted. They were friendly. But they were definitely candidates for the loony bin. I crawled into the crowded cab, and held my arms open for Kaure. Never in my existence had I been in a car containing eight adults and an infant. And just when I had calmed myself down, keeping from falling into a full-fledged panic attack by thinking of it as 'getting home in the most expedient way' to my wife, Kaure reached down and stuffed in the dog.

In the name of all that was holy, was there no escaping this? I held my breath, hoping nobody would ask me to speak. Kaure climbed onto my lap and I managed to pull the door shut.

I looked with disgust at the dog. It was a nice dog, and it had allowed me to pet it and all, but still! I had to draw a line somewhere. The dog turned circles between my feet, leaving stinky white hair all over my chinos. Yuck.

_Bella, waiting with open arms. Bella. Lavender. Freesia. Linen. Strawberries. Toothpaste. Dog musk. _Aargh!_ No. Hell! _

I held onto Kaure around the middle. At least if we crashed I'd be able to keep one person safe. At least that's the excuse I gave myself. If I were honest, I was hanging onto her more like a frightened toddler grips his teddy bear. Being shut up in a car with this much potential prey was just blasted torture.

Oh, I could deal with the smell. I'd been tortured by Bella. Every other scent paled in comparison. It was the erratic movement that was killing me. The jerking of overheated bodies in a stuffy space, as they enjoyed themselves. I wanted to hunt. To give chase. I hadn't been squashed up next to humans in a while. I rested my chin on Kaure's shoulder and shut my eyes. I shuddered. She reached up and touched my head consolingly.

_I'm sorry, Eduardo. I never thought about this being hard for you. I should have let you go alone. He's holding his breath a long time._

I shook my head. I would just have to bear it for a little longer. I'd been through worse. Worse temptation, and worse torture, and heartbreak.

But I wished they'd stop darting about like birds, and nudging me.

We crossed the dark streets of Rio without stopping for a single red light. Eventually, I was able to open my eyes again. The family jabbered and squealed in their excitement, touching me and pointing things out now and then, which required me to nod and smile a lot, but not to talk. Mercifully, nobody was asking me questions. At least Raphael enjoyed speeding. I might be able to breathe soon. _Please God, no traffic cops._

_I want to help this family,_ I reminded myself. _ I want to help this family._

_I want out of this bloody hot sardine can, damn-it!_

Somebody up there liked me, because we soon reached the Barra D'Or Hospital via the Av. Ayrton Senna. It was an impressive looking hospital. I expected Gabriela would get good care, there. The Jacarepagua Flying Club was visible behind it. I hoped the residential area would not be too noisy.

Raphael pulled off, and before long, we were in the new neighbourhood. The family grew quiet, quivering with anticipation. Soon, soon I could get out of this cab. Thank God. If I had to take the exuberant, squirmy congestion much longer, I might just swim back to the island, screaming, and leave the damn runabout moored in the harbour.

That would be really hard to explain to the humans. And it would take me an hour or two to swim back to Bella. Unless Flipper were there to carry me. Forget it. Too hard to explain to the humans. _I want to help this family._

Raphael pulled off onto the street where the new house was located.

"You're kidding, man," Paulo gaped.

Damn. _Let the air out, don't breathe in_. "Not kidding. I wanted you to be close to your sister, and I wanted you to be safe."

"This is a famous neighbourhood, Eduardo," Fernanda stated. "All the celebrities live here."

"I know."

"How will we fit in with all these grand people?" Fer asked, gently.

"Fernanda!" Kaure exclaimed, appalled.

"No, Kaure, it's fine." I was out of air. I reluctantly sucked in the warm, blood-scented air in order to be able to talk. "It's an insightful question and I'm pleased you brought it up, Fer. I know what it's like to be an outsider. In some situations it's really difficult to find common ground. I kept it in mind when I picked this place. I didn't want you to be surrounded by snobs." The burn started in my throat, and I swallowed venom.

"There are people with backgrounds very similar to yours in the neighbouring cottages. They all work in the big houses. There's somebody here who needs a caretaker, and this person was willing to provide the job to your family based on my recommendation.

"The cottage sits on her property, along with three others that have been bought and are already occupied. It's not large, but she was hoping to sell it to whoever took the caretaking job. She's tired of carrying the empty building. She's never used it. The previous owner had a much larger staff, so he had many out-buildings constructed. Your new boss doesn't need the cottages."

"Hey, guys? We're only 10 miles west of Copacabana Beach here," Raphael informed the group.

"Do you all realize this is the richest neighbourhood in Rio?" Ana demanded.

"Eduardo ..." Kaure was speechless. My work was done. They were all speechless. Thank God!

But their brains were going a mile a minute. I filtered them out.

Raphael pulled into the driveway of a huge mansion. Behind it, there were several outbuildings including four cottages. A beautiful rock formation and trees stood behind the property. In front of it, it was just possible to see the ocean. The inhabitants of the cab gasped and smiled.

Raphael stopped the taxi and I opened the door, depositing Kaure on the pavement as quickly as I could politely manage. I sucked a huge lungful of sea air into my chest gratefully. The dog jumped out of the car and ran in circles on the extensive lawn, finally stopping to cop a squat. The rest of the family crept out of the car, awestruck by their surroundings.

I am the man.

A man dressed in a security uniform marched down the drive. "Ah. You must be Pedro," I smiled, taking his hand. "I have the Silva Pereira family here, to assume ownership of their cottage."

"Excellent, sir. My employer will be so pleased. Please instruct your driver to leave via the left turn."

"He's not a driver, he belongs to the family."

"Ah. My apologies. I will instruct him to park in the garage at the back of the property. Your real estate agent is waiting in the cottage."

"Thank you, Pedro."

I walked up the drive toward the cottages, the family fanning out behind me. I stopped and looked at Kaure teasingly. "You're still going to clean my house, right? Whenever my family asks?"

She gawped at the cute little stucco cottages, with their terra cotta roofs and sprawling ivy. "Anytime. You. Want."

"Good, because my father would be really annoyed with me if I lost him his trusted staff."

I walked up to the front door of the third cottage, and knocked. "Hello. You must be Manny," I greeted the sales agent.

"And you must be Mr Cullen. Everything has been arranged according to your _exact _specifications," he promised.

"You're certain my friends are going to get along with their employer?" I demanded.

"She will love them. She wants the sound of children about the place."

"Should they not meet her first?" I asked.

"Normally, I'm sure she would do so, but today there is a game."

"Ah. Well, my family, do we take a chance?" I looked around at all the awestruck faces.

"Yes," they shouted en masse.

"Okay. What do we need to do, Manny?"

"Just put your name on the Deed."

"Right. Gustavo? Come and sign this for me."

"But, Eduardo... Then we will own the property. Not you," he said slowly.

"That is correct," I informed him. "And I will be sending you money for taxes and insurance. Now sign this thing so you can move in, and I can go home to Bella." There were delighted whimpers and gasps and a couple of small claps. The family waited anxiously. They didn't seem to think their Pai would sign it.

"But ... it's an extravagant gift, Eduardo," Gustavo protested.

"I have way too much money. You must allow me to enjoy it."

"Take the gift, Pai!" Fernanda urged. "Please?" The rest of the family chimed in as I chuckled. I pushed the pen into Gustavo's hand. He signed the Deed, trembling.

Now that was a good day's work. I was nearly knocked over as the family hugged me and slapped my back. Paulo was going to have a sore hand tomorrow, I decided.

"Eduardo?" Kaure asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Who lives in the big house?" she wondered. "Who do we work for?"

"She's some lady footballer," I said, and named her. The twins yelled and ran around hugging each other. Then, they ran over and hugged me. Then, they ran into their new home, still yelling. It made me laugh. Bella would love them. Uh, provided they stayed out of our bedroom.

Seth would never live that down.

"You'd better go boss the troops, Kaure," I directed. "There are only four bedrooms." Kaure patted my cheek, her eyes glistening, and walked into the house, Ricardo the dog at her heels. I turned to the remaining humans. How to get free? "Raphael? Paulo? Would you kindly help me get the cab unloaded? I'm tired. I want to get home to my Bella."

"Of course, boss. Right away."

They rushed to help, and soon, the three of us had the pathetically miniscule number of boxes in the main room, ready to be put away. The young people rushed about, exploring and exclaiming, skidding over the hardwood and tile floors.

I turned to Gustavo. "The children start at their new schools on Monday. Uniforms have been paid for, but you'll need to provide their sizes before the order can be filled. Fees have been paid, and I've bought government bonds for the kids' university education. There's a university quite close to here, incidentally.

"You will also find gift cards on the table, for food, clothing and house-wear stores at the local mall. I had someone do some shopping for you, so the kitchen is adequately stocked and there are some personal items ready for use, but I expect you would like to choose things yourselves. There is an envelope for each of your children to put toward their needs. I've written them each a letter advising them to use it wisely, and suggested a method they can use to help them decide what to buy."

Gustavo seemed to sag. _ I've no more financial burdens. _His heart gave an unsteady thump, and then went back to its regular beat. _ Thank God, we can look after our kids. We shall have to teach them to be responsible. But what can we give back to this young man who is so cavalier with money?_

I grabbed him by the arm and steered him to a chair. The furniture suite I'd chosen was blue denim. Easy to clean, durable and not too warm for the climate. Not to mention ecologically friendly.

"Gustavo! You okay?"

"Eduardo, I am better than okay. It's just such a shock. And I don't want to refuse your generosity or insult you, but how can we accept such gifts? We could never repay you. We could never equal your kindness."

I ran my hand through my hair, and looked around me. The family was chattering and running about like they'd won the lotto.

"Can't you just thank me, and get over it?" I asked, remembering with a sardonic grin another time I'd said the same words, and what an impact the response had had on my life.

"Thank you," Gustavo said, his face wary, "but-"

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Might as well quote myself today.

"No. What if you give us all your money and end up poor in our place?"

I couldn't help myself then. I roared like Em's supposed laughing bear, about ready to fall on the floor with glee. "Not likely," I choked out.

"But Eduardo..." Gustavo looked so confused. I sighed. Time to present the usual pack of lies.

"My good man, I'm an orphan. My father was a lawyer and my mother's family was rich. He insured us to the hilt, and then they died accidentally and I got double indemnity. Carlisle is a famous surgeon and my mother Esme is a well-known architect. I am obscenely wealthy. I could buy Brazil if I wanted. There are only two things that matter to me where money is concerned. First, I need to be able to take care of Bella and my family. Second, I want to help some people along the way."

"Why?"

"Ever heard of the camel who could pass through the Eye of the Needle?"

"Sure."

"I want to be him."

"But ... why us?" Gustavo pressed.

"Attitude."

"Attitude? I don't understand," he murmured.

The dog, Ricardo, trotted over and sat on my foot. I nudged him gently. He didn't move. Instead, he lay down across my feet, sighing. I gave up and refocused on Gustavo.

"Life handed you lemons, and you didn't quit. You made lemonade. You and Kaure continued to work hard to take care of your family. You didn't sit down and admit defeat and let the children fend for themselves. You made your family a team, and you didn't complain like a lot of people would. That reason enough for you?"

"I guess..."

I moved my foot, dislodging the dog. Hurray. _Not_ hurray. Ricardo jumped up on the couch and climbed on my lap. Damn. So much for that. My hand tickled his ears of its own volition. I swear, I had no control over it. I was glad Bella didn't know. She'd tease me unmercifully.

Gosh, it was _soft_. And really _warm_. And it didn't smell _that_ bad. For some reason, it made me think of my erstwhile pet. The dog sighed and thunked its head down on my knee, drooling. Sap. I should have brought the camera. Em and Jazz wouldn't believe this.

"I admire your work ethic. I admire the way your kids are working to better themselves. I know if I give your kids opportunities, they won't take it for granted. If I give them money, they'll use it wisely and not fritter it away on stupid things."

"I won't disagree with you on that. They're good kids, and we won't let them get spoiled."

"Exactly why I like your family, Gustavo."

"How did anyone as young as you get such insights? You are very wise."

"Hah. I had to learn the hard way, like everyone else. And I've done my share of foolish things. I'm adopted. I lost my parents. I suppose I think about consequences of bad living more than your average young person does. Not that my parents were bad. Something bad happened to them, that's all."

"How old are you?"

Always, that dreaded question. "I'm older than I look."

"How old?"

"Um, twenty-four."

"Really? You don't look a day over seventeen. You don't look old enough to shave."

"Thank you so much!" I laughed, eyes rolling. "So are you going to accept my gifts? I won't even notice the money is gone, honestly."

"But what can we give you back?"

"Will you write letters to me?"

"Yes."

"And you'll treat me and Bella like cousins, and spend time with us and talk on the phone and tell us about the family's accomplishments and needs and burdens?"

"Sure, we can do that."

"And you'll tease us a little, and correct us when we're being dumb?"

"You're asking to be family."

"Yes."

"You are family. I accept the gifts. Thank you." Gustavo reached out and shook my hand. I patted it and kept hold long enough to check his pulse. Steady. His hand was callused from hard work.

"No, thank _you_. Please teach Bella how to accept a gift. She's improving, but overall she's still horrible at it." I smirked at him crookedly.

_He definitely belongs in the family. He's a brat like my kids. Teasing me about the Bonita. How he loves her. Like I love Kaure. Wonder how they'll be in 25 years. With luck, I'll get to see. "_Don't you criticize the Bonita. She's a darling."

"She's also highly opinionated and bossy. I was gobsmacked today when she ran and fetched at my order to help Kaure. I'm surprised she condescends to do _anything_ I ask of her. You should have seen her when I proposed. She practically threw the ring back at me."

_That doesn't sound like the Bonita. _ "But she loves you so," he protested.

"Her parents are divorced, and her mother gave her a decidedly warped opinion of marriage. It's the only conflict I've had with Renee. But Bella came around when I explained what marriage meant to me. Plus, she had my parents to watch, and she finally figured out that a mature marriage is nurturing to both partners. Eventually, she asked me for her ring back."

"Holy cow, Eduardo, you have figured out a lot of stuff for such a young guy. Some men don't figure this out in a hundred years. I wish you'd talk to Raphael." _More grandkids would be nice..._

"Raphael will be holding out for a girl like his mother. Give him a chance."

"He waits much longer, he'll be chasing his kids with a walker."

"He'd still love them."

"Sure, sure." _This young puma is a pleasure to talk to. He's already figured out what's important in life and how to get it. Thoroughly charming. He's an old soul. I will be glad to see what he's like in 25 years._

"Do you suppose Raphael is ready to take me back to the marina? I'd like to get home to Bella."

"Of course. Talk to him about women for me, will you?"

"Uh, I'll try." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Marvellous. I am honoured to call you family, Eduardo."

"Just don't put me on a pedestal, okay? I have plenty of faults."

"Don't we all." Gustavo raised his voice to assemble the family. "Children? Kaure? Eduardo wants to go. Come say 'good-bye'."

My surrogate family came running from every direction in the house. Man, they were noisy! But they were enthusiastic. Talk about zest for life.

I dethroned the dog, and stood, brushing down my pants. Well, he was, I had to admit, a really nice dog. And I hate dogs. Well, that wouldn't be fair to this dog. Okay, so I didn't hate him. But he'd never be as good as the dog I'd had so many years ago.

"Eduardo and Bella are family now. I want you to treat them as such," Gustavo ordered. Kaure gave me a meaningful smile. Yes, it had certainly been a good day. Too bad she was injured. However, all things happen for a reason, Carlisle would say.

"Hey, gringo, thanks for making us win the lotto, man," Paulo shook my hand.

"This family deserves to win the lotto. Now make me proud, okay?"

"Sure, boss."

"Eduardo? Thank you for my room. I love the window seat and the shelves for my books, not that I have many to put there, yet." Ana said.

"You will have many books. I promise. I'm going to send you some. Go look inside the window seat. Assuming my orders were followed, there are a couple of Bella's favourites waiting for you there."

About twenty of them. I wasn't about to miss the opportunity to influence her reading. Kids these days didn't always give the classics a chance.

Ana perked up, ran and kissed me on the cheek, and was gone in a flash. The next instant, two dark, messy heads were leaning on my chest, and I was getting hugged to death. Wonder what they'd have done, had they known...

Nah, they were young pups. Just like Seth. Wouldn't faze them a whit. I ruffled the dark hair fondly.

"I take it that you like your rooms," I smiled crookedly.

"A TV? And a Wii with football games and 'Rock Band'? It's totally wicked, man," Marcelo confirmed, eyes huge.

"Yeah, and Pele posters? And an autographed ball? How did you get that stuff, Eduardo?" Mateus wondered.

"There's a sports memorabilia store at the mall, Mateus. I just got somebody to pick it up for me."

"There is? Whoa! Thank you, man. Thanks for adopting us," Marcelo said. Yes, just like Seth.

"It is I who should be thanking _you_ for adopting _me_." I ruffled his head again and gave the boys a nudge away.

Fernanda walked into my arms, holding the baby. "Thanks for not being a prejudiced snob, eh gringo?"

"Sure Fer. Thanks for not being prejudiced against gringos, yeah?"

"I am a socially evolved being, brother. I exist above mere mortals. You gonna say good-bye to your niece?"

"Yes. Gimme." Fer passed me the baby, and I set her on my shoulder. Bruna smelled of baby powder. A relaxing scent. Not a relaxed _baby,_ though. She promptly grabbed hold of my hair and pulled it. "Toughie!" I kissed her forehead and she tucked her head against my cheek. I swayed from foot to foot, instinctively. Would my baby pull hair? It might do real damage. Especially if it tried it out on Charlie or Renee. "How do you keep her from yanking on your piercings, if you don't mind my asking?"

Fernanda rolled her eyes. "Don't even go there. It's a constant battle."

Great. I chuckled, and gave the baby a little squeeze, and handed her back. "Your good with babies," Fer decided.

"I hope so," I said wistfully. Crap. If I were not more careful, I'd be letting it slip.

"Ready to go, playboy?" Raphael teased, his arms folded and head cocked to one side.

"Yes, thank you. Bella will be missing me." I looked at Kaure, giving her a look that said, 'don't you dare go away without hugging me'.

"Let me kiss you good-bye, Trouble," she joshed me.

"Me?! Why do people always say that? I'm not trouble, I'm very well house-trained," I scoffed.

"Nah. You're trouble. I can tell. One look in those topaz eyes is enough to tell me that, brat."

"Okay, so you caught me." My eyes rolled per usual. I dug into my pocket, removing Kaure's medication. "Here are the pain pills. One every four hours. Change the dressing tomorrow. Keep it dry. And let your family take care of chores, understood?"

One word from me, and she does as she likes. Shades of Bella. "You kiss the Bonita for me, and thank her for taking care of me today. And give her our thanks for letting you spend the evening out," Kaure advised.

"I'm never away from her normally. Am I _supposed_ to thank her for letting me be away from her? She might get the wrong idea and think I don't want her around," I fretted.

"You might be right. Tell her the thanks comes from us, for letting us come between you two for the evening."

"Yes, that sounds more like it. She'll like that. Now, Kaure, you're coming to see me Thursday, don't forget."

"I won't. Good night, Eduardo."

"Good night, dear."

A chorus of good-byes assailed me as I got in the passenger seat of Raphael's taxi. I waited for him to say what he was planning to say.

"Thanks for lifting us out of the gutter, playboy." His eyes flickered over to me.

"It's nothing. Really. You're doing me a favour."

"So you're married."

"Yes."

"Pretty young to be married," he opined.

"Not really," I shrugged. "I'm very happy. It's much nicer than coming home alone or being on the meat market."

"Yeah, but you're _totally _whipped, man."

"If pleasing my sex-goddess wife makes me whipped, then I'll take being whipped over being lonesome any day." My mind was already back with her, looking to be soothed.

Raphael's thoughts wandered onto a blond girl with laughing grey eyes and about a billion freckles. He was picturing her in a white dress. Then, with a light brown baby on her knee.

"You asking me for a reason, man? You got some girl who's caught your eye?"

"Well ... yeah," he admitted reluctantly.

"You been seeing her?"

"On and off," he shrugged. "For a while."

"You know, both your parents are chomping at the bit to see you married, so having me in the picture is going to create problems for you."

"How did you know? They say something to you?"

"You bet. Both of them. Separately. I'm now a role model. You're in trouble," I warned.

There were a few moments of silence while Raphael sorted his thoughts. And then, a picture of a ring, sitting in a glass case. Hah. Sappy date was already hooked.

"So you really like it, playboy? Being married?" He chewed his lip thoughtfully, watching the curly-haired girl smile and laugh in his head.

"Yeah. I really do. Best feeling in the world, waking up to her every day. She loves me better than anybody else. She accepts me, flaws and all. I don't mean she accepts me _despite_ them. I mean she accepts me _with_ them. She loves me as I am. Now."

"Hey, that's what Cristina is like," he said in surprise. "Not that she'll take any crap from me, either."

"Yeah, well a good woman keeps you honest," I reflected. "Cristina, huh?"

"Yeah. She ... she wants to get married. I'm going to lose her if I don't."

"You don't want to get married?" I was getting confused.

"Well, yeah, I ... do. But the guys I hang out with, they don't think it's cool, you know? My old friends from Secondary School are all married. They got kids. I think I want some kids."

"So, your old friends don't hang with you anymore, since they got married?"

"Well, no, they _do_. Not as often, you know. But it's not like they shut me out or anything."

"So your single friends, are you going to shut them out?"

"Nah, but they probably won't hang with me any more."

"They aren't friends then, are they?"

There was a long silence while Rafael mulled it over.

"You going to take her home to meet your parents?"

"Uh, I don't wanna do that when I sleep on the couch."

A mental image assaulted me that I really didn't want to see. It didn't appear to be a fantasy, but a memory. But they had a bed, not a couch. "Why don't you move in with her?"

"She lives with her parents."

"Oh, man, if you're going to ask her to marry you, you have to get your own place. You must be able to prove to her that you're going to be able to provide for her."

"Yeah, well ... I can't."

"But you work. You've had your cab a long time."

"Yeah, well ... I have a confession." Tumultuous, confused thoughts flickered through his mind, too fast to catch. But they weren't pretty.

Shit. "Tell me."

"I swear to God I'm good now, okay? I swear I don't do that shit anymore."

"I believe you. Tell me, Raphael. Spit it out."

God. Cocaine. Heroin.

Not an addict, a dealer. Fuck.

"I used to sell dope, man. In Sao Paulo. To tourists and kids. Out of the cab, you know? This is like, up until two years ago."

I pinched my eyes shut, sighing. I was on my way to getting a headache. "What happened? Why did you quit? _How_ did you quit?"

"I wasn't anybody important. Just a small-time dealer. I saved all my money to get out of Sao Paulo. To get away from it. I wanted out for a long time."

"And?"

"And ... before I could pull up my stakes and run, the boss shot this kid." I saw the murder, flashes and blood. A kid no older than Seth lying on the ground, eyes empty, with half his chest blown away. My chest ached.

"I told them I didn't want to be part of it anymore."

"How did you get out? I understood that nobody gets out, once they're in."

"Normally they don't. But the dealer who brought me the stuff? He liked me. He knew I was spooked. I think he thought I was becoming a liability. If I'd stayed, they probably would have shot me, too. But I was too scared to just run. So I begged him to let me buy my way out."

I released the air I'd been holding in, in a long sigh. "So you lost all your savings, buying your way out," I stated.

"Yeah. It seemed like a wise decision, and after the kid was shot, I felt sickened by the money. I realized it had blood on it. But except for the fact I had the cab and my licence, I had to start from scratch. I kept back enough money to buy my taxi permit, but other than that, I was cleaned out."

"Pull over," I said softly, eyes shut, leaning my temple against the window.

_Oh, shit! Oh, shit, man! I thought I could trust him. Now he's gonna take everything back, and my mother will die. I can't believe I was so stupid, selling the stuff. Everything's ruined, and it's all my fault for being a bad, heroin-pushing fuck! God, I wish I was dead..._

"It's okay, Raphael. I just want to talk to you. Pull over. Please."

The cab stopped, and Raphael beseeched me, reaching out with his hands. I sat up and tucked one foot under me on the seat, so I could look at him better.

"Honestly, Eduardo, I'm reformed. I don't do evil shit anymore, really. Please don't tell my parents. Please don't punish them for what I did. Can't we just pretend this never happened? I'll keep working, and when I've saved enough money, in a couple of years, I'll ask Cristina to marry me and-"

"Stop. Enough." I eyed him sternly.

"Geez, Eduardo, I-"

I held out my hand, and his protests subsided. _He's not even going to let me tell him._

I collected my thoughts, pictured Bella, and eyed my companion.

"You regret what you did?"

"Yes. I was young and stupid and I gave in to temptation. I wish to God I'd never done it."

I nodded. I wished to God I hadn't done a lot of things, too. "You have been behaving yourself for two years. You haven't been a seducer of women, like your mother thought. You met Cristina right away when you moved back here, and she knows everything," I summed up.

"How did you know?!" Raphael gawped at me.

"Lucky guess." I stared beadily at Raphael. "I hate drugs, Raphael."

"I hate them, too. I'm sorry I took that road, now, man. I thought I was making my life easier, and all I did was make it harder." His eyes begged me for understanding.

Here was a guy who cleaned up his act, with the help of a woman he loved. Here was a guy who was asking me to give him another chance. To get a chance to redeem himself. To get free of his wicked deeds and his demons. And he was making himself accountable for his past, by telling me of it.

He had come to the right guy.

"You want to make a fresh start. Here, with Cristina, and your family."

"Yes."

"You realize you could have told me this and I could have made a lot of trouble for you?"

"You seemed like an honest guy. I hoped you'd know I was sincere." _I hope I wasn't wrong. He seems so nice. God help me_.

"In effect, you are making yourself accountable to me, while asking for my help."

"Yes. Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing," Raphael pleaded, searching my eyes.

"You have enough money for the ring."

"Yeah. And she'll take me. She's been threatening that she can't go on like this, without knowing there's a future. Without knowing I'm committed to being with her, forever."

Sounds familiar. I could relate to this girl.

"Okay, Raphael. Here's how it's going to go down. You get the ring. You sure she'll accept you? The first time I asked Bella, she said 'no'."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. She said she loved me, but she wasn't ready. Made me really insecure."

"Cristina won't say 'no'. She wants to get married."

"Fair enough. Thursday, your mother is coming to me, to get her stitches out. You come with her, and tell me if Cristina said 'yes'. If she says yes, I want you to come prepared with three possible pieces of real estate. I can't play real estate shopper the whole time I'm here. I'm on my honeymoon. I'm supposed to be making Bella feel treasured. You will have to find the property yourself. I think you need a condo, not too far from your work. Somewhere between your work and the parents. Don't buy too close or too far. Got it?"

"You're giving me a second chance?"

"I'm giving you a second chance, because I had one given to me." I looked Raphael squarely in the eye. "You will not let me down," I declared.

"I will not let you down."

"If you lie to me, I _will_ find out. You will be honest in all your dealings with me and with Cristina. You will not put your family or your girl under stress. If you let me down, I will finish you," I stated, eyes deadly.

"Fair enough. Eduardo, you aren't ... into any bad ... shit. Are you?"

I smiled a frightening smile, without humour. "Not for a long time, brother. I was in a gang for a short time. My bag wasn't drugs. I helped evil people deal injury and death. I was just a little kid. I rebelled against Carlisle and ran away for two years. Then, I went home and begged for forgiveness. My parents greeted me like the Prodigal. Carlisle rescued me.

"Like I said, I know all about second chances. But you'd _better_ take me seriously. You have a great family, that has welcomed me when others have not. I will not allow harm to come to them, understood? Nor will I tolerate threats to my family. I'm warning you, and I'm also offering you a place in my family. I will protect you from your enemies if you behave yourself. And I don't make threats. I make promises."

Raphael looked taken aback, but he rallied. "I will not let you down." _Is he a mafioso? He does look lethally dangerous._

"I will not put up with any illegal or immoral behaviour from you. I am done with those things and those people. I'm trying to serve God. So, you are a lucky man. You came to the right guy. Okay. Thursday. You bring the housing information, I will help you choose. Then, I will phone the agent and make the deal. When it's done, we'll go sign the papers. I'm co-signing with you. You let me down, your girl is homeless."

"I understand." _But he doesn't have to worry. I won't mess up this time._

"I believe you are sincere. Now, please take me to the marina. I want my wife. I'm weary." Good thing Jazz wasn't around, because the emotional roller coaster was difficult for me to ride. I couldn't imagine how it would be for an empath. The headache throbbed. And nothing would take it away except Bella.

"Eduardo? Thank you."

"You are welcome. When you get home, say your prayers and thank God."

"Okay. Thank you, brother."

I extended my hand. "Swear you will use this opportunity, to do good."

"I swear. I'll swear in blood if you want."

"I don't want your blood. I want your Word."

"You have it."

"Raphael? This is close enough. I think I want to walk the rest of the way."

Raphael's lips thinned. "You're not mad at me, are you? You don't hate me, now, do you? Because I respect you a lot, and it would really hurt me if you do."

"No, I don't hate you, man. I'm extending my trust to you. I'm glad you stuck out your neck to speak to me. I respect that. I'll warn you now that I'm a worrier. I will need lots of reassurance. Keep faith with me, and you will have my love and respect. I promise."

"Yes, boss."

"Brother," I corrected him. Go buy your ring, and ask your girl to marry you. I wish you joy."

"Thanks, Eduardo. Brother. God bless you."

"He has. That's why I'm helping you. See you Thursday." I clapped him on the arm and got out into the noisy street.

"Bye."

I shut the door to the cab, watching Raphael watch me. When I was out of his sight, I took to the shadows and flitted up to the rooftops, covering the distance to my boat in record time. I was flying to Bella's arms, honing in on her like she was magnetic.

I jumped down again, and wandered casually out of the shadows, down to the boardwalk. I hopped into the boat, untying Gustav's little rust bucket, and moored it in my dock. Then, I took the Esmeralda out of her berth, and headed for the sea.

It was a relief to be out in the open Atlantic. "Well, God? Interesting times. I wonder what You have in store for us all," I mused, realizing it was the first time I had spoken English in five hours.

The runabout skipped over the ocean, and soon, home was in sight.

**Next chapter takes Edward back to Bella. And you know what he wants, right? Review. 'I can't read your mind. You have to tell me what you're thinking.'**


	21. Chapter 21:Unleashing the Modern Manpire

**Chapter 21: Unleashing the Modern Manpire**

**M for hard lemons. Consider yourselves warned. I figure some of you have been waiting long enough for some Bedward. Aren't you glad I'm obliging? And it's a longie. And it's a kinkier Bedward than usual. But usually they aren't kinky, so don't get carried away. They aren't Lis and Jazz. Nor are they Carlisle and Esme. They haven't been together long enough.**

**I'll remind you of something I told you a long time ago. **_**Ahem**_**. Vampires are very ... um, sanitary. They bathe fastidiously, they don't eliminate, and they**** don't have germs to share. They also don't damage easily. Please do not assume the same thing applies to other sentient creatures. Humans have stringent health and safety requirements. Take care of your body. You only get one.**

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit. Joham, Kaure and Gustavo belong to her. The new Brazilian characters belong to me. I'm just messing with Bedward. **

**'Great Expectations', by Charles Dickens, belongs to its respective owners. **

**JadedTigger is getting her wish. **

**All music belongs to its respective owners. Find it on my playlist, 'I Hunger2', beginning at # 21.**

**'Vindicated', by Dashboard Confessional**

**'(Robert and Kristen) Breathe Me', by Sia**

**'Every Time We Touch', by Cascada**

**'You Spin Me Round', by Dead or Alive **

**'Underneath The Waves', by Hale**

**'When I See You Smile', by Bad English**

**'I Live My Life For You', by Firehouse**

**'Dancing', by Elisa**

_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye_

_And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated_

_[Chorus]  
I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

_So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intention  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that_

_[Chorus]_

_So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defence is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away [3x]  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away [4x]_

_[Chorus]_

_Slight hope  
It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption... _

**Saturday, August 19th, 2005, 10 pm**

_**Edward's pov:**_

I could see a light burning in the house. Bella must have the sun room lights on, waiting for me.

Tying off the boat, I virtually flew to the house. Bella was sitting in the Poäng chair, reading.

"Honey, I'm home."

"Hello, Beautiful," she said, shutting her book.

Grr. "Hello, Minx. Did you miss me?"

"Yes. Badly. I was starting to wonder if you were coming back, or if I'd have to go look for you." Bella embraced me. I tucked my head down and set my mouth against her collar bone. Heaven.

"Not leaving. Ever. But at least if I needed rescuing you'd have a hope of finding me this time." I brushed my nose over her neck, inhaling the scent that I had missed so much all evening.

"Yeah, well, I'd sooner not mount any rescue missions while toting a huge belly around, okay?"

"Mmm. I may have to go hide somewhere just to watch you try," I murmured, basking in her scent, laying my hand on her stomach.

"Let's not, and say you did."

"Kaure conveys her thanks to you, for letting her family take me away from you all evening." I nuzzled her ear.

"Mmm. It's a good thing Kaure is a sweetie."

"Mmm. You are the best thing I've smelled all evening, lovely one."

"Yeah, well, I regret to inform you that you don't smell so hot Mocha-chino. What do I smell?"

"Sweaty _cariocas_, stale taxicab, old cigarettes, baby drool, and unwashed dog."

"Baby drool?"

"Kaure's granddaughter. Fer let me hold her."

"Did you like her?"

"Oh, yeah. She was adorable. She tried to rip my hair out, the toughie."

"Sounds ... interesting. Well, I'm sure you will be able to put your wealth of new experiences to use with our baby."

"Yep."

"I was thinking. We should start considering names."

I bent over Bella's tummy and crooned, "Hello kitty. Daddy missed kissing you today."

"Edward! You _can't_ call a girl 'kitty'. And what if it's a boy? You _can't_ nickname the baby 'kitty'. No way."

"Oh, kitty... Mommy's mean to Daddy."

"Edward!" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm not calling our baby 'lambkin'."

"Squirt?"

"Aw, no way! That's worse than my suggestion, Bella."

"Peanut?"

"Nope."

"Pumpkin?"

I pulled back to wrinkle my nose at her. "Yuck."

"Bunny?"

"No. Baby? Tell Mommy you aren't weak and fluffy," I growled.

"Junior?"

"Next."

"Pooh-bear?" Bella was getting irritated.

"Tigger."

"Tigger?"

"Tigger: Bouncy, and strong... only _slightly_ fluffy."

"Okay."

"Okay? Yippee. Okay, Tigger. Mommy compromised with Daddy. No more argument. All done." I bowed to kiss my baby's home.

"Edward?"

"Ooh, Mommy. Grr-wow. Are you feeling neglected, because I will be _glad_ to give you some attention, too." I gave her the dazzle.

"Edward."

"Yes, love?" I said seductively.

"I hate to tell you this, but you smell awful."

Cue bucket of ice water. _Wait._ She thought I smelled bad? That was new. Good news.

Sorta.

"Oh. Sorry, Bella. Your nose must be improving. I'll go shower. Want to join me?"

She palmed my cheek affectionately. "I think I need a little snack, love. Then, I will be glad to find out how much you missed me tonight."

"Eat up, minxy chick. 'Cause this is going to be the shortest shower in history."

"Okay." Bella called, heading in the opposite direction from me.

Five minutes later, I was standing behind my wife at the kitchen counter, breathing down her neck as she polished off one of my leftover cinnamon buns.

Bella hunched her shoulders a bit, chuckling at me. "Somebody really missed me this evening," she teased.

"What, you didn't miss me at all?" Disappointment clouded my amorous thoughts.

"I slept. But I missed you dreadfully when I woke up," she smiled. "Even Darcy was no consolation."

"I am jealous of a fictional character," I announced, ditching my towel, and crushing my erection into her back, rubbing myself against her while burying my face in her hair.

"There is no need to be jealous, Mr Cullen. I only have eyes for you."

"You had better say that, Minx," I growled. My arms wrapped around her, tightly. My plan for the night mapped itself out in my head. I wondered if ripping Bella's low rise skinny jeans off and taking her from behind as she dangled off the counter would be well-received. Perhaps she liked the jeans. Oh, well. I could replace them. I wondered if I could give her fifty percent. Only one way to find out. I palmed her through the denim, kneading her glutes while grinding against her.

"Okay, what's wrong?" my mate asked, derailing my attempt to accost her. I retreated, and Bella turned and put her hands on my arms. She rubbed her hands up and down them, soothingly, smiling at me to let me know I wasn't being rejected.

"Nothing," I lied, surprised that she had noticed anything amiss.

"You're covering. You're upset about something. I understand it's not something I did. It's something that happened while you were around Kaure's brood, isn't it?"

"How did you know?" I asked, a tad sheepishly.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, because I missed you this evening, too. But you're behaving like ... you've been away for a week. You're a little, um, needy? And normally, if we've been apart just a couple of hours, we've been able to find balance and cope. You're in a big rush, and you're pretty tense. That gives me the impression that something upset you. Am I wrong?" Bella blinked at me, a little nervous to expose her reasoning.

I wasn't sure whether to feel shocked or relieved that she had hit the nail on the head. I lowered my eyes shyly for a second, and then exhaled. I lifted Bella onto the counter, stepping into her embrace, resting my forearms on her thighs. My eyes flickered up and met her gaze. "You know me too well."

"Are you trying to shelter me? We agreed, no more secrets." Bella looked a little anxious.

"No. I was going to tell you all about it, just not right away. More like ... I want to escape from some things I learned. I'm sorry. I guess I was using you as a salve. It was inconsiderate. Actually, I was worried you were going to be upset that I was gone so long. I know you don't like being alone."

"I'm okay for a short period of time, love. It's getting easier. I know you aren't going anywhere permanently. I trust you. And it is my pleasure and my honour to relieve your ... upsetting feelings. Don't apologize for that. I just get the feeling that ... what you need from me right now is not something rough. I think you need ... comforting.' My mate ran her hand down my cheek, and I leaned into it gratefully.

"You're one smart cookie, Mrs Cullen."

"So are you going to tell me about it? And then you can show me how much you missed me."

I sighed again. "I barely know where to begin. It has been a real roller coaster ride tonight. 'It was the best of times, and the worst of times'. I wanted you there with me the whole evening. You would have helped me to cope. We'd have shared a private laugh or two. But in your condition, I'm just as glad that you weren't exposed to it all. Especially the cab ride from Hell. I'm glad you didn't have to try and handle it, even though I missed having you beside me."

"Why don't you start at the beginning, and slow down,"Bella suggested. She put her arms around my neck and kissed my forehead. It would be a longer conversation than I had intended. I slid my hands under her backside and carried her out to the sun room. Best to be comfortable.

I set Bella down and moved to light the fireplace while she collected cushions and dumped them on the floor. "I'm going to slip into my robe," she announced.

"Bring mine, would you please?" I called.

"Sure."

Bella returned as I added a bit of headboard to the fire, wrinkling my nose. It did _not_ smell pretty. Perhaps I ought to take the rest of it out to the beach tomorrow and burn it.

Bella laid my robe over my back and I slipped my arms into it, thanking her absent-mindedly, staring into the flames.

"Are you going to talk to me before dawn, Mr Clam?"

I roused myself. "Sorry, Bella. I don't mean to be uncommunicative."

"You've always managed on your own. I get that. But it's okay to share," she suggested, curling her feet under her and patting the cushion next to her.

"I'm glad I can bounce things off of you, Bella. You always make it better."

Bella growled, grinning crookedly. "Start talking, mister, or I'm gonna sing you 'Hey Jude'."

"Oh, not that!" I smirked, rolling my eyes. "Anything but that."

"Brat. Talk."

I sighed again, eyes rolling, and flopped down on the cushions beside her. I lay on my side with my head resting on my hand, pulling pillows in to pad my nest, and Bella mirrored my position, brushing back my hair with a light touch, and rubbing my temples.

"It was hard today. Harder to take than I expected," I admitted, feeling the tension crawl over my skin.

"They're very poor, aren't they?" Bella asked intuitively.

"Yes. It's not like I haven't seen a lot of poverty. I had an upper-middle class childhood, but early life with Carlisle, before he collected us all, was pretty spartan. But I guess I've started to take everything a little for granted, you know? And seeing Kaure and the eight people crammed into a crappy little house with worn out possessions, well, it was humbling. And I'm more than a little mad at Carlisle."

"I _am_ surprised he didn't know. But perhaps Kaure was careful to appear like everything was fine, when he was around. She and Gustavo have decent clothes to clean house in, and it's not like they ever had deep conversations, was it?"

"No, I guess not," I considered.

"He doesn't read minds, Edward. And you know he'd be really upset to know how they've been struggling."

"You're right. I feel better about that. Thanks, sweetheart."

"That's not all of it, though." She smoothed my worry-lines away with her thumbs.

"No." Bella waited for me to continue.

"Part of it was having to be in close proximity to a bunch of over-enthusiastic humans. They're loud, and we've been so quiet all week. Their brains are constantly busy, although I can be grateful that all their spirits are kind and honest. They all remind me of Angela."

"Well, that's good," Bella encouraged.

"Yes. But it didn't occur to me that to get them to their new cottage, I'd have to play 'how many people can we fit in a cab'." The dam, once breached, collapsed and the words spilled out of me.

"It was torture, being shut up with them for miles. They're really touchy-feely. So it was hot and stuffy and I was shut in with the blood smell and the jerky movements and I couldn't help viewing them as prey, even though I really like them all and would never want to hurt anybody. The intensity of the ... desire to attack them was really shocking to me. I thought I was past it."

"How many of them were in the cab?" Bella demanded, rubbing circles on my temples.

"All of them. Counting me and the baby, nine. And I almost lost it when Kaure put the dog in the cab and it sat on my feet. I'm glad you missed the ride, just in case your newborn instincts were to kick in," I admitted.

Bella smoothed her thumbs over my brows. It was remarkably relaxing. "You've _never_ been pressed cheek to jowl with that many humans before, love. You had enough trouble touching me when I smelled human. I think you did phenomenally well to maintain control, especially if there was a dog in there, too. Was the dog awful?" she asked sympathetically, moving her magic fingers to my scalp.

"No. Actually, it let me pat it. Later, it sat on my knee. That hasn't happened to me in this lifetime. Back when I was first changed, it really ... upset me that dogs didn't like me. I used to love dogs. So ... since dogs don't smell like attractive prey, I got a puppy."

"You had a dog?" Bella gaped, forgetting to massage me. I moved her hand to the back of my neck. She could impact tight vampire muscles now, thank goodness.

"Not for long. It was very young, and I was able to tame it. But one of the Volturi, Roman, came by to check on me, and he ... killed it. Said I shouldn't try to pass for human. I didn't see it coming, because all he was thinking about was the pack of dogs he used to have when he was human, and how proud he was of them. He was covering his thoughts and I trusted him."

Bella's fingers froze. She stared at me, but I was unable to meet her eyes. She lay back, and pulled my head down so I was lying on her breast. She stroked my hair consolingly.

"He knew how my talent worked. He wasn't sadistic, he just snapped Woof's neck as he petted him, and I, having seen nothing in his thoughts to warn me, was left sitting there holding Woof's body, going to pieces. Roman even patted my head and told me he was sorry. I decided I wouldn't have any more pets. I thought ... my new world wasn't for them. I have wondered, since, whether if I'd had a pet to confide in, I would have rebelled and left Carlisle. When Roman killed my dog, it was just another nail in the coffin I built myself."

"You didn't mention this when you dreamed," Bella stated.

"I realized very quickly that Woof's death wasn't my fault. It was all Roman's," I said gruffly, feeling stupid for getting all emo over a dog that had been dead for eighty years.

Bella tipped up my face and kissed both my eyes. "You've had one shitload of trauma in your life over the past century, Edward."

"I'm hoping to get a shitload of joy out of the next hundred years, okay?" I smiled, voice cracking.

"You'll get more than that, if I have anything to say about it," Bella promised. "So. What kind of dog was he?"

"A Brazilian bulldog," I said, lying my head down again, feeling the heavy weight that was pulling me under start to ebb.

"Woof was a Brazilian bulldog?" Bella frowned in confusion.

"Oh. No. I thought you meant Kaure's dog, Ricardo. He's seven years old, and he has lots of wrinkles. He's white with a cinnamon-coloured patch on his back, and he stinks to high heaven. But he's really soft and cuddly." I peeked at Bella, to see if she was going to make fun of me. She wasn't.

"Woof was a doberman. He was with me about six months, so he was about seven months old when he... I took him to the river every day and he'd swim for sticks. He was really gangly. Hadn't grown into his paws yet. He was quite tolerant of vampires. Carlisle was fond of him."

"And you loved him to bits," Bella stated.

"Well, he was a great dog," I defended myself.

"And loving up the dog today reminded you of him, and how he died."

"Yeah." I wanted to change the subject. I peeked up at my wife. "Bella? I'm hoping you won't be upset with me. I didn't intend to go behind your back and make far reaching decisions for us, but I couldn't help myself. I've kind of ... adopted us into Kaure and Gustavo's family. I should have asked you first, but I'm assuming you won't object. I'm going to provide for them from now on."

As I'd hoped and expected, Bella was pleased. "I was hoping you'd add them to your list, Edward. How many people do you help, just for curiosity's sake?"

"Um, I never thought about it. Let me add them up. There's my half-siblings' descendants, and Laurie's, and Jem's, and my piano teacher's, and a couple of the families from Chicago, and-"

"Holy cow." Bella's eyes were wide.

"See, I never bother counting. Some pass away and some are born. The number rarely increases. It's around a thousand. And then, there are the various charities I support, run and create. They all function with very little input required from me. Jazz helps. He's great at forging my credentials." I peeked at Bella again, nervous of her reaction.

"I always told you, you were good. Do you even _know_ how much money you have?"

"Not really. Enough to run a small country indefinitely, I suppose."

"Are you as rich as the Catholic Church?"

"No, but if you amalgamated all the Cullen wealth, which has spun crazily out of control thanks to Alice's ability to manipulate stocks, we'd probably run a close second," I admitted, wishing I could read my mate's mind and know how she felt about that. "It's impossible to keep track, since almost everything is under aliases and stashed in different places. When you've transformed and are able to remember things, I'll recite all the details to you. I only want to have to do that once, because keeping track of it annoys me. Honestly, all I care about is having a decent roof over our heads and the occasional nice toy. I just don't care that much about money."

"I'm glad. And I'm glad you help all those people. I'm so proud of you," Bella claimed, brushing kisses over my face. I sighed, relieved. I _knew_ she would be supportive. I just knew. I rolled onto my front and Bella slipped off my robe. She straddled me so she could run those warm hands up and down my back. The tension was leaving me, and my headache was fading.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, Minx?"

"I never saw... I mean, I didn't think you were a 'people' person. I thought you couldn't stand most humans, actually. But that's not true. You have quite a few people that you love."

"Well, it's not safe to be involved with a lot of humans. Not for them, and not for me. And being friends from a distance, like writing letters, allows me to have comfortable relationships. Ones where I can't hear the dichotomy between what people are thinking and what they are saying. It helped keep me sane before you came along. It allowed me to be withdrawn from society without being alienated from humanity, see?"

"I wonder that you've had any free time to spend with me. You must be in contact with an absurd number of people." Bella's hair tickled my back. Delicious.

"Not really. Each family has a representative who conveys news to me for them all. If any of the little kids send me a picture, I write them a note, though. And I send a lot of holiday cards."

"I see. So. We have a new surrogate family, who cannot know what we are," she prompted me.

"Well, they can't know right now. I'm not ruling out telling them our dirty little secrets in the future," I said. "They're all very trustworthy."

"Telling Kaure was good practice for talking to Renee and Charlie," my wife said.

"Yes, and seeing how being kept in the dark affects the others will help us decide what to do with your family, too," I stated.

"So we're spending actual time with the Pereiras, Mr Cullen?" Bella enquired. I flipped over, revealing just how much I was enjoying my wife's ministrations. Bella grinned and ignored my dick, playing with my chest hair instead. Tease.

"Not too much time, Minx. Not now. This is our honeymoon. But I expect at least some of them will come here with Kaure on Thursday. We're going to have to be so careful to look human. Not forgetting, and stepping out into the sun or anything. I've grown unused to spending time with people other than you. And you're different enough now that we'll have to beware of alarming them."

"How will we explain my eyes?" Bella worried.

"You're albino. You dye your hair."

"I can work with that. Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

I averted my eyes, considering. "I have a secret, but it's not mine to tell. He'd rather I kept it private, but I'm a little concerned about keeping it from you, since something could arise in the future from it that I would have trouble explaining."

"You know I won't let on to whoever it is that I know, Edward. But if it affects our family, I should know."

I nodded, and spilled everything about Raphael: the mistakes he'd made, and that he was committed to starting over. My fears that despite lack of evidence, he could someday slip back into dealing. My anxiety that old enemies would someday locate and come for him. My fears for the Silva Pereiras, the possible future Cristina Whatever Silva Pereira, and for my own family. My remorse for using fear to manipulate Raphael, and my fear that it would negatively affect the relationship.

"Geez, you carry so much around in your head, it's a wonder you can walk. Keep up this worrying, and you'll need another nap before the honeymoon's even over," Bella teased, rolling her eyes.

"Can't help it, and I'll welcome a nap any time you want to give me one."

"You totally trust this guy, Edward? I know that you relate to him. Are you sure your trust isn't misguided or based on wishing?

I considered the possibilities carefully. "I trust him. His thoughts are completely transparent. And it wasn't necessary to threaten him, in retrospect."

"Hindsight is perfect. You can make amends the next time you see him. He'll be so grateful for the fresh start, and you will know, by using your talent, how to best obtain his trust."

"That's easily done, by being kind to his family and delivering on promises," I decided.

"Then it's no big. Feel better?"

"After talking to you? Always. I love you, Minx. Thanks for ... nurturing me."

"Always. I love you, too. And there's something ... I want to do."

"What's that, minxy chick?"

"Remember the wedding night, standing in front of the mirror?"

Oh, _yeah_. I grinned at her, feeling cheeky. "Even if I _could_ forget things, which I _can't_, how could I forget _that_?!"

"You said you were going to seduce me so thoroughly that it would drive me mad," Bella reminded me, blushing the most erotic pink.

"Yyeeesss?" I asked, one eyebrow raised. Things were looking up in the romance department. "Do you want me to do it again?" I asked hopefully.

"No."

Damn.

"I want to do it to you."

Fuck. Me. "Coax me, oh dangerous creature," I flirted.

"Yeah. I'll twist your rubber arm."

I chuckled lightly, rearranged my pillows and leaned back. Bella gave me a light kiss and crawled down to my feet. Her robe was blocking my view. I pulled up the hem, intending to remove the offending garment. Bella pushed my hand away and pulled her skirt back down. Rats.

"Nuh-uh!" she said, waggling her finger. "No touching allowed, or I'll stop."

"Sheesh! But I _like_ touching you. It makes it better," I protested.

"Do as you are told, my Sub."

Oh. O_kay!_ Got the message, finally.

"Yes, _Mistress_." I squirmed a little with anticipation.

"You will not speak unless spoken to," my mate declared.

"Yes, Mistress," I smiled. It was hard to take Domme Bella seriously.

Bella knelt on all fours over me, reaching down to rub the tops of my feet, and I got a tantalizing glimpse of her pink pussy. I groaned. Not touching was torture, and she'd barely started on me. She applied her mouth to the fronts of my ankles, and traced lazy circles there. It was strangely erotic. I felt a stab to my abdomen and the sizzling started within my cells. I knew it would not be long before the heat exploded between us. "Don't bite me, Minx," I warned.

She got up and sat to one side, ignoring me. I looked at her incredulously. Then, the message soaked in.

"Sorry, Mistress. Sorry. I broke the rule."

Bella swung her leg back over my body. "See you don't forget," she ordered.

"Yes, Mistress."

Over the next twenty minutes, Bella wove a teasing trail of licks, sucks and tickles from my legs to my inner thighs, until I was groaning and having a difficult time not touching her. By the time she approached where I wanted her to be, I was dripping. Her pussy was seductively close to my mouth, but if I touched her, she would stop. I didn't want her to stop. I wanted more. I wanted her mouth on me. I squirmed, trying to situate myself in an encouraging spot. In response, Bella got up and reversed her position. Holy! She. Was. Teasing.

Bella traced a line around the dry veins in my arms and neck with her tongue, breathing her warmth on me. I so _wanted_ to pull her close, and I knew that would put an end to the game. She took my nipple in her mouth, biting it softly, and sucking at it. She pinched and licked and sucked and alternated between them until she had me writhing. Watching me, as I entreated her with _my_ eyes, she got off my abdomen, stood up, and walked away. I groaned. What? I was following the rules.

Bella fetched two large cushions and stacked them. Then, she stuck her hand under my ass and commanded me to lift it. She propped me up using the pillows. Looking at me carefully, she lifted up my legs and rested them on her shoulders. What the heck was she planning?

Bella nuzzled my inner thighs, and got to work nipping and sucking at the skin there. She ran her mouth around my groin, leaving it slippery, and tea cupped my balls until my legs started to quiver. Then, she released them and bent down to stare at me, sternly.

"I know you like this, so there will be no protests from the Victorian," she ordered.

I gulped audibly. Oh. Fuck. Me. It had been a long time since she'd said those words, and I knew, in that moment, exactly what she intended. "Yes, Mistress," I mouthed, unable to produce any sound. Bella eyed me a moment longer, and dived in for the kill.

My head rolled and my arms flailed in the effort not to touch her as her tongue assaulted my ass. I grabbed handfuls of the pillows to keep from touching. I panted and climaxed as her tongue painted wet circles on me. Her tongue was everywhere. She was relentless. I felt a moment's embarrassment. Forget that. The Victorian was definitely not going to get in my way on this. I was a vampire. There was no way I could be unclean. No way I could make her ill. Not even if she-

Oh, _ffffuuuck_. She was. She did. Her tongue dipped into me. "Oh, _God!_" I cried out brokenly. Ecstasy. There was no holding back. I shot my load all over my stomach, grabbed my mate's head and clung to her.

Bella stopped what she was doing, snarling at me, her red eyes flashing fire, the vampire in her dominating.

"No. No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." I surrendered, holding up my hands. "You're so hot, Bella. Please?"

She cocked her head and ran a finger over my anus. "Will you be free, my love? Not leashed. Really free from your inhibitions?"

"Are you certain you're okay with that, Bella?" I knew from hearing countless other couples' thoughts that it made some women insecure. That they worried if their mates were secretly more into being penetrated, than having intercourse. Which was nonsense. Most men liked it. But Bella and I had not had this discussion. The one time she'd done it, we had not talked about it after, and she hadn't repeated the performance. I had assumed she didn't like it.

I would _rather_ have pulled out all my own teeth than discuss it. The Victorian was mortified, but the modern man was salivating. There was no use pretending otherwise.

"I want to pleasure you, Edward. I want to watch you cum for me."

Forget antiquated thinking. My mate loved me. She wouldn't offer if her intentions weren't serious. "_Please_! More." I begged. Her eyes turned black in response.

So slowly that the movement was hardly discernible, my mate lowered her face to my body. I whimpered. My cock was so hard, it was dripping again, and she hadn't even touched it yet. Dying of anticipation, I waited for her touch.

And then, she was _there_, liberating me from my bluenose rules. And her tongue was... and her mouth was ... and she...

And I was spinning, lost in time and space. And Bella was moaning, and urging me on. I forgot the rules, abandoned my carefully constructed boundaries, and caressed her temple with the back of my fingers, riding the waves. She moaned into me, excited past her own strictures.

Did I dare go any farther? "I want ... need more," I admitted gruffly. Bella sat up and stuck her fingers in her mouth. I gaped at her, mouth working like a fish, totally caught: hook, line and sinker.

Bella massaged me, and then, ever so carefully, poked the tip of her finger inside me. "Just let go."

"Yes," I confirmed. Just do it."

Bella poked her finger inside me, as she'd done the first time. Then, she removed it and carefully put in two at once. I whimpered and panted and tried not to move.

"You okay?"

I nodded, past speaking. Bella took her fingers and curled them back toward her, hooking my prostate and pulling it slightly toward her. Abandoning all decorum, I screamed gutturally. The heat caused by the pressure of her fingers radiated out all over my body.

Bella swirled her fingers over my prostate, causing all my emotions and physical sensations to churn about and tangle up together. Wildly. Then, she thrust her fingers in and out of me, hooking my gland, and I rode the impending orgasm to ascending plateaus. Pre-cum flowed like venom out of my cock, and I could feel the tidal wave of thick white cum building in me. With each movement, I was transported to a more intense place.

It was a very different orgasm, unlike any I'd experienced. Not better, just different. Electricity licked through me as my innards sizzled. I let go as electric blue euphoria surged through my body, whimpering and crying out in ways utterly foreign to my history. Cum surged out of me, my prostate throbbing and vibrating in response to hitherto untapped possibilities.

Neither of us had even touched my dick. Once.

Bella withdrew her fingers, as I lay limp upon the floor, panting at her, in shock. She pulled the cushions out from under my butt, crawled up me and brushed her lips on and around mine. She regarded me seriously. I looked at her like I'd never met her before.

"I just gave you an anal orgasm," she stated quietly, looking smug.

All I could produce in response to her statement was a whimper.

"Mr Cullen? I think you are undone," she crooned.

I tried to respond again, without success. Maybe I burned out all the brain cells connected to speech...

"Mr Cullen?" my wife bent down again and murmured in my ear, with her lips touching my cheek. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Oh, in the name of all that was holy. What ever happened to my shy little lamb? This new Bella was going to kill me, for sure. Not that I'd ever use _that_ phrase aloud again.

But it was one hell of a good way to go.

My wife was busy rubbing my splooge into my chest hair. Somehow, that reactivated my ability to talk. "Am I allowed to touch you now, Mrs Cullen?"

"Maybe if you ask me nicely," she flirted.

"May I touch you now? Please, Minx?"

"No." She smiled alluringly at me, the brat.

"NO?!" I couldn't believe she said 'no'. Why the hell would she say 'no'? I gawped at her, frowning.

"Not yet. Because tonight, you are going to take. You are always giving. Tonight is about you."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Just enjoy the ride. Literally."

Then, _she_ was touching _me_, and I forgot to be annoyed. My abs clenched. Bella noticed and smiled at me, knowing me. Nobody could know me like she did. Kissing me, Bella raised my hands over my head, pushed them together and held them in one of hers. Her hair and her chest grazed my chest, and she ducked down to lick my collarbone and neck. I shivered a little.

"Don't worry, lover. I will _not_ bite you," she whispered to me, peppering my neck with kisses. "I own this. I have control."

I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth surrounding us. The heat undulated in patterns across my skin, caressing me and heightening my sensitivity to touch. "Tonight, I own you," my wife informed me. The needy pull diverted my attention as my balls clenched, aching for her.

Bella undid the tie to her robe, and let it slither off her shoulders. Her cheeks were rosy, the ruby eyes soft, as she ran her tongue wetly around her swollen lips.

I moved urgently, trying to capture her mouth, but she eluded me. "_Please_, Bella. Please don't deny me. I need my hands on you. I love to touch you."

My mate took my hands, and held them to her breasts, moving them for me. She dropped her hands to my chest, smoothing her hands over me, and leaving hot trails behind. "I want you to be happy, Edward. I want you to have everything good." Bella rubbed herself against my cock, coating it in her slippery jizz. She oozed wetness onto me, which I collected in my hand, and rubbed onto her chest. It remained, glistening, on the surface of her skin, not seeping in. Her skin was becoming like mine. And to my surprise ... I liked that.

My mate kissed me thoroughly. Her kisses became more frenzied. I clutched her to me, feeling the cure to all my troubles in her loving touch, her acceptance. She ground herself against me, sliding along the length of my shaft, until I could hardly take it any more.

"Bella," I moaned, but she grinned at me and crawled down to lie beside me. Oh. Heaven help me. She grasped my dick in her small hand, and licked it, watching me. She took me in her mouth, swirling my tip with her tongue. As she exhaled, I felt her throat open and I clenched the cushions, knowing she was about to take me deeply. She gave to me. She sucked my cock, head bobbing, sending me reeling. Then, she sat up, looking at me tenderly, smiling a little, her hair tangled.

My mate was breathtaking.

The light from the fireplace encircled her head like a soft, yellow halo. My pale hands fondled her tits, and I realized that despite the fact that there was a blush on them, her colouring was no longer vastly different from mine.

Bella really was becoming my other half. And there was nothing better than when two halves became one whole.

"Come here," I murmured softly, extending my hands. Bella leaned her right hand on my left forearm. She squatted above me, and I rubbed myself along her labia, finding her swollen and ready. I positioned myself under her, and she engulfed my cock as she pushed down onto me. Sensational. I reached up with my right arm, and she changed her stance, locking her hands around my wrists. So I locked my hands around hers.

I conveyed my love through my eyes and my body as she moved up and down on me, her eyes saturated with passion. She raised herself almost to my tip, and then slammed down to envelope me again. I grunted. That seemed to please her, so she did it again. And again, carrying me off-world.

Loving Bella was better than anything I'd ever done. "I will love you forever. Every single day of forever," I promised.

"Edward," she sighed. "My mate."

"Bella," I answered. "Mine."

Bella climaxed, her eyes boring into me. In them, I saw the silver lights she'd told me about in my own. Beautiful, she conveyed me into a different dimension. We existed outside of time. Jaw clenching, I emptied myself into her, grateful once again, in that moment, that she had not listened to me. That she had insisted on becoming part of my world.

"I'm so glad I found you," I stated, as she collapsed, breath heaving, onto my chest. "I'm so glad you chose me. That you will be with me forever, outside of time. And I'm so glad that that is _my_ baby growing inside you." I kissed the top of her head as her fingers stroked lazily at my arm.

"I'm glad for those things too, Edward."

"I love you, Minx."

"I love you, too, Mocha-chino."

I lay, breathing in tandem with Bella, watching the fire. After a while, I shifted uncomfortably. Our jizz was starting to dry onto our bodies.

"Bella? Want a shower?"

"Mmm. Wish there was a tub," she groaned.

"Well, there's an old one outside, but I don't know what kind of shape it's in," I admitted.

"You're kidding," Bella said, propping herself up on me. "You haven't mentioned it."

"Well, we've been, uh, occupied with other things since we got here. I haven't _looked_ at it. I don't know what kind of shape it's in, and the water might not be very hot. I guess we could carry water out of the house," I mused.

"I'd love a tub, Edward. Can we go and see if it's usable?" Bella blinked.

"Sure, Minx. Up you get."

Taking my mate's hand, I led her through the house and held the mud room exit door open for her. I took her hand again, and we strolled naked, past the gazebo with its basket swing, out into the night. Tucked into the back of the garden was the tub. The forest was encroaching on the yard. I led Bella over. She was blind in the darkness. I brushed leaf matter off the lid, and opened it. Smelled alright. It was full of water and clean. I dipped my hand in, but it wasn't very hot.

"Mmm. I don't know, Bella. The solar panel is supposed to heat it, but it's not very warm. No warmer than the ocean. It needs to be moved into the sunlight more," I lamented.

"You never mentioned it was a hot tub, Mocha-chino," Bella accused.

"Well, I don't think my parents have it hooked up to electricity, Bella. We're not exactly on the grid. I didn't get an impression from Esme that it worked." I reached out for the controls and pushed the button.

The tub roared to life. I flinched, and turned to regard Bella open-mouthed.

"Surprise, surprise," she said softly. "Hey, c'mon. Let's get in." Bella swung one leg over the side.

"Minx, you'll be cold," I protested.

"It's not cold. It's not that hot, but we can turn up the heat for the next time," she encouraged, submerging herself. "Look, the panel says it's ...84 degrees." Bella squinted at the panel.

"Well, if I don't get in with you, you should be alright for a bit," I claimed, sitting on the edge.

"You're getting in, mister. I need my post-coital snog."

There was no arguing with that logic. "Alright. Will you be okay for a minute if I go get some candles, so you can see, and maybe some towels?"

"Sure. Hurry back. I've spent enough time without you today."

"Yes, _Mistress_," I joshed. "Aargh. You brat!" She splashed me, right down my front, the minx. I flew to the house, collected some towels, and considered where I might find candles. My gaze wandered about the sun room. A brass tin sat behind some shells on a shelf near the fireplace. Yep, candles. Whoa, floating ones. That would be perfect. I grabbed the wand lighter off the mantle and returned to Bella.

My mate had draped her arm outside the tub and was lying against the side with her face resting on the rim. She had rinsed her hair, and it gleamed wetly in the indigo night.

"I'm back." I announced, turning down the jets and sending five spherical white candles floating across the top of the water. "If you'd care to do the honours," I suggested, passing Bella the lighter.

"I dunno, Beautiful. Flammable creatures, and all," she murmured teasingly, lighting a candle and setting it adrift. I swung my leg into the tub, and joined my wife.

"I won't be able to get you to do that for me, for much longer," I mused, pulling Bella onto my lap. She reached out for the candles and lit them. One by one, they floated to the edges of the tub. Very pretty, I decided.

"Suits me, Mocha-chino," she murmured.

"Speaking of my nickname, do I smell ... different to you now?" I wondered, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"Hmm?"

"Well, you named me for coffee, dark chocolate and chinos," I began.

"Which is how you smell and what you wear," Bella finished.

"So ... do I still smell the same?"

"Let me see." Bella turned on my lap and smelled me thoroughly. "Dark chocolate, coffee, leather, whipped cream, linen, um, sex, a hint of sandalwood soap, uh, what am I forgetting? Allspice, uh, toasted almonds, brown sugar, um... hey! Toffee. I smell English toffee."

"Very good, Bella. You got a couple more." I kissed her cheek.

"How many more ingredients are there?" she asked me, a trifle discombobulated.

"Not telling," I crooned. "You'll have to figure it out for yourself." Bella reached a hand behind herself, to grasp the back of my neck. Her body floated up to the surface of the water, exposing her breasts. I trickled water on her, watching the way it coursed down and raced back into the water of the tub. The candles flickered around us.

"Minx?" I spoke before I could over-think it and change my mind.

"Yes, love?"

"I was ... uh, a little ... surprised by how you ..."

"How I touched you tonight?"

"Yes."

"You liked it, didn't you? I made you happy," she said insecurely.

"Of course, Bella. It's just that, well, I don't want you to do anything that makes _you_ uncomfortable. And what you did? Well, I ... I thought it was ... great. But it seems a little out of character for you."

"Nothing I've done with you makes me uncomfortable, Edward."

"It's just that, you, uh, touched me that way ... once before. And ... you haven't done it ... since. I thought ... I thought you didn't like it."

"I thought _you_ were uncomfortable, love. The first time? You kind of looked at me like you didn't know what to make of me for the next couple of days. And Alice teased you. So ... yeah. I figured you'd have asked me, if you wanted me to do it again."

"Uh, no. I wouldn't have asked you." I said softly.

The water tinkled as Bella turned to look at me. "Why not?" she demanded.

"It's ... indelicate," I admitted, knowing I was being stupid as I said it.

"Mocha-chino? You must always let me know what you want. And you must stop me if you don't like something I'm doing. How else am I to learn about you?"

"Okay," I murmured gruffly.

"Anything you want to ask me?" Bella tried to look into my eyes. I avoided hers.

"I can't do it while you're looking at me," I admitted. My mate laughed a little, gently.

"Oh, my blushing Victorian gentleman does show up at times I don't expect," Bella smirked. Then, she turned her back and went back to sitting on my lap. "Ask me," she ordered.

I had a terrible time opening my mouth. "What's it like?" I blurted, finally.

"Touching you? Inside?"

I nodded, nervous of the answer.

"Well ... you're warm. And soft. And your prostate is uh, interesting. Like a walnut made out of flesh, almost. And you know, of course, that you're totally clean and there's nothing unpleasant about it. You taste down there like you taste everywhere else. Vampires .... well, it's just another pleasure centre. It's quite empowering, actually, to be able to affect you so dramatically. And you... made sounds I've never heard before."

I nodded again. "And you're not ... repulsed?"

"Not at all, love."

"And ... it doesn't make you feel ... insecure?" I cringed a little.

Bella turned and faced me again. "No. I know what you're worried about and you don't need to be. I had a talk with Alice about a week ago."

"Oh, boy." I lowered my head. The interfering pixie strikes again.

"And Rose added her two cents, per usual."

I pinched my eyes shut. Would I ever live this down?

"Edward? Did you know Em and Jazz are into into it?"

"Vaguely," I admitted. "I've caught the occasional fantasy here and there, but they were so odd I figured they were only that. Fantasies."

"I think you should consider that they might not just be fantasies, Mocha-chino," Bella advised.

"Shit. Now I need to bleach my brain." I moaned, then chuckled a little incredulously. "And Jazz will be here tomorrow."

"I wonder how that's going to go," Bella murmured, looking at the sky. "Alice will probably drag me off to milk me for details."

"Yeah, I guess Jazz will be quizzing me as well." I hugged my wife, pressing my face against hers. "Are you tired, Bella? It's pretty late."

"Not as tired as I should be," she admitted. "I feel good. Relaxed, and in control. And tonight? A little smug."

"You should be. You're amazing." I smiled into her neck.

"I know, right? I bring vampires to their knees," she teased.

"That you do, Minx."

"Yeah. Now, I've been wondering something."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Our talent. Do you think we could use it for anything? Other than warming ourselves, I mean?"

"We could try," I suggested.

"Like, now?" my mate wondered.

"Okay, Minx. Had enough of being in here?"

"Yeah. I thought maybe .... maybe we could stay out here and just see if we can produce it without, you know, being ... sexual."

"It would be interesting to know how it works," I admitted, climbing out of the tub as Bella blew out the candles. I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around my waist, then helped Bella out and covered her up.

We stood in the middle of the garden, looking at each other blankly. "How do you suggest we begin?" I asked finally.

"Um. It usually flares between us, right?" she blinked.

"Yeah."

"What if we, uh, put our hands in the middle here, and see if we can bring the heat between them?"

"Okay." I held my hands a few inches above Bella's, and thought about the heat. Ten minutes later, we were still standing there, feeling bored and stupid.

"It's not working," I said, stating the obvious.

"Maybe we need the sex after all," Bella mused.

"What if we try the ... desire, without any ... touching?" I suggested.

"Okay."

We stuck our hands out again. I thought about undressing Bella. About what was under the towel. That produced a reaction, alright. Just not the one we intended.

"Anything?" I asked, disappointed.

"Nope. Tell me, when the heat flares, what are you feeling?" Bella blinked at me.

"Like we're totally emotionally connected. I feel ... turned on. But also, um ... fierce. Like ... protective of you. Like you only belong to me and nobody had better intrude on us."

"Hey. That's how I feel, too. Like we're in our own, emotional bubble."

"Remember the day Charlie tried to shoot me?"

"He didn't really try to shoot you, Edward. He just thought about it."

"Okay, don't get defensive. You remember when we got caught?"

"Who could forget?"

"I felt like we were in our own bubble, insulated from the world. And I didn't hear Charlie."

"So ... you think that was our talent?" Bella smiled, excitement kindling.

"What if it was?"

"Okay, so maybe, we think um... protective thoughts?"

"Okay." I stared down at our hands, with the empty space between them. We waited. Suddenly, there was a tickling sensation on my palms.

"Do you feel it?" I asked, excitedly.

"Yeah. But there's no heat," Bella winced.

"Okay. Privacy, protectiveness, intimate emotional connection ... there but not enough. Add the desire." I thought about making love to Bella, in our own private, insular bubble. Then I thought about protecting our privacy.

The heat kindled between our hands. We could see the tiny ball of it shimmer in the air like the waves that roll off hot pavement in the summer. The heat roiled in circles on the surface of the ball. Bella and I gasped and laughed with delight.

"It's a bubble! Let's try and make it bigger," I said, grinning.

We concentrated on the ball, and intensified our thoughts. It became necessary to draw our hands further apart, as the ball of heat grew to approximately eight inches in diameter. I looked at Bella, and she looked at me, and we laughed again, dancing up and down with excitement.

There was a flash of light, and the sound of flame filling a vacuum. Shit! "Bella, we're on fire!" I screamed, pulling us both, post haste, to the hot tub and submerging our hands.

We panted into each others' faces, eyes black with fright. "OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod" I said over and over. Bella whimpered, unable to break eye contact with me.

"You okay?" I panted at vampire speed, continuing to hold our hands under water.

"I dunno. You?" My mate replied.

"I dunno. I'm afraid to look," I revealed.

"Me too. It ... doesn't hurt," Bella said.

"No, it doesn't," I confirmed.

"Burning. It's the one thing that will ... damage you. Us."

Slowly, I raised our locked hands out of the water, dreading what we might find. All of three seconds had elapsed since I plunged our hands into the water.

They were unharmed. "How can this be?" I wondered, gawping at my trembling mate.

"Perhaps it's an illusion?" she suggested.

"I don't think so. We felt the heat." I turned Bella's fingers over in my hands, inspecting them carefully. There wasn't a spot on them.

"Our hands were on fire," I insisted. "I saw the flames lick between our fingers."

"It's a weapon," Bella said, her voice hollow. "We could hurt people with it."

"Only if we misuse it. It's a benefit to us. Something we use to make our life together more pleasant," I said, determined to not be terrified of the talent that had made us so happy until this moment.

"Perhaps we're meant to internalize it," Bella mused.

"It's a defence mechanism," I decided. "As long as we don't use it offensively, everything will be fine."

"You think?"

"Yeah." I kissed Bella's fingers. Thank God she was alright.

"You don't think it will get out of control, and we actually will spontaneously combust?"

"I don't think we can be hurt by it. It didn't burn us. But I bet it would hurt others, Bella."

"There's only one way to find out what it does," Bella said through thin lips.

"We have to practise using it. Get control over it and refine it,"

"If we ever run into another wicked vampire that wants to hurt us, we will have to know how to use it, Edward."

"Are you warm enough?" I fretted.

Bella gave me a look that asked me what kind of drugs I might be taking. "Mocha-chino?_ We make fire_. I don't think staying warm is _ever_ going to be a problem for us again."

"Well, that will be nice. Want to run down by the water and test it again?"

"Yeah. Sounds ... cool. But let's stand with our feet in the water in case we're wrong."

"Okay."

"jasper's going to be interested in this," Bella mused.

"Jasper is going to do back flips," I confirmed, taking Bella's hand so we could run down to the cove.

"Hard to believe they'll be here tomorrow," my mate said.

"Yes. Jasper probably will have a really loopy day, what with me being all stress free and your red eyes."

"Sounds like fun."

We ran to shore, dropping our towels and standing in the surf. The moon was obscured by clouds. Bella held out her hands, and I placed mine a few inches over them. With a minimum of effort, the near-invisible roiling ball of heat was born between us.

"Bigger," I commanded. We held our hands further apart. The ball of heat grew until it was again approximately eight inches in diameter. We were careful of our hands this time, eyes locked on the ball. It erupted into orange and red flame, rolling between our hands, strange and powerful. Its light played off our countenances like a strange, glowing jack-o'lantern.

I took my hand and stuck it experimentally into the ball. The flames licked up my arm to the elbow, but there was no pain. I tried to push the ball away, but my hand went straight through it.

"I bet we could throw it, if we used our hands on the outside to manoeuvre it," Bella said.

"Okay, on three, bring your hands back between us, overhand. And we'll see if we can catapult it forward," I instructed.

I brought my hands back between our bodies, as Bella mirrored my movements. We carried the ball backward inside a barrier of air.

"On three: one, two, three..." We hurled our arms forward, and the ball flew through the air, fifty yards out into the ocean. It detonated, with a noise like a cherry bomb, just before it touched the water, radiating a fiery ring out over its surface. A large wave rushed toward us, the ocean disrupted by the explosion. A flock of bats came screeching over our heads, their flight path disrupted. Bella and I pelted up onto the beach, avoiding the incoming wave by inches.

Bella and I stood side by side, frozen in shock. "In the name of all that's holy," I whispered. "What we have here, it's ... extremely dangerous."

"Why would God allow us to have such a weapon? Why would He create it?" Bella fretted, upset.

"I suppose it's like a knife or a gun, Bella. A gun can be a tool to catch your dinner, or it can be a weapon to use for evil gain. Maybe God knew we would use it for warmth, and love, and not to kill. Maybe He knew we could be trusted with it." I ran a hand through my hair as the last flashing embers of fire bomb fizzled into the sea. I hoped Flipper wasn't anywhere nearby.

"I hope we never have to use it, Edward," Bella stated firmly.

"So do I, love. So do I."

"Edward?" Bella blinked at me.

"Yes, my love?"

"I still want to use it. To love you, I mean. It's made our lives so much better. Is that wrong?" Bella bit her lip, her eyes creasing. I smoothed away the stress lines.

"I believe we've been given this talent as a gift. As long as we don't use it to injure, I don't see what could be wrong with using it. I think we were intended to have it, don't you?"

"If we weren't intended to have it, we wouldn't have it," Bella murmured.

"I love our talent, Bella. The non-aggressive part of it," I stated.

"So do I, Mocha-chino. So do I."

"So we agree to use it wisely?" I asked.

"It takes both of us to make it. That will keep us honest. Yes, we agree to use it only for unselfish reasons. Only to help ourselves and others." Bella shivered.

"Come on, sweetheart. I think it's time to get some rest. It's going to be a big day, and we have trophies to wrap."

"I almost forgot that. We're going to discombooberate Jazz, aren't we?"

"I certainly hope so, after the stunt they pulled. Hope they had fun cleaning up our bathroom. Hah! At least I'll get to see that now."

"I want every gory detail, Mocha-chino."

"Okay Minx." I held out my elbow, and Bella took it. We started up the beach, stopping only to pick up the towels.

"Mocha-chino?"

"Yes, Minx?"

"I'm not tired."

"Well, you slept all day today. But you won't be able to do that tomorrow. You need to get to bed soon," I advised.

"Perhaps we could make use of our talent, husband."

Grr. "Sounds like a plan, love. Let's go inside."


	22. Chapter 22: Mawwiage

**Chapter 22: Mawwiage**

**Rated M for lemons.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Music belongs to its respective owners, and can be found on my playlist, 'I Hunger 2', at youtubedotcomjmollytwilight**

**'Getting Into You', by Relient K**

**'Berkley Springs', by Don Ross**

**'Storybook Story', by Willy DeVille & Mark Knopfler**

**'Um Chorinho em Cochabamba' (Eduardo Neves), by Free Choro**

**'Spanish Romance', by Nelson Amos**

**'Dois pra lá e dois pra cá', by João Bosco and Zizi Possi**

**'100 Years', by Five for Fighting**

**'Baby of Mine', by Allison Krause**

**Sources for this chapter:**

**'The Princess Bride': .com/title/tt0093779/quotes**

**'Hope Is the Thing with Feathers', by Emily Dickinson**

**My friends, the reviews are getting scarce. Kindly leave me some love as I can hear the crickets cheeping. It's lonely over here, ya know?**

_When I made up my mind  
And my heart along with that  
To live not for myself  
But yet for God, somebody said  
Do you know what you are getting yourself into_

_When I finally ironed out  
All of my priorities  
And asked God to remove the doubt  
That makes me so unsure of these  
Things I ask myself, I ask myself  
Do you know what you are getting yourself into_

_[Chorus]  
I'm getting into you  
Because you got to me, in a way words can't describe  
I'm getting into you  
Because I've got to be  
You're essential to survive  
I'm going to love you with my life_

_When He looked at me and said  
I kind of view you as a son  
And for a second our eyes met  
And I met that with a question  
Do you know what you are getting yourself into_

_[Chorus]_

_I've been a liar and I'll never amount to  
The kind of person you deserve to worship you  
You say you will not dwell on what I did but rather what I do you say  
I love you and that's what you are getting yourself into_

_[Chorus]_

_He said, I love you and that's what you are getting yourself into _

_  
_**Sunday, August 20, 2005**

_**Alice's pov:**_

Jazz was still fretting as we climbed aboard the new Seadoos parked in the Esmeralda's berth. I'd told him not to eat his heart out, but as usual, he couldn't let it go. I did my best to act like the whole visit was going to be duck soup, just to keep him calm. If he suspected I were nervous, he'd be reluctant to go. He might even spruce off, and that would be bad for him.

See, if Bella and Edward got their way and razzed him a little, Jazz was going to heave a sigh of relief and start trying to build a relationship with his new, more durable sister-in-law. And if he didn't go, they would be estranged for some time. I couldn't have that. I wanted my niece.

Having_ Seen_ the weather for the day, I knew our time to get to the island was limited. I had told Edward that the afternoon would be good for the visit, and then the weather suddenly changed. Again. Thank you, global warming. So now we were in for an unseasonably hot, sunny day. Which meant that Jazz and I had to be out of the human-populated area of Rio well before dawn.

"Are you sure I'm not in the soup, Lis?" he asked me for the hundredth time.

"Jazzy, let's put it this way. If you don't show up, the fallout is going to be a thousand times worse."

"Worse?" he exclaimed, picking up on the very word I didn't want him to focus upon.

"I didn't mean it that way," I corrected myself, thankful that Jazz read emotions and not minds. "I mean, nothing is going to get fixed if you don't stick your neck out and work on it. Jazzy, Edward and Bella love you. You are _family. _They value you."

"After everything?"

"Jazz! What do you want Edward to do? Kiss you?"

"Uh, nope."

"Buck up, soldier," I growled.

"Yes'm."

I powered up the jet ski and headed for the mouth of the bay, with Jazz close behind me. The prototype jet ski from the lab where Edward obtained his superior vehicles was pretty sweet. This one would not be hitting the market for at least two years, Edward's source informed me. We had paid dearly for the fun, but hopefully the technology would last for a couple of years before becoming obsolete. Rosalie would be chomping at the bit to get her turn with it, I was certain. The great thing about this vehicle was that at cruising speed, it would last approximately an hour and 16 minutes, which was about 20 minutes longer than would its competitors.

Our GSX, 787cc, 2 strokes skimmed over the waves with aplomb. They were rather sexy, I decided. Although that might just have been because my mate was sitting astride one. There were fewer things more ginchy than watching Jasper Hale with a big motor thrumming between his legs. Unless you could see him on a horse, I decided. Or in a mirror while we ... never mind.

His clothes were drool-worthy. Jazz was wearing one of his antiquated white cotton starched shirts, with the full sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Made him look like a pirate. And in an extremely unusual move, he'd worn chinos similar to those favoured by Edward. Ready for GQ, I decided, with his blonde locks blown back in the wind.

Halfway to the island, I wondered whether it would be prudent to phone ahead and announce our premature arrival. I received a sudden picture of Bella, awakened early. No, it would not be good to call. It would wake her. In fact, whether we announced ourselves or not, it would disturb her and we would be arriving half an hour earlier than was tolerable. I signalled to Jazz, and cut my engine. He leaped ahead a few yards, and circled back to meet me.

"We're going to arrive half an hour too early," I informed my mate, as we bobbed perpendicular to each other in the waves. "We need to delay. If Bella's rest is broken too early today, she'll be snarky for hours. And then Edward will be snarky, too. If we can only find some way to fill our time, we will have the best imaginable visit with them."

"Hmm." Jazz regarded me thoughtfully, his darkening eyes zoning in on my mouth, "I can think of _several_ ways to pass time, Jellicle."

"You can, huh? Want to enlighten me on that, soldier?"

Jasper stood up on his foot rails and opened the storage compartment under his seat. He removed a short rope and tethered the Seadoos together. He pulled me onto his Seadoo, removed the pack full of gifts from my back, and tied it to the handles of my machine. Then, he lifted me and flipped around so that I was sitting on his lap as he reclined against the instrument panel of his machine.

"Welcome aboard the ship of the Dread Pirate Roberts," he grinned slyly, tracing the outline of my lip with his thumb.

"Oh, _not_ the Dread Pirate Roberts. 'I hate you, for you have killed my love'," I moaned melodramatically, eyes rolling.

" 'Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while'." Jazz traced down my collarbone to the hollow of my throat.

" 'I will never doubt again'," I quoted, kissing him.

" 'There will never be a need'," my mate growled, his eyes fathoms deep. He unbuttoned my white cotton summer sweater, exposing my baby pink lace bra.

"Make love to me," I ordered.

" 'As you wish'." Jazz started trailing kisses over my chest, langorously slowly. It was torture.

"Hurry up. I want you inside me, now," I demanded, abandoning the script.

" 'You rush a miracle man, you get rotten miracles'," Jazz murmured, eyebrow arched. Nevertheless, he cupped me in his hand, kneading and rubbing my mound beneath my short skirt. Checking me for readiness, he slid two fingers into me, smoothly.

" 'Westley. Oh, Westley darling!' " I cried, kissing Jazz soundly. He smiled and watched me, highly amused. I frowned at him, pouting. " 'Westley, why won't you hold me?' "

" 'Gently'." Jazz smirked, enjoying the storyline. He twirled his fingers into my hair.

" 'At a time like this, that's all you can think to say? _Gently_?' " I demanded, liberating his cock from his pants with one swift movement. He pulled my head down to take him in.

" 'Gently!' " Jazz hissed, watching me as I sucked him into my mouth. His head fell back and he blinked. Then, he watched me, eyes heavy and lips swollen. I fondled the green barbell in his nipple, wondering whether I could talk him into getting one somewhere ... lower. Probably not. Well, someday I'd have to get up the courage to ask. Big question would be, who would I get to hold the clamp while I drilled through. Maybe if he said 'yes', I'd _See_ who would help out.

Jazz, fortunately, was oblivious to my machinations. He was, in fact, growing oblivious to everything but the feeling of my mouth on him. His hips jerked up and he fisted my hair passionately.  
"Unghhhh! I want you to fill me up, Buttercup."

"That wouldn't be gentle. Why must we be gentle, anyway?" I asked teasingly. Jazz grabbed my breasts and palmed them carefully.

" 'There's a shortage of perfect breasts in this world. It would be a pity to damage yours'," he quoted, smiling at me playfully. His eyes danced with laughter.

Wouldn't you know, he could pick the perfect quote from that movie to suit his intentions? I would have to work harder at it. I crawled up his front and impaled myself on his cock, eliciting a growl that sent vibrations straight to my clit. I ground against him while his hands wandered over my skin, pinching, fondling and squeezing.

" 'You are wonderful'," I moaned, my hands resting on his chest as he thrust into me. The Seadoo bobbed a little in the waves. Good thing it was well-balanced.

Jazz picked up his cue immediately. " 'Thank you; I've worked hard to become so'," he smirked.

" 'I admit it, you are better than I am'," I said, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

Jazz tried to talk through pursed lips. He could hardly contain his amusement. " 'Then why are you smiling?' "

" 'Because I know something you don't know'," I crooned, leaning down to lick his neck.

" 'And what is that?' " he growled.

" 'I... am not left-handed '," I claimed, flipping over to face away from my mate.

Jazz groaned, pulling my ass down onto him. " 'You are amazing'."

" 'I ought to be, after 20 years'," I replied, looking over my shoulder at him. He was consumed with watching himself pump in and out of me. I fingered my clit. We were both getting close.

Jazz was not done with the game. " 'Ohhhh. There's something I ought to tell you'."

" 'Tell me'," I whimpered, cresting over the edge.

Jazz came with a guttural yell, pulling my hips down onto him, hard. I writhed, panting, and joined him, letting the orgasm consume me. Jazz slid out of me, and turned me to lie on his torso. His right foot dangled in the water. Heaven only knows what had happened to his shoe.

Jazz looked at me tenderly, tracing the line of my jaw with his thumb. " ''m not left-handed either'," he murmured as he kissed me.

We lay there for several minutes, enjoying the lull of the waves in the darkness. But there was still part of the movie that just begged to be quoted. I opened one eye and fixed my mate with it. His face was soft and vulnerable as he held me.

I put on my best silly voice, to imitate The Impressive Clergyman. " 'Mawwiage... Mawwiage is wot bwings us togeder tooday. Mawwiage, that bwessed awangment, that dweam wifin a dweam...' " I crooned.

Jazz lost it then, giggling. " 'And wuv, twue wuv, wiw fowow you foweva... '"

" 'So tweasure your wuv,'" I continued, fluttering my lashes. He snorted.

" 'Do you, Pwincess Buwwercup...'" Jazz drawled. It was really beyond funny, hearing him incorporate this accent with Texas.

I fixed him under my glare. " 'Man and wife. Say man and wife'."

My mate regarded me tenderly. He stroked my hair, and dropped the accent. " 'Man and wife'," he intoned seriously, bending his head to kiss me. I melted into him, drowning in the weight of his love for me. It was the thing that had held me together since the first moment I could remember. _Uh-oh!_

I broke the kiss, staring out into the Atlantic. An incredulous smile split my face. Jazz looked to where my attention was held. In a moment, his clothes were reassembled, my sweater was buttoned and we were turning the jet skis in a wide arc, southeast toward Esme's Island.

"Where in tarnation did they come from?!" he exclaimed. A large pleasure boat was sitting not fifty yards from us. "More importantly, what did they see?" he worried.

"Ah, Jazz! They're only human. It's not light enough yet for them to see anything. But we'd best get going before the sun comes up and we attract any undue attention. By the way, where's your shoe?"

"Gone to Davy Jones," he answered, removing the other one and hurling it into the sea. "He might as well have the matched pair."

My Jazzy could be so silly sometimes. At least they weren't the Manolos.

"So, if we show up at Edward and Bella's now, are we going to get in trouble?" he wondered, raising his voice over the sound of our engines.

"No, they're, mm ... finished, too."

"You mean they were ... never mind."

"I didn't think you'd want to know," I said, laughing at him a little.

"I don't. But I expect I will have to get used to it," he said, eyes rolling.

"It doesn't bother you with Emmett," I stated, wondering why it was different with Edward.

"Emmett is Emmett. Edward, on the other hand, is a very private person. He doesn't want people knowing what he's feeling. Took him long enough to chew the rag with Bella. What I don't know, won't hurt me. And ... I'm used to it from Emmett. He thinks about it all the time. Always has. But with Edward it's ... new."

"I wonder how different he will be now," I said.

"Pretty different, I expect," Jazz mused, his eyes starting to twinkle. "I would have liked to be a fly on the wall ..."

"I promised him I wouldn't look, and except to _See_ that they were alright the next morning, I didn't."

"Like I always said, they were fine. Phenomenal control, Edward."

"So, you needn't worry about how he's going to treat you, right?"

"He's not great at holding grudges. Unless maybe we're talking about Mike Newton or Jacob Black," Jasper chortled.

"Guess Bella taught him that, right?" I asked narrowly.

"No," Jazz blinked as the island materialized in front of us. "He's never been one to hold grudges. He's a corker. Thanks, Lis."

"Anytime, my pirate king," I smiled.

"But what about Bella? Her temper is ... erratic," Jasper continued to fret.

"Bella is the most forgiving person on the planet. Stop fussing. You're projecting upset over here!"

"Sorry, Lis."

"Carpe diem, Jazzy. Look, they're waiting for us." I pointed at the shore, where Edward and Bella were standing in the light of dawn. She had on a white cover up, unzipped, and a cornflower blue bikini, and Edward was just in his hunter green board shorts. They were holding hands, smiling softly, their hair waving in the breeze.

We pulled the Seadoos up to the mooring post, and fastened them there. Jazz handed me the pack, and I put it up on my back. Then, he lifted me onto his shoulders. He knew how much I would want to keep my clothes dry.

Jazz trudged into the shallows, muscles tense and quivering. I knew he was sampling the mood.

My brother and Bella stood, free hands relaxed at their sides, their posture open and calm. "See? They're fine," I reassured Jasper. He nodded, tensely. I jumped off his back into the ankle-deep water.

A feral growl ripped the air, and Bella blurred into motion. Before I could do much more than register my shock, she had Jasper in a headlock from behind, her teeth on his neck. He was doing his best to submit without hurting her by fighting back. And she had him in a vulnerable position. Jasper cringed, unwilling to hurt Edward's mate.

"Bella! Please, no!" I wailed, wondering how to fend off a newborn without hurting her.

"Punked ya," Edward crowed, running up to us both, something in his hand flashing madly. A camera.

Bella opened one eye, which glinted wickedly. The terrifying scowl morphed into a silly grin. "Ever gonna mess with me and Edward again, Jazz?" she growled against his neck, chortling.

"No, Ma'am," he mouthed.

"Remember, that soon, I am going to be stronger than you. For the next year at least."

"Yes, Ma'am," he grunted.

"No more pranks, and no more teasing," she ordered. Edward was now sharing with me the pictures he had just taken.

"Yes, Ma'am. I mean, no, Ma'am. I mean, aw ... Bella. Won't you just forgive me?" Jazz pleaded.

"Better watch your step from now on, Jazz," Edward warned, holding me to his side. "My little kitten is going to be a real Hellcat."

Bella kissed Jazz on the cheek, and leaped off his back, splashing up water. She walked around to his front and enfolded him in a hug. Edward kissed the top of my head, pocketed the camera and moved to stand face-to-face with Jazz, who was having a difficult time meeting his eyes. I watched anxiously. Bella stepped back to stand with her husband.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," Jasper said gruffly. "I never would hurt Bella. Never. Not after her last birthday. I – I ruined everything. It could have cost us our whole family. And it could have cost you both ... this. And I will never hurt her again, I swear."

"Jasper!" Edward said sharply, clamping his hand down onto Jazz's shoulder. My mate brought his eyes up slowly to meet those of my brother. "Jasper? Let me remind you of some things. The first time? It was an _accident_. That's all. I had a hard time resisting biting Bella myself, back then. And she's _my mate_. Our breakup was not your fault. It was mine. But Bella and I got to know each other and ourselves much better as a result of being apart, so perhaps it was necessary. Not that the whole ordeal wasn't excruciating. The real problem was not you, or our physical stats. It was my lack of _faith_ in us. In all of us. I was an idiot. And we all learned from it. So Jazz? I want you to let it go."

"Seriously?" Jasper's voice trembled a little.

"Yeah, brother. And I accept that this recent disaster was an accident as well. I _know_ you'd never hurt Bella, Jasper. If I thought you would ever hurt her, you would not have been at our wedding, now, would you?"

"I ... guess not."

"And I would never have let you kiss her on the forehead, would I?"

"No." Jazz seemed to realize he'd really been trusted. "No, you wouldn't have. You're way too protective of her."

"I've hurt Alice before. Her feelings, I mean."

"Yes." Jazz blinked at Edward, a little bemused as to where he was going.

"And you forgave me?"

"It's hardly the same thing. Bella has tried to kill herself twice. Both times were instigated by my behaviour."

"I disagree," Bella piped up. Neither Jazz nor I had really paid attention to her before this moment. She looked stunning. And happy. And her red eyes were ... disconcerting.

"Wha-?"

"I disagree. Oh, you were the obvious one to blame, and I'm not saying you're totally off the hook. But if Edward and I had behaved maturely, and not given in to our fears, we would not have been shaken when bad stuff happened. We'd have asked for help instead of panicking."

"I hope we've all learned that lesson, permanently," Edward added.

"And the only other thing we have to worry about is the Cullen Clan's predilection for playing pranks," Bella said, mouth turning up at one corner.

"We started playing pranks to relieve the boredom, Bella," I said quietly.

"And some of them are hilarious, Alice. But others are getting quite out of control. I think everybody needs to tone it down. Think consequences through."

"Yes, of course you're right. Do you forgive me, little one?" my husband begged.

"Only if you stop calling me that. And Jasper? We have a token gift, to remind you not to head up any more _cock_amamee jokes."

"These little ones are for you to take home to our illustrious family," Edward announced, presenting a bag full of identically wrapped gifts to me. "They're smaller versions of Jasper's." I took the bag with an eye roll, already knowing what was inside. I couldn't believe they had it in them. _So much for the bluenose._ Edward chuckled at me, nodding his head.

Jasper shot a glance at me, a tad worried. I winked at him and gave him a bit of a smile. He nodded slightly, and unwrapped his 'gift'. He stood there, gawping at the air, holding the trophy aloft. Then, he tried to hide it behind his back. "Edward! In front of the _ladies_?" he said in shock. Bella and I laughed.

Edward pulled Jazz's hand forward, polished the head of the trophy, and smacked Jazz lightly on the cheek. " A big dick for a big dick," he announced. "And a whole lot of little dicks for your minions."

Jasper examined the trophy, looking sheepish.

"Hey! Bella! You were right," Edward crowed. "We _do_ blush. You're all silver, brother. And you dare to call _me_ a prude?

"You're no prude, Edward. And neither is your mate."

"Thank you, Jasper. Kindly inform Emmett of said fact when you go home, will you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Jazz?" Edward threw his arm around Jasper's shoulder and Bella stood on my mate's other side, wrapping her arm around his waist. Edward plucked me out of the air and tucked me under his other arm.

"Uh-huh?" Jasper was still transfixed by his prize.

"I expect to see that on display in your room when we get home," Edward ordered, smirking.

"Of course, sir. I must admit it's kind of pretty, i'nt it?" Jasper chuckled.

"But not an accurate representation of the Cullen-Hale Men," Edward winked.

On shore, Jasper passed me his trophy and I tucked it into the outer compartment of the backpack along with the mini trophies. Jasper and Edward exchanged a manly hug, complete with back claps and toeing of the sand. See, everything was working out great. I knew it would. I always knew.

I set the bag down, and we all looked at each other. "Well, Isabella Masen-Cullen, just look at you. You are radiant."

"Thanks Alice," she said, blushing hot pink all over. Jazz gave her a funny look.

"Does she smell like food to you, Jazz?" Edward wondered. Jasper seemed confused.

"No. But her heart's still beating, and she still blushes. How can this be? How can she be ... half and half ?" He looked Bella up and down, taking in the changes in her physique.

Bella suffered the scrutiny complacently, smiling slightly. I couldn't recall Jasper ever looking at a female other than me, before. It was very out of character. He must be terribly interested in the baby. As interested as I was.

"It's the baby." Edward stated.

"May I suffer you to admit an impertinence, sister?" Jasper asked, holding up his hand close to her abdomen.

"Oh!" Bella blinked. "Sure, Jasper. You can touch the baby. It's okay." she took his hand between her own and pulled it to rest on her belly, covering it there with her hand. We heard a beep and realized Edward was taking pictures again.

"Edward! You oughtn't to monkey like that. Bella will be shy of being seen like this," he claimed fretfully.

"No I won't, Jasper. We're going to document this pregnancy for posterity," Bella announced.

"Your turn, Alice. Meet your niece," Edward ordered.

"Niece?" I yelped, shocked. _How could he know?_

"Well, I think it's a girl. Bella's convinced it's a boy, because she's had a bad dream about a boy, but I'm sure it's a girl. More sure today than I was yesterday," he said, winking. _Shit. I __just let the cat out of the bag._

"Well, I don't know, Edward. It's too early to tell."

"I don't think so, Titch," he said smugly. _Well, at least he was getting what he wanted._ Edward nodded to me, almost imperceptibly.

I rested my hand on Bella's tummy, marvelling at the warmth of her, as always. She wasn't quite as warm as she had been on the morning of the wedding, however. Perhaps she was chilly, being outside. That would be logical.

"Nope. She really is cooler than she used to be," Edward said. I enfolded Bella in my arms and Edward snapped more pictures.

"You are going to be so happy," I told her. "Everything is going to be glorious."

"I know. Thanks, Alice."

Edward and Bella took our hands and started to lead us toward the house. I had another sudden vision of them, spooned up in bed. _His hand sparkles against her luminescent skin, wedding ring glinting in the light. She covers his hand with her own, and moves it to a different spot. They wait. "Oh!" he __exclaims as the baby flutters. They laugh together as they feel the fragile miracle within. He nuzzles his face against hers. Bliss. "Hope is a thing with feathers," he murmurs, _

"_That perches in the soul,  
And sings the tune without the words,  
And never stops at all..."_

It faded to black, but it was getting clearer. It would be soon. My brother looked at me, seeing it with me. "So how long have you known?" he asked me, centred and calm.

"About three months," I answered.

"Three _months_?! And you haven't let anything slip to me in _three months_?" Edward gawped at me.

"I didn't understand it. Jazz had to explain it to me. And it never used to be so clear. It was all garbled."

"So it's clear now. How come?"

"Faith. You're committed. And it's close," I declared.

"Bella?" Edward smiled over his shoulder.

"Yeah? Ow." Bella tripped over a rock no bigger than an egg. Jazz took her elbow, trying not to laugh.

"You'd better enjoy the sun while you can. According to Alice you're going to be reflective soon."

"Yippee. Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Am I also going to be stunningly graceful soon?"

I _Looked_. "Sorry, Bella. Not yet."

"Am I ever going to be graceful? Or will I be the world's only clumsy vampire?" I turned and smirked at her. "Oh, come on!" she huffed. "No fair. You tell Edward stuff all the time!"

"Yes, but your brothers-in-law need something to bet about. It's up to Edward. If he says I can tell you, then I will." _She is going to be exceptionally graceful, Edward._

He grinned at me like a naughty schoolboy. Bella got right up in his face. "Well?" she demanded.

Edward looked at Bella like the cat who ate the cream.

"Oh, you rotten piece of work. You are _so _not getting any!" she huffed, crossing her arms. Edward snickered diabolically. He turned the latch on the door of the house and held it for us.

"Poor Bella. Welcome to the world of immortal men. They are much too cocky for anyone's good. Although it does me good to see Edward so ... unflappable?" I said, looking around at the decor.

"Amen" Jazz interjected.

"Men. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em, can't kill 'em, better keep their hands busy," I sighed. "So where's your closet?"

"Alice! You've been here all of three seconds and you want to dress me?" Bella whined.

"No, silly. Well, I _did_ bring you some cute items, but I want my pink stuff out of your suitcase."

"_Your_ pink stuff?"

"Of course, Bella. I know you don't like pink. If you'd looked at the tags, you'd have seen everything pink is in my size, not yours."

"Well, that explains a lot. But how come you packed stuff for yourself in my suitcase?" Bella wondered.

"I _Saw_ that if I packed it for myself, my suitcases were going to get permanently lost. So I sent my stuff ahead with you, knowing I could pick it up when we came to visit. And lets face it, you haven't needed much clothing on this trip," I shrugged.

"How long have you known you were coming to see us here?" Bella asked, awestruck.

"Only a couple of days before the wedding. And it wasn't a sure thing. But I figured it was worth the risk, and I'd be able to get my stuff here sooner or later. So can I have it?" I liberated the backpack from Jazz, tipping my face up for a kiss.

"Uh, sure." My sister and I headed for the bedroom. Bella stopped dead. "Alice? If the pink stuff is yours, then who is all the tacky stuff for?"

I cackled. "Rose and Em." I pulled the suitcase full of unmentionables out of Esme's closet.

"Ew. Now I need to bleach my brain," Edward moaned from the sun room. He and Jazz sat down to discuss our time in Peru.

"Rose and Em?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. I see them having a vacation down here soon. We'll just leave their stuff in this spare suitcase you're leaving behind."

"Spare suitcase?"

"Bella. Edward has shredded so many clothes it will be a miracle if he doesn't streak back to Forks. You've got to get him to stop doing it. I mean, Dior, Boss, Prada... I should have shopped at WalMart for him." I rolled my eyes, and Bella smiled a secret smile. "Oh, yeah. You think it's cute now. Won't be so precious when he's trying to get through Customs _au __naturel."_

"Alright Alice." Bella helped me finish separating the lingerie into two groups: mine and Em's. "I'm just relieved this stuff wasn't meant for Carlisle and Esme."

"Oh, no! They prefer leather and spray-on vinyl," I asserted. _Look pretty minxy in it too._

"Oh, God!" Edward yelped.

"Sorreeee!" I sang. _Not._

"I heard that, Alice," Edward moaned.

"And here I thought he'd loosened up," I remarked, pulling a large package out of the backpack and handing it to Bella.

"I didn't have a brain transplant, dear," he called with exaggerated sweetness.

"What's this, Alice?" Bella asked, fingering the large fabric bag.

"Maternity clothes. You'll be needing them before it's time to go home. And for some reason, I see you hiking in the Amazon next week. Make sure you take the rain wear. New boots for both of you are in the bottom."

"Thanks. Okay, seriously, maternity clothes?" Bella enthused.

"Yes ma'am."

"This is so exciting. Thank you Alice!"

"Holy crow! Did you just thank me for giving you clothes?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. Oh, these are so cute. Edward's gonna flip." Bella held up a pair of t-shirts. His and hers. "Will he seriously wear this?"

"Edward is ten kinds of sappy about this kid. You bet he will. But don't let him wear it to go and tell Charlie. Your father will see blood if Edward comes up the driveway in that." I snatched the shirts and hid them as Edward bounded into the room.

"Can I see?" he said excitedly.

"Not today." I said firmly.

"But-"

"Nope."

"Aghhh," he moped, hanging his head.

"But this is for you. Don't open it in front of Jazz."

"Hey!" that man protested from the other room.

"You don't want to know, honey," I trilled.

Edward eyed me like a deer on the menu, then pulled open the bag and peered inside. He inserted his hand and shoved around the contents, then looked at me in disbelief. "You're joshing."

"Not joshing. She'll like it."

"Like what?" Bella asked, crawling across the bed on her knees toward Edward.

"Nope." He shut the bag and held it clenched to his chest.

"You are blushing, Mocha-chino."

"Don't push me, Minx."

"C'mon. Let me see."

"No way."

"C'mon Mocha-chino! I bet it's leather, isn't it?" Bella scrambled for the bag.

"Bella!" Edward held it out of her reach. These two really were such fun.

"C'mon. C'mon Edward! Lemme see. Lemme see! Oop!" Bella rolled right off onto the floor in her effort to snag the bag. It was past hysterical. She landed on his feet, back down and limbs in the air like a turtle.

"Bella?! Are you okay?"

"Shit," came the muffled reply.

"Bella?!" He squatted down to check her for damage. Bella grabbed for the bag and missed. Edward was getting ticked.

"Will you _please_ stop? You are seriously embarrassing me," he said, trying with scant success to sound patient. Just because he had the patience of Job didn't mean he couldn't go nuts occasionally.

"Okay," Bella sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you." Edward reached a hand down to help Bella up. That's when she went for the kill. Snatching the bag from his unsuspecting fingers, Bella moved at an incredible speed to put the bed between her husband and herself. I giggled and clapped. He gave me the evil eye.

"Minx!" he snarled, preparing to throw himself after her. But...

Bella had already opened the bag, and what was inside elicited a moan from that feminine mouth that doubtless went straight to his ... you know.

My brother stopped dead in his tracks and pinched his eyes shut instead, as Bella pulled the contents of the bag out to have a better look at them.

"These are beautiful, Alice," she stated, pulling the suede calfskin reverently along her cheek.

"Armani jacket, Gucci shorts," I stated, packing my things carefully into the backpack. "I'll leave you two alone now."

"Thank you, Alice," Edward growled.

I chuckled. "By the way, Edward, this is for your kitty-cat. Only fair if you get to open it for her."

"_Oh_." He looked much more cheerful. It was a competition now, as to who was going to be the most embarrassed. "Thank you, Alice." He turned to give her a gloating look.

"You're welcome," I sang, walking out the door. Their voices filtered through it. I couldn't help listening, honest. See, they're just too cute together.

"Why did this outfit embarrass you? It's pretty tame, compared to stuff she could have bought you?"

"It's the hat."

"The hat?"

A huge sigh sounded as he handed it over. "Ah. I see," Bella snickered.

"I'm not dressing like one of the Village People."

"You don't have to wear the hat."

"Thank you. In the name of all that's holy... You are _so_ wearing this," he moaned.

"It's lace. You _like _lace, don't you?"

"Me-ow, minxy kitty."

"Uh, Edward? It doesn't ... have a ... um..."

"Crotch?"

"Yeah, but _no_."

"No?! _Yes_."

"No, _no_."

"Why?"

I remembered her blush from my vision. Chuckling, I ceased to eavesdrop and went to make sure Jazz wasn't feeling neglected.

"What are they doing?" he whispered.

"Talking each other into wearing some sexy gear later."

"Joy. Should we make ourselves scarce?" Jazz worried.

"Not necessa-"

Edward and Bella emerged from the bedroom, looking like two cats who'd eaten the cream. Edward cleared his throat. "Thanks again, Alice. We ... like your presents."

"I know. I _Saw_. You're most welcome. Just remember what I said, Bella. Don't wear the t-shirts to Charlie's. Wear them to Renee's. You should wear your new jacket on top of it, Edward, so you can take it off when Bella gets out of the car and Renee can see that you match. Wear the coral coloured blouse to Charlie's, Bella. Oh, and Edward? You should enlist Sue and Seth's help with the reveal. Let them prep him."

Edward sat in the Poäng chair, and pulled Bella onto the ottoman between his knees. "Yeah, that sounds ... helpful. How's it going to turn out?" Edward asked, a line creeping between his eyes.

"Good."

"Honest? Jazz? What do you think about it? You're the one with the experience in this area. What if the Volturi ..."

"Edward, honestly, you just attract human pets, I swear. So, what you want to know is, if you let Renee and Charlie and all your little Brazilians in on the secret, are the Volturi going to nuke us all?"

"That about sums it up, Jazz."

Jasper sat and pondered for a few minutes. "The Volturi killed a lot of humans and vampires in the South," he began.

Edward tensed. "Yes."

"Here's the thing, okay? The Volturi. I know you don't trust them, after how they interacted with Bella."

"That's right."

"Well, I wish I had been there to assess their emotions, because everything I know about them points them up as being extremely good leaders. I mean, nobody's kicked them out of power in 3000 years. If they were terrible leaders, someone would have overthrown them long ago."

"Okay, that's granted, although I think they're worried about Carlisle's perceived power. But what about our humans?" We're breaking the cardinal rule."

"The Volturi break the rule all the time. They have many humans under their roof and in their payroll."

"But the Southern Wars ..."

"Only happened because vampires got sloppy. If they'd been discreet, the Volturi would not have gotten involved. Large groups of vampires always have involvement with humans. We stick out. It's pretty much inevitable. Even Maria had middlemen. Tradesmen and procurers. There's always a subspecies that gravitates to us."

"Geez. Thank you so much," Bella growled.

"I don't mean you, Bella. Your half of a mated pair. Wouldn't matter if you were a werewolf. As long as you end up one of us, the Volturi couldn't give a rat's ... backside. Only reason they singled you out for destruction is that Edward brought you to their attention as someone he loved and didn't intend to change. I don't think they'd have found out about you, or tried to destroy you, otherwise."

"So you're saying, if we can stay off Aro's radar, we should be okay?" Edward asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Aro sits on his throne and doesn't go looking for trouble. He has servants for that, and they can be tricked or convinced to ignore certain things. And there are only about fifty of them in the world. It's a big place. As long as you don't tell an uncontrollable number of people, and you don't tell anyone who might break trust with our kind, you should stay out of the soup. Let's face it, we're already up to our necks in it. Almost every human in La Push knows we exist now, and we have a Treaty with them. Aro finds out about that, we're all going to be on their extermination list anyhow. As for the Brazilians, they're Ticuna, right?"

"Partly. They have Ticuna ancestors. The _cariocas_ are such a melting pot of intermixed races, it's hard to differentiate anymore. Which is kind of nice, really."

"Yeah. We could take a leaf from that book. Anyhow, the Ticunas? Their ancestors knew all about us. What do you think the Mayan gods were?"

"The Mayans worshipped vampires?" Bella gawped.

"Well, it's easy to invent a calendar if you've been hanging out on the planet for 3000 years, right? The ancient ones left before the Spaniards came along. But they left lots of calling cards behind."

"Blood sacrifices," Edward intoned.

"Vestal virgins," I added.

"Incubus legends," Edward listed.

"Werewolf legends," I said.

"Unexplained surges in the knowledge and accomplishments of mankind," Jazz put in.

"Obsessive compulsive attachment to detail," Edward said, folding his arms. We all stared at him. "What?!" he exclaimed, looking around. We went back to our explanations.

"Obsession with death and the afterlife," Jazz added.

"And the unexplained ability to move heavy objects without advanced technology." I summed up.

"I suppose you're going to tell me they built the Pyramids, too," Bella growled. We all shrugged. She gaped at us.

"Perhaps you'll meet Carlisle's acquaintance, Amun, someday. Best as we can guesstimate, since he won't say when he was born, he's 5000 years old." I told her.

"Vampires really live that long?" Bella gaped again. "I mean, I knew ... we... lived a long time, but, 5000 years, really?"

None of us terribly wanted to meet her eyes. "Very few of us ... survive that long," Edward said finally. "Not that I could imagine wanting to. Nothing in the world would be ... relevant after that much time. Life would very likely be a constant sequence of ... boredom and loss."

"Yeah, it's not like it's Heaven here, Bella. The world would just feel like it was getting worse and worse. Amun is not exactly a happy guy. And his wife Kebi? She never talks," I said.

"She barely thinks," Edward said.

"That's ... really sad," Bella said.

I zoned out briefly. _A bottlecap, nearly devoid of paint, in Esme's hand on its way to the trash._ Panicking a little, I dialled home on the tube and waited for mother.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Quick, mother, take the bottle cap out of the trash. It's not garbage, it's sentimental."

"Oh. Okay, I have it. Tell him it's in his jewellery box. How's the visit?"

"Peachy."

"Good. Kiss everyone for me," she said calmly.

"Bye, bye Momma Bear," I said.

"That's a hazard of being what we are. Hopefully, we'll never experience Amun's degree of alienation." Jazz said gently. None of us wanted to scare Bella, since the clock could never be turned back. Not that she would want it to be. But some aspects of our lives were sad, especially as we aged. Like Rose ...

"What's wrong with Rose?" Edward frowned in worry. "Is she unhappy because of the baby? Is she upset with Bella and me?"

"No, um. Okay. I wasn't sure about telling you, but I don't want you to be out of the loop. Keep in mind, first, that Rose is going to love being an aunt to your baby. She will love her life with you and the baby. So, no feeling guilty. Like I said, there's no fly in the ointment. Your life together as a family is going to be extraordinary."

"Spit it out, Alice," Edward ordered. "What's the problem?"

"Oh, gee! I just hate bearing news that upsets people. Don't get depressed, okay? And I don't want you to worry, because Rose and Em are going to do the right thing."

"Alice? Dying of confusion here," Bella stated.

"We were going to come for a nice, light visit," I moaned.

"Just consider this family business prior to the holiday," Edward directed.

"Uh, okay. Well, uh, you know how ... Carlisle said he was going to run some tests?" I said reluctantly.

Edward's eyes flickered to Jazz, who met his gaze unflinchingly. "Yes. On my brothers."

"Yes, only on males because females bodies are static and to bear children they'd have to be capable of change," I said.

"Yes. So he ran the tests ..."

"Yes. And ... Em was fertile, too."

"Oh, my God." Edward pinched his eyes shut, head bowed. Bella reached up behind her head to stroke his hair consolingly. She looked at me with huge, dilated eyes.

"And Rose?" she asked woodenly.

"Well, she _can't_. And ... she was pretty upset, initially. But as I said earlier, she's determined to do what's right. She's not going to put anybody ... through that in order to secure herself a baby. She was really upset at first, but now she's ... becoming reconciled once again to the fact that she won't ever be ... a mother," I finished.

"Fuck," Edward whimpered, under his breath. Bella turned her body around and pulled him into a hug.

"Edward, she is behaving nobly, so please don't grieve."

"She wants kids so badly. The temptation will always be there, to find a surrogate mother. And that would result in a new vampire or a dead human, so she'll never do it. I do grieve for her, Alice, because her own morals will separate her from the one thing she wants."

"Naw. The one thing she wants is Em. And they'll be fine together, Edward. As long as they have each other, they will be content," Jazz stated.

Edward blew out his breath. He nodded slightly, but continued to pinch his eyes shut. I hoped he wasn't fighting off a headache.

"Em will make sure Rose feels adequate, and loved, and cherished," I added. "She will be happy, especially after Re- _ah-choo_ she becomes an aunt."

"Did you seriously just pretend to sneeze?" Edward smiled, beneath his pinching fingers. He dropped his hand to look at me while I answered.

I avoided his eyes and talked rapidly. "_Don't even ask me_ to think of what the baby's name is. I don't know. And if I find out, I'm not telling you. I want you to be the ones to choose it, without any help from me."

"Okay, okay. I give. You swear Rosalie will be happy?"

"Yes. Happy. Happy unlike we've ever seen her. I swear."

"And you , Jazz?"

"I'm hunky dory, Edward. No worries, promise."

"But how come Em and I are ... fertile, and you're not?"

Jazz sighed. "Well, Carlisle has a theory. But it isn't proven, yet. He needs more samples, and we're as sure as tarnation not going to ask the Volturi to get involved."

"No. Letting them know some of us can reproduce would not be a good thing."

"No."

"So what's the theory?"

"Age."

"_Age?_"

"Well, you and Em are less than a hundred years old. And Carlisle, Eleazar and I are way more than a hundred years old. The only way to know if the theory is correct is to test a wider population. So Carlisle will ask his friends. But we'll have to be sneaky."

"Another reason to stay under the Volturi radar. Great. Nobody we know will ever be able to shake hands with Aro again."

"Right."

"So ... in a few more years, I might be firing blanks," Edward mused, one side of his mouth twitching.

"Yup."

"Well, I still think it's a miracle," he defended his belief.

"Yeah, I think so too, brother. You just had to show us up, didn't you?"

"I guess so," Edward smiled wryly. "Alice? I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"What is it?" I wondered, nonplussed.

"You haven't _Seen_?" he asked hesitantly. _A very old, very tiny old lady,grinning and refusing to let go of my hand. Sticking out her other hand for Jazz to kiss._

I shook my head, confused, and waited for my brother to enlighten me. "Who is she?"

"Cynthia," he informed me kindly. I shot to my feet, anxiety and something suspiciously like anger engulfed me. Both Edward and Jasper recoiled.

"It can't be. It can't be! I saw the gravestone. She's been dead since 1945, Edward. I looked for her. She was the only Brandon I found in the records."

"It's her. She was thinking about your mother and wishing that her family's birth and death notices were available. They're planning a reunion. I guess there was a fire at the church and a lot of history was lost. That's how I caught on. Your mother had a sister named Cynthia, too. It was her grave you found. Her gravestone only lists the date of her death, because the records were lost and your parents had already passed on. Only your sister remained, and she didn't know the date of birth, only death6."

I stood stiffly, trembling, and my breath huffed out in a whimper. "My sister's not dead," I said numbly.

"She's not dead, and she wants to meet you."

My eyes flew to Edward's face. "How?"

"She said she was from Biloxi. I said that you -my adopted sister- were from Biloxi and were searching for your birth family. When I said your name, she revealed hers. I told her that you must be a lost relation. She was ever so pleased to hear you'd married a fine Southern gentleman. She wants you, Alice. I'm sure you and Jazz can invent a cover story." _Cynthia, __lying in her sickbed, holding hands with me and Jazz. "I'm glad you came back, Mary Alice. I've missed you so..."_

"What's she like?" I asked, a little hoarsely.

"She's a lot like you," Bella said, grinning. "Except really, really old. She's like a little birdie with thick glasses and a mean handshake."

"Hey, watch it with the 'old', will you? Does she razz you about your age, Edward?"

"Sometimes," he smirked.

"You'll get there someday, too, Bella."

"But I'll never be as old as you," she sang.

"I'm going to remember you said that," I growled.

"Are you going to meet your sister, Alice?" Edward asked. _A huge number of people in a park, intermingling while eating fried chicken. "Shame the sun didn't come out for our reunion. Thank God we ordered the marquis", the small, older woman says, gesturing behind her. A sign on the tent reads 'Richards Family Reunion'._

"Yes, Edward. Thank you." He proffered a business card.

"This is her son's card. Her phone number is written on the back." I took the card gently, soaking up every detail on the front and the back. "My sister. Cynthia Brandon Richards," I repeated, nearly silent.

"She's 97. Don't wait." Edward cautioned.

"Jazz?" I asked, turning to him.

"We'll go as soon as we can get a flight. Tomorrow, if you want," he promised, excitement kindling.

I squealed. "We'll have to wait a day or two. I need gifts." Another welcome vision filled my mind. "_Hello, I'm Mary Alice. Cynthia is my mother. You have to be one of our Brandons. You should see our old photo album. I thought I looked like my namesake, but my dear, you are the spitting image of h-"_

"Oh, this is so exciting. What would I do without you, Edward?" I scooted forward and kissed him and Bella on the cheeks. Then, I threw myself into my mate's arms. "Oh, Jazz, I'm going to meet my family, and with any luck, I'll hear some family history."

"Wonderful, Alice. I always knew the time would come. Thank you, Edward, for making her so happy."

"Aw, it's nothing. Bella? I know something else that would make them happy, and Mr Ancient over there will never ask you for the impertinence. But he's wishing you'd offer."

"Aw, Edward! No, no, no. It's not fitting."

"We don't stand on propriety with family, Jazz." Edward turned to Bella again. "This old warhorse would like to listen to the baby."

Bella looked at us, a little startled. "Well of course, Jasper. That's totally fine. Alice, too. Come on. Come and see." Bella opened her arms as she leaned against Edward, welcoming us. I didn't hesitate. I scooted straight over and put my head on her belly, throwing my hand on it in rapture. A tiny sound, like a clock ticking under water. A few flutters as the tiny life moved. I was entranced. I might never move again.

Jasper stood, hesitating. "Come on, Jasper. It's fine. Your intentions are totally honourable, so get your butt over here and eavesdrop on your relation," she ordered.

"I can hear the baby, Jazz. This is so cool," I squeaked excitedly.

Jasper took a couple of slow steps toward Bella, and she reached out for him. He knelt softly by her side, and infinitely slowly, she drew him down to rest his head next to mine. He listened for a minute, not breathing, and then his breath huffed out in a delighted chuckle.

Bella's hands rested on our hair, soothing and patting. Edward reached out and put his hands on our shoulders. Family.

"Well, don't I just feel like a big Bella sandwich," our sister joshed. Edward sighed a laugh and kissed her on the side of the head. Jazz and I didn't move. You'd have thought the baby was doing the flippin' can-can or something. Our attention was much more over-the-top than the baby's actions warranted, but we just couldn't help ourselves. She was captivating. She already had us wrapped around that tiny little finger.

I wondered if Bella would let me buy her wardrobe. Heavens, this was going to be the most spoiled baby on the planet. "_Alice! You mustn't spoil her. It's not in her best interest." "But Bella, I love her. And she loves me. She's not spoiled." "Only because I keep you on a leash, Auntie."_

Edward chuckled and patted me. We all sat, huddled up and touching each other -and how unusual was that?- for a very long time, until Bella's stomach rumbled and she laughed self-deprecatingly. "You'd think I could go a week without eating, like you guys," she said ruefully.

"Your body is growing, and so is the baby's," Edward reminded her. "You need to eat, Bella."

"Can I have more of your to-die-for buns, Edward?"

Jazz snorted and sat up to look at his brother.

"Shut up, Jazz," Edward replied. "Bella, mind how you say things. Your words can and will be used against me. Up you get, all of you. My mate requires sustenance." He gave us a gentle push and we rolled to our feet, chuckling.

Bella skipped to the kitchen and sat at the table, waiting expectantly. Edward took a foil-wrapped pan out of the oven, which was, confusingly, not turned on although it emitted a trace of heat. He peeled back the foil, releasing an overpowering chocolate scent. Using a fork, he levered the concoction out of the pan and onto a dish, revealing it to be some sort of sticky bun dripping with chocolate and white sugar candy.

Edward deposited the dish in front of Bella. There were four buns on it. She grinned and thanked him, and dug in. I turned my gaze to Edward, amazed. He shrugged. "She has a big appetite sometimes." He turned to the fridge, and in a moment, added several pieces of hard cheese to her plate.

"Thanks, love," she said around the food. Jazz and I watched her eat. It was always fascinating, but it was doubly-weird now that she had red eyes and pale skin. A vampire newborn eating human food. Huh.

"So. Where are Em and Rose?" Edward asked.

"Morocco," I answered. "They left as soon as Rose recovered from hearing the news." The first bun was gone. Edward snickered, leaning against the counter.

"Stop laughing at me," Bella ordered. "Anyone as greedy for deer as you should not be laughing at me."

"Sorry, love," Edward snorted, clearly not sorry at all.

"If you guys are going to watch me eat, will you kindly sit down?" Bella said around bun number two. She popped a piece of cheese in her mouth and her sharp teeth snapped around it. I gestured to the other chair and Jazz took it, also staring in disbelief at Bella. I sat down on the floor, against the wall across from the table, trying to forget that she had sat there talking to me on the phone about Edward being dead and her plans to follow him.

Edward joined me on the floor. "So what would you like to do today, aside from listen to the baby going about its existence?"

"Um... Rose said the birds were cool. Have you seen them yet?"

"Nope. Sounds like a plan." _Macaws, love birds, Esme's linnets, finches chattering in the treetops._

"So tell me, my siblings. How did you like our parting joke?" Edward's eyes glinted wickedly, and I was suddenly blazing mad.

"You two are a couple of rotten brats!" I exclaimed. "Do you know how long it took us to clean up?!" Hundreds of images of the destruction blasted through my mind.

Edward and Bella looked each other and roared with laughter, thoroughly delighted. Jazz smiled at them tolerantly.

"That dress is extremely valuable, Bella," I said, warning her with my tone not to laugh about it.

She clammed up and attempted to look serious, although Edward did not. He sat on the floor and ho-ho'ed away. Bella gulped and gave me her best puppy dog look. "I'm sorry, Alice. We just couldn't resist, after all that stress leading up to the wedding. Gosh, all the details and high tempers and angst and sexual tension and relatives underfoot and rampaging Denalis with their hormones and Em with the condoms and Renee with the toilet? Sheesh. It's a wonder we didn't internally combust and blow up the house."

"Speaking of which, let's give a demonstration later today," Edward said, winking.

"Yeah, okay. If Jazz can stand it," Bella answered cryptically. _Fire. They're on fire._ I spun to look at Edward in shock, but he merely shrugged. I gawped at him.

"Come on, people. Let's get the show on the road," Edward ordered, getting up off the floor and brushing down the back of his shorts. "Daylight's burning."


	23. Chapter 23:Birds,Bees & Various Wild

**Chapter 23: Birds, Bees, and Various Wild Creatures**

**Rated M for lemons.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Quote is from 'Twilight', page 346.**

**Information about birds of South America can be found on Wiki.**

**'Pirates of Penzance', is by Gilbert and Sullivan. Lyrics are from allmusicalsdotcom.**

**Music belongs to its respective owners, and can be found on my playlist, 'I Hunger 2', at youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight beginning at # 39**

**The Model Major-General', by George Rose**

**'Belle', from the musical 'Notre Dame', by Garou, ****Patrick Fiori and Daniel Lavoie**

**'Sexy Boy', by Air**

**'The Pirate King', by Kevin Kline**

**'No Me Ames', by Marc Antony and Jennifer Lopez**

**'More Than Words', by Sungha Jung**

**'Pressure', by Queen and Bowie**

**'Hot Blooded', by Foreigner**

**'You', by Evanescence**

**Oh, you will definitely want to give your opinion on this chapter. Go on, review.**

_I am the very model of a modern Major-General,  
I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral,  
I know the kings of England, and I quote the fights historical  
From Marathon to Waterloo, in order categorical;  
I'm very well acquainted, too, with matters mathematical,  
I understand equations, both the simple and quadratical,  
About binomial theorem I'm teeming with a lot o' news,  
With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse._

_I'm very good at integral and differential calculus;  
I know the scientific names of beings animalculous:  
In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral,  
I am the very model of a modern Major-General._

_I know our mythic history, King Arthur's and Sir Caradoc's;  
I answer hard acrostics, I've a pretty taste for paradox,  
I quote in elegiacs all the crimes of Heliogabalus,  
In conics I can floor peculiarities parabolous;  
I can tell undoubted Raphaels from Gerard Dows and Zoffanies,  
I know the croaking chorus from The Frogs of Aristophanes!  
Then I can hum a fugue of which I've heard the music's din afore,  
And whistle all the airs from that infernal nonsense Pinafore._

_Then I can write a washing bill in Babylonic cuneiform,  
And tell you ev'ry detail of Caractacus's uniform:  
In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral,  
I am the very model of a modern Major-General._

_In fact, when I know what is meant by "mamelon" and "ravelin",  
When I can tell at sight a Mauser rifle from a javelin,  
When such affairs as sorties and surprises I'm more wary at,  
And when I know precisely what is meant by "commissariat",  
When I have learnt what progress has been made in modern gunnery,  
When I know more of tactics than a novice in a nunnery—  
In short, when I've a smattering of elemental strategy—  
You'll say a better Major-General has never sat a-gee._

_For my military knowledge, though I'm plucky and adventury,  
Has only been brought down to the beginning of the century;  
But still, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral,  
I am the very model of a modern Major-General. _

**Sunday, August 20th, 2005**

_**Bella's pov:**_

We were halfway to the area of the island inhabited by parrots when I got fresh with Edward. I guess I forgot Alice and Jazz could hear. After leaning to growl in his ear, "Mr Cullen? You have a spectacular ass. I am tempted to sink my teeth right into it," while fondling said body part, I was abruptly reminded of that fact. A pixie woo-hooed and a Confederate walked past a gobsmacked Victorian, clapping him on the butt as he passed. Naturally, I reverted to my habitual state: red and flustered.

To my surprise, my mate did not tell me off. Instead, he leaned down to kiss me softly on the corners of my mouth, his eyes honing in on mine. Edward was amused. And a little smug.

"Um, ... sorry?" I essayed, watching his lips curl.

"I'm not. You just go ahead. Keep on giving me cred. Shame you didn't do it in front of Newton. Too late now. I doubt we shall ever see him again."

"Oh, yeah. You sound so upset about that," I smirked.

"Well ... we _could_ put in a select appearance," my mate suggested, eyes glinting wickedly. "Just long enough for all our old detractors to get a taste of our ... affection for each other." Edward's nose brushed against my hair. My girlie parts panted after him.

"Yeah. We can wear Alice's matching t-shirts and flaunt my baby bump. Make the grapevine truly ecstatic." My eyes rolled.

Edward's voice was husky when he answered. "At least for once, we'd be hung for sheep and not lambs. And we would be lynched, no doubt about it. News in Forks passes faster than a trail of lit gunpowder."

"I don't want Charlie to shoot you," I laughed.

Edward snorted. "No more do I. There's a day that will go down in infamy. I was so afraid he'd actually fire that revolver and the bullet would ricochet into one of you."

"So you've said. Would have been hard to explain. I wonder what would have happened if he hadn't caught us," I mused.

"One of two things. You'd be dead, or you'd be a vampire already."

"Third option: I might be big as a house right now."

My mate cackled. "Seeing as she was probably conceived that weekend, I doubt there would be much of a difference, Bella."

"_She_? No. '_He_'," I corrected.

"No,_ she,_" Edward insisted, eyes dancing.

"Why?" I demanded, eyes narrowing.

"Let's just say I have a feeling. But making her would have been more fun if Charlie hadn't shown up. Assuming you survived the event. I wasn't ready. I wasn't in control of myself."

"No, you weren't." I stopped and turned to look at him, as he turned wry but laughing eyes on me. "But you were _awfully_ ginchy. I think we may have to re-enact the scene sometime." I fluttered my eyelashes at him and trailed a finger over his chest, hooked it into the neck of his favourite t-shirt and reeled him in.

Edward laughed outright. "I'm not going back to that theatre to watch a sexy movie, ever again," he declared. "It's hazardous to our health and reputations. I suppose I can look for the DVD," he said, drifting, as he finally paid attention to the fact that I was coming on to him.

"We can have a home movie night," I smirked.

"Grr-wow. You are _such_ a minx." He leaned down to kiss me, drawing me into his arms.

"It's a boy," I insisted around his lips.

Edward smiled against me. "No way. It's a girl." He traced circles on the small of my back, then pushed his hand down the back of my shorts to fondle my ass.

I decided I really didn't care anymore whether our baby was a boy or a girl. Heck, when my husband fronted a sneaky two-sided attack, I could barely remember my name, dazzle or no dazzle. He kissed me soundly, rubbing my ass, and I wove my fingers through his hair, holding him to me. We were just starting to really get into it when there was a loud harrumph.

"Are you two coming today?" Alice demanded.

"I _certainly_ hope so," Edward quipped. He kissed me some more.

"You're a brat," Alice laughed. "We found the birds. Can you save that for later?"

"No," my husband stated, coming up for air only long enough to say the one word. Then, he huffed and broke the kiss. "Give us five minutes, mother."

"Is that all it takes you?" Alice teased.

"No, but it's probably enough to tide me over," Edward growled, diving down again.

"Hey, remember Jazz? Better that you should, uh, take care of your ... _feelings_ before joining us. We'll be fine. We can ... entertain ourselves. Just ... um ... see us when you're done."

Edward gave her a thumbs-up while applying his mouth to my neck. I shrugged as he waved bye-bye. Alice laughed. "Boy, you sure are channelling Emmett today," she shook her head. "Catch you later." She sprinted off into the forest.

"We're being rude," I protested weakly, as Edward pushed me back against a tree.

"Bella?" he asked softly, resting his forearm against the trunk over my head.

"Yes, love?"

"_Who_ in this family reads minds?" he asked silkily, winding my hair around his finger.

"You do."

"Alice has been wanting to get Jazz alone again all morning. Can't you hear them?"

I listened out, and finally captured some pretty ... inspiring noises. My eyes widened, and I smothered a grin.

"Exactly. She didn't waste any time. Sometimes when our family goes out together, a couple ... disappears for a bit, unexpectedly. Mostly everyone else ignores it and doesn't tease. The idea of me, and you, doing the same thing is just ... kind of novel for Alice and Jazz. But they're happy for us. And themselves, in case you aren't listening."

Soft groans were issuing from somewhere a little east of us. I couldn't help but hear.

"Are you going to waste the opportunity for us to enjoy each other, Minx?" Edward crooned, staring at my mouth.

"Not on your life. This is good practise for when we go home and have to live with them all. I might as well get used to it, right?"

"Right." Edward looked a little hesitant. I wondered what he was thinking. Perhaps he was feeling more shy than me, although that would be weird.

Time to stop over-thinking it. "I want you. Now," I demanded. In a flash, my shorts were gone and my frilly-butt bikini bottoms pushed aside, and Edward was poised to take me. His eyes bored down into mine.

"I want you in me," I whispered. "Hard."

Frantically, he pushed inside me, and held still while my muscles clenched and unclenched, releasing to accommodate his girth. I writhed against him, desperate for more.

Edward established his rhythm. "Harder!" I barked.

"I don't want to hurt the baby," he gasped, his legs shaking.

"I'll tell you if you're too rough. I need, I want..."

He slammed me into the tree so hard that the branches started to shake. I clutched him for dear life, tightening my legs around his torso. It was hot. It was electrifying. Our heat flicked into life as though we'd turned on a switch. It was so warm, after the coolness of the forest, that I thought I might break into a sweat.

"Tell them who you belong to," my mate commanded.

"You!" I exclaimed. "I belong to Edward Masen-Cullen, the ginchiest vampire on the planet, who is a really. Unbeatable. Lay ." His startled eyes met mine, then they darkened to a determined, possessive black. He rammed me into the tree, repeatedly, rumbles escaping from his chest.

Something fell out of the tree, and I raised my arms over our heads in time to block it. Brazil nuts, I realized. Small, immature nuts. I squealed as half the next fall's harvest suddenly fell to the ground. Edward glanced up, said, "Hell!" and moved us out from under the tree, squashing shells under his feet as he did so.

He pushed me against another tree, and crashed into me like a battering ram. I revelled in the fact that he was letting himself go, trusting me to tell him if it were too much. But it wasn't. I was no longer the fragile little human. "Harder!" I snarled.

"Holy!" my mate gasped, revving up the pressure. Leaves fell off the tree. I ignored them, and concentrated on licking his neck as his cool breath huffed against my shoulder.

Something small and warm plopped onto my head and I reached up a hand, shrieking. It was fluffy and smelled nasty, and it was squeaking. Edward stopped his motion instantly and barked a laugh.

"Get if off me!" I howled, scrambling backward off of Edward. "Get it off me before it gets stuck in my hair. It's a bat! Eeeew! Get it off!" I threw my arms behind my hips, digging my nails into the tree trunk in order to keep from slapping at my head. My heart drummed in my ears.

"Minx! Calm down. It's not a bat. It a flying squirrel. Hold still." Edward, the saint, was managing somehow to bite back his laughter. I panted hard while he fished gingerly at my head, and the little scrabbling claws were finally absent. "There, there, you poor little beggar. Are the big, bad vampires wrecking your home? We'll go bang into somebody else's tree, okay?"

Edward brought down his hands, full of a tiny, paralysed grey rodent, which was squeaking pathetically, with its big brown eyes about bursting out of its head, and trembling all over. It looked like it couldn't quite decide whether to cling to Edward's thumb, or bite it. It settled for peeing on him. I grimaced at it, revolted by the musky odour.

"Eeeew!" Edward exclaimed. "Serves me right for rescuing you, you little rat. No more cuddles for you. Go home!" Edward jumped up in the tree, depositing the little mood-wrecker on the trunk, about 15 feet from the ground. Then, he looked at his hands, grimacing. "Yuck. Bella? There's hand sanitizer in the bag. Will you get me some, please? Oh! And look at you, vampire girl. What a view."

I looked down, and realized my feet were resting, knees spread, against the trunk of the tree, nearly a yard off the ground. My splayed fingernails, dug into the tree at hip level, were holding me to it. My reflexes had not been those of a human, but a vampire. I felt strangely proud of myself.

"Thank goodness you come prepared, Mocha-chino," I declared, smirking. Detaching myself, I hopped down to retrieve the ever-present bag. I rummaged around in it and came up with the small bottle of antiseptic wash. Squirting it into his cupped hands, I giggled at the absurdity of the situation.

"Thank goodness it didn't pee on my clothes. Well, that'll teach me for giving you 70 percent," Edward pouted, scrubbing his hands together at an amazing velocity.

"Husband?" I asked roughly.

"Yes, Minx?"

"Gimme 80."

"Fuck me," I thought I heard him whisper. Then, my apex predator pounced, and I found myself sailing through the air in the cage of his arms, safe and sheltered. It took me back to a day long ago, when I had found myself trapped under him on his black couch, then miraculously, _innocently_, sitting on his lap as Alice and Jazz stepped, gobsmacked, into the room.

"_It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," _Alice had announced.

Edward had grinned cockily, cradling me recklessly close. _ "Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare," _he had replied.

We were on the ground in a patch of ferns. Edward wasn't taking a chance on knocking anything out of another tree. He dexterously rearranged our limbs, and shifted around to lie behind me. Pulling up my leg, he thrust into me from behind, causing me to gasp and groan. My head was cradled by his right arm, and his left arm embraced me. My mate slammed into me with the relentlessness of waves crashing onto sand, his face pressed against my ear, growling garbled endearments at vampire speed. Sweat trickled down my forehead as our pace increased, until finally he pushed himself deeply into me, snarling, and emptied himself. I arched back, constricting around him, and climaxed, shuddering and writhing.

My vampire collapsed, draping his head, arm and leg over me possessively. I hugged his arm, sighing, and basked in our warmth. We breathed in tandem, spent.

"Mr Cullen," I panted hoarsely, "that was really, really hot. You are a sex machine."

"Join the club," he moaned against my neck, nuzzling into my hair, then wilted onto his back.

"I'm already in the club," I smiled.

"Now all I have to do is figure out how to tell Charlie without him shooting my balls off," my mate moaned. I flopped onto my belly and crawled up his chest. His arms snaked around me automatically.

"How about, 'Hey, _Dad,_ you were right about me. I haven't exactly been ... up front with you. In fact, Bella and I have been lying to you for years. I'm not human, and she was pregnant when we got married. Not that we got married for that reason. We really are in love. Oh, I'm a vampire. Want to come over for dinner on Friday?"

Edward snorted and held me tighter. "Minx!"

"What?"

"You left out the part about me having been in your room every night since January 20th, 2004, barring the time when I left you and almost got us both dead."

"I don't want to give Charlie a coronary," I protested.

Edward howled with laughter, his white teeth flashing in the dappled light. "You Swans really have your priorities mixed up."

"Not me, Beautiful. I've known for two years exactly where my priorities lie." I stroked his temples and cupped his face in my hands, dropping a kiss on his mouth.

"That's true," my mate admitted thoughtfully, brushing back my hair off my forehead. "You've had your agenda set since Day One. Well, you got your way, Mrs Cullen. Any regrets?"

"Nary a one." I kissed his chin, and rested mine on my hands on his chest. "You, Mr Cullen?"

"Who, me? You _know_ I am Mr Long Term Commitment." He smiled crookedly at me, rolling and unrolling the ringlet he had twined around his finger. "I couldn't be happier, Bella. You know you are the world to me. And soon, we'll have Tigger to keep us on our toes."

"Hah. Tigger _will_ probably be as bouncy as you," I snickered.

"As long as she's as beautiful as her mother," my mate growled.

"As long as _he_'s as kind and strong and gentle as his father," I growled back.

"As loving and generous and intelligent and funny as _her _m-" Edward's head whipped sideways as a shrill whistle pierced the peaceful morning. "Well, I guess that's our cue to get a move on," he grinned. "Time for a double date with the fam to see the birdies."

I sighed and stood up, not that I didn't want to spend time with Alice and Jazz, just that cuddling with Edward was ... the best.

Edward adjusted himself and retrieved my shorts for me. He helped me step into them, and zipped me in. "I can dress myself, you know," I teased.

"But where's the fun in that?" he asked with mock dismay. "Ready, Minx?"

"Yup." I took three steps and stopped dead.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, frowning in worry. I turned to him, whispering under my breath.

"They're going to smell us," I said, mortified.

"You didn't have a problem with that at the wedding reception," my husband reminded me.

"Well, no," I admitted.

"You might as well get used to it, Bella. I've had to. You're going to be in close proximity to three mated pairs, soon. Probably, for a very long time."

"Yeah, okay. I know it's silly. They've smelled us ... before. I guess I've just become accustomed to us being alone."

"It's going to seem very noisy when we leave here," Edward admitted.

"Especially for you," I realized.

"Yes. I'm going to miss the quiet, although I must admit it's a little weird not having everybody around all the time."

"Ready to go home?" I wondered.

"Not. You keep having hot, ginchy vampire sex like that with me, I may _never_ be ready to go home," he winked.

"I'm not having this baby alone," I stated.

"Of course not. You're having her with me," Edward laughed.

"I meant on the island," I growled. "And it's a 'him'."

"No-"

"Aw, come on you two. Give it a rest, or I'm going to tell you once and for all what you're getting!" Alice complained, dancing out of the shadows. Jasper was doing up his shirt.

"Alice!" Edward and I both moaned.

"Can we go see the birds now, please?" she asked, grabbing onto my hand and pulling me forward.

"Yeah, sure, sure," I agreed, rolling my eyes and allowing myself to be dragged along. Edward walked along behind us, brushing leaf matter out of his hair. I didn't even want to know what might be caught in mine.

"I like that bikini on you, Bella," Alice remarked, "But it isn't very ... revealing."

"It's blue, Alice. Nuff said."

"Ah."

Something large hurtled past my ear, and I ducked while everyone else giggled. I gaped, turning disbelieving eyes on my family.

"It's only Mac," Edward said, running his hands soothingly down my arms.

"Any idea how old he is, Edward?" Jazz wondered.

"Carlisle thinks, about thirty-two," Edward said softly. "_Bom dia _Mac!" Mr Always Prepared rummaged in our bag, and produced a handful of peanuts, that he passed around. There was a loud squawk, and the red thing flapped down and collided with Jazz's shoulder. A large, Scarlet Macaw, I realized.

The Macaw walked up Jazz's front and perched on his shoulder, regarding us saucily. "_Hel-_lo," it said, leering. We all laughed. "_Bom dia._ Mac is a pretty boy. I get all the chicks. Hubba hubba how's it hanging?" Mac accepted a peanut from Jazz. He held it in his left foot, which was scaly and black with large claws on the end. He nibbled delicately at the peanut shell with his big beak and his thick black tongue, dropping crumbs all over Jasper's shirt. Jazz looked delighted.

"We're glad to see you, pretty birdie," Alice crooned. "Mac wanna head scratch?"

"Hello pretty lady, gr-wow!" Mac wolf-whistled, tipping his head over onto his chest and presenting the back of his neck to Alice.

"I bet that's a hard spot to reach," she surmised, scratching it.

"This way," Mac said, sticking his foot on the back of his neck and scratching himself with evident enjoyment. "Head scratch," he said, pushing his face into Alice's fingers. She rubbed gingerly around his shoe-button eyes, and he shut them blissfully.

"What's he feel like?" Jazz wondered.

"Why don't you touch him and find out?" Alice demanded.

"I don't want to overwhelm him," Jazz said.

"Well, his feathers feel like feathers, but a little greasy underneath. His skin is really soft, especially around the eyes and cheeks," Alice informed us.

"Soft, soft," crooned Mac, enjoying himself. He had a voice that was a cross between a rusty gate and a chain smoker.

"You try, Bella," Alice suggested.

"Uh, okay. Hi Mac. Can I touch you?"

"_Touch me, feel me, want me, love me_," Mac sang, his voice box visibly vibrating. We all chuckled again. I reached out tentatively and stroked his head. He eyed me. Seductively, I swear.

"_Pretty woman, walking down the street. Pretty woman_... Hello _bom dia._" If he'd had eyebrows, I'm pretty sure he'd have waggled them at me.

"Horny little devil, isn't he," I laughed.

"Horny bastard. I get all the chicks." He wolf-whistled again. I guess he'd had enough head scratches, because he bent his knees and launched himself at Edward, who stuck an arm out and caught him effortlessly. Mac walked up to Edward's shoulder. "Wanna cracker Dr Teeth," he growled. Edward passed him a peanut.

"He's pretty darn intelligent, isn't he?" Jazz asled.

"He's about as intelligent as a four year old," Edward stated. "He pretty much knows what he's saying, although he's sorry we're not keeping up with him. And he knows a lot of words, both in English and Portuguese. I see he knows Kaure, a couple of her daughters, and of course, Dr Teeth and his lady Esme."

My vampires all snorted. "Doctor Teeth?" I asked warily.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Edward warned me. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Does this have anything to do with the hooker heels and spray-on vinyl in the closet?"

"Hooker heels and spray-on vinyl!" crowed Mac. "Hoo-ker hee-uls."

"Oh, no," I moaned.

"Yes, _yes,_ _YES_!!!" yelled our little friend, orgasmically. He bent his backward knees again, and flew high into the treetops. He cruised between the branches, chattering with other birds, saying "Spraaaay-on. Spraaay-on vinyl. Mac is a pretty boy. _I'm bringing sexy back_. _Yeah!_"

"Boy! We'd better be careful what we say out here," Alice mused.

"Get the whip! Fuck me hard!" the raucous voice shouted down from the treetops in a vaguely British accent. We all gaped after him.

I turned to my mate. "Does he know what he's saying?" I asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately, yes. If I were you, I would not ask _how_." Edward smirked at me. I laughed. Apparently my new in-laws were corrupting the local bird population.

"I didn't think Carlisle ever swore," Jazz stated.

"Oh, come on, Jazz. You've heard him swear. He swore at my bachelor party, for pete's sake."

"Yeah, I guess. But you know how Esme hates swearing. All Carlisle ever says when he's swearing is some antiquated thing like 'perdition' or 'stone the crows'."

"You're one to talk, Jazz. The strongest thing I've ever heard you say is 'hell's bells'."

"Not in front of the ladies, Edward," Jazz chastised my mate.

He looked at me, eyes rolling. "See what I mean, Bella? And you wonder why I'm so Victorian? I'm surrounded by old-fashioned men."

"I like old-fashioned men," I said smugly. "Modern humans swear too much, without any justification for it whatsoever. It's refreshing to hear people talk without a constant outpouring of expletives."

"See? Isn't she great? See why I love her? She likes me old-fashioned," Edward enthused.

"_Mac, was every inch a sailor, five and twenty years a whaler. Mac, was every inch a sailor he was born upon the bright blue sea-ee_!" Mac warbled from somewhere above us.

We dropped a couple of peanuts on a tree stump nearby, and Edward took my hand, leading us onward. Not too much time had passed before we heard a large amount of jabbering noise and saw a lot of commotion. Apparently, someone was messing with someone else's territory.

"Look, there, Bella!" Edward smiled. "Some of Esme's feral birds."

"What's that, Edward? Aren't they all feral?" I wondered.

"No. If a bird is native to the area, it's called 'wild'. Birds that are invasive species are called 'feral'."

"Oh," I said vaguely, wondering why Esme had non-native species here.

"Back in the day, Bella, nobody knew it was wrong to mix up animals from the wrong parts of the planet. There are feral birds all over the world, living where they don't belong. A lot of them are escapees from zoos or pet owners," Jazz informed me. "Like that one, over there," he pointed out.

"The big green one, with the blue feathers on its nose, and the yellow face and head?"

"Yeah, that's a Blue-fronted Amazon. Belongs on the other side of the continent."

"Every time Esme finds one in a bad place, she catches it and brings it here," Alice said, bouncing up and down. "She's found six in downtown Rio since 1974."

"What's that one, over there?" I asked, pointing at a pretty bird not much bigger than a budgie. It had a pale green back, silvery breast and bright orange bill.

"Monk Parakeet. There's a colony in that tree," Edward pointed out. The tree looked like it was dripping a homespun, black beard.

"What do they build those nests out of?" I wondered.

"Sticks. As you can see, the nests are all joined together, but each pair has their own entrance. Sort of like the Cullen house." He eyed me slyly. "They're nesting right now. Each pair lays between five and twelve eggs. They hatch in about 24 days."

"That must create a huge population. How can an island this small sustain them?"

"Well, we don't feed them, to discourage over-breeding. And they have plenty of predators, Bella. Bigger parrots, mammals, snakes, even ducks."

"Ducks eat birds?" I asked, shocked. "Isn't that cannibalism?" The irony that I was talking to vampires did not escape me.

"Well, they eat eggs. Some of them eat birds. All part of the pecking order, dear heart."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"Ooh, look! There's Esme's new Jandaya Parakeet! She has a pair, now. I wonder if they're breeding. It's a feral breed too, Bella," Alice informed me.

"Should Esme really be encouraging feral birds to breed?" I asked tentatively.

"They can't get off the island. She crops their flight feathers." Alice said.

"Huh?"

"Birds have some long flight feathers at the tips of their wings. If you cut them, they can flutter around, but they have trouble flying far distances. It doesn't hurt them, it's just like cutting hair," Alice claimed. "And look how pretty he is, with that orange head and green wings. You wouldn't want him to be lonely, would you? All alone in a world of mated pairs?"

I couldn't help looking at my bronze-haired mate. "Shut up, Alice," he said succinctly. We all snickered, including Edward.

"If any of the birds start to over-breed, Esme catches some and ships them back to where they belong. Some of the birds are endangered in their native habitats, but they thrive here because their natural predators are missing," Edward informed me. "She's had great luck with Hyacinth Macaws. She has twelve, now."

"Lots of Antvireos around, too, Bella. If you sit out in your yard, you might see them. They look like an English Robin gone wrong: same shape, but with blue heads and yellow bellies. Oh, and Yellow Bananaquits are common, too," Alice said, chuckling.

"Cool. What else is around?" I blinked as something caught my attention in the top of a tree. An indigo bird was using its beak to hook its way into a hole. It changed its mind, crawling back down the trunk using its feet and beak to get around. I stared at it, transfixed.

"Fallen in love with Blueberry, sweetheart?" Edward nuzzled my ear, enfolding me from behind in his loving arms.

"Yeah. Is he a Hyacinth Macaw?" I watched as the bird climbed onto a branch, cracking something in its claws and eating it.

"She. It's a girl. Like our baby."

I squawked, and Edward snickered. "She's eating a snail. Not the most common thing for them to eat. Most of them prefer nuts and seeds. But Blueberry likes snails. Go figure."

"She looks huge," I marvelled.

"She weighs four pounds, according to Esme, and she has a wingspan of almost five feet. She's nearly 40 inches long."

"She's lovely. Does she have a mate?"

"Of course. His name is Fats."

"What else would it be?" I rolled my eyes. "I suppose if they have chicks they'll be called Domino, and Waller, and Waffles, or Pancake, or something. Do they have a clutch of eggs?"

"I don't know," Edward said, then he looked at Alice and nodded. "Great names, though. And here, we had trouble agreeing on 'Tigger'."

Alice provided the answer. "Esme says they only have one egg. It's rare for a Hyacinth to have more than one chick, Bella. If there are two, the younger one can't compete with the older one for food. It often starves. Anyhow, the baby will be with its mother for three months, and then it will be on its own.

"Blueberry is eight years old, and this is her first viable egg. I _Saw_ that it is going to hatch a week from tomorrow. You should stop back before you go home, and see the chick. Blueberry reached maturity last year, but her first egg was eaten by a Toucan. If she can raise this chick, it will be another feather in Esme's cap, so to speak. She's part of the re-population program they run out of the Pantanal, you know. Adult Hyacinths have no known predators, so it really helps the species if a new chick can be raised to maturity."

"They're endangered, right?"

"Yes, and they're native to this area. Esme found her first ones near Minas Gerais. It's amazing she got them to settle here. They usually like more open sections of rainforest, near rivers and stuff."

"Well, they have a fairly open wooded habitat here, Alice. They really don't like humidity," Edward put in.

"Esme and Carlisle picked a good island. The weather is perfect if you want to raise birds," Alice stated.

"Huh. Minas Gerais. There still gold there, Jazz?" Edward asked.

"If you know where to look, and I make it my business _not_ to know. Gold is terribly corrupting. I had enough of that with Peter."

" I was surprised that Peter and Charlotte didn't come to the wedding," Edward admitted.

"Peter said he didn't think we would appreciate it if he snacked on any of the guests."

"I see," Edward mused. "Your control seems to have improved greatly, though, Jazz."

"I decided if you could do it, I could do it, too. I'm still tempted, but not like I used to be."

"Congratulations, man. Your life will be much easier."

"Yeah, it is better. Thanks, brother."

"You mentioned a bird that Carlisle brought here," I reminded Edward.

"Oh, yeah." He rolled his eyes again. "They're taking over the north part of the island. Linnets, as Carlisle calls them, now known as house finches throughout the world. He brought six here in 1950, and now there are well over five hundred."

"Five hundred?!" I gaped.

"Yup. But they're right pretty," Jazz stated. "They sing. I'm rather partial to them myself, Edward."

"To each his own. My piano teacher had them. She used to keep them in tiny cages over the doorways. They could shoot their sh- _ahem_. They were dirty pets. And they stank. And whenever I was trying to figure out my arpeggios, they'd start singing and I'd make mistakes."

We all chuckled. "What was your piano teacher like, Edward?" I wondered.

"Uh, she was fun. She was a lot like Renee only not ... naive. Very sharp. Quirky. And she was a Suffragette."

"Oh ho! The truth will out. So that's where you learned to support Suffrage," I said. "Did you have a crush on her, Edward?"

"She was 67 years old, Bella. Not that I wasn't fond of her. But, _really_. Not." My husband looked at me cheekily. "Maybe if she'd had a daughter... but she was a spinster."

"Probably a lesbian," Alice chipped in.

"Don't know, don't care," Edward shrugged. "She was a good friend. Her great, great, great niece looks a lot like her. Shame I can't tell her about her ancestress."

My stomach chose that moment to remind everyone that I was not quite a vampire yet.

"Hungry again already, Minx?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Tell me more about the 67 year old Suffragette."

"Her name was Molly Hannigan, and she was a lot more liberal than my mother realized when she set me up with lessons. She put on a show of being very proper in front of people she didn't trust. However, with me and some of my chums, Miss Molly was quite up-front in her opinion that women could do anything men could do."

"Like?" I prompted, walking back past the Monk Parakeets hand in hand with my mate.

"Um, work. Vote. Hold a political conversation. Write editorials. Drink. Smoke. I used to take her cigarettes, and we'd sit and smoke after the lessons."

"Edward Cullen! You smoked?!" I was speechless.

"Bella," he turned exasperated eyes on me, "Everyone smoked back then. We didn't know it was bad for us. In fact, cigarettes used to be advertised as something that would keep germs at bay. They masked unpleasant odours at a time when hygiene was questionable, and they gave boys a way to keep their hands busy."

"Oh, yeah. Our parents wanted to keep our hands busy, doing acceptable things," Jazz chuckled.

"Why do you think they got me started on piano?"

"Yeah, probably why my parents started me on guitar," Jazz snickered.

"My mother would have had a conniption, had she known about my relationship with Miss October, 1918."

"She never went in your room?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, I never had the guts to put the calendar up. I was scared my father would get out his belt."

"Hah. Wish I could remember stuff like that," Jazz said, squinting into the past. "All I can remember is the big stuff, like my sisters' weddings and going off to war."

"You didn't have a ... family that encouraged you to remember," Edward said solemnly.

"No. If I started to talk about my old life, Maria and Lucy cut me off. And Maria didn't leave me alone during the first year, so it was hard to even daydream about the past."

"So, you both used to smoke?" I pressed.

"Yeah. I had a couple of really nice pipes," Jazz reminisced. "I still have the one my father gave me. The bowl is made of cherry wood. That smelled fantastic at night, after a big battle. Really made life bearable."

"Carlisle smoked, too. So did Emmett. And Rosalie had even smoked on the sly," Edward informed me.

"But vampires don't smoke?"

"Oh, no!" a chorus of three protested.

"Once you've changed, you smell all the poisons in it," Edward said, wrinkling his nose. "They smell ..."

"Ghastly," Jazz finished.

"Burns the nose," Edward added.

"Like tar being laid on a road," Alice confirmed. "It's horrible being around humans who smoke. Having Conner in the minibus was awful."

"Oh, yeah," my vampire men confirmed, shuddering.

"Jem used to smoke his pipe around me. Well, all the old salties did. You can take it as a measure of how lonely I was, that I stuck around with them despite it. I once told him it was unhealthy, and he told me it was his one pleasure and I could go bugger myself if I didn't like it."

Alice hummed. "Toxic stuff. Carbon monoxide, nitrogen oxides, hydrogen cyanide, formaldehyde, acroleide, acetaldehyde, ammonia, hydrazine, vinyl chloride, urethane, 2-nitropropa-"

"Well, I'm glad you can't smoke anymore, guys," I said.

"Just as well, I suppose," Jazz drawled, looking a little sad.

We strolled past Mac, who serenaded us from the top of his tree:

"_When I sally forth to seek my prey  
I help myself in a royal way.  
I sink a few more ships, it's true,  
Than a well-bred monarch ought to do;  
But many a king on a first-class throne,  
If he wants to call his crown his own,  
Must manage somehow to get through  
More dirty work than ever ____I__ do,  
__  
For I am a Pirate King!  
And it is, it is a glorious thing  
__To be a Pirate King..." _

As we moved out of earshot, we could still hear him shouting to his audience, "Huzzah. Mac is a pretty boy. I get _all_ the chicks."

Grinning, we finished the song on the way back to the house. Jazz did a terrific Pirate King, I had to admit. We were all giggling by the time we hit the kitchen.

Once again, my vampires all stared at me while I ate. "Whatever will you all do with your spare time once I'm not human?"

"Easy. We'll be playing with Tigger." Edward answered, drying my dishes.

"Hah. Good answer, Daddy."

"Yeah, I thought so, Mommy."

"I think I'm gonna barf. What's the plan for this afternoon?" Alice asked.

"I think I need a nap," I said reluctantly. "Edward? What would you say about keeping these two overnight? I was hoping we could all go see Flipper, and I'm tired now."

"Sure, love. You kids want to stay in the Blue Room tonight?"

Alice squealed. "Thanks, Edward. Maybe we could do a little shopping in Rio after your nap, Bella, and meet the boys for dancing after."

"Sounds awesome, Alice. I need gifts for the fam."

"Ooh. Goody."

"Jazz, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like some help with Esme's hot tub. It needs to be in the sun so that it stays warmer."

"Why don't you just move the solar panel, Edward?"

"I don't know anything about electric, Jazz. Do you?"

"Uh, nope. Guess we move the whole shebang."

"Wow. Edward! Something you don't know how to do?" I teased as Alice and Jazz snickered.

"Bella? We immortals are founts of useless trivia. We do not always know how to do practical things."

"You are founts of living history. You fascinate me. No knowledge is ever useless."

Jazz snorted. "Allow me to instruct you regarding the popularity of the male corset." Edward and Alice burst out laughing.

"Okay. Maybe some information _should_ die out. Tell me you didn't wear one," I smirked.

"Nope. They made fighting more difficult."

"Geez. On that picturesque note, I'm going to bed."

"Sleep well, love," Edward took my hand and pulled me in for a kiss. Slowly, he released me.

Alice grabbed my hand the instant it was free and dragged me to the bedroom. "Okay, spill."

I feigned innocence. "What?"

"Come on, Bella. The bets have been going on for months. Did you make it to the bed?"

My lips twitched, betraying me.

"Oh, you didn't, did you! I always knew you were a bad girl," she gawped at me with delight.

"Alice!" I bypassed pink and blushed maroon.

"Give, Bella."

"Sheesh." I blew out my breath. Alice watched me, quivering with curiosity. I shook my head 'no'.

"Please?" the pixie whined.

"Alice," I took her by the shoulders, kneeling on the bed. I shook my head again, looking at her meaningfully. She covered her mouth with both hands, and fell over backward right onto the floor.

"Alice!" I giggled, peering over the side. She was curled into a ball, rocking with silent laughter.

"Bella? If you tell Alice anything private, I'm going to hold out on you for a month. Don't forget I read minds," Edward called from the other room. I mimed locking my lips with a key and throwing it away.

"Get real, Edward," Alice called back. "You couldn't go a day without a little somethin' somethin'."

There was a feral growl from the other room. Rather than being afraid, Alice decided to laugh harder. Patting my arm, she mouthed, "Was it good?"

I bit my lips, to keep from answering. Alice punched my shoulder. "Ow!" I looked at the shut door anxiously, waiting for my mate to burst in. Alice shushed me.

I rolled my eyes. She shrugged, begging for an answer, her eyes huge. I sighed and nodded again.

Alice squealed and clapped. The door opened, revealing a rather put out husband.

"Now look what you did, Alice! I'm going to be in the doghouse for a month," I wailed, throwing myself down on a pillow.

"Bella." Definitely put out.

"Yes, love?" was my muffled reply.

"I realize Alice is an unstoppable force of nature," he began.

"Uh-huh."

"But some things are meant to be kept private."

I sobbed. Damn these pregnancy hormones.

"Aw, sweetheart! Don't cry. Don't. Sssh!" Edward lifted me onto his knee, glaring at Alice. I clung to his neck and sniffled.

"Sorry, Edward," Alice said softly.

"Aw, I guess it's alright. I guess I'm just ... afraid to be teased."

I sat up and looked at him, and he wiped the tears out from under my eyes. "It's okay, Minx. Don't cry anymore." He kissed my eyelids, and rested his forehead against mine.

"Not teasing," Alice reassured him. "I love you both."

"I realize that. I overreacted. What else is new? I'm sorry, too."

"I wasn't going to ask her for the gory details, Edward. I just wanted to know if she was ... happy ... after."

"Yes, as was I," my mate confirmed.

"Deliriously happy," I announced, voice quavering. Both my companions laughed at me, and Edward held me tight. The tension was gone.

"Silly Minx," he chuckled, rubbing my back. "Gonna be okay, now?"

I sniffed up some air and let it out again. "Yeah."

"Okay. Compromise." Edward looked a little lost, then, he nodded. "In the name of all that's holy, just _please_ don't tell Alice anything that I don't want to hear replayed over and over in her head."

"Kay."

"And it's okay to tell her stuff that's going to inflate my ego, yeah?"

"Kay," I giggled.

"Alright, girls. I'm clearing out with Jazz. We won't be long, we're just going out to the garden to move the hot tub. Anything ... you plan to say about me, get done before I'm back. I'm not used to this kind of attention." Edward tipped up my face to kiss me, then slid me off his lap onto the bed. He kissed Alice on top of the head and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Alice stared at me, open-mouthed. Her gaze alternated between me and the door. She did not speak for at least five minutes, as we listened to Edward and Jazz kid each other and head out to the yard.

As soon as the back door banged shut, Alice blurred into motion, kneeling at my feet. "Holy crap, Bella! You melted the ice man. Who is _he_, and what have you done with my brother?"

"_He_ is the man he was meant to be, and he's more than I could have asked for. Your brother is permanently on laid back mode. At least, that's as laid back as he can get. And you know very well how I got him there."

"When's the last time he shaved?" Alice demanded.

"Uh," I thought back. "Thursday? So that's like, four days ago."

Alice gasped. "Do you know how big that is for him? It's part of his OCD. He shaves, like three times a day, Bella. And he's not fussing with his hair. It's all messy and wavy. Shit, Bella! He almost looks human."

"Hah. Yeah." I smirked. "Are you really all OCD?"

"Yep. Mine is shopping. Rose's is her finger nails. She does nail polish, like, all the time. You should see what happens if she breaks a nail. Carlisle's is work, obviously. Esme can't use a blueprint if she's made one error on it. She starts over from scratch. Edward's is being overly meticulous about personal hygiene. Emmett's is his tool collection. Jasper's is correcting history books.

"When we're not stressed, we can control it. It's easier to ignore when you're not feeling anxious."

"What do you think mine will be?" I worried.

"Hah. Probably something weird, like straightening the book shelves."

"Can you _Look_?"

"Too hard to tell what I'd be looking for. It's too big a disorder. But yeah, you'll be joining the club."

I snorted. "Edward says I'm already in the club."

"Hah. Not much of a club if you're the only one in it. But we are all glad that you are. I can't wait for my n-"

"Don't tell me!" I yelped, throwing out my hands.

"Okay, okay. So, Bella, where did you do it?"

"Um, more like, where _didn't_ we."

"C'mon."

"Where did you and Jazz do it for the first time, then?"

"I guess our life is sad. We made it to the bed. Now, share!"

"Okay, okay." I peeked at the door. No sounds indicating the return of the men. "We started in the shower," I began.

"Yeah?" Alice enthused.

"And continued on the floor," I said cheekily.

"And?"

"And finished in the bed."

"Any problems?"

"Bit iffy with the venom for a minute or two, then it was fine."

"Awesome. Anything you ... weren't expecting?" Alice asked coyly.

I looked around like the walls had ears. "Let's just say ... he gave me a lot more than I expected. In _every _way."

Alice shrieked and fell off the bed again. She got up and held her hands apart a certain distance. I shook my head and held my hands farther apart. Alice pretended to faint and fan herself. Then, we started to laugh. It was wonderful, having Alice to laugh with. I needed a girlfriend to confide in without fear or duplicity.

"How are you doing, Bella? Really? Are you sore at all? Tired? Have anything you want to ask about?"

"You sound like Renee, without the dopiness," I snorted.

"Thanks," she groaned, rolling her eyes.

"No, really. That's not bad. She just has a ... habit of asking me all sorts of awkward questions without feeling embarrassed about any of it."

"Oh. Well, that's okay." Alice pepped up again.

"My body ... has changed a lot. I suspect that has more to do with vampirism than the pregnancy."

"Probably." Alice agreed.

"Most of it's ... making me happy. But the odd mood swings and the changes in appetite are really hard to deal with."

"That's natural," Alice said, leaning her head on her hand and resting her elbow on her knee.

"Ya think?" I asked, trying not to sound worried.

"Yep. Your body is going through more than the normal amount of changes. It's apt to make you feel weird and experience unusual physical demands."

"I'm afraid I'll suddenly change in ways I'm not prepared for. I'm afraid we've misjudged the speed of the pregnancy and I'll be taken by surprise. I'm afraid I'll be fine with humans one minute and thirsty the next."

"Maybe. But you know when you get close to your time that Edward isn't going to let you out of arm's reach. In fact, none of us will want to do that. I don't think you have to worry about those things, Bella. We'll be worrying about them for you."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Are you worried about the birth?"

"I haven't actually had enough time to get worried about it. I mean, I'm already so much more durable. Edward feels that if I'm meant to have the baby, my body will evolve to meet the demand. He thinks I'll be strong enough to manage. And I've seen Edward injured. I know, even if it's painful, I will heal quickly. It will all work out."

"You're very strong Bella. We all admire your courage."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Alice?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I, um, I've been kind of fretting about my ... personal grooming."

"Why?"

My blush was growing. "Well, I uh, I need ... to wax. If I wait much longer, I don't think the hair will come out at all. But I ... can't seem to get anywhere with it myself. And I ... don't want to ask Edward when I know it will hurt me. You know what he's like."

"Oh. Well it's not like I haven't seen what you've got before. Want to do it now? Then, you'll have a nice nap time to relax after."

"Yeah. That would be ... good. I guess."

"You'd better go use the disinfectant and the topical anaesthetic, then, and we'll get ready."

"Thanks, Alice."

"No problem, sister. Make life better later, trust me."

"Uh, yeah." I went to the washroom and gathered all my supplies: moisturizer, wax, cloth strips, powder, and soothing lotion. I set them up in the bedroom, and set myself up on a towel. I couldn't imagine asking anyone but Alice for help with this, although I undoubtedly could ask Rose to help with this sort of thing, too.

Twenty minutes later, Alice, having completed work on my underarms and legs, was peeling wax strips off my hoo-hah and I was biting back shrieks. The anaesthetic simply wasn't strong enough. "How much more, Alice?" I whimpered.

"We only have two left, Bella."

"They're the worst ones, aren't they Alice?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"Get it over with." I bent a knee and gritted my teeth.

Alice ripped the strip away at the speed of light. "Fuck!" I cried, the tears welling out of my eyes. Panting, I waited for the last strip. The last _ever_ waxing torture. Like that was a big consolation at the moment.

"Ready?"

"No. Tell me why I'm doing this again." I willed my body to relax, breathing in and out of my nose, slowly.

"So you'll never have to worry about shaving, _ever again," _she said solemnly.

"Hnnnnh. Okay. Let's get it over with," I said, sticking my other knee up and bracing myself.

Alice ripped away the last strip, and I lost my mind. "Yeeeowch!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, cringing.

The bedroom door slammed open and Edward skidded in at lightning speed. He turned in time to deflect Jazz and bar the door shut with his body, swearing all the time. "Holy motherfucking shit bloody fuckity-damn fuck! _What_ in the Sam Hill are you _doing_?" he yelped.

I looked at Alice, situated between my thighs, and turned red as a beet. Everywhere. I looked at my husband, his chest heaving as he leaned against the door, and wished I could sink through the bed. How mortifying. "Um, waxing?"

"Waxing?!" he repeated stupidly, as though he'd never heard of it before.

"Yes. Waxing. What did you think Alice was doing? Raping me?" I asked sarcastically.

Alice waved a hairy wax strip at him, smiling sheepishly.

Edward sank down against the door, pressing a shaking hand to his forehead. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph," he whimpered. He ran the hand through his hair, and braced himself upright, looking as though he would very much like to pass out. "It's okay Jazz. They're just _waxing_," he said sardonically, fixing me with a glare.

"Am I bleeding, Alice?" I said weakly, touching myself tentatively.

It was probably not the brightest thing to say. At least, Alice didn't think so. She got as many words in edgewise at vampire speed as she could possibly fit. "Edward, there's a 100 percent probability that Bella is totally fine. Um, I'll just ... tidy up. I'll um, leave you two alone."

Alice snatched up as much garbage as she could handle in one go and beat a strategic retreat into the bathroom.

I had not moved, from my spread-eagled position on the bed, before my husband was towering over me, breathing heavily down my front like an enraged bull with lasers for eyeballs. I was surprised smoke wasn't billowing out of his ears.

"Calm down, Edward. I'm all groomed and pretty now. All done, forever. No big," I laughed weakly.

"You scared the shit out of me, Bella. And you quite nearly had Jazz in here, as well as me."

"All's well that, um, ends well?" I essayed.

"Hmmph! In the name of all that's holy. You're all raw." My mate gestured at my labia, frowning. "You're almost bleeding. Feeling suicidal today?"

"You know I don't smell like food anymore, or I wouldn't even have tried this. Honestly, everything is okay. I heal so fast now, I'll be better by the time I've had my nap. Alice was doing me a favour. I couldn't ... manage by myself, and I didn't want to ask you to hurt me. So ... I'm all ... bare now. Is it ... okay?"

"Heck of a time to ask. What were you _thinking_, not forewarning us?"

"Sorry?" I attempted to apologize. Edward sighed, pinching his eyes shut as usual. I was going to push him right over the edge into another nap.

"Holy cow, Bella!" Edward snorted, and dissolved into half-hysterical giggles. H e sank onto the bed beside me, throwing an arm over my thigh. Had he been capable of tears, I imagine they'd have been streaming down his face.

Alice decided it was safe to exit the bathroom. "Bella? Here's a cold compress for you." She slapped a wet washcloth down on my privates. The cold made me squeak. "Sorry, Edward. But you do like Bella, manicured like that, don't you?"

He nodded, cackling madly, still keeping his eyes shut. "You're damn lucky you gave her a triangle and not a Brazilian, Alice. I'd have murdered you."

"I _Know_ that. I _Saw_, remember?"

"Yeah," Edward giggled.

"Guys? You need to get this calming lotion on Bella's skin. Jazz and I are going to um, put our stuff in the Blue Room, okay?"

"Kay. Thanks again, Alice." I said softly, as Edward rocked himself insanely beside me, crying with mirth.

"You can stop laughing at any time," I informed him, still red all over. "It's not that funny." I opened the foil packet of lotion and ran the towelette over my legs and underarms.

"You bet it is. You'd better hope it doesn't become the topic of discussion at our next family reunion. Jazz would doubtless enjoy regaling Eleazar with the tale," my mate said through his howls.

"He wouldn't," I moaned.

"Maybe if you beg." Edward threw himself flat on the bed, hysterical.

I felt hot tears prick at my eyes, which sobered my mate up in a hurry. Still, Jazz being the emo -sensitive guy he was, I didn't hear any guffaws from the Blue Room.

"Ssssh!" Edward huffed out, still chuckling a little. "I'm sorry, Minx. The whole situation is so ... absurd. Forgive me. Next time you decide to pull bits off yourself, please tell me first. Jazz and I nearly dropped the hot tub, full of water, when you screamed. We sloshed it all over the yard."

"Sorry," I sniffed.

"It's okay." Edward took another foil packet from me and started applying the lotion to my labia. "And yes, I like the look of you. You know Alice wouldn't have done it if she were not sure of my reaction. It's okay, Minx. I was only mad because you scared me. You sounded like you were being murdered."

"You're not mad? Honest?" I peeked up at him shyly.

"Honest. Are you sore?" he asked affectionately.

"Kinda," I admitted.

"Come on, time for a nice nap. Scootch into bed and I'll pretend to be your ice pack."

"Finally," I said, feeling drained. I crawled up beside Edward as he shucked his clothes. "Are your hands clean?" I asked. Yeah, I asked the most fastidious person in the family to wash his hands. Predictably, he got up and washed them. I almost didn't have time to miss him before he was slipping back under the sheets.

"Okay, Minxy chick. Time to sleep. Happy naps, Bella, Tigger," he said softly., kissing my mouth and my tummy. I turned onto my side so we could spoon. Edward's hand crept down to cup my privates. He was still much cooler than me to the touch, so he made a good full-body compress.

I sighed contentedly. "You don't change your clothes as often as you used to," I said. I felt him tense behind me.

"Is there something ... wrong with that?" he asked hesitantly.

"No. It's good. You used to change like, three or four times a day. Now you put things back on. Your OCD is getting... better."

Edward snorted. "Has nothing to do with OCD. Don't let Alice scare you."

"You mean you don't have it?"

"Hah. I wouldn't go _that_ far. But I hope I stifle my habits before they annoy people too much. After I went on my killing spree, I'd wash my hands, like, five hundred times a day. But I started to notice in their thoughts that people were noticing. So I cut back. It's one advantage of reading minds. Helps me control my OCD tendencies."

"Mmm. Phenomenal self-control. So then, why do you change less?"

"Two reasons. I was always afraid I wouldn't smell good to you. But since we got here, you've actually told me to go and shower when I was all gross. So, I figure I don't have to be hyper-vigilant about it anymore."

"And the other reason?" I wondered sleepily.

"I feel more relaxed since the nap. I feel like I can cope. Like I can manage myself better. Like I don't have to ... control every facet of our lives."

"I love you, Mocha-chino. I didn't mean to scare you and Jazz."

"I know, Minx. I love you, too." A few minutes later, as I began to drift off, the bed shook with silent laughter.

"Cut it out, mister. Alice wants us to go dancing, which I'm sure will thrill you to bits. I need my sleep," I yawned.

"Do you want me to leave?" my amused mate offered.

"No. I want you to love up my poor, abused hide. Just do it without shaking the bed."

"You're no fun. It's our honeymoon. The bed's supposed to shake," he grinned against my cheek.

"Save it. Maybe when I wake up, I'll be all smooth-skinned and pretty."

"Mmm. You were _never_ merely pretty. You are one minxy chick, Bella Cullen." Edward started humming a tune I'd never heard before. A new lullaby, I realized.

"I have to keep you on your toes," I garbled, falling into happy dreams.


	24. Chapter 24: Surprises

**Chapter 24: Surprises**

**Rated M for mature dialogue. Oh, the things I end up researching for these stories. Sigh. Buyer beware, please.**

**This is, um, my third update in about a week. My vacation's over Monday, peeps. So enjoy it while it lasts.**

**http://www(dot)ipanema(dot)com/rio/nite/e/samba(dot)htm is a great place to learn about Ipanema.**

**Hugs to Sarahhalliwell, who translates my bits and pieces into authentic Brazilian Portuguese, and answers my questions about Brazil.**

**Kisses to Anthony, my Jazzy, who loves a good piercing joke and tends to unconsciously put words in my characters' mouths.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Music belongs to its respective owners, and can be found on my playlist, 'I Hunger 2', at youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight beginning at #48:**

**'I'll Look After You (I'll Always Know)', by The Fray**

**'Save Your Kisses for Me', by Natasha Thomas**

**'Eyes on Fire', by Blue Foundation**

**'The Thing that Came from Somewhere', by Don Ross**

**'Biro do cavaco e Reinaldo o principe do pagode ao vivo'**

**'Aguardente com Biro do Cavaco e Carica'**

**'Brasileirinho com biro do cavaco'**

**'Pra que Pedir Perdao', by Janaina Moreno**

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
__Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you_

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
__Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you_

_If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you_

_It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh _

**Sunday, August 20th, 2005, Sunset**

_**Edward's pov**_

"Minx?" I asked softly, waiting for the usual amusing response.

"Ohhhh. Gowaway. 'M sleepin' an 'm sore st-pid fairy sis-r ripped my hoo-hah out. Hnnnnh." Bella drooled on the pillow some more.

"Minx?" I tried again.

"Goway. I told you'lready."

"Bella."

"Go jerkoff. Love y'up-lat-r." Better monologue than usual, I decided.

"Alice is threatening to take you shopping." I whispered velvet-coated syllables into her pretty pink ear.

My wife sat up like a shot, strands of hair whipping into her eyes, which were puffy and shut. I felt a little badly for waking her, but she did want to get gifts for the family. "Awake?" I tested. She didn't _sound_ awake.

"Nope." Bella slapped her hand against her cheek, and tried to wipe off the drool. I regret to say that I adored waking her up. She was always so funny. I felt my nose scrunch up with repressed laughter.

"Bella? Alice is coming in, soon."

"But I promised to have wild vampire sex with you if you let me have a nap," she said coherently. Must be awake. No eyeballs visible, yet, though.

"You've been napping for almost six hours. If we're going out tonight, you have to get up."

"Awwww. Okay." Bella sat up and stretched. Her bikini top had shifted, making her pink nipples look all the more alluring. Alice banged the door open and skipped over to the bed, while I hastily fixed the top.

"Why do I see you two holding a ball of fire?" my sister demanded, positively humming with curiosity.

Uh-oh. She was nodding off again. "Bella?" I tried again.

My bride slapped down her hands on her bare thighs, hidden beneath the sheets, and levered her eyes open as though it took a real effort. "Okay, okay. I'm up. I s'pose you'd like us to give a little demonstration, before Alice and I spruce off."

Alice looked nonplussed.

"If Jazz can stand it," I said, leaning over to grope on the floor for my swim trunks, and doing my level best not to wave hello with a certain body part while dressing under a sheet.

Obviously, Alice wasn't interested in leaving the room when there were plans afoot.

"Where is Jazz?" Bella wondered.

"Shower," Alice said, staring. "How's your kitty, Bella? You fine, or are you going to be an invalid for the next couple of days?"

"She'd better not be," I growled.

"Um, I'm fine. Really, it's all better." Bella blinked nervously, turning crimson all over.

"Lemme see," I insisted, lifting the sheet between Bella and Alice, and inspecting the goods. Smelled normal. Tantalizing. I resisted the urge to make any rash emotional displays. "Okay, Alice. You're not going in the chipper-shredder today. Yet."

"Where's Jazz?" Bella yawned.

"In the shower," Alice and I chorused. Nope, not quite coherent, yet.

"Oh. So what's the plan for shopping?" Bella wondered, grabbing her bikini bottoms off the comforter and slipping into them.

"I thought we'd go to Ipanema. There are many, many cute little shops there. We're going shopping for bikinis."

"_Bikinis_, Alice? For _gifts_? Doesn't everyone already have bikinis?"

"Not like the ones made in Brazil. They are the best. They don't fade and they don't lose their shape. Victoria's Secret sells Brazilian-made bikinis, you know, for about three times the price you can get them here. You can get a really nice suit here, for between $10 and $30US."

"I don't think Renee will like a bikini, Alice. Or Sue," Bella winced.

"We're going to find darling ones for them both, dear. And they will like them. I've _Seen_ it."

"Oh."

"You should get one for Leah too, even if she won't appreciate it right away. Poor girl has issues, but she'll adjust in time. She will love it eventually."

"Okay."

"I also thought we could go to a pop art store. They sell things made of wood and clay by local artisans. You'll love the chairs and benches. I've _Seen_ that you'll get one shipped home. And I need a special present for Cynthia. What does one get a 97 year old lady?" _Not a bikini, that's for sure._

"I'm not sure. Something impractical and fun, I would think," Bella mused.

"Cool! Will you help me?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Boy, Alice. This seems like a pretty restrained shopping trip for you. You and Rose dragged me up and down Clifton Hill for hours and hours." My mate stretched again. Me-ow.

"Well..."

"Uh-oh. What else are you planning?"

_The market. Teeming with people._

"Alice!" I gawped. "You're taking her to the Hippie Fair?!"

"I want leather goods, Edward. And Bella? They have jewellery, clothes, trinkets ... it's a wonderful outdoor market."

"You take care of my girl, Alice," I growled. I didn't like the thought of my beautiful Bella out at night, on the town, without me, especially at a flea market.

"She'll be safe with me, Mr Overprotective. Stop worrying." _I know you love her, but she's practically a vampire already. No human is going to hurt her. I wonder where Fernanda's tattoo parlour is..._

"Tatoo parlour? Are you joshing me?" I asked, disbelief making me heady. Why had I agreed to let Bella out of my sight?

"Alice!" Bella protested.

"Ssssh! Jazz will hear you." My sister leaned in conspiratorially. "I want to look into piercings."

A mental picture worthy of a gallon of bleach assaulted my poor brain. "Oh, Alice! No way! He's _never_ going to go for that. Never." I stated, wondering at the follies of this demented pixie.

"He might."

"Wha-?" Bella asked, lost.

I enlightened my wife at zero volume. "Alice wants to pierce Jazz's ... you know."

"No way, Alice. How are you going to get it through? It'll hurt terribly," Bella shook her head, wide-eyed.

"I have my ways," she stated. I had a mental picture of her holding an industrial drill with a titanium bit. _ Fuck._

Unconsciously, I crossed my legs and covered my package, then noticed I was doing it. To hell with moving my hands. They were staying where they were, thank you very much. "Don't even think about asking me to do that, Bella. Fernanda's husband, Paulo? He has one. Not that it applies to our kind, but he has to pee sitting down, because the piercing splits the flow of urine. Do you both realize how inconvenient that is for a human male?"

Bella snickered. "TMI, love."

"Well, I wouldn't get Jazz a Prince Albert anyway. I was thinking more along the lines of an Apadravya," Alice said matter-of-fact-ly.

_Ew_. I squirmed uncomfortably. "He'll never go for it. And how the hell do you think you're going to hold him still enough to drill through?" I winced.

My insane sister envisioned _me _holding onto the clamp. I held out my hands in refusal. "Unh-uh. No way. No _way_, Alice. I am _not_ touching Jasper's penis."

"I _bet_ you _will_," Alice smiled.

"There is no incentive you could give me, to do that," I stated categorically.

"What if he agrees to it, and there's nobody to hold the clamp? He could suffer much more than necessary if the drill were to slip. It only takes a second, Edward. You're a doctor, right? You wouldn't want him damaged, even if it were not permanent. 'Do no harm'?" Alice blinked at me innocently. She was serious.

How did I end up having this conversation?

"I wouldn't want him _pierced_, Alice. The point is moot, anyway. No vampire is going to submit to that. The only vampire I've ever met who had one was Laurent. He used to bloody think about his ampallang all the time. But he got his when he was still human. It's not the same thing. The piercing awl goes through human skin with no problem."

"Yeah. And then, it takes a year to heal. Jazz would be all better in seconds."

She truly didn't get the point. "You're talking about his _dick_, Alice. Even _one_ second is too long."

"How about a little bet?"

"No way."

"Come on, Edward. If he says 'yes', of his own free will, you'll hold the clamp."

"Never happen. He won't do it."

"Then, you have nothing to lose," she smiled, crossing her arms.

I thought the chances of Alice's scheme coming to fruition were slim to none. "What do I get if he says 'no' and I win?"

"Edward!" Bella hissed. "You _never_ bet against Alice."

"The outcome's uncertain, Bella. She's not getting a clear vision on what he'll say. So, Alice? What do I get?"

"Anything you want," my bratty sister promised rashly. I sat, deep in thought for a minute. It had to be something really good...

"If I win," I began.

"Yes?" she asked, quivering with anticipation.

"If I win ... you can never play 'Bella Barbie' again. Unless Bella asks you to, of course."

The Pixie sat back on her heels, daunted. "Never?"

"Never," I confirmed, crossing my arms. Hope kindled in Bella's eyes, warring with the doubt. She put too much faith in Alice, I decided. Time to bring the Pixie down a peg.

Alice sat still for several beats, obviously trying to _See_ what was going to happen. _Big sacrifice if Jazzy says 'no'. _She huffed a sigh. "Alright, you meanie. I promise, if Jazz turns me down, I'll never play dress-up with Bella again. Unless she asks me first."

I felt Bella squirm beside me, while I locked eyes with Alice. "And you can't manipulate him into saying 'yes'. It has to be of his own, free will," I stipulated.

"Drat. Okay," Alice sighed, rolling her eyes. "But you can't manipulate him _out_ of it, either. And neither can Bella."

"That's fair. Okay, Alice. I agree to hold the clamp _if _Jasper agrees to your insane scheme of his own free will."

"Shake on it." Alice held out her tiny hand and I shook it. "Yay! She clapped. "This is going to be so great. I have to visit Fer, first. See if she has a spare clamp I can filch for the evening. And then I'll see if she has a gold barbell in stock."

"Never happen, Alice. I'm going to win."

"Never bet against me, Edward."

I leaned back against the headboard with my arms crossed. _"_Whatever, Titch. Hey, a pixie, who was a Seer, escaped from jail. The call went out that there was a small medium at large."

"Hah, hah. Very funny. What happened to the headboard in the Blue Room, smarty pants?" _Like I don't already know._

"You promised not to peek," I growled.

"I didn't. But I can guess."

"Fine! I killed it. Are you happy?"

"Exceptionally." Alice jumped up, and to my embarrassment, she hugged me and kissed me on the top of my head. Then she climbed over me and hugged Bella.

Leaping up, Alice headed for the closet. "Emmett won't be, though. That headboard was one of the first pieces of furniture he ever made."

I groaned. "Am I dead? Is he gonna pound me?" I really didn't want Emmett ticked off at me, on top of the stress we were unintentionally putting him and Rose through.

"Nope. He's gonna be so tickled that you and Bella ... _managed_ so well, that he's gonna chalk it up as a necessary sacrifice." Alice rummaged through Bella's clothes. "But you might not live it down."

"Joy," I sighed.

"Bella? Where's the white dress I packed you?"

"Huh?"

Uh-oh. I was in trouble, now. "I confess. I took it out of the suitcase before we left Forks. Bella's not going out in that, Alice."

"You bossy brat!" Alice looked at me, open-mouthed and incredulous.

"No. I'm a jealous, overprotective brat,Titch. Bella? That dress had cleavage down to the waist and slits up to the top of the thighs."

"I have to side with Edward on this one, Alice."

"Party pooper." Alice pouted. "You'd have looked really hot in that, Bella. Now what are you going to wear dancing? You have to have a dress."

"I'll get one while we're shopping. A tasteful one, Alice. You know I don't like to attract attention."

"You'd better get used to it, vampire girl. Men are going to be falling at your feet."

A growl rumbled softly in my chest.

"Oh, come on Edward. She's only ever had eyes for you."

Jasper, clad in his freshly laundered white shirt and chinos, strolled into the room, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. "Hey, guys. Did I miss anything important?"

Bella snorted. Jasper looked wary.

"Your mate has evil plans for you," I revealed. Jasper looked at Alice curiously.

"What?" he asked her.

"Well, I'm not sure how to put this... It's _totally_ up to you. I won't be upset if you say no. Please be honest because I'm asking a big thing and you don't have to do it if you don't want to because I know it's going to hurt." Alice sped through her little speech quickly, like that would lessen the impact. Yeah. She is so going down.

"Spit it out, darling," Jasper ordered.

"Well, I, uh... I, I, I-"

"She wants to pierce your dick, Jasper. She wants to give you an Apadravya."

"Oh." Jasper turned surprised eyes on his wife. "Who's gonna hold the clamp?"

"Edward," Alice said enthusiastically.

Oh, boy. I ran a nervous hand through my hair. Blasted pixie.

"Yeah, okay. Won't be that bad. I want a green, surgical steel barbell to match the nipple piercing, Alice." Jasper sauntered out of the bedroom, still drying his hair. I gawped after him.

"Yay! Thanks, Jazzy!" Alice cheered, grinning at me as she slid off my bed and hurried after her mate. Evil. Pure evil.

Alice had a brief vision of Jasper's private parts, complete with a shiny green barbell. Stupid manipulative pixie. "Shit!" I declared, flopping over to rest my head in Bella's lap and pinching my eyes shut.

"Edward?" Bella asked softly, stroking my hair.

"I know, I know."

"Never bet against Alice" we said together.

Ten minutes later, the four of us assembled on the beach. "So what is it you two want to show us?" my insane brother-in-law asked. Of course, to stay married to Alice for 60 years, you'd have to be a little nuts.

"Bella and I can do something special," I said proudly. "We want to show you, and we know you will be fascinated, Jazz, but it requires us to use our emotions in a way that _might_ make you a little... uncomfortable."

"You're not gonna do anything ... impolite in front of me, are you?" he worried.

"No, no. But we have to set the tone in order for it to work. We have to create a climate of intimacy and that includes desire. But watching our talent will be worth it, I promise."

"Talent?!" Alice and Jazz chorused.

"That's what we call it," Bella stated. "A shared talent."

"I've never heard of such a thing," Jazz said warily. "No offence."

"None taken. But we don't colour inside the lines, do we Jazz?"

"That you do not. Go on, then. Show us."

"Stand back, and don't go near the water," I ordered.

Bella and I walked hand in hand into the shallows and stood facing each other, while Alice and Jazz looked on curiously. We raised our hands, and I placed mine under hers, making a space between. I allowed the feelings of love, protectiveness and desire to kindle between our cupped hands. Bella's eyes shone.

The heat flared between our palms, and kindled into a ball. We drew our hands apart and made it bigger, while Jazz and Alice half-squinted and crouched to get a better look at the roiling air. The bubble whooshed, and the bright flames burst into existence. Both individuals jumped, startled. Jazz gasped.

Bella and I manipulated the ball for a few minutes, rolling it around between us. Then, we drew our hands back between our shoulders, and hurled the flames out to sea, where they exploded into the darkness like a nuclear bomb.

Jasper ran into the water, heedless of his chinos, and grabbed me by the shoulders, grinning like a little kid. "How did you do that?!" he demanded loudly. "How?"

"Run before the wave comes," I yelled. The three of us barrelled up onto the sand mere seconds before it hit.

"Tell me how you did that," Jasper ordered again, shaking me a little.

"We noticed when we were intimate, we got physically warm. So we started experimenting with it."

"Do it again!" the old warhorse commanded.

"Get back," I ordered. Jazz ran up on the beach, and hugged the heck out of a delighted pixie. Bella and I waded out, made another fireball, and again lobbed it out to sea. Then, we ran in as a big wave came crashing up behind us.

"Amazing!" Jazz clapped. He and Alice danced around and hugged us, eyes shining.

"I wonder if only you can do it," Jasper mused. "Tell me again, exactly how you found out."

"Well, uh, when we're intimate, we get to a certain point, and then the heat flares between us. It warms us, but there's no pain. The first time we made the fireball, we set our own arms on fire, but it didn't hurt us. We think it would hurt anyone else, though. After all, it explodes in the air."

"I wonder if other mated pairs can do anything like that," Jasper mused, eyeing Alice.

"I don't know. Do you ever feel heat between you, when ..." I wondered.

"No. But we feel a sort of a ... tickling sometimes. It's pleasant," Alice said.

"You should see if you can do anything with it. Just be careful nobody's in the way."

"I think I can quote Em and say 'awesome, dude'," Jasper enthused._ I am so impressed._

"Totally awesome," Alice agreed. "You two are amazing."

"We cross lines," I boasted, throwing an arm around Bella.

Alice gasped, zoning out and in. "I think I know what we can do, Jazzy, but it will take a lot of practice."

"You two throw history out the window," Jazz stated, throwing an arm around me and Alice. We walked back to the house like the four musketeers.

"Can Bella and I take the boat, Edward?" Alice asked me.

"Sure. Where are we meeting you?"

"At the _Estudantina,_ at 10 pm?"

"Okay. Bella, I should show you the basic salsa step first."

"I'll get your purse, Bella," Alice said, skipping into the bedroom. Jazz sat in the Poäng chair, still shaking his head incredulously, while I pulled Bella into my arms.

"Salsa front, starting with your right," I ordered. "One two three four. Forward, rock left, centr,e pause, back, rock left, centre, pause. Forward, rock right, centre-pause, back, rock right centre-pause. Right, two, back, pause, right, six, seven, pause. Good. Now same thing to the side. Side, left, together, pause. Side, two, together, pause. Good. Now, crossing behind. One two three four, cross, left, centre,pause. Cross, right, centre, pause, cross, left, centre,pause, cross, right, centre,pause. Excellent. We'll make a dancer out of you yet, love."

"I hope so. That is fun, but it's harder now that you can't dazzle me into doing it effortlessly."

"You mustn't be self-conscious, okay? There will be lots of people there who can't dance at all."

"Okay," Bella blinked at me shyly.

"And if anyone asks you to dance, you have to accept. It's considered rude to say 'no'."

"Uh, okay. But if you keep me dancing, they won't ask, right?"

"Well, somebody might cut in, Bella, and I'll have to shove aside my wish to rip his head off and follow the local custom."

"Okay."

"Here's your purse, Bella. Oh, this will be so much fun!" Alice squealed, thrusting it into Bella's hands. "Boys? We'll see you at the _gafieira _at 10pm. Don't be late!"

I barely had time to kiss Bella goodbye before Alice was dragging her off. "Bella?!"

"Yes?"

"Use your credit card," I ordered.

"Oh, alright," she said, eyes rolling. She pulled the door shut behind her on her way out.

"She's so cute," I grinned through the sun room window, watching the girls prance toward the beach.

"Good thing they're cute," Jazz drawled, standing by my elbow at the window.

"I just _have_ to say this, okay? What are you _thinking_, agreeing to let Alice punch a hole through your cock?!" I whined indignantly.

"Well, to tell you true, brother, I've been wondering about it for a long time. I just didn't know how to ask you or Em to help out. I've been considering it since she got Rose to help with the nipple ring, actually. Doing the nipple ring? Didn't hurt. It got me there, actually."

I clenched my hair in my fists. "TMI!!! TMI!!! Fuck, Jasper. You are nuts. Certifiable." I paced, running a hand through it.

Jazz shrugged, grinning. "What's the problem? You have demonstrated beyond any doubt that you have no gay tendencies. Would have been okay anyhow, if you'd swung in that direction. I know you have no, uh, inappropriate feelings for me. Nor do I for you. It's only another body part, _doctor_."

"You want a doctor? Why don't you ask Dad? I have modesty issues. I'm _Victorian_. Victorians did not even get naked to bathe. You know it took Bella more than a year and a half even to get in my pants. How come this doesn't bother you? You have enough privacy hang-ups of your own. You don't even kiss Alice in public, for pete's sake."

Jasper scratched his head thoughtfully. "I dunno. I'm used to being around men, I guess. Not a lot of leeway to be modest when you're sharing tents and barracks. But being around females? Well, in my day we sort of ... put them on pedestals, I guess. Sometimes, gallant dreams were the only thing holding soldiers together. Even if I didn't meet anyone I loved enough to marry in my first life.

"Alice says I am too private with her, and oughta lighten up. But she laughs when she says it, because she knows it i'n't going to change. Anyhow, I would right appreciate you doing this for me, brother. I want it accomplished as ... fast and efficiently as possible."

Fuck. "Fine! I said I would, and I keep my promises. Usually. But you can't let Emmett get wind of this. He would never let up with the gay jokes, never mind the practically-incest teasing possibilities."

"Thanks."

"I'm going against every instinct I have. Crap! I don't even want to _watch_ that happen."

"Hey, I'm the empath, remember?"

"No guy could fail to get the heebie jeebies watching that, Jazz. Never mind assisting."

"I really don't want to ask a girl to do it, Edward. You wouldn't want Bella helping out, would you?"

I turned frosty eyes on him, shocked to the core. I mean, really, I know it wouldn't mean anything, but I so do not want her seeing any other man naked. Especially one that we'd be seeing almost every day of forever. I pinched my eyes shut, considering. There were no options. I'd just have to suck it up and keep my promise. "You are gonna owe me big time, bro," I stated.

Jazz read my resignation. "What do you want?" he asked as we made our way out to the back yard.

"I want Alice to stop pestering Bella to play dress up."

"I'll try to keep her under control."

"Good enough. If _you_ can't control her, nobody can."

"Speaking of control, settle another wager for me," Jasper said, winking.

"Oh, boy. What now?" I wondered, tensely.

"Who's the Dominant?"

"Sheesh!"

"Give."

"She is," I pouted curtly, eyes rolling.

"Hah. I knew it. But she might like to surrender control, bro. You spanked her, yet?"

"Jazz!" I gasped.

"'Cause when you were joking about it to Charlie, I caught a distinct vibe off her that the idea was ... not repulsive."

"You're joshing me."

"Nope."_ She turned on._

"Fuck." My mind played out several suppressed fantasies.

"Tone it down, will ya?"_ Hell. Getting hard to take all this lust, Edward._

"Yeah, well, you brought it up. No pun intended."

"Hells bells. The Victorian is dead and gone."

o~o~O~o~o

At 9pm, Jazz and I parked the Seadoos next to the Esmeralda. Its hold was chock full of shopping bags. We walked down the boardwalk and into town to hook up with the girls. As usual, we ignored the human females determined to catch our eye. Eventually, my brother and I entered the _Estudantina_, crowded with sweaty, undulating humanity, to look for our mates.

I was aware that my brother had been exuding calm for some time, picking up on my growing anxiety in the absence of my mate. He ramped it up as I scanned the room, searching...

Alice ran up and kissed Jasper, smiling at me meaningfully before hauling him onto the dance floor. They started a ginchy lambada.

She was there. The minxiest chick on the planet, smiling at me from her table. Her hair was piled up on her head, curls cascading down to rest on her collar bone. A vision in clingy, filmy aquamarine. Something was different about her...

Bella stood up. Electricity coursed through my body and pulled at my groin. Her high-necked designer dress sent me reeling. The top was nothing but a scarf. The clingy fabric covered her throat, then criscrossed her breasts, wrapped around the back and returned down her front, displaying a large diamond of skin on her stomach and leaving most of her back bare. It knotted on her hip, dangling two long, be-tassled ends dripping with tiny, coloured gems. Something twinkled at Bella's midriff. Her calf-length skirt flared as she danced toward me in strappy, sky-high, gold Mediero's.

Delicate gold and diamond drops cascaded from her ears, swaying with her movement and glinting reflected light. My mate had pierced her ears. Something twinkled again, returning my attention to her abdomen. I reached out to put my hands on her hips, drawing her to me, unable to raise my eyes, riveted to her midsection.

A large, heart-shaped diamond rested against her navel on a gold ring. I was blown away. It was the one I had given her, to put on the bracelet from Jacob. The diamond that had belonged to my mother. _The bracelet_.

The bracelet I had not seen her wear since before the wedding.

"He-llo Mrs Cullen. I missed you this evening," I drawled, eyes tracking a slow path over her body.

"So, Mr Cullen, do you like what you see?" my mate crooned.

"Yeeeah," I said, temporarily short of words. I checked myself, forcing my eyes up to meet hers. "You look like a princess from 'The Arabian Nights'."

Bella hummed a laugh, blushing a delicate pink. "Alice said if you didn't like them, I could take them out and the holes would close."

"No, no. They're ... pretty. Did it hurt?"

"A little. Fer couldn't push the punch through. Alice did it. She fed Fer some line about being an experienced body piercer back home. Fer wanted lessons, after that. She wants Alice to come back and teach her more.

"Alice bee-lined straight for Fer's place, you know. Who knew Alice would know so much about body enhancements? Did you know? No? Anyhow, Alice obliged her, using me for the guinea pig. As usual. I was all healed up in a couple of hours, though." Bella swirled her skirt with one hand, shyly.

"Bella, love?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, Mocha-chino?"

"You ... didn't pierce anything ... else, did you?"

"Claro. I pierced _everything_." My mate regarded me innocently.

Oh, no. Alice needed to die. Immediately. As soon as my knees stopped wobbling. I mean, what if Bella damaged her clit, for all eternity? We couldn't know if she'd heal properly, she was unique. And I knew from my studies of medicine that it was highly dangerous. There were only a couple of piercing artists in the world I would trust to the job. Female artists. Damn Alice! Why, oh, why had I let Bella go? Crap!

Bella grabbed my elbows. She was supporting my weight. That wasn't how it was supposed to work, was it? I looked at her, horrified. _Please say it ain't so._

Bella looked at me, rolling her eyes. "Relax, Mocha-chino. I didn't do it, I'm just kidding. I didn't think you would ... like it. You don't ... want me to ..."

I heaved a sigh of relief, rediscovering my feet. "No, Minx. I don't. You'd better stop joshing around like that. I'm going to spank you later." Jazz was right. She turned on. "I like your ... intimate places um, unadorned," I crooned. "You don't need any ... enhancements."

"Thank God. I was afraid you'd be like Alice and want me to have tons of piercings."

"No. I ... like your navel ring, but I don't think I'd be comfortable with anything more extreme. And like I said, don't ask _me_ to be like Jazz."

"No. You don't need any enhancements, Beautiful. But you don't mind what I did? I've always wanted them. I don't know why I never got them. Fer suggested it, and I thought, 'why not?'. I thought about how hard it would be for Jazz to get pierced, and I thought this would be easier before my renovations are complete. I mean, I'm still not as impermeable as you."

"Yeah, um. Wow. Minx, you always surprise me."

"I have to ke-" she began.

"Keep me on my toes. Yeah, I know. I think that's your new OCD."

"Hah, hah. Very funny."

"Minx?" I asked, pulling her into my arms and swaying, nowhere near the pace of the music.

"Yes, Mocha-chino?"

"You have my diamond attached to your body," I whispered gruffly in her ear.

"Yes, my love. I belong to you, and you belong to me. I wanted to demonstrate that. We had a jeweler fit the diamond to the ring on our way to Fer's in Ipanema."

"You have ... no idea how much that means to me."

"Oh, love. I think I do." Bella wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and pressed her cheek against mine. In her heels, she wasn't much shorter than me. I took her heavenly scent in, content to simply be breathing the same air she was inhabiting. I shut my eyes and thanked everything that was holy for my mate.

A rough hand reached out and shook my shoulder. _Wonder what he'll say when I ask to cut in..._

I raised my head and frowned at the man who was prepared to incur my wrath by interrupting my moment with my wife. But I was, again, surprised. "Hey! Raphael! _O que você está fazendo aqui? _" I grinned.

"_Paulo vai tocar aqui hoje à noite. Ele conseguiu um emprego aqui, com suas guitarras novas. Ele impressionou muito o dono."_

"_Maravilhoso_! Bella, this is Raphael. _Raphael? Minha esposa, Bella_."

"Bonita Bella, _enfim_! _Ela é uma princesa, Eduardo. Bonita, quer dançar? _"

"Bella, Raphael would like to dance with you."

"Oh," she blinked at me. "Okay."

"Okay? _Maravilhoso_! _Você não se importa, Eduardo?__"_

"_Não. Mas ela é tímida, e ela não sabe dançar samba. Então tenha cuidado com ela. _

"_Claro. Muito obrigado."_

"_De nada."_

"Fer is here, too," Raphael informed me in not-so-great English.

"Really? Where?"

"Over there by the bar."

"_Obrigado_. Bella? I'm going to ask Fer to dance. I'll be back for you in a few minutes, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." Bella blinked at me nervously as Raphael led her genially out to the dance floor. In a moment, he had introduced her to a bunch of his friends, and was instructing her in the art of samba. A petite blonde woman joined Raphael, and he kissed her and introduced Bella. Cristina, I realized, with her hair cut short in a sleek bob. She started to show Bella how she was meant to move her hips. Bella blushed hotly. I could feel it from a hundred paces.

Smiling, I walked over to the bar and tapped Fernanda on the shoulder. She was thinking how nice it had been to have Alice and Bella to practice her English with all evening, so I decided to address her in my mother tongue.

"Hey, lady?!" I smiled, growling a little. "Who let you out tonight? Where's the baby?"

"Eduardo! Alice said you'd be here. Wow! She's something special, your sister."

"Yeah, I know," I said, smiling.

_These Cullens all look like fashion models. But they aren't stuck up. _"The baby is with my mother. She said she would watch her so I could come and see Paulo play."

"That's good of her. Would you like to dance?"

"Yes, thank you."

I pulled Fer out to dance an old-style salsa. She danced very well.

"Eduardo. How well you dance. How is it that you are new to Brazil and you can dance like that?"

"My mother is very old-fashioned. She insisted that we all learn. My sister and brother are wonderful dancers. So is Alice's husband, Jasper. They're here, somewhere."

"Along with the Bonita. You didn't warn us she was albino."

"Does it matter?" I asked warily.

"No, no. Of course not. It's a little ... surprising, that's all. But she is incredibly beautiful. Her eyes suit her."

"I think so."

"You'd better," Fer cautioned. I huffed a laugh. If she only knew. "What a sweet girl she is. Kind and non-judgmental. She walked around the shop and asked all kinds of questions and smiled at the customers. We may talk you into a tattoo, handsome."

"No offense, Fer, but I'm not into that scene."

"Okay. The Bonita likes her piercings. Your wife blushed when she told me she wanted your diamond on her belly, you know. I love her already." Fer grinned.

"She has that affect on people," I grinned, darting a glance over at Bella. "Thanks for talking her into it, Fer. I love it." My bride was now part of a line of girls, shaking what God gave them while the guys clapped and encouraged them. Her ringlets bounced attractively. The diamond sparkled under the lights, reflecting rainbow pinpoints around her. Bella looked at me and blew me a kiss. Brat.

Fer and I stopped talking to amp up the dancing. She was keeping up with me without difficulty. An old-fashioned samba, fast but not at all ginchy. It was fun. Before I really noticed, we had cleared a swatch in the middle of the dance floor. People were watching us dance. I clapped, laughing, as Fer hammed it up for our audience.

Soon, Bella, Raphael and his pals joined the circle around us. One of his friends tapped Fer on the shoulder. A cousin. Fer saluted me and moved away to dance with him.

I waved, turning to take Bella in my arms. She was flushed, her eyes sparkling. "Mmm. That was far too much time away from you." I declared, nuzzling my rough face against my mate's silken cheek.

"Yeah, well all your little Silva Pereiras and their friends had to say 'hello' and try to get me dancing. I'm hopeless without you, Mocha-chino."

"Likewise, I'm sure." A female member of the band started singing a torch song. I pulled Bella into a _samba de salão_. Sensual. For a Minx.

"Cristina said 'yes'," Bella informed me. "She flashed me the ring."

"I figured. Well, that's good. I'll have to congratulate Raphael and ask to be introduced. But not until I've had a few ginchy dances with you. What do you think of them all?"

"They are _so_ charming. Amazing. I see why you're fond of them. They tried to accommodate me by speaking English. Some of them speak it better than me. They're all extremely friendly and ... welcoming."

"Yes, they certainly are. How was your evening with Alice? Besides 'productive', you dangerous creature."

"Mmm. I ate corn from a street vendor at the _Hype Feira_ and I'm still alive," she offered. "And I bought a bench to ship home. And a headboard for the Blue Room. They're delivering it Wednesday."

"Great."

"Something odd happened to Alice."

"Hmm. Can't imagine that." I snickered. "What was it?"

"We were at the market and I saw an antique doll, made of wax. It had lots of clothes with it. Alice blanked out, and then, she bought the doll. But she was really dazed, like she didn't know what she was doing."

"Sounds like she had a vision. I'll check up on her, later."

"Kay. Thanks, Mocha-chino."

"So you had fun shopping?"

"I blew scads of money on your credit card," my mate grimaced.

"If it's under a hundred thousand, it's not 'scads'."

"Fine. I did my best," Bella pouted mendaciously.

"So I see. You're gorgeous. Thank you."

"You're the only man I've ever met who praises his woman for wasting money."

"That's not a waste. It's for me. It's a gift. You are a sinfully delectable package, Mrs Cullen. I want to unwrap you later," I flirted, blowing in her ear.

Bella brushed her mouth over my jugular and pressed her lips to my ear. "I want you to unwrap me slowly, Mocha-chino. _After_ you dance the night away with me."

"Grr-wow minxy kitty."

"Edward?" she whispered against my ear.

"Yeah, Minx?"

"I'm not wearing any underwear."

My dick tried to leap straight out of my chinos. "Oh, Minx! You shouldn't tell me things like that in public." I fondled her ass, enjoying the softness of her skirt. "You know all Raphael's friends and relations will have discovered that fact, trying to dance with you, don't you? Are you trying to make me jealous, Mrs Cullen?"

"Maybe. You're cute when you're jealous," my mate purred, blushing nonetheless.

Grr. A lesson for teasing me was in order. I pulled her against my almost-painful hard-on to lambada. When in Rome. My baby lioness merely snickered and wound her fingers through my hair. A week ago she'd have fallen over, trying to match me. Now, she was doing it. I grinned into her eyes, and she grinned back, flushed and pert, not losing a step. Grr-wow.

I kept my mate dancing for several more songs, since she showed no sign of tiring. It was lovely. I lost myself in her, daydreaming about shimmering water, hot sand and a diamond-pierced navel, tasting the changes in her scent as I touched her and led her around.

Finally, we were swaying, ignoring the fact that we were in a room jiggling with movement and overflowing with humans. I was wondering to whence I might spirit my mate away, so I might have my wicked way with her, when ...

Panic! My eyes snapped open, and I reacted instantaneously, gripping Bella's arms and pulling her close. Jazz and Alice were at my flanks, sniffing the air, their sharp eyes darting around warily like mine.

"I'm sorry. He never made a conscious decision to follow through on looking for you. He's just crossed our path by accident. Good thing _Bella is a newborn," _ Alice snarled at top speed. I nodded, comprehending, and looked at Bella meaningfully. She nodded, too. _Don't give him any information. _Alice frowned._ Let him lead the conversation, and agree with his assumptions._

"Bella? Don't talk," I instructed her carefully. She nodded at me, staring at us, confused, her nostrils quivering. Then, she caught the scent as we had. Her eyes turned black, with fear. She cringed and molded herself against me, clinging tightly.

Vampire.

Cackling under his breath as he surveyed me and my petrified mate, malice and avarice oozing from every nasty, tailored molecule, he and his two bodyguards approached us as though he owned the room. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end.

"Well, well. Look who we have here," he crooned, his thoughts filthy and his diction perfect. "How _charming_ to see you, young Edward. Bella. We received the wedding announcement. So kind of you to have sent it." His filmy, burgundy eyes narrowed, and he licked his salacious, dry lips thirstily.

o~o~o~O~o~o~o

**Please review.**

**Edward's conversation with Raphael, translated from Brazilian Portuguese:**

What are you doing here?" I grinned.

"_Paulo's playing here tonight. He got a job here, with his new guitars. He really impressed the boss."_

"_Marvelous_! Bella, this is Raphael. Raphael? _My bride,_ Bella."

"Bonita Bella, _finally! She's a princess, Eduardo. Bonita? Can I have a dance_?"

"Bella, Raphael would like to dance with you."

"Oh," she blinked at me. "Okay."

"Okay? _Marvelous! You don't mind, Eduardo_?"

"_No. But she's shy, and she doesn't know how to samba. So please be careful with her."_

"_Of course. Thanks very much."_

"You're welcome."


	25. Chapter 25: Heightened Senses

**Chapter 25: Heightened Senses**

**CAUTION: Rated M for violence and sadistic themes in the first part of the chapter. Wicked humour and lemons come after this. **

**I'm far too loquacious of late. So, you get more story. Again. We're now on, what? The fourth chappie of A/J? And there's one more, plus an outtake, to come? I guess A/J fans should be happy.**

**FYI, I wrote 32 pages Sunday on my last day off. Aren't you impressed with me? Review.**

**If you're a Twi-Guy, beware. Women? You'll be laughin'. Trust me. You can see Pennington's Clamp on Wiki. Yeah, you know I am so writing this scene, Val. Stephibaby? Our Volturi intruder _is_ creepy. And yes, my dear Boston, Bella needs discipline. _Sorely._ **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Music can be found on my playlist, "I Hunger 2", at youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight, beginning at # 56**

_Yes, I know the Marianas Trench is not Robsten's Song. But it does suit them so well. Their Song is on my youtube under favourites (Van Morrison). It didn't work for this chapter._

**'Beside you', by Marianas Trench. **

**'Time', by David Bowie **

**'Another One Bites the Dust', by Queen**

**'Hurts So Good', by John Cougar Mellencamp**

**'We'll Make Love... Make Magic', by Kate Walsh**

**Definition: Mysophobia: The fear of contamination caused by dirt or germs.**

**Tour Ipanema at ipanema(dot)com**

**Lyrics from artists(dot)letssingit(dot)com**

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense_ _And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defence_

_When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles_ _And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while_

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_ _And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_ _I'll be right beside you_

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath_ _When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless_

_When you try to speak but you make no sound_ _And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud_

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_ _And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_ _I'll be right beside you_ _I will stay_

_Nobody will break you_ _Trust in me, trust in me_ _Don't pull away_ _Trust in me, trust in me_ _I'm just trying to keep this together_

_Cause I could do worse and you could do better_

_Tears are spent on your last pretence_ _And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defence_

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_ _And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_ _Nobody will break you_

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_ _And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_ _Nobody will break you_

**Monday, August 21st, Approaching 3 am**

**_Edward's pov:_**

"Well, well. Look who we have here," he crooned, his thoughts filthy. "How _charming_ to see you, young Edward. Bella. We received the wedding announcement. So kind of you to have sent it." His filmy, burgundy eyes narrowed, and he licked his salacious, dry lips thirstily. He was too pretty. Girly. Bizarrely youthful-looking for his advanced age, and dressed like a runway model. And he'd brought his own cheering committee: Demetri and Felix.

"Caius," I acknowledged gruffly, tucking Bella farther behind me with one arm. She peeped out from under it timidly. The most wicked of the Volturi leaders laughed again, obviously enjoying her fear. I hesitated to ask him why he was in Rio. Alice said not to initiate any conversation. I waited, quietly, feeling Jasper's calming influence steal over me.

"Well, well, well, young Edward. We find you strong, and obviously in a better emotional state than when we last met. Are you not glad we did not grant your request?" Caius leered repulsively._ Should have taken him down when we had the chance. This one is powerful. A threat. Aro is a fool._

It had been Caius who pressed the hardest to do me and Bella in, once her existence was discovered. Aro was too interested in novelty to destroy us, and Marcus had been too attached to his poor murdered mate to ever wish any harm to mine. No, Caius was the depraved one. The one I feared.

"It is true, Caius, that I am glad to be alive. You find me, and my _mate_, under much happier circumstances than when we last saw you. You, and Aro and Marcus, received our wedding announcement?"

_"_Indeed. And it was not my intention to check up on you when I came on this trip. Quite the fortuitous accident. Aro will be ... gratified to hear that Bella is a vampire._ So beautiful. She still has something of the ingenue about her. How I'd like to hold her hair and whip her until it passes right through her flesh into the bench beneath. "_When did you turn her?"

I squeezed Bella's hand, warning her to keep silent. "In the spring. Soon after we got home from Italy." Oh, shit! Jane, Demetri, and Felix had seen Bella after we fought Victoria's newborns. "The weekend that I killed Victoria, I turned Bella. No-one threatens my mate."

"She is amazingly well-controlled for such a youngster. Tell me, young one, are you not tempted by this plentiful food?"_ Strange and unnatural like him, I expect. Pity._

Bella cleared her throat. "No, sir."

"Nice manners will take you far, young one." _Perhaps to my bed. I'll make her scream like a gutted pig._

I did not growl at him. He was trying to provoke me. Even with Jasper fighting, it would not be an even match. Demetri and Felix: two experienced killers versus Jasper. They would take him together, and Alice and I would be trying to keep Caius off of Bella. He would kill her in the blink of an eye.

It was too great a risk. I stared at Caius, impassively, taking comfort in the breath and heartbeat of my mate, even if both were a little uneven. I did not think Caius would notice her heartbeat. The hall was full of humans and he was not attuned to her as was I. I stayed calm. Bella was counting on me, as were my siblings and every human in this dance hall. If I fought and lost, everyone would go down. In blood and fire.

"Your red eyes are most becoming, Bella," Caius crooned. He reached out and touched Bella's hair. '_Bellissima_..." he hissed. I bit my tongue to keep silent, tasting venom, and felt my mate turn her face into my side.

In the name of all that was holy, I would wipe this lascivious bastard off the face of the earth at the soonest possible moment. Which was not now, with Demetri and Felix standing behind him, guffawing at his comments like a bloody damn laugh track. Goons. They bore me no personal malice. I wondered if they did any thinking for themselves. Surely, they were intelligent. They were high up in the Guard.

"How are your brothers?" Jasper drawled. "I am sure Carlisle would like news of them."_ Edward, it's too even a fight. If it goes down, get Bella out. Tell her to hide at the cottage. Tell her to swim there, to lose the scent trail. Then come back to fight with us. If it starts, though, I don't know how we're going to save the humans._

Caius waved his hand dismissively. "Same as always," he said, as though bored._ Shame you brought your friends, mind reader. I would take everyone here slowly, breaking their bones and crushing their skulls. Then, I would rape your mate and kill her in front of you._

Venom pooled in my mouth, and I swallowed it a second time.

"And your wife?" Alice asked, a trifle sternly. She did not like the way Caius had touched Bella. I warned her with my eyes. Caius was a madman, not to be trifled with. Psychotic. He was imagining himself removing layers of Bella's skin from her thighs as she screamed, tied naked to the huge marble columns set in the floor at Volterra. Apparently, Caius had done it before. My innards squirmed.

"My wife is the same as ever. So dull. She is competing for a bad spouse award with Dona Carlota Joaquina, I promise you. And why anybody thought to turn that woman is beyond me. If it were not for the fact that Athenodora is Aro's sister, I would have long since pulled a Henry VIII." _Then I can search for a more like-minded partner. Or not. "_You know, _he_ was an intelligent man. Shame nobody transformed him. That would have been wonderful fun. We did so enjoy his exploits."

"I'm sure," Jasper agreed dishonestly. _Now I see what you meant about corrupt, Edward. How does Aro put up with this weirdo? I don't like the feelings he's giving off. He's not right in the head. "_Dona Carlota Joaquina is alive? I would love to ask her about her life. I'm very interested in history."

"Why you would want to meet that witch is beyond me. She never submitted to her husband. There's nothing else important about her." Caius waved his hand dismissively. _I bet this slip of a girl doesn't submit to her husband, either._

Caius fixed his oily gaze on Bella again, and she met his eyes, revolted. He was really starting to get on my nerves. "What brings you to Rio?" I asked, tight-lipped.

"There's a human here who has caught Aro's attention. Some, erm, passing fascination with his music. Aro wants him for his entertainment." I saw fantasies play out in Caius' twisted brain. Scenes of domination and abuse. A fifteen year old boy. Sickening.

"While I am here, I shall indulge some fascinations of my own." I could, unfortunately, read his mind. He was thinking about the last bunch of humans he had played with. Cat and mice. No contest. Fucking incubus of the worst order.

Alice: a vision. Caius' fantasy, turning into a plan? Raphael, trying to defend us and dying for it. All my humans crushed and dying. And Bella. My daughter. And the Hales. I must not let it happen. But how to proceed? Why wouldn't Jasper think some tactics in my direction, for pete's sake?! He was the one with all the battle experience.

"Caius, you simply cannot do what you are planning," Alice hissed. "If you try, you will fail, and a man will escape and tell the whole world about us. Aro and Marcus will have every vampire on the planet hunt you down and kill you.

"He'll have to find out it was me, first," Caius drawled, lazily.

"He already knows," Alice claimed, looking solemn.

"How could he? He does not bother me when I indulge my ... passions," Caius cackled again. Oh, no. Raphael's attention was caught.

It was starting. Caius was planning his first move.

"Aro knows, and he's angry," Alice insisted.

"I doubt it," Caius sneered.

My sister held up her open cell phone. "When we visited your castle, Aro asked me to be a Guard. He gave me the phone number where he could be reached. He's listening. Right now."

Did I have a great sister or what? I hid my feeling of triumph carefully.

"Give me the telephone," Caius barked.

"Yes, sir." Alice passed over her phone.

"Aro. Yes, it's Caius... Yes, brother. If you insist." Caius' infuriated eyes met my cool ones. Round One to the Cullens. Caius passed me the phone. I took it while he consulted with his cheerleaders, trying to save face.

"Hello, Aro," I said, eyeing Caius mistrustfully.

"_Young Edward. How pleasant to hear your voice. How is dear Isabella_?" Aro gushed.

"Lovely. Her transformation went extremely smoothly, and I am incredibly happy. Except your brother-in-law is threatening us right now. He wants to rape my mate." Bella gasped, and growled under her breath at Caius. My little lioness.

"_That will not be permitted, Edward. I have ordered Caius to come home. His little foray into the world is done._"

"I am glad to hear it, sir. He is contemplating atrocities against the local humans that would be very ... noticeable." Caius bared his teeth at me. Demetri and Felix exchanged a worried glance.

"_Thank you, young Edward. It will be dealt with. I wish you joy in your mate. Joy such as Sulpicia has afforded me._"

"Thank you, sir. You are most kind."

"_Put Caius back on, would you my dear boy?_"

"With pleasure, sir. I wish you a good day." In the name of all that's holy. Was I having a pleasant conversation with a Volturi leader? I passed the phone back over to Caius.

"Yes, brother? I will. No, I will not harm any of them... you want me to what? But I'm so thirsty. Very well. Do you not want your guitar player? Alright."

Caius shut the phone extremely gently, whilst contemplating crushing it to dust. Instead, he handed it back to Alice._ Foiled by this beautiful boy again. I shall have him, someday._

Caius looked hatefully at all my family members in turn. Then, he stepped toe-to-toe with me. I continued to watch him coolly, not responding. "Until we meet again, Edward Masen-Cullen. Next time, you had better hope your sister is there to defend you, because if she is not, I fear you will come to a ... sticky end."

I smiled, my face devoid of humour. "Kindly give my father's regards to your estimable brothers when you see them," I told him. Caius' eyes burned. He turned from me to Bella, who met his eyes steadily.

"Such a pity," he crooned. "I'd have liked to have ... tasted you." He put his hand out to touch my diamond in Bella's navel. I pushed her further behind me, firmly.

_Fuck. He touched the Bonita and Eduardo didn't hit him. He must be really bad. _"Excuse me? Is there a problem here?" Raphael asked in heavily accented English, coming up between Caius and me.

"Another of your pets?" Caius asked, smirking.

"No. I don't know him," I claimed coldly, ignoring Raphael completely. Thank God he had enough English to understand my intent. Wisely, he stayed silent and excused himself, claiming a mistake. Unfortunately, his family and friends were beginning to congregate in the corner of the room, their expressions anxious. _God, help me to contain this. Keep them from interfering or they'll be marked for death_.

"Ido not believe you," Caius stated, watching my innocent humans prepare to defend me. Well, if I'd been a fool to expose them to my world, it was too late to cry over it. They were my family now, and I would see they were safe. The only way to do that was to stay involved in their lives. I knew that from hard experience.

I had to show the Pereiras and Company that there was no cause for alarm. Slowly, I took Bella's hand and drew her out from behind my body, holding her at arm's length. Alice stood next to her, casually.

"Whether you believe me or not really does not matter," I shrugged. "I do not want you to massacre these humans, because they know nothing of our world. It would defy our law. I would appreciate it if you would hop on the next available plane and go back to your kingdom."

"You dare to order me, little boy?" _Perhaps I should fuck him, too. Teach him submission. I wonder whether Demetri and Felix would like a piece ..._

Little boy. I chuckled softly. That was rich. And the rest didn't bear dignifying with an answer. I looked at least two years older than he, and stood a foot taller. And this one was soft, from having others to do his dirty work for him. I bet he knew nothing about fighting vampires. I bet he'd never killed one that hadn't been fettered up or held down by one of his minions. If he tried anything, I calculated, I could finish him easily. As long as Demetri and Felix were not beside him.

Big question was, where did the loyalties of his bodyguards lie? If they could be trusted, I could encourage them to get him out of the country without bloodshed. But if they sided with him, there would be trouble.

"Demetri? Let me hear your thoughts. Aro wishes Caius to return to Volterra, immediately. May I rely upon you to assist him safely on his way?" I looked at the big vampire as though I were offering the most considerate treatment to Caius. Which, in a way, I had. I was delaying the likely-inevitable act of murdering him. He was getting a chance to live a little longer. Providing Aro put him on a leash. Well, we would see.

_He's presenting this as a benefit to Caius to help me look like I'm not betraying him. That will make life easier. I don't like this royal incubus. He defies Aro and puts us all at risk. The Cullens are powerful. It is too even a fight, and it is without just cause. "_I shall certainly assist him. I expect he will wish to rejoin his brother, as Aro desires."

I looked at Felix, who was attempting to prepare an answer of his own, should I decide to ask him. _This royal idiot is going to get us all killed. I want to go home to the fortress._

So, I did not need to acknowledge either vampire's mental response. They would stand with Aro. Perhaps we could get out of this without Caius losing any more face.

"Perhaps you would care to accompany me to the airport?" Caius suggested. _We'll have it out along the way. Who lets a female fight his battles? This one is a coward._

"I think not. I have my own agenda on this trip, and it will not be interrupted."

"Your agenda!" Caius scoffed. "Your love life, you mean."_ I will teach these two submission if it is the last thing I do._

Perhaps not.

"Your brother Aro is very fond of my Bella. He would not wish her to come to any harm. He is still not over the death of Didyme. I wonder if he and Marcus have any inkling of what happened to her?" I asked mildly.

"You dare to threaten me?" he snarled, eyes burning. Jasper amped up the serenity. It was working for me. I wondered what it was doing to Caius.

"I have no need. Aro will take care of you. As long as you leave the humans in my territory unmolested, and do not threaten my coven, I will let you live."

"You claim this territory, and talk like you have power, when you have none. You don't even _have_ your own coven. I could take out all your precious humans right now," Caius sputtered.

"Your brothers would be displeased. I wonder how unhappy they would be if they were to know about your ... salacious activities. How you train your newborns. How you kill your prey, when you're off on your own. Somehow, I can't see it fitting in with Aro's concept of fair play."

"Aro is a fool. It shall be his undoing. He will not always be in charge," Caius stated. Idiot.

"Warn Aro," I counselled Demetri. "Tell him Caius wants to orchestrate a coup. Tell Aro that Caius killed his beloved sister, because she refused to have relations with him. Didyme truly loved Marcus. I've seen her pleading for mercy in Caius' memories. Tell them."

"I will show Aro," Demetri promised.

"Excellent. I accept your word. I'm claiming this territory for myself. No hunting within 300 miles."

"As you wish, sir."_ A sensible vampire, however odd his lifestyle. No more odd than Caius, I suppose. This male keeps his temper even when his mate is threatened. He has changed since he came to Volterra. Even if he cannot best me and Felix physically, he can take charge in a problematic situation. He will gain power. He will be fair with his followers, like Aro. Not like Caius._

"I appreciate your ... respect. Watch him. He will try to escape you."

"I shall contact Jane. She will accompany us home."

Jane. On the same continent as me. Yuck. "Where will you wait for her?"

"At our hotel." I mentally surveyed the hotel location and information. I would share it with Jasper later. We would have to check up on everyone involved in this little fracas during the next couple of days. Shouldn't be too taxing. Less taxing than holding Alice's damned piercing clamp, at any rate.

"I am sorry to have disturbed your evening, Mr Cullen," Demetri stated.

"I do not hold you at fault, Demetri. Please remove Caius from my property."

"Good night, Cullen family." Demetri and Felix bowed slightly to me. How strange.

"Goodbye, gentlemen," I nodded at the bodyguards. They took Caius from the _gafieira_, snarling.

"Alice?" I asked at vampire speed, unmoving. She answered me at the same rate.

"I think we're good. They are being honest. Hopefully, Caius won't come up with a bribe they'll accept to release him. But I _See_ Jane coming, and dragging him home. Should be quite the show. She hates this part of the world."

"Will we have to see her?" I asked, repulsed.

"No. But she will phone and tell you the job is accomplished.

"Fair enough." I relaxed, and Bella threw her arms around my neck, trembling. "Hush, love. It's nothing to worry about. You know Aro. He won't kill his brother-in-law for the sake of loyalty, but he will make his existence a living hell for quite some time. Marcus, on the other hand, will probably torture him. And Athenodora. She will be fit to be tied."

"It's just like James and Victoria. We've made an enemy," Bella whispered nervously.

"He's not capable of killing me. He's soft and weak, and he doesn't have my advantages. He would kill me if he could, but he's too much of a coward to attempt it single-handed. He doesn't attack unless he has at least two goons to back him up."

"Mind you aren't arrogant," Jazz cautioned. "Take his threat seriously. Even small children can kill if they catch their victim unawares."

"I understand. Thank you, Jasper. Thank goodness Demetri and Felix prefer the leadership of Aro."

"Aro will be able to control Caius for now," Alice stated, zoning in. "But not forever. I See a conflict in the future. Possibly even a war."

"Well, I saw that coming when we were in Italy. The Volturi fear our family. We're too talented."

"They can't beat us. Bella will be too powerful." Alice smiled cheerfully.

My mate regarded me smugly. "I told you so. I was born for this life."

"Minx," I accused, bending slightly to kiss her. "Fine. I was wrong. So sue me." Bella laughed and the tension was broken. She looked at me affectionately, dragging her fingers through the scruff on my chin. I would have to shave tomorrow, I decided. Or at least tidy up my beard.

"Ah, I think it's time to get back to our honeymoon," I claimed, pulling my mate back to have another good look at her. She'd said she didn't want males fawning over her. Then, she buys a dress that's every guy's dream. One knot, and she'd be bare.

Hmm. Later. My old warhorse wanted information.

"What's the plan, Edward?" Jazz asked, still anxious.

"We'll stay here awhile tonight and make sure they don't come back to bother my humans," I stated. "My humans will have to maintain a distance from us once the vampires have left. We're going to have to check up on everyone for a couple of days. Can you two stay an extra night?"

"If we're not cramping your style," Jazz said.

"You aren't cramping my style. Caius is."

"But I think he's in check for a while. He'll need time to formulate a new plan," Alice stated.

"I agree. Provided they make it on the plane. Things will be fine once they're off the continent. For now."

"You think we'll have to fight them?" Bella blinked.

"If Caius gets off his leash, I reserve the right to expunge him from the planet. Sending him back to Aro gives him a shot at reforming, Bella. If he wastes it, I'm not going to allow him to abuse innocents."

"You would kill him," Jasper eyed me narrowly.

"If he loses Aro's protection, and maintains his sick lifestyle, yes. _Si vis pacem, para bellum."_

"Agreed," Jasper nodded respectfully. "_Perpetuo vincit qui utitur clementia. A Deo et Rege."_

"_Volente Deo_," I murmured.

"Huh?" Bella blinked. "Can you go back and say all that in English, please? I don't have enough Latin."

"Sorry, honey. 'If you want peace, be prepared for war'." I translated.

"He who shows clemency is the victor forever. From God and the King." Jazz continued.

"As God wills it," I finished. Not as Edward wills it. Although the two wills might be a little more lined up than I might have imagined a week or two ago. The monster in me would enjoy ripping the incubus to bits, whether it was wrong or not. I considered contingency plans.

Bella nodded and kissed me, and then we were surrounded by a small group of highly agitated Pereiras.

"Holy Mother, Eduardo! Who the hell is that mafioso?!" Raphael said, grabbing my bicep. I turned my eyes on him, forgetting in my preoccupation that they were steely cold as death. He recoiled. _Eyes of an assassin. How do they turn so black, when they are usually so golden and friendly? _I softened them, drawing him into a one-armed hug.

Fer slipped her arm around Bella, releasing Paulo's hand. I reached out to shake it, and he took it. Humans overcoming their instinctive revulsion always surprised me.

"Hi, Paulo."

He nodded at me, worried. Cristina and two of the cousins were also regarding me particularly closely.

"No fear, Raphael. I swear you will come to no harm from that man. The situation is serious, however. Fer? I need everyone to understand this at once. Please translate for me."

I addressed the group of twelve humans and my small clutch of vampires. "That psycho is someone from my past," I shrugged. Fer repeated my words after me, in Portuguese. "A past that I long since ran away from. He is a very nasty piece of work. I never expected to find him here. He rarely leaves Italy. I do not want any of you to leave this building for the next hour, until my family ensures that he has left the area. I have been forced to contact his brother, who will put him back on his leash.

"For the next two days, you will pretend you do not know me. You will deny any contact between us ever existed, and you will forget you ever saw that man. Stay away from this place. Make a mistake, and his people will not hesitate to kill any or all of you. When I have received confirmation that he is out of the country, I will give the all-clear.

"And no, I am not a mafioso. I'm not bad. I try to do good. I just happen to have retained the respect of a very powerful leader, thanks to family connections. These people are too powerful for me to bring down. However, I would prefer to have nothing to do with that world. I have influence there, but I live free of it by choice. There is no blood on my money.

"Once you leave the building, go home and go about your normal activities. I will be phoning Raphael and Fer to confirm you are all safe. Your safety is all that matters. If you don't wish to see me ever again, I will understand."

"But who will protect you, Eduardo? And the Bonita?" Raphael worried. I smacked him lightly on the shoulder, smiling.

"I can take care of myself, brother. And if I run into a situation where I can't, I'll ask for help. Meanwhile, stay out of the middle. It will all settle down, if that man's brother honours our agreements. I protect innocent human beings from scum like him. I've claimed this territory."

"Will you get the drugs out of Rio?" Cristina wondered. _He protects people from the Italian mafia._

"I don't have _that_ kind of power, Cristina. But some of the drug lords connected to that monster will be pulling up stakes, yes. Unfortunately, there are always more, willing to take their place. And I can't live here to supervise my territory. I have responsibilities at home."

"We can be your eyes and ears," Paulo offered.

"You will do nothing to endanger yourselves," I ordered. "If you hear rumours, you can let me know. That is always helpful. I will warn you that any action my family takes to clean up the city on my behalf will only be a drop in the bucket. I'm not God."

"When you say 'family', do you mean your actual family, or a mob 'family'?" One of the cousins wondered.

"You're Carlos, right? My actual family. Parents, siblings and cousins. We dissociate ourselves from criminals, but our family is old. Very old. I can name our relatives, going back nearly 450 years." I often talk to said relatives, actually. "Powerful people. European nobles. It's hard to avoid being related to some unsavoury characters."

The assorted Pereiras nodded in relief. Raphael answered for them, but the reactions were all the same. "We trust you Eduardo. You have done our family nothing but good. We will not desert you. You are family."

"Family," I repeated, holding out my hand. All the Pereiras shook it, as did Raphael's friends. Then, they shook the hands of Jasper, Alice and Bella. It was getting downright strange. They'd be asking to make blood oaths next. And that wasn't going to happen on my watch.

"_Volente Deo_. Alright. Bella? I want you to stay with the Pereiras while Alice, Jazz and I have a scout around. We'll be back in ten minutes, okay?"

"Yes, love. Are you sure it's going to be safe?"

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"Yes, Bella. We'll return shortly. Raphael?" I opened my wallet. "Take these _Reals_ and order everyone some food, please."

"Okay, boss."

Jazz and Alice accompanied me outside. We sniffed around cautiously, and found no new traces of Caius' scent. I phoned the hotel Demetri showed me.

"Demetri? Cullen."

"Yes, Dom Cullen?"

Well, that was novel. "Any problems?"

"No, Dom Cullen."

"Excellent. Keep me informed."

"Yes, sir."

I snapped the phone closed and stowed it in my pocket. I expect I looked a little bemused.

"Well?" Jasper coaxed, curiously.

"Hmm? Oh, no problems. Apparently they have control of Caius for the time being."

"Then why are you looking and feeling so strange?" Jasper inquired.

Alice promptly doubled-up with amusement. The Pixie started laughing at me. "Oh, boy! Aren't you the guy who has avoided leadership of any kind for over 90 years?"

"Shut up."

"What?" Jasper insisted.

"They've made me a boss," I admitted, glad that it was dark and nobody could accuse me of blushing.

"I _See_ you with a huge coven someday in the distant future, Edward. All vegetarians. A bigger family than ours," Alice chuckled. "And a fleet of humans and wolves to go with it."

"Impossible, Titch."

"Never bet against me,_ Dom_ Cullen," the Pixie crowed. "I've always said you'd be the Dom."

"You meant the other kind of Dom, though. Not a ... Don. I'll never leave Carlisle again, Alice. Never."

"No, you won't. But your father-son relationship will help you build your own family, not prevent you from doing it. Carlisle will still be your leader, and we'll all still be around."

I sighed, not sure whether to be happy or not about having leadership responsibilities thrust on me. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and looked at my feet. "How far away is this future?"

"The seeds are already planted. No pun intended. The first fruits will come soon after the baby is born."

"Birthday?" I smiled. Alice was reliving a memory of the future. A young girl of about fifteen, with Bella's eyes and my hair, singing and playing a guitar at First Beach for a circle of onlookers. Captivating.

"Later in November."

I nodded. My heart lifted. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, playing Daddy to a bunch of humans, vegetarian vampires and shape shifters. Although I couldn't imagine how this odd mix was going to come about.

My siblings and I sauntered back into the _Estudantina_. It was nearly dawn. We needed to leave.

Our party was the only one still in the hall.

From the manager's thoughts, I understood that Raphael had paid them to stay open for us. Our ten humans and Bella were sitting at tables, eating finger foods and drinking _caipirinha_s, the beverage made from distilled sugarcane alcohol that was so popular in Brazil. No molasses in it, unlike rum. Most people were drinking it on the rocks, with lemon, in squat, old-fashioned glasses.

Bella stood out as the only person not drinking alcohol. Fer was eyeing her suspiciously. Bella had tea. She was, however, picking at some fried shrimp and mandioca. When we came through the door, she hurried over and launched herself into my arms. I gave her a little swing, grinning. I played back Alice's memory in my head. Bella's eyes and my hair...

"I was so worried," my Minx said, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"It's only a pissing contest, love. Don't worry. I think it's over. At least for now."

"And what is the outcome?" Fer demanded.

"I won." I said simply, shrugging. She repeated my words, in Portuguese, to the group.

"What else is new?" Alice grumbled, rolling her eyes. The humans looked at her, astonished by her perceived rudeness.

"She's only teasing," I said, standing at the end of the tables. "I have been known to be insufferably arrogant upon occasion. My women folk keep me honest."

"What's the story?" Paulo asked._ I like the way he treats women._

"I've been declared the Dom of this territory," I admitted reluctantly. Bella snorted. If she told them I was the Sub I would have to spank her in front of everyone. "Three hundred cubic miles. It's safe for the moment, they have the psycho in hand. Please go home at your convenience. Remember what I said. None of you know us, until I give the all clear."

"Won't you sit and eat with us, Dom Cullen?"

"You will call me Eduardo. Same as always. I can't eat now, Christina. Thank you. I want to get Bella home. She's exhausted."

_She's pregnant._ Fernanda thought. _I know it. _

Something else to worry about? Humans with a lot of intuition. Joy. I wished everyone a good morning, and escorted Bella outside.

"Hey, Eduardo. Let me drive you back to the Bay," Raphael offered, catching up with me.

"No, thanks, brother. Jasper rented a car," I lied. "It's parked a couple of streets away. You go and enjoy some food. We've given you enough trouble tonight."

"Jasper? Send your car back to the rental agency as soon as this business is settled. While you are here, I am your driver, okay? All of you?" Raphael searched our faces.

"Thanks, brother, but Alice and I are going home soon. A day or two, at most."

"Oh. The offer stands for you and the Bonita, Eduardo."

"Your trust and acceptance mean the world to me, Raphael. Thank you."

"De nada."

The sunrise was getting terrifyingly close. We had to move. "Bye, man. Don't hug me out here."

"Bye." Raphael went back inside. As soon as he was gone, the four of us flitted away so fast we would be all but invisible to the human eye.

The angels were with us. Alice stepped out of her shoes and Bella copied her. We passed no one as we streaked for the marina. Bella began to pant after ten minutes of running. I picked her up and carried her, desperation making me continue to fly beside my siblings. Fifteen minutes later, we reached our objective.

We boarded the runabout as the bright sun split the blackness open. Jazz lifted one of the Seadoos out of the water and sat it on the deck. I got a bungee and tethered it down while he retrieved the second one. I checked the hold for intruders, and then sent Bella and Alice below. Bella sank artfully into the shopping bags. Alice sat beside her, stroking her hair. My sister's purple skirt pooled around her on the floor. Within seconds, my mate was asleep. I hurried back up to the deck.

Jasper had loosed the mooring rope and was rolling down his sleeves. "You've got short sleeves. I'll drive. You go below. Have you got a hat and sunglasses?"

"Yeah. Here." I handed the items to my brother, who immediately put them on.

"It's gonna be close," Jasper warned. "I'm gonna take this baby out of the bay as fast as possible."

"Just don't get us detained," I warned. Yeah, explain sparkles to the local authorities.

"Right. Alice? Safe to go?" Jazz called down.

"Go, Jazzy. If you pass the gate in six minutes, there will be no patrols near us."

"Hells bells. Let's go before we're in the soup." I left my brother at the wheel, and went down into the hold. Carefully, I lifted Bella onto my lap. Minxy kitty. What a night...

"Never boring with you two, is it?" Alice teased.

"No. Bella keeps everyone on their toes."

"Bless her."

"Yeah. Everything still alright?"

"As far as I can tell. Nobody is following us. Soon as we're out of viewing distance, we'll be safe."

"They won't find the island?"

"No."

"Thank God. Man, I will be glad to get home."

"To Forks?" Alice frowned.

"No. To the island."

"Two weeks, Edward. It can only be 'home' that long. Then, you must see Renee and go home to Forks."

"I know, Alice. Why do you _See_ us in the Amazon, though?"

"I don't know. Some piece of information is missing, yet. An unmade decision."

"Huh."

"I don't _See_ anything scary, though, Edward. More like ... you're going to be getting some facts you need."

"Concerning?" I prompted.

"Bella, I think."

Jazz had us in the mouth of the Bay in exactly six minutes. He slowed momentarily, adjusting our course for the island, then accelerated madly. In no time at all, we were back in the cove, and Alice was commandeering us into carrying the shopping back to the house. I carried Bella in to bed first, naturally. She sighed as I undressed her.

Not the kind of sigh I'd been hoping for, I reflected. Or the kind of unwrapping. Still, that would keep. I could get her to wear it again for me before her belly rounded. I slipped her between the sheets and she did not so much as twitch. My diamond sparkled against her skin. How minxy was that?

I returned to the runabout, to help bring in and sort out the shopping. By the time we had everything inside, Bella was awake. Uh-oh. She was vomiting. I headed to the en suite, opened the door and walked in. Bella was sitting on the floor, wearing my navy blue t-shirt, with her cheek leaning on the toilet seat , puking her guts out. Yuck.

"Hey, sweetie? What's wrong? Did you get some bad food?" I asked solicitously.

"No. Bad dream." She tried to rise, shaky on her pins. I took hold of her wrists and walked her to the sink, helping her to wash her hands and face. I cleaned up the toilet and flushed it, returning to wash my hands as Bella wiped her face again with the freshly-rinsed cloth. After a few minutes, her high colour faded to a waxy yellow, and she reached for her toothbrush.

"Okay, love. Tell me about it."

"I'm frightened." Bella put away her toothbrush. I steered her out to the bedroom, taking baby steps.

"Talking about dreams doesn't make them real," I reminded her.

"Bella has had prescient dreams before," Alice stated, joining us on the bed. "Remember the wolf dream. Now, Bella, what did you _See_?"

"Our family and the wolves, fighting a huge army of vampires. The hybrid baby boy is sitting on a pile of bodies, including Charlie's and Sue's, Renee's, Phil's and Raphael's. Everyone alive is fighting viciously. The sky is on fire, projectiles are flying through the air, and there's a lot of screaming. Carlisle and Aro are trying to stop it, and Caius is laughing. Jane is laughing, too."

"Hush, love, you're safe. Alice, do you _See_ anything like that?" I worried, rocking Bella as she lay listlessly in my arms. Oh, that might upset her stomach. I stopped and scratched her back instead.

"No. I _See_ a fight, but we're going to win with no losses. I think it's your subconscious, Bella, worrying about what's going to happen. Everything is still going to be rosy, I promise. And your baby would not hurt humans. Your baby will not see them as a food source."

"But the Volturi would hurt them," she said.

"Not on my watch," I growled. "Never! Over my undead body."

Bella choked a laugh, encouraged. "They'll have to get through me first," she claimed.

"There's my Minxy kitty cat." I felt calm seep into me. Jasper was controlling Bella from outside my bedroom door. No way was he ever planning on setting foot in here. "No more fretting. Our baby needs you to rest. She's tired of getting jiggled around with dancing all night. Hence her objection to you keeping down your food."

"It's a boy, Edward. I always see a boy in my dreams."

"You're out to lunch, Minx. It's a girl, and she's just like you."

"Oh, brother! Here we go again," Alice whined, rolling her eyes.

"Ohhhh!" Bella yawned, stretching. Her boobs popped out from under the sheet.

"Don't you use any of the lingerie I packed you?" Alice lamented.

"Not for sleeping," Bella growled. I smothered a grin unsuccessfully.

"Stop looking like a five year old who has successfully raided the cookie jar," Alice growled.

"No," I grinned, enfolding my mate in my arms and snuggling down. "Mine. I didn't steal her, Alice. I won her, fair and square."

" 'Bout time you figured that out. I need more sleep." Bella folded herself up next to my chest.

I kicked off my shoes and made myself at home, smirking at my sister.

"Don't get too comfortable. We need to get Jazz's piercing done."

Bella and I both groaned. "I need Edward to help me get to sleep, Alice. You can have him later."

"Not too much later, Edward. Jazz has to be able to walk straight after, so he can help check up on Caius, and there might be a need for a little recovery time. Plus, you said we'd meet the dolphins today. If Bella sleeps all morning-"

"Okay, okay. Give me a little while, will you?" Bella was giggling in a hysterical fashion that I hadn't heard since our overnight in Seattle. If I wasn't so damn mortified I'd have joined her.

About half an hour later, Bella was snoozing and I was out of excuses. I slid out of the bed, sighing, and went to find my insane brother-in-law and his certifiable mate.

Who was I to judge their sanity? I was more worried about clamping my brother's dick than I was about a psychotic vampire with a grudge. Maybe it was because I didn't have any experience dealing with the first, and too much dealing with the second.

They were out in the yard, a plethora of equipment with them, lounging casually near

the trees. The sun was out in full force. A gorgeous day. High 70's, already.

"Alright, people. What's the plan?" I sighed, surrendering my free will. I looked at the equipment laid out before me and shuddered.

"Okay, okay!" Alice enthused. I squinted at her. She really was madder than a hatter. "All you have to do is hold on with the clamp, Edward, and I'll use the drill and we'll be done in two seconds."

"What kind of bit is it, Alice?" I asked, eyeing the powerful, industrial strength drill.

"Titanium. Eighth of an inch."

"Wrong." I stated, handing her an unopened package of hardware.

"What's this?" she blinked at me curiously.

"Diamond Carbide, 3/8ths of an inch. Designed to go through marble and concrete," I said gruffly.

"Ooh, Edward! You do care!" she wailed.

"Of course I care, idiot. That's my brother you're abusing. Show me the jewelry."

Alice pulled out three different barbells, of various lengths and gauges. "You want the 8 mm titanium." I advised. "That's better quality than the surgical steel, although that one is a little longer, and would accommodate any temporary swelling."

"Swelling?" Jasper asked weakly. "There could be swelling?"

I walked up and looked him in the eye, hands on my hips. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"How much swelling?" he asked dully.

"As much as half an inch, and I don't know how long it will last. I've never done this before, or heard of it being done to one of us. And humans say it's one of the two most painful piercings available, although that should be more brief in your case."

"Let's get her done," Jazz said bravely. Better man than me. Or more foolish, I dunno.

"Jazz? I'm a little concerned that you're going to attack me when Alice drills you," I admitted.

"That's all taken care of. We're restraining him." Alice held up a roll of duct tape.

Fuck. Me.

Alice blanked out and in again. "Jazz, honey? Promise me when this is done, that you will never again do any electrical work."

"Uh, Lis? I've never done any electrical work. Why would I start now?" Jazz wondered.

"Dunno. Just swear you won't."

"Uh, okay. I promise."

"Jazz, are you sure you want this?" I persisted.

"Yep. Hurry up, I'm getting nervous. He was looking a little pale. Compared to usual, that is.

"What clamp did you get?" I asked my sister, trying to be calm and professional and not add to Jasper's anxiety. Thank goodness he was not broadcasting it.

"Pennington's Forcep." She presented me with triangular forceps meant to hold skin while a needle passed through it. I had no idea if this was the proper tool, or not. I inspected it, checking the teeth would lock, and locking and unlocking it a couple of times until I was familiar with the mechanics of it.

"Uh, hmm. Okay. Truss him up. And don't stick the tape to the hair on his wrists, yeah? Fold it together and make a cuff, then wrap more tape around it. Use plenty of tape. I'll be back in a minute, okay? Get him ... ready."

I jogged down to the beach and looked at the rolling waves. "Hey, God? Edward Cullen again. Since I can't get out of doing this thing, will You please help me keep my hands steady? I am a big coward about this. I know. Serves me right for gambling. Well, just don't let me hurt my brother by not doing the job right, okay?" I blew out my breath and jogged back to my sibling and her mate.

His arms and legs were tied up, like some kid playing Cowboys and Indians. Oh, you couldn't call it that any more. Cowboys and Quileutes, then. Did they fight? Don't know. Playing 'wolves and Laurent'. That would do.

Yep, rambling. Nervous as hell. Anyhow, Jazz was sitting in a garden chair,with his pants unzipped, bound up legs stuck out, and a surgical cloth over his ... privates.

It would never do.

"What are you doing?" I asked, attempting not to pitch a fit.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked naively.

"You have no anaesthetic, and you're punching a hole through his most sensitive body part. He has to be on the ground. I'll have to hold him down. There's no way he's going to stay in that chair when you... you know. Get him down. I'll be right back."

I hurried into the kitchen and liberated Esme's cast iron fry-pan from the oven drawer. I gave it a quick polish in the sink, with antibacterial soap.

I bet Alice hadn't washed him, either. Better grab the hand sanitizer.

Items in hand, I returned to the torture arena. Jazz was now lying a little awkwardly on the ground. "What's that for?" he asked me quizzically.

"Got to have something solid under you to help stabilize your ... dick." I explained.

"Oh."

"Alice? Did you wash him?"

"Come on, Edward. We're vampires. We don't get infections."

"How do you know? Want to take a chance? Thirty percent of humans who do this get infections. And Bella's a hybrid. Hybrids mutate germs. Remember me? The pig flu morphed into the Spanish flu, you know, because pig DNA crossed the barrier to human. Result? Superbug. Life as I knew it ended. You ever wonder why I'm a mysophobe? One word: Influenza. Wash his dick, Alice. Thoroughly."

"Okay, okay. Don't get your knickers in a knot." Alice spent a few minutes carefully cleaning Jazz up, while I admired the bright blue sky.

"Done. Anything else?"

"Guess not," I said succinctly. "Last chance to back out, Jazz," I said, picking up the duct tape and tearing off a short piece with my teeth.

"Nope. Be gentle, Alice."

I slapped the duct tape over his mouth. His eyes went black with shock. "I don't want you to bite me," I said apologetically. I patted him on the head. "Be all done in a couple of seconds, okay? You're braver than me, man."

I retrieved the clamp and lay down across my brother's torso. I took the frying pan and turned it upside down. Here goes...

My brother was hard. I looked at Alice. One of those _'I can't believe this. Why are you doing this to me'_ looks.

_He has to be hard. Otherwise, I won't know if the bit and the barbell are long enough._

I rolled my eyes. She was making a hard surface _extra_ impenetrable. Way to go, Pixie. Thank God Bella wasn't into this shit. I opened the clamp. Only one problem: it wouldn't go around him. Not big enough. I mean, he was longer than me, uh, being taller, but as far as girth went, I think it was ... pretty obvious mine was ... thicker. Regardless, the clamp was inadequate to the job.

I moved the clamp around, trying to figure out if there was any angle that would work. I couldn't figure it out. I raised my eyebrows at Alice.

_That's to hold back the foreskin. You have to hold his dick still with your hand._

I shook my head at her frantically, eyes bugging. What the hell did I know about retracting foreskins? I didn't have one. And I didn't remember losing it. So there. And holding a cock that didn't belong to me? In my _hand_? Ew. Please, no.

Jazz, being Jazz, picked up on my distress. The calm descended again.

_You promised._

I held up the clamp and pointed at it as if to say, 'I promised you I'd hold the clamp, not touch his dick'.

_Just do it. You're stressing him out, making him wait._

I rolled my eyes and wrapped the blue drape around Jazz's ... member. I would use the fabric like a potholder. Maybe Alice knew what the hell to do. "Pull back the foreskin, Alice."

She did, and I carefully took the clamp and locked it back. Hopefully, it wouldn't tear or bruise.

"Hey, Jazz, you want us to circumcise you while we're at it?" I asked.

"Nmm-mmph!!" he murmulled from behind the duct tape, shaking his head frantically.

"Okay. Calm down." I took my left hand and pushed Jazz's ... equipment firmly against the frying pan, which was braced on his legs, and gripped the clamp firmly in my right. Then, I leaned heavily against my brother's upper body. I nodded at Alice.

It was all I could do to keep my eyes open. I mean, I have seen a lot in a hundred and four years, but ... fuck me. I heard the drill roar to life, and the next thing I knew, Jazz's manhood was _connected_ to Esme's fry-pan, via a 4 inch drill bit, like a bug on a pin. Alice had punched the drill bit right through the cast iron, and now he was ... impaled upon it.

The world went topsy-turvey as I watched Jasper's toes exit the top of his shoes. The clamp flew across the yard, imbedding itself in a tree. Jasper bucked, screaming. The scream was muffled when it started and then it turned clear. Oh, no! The next thing I knew, his teeth were imbedded in the back of my shoulder. Then, I was yelling too. But not like Jazz. Poor bastard.

Alice the Borgia calmly snapped off the drill bit and pulled it through, admiring the hole in the frying pan. She lowered her mouth to the hole in Jazz's dick, blowing cold air through to cool down the wound. It made a little sound like a penny whistle. Very funny. I wondered if that musical effect would last forever. Then, Alice calmly took the titanium barbell and pushed it through the venom-dripping hole in Jazz's glans, and screwed on the nut.

With difficulty I liberated myself from my brother's teeth, pressing my stinging, cut flesh back into place. Jazz writhed and bucked on the ground, screaming epithets at the top of his lungs. He sounded like an NC-17 rated Yosemite Sam. Fuck me, I never dreamed he knew so many swear words. Almost as many as Emmett, I marvelled, gawping at him as I rubbed at my shoulder. _Who knew_? He never used them in his thoughts. And he was cursing in front of Alice. Unheard of.

And here I was, trying to puzzle out what I should be feeling. Which was not aided by Jazz, emoting fear, lust, confusion, disbelief and fury all over the place. I was feeling all of those things, too, accompanied by my own amusement, mortification, relief and revulsion. Was it really possible to feel that many conflicting emotions all at once? I was pretty sure it had never happened to me before. Anxiety joined the barrage. God help me.

Bella came barrelling out of the house wearing our t-shirt, took one look at the three of us, yelped "Jesus help me!" and ran back inside, slamming the door. Now, I was jealous, proprietorial, and worried she might like the look of him better than me. Holy freakolies. I buried my head in my arms and rested them on my knees. My emotional world was spinning out of control. I concentrated on getting past the deluge.

After about five minutes, Jazz had exhausted his supply of dirty words. He lay on the ground, sobbing and whimpering. With a final cry for his momma, he grunted three times and sagged against the ground, spent. A lot of my feelings numbed out, and I found myself able to move.

My voice was as hoarse as though I had not used it in ten years. "You'd better show him the appropriate amount of appreciation, Alice. I'd say about 10 years of constant kow-towing should be sufficient recompense." I picked up Jazz's cock again, using the surgical drape to do so, and inspected the wound. It was almost totally healed around the barbell, although the pewter-tinged glans was terribly swollen and the foreskin had a nip out of it from the torn-off clamp. His own venom had cauterized everything.

"Alice? Come hold this skin together and drool a little venom on it, will you?" I asked weakly, amazed that my vocal cords still worked.

In a few more minutes, he'd be good as new. Perhaps just a little more ... _musical_.

In the name of all that was holy, I hoped my sister wouldn't be playing a tune when she gave him head. Sheesh. I think I've seen and heard everything now. Just wait 'til Emmett gets wind of this. _Wind_. Hah, hah.

Carlisle would be fascinated, I realized.

Why the hell did I feel so cheerful? Must be adrenaline. Or maybe it was Jazz, broadcasting his relief and pride of accomplishment. God, he was sick in the head.

Aiming a half-assed wave in the general direction of my now billing-and-cooing sister and brother-in-law, I headed into the house, stopping in the kitchen to scrub my hands raw with a piece of steel wool.

My shy mate had returned to the safety of the bedroom. "Well?" she demanded when I walked drunkenly through the door. I shut us in, leaning against it. Privacy. Silence. Heavenly.

Bella hugged her knees under the covers, her eyes alight with curiosity. I crawled up the bed, ignoring my mental picture of Alice and Jazz's current exploits, and dumped my head in her lap. Bella cradled it in her arms, laughing a little.

"I feel so gay," I moaned into her lap. Bella snorted. I chanced a look at her, and buried my nose between her tits to smother the giggles. A hysterical laugh busted out of me, and then, we were both howling.

Howling, even harder than we had in Seattle, when we had nearly gotten ourselves kicked out of a hotel. Busting a gut, 'til we were sobbing. After a while, I sat up and leaned on Bella's thighs, allowing her to support part of my weight.

"Alice blew in the hole to cool it, and Jasper's dick _whistled_," I giggled madly, my voice an octave too high. Bella shrieked and fell over. I did a backward somersault off onto the floor, ending up with my face pressed into the foot of the mattress, slapping my hand repeatedly onto it.

Making bearlike noises, I crawled back up onto the bed. Bella met me halfway, tears of laughter pouring down her cheeks. "What if he toots like a slide-whistle, now, every time she ... you know, bobs up and down?"

"That's what I was wondering," I shrieked. Our bodies shook as we hugged each other, trying to pick up the pieces and return to sanity. The jiggling did interesting things to the places where our bodies touched. I gulped, suddenly serious. The heat flared between our midsections, my eyes honed in on Bella's black ones.

"So, you're feeling gay, huh?" she growled.

"Yeah, pretty much so," I admitted, running a hand through my hair. "Just call me the poster boy for embarrassment. I really, _really_ do not ever want to do anything like that again, okay? Penile torture? Totally not my bag. Crap. I can't believe Alice talked me into touching a dick."

"So do you want me to prove to you that you're straight?" Bella said, grabbing the waistband of my dark blue chinos and reeling me in. Grr-wow.

"I, uh, might need a little convincing," I lied, a goofy grin twisting my lip up.

"You mean, you're not a _little_ bent, Mr Cullen? I could use you as my Sub," Bella crooned, peeling my navy v-necked t-shirt over my head.

"Sub? That _reminds _me. I'm the Dom now, apparently, and I told you what was going to happen to you because you teased me with your lack of panties."

Bella's eyes smoked to black. "Oh, no. I think I ought to spank _you_. You just touched another person's private parts. Isn't that cheating?"

"Minx! You know I was not thrilled about that. I am a doctor. Doctors do that ... all the time. Yuck. Trust me, I won't be signing up to work with Carlisle anytime soon. Perhaps never. That's beside the point. You _snorted_ when I said the Volturi Guards were calling me 'Dom'. Everybody Brazilian and his dog now has surmised that I am the Sub. That _definitely_ calls for some punishment."

"Great. Fetch me Esme's flogger and bend over my knee."

"_Oh, no_. Your turn. I've seen enough abuse of naked men today. Aided and abetted it, in point of fact." I crouched and pounced. Bella squiggled out of my arms and ran squealing across the room. I blocked the door. She ran around me. I snatched her up in my arms and marched across the floor, throwing her so hard onto the bed that she bounced. Twice. I threw myself through the air, landing over her like a protective cage.

"You're such a bad girl," I said, claiming her mouth. "And I have to teach you a lesson." I put my hands on her shorts, and ripped them as she attempted to flee. "No escaping!" I ordered, cackling wickedly as she shrieked and twisted, doing her honest best to free herself. "No, no, no. No running. Submit. Brat. Nope, get back here.

"Oh, _yeah_. You wear them, now. But not out in public!" With a great deal of difficulty, I managed to get Bella out of her blue cotton underwear without tearing it. I wasn't wasting anything blue. The minx collapsed onto the floor, limply, which made her practically impossible to grip. For anybody but me. I stood over her, and twisted her in my arms, over my back, and back down over my knee. Perfect. I admired her ass as she begged me, laughing melodramatically, not to beat her.

"You need discipline, Minx. So, so badly," I crooned, giving her a light slap.

"Stop! No, don't!" my mate screeched, but she was laughing, and moisture trickled out of her onto my chinos.

"You're lying to me, Minx. You like it when I give you a little tap. Admit it."

"No way," she giggled. "Put me down, or I'll tell Charlie."

"Charlie's the one who told me to spank you," I informed her, bringing down my hand about three inches again. I _whapped_ her butt, and she squirmed in a most alluring way. But it wasn't even making a pink mark, darn it.

"Can't you hit me any harder than that?" my mate taunted.

"The intent is not to leave bruises, but to leave you all puffy and needy," I laughed.

"I dare you to hit me harder," Bella growled. "And then, I'm gonna get you."

"Reeeally?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Dare you, come on." She wiggled her backside at me. "Or I'll tell everyone I know you _love_ to be the Sub, not the Dom."

"Mew, mew, wildcat. You'd better watch what you say or you won't sit down for the rest of the week."

"Sub."

I smacked Bella about thirty percent harder.

"Ooh. Naughty, Sub. I'm gonna so punish you when I get loose," she squealed.

"Right." I held her to me firmly and smacked her again. Her butt cheek went all pink. Delicious. But I'd best not get carried away or I'd be leaving a welt. I moved my hand to the other side and gave her a matching pair of pink cheeks. Very nice. Bella grunted and whimpered, digging her toes into the carpet. More pre-jizz ran down her leg. Holy. I cupped her, and she dripped all over me. Enough games.

I flipped Bella up onto the bed on all fours, and gently pushed her neck down against the mattress. "Bella? I'm not feeling gay anymore. But I am feeling a little bent. Are you going to make me crazy by telling me 'no' again?"

"No. I mean no, I'm not telling you 'no'. I mean, oh, heck. Will you get on with it, already?" She turned her head sideways, trying to look at me.

"Bossy." I smacked her again with my free hand. "Do you want me, Minx?"

"Yes."

"Then say 'please'. Young people have no manners these days," I scoffed.

"Please?"

"That's better." I pushed my cock into her, eliciting a guttural growl. "Come on, Minx. I"m gonna pound against your backside. That work for you?" I smacked her again.

"Ungh! Yes, Do it."

I slapped against her in a staccato rhythm, holding her shoulders down against the mattress. I was making it difficult for her to move. Why had I ever wanted to leave her human? I was discovering all the pros to having a durable mate. Snarls vibrated in my chest. Being the boss? Not such a bad thing. Who knew?

"Are you ever going to let me up?" Bella asked roughly.

"Probably not. I could do this all day."

My mate growled and levered herself out of my grip. We grappled and snarled at each other playfully for a few minutes, and I found myself on my back, hands imprisoned under hers at my ears. Whoa! Wasn't she just full of surprises. I grinned delightedly. Bella's eyes were black and furious, and perversely, she was smiling. Uh-oh. I think I'm about to get my comeuppance.

Bella slammed down on my cock, burying me up to the hilt. I groaned, and I think my tongue rolled out onto the floor. Okay, so I like being the Sub. Sue me. I drive everyone nuts, controlling the shit out of everything else in my life, don't I?

"You're not a very good Sub, are you dear?" I teased.

"Bite me. You're the Sub. Adjust."

"Yes Ma'am, Dona Cullen."

**Dom Cullen wants you to review. And peeps? I'm not into bribes. Nor am I into displaying my cards. But I really want more feedback on my smaller stories. So, AHEM: If you review one of my lesser-reviewed fics, and state that I told you you'd get a really exciting spoiler for IHFYT, I'll send you something you'll really like. Please note that I'd like your review to be at least 5 words long and say something specific about the chapter you are reviewing. And if you're one of my favourite people, who has reviewed everything I ever wrote, tell me in your review of this chapter that you're miffed that I'm 'no fair' to my long-term, loyal, wonderful fans, and I'll send you something extra-special.**

**Love to all, and thanks for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26: Innocence Battered

**Chapter 26: Innocence Battered**

**Longest A/N I ever wrote. Because I can't get sued. I have kids to feed.**

**Rated M for hard lemons, kink, mature subject matter, and a story about nauseating Jane-induced pain. If you don't want to find out about certain ... strange activities, stop reading at the asterisk before Jasper's lemon. And I wouldn't go looking it up on the net, unless you _really _don't mind getting a graphic education. And yes, it's real. But don't just jump in and try it at home. It is dangerous.**

**This chapter's material is kinky, but there will be no torture, objectification, degradation or use of force. In other words, these will be acts of consent between respectful adults who are in love.**

**The lemons in my works will always be loving and there will be a deep emotional connection between the monogamous participants. No acts, no matter how 'hard', will take place that the recipient would find demeaning, scary or uncomfortable. **

_**You are getting more A & J lovin', so please take note of the following:**_

**_Ahem_. Vampires are very ... um, sanitary. They bathe fastidiously, they don't eliminate, and they don't have germs to share. They also _don't damage easily_. Please do not assume the same thing applies to other sentient creatures. Humans have stringent health and safety requirements. Take care of your body. Be very, very careful. You only get one. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Music can be found on my playlist, "I Hunger 2", at youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight, beginning at #61:**

**'You Found Me', by Kelly Clarkson**

**'Brook's Waltz', by Don Ross**

**'I Think It's Going to Rain Today', by Judy Collins**

**'Another Island of Women', by Don Ross**

**'Aladdin Sane', by David Bowie**

**'A White Demon Love Song', by The Killers**

**'Go All The Way (Into The Twilight)', by Perry Farrell**

**'Love of a Lifetime', by Firehouse  
**

**cirp(dot)org/pages/anat/ gives an easy to understand, if biased, view of the male anatomy, which is a wondrous creation and more complicated than you'd think. I'm not advocating for or against circumcision. It's a personal decision. I'm relating my character's point of view, which may or may not coincide with mine. Please remember that and don't flame me. I want to give you information on a subject that's somewhat taboo in North America. Because being well-informed is important, especially when it comes to your infant son.**

**Gosh! I am starting to feel like the Sue Johansen or Doctor Ruth of the ff world. Snickers. Review me anyway. The chapter's not just about sex, right?**

**Oh, and peeps? Believe it or not, I'm as private a person as Edward. And just because I write about pervy things does not mean I, or my mate, or anyone I know, necessarily do/does them. Please, do not ask me. Don't go there. This is a work of fiction. You wouldn't believe the things I research.**

**I'm starting to feel like the title of this chapter really ought to be Disclaimer, because it's full of them. I'm sure everyone will find something they feel strongly about herein. And controversy has kept me revising this chapter for a long time. My inner voices are arguing with me and I just want to lie down in a little rubber room now. I don't imagine you'll ever find me writing a chapter harder than this. Yet, I am convinced it's all plausible, which is the stick by which I measure my shtick.**

**Jasper's psyche is exposed in this chapter. We all love him. There's something of the lost puppy about him. Also, he has come such a long way and in many ways is extremely wise. But his past is sordid, and he hasn't sorted out all his baggage yet. In fact, he might not get it all sorted for some time. Edward is the wunderkind in the family. Jazz is the wallflower who has experienced depravity nobody dreamed of. If Edward, indeed, left one Commandment unbroken, Jasper broke them all.**

**This chapter is chock full of stuff. It's the longest I've written to date at 48 single spaced pages. I just couldn't bear to divide it. But _you_ don't mind lots of story, do you?**

**Accounts from Jasper's life from 1861 to 1864 are fleshed out with detail from thelatinlibrary(dot)com/chron/civilwar and information provided by Stephenie Meyer in Chapter 13 of 'Eclipse'.**

**Ipanema (dot)com/rio/basics/e/history(dot)htm tells the true part of the story of Dona Carlota. No, she's not really a vampire and this story bears no resemblance to her. This is a work of fiction.**

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe  
__  
__{Chorus}You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
__You found me_

_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
__When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe_

_{Chorus}_

_And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?_

_{Chorus}_

_(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
__You found me  
__You found me _

**Monday, August 21st, 2005, 11 am**

**_Jasper's pov:_**

I was, happily, pretty much back to normal in three hours. Which is about how long it took Edward and Bella to stop laughing at me, at each other, and at life in general. Well, I'm sorta glad I could contribute to their happiness, even if the joke was at my expense.

I mean, I am aware that I'm a kook. Edward doesn't have to tell me. But I know who I am and I know what I like. I'm not real pleased to divulge things that were meant to be private, but I'm not ashamed of myself either. Long as Lis is satisfied, that's all that matters.

My darling spouse had gone in to sort her purchases around some more, and I was taking a little stroll down the beach to enjoy the sun and fresh air. A gorgeous day, with a breeze to blow away the last traces of humidity.

When I got back close to the house, I found Edward sitting on a big, flat-topped rock, staring out to sea, feeling peaceful. It was hard to adjust to an Edward who wasn't tied all up in knots. Fitting or not, I should give Bella that kiss I'd been threatening for two years. Since I was no longer tempted to drain every drop of blood from her body, it was now a possibility. She so deserved appreciation for taking Edward's head off his over-burdened shoulders and plunking it on straight.

Edward smirked at me, amused.

_Not mercurial any more, are you brother?_

He shook his head 'no' at me, and invited me to pull up a spot with him on the rock. I was pleased to do so. Basking in a happy glow is always a treat. Especially when it comes from somebody you've always worried about because he's been lonely and sad for too long.

"I'm happy now, Jazz. It's all good." Edward put his hand on my near shoulder, resting his other elbow on his knee, leg bent up on the rock. He watched the sea birds out on the ocean, diving for fish.

I'd never known Edward to touch anyone for more than a second or two, except Bella. Historically, he didn't like people to touch him. He took it from Esme, usually with discomfort, and from Carlisle, usually with thankfulness for the acceptance, and from Alice, with affection and tolerance for her zaniness. But he never really touched me or Em, except to rassle. So an Edward who wasn't hesitant to touch people was new. I noticed it with his humans. It wasn't just me.

"Guess I don't mind it any more. Now that I'm not stressed out."

"Isn't the thought of Caius bothering you?" I wondered.

"Meh. I figure there's no sense wasting all our time on him. Bella and I only have a little time left until both our lives change forever. Although there are some reasons I don't trust Aro, I have complete faith that he, with Jane's assistance, will get Caius home and under control. So, unless I hear otherwise, there's no point fussing.

"Wow." _I never figured you could be at all laid back._

"I still am high-strung about certain things. I'm really glad you and Alice were with us during the confrontation. Bella and I would probably be dead had you not been there."

_You underestimate yourself._

"I was totally lost on how to proceed. I needed your help to stay calm, and I needed Alice to save us. I'm not a good tactician. I couldn't manoeuvre my way out of a paper bag."

"hells bells, Edward. You beat everyone at chess," I pointed out.

"I read minds. I know what the next move is, and it doesn't involve fifty potential personal decisions. It's simpler."

"You're a lover, not a fighter. We had you pegged wrong, all those years."

"What? Me, a fighter? Hah. Frankly, none of you had me pegged for either. You had me pegged for a monk. Lover? I hope so. I'm not a good fighter."

_He really does under-value himself. _"Aw, I dunno. You saved Bella from those mashers. And from Victoria. And James."

"I guess so. `1 hope we get some peace now. I hope when Bella's immortal like me, there will be no more of these worries."

"It's strange, hearing you use that word," I smiled.

"Hmm? What word?" Edward asked quietly.

"Hope."

"Oh. Yeah," he chuckled. "You must think I've been body snatched."

"Is that what you call your mate's personal parts?"

"Jasper Whitlock Hale! I'm shocked." Edward grinned crookedly out at the horizon.

"No, you're amused. That's a switch."

"Yeah."

"What's done it? You're not depressed anymore." I was truly puzzled by the drastic change in attitude.

"I decided God forgave me. Getting the baby, when I had been busy telling God I wished for one? It was a kick in my arrogant teeth. I decided He had the power to do anything with me that He wanted. And I decided Bella was a gift for trying to be good."

My cheerful mood evaporated. "Huh." God sure as tarnation didn't love me. If there was a God, why would he let vampires be? I'd never had my prayers answered. All I had to show for praying was years and years of fighting, suffering and regretting depraved behaviour.

I never prayed to get Alice, and she was my salvation. That was luck. Pretty much one of the only good pieces of it I'd had, aside from being part of Carlisle's coven. Alice was the only religion I needed. And I only got her because she was born with Sight. I didn't deserve her. I got her because she was a genetic freak, like me. And while I was thankful for that, I didn't trick myself into thinking that some god had anything to do with it.

"Why not?"

I shook my head, a little sadly. _There's nobody Up There rooting for vampires. The only thing __we have to look forward to after dying is Hell, if there's anything at all. _

"Then why do you try to be good, Jazz? If you don't think there's life after this."

"I need Alice. I don't want to disappoint her. You know that."

"So you can't imagine a god who would show you mercy?"

I made a disparaging noise. I'd made my bed, and I'd have to lie in it. "You're a killer. How many?" _Bella said 741._

"Bella told you? All of you?" A stab of panic lanced through my companion.

"Don't get mad. It's my fault Bella was upset. She needed to us to know what was going on here while you napped."

"They don't hate me?" Mortification and fear.

"Naw. They don't look at what you did sixty years ago. Or me. Thank goodness."_ They love you to bits._

Edward released his tension, setting his head on his arms on one knee. "Then you already know."

"I'd like to hear you say it."

"Why?" Fear again.

"Trust."

Edward pondered that awhile before answering. "742 humans, a handful of vampires."

"You're a very distant runner-up to me, brother."

"How many?" he asked curiously.

" 'Bout three hundred a year. Stopped counting after 10 years. Got to be so many, they became faceless and nameless," I shrugged. "Few a year, between the time I met Alice and the time I met Carlisle. Ten since then. None, since you took up with Bella."

"Why? Why stop for me and Bella?"

"I was schooled to indulge my selfish appetites. Bella? She's so caring. A banquet of positive emotions. It woke me up to what I was doing. I mean, I hated those 22 years with Maria. Hated feeling their terror, followed by their resignation. The resignation? That's the worst part. When they just give up and die. All that intensity fades, leaving nothing but a husk."

"Yeah."

"But it was the only way, with Maria. Would-a been one dandy mess if I'd said, 'hey, you know what? I'm miserable takin' lives.' They would-a done me in."

"I know. You had a good excuse. Self preservation. I never did."

"You were lucky, having Carlisle," I looked down at the sand regretfully.

"Yeah. Luckier than I knew. I didn't appreciate it." Affection seeped out of him for my father figure.

"How do you reckon you'd have turned out, if you hadn't have had him?"

"Well, I like to think I'd have been able to become a vegetarian anyhow. I mean, I still felt sick, hearing the memory of their last thoughts." Edward looked thoughtfully out to sea. Waves gently caressed the shore. "You waited a long time for Alice." My brother picked absently at some grasses growing beside the rock, shredding them.

"Wasn't the same."_ I didn't wait. I just didn't find anything better than a convenience-based relationship. _Pictures of women flashed through my mind. Young girls used and abandoned. Notches on my bedpost. Coarse women subjected to my appetite. The manipulation of certain attractive newborns, alone or in groups. To persuasively meld them to my will.

I never loved one of them. Not one. Not even my first, when I was sixteen and supposedly innocent. Well, my aspirations at sixteen weren't innocent. Neither were hers. She was two years older than me, and certainly not in the least innocent.

"But you ... have a reverence for women. You treat them like ... you put them on pedestals." Edward was confused. He was inexperienced in these matters.

"And there you have it in a nutshell. There's ladies, there's loose women and there's army whores. When your sittin' in a trench with cannon going off, you and your buddies are dreaming of young _ladies_. Nothing realistic about them, they're idealized. But you still dream of them, being like that. Soft, pretty and clean, in pastel flowered dresses. Sweet and shy. But all there is to be had, when the guns are resting, are camp followers. Dirty sluts for the most part.

"I felt nothing more intense than thankfulness for any of 'em. Not for my first conquests, not Maria, or any of the others. Oh, I truly sympathized when things went wrong for people. I was good to my friends, and I understood and accepted their needs most of the time. People liked me. They said I had charisma. But I was able to manipulate or use people if I wanted. And I followed orders, even if I knew they were wrong."

"But you are a nice guy. People think you're sweet and wise. Are you telling me it's a lie? Because I don't believe you," Edward said carefully. He was still confused.

"No, I try to be good. For Alice, and for my own well-being. I'm concerned for others now. I _was_ concerned about the welfare of people in my human life. But it was superficial, compared to now. I was conceited. Popular. If I'd been born today, and not in 1844, I'd have made a good rock star. I sweet-talked my way into girls' bloomers. Wasn't for them, it was for me.

"When I entered this life, I gave up on all my moral compunctions. Whether people liked me no longer mattered. I didn't like myself. I mastered the newborns by manipulating their emotions to my advantage. I used people like humans use kleenex. Killed a lot of them after, too, on Maria's orders. I always tried to take them by surprise. Killed them before they had time to be afraid. But if time had gone on, and Peter hadn't cared enough to help me break free, I'm afraid I could have ended up being like Caius."

"You never told me. Why are you telling me now?" Shock, confusion and uncertainty leaked out of Edward as he watched me. Curiosity, not condemnation.

"Seven hundred and forty two."_ Guess I'm asking to get closer to you. None of the other vegetarian males can relate, except Eleazar, and he and Carmen aren't monogamous like you and Bella, and me and Alice. The Denalis __and the other Cullens can't understand me. Not even Em. They're all naive about killing humans. Yes, they understand the temptation, but they can't understand the baggage that goes with that much killing._

"Oh. Yeah, of course, we can be closer, Jazz. You didn't even have to ask." A reassuring surge of brotherly affection issued from him.

"You've always been determined to avoid ... awkward conversations. In some ways, you've remained pure. Noble. Em knows some bits of it. Things he assumed. You? I didn't think you'd want to know. And you never told us how many you killed. I thought you were a clean slate. You were ... without passion. Aw, you had angst, but not passion. Not joy. Humour, but not laughter. You were an empty vessel 'til Bella came."

"And that's why you esteem her."

"You came to life when she accepted you."

"Jazz?"

"Yup?"

"When ... when did Bella ... love me?"

I checked myself. I was about to tease him for being bashful. "You remember the first time you saw her, in the cafeteria?"

"Yeah. You thought 'Hells bells' and I asked you why and you wouldn't say."

"I started singing 'Bonnie Bell' and I expect I gave you both a real funny look."

"Yeah. How come?" he blinked at me.

"Because that's when I knew. I knew you were mated. The ... ardour coming off of Bella was, if anything, stronger than yours. 'Cause she wasn't in denial. She wanted you from the first instant she saw you. She was yours. It was ... just like when Peter saved Charlotte from me. Same degree of love that Alice and I have. Big as Em and Rose's bond. Didn't matter a whit Bella was human. It was the same."

"And you didn't say anything to me."

I scoffed. "You were scared to death."

"And then I smelled her. _La mia cantante_. I was so terrified."

"Some emotional ride. Overwhelming attraction mixed with fear and revulsion. You were lucky, though. Not everybody has an Alice to explain their renegade emotions to them, complete with graphic moving pictures."

"No. But I refused to bet on Alice. I fought my so-called destiny tooth and nail. Took me so long to get brave enough to love Bella. But there was never really a choice. She was made for me."

"There was always a choice. You could have picked a darker future. You didn't. You always choose what is right over what is easy. Love over lust. Suffering over satisfaction. The needs of others over your own. You're a fine man."

"Thanks, Jazz. You know, I once thought my path was impossibly hard. Only I gained enough strength to stick to it. And now, I'm reaping rewards. And I'm secure in the knowledge that people love me."

"I was just thinking about the same thing. That it's easier to live in your own boots if you know you're not doing wrong."

"Yeah. And I can ... feel like I deserve Bella now."

"I feel the same about Alice, now. When I was still killing humans, and I knew she disapproved, I never felt worthy of her. I wasn't. And yet, she never condemned me. Unconditional love, savvy? Alice is the only female I have loved. Only one I made love to. Copulating with the rest? Didn't mean a damn thing."

"I know. It's why I waited. I wanted it ... to mean something."

"You were wise. For me, nothing compared to being with Alice. She's opened up new worlds to me."_ Alice, under me, stars in her eyes, just for me. What would the bluenose think? Dang, gotta stop thinking this stuff around him._

"You... you really think I'm a bluenose?" he fretted. Hell, I was hurting his feelings. What was wrong with me?

I put my hand to his near shoulder, so our parallel, dangling arms made a loose, reassuring hug. "Naw. Your just a private person. Not like Em. Small mercy," I shrugged, smiling to let him know no harm was meant.

Edward relaxed again. "Yeah, you can say that again. Thanks for respecting my privacy, Jazz."

He was such a corker. Not one for grudges. An offence had to be pretty nasty before he held a grudge. Good way to live.

"Yup. You, too." I gave his shoulder a pat and released him. He dropped his hand, too, and folded both in his lap. _Did I dare to ask him?_

"Ask me."

"Did it ... go alright?" _Seems like you did a right proper job at showing her she was loved. Don't think you hurt her._

"It was ... so much more than I was expecting. I ... showed her I loved her. And she ..."

"Loved you back."

"Yes."

"I knew you'd be fine. I knew you'd never hurt her. And I'm right glad she's gonna be one of us, Edward. Girl was born to be one of us."

"You ... you think?"

"Aw, man. She's spankin' fine. So fiery and brave. Fierce for her kin, and a tiger for you. No fear in her for herself, ever."

"Yeah, I know." Wry humour and pride. Fondness and adoration. _What a relief, to feel these things from him._

"And everyone loves her." _You two get all the attention._

"I'd rather have less attention and more peace," Edward chuckled.

_I'd rather have more attention. They always coloured outside the lines and got praised for it. Not to mention rewarded._

Edward punched my arm. "Jazz! Tell me you're not jealous of me."

_Not in most ways. Little competitive, maybe._

"Sappy date! Be serious. I've always looked up to you."

"But you're the first born." _Carlisle has a special place in his heart for you. Everyone worries about you. The family falls to pieces when you're gone._

"They'd fall to pieces if you were gone too."

"Naw."

"Jazz! _You are my brother_. If you left, we'd all fall to pieces. How can you not know this? You read emotions, for pete's sake."

"Well, people don't always feel what they're thinking. Sure, I know people feel affection for me, but the family never really ... uh, seems sure of me. Of my commitment to the-" _coven _"-family."

"They're not sure of you, because you're sometimes stand-offish. If you let everybody see that you're committed to us, and not just conforming because of Alice, you'd feel that acceptance."

"Really?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, man. You fill a spot nobody else can. We all love you. You belong with us."

"You're for real. You're being earnest."

"Of course. Didn't you know?"

He still thought I was his brother. Not his sister's mate. Not his companion. His brother. After everything. "I was always afraid you all only tolerated me for Alice's sake." A small smile crept over me.

An epiphany. They really wanted_me_. I was family. And then Edward pushed me off the rock, onto my backside, yelling with laughter. "You idiot. Do you think I'd touch any other guy's package so his insane pixie of a wife could drill a huge hole through it? _Do_ you?"

"Hey, don't be hatin' on the Pixie." I warned playfully, enjoying my certainty of acceptance greatly.

An eye roll issued from my brother. Some things never change. "She's insane, and so are you. How are you feeling, by the way?"

Elated. Accepted. Wanted. "Fine, Doctor Mengele." _Back to normal. Probably be wanting to use it tonight. Feels like we haven't been together in a week. So be prepared to be ... hearing us._

"Yeah, okay."

"What, no, '_TMI Jasper_' with loads of shock and awe?" My eyebrows might never come down off the ceiling.

"I'm a married man. I now have a morally acceptable outlet to go to when all you horny reprobates wind me up."

"Tarnation! The Victorian _is_ dead." I threw myself back onto the rock, marvelling.

"No, he's just growing up." Edward slid back into his spot.

"Hells bells. And the vampire?"

"He's happy, too." Edward smiled, radiating contentment. "Kinda smug."

"Wow. Don't get uppity. You got a lot to learn about spooning. Geewhilakers. We can actually have a normal, masculine conversation, now. Em and Carlisle won't recognize you." I drank in his positive emotions.

Edward rolled his eyes, but didn't defend himself. "I'm not promising to have a so-called normal masculine conversation with Em."

"Naw. That's a tickle. Conversations with Em are never normal."

"You got that right."

We sat, admiring the view with the heat of the sun sinking into our skin. Did I dare ask another one?

"What else do you want to know?" Edward wondered.

"It's uh, something about women I just don't understand."

"Well! I'm a great authority on females. I have so much experience with them, compared to you," my brother said, eyes rolling.

"Monkey! I know you have a nose for learning stuff."

"Alright, I'll stop joshing. Ask."

"Waxing."

"Oh. Yeah. What?"

"How come they wanna do something like that? Must be ... painful."

"Um, if they pull out the hair, roots and all, before Bella's skin turns impenetrable, which Alice says will happen soon, then the roots won't have time to grow back and she'll never have to shave when she's a full vampire."

"Oh. She really is putting on the razzle dazzle for you, man."

"Yeah. She loves me," he crowed, totally full of himself for once.

Uppity monkey. "I'm not surprised something like that would catch on. I know if Alice had her druthers she wouldn't have to shave. Can't pull her roots out now."

"I know. Be mad to try."

"No guff."

"Alice and Bella are coming. Alice talked Bella into wearing the red thong bikini Rose bought her. I can't believe Bella's actually going to wear it in front of you. She must trust you a lot," Edward informed me, giving me a sly, playful look.

_Yeah, I know she trusts me. And I will live up to her trust. _"You gonna let Bella play on the jet skis, Mr Overprotective?"I pulled my hair back and secured it with a tie. The salt breeze was blowing it into knots.

"Within reason. We need to be careful of Tigger."

"Tigger?" I laughed disbelievingly. Did they call the baby Tigger?

"It's a nickname. We haven't picked names yet." Bella informed me, striding up behind us and wrapping her arms around Edward's neck. "Mmm. You're warm," she said softly into his neck, resting her mouth there. He covered her arms with his, smiling contentedly.

"Maybe you ought-a do that, and save the poor child from having to live with an embarrassing nickname that sticks," I suggested.

Lis sat down at my feet, clapping and looking eagerly from face to face.

"Boys first," Bella preempted her mate. She slid onto the rock beside him, shoving at him so we shuffled over to make enough room. Lis grinned up at us all.

Edward objected. "That's a waste of time. It's a-"

"Baby. Humour her. I want to hear your boy names,"Alice interjected.

"Edward Junior," Bella suggested.

Edward was not impressed. "No way. He'll get 'Eddie', or 'Junior' forever. It's an antiquated name. "How 'bout Carl? For Carlisle and Charlie?"

"Meh. Maybe for a middle name," Bella said. "Anthony?"

A shudder passed through my brother. "Bella! I was terrified of the man. He ate children for lunch."

"Sorry, sorry. Hey, I ... have an idea."

"Share," Edward invited.

"Lawrence."

"Lawrence? Really?" Edward was excited. Who the devil was Lawrence?

"Lawrence Carl Masen-Cullen," Alice trilled, grinning from ear to ear.

"He wouldn't get 'Laurie' in this day and age. He'd get 'Larry'," Edward warned.

"Well, we could call him Laurie while he's small. Laurie Cullen. Kinda has a ring to it. Not that you people ever go by nicknames in public." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well, well. I like it. Lawrence Cullen. Nice name. Too bad it will never be used. Tigger is a girl."

"Elizabeth Renee," Bella tossed out, rolling her eyes.

"That's pretty," Alice grinned, all perky.

"Uh, that leaves Esmee out," Edward winced.

"Elizabeth Esme Renee?"

"Too long," Edward sighed. "And just try saying it three times fast. Too... _too_."

"Hmm."

"Bella?" Edward asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"I like the idea of putting our mothers' names and fathers names together. To honour all of them," Edward said.

"We have six parents. That would be like ... Brazilians and their last names."

"In the South, we had, and have, a habit of amalgamating names. Like Maryanne. Or Annabelle," I suggested.

"Elemee?" Bella suggested.

"Awk! Sounds like Elephant. Um, Bethesmee? No." Edward wrinkled his nose.

"No, sounds like Bethesda. Um Bethenee?" Bella drawled.

"Little better. Elizamee?"

"Mmm. Ren. Renaimee?" Bella mused.

"Ren. Esmee." Edward tested. "Renesmee."

"Beautiful," Bella said, eyes wide.

"Unique. For a unique girl," Edward said seriously.

"Renesmee Elizabeth Masen-Cullen." Bella tried it out.

"The initials spell REM or REC. I don't think she'd appreciate living with that forever, Bella."

"Damn. I liked that."

"Let's see what we can do with the fathers' names. What can you do with Carlisle and Charlie?"

"Not Charlotte, if you please," I said, interfering based on my continued emotional health. Not that I didn't appreciate Charlotte's friendship, but she could be pretty bloodthirsty and dispassionate.

"Um. Yeah. Okay ... Charlene. Carleen, Cara, Carla, Carlie, Charmaine-" Bella recited.

"Carlie." Edward interrupted.

"Renesmee Carlie Elizabeth Masen-Cullen," Bella said.

"Bella, I appreciate that you want to put my mother's name in there, but the _name _is longer than the baby will be," Edward said, rolling his eyes again.

"But ... I want to honour your mother," Bella argued.

"If we're putting in names of beloved departed relations, we should add in 'Marie'. Now, come on, dear, this is getting out of hand. And my mother, while I'm sure she would love to have the baby named after her, is at peace in Heaven. She doesn't need any reassurance that I loved her. If we're naming the baby after parents, let's honour the ones who are alive to appreciate the encouragement."

"Are you sure? I was kind of attached to 'Elizabeth'," Bella said.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate it, Bella, but I like 'Renesmee'," Edward insisted.

"Big moniker for a wee child," I remarked.

"Would shorten nicely to Ren," Edward suggested.

"Ren. I like that," Bella agreed.

"Renesmee Carlie Masen-Cullen," Edward recited. "Ren Masen-Cullen. Renesmee Cullen. It sounds nice. Musical." he was feeling wistful again. Daydreaming?

"Going once, going twice? Sold to the pair of fireballs scheming at the back. Delivery in approximately three months." I slapped down my hand on my thigh like a gavel.

"Yay!!!" Lis clapped, jiggling up and down. No, she wasn't going to give anything away. In a pig's eye. Edward and Bella smirked affectionately at her.

Edward bent over Bella's stomach and crooned,"Don't worry, Tigger. Daddy will protect you from the Evil Clothes Fairy."

"E – E- Evil? " Alice squeaked, unable to formulate a sensible retort. I felt a slight tinge of insecurity bloom from her. But Edward was teasing.

"Hey! You never protect _me_ from her," Bella protested, amused.

"She scares me," Edward razzed, peeking at Lis.

My mate squawked. "Hey! No fair. This is the first baby in our family since ... forever. I claim spoiling rights!" She huffed, crossing her arms. "You two are no fun. Lighten up."

"Within reason, Titch. Don't spoil little Ren rotten." Edward kissed Bella's tummy and rubbed it with his hand.

"Laurie," growled Bella.

"Ren," Edward insisted, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Tigger is a boy," Bella huffed, miffed.

"No," Edward said smugly. 'Course he knew already. No stonewalling visions from him for long. Lucky beggar.

"Yes," Bella insisted.

"No," Edward giggled.

"Why?" Bella blinked, cutting her eyes to Alice and back to her mate. How long would it be 'til she figured it out?

"Oh, won't you two _please_ give it a rest?" Alice wailed. "It's a good thing you're cute, because you're _really_ annoying."

"As annoying as Em and Rose?" Edward snickered.

"Nobody is that annoying," Lis and I chorused.

"Okay. Can we _do_ something before dark? Getting antsy, here," Edward said, eyes rolling again. I wondered if ... Renesmee would do it, too. Edward chuckled and nodded. So he had seen her, thanks to Lis. The happy waves bounced off of him again. I absorbed them, contented.

Alice rolled her eyes, pretending to suffer his impatience stoically. In reality, she was thrilled to see him smiling. "Business first, O great leader. I already called and checked on Caius. He was misbehaving because he's not used to going hungry, so the Guards liberated a couple of bags of blood from the hospital and fed it to him. The authorities think it was stolen for someone injured. Demetri thought you would accept that as fair." Lis reported.

"I can live with that," Edward confirmed.

"Jane is supposed to arrive at 10pm. They'll meet her at the airport, phone us, then board the return flight to Houston within a half hour."

"Perfect. Is it going to go off without a hitch, Titch?"

"Hah, hah. You made a rhyme. Way to go." Lis rolled her eyes again. So dang cute. "I don't know for sure, but the odds are increasingly good. It's 80 percent in our favour now. Jane is becoming more and more ticked off, the longer she has to be on the plane."

"I hope she flies straight back to Italy. I don't want to have to deal with her." My brother's revulsion was plain and seemed over-the-top.

"What's up with your feelings for Jane? She really makes you feel sick. She completely revolts you. Why is that?" I mused.

"Well she tortured Edward pretty badly when we were in Italy," Bella stated. Then, she looked at her mate. A slow, silver flush was creeping up his neck. "You're blushing. What is it?" Bella's eyes grew round and her heart rate picked up. She was getting anxious. Edward reached out and took her hand. Her anxiety doubled. I soothed it.

"It's not as bad as you think," Edward said, running his hand through his hair. Avoidance?

Uh-oh. Apparently, I had touched a skeleton in his closet.

"I wasn't going to tell you. I thought it might make you... want to track her down and murder her," Edward said reluctantly. His own nerves were increasingly taut. Why had I opened my big mouth? Why hadn't Alice _Seen_ and warned me? I looked at her, and she nodded once, meaningfully. Oh. She _Saw_ it needed to come out.

"You'd better tell me, or I'll think it's something much worse than it really is," Bella threatened, eyes flashing.

"No secrets. I know." He pinched his eyes closed. I fed him and his mate some serenity.

"Valentine's Day, 1919," Edward began.

"Carlisle set you up on a date with her," Bella growled, her chest beginning to heave. I sent more comfort to her. She looked at me, and I thought she was going to tell me to stop, as she often did. But to my surprise, the corners of her mouth turned up for a second, and she shut her eyes and nodded curtly, accepting the support. Wow.

Edward cleared his throat. "Yes. Carlisle set me up. She just ... showed up at the house and ... Carlisle told me I had to be polite and take her out. We didn't know what her talent was, see? We didn't know much about her. He'd encountered her in Boston and had found her charming. He likes blonds. Always set me up with blonds. She had all this hair. And..."

Hand through the hair again. Oh, boy.

"And?!" Bella prompted, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms. Alice mimicked her posture. My brother was in trouble.

Edward put a hand to his forehead, as though to iron it. "And so, I took her to the talkies. Only, she didn't want to watch the movie."

"Shit! Did you ...?" Bella gawped.

Edward held up his palms and made a vehement denial. "No! No, no. I didn't touch her. But she was all over me. She was most _definitely_ not a lady." He shuddered. Huh. That revulsion, again.

Bella gasped, and shook her head. She hugged herself.

"Then what?" I frowned, curiosity outweighing my respect for his privacy. I knew Edward, through and through. No way he'd taken Jane up on her offer. He'd never wanted a harlot.

He turned and paced, silver-eared. "Then. Then, I put her in the car to take her home." The anxiety went up a few more notches.

"That's not all," Bella said, eyes narrowed.

"No. She kept ... putting her hand ... _on_ me while I was trying to drive. And finally, after I removed her hand for the seventeenth time, I pulled over and told her if she didn't quit it she'd have to walk home."

"Then what?" Alice demanded, quivering angrily.

"Let's just say she doesn't take rejection well," he stated, averting his eyes. "Please, don't make me say any more."

"Edward, spill your guts now or I'm going to murder _you_," Bella barked.

"Shit! I didn't encourage her, Bella. I rejected her. I swear."

"What. Happened." Bella growled.

You'd-a thought he was trying to squeeze blood from a stone, the way the words were refusing to come out. I was not understanding him. Edward's face drained of all its colour. I was afraid he would vomit. "She... she ... grabbed onto me-"

"She grabbed your privates?!" Bella demanded incredulously. Edward went silver everywhere he had been white.

"She grabbed my nuts through my clothes, and squeezed. And when I growled, she said ... 'pain'." Every drop of colour had left his face. Edward looked like he would pass out, just from the memory. I felt just as sick as he did. No empathy required. Checking myself, I fed him some affection.

Edward rallied, with a smile of thanks aimed in my direction. _Any time, brother. _"I don't know how long she did it. It was that bad. I _swear_ it was worse than the burning. When she thought I'd suffered enough, she ... removed her hand and wiped it on a hanky, and she started to thank me for a lovely evening. I ripped both her arms off and tossed her in the back seat." Edward's eyes lit up with amusement. "She started making threats and calling names and I was afraid she was going to say her special word again, so I stuffed her own fist in her mouth to shut her up. I threatened to stick her other arm somewhere else if she didn't lie there quietly. She wasn't used to being treated that way, but she shut up and took it. Boy, that was a nice car. You ever have one, Jazz? 1918 Dodge Brothers Touring Car. It was dark red with a camel top. Real beaut. I used to-"

"Edward!" the girls chorused together.

"Jane," Bella snarled.

Edward sighed and acquiesced. "I carried her to Carlisle, and ran away for a week. He fixed her up and sent her packing. He was pretty appalled, because she was a good actress and covered her own ass as usual. When I thought the coast was clear, I went back home."

"And did you tell Carlisle what she did?" Alice snarled, her eyes black as flint.

"Who, me? In those days, you didn't admit a girl did that. More than likely, if a guy said a woman had been abusive, his own masculinity was called into question. No, I was too embarrassed to tell him. I've never told. It's making me squirm, telling you now." The hand passed through the hair again.

"You never told. Anyone. She tortured you horrifically and got off scott free?! What _did_ you tell Carlisle?" Bella spit.

"As little as possible, to get my point across. He was pretty put out with me until I explained her talent. But I never said exactly how she'd used it. I told him she wasn't a lady and I wasn't interested in girls like her and to please never set me up again. He left me in peace for awhile. But after Esme came along, oh, boy. They wanted me paired off."

"Exactly how many girls did they throw at you?"

Edward relaxed somewhat with the return to a safe subject. "Uh, too many to count? Every time an unmated female crossed my path, the hints started. And it got worse when they decided I might swing the other way. Then, _any_ eligible vampire, of either sex and any persuasion, was held up for my inspection. There are a lot of unattached vampires.

"But matchmaking and pressuring offspring to find a mate is not unusual, Bella. Not with vampires or humans. Even today, kids get to a certain age, and their parents start hinting it's time for them to find a partner and settle down. It was annoying, but Carlisle and Esme only did it because they wanted me to be happy. I just never knew what I was missing 'til you came along."

The little lamb was not to be diverted with sweet talk. "What did Carlisle say about Jane's injuries?!" Bella asked angrily. The more Edward revealed, the madder she was getting.

"He chided me for hurting her. Told me I should have been a gentleman and let her down easy," Edward said sardonically. "Then, he made me write a letter of apology and send flowers. I sent a yellow rose, for 'goodbye'. It's the last I saw of her until we were in Italy. And then, when she looked at you, Bella, and said 'pain', I knew exactly what was coming, and I got between you.

"I knew she'd be jealous of you, see?"

"I see, alright," Bella snarled, her possessive anger terrifying. I tried to water it down.

"It's not that she really wanted me, she just thought I should want her. Like Tanya. Jane still didn't understand it when she met you at Volterra. Crap! Like I'd be interested in a prepubescent, depraved girl like her when I have you. I really dread the thought of having her anywhere near ... us," Edward admitted, pinching his eyes shut again.

"What a _colossal _BITCH. I am going to kill her!" Bella avowed, marching toward the ocean. She really was a corker. I was so proud of her. I watched her with glee.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Edward demanded, chasing open-mouthed after his little hellcat.

"To meet Jane at the airport," Bella stated curtly.

"No!" Edward barked, grabbing her arm and swinging her around.

"Watch me." Bella spun on her heel, shaking Edward loose, and marched into the water. I wondered if she even realized she was going to meet Jane in public in a red thong bikini and no shoes. No, I reckoned reason had fled the coop. "We'll see about anybody who dares to violate my mate's person, consequences be damned," she spat. Edward gawped after her, then ran up and started begging her to reconsider.

"It was eighty-five years ago, Bella. You have to realize, love, that vampires don't interact like humans. We're sadly accustomed to fighting and using each other badly. Predators establish pecking orders. It hasn't unmade me. I didn't let her make me a victim. I fought back, and she never dared to bother me again. Well, until Italy. But that was just a surprise gift to her because Aro told her to do it. She would have been too much of a coward to try it without the entire Guard there to protect her."

"She's an evil bitch, Edward. She should be stopped."

It was my mate who stopped the spur-of-the-moment Masen-Cullen exodus. "Bella?!"

"You gonna come and help me, Alice? Nice cat fight to start the week off right?"

"Bella? This is not a good time to fight Jane. Aro is expecting her to deliver Caius home."

"Oh, gimme a break! Caius and Jane are cut from the same cloth. Like she's going to help Edward against him. She obviously bears a grudge against me and my mate."

"Sweetie, I know it's hard. She'd look better shredded, but if you rip all her hair out now, there's a chance Aro will find out about the baby. At least wait to track her down until you've given birth," Lis pleaded.

Bella stood in the water, considering. "If I go now, I'll spoil my honeymoon," she said thoughtfully.

"Yes, you will. And you'll get Caius off his leash, and all your little Brazilian friends will die. Decide whether to kill Jane later, when circumstances are more in your favour." Lis advised, shrugging. You'd have thought she was discussing an article from 'The Ladie's Home Journal', and not an imminent murder. "Right now, it's better to be a lover than a fighter." My mates eyes slid to mine, and the Cheshire Cat grin appeared, melting me.

Bella nodded, reining in the fury, and put her arms around Edward consolingly. "Is that why you don't like it if I touch you in the car?" she asked sympathetically.

"Uh, no," Edward said, perplexed.

"It's not?" Bella asked warily.

"No. Bella, you're making too much of this. Jane didn't get her way and she had a little tantrum, that's all." Edward cupped Bella's face in his hands, swooping down to kiss her. I felt his gratitude for her concern and affection.

"Why, then? Why do you object when I touch you in the car?" Her confusion had an underscore of insecurity. She thought maybe he didn't want her, I surmised.

"Don't share TMI, young ones!" I warned. Edward glanced at me, unperturbed.

My brother's eyes flickered back to his mate. "Minx! I don't want us to end up wrapped around a tree."

I felt Bella's relief. He hadn't rejected her out of a lack of desire or out of some emotional scar. But I still had a question about that.

"This is why you never courted anybody, i'n't it?" I asked shrewdly.

"A ... small part of it. I certainly was leery of anybody Carlisle threw at me after that. It's a good thing Esme set her cap for him because aside from her, he has no taste in women. He's a terrible matchmaker. There's nothing like wondering what somebody's temperament is going to turn out to be, and whether you're going to get through the evening unscathed because of an unsuspected talent."

Edward turned his attention back to Bella. "It's a moot point. I never found anybody but you who interested me, Bella. Honestly. There was never anybody I wanted to court."

"I can kill her later?" Bella asked my Lis, tapping her foot.

Edward yelped. "Minx! Killing is bad. I'm happy now. I have you. No hang-ups, except ... Jane just really makes my skin crawl. Please let it go," he asked without hope.

"But it's okay for you to talk about killing Caius?" Bella argued.

"Caius sexually tortures innocents."

"Jane tortured you, and you were an innocent," Bella stated. Edward was quiet. He had no answer to that. It was the same thing, and he knew it.

"Yes. And the next time you meet, you'll have her at a disadvantage." Lis informed her sister.

"Fine. I'll kill her later," Bella snapped. "Come on, Mocha-chino. I'm going to replace some bad memories with some good ones. Too bad there's no car here..."

"Bella..." Edward began, passing his hand through his hair again. He was a little bemused. He was fine. Not damaged psychologically by Jane. Didn't she get that?

"Jazz?" Bella snapped.

"Uh, yes, sister? I asked warily.

"I've been meaning to ask. Who is Dona Carlota Djzzo.. Djzzo-ah..."

"Joaquina." the three of us chorused. Bella suppressed a flicker of irritation.

I smirked. "She was a Royal from here. She was well-known for her ugliness. She married Dom João VI in the early 1800's when she was ten years old. He made a great impression. They'd only met a few times before she almost bit off his ear and threw a crystal glass at his face. It took him five years to get her to consummate the marriage."

"Oh. So she had reason to hate her husband? To 'disobey' him, in Caius' words?" Bella queried cautiously, making quotation marks in the air with her fingers. The rest of us chuckled a little.

"No woman would have wanted to be married to him. He's well known for being gruesomely ugly, not bathing or changing his clothes, and eating like a pig. However, it must be said in his defence that he played a huge role in the urban development here. He didn't want to be a king, but he founded the Botanical Gardens, the Royal Library, the São João Theatre, and the Royal School of Sciences, amongst other things, but he disliked the climate and eventually went back to Portugal."

"Huh." Bella chewed it over.

"Yup."

"I think I like the Dona already. I want to meet her someday. Maybe she can take a piece out of Caius for us," Bella mused. In an abrupt attempt to rearrange her mood, gave herself a shake and sang,"Come on, Edward. Happy memories."

"Bella, I don't need you to ... I mean, Jane hasn't wrecked my life. We were going to play on the Seadoos with Jazz and Alice. There's nothing she's done that you need to erase. I'm long since over it. I-"

"Edward!" I barked. _Your mate needs to hold you, and you just turned her down for sex. What are you, a moron? Humour her._

Edward looked from me to Bella, who was glaring at him with her arms crossed. Cross tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Edward looked at me and Lis, entreating us to help him out of the hole he was burying himself in.

"Hormones," Alice supplied. Bella glared at her. "Sorry, Bella. I don't mean to be condescending. Men are morons, sometimes. They don't speak 'female'. I'm just trying to teach my brother not to be a sappy date. Don't be too cross with him, okay?"

"Okay," Bella said as Edward shushed her and drew her into his arms. He still wasn't sure what he had to do to fix everything. _Tell her you're sorry for being a moron, moron._

Edward ran a hand through his hair again. "I'm sorry love. I didn't think about what I was saying. I just wanted you to know I wasn't ... traumatized by the little ... witch. Sorry for being a moron."

"Okay," Bella sniffled and gave Edward a watery smile. His relief was palpable. Marital discord averted. A good day's work for me and Lis.

"Go get her, Tiger. We'll wait. We can ... entertain ourselves." Alice said, tracing patterns in the sand at her feet. Mmm. That lilac bikini was sure giving me some positive emotions.

_Remind me to have another manly talk with you about marriage. _"We're enjoying the peace and quiet here. Spruce off. Come back when you're done." I threw a little desire Edward's way. It worked.

"Uh, yeah. Bella? I _am_ sorry. Of course I'll ... come with you." Bella stuck her tiny hand out, cheered, and Edward took it. He shrugged, confused, as he followed her out of the water and up the beach, waving vaguely at us as he left. _Yeah, brother. Women are complicated. _

My wife's amused laugh floated in the air, annoying the newlyweds a tad. Both of them dismissed their vexation before they were ten feet away. They were both good. Hardly built to hold negative feelings toward others.

Edward was feeling a little giddy by the time they got to the cottage door. I chuckled to myself.

"Well, Jazzy, how shall we fill our time?" Alice crooned, coming to stand between my knees. "Are you healed yet?"

"Uh, I think the skin's still a little ... delicate, Jellicle. I don't want to damage anything. I might be vulnerable enough to tear."

"I'm a little worried about your prepuce. What if my venom leaves a scar?" she blinked worriedly. "What if my ... desire to have you pierced results in a loss of your pleasure?"

"I don't think there's anything to worry about, Lis. It doesn't look or feel like there's much scarring there. You want to check?"

"Yes, please. You know, I was kind of surprised, since Edward has two medical degrees. He didn't seem to quite know what to make of your prepuce."

"He's circumcised," I revealed, liberating my manhood from my swim trunks, which Lis claimed were the kind favoured by the _cariocas_. "Heaven knows why. Wasn't common back then. Poor bugger. I nearly had a conniption when he asked if I wanted to be cut while we were at it. He and Bella don't seem to feel anything lacking. 'Spose it's not what you've got, it's what you do with it. Course, they wouldn't know any different. And it's practically _de riguer_ in America now to circumcise."

"Edward would know anatomy, being a doctor," Alice challenged.

"Edward did his medical degrees before the sexual revolution, Lis. Nobody had done much research before then."

"But you know how it works, right?" Lis asked shyly, eyeing my recently battered equipment solicitously.

"You don't need to be bashful about asking, Jellicle. I'm comfortable, chewing the rag with you."

"But there are some things you don't like saying in front of me," she said gently, considerate of my feelings.

"How long we been married? Sixty years? Jelli, I don't talk coarsely in front of you unless you ask me to. But this isn't coarse. Why didn't you ask me to teach you before?"

"I didn't know how to bring it up." She was embarrassed.

"Silly girl. We'd best remedy this. Alright. This, as you know, is the prepuce. My foreskin. It's erogenous tissue. In an adult male, it comprises half the length of the penile skin, on average it's nearly the size of a postcard. What you see is called the outer foreskin layer. The inside is called the inner foreskin layer. Simple. The inner part is made of mucotaneous tissue and it exists nowhere else on the human body. The join between the layers is called the ridged band. When I'm soft, it's tight and keeps the foreskin opening narrow. When I'm hard, it relaxes and makes ridges that go all the way around, halfway down the shaft, enhancing pleasure.

"The foreskin protects the glans, keeping it moist. clean and sensitive. Men who are circumcised can lose sensitivity. And the scar from circumcision can reduce sensation, too."

"That's why you freaked out when Edward asked if you wanted to cut it off?" Alice understood.

"You bet. Anyhow, the last piece of the anatomy is the frenulum, or frenum. It's a piece of connective tissue between the prepuce and the shaft, sorta like you have under your tongue."

"Huh."

"The benefits of the foreskin are not just to me," I informed my curious mate.

"Really?"

"Yep. It allows more gentle penetration and reduces friction and chafing during intercourse. It also stimulates your g-spot."

"I didn't know that. So if it does all this good stuff, why do humans choose to cut it off?"

"Well, part of it's cultural preference. Makes boys less self-conscious if they look alike, some folks claim, and a lot of parents want their son to look like his father. There are some medical justifications, that are sometimes sound. For example, some doctors say it prevents urinary tract infections and do it to boys who are frequent sufferers. And some religions call for it. Most Americans get circumcised. It's considered attractive."

"I'm happy with you, as you are," she declared, her golden eyes loving and sweet.

"I know that, Jellicle. I know you find my body attractive. But I don't want any more piercings, okay? The nipple ring makes my nipple more sensitive. This apadravya is supposed to enhance sensation for both of us. Most other piercings are just cosmetic. And if I ever have to be in a fight again, which is sounding increasingly likely, I don't want any piercings that are noticeable. They could be used against me."

"That's okay, Jazzy. I'm happy with your jewelry. You're not sorry you did it?"

"Not so far," I teased. "If you've destroyed my ability to cum, I'll let you know."

Lis panicked instantly and I regretted my joke. "I'm just kidding. It already feels ... pleasant. Stimulating. There's nothing to worry about, Jelli. And it was my choice. You'd have never gotten me to plug a hole through myself if it wasn't what I wanted."

"Edward thinks you're nuts," My mate volunteered.

"He can think what he likes. No skin off me. Oh, that's a tickle, i'n't it?"

"Oh, Jazzy! That's _bad_." Lis was now giggling. "He was so embarrassed."

"He is only just beginning to get comfortable with his body. The Victorians really messed up their kids, not that making something natural and beautiful as the joining of mates wasn't ruined by a lot of earlier cultures. And a lot of cultures are still pretty uptight. Uptight enough that wives are embarrassed to ask their husbands questions," I kidded.

"I feel pretty dumb," Lis admitted, laughing a little.

"Aw, I don't want you to be embarrassed to ask questions, Lis."

"Sez you," she growled teasingly. "You wouldn't even tell me what that object you got me is called. I had to look it up online. Imagine my surprise to learn it is called a 'butt plug'. Thank you for obtaining a very small one, incidentally."

I hesitated to answer. I had developed an ability to avoid my mate's _Sight_, to be used discreetly to enhance our rapport. Sometimes, I wanted to hide a gift from her. She almost always found out, though. And sometimes, I wanted to bring something to her attention gradually. If I could leave the decision up to her, the trick almost always worked. So far, Lis didn't know I sorta had an agenda. An agenda that I would happily abandon if it made her uncomfortable.

I liked anal, and I wanted to share it with her. But I'd been ignorant, back in the day, and ruined the experience for a lot of females. Hadn't trained them. Hadn't known it was necessary. And I hadn't cared sufficiently for their pleasure. I was ashamed of it, and I wasn't going to spoil anything with Lis.

It was becoming more accepted, now, and information was available on how to do things right, to enhance my partner's pleasure in ways she wouldn't credit. So I was quietly going to seduce Lis into gradually letting me in, even if it took me years. This sort of thing couldn't be rushed. I knew from experience that even a gentle finger in a willing girl, used the wrong way, could spoil her enjoyment forever. And that was shameful.

Lis' needs and enjoyment were paramount, and always would be. All the love she gave me was pleasing. Fulfilling. Whatever she consented to do with me, would be _her_ decision.

I pitied creatures that only thought of themselves during coupling. Those who didn't love their partners. Pleasing a beloved partner was the ultimate experience. I knew the difference, having been one of those ignorant people.

And I wished I'd been like Edward. My innocence didn't last past the age of 15. I had wanted to please, but my own passions had been my focus. I was misguided and my conquests were prideful. Then, the atrocities of war. Next, the brutality of my depraved life with Maria took me off my rails. And finally, my personal addiction to human blood, and my unwillingness to live with the weak substitute of animals destroyed the scraps of my spirit.

Lis had been doing her best for years to knit me back together. To some extent she had done it, and were it not for my determination to sneak off and indulge my insatiable thirst behind her back, she might have succeeded.

Yes, I had allowed myself to be weak, to ignore good, moral decisions. I had told myself that there was no going back. And I'd made others suffer, consequently. And after attacking Bella, I had made the decision to man up, and exhibit some character. And I was finally getting the security I'd pined for since I shuffled off the mortal coil. By acting in ways that earned respect.

Lis was waiting for my answer, growing a little concerned. I brought my focus back to her. "We're odd creatures. Old habits die hard. I have a hard time reconciling old ideas of gallantry with modern ideas of equality."

Lis' perkiness came back. "So sweet. I like being treated like a lady. Don't change that. Some of the old ways were best. There was a lot more respect and consideration of others in the old days."

"In some ways. We were also prejudiced and ignorant." Prejudice had caused the war that deprived me of my humanity, although as Lis knew, I went to war to protect my family, not to preserve slavery. I had lied to the recruiters and said I was 20, not almost 17, and joined up in 1861.

Grant hurt us badly at Shiloh. So much carnage. I don't know how I survived. Talented in-fighter, my superiors claimed. Under Johnston, we pushed the Yankees back at Pittsburg Landing in August. It didn't last. There were many battles and skirmishes during my last two-and-a-bit years of so-called human life. Eventually, Sherman set his cap for Dallas.

I had made Major, and I was evacuating women and children from Galveston to my home town of Houston, when Maria, Lucy and Nettie found me. I don't remember what exact day it was. When I opened my eyes to my new, horrific world, it was New Year's Day, 1864. A brand new world, alright. An unending nightmare.

I detested New Years' celebrations until the Cullens taught me it was a time of renewal. A time for resolutions.

The war went on without me, and much of the South I knew and loved was obliterated. Civilians starved, were killed by soldiers or burned in fires. I hadn't saved my family. They were lost, regardless. And when I was changed, I became the slave. I became the one who was trapped in a culture I didn't want. Yes, I empathized with slaves. And if it was one thing I had learned, the hard way, it was that all human beings were the same. They smelled the same, they felt the same feelings, they had the same wants and needs. They even tasted equal.

"Don't romanticize the past, Jellicle. There were good things, and sorely wicked things. Live for today."

"You're a good man, Jasper Whitlock. I love you."

"And I love you, Mary Alice. But now, I have a problem."

"What?" my mate asked, concerned.

"You ... got me all excited, discussing this anatomical stuff."

"Well, what if I take care of you without penile stimulation?"

"You offering?" I smirked.

"Do I even have to ask whether you want it?"

"Nope, but our newlywed, vanilla hosts are right close by. I doubt even sneaking off to the other side of the island would keep your brother out."

Lis zoned out. "Doesn't matter anymore. Edward has attained tolerance, now that he has the ability to focus on loving Bella. I can have you over the moon before Bella even comes up for air," she claimed, twinkling. I growled and pulled her in for a kiss. The rock was high, about equal to my hips. With a skip, Lis hopped onto my lap, clutching my neck. My cock was still tender, I noticed, now that I was excited. It twinged a little, in response to wanting her.

"We should move off of Edward's favourite thinking place," I suggested.

"Mmmmwah. You're so considerate."

"I don't wanna tick them off. We're all getting on so famously."

"Yeah, they're so good for each other. When they're together, they're almost normal. How about leaning on the rock?" Lis suggested.

"You're a fine one to be talking about 'normal', Jellicle," I chuckled. "We are far from the mainstream, my dear."

"You know what I mean. They're able to hold a discussion now. They don't shut themselves off." Lis hopped back off the rock.

"I'll grant you that."

"Are you gonna lean on this rock, or what?" Alice demanded.

"I s'pose I'd better," I mused, sliding off the rock, sliding off my form-fitting shorts and leaning against the rock as though a cop were going to pat me down. "I s'pose you came prepared?"

"Well, I liberated some lube from Bella's bedside table. They're well-stocked," Alice smirked. "But I didn't bring you any toys. I didn't _See_ Caius coming, so I wasn't aware we'd be spending more than an afternoon here. I was hoping to discover a toy shop when I took Bella out last night, but the only one we found was in an unsavoury area and I whisked her away before Edward could find a reason to refuse to let me take her out again. And I didn't think Bella would be amenable to lending Fake Edward."

"Hold up! What the tarnation is Fake Edward?!" I exclaimed, turning around to get the fat.

"Forget I mentioned that. Thinking out loud." Alice muttered, avoiding my eyes.

"Brat! You telling me they have a toy?" I gawped, speaking almost silently.

Alice stole a look at the house, and nodded curtly.

"Mercy." I declared. "I thought they were totally vanilla."

"They haven't been together long enough to be anything more ... flavourful."

"But he's been around a long time. And he has to have seen just about everything in people's thoughts. Probably got ... all sorts of fantasies." It had never occurred to me before. Bet it had occurred to Em, though.

"Yeah, well, so has she. But they haven't exhausted the ... craving for vanilla. They don't know each other well enough. You know how long it took us to experiment," Lis reminded me.

"Yeah."

"And we still haven't explored ... a lot of possible .... flavours," Lis said, biting her lip.

Holy crow.

"Was that a suggestion ... that you might want to try something new, if we go slow?" I asked gently, wafting a little tranquillity to her.

"I have a confession," my mate said tentatively.

"What, Jelli?" I asked curiously.

"When I was searching the internet, I had a vision," she admitted bashfully. Uh oh. Was I in the soup? It didn't feel like I was.

"What brought it on?" I wondered, feeling a little nervous. "And what did you _See_?"

"Well, the site I looked at was ... kind of educational," Lis said, biting her lip. Uh oh. Where was she going with this?

"And?" I prompted my mate.

"Um. It said ... small butt plugs could be used to prepare ... anal virgins ... for pain-free penetration," she murmured. "And it said... a lot of women ... like it." She was mortified.

Now I'd done it. I tipped her chin up and kissed her reassuringly. "It's alright Jellicle. I will never push you to do anything you don't want to do." But I felt somewhat disappointed.

"Jasper? Have you been afraid this would come between us?" she worried.

"A little," I admitted. "But mostly, I just couldn't bring myself to utter the question. I never wanted to risk hurting you, my love. I was ... right leery of that."

"Jasper, I don't know how to say this, so please ... excuse me if I don't say it right." Alice was nervous. Hell, was I in deep trouble? I tensed.

"I appreciate your ... desire to protect me. It's kind of a turn on, actually, but sometimes, I wish you could bring yourself to be a bit more ... upfront."

I bowed my head, chagrined. It was Alice's turn to tip my face up. I turned sorrowful eyes on her, and she tipped her head to one side, smiling her acceptance of my quirks. I waited, confused, for her to continue.

"I know you like this kind of stimulation yourself. It's just another flavour of lovemaking," she reassured me, turning on.

"Yes. You know I love vanilla with you, right?" I checked.

"Yes, I know. It's just that ... I am excruciatingly embarrassed to admit ... I like the toy."

"You do?" I asked, marvelling, drinking in her silvery blush. I so rarely made her blush. She always _Saw_ things coming. A rush of affection overcame me.

"Yeah, it um, stimulates my g-spot from the back in a really ... sensual way." Her lashes brushed her cheeks.

I reached out and stroked her face tenderly. "That's what it's for, love," I said, excitement kindling.

"I would like you to ... teach me ... about this avenue of lovemaking," the centre of my universe admitted bashfully.

I was astonished, and happy, but I couldn't have Lis allowing me freedoms that were in any way uncomfortable for her in an attempt to please me.

"Is this for you or for me?" I asked.

"For both of us."

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, Mary Alice," I said. Unprompted, the joy seeped out of me and into her. My mate smiled at me, reciprocating it.

Alice returned to her natural, perky state. "Well, now that that discussion is over, shall we begin? I thought ... maybe, you could use your finger."

I hesitated, considering. "Uh, I don't think that would be wise, Lis. You're not prepared, and uh, I have an abhorrence of hurting you. You need to use the plug for some time before you'll be ready to ... accommodate even a finger. We must be patient and do this right. I would ... I would die inside, if I hurt you."

"I love you too, Jazzy. But I have another confession."

Another one? Oh, my. "What, Lis?"

"I've been ... wearing the plug all morning. It's ... driving me crazy."

Jehosephat.

"Ladies first," I moaned. I pounced, clutching my wife to me. I kissed her soundly, pushed up against the rock, appreciating the fact that she had cottoned on without graphic input from me. "Jellicle," I moaned against her neck, licking and sucking. Sweet grass, lemon and linen. Salt spray and sunshine in her hair. Delicious.

"Jasper," she breathed back against my neck.

As I licked and sucked at her skin, my hand wandered down and slipped into her bikini shorts. Boy cut briefs disguised a lot. Like the end of the small plug resting between her fanny cheeks. I groaned, shuddering, and pushed on the end with my finger. Alice hissed and bit my neck. Ecstasy. "Oh, Lis, that is so hot. You are driving me insane."

"Take it out and use your finger instead," Lis murmured gruffly. "I want to feel you in me."

"Lube?"

"Here. I brought the thick kind. Is that right?" my mate blinked at me.

"Yes, love. What in tarnation are _they_ doing with the thick stuff?" I wondered, placing my girl up on the rock and lying her back. To heck with the rock. I'd scrub it off, after.

"He's not as much of a bluenose as you think," she purred. A distant wave of lust flowed out of the house, as though to confirm it. "But he isn't a voyeur, Jazz. You don't have to worry. He'd much rather be caught up in his own bubble.

"Some bubble, too," I remarked. "Nothing like a fireball igniting in the middle of your bubble." I grasped the end of the plug firmly, and eased it out, dropping it onto the sand. I didn't think Edward would appreciate having it rest on his rock. Not that there was any unpleasantness to worry about. Not like with humans.

"I'll say. You going to make a bubble with me, or what?" Lis teased, eyes sparkling.

"Mmm. Tell me what you want, Jelli," I growled, ducking down to nip at her lower lip.

"I want your tongue on me, Jasper Hale," my mate hissed, drawing my head down lower. "And I want something else."

"What, love? Tell me."

"I want you to pretend I brought the collar."

Mercy. The collar was a code. It meant that I should not reserve myself. That I should talk dirty and be a little rough. A little less of a gentleman.

I lapped at my mate's pussy enthusiastically, stroking her rosette with my thumb, pressing smoothly over it and swiping the occasional circle. Jelli whimpered and bucked, hanging onto my silly pony tail, like she was desperate. I teased her until I didn't think she could take it any more, and then, I kissed a path back up to her face.

"You sure you want this, Jelli?" I checked.

"I want to try, Jazzy. Please ... I don't want to wait any more."

Deftly, I applied the lube to her entrance, and to my finger. I stroked her anus, poking the tip of my finger inside a little further each time. I had expected to have to tell her she would need to bear down, to facilitate my entrance, which worried me because there was a risk it would hurt her, but it was reassuringly unnecessary. The plug had done its job. It had relaxed the first sphincter, and I was able to slide my finger smoothly in without any difficulty. I watched my mate carefully for signs of distress, testing her mood. Her eyes turned black with longing, and the feelings only I could provoke in her hit me like a steamroller. She was so turned on.

"Oh, Jellicle. If you only knew what you do to me," I moaned. I moved my finger gently around in circles, taking an occasional slide partway out. The last thing I wanted to do was put to much pressure on the perineum and make her sore.

Lis watched me languidly, the sun reflecting heat and prisms of light off her skin. So beautiful. All mine. I moistened a finger on my other hand, and slid it into her vagina, seeking out the spot I knew so well. She felt so tight, with my fingers in both of her openings. Careful not to touch her with my nails, I massaged her g-spot from both sides. In response, Lis moaned in ways I'd never heard before. A primal, guttural sound.

"That's it, darling. Just enjoy it. Relax. That's good, isn't it, Jelli?"

"Hnnh. Yeah, don't stop."

I swooped down, applying my tongue to her clit, swirling and lapping. Lis bellowed, blown away, and threw herself back. Her legs trembled as she surrendered all control of her body to me. I relished my power over her, drinking in her ardour and enjoying her feeling of surprise.

"I came up for air. Now you know what it's like for me, Jelli, when you do this to me. I want you to be overwhelmed with the sensations. I want you to drown in the loveliness of it. Now you know how good you make me feel."

"Fuck me with your fingers, Jazz, and tell me what you want. Let me ride you. You're going to make me cum," she growled, touching my face and hair.

I growled and hissed, eyes fastened on my mate. "I'm gonna train you, Jellicle. You are going to want more than this. I am going to get you a slightly bigger plug, and we are going to work our way up until you want my cock in you. And I am going to be so tender, so careful of you, that you will never have to worry about anything except how to express your reaction to the ... _exquisite_ pleasure. I want you to come for me, Lis. I want you to drench me, and then I want you to do to me what I've done to you. I want you to fuck me with your fingers."

"Oh, yeah! Oh, fuck, Jazzy, I'm going to cum!" Lis warned.

"Yeah, Lis! Cum for me darling. That's it, come on."

"Fuck! Jazz, I'm cumming. I'm cumming!" Lis shouted, her words morphing into a high-pitched scream.

I answered her, our words overriding one another. "Oh, fuck! Lissy! Oh, fuck!" I was so excited I ejaculated right onto the rock like some pubescent kid.

My mate bore down, her muscles contracting around my fingers, and expelled her jism in spurts and torrents. I had never known her to cum so hard in her life. And seeing how I was her one and only, I figured I had just made one of her 'all time best' lists. Maybe more than one of them. Her scream tapered off until it was a guttural growl. Panting, she eyed me like she might pounce at any second.

The growl petered out, and Alice collapsed limply onto the rock. Her jizz ran in rivulets down its side, leaving wet patches in the sand below. Lis shut her eyes and drifted euphorically, purring. My own joy knew no bounds. My own purr rumbled in my chest. I leaned on the rock with my arms folded, watching my mate recover.

Alice looked more than a little astounded. She was giving me the funniest look, like I was from another planet or something. After several minutes of this, she winced and cleared her throat.

"I think I owe Edward an apology," she declared.

"Why?" I asked, nonplussed.

"Well, um, a while before the wedding, I told Bella about a vision I had."

"And?"

"And ... as a result of her acting on that vision, Edward walked around looking sorta like I feel right now, for about three days." Lis related tentatively.

I chuckled a little. Edward must have been blown away. "So?" I asked Jellicle.

"So ... I laughed at him. I thought it was funny," she admitted. "And now I see it's not funny at all. It's a natural reaction.

A distant wave of amusement touched me, mixed with other, more private emotions. "He accepts your apology," I said, lip curling.

"Well, that was easy," Lis sighed, looking at me with a kiss of humour on her lips.

"Well, I hope you're not going to walk around looking vacant and wary for three days, or else it's gonna be a _really_ interesting visit with Cynthia," I cautioned, lips pursed.

"Mmm. I shall have to rally my brain cells. They still going?"

Whoa. Sudden _non sequitor_. I sent a tentative feeler out to Bella and Edward, turning to lean my hip against the rock. "Yep. Still in the middle of it."

*** O ***

Lis slid down off the rock, pressing her body up to me. "Excellent. Good Southern lovers need a turn, now." She took off her wedding rings and set them carefully on the far end of the rock.

"Mmm. They do, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. I insist." Lis wrapped her hands around my hip flexor muscles, pulling my hips around and pushing me roughly to face the rock. Our mutual growls wrapped around my purr. I might be purring for a long time. That could prove a tad embarrassing around Bella. Edward, not so much.

I groaned as Jelli fondled my ass. I hoped no ships set their course anywhere near the island's waters, because they'd be thinking I was a sparkly, man-shaped lighthouse. The advantage was, the rock was between us and the house.

Why worry? No way Edward was going to come down here. No reason not to just let go and enjoy. "I'm surprised your brother hasn't scooted down here to offer us latex gloves and alcohol wipes. The mysophobe hasn't screamed yet."

"The mysophobe does not use latex gloves, condoms or alcohol swabs. Why would he worry about you using them?"

"He worries about every other kind of germ."

"Not during sex. Unless we're talking about the Denalis defiling his space," Lis was now tracing a slow path around my glutes with her tongue. I could quite happily submit to this all day. Making love under the warm sun was such a pleasant thing. I floated, leaning my head on my arms against the toasty stone, and enjoyed the meandering, soothing feel of my mate's ministrations.

Suddenly Lis lunged, placing her tongue where I wanted it most. I grunted, gritting my teeth and closing my eyes against the onslaught of sensation. She was pressing against my barrier hard. My cock stood at attention, wishing it could be an active participant. I ignored it. Jellicle could get me off through the back door.

All physical contact suddenly ceased, and I twitched, disconcerted, thinking perhaps something had happened to interrupt the activities. That's when the cold lube trickled shockingly down my backside with a loud splutter, making me grunt and chuckle. The bottle was rude, I thought. I relaxed back against the rock, waiting for Jelli to transport me off planet. She did not make me wait.

Lis inserted her first two fingers into my experienced orifice, swirling them around. I moaned and purred for her, and her own purrs echoed mine. She hooked my prostate, pulling it gently toward her, and released it to fall back into place. She grasped it repeatedly, causing stars to shine behind my eyes.

I started to whimper. "Aw, Jellicle. Milk me. That's it, honey. Oh, Jelli. You're such a good lover. More. Give me more. Deeper."

My intrepid wife's fingers stilled while she retrieved the lube and dripped it on me, spreading it around with her other hand. Slowly, she added two fingers from her other hand, and palpated all four inside me. She used them to stretch me and pull my first sphincter open. It had taken us a year to achieve this ability.

"My, oh, my, Jasper Whitlock. I do declare that it appears the sun _does_ shine out of your ass," my bratty mate informed me in a broad Southern accent.

"Jelli!" I choked. "Don't crack me up!" I just couldn't help laughing. I guess she meant our innards sparkled, too. My mate took advantage of my laughing fit to put all four fingers of her left hand inside me. I was so glad she had small hands. She knew from years of practice when I was ready.

Alice set up a gentle rhythm, turning her hand carefully and sliding it partly inside. After several minutes, her knuckles slipped right in. She let her fingers curl into a loose fist and stroked my innards gently, brushing across a million sensitive nerve endings, making me whimper and cry out. She pressed down on my prostate, and brushed the bottom of my spinal column, and created a feeling of such fullness, such complexity, that I could easily forget my own name in paying attention to it.

It seemed to go on forever, but eventually I climaxed, spurting more jism onto Edward's rock. I lay against it, collapsing, as Alice carefully removed her hand. I gave my wife the gobsmacked look she had given me. She was right. It was the proper response to this kind of stimulation.

"Better?" she asked me coyly.

"Yes Ma'am. You?"

"Naturally. Be amazing if we can all walk straight today, though."

I checked my surprise. It was one hell of a thing, adjusting to an Edward who wasn't a child. But he wasn't. Bella wasn't either. I found I was looking forward to a closer relationship with them both.

I kissed my wife, and started cleaning up our mess.

**So. Still with me? I wonder who will be brave enough to review. The teaser offer from the last chapter is still up for grabs. Thanks to all those who _have_ reviewed. Last chapter had fifty percent more responses than average:D**

**We're going back to our young vanilla couple next. How do you think Edward will react to TMI from Jazz?**


	27. Chapter 27: Chasing Cars

**Chapter 27: Chasing Cars**

**Well, glad to see you're still with me:) Back to B & E fluff, now, friends. Rated M for our beloved vanilla vamps.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Music can be found on my playlist, "I Hunger 2", at youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight, beginning at #69:**

**'Here I Am', by Leona Lewis**

**'My Previous Life', by Don Ross**

**'Chasing Cars', by Snow Patrol **

**'Heaven', by Bryan Adams**

**'Tell Him', by Colbie Caillat**

**'Have I Told You Lately that I Love You', by Do**

**'Relax', by Frankie Goes to Hollywood**

**'Sonnet 29', by Rufus Wainwright (W. Shakespeare)**

**'Into the Night', by the Motorhomes**

**'Walking After You', by the Foo Fighters**

**'Minuet: Handel's Water Music', by the Berlin Philharmonic**

**To hear the real Quileute legend about men once being wolves, bears and other animals, watch the video "Twilight in Forks", a fascinating documentary about the real city and environs, residents and the impact of Twilighters.**

_This is a crazy world,  
These can be lonely days,  
It's hard to know who's on your side,  
Most of the time,_

_Who can you really trust,  
Who do you really know,  
Is there anybody out there,  
Who can make you feel less unknown,  
Sometimes you just can't make it on your own,_

_Chorus: If you need a place where you can run,  
If you need a shoulder to cry on,  
I'll always be your friend,  
When you need some shelter from the rain,  
__When you need a healer for your pain,  
I will be there time and time again;  
When you need someone to love you,  
Here I am...._

_If you have broken dreams,  
Just lay them all on me,  
I'll be the one who understands,  
So take my hand,  
If there is emptiness,  
You know I'll do my best,  
To fill you with up with all the love,  
That I can show someone,  
I promise you you'll never walk alone,  
_**  
**_{Chorus}_

_Everybody needs somebody who,  
They can put their heart and soul into,_

_{Chorus}_

_  
Here I am... ahmm  
Mmm..._

**Monday, August 21st, 2005, 11:30am**

_**Bella's pov:**_

"So, do I want to know what they're doing on your rock?" I teased, sitting down in the kitchen.

Edward had insisted on feeding me before I got a chance to act on any of my better ideas. Took me right back to the days when I had pushed him to expand our physical relationship, and he had backed up. How frustrating.

"Well, at first Alice was just making sure Jazz's apadravya is healing properly. But now? No. You definitely don't want to know. In the name of all that's holy! _I_ don't want to know. I have no idea, actually, how we are going to live in such close proximity to them all, without feeling the constant need to bleach my brain."

I walked up behind Edward as he stood at the counter, drying my plate. "Is it something you might want to try? Because I am totally up for trying anything that interests you," I whispered in his ear, blowing a cool breath into it. Crap! Did I just say that? A hot blush exploded across my skin. Everywhere.

My mate fumbled the plate. He tried to catch it twice, as it spun around on his hand like something suspended by a circus juggler, and failed. Edward braced his back against the counter, and watched it fall to the floor. It shattered. Everywhere.

I gawped at him as he gawped at me. His eyes were shifting colour so rapidly that I couldn't decide what was prevalent: fear, desire or shock. Then, he dropped his bashful eyes to focus on the shards of china decorating Esme's normally spotless floor.

I wondered what my eyes looked like. At this rate, we were going to owe Esme one heck of a lot of housewares. First the pillow, then the headboard, the knife, then the skillet, now the plate. In two more weeks, we might manage to demolish everything in the damn house.

The silence stretched on for a couple of beats. "You dropped the plate," I pointed out stupidly.

My mate shook himself out of his frozen state, and squatted down at my feet. He started picking up the tiny shards of china off the floor. I knelt down to help him. When I reached for a fragment of the plate, he stopped me, taking my hand.

"No, let me. We don't know how durable you are. I don't want you to cut yourself," he said softly, caressing my hand with his thumb. Then, he let go, and went back to picking up bits of white.

"If a needle won't penetrate my skin, I think I'm pretty safe picking up broken dinnerware," I argued, and began picking up bits. "It's my fault. Let me help clean up."

"Nobody's fault," my mate corrected. "It was an accident. No big." Reaching into the cupboard behind him, Edward dropped broken bits into the garbage can, then pulled it out of the cupboard so we could both deposit more bits of plate into it. We worked silently, feeling awkward. Damn, if the bits didn't go everywhere.

"Minx?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"Yes, love?" I responded nervously.

"You should ... never ... ever ... give me _carte blanche_." he said, standing to retrieve the broom from the kitchen cupboard. I stayed on the floor, blushing furiously. Then, the lump came into my throat.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting on the counter, with my mate's arms wrapped around me, and I was sniveling unattractively into his neck. Stupid overwhelming pregnancy hormones.

Edward rocked me lightly, pressing light kisses on my head and neck in between words. "No, no, no, love. Sssh. Don't cry. Don't cry, Minx. I don't know what the hell is the matter with me. I really am a moron. I keep hurting your feelings, when all you're doing is telling me how much you love me. I'm so sorry. Please, please don't be upset with me."

"It's that Jane," I wailed, clinging to him. The rocking stopped. Edward drew back from me, taking my upper arms in his hands. I met his intense gaze reluctantly.

"No, Bella. No, it's not. This is why I didn't tell you. You must accept that Jane did not do the kind of harm to me that you are worried about. I don't like her. I have good reason not to. Don't make more out of it than there is. Promise me, you'll stop treating me like damaged goods. Please drop it."

I searched his face. He was being totally honest. I could tell. I swallowed my tears and took a deep breath. "Okay. But what ... what did I do wrong?" My lip trembled.

"Oh, Bella. Oh, love. You didn't do anything wrong." Edward put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled my head against his shoulder. I loosed a juddering sigh, and rested quietly, waiting for him to assemble his thoughts. After a few minutes, he sighed and pushed me back a couple of inches, and rested his forearms on the counter, hands on my hips. He leaned there, crossing one foot behind the other, looking deceptively relaxed.

"Full disclosure," he said softly. I nodded curtly. He touched a finger to my lips, indicating we should speak quietly. I nodded again.

"I'm happy Alice and Jazz came to visit," Edward began slowly, "But I can't deny that the time has been more ... challenging than I was hoping it would be. I was hoping we could just have a light, fun time with them." He moved, standing to run a hand through his hair, then resumed his former position. "It's nothing new, hearing them... Well, I should be used to it. But my brothers? They're both kinda ... pervs?"

I nodded again, unsure as to where he was going.

"It's weird for me ... being able to ... eavesdrop. I mean, I used to just get the hell out of Dodge. It's like knowing your parents had sex at least once, because you exist. Well, it's not quite _that_ bad, mind-reading siblings .... activities. Better than seeing what Carlisle and Esme get up to. I still have to get away from them when they get talking about Dr Teeth. 'Cause they're totally..."

I looked at my husband enquiringly. He seemed to be looking for the right word.

"They're bent," I suggested, cringing a little.

"Well, let's just say they like to role play. A lot. I mean, Carlisle's only seven years older than me, if you think about it. Most 24 year olds these days are just starting to seriously date people. It's not surprising they like to have fun. And he's got so many 40-something responsibilities. Work hard, play hard."

"You're digressing," I pointed out gently.

"Sorry. Um, you know I hear ... everyone."

I nodded.

"I don't see everything in people's heads. Thoughts don't always have pictures. When they do, they aren't always accurate. They're exaggerated. Like ... if I looked like certain girls imagine I do, I'd be carting my dick around in a wheelbarrow, you know?"

I smirked a little. Edward started to relax.

"But sex? Human guys think about it all the time, with a lot of visuals. You'd think it would be better with vampires, right? Because we use more of our brain capacity? But it's worse. We can concentrate on more than one thing at a time. Memory replay and fantasy? Before I met you and got interested, I have to say I found it a bore. All these guys, slaves to their hormones. It becomes like a ... chant. I shut it out.

"But that's not saying how bad it gets when they are getting busy for real, and their focus is on it. They devote almost a hundred percent of their mental energy to their spouse. Which is great if you're the spouse. I mean, there's no lover more diligent than a vampire who loves their mate."

I nodded, encouragingly.

"But for me ... "

"You can't shut them out."

"No. I think it would be like ... a human teenager trying to ignore a lap dancer during a spelling test. And none of my family do it to be rude. They're being normal. And they want me to _treat_ them like they _are_. And I'm the one who's _not_. I ... can't be. I know too much. But I want to ... learn to either shut it out, or to accept it without being fazed. So I can live like I'm normal. Ergo, I'm trying not to run away, going 'ew' like some nerdy kid, when they do it."

"I understand. You didn't really have to explain that. I assumed that's how it was for you," I reassured him.

"That's not all." He looked down, and up again. "There are other ... effects of knowing TMI."

"I know."

"The family wonders ... you probably wonder, too, if I used to ... fantasize before I, uh, met you."

"Well, I know all about Miss October 1918," I teased.

"Yeah. Well, for a lot of years, I was hoping I'd meet someone special. Of course, I didn't let on. Carlisle and Esme were driving me mad as it was. Yeah, I used to make up stories in my head. But longing for somebody of my own? For somebody with whom to share ... everything, became a torment. I expect you can understand that it was easier to fantasize about a picture than a real person. Real females? Potential mates? Always turned out to be a disappointment.

"This is a secret, okay? Nobody ever found out. Back in the day, I used to like the old romance movies, even though they made me feel more isolated than ever. But I was holding onto hope. Well, there were a couple of screen couples that I started to really idolize, you know? To believe that they must have perfect relationships. That they never made mistakes, never were less than godlike and had perfect romances and lives. Well, I managed to encounter several of them. All I had to do was stand close to them for a few minutes and I'd learn more than I wanted to know. I found out they were fallible. In short, although they were fascinating humans, they didn't match my concept of perfection. Do you see?"

"Yeah. I think I understand."

"Rather than adjust my expectations, because we all know I'm a demanding scrapper, I adjusted my world view to 'cynical'. I decided there was nobody out there for me, and there never would be. I walked away from my desires and fantasies. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"And then, after I had long since given up, you walked into my life. And you were everything I'd been waiting for. And it's like you woke up a sleeping dragon. You brought out ... all the feelings I'd suppressed."

"I ... know that, Edward."

"I know a lot more than I should. I know just about everything there is to know."

"Lucky me," I said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. That's not what I'm getting at," my mate admitted.

"What, then?"

"Please hear me out without stopping me. Because you're listening to the Victorian right now. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Admitting this goes against all my conditioning, but you ... deserve to know. Yes, I see what people do. What they dream of doing. And at times, yes, I have ... fantasized about doing certain things with you. And yes, Bella, in the early days of our relationship, I have at times been reduced to ... relieving myself of urges I could not assuage with you. And there are things I've seen, that I want to try. Eventually."

"That's normal," I encouraged.

"There are other things I've seen that I can't imagine ever wanting to try. Just because I have, against my will, been exposed to certain ideas, does not mean I want to act them out, although at some moments you have surprised me into liking something unexpectedly, so I don't want you to let me dominate the decision-making in our intimate moments. I don't want to dictate to you. We'd both lose if that happened."

"So, you want me to make ... advances?" I tried to clarify.

"Yes. And I want you to understand that there's ... a certain curiosity that I have. It's new. But it makes it more tempting to ... pay attention to what other people are thinking. To learn about things that might please you. But it doesn't feel right, it makes me uncomfortable. Even from people like Emmett who would happily draw me diagrams and present me with how-to videos. I just think our love life should be ... private. And they should keep theirs private, too."

I smiled, my mind meeting his. "Yeah, and they're kind of used to worrying about us, to the point they tie us down to teach us stuff. It's embarrassing sometimes."

"Exactly. Once we started ... being together, I thought, well, I thought maybe I could cope with all these happy couples around us, expressing their devotion and wishing for good things for us. And it is easier, Bella, to get along with them and accept what they do, having my own mate. But I'm ... not a voyeur. I don't get off on watching them. I'd rather not know. I'd rather discover things with you ... naturally. Let things evolve. I don't want our lovemaking to be contrived. And the focus is not on an act, for me. It's on you."

"You always know just what to say, Mocha-chino. I'm sorry I ... upset you with my remark. I know it was easily ... misconstrued."

"It's okay. You just ... scared me a little. I over-think everything, right? And if you knew what Jazz was thinking, you'd understand. But _I don't have_ this big pile of stuff I've been saving up to try out, okay? Nothing kinky is lurking inside me, waiting to take advantage of you. I didn't marry you so I would have an outlet for my appetites. Even if we hadn't managed to consummate the marriage, I would feel exactly the same about you. I picked you because I need you. I need to please you. You are everything I hoped for. And every touch is new, Minx. And when I make you happy, I feel so ... good about myself."

"Then, we feel the same way. But, what if ..." I hesitated and lowered my voice again. "What if I'm ... more pervy than you?"

My mate laughed, his white teeth flashing, his eyes dancing with delight. He stopped almost immediately, zoning in on my mouth and closing the distance between us. "Then, I'll just have to adjust to whatever floats your boat, won't I?" he murmured against my mouth.

His tongue darted into my mouth, seeking mine. He ran it around the outsides of my teeth, while clasping me to him, gently, his hands rubbing my thong-clad backside. He curled his tongue back into his own mouth. My tongue chased his, and he closed his lips around it and sucked on it. He drew it into his mouth, where I had, for so long, wished to have it, and let it tangle with his tongue. He just tasted ... so good. There could be nothing better than Edward. I pulled him against me with my feet, and twisted my fingers into his hair.

His lips slid away from mine, and he laid a teasing trail of kisses down my neck to the junction of my collarbone and shoulder. He licked his way up my jugular, until his mouth was close to my ear.

"Just you wait 'til I can bite you," he growled under his breath. "You'll never be able to wear low necklines again." Growling below a level detectable by humans, he pinched my jugular and sucked at it, simulating a bite. My kegels clenched, as though seeking a way to bite his dick. I felt needy and impatient, and I could tell he was determined to draw things out.

"I'd rather display your marks with pride, Mr Cullen. Is there anything that would help to ... float your boat right now?" I mouthed against his neck.

"We're doing it," he answered, velvet and grit. His wandering fingers traced a line from my backside to my knee.

"Is this one of your fantasies, then?" I whispered, tossing my hair back over my shoulder.

"Mmm." He nuzzled my ear. "I've been thinking about bending you over this counter since the first time I brought you in here. And the table. And the floor."

"Do you think about it all the time? Like the others do?" I murmured.

"All the time. Every second of the day and night." He whispered into my hair as he kneaded my thighs. "When you're done with needing sleep, we're going to have a marathon. And it may be months before I let you up for air."

"Hah. And what do you plan to do with the baby, give her away to somebody else to raise?"

Edward backed up and stared at me, open-mouthed. "You said 'her'," he stated.

"I'm accepting the inevitable. You're just so ... certain. Cocky. Alice has _Seen_, hasn't she?" I challenged my mate.

"You want an answer to that?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I _knew_ it!" I fumed, annoyed.

Edward sighed, deflating. "Should I go get Esme's flogger?" he suggested tentatively.

"I'll kill ya later," I decided, grasping a double-fistful of his hair and drawing him back in.

"I guess the marathon is out, for a while," he remarked, pouting. "Unless we can take breaks when Ren's awake to look after her, and lavish attention on each other when she's asleep."

"She sleeps?" I asked softly, stroking the forelock back off my mate's forehead, marvelling as his eyes filled with wonder. Suddenly, I wanted to know everything. How I wished I could see the future memory, along with him.

Edward looked at me sidelong. "Hey, I thought you were supposed to be acclimating me to cars right now."

"Grr. Just tell me," I insisted, "And I'll give you a mini-marathon. Or, more like, a super-fast mega-meal."

"McSex?" he teased.

"Come on! Trade. Let's say ... four orgasms in exchange for a two minute summary of your vision of our little miracle. Please?" I fluttered my eyelashes, and Edward snorted.

"Two minutes?"

"Patient much? Two minutes. I swear."

My mate bent down to lean on his arms again. "Alice _Saw_ me holding her," he began, looking dreamy. "She's so little, Bella. All wrapped up in a white velour sleeper, with a little pink stocking cap on her head. It clashes horribly with her hair, which is sticking out in little tufts at the front like a Kewpie doll."

"It's bronze? Like yours?" I interrupted.

"Darker. More red, like mine was when I was little. And her face is like yours. Her little hands are the same shape as yours, too. They're folded up under her chin, and her legs are tucked up in my hand. Rosalie brings me a baby shawl, and she wraps the both of us all up. I'm rocking our daughter in your chair, next to your bed. Rose goes over and kisses you. Then, she leaves the room. You're asleep, I think."

"So we're both okay?"

"You look good."

I let my mind soak up this appealing picture, while continuing to watch my mate. How peaceful he looked. I could almost see Renesmee in his arms. A joy to watch.

"I keep rocking little Ren, and I kiss her on the forehead. I guess it disturbs her, because she wakes up. Her bow-shaped mouth opens in this little round yawn, and she just looks at me with her big, black eyes. You know, how brand new babies eyes look black? I touch her nose, and she starts squeaking, and Esme brings in a tiny little bottle of milk. She kneels beside me, and shows me how to tip it up so Ren doesn't get any air."

Edward's eyes sparkled with excitement and enthusiasm. Yes, this was Edward as he was meant to be. I sent up a quick prayer of thanks. I smiled as my mate's velvet voice wove a picture as appealing as a fuzzy blanket. It was going to be so great ...

"Esme looks so happy. She stays on the floor in front of me with her arms wrapped around mine so we're both hugging the baby. When the baby's had her bottle, she goes back to sleep, and Esme kisses me on the forehead and goes out, taking the bottle with her. I shift the baby back onto my shoulder and start patting her back. She makes this _enormous- _oh. Whoops! Your two minutes are up, Mommy."

I squawked indignantly. "You tease!" I huffed.

"Minx?"

"What?" I growled.

"I could say the same thing," he sang, turning his head practically sideways. The brat. I rolled my eyes and yanked on one of his chest hairs. Naturally, it didn't come out.

"Ow!" he protested laughing. "So much for salving my savage wounds, you minx. I think maybe I should uh ... go for a walk 'til you cool down. Maybe... come back tomorrow?" He raised an eyebrow, lips pursed.

"Don't push me, you perpetual seventeen year old brat! Technically, I'm older than you and I think you need ... a baby sitter."

"Oh, really?" His eyes smouldered. Yeah, I was going to beat him black and silver. "I've never had a babysitter before," he flirted.

"Yeah. If you're gonna start talking about running away from home, then you so do not deserve any orgasms."

"Ho, ho! See if I tell you about the baby next time." Edward crossed his arms, staring cheekily at me. I slid off the counter, and he backed up in front of the table. I lunged for his ticklish spots, and with a yelp, he was gone. Silence. Now, where on Earth did he get to? Stupid, teasing vampire brat. Listen, Bella. He's hiding somewhere ...

I crept out of the kitchen, ears honed for any small sound. Nothing. Hmm. He wouldn't go outside. He had to be here somewhere...

A blur of motion touched my periphery on the left, and I turned and pounced. My mate went down with a bark, giggling hysterically. I availed myself of my secret weapon: the tickling fingers. Edward squirmed and bucked. I toppled over like a turtle on its back and looked around. Gone again, the rotten, no good, bratty, sexed-up vampire.

"Edwaaaard?" I sang, sniffing around. "Come out, come out wherever you are. I have a nice orgasm for you ..."

He ducked his head out of the laundry room. "No way. You are a wolf in sheep's clothing." He ducked back inside. I raced into the room. No Edward. Again, space blurred behind me.

"You are so dead," I growled, attempting to track his scent. He was back in the main part of the house. If I were an oversexed, hyperactive, anxiety-prone vampire, where would I hide? Hmmm. Dad's closet.

I tiptoed into the bedroom. Stealth was the order of the day. I grasped the handle of the closet firmly, and yanked it open, snarling. Nothing. Empty. Crap! Where was he? I shut the door again, turning to look all around me. I had no clue. I scratched my head. I was so sure I could smell him in here. Shutting my eyes, I searched for his scent. Where? No, not there. Over here, maybe?

I was thinking about checking out the blue room when I became aware of something behind me.

"Boo," Edward drawled, directly in my left ear. I jumped practically out of my skin. Well, I did _jump_. When I gathered my scattered wits, I found that Edward was below me, looking up, killing himself laughing. I found that I was hanging from the ceiling, like some blasted mangy cat from the Looney Toons, with my fingers through the plaster. Shit! Men!

"You are so dead," I promised again. I aimed myself at my mate.

"Only if you can catch m-"

I had him in a leg lock, and he was having a devil of a time trying to get free. No way was that going to happen. He was mine. All mine, to accost as I wished. Through judicious tickling, I was able to bring his hand up behind his shoulder. He was still laughing away.

"Uncle! Uncle!" he squealed, his voice far too high. _Now I have you at my mercy, you ginchy, spoiled brat._

"You are so naughty. Don't even try to get away." I grabbed onto the back of his shorts as he made a break for it, exposing that delicious ass. I slapped it as hard as I could.

I collapsed onto Edward's legs, flattening him. "Yow!" he yelped, spinning on the ground to face me. "That hurt," he pouted, eyes dark, swirling with silver flecks.

"Good. Come back for another one," I invited. Edward lurched to his feet and took a step toward the door. I floored him again, by virtue of grabbing onto his ankles and crawling up his legs. "Hah. Got you worried now, haven't I Mocha-chino?" I skinned him out of his trunks.

"Yes you do. No, _don't_. _Stop_, Bella! Stop! You know I can't take it when you tickle me."

Yeah, had he been human, someone would have been cleaning up a puddle off the floor by now. I leaned on my arms and whispered in his ear. "No mercy for you, you wretched, baby-hogging vampire. Teasing me about the precious baby like that. You are a very bad boy, Edward Cullen."

Edward managed to flip us both over, and smirked at me from his position on my chest. "What have I been telling you for two years?" he demanded, feet jauntily crossed in the air.

"That you would really like to have sex with me, but we weren't physically compatible," I snarled.

"We're compatible now, Minx." Did he bat his eyelashes at me? Shit! I reached between us, scrambling to reach his thighs. Perfect. I had him right where I wanted him. Moving as fast as a lightening strike, I reached over his back to haul his butt up over my legs. I delivered one mean slap to his backside. No way was he squirming away from me. I delivered a couple more swats before he could try.

Edward yelped and rolled over, displaying eyes that were half-full of astonishment and half-full of laughter. "Do you realize how fast you just moved?" he gawped.

"Do you realize I just won a wrestling match with you?" I answered.

"Nope," he smirked, popping the P. "It's not over 'til the fat lady sings."

"Ooh. You are horrible, calling a pregnant lady names. I am going to tell Jasper all about this. And while I'm at it, I'm going to tell everyone we know about your ticklish spot."

"You wouldn't," he gasped, sobering up.

"I would so. I think someone owes me an apology, and some submissive behaviour, don't you, you bad boy?"

Edward rolled to his knees, and crawled back over to place his head in my lap, with a puppy dog look. "Sorry," he declared, pouting up at me.

"Don't you try that dazzle on me, Beautiful. I've got you pegged."

"You know, uh, I _could_ peg you," he flirted.

"Mmm. I'll keep that in mind," I smirked.

"Dona Isabella?"

"Yes, Sub?"

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" My bratty husband reached up and traced my mouth with his thumb. I broke out in a fresh fit of giggles. Who could stay mad at him when he was grinning like the cat who ate the canary? He really did look like he could be Alice's brother. I reached down tenderly and brushed a finger over his brow.

"No, you haven't. But I forgive you. I love you too, Mocha-chino. And now, you're going to get that whip."

He looked at me blankly. "Huh?"

"Come on, Sub. You've been so naughty today. You must be punished. Go get the flogger." He'd mentioned it at least twice, after all.

"No." He looked perplexed again.

"Yes."

"No."

"I insist."

"Why?" Insubordinate brat. I stood up, allowing his head to thunk onto the floor, and marched to the closet. Opening it, I looked around at the various implements of ... torture. Figure the doctor to be a masochist.

I examined the floggers. As they were suspended one behind the other, I had not realized before that there was more than one. A collection. In fact, there were four. One was over three feet long, made of heavy black leather, with silver studs embedded in the ends of the strips. Not. The next was made of red latex. Looked more like a wilted cheerleader's pom pom. The third was thick brown suede, with knots tied along the strands. Better. The last was odd. It was made out of something resembling hair, but the fibres were bright blue. It smelled funny.

"Hey, Edward? What is this?" I asked, waving it at him.

My mate gaped at me from his spot on the floor. "Isabella Marie, if you touch me with that, I'm divorcing you."

"Chill. I'm not touching you with it. It feels weird. What is it made out of ?" I stroked the fibres curiously.

"Human hair."

I dropped the flogger on the floor, revolted. "Ew!!! TMI !!! TMI !!!" I looked at it as though it were a snake coiled to strike, shaking my hands as though I'd touched a rotten corpse.

"Yeah, and she tells me to chill," Edward informed the ceiling. He got up and gingerly picked the flogger up off the floor, touching it only by the handle. "It's just the idea of it that's gross. I mean, look how many people have worn wigs made of real hair, and nobody says that's icky." He put the whip back on its hook.

"Yeah, but people donate their hair to make wigs for cancer victims and stuff. Who gives away their hair to be made into objects designed to hit people?"

"Sells. The person sells their hair to the manufacturer. And don't ask me why. I have no wish to know."

"I wonder what possessed Esme to ..."

"Bella? TMI. I told you, you do not wish to know what my parents get up to." My husband turned his back on me, which was really dumb, considering I was standing in his parents' kink closet.

Again, I caught Edward by surprise as the heavy suede strips came down on his back. He stopped dead. I was snickering until the welts started to come up.

Oh. No.

Where the strips of suede had hit, long lines formed, like cracks in paint. Venom began oozing out of them. I froze, horrified. I had injured Edward. _No. It couldn't be true. I wasn't that strong, was I? _ I stared at my hands. At the whip in my hands. Like my hands didn't belong to me. _Traitors_. I hid them against my stomach, clutching the whip, wishing I could pinch myself and wake up. That it was all just another nightmare.

My mate crossed his arms, and turned to face me. Then, he stuck out his hand, palm up, looking livid.

I slipped my fingers down the length of the whip, straightened it out, and placed it carefully in his hand. "I'm s-so s-so sorry," I babbled. "It's suede. It seems soft. I didn't know it would hurt. Who knew?"

"Isabella." He looked at the floor with eyes that looked like lit coal. I gulped, trembling.

"Yes? Love? Forgive me? I didn't mean to hurt. I'm so used to you being so impermeable. I love you, I would never hurt you on purpose. I swear it was an accident. I was only playing. I thought it would be nice. I thought we could get a lot of fun out of it. I'll understand if you never play this with me again. Shit! I never even asked first. I-"

"Isabella."

"Yes? M-mocha-chino?" I quailed, tears collecting in my eyes.

"Don't ever hit me like that again. Understood?" His mouth was set in a firm line. Crap! He was really angry. My tears spilled down my cheeks. Why did I have to ruin everything?

I hurtled over to him, putting my hands around his hips and lowering myself to kneel at his feet. I embraced his thighs. Would he push me away? "Yes ... sir."

Had I really just called him 'sir'? Well, that was a first. I shut my eyes tightly against his leg. He still wasn't moving.

Eventually, he shifted. He reached down and closed his hand around my hair, tipping my chin up. More tears ran down my cheeks. Edward took the end of the whip's handle, and used it to caress my mouth and cheeks. He stepped away from me and gestured toward the end of the bed.

"Bend over," he ordered softly, testing the leather in his hands.

_Ohmygod_

_He's going to hit me back._

_And I deserve it. So I'm not going to beg to get out of it. The vampire world is a lot tougher than you're used to, Bella Cullen. Suck it up. _ I gulped loudly.

I crawled over to the bed and put my torso on it, leaving my knees on the floor. Edward walked around me in a circle, evaluating.

I squeezed my eyes shut, numb with disbelief. How could this have happened...

Edward caressed my backside with his palm, soothingly. Then, he went back to standing behind me. I heard the leather snap like he'd stretched it. "The tails of the whip are called falls," he said softly, "and the handle is called the shaft. If you're planning on using one of these, you should know how. Almost any flogger can inflict pain, especially in our hands." I felt myself colour, and blanch. What a mess I'd made of the whole thing. I shuddered, face averted, waiting.

He slapped down the flogger on my back, turning his forearm in an infinity sign to deliver expert, regular blows.

It was exquisite. Like the best massage. Unbidden, I sniveled into the bedclothes. My mate continued his rhythm, not breaking stride to comfort me. He kept going, on and on, as I sobbed myself out. He kept going, as I reveled in the sensations. He kept going, until I was languid and needy. Then, he set down the flogger, and sat beside me on the end of the bed.

I shifted and put my head in his lap. "You didn't hit me back," I said huskily. "Why?"

Edward brushed back my hair. "You didn't hurt me intentionally. It was an accident. And, even had it not been, I could never hurt you, Minx. It would hurt me to hurt you."

I scrambled up onto his lap, clinging tightly. He rocked us, again. "Was that nice? Did you like it?" he wondered.

"It feels amazing," I gushed.

"You can try it on me next time. I'll show you how to wield it properly."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Edward. I'm such a moron."

He kissed my eyes. "Well, I guess we're well suited. Seems it's a day for us morons. Sheesh, maybe I should reconsider letting you on a jet ski today. You're absolutely lethal." He reached out and tickled my underarms. I squealed and bucked, but he wasn't going to let me go.

"Stop! I'm gonna pee!" I wailed.

"Humans," my mate snorted. "I'm forced to take pity on you, in order to protect the rug."

"How bad is your back?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Mostly better. It's still weeping in one spot. Do me a favour, will you? Drizzle some of your venom on it."

"Won't that scar?" I asked anxiously.

"Possibly. Don't care. Come on, Bella. It stings."

I got up and Edward rolled onto his stomach. The one stripe on his back was still oozing. Of course, my mouth went dry. "How do I do this?" I fretted.

"Think about being thirsty. Drool on me, and rub it in with your hands."

I thought about our hunting expedition. About watching Edward drain deer. Venom pooled in my mouth. I drooled it onto my mate's back, and rubbed it in. He flinched, and then I watched the miraculous healing begin. "Yeah, that's better," Edward murmured.

"It's nearly healed," I marveled.

"Scar?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"I owe you."

"Yeah, you still haven't kept your promise. Two minutes of Renesmee in return for five orgasms."

"Five! I said four," I gawped.

"Now it's five. Get to work. I'm waiting."

As usual, I bristled in response to the arrogant attitude my mate sometimes exhibited. But I bit back a nasty name, hesitating. Thinking it out. Did I prove I cared by acceding to his demand, in this intolerable tone of voice, or would it set a precedent I didn't want to follow? Was there equality in vampire relationships? It sure looked like it, from what I'd observed. He'd been all for Suffrage. What was he expecting? Obedience? I never promised to obey. I never thought it would be an issue. All this ran through my brain pretty quickly as I attempted to search his face. His eyes were lowered, hidden, his expression unreadable.

But, holy crow, I had _hurt_ him. I had left a scar. And in return, he gave me a minxy massage and demanded the thing I'd pretty much already promised him, and oh, geez, he smelled so good, and I was needy and ...

To hell with it.

I slipped onto my knees and bent down to take his cock. I had barely grazed it with my lips before he was pulling me up to his lap, laughing his head off.

"Minx!" he protested, grinning crookedly. "Have you been body snatched? Where's my Domme?"

I looked at him, completely befuddled. Then, I was being kissed, so thoroughly, so lovingly, that I started to pass out. It was almost like the dazzle still worked.

"Breathe, Bella!" my mate choked. He was still laughing at me. "Come on, it was just a joke. I wanted to see what you would do."

I stared at him, and a flash of irritation started a slow burn. "Edward Cullen, are you dicking with me?"

"Oh, Bella! Of course I am. I'm sorry." Edward showed me the puppy dog eyes again.

"No, you're not," I growled.

My mate's eyes turned black and flirtatious again. "Truce?" he growled.

"Multiple personality disorder much?" I growled. I found myself on my back, under him on the bed. Shit, he felt so good.

"You wonder why? Dear heart, sometimes you drive me mad." He kissed my chin, his beard rough against my skin, then squinted down into my eyes as though it might help him gain a pathway to my brain.

"Minx?" he purred.

"What is it?" I grumbled.

"You submitted to my unfair demands. Twice." The purr notched up a bit.

"Yes," I said crossly.

"You trusted me. You gave all the control over to me. You trusted me to punish you. I might have abused you, and you did it anyway. Why?"

"Because ... I trust you with my life. And I guess I knew ... you wouldn't abuse that trust."

We stared at each other for a few minutes. I was solemn, and he was not. He was triumphant. He was jubilant.

"I will never use you badly, and I expect the same respect from you," he announced.

"Agreed," I answered, unsure where he was going.

"No more hitting," he said once again.

"Not unless it's for pleasure," I quantified.

"Agreed. Pleasurable hits, not hard ones. I'm not a masochist and I don't think you are either. Bella?" that longing was back in the velvet throat.

"Mmm-hmm?"

"You know I'm a control freak." Edward looked at me closely.

"Yes."

"Well, not that I want Stepford Wife behaviour from you, I don't, so don't get me wrong, but sweetheart?"

"Yeah?"

"Obeying me? That was ... totally a turn on. Will you kindly give me some love now, before I explode?"

"Can I get a Coke first?" I wondered.

"Of course, love."

I shook my hair and walked out to the kitchen, liberating a pop from the fridge. Edward trailed along behind me, looking full of himself. He then did something I'd never seen him do before, in any house, anywhere. He hopped up on the counter, and sat watching me. There was a naked germ-o-phobe sitting on my counter. Right in front of the coffeemaker. Holy.

I drank half my pop before even attempting to figure that out. I took an extra sip, and slipped between his knees. And stared.

"Coffee, tea, or me?" he flirted, using his trademark smile.

"Huh. I dunno. That's such a crappy line. It must be as old as you," I teased.

"Come on! I know it's old, but I've never had the opportunity to use it before."

"Well then, I guess I'm going to have to say Mocha Latte."

"With cream?" he asked, running the tip of his tongue across his upper teeth.

"Double cream. With sugar and spice and everything nice. Extra foam?"

"Yum. Sounds sinful. Oh, fuck!" He threw his head back as I lunged and took him in my mouth, all the way to the hilt. I sucked on him, hard, and felt his cock twitch and grow inside me. I masticated him with my tongue, and soon, I had a raging hard-on to deal with.

Edward took hold of my hair and pushed me into a rhythm, growling at me. "Yeah. Yeah, Bella. Take it. Deeper. Yeah. So good. What a good girl. Keep going. Yeah. Mmm."

I locked eyes with my mate, exhaling on the intake to open my throat. Taking him deeply, and relishing his ecstasy. Humming my agreement to everything he said.

"Faster, Bella. Such a good girl. You love sucking me off, don't you? Well, I love it too, Minx. I waited so long for this. I wanted you to do this. And now I get to pull your hair, ginchy kitty. I love holding your head, and I love fucking your mouth."

Yeah, I could tell. He was doing it with enthusiasm. I came up for air, panting. He slapped his shaft against my face, impatient for more. My pussy clenched.

I opened my mouth, and he thrust back into it. His thrusts intensified as his muscles began their lockdown. "Want me to cum in your mouth, Bella? You gonna swallow my cum?"

I grunted affirmatively, latching onto his balls with my hand. Tugging them away from his body. _Yeah, cum for me, Edward Cullen. You are sex on a stick._

"Oh, God! Fuck, Bella. I'm cumming. Fuck. Aaargh!" His cock jumped and pulsed, and I swallowed the copious, sweet load down.

Edward flipped us. I was somehow lying on my belly on the counter, feet dangling. Yeah, he'd been thinking about it alright. Apparently, I thought, gleefully, I had married the Energizer Rabbit. He just kept going, and going, and going....

Fortunately, I was up for that. He smacked against my ass, his hands wrapped tenderly around Tigger, protecting me from contact with the edge of the counter. I lay my head down, and just let him go to town. My eyes rolled back in my head a little as his balls slapped against me, providing just the right amount of force. It felt so good. But for some reason, I was amused. Must be the fallout from the stress. Or maybe Jazz was broadcasting something. Edward came, shuddering against me. He backed up a step, kissing my ribs in the process, to check me for signs of wear.

"You okay, Minx?"

"Yeah, but I'm not there yet. So, you're not done," I chuckled over my shoulder.

"Okay in this position? Getting tired?"

I grinned my head off. "Not nearly tired. Fuck me."

"Fuck. Me." My mate thrust into me again, hard. Heat exploded between us. It was sizzling hot. He repeated all his moves from the moments before, with a lot of ginchy snarling and purring. He pulled me back until I was resting my arms on the counter, suspended in mid air by his arms under my ribs. This had to be the best position on the planet. I rode it, dangling in his arms, with him breathing against my neck.

"You're so hot. You feel so good. I don't know how I survived so long without touching you. Without this," he huffed in my ear. "Rub your clit, love. Cum for me."

"Can't. I promised you five."

"Fuck!" he yelped, cumming again.

I was now cradled on his lap on the floor. He was still hard. No wearing him down. Maybe he was really serious about the months-long marathon. Hmm. Farming the baby out would not be an option.

"Come on, Bella." he persuaded me around kisses. "You have to cum with me this time. I need you to show me how much you love me." He slowed his tempo, and we rocked together affectionately. Edward massaged the skin of my back and ass, kneading it away from my bones. It was incredibly relaxing and I felt so loved.

Only trouble was, our heat was melting me. The day was unexpectedly warm and sultry. Edward was almost as hot as me. Either that, or I was almost as cool as him and I couldn't tell the difference. I blew my hair out of my eyes, wishing for once that it were not quite so hot.

And then, he did something astonishing. Something I never could have imagined. Something only a vampire could do. While he loved me, continually giving whatever attention I craved, he braided my hair indescribably fast, whispering endearments all the while. And I don't mean in two Dorothy Gale plaits. He made a couple of hundred braids, all intricately intertwined, without benefit of ties. I have no idea how he made them stay wound up. And he never lost a beat.

With the breeze from the window over the sink caressing the back of my bare neck, and my mate blowing cooling breaths onto my face and chest, I was soon able to pay proper attention to our lovemaking. My body seemed to understand his so well now. The shaft of his cock wasn't smooth like a pipe. Whatever there was, that lay under his skin, had texture. Like ribs almost. And my body delighted in them. In all of him, pressed up against me skin to skin.

And Edward delighted in me. His eyes worshiped me softly, gently as we loved. And when I found my release, they focused on me, as they so often did, with amazement and satisfaction. I felt him jerk, throb and spurt inside me.

I leaned my forehead against his, spent. We purred together peacefully, listening to the ocean and the sea birds outside the window, and felt the breeze kiss our skins.

"Oh, Bella," my mate whispered, his voice gravelly.

"I love you, Edward. You are mine, and you are amazing."

"You're amazing, too. Love you, Minx."

Being only human, my mind turned regretfully to that new scar he was sporting. I caressed it, tracing along its length. It had to be six inches long. "I am sorry," I whispered.

"It's alright. I forgive you," he rasped.

"That's two marks I've left on you now," I said, touching the bite mark on his neck.

"We bite, Bella. I've no doubt you'll be putting a lot more marks on me. And its ... normal. I will mark you, too. We're possessive creatures. I ... want to mark you."

"I ... like my mark on you," I admitted. Edward touched his neck absent-mindedly.

"I like it too, Minx." He held me close, skin on skin, and sang to me.

"_When in disgrace with fortune and __men's eyes  
I all alone beweep my outcast state,  
And trouble deaf Heaven with my bootless cries,  
__And look upon myself, and curse my fate,  
Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,  
Featured like him, like him with friends possessed,  
__Desiring this man's art, and that man's scope,  
With what I most enjoy contented least;  
Yet in these thoughts my self almost despising,  
Haply I think on thee, and then my state,  
Like to the lark at break of day arising  
From sullen earth, sings hymns at Heaven's gate;  
For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings  
That then I scorn to change my state with kings."_

My heart welled up. "You are too good to be true, Edward Cullen. 'Sonnet 29' after a couple of hours of lovemaking? I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"I'm not perfect, Minx. Don't glorify me, please."

Yeah, right. He just gave me a perfect lunch time sex fest after I put scars on him. No, he's totally flawed.

"I know you're rolling your eyes. Cut it out, Minx."

"You are arrogant at all the wrong times, Mr Cullen. You are perfect. Perfect for me."

"As you are for me. Interesting, about the Sonnets."

"Hmm?"

"You know how they came to be?" His voice was still raspy.

"Not sure. Remind me," I coaxed.

"It was during the Plague. All the theatres shut, and Shakespeare had no revenue from plays. He needed money, so he published the Sonnets.

"So something good came out of bad times."

"Yes. Gives you hope, doesn't it?"

I smiled against his bicep. "Yep."

"Minx?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"I was thinking, this morning."

"You thinking? Wow, that's new," I teased.

"Shut up."

I snickered. "I'm listening."

"I was thinking about it, when I was talking to Jazz."

"What?"

"Jacob."

unwelcome discomfort crawled through me. We hadn't said anything about Jacob in nearly a week. And I had barely thought about him. Only once, to lament what had happened and to wonder whether he was alright. To wonder if he were making changes to his life. "Why now?" I asked warily.

"I feel sorry for him. Don't get me wrong, I'm still very, very angry that he hurt you. But... I can quite easily imagine myself in his shoes. That our places could have been reversed. And I was thinking, you haven't called home in a few days. Maybe you could ask after him," my mate suggested. "If you're not too angry to deal with it," he amended.

"You're a generous man, Edward," I said. "I've wondered, a couple of times, if he's done anything in response to our letter. If he's ... adjusted his attitude at all. Made any progress. You want me to ask Charlie?"

"Charlie will be at work. I thought maybe you could talk to Sue. It might make her feel accepted, if you called specifically to talk to her. And Bella? There's something else. I'd like you to ask her whether she would be willing, with Seth's help, to prepare Charlie."

"Huh?"

"To prepare him, you know, for our big reveal."

"Tell me what you're thinking," I asked.

"I'm thinking, if Sue and Seth told him about the wolves, the shape-shifting, and then said that I was different too, it might go better. I just think he might ... tolerate it better, if he knows Seth is a nice boy even though he's not precisely mortal. And Sue is Charlie's mate. I think he'll take it better from her than from me," Edward ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"You're just afraid he'll actually shoot you," I teased.

"Absolutely. Last time was bad enough. I don't want a repeat."

"Well, I think it's a great idea. Let me call her now."

"Super." Edward sighed. "You call and I'll clean up. Sounds like Jazz is almost done."

"How much did you hear?" I wondered.

"You distracted me so well, I _almost_ didn't hear all of it," my mate said, rolling his eyes. "At least it was only background noise. And don't ask what they did, if you please. Unless you don't mind poking a hole in my skull and injecting some bleach."

"That bad?" I smirked.

"Worse," my mate intoned, opening the cleaning cupboard to get out some disinfectant. "Please finish your Coke before you call. Your blood sugar is dropping."

"Okay." I picked up my Coke and gulped the rest down. Edward turned and appraised me, then opened the fridge, popped another Coke open and swapped the new one for my empty can. I drank it down, enjoying the fizz on my tongue. Then, I picked up the antiquated, coral coloured phone and moved it onto the table, trailing the cord.

The phone was so old it had a dial. And it certainly had no saved numbers. I hooked my finger into the circle, and dialed 1 plus the country code, the area code and Charlie's number. Between each number, I had to wait for the dial to return to zero. Felt like it took forever to just dial through.

On the third ring, the phone picked up. "Swan residence," a cheerful voice announced.

"Hi, Seth."

"Bella?! Shiznit! Hey, Mom! It's Bella!" he bellowed. I held the handset away from my ear, wincing. "She's gonna be a few minutes. She's still in the shower. How goes it? How's Edward? You guys having a good time?"

"We're having a blast, Seth. It's great, here."

"Coolio."

"Want to talk to him for a minute?"

"Yeah. If it's okay."

"Sure. Edward? Want to conversate with your bromance?"

Edward came and took the phone. "Hiya sport ... none of your beeswax. Put your paws back in your lunch, please ... No, I don't want to flex it. Paws off... Yeah, I heard. Guess we'll be brothers for real then, huh? Yeah, kid. So are Charlie and your mom cupcaking in front of you? Hah. You're punked. Better get used to it, kid.... Best spitball? Two weeks from today. And we have to talk to your mom about that. Oh. We're missing your birthday? Well, we'll celebrate when we get home, alright? Be close to Bella's. Maybe we can celebrate both at once." Edward winked at me.

"No, Bella and I are not going ghost. You'll _see_ us, don't worry. Hah! No, I will not give you wheels for your birthday, brat. You're only turning 15. If you're a good doggy, I'll get you a clean Volvo when you're 18. _Eighteen_, Seth... Don't try to confuddle me, kid. Statistically, more 16 year old drivers get mangled than any other age group... I _know_ you're a werewolf. I'm thinking about the guy in the _other_ car. You wait for 18, get good grades and behave yourself, you get the wheels. Deal? Yeah, kid. Love you, too. Be good, and don't drive Charlie out of his nugget, okay? Bella and I have the heazy on that. Oh, yeah, Leah does, too. Okay. Here's Bella. Bye."

Edward passed me the phone, shaking his head and chuckling a little about the brashness of kids today. He wasn't fooling me. He and Seth adored each other.

"Bella? So are you a vampire now?" Seth wondered.

"Not exactly. I have to talk to your mom about that. I'm sort of a hybrid."

There was a lengthy pause. "So, Edward broke the Treaty?" he worried. What to say? I couldn't tell Seth before I told Charlie.

"It's complicated, Seth. Edward did not bite me. Nobody bit me. But I'm changing, gradually. There's no denying it."

"So, like, you're a blood drinker now?" he asked slowly.

"I can manage on human food or animal blood right now, Seth. I just have some ... enhanced abilities. And my eyes are red, but I'm not tempted by human blood."

"Whoa."

"Yeah. It's ... extremely rare. Carlisle is helping us."

"He's been _really _laid back this week. Think he's enjoyed the break with all the kids away."

"What, you've been to visit?"

"Well, a couple of times, Esme invited Charlie and us to dinner. Leah even went once. Esme's such a great cook, you know? And they're so nice. Esme rocks. Do you think my family will be able to stay in touch with them after you and Edward ... 'cause it's gonna be bad enough losing you."

"That's part of why I need to talk to your mother. Edward and I... well, we don't want to stage our deaths. We want to tell Charlie the truth."

"Bouya! I _knew_ you guys couldn't go through with it. I knew you couldn't hurt Charlie! Oh, coolio. This is totally shiznit. Listen, Bella, I'm gonna put on Mom, okay? Love you, _sister_."

I chuckled. "Love you too, _baby_ brother. You will be the youngest sibling now, you know. The standout amongst the sparkling palefaces."

"Better than being the youngest beside Leah. Mom's trying to pull the phone out-a my hand. Bye, Bella. Thanks for the holla."

"Bye, kid." There was a beat and then my father's girlfriend picked up the phone.

"Bella?"

"Hi Sue."

"Charlie left for work two hours ago, you know."

"I know. I wanted to talk to you. Both because I have things to discuss with you, and because I wanted to chat with you and see how things are going." I chewed my lip a little.

"That's nice of you, Bella. Things are great here. Charlie ... got me a ring yesterday."

"Sue! How great is that?! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Bella. Thanks for making me feel welcome."

"I couldn't be more pleased, honestly. So when's the big day?"

"Well, Charlie wants Alice to do the wedding. So, whenever she can get it together."

"You're asking Alice? You do know she drove Edward and I insane, planning ours, right?"

"Charlie has a soft spot for Alice."

"Alice and Jazz are here for a couple of days, actually. Want me to ask her?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good luck with her. You'll need it."

"Yeah. Well, we can all use a little luck. Tough times ahead."

Because of me and Edward. "Maybe. Maybe not, Sue."

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"Edward and I? Well, we need help. And we're hoping you and Seth will help us. You're Charlie's mate. You're the ideal person for this. He loves and trusts you. He relies on you. I'm hoping we can, too, because you've been very supportive of Edward and me."

"What's going on, Bella? And what are you asking of me?" Sue asked warily. "I begged Edward not to hurt Charlie by faking an accident. Are you asking for my help to do that? To break Charlie's heart? He'll never rest if you just disappear, and he'll never recover if he believes you're dead."

"No. Sue? It's complicated. I'll try to use the K.I.S.S method. Yes, we're asking for your help, if you approve of our idea. We don't want to disappear. We've decided we need to tell Charlie the truth. And we'd like you and Seth to help with that. And now that I'm not human any more, we'd like you to help prepare my Dad for the fact that Edward and I are ... different."

There was a prolonged silence.

"Not _human_. He bit you? I mean, I know Billy promised Edward could change you, and we would not declare the Treaty broken, but Bella, we thought you would notify us before he bit you."

"He didn't bite me, Sue, so he hasn't violated the Treaty. It's complicated." I bit my lip.

"You said you're different, and yet you're claiming he didn't bite you?" Sue asked, confused.

"Something happened, and it's wonderful. But you can't tell Charlie. You have to let us tell him this part, because he deserves to know this thing from me. Not second hand."

"So what is this wonderful thing, Bella?"

"Sue? I'm pregnant."

There was another silence. Then, Sue snapped furiously at me. "Whose is it? Jacob's?"

"N-no. It's Edward's."

"He's a Cold One. They're sterile."

"Apparently not. Only some of them are sterile. We're assuming the Incubus legends are true."

"Bella. In the Incubus legends, the mothers die."

"I'm changing, Sue. I don't know what happened to those women. Perhaps they didn't receive care. But, I'm really healthy. I have enhanced strength and abilities, but my heart is still beating and I still sleep and I can still eat human food. But I feel great. Edward and I, we were meant to be together. You know that."

"Yes. I know you love him, Bella. And I believe he loves you. But how are you changing if he didn't bite you?"

"Uh, we think it's because of the baby. We think maybe it could be Edward's ... bodily fluids or the baby's, passing through into my bloodstream. No way to tell which. We want to tell Charlie. Tell him what we are. So we can all keep being a family."

There was silence.

"Sue? Are you still there? Are you mad at me?"

"I'm still here. Just kinda ... overwhelmed. I'm not mad, just thinking. I'm ... pleased ... that you want to keep Charlie in your lives. I've thought, all along, that it was ridiculous to shelter him. Even if your Italian government finds out, he's safe with the wolves at LaPush. We've been talking about buying a new house together, where we have no memories of our first marriages. So, if we tell him everything, I can ask him to move to LaPush where we can keep him safe."

"And keep you safe, too," I reminded her. "So, you think Charlie can handle it? He won't die from the shock?" I fretted.

"I'd sooner have him die from this kind of shock than have him wither away after losing you. And he would. He's pretty hardy, Bella. He's a veteran cop, after all. And he's not that old. Harry managed to carry the burden. If that bloodsucker hadn't-" Sue caught herself mid-slur. " ... sorry."

"I understand. It's a big adjustment, isn't it, not hating ... us?"

"The Cullens are different. Worthy of our respect. They -_you_- are good ... people."

"Thanks. So, how do you think Charlie will react? Is he going to hate me for lying? Hate Edward?"

Sue thought for a couple of minutes. "He might be angry at first. But he loves you, Bella. And he really does love Edward now. All he's talking about is having his game buddy back, and how great it will be to have you both around. That said, it will take some ... finessing."

"Yeah. That's where we thought you might be able to help. And Seth, if you're willing to let him."

"Gimme the plan."

"We figured, sooner or later, Charlie will find out about the wolves, anyway."

"Yes. My children and I have been discussing telling him. It has to be soon. I can't wait 'til after we're married. That would be dishonest."

"So you're going to tell him the legend? About the Cold Ones?"

"Geez, Bella! I won't start with that. If I do, he'll collect a mob and lay siege to the Cullens' house."

"So how will you tell him, then?"

"First, I'll tell him that you and Edward love him, and you want him in your lives. I think I'll tell him that my people have a lot of stories, and all of them are true. Then, I'll explain how the Wolf People descended from wolves who shed their skins to walk as men, and that some of our young shape shift back in order to protect humans. And that he shouldn't be afraid, because they've saved your life, and his, several times. Then, I'll get Seth to phase, very calmly, in front of him."

"But how will you tell about the Cullens, without telling him they're Cold Ones?" I worried.

"He's certain to ask how your lives were saved, right? I'll explain that the Cullens are also special, and that they're extremely good beings. I'll also explain why you lied. About the Italians."

"The Volturi," I corrected.

"The Volturi. I'll explain that if I tell him, he will have to keep secrets, and he will see you and Edward all the time, as long as he is able to accept you as you are. And that you've changed. That you're like the Cullens. And that life will be great. But if he can't tolerate it, you will be gone. Do you think that's good enough?"

Edward's cell phone had vibrated while I listened to Sue. He picked it up and showed it to me. On the display, it said 'Gr8 plan ~AC '.

"Yes, Sue, I think it's a wonderful plan. Thanks," I smiled.

"Okay, young lady. We have to take care of Charlie. We'll handle it."

"Thanks, Sue. Thanks for helping us with this. Thanks for being supportive."

"Sure, Bella. I'm glad you're not playing dead."

"So am I. So is Edward."

"And after I tell Charlie, I'll remind him of all the things he likes about Edward, and how nothing will change."

"Yes, please. Sounds good."

"Excellent. Can you put Edward back on, please?

"Sure. See ya," I said, handing the phone to my mate.

"Hello? Sue? ... Yes. That's just what we want. Can you get Seth to phase, and put him on the phone , next to you? He should deliver the message. Oh, okay. Seth? Are you there?"

A low growl issued from the handset.

"Thanks, sport. Please convey to the Elders and the Pack that Bella and I are grateful for their acceptance and support. Tell them, Bella has not been bitten, but is changing into my kind by a rare ... condition we didn't foresee. Tell them, that the Cullens will grant an exception to the Secrecy Clause so that Charlie can be gently informed. That's all. Thanks Seth. Put Mom back on, okay?

"Hi again Sue. What's happening with Jacob? Is he making any progress? Well, that's good. He'll have to earn back my trust, though. Does he understand? I'm glad. He has? Yes, please send it care of Fernanda Pereira Silva, at the following address in Ipanema." Edward recited the address. " I'll look forward to getting it. Thanks, Sue. Yep, see you in a couple of weeks. Bye."

Edward set down the handset on its cradle, and sat next to me. "Jacob has been in the Healing Circle three times, and he's hashing things out with Sam and Billy. He's written the letter. I asked Sue to get him to mail it to us via Fernanda."

"Do you think he's changed?" I asked, feeling a little down.

"I hope so, Minx. I'll know if he's not telling us the truth when we see him back home."

"Yeah, okay," I sighed. Unconsciously, I rubbed my arms where Jacob's bruises had been. Edward stopped my hands and lifted them to his lips, watching me.

"He's not in my good books yet, Bella. He injured you. And he bruised your spirit. But I don't want him to be lost. He's a good and brave boy, who needs some guidance."

"Yeah."

"Now that all the business is taken care of, shall we go to the hot tub?"

"Mocha-chino? Top of the counter, you supporting me while you did me on the counter, you doing me while holding me up from behind, and finally, the floor. Four cums. I owe you one.

Edward laughed. "I'll keep it in mind for later."

I looked at him warily. "Are you sated, or something?"

"Kinda. But that's not the reason. The problem is, Alice and Jazz are finished, and they'll be back inside in a few minutes. Now get on your thong and we'll go have a soak."

I snatched my thong and shimmied into it, and then Edward hauled me up over his shoulder like he was Tarzan. The world shifted and blurred, and I fell squealing, with a splash, into bubbling hot water. By the time I scrambled to the surface, spluttering, my mate was sitting innocently in the corner, scratching his beard. I wondered if he'd keep it past the honeymoon. It made him look older. But he certainly wasn't acting his age.

Naturally, there was nothing for it, but for me to grab his feet and pull him under. But it wasn't much fun, because Edward didn't need to breathe. He just sat under the water, feet crossed and arms folded behind his ears, grinning. Brat. Except...

I tickled him again, and he sucked in a mouthful of water. I let him up, choking and laughing. "Someone needs another whipping," he declared, slipping out of his swim trunks and slapping them down wetly on the edge of the tub. He turned on the jets.

"Oh, yum. Anytime you're ready," I answered. "You can lie over my knee."

"Mmm." Edward's eyes smouldered. He tugged at the string behind my neck, and before I knew it, my bikini was lying next to his suit on the side of the tub.

"Get a room," Alice demanded, skipping up to the jacuzzi.

I flinched, fearfully. Fuck, I was _naked_. _Edward_ was naked. And here came Jasper, right on cue. I wallowed down further in the water, but Edward merely pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my chest.

I guess he wasn't kidding the time he told me that vampires preferred to swim _au naturel_.

Jasper sauntered up behind Alice, looking like his bones weren't knitted together very well. He smirked when he read my momentary nosiness. He held out his hand to Alice, and she pretended to need its support as she climbed nimbly into the tub. I eyed Jasper a little nervously, but Alice turned and stretched out her hand to him, and he swung his legs over and sat down with her. The green barbell through his left nipple caught my attention. I had to admit it suited him.

"Hot," he declared, sinking into the water. He pulled Alice onto his lap, so her head could stay above the surface. She dipped her head back, wetting her hair.

"Yeah. Feels nice," Edward answered. "Thank you for helping me move this, Jazz. It's running much more efficiently now that it isn't buried in the trees."

I suddenly became aware that neither Alice nor Jazz were wearing clothes any longer. Their suits were on the tub wall beside them. Being a provincial, imperfect human, I tried my best to disappear. But my blush advertised my presence like a neon stoplight.

Edward chuckled softly in my ear. "It's alright Bella. Jazz and Alice can't see you. I can't see them, either. The jets blur the water."

I forced myself to relax. Edward turned his attention back to Jazz. "I hope you're fully healed if you're getting in here," he worried.

"You want to check?" Jazz asked, one eyebrow raised.

My mate hesitated, then sighed. "Sorta. I don't want you to ... damage yourself permanently."

"Lis? Mark that on the wall. Your brother is asking to see my privates."

"Only in a professional capacity," Edward protested nervously.

"Bella, would you kindly avert your eyes?" my brother-in-law asked shyly. What a walking ball of contradictions he was. Jasper drew attention wherever he went, and yet he was still modest about his body. I wasn't complaining, however.

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head away. I felt Edward shift and I felt the water move as Jazz came closer. The water splashed as he stood up.

"Jeez, brother. You are truly a madman," Edward declared. Alice giggled. I resisted peeking. "How badly does it hurt?"

"Doesn't really hurt now. It's just still swollen."

"Well, there's no tearing, and the colour's better. Swelling has gone down a lot, actually. The scarring doesn't look too bad, either."

"Verdict?"

"You're in danger of getting better. You might be completely back to normal by tonight. Physically, at any rate. Mentally? I'm not sure you qualify," Edward teased.

Jasper snickered.

Edward shuddered. "Crap! I don't know how humans go through that. Takes them one to two years to fully heal, you know?"

"I definitely would not recommend it to a human, then," Jazz said. I could hear the smile in his voice. The water waved as he sank back down and resumed his seat. "It's okay, now Bella. You may open your eyes."

I looked at my companions, refracting light. Their eyebrows and wet hair appeared darker under the hot sun. Beautiful. All was as before, with Alice reclining comfortably against her husband's chest, enfolded in his arms, eyes shut and face directed at the sky. Jasper turned his face against her cheek, and let his eyes close softly. "A lovely day. Thanks for inviting us to stay longer, Edward."

"We're glad to have you, Jazz."

"Yeah, I'm right glad we came to see you."

"Yeah. I'm glad you did, as well. But I still think you're nuts."

I smiled gently as Jasper smirked like the cat who ate the cream, his eyes still shut. I let my head fall back onto Edward's shoulder, and drifted.

"Bella?" Alice's voice broke the comfortable silence.

"Yeah, Alice?" I murmured.

"Who braided your hair?!"

I laughed throatily, and Edward snickered into my neck.

Some things were just better, kept secret.

**Happy Easter to those who celebrate it. I've had a whole day to write, today, but if you're wondering what the hold-up has been, it's because I haven't had time to write in 4 days. If you liked this fluffy Energizer bunny, please review.**


	28. Chapter 28: Surfin' Brazil

**Chapter 28: Surfin' Brazil**

**Whew! 49 pages if I count the a/n. I've been in a mood all week. Actually, several of them. Snarky, thanks to my Youtube disaster, and wickedly amused, thanks to Books _et al_. And here I am, trying to write a chapter with serious bits in it. So comedy will not fly. Consequently, you are all invited to subject yourselves to my wicked sense of humour, which has spawned a brief comedy. **

**Check out my new Looney Tunes/Twilight Crossover, 'Coyote Genius and Rascally Rabbit'. It's short. Whadda you got to lose? Seriously. If you guys like it, you might get another chapter. I know my bud Easter wants more. **

**Why the comedies? I sometimes need to clean out my brain before I can write the more intense fics. It's the orange sorbet between the smoked oysters with lemon, and the steak, you know? Cleanses the palate. And that fic was quick to write. From conception to birth was less than two hours.**

**Oh, and I owe my LAF fans an update. My bad. I'm a little preoccupied with this fic right now, as there are so many plot threads banging about almost simultaneously. I left you Angels hanging. It's coming soon, I promise.**

**For the newbies: Edward's brothers used to call him Bimbo, which in the good old days meant 'Tough Guy'. Bella sings the old folk song, 'Bella Bimba', made famous by Dean Martin, with some slight word alterations. She's alluding to the Roast the families pulled on the bride and groom (Chapter 13, _Prenuptual Posturing_). You'll find it on my 'Prenuptual Posturing' playlist, on the old channel.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Until I snarked away my Saturday a.m. with Books and Merrisol, I was ripping out my hair because I set up a Gmail account (I did _not_ link it to my Youtube) and somehow it destroyed my ability to sign in to my jmollytwilight channel, which means I can't muck with my playlists. Permanently. Sheesh. The bug has hit a lot of people. **

**So, there is a brand new playlist and channel beginning with this chapter. The old channel still exists, so you can still visit it for my preceding chapters and books. I just can't edit the playlist or answer your e-mails. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'I Hunger 3' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. This chappie's vids start at #1:**

**'Two Is Better Than One', by Boys Like Girls with Taylor Swift**

**'All Laid Back and Stuff', by Andy McKee**

**'Bridge Over Troubled Water', by Charlotte Church**

**'Surfin' USA', by the Beach Boys**

**'Drifting', by Andy McKee** Don't miss Andy playing his fanned-fret Greenfield guitar, peeps. This guitar sells in excess of $10K. Fascinating instrument.

**'Kokomo', by the Beach Boys**

**'Batman', by Stefano Barone**

**'Samba Solo Harp', by Edmar Castaneda**

**'Capriccio Diabolico' (Tedesco), by Melinda Toth**

**'Scary Monsters', by David Bowie with Nine Inch Nails**

**'Everybody Wants to Rule the World', by Andy McKee**

**Wakeboardingdotcom shares the basics.**

**magicpalacehotel(dot)com is too good for Caius. Heck, anywhere except h-e-double hockey sticks is too good for Caius.**

**Wanna see the airport? Copy & paste :**

**airliners(dot)net/photo//0753010/L/&sid=**

**The best maps always come from Google. Street maps of Rio helped orient this story. And it's the first time I've been able to find the map I needed. Consequently, I may have made some location errors in earlier chapters. What do I know? I've never been to Rio, so please give me creative license.  
**

**Nor has my friend Sarahhalliwell been to Rio, but she is from Brazil, and has been kind enough to provide me with more Portuguese. She is always so quick to translate my babbling. Muito obrigado, to my real life Fer.**

**Thanks to Camilla for correcting my Italian. I learned a minimal amount of conversational Italian in university, and haven't used it in 20 years. And thanks goes out to Georgia, too, for pointing out something I needed to clarify. Love you both for that.  
**

**This chapter took longer to research than it did to write, so kindly give me 2 minutes and review.**

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
__'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

{Chorus}_'Cause maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
__There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
__'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
And finally now, we're leaving_

_{Chorus}_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
__And I thought hey_

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking_

_Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one_

_Two is better than one_

**Monday, August 21st, 2005, 2pm:**

_**Alice's pov:**_

I lay on my stomach on the warm sand, feeling the warm breeze dry my hair, and listened to the gentle waves massage the shore. Bella lay close beside me, matching my pose. The boys were off putting more gasoline in the jet skis, or some other such chore. I was grinning to myself, humming '_Don't Worry, Be Happy'_.

I had pestered Bella, unsuccessfully, for half an hour to tell me who had braided her hair. Either she had done it herself, or Edward had done it for her. Both of them were screwed up tighter than clams. Clams that wriggled with the close-lipped laughter of a private joke. Well, there were more ways than one to crack a clam. And the first step was to decide which clam was more vulnerable to the knife.

Bella hummed, the lavender skin of her closed eyelids glistening. A touch of pink lingered on her pale cheeks. Another week, and she'd be sparkling. Not luminous like she was now. She didn't even know how lovely she looked, with the tiny braids twining in and out of larger ones all over her head and sapphire studs twinkling in her ears.

"So Sue really wants me to do her wedding?" I asked innocently. An informal, New Year's Day wedding, I decided. I'd have done a September wedding, but Bella would be showing significantly by then, and I didn't want any uncomfortable questions raised amongst the sure-to-be-there town gossips about her pre-marital activities. They'd be too surprised if she failed to blush in response to their inquiries.

"More like, she's going along with Charlie. She doesn't sound much more enthusiastic than I did, I hate to tell you. I imagine it will be a pretty big wedding, what with Charlie being the police chief. But I don't think they'll want something too formal, Alice."

"Yeah, well, it is a second wedding for both of them. Maybe a nice white dress with a matching jacket for Sue, and a regular suit for Charlie."

"Right. I don't imagine he'll want to be in a tux. He might even insist on getting married in his uniform."

Swans could be so annoying. My voice racked up a notch. "Okay. Interesting. Not. Or, maybe, we should hold the ceremony down at the station. They can get married wearing orange prison uniforms and exchange their vows in a jail cell," I sniffed.

"You can break out the handcuffs from my rehearsal dinner costume. _Ma come beli Bella Bimbo, Bella Bimbo, Bella Bimbo; Ma come beli Bella Bimbo, Bella Bimbo, Bella Bim__!_" Bella sang throatily. I was surprised Edward didn't appear out of thin air. He adored her singing. Heaven knows why, because it was awful.

"Bella!" My eyes rolled.

My sister's lip curled. "Don't even tempt Charlie, Alice. He might just jump at it."

"Honestly, Bella! What's up with you Swans and the quirky sense of humour?"

"Who's laughing? I'm serious."

"He wouldn't do that to Sue. Hey, I bet she'd love for you to braid her hair like yours is done right now."

"I doubt it. I think Charlie likes her hair down."

"Oh, come on, Bella. Your hair looks totally gorgeous and you weren't even trying. You have to do something to take part. Promise me you'll do her hair. Please, _please, please, please, pleeeeeease_?"

Yeah. I am ruthless.

"Fine, Alice! I'll do her hair. Now shut up and pretend to snooze, for goodness' sake."

As I'd hoped, the black veil swept over my vision. Sue: in a uniquely designed wedding suit, getting her hair braided and threaded through with seed pearls. Yes, yes, yes!!! I knew it. I always knew.

"So how long has Edward been doing hair?" I asked casually.

"Mmm, I dunno. I think he learned to do it when he was hanging out with the fishermen in the 20's," Bella said sleepily. Then, she sat straight up, and glared at me, open-mouthed. "You tricked me, Tinkerbell."

I giggled. "I can't help it, Bella. Your hair is just so pretty. Why didn't my brother ever tell me he could braid like that?"

"Maybe he was afraid you'd make him do hair every day," Bella snarled, throwing herself back down on the sand. "He's still ruing the day you tricked him into going to design school with you."

"Aw. It was the 60's. I thought he might find something in a miniskirt to chase. Or bell bottoms. Not my fault you weren't born yet and everybody thought he was gay."

"Great. So, has everyone in the family been conspiring to fix him up for years? Or just you and Carlisle?"

"I guess all of us have thrown somebody at him at some point. Don't worry about it. He's yours and everyone knows it."

"They'd better. Anybody who contests it is going to find herself turned inside out."

"Damn straight."

Jazz and Edward came strolling down the path from the house. "-three percent bleach in water," Jazz was telling Edward. "Unless they have a special cleaning solution for them. Have you checked if they store any with their toys?"

"Hell, no, Jazz! I don't want to go looking through their stuff. It's bad enough hearing what they do. I don't want to unearth any objects they haven't gotten around to fantasizing about yet. Esme's got a load of brand new shit in boxes."

"Well, if they have the cleaning solution, it's better for the leather. I'll have a look for you, if you want."

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I don't want to leave it smelling of us, you know?"

"Okay. I'll look now. Just don't soak it, or you'll ruin the leather. You have to dab it on lightly. You can always use a disinfectant spray if you're worried after, but then it will have to air out, or it will smell atrocious. While I'm looking, why don't you go find the boards?" Jazz suggested.

"They're in a cupboard in the laundry room. I'll go get them." Edward and Jazz turned back toward the house. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Edward's bare back bore unmistakable marks. And they were fresh. A thin line of silver stretched across his back between his shoulders, and there were smaller, parallel marks around it. I guess I'd been too busy with Jazz to _See_. Bella would be feeling so badly every time she saw the scars, for a long, long time.

I turned to face her on the sand, trying to keep my voice even. "So Bella? How was it? The whip?"

As I had expected, her face crumpled. "Once I was done slashing up my husband, you mean?"

"How did it happen?" I asked quietly.

"I just wanted to play a game. I didn't know I could hurt him. Before today, I couldn't even really stop him from moving if I wanted to. But today, I'm stronger again. I can hold him down. I thought it was funny. For so long, Edward has restrained me, and now it's a different ball game. I got carried away. I was teasing him about the whip and I just decided to give him a whack. And it really hurt. I know it did, because he was angry. But he wouldn't punish me. He took care of me, after. How wrong is that?! He said he knew it was only an accident and he could never hurt me back. It made me feel like shit."

Bonus points to Edward. "You know, it sounds to me like you don't realize your own strength," I evaluated, brushing some loose hair out of her eyes.

"Well, I didn't, but I guess I do now."

"You're about as strong right now, relatively, as a fit human female is in ratio to a human male. Of course, as you know, we're much, much stronger than humans. You're catching up to Edward, physically, and if you follow the typical newborn pattern, you will surpass him. Then, after several months, you'll come down to about this level of strength again. Once you're mature, you'll be able to catch him, play games, and be equal partners, but he will always be a little stronger than you. Male vampires are always more physically powerful than their mates."

"Mmm. That sounds really nice, Alice."

"Yeah. It is, but I don't think you understand what I'm saying. I'm not mad, okay? But I need you to hear me."

"Okay," Bella said, a touch nervously.

"Bella, you do realize, as a newborn, you are going to have to be careful not to break Edward's bones? You wouldn't want to damage your mate badly. Most things heal without leaving a physical scar, but still. Emotional scars could last. For a few months, you are going to experience a reversal in your traditional positions. You are going to be far stronger than he. And far, far stronger than your baby. "

"I will?" she asked, shocked. Her eyes stared into the future, a little horrified. "Edward didn't tell me that. He didn't say that it would be ... that huge a disparity. He made it sound like we'd be ... matched for strength."

"You will be someday. But not at first. You are going to switch roles with him for a little while. But you were meant to be together, and you will do what you have to do, to take care of your loved ones."

"What if I hurt him? Or somebody else?" Bella fretted.

"You will be careful _not_ to," I stated. "You will learn your strength by restraining it, and you will be gentle at all times. Think about Edward. He has taken care of you for a long time, with very few bruises to show for it. And he told me he held Fer's baby, who is far more fragile than your baby will be.

"Edward is a very gentle person, although he's fiercely protective of those he loves, as you know. Not a bad fighter, either. He uses his brain. And Bella? I think it's very likely that you caught Edward's attention by being selfless, thoughtful and kind. I know he really gets a kick out of it when you go all Lioness on him, or get aggressive with Em or Seth, but remember to be tender with Edward. He's the thoughtful, sensitive brother. Okay?"

"Yeah. Now I _really_ feel badly. I guess you were alone when you were a newborn, right?"

"Yes. You are so lucky to be surrounded by people who can help you learn."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. You know, it was only an accident. Emmett pulled a hunk of Rosalie's hair out when he was a newborn. She loved him so much, she bit back the scream."

"Rose?! He pulled out her _hair_ and she didn't dismember him? W-o-w. That's love," Bella gawped.

"Bella Cullen! Did you just say something girly?"

"Guilty."

"Wow. But Bella, you need to learn to control your strength."

"Yeah, I know. I don't want to hurt Edward, ever again. It was awful. You didn't _See_ it coming?"

"No. Jazz was keeping me kinda busy," I grinned.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Have you ever hurt Jazz?"

That sobered me up in a big hurry. "Yes. Yes, I did once. And I wasn't a newborn. No excuse for it."

"What did you do?" Bella wondered.

"Have a look at his back sometime. I scratched him. Really badly. The ends of my fingers sank right through his flesh almost an inch. It was almost 60 years ago, Bella, and I still see the marks and remember how he cried out. And he forgave me. But I can't take it back."

"I've seen the marks. I thought maybe he got them in the Southern Wars. Does it ... come between you?"Bella fretted.

"Not at all. It reminds me to treat him tenderly. Just like Edward's scar will remind you to be gentle. While we're on the subject, you will always have to be careful with your nails and teeth. You can't use all your strength, and neither can he. Same as humans."

"But ... Edward said the marks would fade. He said he would be back to normal, soon," Bella protested.

"No, Bella. I don't think it will. It's ... deep enough to be permanent."

"Oh, shit!" Bella covered her mouth with her hand and fought back tears. "I've made such a mess of things. It was supposed to be fun."

"Come now! It was an accident, right? You'll upset him if you cry. He's happy. Make the day fun. And he's physically tough. What did he say about it? Was he upset?"

"He just made a pact with me that from now on, we would never hit each other hard enough to hurt. And he wants me to try the whip out on him again sometime when he's taught me how to wield it."

"See? He's over it. We're used to getting some injuries."

"We bite," Bella said, gnawing her lip. There was a question in her statement.

"Biting is different. It's part of normal play. But you have to be careful with that, too. You saw Edward kill Victoria, right?"

"Yeah."

"So ... strength is relative. You're used to thinking of us as indestructible, because you were a fragile human. But we're not. And you're not very fragile anymore. Now forgive yourself. Edward's moved on from this already. So you need to move on as well. But be aware of what you're doing from now on, okay? "

"Yes, Alice. Thank you for talking through it with me. Thanks for not sheltering me. I need to know this stuff."

"Anytime." I zoned out briefly, envisioning a bright red, sun-broiled Bella. "Bella? Do you have sunscreen?"

"There's always some in our tote, but I haven't been using it for days. It doesn't sink into my skin, now. I don't need it."

"Sweetie, it's extremely high UV today. I've just _Seen_ you bright red all over, whinging about the pain. Burnt is not a good colour for you. Seriously. If you burn, it will spoil the next three days of your honeymoon and you'll go crazy without doing the horizontal mambo. Let's get some goop on you, alright?"

Bella sighed. "I guess so. I don't need a sunburn."

"Or any sexual frustration."

I squirted some of the disgusting cream on my hands, and smoothed it over Bella's shoulders and back. She was right. It didn't want to soak in. Bella coated the rest of her body, which soon looked as though she'd been greased with lard. "This isn't working, Alice. It's not absorbing."

"Whoa! What am I missing?" Edward lamented with a crooked smile. He set down two wake-boards beside us, and dropped to sit behind his wife, kicking up sand. My nose wrinkled. "Yum. Coconut," he growled, pressing his lips into her hair. They were so cute together. He scrooched up behind her, effectively coating himself all over in the cream. I scrunched my nose up. How gross. But Edward didn't seem to think so. He just slathered around the goop that had rubbed off on him.

Noticing my revulsion, he eyed me with surprise. "What?!" he asked, shrugging.

"Nothing," I sang. "You're just weird."

"You're qualified to say so," my brother smirked.

"Nice. How 'bout I take some pictures of you two while I'm here?"

"Kay," Edward smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Get me all greasy and then take pictures," Bella said, rolling her eyes. I was already going through the ever-present black bag. There was no camera.

"Camera, people?!" I demanded. Bella and Edward each held up their phones. I stared at them, mouth open. "You're kidding, right? You came all the way here without a proper camera?" Both newlyweds shrugged. "Sappy dates."

Jasper's arrival put paid to any further banter. "Seadoos are gassed up and ready to go," he announced.

"Great, honey. I just want to take some pictures before we do anything else, okay? These two silly kids didn't even bring a real camera. We need to document their honeymoon for posterity. Bella? Edward? Show me the love."

I took Bella's phone and snapped a couple of pictures as they sat spooned up together on the sand. I knelt down at their level and took close-ups. I ran out in the surf and took more from a distance, and I ran back toward the house and coaxed them off their butts so that I could take their pictures in the surf. I told them how to pose, and took pictures just of their hands. Then, I shot some photos with Jazzy in them, and had him take some of me with Bella and Edward. Finally, Edward took some of me and Jazz, and some of Bella.

"Happy now, Alice?" Edward asked, stowing his phone in the tote. Bella added hers, and Edward drew the bag closed and tucked it into a patch of shadow beside a rock.

"No, wait," I ordered, reaching for the bag. "It's too hot. Let's send your pictures home," I suggested. "Otherwise, they will be ruined."

Edward handed me Bella's phone and took up his own. Soon, we had e-mailed a few hundred pictures home to Forks. I could just _See_ how much Esme and Carlisle were going to enjoy them. And Esme would have an album made up for Edward and Bella by the time they got home. Now, was I smart, or what?

Jazz pulled the two Seadoos into the shallow water and Edward put his tote into the seat compartment. He picked up Bella's cooler and stowed some water bottles in there too. Bella protested, "I thought the Seadoos only held an hour's fuel. You don't need to pack for extended travel, love."

"Always be prepared," Edward said solemnly. The rest of us rolled our eyes, and walked past him to board the jet skis. Jazz swung his leg over ours, and I scrooched up behind him.

Edward hopped up in front of Bella, instructing her to hang on tight. Then, we were off like harpoons through the smooth, salt spray. Edward and Jazz raced to the mouth of the cove, and split into opposite directions. They started doing figure eights, mirroring each other, narrowly avoiding crashing headlong in the middle. I could hear Bella shrieking with delight over my own peals of laughter.

Eventually, Edward turned north along the coastline, and waved for Jazz to follow. We stopped about a mile from where we had started. Edward and Jazz each passed back handles on a soft rope, and I secured each one to the jet skis, testing the knots carefully.

Edward turned to Bella. "Sweetheart? We're going to teach you to ride a wake-board. It's not easy to wake-board on a jet ski because the speed doesn't remain constant and you can't go very fast, but it's a lot easier to learn it slowly than to learn behind a boat. So we'll start you off here, and then we'll move to the boat if you get the hang of this, okay?"

Bella gawped at her mate. "You think I can do this?!"

"Bella, I've already _Seen_ that you are going to have a fantastic time. Now pay attention to Edward's instructions!" I ordered.

"Okay, okay! I'm listening." Bella looked attentively at Edward, who had pivoted around on the seat to face her.

"Being weightless in the water is a big advantage when you're learning. You are going to lie back in the water with the board in front of you. Don't try to keep the board upright, let it lie on its side and swing around. Position your knees, arms, and hands as though you're riding squatted down. Don't even try to stand up when the jet ski starts moving or you'll lose your balance. Keep squatting. Point your toes, and wait for your body to be pulled up naturally.

"You're going to use your right foot as your lead foot, because it's the one you use whenever you trip to catch yourself from falling. Once you think you can balance, start putting more weight on your back foot. That will point the wake-board toward the jet ski.

"Watch Alice to see how you need to position yourself. You need to square your shoulders with the jet ski. Keep your arms one to each side of your right knee. Remember, 'to get respect, keep your shoulders erect'. When you feel confident, you can stand up. When you do stand up, more than half your weight will be on your right foot. Your knees must stay bent in order to absorb the bumps on the water. Hold the handle low, near your right hip. Like this, okay? Alright Alice, you want to show Bella how it's done?"

"Yay. This will be so much fun! You're going to love it, Bella."

"Yeah, right. Keep my balance. Har har." Bella grimaced and rolled her eyes.

"Have a little confidence. You're a hybrid now, right?" I stepped off the back of the Seadoo into the ocean, and Jazz passed me the board. I arranged my feet in the straps, and crouched in position.

"Ready, Jelli?" my mate asked.

"Ready!" I sang, brimming with excitement. Jazz magnified it and sent it back to me. Now, I was so excited I could barely stay still. Brat.

Jasper took off like a bat out of Hell, and the rope grew taut between us. The back end of the Seadoo tipped up into the air. I was soon about 10 feet out behind it. Holding my body still, I waited until the Seadoo pulled me up out of the water. For Bella's sake, I held my squat for a couple of minutes, then, I let my weight fall back on my left foot. The board flew along the top of the water, cutting a path through its calm surface. I left my knees bent, but stood with my back straight, keeping the handle low on my right hip. Hopefully Bella could see what I was doing.

Jeepers, it was fun. We hadn't done this in a long time. At least seven years. I flew along as Jazz sped back toward the point where we had started out. Jazz slowed as he approached the little peninsula that sheltered the Esmeralda, and brought us about. On the way back to Bella and Edward, he zigzagged, and I bounced over the shimmering surface of the water, delighted. Just for fun, I tried a couple of pirouettes, and heard Bella clapping and hooting, and Edward whistling, in response.

Too soon, we were back where Bella was waiting, and I swapped places with Jazz. Bella eyed us all a little nervously.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked Edward.

Edward, like the intelligent brother he was, turned to me. "Alice?"

"Bella, you are going to be fine. Better than fine, you are going to be good at this, and you are going to enjoy it. One hundred percent probability. So suck it up, girlfriend, and get on the board."

"Okay." Bella stepped into the water and bobbed back up to the surface. Jazz helped her to get on the board and hold the rope. The board waggled around and Bella watched it a tad uneasily.

Edward turned on the motor. "Okay, Bella. Now, you'll notice that your rope is a lot shorter than Alice's. That's going to make it easier for you to stay upright. I'll keep the pace as slow and steady as I can. If you fall, don't worry. Jazz will be there to make sure you're okay."

"Okay." Bella gulped. Her eyes turned black with anticipation. Go girlfriend.

"Don't forget to point your toes, keep your knees bent, and keep your shoulders straight on to the jet ski," Edward reminded her.

"Yeah, okay," Bella called.

"Let's go, Minx!" Edward pulled slowly and smoothly forward. He increased his speed, and soon Bella rose up out of the water. I started our Seadoo and raced forward, with Jazz easily maintaining his upright stance.

He never had problems remaining erect for long periods of time. _Hee hee hee hee hee_.

Bella was doing a great job. She didn't wobble once until Edward reached the peninsula and brought the Seadoo about. Then, she lost her balance. She recovered, however, and we saw an enormous grin on her face as she passed us. Before a half hour had passed, she was standing up properly, surfing along.

We'd been wake-boarding for 45 minutes when Edward signalled to us that it was time to stop. "Well, well, you little minx!" Edward enthused, frowning in disbelief at his bride, who was arguing her way out of the straps on the wake-board with Jasper's help. "Aren't you just the natural? Who knew?"

"Me, silly," I sang.

"Yeah, yeah, Titch. We know." He rolled his eyes at me.

Bella was beaming in response to the praise. "I can't believe I'm good at this. It is _so_ much fun. I could do this all day."

"Good. Jazz? Time to go to the boat, yeah?"

"Yep."

"Wha?" Bella gawped. "Gah! Edward? I've only been doing this for, um, how long?"

"No worries, Minx. Come here, please."

Bella swam over to Edward and he stuck out his hand. She grabbed it and he lifted her effortlessly, back onto the seat of the jet ski. Seconds later, we were racing to the Esmeralda.

Once there, Edward moored our Seadoos to the post sticking out of the water, tossed the handles into the runabout, and climbed in. Jazz untethered the boards and passed them up, and we all hopped in the boat.

"Oh my God!" Bella exclaimed, covering her mouth with both hands, her eyes black with panic.

"What! What?!" Edward demanded, flitting over to her at top speed. Bella stood, open-mouthed, and gaped at him.

"Alice? Did you send every picture on my phone?" Bella gulped.

I was nonplussed. "Yes, of course, Bella. Why?"

My sister sat down heavily. "Crap!" She looked from one of us to the next, looking shell-shocked.

"Tell me what's wrong, Minx," Edward pleaded. I _Saw_ what was going to happen. Edward wouldn't like it.

"Um. Edward? There were some pictures on the phone that I only intended to keep for us. That weren't for public consumption," Bella admitted. She drew up her knees and wrapped her arms around them.

"Bella, I think I would remember if you took any pictures that might worry me," Edward reassured her gently. But Bella was shaking her head, looking regretful.

"Please explain, or I'll think it's something worse than it is," Edward asked.

"Edward? I took some pictures of you asleep. During your nap," Bella said quietly.

"Oh. Well that's not so bad," he shrugged. "I'd be interested to see those, actually. That was a pretty good idea, Bella," Edward smiled.

"Um. No. You see, I didn't only take close-ups," Bella said tentatively, cringing a little.

Edward was a little confused. "Huh?"

"You looked so peaceful. Totally relaxed. I'd never actually seen you relaxed before, so I took pictures of ... all of you."

Edward sat beside Bella, looking calm. Then, comprehension and a touch of horror clouded his features. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph," I heard him whimper. Bella blanched as her mate turned silver.

"Where on earth did you pick up that expression?" I frowned my disapproval.

"Molly Hannigan," he said dully. Oh, of course. The Irish Catholic piano teacher.

Jazz, the only one of us bright enough to think things through, had retrieved his Crackberry and was dialling home. Bella snatched up the black bag and dug for her camera. She began flipping through the stored photos.

"It's too late," I said. She's already opened them. Sorry, Edward."

Edward groaned. "What must they _think_?" he fretted.

I turned to Jazz. "Tell Esme to please take them off her Facebook."

Jazz nodded. "Hi Esme. You got the pictures?"

"Yes. They're so beautiful. Carlisle and I have been just about sobbing over them. Thank Edward and Bella for taking them, won't you?"

Edward motioned for the phone, and Jasper passed it to him. "Hi. Mom?"

"Oh, Edward! You're there. Oh, thank you for the pictures, sweetheart. You and Bella look so happy. I can't tell you how overjoyed your father and I are. You look so human. I like the beard. And Bella looks so much like one of us. Beautiful. Just beautiful," Esme gushed.

"Uh, thanks. Mom?" Edward winced.

"Yes, darling?"

"There were a couple of pictures on there that were kind of ... private," Edward said hesitantly.

"Oh, kiddo. You're not embarrassed are you? They're lovely pictures. I already sent them to Rose. She's met this magazine editor in Morocco. He wants to publish them, along with your engagement photos. Isn't that exciting?"

Edward looked anything but excited. Mortified, perhaps. "No. Mother? I'd be sparkling. Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Don't be silly. I sent them in sepia tone. There's nothing risky about them."

Yeah, not risky. Risqué, yes. Risky? No. But definitely ginchy. I _Saw_ Edward, lying supine, the centerfold in a European magazine. Then, I _Saw_ something else. "Sorry, Edward, Tanya's going to open them in two point five seconds.

"Shit." Hand to the bridge of the nose. " Uh, Mom? Could you please take them off your Facebook? I really was hoping Tanya would never, ever see me naked," Edward begged.

"Nonsense, sweetheart. When you've seen one, you've seen them all," Esme laughed. "You fret too much."

"Um. Okay. Sheesh." Edward said numbly. "Will you at least promise me not to show those ones to Charlie? He's going to have enough shocks today, assuming Sue tells him what we are. I really don't want him to try and kill me again, Mother."

"Well, of course I haven't shown them to Charlie yet, Edward. But if the magazine guy uses one of them on his cover like he's promised, you might not have any luck keeping it from him," Esme warned.

Edward lowered the phone, totally gobsmacked.

"Edward?" Esme asked, probably wondering if she'd been cut off.

Edward raised the phone back to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Rose says it's a really classy magazine. Some big publication to do with romantic destination weddings. They're adding the pictures to the issue at the last minute. It's a rush because the editor wants the spread to be in their fiftieth anniversary issue."

Oh, it was a spread alright.

Edward mouthed the words 'fuck me', but he wasn't about to say it to our mother. "Oh," he said again, looking at Bella. She bit her lip.

"Mother? Doesn't the editor need my permission to publish the photos?" Edward tried again, grasping at straws.

"Dearest! Emmett writes your name better than you do. She faxed the papers to their hotel, Emmett signed them, and faxed them back. It was no problem at all. Dad and I are so pleased. I'm so proud of you. You've come so far in such a short time."

"Oh."

"I have to go now, dear. Rose is on the other line. You kiss our daughter for me, won't you?" Esme said exuberantly.

"Sure," Edward said numbly. "Bye, Mom."

"Goodbye, love. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Edward shut off the phone. Bella passed him hers, contritely, and he looked at the picture in question, gawping a little. Bella waited, cringing, for the axe to fall.

Edward shut off the phone and pinched his eyes shut. Then, the unthinkable happened. His shoulders quivered, and a slow chuckle built. Soon, he was laughing out loud, hugging himself and rocking on the deck while shaking his head. Were tears possible, they would have been coursing down his cheeks.

Bella crawled over and touched his arm tentatively. "Edward? Are you having a nervous breakdown?"

Edward stopped rocking and gave his mate a chaste kiss. "What's the point? I just hope Jessica doesn't pin it up in her room. That would be just ... nasty." He got up off the deck, still cracking up, and walked over to the driver's seat. "My blessed mother is spinning in her grave right now. Oh, well. At least it wasn't a porno mag," he laughed. Then, he turned to me in alarm. "They're not going to syndicate the photos are they?" he worried.

I _Looked_. "No. But Edward? They're going to be highly popular online. You're going to be the Youtube of the Week."

"Aw, in the name of all that's holy!" Edward sighed mightily. Then, he shrugged. "Oh, well. Too late to cry over spilt milk. Let's go have some fun." We all gawped at his back.

"You're not mad?" Bella fretted.

"Nope. But if you're lucky, I'll spank you later. Everybody sit. I'm taking this baby out."

Jazz dropped the mooring rope and came to sit next to me in the stern. "Edward Cullen: a sense of humour, _with_ laughter," he mused. "So contented and peaceful."

"Nice, isn't it?" I beamed.

"Yup. Really nice."

Edward drove out a mile or two, and stopped the boat. "You drive, Alice."

I danced up and switched places with him. "Awesome. You're boarding with Bella?"

"Yeah, please."

Edward and Bella got all set up, and then we were off. I started off slowly while Bella got used to the board. Jazz sat at the back of the runabout, spotting. Soon, we were flying over the ocean, listening to the newlyweds' delighted laughter. Bella was positively skipping over the waves.

After half an hour, we switched places. It was sweet boarding with Jazz. His yellow hair flew back in the wind, and he smiled at me contentedly. Bella grinned at us from her station in the stern.

At four o'clock, Edward stopped the boat and broke out some water for Bella. We sat in the lounge chairs at the stern of the runabout. "So, you're leaving tomorrow night to go see the Brandons?" he asked me.

"Yes. Cynthia's daughter is going to pick us up at the airport. Fortunately, it's going to rain in Houston tomorrow."

"How do you get through security?" Bella wondered. "You never did tell me, Edward."

"Oh. I went outside the building, over the roof, down to the airfield, and snuck into the terminal through a boarding gate. Then, I went and waited in the washroom until you got through the scanner. Some guy was giving me the eye in there, too. I was glad to get out and get back to you."

"Huh. I bet." Bella smirked, fluttering her lashes.

"We'll have to train you to be sneaky before we go home, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, boy! We've got company," Edward beamed, peering from his lounge seat into the ocean.

"Flipper?" Bella beamed, perking up.

"And Streak and Parsifal. They brought their mates," he announced.

"Ooh, How lovely!" Bella grinned. She opened her arms and jumped into the water. I quivered with excitement. Now I understood the cetacean vision I'd had three months ago. I stood and stepped off the boat into the water. When I came up, I called for Jazz.

He was hesitating on the port side. Edward stood up beside him and clapped in on the shoulder. "Jazz? My friends. The one with Bella is Flipper. He's head of the pod. The one with the scar is Streak. The one there, showing off, is Parsifal. We haven't named their mates yet. They haven't brought them here before."

"Edward. Dolphins are not usually tolerant of our kind," Jazz stated, looking concerned.

"These ones are. They even took us to meet and help an injured Bryde Whale last week. Come on, Jazz. When will you get a chance like this again?"

"They won't like me, Edward. I've killed their kind before. They aren't tasty, but there was no other prey to be had," Jazz worried.

"You worry too much," Edward claimed, shoving Jazzy overboard. Wait, _that was rich_.

Edward looked at me, chuckling. He ran into the hold and returned holding a huge red beach ball. He tossed it overboard, and stepped into the water. Immediately, Parsifal spy-hopped beside him. Edward stroked his dolphin and kissed him gently on the nose. "I've missed you, friend. But you were busy with the little lady, weren't you? Is she your shorty, huh? What shall we call her then? Kundry isn't the best name for her. Not a nice character. Hmm. How about Flower, for the flower maidens? At least they're ginchy. That okay then? Flower? What a pretty girl." Edward ran his hands up and down the dolphins, then he grabbed hold of Parsifal's dorsal and allowed him to carry him away.

Bella, meanwhile, was now semi-sitting on Flipper. "Jazz? Tell Flipper you've reformed, and you don't eat sea creatures any more. He'll understand."

"You want me to talk to a dolphin?" Jazz asked uncertainly. He watched Streak swimming around him a smidge nervously.

"Edward says they're visual telepaths. They understand what's being said to them, but Edward has trouble sorting out what they say back. Most of it is in a form he can't understand."

"Well, I can feel their feelings, and they're plenty leery of me," my husband claimed.

"Tell them, Jazz," Bella ordered.

"Uh, I'm right sorry for eating some of your kind many, many years ago in the Gulf of Mexico. I hope they were not kin to you. I've uh, given up my wicked ways and I'd like to be friends now," Jasper said, looking sheepish. A second later, two lithe bodies had pushed up under his arms, and he was now getting a ride, out with Edward. The remaining three dolphins were clicking and squeaking at Bella and me.

"And what shall we call you?" she cooed. "Streak's mate ought to have a matching name. Um... something funny just to bug Edward. Flasher maybe?" The female dolphin arched out of the water and did a little dance on her way down. Bella laughed. "Flasher it is. And now for Flipper's mate. Hmm. Alice, do you remember the characters from the show 'Flipper'? What were the girl names?"

"The real Flipper fathered a white baby dolphin in one episode, but the albino dolphin who was its mother had no given name. Later in the show, he had a girlfriend called Lorelei."

"Perfect. Lorelei. Okay, honey? Yeah, you like it, don't you. Come on, Alice, grab a fin and let's go. The boys are leaving us behind."

I grabbed Flasher's top fin and squealed with glee as she launched herself forward with a jolt. Bella laughed from her perch on Flipper's back. Lorelei leaped out of the water, splashing us with spray. Then, she fetched the ball, pushing it alongside us with her nose.

In what seemed like mere seconds, all of us were together. The dolphins leaped and danced in the air. Some went straight over our heads. Jazzy was gawping enthusiastically. He was thrilled.

Edward took the ball and pitched it at Parsifal, who bunted it. Bella volleyed it toward me, but Streak leaped into the air and stole it before I could return it. Flower intercepted the ball and returned it to Edward, who served it to Jazz. Jazz bunted it to me, and I bunted it back toward Bella, but Flasher grabbed it out of the air and took it back to her mate. Streak took it to Bella. The game continued for some time, to our delight.

Bella's dolphin arched its back and dove down into the sea, leaving her without a mount. She trod water, looking below. Then, she levitated straight up in the air. Flipper had come up under her feet, and pushed her gracefully upward. Bella sailed through the air, arching, and came down in a graceful forward dive.

Edward plunged into the water, disappearing. He came up under Bella, tossing her in the air again, where she somersaulted, laughing. Edward submerged again. As Bella's fingers touched the surface of the water, Edward surged upward. He locked his arms around her wrists as they rocketed out of the ocean at great speed.

As Edward's body exited the water, two dolphins breached. They had been under his feet, pushing upward. The pair wheeled through the air like a propeller, and splashed down hard about twenty feet away from where they started. A few seconds later, they surfaced, shaking the water out of their hair. The sun shimmered, golden on the water, silhouetting their heads. It was setting.

Edward whistled, and the dolphins gathered around again. Edward and Bella caught the dorsal fins of their aquatic pals and hitched a ride back toward us. Something nudged my leg, and I reached down. My dolphin buoyed me upward over its back, and I latched onto its dorsal. Jazz was also being pulled through the water. The four of us found ourselves at the centre of the pod.

Minutes later, we were back at the Esmeralda. Edward and Jazz climbed aboard, kissing the dolphins goodbye. They reached for our hands and lifted us out of the water. Flipper jumped out of the water and lay the front half of his body on the deck. Edward snickered. We all bent down to give the dolphin a pat and a kiss while he chattered and clicked. Then, Edward lifted him gently under his flukes and helped him to slide into the sea.

We watched the dolphins circle and leave. The sun was almost to the horizon. We stood like books and bookends, guys to the outside, girls to the middle, watching, arm in arm. It was so peaceful. One of the nicest moments we'd had in a long time.

Edward sighed and smacked Bella on the backside. "We'd better go home. Time to feed the hybrid."

"Mocha-chino?"

I _Saw_ all of us running through the rainforest. I perked up. How exciting!

"Yeah, Minx?"

"I'm kinda thirsty."

"See? I knew you'd need the water."

"No. I want a deer or something. I'm _thirsty_."

"Oh. Okay, Minx. Everybody up for a quick trip to the mainland? Just a short hunt, though, okay? I want to be done in time to see Caius off."

"I thought you only wanted to talk to Jane on the phone," I stated.

"Will it mess things up if we are actually present when she puts Caius' sick butt on the plane?"

I Looked. "No, the probability of everything going in our favour actually increases to 90 percent if we are there to greet Jane and witness their departure. Alec and another Guard are with her.

"Good. They're taking this seriously. Yes, I think I'd like to be there, even if we do have to see Jane. I don't want any mistakes. Bella?"

"Yes, love?"

"Promise me you won't attack the harridan while she's doing her job."

"I promise, Edward."

"Thanks, Minx."

We all agreed to get a quick bite. Wow. We'd get to see Bella hunt. What a day. Edward headed west. When the coastline appeared, he veered south instead of heading for the bay.

"It's dark, and we found a lot of good hunting spots in the southern part of the rainforest last week, so I'm going to drop anchor close to the mountains rather than go all the way to the bay and then through the city. Let's bring the phones. I don't think we'll need much else."

When we reached the mountains, Edward dropped anchor and we jumped from the deck of the runabout to the rock face. Bella went first so that we could ensure she wasn't stranded behind if she couldn't make the leap. But she managed, clinging to the sheer rock and scrabbling all the way up to the top.

"Minx!" Edward called as her thong-clad form retreated into the heights, "we weren't stopping to sight-see." Jazz averted his eyes. Climbing in bathing suits had its hazardous moments.

A tinkling laugh was the only response Edward received. He sighed and looked at us. "Well, a few minutes won't hurt anything." He launched himself after Bella and we followed him up.

We found ourselves on top of the Topsail. Bella was lying on her tummy, looking over the edge. We joined her, feeling warmth radiate out of the stone. The mountain smelled strongly of humans. Peering over the far edge, I could see a few intrepid souls continuing their descent. They would be in the forest at night. A dangerous proposition for humans. Oh, there was a convoy of jeeps at the foot of the mountains. They would be fine, I _Saw_.

Turning, I sat next to Jazzy, who was dangling his legs over the edge. The vast panorama was a banquet for the eyes. The _Cristo_ was lit, and there were a million, twinkling lights in the city. Dark expanses nestled between inhabited areas, and the coastline was alive with colourful green and pink lights. Absolutely stunning. We sat and drank everything in.

Bella's stomach growled, and we all giggled.

"Got any leads on some prey, Alice?" Edward asked.

I focused my _Sight_, and zoned out. "There's a herd of deer a little to the north, or there's a group of peccary just west of us."

"How far to the peccary?" Edward asked.

"About a ten minute run, once we jump down."

"Gonna jump this time, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Um, will you hold my hand?"

"Sure. I'll hold one, and Jazz will hold the other. Ready? Just step off gently, and bend your knees before we touch down. One, two, _three_."

All of us stepped softly off the edge of the Topsail, and floated down to the halfway point. Bella stuck out her foot gently when the boys told her to, and set her bare feet gently on the rock.

"Good job, Bella. That was very graceful." Edward said almost silently.

"It's fine, when you guys are holding my hands," she affirmed. I could feel the heat of her blush.

"You'll get accustomed to it soon, love. Then, you'll have the confidence to do it all by yourself."

"Yay, for me."

Edward grinned crookedly. "Yay, for you. Now, we'd better be careful, or we're going to be gliding to the ground past human witnesses." The four of us lay down and searched the lower reaches of the descent. I pointed out some humans to the far left of us. Jazz identified a couple more on a ledge directly below us. There was nobody to our right.

Jazzy and Edward took Bella's hands again, and stepped into air. I followed immediately. We crouched in the spongy turf at the foot of the mountains. There was a wide expanse of open ground between us and the rainforest. We flitted across, with Bella keeping pace. How cool was that?!

When we reached the trees, it was safe to talk, but we did it at vampire speed. "Which way, Alice?" Edward asked.

"There. Not very far," I indicated an area to my right. We ran, silent on bare feet, scenting the wind.

Jazz had them first. He scooped two white-lipped peccary out of the air before the herd even knew we were there. Edward and I copied him quickly, and finally, Bella grabbed one of her own. We snapped the animals' necks and set to drinking them dry.

"Hey, this doesn't smell so hot, but it tastes like bacon," Bella said, delighted.

"Does it?" I asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Bella confirmed around her kill. The animals were fairly large, above a yard in length and probably weighing at least 60 pounds.

Edward reared his head, swallowing his last mouthful and licking the life-sustaining nectar from his lips. His smouldering gaze fell upon Bella. No time for that now.

Jazz flung his boar away, casting about for a fresh scent. He set off into the trees to the northwest. I dropped my peccary in some ferns and flew after him.

Minutes later, I felt the presence of Bella and Edward behind me. The ground shook, and there was a vast amount of thrumming, and then a herd of almost a hundred peccary ran straight into us. I picked one up and broke its neck. Bella threw herself on top of one, pushing it to the ground as she killed it. Edward plucked two out of the herd and snapped their necks. Then, he caught and killed six more. The herd passed us, and Jazzy stepped out of the blackness.

"There you go, Jazz," Edward said, waving at the pile of boar-like animals.

"Thank you, brother. This must be one of the fastest hunts we've ever had. Plenty of game, here." Jazz picked up a peccary and sat against a tree to drain it. Bella was rocking over her kill a few feet away, sucking madly.

"My, you really were thirsty," Edward smiled. "I'll have to feed you more often."

Bella panted, her wild pig empty. "More," she said desperately. Wow, I hardly ever made it to three animals. Of course, her body was using a lot more energy than mine required to function. Edward gestured at our stockpile. Bella fell on it gratefully.

"There's plenty, Minx. I'm not that thirsty tonight. Normally, I wouldn't feed again until Friday, but I thought since the humans will be visiting Thursday, this would be a good idea. And you seem to need the nourishment. Ren must be growing up a storm."

Bella sucked greedily at her peccary. I had finished my second, and was free to watch the others. Edward set down his second animal and leaned back against a tree, and I watched him watch his bride. Total absorption and pride. They were so sweet together. I was so proud of them. Proud of Bella for taking everything in stride, and of Edward for relaxing about it. Yes, they'd always been intended for each other. Any vampire with eyes could see that.

Jazz was now working on his fourth kill of the night. I watched as he threw his head back, snarling. Shame we had a deadline. Otherwise, I'd have taken him out in the forest and made a meal out of him.

One peccary remained untouched. Edward picked it up and partially drained it. Then, he offered it to me. I had a couple of swallows, and gestured to Jazz. He declined. I looked at Bella. Heavens, she was still looking thirsty. I held it up, and she crawled over on her hands and feet to take it from me. I was really surprised. Where was she putting it all?

Bella came up for air, panting. Blood ran out of the corners of her mouth, and she flipped her head back to catch it, as the rest of us had done. She licked her lips, getting every drop she could reach, which proved too much for her husband. He moved in to help clean up. Well, we couldn't have that if he intended to make it to the airport on time. So, I did the only thing I could do. I came between them.

Edward gave me a soft warning growl. I crossed my arms and frowned at him. "No way, sunshine. We'll be late to meet the plane if you start that. Save it for later. You'll probably be wanting a little somethin' somethin' after seeing the psycho beeyotch anyhow."

Edward sighed as Bella collected the missed drops of blood on her fingers and licked them off. "You are truly an evil little pixie, sister."

"I am only trying to get you to where you want to be on time," I protested. "Put your tongue back in your head."

Edward huffed melodramatically. "Okay."

The boys started to collect carcases and distribute them around the surrounding undergrowth. Bella watched attentively. "Isn't it wrong to kill so many at once?" she fretted. "We killed, what, fourteen animals?"

I answered her. "They're not the nicest animals, Bella, although they made a tasty change from our regular fare. They chew everything in their path, and stomp down whatever else survives. They're abundant, and terribly destructive. There were over a hundred animals in that herd, and the ones we caught were the weakest specimens. Slow equals weak in our world."

Bella nodded, cheered.

"Okay, are you all done, Bella?"

My sister felt her stomach with a small moue. "I'm so full, I feel sloshy."

"Well, you should. I hope you can run without barfing."

"I-I don't know," she admitted. "I'm sorry. I never thought about it. I just had to kill the tickle in my throat, you know?"

"It's okay, Minx. We all understand. Can you manage if I carry you?"

"I think so," Bella confirmed. Edward scrunched down and Bella hopped nimbly on his back, planting a kiss on the back of his neck as usual.

"Don't start that, Minx, or we shall be missing the plane," Edward chuckled, squeezing her backside. She squealed, and we were off, running back to the Esmeralda.

This time, we did not climb all the way up the mountain, but scrambled down over the first plateau. Edward leaped into the runabout, landing in a crouch. I jumped into the boat beside him. Bella slid off his back and flung herself down on a lounge. She was almost instantly asleep.

"Does she fall asleep like that a lot?" Jazz wondered, landing lightly beside Edward.

"She does lately," Edward confirmed. He opened a compartment under the opposite seat and pulled out a sleeping bag. He unzipped it and scooped Bella up, putting her inside.

By the time we got back to the house, it was 9:30 pm. Edward carried Bella into the house, sleeping bag and all. She didn't even twitch when he put her to bed. While Bella snoozed, the rest of us washed and dressed. It's a good thing that I did a lot of shopping the previous evening, or we wouldn't have had anything appropriate to wear.

At 10:15 pm, Edward woke Bella. "Minx?"

"Mmph."

"We have to go soon. Are you coming with us?"

"Mmph. Lemme sleep."

Edward looked relieved. I, however, was not. "Bella? I need you to come. If you don't, Jane is going to hurt Edward."

Bella sat straight up in bed, snarling. She stomped into the bathroom. When she came out five minutes later, she was washed, dressed in her going away outfit, and wearing her diamonds again.

Her hair, however, simply wouldn't do. "Edwaaard?!" I bellowed. He ran through the house and skidded to a stop in the bedroom doorway, eyes huge.

"What's wrong?!" he barked, checking around for invaders or something.

"Just look at Bella's hair! It's all scruffy from hunting. We need to take the braids out, super-fast."

Bella and Edward both rolled their eyes. I dragged Bella over to the bed and started undoing the braids. Edward copied me on the other side.

Fifteen minutes later, we had freed the last hair from its braid. I slipped into the bathroom and came back with a comb. It wouldn't go through the tangles. What to do? Bella just _had_ to look good in front of Jane.

"Leave it, Alice. Bella, tip your head upside down, and fluff it," Edward advised. Bella did as she was instructed. When she righted herself, I gasped. Her hair was totally minxy. I flew to the bathroom and dug out the hairspray, returned and bathed her in a cloud of it.

When Bella and Edward stopped coughing, I started talking. "This is perfect, Bella. I've _Seen_ that Jane will try to give you trouble, but she won't be able to do anything. You're going to get a taste of your future talent."

"What's my talent, Alice?" Bella demanded urgently, gripping my hands.

I zoned out for a long time. I _Saw_ Bella sharing her thoughts with Edward. I _Saw_ her keeping him out. I _Saw_ enemies, trying to hurt him, being blocked by Bella. I _Saw_ her block a frightening, misty substance from touching a vast group of people we seemed to know.

"Bella, I'm not certain, because it looks like you're going to be very powerful, and that your talent is complicated. It looks like you're going to ... wield some kind of shield .

"A Shield?!" Edward repeated, thunderstruck.

"Yes. I See Bella protecting a vast number of people from harm. But I'm not sure how it works."

Bella and Edward gaped at each other. "I told you so," Bella said.

"I take everything back. God designed you for me," Edward said.

" 'Bout time you caught on," Bella drawled, smacking his butt as she swaggered to the doorway. "Are we going to get Caius out of the country, Beautiful, or what?"

"Yes, Dear," Edward intoned, chasing after her like a devoted puppy. So much for the mountain lion. Well, he could be the lion in front of Caius and company.

Since we were not discounting the possibility of trouble, Edward locked the house and set the burglar alarm using the Cullen code. We flitted to shore, and the boys picked up Bella and me and carried us through the shallows to the boat.

Jasper and Edward had apparently been talking strategy while Bella napped and I sorted my shopping, wrapped her gifts for the family, and packed, because they had plans. Detailed plans. As soon as Jasper moored the boat in the marina, Edward pulled out his phone.

"Hello? Raphael? It's Edward. Could you do us a favour?" Edward helped Bella onto the dock and motioned to us to walk south. There were a lot of people about, so we had to go at a brisk human speed.

"_Sim. Sim,_ Eduardo. What can I do for you?" Raphael asked eagerly.

"My family? We're heading for the airport, via the Magic Palace Hotel. We're making sure the _mafioso_ leaves the country. Can you drive us? And do you have a friend who would drive the three of them?"

"_Claro,_ Eduardo. I'm very happy you asked me."

"_Maravilhoso_ , Raphael. Don't tell your friend anything about Caius. The less he knows, the safer he will be. Can you meet us in ten minutes at the drop-off point for the _barzhinos _near the Bay?"

"_Claro_."

"_Obrigado_, Raphael."

"_Não foi nada_, Eduardo."

"Bye." Edward ended the call and dialled another. "Demetri?" he asked softly.

"Dom Cullen. Yes?"

"We are coming to meet you at the hotel. Is he behaving?"

Demetri hesitated before answering. "No, sir."

"When I meet you, I want you to think out a report to me. Then, we'll decide how to proceed."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm bringing my family with me. You'd better warn Caius to stay in line. I'm ordering two cabs. Meet us in the lobby in, say, twenty minutes."

"As you wish, Dom Cullen."

" Under what name are you registered?"

"Santini. Carlino Santini."

"_Bene_. Thank you for your cooperation. _Ciao_."

"_Ciao_."

We had reached the boardwalk. Edward directed us toward a rather seedy-looking alley between two stores. He bounded up to the roof and waited for us to follow. It was dark enough that we were able to go at full vampire speed. Soon, we had reached the end of the entertainment area, and Edward leaped down into the darkness. We followed. He herded us into traffic. We arrived at the highway.

"Raphael's up ahead," Edward informed us, pointing. There were a lot of cabs and cars, so obviously he could hear Raphael's thoughts. Soon, we all saw our friend sitting in his cab, drumming his fingers nervously on the steering wheel.

"Alice?" my brother asked me, jaw tense.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Is everything still good?"

"Yes. I'd have told you if it weren't," I said solemnly.

"My humans are okay?" he checked.

"Yes. This is going to go smoothly except for a possible moment with Jane."

"Why does that not reassure me?" Edward muttered to himself, waving 'hello' to Raphael, and opened the door of the taxi. Bella slid inside, with a '_bom noite_' to Raphael. Edward and I slid in after her, and Jasper took the front.

"_Bom noite_, Bonita, Eduardo. _Bom noite_, Jasper _e _Alicia," Raphael smiled nervously.

Edward addressed Raphael. "_Obrigado por concordar com isso, Raphael. Vamos conversar sobre o que vai acontecer quando chegarmos lá_."

"Okay."

"_Nós vamos ao hotel buscar Caius e os seus doois homens. Eu os quero no táxi do seu amigo._ _Não quero que eles saibam que você me conhece, ou que você sabe o porque da viagem. Você não contou nada ao seu amigo, contou?__"_

"_Não. Thiago só sabe que vai ser uma longa viagem e que você vai pagar bem__."_

Edward nodded. "_Vai estar tudo perfeitamente seguro. Nós buscaremos os três homans no Magic Palace, e então iremos para o aeroporto. Quando chegarmos lá, eu pagarei seu amigo e ele pode ir. Eu gostaria que você esperasse conosco. Você provavelmente vai esperar uma hora. Tem pessoas do governo pra buscar Caius. Eles devem ter perguntas para mim. E então eu gostaria que você nos levasse de volta pra onde nos buscou._"

"Okay. _Você vai estar em perigo,_ Eduardo?"

"_Não. Eu trouxe_ Bella, _não? Eu não iria colocá-la em perigo. Vai ficar tudo bem, meu irmão. Não se preocupe._"

Jasper turned around to address Edward. "Do you want me to pay Thiago when we get to the airport, so you can follow Caius straight inside?"

"Hmm. Good point, Jazz. No, I want you watching Caius at all times. _Ei, Raphael? Se eu te der o dinheiro do Thiago, você entrega para ele?__"_

"_Sim. Custa mais ou menos Reais$30 para uma corrida normal nessa distância. Quer colocar isso num envelope?_"

"_Valeu, amigo_." Edward stuck $100 R into the envelope Raphael passed him and sealed it.

Before long, we pulled into the hotel driveway on the _Rue Santo Amaro_ near the _Aterro do Flamengo. "__Shame he couldn't fly out of the Dumont," Jazz drawled._

_"Yeah, it's only five minutes away," Edward said softly. "Huh. Hotel's close to the hospital. Must have been easy for Demetri and Felix to take care of Caius' needs."_

Raphael parked, and we all got out of the taxi. Another cabby got out of his cab and came to greet Raphael warmly. We ignored them and walked briskly into the lobby. I looked at Bella. She was playing it cool.

The decor was sleek and cool. The furnishings and walls were flawlessly white, and the pink, marble floor was honed to a mirrored perfection. A sophisticated looking girl sat behind the reception desk.

"May I help you?" she asked in perfect English.

"Yes, please. We're here to meet Carlino Santini. Would you kindly call and inform him?" Edward asked with a soft smile.

"Certainly, sir."

"The call will not be necessary," Demetri said, striding into the room. Caius walked between him and Felix, the heels of their dress shoes sounding loud upon the beautiful floor. "We are ready to go, Mr Cullen."

The night clerk put her phone back down, seeking out the new arrivals with a friendly smile. It quickly melted, and then her features turned bland. She did not like the look of Caius. That was certain.

Said individual was scowling at all of us like a toddler denied his favourite treat, but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Edward gave Caius a very black look. I wondered what Caius was thinking. Obviously, something despicable. "_Bom noite, senhorita_."

"_Bom, noite, senhor_. Good night to you all."

"Obrigado," we all said, heading back outside.

"Where's your luggage?" Edward asked narrowly.

"I sent it on ahead," Demetri answered. "I did not want to be encumbered with it."

"Well done."

"Thank you, Dom Cullen."

"_Dom _Cullen!" Caius sneered.

Edward's eyes turned black, a subliminal growl emanated from his chest, and he stared Caius down. "That's right, Caius. I'm the Dom, here. And I don't like you. You are not welcome in my territory. You are not welcome on this continent. Nor are you welcome in Washington State. If you value your continued existence, I would remember that."

Thiago opened the door to his cab, and Caius, Demetri and Felix got inside. Edward stopped to give Thiago instructions, waved, and came back to us. We piled into Raphael's vehicle, watching Thiago's like hawks.

Raphael glanced at Edward in his rear-view mirror. "It go okay?"

"Yes. It's okay." Edward said quietly. "So far so good." He took Bella's hand and put her wrist to his face, inhaling deeply. Her eyes softened.

Thiago's cab pulled out, and we followed. The intense, white streetlamps created intermittent flashes in the darkness, making us squint. None of us spoke. I listened to our breathing. I listened to Bella and Raphael's hearts beat. None of us took our eyes off Thiago's cab. Its passengers also seemed quiet. Caius was behaving. At least, so far.

We headed east on _R. Santo Amaro _toward _R. do Fialho_ and turned left at the _R. do Catete. _After a few more turns, we reached the _Av. Brasil. _Approximately 4 miles into our journey, Raphael steered us onto the ramp to the _Via Presidente João Goulart. _Two or three miles later, we exited via the left lane and ended up on the _Av. Vinte de Janeiro. _We were on the bridge to Governador Island, the home to the crescent-shaped airport terminal. The _R. Aeroporto_ was slightly to the right. We merged left onto it. Finally. We would get rid of Caius. Edward shifted beside me, uneasily.

"What's he thinking?" Bella asked in a monotone.

"You don't want to know," Edward replied. "Best to not give him the satisfaction of getting a rise out of us, love. Pretend he's ..." Edward was at a loss for words. He ran a hand through his hair. "Pretend ... he's just a temperamental child, that he's like the child he resembles. Say as little as possible to the Volturi during this encounter, okay? Leave it to me, Jazz and Alice."

"Okay," Bella promised. Edward took her hand and kissed it. He was using her scent to calm himself. Jazzy and I exchanged a secret smile. The newly-weds would be wanting some alone time after this night.

"Did Demetri think out a report to you?" Bella wondered.

"Yes. Yes, he did. Concise and practical man, Demetri. I'll have to praise him to Aro. Caius, on the other hand, is behaving like a toddler. It's not pretty. But he hasn't managed to hurt anyone. And the guitar prodigy is safe. Demetri sent out an anonymous message that someone wanted to kidnap him. The boy has gone to a relative's house in a different state. I'm really starting to like Demetri."

Raphael pulled up the cab behind Thiago's, and turned to look meaningfully at us all. "Take care," he warned. "I don't like that one."

"We'll be careful. Here." Edward handed Raphael cash.

"But I'm waiting for you," Raphael said warily.

"Just in case ... plans change," Edward insisted.

"No. Not 'til you're back," Raphael said, folding the money back into Edward's hand.

"Alright, brother. When we're back," Edward affirmed, sticking the cash in his pocket. He looked around at us. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Ready," we confirmed.

Bella opened the door and Edward slipped out after her. Jazz got out of his seat and opened the door for me. We joined my brother and his mate, and walked into the brightly-lit airport.

Demetri was standing just inside the doors, waiting for us, holding onto Caius's arm. Caius was looking at Edward with naked hatred. I looked at Jazz. He nodded to me slightly, but kept his eyes on Caius. He didn't want to be distracted. He had Caius' number.

The airport was modern. The long wall to our right was full of windows and departure gates to the airfield. Outside the windows it was midnight blue, littered with the occasional light from one of the twelve jetways serving Terminal 1.

Since Brazil did not accept any flights from Italy, Jane was coming in on Air France. "Where's the gate?" Edward asked Demetri.

"Far end. Number twelve," Demetri answered, his lips thin. It would mean walking with Caius through a crowd of humans for a considerable distance. Not the best situation.

I took a small white board and dry-erase pen from my purse. "He's going to behave himself," I wrote to my companions. "He's afraid to cross Aro, no matter what he says. He knows if he runs now, they'll hunt him down and kill him. He's hoping to survive the wrath of his brothers-in-law. To sweet talk them into showing mercy."

"I wouldn't count on it," Edward wrote back, then smeared the board with a hanky. Jasper laughed darkly.

Edward moved to walk in front of Caius. The Volturi Guards took his flanks. Bella and I walked on either side of Jasper, behind the Italians. We were almost to the gate. When we reached it, Caius and the bodyguards sat down, and we stood off to the side, watching.

"The airport security guards think we're undercover CIA, escorting a convict," Edward wrote.

Bella's lips twitched upward. _Yeah, she looked like a real bruiser with her short skirt, knotted-waist tank top and cardigan. The belly-button ring looked particularly lethal._

Edward shrugged, looking cocky. " 'Nuff said, Alice. Bella's dangerous. And you said she'd rescue me tonight, remember? Be useful to claim we're cops if anything goes down."

"I brought my government ID," Jasper drawled, sauntering over to read the status board. The rest of us stayed grouped together, guarding Caius.

"See? Always prepared. That's why Jazz is the family tactician," Edward said to Bella.

Above us, long rows of fluorescent lights dotted the slanted white ceiling, reflecting on the highly-polished speckled floors. Walls of concrete and dusky blue-black paint. The typical seating areas clustered around the boarding desks. Potted palms broke up the starkness of the space and gave it warmth. It was a friendly-looking place, I decided. A plane landed, noisy and reverberating. All the vampires swallowed, trying to relieve our sensitive ears.

"That Jane's plane, Jasper?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Nope. Hers landed an hour ago. They're just waiting to clear Customs."

"Thank goodness security is so minimal here. Makes it so much easier when all we have to worry about is showing photo ID. Oh," Edward said hesitantly, distracted. He was staring at the door. "I can hear her, now. She's madder than a wet hen. All the other passengers have disembarked. She's arguing with the Custom's agent. He wants to know why she doesn't have a bag. She's showing them ID: Italian Secret Service. She's claiming to be here to claim a political prisoner."

"Hah!" Caius snorted with an eye roll. Everyone ignored him.

"Flight's how long?" Jasper wondered.

"Fourteen hours, fifty minutes on average," Edward muttered. "Shit. Here they come."

"They don't half stick out, do they?" Jasper whispered back. We all snorted except for Caius. They persecuted other vampires for being conspicuous? Nothing like wearing winter weight power suits to Rio in the springtime. Not to mention sunglasses at night.

"They look like the bloody Men In Black," Bella murmured. We snorted again.

We assumed our guarding formation again, but in reverse. Now Edward, Bella and I were in the front, and Jazzy was at the back.

Three Volturi came through the door like they owned the room, and looked around. They strode over to meet us, removing the sunglasses. The faces of the males were curious and expectant. Jane's eyes were glittering. Yeah, she was hacked off, alright.

Edward bowed slightly. "Jane. Alec."

"And our newest Guard, Angelo."

"_Bravo. _ _Come vai_?" Edward stuck out his hand and Angelo shook it.

"_Bene, grazie_." Angelo said affably. Jane shot him a dirty look. He missed it.

"My wife, Bella, my sister Alice, and her mate, Jasper," Edward introduced us.

"You are looking well, Edward," Jane purred.

_I can't believe the White Witch just gave my brother the once-over._

"I am extremely well, thank you, Jane." Edward hugged Bella to his side.

"Isabella. You cleaned up reasonably well." Jane looked down her snide nose at Bella.

_Oh, sister, don't insult her back. Please, please, please, please, please..._

"Edward seems to think so," Bella smiled, gazing up smugly at Edward's face. Her diamonds glittered in her ears.

_Well done, Bella._

"We are grateful that you and your companions came all this way to escort Caius safely home," Edward said smoothly. He gestured at Caius, who was as white as a vampire could be. He smiled sickly.

"Get me away from these weak creatures, Jane. I will delight to be in the company of true vampires again."

"You will have to tolerate their company for some time yet. We have arranged to have this flight all to ourselves on the trip home, so it will be a relatively peaceful journey. I hate riding in an enclosed space with puling infants and neurotic humans. Our plane does not start boarding for another twenty minutes, and I can hardly see dear Edward's party leaving you unattended," she sneered.

Caius looked a little more cheerful as he picked up the dislike in Jane's tone. Perhaps he was unable to understand that she was also aiming the dislike at him.

Edward tried for diplomacy again. "I know you do not like South America, Jane, and that you find the travel tedious. I appreciate the favour you are doing us. Caius' activities down here were threatening to expose us all."

Jane gave Edward a disdainful look. "It is not for you, or your unnatural coven, that I do this favour. It is for Aro, my mentor, who wishes it. For some incomprehensible reason, he is fond of you and your little mate. Perhaps it is because he finds you novel. Beware. Someday, the novelty will wear off."

"Aro has acted as a friend to me before," Edward reminded her. "He did not contest my right to this territory. He, and his loyal followers, I count as friendly parties. Allies in the pursuit of the betterment of life for our kind."

"But your hunting practises are perverted. And you will not permit normal feeding here." Jane said, frosty cold.

"That is correct. But we do not wish any harm to come to those individuals who obey the Law." Edward smiled softly. He really did have the patience of a saint.

"Hmm." Jane's eyes flicked over to Bella. _Gosh, the Volturi's eyes are ugly. Their colour reminds me of ageing, raw roast beef._

Edward's lip twitched. He covered it with his hand. _Shit! Sorry Edward. I hope she didn't notice that._

"Isabella. You do not hide your eyes in front of humans," Jane said narrowly.

"She doesn't need to," Edward answered. "Her eyes are a beautiful, clear red like an albino human's. Anyone who notices them assumes that she is albino and dyes her hair. She's pale enough that the charade works."

"Apparently, she is not intelligent enough to answer for herself," Jane snapped. Bitch.

"I certainly am," Bella responded coolly. "but Edward likes to defend me. He loves me, you see. People in love do that sort of thing. It's a shame you don't have a mate of your own, or you would understand."

Uh-oh. Bella hit a nerve. Alec intervened. "You should be quiet about things of which you have no knowledge, _Dona_ Cullen. Jane had a mate. He was killed by humans 150 years ago. The same kind of creatures of which you are so fond."

Bella was taken aback. "My apologies, Jane. I spoke out of turn," Bella answered sympathetically. "It must be very hard for you without your mate. You must miss him dreadfully."

"Not any more," Jane said dismissively. "If I found a suitable, attractive companion, I would not hesitate to claim him for my mate. Perhaps one will become available. Perhaps he will tire of his ... inferior mate. Perhaps I will prove a better one." Jane's eyes rested on Edward. "Accidents and foul things do happen, you know. Mates are often lost. Especially newborn ones." She glanced at Caius meaningfully.

Caius was looking gleefully between the members of the exchange. Obviously, Bella was right. Jane would do little to assist us, should Caius attack.

Jasper shot Edward a stern look. Edward was bristling, but he nodded infinitesimally at my husband and damped down his temper. "That is the problem with the traditional lifestyle, Jane. Vegetarians grow much more attached to their mates. We would not care to replace our mates. We worship them. No one loves his mate more than a vegetarian. I feel sorry for those who have not experienced a fully-developed mate bond."

_Oh, Edward you dunce! Now she's offended!_

Jane turned burning eyes back to Bella. "So, did you manifest a talent, or are you inferior in that respect as well?"

A frisson of electricity passed through the air. I felt calm descend. Jasper was trying to cool things down.

"I have a talent," Bella said, neglecting to elaborate.

Jane stepped closer to Bella, cataloguing her appearance. "Not very pretty, are you? And not much of a lover, I would say. Perhaps, when your mate gets over his strange, quirky obsessions with substandard creatures, I will teach him what being with a real female is like."

Caius chuckled. Alec looked anxious, and Angelo appeared confused. Demetri and Felix looked away, embarrassed.

"What attracts me is very different from what attracts you," Edward said smoothly. "I told you that in 1919, long before my mate came along. I do not think that will change, especially if any harm comes to my mate after this little ... discussion."

_Oh, shit!_

Jane's eyes flashed like lightening. "Pain!" she cried softly.

Edward doubled up momentarily, and then Bella moved at inhuman speed to stand in front of him. Her eyes blazed madly, and a breeze seemed to blow her hair forward from behind. Suddenly, Edward was upright, panting, and Jane was on her ass on the floor, grimacing. Her twin, Alec, knelt beside her and examined her carefully. He turned hate-filled eyes on us.

Alec growled at Edward and Bella. "Aro will hear of this," he declared.

Demetri stepped up. "Yes, he will. He will hear how you antagonized this bonded pair while they were doing favours for Aro. While they were protecting our kind from Caius' careless behaviour."

Alec assisted Jane to her feet. He stood with his hand on her arm, defending and warning her at the same time.

"Do not even think of harming Demetri," Edward barked. "I will be talking to Aro, and he will know that we have had difficulties getting along. Let me remind you that he has given you a task to accomplish. You are not meant to be looking after your own interests. And let it be clear that your interests and mine do not coincide."

Edward must have been reading minds, for at that instant, a flight attendant came through the exit to the boarding tunnel for Jane's plane. "Ah. I am pleased you are here," she said to Jane, beaming. "If you would care to come on board, we are ready to fly."

Jane and Edward's eyes appeared to be locked together permanently. Jane sniffed, and cast a haughty, yet murderous look at the flight attendant, who balked. Jane put on her sunglasses, handing an extra pair to Caius. With a last, hostile look at Edward, she spun on her heel and flounced after the flight attendant to the boarding entrance. Only Alec and Caius trailed after her. Angelo watched them go, mouthed 'sorry' at Edward, and hurried after them. Demetri and Felix lingered.

"I am sorry for Jane's rudeness, Dom Cullen. Rest assured, I shall show Aro all that has transpired." He offered his hand to Edward, who shook it.

"I am impressed, Demetri. If you ever reconsider your lifestyle, you will always have a place in my coven."

"Thank you, Dom Cullen. I serve Aro, who is a good master. But I value your approval."

Edward smiled solemnly. "_Molte_ g_razie." _

"_Niente."_

"_Sii cauto. Buon viaggio_."

"_Grazie_."

Edward turned his attention to Felix, who smiled and proffered his hand. "I am sorry I used you badly the first time we met. You are a decent fellow. _In bocca al lupo,_ Dom Cullen. You are going to need it."

"_Purtroppo s__í__. Rieccomi_." Edward rolled his eyes. "_Grazie_, Felix."

"_Niente. Arrivederci._"

"_Arrivederci._"

Edward ran his hand through his hair. Bella fidgeted. We watched the Volturi depart. When the plane taxied out to the runway, and took off, our tension finally decreased. Edward stared down at Bella, pouting with amused puppy-dog eyes. "My heroine," he declared. "You rescued me, dearest."

"You scared the butch pants offa Jane," Jasper declared, nudging Bella with his elbow. She smacked him on the arm.

"Shut up," she laughed.

"Come on, Minx. That _had_ to be fun," Edward coaxed.

"Well, yeah," Bella admitted, peeking up at him from under her lashes, with a smug grin like the cat who ate the cream.

"So what were you thinking before you knocked her on her ass?" Edward asked, eyes dancing.

"I just thought, 'don't touch', I guess. And then, you know our bubble?"

"Yeah."

"I stood so she couldn't touch you, and I pushed the bubble like a shield, and Bam! There she was on her ass," Bella giggled. "And she looked so stunned!"

"Did you do it consciously, Bella?" I asked.

"Not really. It was more ... instinctive," Bella decided.

"Well, nobody's ever gotten the better of Jane before. She really hates you, Bella," Jazz chortled.

"I've decided hatred is a weak, powerless, self-destructive emotion," Bella declared. "Pity is better. It empowers you to act in creative ways."

"Very mature, sister. Colour me impressed all over," Jazz grinned, patting Bella on the shoulder.

"Me too, Bella. I'd have ripped the bitch's head off the second she eyeballed my mate's package," I giggled.

"Well, it was tempting, but the Dom, here, gave me orders not to touch the skank."

"She did not stare at my dick. She was only thinking about it," Edward protested.

"Brother dear? You are delusional," I declared.

"What?! She did not," Edward insisted.

"Oh, yeah," we chorused.

"Ew. You know, it's a good thing I don't sleep, because she would give me so many nightmares," Edward declared, nuzzling into his mate's hair.

We watched the plane until it disappeared, and then Edward sighed. "Sorry for letting Jane under my skin, everyone. How's it going to turn out, Alice?"

"For all her selfishness, Jane values Aro and wants to please him. She'll do her job. But there's some possibility, very vague, that she's not going to serve him in the future. We'd best watch our backs. She won't hesitate to strike, if given the opportunity."

"She really hates you and Bella, Edward," Jazz chipped in.

"That's what I figured. Should anything ever happen to her, I shall be singing 'Ding dong, the Witch is Dead'. And Bella? You may be immune to her talent, but you aren't a trained fighter and she might be. So leave the job to somebody else. Individuals like her make a lot of enemies and very few friends. Her day will come. Oh, and Bella? Thanks for rescuing me," Edward smiled crookedly.

"Any time," Bella said smugly. "I am an apex predator," she declared, looking up at him coyly.

"Don't get cocky. Jane is an apex predator, too, and from what I heard she fights like a rabid cur," Jasper admonished.

Edward hummed. "Apt description. She and Alec did not have a refined upbringing, no matter what she would like Aro to suppose."

"How do you know?" Bella demanded.

"I sat next to her in a movie theatre for two hours, remember? And the movie made her wonder about her upbringing."

"So what can you tell us about her? Tell us now, Edward. It may be important to know," Jasper stated.

"She and Alec were born in Milan in the 1840's. Their mother was a high class hooker from London. She'd been taken on a trip by her john and then he abandoned her there. She died giving birth to them. They were raised by a friend of their mother, who was killed by a client when they were six. After that, they fended for themselves for a couple of years.

"Aro loves opera. His favourite singer was performing in Milan so he went to see her, thinking to kill two birds with one stone and look up Carlisle, but Carlisle had already moved to America. Aro stumbled across Alec and Jane begging in the street and noticed their potential. He took them back to Volterra and they were raised by the Guards. As soon as they were old enough, he turned them."

"They were humans, raised by traditional vampires? No wonder they're screwed up," Bella decided.

"You'd be screwed up too if your guardians told you that if you didn't behave yourself, you'd be eaten for dinner."

"So they weren't loved," Bella stated, wincing.

"Well, the woman who kept them until they were six loved them. Otherwise, Jane wouldn't have remembered her. But no, Jane and Alec are so close because they have always depended on each other. Nobody has loved them since their foster mother died."

"Almost makes me pity them. And then, Jane lost her mate," Bella added.

"She didn't love him like we love each other, Bella. They fed each others' appetites. Don't romanticize it. She didn't love him any more than James loved Victoria."

"But some of the traditional vampires really love their mates, don't they? Like Aro and Marcus?"

"Yes. Some of them are more refined, like Carlisle said. Okay, everyone. Let's go home."

We left the building and looked around. Raphael pulled his taxi right up in front of us, and we got in gratefully. "Well?!" he demanded, looking anxiously at Edward.

"They're gone. No problems," Edward reassured him. "Thanks for waiting."

"De nada. You want me to drop you back at the marina?"

"Yes, please. Have you talked to everybody who went to the _gafieira_ last night? Checked on them?"

"I called them all while you were inside. Everyone is fine."

"Good to know. Thanks, brother."

"Thank you, brother."

We drove back the way we had come, and soon we were at the marina. Edward thanked Raphael again, reaching over the seat to grip his hand, and then retrieved the wad of cash from his pocket and folded it into Raphael's palm.

"Eduardo, this is too much!" Raphael balked.

"Let me give it. I don't need it. _Bom noite, __meu irmão_."

"_Bom noite, meu irmão_."

_**Edward's conversation with Raphael (in Portuguese):**_

"**Thanks for agreeing to this, Raphael. Let's talk about what's going to happen before we get there."**

"Okay."

"**We're going into the hotel to pick up Caius and his two men. I want them in your friend's cab. I don't want them to get any idea that you know me, or that you know the purpose of the trip. You didn't tell your friend anything, did you?"**

"**No. Thiago just knows it will be a long ride and that you pay well."**

Edward nodded. "**Everything will be perfectly safe. We'll get the three men at the Magic Palace, and then we'll go to the International Airport. Once we get there, I'll pay your friend and he can leave. I'd like you to wait for us. You might have to wait an hour or more. There are government people coming to get Caius. They might have questions for me. Then I'd like you to take us back to where you picked us up."**

"Okay. **Will you be in danger, Eduardo?"**

"**No. I brought Bella, didn't I? I wouldn't put her in danger. It will be fine, my brother. Don't worry."**

**Hey, Raphael? If I give you the money for Thiago, can you give it to him?"**

"**Claro. It costs about $30Reais for a normal ride of this length. Want to stick it in this envelope?"**

"**Thanks, man."** Edward stuck $100 R into the envelope Raphael passed him, and sealed it.

**_Edward's brief Italian conversation with Demitri and Felix_:**

**E:Much thanks. **

**D:It's nothing. **

**E:Be cautious. Good journey.**

**D: Thanks.**

**F:Good luck, Dom Cullen. You are going to need it.**

**E:What else is new? Here I am again. Thanks.**

**F:It's okay. Goodbye.**

**E:Goodbye.**

_**Saying goodnight to Raphael:**_

"**Good night, my brother."**


	29. Chapter 29: Capulets and Montagues

**Chapter 29: Capulets and Montagues**

**Yeah, I know you want the lemon:) Next chapter, which is coming very soon, I promise. I'm already working on it. This chapter is necessary, and it falls chronologically into this spot.**

**Thanks to my unofficial Betas: Anthony and my Twifan daughters, who always help me get into the heads of certain characters. **

**Thanks are due to my muses for this chapter: Jadedtigger, Camilla10, 2old2care, bananacupcake09, GAGIRL33, VallieValVal, jeasterl, and emmadtf2. You make me think a lot about family, in its many forms. Love you all.**

**I never believed that Charlie would be so weak that he would die if he found out about the mythical creatures of the Olympic Rainforest. First, he's grown up around the Quileute People, hearing their legends. Second, he's a cop. Third, he's a down to earth, honest, practical person. I also never believed that telling him Bella was dead would allow him to be happy for his remaining years. And if they told him that Bella ran away, he would never stop looking for her.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'I Hunger 3' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. Don't miss the Quileute song. This chappie's vids start at #12:**

**'Say When', by the Fray**

**'The Return of the King', from 'Lord of the Rings', by Howard Shore**

**'Only Time', by Enya **

**'Love Hurts', by Yiruma**

**'Yeha Noha (Circle Dance)', Native American music by unkown artists**

**'Llaky Runa', real Quileute music by unknown artists**

**'Dying Young', by Kenny G**

**'William Tell Overture', by Rossini**

**'The Man That You've Become', by Molly Pasutti**

**'You Can Let Go Now, Daddy', by Crystal Shawanda**

**'Love Remains the Same', by Gavin Rossdale**

**'You'll Be In My Heart', by Phil Collins**

**'Kweeti and the Quileutes' is a real Quileute legend. Apotamkin (misspelled in Twilight as Apotampkin) is not Quileute. He is, however, a genuine Navaho legend: 'Apotamkin the Skin-walker'. I have blended Apotamkin in with the Quileute legends. 'The Cold Ones' are an invention of Stephenie Meyer, that beautifully blend fiction and various legends together.**

**I'm condensing the legends for the sake of chapter length, so please think of my versions as Cole's Notes. The original stories are far more beautiful and poetic. Jake tells the story of the Cold Ones in Twilight so you can read the full-length version there. Now, wherever shall you find a copy... hmm. Right. You own every book Stephenie ever wrote. **

**To read the other legends, and a smattering of Quileute words, go to:**

**quileutelegend(dot)net and native-languagesorg/quileutestory(dot)htm**

**You may hear part of the Wolf Ancestor Legend in 'Twilight in Forks", the documentary. It's also on my youtube, jmollytwilight2, under Favourites. While you're there, check out 'William Tell: The Mom Song', by Anita Renfrew. It slays me. Sometimes I play it just to drive my daughter crazy.**

**angelfire(dot)com/biz4/vampyreresearch/myth has some interesting facts about vampire legends.**

**So, this chapter is a really different flavour for me. Please review. Tell me what you're thinking.**

_I see you there, don't know where you come from  
Unaware the stare from someone  
Don't appear to care that I saw ya. And I want you  
What's your name  
Cuz' I have to know it  
You let me in and begin to show it  
We're terrified 'cuz we're heading straight for it, might get it._

_You're in the song playing on the background  
All alone but you're turning up now  
And everyone is rising to meet you, to greet you  
Turn around and you're walking toward me  
I'm breaking down and you're breathing slowly  
Say the word and I will be your man, your man_

_[Chorus]Say when  
And my own two hands will comfort you  
Tonight, tonight  
Say when  
And my own two arms will carry you  
Tonight, tonight_

_Come close and then even closer  
We bring it in but we go no further  
We're separate.  
Two ghosts in one mirror, no nearer  
Later on if it turns to chaos, hurricane coming all around us  
See the crack, pull it back from the window, you stay low_

_[Chorus]_

_Come across you lost and broken  
You're coming to but you're slow in waking  
You start to shake.  
You still haven't spoken, what happened  
They're coming back and you just don't know when  
You want to cry but there's nothing comin'  
They're gonna push until you give in, say when_

_Now we're here and it turns to chaos  
Hurricane coming all around us  
Double crack throws you back from the window, you stay low_

_It all began with the man and country  
Every plan sends another century around again  
Another nation fallen_

_Maybe god can be on both sides  
Of the gun never understood why  
Some of us never get it so good, so good  
Some of this was here before us  
All of this will go after us  
Never stops until we give in, give in_

_[Chorus]_

_Say when  
And my own two hands will comfort you  
Tonight, tonight _

**Forks, Washington, Monday, August 21st, 2005**

_**Seth's pov:**_

I was stretched out on my bed, in my new bedroom. It used to be Bella's. It was kind of buttery if I thought about it, seeing as I could smell what she and my bromance had been up to in here. But it was a lot better than my old bed at home, so I wasn't about to trade. The sickly sweet smell would wear off eventually, I thought. Changing the sheets had helped, at least.

I was staring at the ceiling, at my Megan Fox and Tinsel Korey pinups. Soooo hawt. I hoped my Imprint would look like a combination of them some day. Maybe ... Tinsel's face, and Megan's bod and hair. Oh, and Bella's boobs. Or Tanya's. Yeah. I would be so there...

Charlie would soon be back in the heazy. I hoped my mother would not crap up the dealio. That would be a major ish. I mean, I wanted Charlie for my Dad. Not that he could ever replace my real dad, but if I had to be without _him_, I wanted Charlie as the next best thing. And if my mom messed up The Talk tonight, we would all be totally cactus. No hope whatsoever of us staying in this house with Charlie, if he jumped the couch. No, she would have to be _very, very careful _or I wasn't going to be speaking to her tomorrow. No pressure.

I rolled over and looked at some of my car posters. Maybe the Best Vampire On the Planet could be talked out of getting me a Volvo and into getting something a little more tricked-out. Something sleeker. And then, all I'd be needing was my Imprint, thank you very much.

The front door banged and I heard Charlie call my mom. She went to the door and I heard them saying 'hello' and chatting. My heart dropped into my stomach. Charlie was hanging up his gun and taking off his jacket, and my Mom was getting all smarmy with him. I'd better stay up here a few minutes, or they'd be cupcaking in front of me again. At this rate, I wouldn't be the youngest in the family for long. I wondered how Bella would feel about that.

Assuming Charlie didn't go running for the hills.

He had worked late, so supper was staying warm in the oven. Throwing a quick prayer up to the Great Spirit for all the ducks to line up, I threw my legs over the side of the bed and tromped downstairs. I was starving to death.

"Hey, Seth," Charlie greeted me, already sitting down at the small kitchen table. "How's it going, kid?"

"Um, it's all good, Charlie," I answered. He looked a little surprised because he understood every word that came out of my mouth. I had decided to try not to use too much teen-speak this evening, in hopes of keeping him sedate.

Yeah, I am well aware that he doesn't get half of what comes out of my mouth. I really enjoy razzing him, even though I love him. His reactions are so surreal that I just can't help myself.

"Oh," he said, all taken-aback. "Good." Charlie picked up his fork and dug in.

I looked down at my plate, sighing. Mom was buttering him up. She had made Grandma Swan's Stroganoff, and she knew I didn't like it, but it was Charlie's favourite. Nice Mom, though. She also made loads of cheese and garlic toast. I took six pieces and a very tiny spoonful of Stroganoff, and started eating.

The door crashed open and Leah barged into the kitchen. "Am I too late?" she asked. Idiot stick.

"No. Not at all. There's still plenty." Mom said meaningfully, glaring at Leah. Charlie was oblivious, shoveling down pasta like a starving man. Well, I was starving, but not _that_ starving.

"Oh ... yeah. Um, I would totally have hated to miss this, um, really yummy ... Stroganoff," Leah said unconvincingly. She loaded up her plate with garlic toast and maybe one mouthful of pasta, grimacing. Nope, she didn't like it either.

My mother picked up her fork, and started picking at her food. It was quiet. Leah and I exchanged a nervous glance. The forks clacked and you could hear the grass grow in here. "So ... how was your day, Leah?" Mom attempted to create Normal.

"Uh, good. It was good." Leah mumbled, and went back to looking at her plate. She moved the noodles around and set down her fork, picking up some toast in her fingers. Holy crow. She was on the same page as me. Almost like the olden days, pre-Sam-Loves-Emily-World-Over. Like allies.

Maybe if we kept our mouths full enough, we wouldn't have to talk to anybody.

"Seth? How was school?" Mom tried again.

"Good." I horked down more bread.

Charlie stopped in the middle of dumping more Stroganoff onto his plate. "Okay. Something's off. You're all too quiet. Who's gonna spill?"

Leah and I glued our eyes to our dishes, then realized we were in the same pack. We looked at each other anxiously, and lowered our eyes again. _Not me. Not going there._

Charlie set down his fork, pushing away his plate. "Sue? What is it? Fess up." He put both arms on the table. Oh, yeah. In cop mode. Well, maybe it was better that he was paying attention tonight.

Mom gave up on eating. We all set down our forks. Charlie's eyes widened in alarm. _Please, Great Spirit? Don't let him jump off the couch._

"Charlie? There's something serious we have to discuss," my mother began softly, staring at her hands, folded on the table.

"You haven't changed your mind, have you?" Charlie said, gripping the table edge with white knuckled fingers.

My Mom liberated his fingers and stroked them. She took his hands in hers. "No, no, Charlie. We still want to be a family. We all love you. But there are things you need to know. And you deserve to know them before we get married. In case you want to change your mind," she finished.

"Aw, that'll never happen," Charlie said, grinning. Yeah, innocence is bliss.

"Charlie, you're going to think I'm a nut. Please hear me out," my mom stammered.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'm listening." Charlie stared at my mother's face. She wasn't meeting his eyes.

"Charlie, there's no way to make this easier. I ... talked to Edward today. Life is changing, and we all love you so much. So ... because things are moving so quickly, you need to know now. And telling you gradually wouldn't make a difference."

Charlie's brow wrinkled up. "Now I'm really worried. Are Bells and Edward okay?"

"Oh, Charlie. They're fine. They sound wonderful. But you might not like what I have to tell you."

Charlie was getting wound really tight. "Please, Sue. Spit it out."

"Charlie? I can't just spit it out or you won't understand. I need to tell you things first. Things about the Quileute Nation that affect all of us. It might take some time to explain."

"Okay." Charlie agreed. "Don't keep me in suspense."

"You know we have legends. I'm sure between Harry, Billy and me you've heard a lot of them."

"Yes."

"Charlie? All the legends are true. And the legends are the reason that the Quileutes have been so prejudiced against the Cullens. I need to _show_ you the legends are true, so you believe me. I only get to tell you now because of two things. First? We're getting married. Second? We have the Cullens' permission."

There was a sharp rap on the door, and all our heads whipped around. I got up and ran to the door. It was Esme and Carlisle.

"Hi peeps!" I said enthusiastically. "Come to help out?"

Carlisle glanced at Esme, and they smiled gently at me. "Yes, Alice called us so we thought we'd stick our oar in. We thought we should break the news about our family, since Edward isn't here to do it in person."

"What are you going to do if Charlie freaks?" I wondered, eyes wide.

"Alice is fairly certain this is going to go well. Let's just keep our hopes up, shall we?" Carlisle said, turning and sticking his hand out as Charlie came out of the kitchen.

"Hello, Carlisle, Esme. Why do I get the feeling this isn't a coincidence?" Charlie asked suspiciously, taking Carlisle's hand.

"It's not, Charlie. Alice called us," Carlisle grimaced, holding it.

"Alice! Alice knows what this is about?" Charlie winced.

Carlisle released Charlie's hand. "Alice is psychic, Charlie. She _Sees_ possible futures."

Charlie gawped at Carlisle. There was another knock at the door. Carlisle glanced behind him and moved out of the way. Charlie answered the door. "Billy?! Sam?"

"Alice called us. We thought we should come," Billy said, wheeling himself in. Sam shut the door. Everyone stood around awkwardly.

"What is this?!" Charlie barked, alarmed. I wondered what was going through his head. Maybe he thought we belonged to some cult or gang or swinging society or something.

"This is all of us, coming to offer you an apology," Carlisle said.

"What for?" Charlie said, all confused and wary.

Billy sighed. "We all know everything, Charlie. _Everybody_ knows but you. For the safety of all our loved ones, we've all been keeping information from you. For years. But we have all felt awful about it. We have all wanted to tell you the truth."

Charlie backed up a step, staring at all our solemn faces. His face flushed and then paled. He looked sick, but focused on my mother. "You, too, Sue? You've been lying to me?"

"By withholding information and going along with lies. Yes, Charlie. For the safety of us all."

"For safety's sake?" Charlie repeated, frowning. "Whose safety? If there's a threat I can put officers on it."

A bunch of soft chuckles and rueful looks went around the group. Like that would help! Charlie looked more alarmed than ever.

Carlisle answered again. "_Everyone's_ safety. The Cullens, the Quileutes, the Swans, and the people acquainted with Bella and Edward. Pretty much everybody who went to their wedding and some who didn't. Plus the people they have befriended down in Rio."

"And Bells? Does she know about this?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Charlie? Can we come and sit down? Discuss this comfortably?" Carlisle suggested.

"Uh... yeah. Sure, sure. Come in." Charlie gestured, and we all filed into the living room. He sat in his favourite chair, looking wary and a little hurt. Sam, Mom and Leah squished up on the couch and Carlisle and Esme took the loveseat. Billy took up a spot in the corner. I sat on the floor. It was my favourite spot anyway.

"I asked you if Bells knows about this," Charlie said sternly, frowning between Carlisle and Billy. Carlisle and Billy met his eyes. Nobody else could do it.

Carlisle was the one to answer. "Yes, Charlie. Bella has known since January 20th, 2004.

"But ... she'd only been here a few weeks," Charlie protested, thunderstruck. "How come you told her, and not me?"

"She and Edward were already serious, Charlie. She kept the fact that they were dating from you for several weeks. He wanted to meet you. Bella wasn't ready to tell you. She wasn't ready to live the ... charade."

"She didn't trust me," he said hollowly.

"She didn't trust herself," Carlisle corrected. "She knew she would be putting you in danger by telling you about us. And your daughter is a terrible liar."

Charlie sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "So, you've been withholding information from me. Pretty serious stuff, I gather. Why tell me now?"

Mom ran her hand down Charlie's arm. "I planned to tell you about the Quileutes before we booked the wedding, love. You will be entitled to know everything about them if we're married anyway, and it would be dishonest for me to marry you without telling you first. We've been forbidden up until today by the Olympic Treaty to tell you anything about the Cullens. Seeing as we're all about to become related, and seeing as Bella and Edward have been so torn up about lying to you, the Cullens have lifted the restriction that banned us from telling you."

Charlie glared at Carlisle, who smiled apologetically again. "I'm truly sorry Charlie. As long as humans are involved, our government has forbidden us from revealing anything about ourselves. The risk of them finding out is small, but if they do, the consequences will be swift and deadly. In the interest of maintaining secrecy, our government has been known to wipe out entire towns."

Charlie somehow picked out the most important words. His face flushed and then paled. "Humans? And government? Our government? The US government?"

Carlisle sighed, and lifted his eyes to Charlie. "That's right Charlie. We are all _people_. We all have the same feelings, hopes and dreams. We all have souls. We all love our families and our friends. You are family, Charlie. But there are only three humans in this room: you, Billy, and Sue. And I'm not talking about your government. I'm talking about mine."

Charlie looked around the room smirking, eyes dancing, waiting for the joke to come out. We all looked at him, not laughing. Charlie's smile faded and he wilted a little in his chair. "You're serious," he asked rhetorically.

"Yes, Charlie. We're perfectly serious," Carlisle informed him.

"Great. Well, enlighten me away.," Charlie invited, waving a sarcastic palm at us. "What planet are you people from?"

"We're not aliens, Charlie," Esme stated. "But we have met a few people who would qualify."

"Billy? You tell the story of 'Kweeti and the Quileutes'," my Mom suggested.

"This is the true history of the Quileutes, a Nation of 750 living souls," Billy began. "A long time ago, when the earth was new, the Creator, Kweeti, was walking. He reached Queets River. At the time it was empty of people. Kweeti took spit and dirt from his arm, rolled it into balls, and threw it in the river. Thus, he made the first people to live there. He called them '_Kwe'tsux'_. Kweeti kept walking. When he reached the land of Quileute, he found two _kwoli_: wolves. They agreed to take off their skins. He transformed them into humans, and they became the '_kwoli-ute_', that is, Quileute People. Some men are descended from the wolves, others, from the whale, because Kweeti kept walking. Those of the Quileutes who descended from wolves carry the wolf gene, and can shapeshift back during times of trouble to defend the people from Apotamkin's brothers, the Cold Ones."

Charlie's eyes shifted from Billy to Carlisle, and stayed there. Yeah, Charlie Swan might be quiet, but he was no dunce. _Please don't let him jump off the couch..._

Mom took the next story. "In the time of the beginning, Apotamkin, the wicked demon, preyed upon the Navajo. Stories of him spread. The devil destroyed man whenever he found them. Thirsting, he ran like the lightning to catch his prey, and, biting them with his enormous fangs, killed them and sucked out all their blood. Drinking the blood of man allowed him to live forever. The people learned to recognize him, the devil who walks in his skin, by the coldness of his body, his red eyes, and his incredible strength and speed. The tribes shared warnings with each other, and therefore, the Quileute knew how to guard themselves against Apotamkin, but he never came to the Quileute Nation."

Sam took over. "Many, many moons passed. The Quileute became Spirit Warriors, able to leave their bodies in order to scare away enemies. They used their powers for the good of the tribe for generations. Finally, one day, Chief Taha Aki was betrayed and his throne usurped by Utlapa, who stole Taha Aki's body and destroyed his own so Taha Aki could not inform the people of Utlapa's treachery. Utlapa was a bad man, and did much harm. Taha Aki could not contact the warriors of the tribe, because Utlapa forbade the warriors from going to the Spirit World. Finally, Taha Aki begged a wolf to allow him to share its body. The wolf agreed, and Taha Aki was able to shift to human form and tell the people of Utlapa's betrayal.

"Taha Aki resumed his role as Chief, and fathered many sons. Taha Aki and his sons could assume the form of wolves. As long as they kept shape-shifting, they did not age. Taha Aki ruled, youthful and strong, for many moons. His human wives aged, and he remarried as they passed away to the Spirit World. Taha Aki deeply loved his _Wisatsu'upat Qa'al_, his 'third wife', whose name has been forgotten. He chose to stop shape-shifting so he could age with her and pass on to the Spirit World."

Leah took the next section of story. "After many moons of peace, when Taha Aki was old, a new creature came to the lands of the Makah, preying upon its young women. The Quileute braves were accused of doing them harm. The Quileute wolf warriors discovered a male creature killing some young women by drinking their blood. They killed the pale, shining creature, which was cold and fast, but before it fell, it managed to kill all the wolf warriors except for Yaha Uta. He brought pieces of the rock-like creature to Taha Aki, who had them burned. They did not realize the Cold One had a mate. She came to destroy the Quileute in vengeance.

"Yaha Uta fought brilliantly, but he was alone and the battle was lost. The female Cold One killed him. Taha Aki was so distressed that he changed into wolf form to fight the Cold One. The only other young man alive to fight her was Taha Aki's last living son, who was barely grown. He burst into wolf form and joined the fight. The _Wisatsu'upat Qa'al _knew her family would perish in the fight, so she stabbed herself to death. It distracted the Cold One long enough that Taha Aki was able to bite and kill her. The people burned the Cold One's body, and Taha Aki mourned. Eventually, he died and joined his beloved wife."

"In the 1600's, unholy demons flourished in Europe," Carlisle jumped in. "An Anglican Minister was zealous in destroying them. Vampires, he called them. He sent his only son to hunt down the creatures. The son managed to uncover a coven, and brought a mob to destroy it. However, during the fight, the minister's son was bitten. He knew what would happen if his father discovered what had happened. He was sorely frighted. He hid himself while his body changed, and awoke to a nightmarish life.

"Hating what he had become, he attempted to destroy himself, without success. He was so thirsty. He hid himself in the woods, when along came a deer. Falling upon the deer, he drained its blood. Perhaps he could exist without doing harm to humans. Perhaps he could still be a creature of God.

"The vampire spent many years acclimating himself to the scent of human blood. He lived at peace amongst humans, but he was very lonely. He lived in Italy and became the _Stregoni Benifico_, the defender of humans from evil vampires. Later, he became a doctor. He moved to the new world, where there were isolated places and plenty of game.

"After centuries of solitude, he met a young man who was dying of influenza. He took the boy for his own, and made him his son. A few years later, he found a dying woman and fell in love with her. He took her for his mate. Some years later, he and his son found a young girl dying in the street. He changed her, hoping she would be a mate for his son. She was not. She discovered her own mate a few years later. Her mate became the father's second son, and the girl married him. Life was good, and the vampire's family lived in peace. "

"Years passed," Billy took over, "and life for the Quileutes changed. Ephraim Black, a descendant of the _kwoli,_ was chief. One day, he and his men were out hunting, and they stumbled across a group of Cold Ones. The wolves were outnumbered. They knew what the creatures were, and were very afraid. But the leader spoke to them and asked for peaceful cohabitation. Thus was born the Olympic Treaty.

"The Cold Ones swore that they would not harm humans, and that they would adhere to a boundary line forbidding them from going to LaPush. They promised that they would hunt only animals, and that they would not turn any humans into creatures such as themselves. The _kwoli_ promised to let the creatures live in peace, not revealing their existence to another living soul and not persecuting them.

"The Treaty endured many moons without trouble on either side. But the wolf people were prejudiced against the new Cold Ones. They remembered what traditional Cold Ones were like. So they never trusted the family, despite the fact that the family did no harm to anyone, and often gave their help to those in need."

"In order to blend, the immortal Cold Ones had to move away," Esme continued. "For over fifty years, there were no Cold Ones in the rainforest. During those years, a young, mated pair came to join them. The family was complete, with two parents, two mated pairs, and the first son. But the firstborn son was alone, unmated, unhappy, and the family grieved for him. Eventually, they moved back to the Olympic Rainforest, and the Treaty was renewed under Chief Billy Black. The ones who appeared young went to high school in Forks, so the parents could work regular jobs. Everyone was content except the firstborn son, who was so lonely," she shook her head sadly. "The parents worried about him so."

I thought it was time that I got a turn. "Three years later, when life for the mythical creatures of the Olympic Forest was routine, a new girl moved to Forks. The first day she was at school, she met the firstborn son. It was love at first sight for both of them. He denied it. He did not want to condemn her to his kind of life. But she pursued him. She discovered what he was. She had no fear. She wanted to be with him forever. He refused to change her.

"There were many obstacles to their relationship, but they endured them bravely. The girl became part of his family, for all intents and purposes. But the girl was not able to cope physically in his world. The firstborn could not protect her. The relationship was accidentally discovered by a traditional vampire. He chased her home to her mother's house, by threatening her mother."

Charlie was leaning forward in his chair, absorbing every word. He was squirming a little, and his pulse was racing.

Carlisle took over my story. "The girl crept away from her protectors, presenting herself as a sacrifice in return for her mother's life. However, the story was a ruse. The vampire never had her mother. By the time the girl's vampire family arrived to save her, she was badly injured, and had been bitten by her assailant. The firstborn was devastated. He did not want her to be immortal. He thought it would destroy her soul. For that reason, he ... healed the wound, taking away the possibility of transformation, and took her to the hospital."

Esme picked up the tale. "For a few months all was well, but the firstborn grew upset and was plagued with guilt. He detested forcing his human mate to live a life of lies. He hated lying to the girl's father, mother and friends. He wanted the girl to live a normal life, and bad things kept happening to her. He blamed himself, so he broke off the relationship, and left. The girl was practically catatonic for months. The boy ran away and hid himself, refusing to feed. The girl jumped off a cliff at LaPush, and was rescued by the descendant of Ephraim Black, the Alpha Wolf."

Charlie put the puzzle pieces together with a snick. "Bella. Bella and Edward."

"Yes, Charlie."

"And Jacob. And _you_," he said pointing at Carlisle. "And you," he growled, pointing at Billy. "And ... aargh! You guys really had me going there for a minute." Charlie huffed a laugh and crossed his legs. "Very funny. What's the punchline?" He looked at us again, and the smile vanished. "You're not joking," he stated.

Carlisle shook his head and kept talking, while Charlie settled back in the chair with a stunned look on his face. "The little psychic sister, Alice, came back to see if Bella was truly dead, as her visions of the wolves were blurry. She found Bella alive and well, but the firstborn, Edward, thought his love was dead, and had already gone to the vampire government to beg to be destroyed."

Charlie gasped as more puzzle pieces snapped together in his head. "Edward. He _left_ Bella. He _abandoned_ her. Not a word for months. Nothing! And yet, you're telling me that when he thought Bella was dead, he went to ask to be put to death?"

Carlisle answered. "Yes. And Bella left your house in a panic, and went to rescue Edward in Italy. She stood in a fortress full of traditional vampires, and begged for the life of her mate."

Charlie sat back and stuck out one leg on the floor. He was gobsmacked. He turned about 50 different shades of pale. And they called them white people? He looked plenty of different colours to me.

Mom looked at him with concern. "Charlie? You okay?"

"I need a drink," he rasped, his voice way higher than normal. Mom got up and fetched the Blue Label that Carlisle and Esme gave him the day of the wedding. She poured a generous measure into a glass and held it out to him, setting the bottle on the coffee table in front of him. Charlie ignored the glass and picked up the bottle, taking a big swig out of it. He blew out a breath, and wiped his brow with a shaky hand.

Carlisle continued. "The young couple picked up the pieces of their hearts, and accepted that they were meant to be together. Edward continued to resist turning your daughter. She begged him. He said he would not do it unless she agreed to marry him. They agreed. All was good, except for one thing: they were very unhappy to be lying to you and Renee."

Charlie's eyes flickered, unseeing. "I _accepted_ him. See, I never trusted Edward. Not for ages. And then, I caught them in her bedroom and I went ballistic. And he behaved so well. So maturely. And I believed your story, Carlisle. Your story of half-truths. And I thought I had wronged him. So I decided to trust him. And now, you tell me they've been carrying on behind my back and telling me lies. To top it off, you're telling me that half the people in this room are wolves and the other half are vampires and that you're natural enemies. Jesus H. Christ! Is Frankenstein gonna show up next?"

"Charlie? Since you stopped pushing Jacob at Bella, and accepted Edward, has he ever given you any cause to doubt his sincere love of your daughter, or his respect for you, or his goodness and kindness to others?" My Mom asked.

Charlie sat and thought it through. "No. No, I have never thought, from Day One, that he had anything but genuine love for Bella. And he has been unfailingly respectful of me. But they lied to me. They _both_ lied. You all did. And this is a major lie, people. You all lied. And this is a very hard story for me to buy."

"We kept secrets for the protection of many people," Billy said.

Charlie rounded on him. "Since when did you stop hating the Cullens?" he snarled, reddening.

"Since they saved Jacob after he was injured by their mutual enemies. That was no motorcycle accident, Charlie. Bloodsucking vampires did that. And then, after Jacob banged on for months that Edward would hurt Bella, it was _Jacob_ who hurt her." Boy, it had to be hard for Billy to say anything against his son. He was looking really guilty. "It was Jacob who could easily have killed her. And it was Edward who acted as a barrier between Bella and Jacob. Edward who offered his life to save hers. Which he has done over and over, I might add. And Edward, who could have demanded the death of a _kwoli_ who harmed a member of his family, showed mercy instead."

Charlie looked down, remembering the horrible bruises that Jacob had left on Bella. We were all remembering it. It was so scary. And Edward had thrown himself over Bella's body, not even trying to protect himself. Yep, terrifying.

"You know, Charlie," Billy said hesitantly, " I have been horrible to the Cullens, and they did nothing to deserve it. They have behaved with honour, kindness, love, and self-sacrifice. And they protect this whole area from wicked creatures. In fact, they have destroyed a lot of traditional vampires in order to protect us all. They're good folks, Charlie. Bella will be safe, and loved, with them."

"Thank you, Billy," Carlisle said softly.

"How do I know? How do I know this whole far-fetched story isn't just another pack of lies? How do I know Bella is safe? Why shouldn't I get her back and run with her where you can never find her?" Charlie fumed, heating up.

"Why would we be lying to you about this, Charlie? Why would we make it up?" Sam asked, frowning.

"You will know it's true, because we are going to show you what we are," my Mom stated. Well, that stopped him in his tracks. "And until you heard this story, you felt confident that Bella was safe and loved. That Edward was her best choice. Her soul mate. Nothing has changed, there. She would _never_ run from him, even if you forced her.

"Look what happened the last time they were apart. Bella is where she wishes to be, and she would hate you for not supporting her choice. Are you going to start hating the Cullens for being different? For having different physical attributes? For being a different breed of person? Are you going to hate my children too, because they are _kwoli_ warriors?"

Charlie's shocked eyes locked on me, and bounced to Leah and back again. "Y-your children?"

"Are _kwoli _warriors. Yes. So are you gonna start hating them, Charlie?" Mom demanded, her arms crossed and her eyes fearful.

Charlie looked at my sad eyes, and Leah's. Then, he looked back at my Mom. "No, of course I won't hate your children, Sue. I love your children. I love my child, too. And I have even loved Edward. But now? They've told me so many lies. So many. How can I love him after that?" Charlie sounded like there was a lump in his throat, but he still looked mad.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Not that you'll care for my opinion, Charlie, seeing as I'm a _kwoli_, but Edward is one hell of a better match for Bella than Jacob is. They're both mythical creatures, after all, so its an even playing field. But even I, who have been notoriously bitchy to the bloodsuckers, can see that Edward is unfailingly respectful to Bella, and that he supports her personal growth and provides for her needs. And I have also noticed that he's extremely gentle with her, for all that he's incredibly strong. Jacob is none of those things. Sorry, Billy, but it's true. Jacob has dictated to her, made assumptions about her, pushed himself on her when she said she only wanted to be friends, and hell, he even kissed her a few times against her will."

Billy sighed. "I would like to be able to disagree with you, Leah, but I can't. You're right. Jacob has behaved badly, and he needs help in order to be a healthy person. Plus, he didn't imprint on Bella, so he would only end up hurting her someday. I'm hoping he imprints on somebody who will love him back in the way that Bella couldn't. Then, he'll stop being so upset and self-centred."

"Imprint? What does that mean?" Charlie asked, eyebrows raised.

"We'll get there. All in good time, Chief Swan," Sam said, sighing. "But you're right, Billy. Imprinting would be the best thing that could happen to Jacob."

Esme added her two cents. "Edward is a patient person, Charlie. He barely ever has lost his temper. He has, and will always treat Bella like a princess."

"What happens if I disagree? What happens if I reject you?" Charlie asked narrowly.

"I sincerely advise you never to speak of this to anyone," Carlisle said. "It would lead to your discovery and death, and quite probably to the deaths of many other individuals."

"What would you do to me?" Charlie asked again.

Carlisle sighed. "Nothing. We could never harm you, but our government would. You must bear the secret, as the Blacks have done for over a century. If you were to reject us, we would leave. All of us. We would disappear. And you would never see Bella again."

Charlie's hands clenched on the arms of his chair. "Never?"

"No, never. It would be like none of us ever existed. You would never find us."

Charlie mulled it over. "I can't have that. Bells is my daughter. She's precious. And Edward? He's kinda grown on me. I never expected to have anything in common with him, but if I'm honest, unlike all of you," he frowned, " I must say that he's good company. If they left, I would always wonder if they were happy and safe. If they were alright."

"I'm sorry we lied, Charlie. It comes with the territory. You might find that you have to lie to people on our behalf, too, sometimes. It keeps everyone safe," Carlisle grimaced.

"The sun is out," Esme spoke up. "Just like Alice said. We should show Charlie now."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. Charlie? Can we step out in your yard for a second?"

Charlie looked alarmed. "You're not gonna burn up in a ball of flame in front of me, are you?" he fretted.

"No, no, exposure to the sun doesn't kill us. Suicide would be an extreme way of proving we aren't lying, would it not? I just want to prove to you that we're different. Esme? Stay inside where it's safe."

"Yes. You're right. Stay inside with the wolves where it's safe," Charlie said, rolling his eyes and taking another swig out of the bottle. My Mom grabbed it out of his hand and confiscated it. "She-Wolf," Charlie muttered.

Esme ignored Charlie and answered her husband. "Yes, dear. Sue, shall I put away this food for you before it rots?"

"Yes, thank you, Esme. I'd appreciate that. There's the lid, over there," Mom said.

Charlie looked at the table. "I've watched you eat," he said matter-of-factly. "I've seen all of you eat."

"You may have seen us eat, but you've never seen us digest the food," Carlisle said with a sidelong glance. Carlisle put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie didn't even flinch. Well, that was good.

Charlie exited the back door, off the kitchen, and turned around to look at Carlisle. "What is it you're going to do?" he worried.

"I'm only going to show you that my skin is reflective. It's why we stay out of the sun. Nothing's going to hurt you, Charlie. I promise."

"Okay," Charlie said gruffly, shifting from foot to foot.

Carlisle set foot out into the light. His skin sparkled like it was made from a zillion diamonds. He didn't need bling. He _was_ bling.

Charlie looked at Edward's father, gawping. His hand twitched upward.

"I assure you, we're living myths. My family all looks like this in the light. Want to touch me?" Carlisle asked, smiling. Charlie reached out and touched Carlisle's hand with the tip of his finger. Emboldened, he turned Carlisle's hand over repeatedly, and looked at it. "Holy shit. And this is why you're all so cold?"

The light refracted, like Carlisle was covered in prisms. "Yes, we're cold because our bodily fluids -what passes for blood- do not circulate as yours do. The fluids rest in our cells." Rainbow fairy lights danced everywhere.

"I am never going to get used to that," Leah grumbled, pouting. Idiot stick.

"_We_ don't even get used to it," Carlisle claimed. "Okay. Can we go in? I'm afraid to get noticed out here," he said, turning and heading back in the house. "All I need is for one of your neighbours to pop out here and find me, with the grapevine this town possesses."

"Boy. You're just one ... big, scary vampire," Charlie growled sarcastically, slapping Carlisle on the back.

"What have we been telling you?" Carlisle laughed. He came back inside, away from the windows.

We were outside all of five minutes, yet all the dishes were done. No chores for me. "Hooyah! Thanks for doing the dishes, Esme. You rock."

"You're welcome Seth," she answered.

"Hey, how did you come here, to the house, in the light?" Charlie asked.

"It was overcast. We can go out, as long as it's not bright and sunny," Carlisle explained.

"Camping trips in nice weather?" Charlie asked sternly, standing at the back of the kitchen.

"Hiding away indoors. Or out in the woods, hunting. Edward always says, incidentally, that he'd love to talk hunting with you, even though he prefers his venison kicking." Carlisle chuckled.

"That so? Hey, before it gets dark, are you , uh, _kwoli _gonna show me your stuff?" Charlie wondered.

"You're taking this awfully well," Sue said warily.

"What choice have I got? None. Not if I want a happy life with friends and family. I mean, practically everybody I know now is a- a- a- uh, non-human." Charlie blushed.

"Thanks a heap, Charlie," I growled, rolling my eyes.

"You tell me how you'd feel, kid, if our positions were reversed," Charlie demanded, hands on his hips. "Man, do I want a drink." Mom fetched the Blue Label back out of the cupboard. Charlie stopped her. "No, I'd better not start now, or I might never stop."

"I'd think it was totally shiznit. In fact, when my Mom told me what was happening to me, it was the best day of my life," I claimed.

"Well, it was the worst day of mine," Leah said sadly. "I just want to be normal." She avoided looking at Sam, who was pretending to look out the window to hide his embarrassment.

"Leah, I know it's tough, but everything happens for a reason. Someday, you'll find out what that reason is," Billy said kindly.

"Yeah. Sure, sure." Leah sighed.

"You gonna show me, or what?" Charlie demanded.

"Okay, Charlie, but we'll have to step into the woods," Sam said.

"Yeah, okay."

"We'll wait for you here," Carlisle said, pointing at himself and Esme. "I'd like to talk to you anyway, Billy. How is Jacob getting along? Sue told me he's written the letter."

"He's not emotionally stable yet," Billy cautioned. "But his attitude is much better. More humble. He's starting to sort himself out. It might take a long time. But he wants to restore his friendship with Bella, and make amends with Edward. He's working toward that. And he's been speaking to everyone with a lot more respect. I feel better, let me tell you."

"I'm glad, Billy. Is there any way I can help?" Carlisle offered.

I interrupted. "Come on, Charlie. Let's not wait for the grass to grow. I suspect the Cullens have a lot more to talk to us about tonight. And you'll probably have a bazillion questions."

"Yeah, okay." Charlie said. He turned for the door and I bounded after him. He stopped dead, and I bumped right into him, knocking him over. I caught him before he hit the floor.

"Easy, Seth!" my Mom barked.

"Sorry, Charlie. Edward says I'm a young pup and I ought to slow down around old people."

Charlie looked at me in disbelief.

"Oh. Sorry, Charlie. You're not that old. Edward was talking about himself."

Charlie gaped at my Mom. "Just how old is Edward?"

I jumped in before she could tell him. "Don't answer, Mom. He's sensitive about it. Best you ask him yourself, Charlie, while he feels like he owes you a load of explanations," I advised. Charlie looked taken aback, but he nodded anyhow.

"Why did you stop so suddenly, Charlie? Is there something you wanted to know?" Mom asked, taking him by the hand and leading him outside.

"Uh, yeah," Charlie said, pulling a hand down his moustache. "One time, Harry and I were in the kitchen, and Bells came running in, yelling that the bears we'd been searching for in the forest weren't bears at all. They were ... giant wolves." He waited for the response.

Sam laughed. "Yes, Charlie. You cops were busy, trying to hunt us down, while we were trying to protect the humans in this region from a group of vampires determined to kill Bella. Remember James? The psycho Edward told you pushed Bella down the stairs? He was a vampire. His mate, Victoria, created an army in an attempt to get revenge. She figured, since Edward killed James, she should kill Bella. Tit for tat."

"Edward killed James," Charlie echoed.

"No, actually, if you want to be accurate, Alice killed James. Edward was looking after Bella," I corrected. "But Edward and I did kill Victoria, and I helped dismember them and burn the pieces," I boasted. Bouya.

Why didn't Charlie look impressed? "Shit. My son-in-law and my stepson are murderers. Wonderful."

"Well, it wasn't Edward, or any of us, killing humans," I protested. "We were killing undead human-killers. You can't put us in jail for killing people who are already technically dead."

"Victoria and her newborns would have wreaked havoc in this area, Charlie," Sam declared. "It was they who were responsible for the all the murders in Seattle, not bears or wolves."

"Good thing I never tracked down the murderers in that Seattle business. I'd have had to arrest everybody I know for being vigilantes. Good luck on keeping any of you lot locked up."

"You got that right," Sam laughed.

Charlie scuffed his feet in the turf. "So ... giant wolves, huh?"

"Yes, Charlie. We're quite large. About the size of horses. But we don't bite. Much," Leah said. "I'm the smallest, and I'm grey. Seth is small too, because he's so young. He's chocolate brown. Sam is second biggest. He's black. Jacob is rust-coloured. He's the largest. And the rest are all different."

"There are more of you?" Charlie gawped.

"We don't disclose our numbers, Charlie. For safety." Sam said, closing the subject.

"Oh, of course not." Charlie frowned and walked on a bit.

"Charlie? This is a good spot," Sam said. I didn't tell him that we were standing in the spot where Edward had left Bella. I knew, because I had suggested once that we all picnic there, and Edward has squashed the idea like a bug. Edward said they never went there any more. I didn't think it would be good to bring that up in front of Charlie, though.

"Seth? Perhaps you would like to do the honours?" Sam suggested.

"Yup. Bouya!" I said excitedly, stripping out of my t-shirt and kicking off my shoes. "You want me to phase in front of you, Charlie, or hide in the trees and come back?"

"You might as well give me the whole enchilada, kid."

"Hooyah! I took a couple of strides backward, ready to run, and froze. "Oh. I really like these shorts. I don't wanna shred them," I admitted.

"The females will close their eyes," Leah said, eyes rolling. She and my mother sighed and crossed their arms, eyes shut.

"Thank you," I said, all amped and smug. I slipped out of the rest of my clothes, and started to run. Before I went 20 feet, I phased, enjoying the surge of energy in my muscles. I sent up a quick 'thank you' to the Great Spirit. Then, I ran a couple of big circles and trotted over to Charlie.

The look on his face was priceless. I thought he was going to pass out. So did Sam, apparently, because he was holding Charlie up. I couldn't help myself. I barked a laugh, eyes rolling and tongue lolling out. I sat in front of them with a thump, and grinned at Charlie.

Charlie just looked at me like he'd been struck by lightning. Then, he reached out tentatively and stuck his hand under my nose like he expected me to sniff it. That was too much! I collapsed onto my back with my feet in the air, laughing my guts out. Sam and Leah cracked up, too.

My Mom must have been biting her tongue, because she managed not to laugh. "He's sentient, Charlie. He knows who you are," she informed him.

I sat up again and grinned at Charlie. He reached out slowly, and scratched my ear. That was funny, too. So I licked his cheek, leaving a trail of spit down it.

"Ew, kid! Gross!" Charlie declared, cringing, as everybody laughed.

"You wanna ride him, Charlie?" Sam asked. That just sounded so wrong.

"Uh..." Charlie eyed me uncertainly. I wagged my tail and yelped a 'yeah'. "I guess," Charlie said, pulling at his uniform collar.

"Climb up his foreleg, lie on his back, and hang on tight to his scruff," Sam instructed. Well, up got Charlie, and up I stood on my feet, but then, Charlie sat up like he was on a horse.

"No, Charlie, you have to lie on your stomach. Otherwise, when he runs you'll be knocked off," my Mom said.

Charlie scootched down again, and tangled his hands up in my fur. "Ready, Charlie?" Mom asked.

"Uh. Yeah," Charlie answered. I woofed, and took off.

We flew through the forest, the trees blurring around me. My paws thudded into the spongy ground. The earth smelled so good after the rain. Pine and earth. I got into a rhythm, panting.

Charlie spoke into my ear. "Hey, kid? This is like 'Star Wars' when they ride the speeder bikes in the Forest Moon of Endor. This is fun."

I leaped up high, barking a laugh, and Charlie laughed too. I took him a couple of miles out, and circled back. He would get tired, and his information session wasn't over. After a few minutes, we rejoined my family and Sam.

I sat down carefully and stuck out my right paw for Charlie to climb down, but he surprised me by sliding down my back and off my butt instead. Charlie tripped and fell on his butt, and sat on the ground giggling and rocking himself. I laughed again, shaking all over.

My Mom spoke softly in Leah's ear. "Maybe I shouldn't have let him have the bottle," she muttered. She called to my new dad. "Charlie? Just so you know next time, it's more polite to climb down using the _kwoli_'s paw as a step."

"Oh. Sorry Seth. I need some wolf-etiquette lessons."

I shrugged. No big.

"Time to go back inside. We have a lot more to discuss. Seth? Don't be long," Mom warned. I yipped another 'yes' at her.

The group went back in the woods. I grabbed up my clothes in my mouth and flew through the trees. When I got close to the house, I phased back and hurried into my clothes. When my family and Sam stepped out of the woods, I was sitting on the steps, waiting for them.

"Brat!" my mother declared. She poked me in the neck like the Dog Whisperer, saying 'Cht", and walked up the steps past me. I laughed. Everyone else followed Mom inside and I brought up the rear. They headed for the living room and I shut the kitchen door.

We took up our former positions. Carlisle stirred as we settled. He always sat so freaking still, it was eerie. "So Charlie," he began. "It's time to answer your question: Why are we telling you now?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that," Charlie admitted.

"It's Bella, Charlie. She's well, don't worry. Better than 'well', as we hear told, but something very rare has happened. Something we never thought to expect."

"Go on," Charlie muttered.

"Charlie? Edward has not bitten Bella, but she's starting to change into one of our kind."

All the Quileute in the room gasped, except my Mom, who already knew.

"How can that be?" Sam demanded.

"Our histories are sketchy, and a vampire-human pairing is exceedingly rare, as you might guess. So, we're going on the assumption that it's to do with the exchange of bodily fluids."

"But why wouldn't she just turn right away, like the normal ones do?" Billy frowned.

"There's something in her body, preventing the change from fully taking effect. The good news is, she's functioning perfectly, and there's no pain," Carlisle said.

"What's in her body, preventing the virus from taking over?" Sam growled, getting a little hot and bothered.

"Venom, not a virus," I put in.

Carlisle and Esme stared into each others' eyes, deciding. Carlisle turned back to Sam. "Edward and Bella wanted to be the ones to inform you and Renee. It's not my place."

"You are the leader of this coven, and Edward's actions may violate the Treaty," Sam insisted, looking angry.

Carlisle took a page from Edward's book and ran a hand through his hair. Billy spoke up. "Sam? I promised Edward that if he turned Bella, it would not violate the Treaty."

"Okay, but still. I'm upset. We've been honest with you, and we expect full disclosure." Sam waited, arms crossed.

Carlisle looked at Esme, and she nodded, looking down. His eyes turned to rest on Charlie. "I really think Edward and Bella should-"

"Oh, come on!" Sam insisted, putting his hands on his hips. "This is a security issue."

Carlisle looked at Charlie again. "Charlie? You're ... going to be a grandfather."

"Hooyah!" I yelled, punching the air. "Coolio. That is totally shiznit!"

Sam, however, was growling. "Impossible. You're all sterile. You reproduce by biting."

"Apparently, some males remain fertile for many years. Some of my other friends and family are also fertile. We've asked all our male friends to be tested. Those who have been vampires for less than a hundred years are all fertile. The females, however, are all sterile. Which does not apply to Bella as she is -was- human."

Sam gawped at Carlisle.

"So they already know Bella's pregnant?" Charlie snapped, leaping out of his chair and hovering over Carlisle, who did not react. "I knew Edward was lying to me! He told me they were waiting for marriage. He said they weren't going all the way 'til they were married. I should have shot him when I had the chance!"

"Yeah. That would work _real _well," Leah said, rolling her eyes.

"They didn't consummate the relationship before they got married. They did wait. But the baby is developing at an abnormally fast rate, and Bella had a lot of symptoms that clued them in early. Edward has two medical degrees."

"_Two_ medical degrees?!" Charlie demanded in shock, abandoning the question of timing.

"Well, medical knowledge changes at an astounding rate. His first degree was from Harvard. The second is from Johns Hopkins."

Charlie dragged his palms down his face, exhaling. "So the baby is developing at an accelerated rate?" He started pacing.

Carlisle nodded. "Perhaps double, or triple the normal rate. We think, her due date will fall sometime around the end of November."

That couldn't be right. Charlie hadn't noticed. He was too preoccupied. I was doing my math though. If it were double the rate, and she was almost three months pregnant, she had to have been pregnant before the wedding night. Way to go, Edward. I'd better keep my mouth shut in front of Charlie, though, or he'd be ambushing Edward with his gun.

"Holy crap!" Charlie said, pacing. He fell back into his chair, looking gobsmacked again. "I'm going to be a grandfather," he said blankly. "I'm going to be a grandfather at 45. Holy crap. Sue? Get me another drink."

"Swans are so weird," Leah said, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, tell him, _show_ him, about vampires and werewolves, and he doesn't bat an eye. Tell him his daughter is pregnant, and he nearly has a heart attack. Bella and Charlie are obviously cut from the same cloth."

"Hear, hear!" Billy agreed.

"Come on, Charlie! It'll be da bomb!" I declared, bouncing a little. "A little nephew or niece for me," I crowed. "Somebody to teach all the cool stuff I know," I said, wriggling with joy. Oh, I couldn't wait to talk to Edward.

"What if the baby is dangerous?" Sam asked coldly.

Carlisle remained cool as usual. "It won't be. Edward and Bella will raise it properly. And I don't think it would harm anyone at any rate. It will be a hybrid. Edward and Bella are too civilized to allow it to happen."

"So Bella will return to Forks as a part-vampire?" Sam asked.

"Yes. But so far, although she has enhanced capabilities, she has none of the negative traits we have. Her eyes have turned red. That's normal for newborns who subsist on blood. Assuming she sticks to her animal diet, they will turn gold by next summer.

"Bella is ingesting both human food and animal blood.-"

I snickered, "And as much of Edward's semen as poss-" My mother slapped a hand over my mouth. Oops! My bad.

Carlisle glared at me out of the corner of his eye. "She has enhanced strength, speed, endurance and hearing. Her eyesight remains weak. Her sleep patterns are disrupted, but she still sleeps. She still tires. But Edward and Bella are constantly amongst humans down in Rio, and she's not tempted by their blood at all. They continue to go dancing, and have plans to have their friends over to our cottage on Thursday. Bella's not dangerous."

"Yet," Sam said gruffly.

"I don't believe she will be," Carlisle declared. "She loves too many humans to ever hurt one."

Sam nodded. "I'll have to watch her, though, Carlisle. And their offspring. The pack must be informed."

"I understand," Carlisle said, nodding.

Sam sighed. "I think I'd best go now. Seth and Leah may be excused. We'll fill you in later. Billy, you coming? I'm gonna need help talking to Jacob."

"Yep. Night Charlie."

"Night, Billy."

"If you don't mind, I think I'll go too. I really don't want to hear about Bella just now," Leah admitted. "I'm glad for her, Charlie. But ..."

"Just go, Leah. It's alright. I'll fill Charlie in, and I'll catch you up to speed later," Mom said quietly.

Everybody left except Carlisle and Esme. We all looked at each other for a moment.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Is ... is Bella ... happy?"

"Oh, Charlie. Yes, she's thrilled. They are both so happy. You won't recognize them. They're both so changed. Edward seems so carefree. Actually? They sent us pictures today." Esme reached down on the floor, beside the loveseat. I'd forgotten she came in carrying a binder. "I made you up an album," she said shyly.

"Oh. Really? For me? Thank you." Charlie took the album, looking at the plain leather cover a little hesitantly. Then, he opened it. I scurried over and knelt at his side so I could see, too.

The first picture was just of their hands, fingers bent and joined together in the middle to create the outline of a heart, silhouetted with the sunset behind. Esme had used fancy lettering and ribbons and stuff to decorate the page. It wasn't just a book of photos, it was a scrapbook. And Hooyah, Esme was some expert at scrapbooking. She was still making ones for the wedding pictures.

The next picture was of Bella's face, resting on folded arms, her chocolate brown eyes smiling warmly into the camera. Edward must have taken it, because she had that lovey-dovey look that she saved just for him. Yeah, I noticed. Edward could call me a sappy date all he wanted.

The picture opposite was of Edward, sitting on some big rock with his forearm resting on his knee, staring out to sea. He looked scruffy, peaceful and happy.

The next picture was of Bella, sitting in a kitchen, wearing some kind of white dress that looked like it was made out of towels. She was waving a fork at the camera, scowling, with a huge cinnamon bun on her dish. Esme had captioned the picture "Stop staring at me while I'm trying to eat. Take a picture! It'll last longer."

The next pair of pages had small photos littered around on it, of Edward grabbing Bella around the waist from behind, lifting her up in the air and dragging her backwards. Bella looked like she was trying to escape. They were wearing shorts and t-shirts. They were both laughing.

On the next two pages, they were dancing. Bella had on some dress that looked like it was held together with spit. W-o-w. Yeah, she was gonna be my sister, but I could still admire a good bod. Geez, were her tits bigger? And what was that sparkling on her belly? And crap, did she pierce her ears?

The following two pages were in a rainforest. Bella was perched in the top of a tree, wearing a casual, dark-coloured outfit and Chucks, next to some kind of little monkeys. And there was one of Edward, holding out food to a spider monkey. The next page showed Bella with the same animal. It was captioned, "Two Spider Monkeys".

"They look good," Charlie murmured, turning back to the picture of Bella looking all dewy-eyed. "Happy."

"Yes, don't they?" Esme said, looking dreamy.

"You said Bella's eyes are red, though. She looks normal here." Charlie pointed out.

"Well, her eyes weren't red at first. The ones with the monkey were taken when her eyes turned red, but it's probably hard for you to see because Bella's not close enough to the camera. There are more recent pictures at the back, where you can see that she definitely looks like us."

Charlie allowed Esme to flip through the book. She stopped on a close-up of Edward, looking like he was asleep. "Charlie? We don't normally sleep. Males take a nap, maybe once every fifty years. Your clever daughter took pictures. I'm not sure any others exist of a vampire sleeping. You're seeing Edward at his most human."

"Huh," Charlie said, examining the photograph. He stayed silent for several minutes. "Esme?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"You all seem ... pretty human to me."

"Thank you, Charlie. We're similar inside, no matter what our physical differences are. We don't always think like humans, though, or behave that way, so please keep that in mind and let us know if we ever make mistakes or give offence."

"Edward is ... a good person," Charlie murmured. "He and Bella, well, I used to fight against them being together. Being serious. I didn't want my little girl to grow up so fast. But ... they are going to last, aren't they?"

"Yes, Charlie. Their feelings for each other will never change. Our kind mate for life. They will never tire of each other. Their love will always be fresh. It will only increase over time," Carlisle said reassuringly.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes, Seth?"

"How is a vampire mate bond different from a _kwoli _imprint?"

"That's a very interesting question, Seth. There are a few differences. When a wolf warrior imprints, it is a one-sided affair. He is vulnerable, because the girl he fixes his heart on having may reject him. However, if she rejects him, he is able to be satisfied with friendship.

"Vampire mates, on the other hand, seem to experience mutual love at first sight. Sadly, there have been a few cases that I have read in the traditional vampires' history books, where one partner has not felt as strongly as the other, and has rejected the partner. Traditional vampires are often selfish creatures, you see, with stunted emotional development.

"In cases where one member of the pair feels disinterested, the partner suffers. The rejected vampire cannot function normally without his mate, and cannot choose anyone else. The vampire deprived of a mate becomes depressed. Some go mad. Some become suicidal. Few live more than a handful of years if deprived of their mate. One notable exception is Marcus, one of our trio of leaders, who has lived without his mate for the past 3500 years."

"Thirty-five hundred years?" Charlie gawped.

"It is possible to live that long, but it's rare. Accidents and violence befall us. Immortality is not a guarantee in this life. We're durable, but we're not gods."

"Go on about the bonding," I begged.

"I met Esme when she was barely sixteen. We had feelings for each other, but I left because she was too young. Vampires are able to do that, unlike _kwoli_. We don't bond unless our partner is fully mature. Esme and I met again, providentially, eleven years later, when she was mortally injured. Rosalie met Emmett when he was dying, too, but he was conscious, and asked if she were his angel. Both Emmett and Esme were still human when they met their mates, and they fell in love with us, regardless of species.

"We urged Edward not to abandon Bella, but he wanted her to have a chance at a normal life. He assumed she could adjust to his absence, as she was not a vampire. He did not understand the nature of their relationship. Bella was just as bonded to Edward as a female vampire would be to her mate. We knew that because Jasper is an empath, and he confirmed it. Bella and Edward both pined when they were apart. It could so easily have turned into a tragedy. Thank God Bella is tenacious."

"But _kwoli_ aren't the same?" I wondered.

"_Kwoli_ might pine for a mate, but _kwoli_ can have successive mates, or even have more than one spouse at once. Kweeti said a chief could keep four to eight wives." That sounded like fun. More than one mate? At the same time? Hooyah. "That's because a _kwoli_ does not age, but his mate does. It is rare for a _kwoli _to follow a mate into the afterlife as Taha Aki did. _Kwoli_ can outlive their partners without going mad. They also find new mates if their partner dies."

"But vampires don't?" I asked curiously.

"No. Vampires only get one chance at love. Of course, what one vampire needs to be happy may not be the same as what another needs. For example, James and Victoria were mates, and they were satisfied with their relationship. But their bond was stunted because they were both selfish, impulsive creatures.

"Not all traditional vampires are shallow, however. For instance, there's Marcus. He lives a traditional lifestyle, and yet he is virtually an empty shell because his mate was murdered. He misses his mate dreadfully. Because he's an important person, nobody will allow him to die. And Aro loves his wife very much. They're very close.

"With vegetarians, on the other hand, there is never any question. We are completely devoted to each other, because we live a life denying our bloodlust and aggressive impulses. We never abuse our mates. We treasure them. The majority of us never share our hearts or our bodies with anyone but our mate.

"A few, mostly chronic incubi and succubi, commit adultery. They do not consider sexuality and love to be the same thing. It's a matter of differing moralities. They don't love their uh, ... extra partners. They are still devoted mates, and should one partner object to the infidelity, the other would stop cheating in order to please him or her. And because we have perfect recall, the partner would never be tempted to cheat again, if their partner said it was hurtful.

"The _kwoli_ chiefs, however, have been known to keep many wives at once, who were obviously all loved. That does not happen with vampires."

Charlie looked thoughtful. Esme turned pages, until there was a pair of pictures of Bella looking alien. In the first, her head was thrown back and she was obviously laughing. Her eyes were shut. Her hair was done up in a zillion fancy braids. Her skin looked pale, but it was like it was lit from inside. She was gorgeous. The other photo was taken at the same time, but in this instance, her eyes were open as she grinned into the camera. They were blood red, crystal clear and ... deep. Wow. They were surprisingly pretty. How weird was that?

Charlie flipped over to the next page. There was a shot on the left of Edward sitting behind Bella as she sat on the sand, with her legs crossed. He was all wrapped around her. Lucky guy. They were wearing bathing suits. Holy! Bella's was barely there and it was the same pure red as her eyes. "Hey, is Bella wearing a thong? Did she get a personality transplant, too?" I gawped at Esme.

She laughed. "One might think so. I guess she's been pretty ... assertive this week."

"Whoa. Emmett's gonna be scared. She was bossy enough before," I said.

"Emmett has said as much," Carlisle chuckled.

Charlie was still turning pages thoughtfully. Most of the pictures were of Edward and Bella posing on the beach or in the surf. They looked like they were having fun. They looked like they _should_ look. I was so glad for them.

Charlie stopped on another page. Bella and Edward were nose to nose, making silly faces. Below that one, they were forehead to forehead, looking thankful.

"Carlisle?" Charlie asked softly.

"Yes, Charlie?"

"_Kwoli _versus vampires. Jacob ... and Edward..."

"Yes? Go on, it's okay to ask."

"If Bella had chosen Jacob, she would have ... aged, while he did not."

"That's correct."

"And if she died, he would move on and probably marry someone else?"

"Yes, probably."

"But Edward ... he will never love anyone but Bells, and she ... she will never love anyone but him. And they'll be together... forever?"

"Yes. They'll be together until they die. And quite possibly beyond."

Charlie ran his finger across Bella's face as it rested against Edward's. "And it will always be the same? They'll never fall out of love?"

Carlisle nodded solemnly. "They will always have the magic of first love. It will never fade."

Charlie smiled a little. "Bella will always be safe and loved."

"Always," Carlisle smiled back.

Charlie kept looking at the picture. Then he nodded. He still looked a bit worried. "He's older than me. How do I talk to him now?"

"Treat him same as always. He likes the way you treat him," Carlisle suggested. "There's always part of him that will be seventeen."

"Yes, and he's never had a father-in-law. He wants your approval, as any young boy would. I am always seeing the boy in the man. In fact, we didn't often see the man in him, before Bella came along. I'm so proud of him now. He's come so far," Esme said.

"Seventeen forever," Charlie murmured.

"You feel okay, Charlie?" Carlisle asked thoughtfully.

"I'm okay. I guess. It's a lot to take in."

"You will have plenty of time to get used to it," Mom said. "A lifetime."

"Yeah. And a grandkid while I'm young enough to run after it," he huffed a laugh. "This is so weird."

"We're experts in weird," Mom laughed. "Welcome to Wonderland, sweetheart."

"Gonna make it, Charlie?" I asked, my guts unsettled. "Gonna stick around and marry my Mom?"

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, kid. Here I was, walking around living a quiet, ordinary life. And then you lot shove me into the middle of a fairy tale. Or two. If you think I'm going to bury my head and ignore the magic, you're nuts. Why would I want normal when I could be riding on the back of my wolf-kid every day?"

"Just remember Charlie, everyone's safety relies on your secrecy. You're part of the Quileute now. And you're part of the Cullen family, too," Carlisle said. "You should sleep well, knowing we all protect each other. Don't be surprised if you notice the pack checking on you from time to time. Or my family. We all patrol the area regularly."

"Huh. Enemy clans brought together by a couple of kids who fall in love. Romeo and Juliet, huh?"

"Sort of. Hopefully, with a happy ending."

"Hopefully, with no ending," Charlie corrected.

"Amen to that, Charlie."

Charlie flipped another page in the album, and chuckled. "Well, look at that," he said warmly, showing the picture around. Alice and Jasper had their heads on Bella's tummy, wearing astounded, goofy expressions. Bella was looking on, tolerantly. All of us laughed.

"First baby in this family in ... forever," Carlisle chuckled. "Just wait 'til they get home. Bella will be lucky if all their heads aren't stuck to her like she's magnetic. I'm going to have to set timers so they don't maul her."

"That would be funny," Charlie said. "What will the baby be like? Human or vampire?"

"Probably a hybrid," Carlisle shrugged. "There's no recorded precedent to follow. We're searching the records for other cases. There must be others, but no traditional incubus is going to advertise his misdeeds, never mind claim any offspring."

"What will happen to Bella? Will she become a full vampire after she gives birth?" Charlie asked anxiously.

"We assume so. But she will be in the best possible hands, whatever happens. She may be fortunate. She might slip easily into her new life. On the other hand, she may have pain with the change, as we did. We'll deal with things as they come, and we'll keep Bella and her baby safe, I promise."

"This baby is going to be so spoiled," Esme said, shaking her head.

"Wonder what it'll turn out to be ..." Charlie went back to looking at pictures.

"Oh, that's easy," I said smugly.

Everybody looked at me questioningly.

"This baby is going to be loved."


	30. Chapter 30: Calm

**Chapter 30: Calm**

**Rated M for lemons, B & E style, because that's what you love. This is my second post this week, so please don't miss the previous chapter.**

**My much-loved muses for this chapter: Bookishqua, 2old2care, and Camilla10. Heaven help the world if we ever get together for coffee.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**So, there is a brand new playlist and channel. The old channel still exists, so you can still visit it for my preceding chapters and books. I just can't edit the playlist or answer your e-mails. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'I Hunger 3' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. This chappie's vids start at #24:**

**'Edward/Bella: A Moment Like This', by Leona Lewis**

**'Funky Sex Republic', by Guitar Republic**

**'Mmm', by Laura Izibor**

**'Put a Little Umph In It', by Jagged Edge with Ashanti**

**'The Rain Song', by Led Zeppelin**

**'Down Roma Traffic', by Sergio Altamura**

**'Solitude', by Antoine Dufour and Tommy Gaultier**

**'Tremble for My Beloved', by Collective Soul**

**Thank you to those of you who review regularly. You know I start looking for the reviews to post, about five minutes after I put up a chapter. It's irrational, right? But I love to know what you think. Haven't reviewed before? Come introduce yourself. I don't bite. Much.**

_What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
__Would you believe me?  
Would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you that love has come here & now_

_[Chorus] A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Ohh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this_

_Everything changes, but beauty remains  
Somethings so tender  
I can't explain  
Ohh well I may be dreaming  
But till I awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever  
And I cherish all the love that we shared_

_[Chorus]  
__  
Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will  
Catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this_

_[Chorus x2_**] **

**Tuesday, August 22nd, 2005, 1:30 am:**

_**Edward's pov:**_

_Alice Alice Alice Alice Alice Alice ..._

"Jasper! Nooo!" Alice shrieked. Jasper lit out of our berth at the marina so fast that he knocked me flat onto the deck. Luckily, Bella was already lying down on one of the lounge seats near the back of the boat. "Stop! Stop!!!"

Jazz took it down to a reasonable speed and turned around to look at us in some surprise. "What?" he shrugged. "I'm just trying to get us back to the island expediently."

"It won't be so expedient if the harbour police stop us," I cautioned.

Alice joined in. "Yes, that's why I stopped you. There's a patrol boat hiding behind the south side of the marina entrance. There," she pointed. "If you hadn't stopped, they'd have caught us and detained us for speeding."

"Sorry," Jazz said, chagrined._ Alice Alice Alice Alice Alice Alice Alice Alice... _

I shrugged, ignoring Jasper's inner mating call as usual. "That's okay. You know I love speed, too, but the harbour cops are pretty vigilant here. I never gun it until I'm well away from the port."

"Okay," Jazz took the runabout out at a decent speed. I picked myself up off the deck and sat on the foot of Bella's lounge, taking her hand. I admired my diamond, dangling from her belly button. Worth a kiss, I figured. I planted one on her tummy. "How's my little Tigger?" I murmured. I swear the heartbeat picked up. "Hey, Minx? I think Ren's heartbeat quickens when I speak to her," I shared, squeezing Bella's hand in both of mine.

"Cool," Bella said, brushing her fingers through my hair. I leaned into her, revelling in my blessings. I hummed Ren's lullaby onto Bella's tummy. Bella grabbed a fistful of my hair and lifted my head carefully, grinning. "That tickles, Mocha-chino!"

"Sorry," I smirked, putting my head back down on her belly. But I wasn't really sorry at all. I was feeling almost giddy now that I knew the Volturi and Caius were gone. And to make life even more pleasant, Bella was turning on. I planted a surreptitious kiss right in the middle of her thong. Between her and Jasper, I was about ready to throw discretion out the window. Perhaps Jasper was leaking a little emotion my way.

"Brat. Save it. Maybe... we should sit up," Bella smirked.

"Mmm. Won't you kiss me?" I flirted, sitting up to smoulder at her.

"If we go sit at the back," Bella suggested, with a glance at Alice and Jazz. I whipped her onto one of the bench seats near the back of the runabout so fast that she gasped and laughed. "You are so bad," she snickered, pouting while her lips turned up.

Yeah, I was just joining a well-established club.

"Grr-wow, kitty cat," I whispered as I nuzzled her ear. "My Minx? When I get you alone, I'm going to lick you all over." I licked up the side of her throat, purring.

I was so proud of her. Maybe I ought to say so.

"Mmm. In a mood, huh?"

"Yeah," I purred, continuing my path to her ear. "I'm proud of you."

Of course Alice noticed my amorous behaviour. She snorted, and turned back toward the front to chat with Jasper. _I thought you'd be needing some alone time after that stressful evening. Just pretend we're not here._

_Don't mind us, Tough Guy. We'll be home soon._ Jasper thought._ Alice Alice Alice Alice Alice..._

Excellent. They were going to ignore us.

"Why?" Bella blinked. Huh?

"You're kidding, right?" I asked softly.

"Nope. Not kidding. I almost started a war, in front of a pile of humans," my wife said, chagrined.

"As I recall, it was I who rose to the bait," I said. "And it was you, my minxy newborn, who defended your mate, staked your claim, drew a line for Jane to cross, and knocked her on her prune-faced ass when she did so." I brushed my lips over Bella's, running her scent over my palate as a _connaisseur_ inhales the aroma of a fine wine. Heavenly. The elixir of life. I could happily drown in her essence.

"But I provoked her. I made it worse," Bella claimed.

"Vampires can be contentious. You can't be blamed for behaving like one. Not that I'm giving you carte blanche, minxy kitty. Don't go getting into trouble. You're young. This time? No big. I'm proud of you. You defended me like a full-fledged vampire would have."

"Did you just praise me for behaving like a vampire?" Bella gawped.

"Yep."

"I thought ... you wanted me to be human. I thought ... you'd be disappointed in me for rising to her taunting. I thought ..."

"Bella."

"Yes, Mocha-chino?"

"I want you to retain your humanity in some things. Your tolerance, patience, compassion, kindness. That's true. But I don't want you to be a doormat. And losing our cool tonight? I know it was wrong. But the motivation was right. And I love that you put Jane in her place, in a way I couldn't have done. And Bella? Right or wrong, your victory was a real turn-on." I growled again, eyeing her like she was something to eat. Oh, yeah, she was most certainly something to eat. Mmm-hmm.

Bella was robbed of words. She shook her head, considering. Then, she focused her eyes on me. "So you're proud of me?"

"I am bursting with pride, Minx. As a vampire, you are without compare. All the single male vampires will be green with envy. And you are mine. The best part is, nobody can compete with me, because we're bonded. It wouldn't do anyone any good to challenge me, it would only bring him hardship. So I'm feeling pretty smug," I grinned.

"You aren't sorry I'm not staying human? You're happy now?" Bella checked, tears welling. I took her face in my hands.

"Bella! I thought we had established that I was a complete and utter ass. I am not only 'happy' that you will be with me forever, in a form that is compatible to mine, I am deliriously happy. I am, as Carlisle would say, completely chuffed."

Pulling her onto my lap, I placed soft kisses on tearful eyes. On my mate's mouth, begging for acceptance. I flicked my tongue against her upper lip while I smoothly traced the letters of my name onto her back with a gentle finger.

Bella moaned and let me in, my tongue pushing past hers to run along the outsides of her teeth. I withdrew, circling her lips, and curled it back to stroke their backs. Fuck, she tasted amazing, my little brave hellcat. My lips grew more insistent. I deepened the kiss, thrusting into her mouth. Bella tightened her lips around my tongue, pulling and sucking as though it were my dick. Oh, yeah. I could do this all night.

I felt the wind gust in my hair as Jasper pulled down on the throttle. Seemed my vibes were increasing his desire to hurry home. No pun intended. My bad. Not that he minded. On the contrary, it was impacting his plans for the night. We were flying through open water, the salt of the sea sharp on our faces.

However, Bella and I had our eyes closed to the beauty of the sea and sky. I took in the scents of the ocean. Brine, fresh wind, the promise of rain, the creatures of the deep... All paled in comparison to the glorious, floral banquet that was my mate. Bella. My Bella. The centre of my world.

She had her fingers knotted in my hair, now, holding me to her, hard. For so long my Bella had wished to hold me to her. How hard she had tried. How feeble her attempts. No longer. Bella could hold me now. I wanted her to never let me go.

Well, there was little possibility of that, I smiled to myself, sighing her name against our mouths. We melded them together, tongues tangling, bodies melding, our whispers tactile on skin but inaudible to our companions.

_Not gonna look. Not gonna look, _came Jasper's mantra, accompanied by Alice's internal giggling. Well, it's not like I didn't have to put up with them all the time. Since 1950.

Bella's hands travelled from my shoulders down my back, slipping into the back of my chinos and kneading my hips. How, in the name of all that was holy, was I going to stop myself from ravishing her in front of my family? I had a rather large organic problem. And it didn't seem to be bothering Bella an iota that Jazz and Alice were a potential audience to inappropriately intimate behaviour.

_This is your revenge, isn't it? _Jasper thought, _For the past 50 years?_

Oh, yeah. You bet, brother mine. And it's 55 years. Give or take a couple of months.

The boat slowed. Good, we must be almost there. I pulled back from Bella's kiss a little, and opened lusty eyes into those that were deep enough to get lost in, considering whether I should hold off until we were alone. I didn't want to stop, no matter what my inner Victorian was telling me. Even if it did make Jazz uncomfortable.

But my Minx had handled Jane so beautifully. And she deserved a reward that would make it clear that I really appreciated her behaviour. To heck with it. Modern Americans kissed in public. Oh, my Bella. I kissed her eyes, her cheeks, her chin, and reapplied myself to her mouth. My hands were on her hips, clutching her close.

A change in the air density alerted me that someone was standing close by. "Keys, please?" Jasper said, the amusement plain in his voice and thoughts. I did not stop kissing my wife, but fumbled in my pocket and extracted the house key. Without looking, I held it up, and it was removed from my hand.

"We'll see you two back at the house," Alice grinned. "Have a nice night." A few seconds later, there was a small splash, followed by another. Huh?

Reluctantly, I came up for air. Bella and I looked around. The water was rolling slightly, the indigo night sky replete with stars. We were about a mile from our cove, and Alice and Jazz were gone. Two neat piles of clothing were piled on the deck, along with their shoes. The piles were topped with hastily discarded undergarments. The side of my mouth crooked up in what had to be a really goofy smile. They were skinny-dipping their way back to the house.

_Naturally_, Alice would not want to spoil her clothes. Pun totally intended.

"We've been abandoned to our naughty pursuits, Mr Cullen," my wife purred.

"So we have, Mrs Cullen. Sometimes it is good to have siblings who read emotions and futures. They know when to make themselves scarce. I guess I know where we're spending the night." I slid my hand up her thigh, and around to her minxy backside.

"Kiss me," Bella moaned, zoning in on my mouth. Of course I was happy to oblige. My hands wandered over her ass. Our tongues met and retreated, and then Bella was exploring my teeth. I knew I shouldn't have let her do it, but fuck, it was so sensual. I caught myself and pulled back a little, looking down. It wasn't worth the risk.

"Let me," Bella begged. "I'll be careful not to cut myself, I swear."

I raised my eyes to hers. I had to start trusting her to stay within limits. With a nod, I parted my lips again for her.

Bella's tongue flicked into my mouth and she resumed her explorations. I was hyper-aware of her. Hyper-aware that venom could pool in my mouth at any moment and that it might harm her and Ren. The risk. The risk. But as long as she were careful ... and I was careful, we could enjoy. I was as turned on as I had ever been in my life, breaking another taboo. Fuck me. Another one down. And she was so good. I was floating, euphoric.

Bella's tongue touched the venom glands in the roof of my mouth. I disengaged from her quickly, gripping her arms. I sucked in an unsteady breath, trembling. Hiding my face from her, as I had in the past. Damnit. The venom flowed into my mouth, and I swallowed it, sighing. In some ways, she was still so vulnerable.

My wife put her little hands on my cheeks, pulling my face up. "Sorry," she said softly, anxiety radiating from every pore.

"Well I'm not," I admitted. "And _that_ scares me."

"You liked it?" Bella asked, pleased.

"I loved it. Someday, I am going to kiss you with abandon."

"Tell me how," she moaned, wrapping her hands in my collar and planting another one on me.

"Someday, Bella, I am not going to restrain myself when I kiss you," I promised.

"More," she demanded, wriggling against me.

I pulled up Bella's skirt and ground against her. "I am going to crash against your mouth, and not worry about hurting your teeth. I am going to thrust my tongue into you about twice as forcefully as I'm doing now. And I'm going to share my venom with you. It's my understanding that it tastes sweet and tastes of me. And I will taste yours."

"Yes, Edward. Tell me more."

"Someday, I am going to kiss you as vampires do. I am going to lick and suck on your neck. And then, I am going to bite you, Bella. I am going to inject you with my venom, and it is going to sting. But it will heighten your orgasm. And pushing it through your skin will feel to me just like climaxing. A different kind of high. And then, Bella? Then, you will bite me back. And our marks will stay on each other forever."

"Mmm. Edward? I want your marks on me."

"Yes, Bella. As soon as you're done changing. The minute we can do it without fear of harm, I will bite you, and you will bite me." I grazed her neck with my nose.

"Promise?"

We rubbed noses. "Promise. I've been waiting and waiting to do it. Soon, there will be no reason to hold back." I rearranged Bella on my lap, craving more contact.

"Mark me now, Edward? Bruise me. As much as you dare. I want your mark on me," Bella whimpered, pulling her tank top off over her head. Her silk bra was ice blue.

Growling, I lowered my mouth to just below her ear, and parted my lips. I swirled my tongue over her beating carotid, and shuddered. Taking in an uneven breath, I sucked at her skin. I sucked and sucked and swirled my tongue around until Bella was moaning. She rubbed on me, her movements growing increasingly frenzied. And then her cum soaked through my chinos. All the way through. Wow.

I repressed the urge to tell her she would be the death of me. I was never going to say that to her again. Bella let go a second flood of ejaculate. She was just. So. Hot. "Unh! Oh, Bella. Oh, fuck. God, I can't... I'm cumming."

"Let go, Edward. Cum for me," Bella pleaded.

"Oh, God!" The world froze as I spewed my load into my pants, my back arching and fingers clutching in a vain attempt to deliver it into Bella. "Argh! Oh, fuck me, you are so hot!" My eyes squeezed shut as I arched, thighs juddering, desperate for closer contact. Gasping, I leaned my forehead against her neck, eyes shut.

We stayed wrapped around each other, unmoving.

"I want more," Bella whispered against my neck.

I turned burning eyes on her. "To quote Seth? Bouya."

"Yeah, you are The Man." Bella said, smouldering. "Now gimme."

"Slowly," I drawled, placing a soft kiss beside her mouth. "I'm going to love you all over," I growled over the purr.

"You know what I love about you?" Bella said solemnly, pushing my hair back.

"What?" I asked.

"You always keep your Word."

"You betcha. Now, how's this perfect breast doing this beautiful night? Is it lonesome?" I flirted, drawing a circle around the areola with the tip of my finger.

"Dreadfully lonesome. It can't remember the last time it was kissed," Bella stated, hanging onto my neck as I lifted her to her feet.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" I drawled, hooking down the delicious bra and circling her nipples with my thumbs. I smelled her wetness, and my cock jumped instantly to life. Fuck. I loved being married. No more trying to hide wood. Now, I could go full-out and bury it. Whenever the Hell I wanted.

While licking her sternum, I hooked my fingers into Bella's skirt waist, and tugged it impatiently. It was a low rise waistline. She knew how I loved that. I'd love it more if I knew how on earth to get the damn skirt off. I couldn't see a button anywhere. Bella reached to her hip and unzipped it. Only women would sew a skirt that zipped on the hip. How minxy was that? The skirt fluttered down. I put my hands to Bella's hips and pulled her closer so she would not overbalance while trying to kick it away.

Another thong. This one, ice blue with white ribbon laced all through it. I was now painfully hard. I unzipped my chinos, and liberated myself from my garments. Bella helped me pull them off and toss them out of the way. The shirt just had to go. I ripped it, heedless of the buttons raining down everywhere.

I licked and sucked and fondled and tweaked those perfect breasts, while Bella alternately caressed the back of my neck and mussed my hair. Mine. All mine.

I licked every inch of her I could reach, and wetness trickled down, all the way from her inner thigh to her ankle.

I had to taste her. Had to have more.

Flying to the storage cupboard, I pulled out Bella's sleeping bag and flicked it out onto the deck. Then, cradling Bella in my embrace, I lowered her onto it. I pushed her legs apart and lapped up the wetness from her thigh. I heard her squirt more, into that devastating thong and onto the sleeping bag.

I hooked Bella's thong and pushed it out of the way. She squirted again, and I caught it in my mouth and sucked it down. The taste was unbelievable. Sweet and salty. All Bella. And the best part was, as I had discovered weeks ago, I could digest it. No, it wasn't her blood singing to me now. It was this.

I circled Bella's clit, alternated with long strokes down her folds, nibbled at her hood and lapped at her. I poked my tongue in her, and I licked her perineum. Bella's hips bucked, and she came again in torrents. I didn't miss a drop. Fuck me, I had no idea where it all came from, but I wasn't about to miss any. When she seemed cummed out, I crawled back up and kissed her again, allowing her to taste herself on my tongue. She squirmed against me, already wanting more.

I flipped Bella onto her tummy, and licked my way down her back to her ass. Hooking an arm under her middle, I pulled her to her knees, separating them so I could lap at her rosette. Well, turnabout was fair play, and she'd done it to me. I circled her clit with two fingers.

Bella cried out and arched. She made sounds only I could provoke. Sounds that only I was privy to. My cock oozed pre-cum onto her leg. I couldn't wait any longer. "Are you ready for me, love?"

"Fuck, yes! Take me, Edward. Take me now."

I lined up my glans with her vagina, feeling the familiar warmth cut through us as I eased my way in. Her legs were together, mine bracketing them as we knelt on the royal blue bedding. I watched us, joined together, and felt a strange blend of humility and pride. My Bella. Always. Protection, possession and pride. And respect. I lifted her upper body, cradling my bride as we rocked together to the rhythm of the sea. We loved.

We loved. We loved as the sea rocked us. We loved as the sun crept over the water. We loved until we were sated. Until, letting her fall, prone, against the cushioned deck, I arched up and emptied myself into her again, whimpering, biting my lip so hard between my teeth that I drew venom.

After, we lay together, my front resting on her back, legs tangled, breathing as one, warm in our bubble, contented. At some point after that, we shifted, and rolled to lie together on our backs to watch the sky, and each other. As the sun crept up, the stars receded into mist. Slowly, they disappeared into an orange-red sky, of a colour that no person could possibly duplicate or properly describe. Bella lay with her head on my arm, admiring it.

"Red sky at dawning, sailors take warning," I said, voice husky.

"It's more like the poem," Bella murmured.

"Hmm?" I said contentedly.

"The poem I recited to you, while you were sleeping," Bella stated. I felt a twinge of sadness. "Do you remember?"

"No," I lamented, wishing...

"Aedh Wishes for the Cloths of Heaven," Bella said. "Yeats."

"Ah. I see," I claimed. And I did. "Will you ... say it for me now? So I can enjoy it?" Bella so rarely recited poetry to me.

So, Bella spoke to me of wishes. In ways that told me she understood I didn't want to be separated from God. That told me she understood my yearnings. And through the poem, she told me how much she loved me, and supported my dreams, and what she would give to make them come true. And I had that old lump in my throat again. The one that said, 'I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I'm glad you love me'. And I thanked her, a touch squeakily, around that lump. Bella kissed my bearded chin, smugly.

"Bella?"

"Yes, love?"

The sun climbed higher, and I admired her skin. It didn't sparkle, but it looked luminous. I didn't think it was the glow of pregnancy. It wasn't pink enough. It was because she was becoming like me.

"You were right."

"About?" she coaxed.

"God does love me. If He didn't, He wouldn't have given me you."

" 'Bout time you cottoned on," she teased in a good imitation of Jasper, kissing my nose.

"Hah." We lay quiet while the sun continued to climb. The sky was now pale and misty. I could smell ozone. "Rain's coming. Do you smell it?" I wondered.

"Yes. It's so mild tonight. Can we lie in the rain and just enjoy it?" Bella wondered.

"Well, how about I tuck the clothes and bedding away so they stay dry, and them we can lie on the deck some more?" I suggested.

"Yeah."

I took the four piles of clothing and shoes, and tucked them into the hold. Bella rolled up the sleeping bag and stowed it in its place. We came back to our spot on the deck, and returned to our previous position: on our backs, with her head on my shoulder, drifting with the waves.

Eventually, the Atlantic grew choppier. The first, large drops of warm rain plopped down on us. Soon, a soothing, rhythmic patter of droplets danced over our skins. We lay still. Peaceful. Smiles, and secrets. A secret language born of water.

It did not let up. In fact, the rain grew heavier. Then, the thunder began. So, I took my wife home.

We left everything in the boat and streaked for the house, I, considering too late that I had locked the French door to our bedroom before leaving. Alice and Jazz had my key.

I hesitated, not wanting to walk in the front door naked. But Bella grabbed the doorknob leading to our bedroom and tried it. _Thank you, Alice._ It opened. I marched into the en suite and retrieved towels, and dried Bella lovingly. She was chilly now, in the cool house, so I dressed her in our favourite t-shirt, and pulled on running shorts and a t-shirt myself.

I took her to our bed, and lay with her, her head on my chest while she slept. And morning turned into afternoon, as my eternal love lay breathing peacefully. And I counted my blessings, and I remembered the look of her, vibrant under the stars.

It was a long time, and no time at all. I drifted, daydreaming. And then Bella stirred, with her own dreams. I thought at first, when she whimpered, that it was a happy dream, but then, I smelled the acrid smell of fear, and I knew it was a nightmare again.

"Hush, love. It's alright. I'm with you. Shhh..." I crooned, embracing her protectively.

But Bella grew more agitated, rather than less. Shhh-shhh-shhh..." I repeated, patting her soothingly. She had not had such a bad one in a long time. I tried to comfort her, but she would not wake. I admitted to myself that it was unnerving me. I couldn't remember any dream lasting so long.

A knock came upon the door, and I invited Alice in. She sat with us on the bed as I cradled Bella in my arms. Bella was totally oblivious to both of us.

"It's not a dream, Edward," Alice said softly. "She's having a vision. It's happened before. Her dreams are sometimes prescient."

I looked at Bella in shock.

"Have you asked her what she's _Seeing_?" Alice wondered.

"No. Bella? What do you _See_?" I asked, a bit nervous to hear the answer.

Bella opened her eyes blindly. Her eyes were flat black, like Alice's during her visions.

"Tell us, love. What do you _See_?" I urged.

Bella spoke in a monotone. "The boy. Red eyes, bronze hair. My baby boy. He's frightened. He's sitting on the bodies. Raphael. Kaure. Fer. Paulo. Gustavo. Gabriela. The white dog. More people underneath I can't see. Jane is laughing. Caius is laughing. They're tying the boy to a stake, pouring fuel on the bodies. They're going to burn him alive on the pyre. No! No stop it! _Stop_ it!!! _Make them stop_!!!"

Bella screamed and screamed for the dream people to put out the fire, while Alice and I tried to get her to wake up and stop thrashing. I hadn't heard Bella scream like this since the time James assaulted her. It was horrible. I had to stop it. But how? _God? Make it stop. Please! It's hurting my wife._

"Alice, tell me what to do," I commanded.

But then, Alice's eyes turned flat black, and she was also caught in the grip of the frightening vision. I was so confused, with all the loud thoughts -Alice's, and the ones Bella was speaking in Alice's vision- and mental pictures and screaming in the room, that all I could do was hang onto Bella for dear life. For the first time, I was viewing, through Alice, the substance of Bella's recurring nightmare.

The door burst open, and Jasper flew to the bedside, crouching beside Alice. He took Bella's face in both hands and radiated peace. "Calm," he said soothingly. "Calm, calm , calm. Shhh. Shhh, baby sister. It's alright now. It's over. You're safe," he said, brushing her hair out of her eyes with his gentle fingers. I gawped at him, more frightened than I wanted to let on. We exchanged a meaningful look. Bella put her arms around me and buried her face against my chest with a last sob.

_She's alright now, brother. Comfort her. _Jasper turned his attention to his wife. "Alice? What did you _See_?" he asked, coddling her.

"A war. The war. Us against Caius. It's likely to happen. But Fer's baby isn't a baby any more. She's a toddler. And there's an Immortal Child involved. Or maybe a hybrid. I don't know. It's not ours. It's a stranger to me."

"Please, Alice? Please? When is this going to happen? Please, Alice?" I begged.

"I don't know. I don't know!!!" Alice yelled.

"Sorry. Sorry," I said, turning to Jasper. I saw my fear reflected back at me through his mind, and then the artificial calm descended. "Maybe I should take Bella home now, to Carlisle. She might be safer-"

"No!" Alice shouted. She shut her eyes and took a calming breath. "No, Edward. Can't you see where the vision takes place?"

"Somewhere green?" I said, vaguely.

"It's the Amazon, Edward. It takes place in the Amazon. The boy with the red eyes. Did you see him?"

"Yes. Red eyes and copper skin. Unusually coloured hair, with gold, orange and brown mixed together."

"Yes. Bella thought it was your baby because of the hair. But it's not. Sometimes when dark skinned and fair skinned people mate, their children have reddish hair. You're going to look for the baby Edward. The baby is the key. Through the baby, you're going to learn everything you need to get through this, and change the outcome of the war. You must find him."

"How do we do that?" I asked. The Amazon was huge. Vast. The task was daunting.

"I've had some small hints suggesting that you will find that out Thursday. You won't be leaving the island until Friday. You _have_ to stay here until then. Promise me," Alice commanded.

"Yes, I promise." I'd promise anything that would make that horrifying future disappear. Well, almost anything.

Alice sat back and smiled, sighing with relief. "Ah. See? It's better now. I can _See_ better outcomes. You're telling someone who knows about the baby, about Bella's visions, and the picture fades before I can _See_ what happens. But then, my vision of the war goes back to being indistinct. Can you see what I'm _Seeing_?"

"Yes. The baby is the key. We must find the baby," I repeated faithfully.

"Good. Find the baby, and everything will work out. Bella? Bella, honey, you okay?"

"Yes, Alice. What happened to me?" Bella whimpered into my shirt.

"You had a prescient dream, sweetie. Just like the time you had one about Jacob being a wolf. Everything's fine now, Bella. We're going to solve this problem. You're safe. Any troubles will be a long time away. Lots of time to avoid them."

" 'Kay."

"Maybe she should have a Coke," I suggested.

"I'll fetch it," Jasper offered. He was back in a flash, holding the open, fizzing can out to my mate.

"Thanks, Jasper," Bella said, taking it and gulping it down. Her hands were shaking.

"Okay, Minx?" I asked anxiously.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's okay now," Bella said, sucking in a juddering breath.

"You scared me," I admitted. "Is this going to happen often, Alice?" I worried.

"I don't think so, Edward. Once Bella's first dream about the wolves became clear, she stopped having it. And I think her vision of this event is as clear as mine. It's a warning. We've been warned."

"The visions are a blessing, Edward," Jazz reminded me. "They allow you to plan."

I nodded, reassured. Thank God my sister and brother had been here for this. I wouldn't have known what to do on my own. Jasper smiled, and clapped me on the shoulder. He got up and walked out. Alice rose to follow him.

"Alice?" I asked, feeling uncertain.

"Yes, brother?" she enquired curiously.

"Alice? Do you ... believe in God?"

"Well, I believe there's a higher power, Edward. Something or someone has to be sending me visions. And something has to make the universe line up. If there were nothing in control, the universe wouldn't march. Everything would be random. Chaos. So ... I guess you'd call me agnostic."

"Okay," I nodded.

"Don't ask Jasper about God though, okay? He ... doesn't like it."

"Okay. I won't fuss him."

"I _Know_ you won't," she grinned, ruffling my hair. "Hey, Bella? Want to go sit in the media room and watch a movie with me? We can't go out. You're still too attractive to mosquitos."

"I can't wait to be like you, just so the bugs don't like me," Bella claimed. "Yeah, let's put on a nice chick flick, Alice." The girls got up and walked to the TV room.

I suppressed a groan. As long as it didn't turn out to be "Evangeline", I could live through it. Jane had ruined that movie for me. Permanently.

The phone in the kitchen rang, disconcerting me.

"Edward? It's for you," Alice called. She was nowhere near the phone, so she must have _Seen_ it.

Oh, fuck. There was only one person that I could imagine calling us today. How can an afternoon go from being perfect to being this scary? I walked to the kitchen like a criminal to the executioner.

"Hello? It's Edward," I said into the receiver.

There was dead silence. I waited. "Charlie? Is it you?" I tensed. And waited.

"Charlie?" I felt my anxiety rise until it became an urge to panic. Seconds ticked by. I could hear someone breathing. The line was open.

"Charlie?" I said, feeling invisible tears coming on. "Please speak to me?" Was Bella's connection to Forks over? It would be my fault. Always my fault.

There was a sigh. "Edward?"

I let my breath out. At least he was speaking to me. "Charlie?"

"I thought we were agreed. That you would call me 'Dad'."

My body flooded with relief and I collapsed into my kitchen chair. "Dad. Dad. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Bella and I, well, we've been upset about this for so long. We never wanted to hurt you. I--"

"Edward?" Charlie interrupted sternly.

"Yes ... sir?" I waited, hardly breathing.

"Never lie to me again."

"I won't. I promise."

"Edward?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You're my son, now. And you don't impose conditions on loving your son. Kid? I want you and Bells and the baby around. A lot."

"Thank you, Charlie. Dad. We want that, too." I said huskily.

"So are you gonna forgive me, kid?"

I went completely blank. "Whatever for?" I asked.

"For trying to push a _kwoli_ warrior at your mate."

I chuckled and sniffed. "Oh, Dad! I pushed Bella to consider him, too, once. I thought he might be ... better for her than me."

"Son? I disagree. You're a good ... person. And Jacob? Well, he's a nice kid. But immature. You're a better mythical creature for Bella than he is. I'm glad ... glad she married you."

I thought I might expire on the spot. Had I died and gone to Heaven? Well, not unless everybody I knew had gone with me. "Thank you. Thank you, Dad."

"My daughter around?" Charlie asked.

"Yes sir. Hang on." I covered the receiver, and called "Bella?"

"Yes, Mocha-chino?"

"Come talk to your Dad."

"Okay."

"Dad? She's coming."

"Okay, kid. We'll talk when you get home, okay? Face to face."

"Yes, sir. Thank you. Here's Bella."

"Edward?" Charlie called.

"Oh. Yes, sir?"

"I love you."

"I love you , too. Dad."

I handed the phone to Bella, who was smiling brilliantly, and had time to hear her say 'hello' before I hit the bedroom at a dead run and broke down. I threw myself down on the bed and I sobbed my heart out. What a sappy date. Idiot stick. Moron. Emo.

I bawled for a long time. Long enough for Bella to get off the phone, and come to find and console me. Long enough to clean out a pile of remaining bitter memories. Long enough to dump a shitload of self-hatred. Guess you can't nap out guilt for actions of which you haven't repented.

I cried, long enough to realize that I had to be the luckiest guy on the planet. And long enough to send up a little 'thank you' to the Almighty that my father-in-law had decided to be merciful.

Finally, I was quiet. I had never realized how much having Charlie's approval meant to me. I wasn't about to let him down. I was going to be the best damned husband, father, son-in-law, son, brother, whatever, on the planet.

I was going to be the man I'd been created to be.

_Just pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and start all over again._ That's how the old song went.

I sat up, and Bella wiped under my eyes. And I wiped under hers. Only her face was wet and mine wasn't. And then I kissed her, and we chatted about her conversation with Charlie.

"What did he say, Minx?" I asked quietly.

"He said he understands why we lied. That a lot of things he never understood, make sense now. And he says it's a good thing I'm not living under his roof now, or I'd be grounded and handcuffed to my bed until my 50th birthday. At which point he would magnanimously expire so I could do, quote unquote, whatever the hell I want."

"Handcuffed, eh? I can work with that." I smiled a little, leaning back on my pillows.

"Yeah, that's what I told him," Bella smirked.

"Brat. What else?"

"He says I'm a rotten, rebellious child and he's not sure whose DNA flows through my veins, he's certain it's not his, but he's going to keep me anyway."

"I love your Dad, Bella."

"He says to remind you that he regrets waiting so long to give you a chance, and he likes you, and you'd better get used to having a crotchety old guy around. Besides yourself. Oh, and he's pestering me to tell him your birth date. And he said that you'd better be home in time to watch the Mariners slaughter the Angels on the day after my birthday, because he misses his game buddy. Billy hasn't been spending much time with him because of Jake. Charlie says you owe him big time, and he's expecting lots of make-up attention."

"In the name of all that's holy. Am I to spend all my time away from my Minx and my Tigger? Did he ask after you at all?" I rolled my eyes, laughing at my new, demanding, funny Dad.

"Of course. He wants to know how I am. I told him 'I am great'. Being Charlie, the three word answer sufficed."

"Of course. And how are our almost-siblings doing?" I wondered, envisioning family outings and talks with Seth and sitting around watching baseball and ...

They would live at LaPush.

Shit.

Well, I was going to have to hope Jacob did not prove difficult, and I was going to have to do a little groveling to Sam. Maybe a lot of groveling. The tribe was going to have to amend the Treaty. There was no bloody way I was going to get left out of the family fun over a technicality.

I wondered how I could get some of those ramshackle houses on the rez rebuilt. Ah, I'd figure it out somehow.

Charlie's little rebel pulled me to my feet to go and join Alice and Jazz for the movie they were all watching. Laurel and Hardy. A pair from the good old days of motion pictures.

We all sat on the big leather couch, and laughed together. Then, we watched Charlie Chaplin. Then, Buster Keaton. And the world was a brighter place, because I knew I had a place in it. A place in other people's hearts. And if something were to happen to me, I would be sorely missed. I was ... important to people. A lot of people, if I thought about it.

After sunset, we all went for a little walk, and were surprised to find Mac in a tree nowhere near his usual range. "What are you doing here, chum" I asked, sticking out my arm.

Mac landed on it, and eyed me beadily. "Mac is a sexy boy. I get all the chicks."

"Oh. Your mate's around here?" I smiled.

"Hubba, hubba. _She's got legs, and she knows how to use them_." Mac wolf-whistled and crawled up my arm and onto my shoulder. I resumed walking back toward the house, Bella in hand and Jazz and Alice alongside. Mac stayed on my shoulder, almost all the way to the house. When we got close, I looked at him.

"You'd better say goodbye to Jazz and Alice. They're going home shortly," I informed him.

"Alice and Jazz. Alice and Jazz. Hello." Mac twisted his head almost upside down. If he'd been born with the right kind of eyelids, he'd have fluttered them. What a clown. Sometimes, he made me think of Emmett.

"Goodbye," Jazz laughed.

"_You say goodbye I say goodbye you say hello_," Mac sang. He flapped up onto Jazz's shoulder. "Pirate King," he declared, tilting his head and giving Jasper a very hard look.

"See? Birds are psychic," Alice claimed. Hearing what was in her head, I choked back a laugh. She and Jazz ruffled Mac's head feathers, and he squawked and flapped away.

"Bye bye birdie!" he yelled in passing.

"TMI, Alice!" Bella laughed. "You all packed?"

"Yes, dear. And I've got your presents for everyone, don't worry."

"Thank you."

"Shall we help you load the runabout?" I offered.

"Yes, please," Alice chirped.

We all traipsed inside. Sometime during the previous day, Alice had determined that Bella and I ought to hang onto her backpack and she ought to take both big suitcases. She had bought additional baggage in Ipanema, and naturally, she had managed to fill it all with shopping. She was going to be paying a _lot_ of freight.

We all sat on the beach for a while, talking about everything and nothing, and then, it was time to go. We took the couple back to the mainland, and opted to call Raphael again. He showed up about five minutes after we reached our usual meeting spot.

Jazz, Raphael and I loaded the cab, which was overflowing with bags. Silly Alice.

"We'll say 'goodbye' here, kiddies," Alice said, handing a small gift box each to Bella and me. What could it be? I tried reading her mind. She was back to abusing the 'Battle Hymn of the Republic' again. In Russian this time. I rolled my eyes at her, and gave up.

"Don't you want us to see you to the airport?" I asked. "We can call an extra cab."

"No, dear brother. You and Bella should spend a little time in town before going home. Besides, airport goodbyes are sad, and this has been a happy day."

"Okay. Bye sister. Give our best regards to Cynthia," I hugged her while Bella hugged Jazz. He kissed Bella on the forehead, so I took the liberty of copying him and kissed Alice.

"Bye, brother," Jazz and I said, hugging each other. "Give everybody at home our love," I added.

"You can count on it," Jazz drawled. "You two behave yourselves. No groping each other in front of the _cariocas_."

"You're no fun," I laughed. Alice and Jazz got in the cab, and I waved to them and Raphael. The cab pulled out, and soon they were gone. Godspeed.

"Well, dearest, we seem to be alone again," I said, turning to Bella. "What would you like to do?"

"Get ice cream," Bella said, grinning.

"Ice cream. _Ice cream_? After _hunting_? Ew, Bella. Are you gonna send me on a wild goose chase for dill pickles, next? Or maybe sushi? " I teased as we strolled along the boardwalk.

"Yeah. Whadda you think?" Bella laughed, rolling her eyes. She pulled me off the boardwalk onto the pathway to the beach. Eventually, there was an ice cream vendor, and I got Bella two scoops of something lemon. Well, to each her own. I hoped she wasn't serious about the pickles.

We strolled along, kicking up sand, holding hands while Bella ate her ice cream. The waves rolled in, reminding me of our morning activities. After a while, we sat in the sand and chatted.

Bella rested between my knees, with her back against my front. I put my hands around her middle, resting there. "Hey, minxy kitty? You've got a little baby bump tonight."

"Are you sure I haven't just overstuffed myself?" Bella asked, checking out her own belly.

"No, dearest. I can feel the fundus. Press here. See? You're too thin, sweetheart."

"Not for long, the way I keep eating, I'm going to weigh 800 pounds."

"Nonsense. You're going to look healthy."

"Sure, sure. Hey, are we gonna open these presents from Alice and Jazz?"

"Okay. I was afraid opening them would put you in a bad mood," I confessed.

"My sucky attitude about presents is hurtful. And because you like presents, and insist I accept them, I think it only right that I stop complaining about getting them. Because to be honest, you guys give great presents, and I always love them."

"Whoa! What's this? Honesty Day? Thanks, Bella." I wondered how many different kinds of earrings I could buy her to accentuate the grace of her neck before she complained about it. A fair number, I suspected.

"Grr, Beautiful. Now, shall we open them?"

"Yes, by all means. You first," I coaxed.

Bella opened her little box. Inside there was a gold ring, a simple circlet with a double row of gemstones of differing colours inset. And there was a note, explaining that each stone represented the birthday of one of our family members. The Clearwater/Swans, Dwyers, Cullens, Hales and Renesmee were all represented.

"I love this," Bella declared. "It's perfect." She put the ring on. Of course it fit perfectly.

"Alice will be pleased," I said. I opened my own box, which was quite a bit larger. Inside, I chuckled to find a tailor's measuring tape on top of two books and a nice black pen. I handed the tape and pen to Bella, and pulled out the books.

The first was entitled, "Everything Men Know About Pregnancy". The cover was pink, with a cartoon father botching the job of fathering. When I opened the book, I discovered every page to be blank. Bella and I chuckled. The second book was a hand-tooled leather journal, with letters embossed in gold. Its title was "Daddy's Journal: for Renesmee". My sister was so smart sometimes.

"Beautiful gift for a beautiful man," Bella said.

"Talk like that will get you everywhere," I joshed.

I put my things back in the box and tucked it under my arm. Bella was wearing the new ring. "I'm never taking it off," she declared.

An older couple with grown children passed our spot on the sand, smiling. Fiftieth anniversary. Four children, all boys. Married now. Fathers themselves. Sweet.

Another couple walked by. Younger than Bella. First date. First kiss. Shyly holding hands, admiring the stars. Heading to stick their feet in the water.

A pile of American college kids, raucously singing 'Girl from Ipanema' as they marched down the beach arm-in-arm, laughing.

Bella and I sat, people-watching and admiring those mysterious stars, that looked like you could fall upward right into them. We were different. We were separate from all these mortal, fragile creatures. And yet, we were the same. And although we appeared to be on the outside looking in, we were not alienated. We understood them. We related to them. And some of them even related to us.

People grew old. Well, Bella and I would age, we just wouldn't show it. We would never resemble grandparents, but that didn't rule out the possibility that someday we might be them. The important thing was, we were together. In every human way possible.

We watched the humans playing human beach games in the dark. Volleyball. Frisbee. Pass the bottle. And we watched them squabble over nothing, and laugh over everything, and love each other.

And we were happy.


	31. Chapter 31: New Flavours

**Chapter 31: New Flavours**

**_Happy Birthday to meee, happy birthday to meeee, blah, blah, blah... _Yeah, so I was hoping to have this finished in time for my birthday? I failed. Miserably.**

**Hearts to emmadtf2 and stephibaby for asking if I'm still alive.**

**What can I say? I was spending time with family. I had a great birthday, though. I got tickets to the upcoming Twilight convention, and I've never been to a con before. Like, ever. So perhaps it's time for a second childhood. I also got a Pocket Edward of my very own, and 2 Pattz movies. Pocket Edward is a doll. I didn't say Fake Edward. Pervs. **

**You can watch 'Pocket Edward Goes to Forks' on my Youtube (it's somebody else's doll, not mine, but I have secretly wanted one ever since I saw the silly vid. LOL).**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'I Hunger 3' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #33:**

**'Now Is the Month of Maying', by The King's Singers** (_for anyone who cares, like me-lol- barley break was a game where 2 couples stood to the outside of another couple. The outside couples attempted to run past the inside couple without getting caught. Basically, it was all a 16__th__ century excuse to cop a feel.)_

**'This Is How We Love', by Keyshia Cole**

**'_Je Veux Vivre Aupres de Toi_', by Jean-francois Michael**

**'Mellow Deep Art', by Dufour and Gaultier**

**'Control Me', by Jazzy (=100% Pattz Content: _je suis a toi_)**

**'Ooh Ahh (Remix), by 3 Piece**

**'Freak Me', by Silk**

**'Colours of My Life', by The Seekers**

**'This Is My Song', by Judith Durham**

**'March', from 'Raiders of the Lost Ark'**

**'Spring Song', from 'Seven Brides for Seven Brothers'**

**'When I Look At You', by Miley Cyrus**

**'Don't Worry, Be Happy', by Bobby McFarrin**

**'Cuando La Ames', from 'Don Juan deMarco'**

**There are only 10 more days of honeymoon left, very few of which will be spent on the island. If there's something you were hoping to see, that E & B haven't done yet, please review and suggest it. And won't you wish me a happy birthday?**

_Now is the month of Maying, when merry lads are playing! Fa la la la la la la la la Fa la la la la la la _

_Each with his bonny lass, upon the greeny grass, Fa la la la la Fa la la la la la la la fa la la la _ _---_

_The Spring, clad all in gladness, doth laugh at Winter's sadness! Fa la la la la la la la la Fa la la la la la la_

_And to the bagpipes' sound, the nymphs tread out the ground! Fa la la la la Fa la la la la la la la fa la la la_

_Fie then! Why sit we musing, youth's sweet delight refusing? Fa la la la la la la la la Fa la la la la la la_

_Say, dainty nymphs and speak! Shall we play barley break? Fa la la la la Fa la la la la la la la fa la la la _

**Wednesday, August 23, 2005**

_**Bella's pov:**_

"Minx?"

I ignored my husband. It's a good thing he's cute. Really.

"Minx? Bella? Come on, sweetheart. You have to get up if you want to spend any time with me before I go out tonight."

Tonight? He's going out? To_night_. Huh. Okay.

I grunted. "Goway, Beau'ful. Sleeping."

He caressed my thigh. "Hah. She lives. Bel-la?"

"Mmph!"

"Bella, you've been asleep for 16 hours."

I sat straight up, grabbing my head to deal with the vertigo. As usual, the drool had glued my hair to my face. "Edward! Y're ledding me sleep f'way too long."

"Bella, you need the rest. And before long, you won't be sleeping at all. Enjoy it while you can. Are you awake enough to absorb what I'm saying?"

"Yus." I cracked an eyelid open and squinted at my mate. Gorgeous as ever. I had been in the middle of the most pleasant dream, involving Edward and ice cream. Talk about lick-able.

"Good," he smiled crookedly. "I've decided we should fly up to the Amazon. It's over 2800 miles from here, and I don't want you running. I already talked to Alice, and the people we're going to be looking for seem to be living somewhere near the border of Brazil and Colombia. So we'll fly to Bogota and run back down over the border into the rainforest, okay?"

"Yeah. So'll be running-a fair distance?" I rubbed my eyes, and drew up my knees, resting my head on them.

"Yes, but the distance is nothing compared to running from here. If you were a full vampire, I'd make you run the whole way. But I don't want to wear you out."

"Mmm. I can think of a lot better ways to spend my energy," I flirted, stretching. Perhaps being awake was a good thing. I could act out my dream.

"Grr-wow, Minx. Can you hold that thought for a few minutes so we can decide how the day should go?"

"I guess," I sighed.

"I want us to spend a quiet day," Edward said. I perked up instantly.

"In bed?" I asked enthusiastically.

"If you want," my mate replied, smirking a little. "I want you to get plenty of rest. Since Alice says we'll be learning something tomorrow that might be useful, I think we both might need to be prepared for a little excitement. I was just expecting Kaure, and maybe Gustavo, to come. But Alice envisions a bigger crowd of visitors. She says to trust Kaure, no matter what happens. And we'll leave Friday, well before dawn. We need to plan and to pack, and both things would best be done today."

"Okay," I said, running my hand up his bicep. Edward smirked at me, and gave me the once-over.

"You are in a mood, aren't you," he grinned.

"It's entirely your fault," I accused, "Licking me all over like that, yesterday. You gave me ideas. Ideas involving my tongue, you, ice cream and Fake Edward. You interrupted a _very_ interesting dream, Mocha-chino."

His golden eyes morphed to black, and he zoned in on my mouth. "Well. Perhaps I should let you go back to sleep, seeing as I'm interrupting and all."

Edward started to get up. I grabbed him by his hair and dragged him back down as he burst into laughter. "You are such a naughty Minx. So, are you going to tell me what you have in mind?" His finger traced lightly over my hip.

"Yeah," I agreed, unsure as how to begin. I combed through his hair with both hands, mussing it. He looked better that way. Someday, maybe I'd conquer his OCD once and for all. "I want to take you back to the far side of the island. The rocky part."

"Uh-huh. We can do that. Then what?"

"I'm going to strip you down," I began.

"And?"

"Do we have any ice cream in the kitchen?"

Edward snorted. "No. But we have table cream for coffee. We could make some ice cream if you want. What are your intentions, O apex predator?"

"Can we make some whipped cream, too?" I asked, drawing a circle on his abs with one finger.

"Um, sure. I think I see a pattern here. We also have some strawberries, if you wish."

"Ooh. I wish."

"I have a feeling I'm about to become lunch," Edward laughed, running a thumb over my bottom lip. "Minxy kitty. Well, it's already three o'clock. We'd best get a move on, or it will be dark before we get there."

I was quiet, thinking. "I don't want to rush. Maybe we should change the destination. How about we visit your rock, instead?"

"Okay. We should reclaim it anyway. Still smells of Alice and Jazz. I wonder what Carlisle and Esme would say about that. Up and at 'em, Minx. Oh. Care to tell me how Fake Edward fits into your little scheme?" Edward asked, regarding me sidelong.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. I put the tip of my tongue on my upper lip suggestively.

"Brat."

"I'll pack the bag, you get the ingredients for the ice cream, okay?"

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p' and licking his upper teeth.

"Brat."

"Guilty. And it's entirely your fault, if I am," Edward accused.

"Likewise, I'm sure."

"End of conversation. Hurry up, Minx." Edward swaggered out. Swaggered.

"Aye, aye, captain." I retrieved the black bag and threw in Fake Edward, a towel and some lube, wondering whether I were pushing my luck where my Victorian was concerned. How many carefully drawn lines could I cross? There had been quite a few crossed already. And he hadn't complained one bit. Yet.

I hurried into the bathroom for a human moment. I was surprised to find that only a trickle of pee constituted my overnight void. Highly unusual. Perhaps I'd needed the hydration, from the hunt. Perhaps I wasn't drinking enough. Oh, well. I'd make a point of rectifying that today.

I flushed, and hopped into the shower. The walls were still beaded with water from Edward's morning ablutions, and the enclosed space smelled like him. Sucking in the masculine atmosphere, I stole his sandalwood soap, slithering his chosen scent onto me, thanking God that he was my mate. Then I gave my hair a quick wash with my strawberry shampoo.

I stepped out and dried myself languorously, considering how to dress for the afternoon's seduction. Not the outfit Alice had brought for me. It was too fragile to stand up to the great outdoors. Something minxy. Of course. How silly of me. I knew just what I wanted.

Padding back to the bedroom, I liberated a black thong from the bathing suit stash. I wasn't going to dress for the afternoon's entertainment in advance. Best to surprise him. Put him off guard. Knock him off those habit-following feet. I smirked to myself, walking out to the kitchen.

Edward glanced toward me and did a double take. I eyed him hungrily. He noticed.

"Grr-wow, Bella. Going topless today?" he smiled, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.

"Yeah. I'm in a mood, remember? Maybe I'll just strip you down in here, and I'll take you out to your rock _au naturel_," I flirted, brushing my fingers across his lips, over his brow and through his hair. I could tell he liked the idea. Something was poking my stomach, looking for attention, so I gave it some.

"Hey, if you keep that up," he warned, enunciating every letter, "you won't be getting any ice cream."

"Mmm. That might be worth the risk, Mr Cullen. After all, I have you barefoot in the kitchen again. Pretty ginchy, stud." I slipped my arms around him, and he returned the hug, resting his lips against my wet head. We sighed, contented.

Suddenly, my mate's head came up and he frowned toward the cove, quizzically. Then, I heard it too. The unmistakable sound of an outboard motor. Who could it be? I looked at Edward, enquiringly.

"Boy, I am getting forgetful in my old age. It's the delivery men. They're bringing your headboard. Great timing," my thwarted, horny husband pouted.

"Could have been worse," I shrugged. "We'll just have to hold out for a little bit."

Edward sighed. "Are you coming to the door like that? Because I may be forced to feed upon a couple of humans if you do."

I laughed. "Down, boy. Down."

"Grr."

"I'm going, I'm going," I sighed, waving at him. I copped a feel as I walked off. Edward growled again. I snickered.

I decided that the white cover-up would provide sufficient coverage to prevent my mate from devouring the help. Several minutes later, the motorboat pulled into the cove. I could hear two men talking and splashing about.

"You'll have to be the one to go and meet them, Bella. It's sunny," my mate directed me.

"Okay," I said cheerfully. I knew Edward was going to love the headboard. Hopefully, Esme would, too. I went to the door and opened it wide, and a patch of sun shone down onto the tile floor.

I stepped out and started down the path. The sun was hot. I smiled, enjoying it.

"Bella! Edward called shrilly, panicked. "Get back here, now!"

I stopped, looking at him in confusion.

"Inside! Now!" he yelped, half-hysterical, looking as though he were going to run to me. I stared at him, nonplussed. I could hear cheerful voices coming up the path behind me. They didn't sound dangerous. I turned. The two men were looking at each other as they discussed something. They were balancing the headboard awkwardly. Probably discussing how blasted heavy it was, I mused.

"Bella! Run!" Edward ordered at vampire pitch.

I flitted back to the door and he pulled me inside, arms around me, panting.

"Whatever is the matter?" I asked, utterly lost, as he rapidly shut the door.

"Sweetheart? You're sparkling." Edward cupped my cheek with a hand that was a little unsteady. "Stay away from the windows." He lay his finger against my lips as though to silence me, tapping twice as he whispered, "Don't forget."

I had almost gotten caught. My heart climbed into my throat, drumming madly. I clutched my mate, trembling.

"It's okay, love. They didn't see you," Edward said, kissing my hair and caressing it. "Go make sure the curtains are shut in the Blue Room, okay?"

"Yeah," I croaked, gulping.

"Bella?"

"Yes, love?"

"You're beautiful," he said slowly. "I understand, now, what you meant."

He understood. He accepted the fact that I thought his skin was beautiful. Something inside me unclenched.

"Thank you, Edward."

"Thank _you_, Minx."

Suddenly, I was feeling weepy. Best not cry in front of him. He might misinterpret it. I hurried to the Blue Room. Yep, the curtains were shut. For a moment, I was tempted to open one and look at my skin. Then, I realized that the Blue Room's window fronted the same way as the beach, and the men would notice me. My curiosity would have to wait.

There was a knock, and Edward moved away from the centre of the sunroom to answer the door. Wait. How was he going to do that, with a patch of sun on the floor? He was shirtless, and wearing shorts. I hurried back down the hall to see if I could catch how he'd do it.

Edward gave me a cautioning look. He was standing almost behind the door, holding the knob. He opened the door quickly, taking a large step backward out of the light.

"_Bom dia_," he smiled affably. "_Muito obrigado _blah, blah, blah ..."

"_N__ã__o foi nada, chefia_. Blah blah blah?"

"Blah _quarto_ blah blah blah," Edward replied, gesturing down the hallway. "Blah blah blah," he pointed toward the front of the house.

"Okay. Blah?" the man raised his eyebrows at his burly companion. They picked up the heavy headboard, grunting. Down the hallway it went, and there was a little manoeuvring as they turned the corner into the bedroom.

We followed the men into the room, curious. The first man pulled the bed away from the wall a bit, while the second supported the new headboard. Then, they picked it up and slid it smoothly into place.

"_Chefia_? Blah blah blah blah blah."

Edward looked a little surprised. "Oh, okay. _Muito obrigado._"

"_De nada_. Blah blah blah blah blah."

"Okay. Blah blah blah? _Minha epousa e me_ blah blah blah. Okay?" he asked, gesturing down the hall.

"_Sim_."

Edward took my hand and pulled me out of the room just as our human opened the curtains. I glimpsed the other man, taking a drill from his work belt. They were going to mount the board to the wall for us.

Edward sighed in relief and ran his hand through his hair. "I never realized having furniture delivered could be so hazardous," he claimed, wide-eyed, under the noise of the drill.

"Me neither," I whispered. "Do you think Esme will like the headboard?" It was a heavy affair, locally made of dark wood. Someone had carved about a hundred different 3-dimensional birds into it, the best of which were a pair of Hyacinth Macaws and a pair of Toucans.

"It's beautiful, Bella. She'll adore it," my mate declared, a little distracted as he listened to the men work.

"_Chefia_?" the delivery guy called, a few moments later.

Edward walked carefully to the doorway, taking care to stay close to the bathroom door, out of the spill of light coming out of the Blue Room.

"_Sim_?"

"Blah blah blah?"

"_Sim. Maravilhoso!__ Muito obrigado_. Blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah ."

_N__ã__o foi nada."_

As usual, Edward produced a generous tip. "_Obrigado_ _novamente."_

"_Oh, e valeu, chefia. Você é muito generoso."_

"_Não foi nada."_

"_Bom dia chefia. Bom dia senhora."_

"_Bom dia," _we chorused.

The men let themselves out with a wave, obviously delighted with their tip. Man number two pulled the door shut behind him.

Edward and I sagged with relief. Then he looked at me, a serious smile playing about the corner of his mouth. "I suppose you're dying of curiosity," he stated, looking me over.

"Well, yeah," I said, rolling my eyes. "It's not every day a girl starts to sparkle, you know."

A couple of minutes passed, as we listened to the men chat while they walked back down the path to the beach. Then Edward took my hand and led me through the laundry room, out the back door.

My own reflecting hide blinded me as we stepped into the sun, and I blinked madly, eyes watering. Edward pushed me to arm's length, his eyes overflowing with emotion. He ran his hands over me, marveling.

"You're not sorry, are you?" I checked, looking carefully at his face. There were tears in it somewhere, but I wasn't sure what kind. Sad or happy?

"No, Bella. I'm not sorry. I'm just sorry I gave you such a hard time over this, for a year and a half. No, I'm not sorry at all," my mate husked, his diamond skin's prisms mixing with mine.

I held up my hand and looked at it, feeling triumphant. My skin looked just like his. Somehow, it made me feel like I belonged. That was silly. I had always belonged to Edward Cullen, even when I was just a fragile little human who thought she was plain.

We both stared at me. "Well, Mr Cullen, I guess you don't have to take me on any more sightseeing excursions. I may not be able to stop gaping at myself for the next six months."

"I have that problem all the time," my mate smirked, " and it just got a _lot_ worse."

"Flatterer," I flirted, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"Grr-wow, Minx. Are you still interested in that ice cream?"

"Grr-wow, Beautiful. Lead on."

Edward proffered his elbow, and we walked back into the house, lost in our own private world. The sight of the kitchen counter brought me out of it. Time to ignore the sparkle and get onto more important things.

Our counter was covered in cooking ingredients and utensils, laid out with surgical precision. "What's all this?" I asked, shucking my terry dress so that I stood in nothing but the thong again.

"This is how we used to make ice cream, back in the day," Edward informed me, trying to unglue his eyes from my chest. "We only have enough stuff to make you a little bit of it. A few scoops is all. And it will be drippier than the store-bought stuff."

"That's fine. We gonna do this?" I bounced up and down a little, just to torture him.

With effort, Edward put his tongue away. "Sure. First, you put some cream and sugar in here, plus whatever flavourings you want," he said, producing a small cylindrical plastic container with a tight-fitting lid. He poured in the cream and I dumped in the sugar, and then I held the container under the spigot of the coffee maker, squirting in a little coffee.

"You know that coffee's two days old, right?" Edward said, brow furrowing.

"It's fine, Mocha-chino." His worry-lines deepened. Best not aggravate his OCD. "You can pitch the rest if you want, though," I said casually. Edward looked relieved as he dumped the remaining coffee down the sink.

I retrieved some cocoa, chocolate chips, and vanilla from the cupboard and dumped them in with the cream and sugar. "What comes next, love?"

"Simple. I hold your container in this big coffee can, and you pack it around with ice," Edward said, demonstrating. I shoveled ice into the bigger can, packing it in around the container of cream as hard as I could while minding Edward's fingers. "Now, add some salt to your ice," Edward directed. I did so. The ice seemed to solidify as I watched.

Edward took the plastic lid to the coffee can and put it on firmly. He picked up a roll of duct tape, biting off a length with his teeth. That somehow struck me as sexy. Probably our past coming up to bite me. And he almost had, that day. Never mind. Back to the present. Edward taped the lid securely to the can.

"Now what?" I wondered.

Edward smiled, "Bella? Didn't you ever do this when you were a kid? Most kids do this in school."

"I broke my arm the day they did this at school," I admitted. "And they didn't even save me any."

"Of course you did, and of course they didn't," my husband snorted. "Here. All we do is sit on the floor and roll it gently back and forth."

Edward sat on the floor and spread his legs apart, turning the coffee can on its side. Oh, yeah. I could get into making ice cream with him all the time, if my mate were going to sit like that. I copied his pose and he waggled his eyebrows at me. "Wow, Minx. If you're going to sit like that, we're going to make ice cream every day."

"That's what I was thinking," I laughed. He chuckled, too.

"Gently, Miss Muscles, okay? I don't want to spend the afternoon getting sticky junk off the floor." Edward rolled me the can, which rattled noisily.

"Neither do I. I intend to spend the afternoon getting sticky junk off of you," I said, brow raised, rolling it back.

"I will have to spend more time licking you all over," Edward decided, sending back the can. "It obviously has lasting benefits."

"Truth or dare," I challenged. Roll to Edward. He stopped moving, surprised. But I saw the appraising look in his eye before he put the nonchalant mask in place. Damn. He knew. He knew that I wanted something, and he knew that I knew he knew. Oh, crap. How confusing was that?

Well, now we were going to play a little charade, that both of us knew was just a charade. Fact: I was trying to manipulate him into doing something outside his comfort zone. And he was going to play along. I didn't know whether to feel reassured or more nervous than ever.

"Truth," he answered blithely. Roll to me.

"Am I the only girl you ever kissed?" Roll to Edward.

"No," he said, blushing. "I kissed a neighbourhood girl, Peggy DeWick, when I was eight. She blacked my eye and tattled on me to everyone she knew. When my father found out, he got out the belt. End of childhood romance. Last time I ever looked at a blond." Roll to me. "Truth or dare?"

"Mmm. Truth."

"How come you've never talked about any friends from Phoenix? You must have had one," Edward asked with a bemused look. I blushed furiously and rolled back the can.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have asked. It was inconsiderate." Roll to me.

"No, it's a valid question. So ... yeah, I did have one. For years. But she and I, well, we ... grew apart," I shrugged. Roll to Edward.

"Why?" Edward wondered. Roll to me.

"Complicated," I murmured. Roll to Edward.

"Why?" Roll to me.

"We were best friends 'til we hit high school. Then, she wanted to ... experiment, and I wasn't interested." Roll to Edward.

"Drugs?" he asked sympathetically. Roll to me.

"No." Roll to Edward. I looked down.

"I'm being intrusive. Forget it," Edward said sheepishly. Roll to me.

"She discovered she was a lesbian, and she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer," I said, eyes down. Roll to Edward. "I tried to be supportive, and stay friends, but it was like Jake. She wanted more than I was able to give. She got really touchy-feely with me, and I didn't like it."

"Oh. That's too bad," Edward said. Roll to me. "Do you miss her?"

"When we were kids, she was fun. I miss that kid. But then, she got so overbearing. I felt sorry because I knew she was having a hard time, but to be honest, I don't miss the teenager at all. I told her, like a zillion times, that I only wanted to be friends. But she kept making passes at me, and finally, I just put an end to the friendship." Roll to Edward.

"Sounds a lot like Jacob," Edward said, eyes narrowed. Coffee can to me.

I stopped rolling the ice cream, mouth ajar. "I always felt guilty for breaking it off. I always thought I was being a bad friend, not supporting her."

"But you offered her love and support, Bella. Just not of a romantic nature," Edward stated simply.

"I offered friendship, and she didn't want that. So ... breaking off the friendship was okay," I realized. "I wasn't breaking up with her because of who she was," I added. "It was because of how she treated me. I set a hard limit, and she wouldn't listen. Just like Jake." I rolled back the can, cheered.

Edward looked happier, too. "Truth or dare?" he asked again.

"Hey! My turn," I pouted.

"Fine. Truth."

"First wet dream," I blurted out. Shit! Did I just ask that?

"Don't remember. Sorry."

"Then, you'll have to take the dare," I grinned evilly.

"Why do I think I've been set up?" Edward said, eyes rolling. Can to me. "So what's my dare?"

"I dare you to leave the Victorian in the house when I meet you at the rock." Roll to Edward.

"Fine. Truth or dare?" Roll to me.

"Mmm. Dare?" I essayed, worried he was going to ask the right question. Roll to Edward.

"Hmm. I dare you to tell me what you intend to do with Fake Edward," he smirked. Damn and blast! I caught the can and clutched it.

"I forfeit. Truth," I said hastily, spinning the can back at him.

"Fine. What do you intend to do to me?" Edward grinned all over. Cheshire Lion. Roll to me.

"Whatever I can get away with," I answered, blushing.

"Mmm," Edward pursed his lips, smiling. His eyes wandered over me again. "You're. So. Bad," he drawled. "Ice cream's done."

"Now the whipped cream?" I suggested.

"You're greedy today. Okay. Let's leave this in the icebox." Edward stood, snagged the ice cream, and stuffed it in the tiny freezer. "Berries," he remarked, as he pulled a container of washed fruit out of the fridge. Then, he reached down a large bowl from the upper cupboard and poured in some cream with a flourish.

"Lots!" I ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he said, brow arched, adding more. I grabbed the sugar bowl and upended some sugar into the cream.

"Easy, Bella," Edward smirked.

"_A__çúcar esta bom, meu marida_," I said.

"Grr-wow, Minx. Your Portuguese is improving. Edward picked up the whisk and started whipping the cream at vampire speed. It was already getting really fluffy.

"_Obrigado_," I said, grinning madly. "_Eduardo? Quer coito_?" Edward fumbled the bowl and caught it in the nick of time. I cackled naughtily.

"Minx! Are you channeling Jessica Stanley today? Who taught you that?" Edward gaped, dripping cream everywhere.

"Fernanda said it to Paulo at the _Estudantina_," I said, using my finger to scrape whipped cream off his abs. "So I looked it up in the book Alice bought me on our shopping trip," I shared, licking my fingers.

"I'm going to have to spank you if you start talking like that," my husband said, shaking his head.

"Oh, yeah. Bring it." I dipped my finger in the bowl of cream and licked it off most suggestively. Edward's jaw hit the floor. "Why don't you get out of those uncomfortable clothes and wait for me on your rock?" I suggested. "I'll bring the food out with me."

"Uh, okay," Edward gulped, running a hand through his hair.

"Remember you've been dared. Leave the Victorian inside," I warned him.

"Yes, Dona Cullen," he joshed, speed-walking to the White Room. "Your wish is my command."

I counted to ten and followed Edward into the bedroom. The French door stood ajar, and there was a trail of clothes leading outside. I chuckled to myself. The vampire was waiting for me at his favourite haunt. Quickly, I dashed to the closet and searched through the lingerie for the outfit he bought me. Three identical sets, all intact. That would never do. It was time to spoil one.

I scrambled into the lovely chemise, but encountered a slight problem. The velvet thong was too tight around my hips, and Ren's home spilled out inconveniently around it. Wow. Talk about sudden growth spurts. Maybe that's why I'd been so hungry earlier in the week. So thirsty. "You little brat," I cooed at her, rubbing my belly. "You couldn't wait a little longer to get bigger, could you?"

I decided bottoms were expendable, and hurried to the washroom to fix my hair. It was still damp from my shower, and starting to frizz. I applied a little gel and grabbed a black hair scrunchie, and pulled it all into a high ponytail. Then, I snagged the black bag and headed for the kitchen. I grabbed a spoon, the berries, the ice cream can, and scooped part of the bowl of cream into a container, leaving the rest in the fridge. I marched out the door after my mate.

The ocean roared. The water was rough today. Edward lay sprawled out upon his rock, one knee up and the other leg dangling. His shining head rested on his glittering arm, and he looked contentedly at the sea. He looked like a living Greek myth. Too beautiful for words. Why do boys get all the long eyelashes and the curls?

My mate was singing to himself, under his breath, as he often did. Noticing me, his eyes grew heavy and dark. "Bella," Edward drawled, reaching for me with his free arm. He drew me in to lean against the rock, flush to his side. I set the bag down at my feet, in the shadow of the rock, and traced over his lower lip with my thumb, bending to kiss him. He rose up eagerly to meet me, but I pushed him back down gently.

"Hush love. Let me have my wicked way with you," I suggested.

"Like I have much choice, now that you can pin me down," my mate joshed, rolling his eyes. "Boy, I sure do like that on you, Bella," he said quietly, running the back of his hand over my chest.

"I've noticed." I ran a finger up his swollen shaft, lingering on the tip. He was so hard that his dick was bent up onto his belly. Edward hissed as I touched him.

"You're not wearing anything under it, Minx." Edward growled.

Time to play.

Bending over to tease my husband, I retrieved the coffee can. Edward's growl thrummed in his chest. I grabbed onto the duct tape, but was unable to liberate it from the lid. It was totally stuck, and I was afraid to dig my fingers into it in case I punctured the metal. I was hoping to make ice cream again sometime. I hesitated over the task. Stupid newborn.

"Here, allow me," Edward offered. I handed it to him, and soon, he had opened both lids, exposing the creamy, sweet goodness inside. I bent down and rummaged in the bag for my spoon. When I found it, I held it up triumphantly.

"You won't object to being my bowl, will you?" I asked coyly, spooning a dollop of ice cream onto my spoon and licking it off. Mmm. Now that was a tasty thought. Chocolate mocha ice cream on a Mocha-chino dish. Yum.

"Nope, but you'd best hurry up and use it before it melts," my mate suggested. "And Bella? Kindly don't upend it on me. A bit at a time would be much more appealing. How does it taste?"

I held up a spoonful. "It's great. Want a lick?"

Edward looked at me like I had six heads and I snickered. "My bad. It tastes a lot like you, only colder," I informed him. Edward nodded smoothly. I dripped a spoonful of ice cream on his sternum, and he laughed a little nervously. Gosh, he was nervous already, and I hadn't even licked him yet. That had to be remedied. I opened the whipped cream and smeared some on his belly, progressing downward. Then I got out a huge strawberry and drove it through the whipped cream.

I circled his glans with it, making him gasp, and left pink stains behind. Then, I took it up to his mouth, and traced his lips with it. The juice ran down onto his face, leaving pink streaks. "I hope you don't expect me to taste that," he said, one brow raised. "It smells divine. But the taste? Ug."

"What does human food taste like to you?" I wondered, tracing pink patterns over his chest with the berry.

"Um, most of it smells alright to me, unless it's days old. I can smell any spoilage in it. But to eat? Horrible," he shuddered. "Fruit and vegetables taste rotten. Meat tastes burnt. Bread is fairly tasteless, as long as it's fresh. That's why I eat the dry breadsticks if I can get away with it. They taste like nothing.

"Maybe if I bit fruit while it was still on the vine, it might be okay. I don't know. But I prefer my food hot and kicking. If I wanted strawberry flavour badly enough, I could probably get the chosen herbivore to eat it. Food mildly flavours the blood. Temporarily. Emmett has a thing for giving his animal victims raw garlic."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Generally, we don't bother spicing up the meal plan, though. Natural flavours constitute enough variety."

"So if I ate this, and you drank my blood, you could taste it?" I offered, waggling the berry.

"Don't even think about cutting yourself, Minx. If you do, you and Ren could get hurt."

"Alright, Mocha-chino," I agreed, a little sadly. I would have loved to help him understand what human food tasted like.

"Minx?" my husband asked slowly.

"Yes?"

"There's another way I can taste what you're eating. Safely," Edward admitted uncertainly.

"How?!" I demanded.

"You eat it, and then you drool a little venom in my mouth," Edward suggested quietly. He gave me the shyest look.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this before?" I said incredulously. "I would have loved to have been feeding you flavours that you haven't been able to taste in years."

"I thought you'd find it ... gross," my mate shrugged. "Besides, Bella. I kiss you all the time, after you've eaten. I'd claim we swap spit, except it's all one-sided. You can't have any of mine. Anyhow, when you were human, your food didn't ... taste nice. Funnily enough, artificial flavourings often taste alright. Your toothpaste has always tasted great to me. And you were always brushing your teeth, so it was no big. Your lip gloss tastes good, too.

"Now that you have venom, however, the flavours are more pure and distinct. See, venom acts to clean, repair and preserve cells. So you are in the unique position of being able to digest human food, and having the taste strengthened, purified and preserved in your venom."

"You should have told me, Edward," I gaped. My mate shrugged. I thought about hunting, and the venom pooled. I grasped my mate by the back of his neck, and pushed my tongue into his mouth.

Edward gasped, and pulled my head tighter against his. He licked my teeth and all the surfaces of my mouth, ending by sucking on my tongue. Then, he rolled back, panting.

"Well?!" I asked curiously. "Can you taste the berries?"

"Yes, Bella. I can taste them. Wow. I can remember. It's like ... I can remember why a strawberry social was such a treat, back in the day."

"You are such a sappy date," I accused, poking my mate in the ribs. "You could have been experiencing flavours for days."

"Well, come on, Minx. Lay some more on me. Eat some of that ice cream," Edward said excitedly.

I scooped up another spoonful of the ice cream. "Chocolate and coffee," I said. "But it doesn't taste much different to how you taste to me."

"I've tasted myself on you before," Edward admitted shyly. "Let me see if ice cream is any different." I started to put some in my mouth. Edward stopped me. "I'm the bowl," he reminded me, smirking.

Just for that, I lay down an extra large mouthful on his navel, and he squealed, laughing. "Very scary, Mr Apex Predator," I teased, lunging down to suck up every last drop of the ice cream. "This is the best ice cream I've ever had."

"Yay. Come on," Edward begged. I thought about deer and the venom pooled. Once again, I drooled it into my mate's mouth. He moaned, flicking his tongue around. He moaned again, kissing me roughly. "Chocolate," he growled around my mouth. "Rich and ... layered. And the coffee. Bitter and ... I dunno. Unique. And something else that tastes milder. Is that the vanilla?"

"Yes, love, that's the vanilla."

"In the name of all that's holy, let me taste the whipped cream."

I slathered it on his cock, making him gasp, and then sucked it all off him. Again, And then I drooled my venom in his mouth. "Hah," Edward laughed, "Now I see what all the fuss is about. And Bella? I can taste ... myself. And you." His eyes zoned black and smouldered.

I decided that I had permission to put whipped cream and mocha-chino ice cream wherever I wanted. So I slathered strawberries, ice cream and whipped cream on his privates, and proceeded to lick him clean. My mate bucked and writhed and thrust himself at me, begging for release, and he got it. I crawled back up him, and delivered the flavours into his mouth. We kissed passionately for several minutes.

"Minx? I want -I need- in you. Please. Now." Edward said, pulling me toward him. I scrambled up on the rock, squatted and impaled myself on him, and he growled primitively. Hot, hot, hot. Literally and figuratively. Our heat was sizzling. It shimmered off his sparkling torso like haze on a road in Phoenix. Perspiration ran down my forehead. Edward wiped it away gently, and placed one cool hand on the back of my neck. It helped.

I rode him, hungry and demanding. I masticated his cock with my muscles while he pumped in and out of me, watching us join, muttering encouragement. I leaned back a little, and rested my weight on one hand on the rock. In this position, I also had a clear view of his glistening, slick equipment as it traveled in and out of me. How hot was that?

Apparently, Edward liked it when I watched us, because he was snarling up a storm. He ran his cool hands up and down my front and over my back, soothing me. He gripped my butt firmly, speeding to the finish.

"Cum for me, Bella," he snarled, boring a hole through my eyes with his own. I bore down, and he arched up to meet me on the summit, grunting and snarling. I flew over the edge of sanity, and my husband gripped my arms to keep me from actually falling. As I fell apart, my muscles clenching irregularly like the rhythm of a finale of fireworks, Edward screamed gutturally, emptying himself into me as though he was hoping to shoot his load all the way through my body.

I collapsed onto his warm, heaving chest, spent. We listened to the waves rush to the shore, as the seabirds, plundering fish, wheeled and squeaked in their rusty voices, far out in the water.

After what seemed an age, our breathing slowed. I rested my chin on Edward's chest, and reached up to drag my fingernails through his beard. He reached down to brush an errant strand of hair off my forehead.

"Thank you, Minx," he said, his voice gravel and velvet.

"I'm not finished with you yet," I claimed coyly, circling a finger in his chest hair.

"I promised myself I'd stop saying you'll be the death of me," he growled. "But it feels like you're doing your best to knock me out."

"Come on! I think we've established that you can't die from having too much sex. And it's much too soon, according to anecdotal evidence. for you to pass out on me again."

"Hah. Fine. Aren't you tired, though?"

"Me? After 16 hours of uninterrupted sleep? Nope. I could go all day."

"Heaven help me," my mate snorted.

"Perhaps I can introduce you to Him."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You already have. Now what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I've given pretty thorough attention to your front. So how about rolling over and letting me do your back?"

"You're scaring me, Minx," Edward claimed, turning over nevertheless.

I ran my hands over his back and ass, dropping light kisses on cool skin. He hummed, resting his angular cheek against the stone. He looked pretty. The rock was striated: black, white and silver. He matched the white. But his coppery hair, bright with golden highlights from being in the sun so much, contrasted sharply.

I kissed and massaged him until he was purring, and then I started licking the backs of his thighs, progressing higher until my mouth was touching intimate places. Edward was totally relaxed. I reached between his legs and drew down his dick. He hummed as I spread his pre-jizz around on its head, milking him. I ran my tongue over him again, pleased with the fact that he was always ready and clean.

I reached for the bag and pulled out the lube, applying some to his ass. He tensed a little, and let it go without comment. Tentatively, I penetrated my husband, slowly sliding a finger over his prostate. He growled sub-audibly. I swirled my finger around, until his muscles relaxed. Oh, the things I had learned from female friends and relatives. And I was planning to use them.

I slipped out my finger and replaced it with my thumb. "Are you dying of shock yet?" I teased.

"Maybe. The sensations are ... unreal." His voice was sleepy, his words almost slurred. Continuing my explorations, I hooked my thumb down over the prostate, hard, and he hissed with pleasure. So I kept doing it, while brushing my other thumb over his cock, playing with the pre-jizz to his obvious enjoyment.

Letting go of his dick, I reached into the bag and retrieved my objective. My hand was free of his insides, but still touching him externally. I turned on the stimulator, low, and ran it over his privates.

"Edward?" I husked. "Please? Let me..."

"Take me," he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Yes." I squirted more lube on Fake Edward, and pushed delicately at the sphincter. I didn't think it would hurt, as Fake Edward was pathetically endowed, but I wasn't going to take any chances. Edward ceded his virgin ass to me, slowly, with another dark moan. I pushed the vibrator in, angling down to the prostate, and rested it there. The angled part of Fake Edward would be pressing directly on the prostate, supposedly giving my husband incredible pleasure. But he wasn't acting like he should be. He was softening. Over-thinking it. It was the Victorian's fault. I knew it.

I got up and leaned over my mate, so I could see his face. His eyes were tightly shut, his jaw clenched, and he was trembling. Repressing. I stroked his back soothingly. "Come out of your cage," I murmured, silk over iron. "Let go. Be free."

"I don't know how," he choked.

"Yes you do. You've shown me lots of times that you can let go. Just relax."

"Nnn. I'm too uptight. Distract me."

"Is this too much? Is it hurting? Do you want to stop?"

"N-no."

Perhaps putting him in such a submissive pose was a bad idea. "You want to switch positions?"

He considered for a minute, and glanced at me. "Yes."

"Okay, love. Okay. How do you want to be?"

"Let me try being on my side,"he said, shifting onto his hip. He crooked his right knee and rested his foot on the rock, the left leg stayed bent and at rest. I held Fake Edward in, while running my right hand up and down my mate's body. He bit his lip, hard, and venom trickled onto the stone. I used my thumb to pull his lip down, freeing it. I drooled venom onto my finger, and applied it to the cut. It healed almost instantly. As far as I was concerned, venom was a miraculous substance.

Edward was watching me now. "You okay?" I checked.

"Yeah."

"There's nothing wrong with liking this."

"N-no."

"Just relax and enjoy it."

"Distract me. Play with my dick."

"Okay, love. Okay. We'll go slow. Don't worry." I repeatedly ran my fingers from his chin all the way down to his groin, watching him visibly unwind. I ran some long strokes down his shaft until he shuddered and the trembling stopped. "There. That's better, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he grunted, watching me. I took his cock in my hand and pulled on it, stretching and polishing until it was once again lying against his belly. "Bella, please? Suck it," he rasped, eyes burning.

"Let me hear you make some noise," I ordered back. "I know you like this. Show me." I wrapped my mouth around him and exhaled to take him deep, and he hissed and groaned, letting his head loll back. Like magic, the knots in him loosened. I bobbed on his cock, and he was unable to remain uptight. I hummed on him, looking him in the eye. A few more minutes, and I'd have him right where I wanted him.

Edward took his right hand and wove it into my hair, He carefully pulled my head down more, growling a little. When I thought he was paying sufficient attention to that, I started to slide the vibrator in and partway out. The growl turned into a moan.

"That's right love," I whispered, reaching up to kiss him. "That's what I want to hear." I went back to sucking his dick, using my free hand to tweak his nipples and fondle his chest hair.

"Bella," he moaned. "So good."

I hummed my encouragement, looking into eyes that were fathoms deep and black as pitch.

"Bella, come lie here and be one with me. I want you wrapped around me. I want to bury myself in you."

"How?" I wondered, dithering about how to climb up.

"Come, sit here," he said, scooting over without changing his position. "Put your leg under me here, and sit on me." I climbed up carefully and swung myself into position. "Yeah, lean back on your arm, like that. You comfortable?"

"Yeah," I gasped, sliding onto him. Edward put his head back, thrusting. He pulled at the front of the chemise, liberating my boobs from it, and tucked his thumb under the fabric of the skirt. We ground ourselves together, while I pressed the toy down against his prostate.

"Rub your clit, love," he whimpered. "Cum for me, sweetheart."

I was already juicing all over him. "Do you feel how wet I am for you?"

"Yeah."

"You like this?"

"Ye-ah."

" 'Cause we can do this as much as you want."

"Mmm."

"I want to watch you cum, Edward. I want to see you come undone. Let go, and cum for me, lover."

Edward roared, leonine, and screamed to the heavens as he threw back his head. "Take it out, Bella!" he demanded, and I hastened to comply. Still screaming, he grabbed me by the back of my neck and clutched me, holding me immobile as he poured himself into me, screaming, uttering jumbled swear words and endearments, and whimpers, so fast that I couldn't catch them all, as much as I wished I could. I wanted to remember the sounds forever. I yelled my encouragement, and watched him fly. Then I joined him at the top, and rode down slowly with him, the two of us panting as though we'd run a marathon.

My mate hauled me onto his lap, and rocked us together, chest to chest with my legs wrapped around his middle. Once again, the sound of the waves crashing came to my notice. The sun was starting to set again. The end of another day.

Edward was giving me The Look again. The undeniably wary, shell-shocked, yet satiated one.

"You okay, Edward?" I asked anxiously. Maybe I'd crossed one too many lines again.

"Yeah. I'm good. Don't worry, Minx." He kissed my neck and breathed me in, cuddling up.

"Then why do you look at me like that?" I asked, frowning a little.

"Like what?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Like I'm the devil incarnate?"

"What, you think I look frightened?" he grinned incredulously, those topaz eyes lighting up like flames.

I considered before answering carefully. "No, I think you look like you don't trust me, you don't believe I actually dared to touch you that way, and at the same time you're addicted to my touch."

"Well ... I'll admit to being addicted to your touch. And no, I don't believe the lengths you will go to, to please me, and I don't believe how intensely I react. But I do trust you, Minx. If I didn't, I'd never let you touch me like that."

"So are you going to give me The Look for the next three days?" I fretted.

Edward chuckled. "I certainly hope not. We'll have an audience of extremely savvy humans paying entirely too much attention to us tomorrow. Now, come on minxy kitty. Let's go in and get you some supper. Perhaps while we're cooking and you're eating, we can write out some plans for tomorrow. And then, I want you to rest while I pop over to the mainland and get some supplies for the trip. Okay?"

"Okay, Mocha-chino. Thanks for opening up for me today."

Edward snorted. "Bad pun. Really bad."

"Ooh, I didn't mean it that way. Thanks for letting me in." _Oh, that was a big improvement, Bella._ I smacked myself on the forehead. Edward was now consumed with silent giggles. "Uh, thanks for not staying behind your wall of reserve."

"You're thanking me? I should be thanking you. You are welcome. I have to let you in, Bella. I have to get past my hang-ups. It's time to leave Victorian prejudices behind. You're my soul mate. I can't leave you hanging."

"True, true," I teased.

Edward pursed his lips at me, fake-frowning. There was a cheeky grin under it somewhere. "Brat. What do you want to eat?"

"What needs finishing up?"

"Don't let that influence you. I'll send anything perishable home with the Pereiras tomorrow."

"Okay. Is there chicken? I haven't had anything with chicken in it for a while."

"Yeah. I can fry some up if you like."

"Flammable beings and hot oil are not a good combo, Dom Cullen," I warned. "I should do it."

Edward's eyes rolled. "Oh, like there's a big difference there, Bella. Fine. I'll mix up some baking crumbs and we'll broil it. Deal?"

"Perfect."

We'd almost reached the house when I remembered Fake Edward. "Hold up," I yelped, running back to the rock and retrieving him from the sand. Then, I ran back to Edward, who was waiting for me, in some confusion. He nodded when he noticed Fake Edward in my hand.

I tapped Fake Edward's sand-encrusted sparkly blue shaft against the door frame and Edward chuckled. "You'd better hope no vampires come around here for a couple of months. That's quite the calling card you're leaving on the door."

"Shit!" I declared, looking at Fake Edward with dismay.

That set my mate to cackling. "Not possible."

"Oh, Mocha-chino! You are _so bad_." I gawped at him. "You just love your puns today, don't you!"

"Guilty," he leered, teeth flashing.

"Where's my Gentleman?" I demanded weakly.

Edward feigned surprise. "You told me to leave him inside, and I did."

"That makes it tempting to keep you out here for a while, just to see what comes out of your mouth next," I warned.

"As long as it only comes out of my mouth," he joshed.

"Edward Cullen! That is _scandalous_!" I squeaked, open-mouthed while he laughed like a bear. I didn't know whether to join him or give him a good, ringing slap on the ass. He was always so blasted proper, normally. "If you _dare _to imitate Emmett I will never think of you as a gentleman again."

"You're the one who pumped in air, Minx," he teased.

"No luffs in front of the wife, Mr Cullen."

"Says she who farted on me!" he crowed.

"Oh! Get inside!" I said, shooing him to the door. "I thought the tight-ass was bad, but-" I squealed as he threw me over his shoulder and marched into the house, planting a pretty good slap on my backside in the process. "Ow! You brat. That's gonna leave a mark," I complained, whacking him on the ass with both hands as I dangled in air.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," my bratty, perpetual 17-year-old claimed. Edward stopped beside our bed and waited a beat. Then, he put his weight on one foot and swayed to the other. "One..."

"Oh, you rotten brat. Don't you-"

"Two ..." he swayed again.

"Edward, don't you dare thr-"

"-ree!" he sang, pitching me onto the bed. I bounced about five times. Edward crawled, smirking, up my giggling, panting front, which had, to his delight, come out of the chemise. "Pray do excuse me, Mrs Cullen, while I put the modern fellow back outside. After a brief constitutional, I shall return to you." He kissed each of my boobs goodbye, eyes dancing, and crawled back off me, his forelock spilling onto his face.

"Aye, aye, Captain Underpants."

"Oh, those are _terrible_ books," Edward winced, heading for the French door. "The things they teach children these days," he tsked, shutting it behind him. I shook my head, gaping after him. I was corrupting him. Had he been told he'd be using the word 'fart' around a female two years ago, he'd never have believed it.

I looked at Fake Edward, still in my hand, and debated what to do with him. It probably wouldn't go over well if I put him in the kitchen sink. Better just scrub him in the bathroom as usual. And perhaps a shower was in order, seeing as I had goo from my Mocha-chino Sundae all over me. And all over the beautiful chemise, that had managed, somehow, to survive the experience.

I put Fake Edward in the sink, and hopped in the shower, still wearing the chemise. It clung to me gently. I took my shampoo and spread it over the garment, cleaning it gently. I put my head under the hot water, sighing.

A gust of cool air alerted me to the arrival of my mate. I opened my eyes and smiled at him in welcome. Then I realized that he was looking at me like I was a succulent, gourmet dinner and he was starving. "What?" I laughed.

"In the name of all that's holy," Edward moaned, eyes black and lower lip jutting, "Just when I think you can't get any more minxy, you go and blow me away. You. Vixen." He leaned in and gave me a feather-light kiss, inhaling my scent.

I decided it would be wise not to tell Edward that I'd only intended to wash the gown. What he didn't know only made me look sexy. And I could use all the help I could get. "Mmm. You like?"

"I like," he husked, running his mouth along my collarbone. His hair hung in a wet, auburn sheet in front of his eyes. He always looked younger when it was flat. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my cheek on the top of his head. I breathed him in, gratefully. Dark chocolate, coffee, leather, sex, linen, whipped cream, toasted almonds, allspice, sandalwood, vanilla, English toffee, ... baby powder? Interesting.

"I smell baby powder," I said softly, nuzzling into the soft spot on his neck, under the ear and chin.

"You've almost got them all, sweetheart. Congratulations."

"Almost? So what's left?" I asked, running my fingernails through the prickly hair on his chin. Edward grinned crookedly, laughing a little.

"Now where would the fun be, if I were to tell you?" he asked, raising his brows. "Besides, it's a good diagnostic. I know how fast you're changing according to when you gain new abilities."

"Meanie."

"Suck it up, cutie pie."

"Wash my back?"

"Sure." Edward accepted a handful of shampoo and ran it over my back.

"Do my skirt , please," I instructed.

"Okay." Edward soaped me all up. "All set. Let me wash your hair?"

"Thanks." Edward massaged shampoo into my scalp and stroked it gently through the length of my hair. I backed under the water, tipped my head back and rinsed out the foam. My mate growled again, running the backs of his hands over my nipples. The chemise was see-through and clinging. What male could resist?

"You're never going to make it downtown tonight," I warned, drawing him down to me anyway.

Edward laid kisses across my upper chest. "Yes I will. I might be out late, but I will make it in time."

I slipped the straps of the chemise down, and freed my boobs. Edward was purring again. "You're a boob man, aren't you?" I smirked as he palmed me.

"Why do I have to choose?" he complained. "As long as it's you I'm looking at, I can honestly say I like it all."

"Brat. Depraved horny vampire." I tried to pull down the lingerie. It was too clingy.

"Guilty. I just can't help myself. Want help with that?"

"Yeah. I can't get it off. I'm afraid to tear it."

"I have no trouble getting things off," Edward said, giving me that cheeky schoolboy smile.

"You are a _brat _today." But who could resist him, when he was so cute? Certainly not me.

My brat peeled off my chemise and hung it over the door of the shower to drip dry. "Endorphins." Edward picked up his soap and lathered his chest.

"Boy, I'd better limit your climaxes then. You're going to be flying soon."

"And yet, _awake_. Life should be really fun once you stop getting tired," he grinned cockily, soaping my boobs.

"No wonder your family kicked Em and Rose out of the house for five years," I deadpanned.

"Ten, really. What do you say we give them a run for their record?" Edward asked, appraising me wickedly. He smooshed his soapy front against me, and lathered up my privates.

"Could be fun. Can we rub it in?"

"Oh, yes, dearest. I am fully committed to rubbing things in." His fingers caressed my privates.

"Had you informed me a week ago that you'd be joking with me like this, I would not have believed you."

"A week ago, things were a lot different. I can't wait to see what the next week brings. This is like Christmas every day," my mate claimed.

I felt my eyes well up, and I hugged him tight. Unfortunately, we were covered in soap and I slipped and we both ended up on the floor. We were, in fact, tangled up in a most peculiar way. And Edward was snickering again. "World's only clumsy vampire," he teased.

"Hark who's talking. You slipped too!" I stated, open-mouthed.

"Me? I was just holding you up," he claimed, sorting out our legs.

"Hah! You lie like a rug," I said, eyes rolling.

"Nuh-uh." Edward crouched and stood up, offering a hand.

"Someday, we are going to have a .... graceful vampire contest," I stated, allowing him to pull me up.

"Oh, boy. As long as it's just you and me and nobody knows about it. Let the others find out and life will be in a permanent state of competition."

"What! It's not now?" I gawped.

"Touché, Minx."

"Well, if you think I'm so clumsy, you will have to continue to carry me everywhere."

"Your wish is my command, silky-skinned succubus." Edward took his thumb and ran it over my bottom lip.

I kissed him around my words. "Why don't you carry me to bed, then? Only the sheets are slippery there. No danger of falling, except falling for my lover."

"Flattery will get you everywhere. Actually, I took the satin sheets off. Every time one of us moved, the top sheet flew off. It's annoying." Edward took my hand and opened the glass door, letting in a blast of air that felt freezing. My body had a natural reaction to that. One that my husband was obviously getting a kick out of.

"Even better," I said, blushing.

"Mmm. She still blushes," Edward crooned, rubbing a soft towel over my perky boobs. He scuffed the towel over them a couple of times, just to watch them pink up. He looked at me admiringly. Until I shivered, at which point he threw the towel around me, grabbed another, and started rubbing my legs, laughing a little under his breath.

"First time you've been cold in a while," Edward remarked, tilting his head and looking up at me.

"Yeah. Must be from being in the heat. I overheated and now I'm feeling the chill. I shuddered. "Is the air conditioning on?"

"Yeah, I'll go turn it off for you, okay? Soon as you're in bed. Up with you, minxy momma," my husband said, cradling me. He tucked me up in the bed, and disappeared to turn off the central air. I pulled the comforter up over my chin, rubbing my legs against the sheets to warm them. Goodness, the house was cold.

Edward reappeared and crawled up me until he was nose to nose. "Better, Minx?" he asked solicitously.

"A little," I said. "Thanks."

"That's okay." Edward kissed me, and I shivered. "Uh-oh, I don't like that, sweetheart. I haven't made you shiver in ages. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just chilly. Perhaps it's my body telling me I should be tired," I mused.

"Do you want to sleep?" the Saint asked patiently.

"No, I want you to pick up where we left off," I demanded.

"If you insist," he smiled, radiating lust out of those big, black eyes. Just as his lips connected to mine, my stomach snarled.

"Oh, I am so romantic," I said, rolling my eyes. "Whatever shall you do with me?" I fluttered.

"Feed you," Edward growled.

"But-" I started, and Edward placed his finger against me, shushing me.

"Time to feed the hybrid," he insisted, kissing me on the nose before he jumped up.

I lay in bed, listening to Edward puttering in the kitchen. Before long, some wonderful smells were issuing from it. I drifted, and fell asleep.

"Minx?" Edward asked. I opened my eyes, because the most glorious smell was accompanying him.

"You fried it after all, didn't you?" I asked, drooling. There was a tray in Edward's hands, bearing fried chicken, onion rings, fried mandioca, a small salad and a mug of steaming tea. There was also another one of Edward's beautiful chocolate-filled buns. My favourite. Edward deposited the tray on my lap, retrieved a pad of paper and a pen from the bedside table, and climbed onto the bed beside me.

"Yep."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I picked up a drumstick and bit into it. Salty, greasy goodness exploded on my tongue. "This is fabulous, Mocha-chino. Forbidden food. Alice would pitch a fit if she saw me eating this stuff."

"Alice can bite me. You'll be like me soon, unable to appreciate it. Eat what you want."

"Talk like that will get you everywhere."

"That's what I'm hoping. Now, I thought we could plan what we'll need for the trip. I don't want to miss anything you might need. It's in the north, so it will be warmer."

"Rain gear, sleeping bag, pillow, camp stove, food-"

"I thought we could just hunt," Edward suggested.

"Oh, okay."

"Alice brought rain gear for you. What else?"

"Tent, lantern, bug spray, reading material, toiletries, clothes-"

"We're camping, Minx. Vampire style. Unless you're copying Alice. I suggest a hairbrush and toothpaste. Extra socks and underwear. Plastic sealer bags to keep them in. No other extra clothes."

I felt a thrill of excitement. "No spare clothes? We're doing this as nomads?"

"Exactly. Don't get too excited. It's not that fun. You get dirty."

"How about some twine?"

"Good idea. And the bowie knives I confiscated from those thugs. And a hat for you. And a sweater."

"Sounds good. Anything else?" I said, licking my fingers. I wanted to lick the plate, too.

"Maps, first aid kit, and a notebook. Couple of pens. Compass. Money belt and our cash and ID."

"Towels," I added.

"Excellent idea. I think that's about it."

We were journeying into an area protected by law. Nobody modern interacted with these people except scientists. "Gifts?"

"Maybe. I'll have to think about that. We can't give them anything that corrupts their unique lifestyle. This is going to be like taking a trip back in time. I wish I had time to teach you some of the language."

"You speak the language?!" I asked, dumbfounded.

"A little. There's very little language available to study. There are only 40, 000 Ticunas left in the world, and not all of them even speak it anymore. Some of them have integrated into modern civilization. But the people in Alice's vision are traditional Ticunas.

"Wow," I said, daydreaming of people in loincloths and dugout canoes. "Hey! When did you learn to speak it? It can't be on the 'most popular languages' list."

Edward looked a little embarrassed. "Well, you _were_ asleep 16 hours," he said, gauging my reaction.

"You learned to speak a whole language _today_?" I gawped.

"Having perfect recall makes it somewhat simpler, Bella. But it was fun, having a new one to learn. I haven't had a reason to study a new language in a long time."

I gawped some more. "Is there anything you can't do?"

Edward rolled his eyes, per usual. "Read your mind?"

"What else?"

"Cope without you? And on that note, you have to promise me you won't do anything reckless on this trip."

"Like?" I prompted.

"Oh, fall in quicksand, get eaten by an alligator, wrestle an anaconda, touch a tree frog, get shot with poison darts..."

"You make this sound like Indiana Jones," I mused.

"Yeah, and watch out for the ants."

"This is going to be amazing," I said, grinning like a goof.

Edward pinched his eyes shut. "In the name of all that's holy. Heaven help me. Not only is she a danger magnet, she welcomes trouble."

"Shut up."

"Yes ma'am. I think I have a pretty clear idea of what to get. Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

"Sure, sure. As long as you're back before morning, mind."

"I should be back before midnight, hon. What will you do with your time?"

"I'm still tired. I think I'll go back to sleep."

"Okay. Sooner I go, sooner I'll be back. Let me take your tray. Hey, no dessert?"

"You know how much I love these, but I'm stuffed. I'll have it later. Just leave it on the bedside table."

"Okay. There you go. Kiss me, Minx. I'm locking you in and setting the house alarm, so don't step outside for fresh air, okay?"

"Thanks, Mocha-chino." I kissed my mate goodbye. "Hurry back."

"I will. Have a nice sleep."

"Thanks."

Edward took my tray, and turned out my light. I snuggled down under the comforter, sighing, daydreaming of ancient peoples, vampires wrestling giant reptiles, and sailing through the tops of trees as old as the world.

**o~o~O~o~o**

I started awake, panicking, searching around my bed for trouble. I was only dreaming. Who could that boy be? Not mine, Alice had declared. Someone else's hybrid.

The house was hushed. It was too warm. Stuffy. I looked at the clock on Edward's bedside table. Nine o'clock. Too soon for him to be back. I sighed and swung my legs out of bed, stretching. Better go and turn on the air for a bit.

I padded out to the main room. The thermostat was on the wall between the kitchen and the laundry room. _Best to turn it on. Done. Okay, now what, Bella? Find something to do. A video._

I walked to the TV room, and perused the shelves. _Hmm. "Seven Brides for Seven Brothers". Haven't seen that one in a while. _I popped it in the DVD player, setting everything up, and turned on the lamp in the corner. I sat down on the couch. The scents of Jasper and Alice lingered, but I could also smell my mate. Another scent: far more vague. Kaure.

How did vampires tell exactly how old a scent was? Must be practice. I grabbed a cushion and settled to watch the movie.

I had a bit of a headache. Hey, I hadn't emptied my bladder, and I felt a little bloated. Maybe I should try.

I went to the washroom and sat down. Nothing happened. Nothing. Nada. Zip.

Perhaps I was dehydrated. Edward would be upset with me if I didn't take care of myself. I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for the pitcher of ice water.

Something in the fridge smelled incredibly appealing. My mouth watered. Perhaps a little snack ... Yes, Edward had left the other half of the fried chicken on a dish covered in foil. And chicken was good cold, right?

I liberated the plate from the fridge and got myself a big drink of ice water. I took my snack back to the TV room, humming my lullaby to myself.

I drained my glass of water, thinking it wouldn't do to tell Edward I hadn't had any water all day. I pushed play. I sat and munched my chicken while watching the movie.

A lot of red-headed men who understood nothing of socializing, but sure sang and danced beautifully. And a bunch of pretty girls who had them wrapped around their little fingers. And an exuberance for life and love. Sounds familiar.

They didn't make musicals like they used to, I mused, laughing. I could really relate to this movie. I lay down with my head on a cushion, watching. Eventually, I snoozed.

**o~o~O~o~o**

"Bella?"

"Bella? Wake up, love." Edward was back.

"Uhng..."

"Bella, you need to wake up," Edward said calmly.

"Hhng..."

He put his hand on my forehead. It felt freezing. I shivered.

"Bella? Are you conscious?"

"Mmm-hmm," I claimed, struggling to open my eyes. I tried, and failed, to sit up. With effort, I pushed myself upright, panting. Sweat ran down my forehead.

"Minx? You have a fever," my husband said fretfully.

I opened my eyes and the room spun madly. I clung to Edward's supporting arms, breathing deeply.

"Minx?!" he gasped, alarmed.

I felt vomit burn at my throat, and a stab of pain lanced through my abdomen. Pushing past Edward, I raced for the bathroom. I barely made it through the toilet before spewing everything in my stomach into it. I was on my third heave when I felt Edward's leg touch my side. He held onto my forehead.

"Goway!" I choked, pushing at him.

"Not likely," he responded sternly. Another portion of dinner came up. Oddly, it didn't taste sour. I stopped arguing and concentrated on eliminating every bit of disgusting stuff from my stomach. When it all seemed to be purged, I sank onto my butt and leaned against the cold tiles of the wall.

"Minx?" Edward flushed the toilet and turned to the sink.

"I felt over-heated around 9pm, so I got up and turned on the air," I said hoarsely, knowing he would be dying for information. "I went to the bathroom and I couldn't pee, and I had a bit of a headache. Then, I remembered that I didn't have any water all day, only tea, and I thought I might be dehydrated. When I went to get a drink, I wanted a snack. So, I finished the rest of the chicken. Then I fell asleep again. And I woke up, just now, sick. Maybe the meat was bad."

Edward tenderly washed my face with a washcloth, and squatted beside me. "Minx? I don't think you're sick, dearest."

"But-" I began, confused.

"Remember what Carlisle said?" Edward said kindly.

I just looked at my mate blankly.

"He said there would come a day when you stopped voiding, and you would also stop tolerating human food. _Everything_ you ate, yesterday and today, just came up. And the chicken wasn't bad, Bella. I would have been able to smell it. Come on, let's get you back to bed."

Edward pulled me to my feet, and carried me to bed. He tucked me in, putting comfortable pillows behind my back. The bedside lamp made a cheerful glow in the dark room. An achy lump came into my throat. I averted my eyes from Edward, hoping he wouldn't notice. But of course he did. He noticed everything.

"Aw, Minx. I'm so sorry. It's a normal response. Just cry it out, love. I'm so sorry." Edward patted me consolingly, his arm wrapped gingerly around my shoulders.

"What are you sorry for?" I sniffled.

"For depriving you of the ability to eat human food," he said, nonplussed.

"Don't be ridiculous. Animal blood has plenty of interesting flavours. And it's far more convenient." I wiped my nose, feeling stupid for crying.

"Then what on earth are you crying about?" Edward asked, searching my eyes for the answer.

"Well," I sniffled. "I won't be able to give you any more tastes of human food," I said in a wavering voice. "and I was going to reacquaint you with all sorts of flavours, like apples, and Coke, and c-carrot c-cake." I threw myself into his arms, sobbing.

Edward pulled me back and touched my nose with his fingertip, laughing. "Silly Minx. You don't miss what you don't remember. It's fine, Minx. In a hundred years, you might not even remember or care about what those things taste like. And you will have new favourite foods to replace them. Don't go worrying about me. Yes, I'm glad I remember what strawberries and chocolate taste like, because it helps me to relate to you. But it's not exactly essential knowledge. Now, dry your tears and let's have a cuddle. I missed you tonight."

"Yeah?" I asked shakily.

"Of course. So what did you do, aside from making yourself thoroughly ill?"

"I watched a movie: 'Seven Brides for Seven Brothers'".

"Howard Keel and Jane Powell. Good one. Reminds me of the Cullen household," Edward claimed, smirking.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I said, smiling around my tissue. "How was your shopping?"

"Tedious. But I don't think I've missed anything. I'll pack our stuff tonight. Only thing you have to do is pick out your underwear."

"How many days are we going?" I wondered.

"I don't know. Alice didn't say. As long as we're back here by a week from Saturday, we'll be fine. I've booked tickets to Florida via Houston for Sunday."

I felt immeasurably cheered. I would see my mother again soon. And surely she could help me deal with the whole pregnancy hormone thing. "Edward? Is it too late to call my mother?"

"No, dearest. It's only 10:30pm there. They're an hour behind us, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah." I pulled out my cell and dialed.

"What are you going to tell her?" Edward asked curiously.

"i won't tell her about vampires, but I'd better tell her about the baby, and tell her we want to come and see her next Sunday night. Maybe stay a day or two. What are you whispering?"

"I'm praying for rain," Edward said in a monotone.

"Hello?" a voice asked impatiently.

I brought my attention back to the phone. "Oh. Mom?"

"Is that you, Bella?"

"Yeah, it's me," I said, wiping my nose with the tissue again. "Hi."

"Everything okay? Are you crying?"

"Oh. Yeah. Mom, everything is great. Better than great. Extraordinary."

"Haaaagh. I'm relieved. So what's up?"

"Mom? You were right. I'm ... p-pregnant."

There was a very long pause, and then Renee said cautiously, "I thought that was impossible."

"Yeah, well, apparently not. I am pregnant. So ... congratulations. You're going to be a grandmother."

"Edward got you pregnant."

"Yeeees?"

"How pregnant are you?" my mother growled.

"Uh," I said looking frantically at Edward. He held up three fingers. Crap. "About ... three months?" Why did all my statements suddenly sound like questions?

"Isabella Marie Swan... Cullen! Three months?! Have you been lying to me about sleeping with him? You could have trusted me, you know."

I boiled red. This was the worst imaginable torture. Appearing to be the kind of girl who had wild, reckless sex on the sly was just the thing I used to dread. Although public opinion was no longer something I _planned_ to worry about, I never had wanted to be someone like my mother, who had been what she liked to call a 'free spirit' at my age. How she had ended up married to Charlie was completely beyond me. "No, no mother, honestly. We didn't know. I mean, we didn't even have sex until we were married. We just weren't careful, becau-"

"You didn't listen to what I said about condoms, did you Isabella?"

"Mother! We t_hought_ he was _sterile_, and we were both _virgins_. Of _course_ we didn't use-"

"Well, I only have one thing to say."

Oh, shit. I waited on tenderhooks.

"Yipeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Woo-hoooooooo!!!! Hot damn!!!!! Woot woot woot woot woot!!!!" Renee was shrieking so loud that I jumped. Literally. My back was plastered to the ceiling, clinging with fingers and toes, and I was hyperventilating. Edward had fallen backward off the bed, and was hugging his knees and rocking on the floor, eyes dancing with mirth. His nose was crinkled up in that cute way he had about him when he laughed. The cell phone lay on the bed, open. We could hear Renee screaming and swearing and running around. This went on for a solid five minutes.

"I _think_ I love your mother, Bella," my husband declared from his spot on the floor. "But I'm not sure. She's insane."

I looked down at the bed. "I have no idea how to get down," I admitted.

"Just let go," Edward shrugged, grinning his goofy face off.

"Oh, you're a big help," I pouted.

"Fall. The only thing that's going to get hurt is the bed."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I declared. "We're going to have to have the ceiling replaced. I don't need to go shopping for a new bed, too."

"It'll be fine. You have to get used to falling. Go." Edward retrieved the phone and held it gingerly between finger and thumb, at arms length, wincing. I decided no help was forthcoming. Okay, _one, two, three_. Down I came like a blasted rock. I bounced a few times, clinging to the bedclothes, and came to rest, panting, and glaring at my mate.

Edward was killing himself laughing again. The amount of noise coming out of my mother was truly amazing. "Renee!!!" He bellowed loudly. There was no response but screaming. Edward tried a second time. "Renee?!!!"

Finally, silence. My mother came back on the line, panting. "Edward? You there?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Holy shit fuck, young man!" my mother croaked, squeaky as any frog. She was going to have such a sore throat from screaming. Oh, she was crying. Typical Renee. "Oh. My. God. Here I was, all prepared that I'd never be a grandmother, and pretty upset that you had delivered that news so casually, and Bella drops the bomb. Fuck, fuck, fuck, holy shit. How are you?"

"Ecstatic. You're not going to kill me?" Edward asked, eying me with his lip turned up.

My mother was talking so fast that it was impossible to fit a word in edgewise. "What for? I'm going to be a grandmother after all. I was so afraid I'd never get the chance. So it's a little sooner than expected. At least you'll be young enough to run around after the little ankle biter. I was 19 when I had Bella and I was always glad I had her young. Me, a grandmother before my 40th birthday! You'll have so much fun with a baby, but just make sure you don't forget your schooling and careers."

"We won't let opportunities pass, Renee. Bella can do whatever she wants," Edward stated, looking at me with a wink.

"I suppose now you'll have a huge family. Ooh, you naughty kids. I'm so glad you're not withered old prunes like Charlie, though. I know Bella practically lived at your house, just so you two could get a snog. How is Charlie, by the way? Does he know yet?"

Edward got up and sat carefully on the bed. "Um, we were going to tell you first, Renee, but Charlie's girlfriend wormed it out of Bella and she kinda told him before we could," he said mendaciously.

There was a beat of silence. "Charlie has a girlfriend?" Renee asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, they're kind of serious," Edward said, running a hand through his hair.

"Hot damn. He's moved on. Thought he'd carry the torch forever, which, while it's kind of flattering, was simply not healthy. Is it Harry's widow?"

"Yes. Sue Clearwater. She and her kids are living with him," Edward said, looking nervous.

"Fuck a duck. I am reeling, here. Harry's _widow_?"

"Yep."

"Charlie the stick-in-the-mud's living in sin with the widow of one of his closest friends?"

"Yep," Edward smiled crookedly.

"The end of the world is near," my mother declared solemnly. "Or else, he's been body snatched. Or else, I'm dreaming. Am I dreaming, Edward?"

"No."

"I'm going to pinch myself. Ouch! Nope, not dreaming. Well, I'm happy for him. And for me. And for you. Where's my daughter? She's awfully quiet. Did the strain of telling me you knocked her up out of wedlock kill her?"

"No mother. I'm right here, listening. I've got you on speaker." Yeah. Like we needed speaker. They could probably hear my mother in Seattle. She squee'd again.

"Bella? How are you feeling? Are you puking your guts out?"

"Well ... I'm pretty good. But I've had a couple of health concerns," I revealed gently, biting my lip.

The silence was deafening. "Health concerns?" Renee asked finally.

"Yeah. Um, I'm totally okay with it, really, so don't be upset. I'm fine."

"Talk, Isabella," my mother growled.

"Well, we didn't know that what Edward has can be passed along. See, it's such a rare condition. Only a couple of thousand people on the planet have it. Anyway, it's ... manageable, so don't freak out."

"Exactly what is your health condition, Edward?" Renee asked worriedly.

"Renee? It's so complicated that it's going to take some work to explain."

"Give me a name for it, and I'll look it up on the computer. I've got a pen. Tell me."

"Um, it's got many different names, and none of the articles are accurate so I'd prefer you talk to me. Carlisle got into medicine because he has it, and he's become one of the foremost experts on it. It's why he adopted the three of us. And Jasper came with the package because he and Rose are twins, and then he and Alice fell in love and got married. So, yes, we all have it."

"Boy, you kids all sure married young," Renee declared.

"Yes. We take love seriously."

"Maybe I should talk to Carlisle," Renee mused.

"I'd prefer it if you talked to me. He's under a lot of stress just now, so it would be best if I come to teach you about it face to face. Bella and I were wondering if we could stop in to see you on our way home next week. Maybe spend a day or two?"

"Oh, Edward! You don't know how good that sounds. Phil's away training because the season starts next week. I just got home today, I've been with him all week. It's so quiet around here. I can't go to the first games because they interfere with my teaching. I've been feeling pretty lonesome."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Renee. I'm glad Bella and I can help alleviate that feeling," Edward said seriously.

"Thanks. Anyhow, now I've got something to look forward to. I'll be able to putter around, making things nice for you two. Phil won't be here when you come, unfortunately."

"Well, maybe next time," my mate said.

"But then, I get to see you, and my baby again, and I didn't think I'd be seeing you for ages. Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel horrible?" my mother worried.

"Actually, I've been really strong up until now, but I was a little sick today. Weird time to get morning sickness, right?"

"I got it throughout my pregnancy with you, darling. Some women have it all the time. Nine solid months of puking your guts out."

"Oh, swell," I said, eyes rolling. Well, that probably wasn't going to be the case with me.

"Anything you want to ask the old lady about sweetheart?"

"Yeah. I want to know if the hormones get any easier to deal with," I said biting my lip and staring at Edward, who was regarding me with interest.

"No. They get a lot worse before you deliver."

Edward clutched his chest and played dead. Then he looked for my reaction. I mouthed 'shut up' at him and he laughed.

"You'll have the blues for the first little bit after the baby's born, too, but it shouldn't last long."

"Great," I declared. Eyes rolling.

"But it's better to be a little blue and be done with carrying the baby, because when you're pregnant, you have to carry around forty or fifty pounds of extra weight, and the baby keeps you up at night with kicking, and you can't lie on your stomach, and you get all bloated and sweat pools under your boobs. Then, your legs swell up and you can't even see your fee-"

"Renee! Stop please. You're scaring Bella. She's white as a sheet," Edward declared, laughing incredulously.

"Oh. Sorry. Bella? I'll be glad to come and help out when the baby's born. You'll need help with the house, and with baby care, and with cooking," my mother offered.

Yeah. Like Renee ever did any house chores. Phil started doing them when I moved out. When he was home, the place was always a mess. And when he was away, they hired a housekeeper. Edward and I had done a lot of cleaning when we visited. And Renee? Cooking? Please. Assuming there was even anyone around who needed human food, I'd end up looking after her, too. But I knew I could depend on Esme, Rose and Alice to help me. So if Renee wanted to visit, that would be fine. She could be her granddaughter's bff, assuming we made it through the 'my husband is a vampire' thing.

"Don't worry, Bella. There's lots of fun stuff, too. Parties and presents and a nursery to decorate and lots of people making a big fuss over you." What planet was my mother from? I didn't like any of those things. "And don't worry about having sex. The baby can't see the one-eyed giant when you're doing it. You do know that, don't you Edward? And X-position and side-to-side are really good when you're getting humongous and you feel like a beached whale and-"

"Okay, mother!" I yelled, reeling. "TMI, okay? Sheesh." Why did every conversation with Renee end up being about sex?

"Edward, you should buy some nice cocoa butter and rub it into Bella's tummy every night. It will help cut down on the stretch marks."

I was so mortified about the idea of Renesmee watching the one-eyed monster by this point I didn't even tell my mother off.

"Good to know, Renee, I could get into that," Edward said blithely, winking at me.

"Yeah. Great. Swell. Thanks Mom," I said hurriedly. "Anything new?"

"Aside from the fact that Phil got noticed by a big scout during practice last week, not really. Well, he'd have gotten an offer for the pros right then if that stupid second baseman hadn't tripped him on the way to his home run. Aside from that, I've prepared my classroom for September, and I'm just entertaining myself reading some juicy sci-fi this week and going to the beach."

"I bought you a bikini," I volunteered.

"Really? What's it like?" Renee wondered. Heavens, she sounded excited. Thank you Alice.

"Um, it's buttery yellow, with really pale pink orchids on it."

"Ooh. Sounds beautiful, baby girl. And are you wearing two piece bathing suits now that you're an old married lady, Mrs Victorian?"

I nearly bit my tongue off, but Edward was turning himself inside out, wriggling with glee. "She has a bunch of thongs, now, Renee," he informed her. Traitor.

"Well, well. Glad to see you've sorted out her repressed attitude about sex, young man." Edward gawped at me, and fell off the bed again. I glared at him but my mother wasn't done humiliating me yet. "You _must _be good," she mused.

"Mother!?! That's private," I snarled. "And I already told you that he was."

"Sorry, Izzy. Every mother wants a son-in-law who will please her baby, and you know I think he's going to keep your attention. Edward, my bet is that you're really talented."

Edward laughed incredulously. Much more and he'd be in hysterics. All his dimples were showing. He crawled on his knees back toward the bed. "Thank you, Renee. Bella seems to think so. By the way, did I thank you for buying Bella Fake-"

"Edward!" I howled, while my mother and husband laughed at my expense.

"Oh, Renee. I think I'm in the dog house," Edward declared, eyes incandescent with mirth. "And here I asked Bella to call you, because I thought she seemed a little blue. I'm not helping, am I?" he pouted around his smile.

"No," I growled. Then, I sniffled. Damn hormones.

"Aw. What's the matter, baby girl?" my mother crooned. Edward climbed back onto the bed and put me on his lap. I snuffled into his neck while he shushed me.

"I've just been really queasy tonight, Mom. And Edward brought me chocolate rolls that he makes that are like cinnamon buns, but with chocolate in them instead, with a hard chocolate crust, and they're so good, and I can't even eat one," I sniffled while he rocked me.

"Well, darling, just remember that the pregnancy is temporary, and then soon you'll feel all better. And you'll have that lovely little person to be your best friend. And if it's a girl, you'll get to tease her the way I tease you. And you'll love her better than any other female on the planet. You'll go to the park, and the beach, and to Disney.

"And, lucky you, you'll have all those aunts and uncles and grandparents to visit. Thank God you married into a big family, Bella. And they're so close-knit and they've welcomed you so you'll see them a lot. You should take advantage of it if they offer you any alone time. You and Edward need to spend time without the baby to keep your marriage strong. Especially since you're so young. You need to live a little. So let people help you out."

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good," I admitted, cheering up.

"Well, since you two are going to see me next week, I will have to do some cleaning and shopping. I know you have allergies, Edward. What can I get for you to eat?"

Edward ran his fingers through his hair. "Uh, that's very thoughtful, but don't worry about it Renee. Just buy normal groceries. Bella and I will look after ourselves. We'll discuss our special diet when we see you, okay? And we'd love to take you out for dinner."

"Oh. Well, okay," my mother said uncertainly. "Boy, you're dealing with a lot of serious shit on your honeymoon. You make sure you have some fun, okay? Oh, and speaking of fun, I'll give you two my bed when you come, and I'll take Bella's old room," she offered.

"Mother, we can sleep on the pull-out couch," I suggested. Sleep in my mother and Phil's bed? Ew.

"Don't be silly, Bella. That thing's so old it's probably mouldy. Well, I guess I can pull it out and look at it. Never mind. You're taking my bed. After all, I took your bed when I stayed at the Cullens' house."

Yeah, and they had sex in it, too. Like I said, ew.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, I'll be dog-sitting."

"Dog-sitting?" I gulped. Edward and I looked at each other. He shrugged. "Whose dog?" I wondered.

"Mrs Phibb's," she answered, like I should understand who Mrs Phibbs was.

"Who's she?" I asked.

"She's my new neighbour. You know, from the house that was for sale when you and Edward visited? She's about 800 years old, and she runs around in little string bikinis and running shoes. She's really eccentric. Shame you won't meet her. She's visiting her sister in Key West."

"Oh, that is a shame. So what's the dog like?" I asked, eying Edward a little anxiously.

"He's the sweetest thing, Bella. A real suck. His name's Bubbles."

"Bubbles?" I asked, not sure I'd heard correctly.

"Yeah. He farts a lot and they're really wet."

"Wonderful," I said. Well, it couldn't be too bad. And Edward seemed to be able to get along with dogs when he wanted to. Yes, in fact, he could get along with Quileute wolves when he wanted to. It would be fine.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you both, kiddies. Next Sunday? I can pick you up at the airport," Renee offered

"Great, thanks. Yes. A week from this Sunday. We'll land around 9pm. Can you write it down?" Edward dictated the flight details to Renee, who wrote them down. Edward made her recite them back. Hopefully, she wouldn't mess them up for once.

"Okay. I've stapled the paper to my calendar, and I've made a copy and put it in my purse. I won't mess it up, Bella."

"Are you sure you copied down the details the _same_ on both sheets, Mom?" I fretted.

"_Yes_, Izzy! Sunday after this coming one. That's um, eleven days from now. Uh, September 3rd. Nine at night."

"Yes, that's correct, Renee. We should go. Bella needs her sleep." Edward said, stroking my hair. Suddenly, I felt tired again. Maybe he could still dazzle me after all.

"Okay, honey. I'm glad you called. I'm so happy for you both. Just wait 'til Mrs Phibbs hears. She'll be so excited for me."

"Um, yeah. So, thanks Mom. I'm glad you're happy about the baby."

"Well, if you'd told me before the wedding, I might not have been, Bella. But it sounds like you're as surprised as me. And ever since Edward said there was no chance, I've been wishing for grandkids. So I am glad. Really."

Edward said, "Thanks, Renee."

"You are most welcome, cutie pie. See you September 3rd, kiddies."

"See ya," we chorused.

"Love you Mom," I added.

"Love you too, Bella. And you, Edward," she answered. There was a click and the line cut off. But it was only temporary. I'd see her in a week and a half. And she'd still be in my life, so there was no reason to be sad. I cuddled into Edward's side, sighing.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Going to sleep?"

"Yeah. Stay with me."

"For a bit. Then, I'm going to pack, and sort out the fridge. After that, I'll come back and rest with you, okay?"

"Okay," I said, half asleep already. Edward scooted down more on the bed and pulled me onto his chest. He hummed Renesmee's lullaby, and everything faded to a warm, comforting black.

**Mwah hah hah hah hah hah. Here's where life gets interesting for Edward and Bella. The next chapter is a monster, friends. It has 3 languages in it. And a lot of important plot. Excited yet? I am so amped for this section of story. It may post more slowly because the amount of research, and translating, involved. But if you're worried, do pm me, because you know it gets me all pumped up to deliver faster, better stories when you're asking where I am.**


	32. Chapter 32: Combating Worry

**Chapter 32: Combating Worry**

**Rated M for the lemon.**

**I decided to chop this chapter in two, as it came to a spot that made such an effective ending. So you're getting this update sooner than expected, but you'll have to wait for the rest of the day's events until the next chapter. Stop whining. I'm not mean. I'm updating, aren't I?**

**This section of story would be impossible without the input of my friend sarahalliwell, who gets the Brazilian Portuguese back to me at the speed of light, and spoon feeds me information about Brazil. I can now actually remember a few phrases without asking, but I'm hopeless at creating verb tenses and agreement. So this is for you, my Fer. _Muito obrigado_.**

**More thanks goes to GA GIRL33, who suggested that I bracket the English translation after the foreign text so it's easier to follow. As there's so much Portuguese, plus a little Ticuna, in this chapter, the suggestion seemed ideal.**

**Last, I want to thank all the people who have reviewed my older stories during the last couple of weeks. I was reading someone else's fic this week, and what the author said is so true. Just because a story is complete, doesn't mean the author doesn't care about it any more. Reviews make us happy. **

**Happy writers are more creative. This is especially true in my case, because the whole UE series, LAF and DJ are written in the same canon. This series gets nearly 4000 unique readers a month. The reviews don't reflect that. **

**I won't make threats not to update like some people do. I write because I love it, and I won't dishonour my readers by threatening them. But reviews teach me what you like, which makes me a better writer. Won't you please review? And if you read someone else's story, and love it, please pay them for their time with a review.**

**Did I mention I don't get any money for this? Just your praise, and an acceptable outlet for my devious little brain. Done whining now. Just click the button.  
**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**J. Jenks, plus Kaure, Gustavo, Pire, Huilen, Joqam and Nahuel belong to Stephenie Meyer. All the other Brazilians are mine. And Edward's. Hands off! Grr.**

**Huilen's story can be found in BD, beginning on page 735.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'I Hunger 3' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #48:**

**'From Here You Can Almost See the Sea', by David Gray**

**'Like a Bird Without Wings', by Celtic Thunder **

**'Forgiven', by Tiempo**

**'Moan', by Mint Condition**

**'Classical Gas', by Mason Williams**

**'Shine', by Collective Soul**

**'Tropical Storm Nature Sounds'**

**'Forgive Me', by Evanescence**

**'The Memory of the Trees', by Enya**

**'Heaven's Already Here', by Collective Soul**

**'Adored', by Ed Roland**

**'_Samba Lel__é_', traditional Brazilian children's song**

**'Naissance', by Antoine Dufour**

**'Dudu da Flauta e Rio de Choro'**

**'Gates of Gnomeria', by Andy McKee**

**'The One I Love', by David Gray**

**Yeah, I am in a Collective Soul mood this week. How did you guess?**

**Carlisle's message to Edward was originally given in Chapter 20 of 'Prenuptual Posturing'.**

**Find out more about Brazil at wwwgringo-riodotcom**

**Discover children's songs and nursery rhymes of the world at wwwmamalisadotcom**

**To learn about the Ticuna: indian-culturesdotcom/Cultures/ticunadothtml**

**The language: sildotorg/americas/peru/pubs/acd-conversationdotpdf**

_Come the weekend  
We'll be long gone, baby  
Just like the old days  
Letting the world flow through me_

_Just a parasite in the line  
I'm smoking, killing the time  
I lost a piece of twine  
What use is sympathy?_

_From here you can almost see the sea_

_If you would hold still  
Make a clean incision  
And we can sit back and watch the demolition  
Little puppy dog in a box  
Somebody's picking the locks  
It's wandered down from the socks  
Here comes the cavalry_

_From here you can almost see the sea_

_Just another fool in the line_

_Just a parasite in the line_

_I dream of high clouds  
Flush with the light of daybreak  
I'm gonna dive in  
To waters so cold it makes your bones ache_

_Fingers, knees, and knuckles scraped  
Our love a rubbish heap  
The piece of cardboard taped up where the bedroom window pane used to be_

_From here you can almost see the sea._

_Just another fool in the line  
Just a parasite in the line_

_I saw a film once  
Where all the air holes froze up  
A killer whale swam  
Under the blue ice to the hard sky_

**Thursday, August 24th, 2005, 5:30 am**

_**Edward's pov:**_

I tucked the new journal into the plastic sealer bag, along with a couple of pens, stuffed it down, and frowned at the contents of the backpack. I was sure we had everything we'd need. All we needed now was information.

"God? It's Edward Cullen, again. Please let this encounter with the Pereiras go smoothly. I can't deny I'm nervous, now that Bella's skin is like mine. It's so easy to make mistakes around humans, and she doesn't have perfect recall. Please protect her and Ren and don't let her make a mistake that will get her hurt. I couldn't bear that. And thanks for yesterday, for making her deal with all the physical changes so well. And thanks for letting Renee be such a good sport about the baby. Please let our trip go well. In Your hands, God, not mine. Talk to You later ... if You let me."

I paced in the dusky Sunroom. So many things could go wrong. Well, I'd decided to trust in God and in the predictions of one Alice Hale. So I shouldn't worry. Yeah, _that_ was that was about as successful as telling Bella not to breathe.

I was out of stuff to do. We were packed, my money belt was organized. I had our tickets and various papers and the phones. I had sorted the fridge, and had a pile of food for the Pereiras to either eat here or take home with them. I couldn't clean, because Kaure would want to do that.

There was _nothing_ to do. Shit. I needed something to do with my hands. Check the maps again. Okay.

I laid out the first map on the kitchen table and studied the topography. If only we had information that would narrow down the search area. The Amazon was vast, and teeming with hazards for someone who breathed and bled. I devoutly hoped we would not be going anywhere near the river. Piranha versus Danger Magnet. A contest I did not wish to see happen, thank you.

Stop worrying Edward, and focus on something constructive. Hmm.

We would fly into Bogota, and run back south east over the border. It was still a huge distance, one that I could cover in a night. But Bella still got tired. Hopefully, the land would not be boggy. Hopefully, if it were, we would have trees to climb, close enough together to leap from branch to branch. We'd be looking for the boy in the jungle, I knew that much. Who in Heaven's name could he be?

A quiet tread alerted me that Bella was out of bed. "Mocha-chino?" she murmured, blinking into the dark room.

"Yes, love. I'm here," I said softly. "It's early. How come you're up?"

"I missed you. You said you'd come and rest with me when you were done packing," Bella said, yawning and stretching. The stretch advantageously lifted the hem of our favourite t-shirt, which was serving as her nightgown, and gave me a peep at her kitty.

Yeah, I'm still seventeen. Bite me.

"I'm sorry, Minx. I just finished packing," I said. Yeah, I lied.

"You've been packing this one bag all night?" Bella asked, frowning at me in disbelief.

"Well, no," I admitted. "I packed, I sorted the fridge out, I re-read the book of Ticuna, and I wrote to Ren."

"Pretty industrious, stud. But you're not working now," Bella said, climbing onto my lap in the half-lit room.

"No," I said slowly, avoiding her eyes. "I'm doing what I always do."

"Worrying," Bella stated.

"Worrying," I admitted.

"So what are you worried about?" my mate asked lovingly, brushing back my hair.

"The usual," I said, avoiding her eyes again.

"Let me guess. Losing me, and Ren. Predators. The animal kind. Predators. The supernatural kind. The size of the jungle. Where to find food. Uh, how to keep our stuff dry. How to win the people's trust. Who this kid is. Um, what ever's gonna happen with Kaure, today. Transportation."

"In the name of all that's holy, Minx. You're getting to know me too well." I touched her cute little nose with my finger.

"What did I miss?" she smiled.

"The weather. My limited comprehension of the language. Your lack of knowledge and the lack of time to prepare you. The tightness of the schedule.... We have very little time to accomplish our task. What to do once we find the boy. Being dirty. I hate being dirty."

"I know, love. I have only one thing to ask." Bella kissed the top of my head.

"What?" I worried. Was she going to tell me to stop worrying? Impossible.

"Have you talked to God about it?" she wondered.

"Yes. How did you know?" I wondered.

"Just had a feeling. Anyhow, God loves your prayers. Everything will be fine."

"If you say so," I said, eyes rolling.

"Why don't you think God loves you?" Bella said, the small crease appearing between her brows. I used my finger to smooth it out.

"Oh, Bella. I know, in my mind, that He must. I'm hanging onto that. I'm trying not to doubt. It's just ... hard to accept in my heart. I haven't done anything to deserve it. I don't see why He'd waste the effort on me," I admitted, shrugging ruefully. "There are people out there who have never done anything wrong. Well, nothing big. Not like me. So I don't get why He'd forgive me."

"You know the shepherd leaves the flock to look for the sheep who's missing? And he rejoices when he finds it, right?"

"Yeah. But unlike me, the lost sheep has not morphed into a bloodthirsty mountain lion." I rubbed Bella's tummy affectionately, trying to cheer myself past the paralysing idea that I was going to pay for all the wicked things in my past. Trying to focus on how I was going to raise Ren, and make sure she knew right from wrong so that she'd never follow down my dark, frightening path. The path I now had to walk down forever.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes at me.

I know. I'm stubborn.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Let's just imagine, God forbid, that Ren grows up and runs away from home and does immoral things. Let's imagine she rebels like you did, and goes on a killing spree."

I squirmed a little, gut clenching. Did my wife read minds now? I would be raising my daughter very carefully, to ensure that did not happen. "It's not going to happen, Bella. We're going to make sure it doesn't."

"I'm not saying it's _going_ to happen. Let's just _pretend_ that it happens, despite our best efforts. Are you going to stop loving her? Are you going to throw away the good memories you have of her because she breaks your heart?"

"No," I said, wondering where my wife was going with this.

"Are you going to worry about her every day until you see her again?"

"Yeah, well you know how good I am at worrying," I admitted.

"And if she comes home after several years, heartbroken and looking for your forgiveness, are you going to deny her?"

I thought of Carlisle, taking me back after my rebellious stage, and how happy he and Esme had been to see me. "Of course I wouldn't deny her. I'd be glad she came back. There might be some new limits put in place, but she would still be loved. She would still be our daughter."

"You wouldn't banish her from the house forever?"

"Of course not," I said, almost annoyed. I thought about Carlisle. How he had hugged and kissed me, when I came crawling home. And how he had spoken to me, so many years later, at my wedding.

I remembered Carlisle's message to me, just before I went down to meet Bella at the altar.

"_I am so glad I chose you. I'm so proud of you. You have achieved more than I ever imagined you would. We had always hoped for a life like this for you, and we were afraid it would never happen. I guess everything worth having is worth waiting for. Bella is such a darling. You deserve her, so much. Your life together is going to be amazing. Everyone loves her, and everyone loves you. We don't know what we'd do without either of you. Everything is going to be fine. And we will enjoy sharing your joy forever."_

Carlisle had pulled my bashful face up to look in his eyes. He had looked like he would be crying if he could. I had felt my throat close up, then, and now it was doing it again.

"I love you, my son. You will always be my eldest _and_ my youngest."

I had nodded and put my face back on his shoulder, pulling him close. "I love you too, Carlisle, and I'm glad I'm part of this family." His breath had hitched, and I had kept from crying with difficulty.

And then it hit me, sitting here with the love of my life, rubbing circles on our baby's home.

I had always thought of God as somebody who was a stern disciplinarian. Somebody who would make me pay for everything I'd done. Somebody who would hold grudges. Rather like my white bearded, terrifying grandfather. Or even my fierce but loving father, who did not hesitate to get out his belt and list all my faults whenever I stepped out of line.

But perhaps God wasn't like that. Maybe ... He was more like Carlisle. Maybe ... He wasn't fixated on what I did wrong, holding it over my head forever. Carlisle rarely thought about my failures, except to compare the man I was then to the man I was now. So perhaps, God was taking pleasure out of it when I did something good. Pleased when I did good things. Perhaps He was focused on the good things, and not the bad.

Maybe God wasn't a cold, demanding father who withheld affection and praise. Maybe God ... was a Dad.

Bella seemed to think so. Perhaps I should test that theory. Perhaps I should treat Him a little more like He was my friend, and a little less like he was my judge.

"You finally get it, don't you?" Bella said, bringing me back to the present.

"God is my Dad," I said, a little gobsmacked. The little flame of hope that had been burning in my chest since the moment we found out Bella was pregnant was now brighter. I'd have to tell Renesmee about it, when I wrote to her next.

"Congratulations, Mocha-chino. Welcome back to the human race." Bella said, sliding off my knee and stretching. "You can keep being humble, though. I bet He likes that, too. Come on, it's time to have a rest. Big day today. Leave the worrying to God for five minutes. He hasn't let us down so far," Bella reminded me, taking my hand and pulling me to the bedroom.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm glad you're so much smarter than me," I said, smiling.

"Ah, there's hope for you yet," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "Bed." She crawled in, and held her arms out for me. Yes, I was home. I thought about what I'd written to Renesmee. _Loving you always, and living in hope. _ Yeah, that was me. I crawled in beside the centre of my universe and snuggled up. Bella kissed me, and I felt her warm breath tickle my neck. She was home, too, I realized. We were making a home. One I could feel safe in, and take pride in.

After several minutes, Bella turned around and spooned up against me. She squirmed, and took off our t-shirt. That was fine with me. I cupped her breast and held her against me.

Soon, Bella slept. I meandered down some pleasant paths. What would my daughter be like? Feisty like her mother? Always positive? Or broody, like me. _Lord, I hope she takes after her mother. _But she'll like music. I've seen that, through Alice. I wonder if she'll like shopping...

**o~o~O~o~o**

A couple of hours later, the sun was hot on my back, as it shone through the French door. Bella and I were basking in the patch of it. A breeze filtered in through the door. I had opened it a few inches, and the sound of the waves was soothing. Bella had been awake, but silent, for several minutes, content to enjoy our proximity. Delaying the start to the day.

My wife gave a little grunt, and giggled.

"What's got you?" I asked, always fascinated to know her thoughts.

"Your daughter," my minx chuckled.

Our baby. I traced lazy patterns on Bella's skin. Suddenly, there was a faint jiggle, barely traceable, and Bella took my hand and moved it to a different spot, pressing my palm against her skin. There was a flutter of movement, easily discernible from inside my wife's abdomen.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, surprised. Bella and I lay still, hardly breathing, feeling the faint flutters. It was the most mesmerizing thing. Ren was doing jumping jacks or something. How very strange. How wonderful.

Ren jiggled again, as if to say 'notice me, _hel-lo'_. Bella and I exchanged an amused chuckle. This kid was going to be a force to be reckoned with. She was this strong, with her first movements? Watch out, Mom.

"Kid's really strong, sweetheart. We'd better be careful of you," I said, smiling against the fragrant skin of Bella's neck.

"Kid's half vampire, Beautiful. We'd better be ready for anything," Bella chuckled.

I checked myself, startled. Deja vu. Alice's vision, fulfilled.

Never, _ever _bet against Alice.

I wondered how it had gone for her, at the Brandons'. I'd talked to her yesterday before they got on the plane to Missouri. She and Jazz were probably on their way to Forks by now. Hopefully, she'd learned something about her family, and was happy. I'd have to talk to her tomorrow.

The dense, signal-blocking rainforest would not be a barrier to the cell phone. We'd just call home from the canopy. Thank goodness vampires could climb trees.

I sighed, resting my head back on the pillow, smiling. Bella turned again, nestling into my chest, her head under my chin. She giggled a little, and I joined her. I put my left leg over her, and wrapped my arm around her backside.

I found myself anticipating the trip, instead of fearing it. Perhaps it was going to be a little adventure, not a horror story.

Bella's hand crept around my cock, possessively. I sighed a laugh. "You know, that's not a handle," I informed her.

"Aw, rats. I figured I could start carrying you around by it. It would be so convenient."

"You do that figuratively already. I think I'll pass on the literal," I growled.

"You're no fun," Bella laughed.

"Oh, really?" I asked archly.

"I lie. Actually, you're tons of fun."

I am the man. "I thought so. I've been doing my best to amuse you," I smirked.

"You have succeeded. But I'm taking you rather seriously right now. Perhaps that's because of your hand."

I feigned surprise. "Oh. Am I doing something with my hand? It has a mind of its own, you know. It likes to find you wet. It likes you all puffy and needy." I nibbled on my wife's ear, purring.

"It's a brat."

"It's the home of the 17-year -old. He likes to make his desires known through that hand."

"Really," Bella said coolly. But her purr kicked in.

"Yes. And the 17-year -old is particularly fascinated by minxy, feminine orgasmic expulsions."

"You don't say. Perpetual 17-year-olds like jizz for breakfast, I've noticed. And certain vampires just happen to want breakfast, I suppose."

"Yes, please."

"Just look at that little boy face. Who could say no to that?"

"Grr-wow." I slid down to the floor and dragged Bella into the patch of sun, parted her legs and accosted her with my tongue, causing her to squeal and giggle. I lapped at her with long strokes, and soon the giggles turned to mewls. Yeah. Breakfast. The most important meal of the day. Not to be rushed, skipped or left unfinished. Bella's hand came down, ruffling my hair again. She twined it up, and loosed it, pulling playfully.

I circled her clit and explored this familiar territory, quivering already with excitement. My tongue penetrated her sex, dripping and swollen with need. Mine. Forever. I put my finger to my wife's mouth and she moistened it for me, whimpering. I licked her outer labia, so velvety soft after the wax. Gently, gently I pushed my finger into Bella, nibbling at her clit and licking her all around, while my finger stroked at her gee.

I swear symphonies were born in my head when we did this. Modern ones, with violins and guitars. Somehow, I could never quite capture the theme. Someday, when I had her home, I was going to take Bella on the piano. And I was going to have score paper and ink at hand to deliver the notes along with the orgasm. Naturally, she would still get the lion's share of my attention. Yeah, high heels, harmony and the black Kawai. Grr. Would work for me. And for her, I had no doubt.

But for now, the music would stay unwritten. Ephemeral, earthy, and elusive at the same time. Like love, it would come to me, I knew. I just had to wait for it to gel. Just like Bella's orgasm.

She was bucking now her head thrown back and her fingers knotted in the sheets. I moaned in encouragement. _Come on, Minx. Feed me._

Growling and snarling, she came for me. I accepted the gift. I took all of it. Every inexorable wave. And before she was quite spent, I pulled my bride down off the bed, onto my straining cock, and melted into her steaming, fragrant goodness. She was my compass, and she was the distance. There was no journey without her. Being with Bella was like connecting to eternity.

I pumped in and out of her with the relentlessness of the ocean, and she locked eyes with me, brushing lips and tickling my chest and face with the ends of her hair. And the sun shone on both of us. Yes, she had brought me out of the shadows, into the light. Our world was there, in the sun.

My mate looked at me cheekily, and the corner of her mouth crooked up.

"Okay, Minx. 'Amused' was not the emotion I was going for, here," I said teasingly.

"Sorry. It's just ... we're casting rainbows everywhere," Bella said, trying not to laugh.

"Well whoever knew that you would be the rainbow connection?" I teased.

"We're like a giant, mobile disco ball," Bella giggled, undone.

"So you're telling me we're tacky now?" I mock-complained with an eye roll.

"No, we're just _really, really_ shiny," Bella snorted.

"Okay. You are _far_ too distracted. Change of venue." Bella shrieked as I lifted her back up on the bed without losing a beat. I turned and pulled the sheet over our heads, creating a little tent. Bella still was quivering with silent giggles. "You're the one who's been dying to sparkle," I reminded her.

"Dying. _Dying_ Mr Vampire?!" she laughed. "Did you say that on purpose?"

"Very funny," I growled. I attacked Bella's neck with my tongue.

"Mmm. Ever notice that laughter does extremely interesting things to the way we are connected?"

"Maybe, but I was going for sweet and romantic, here, you know," I said, circling my hips.

"Unh! Okay. You win. Mmm, I win, too. I have noticed that your skin feels softer to me again today," Bella whispered, all of silk.

"That so?" I asked, nuzzling her neck. Then, I heard a sound. Faint, but unmistakable. My humans were about two miles out from the cove. "The humans are coming," I announced, circling my hips some more.

"How long have we got?" Bella asked, tangling her hands in my hair.

"Ten minutes," I answered, brow arched.

"Mr Cullen, you have the most beautiful skin. Some of it is just so kissable."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. Behind your ear, here," Bella claimed, demonstrating. It made me shudder. "And on your inner thigh..."

"Uh-huh?" I encouraged, envisioning her tongue there, the day before.

"And your cock. That's all velvet, over steel. Absolutely, sinfully extravagant, Mr Cullen."

"Ye-ah," I gasped. But I was fighting off distraction. The boat had pulled into the cove. It wasn't their old rust-bucket. It was something sleek and fast.

"Look at me," Bella begged, tracing her little thumbs over my cheeks. "You're close, aren't you?"

"Uh-hunh," I moaned, biting my lip. "Keep talking."

"Your balls. They're soft, when I roll them around in my mouth," Bella cooed. Some of the family were staying down by the beach. It sounded like they were playing on the beach. I wasn't about to stop, this close to the finish. Kaure had her key. I pressed my lips against Bella's collar bone to stop myself from crying out. All I needed was a bedroom full of Pereiras.

"But the most surprising thing, love?" Bella whispered in my ear. "Is where else you are soft. You see, dear one, one of your softest, sweetest, most kissable parts?"

They could let themselves in and wait. It was early in the morning, after all.

"It's your ass."

"Fffuuuck!" I whimpered, and then I forgot everything: my humans, my worries, my name.... I poured myself out into Bella in jagged spurts, finally collapsing onto her, sated. My breath rasped in and out of me as I lay on top of her, doing my best not to crush her flat. "My wife is a vixen," I moaned.

She traced her name on my back as I breathed her in. The pair of us floated, warm and musky under the sheet.

The bedroom door smashed open, and the twins skidded in. "Oh, Madre de Dios. Sorry!" Then, they were gone, whining at Fernanda, who was chewing them out for inappropriate behaviour, in the kitchen. She put a flea in their ears and sent them scuttling outside with their soccer ball.

"Bella? Are all adolescents the same?" I wondered, voice muffled against her chest. She was giggling. I breathed a laugh against her boob.

"Eduardo? Bonita? Sorreeee!" Fer sang. "Take your time ... waking up. We'll entertain ourselves out here."

I lifted my head, peeking out from under the sheet. Fer was facing away from the door, holding it open just wide enough to hear me.

"Okay. Shut the door please," I chuckled. "Here, we travel halfway around the w- _Oof_ !"

Something wriggly, warm, damp and stinky knocked the air out of me, and pushed my chest down onto Bella, who squeaked. And then it started barking.

"Sorry, sorry!" Fer yelped. "He snuck between my feet when I was shutting the door. Ricardo! Come! Ricardo!"

Ricardo was turning mad, excited circles on top of me and Bella, yipping and woofing. Bella squealed and laughed, trying to untangle herself from me, the bedclothes, and the dog. And the killer Bordoga was determined not to let me up.

"It's okay, Fer. He can stay here. Just shut us in, please," I cackled. The dog pounced on my chest, licking my face. I took hold of him, and pulled him down into my lap, gently. "Settle down, you scruffy, stinky, ridiculous piece of work."

Ricardo gave me a sappy, doggy grin, wagging his tail to beat the band. Bella stroked him, and he licked her chin with his lolling pink tongue and wriggled all over.

"Well, you're right about the dog, Edward. He's really cute." Bella tickled Ricardo's ear and he flipped on his back and displayed his package. We snorted and Bella scratched his chest. "I am not rubbing your belly. Don't even think about asking me," she declared in a baby-voice. It had to be the cutest thing I'd ever heard.

We sat for a while, leaning on the headboard, loving up the dog. Perhaps I _would_ get another dog, someday. Bella seemed to like them.

"Eduardo? If the dog is bothering you, Mother says to just chuck him outside," Fer called through the door.

"He's fine, Fer. Thank you," I called back.

"I guess that's our cue. We ought to get up, Minx, before the Pereiras get restless," I said, looking at my mate reluctantly. It was so ... human, sitting in bed, in the sun, patting the dog.

In the sun.

Shit. So much for my prayer. What if they opened all the blinds? Well, it sounded like almost everyone was down on the beach. I'd have to risk poking my head out into the main room.

But first, cleaning up the evidence: Us. "Bella? Time for a shower, methinks."

"Yeah. Sounds ... appropriate," she murmured, ducking her head in a quick nod.

Sighing, I stepped out of bed and drew the blackout drape over the French door, just in case. Then, I reached for Bella's hand and pulled her into the washroom. While I adjusted the water, she sat down on the john. I looked at her, one brow raised.

"Nada," she announced, getting up and joining me in the shower.

We were so accustomed to being alone that we had not shut the bathroom door. Ricardo was now sitting outside the shower stall, begging for attention. He yipped and woofed and scratched at the glass with his paws, until finally, he was howling. That got Bella and me hysterical. By the time we were clean, we were also crying with mirth. Especially since Fernanda was standing outside our bedroom somewhere, yelling at the dog to get out.

Wooooooooooo went the poor, sappy mutt, once more. It was just so funny, except that our ears were starting to ring. We did not need headaches today.

"He's hurting my head," I admitted.

"Well, what do we do?" Bella spluttered.

"Let him in?" I suggested. Bella bowed and swept her hand toward the shower, smiling. I opened the door and the stupid dog bounded in like he was getting the treat of his life. He bumped against our lower legs and waggled all over. I wrinkled my nose and so did Bella. He really did smell awful.

"Might as well take advantage," I declared, holding up a bottle of body wash.

"Great idea," Bella beamed. "You want me to get out?"

"Certainly not. You have to help me get the dog smell off after I do this."

"Okay."

I got a handful of body wash -Ocean Spray Scent- and lathered up the dog so fast, he didn't know what hit him. Now he was really waggling all over. Great. A ball of white bubbles with paws and a stubby tail. I pushed him under the waterfall spigot, taking care to plug his ears. He snorted and sneezed in true bulldog fashion. I rubbed the wrinkles until Ricardo was free of soap. There. Much more tolerable.

Ricardo did what all wet dogs do: he shook himself. All over me and Bella. We made disgusted noises. Time for the dog to get out. I deposited him on the bathroom floor, snagged a towel, and rubbed him with it. As soon as I let go of Ricardo's collar, he beat it the hell out of Dodge. I chuckled, and got back in the shower with Bella, sighing with relief that I could get off the dog smell right away.

Fernanda heard him woof at the bedroom door, and liberated him from the bedroom, clucking the whole time in Portuguese about what a naughty dog he was.

Bella and I soaped each other up a second time, from stem to stern. Then, I got out, towelled off, and handed Bella out of the shower. I dried her lovingly. We were both still grinning about the dog.

I dressed in some board shorts and a sky blue Tee, feeling as well-prepared as I could be for the day. "I'm going to go and check they've left the blinds shut," I whispered at vampire pitch. "Until I give you the all-clear, stay in here."

Bella nodded. She was still standing in her naked glory in front of the closet, trying to decide what to wear to meet my humans. Giving her a reassuring smile, I silently cracked opened the door.

Shit! Shit! Shit! The Sunroom blinds were open, and there were at least five Pereiras running around out there. _God help me_. What in Heaven's name were we going to do?

_BOOM!_

I levitated straight backwards and ended up crouched a couple of yards behind the bedroom door, panting. A few excited squeaks issued from the Sunroom, followed by laughter. I turned to look at Bella. She wasn't there. Oh. She was plastered to the ceiling again. I wondered if my eyes were as black as hers.

_Okay, God. Thanks. I think._

I smiled crookedly at Bella, still stuck to the ceiling, and opened the bedroom door, bracing myself for the onslaught of Pereira scent and noise. Those who were inside the house, were looking out the big window at the suddenly roiling, pewter sky. An unbelievably massive strike of lightning traversed the heavens, followed by another colossal boom. I gawped at it. Mere seconds ago, Bella and I were trapped in here by the sun.

"_Bom dia_ Eduardo," Kaure said.

"_Bom dia Kaure. Que temporal, hein_?" (Good day, Kaure. Quite the storm, eh?) My eyes were fixed upon it. How on earth had it blown in so fast?

"_Sim. Desculpe por chegar tão cedo, mas não queriamos perder de vê-los, e na previsão do tempo disse que iria trovoar o dia todo. Não sei o que acontece com o tempo esses dias. Aquecimento global, eu acho. Então, nós não queriamos estar no mar durante o temporal. Que bom que saimos cedo." _ (Yes. Sorry we got here so early, but we didn't want to miss seeing you, and the weather report said it was going to be thundering on and off all day. I don't know what it is with the weather lately. Global warming, I suppose. Anyway, we didn't want to be on the ocean in the storm. Good thing we left port early.)

The front door crashed into the wall behind, admitting wind, rain and about a zillion Pereiras and friends of Pereiras. We had a little chorus of '_bom dia_'s and then they stood about on the hardwood, dripping and wondering where to put themselves.

"_Espere um pouco _(Hang on)," I suggested.

I popped back into the bedroom and grabbed all the towels and robes I could find, and carried them past Bella, who was no longer on the ceiling, but still standing indecisively in front of the closet. Naked.

"Problem?" I asked.

"Uh, none of my shorts fit," Bella said, biting her lip.

"What about the maternity clothes Alice brought you?" I suggested. Bella smacked herself on the forehead and I chuckled as I made my way back out to the main room.

"_Aqui, pode pegar _(Here. Come and get 'em)," I grinned, thinking it was an odd sight as my guests dove into the towels and robes, stripped down to the skimpiest bathing suits I'd ever seen, and started drying themselves off. Thank God Esme had a washing machine and dryer, because we were going to need them.

I counted Pereiras, who were now all pressing in to greet me. Kaure, Gustavo, Fer, Paulo, baby Bruna, Ana, Raphael, Cristina, Mateus, Marcelo, yep, all of them, and more. The cousins we'd met at the gafieira: Juliano, Estevam, and Philipe. Two women, hanging off of Juliano and Estevam, another woman, athletic-looking, and three medium-sized children. Holy cow. Nineteen soggy humans in one cottage. I sent up a quick request. _Please God? Don't let Bella eat anybody._

"_Eduardo? Esta é a esposa do Juliano, Vanda, e as filhas Otilia, com nove anos, e Ylana, com sete. Esta é a esposa do Estevam, Patricia, e o filho deles, Artur, que tem oito anos. E essa moça especial é nossa chefe, Rita_ (Eduardo? This is Juliano's wife, Vanda, and their daughters Otilia, who is nine, and Ylana, who is seven. This is Estevam's wife, Patricia, and their son Artur, who is eight. And this special lady is our boss, Rita)."

" _Prazer em conhecê-los. Sejam bem-vindos. Estou feliz que todos vieram_ (How lovely to meet you all. Welcome. I'm pleased you all came)." I said, smiling.

" _Então, onde está Bonita _(So where's the Bonita)?" Raphael asked.

"_Tentando decidir o que vestir. Ela é ... tímida _(Trying to decide what to wear. She's ... shy)," I said lamely.

"_Filho? O que diabos você fez com o meu cachorro? Ele tá cheirando bem _(My son? What the hell did you do to my dog? He smells pretty)," Gustavo chuckled from the Poäng chair in the corner. Ricardo was on his lap, flaked out.

I started to smirk. " _Eu dei um banho nele. E apresentei-o ao sabão _(I gave him a shower. And introduced him to soap)."

Everyone laughed.

" _Ele te mordeu_ (Did he bite you)?" Fernanda gaped.

"Não," I replied, nonplussed.

" _Uau. Ele morde qualquer um que tenta dar banho nele. Você tem talento, Eduardo. Ei! Artur! Não toque nisso_ (Wow. He bites anybody who tries to bathe him. You're a talented guy, Eduardo. Hey! Artur! Don't touch that)."

" _Ele é tranquilo, Fer. Criançada? Se vocês forem até a sala de TV, vocês podem escolher um filme pra assistir, e tem um armário cheio de jogos de tabuleiro e quebra-cabeças lá. Podem jogar o que quiserem _(He's alright, Fer. Kids? If you go in the TV room, you can choose a video to watch, and there's a cupboard full of board games and puzzles in there. You can use what you want)."

There was a mad rush as five children exited the room looking for toys. Whew! Down to fourteen. Kaure, Fer and Ana moved to the kitchen. Everyone was spreading out. Tolerable.

" _Bonita? Não é uma festa chique. Saia daí_(Bonita? It's not a fancy party here. Come on out)," Fer yelled over the thunder.

"Um, Bella hasn't been well. I'd appreciate it if everyone could not run up to her at once," I said, hoping it sounded polite.

"Oh._Escutem aqui, pessoas_(Listen up people)!" Fer bellowed again. Then, she muted down her volume. " _A Bonita não tá se sentindo bem. Por favor, não ataquem ela quando ela sair, tá _(The Bonita doesn't feel good. Please don't attack her when she comes out, yeah)?"

The bedroom door opened, and Bella stood there: a nervous angel in a clingy blue crushed-cotton sundress. "_Bom dia_," she said softly. There was a communal '_bom dia_' in reply. Hopefully, nothing would startle her and put her on the ceiling.

Ana ran over and threw an arm around my wife, who flinched. " _Venha ver, Bonita. A gente trouxe um monte de comida boa com a gente. Você não tem que se preocupar com nada hoje. Nós vamos fazer todo o trabalho. Tudo que você tem que fazer é ficar sentada, okay_(Come and see, Bonita. We brought all sorts of nice food with us. There's nothing for you to worry about today. We will do all the work. All you have to do is sit down, okay)?" Bella smiled shyly, and allowed Ana to lead her into the kitchen.

" _Veja_ (Look)," Kaure said, smiling with her lovely white teeth and pointing at dishes._ " __Frutas, __camarão, frango, arroz e feijão, pães e todas essas sobremesas que minhas filhas e sobrinhas fizeram: mousse de maracujá, creme de papaya, creme de abacate, pavé, e torta de limão - Eu quero que você experimente o Guaraná, que é o nosso refrigerante favorito, e isso_ (Fruit, shrimp, chicken, beans, rice, breads and all these desserts my daughters and nieces made: passion fruit mousse, papaya cream, avacado cream, biscuit cake and lime pie. I particularly want you to try the Guarana, which is our nation's favourite kind of pop, and this):"

Kaure held up a covered casserole dish right under Bella's nose. I could smell the cod before she even opened it. Oh. No.

The lid came off the steaming dish and Bella whipped around, dashing for the bathroom I lidded the dish and bunged it into the fridge, excused myself, and ran after Bella. She had moved much too fast. I measured my own paces.

Seconds later, I was holding her head as she retched into the toilet. There was nothing to come up.

Kaure walked right up to us, ignoring the fact that we were in the bathroom. " _Me desculpe, Bonita, eu não me toquei_(I'm sorry, Bonita, I didn't realize)," Kaure said, opening her hands in an apologetic gesture. Bella used my arm to pull herself up, and I got her a washcloth while she washed her hands.

"I'm okay, Kaure. Don't apologize," Bella said, wiping her face with the cold cloth. She leaned against the counter, looking green. I pulled her against me, trying to decide how to salvage the situation. The family was debating whether they should go home, and I needed information.

Bella leaned into me, wrapping her hands tenderly around Ren. I kissed the top of her head, and that's when I landed in Hell. Something overflowing with Portuguese expletives pushed on my chest. I was so surprised, I fell back against the tile wall.

"_Monstro_ (Monster)!" Kaure spit, glaring at me. _I never should have trusted him. _"_Mentiroso_ (Liar)!" She beat on my chest ineffectually with her tiny fists. The blows struck my spirit so hard, though.

"Kaure, _quê__-_(wha-)"

"_N__ã__o! N__ã__o! N__ã__o_ !" Bella said, alarmed, trying to ward Kaure off. I took my wife's shoulders and looked into her eyes, and shook my head minutely. I kissed Bella and released her, giving her a little nudge away from Kaure, who was fit to be tied. All I was getting from her mind was a lot of what I presumed was extremely rapid, idiomatic Ticuna, with a lot of gruesome images besides. And she was flashing back a picture starring me, eyes black and stupid with shock.

"_Você ou está brabo ou com fome, então eu vou dizer o que penso antes de você me matar _(You're either angry or hungry, so I might as well say what I think before you kill me)," she spat. "_Lobo em pele de cordeiro _(Wolf in sheep's clothing)."

"_Não! Eu não estou brabo ou faminto. Eu estou com medo_ (No! I'm not hungry or angry. I'm frightened)," I growled.

"_A Bonita. Está grávida. Ela vai morrer, e não tem nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso. Eu confiei em você. Eu amei você. Mas você é como todos os outros. Você planta a semente nela, e depois deixa ela morrer. Você não é nada mais do que um monstro. Como o resto. Vocês são todos mals. Como minha avó disse. Maldito _(The Bonita. She's pregnant. She'll die, and there's nothing I can do about it. I trusted you. I loved you. But you're just like all the rest. You get your seed in her, and then you let her die. Well, you're nothing but a monster. Just like all the rest. All of you are evil. Just like my grandmother said. Bastard) !"

Kaure turned to storm out.

"_Kaure, espera! Por favor _(Kaure, wait! Please)!"

She continued to leave, her head full of Ticuna words I didn't know. I took her wrist and pulled her back, my head reeling. "Toxǚ nangechaxǚ (We love each other)."

She hesitated._ You and Bella cannot possibly want this baby._

I put my hand on Bella's cheek, caressing her. "Ngǚ, tanaxwae (Yes, we want it)."

"Õxchana (The baby)?"

I nodded. I took Kaure's wrist and rubbed it. She looked as devastated as I felt. I pulled her over to the bed and we sat on the edge. Bella stood at my side and leaned against me, eyeing Kaure cautiously.

" _Eu amo a Bella. Ela não vai morrer. Ela é forte. Ela é igual a mim. E ela é boa. Deus não iria deixá-la morrer _(I love Bella. She's not going to die. She's strong. She's like me. And she's good. God wouldn't let her die)," I reasoned.

Kaure looked at me, seeing, by my hurt feelings, that I was telling the truth. But she had no sympathy. "_Talvez você não seja um monstro então. Talvez você só seja estúpido. Não importa. Ela vai morrer. Eu te odeio por isso. Eu espero que você morra também. Eu espero que vocês queime no Inferno_(Maybe you're not a monster then. Maybe you're just stupid. It doesn't matter. She'll still die. I hate you for that. I hope you die, too. I hope you burn in Hell)."

My face crumpled, and I found that I was crying. " _K__aure, por favor. Por favor não me odeie. Por favor, eu não sei de nada. Nós achamos que éramos os únicos a ter um bebê. É muito raro. Eu nunca, __nunca mesmo, iria deixar nada acontecer com a Bella. Você tem que acreditar em mim_ (Kaure, please. Please don't hate me. Please, I don't know anything. We thought we were the only ones to make a baby. It's very rare. I would never, ever, let Bella come to harm. You must believe me)."

Kaure looked at me in utter disbelief. " _Raro! Você está brincando__ (_Rare! You're joking)."

I reeled. " _Meu pai tem quase 300 anos e nunca ouvi nada sobre isso _(My father is almost 300 years old, and he's never heard of this)."

"_Vocês são do norte. As coisas são diferentes por lá_ (You are from the North. Things are different here)." Kaure stated angrily.

"_Então me fale_ (Tell me)," I begged. "_Por favor, Kaure, eu não sei de nada (_Please, Kaure, I don't know anything)_."_

Kaure looked at me, evaluating. She patted my hand, and held her other one out to Bella. _Poor children. They know less about their history than I do, for all he said the legends are wrong. _ When Bella took it, Kaure drew her over to sit beside her on the bed.

Bella touched Kaure's wrist. "Don't hate Eduardo. _Eduardo esta bom. Bella esta bom_. _Ajuda me_."

" _Você não queria matá-la, não_(You didn't mean to kill her, did you)?" Kaure said. " _Você realmente é inocente nisso tudo_ (You really are innocent in all this)."

"_Sim. Ajuda me_."

"Nanadai_." _

No.

No, no, no please God, no.

They kill.

I saw the mother bleeding on the ground. The hybrid being born, tearing its way out while she screamed, using four sharp, pointed teeth. My mind absorbed the horrific picture, it could not be. It would not be. God save us.

"_Eu nunca poderia ferir a Bella. Eu não a estou matando. Ela está se tornando como eu.__(_I could never hurt Bella. I'm not killing her. She's just becoming like me). _ Por favor, ajude a Bella. Ajuda me_ (Please help Bella. Help me)," I begged. I was not above begging Kaure on my knees. Anything for Bella and Ren.

Kaure patted my head. " _Desculpe por dizer coisas que te machucaram_ (I'm sorry I said hurtful things)."

" _Tudo bem. Eu entendo porque você não confia em mim. Confiança se ganha_ (It's okay. I understand why you don't trust me. Trust is earned)," I husked, eyes averted to avoid showing how badly I was hurt. How inadequate I felt. How frightened I was.

Kaure saw it anyway. She tipped my chin up with her little hand, and patted my cheek. Then, she pulled me in for a hug. " _Você já ganhou minha confiança. Foram as histórias de minha avó que me fizeram duvidar de você, não suas ações. Você tem sido um grande amigo para minha família, e seu comportamento mostra sua bondade. Me perdoa por ter sido uma babaca. Eu estou com medo, pela Bella_(You have already earned my trust. It is my grandmother's stories that made me doubt you, not your actions. You have been a great friend to my family, and your behaviour has shown your goodness. Forgive me for being a jerk. I'm frightened for Bella)."

" _Eu te perdoo. Eu tenho medo por ela também. Mas eu a prometi que iria confiar em Deus ao invés de perder tempo me preocupando. Ele me trouxe até você por uma razão. Tem que ter um jeito de manter __a Bella em segurança. Eu preciso de informação_(I forgive you. I'm frightened for her too. But I promised her I would trust God instead of wasting time worrying. He has brought me to you for a reason. There must be a way to keep Bella safe. I need information)."

"_Amigos _(Friends)?" Kaure asked.

" _N__ã__o. Familia,_" I corrected.

"_Claro. Familia, __então__. Bom _(Of course. Family, then. Good).

Bella touched Kaure to get her attention again. "Edward? Please tell Kaure for me, ' Thank you for being brave. Thank you for standing up to a vampire for me'." I gave Kaure the message, and she patted Bella fondly.

Kaure looked at me seriously. "_Nós temos que ir a algum lugar mais confortável para conversar. E precisamos manter a família ocupada enquanto conversamos_(We need to go somewhere more comfortable to talk. And we need to make sure the family is kept busy while we do it)."

" _Nós podemos sentar no terraço _(Uh, we can go and sit in the gazebo)," I suggested, getting back up off the floor.

"_Bom._ _Você pode esperar para ouvir sobre isso? Raphael quer muito falar com você sobre o apartamento dele. E mais, muito obrigada por falar com ele sobre casamento. Ele trouxe uma noiva muito boa_ (Good. Can you wait to hear it? Raphael badly wants to talk to you about his condo. By the way, thanks for talking to him about marriage. He's brought us a very nice fiancée)."

" _Eu sei. Estou feliz por isso. E sim, eu espero_(I know. I'm glad for him. And yes, I'll wait.)."

"Cumãxã chidexa ta. Cumãxã nüxǚ chxu ta i wüxi i ore (I am going to talk to you. I am going to tell you a story)."

" _Como se diz 'obrigado' eu Ticuna? Não está no texto _(How do you say 'thank you' in Ticuna? It's not in the text)," I fretted.

" _Eu não sei te dizer. Meu Ticuna tá meio enferrujado_ (I can't even tell it to you. My Ticuna is rusty)," Kaure said. "_Na verdade, irei te contar a história em Português_(In fact, I'm telling you the story in Portuguese)."

How will I ever get us through this? Kaure's Ticuna is too rusty, and mine is too limited.

Kaure got up and we followed her back out into the bustling Sunroom. I could hear the kids watching football in the TV Room.

"Ah, Bonita Bella, come and sit down," Raphael encouraged. "Are you alright, now?"

"Yes, thank you," Bella said, sitting in the Poäng chair Raphael offered her.

"Don't worry. I hate the cod, too," Ana said, bringing Bella's afghan and putting it over her legs. Kaure was right. Ana's English was beautiful.

"Oh," Bella said, blinking. She gave Ana a shy smile. I sank down to sit at Bella's feet. There were people spread out all over the place now. Some of us had to settle for the floor. I sat at my bride's feet. I rested my head against her leg, sending up silent, fretful prayers for her welfare. She stroked my hair, soothingly. Bella knew me too well.

Well, if God had a reason for everything, I had to admit it looked like He had things moving in the direction He was aiming for. How many weird happenings could exist before they stopped being coincidences and started being Divine intervention? I was sold. I wasn't going to have a panic attack at the first sign of trouble. I attempted to shelf my worry.

"Are you really okay now, Bonita? You look sick," Raphael winced.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Bella smiled.

"She's pregnant," I stated. Might as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb. Those who 'got' the English all cooed and informed those who didn't understand, and then Bella and I were swamped by a gaggle of touchy-feely, affectionate humans. Bella was red as a beet. Well, she might as well get used to it. I could just see what would happen when she stepped out in public once she really started to show.

I would have to arrange for her to stop by Newton's Outfitters. With me. Wearing Alice's t-shirts.

Then again, they'd notice how much she had changed. How much she looked like me. We'd have to be careful. Bella and I would have to discuss her potential public forays with Carlisle.

Why couldn't anything be easy?

_Sigh_. Because the path to Heaven is narrow.

Enough over-thinking, Edward. You have humans to worry about.

"I knew it!," Fer crowed. "How pregnant?"

Uh-oh. The next question was always 'when are you due'. I jumped in before Bella could answer. "About four months. We're not positive when she's due yet. Sometime in late November or early December."

Paulo snickered. "You were a naughty boy, Eduardo."

"Guilty," I said, eyes rolling. "And that's not why we got married so young. We didn't even know Bella was pregnant. We were already planning to get married at the time."

"How old are you again?" Fernanda asked, eyes narrowed.

"Twenty-four."

_My age? He doesn't look my age, even with the beard. Maybe it's the wet hair. Makes him look younger. _"And you, Bonita?" she asked._ No way she's a day over twenty._

"Um... I'm almost twenty?" Bella lied, badly as usual.

"Robbing the cradle, Eduardo?" Raphael teased.

I rolled my eyes. "You have no idea how often I hear that, brother. At home, I get it all the time, mostly from my brother."

"Jasper?" Paulo wondered. _He seemed quiet and serious._

"Not so much. More from Emmett. He's the clown in the family. Always teasing, and playing practical jokes."

"I like him already," Paulo grinned.

"Good. It's my bet, now that Esme has shared this place with Bella and me, my brother will be whining that he wants a turn for himself and his wife."

"Your younger brother, Eduardo?" Ana asked. _Mateus and Marcelo are such crybabies._

"No. It's kind of, um, complicated. Carlisle adopted the three of us: Alice, Emmett and me. He got me first, but I'm the youngest. Em's the oldest. Alice is in the middle, but she joined the family last. It's all very confusing. We mix it up ourselves, sometimes." My humans found that highly amusing.

"He's a good man, your father," Gustavo stated.

"He's the best," I agreed. "I'm so glad he and Esme took me in."

"You don't call him 'father'?" Ana remarked.

"Well, sometimes I do. I definitely view Carlsisle and Esme as my parents. I just had another set of parents first."

"And they don't mind that you call them by their first names?" Ana asked curiously.

"No. In fact, they suggested it," I smiled. "I was very fragile when they got me. It took me a long time to get past losing my mother."

"How did they die?" Ana asked.

"Ana!" Gustavo gasped.

"It's okay, Gustavo. It happened a long time ago. We all got sick. A superbug. They died. I ... didn't."

"Sorry," Ana said, wilting.

"I'm okay. Life is great now. In fact, it gets better every day."

"And you, Bonita?" Fer wondered. "What's your family like?"

"Um, my parents have been divorced since I was four. My mother remarried about four years ago. She and Phil live in Florida. He plays baseball, not well, and she teaches kindergarten. That's the first year of school, you know? My Dad, Charlie, lives in Forks, close to us. He's the police chief."

Some of the Pereiras did not hide the fact that they were very taken aback. Some of the police here were good people. Others were terribly corrupt.

"He's an extremely good man," I said. "He takes good care of the people in his city. It's a small place, only about 4000 people. But it has very little crime." Yeah, because the mythical creatures who call it home like it that way.

"Now. I think Raphael has a little matter to discuss with me. Perhaps this would be a good time," I suggested.

"If that's okay, Eduardo," Raphael asked shyly.

"Yep. Let's get her done," I said, getting up off the floor. Keep busy, Edward. Don't fret. Now, where on Earth were we going to discuss this that would give Raphael some privacy? I motioned him toward the bedroom. It would have to do. "I'm sorry I don't have a better place to do this, brother. The family has taken over every other space."

"Well, that's alright. We're family, right? No need to be formal."

"Great." I pulled up the covers on the bed, tossed the pillows onto it and sat, motioning for Raphael to make himself comfortable. "So, what did you find?"

"Um, I found three properties, but I already ruled one out."

"Good for you. On what basis?"

"Well, the third one was really nice, but it only had one bedroom."

"Good decision. Show me what you've got," I said, smiling.

"This is the one in _Minas Gerais_. It needs a lot of work, but it's the best price so it would be worth fixing up. It has three bedrooms and it's close to the ocean."

"Disadvantages?" I asked curtly, unimpressed.

"It's far from my work, far from my parents' house and even farther from Cristina's. And it will take a lot of effort to fix it up."

"So it's not your favourite. What's the last one like?" I asked, hoping he'd struck gold with this one, because the other one was not good enough.

"It's really expensive. That's the disadvantage," Raphael said reluctantly.

I reached for the folder, and looked through the photos. Nice. It was clean, had two bedrooms, and the layout was good. "Tell me about it," I demanded, examining the photos more carefully.

"It's in _Ipanema_, close to Fer's. Close to our work. It's newly renovated and it's in a nice part of the neighbourhood. It comes with a parking space and it's vacant right now. There are shops nearby and a private school within walking distance. And I met one of the neighbours, who says everyone is nice and it's a good place to live."

"So you've seen it?" I asked, head tilted to one side.

"Yes, I've seen it. It's very nice. As good as the pictures."

I took out my cell and dialed. "Hello? Yes, my name is Edward Cullen. May I speak to Mr Jenks, please?" I waited all of two minutes, just like the last time I'd called. Jasper obviously had this guy by the nuts. I'd have to ask Jazz about that.

"Mr Edward? To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have another property I'm interested in down here. It's in _Ipanema_." I recited the address and realty information. "I want the same thing done with this, as I wanted with the last one," I directed, glancing from the file folder to Raphael.

"And if the provenance checks out, to whom do you want the property registered?"

"I'll be paying for it, but I want to co-own this time. Names of Edward M Cullen, and Raphael Silva Pereira, and Cristina...?" I looked at Raphael.

"Cristina Friedman Indio," Raphael said with suppressed excitement.

"Cristina Friedman Indio aka Pereira," I finished. I spelled all the surnames for Jenks. We didn't need any mistakes.

"Closing date?" Jenks asked simply.

"How soon can you have the information for me, Mr Jenks? My time is very precious just now."

"I can have the provenance within an hour, if the fee is flexible," he suggested smoothly.

"It is. Excellent. And the close?"

"How flexible is purchase price?" he asked, a little anxiously.

I considered. If I made the closing date September 2nd, it would further limit our search time. Best not risk it. "Offer them 20 percent above their list price to close today. But it's conditional. If they refuse to sign today, there's no deal."

"Yes, sir. Where can their realtor reach you?" Jenks said, scratching out details with his fountain pen. I gave him my cell number.

"Usual method of payment, Mr Edward?"

"Same as last time, Mr Jenks. Anything else?"

"No, sir. I shall contact you within one hour to tell you the outcome of the search."

"Excellent, Mr Jenks. If the realtor is willing to come to my home with the papers, there will be a substantial bonus for her. If everything is accomplished before lunch, that is to say, up to three hours from now, there will be a substantial bonus for you, as well."

"Thank you, Mr Edward. I appreciate your business. Lovely to hear from you again."

Thank you, Mr Jenks. I'll be waiting."

"Good day."

"Good day." I snapped the phone off, and regarded Raphael seriously. "It only happens today, with this property, if the provenance is good and the owner is cooperative. In my experience, if the owner is uncooperative, the property proves to be one you don't want."

"But if they're overly cooperative, doesn't that mean trouble too?" Raphael wondered.

"That's why we check the provenance," I stated.

"I do not understand what you mean by 'provenance'," Raphael said, brow knitting.

"Oh. It means, looking into the history of the property. You make sure the ownership is clear. For example, that a tenant is not selling the place out from under his landlord. You make sure there are no liens against the property. Check that there's no hazardous material on the land. No legal issues concerning the property. And you have a house inspector check for damage and wear."

"Wow. And your guy is going to get all that accomplished in an hour?" Raphael said in disbelief.

"Sadly, money talks," I admitted. "Come on, let's go back and visit. I stood, but Raphael grabbed my arm before I could exit the room.

"Thank you," he said.

I took his hand, but chuckled. "Thank me when it's a done deal. You might be unhappy in an hour."

"Eduardo? Even if it doesn't go through, even if this never works, I will not be sad. You have given me your belief in me, when I needed a friend. And you have made me your brother. So thank you."

I looked down, touched. "Thank you, too, Raphael. For your friendship, trust and respect. And for letting me be part of your insane family."

Then we did one of those stupid man hugs, where you hug for about three seconds and slap the other guy on the shoulder. Which was probably a mistake, because I think I gave him a bruise.

When we went back out to the main room, Bella had Bruna on her knee, and Bruna was doing her stand-up-and-kick-toes game, laughing. Bella was having a ball, I could tell. And Bruna definitely had a crush on Bella. My wife, with a baby in her arms, laughing. What's not to love?

Surely, everything would turn out right. Bella was strong enough to interact with me, now. Surely, even a vampire baby couldn't be a threat. Not with me around. And Carlisle would be there, I thought, reassured.

Fer ran over to me, a white envelope in hand. "This came for you, at my shop," she informed me with a big smile.

"Thank you," I said, taking it. Black ink on a standard envelope. A childish, but masculine hand. Jacob, just as I had expected. "It's important. Thanks for bringing it, Fer. Please excuse me for a moment while I read it."

"Sure. We're fine. We invited ourselves, so don't worry about entertaining us every minute. Look after your business."

"Thanks," I said distractedly, walking back into the White Room and shutting the door.

I sat on the bed and slit open the envelope, and took out the letter. My nose wrinkled. Eau de Quileute. Well, I had asked for the letter. I hoped it would be good. Something honest that lent hope.

I squinted, skimming the letter. It was very difficult to decipher: full of crossings-out and spelling mistakes. In fact, I couldn't make it out in the dark room. There was no doubt in my mind that Jake had written it all by himself. The fact that he was almost illiterate made me feel strangely sympathetic. He was just a kid, who needed a lot of help. I sighed, shutting my eyes.

"God? It's the dog under the table, calling on You again. Edward Cullen, that is. Please God? For Bella's sake, for Jacob's sake, for Billy's sake, and everybody else who loves him, let Jacob be feeling the right things. Let him express them in this letter so I don't want to kill him. Please fix him like You're fixing me. And let me forget how horrible he's been, because his behaviour is only an expression of his suffering. Help me remember what's good about him. Please God, sort it all out. Amen."

I turned on the bedside lamp, sighing, and held the letter under it.

_August 2oth, 2oo5,_

_Dere Bella and Edward,_

_Thank you for giving my Dab the letter and I was so suprised you didn't order my death but offered me another chance insteab. I won't waste it. I know I shoud learn to keep my temper I want my family to be proud of me and not worried about how I behave._

_I'm so sorry I hurt you Bells. I hurt you so many times and your right I pushed myself on you and told you what you think and what you felt and what you shoud do anb I know now that is imature. And I've always known you never loved me like you love Edward. So I pushed for it any way because I was jeallous. Which is wrong because it looks like we all imprint and I would have ended up adandoning you and that would be awful just like Leah and Sam._

_Edward? I was a compleat ass, interfering at your wedding I shoud have accepted Bella loved you and left you alone and after you were so tolerant and understanding and invited me too. After accusing you of deing a monster and constantly saying you were going to hurt Bella, it ends up that I did the damage an I was the monster. You have been nothing but polite to me and mercifull and kind when I was so rube and out of control and hurtfull. Plese forgive me for calling names I won't do it any more._

_Thanks for apologising for hurting me and provoking me, even though I know you dibn't intend to. I know I freaked out over things that were none of my busness._

_I hope that you will give me a last chance to redeme myself and be friends again because I think maybe I would be adle to learn some stuff from you._

_I figured out that Bella is not anything like my mother. I had a false idea of who Bella is because I loved my mother and I wanted Bella to be like her. Bella has her own opinions and doesn't like to be told otherwise but my mother was laid back and never minded when my father told her what to do. So I was trying to treat her the same way my mother seemed to like to be treated but it wasnt what Bella nedded. I'm sorry Bella I was only trying to protect you from people I jubged dangerous and I never listened to what you were telling me._

_I think maybe I tried to get Bella away from you Edward decause you were a threat to me as a wolf and I felt the challenge you present as a vampire and that was wrong. I wasnt thinking of Bella's wellfare, but my own pride and I realise that now._

_Plese forgive me I want another chance and to talk when we can when you get home so we can start over. I will come when you call me._

_Everything is going ok here Bells and I have apologized to my Dad and Sam. I always thought they were too bossy but I see how they were trying to teach me something so I am trying to listen and behave. _

_I wrecked my room and now I am really sorry I did that because their making me clean it up. Although Alice was nice and said she was paying for it and so now my Dad is having the house redone and the pack is helping with that so the enb of my summer will be busy before I go back to school._

_I hope you are both happy and I apprecciate how you showed me mercy. Have a good trip and plese see me when you get home._

_Sincerelly,_

_Jacob_

I read it through, mentally correcting mistakes, and trying to see past them into Jacob's heart. It was obvious that he wrote it himself. Billy and Sam were both well-read and highly literate. I made a mental note to ask Bella why Jacob wrote so poorly. He had a decent brain. Vocabulary was good. You'd never know by his thoughts that he had this much trouble with written language. And the school wasn't bad at LaPush. I frowned, taking a closer look. Yes, there were some reversed letters. Jacob might be dyslexic or have a similar learning disability. I wondered if he knew. Yes, I would have to ask Bella.

The message was there. Just the sort of things for which I was hoping. But were the sentiments genuine, or was Jacob playing us? As I had said to Bella, I wouldn't know until we met face to face. But I hoped he was being sincere. I hoped it, for everyone's sakes.

I put the letter back in its envelope and held it in my hands. Good news if he were not making things up. Pain for Bella if he were dissembling. Should I tell her? No secrets. I had promised. But not right now, with company in the house. Later. When we were alone.

I took the letter, and put it in my bedside table drawer. Then, I walked purposefully back out to the Sunroom. Bella looked up at me, beaming. At that moment, Bruna sneezed wetly all over Bella's face, eradicating the smile. "Ew, baby! Gross! You cover your mouth! Yeah, you little bum. You're trouble on dancey-toes, aren't you?" Bella cooed.

Bruna was delighted. She squealed and jumped, and sneezed again. "Augggh!" Bella groaned, liberating one hand from the baby to wipe her face. I decided it was time to save my wife. I handed her a tissue, and stole the baby, tucking her up on my hip and swaying. I got another tissue and wiped Bruna's nose. Ew. She didn't smell quite right. I sniffed at her ears. Nope, not sour. No dirty diaper. Hmm. Possible sinus infection? No, she's too little. But that's how she smells. I rested my lips on her forehead. Hot. I think.

"Hey, Fer? I think the baby might have a fever," I called.

Fer hurried over. "Let me see," she demanded, taking the kid from me. I handed her over, anxiously. "You're right. Oh, she's probably caught Artur's cold. He's not contagious now, and I thought I'd get away without Bruna catching it. It's been a few days. But you know how babies are. They are experts at mutating viruses."

Fer turned and looked at Bella. "Bonita? You had better not hold the baby any more today in case she gives you her cold." She looked at me. "You, too, Eduardo. We don't need the Bonita to be sick."

It was on the tip of my tongue to say I was pretty germ-resistant, when I realized it would make me look very inconsiderate of Bella. I would just have to survive without holding the baby. Rats. Now, my arms felt empty. Oh, well. Before I knew it, Renesmee would be here.

"Ah, don't look so disappointed. She'll be better in a couple of days," Fer said.

"Yeah, I know," I said, a bit glumly.

"Bonita? Your husband loves babies. You make sure _he_ changes the diapers, okay?"

Bella snickered. "Yeah, right. I can just see him holding his breath." She winked at me. I am the man. I would have no problem changing diapers. Like Bella said, I would simply hold my breath.

"Yeah, men are such sucks about stinky diapers," Fer laughed.

"Hey!" Paulo protested, grinning lopsidedly.

Fer gave him a wink and carried Bruna to the TV room. "Let's check on the kids, baby."

"Eduardo?" Paulo said, attracting my attention.

"Yes, Paulo?"

"Bella says you play guitar and sing," he said, reaching down beside the chair. "Will you play for us?"

Right. Bella tells a rhythm guitarist that I can play. "Bella is too kind about my abilities. I only play guitar a little. My instrument is piano."

"Aw, come on, brother. Don't be shy. How often do we get to hear some live American music? Won't you sing for us? We won't criticize." Paulo held out the guitar. "Part of family life here is playing music together. Ana has her flute, right Ana?"

"Sure."

"Please, Edward?" Bella asked. "Please, please, please?"

"Oh, alright, Minx. You know I can't say 'no' to you when you say 'please'," I said gruffly. I took the guitar, trying to decide what to play. I looked at Paulo. "But I'll only play if you'll play something after."

"Yeah. Give us something really American. Something you like," Paulo suggested.

Ana surrendered the ottoman, and I got up off the floor, settling myself on it. "Well ... I like this band, 'Collective Soul', I said. "They're from Stockbridge, Georgia."

"Where's that?" Ana asked me.

"Um, do you know where Florida is?" I asked, tuning the guitar.

"Yes. Florida is the home of Mickey Mouse," she said smugly.

"Right. Well, Georgia sits on top of Florida." I strummed a couple of chords and gave it a long intro.

"What's it called, Eduardo?" Gustavo wondered. The rest of the family was collecting on the rug. Fer stood near the laundry room with the baby, rocking from foot to foot. I gave Bella the 'how did you get me into this' look and she gave me a little grin worthy of Alice. Minx.

"It's called 'Heaven's Already Here," I said, adding a few more bars to the riff.

_Wake up to a new morning  
Got my babe by my side  
Now I won't yield to new warnings  
'Cause I got my peace of mind_

_Who couldn't bring me Heaven  
When Heaven's already here?[2X]_

_No more living in darkness  
Now that love lights my way  
I don't need any new changes  
To make me love today _

_Who couldn't bring me Heaven  
When Heaven's already here? [3X]_

They clapped for me, and I promptly tried to hand the guitar to Paulo, who pushed it back at me. I hoped the Pereiras wouldn't notice me blushing. They'd think I was really unhealthy.

"That was way too short," Paulo scolded. "Give us one more of your Collective Soul choros. A longer one."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll play 'Adored', but I think Bella should sing it for you." I eyed her slyly and started the intro. She got me into this, so she should suffer, too. As expected, she squawked and fluttered. I snickered.

"What, are you trying to provoke running and screaming?!" Bella gawped. "I can't sing, Edward. I have a tin ear. You know this," she glared.

"I'm sure your singing is fine, Bella," Paulo encouraged.

"I-it i-isn't," Bella stammered, shaking her head furiously. "I'm awful. I don't know why Edward wants to torture you. He loves it when I sing, just because it's so bad." _Hah. Deer in headlights. Silly Minx. I am determined to have my way._

"At least join me on the chorus, Bella," I pleaded, giving her my best puppy dog eyes. "Pleeease?"

Bella huffed, eyes rolling. "Oh, sure. Give me the dazzle. Fine. You asked for it. Watch out, people of Brazil."

Triumphant, I launched into the song.

I_ can say the sky is_

_So perfect today  
Everything turns right if  
Wrong gets in the way_

_Yeah I've got the feeling  
It's something I find hard to explain  
_

_See I wasn't looking  
But girl I'm glad I fell in your way  
_

I nodded at Bella when it was time for her to join in. And she actually did. How cool is that?!

_[Chorus] Then she says "Oh boy, oh boy  
Count your lucky stars  
Count what you've been wishing for  
Oh boy, oh boy  
Count the life you lead  
Count how you are now adored"_

Now, how adorable was she? There was something about her being off-key that just made me wriggle with delight. And to sweeten it, she was blushing like a neon stoplight. I beamed.

_I can say the sunrise  
__Much better today  
_

_I can see my path though  
Clouds darken my way_

_Yeah I've got this feeling  
It's something I find hard to explain  
See I wasn't looking  
But girl I'm glad I fell in your way  
__  
[chorus]_

_She said she was tired of  
Watching me just wilt and bleed  
She said I'm like Jesus  
I save those who do believe  
Do you, do you believe?_

_[chorus]  
_

The Pereiras applauded us soundly, and Paulo praised us and thanked Bella for singing. A little voice piped up from somewhere near the back.

"_É, vocês são tão fofos quando cantam juntos, mesmo que a Bonita seja muito ruim _(Yeah, you're really cute when you sing together, even if the Bonita is awful)," Ylana said, nose wrinkling.

"Ylana!" Gustavo frowned repressively.

I huffed a laugh. My Minx was now a brighter red than ever. She might not speak Portuguese, but she still got the gist of it. I handed the guitar off to Paulo and leaned over to kiss Bella, who decided it was okay to laugh at herself. I sat down at her feet again.

"I did warn you," Bella stated. "Why don't you sing something, Ylana?"

"_Bella quer que você cante, Ylana,_" I said.

The child got up with alacrity. I repressed a laugh. No wallflower, here. "_Eu vou cantar uma canção de criança _(I will sing you a kids' song)," she announced. "Tio Paulo? '_Samba Lele'_." All the relatives oohed and clapped.

_Samba Lelê está doente (Samba Lele is sick),  
Está com a cabeça quebrada (He broke his head.)  
Samba Lelê precisava (Samba Lele needed)  
De umas dezoito lambadas (Eighteen whackings)_

_(Estribilho) (Chorus)  
Samba, samba, (Dance the samba, dance the samba,)  
Samba ô Lelê (Dance the samba o Lele)  
Pisa na barra da saia ô Lalá (x2) (Step on the hem of the skirt, o Lala.) (x2)_

_Ó Morena bonita, (O pretty brunette,)  
Como é que se namora ? (How does one get a boyfriend?)  
Põe o lencinho no bolso (Put your handkerchief in your pocket,)  
Deixa a pontinha de fora (Let its top show out.)_

_Ó Morena bonita (O pretty brunette)  
Como é que se casa (How does one get married?)  
Põe o véu na cabeça (Put the veil on your head)  
Depois dá o fora de casa (Then skedaddle from home.)_

We all clapped and cheered. How charming. Ylana curtsied and stepped over us all to plop back down into her spot. She was going to be hell on wheels when she grew up, I expected.

"I can say one in English," Artur piped up.

"Well, go on then," I encouraged.

"It's called, 'I Threw A Stick At the Cat'," Artur announced proudly.

_I threw a stick at the cat,  
But the cat did not die  
Mrs. Chica, was astonished  
At the cat's scream. Meow! __  
_

We laughed and clapped. Then, Paulo sat and played the most fascinating piece of rhythm guitar. We sat silently, rapt. He played beautifully and I was sorry when he stopped.

"Eduardo?" Fer called softly. I looked up at her from my spot on the floor. "Can I put the baby down somewhere?" Bruna was flaked out in her arms.

"Uh, yeah. But where do you want to put her? She's too little to be on a bed by herself."

"Have you got a basket for washing?"

"I think they're both in use. But I can do you one better. How about a dresser drawer?" That's what people who didn't have a crib used for their babies back in the day.

Fer laughed and smiled, so I got up, took her to the Blue Room, and liberated a drawer from the dresser. I set it on the floor and folded up a towel in the bottom, and Fer set Bruna inside. She almost filled the drawer. She was bigger than I thought. I fetched another, smaller towel and covered her up. There. Comfy baby, all set for a nice, long nap.

Fer and I went back to the main room, and discovered that Ana had gotten out her flute, and the twins had borrowed some small drums that Esme and Carlisle had sitting around on shelves. I perked up. This would be fun. Yes, a typical Brazilian song performed at top speed. We clapped along, delighted. Surely, had there been space, they would be dancing.

Kaure interrupted the festivities to announce that it was time for lunch. The children fronted a mad rush for the kitchen. Soon, everybody was lined up with paper plates, except Bella and me. We sat in the Sunroom, staring at each other. There was no earthly way she was going to manage to eat the food. But our well-meaning family did not understand that, and came to drag us up to the front of the line.

Bella took hold of the dish, turned green, and dashed for the bathroom again.

"_Desculpem-me_(Sorry, everyone)," I announced, handing off my plate and hurrying after my mate. Thank God for timely excuses.

**o~o~O~o~o**

By the time I had Bella all peachy again and tucked into bed, Kaure was coming in with a pair of paper plates. "They aren't going to let you go without eating, Eduardo. I thought maybe I could stay with you in here and eat off your plate," she said.

I took the plate with thanks. Kaure had put very little on it, and on hers. Bella groaned and drew the sheet up over her head. I went and opened the French door a little, letting in the breeze. That would be better. It was still teeming rain.

Kaure sat on the end of the bed and started eating. I sat with her, holding my plate. Every once in a while, she took something off my plate and put bitten pieces back, so when Fernanda came in to check on us, I was able to chew air and pretend that I had food in my mouth.

Soon, Bella was asleep again.

"So, Eduardo, what information do you need?" Kaure asked softly.

"My sister is psychic. She Sees possible futures. She Sees us going to the Amazon, to a baby that lives there. A baby like ours. I am assuming that by finding this child, Bella and I will discover more about ours."

"You may find out more than you want to know," Kaure said grimly.

"The baby in your thoughts. The one killing its mother. Did you see it happen? It's very vivid, your memory."

"It's not a memory of mine. It's what my grandmother told me. What my great-grandmother saw. It's what drove my grandmother and grandfather out of the jungle. Young women were disappearing. The prettiest and most marriageable. My grandparents were frightened."

"I'm very sorry. Did the people discover what vampire was doing it?" I asked fretfully. I hoped it was only one.

"Let me tell the story from the beginning," Kaure suggested.

"Okay."

"What year were you born?" she asked coolly.

"To this life or as a human?" I wondered.

"As a baby."

"Nineteen hundred and one," I said.

Kaure nodded. "You may understand the time of this story, then. To speak to the Ticuna, you will have to know my grandmother's name, my mother's name, and my name. They will never speak to you otherwise. My grandmother's name was Docha. Her mother before her was also Docha, and was a little girl when this story took place. It was approximately 1860 when it started."

I nodded.

"When Docha was just a little girl, the young women of the Mapuche tribe grew strange. Five of them began to talk of marrying a stranger of godlike beauty who came to the jungle. To each of them, he gave himself a different identity, and although none of the girls ever met each other's lover, each girl was sure that she was the centre of his world and he would come to marry her and take her away to his home, far from the jungle, in a land called Portugal.

"Months passed, and in time, all the girls' 'lovers' disappeared, with no goodbye or explanation given. All five girls were discovered to be pregnant, and while their fathers and mothers were furious, they said their daughters had been bewitched and it was the man's fault. Because when the girls finally began to compare their lovers, the parents realized that it was not many men, but one.

"This man's name, it transpired, was Joqam. He was pale and lovely, with yellow hair. But his eyes were black as pitch. None of the girls could remember much more about him. They all walked about in a daze of love, each girl swearing her man loved only her and would return for her.

"As the girls approached their time, they began to vanish. Each remaining girl claimed there had been some misunderstanding, and the lovers had returned for their brides. They waited eagerly for their men to return, refusing to hear any word said against their lovers.

"Eventually, only Pire remained. She was the most beautiful of all, and her sister Huilen followed her around like a good dog guards her mistress.

"The people were wary of Pire. She had grown strange. She was pale, and her skin shone unnaturally in the sun. Her brown eyes faded to a frightening red. She was able to hear people talk from a great distance, and she scolded them for things they said about her. The Mapuche said she was no longer human, and avoided her, but her parents loved her and did not cast her out.

"The time for Pire to deliver approached. One morning, she and Huilen disappeared. Days passed, and the people grew sad, certain that all the daughters of the tribe were dead. Pire's father would not be consoled. He brought a group of the men together to hunt for his missing daughters. He had only the two children, and he therefore wanted them back desperately.

"The men searched farther and farther out into the jungle, but found no trace of the girls. The men returned home, sorrowing. Seven days later, Docha was playing behind her home, and stumbled. She screamed and screamed until the people came to see what was wrong.

"In the ferns, beneath the feet of Docha, lay the body of Pire. Her stomach was shredded, her womb empty, and the ground was drenched with old blood. There was a short blood trail on the ground, that looked as though a small animal had crawled through it. Then, all traces of the animal disappeared.

"No sign of Huilen or the baby was ever found. It was rumoured that she had grown jealous of her sister, killed her and stolen her baby. But there were no traces at all to be followed, and Huilen disappeared from the history of the Mapuche.

"Twenty-five years later, great-grandmother Docha was a mother with a daughter of her own, who was called Docha after her. Docha the mother was cooking outside her hut one day, when a very beautiful boy approached her. Docha felt strange. She did not like the feeling this boy gave her. He was tall and had the voice of an angel, when he spoke to her, but he was also frightening.

" 'I am looking for Joqam,' he said to Docha.

" 'That name is not welcome here,' Docha answered. 'He seduced and stole the hearts of the maidens of this tribe twenty-six years ago, and they fell pregnant, and all left, never to return. The last, youngest, and most beautiful girl, Pire, was found dead. We assume they all died, and it is Joqam's fault'.

" 'Pire was my mother,' the boy said regretfully.

" 'What happened to Huilen?' Docha asked angrily. "Did she kill Pire?'

"The boy was taken aback. 'No. I killed Pire as she bore me. Huilen saved me because Pire begged her to do it. Huilen was innocent. But now, we are not. Now, we are monsters. Cannibals. Slaves to our bloodlust. I am looking for Joqam that I might kill him. But you are the people of my mother, whom Huilen and I loved. Tell her father that we loved her, and I seek to kill Joqam. And we will leave you in peace.' The boy departed, never to return.

"Many years passed, and great-grandmother Docha passed away. More years passed, and her daughter Docha had a family of her own. One day, a beautiful stranger came to the village of the Mapuche. He had brown skin that shone strangely, and yellow hair. Docha saw the stranger, and remembered the story her mother had told her. She was terrified.

"My grandmother, Docha, told her story to her husband. Once again, more than 65 years after it had all begun, the young girls of the village began to disappear. My mother, Diria, which means Lillian, was the loveliest girl in the village. She was fourteen years old, and Docha feared for her. So Docha and her husband fled, taking their five children to the city of _Manaus_.

"Life was hard. They learned to speak Portuguese, and they worked cutting sugar cane. They adopted the lifestyle of migrant workers, moving farther and farther east. Finally, when Diria was seventeen, they came to live in _Sao Luis_, on the coast of the Atlantic. Diria worked on the docks, cleaning fish. One day, she met a young fisherman. His name was Wescley Kiss Silva. '_Kiss_'. Can you imagine?

"They married. His people were from a city called _Espirito Santo_. It is not far from Rio. When Wescley's father passed away, he came into a small inheritance. He and my mother moved to the house he had grown up in, and they lived with his mother. When I was born, they named me a Mapuche name, Kaure, which is like your name 'Karen'. Five years later, my sister, Eruicha, which is like the name 'Eloise', was born. We lived many years in _Espirito Santo_. Eruicha and I went to private school. Our family was doing well. But my mother Diria missed her mother Docha, who was growing old.

"Diria and Wescley made plans to return to Sao Luis. There was only one problem: this Kaure had met one Gustavo, a business man from _Rio_. Although Kaure was only sixteen, and Gustavo eighteen, they resolved to marry rather than be separated.

"Diria and Wescley took their younger daughter, Eruicha, back to _Sao Luis_. From there, they took her to _Manaus_ to meet her grandmother. After some years in _Manaus_, Eruicha met her husband, Estevam. She met her aunts and uncles and cousins and fell in love with the _Amazon_. So, Eruicha stayed in _Manaus_, and Docha, her grandmother, came to live in _Sao Luis_. But there was nothing holding Diria and Wescley to _Sao Luis_ except Docha and Eruicha. And Wescley missed his home. So Diria and Wescley brought their mother, Docha, to live in the south, leaving Eruicha in the north. In the south, Docha met Kaure, and they became the best of friends. And so it was that Kaure learned of the Ticuna and their legends, and yet never lived father north than _Espirito Santo_."

"That's a wonderful family history, Kaure, despite the horrific beginning," I said, trying not to see the terrible image of Pire lying eviscerated in the ferns. I could so easily replace her form with Bella's. "So the Mapuche know that bloodthirsty incubi exist. And it explains the baby boy in Alice's vision. But it doesn't help me find the boy. The Amazon is vast."

"You are going to need someone to guide you," Kaure said. "At least, not to go with you, but to help you find your way to where you will find this child."

"Kaure, surely anyone who knew what I was, would be completely terrified of me. Obviously, whatever incubi are active up there are evil monsters. They use the girls to create offspring, and abandon the mothers. I would not be surprised if they come back to look for the offspring long after the mothers give birth to them. Why else create hybrids? Someone is building a coven, and it could be huge."

"Yes. I wonder what happens to the children. Obviously, the nephew of Huilen is one of them. But he did not give his name and he did not know his father."

"I will have to search for Joqam," I decided.

"I will send you to my sister, Eruicha," Kaure decided. "As I said, you must remember the names."

"Your great-grandmother was Docha-"

"No, no, no. You say it this way: 'I was sent here by Kaure Carvalho Silva Pereira to find Eruicha Carvalho Silva Souza, the wife of Estevam Hernandez Souza. Kaure's mother was Diria Carvalho Silva, daughter of Docha Carlvalho, daughter of Docha, who saw the son of Pire'.

"When they ask you what you want, explain that you are not a killer of men, and that you seek a vampire child that your sister saw in a vision from Jesus. The Souzas are very Catholic. Here. You will wear my St Christopher Medal." Kaure unfastened her silver chain from around her neck, and placed it carefully in my hand, closing my fingers around it.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing. If nobody knows about the child, you will have to ask about finding Joqam and his sons, and tell the people you are there to stop them from preying upon the Ticuna.

"And I will give you a letter for Eruicha, saying I love you as a son, and Bella as a daughter, and that you can be trusted. My sister's people will give you a guide. In return, you will do your best to stop Joqam, and you will give my love to Eruicha, and tell her many stories about my family."

The lump was back in my throat. I was so overwhelmed. "Thank you, Kaure. For everything."

"You will give joy to my people, and thereby to me. It is not what you gather in life, but what you sow."

"God bless you, Kaure," I whispered. We were going to get all the answers we needed. Everything was going to turn out. I mean, how can you doubt it, when so many impossible elements come together so easily?

"God bless you, too. I'm sorry for everything I said. You are a very good person, like the Bonita said. You are not like Joqam. You will never abandon Bella or the baby. And you will not allow your baby to grow up evil."

"Never. I promise you. I will _always_ protect Bella and the baby. I will never leave them, and the baby will grow up to love and treasure humans. And I will do something to help the Ticuna, and solve the riddle of this hybrid child."

_***Ahem*: Guilt trip attempting to get you lurkers to review follows:**_

_**Did I mention I had to learn to write Ticuna for this fic? I studied an 800 page textbook, peeps, that is woefully inadequate to the task. And it took me a couple of months to learn how the language works. Don't ask me to speak it, because there's no pronunciation guide. But the section of story upon which we are about to embark has already cost me over 100 hours to research and write. That's why your review matters. So won't you come out of hiding and say 'hi'?  
**_


	33. Chapter 33: Patient Patients

**Chapter 33: Patient Patients**

**M for citrus.**

**Please note: when Edward is alone with one of his Brazilian humans, the dialogue is written in English, but they are actually speaking Portuguese. When there is a group of mixed-language speakers and they're speaking Portuguese, the text is written in Portuguese. When the chapter is Bella's pov, only the Portuguese she comprehends is written down. We can all thank my darling sarahalliwell for the authentic tone. Without her, this story would lack so many local colours. Check out her stories, please. They're all excellent.**

**This chapter is for an author who always gives me an enjoyable escape: SnowWhiteHeart. I adore her writing. Have a boo at 'Sub Plans' and 'Falling for the First Time'. I'm sure you'll be delighted.**

**Snow? I'm sorry you're going through a tough time.**

**Snow has just lost her Dad, age 56, to lung cancer. He was addicted to smoking. Please, people, I know that you love your families, and I know there's nothing more addictive than smoking. Please quit, so you can meet your grandchildren someday. And if you're a kid, don't even try one. I am an anomaly, I guess. I never succumbed to the peer pressure. I've never tried a cigarette. Many people view trying their first cig as a rite of passage. Well, I got by without it, and I have no regrets about that. FYI Taylor Lautner just said the same thing in an interview. Smart guy. But I have friends who became addicted with that first cigarette they tasted. And they are struggling to quit, 30 years later. They regret taking that first puff. So be careful with your body. You only get one.**

**I was delighted to hear from a bunch of new people this week. We've had some highly entertaining communications back and forth. So if you haven't messaged me, or reviewed, what's holding you back?**

**LOL- some friends say I give people too much of an education, and you must be afraid to admit you read me. But you don't want me to stop enlightening you, right?**

**Just say 'hi'. These books aren't about the sex. I don't think I could write 48 consecutive pages of sex. **

**Although it's not something I'd want to do without. Snickers.**

**This chapter wings off in some weird directions that are hopefully amusing. You will have to accept that my Edward is not the same as the original. He's a little less ... indestructible, and I couldn't resist having some fun before we go off into the dramatic stuff. What can I say? I wanted to play with Edward. So, love it or hate it, tell me what you're thinking. No flames: please be kind:) I don't read minds.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**J. Jenks, plus Kaure, Gustavo, Pire, Huilen, Joqam and Nahuel belong to Stephenie Meyer. All the other Brazilians are mine. And Edward's. Hands off! Grr.**

**Huilen's story can be found in BD, beginning on page 735.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'I Hunger 3' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #64:**

**'Wondrous Place', by The Last Shadow Puppets**

**'Espagna Cani', by Charo**

**'Cuchi Cuchi', by Charo**

**'Conga', by Charo**

**'Vivo Per Lei', by Andrea Bocelli and Judy Weiss**

**'Scratch', by Antoine Dufour**

**'I'll Take Care of You', by Richard Poon**

**'Savior', by Lights**

**'Sex Therapy', by Aaradhna**

**'Zebra', by The John Butler Trio**

**'I'll Never Find Another You', by The Seekers**

**'Elevation Music', by Don Ross**

**'All that I Know', by Collective Soul**

**'Thin Air', by Don Ross**

**'Sexcellent', by Silk**

**'Whispers in the Dark', by Skillet**

**'The Friend I've Never Met', by Andy McKee**

**Since we had a good look at the male anatomy, I thought a little investigation of the female was in order. You can find the anatomy of the human female on Wiki.**

**Love to favludo and bookworminpeace for checking I'm still alive. Love to Books, Fantasy Mother, Camilla10, bananacupcake09, 2old2care, Eternally Cullen, and Emmadtf2 just because you're you.**

**Love to Anthony, my Jazzy, who takes my laptop to get fixed on his day off, and doesn't laugh at me for crying because it's broken and I can't write. I mean, I'm a sappy date, right? It was only gone 2 days.**

_I found a place  
Full of charms  
A magic world  
In my baby's arms  
Her soft embrace  
Like Satin and Lace  
Wondrous place_

_What a spot in a storm  
To cuddle up and stay  
Nice and warm  
Away from harm  
In my baby's arms  
Wondrous place_

_Man I'm nowhere  
When I'm anywhere else  
But I don't care  
Everything's right  
When she holds me tight_

_Her tender hands  
On my face  
I'm in heaven  
In her embrace  
I wanna stay  
And never go away  
Wondrous place_

_Man I'm nowhere  
When I'm anywhere else  
But I don't care  
Everything's right  
When she holds me tight_

_Her tender hands  
On my face  
I'm in heaven  
In her embrace  
I wanna stay  
And never go away  
Wondrous place _

**Thursday, August 24th, 2005, 1:15 pm:**

_**Edward's pov:**_

Raphael had been twitching for a solid half hour when I heard the motor and the woman's thoughts. Too bad I couldn't tell him who it was. Maybe I could pretend there had been a call. Yes. My phone was set to vibrate. Easy to fake. I snapped it open.

"Hello?" I said to dead air, staring out the window at the rain. "Yes. Well. Good. Yes, we'll keep an eye out for her. When did you say she left? Oh, she should be here soon, then. Well done, Jenks. Yes, you'll get your bonus. Goodbye." I looked over at my adopted brother, who was quivering like a racehorse in the gate, and laughed a little to myself.

"Raphael?"

"Yes, Eduardo?"_ Please God, please please please please..._

"I have a little job for you," I stated, drawing out the torture.

"Anything you ask, brother," he said earnestly.

"Will you kindly take my rain jacket, and go wait down on the beach for our real estate agent? She's coming in on a little boat and I don't want her to get lost." I held out the coat, hiding my smile.

Raphael sprang out of his chair and crossed the room in about three steps, rivaling me for speed. He put on the coat and kissed me soundly on both cheeks, spun on his heel and whipped open the door, with my snickers doubtless ringing in his ears. The door banged shut, and I watched him practically skip down the path to the cove. Cristina looked at me quizzically. So she didn't know. Well, that would be fun.

Rita, the boss, on the other hand, looked at me like she knew exactly what I was up to. She gave me an approving smile, and went back to chatting with Vanda and Patricia. Then, I caught Philipe looking at Rita. _She is the most beautiful creature that ever lived. I wish she would let me rub her bad knee._

Well, well. Who knew? Humans_._ You never could tell what they would do. Rita's gaze flickered up as she laughed at something Vanda said, and she caught Philipe's eye. Hesitating, she blushed, and a small smile played about the corners of her mouth. Woo hoo. Way to go Philipe.

I pulled out the phone again, weighing the odds. I had two good reasons to take the risk. First, I loved these people and I knew they would change. Second? I might need more proof than the name of a grandmother to get Eruicha to trust me.

"Hey, everybody? I wondered if maybe we could get some pictures," I suggested, holding up the phone.

The next half hour was filled with arranging my humans in every possible pose. Family groupings and big groupings. Couples and individuals. And then Fer seized the camera-phone, as I knew she would, and started putting me into the pictures.

Bella came out of the bedroom, clad in the red thong-kini Rose had bought her, with her sapphire earrings, my diamond, and nothing else. Grr wow, she was getting brave about her body. Well, she fit right in with the other women in the room, which I guess was her intention. We added her into the pictures. I was staring at my wife like she was lunch. I just knew it. She was too minxy for my own good. Something was coming up, and considering that we had a house full of guests, and my wife was not feeling well, that was not a good thing.

Sadly, one of my failings is the inability to talk myself out of being aroused. Once I start, there's just no way to stop. And I'm no good at hiding it. I hope I can change this thing about me in time, because I don't like to walk around with a raging hard on. I don't want it noticed. I'm ... perpetually embarrassed.

First order of business? Un-tuck my shirt. The men will know why. Hopefully, the women will remain blissfully ignorant.

The front door banged open again, admitting a drowned-looking Raphael, brown briefcase in hand, and a woman who looked for all the world like a mummified Charo. Cuchi cuchi.

Don't get me wrong. Everybody loves Charo. She's funny and intelligent and an incredible flamenco guitarist. But this woman is only like her in looks. Sorta. I suspect the brains and talent inherent in this woman do not reach Charo's level by a long shot.

"_Bom dia, Senhorita..._?" I asked, holding out my hand.

Domenico," she said, her voice ever-so-saccharin. She took my hand firmly and retained it far longer than necessary. She was almost as chilly as me. Ew. I don't like cold wet things. "Nina Toffoli Domenico." She batted her overly made-up eyelids at me. Great. We have a Jessica Stanley. But this one's a cougar. Wonderful.

If I were to hurry the deal, maybe I could get her out before any more storms started and we got stuck with her for the day.

"_Prazer em conhecê-l__a. Seja bem-vindo. Obrigado por vir nesse tempo horrível. Seu esforço é muito apreciado_(Welcome. Thank you for coming out here in this horrible weather. Your efforts are much appreciated)," I said, reaching for her rain coat. She handed it to me, leaning forward as she did so to give me a most unwelcome view of her artificially overly-enhanced tits. Yeah, she wasn't wearing a bra. Let's just say, she left nothing to the imagination.

Blech. Never was I so glad that Bella would be eighteen forever. Yeah, I know what I told her. I decided she was right. I didn't want her to age.

I'm seventeen. Bite me.

"_De nada. Estou sempre disposta a fazer mais que o possível para meus clientes preferido_s(You're welcome. I am always willing to go the extra mile for my preferred clients)," she claimed, giving me the once over. How creepy. _I _know I'm not seventeen, but _she_ doesn't, and she's almost my age. I mean, my _real _age. She looked around blithely, seemingly accustomed to finding 20 people crammed into a small sitting room.

"_Pode vir até a cozinha, e nós terminaremos nosso acordo para você poder ir para casa_ (Kindly come into the kitchen, and we will conclude our business quickly so you may be on your way)," I directed. "_Raphael? Cristina? __Juntem-se a nós _(Please join us)."

Cristina got up off the floor, not having any clue as to what was going on. The mummified Charo unpacked all her papers from her briefcase, and arranged them neatly on the table as the couple filed into the kitchen._ Looks, education, and money. Bet I could talk my way into his pants. Mother of God! __Look at that bulge. And he thinks he can hide it with shirt tails?_

Mortified, I squirmed uncomfortably. My body just _had_ to act seventeen around Bella. Crap. "_Tudo __correto, eu assumo _(Everything is in order, I assume)?" I asked the agent, taking care to flash my wedding ring right in front of her face.

"(_Sim Senhor Cullen. É uma propriedade linda e tudo que queria que fosse checado voltou limpo. Tenho todos os papéis aqui, selados, para o seu advogado. Meu cliente está feliz em informar que ela alcançou todas as suas condições_(Yes, Mr Cullen. It is a lovely property and everything you wanted checked out has come back clean. I have all the papers here, sealed, from your solicitor's representative. My client is pleased to inform you that she has met every one of your conditions)."_She'll be glad she doesn't have to carry two properties any more._

"_Excelente."_ I read the papers at top speed, while examining every detail with care. Yep, it all checked out. I flipped my phone open and punched in numbers. "Hello? Edward Cullen here."

"Jenks, here, Mr Edward. Is everything to your liking?"

"Yes, Mr Jenks. You may transfer the funds. I will arrange for your bonus this afternoon."

"Thank you, Mr Edward. Your business is much appreciated."

"You are welcome. Excellent work as always, Mr Jenks."

"I aim to please. Mr Edward? If it is not impertinent, may I offer my congratulations on your recent marriage?"

"Thank you, Mr Jenks." Obviously, Jasper had accomplished all the essential paperwork. One less thing to worry about. "I will be sure to pass along your best wishes to my bride."

"That is gratifying Mr Edward. Please do. I will speak to you as soon as I receive word from my people."

"I will await your call."

"Good day."

"Good day." I shut off my phone and turned my attention to Raphael.

"So I hear you and the Bonita are going away for a few days," Raphael said companionably. I was glad to have the distraction. The last thing I wanted was for the real estate agent to start up a conversation. She was evincing an interest in the cottage, and we wouldn't be selling it. Ever.

"Yes, we're going up to _Manaus_ on family business. We'll be back before our time here is up," I promised.

"It's not as good in _Manaus_ as it is in Rio," Raphael cautioned.

"Have you been there? They call it the City of Forests, don't they?"

"Nah. Haven't been that far north. But what could be better than Rio?"

Nina Toffoli Domenico's phone rang, and she answered. A rapid conversation ensued. After a couple of minutes, she hung up. "_Senhor Cullen? Meu cliente recebeu a transferência. É só o senhor assinar e nosso negócio será concluído_ (Senhor Cullen? My client has received the wire transfer. Once you sign the ownership, our business will be concluded)." _And I can retire._

"_Obrigada, Senhorita Domenico. __Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você _(It has been a pleasure doing business with you)." _And I never have to see you again, to watch your pornographic fantasies about me. _

I find that sort of thing so tiresome.

I reached for the pen and signed in triplicate, with a flourish. I handed the pen to Raphael, and he copied my actions. Then, he held out the pen to Cristina.

"_O que é isso_(What is this)?" she asked, having never seen real estate papers before.

"_Vocês são os novos donos de um apartamento em Ipanema_(You are the proud new owners of a condo in Ipanema)," I told her. "_Tem bastante espaço para os netos de Kaure. Eu tenho que dizer que ela quer muitos_(It has plenty of room for Kaure's grandchildren. I daresay she wants lots)."

"_Pentelho_ (Brat)," Kaure muttered from the other side of the kitchen. "_Você vai assustar minha quase nora_(You'll scare my almost-daughter-in-law)."

"_Ei, eu completei minhas ordens_(Hey, I have completed my orders)," I protested. "_Dizer a Raphael para encontrar uma boa moça. Feito sem uma interferência minha. Feito. Dizer a Raphael para se acertar. Feito. Dizer a Raphael que você quer netos. Feito. Esqueci alguma coisa, Gustavo _(Tell Raphael to find a nice girl. Already done with no input from me. Check. Tell Raphael to settle down. Check. Tell Raphael you want grandkids. Check. Anything I forgot, Gustavo)?"

"_Não_ (Nope)."

"_Viu? Apenas fazendo meu trabalho _(See? I'm just doing my job)." Then, I noticed Cristina gawping at me. "_Não me culpe. Foi idéia do seu noivo. E dos seus futuros sogros. Já te assustei? A gente pode sentar e discutir os benefícios e desvantagens de ter membros da família que interferem, se você quiser_(Don't blame me. This was your fiance's idea. And your future in-laws'. Am I scaring you yet? We can sit down and discuss the benefits and drawbacks of having interfering family members if you like)."

"_Você está assinando conosco? Em um apartamento_(You're co-signing with us? On an apartment)?" she asked in awe.

"_Feliz casório_ (Happy wedding)."

"_Mas... o que a gente te deve_(But ... what do we owe you)?" she fretted.

"_Raphael trabalho pra mim, agora. Sempre que um Cullen ou Hale precisar dele, ele será nosso motorista. Pro resto da vida. Certo, Raphael_(Raphael works for me, now. Whenever a Cullen or Hale needs him, he's our driver. For the rest of his life. Got that Raphael)?"

"_Claro, chefe. Cara, pra um garoto, um irmão menor, você é bem mandão _(Sure, boss. Boy, for a young guy, a younger brother, you sure are bossy)," Raphael teased, crossing his arms.

"_É só perguntar pra Bella. Você não tem idéia _(Yeah. Just ask Bella. You have no idea)," I admitted with an eye roll.

"What?" Bella asked, doing her best to keep up with the conversation, and not having much luck.

"Um, basically, Raphael says I'm a control freak," I said, smiling crookedly at my bride and motioning her over. Raphael laughed.

Bella joined us at the table. "Well, Raphael, I can see you're a good judge of character. Edward's not putting anything over on you."

"Aw, he's a good guy. Don't you say a word against him," Raphael growled.

"Who, me? Edward is the best man I know." Bella slid her arm around me and tipped my face with her hand to kiss my cheek. "You have a fan club," she whispered in my ear at vampire pitch. I knew I was blushing. My hand slid around her hip and caressed it. Most of me was thinking with the wrong head. I pressed myself against my mate's hip, and did my best not to hump her in public.

"And he's humble, too," my wife announced to Raphael.

"Yeah, I can see that," Raphael laughed.

The mummified Charo clone sorted out all the papers, gave a copy to Raphael, a copy to me and put a copy back in her briefcase.

"_Senhor Cullen? Um prazer. Obrigada pelo bonus generoso. Se tiver qualquer coisa que eu puder fazer por você, por favor me avise_(Mr Cullen? A pleasure. Thank you for your generous bonus. If there's ever _anything_ I can do for you, please let me know)."_ I could teach you what an older woman knows about sucking cock._

I concealed my revulsion carefully. "_Obrigado pelo seu trabalho, Senhorita Domenico. Raphael vai te acompanhar até seu barco. Você não veio sozinha, espero _(Thank you for your trouble, Senhorina Domenico. Raphael will see you back to your boat. You did not come here all alone, I hope)."

She gestured dismissively. "_Não, não. Aluguei um barco. O capitão e tripulação estão esperando_(No, no. I rented a boat. The captain and hands are waiting on board)." _For me to fuck them._ "_Não se preocupe, eles são marujos experientes. Vão me levar para casa em segurança _(Don't worry, they are very experienced sailors. They will get me home safely)." _They will get me home alright. They will get me off. But, how lovely of this playboyzhino to be concerned about my safety. Maybe I should flirt harder. He can find out how much older women have to offer young men._

I squirmed under her predatory gaze. How coarse. _"__Uh, Raphael? Pode acompanhar a senhorita de volta a seu barco, por favor? Espero que nós desculpe, Senhorita Domenico, mas estamos tendo uma festa de família. Minha esposa e eu estamos saindo do Rio essa noite. Queremos aproveitar todo o tempo com nossa família antes de irmos (_Uh, Raphael? Will you escort the _senhorina_ back to her boat, please? I hope you'll excuse us, Senhorina Domenico, but we're having a family party. My bride and I are leaving Rio tonight. We want to spend as much time with our family as we can before we go)," I stated, running my hand up and down Bella's minxy bare ass.

Most welcome, my bold protector melded herself to my side, and put her hands possessively on the belt of my shorts, under my shirt. Hah, hah. The Minx _knew_. Some of the tension went out of me. Increasing tension of a different nature zinged into my pants.

_They're family? These two are whiter than white._ "_Oh, é claeo. Bom, foi um prazer, Senhor _Cullen (Oh. Certainly. Well, it has certainly been my pleasure, Mr Cullen)." Nina Domenico's rapacious gaze lingered on my crotch. _I guess I can only dream. At least I will have fun with the sailors on the way home._

Any time I decided I was interested in having a coarse woman my age, without scruples, I would know where to look. Yeah, right. I refrained from snorting with difficulty.

The last time I had had somebody come onto me this strongly, was when Lauren Mallory put her hand on my knee in the fast food restaurant, on our group trip to Niagara. Of course, Lauren had put her hand on Bella's knee after _I _rejected her. Floozy.

The cougar held out her hand. I looked at it, reluctant to take it and be in her clammy clutches again. Bella saved me. She took the woman's hand for me, smiling sweetly.

"_Obrigado por vieram adjudar meu __irmão __Raphael_," Bella said, dripping honey. Grr. She's learning the Portuguese. How sexy is that? I rolled my tongue up off the floor and put it back in my mouth. "_Meu familia e muito importante a me_."

"I speak English, Senhora Cullen."

"Good," Bella said archly, enunciating every letter and speaking slowly. "My family was so happy to find out I was pregnant, today. Edward and I have been trying really hard to provide his mother with her first grandchild. But it's not like that's an unpleasant task for young people, is it?" Bella asked, running a hand over my abs under the shirt, and smiling like an apex predator. "Especially when my husband is so gorgeous. Do you have any grandchildren?" Bella asked innocently, gazing up at the cougar.

Fuck me! I almost bit my tongue off. Raphael was staring open-mouthed at Bella, and Cristina, who didn't speak enough English to follow the conversation, was looking back and forth between us all, questioningly.

Senhorita Domenico gave Bella a very sour look. "No. I don't. Well, I will let you get back to your party, _Senhor _Cullen. _Senhor_ Pereira. _Senhoras. Bom dia_." With a very dirty look at Bella, she turned to leave, shoving her briefcase at Raphael.

"_Bom dia, Senhorita_," I said, suppressing laughter by biting the inside of my cheek. My, how useful venom can be in amusing situations!

Raphael walked Nina Domenico to the door, giving us a shocked second look over his shoulder as he walked her out. As soon as the door shut, Bella, Cristina, Kaure and Gustavo exploded with laughter. I looked at my Bella like she had six heads.

"You minx!" I choked, and thought about having hysterics. I kissed her soundly and smacked that delectable ass. "That wasn't really necessary, you know. I'm used to her type."

"I don't have to read minds to know how uncomfortable she made you," Bella declared. "I just thought she needed to be taken down a peg or two."

"Or six." Mmm. Lavender. Freesia. Sandalwood soap. Linen. Silk. The earth after it rains. Strawberry shampoo. My scent on her. Twitch, twitch, twitch...

"Now I know what Lauren is going to look like in about 60 years," Bella mused.

"That woman scares me," Gustavo declared as Kaure nodded.

"Me, too. Thank God my wife was here to save me," I said, wide-eyed.

Raphael came back in the house, shut the door and took off my jacket. "Well, that one's a monster," he declared. "She pinched my butt when she got back on the boat. Then, she flirted with the men on board and they all turned up their noses at her. I don't think that's going to be a happy ride home."

"Serves her right," Bella growled. Everybody started wandering out of the kitchen. Some people headed for the TV room. A football match was starting.

"_Kaure? Pode me mostrar no mapa onde estamos indo _(Kaure? Can you show me on the map where you think we'll be heading)?" I asked, retrieving my map and spreading it out on the table. The food had all been tidied away after lunch, while Kaure and I discussed the trip.

Kaure showed me where her grandmother grew up. She showed me the places she had talked about, and I made several markings on the map. Before long, I had a good sense of where Bella and I were heading.

Kaure scratched at her bandages, drawing my attention. "_Querida? É hora de eu cuidar desse braço_ (My dear? I think it's time to take care of that arm)," I informed her, folding up my map and storing it in the backpack. Moving to the cupboards, I retrieved the first aid kit and beckoned Kaure to the table. She sat in my seat, and I took Bella's. "_Tem seguido as ordens _(Have you been following orders)?"

"_Sim, doutor _(Yes, doctor)," she claimed, eyes rolling.

"_Pentelha_(Brat)." I laid out the scissors, some disinfectant and fresh gauze. Several curious Pereiras collected to watch me work.

"_Quem, eu _(Who, me)?" Kaure laid her arm on the table.

"_É, você _(Yes, you)," I growled, carefully peeling the bandages off the cut arm.

I was pleased. No infection, and it looked clean. "_Você cuidou bem disso, Kaure. Vai estar bom em alguns dias. Desculpe pela cicatriz_(You've taken good care of this, Kaure. Should be good as new, in a couple of days. Sorry about the scar)."

"_Ei, eu tenho alguma coisa interessante pra conversar__(_Hey, I have something interesting to chat about)," she shrugged. "_Posso dizer as pessoas que eu tive uma briga com um monstro ou um jacaré ou alguma coisa assim _(I can tell people I had a big fight with a monster or an alligator or something)."

"_Você é uma pentelha_ (You _are_ a brat)," I reiterated, slipping the scissor under the stitch. Shame I couldn't do this at vampire speed. There were too many witnesses. Kaure's pain would be greater than it needed to be. How frustrating. "_Como tá indo? Tá doendo _**(**How are you holding up? Does it hurt)?"

"_Um pouco. Termine logo_ (A little. Just get it over with)."

"Okay."

Soon, I had cut the knots on all 46 stitches. The scar was a little irritated. "Bella, love? I put a wet cloth in the freezer last night. Will you get it for me, please?"

"Sure." Bella got the frozen, white dishcloth out of the freezer and took it out of its baggie. She handed it to me and I held it against the stitches.

"_Okay, pior parte agora. Eu vou puxar os pontos o mais rápido o possível. Pode me bater depois. Mas agora, por favor fique parada _(Alright. Worst bit is now. I'm going to pull the stitches as fast as I can. You can hit me later. For now, please keep still)."

"_Okay, estou pronta _(Okay. I'm ready)." Kaure reached for Gustavo's hand and turned her face away. Gustavo watched me with interest.

I picked up the tweezers. I took a deep breath and calculated how fast I could pull the stitches without blowing my cover. Three and a half minutes ought to do it. I hesitated over the first stitch. How much pressure? Not much.

I picked out the stitches at top human speed, swearing when one got stuck. I bypassed it and did the rest, then returned to manoeuvre and ease it out. I noted several gasps and disconcerted thoughts from my humans as I accomplished the task. Perhaps I had still been too quick. As soon as the job was complete, I pressed the frozen cloth against the oozing scar, eyeing Bella warningly, but apparently she was still immune to the lure of human blood.

After a few minutes, the holes left by the stitches dried up, and I took off the cloth to inspect the scar. "_Você tem um belo efeito zíper, Kaure_ (You have a nice zipper effect), Kaure," I claimed. I took a little disinfectant and applied it to the whole area. Then, I got two painkillers out of the kit and gave them to Kaure. Bella moved quickly to get her a glass of water.

"_Sim. Um bom começo de conversa, posso dizer _(Yes. Quite the conversation piece, I would say)," Kaure remarked, having a good look at it.

"_Não vá fazer isso regularmente_ (Don't go doing it regularly)," I advised. "_Se quer arte no seu corpo, vá visitar Fernanda _(If you want body art, go see Fernanda)."

"_Não, obrigada. Isso aqui é o suficiente _(No thanks. This is enough," she grimaced.

"_Boa escolha _(Wise choice)." I picked up all the garbage and carried it over to the trash. Bella re-packed the emergency kit, but instead of putting it in the cupboard, she reached for my backpack and zipped it into there. "Why are you packing that, love?"

"I just have a feeling we might need it," Bella shrugged.

"Okay." I pulled Bella down onto my knee. She slid a hand behind my neck, smiling secretively at the condition of my lap. It was rather ... tented.

Gustavo started fetching coffee for various humans.

"How are you feeling now, Minx?" I asked, sniffing her surreptitiously. She still felt hot to me.

"My stomach's okay now," Bella informed me. Then, out of the blue, she sneezed. All over the place. Right in my face. "Sorry," she winced. Then, she sniffled. Heat poured off of her. She sneezed again, and groaned.

Oh. No.

The telephone rang, and I shifted Bella off my knee to answer it. One guess.

"Hello, Alice," I said, a touch anxiously.

"You've got to get her away from them, Edward. And both of you need to stay away from sentient creatures for the next day and a half."

"Both of us?" I asked, filled with dread.

"Yes. You're already infected. You aren't contagious to humans, but you are contagious to vampires. Bella has mutated the virus. She can infect both humans and vampires."

"Superbug?" I asked, my gut clenching.

"Yeah. I packed medication in Bella's toiletry bag for colds just in case she'd need it, but I didn't _See_ this coming. Both of you need to take some medicine. Send your humans home."

"How?" I wondered, eyes darting about the room. My humans looked like they were in for the duration. They were discussing coffee, sweets and football.

"Tell them there's an emergency at home and you need to be excused."

"Okay, Alice. Call me back?"

"Sure. Just send them. Now, Edward."

"Okay." I hung up and looked at everyone anxiously. "_Mil desculpas, mas tenho um problema em casa. Vocês se importam se pedir para irem embora, e nós nos reunimos outra vez? Twnho coisas pra fazer agora, para meus pais _(I'm terribly sorry, but there's been an emergency at home. Would you mind if I asked you to go, and we'll visit another day? I have some things I must do, now, for my parents)." And both our species. Crap!

A lot of clucking and sympathy ensued, and the Pereiras started packing up. Bella looked at me, failing to comprehend anything but my fear. She sneezed again and excused herself. I pulled her over to me, and whispered in her ear. "You've got to go to bed, now. You've caught Bruna's cold. If we don't isolate ourselves, there's going to be a plague."

"What do you mean?" she whispered, confused.

"Superbug."

"Why? It's just a cold."

"Bella. You're a hybrid. Trans-species contamination. Avian flu? Swine flu? Bubonic plague? SARS?"

Bella went pale, and excused herself. I found Kaure standing behind me, radiating concern. I pulled her aside. "_Bella pegou o resfriado da Bruna. O período de incubação para o germe não devia ser tão curto. Nós precisamos tirar sua família daqui, antes deles pegaram o resfriado da Bella. Ela é um híbrido. Nós não queremos espalhar uma nova doença entre espécies _(Bella has caught Bruna's cold. The incubation period for the germ should not be anywhere near this short. We need to get your family away from here, before they catch it from Bella. She's a hybrid. We don't want to spread any new trans-species illnesses)."

Kaure nodded seriously and called some family members to help pack up the kitchen. I told her to take all the perishable food, as we would be away until the following Friday or Saturday, and to stay away from the house until Wednesday, to ensure no germs lingered. I told everyone how sorry I was to miss out on this day together, and that we'd do something with the family as soon as Bella and I got back. Then, I called out a quick farewell, and shut myself in the bedroom with Bella.

Ten minutes later, I heard the dog barking as our humans marched down to the beach. Bella and I looked at each other, sadly. My cell buzzed, and I leaped on it.

"Alice?"

"Yeah. They gone?"

"Yes. Bella and I are supposed to be on a private charter to Bogota tonight," I informed her. "What on earth are we going to do?"

"Change the flight to tomorrow night. And fly to Manaus. It will make things easier. You can't go anywhere for 30 hours."

"That's cutting into our time, Alice," I fretted. "How, in the name of all that's holy, am I supposed to find this boy in such a short time?"

"Everything still looks good, Edward. But you can't take a virus to the Ticuna. They don't have the same germs as modern societies, never mind a bug strong enough to make a vampire sick. Change the flight. And make sure you take that medication. Not only does it shorten the duration of the illness, it also cuts contagion."

"How do I take it?" I whined. "I can't digest human food, Alice. And how am I going to get sick? I don't even have to use my lungs. Can't I just hold my breath for a couple of days?"

"No, you can't. You know how Carlisle says our bodily fluids remain in our cells, instead of circulating?"

"Yes. And he thinks perhaps our cells regenerate like earthworms' do. Except that if you cut us in four, we're just really miserable, we don't grow a new body."

"Yes, well, you're going to have germs in your cells. The only way to keep some of the virus out of your body will be to make use of your lungs. You will be able to combat it quickly, because the venom will kill it off before long. But do what you can to prevent infection. Before you get sick, take the powder out of the capsules and swallow it."

"Are we going to be awfully sick?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, like you said, it's only a cold until it gets unleashed on new populations. I'm sorry, but you, personally, are going to be miserable. You will feel really sick, because your body's not used to being ill. It won't hit Bella that hard. I _See_ her looking after you. But don't deliver germs to the Ticuna. They won't cope. And don't bring it to any vampires, or you'll be introducing the common cold to our species."

"Shit. I'll be on everyone's hit list if that happens."

"Yeah, exactly. I hope you have some Kleenex on that island."

"This news is not encouraging, Alice."

"Well, the good part is, Kaure is going to stew about your quest. She is going to wonder if her sister, or any of her relatives have a phone, and she's going to spend the rest of the afternoon finding out."

"And do they?" I wondered.

"Yes. Her nephew Alessandro has one. So, he and Kaure are going to talk about you. That will shave hours off your list of things to do. Eruicha and Alessandro will meet you at the airport in _Manaus_."

"Thank God for small mercies. Then what?"

"They'll tell you where to go. You'll give them a packet of pictures. Then, you'll go to the coordinates they give you, and you'll wait to be accepted by the natives, by which time, you and Bella will no longer be contagious."

"That doesn't sound so bad," I said.

"No, it's not. It's working out better , with Kaure's help, than you could have done all alone. The only thing you have to worry about is this virus."

"Joy."

"You ready to go?" Alice wondered.

"Yes. We packed last night."

"Then phone the Dumont, change your flight, bring Bella up to date, and go to bed," my sister ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't forget we love you," Alice said.

"Yeah, likewise. Hey! How was the trip to Missouri?"

"Fantastic. Edward?"

"Yes?"

"She knew who I was."

I gawped into the phone. "Cynthia _knew_ you? Did she freak out?"

"No. She loves me. She was heartbroken when I left home. And I learned a lot. I'm okay. Better than okay. I'm happy. But please, we can discuss this when you're back home in Forks. Get your chores done now, before you get sick. And Edward? Don't be frightened. You will get well. By tomorrow, you'll be a lot better, but you'll still be contagious. So just isolate yourself, okay?"

"Okay. Far be it from me to bet against you."

"Can I have that written in blood, please?"

"Hah. No."

"Have you packed extra cell phone batteries?"

"No," I said, moving to the closet. "Anything else you _See_ us wanting?"

"The sleeping bag."

"Okay."

"Enjoy your trip. It's going to be a real adventure. Oh. Take a bowl to put water in for washing. Don't let Bella put so much as a toe in the river. The fish have teeth."

"Thanks. That it?"

"I think so. Love you."

"Love you, too. I expect to hear about Cynthia when we get home."

"Okay. Get a move on."

"Yes ma'am. Bye."

"Bye." The line hummed. I retrieved batteries, the blanket and the bowl, and packed them. I grabbed our tickets for the plane, phoned the Dumont, and changed the booking. Then, I went in to the bedroom, filled Bella in on all the important details, and brought her the last box of tissues.

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

**Thursday, August 24th, 10 pm:**

_...cough cough. Cough cough cough cough cough. Cough cough._

One of the perks of being undead is rarely being in pain, and never being sick.

I groaned. I used to worry about forgetting things from my human life. Bella reminded me of so many things, I no longer fretted about memories being hazy. Being sick was not one of the things I could forget. Fact is, I remembered being sick about all too well. I remembered everything about my final illness. The reason for my demise. The reason for my undeath.

All the bad stuff was ingrained in my body like grooves in a vinyl record. My body remembered the fear. It remembered the searing heartache of being told my father had passed. It remembered the cramps, and the inability to retain any fluids. It remembered becoming listless. Resigned to death. And then, it remembered Carlisle, biting into my neck. And the burning. No, I could never forget the burning.

It was only a blasted cold. But it _wasn't_ only a cold. It was a trip back to the worst time of my life, and I was not a happy camper.

I was mad, but not at Bella. I was mad at myself, and I couldn't figure out why. Really, it was nobody's fault. We didn't know she could still get sick. We didn't know the illness would be accelerated. We didn't know a little baby could have us both flat on our backs.

Well, not flat on our backs. That made the cough worse. We were both propped up in bed, shivering under the covers. Yeah, shivering. I had a fever. Go figure. And human medication didn't seem to be helping one bit, no matter what Alice claimed.

Kaure had phoned at about 8pm, to see how we were doing. I had talked to her briefly in the kitchen, since Bella was napping. Mercifully, nobody else had become sick. Just Bruna, who was giving her mother a bad evening. So, I admitted to Kaure that this having a cold thing really sucked. But I wasn't going to whine to Bella. I was damned if I was going to let Bella know how upset I was about it. God forbid she should feel guilty.

"Feel any bedder?" Bella snuffled, running her hand through my hair. I couldn't decide whether that helped, or made my skin ache more. I stilled her hand, linking our fingers, and kissed it.

"I'b okay," I mumbled, and turned my head away to sneeze. "Aauugh, crab!" I felt like my head was freakin' exploding. It was weird, having sinusitis. It was even more strange having no sense of smell. My lungs had somehow cooperated and provided congestion. Lucky me. I mopped my face with toilet paper. Yeah, we were out of Kleenex.

"I'll take dat as a 'doh'. I'b sorry I bade you sick," Bella sniffed.

"It's okay, Bella. Not your fault. Just try and get sobe rest, darli'g." I turned toward the window, fluffing my pillow. I was bored. At least humans could sleep when they were sick. "We'be got a big day cobing up." Behind me, Bella sighed and fidgeted, unable to get comfortable.

I ran through some Ticuna in my head. A twenty-six letter alphabet: _ a b c ch d e f g i j l m n __͠n ng o p q r s t u ü w x y. _Ticuna was structured similarly to Japanese, but not as complex. There were not many tenses or descriptive words. The thing that worried me about it, was that sometimes the same word had several meanings depending on how it was pitched.

English has three pitches: high, medium and low. Ticuna has five. The highest is pronounced nasally, the three middle are pitched medium-high, medium, and medium-low, and the lowest is pitched in the throat. So, a word spelled one way, pronounced three different ways, has vastly different meanings. Even if we were successful at finding some people willing to speak to us, they might not understand me at all.

Of course, if I still had this cold, they wouldn't understand me anyway. Come on, Edward. Cheer up.

"Moga-chino?"

"Mmm?"

"You awage?"

I huffed a laugh. "Yeah."

"Whad did your mudder do for you, when you were sick? Dere weren'd a lot of bedicines back den, were dere?" Bella blew her nose, whimpering a little. I rolled back over and gave her a pat on the head. Her eyes were all puffy and she looked completely miserable.

I pulled her into my arms. It was weird not being skin to skin. Bella was wearing our t-shirt, and my socks. I had on my black velour track suit. "Chigen soup. Musdard plasders. Sometimes de dogter would prescribe sobethig to bri'g down feber, if it was really bad. Bed rest. Dere wasn't much else we could do. Not like today. And dere was no TB or radio to distrack you."

"You dow we soun' ridiculous, righd?" Bella smirked against my chest.

I laughed a little. "Dis was not an experience I planned on habi'g wid you, Bella."

"Tell me."

I started to chuckle.

"Whad's got you?" Bella frowned.

I had remembered something. "When I was older, I had _choo,_ sorry, hod toddies." I wiped my nose.

"And whad's so funny aboud dat?"

"You know whad a hod toddy is, right?" I asked, still laughing. "I todally forgot dis story Bella."

"Enlighden me," Bella said, a little cranky.

"It's hot wader and brown sugar with a liddle rumb in it."

"Okay."

"When I was aboud sixdeen, I had a miserable cough." Both Bella and I started coughing after I said the word. Must be psychological. "My parends left me hobe from church. And I thoughd maybe a hod toddy would help."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah," I sniffed. "So I heated up sobe wadder and god oud a nice big tumbler."

"I think I see where dis is goi'g," Bella smiled against my chest.

"I fetched the boddle my mudder kept for bedicinal purposes. Drust me, she really did only keep it for bedicinal purposes."

"Uh-huh."

"I poured myself a good six ounces of rumb, and topped it up wid hod wadder."

"Oh, shit."

"Dat's whad my fadder said, and he didn'd swear ofden. I was drunker dan a skunk. On a Sunday, no less, and my mudder had invided back this old church lady to luncheon who was nosier dan Mrs Sdanley and twice as ugly."

"Whad happened?" Bella was giggling already.

"Well, afder I fell down the sdairs,"

"You fell down the sdairs?" she giggled.

"Yup. Afder I fell down the sdairs, I god up -in my pajamas no less- and enquired afder the health of the old baddleaxe."

"Oh, no. I bed your parends had a fit."

"Dey actually feld sorry for me undil I opened my mouth."

"Whad did you say to her?"

"I said 'Hello, Mrs McViddie. Thag you for comi'g to see the invalid. I know you'll do a gread job of telli'g everyone in town all aboud it. Oh. I see I'm nod quide dressed appropriadely. Please make sure everyone knows thad, too. You're the besd gossip in Chicago and I shall be highly disappoinded if I'm not the talk of the towd by tomorrow."

"You didn't!" Bella gasped.

"Well, I don'd really rebember. My fadder told me the next day when he was beading my ass with the belt." I giggled hysterically, feeling the deed had been well-worth the punishment, but Bella didn't seem impressed.

"He hit you for sayi'g somethi'g inappropriate when you were unintentionally drunk?" she growled.

"Oh, doh. He hit me for _bei'g _drunk. Consideri'g I had been drunk once before, he figured I should have knowd what was happeni'g. He told be, afder, dat he was really glad I confronted the old hag."

There. Now I had her . There was the laugh I'd been hoping for. We both howled, laughing far harder than was warranted, in the way that people have when they're not feeling well and something makes them forget about it.

"Okay. Now I have sobe affection for your fadder. Maybe he wasn'd such an ogre," Bella snorted and blew her nose.

"Nah, he was jusd a product of his tibe. Parends struck deir kids back id the day."

"Whad was the belt like?"

I frowned at my wife quizzically. "Whad do you thi'g it was like? Id hurd like hell."

"No, I bean, I always picture it as a kind ob worn, brown thig dat was preddy wide."

"Nod even close. Trust be, I rebember dat! He was a well-off lawyer don'd forget. Id was black. Black ad narrow. It cut preddy good, and left welts. I didn'd siddown for days sobetibes."

"Oh, Boga-chino. Thad's why you god so upset whed I cut you with de whip."

"I guess. Drop id. I'b not mad anybore."

Bella huffed a sigh, dabbing her nose with more toilet paper. "You sound so awful. I'b god to admit, I was afraid you'd be whini'g."

"Bella? I'b dyi'g to whine," I admitted, tossing a wad of tissue at the waste basket.

"Aw. Go ahead. Whine. But just a liddle. Do it for log and it will get annoyi'g."

"Okay." I put on a fake whine. "I really hade bei'g sick. Especially anythi'g to do with coughi'g." I had a coughing fit. I think my lung came out. So much for trying to clown it up.

"Oh, Edward. You're blue."

_Cough cough_ "Hell!" I wheezed. "You should sleep, Bella."

"Okay. Shall I pud out the lights?"

"Yes, please."

Bella climbed over me and turned my light out. Then, she put out her own. "There. Bedder?"

"Yes." We snuggled up under the white comforter. If I had to be sick, at least I wasn't alone. At least I would get better, and another illness was unlikely to happen, ever again. And I wouldn't lose my Bella to a cold. In that, I could rest secure. " Whad would I do withoud you, Binx?"

"You'd hab nobody to tell your fuddy stories to," she smiled.

"I lub you."

"Yeah. I lub you too, Boga-chino."

**o~o~0~o~o**

**Friday, August 25th, 10 am:**

It was shockingly cold and wet on my thigh. Rough. I squirmed unhappily.

"I'm just going to wash you down, love," Bella informed me.

"Nnn." I complained, trying to dig my way up out of the blackness.

"Sweetheart? Can you hear me?"

Yeah. Am I under water? Rest. I need rest.

I whimpered, turning my head away.

"Edward? Are you conscious?" My angel fretted.

Bella. I fought my way out of the blackness, opening confused eyes into her worried ones. She sighed, wringing out her freezing cloth in a bowl, and ran it over my abdomen. I shuddered. So cold. My skin hurt where the cloth rubbed. The soft light from the lamps stabbed at my eyes.

"Was I asleep? I asked stupidly.

"No, love. You've been delirious with fever for hours." She ran the cloth down me again. I grunted and pushed her hand away.

"Hurts." My eyes drifted shut. Let me have peace.

"Sorry, love. You're sweating venom onto Esme's sheets."

"Sweati'g?" I looked down at myself, naked, and saw beads of silver everywhere. My vision swam. I shut my eyes again. I let Bella wash me, gritting my teeth.

"How do you feel?" Bella crooned.

"Shitty." I rubbed crust out of my eyes. How did she remove my clothes?

"Would you prefer a shower?"

"Too dizzy." My voice was rough. My throat hurt. "You're bedder. Did I sgare you?"

"No. Alice said I'd cope better than you, and be well sooner. She called. Carlisle's going to call later."

"Good."

"Can I get you anything?"

I considered, and felt pathetic. "Unfortunately, doh. I'b so thirsty."

"I could hunt for you. There must be something small on this island I could catch."

I laughed, wallowing in my misery. Yeah, right. Like she could catch me anything with that nose.

"Thanks a lot," Bella chortled.

Did I just say that out loud? Way to go, Cullen. Insult the woman who's taking care of you. I felt myself flush. Yeah, I definitely had a fever. Too bad we didn't have a thermometer, because I'd have loved to know exactly how hot a sick vampire could get. Hot enough to kill the filter on my mouth, obviously.

"I'll be back as quick as I can," my angel said, sliding off the bed.

"No. Wait, don'd go," I cried, flailing out in search of her hand. Cullen? You are such an infant.

Bella patted me, and pulled free. "Just be patient. I won't be long. I promise."

"Don't bri'g any birds, I'b not eati'g that," I warned.

"Yes, sir," I heard from a distance.

**o~o~0~o~o**

**Friday, August 25th, 1pm:**

"Edward?"

I squirmed, trying to escape from the light.

"Sweetheart? I'm back. I brought you a snack. Not gourmet, but it'll have to do in a pinch."

The pain in my throat flared. I tried to speak, throat rasping. I rolled onto my arm, to lever myself upright. Bella took my shoulders, and propped me up with pillows. I hated being weak. Weaker than her. Emasculated. _Well, that's a stupid attitude. Remember how she's lived, dumb ass? She's been sick loads of times. And injured. Part of you feels smug when she's sick because you're not vulnerable. Admit it._

"You caught something?" I asked, sounding like I'd been sucking on gravel for a couple of weeks.

Bella laughed. "Thanks for your faith in me, love. What? Did you expect to have the burden of feeding me forever? I have to learn. It's not a fancy meal, but you'll have to settle, because they're all I could find. I hope you can still eat these. I killed them about fifteen minutes ago."

I rubbed my eyes and risked opening one. I sucked my breath in between my teeth. The light was blinding. "Bella? Would you turn out the lights, please? They're hurting my eyes."

Bella hurried to comply. I realized something warm and furry was lying on the bed. From the little I could smell, it was not too unappetizing. As soon as Bella flipped of the second light, I risked squinting. My eyes adjusted much more slowly than usual to the blackness. I reached out a hand and felt the lump on the bed. Furry. A pile of racoons. A big pile.

"Not bad, apex predator," I declared, picking the first one up. I bit into the loose flesh surrounding the jugular. Tolerable flavour. They were omnivores, after all. But it would have been better, I suspected, were all my taste buds not dead.

Unfortunately, there's not much to a raccoon. I dropped the first one to the floor and picked up the second, tearing through the animal's sinews. This one was definitely an older animal. The blood bathed my throat in warmth, soothing it. Better.

"Before you get the next one, I want you to take your medicine. I took mine with my meal. I thought, maybe, if we took it with blood, it would absorb better."

"My wife is so smart," I said. Bella unscrewed a caplet and passed it to me. I poured the powder onto my tongue. It was incredibly bitter. I bit into my third animal, washing it down as quickly as possible. Then I took the second and third caplets' contents, repeating my actions.

By the time I had made my way through eight raccoons, I was feeling more like myself. "I think you were right, Bella. I think the medicine is working."

"Yeah, I feel a lot better. But we're supposed to take the caplets three times a day, so I hope the effects last. I'm not sure where to find more prey. I think I decimated the local raccoon population," my wife said wryly. "Is Esme going to kill me?"

I shook my head, and tipped it back to let the soothing liquid coat the back of my throat. I licked a trickle of blood from my mouth. Raccoon was actually decent fare, I decided. "No. Raccoons eat bird eggs. Esme will be glad you picked them to bring home for dinner."

"Vampire take-out," Bella joshed, smiling smugly.

"Yeah. Fast food. Thanks, Bella. They're not bad." I reached for another one.

"No, they're not."

"Wow. How many did you catch tonight?"

"Barring the one I bit that got away, seventeen."

I turned panicked eyes on my mate.

"I'm only joshing, Mocha-chino. Where's your sense of humour?" she laughed.

"Brat," I declared, teeth poised over animal number nine. "I told you, don't gas me about vampire animals. They're absolutely deadly." I sank my teeth into my meal, feeling the venom pour into it, then started to suck.

"Em's vampire wolf?" Bella smirked.

"Mm-hmm."

"Let me guess. Em was a newborn, and Rosalie couldn't keep control of him. So, they went hunting, he bit the wolf, it got away, and it terrorized the local forest population."

I took my teeth out of the raccoon, and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "I wish it were that simple," I said, eyes rolling. I gently set the raccoon on the floor with the others. "How on earth did you carry all these animals home, Bella? Actually, how did you kill them all?"

"Kaure left eggs behind in the fridge. I snuck up on the raccoons, cracked one, and set them down. Every time one peeked out of the trees to go get them, I nabbed it. And carrying them home was easy. I carried them by their tails, just like Davy Crockett."

"Queen of the wild frontier," I teased.

"You sound a lot better now," Bella stated.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Em's wolf?" Bella growled. "Come on, I fed you, didn't I?"

I laughed a little."Okay, but first, would you kindly take the raccoons outside? Trust me, you don't want to leave them lying around. We can bury them in the morning, but they won't smell pretty, and I don't think I'm up to uprooting a tree right now."

"Okay." Bella opened the French door, admitting some chilly air, gathered the raccoons' bodies, and took them outside. I shivered. Man, how sucky was that? It's only a cold. Bella came in, shutting the door, and caught me trying to bundle up. "Sorry, Mocha-chino."

"It's okay. I do feel better. Thanks for taking care of me. You must have been upset if I was delirious."

"You promised you'd share your fears with me, Edward Cullen," Bella remonstrated softly.

Busted.

I wilted into the pillows, feeling the weakness swamp me. I hated it.

"You went on and on about losing me. About Ren killing me."

"I love you both, Bella. It's not a ... rational fear, because I can see your body changing into something durable at an astounding rate. I love Ren. I want her. And I'm sure we'll get her without me losing you. I'm frightened of the unknown, that's all. I'll probably be better once we have some information."

"And what if the information we collect scares you even more?" Bella asked, biting her lip. I reached out and cupped her cheek.

"You're the one always telling me to have faith. God has set this all up for a reason. All the little soldiers are lining up so nicely, without any input from me. So how can I question that? I think we're going to learn something helpful. I think this trip is going to be highly beneficial. We're missing a puzzle piece, that's all."

"Huh?"

"Well, we know that vampires are producing offspring. We know the mothers take on vampire traits. We know the Incubi neglect to take care of the mothers, and the mothers die. But why would you take on vampire qualities if you weren't meant to survive? No, the mothers get strong, Bella, and they're meant to live. They are _designed_ to live. Something prevents that, and I suspect it has everything to do with the sire. I won't call them fathers. They don't behave like fathers, they behave like dogs."

"So you think, if the ... sire was present at the birth, the mother would survive?"

"That's exactly what I think. At very least, if the mother started to bleed out, her ... mate -I say mate because obviously the women regard the sires as their mates, even if it's not reciprocal- the mate could transform her by biting. Perhaps there are other things the father is meant to do to prevent the mother from getting weak in the first place. And if he's not there ..."

"There's no hope."

"Exactly. But I will be with you, Bella. No matter what."

"Yes. I know. We will survive, and Ren will be fine."

"Did I say anything else, while I was ... unconscious?" I asked tentatively.

Bella snorted. "Just funny things."

"Like what?" I wondered.

"Like, you kept insisting Carlisle was not to bite you this time. Apparently that's my job. He phoned, briefly, to tell me I could call if I needed him."

I smirked a little. "Really," I said coolly. "I like the idea of you biting me. You know that."

"Yes. And you praised my ... oral skills. You claimed Carlisle should get out so I could take care of you."

"Aw, in the name -I didn't say it while my Dad was on the phone with you, did I?"

"Nope."

"Thank God."

"But you did sing me the 'Cutchi Cutchi' song while I was talking to him."

"Crap. You're gassing me." I pinched my nose, but it ached, so I stopped. Maybe sinusitis was the answer to beating that habit. No, I don't want sinus pain that long.

"Not joshing. Now, can I have that story you promised, or is it embarrassing you for some reason?"

"How did you know?"

"I feel the aura of avoidance about you. Normally, you love to tell me stories. So, are you gonna give?"

I sighed.

"Please?" Bella fluttered her lashes at me. Yeah, she was getting well.

I rearranged myself on the pillows. My sweat had soaked in, leaving them chilly. I did not, however, feel strong enough to get up, so I fidgeted instead. "Okay, I give."

Bella crawled over to wrap herself around me, but retreated with a wrinkled nose. "You need a shower," she declared.

"I'm still a little dizzy," I volunteered sheepishly.

"I could sponge you down," she offered.

"I'd prefer a hot shower," I admitted.

"Okay. I'll help you out."

"What if I fall?" I fretted.

"Then we'll find out if I'm strong enough to lift you, and if I'm not, you'll have to crawl back to bed," Bella shrugged.

"Okay. I'm sold." I pulled back the sheets, and swung my legs to the floor. The room spun around a couple of times. Bella stood beside me.

"Wait," she ordered, leaving the room at the speed of light.

Bella returned with a kitchen chair, which she placed against the wall between the bathroom door and the bedroom door. She stripped off her clothes and disappeared into the washroom. I heard her arranging towels and the soap. She turned the water on and adjusted the temperature. Then, she came back to fetch me.

"Up, o apex predator," she snicked.

"Oh, yeah. Make fun of me," I pouted.

"Well, I know it's not very nice, but I have to admit that it's kind of ... bizarrely ... enjoyable for me, seeing you sick after all the times you've had to look after me. Only because I know you're going to be better by this evening. Kind of makes us more equal." Bella stuck out her arms, palms up. I put my hands down on her arms and she took my arms firmly in hand. I stood. Carefully. Had I possessed blood, it all would have rushed for my feet. I couldn't understand why I had vertigo. I didn't have a circulatory system. Perhaps oxygen wasn't getting through to my cells.

"Wonderful," I declared, allowing my wife to steer me into the bathroom. I tried not to lean on her too hard. "I'm glad I can make you happy by being totally useless."

"Poor baby. You'll be better soon. Suck it up."

"Women are mean," I declared, taking baby steps.

"Women birth babies," Bella reminded me. "But thanks for proving you're a typical man. You've proven once and for all that you're not perfect," she teased.

"Minx." I stepped under the hot water, and immediately felt a rush of relief. Placing both hands against the tiles on the back wall, I allowed Bella to soap me up and wash me down, feeling like a broken down horse. The steam was helping to clear the remaining congestion. I coughed and choked, feeling the phlegm in my chest break up.

"Wow. You're still turning blue. Shame we can't give you asthma meds. Remember how Dr Gerundy gave me that inhaler when I had bronchitis?"

I spit up the phlegm. Glamourous. "It'll be over soon, like you said," I wheezed, sucking in humid air.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for laughing. Watching you cough is just surreal. I hope Ren can't act as a carrier. We'll have to isolate her if she ever gets sick," Bella said practically.

Fuck me.

Bella laughed, delighted. Wait, did I say that out loud? I blushed, hotly. She laughed louder. Women. "I hate being sick. It takes me back to bad times," I whined.

Bella stopped laughing. "Aw, I know, love. I've been trying to kid you out of feeling blue. It's not working. I'm sorry." she squirted shampoo into her hand, and lathered me up.

"I'm just being a baby. Ignore me." _No, don't ignore me. Be my mother and baby me. I seriously need one right now._

Bella steered my head under the shower head, and washed out the shampoo. It felt nice. She shut off the water, and reached for a towel, taking my arm again. "Don't move," she ordered.

I turned my head toward her, and went down like a pole axed steer. Bella was under me, holding me up. My breath scythed in and out. I put the rebellious foot back under me, and fought for balance.

"Okay, okay," she murmured reassuringly. "Just stay still until you find your feet. Okay, good. Step. Yes. One more. Good. Now hold onto the counter and _don't move_."

"Right, sorry," I moaned.

"No big, sweetheart." Bella took a towel and rubbed me down. She got a smaller one and threw it over my head, and then retrieved my robe and dressed me in it. I concentrated on not falling down, totally punch-drunk.

Bella threw my towel on the floor and grasped my arms again. She steered me out to the chair and pushed me down in it. I shivered a little. The room, which had seemed stuffy before, felt chilly now that I was wet. I rubbed my hair with the towel, peeking out to see what Bella was up to.

She stripped the bed and put on fresh sheets, singing 'Adored' under her breath. I smiled a little.

Bella didn't bother disrobing me. She manoeuvred me back into bed, robe and all, and tucked me up. Then, she crawled up next to me, and combed through my hair with her fingers. I basked in the attention. When I started purring, she giggled a little.

"I think you're in danger of getting better," my wife declared.

"Yeah, I think so," I said, the corner of my mouth turning up. "At least I've stopped sounding like Elmer Fudd." Bella's cell buzzed, and she moved to retrieve it off the nightstand.

"Hi, Carlisle," she smiled.

"Hello, Bella how are you?"

"Much better. The bug didn't hit me very hard," Bella said, looking at me.

"And my son?"

"Still kicking, Dad," I smiled ruefully.

"Well hello, Edward. Nice to hear you conscious and making sense. Alice says you're done with fever, and you won't need any more medicine until you get to the jungle tomorrow."

"Why are we moving through this virus so quickly? Normally, I'd be sick for a week," Bella asked my Dad.

"It's the venom. As you know, it cleans and repairs our cells. Eventually, it will kill the bug."

"Edward fed, and took some medicine with the blood, and now he seems a lot better. He's still dizzy, but the sinusitis is gone and his cough is breaking up."

"How did you hunt if you're dizzy?" Carlisle asked quizzically.

"I hunted for him, and brought home the food," Bella smiled smugly. There was dead silence. I cringed a little, waiting for the reaction. Then, I heard Jasper chuckle in the background. Heaven help me. My brothers would be insufferable.

"Jasper!" Carlisle scolded. "Well done, Bella. You should hunt when you get off the plane, and take your medicine with the blood again. Oh, and watch the congestion. It can get worse when you fly. Got any chewing gum?"

"You aren't serious," I moaned.

"Perfectly serious. You don't need an ear infection."

"I've got some, Carlisle. I'll get it into him," Bella declared. Crap. Outnumbered.

"It had better be mint, Bella," I warned. She nodded, not taking my growl the least bit seriously.

"Edward? Alice says you're going to be better about three hours earlier than she expected," Carlisle informed me.

I perked up quite a bit, purring again.

"Is he purring?" Carlisle asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he likes being the centre of attention," my mate teased, winking at me. I stopped purring and pouted. She reached out and played with my hair again. Mollified, I snuggled into the covers and shut my eyes. The purr started again. Yeah, so I'm a baby. So what? Hopefully, I'd never be sick again. Might as well make the most of it.

"Okay, it sounds like everything will be fine. Make sure you take the medication with you."

"Okay. I'll pack it now," Bella promised.

"Try to stay out of trouble for five minutes, would you please?" Carlisle begged.

"Yeah. Well? Danger Magnet," Bella shrugged.

"Both of you," Carlisle growled.

"Yes, Dad," I said, feeling giddy for no logical reason.

"Edward, are you feeling alright? I've never heard you purr," Carlisle pressed.

"He purrs all the time," Bella shrugged. "You won't recognize him when you see him."

"I saw the pictures. I don't recognize him now," Carlisle said incredulously. Didn't he know I was listening? For some reason, it struck me as funny. I snickered silently and purred all the louder. Bella held out the phone toward me and grinned wickedly.

"Esme? Our son is purring. I don't believe it. Listen."

I purred loudly, just to get the reaction from my mother. Em and Rose? They were going to look like amateurs next to me and Bella.

"Edward, is that really you?" my mother asked suspiciously.

My eyes rolled. "No. There's some other guy here with Bella. Yes, of course it's me, Mother!" I smirked.

"Merciful heavens. What next? You two take care on your journey."

"We will, dear," I said. I was abruptly taken over by a paroxysm of coughing. I shoved the phone back at Bella.

"He's turning blue again. You sure he's going to be well enough, Carlisle?" Bella fretted.

"Well, that cough is breaking up, which normally wouldn't happen for at least three days. I think you two are getting through this very well. You should be okay by tomorrow. I don't think the germ is as powerful as we feared, although I still want you to avoid humans in case it is devastating to them."

"Okay."

"Go to bed. Get your rest, and behave yourselves."

Despite the cough, I snickered like a seventeen year old guy ought to, when told to behave nicely in bed with a girl.

"Edward? Stop sounding like Emmett. You're scaring me," Carlisle growled.

I guffawed into my pillow, cozy in the sheets.

"Esme? We're in trouble," my father declared. Carlisle, the brat, patronized us. "Okay... Dad and Mom are going bye-bye now, children. Talk to us once you're in the jungle."

"Yes, sir. Love you," I wheezed out.

"Love you, too. Bye kids."

"Bye," we chorused.

"Okay. What's bitten you?" Bella demanded, gawping.

"Ah, I'm just remembering Emmett and Rose," I choked, eyes glinting. "Purring everywhere, snogging in public, knocking down walls ... whole houses in fact. And getting caught, at least once a week, trying to sneak into the house naked because they'd shredded their clothes. I'm thinking about playing up the lust, just to shock them all."

"You're a very naughty, depraved vampire, Mr Cullen," Bella claimed, coughing a little. "Goodness. Like you haven't shocked them enough already. If Carlisle weren't dead, you'd put him in cardiac arrest.

"Hey, I have 80 years of teasing to make up for. You know that," I protested.

"Mr Cullen? Am I going to get to play something up, too?" Bella asked, fluttering her lashes at me.

"Ye-ah. Like what?" I wondered, amusement kindling.

"I want to play up my newborn temper, if you wish me to play up our newlywed lust. I want to scare the living hell out of Em."

"I have absolutely every intention of supporting you in that goal, Mrs Cullen," I crooned.

"Then I agree to drive them all crazy with our lusty behaviour, except I don't want to get caught coming in naked once a week."

I pouted mendaciously. "No?"

"No. I want to get caught twice a week."

I started to cough right in the middle of my 'grr-wow'. "I'm too sick to flirt," I lamented, coughing up the second lung.

"Life sucks, sweet thing."

"It does today."

"Poor baby. I think we should take pictures of you, to preserve the moment."

I groaned, pulling the sheet over my head. "No."

"Aw, come on. Ren will be so interested someday. And if she does end up being Typhoid Mary, God forbid, we'll need ammo to keep her from getting upset about staying away from people. You look awful."

"Thank you so much. With friends like you, who needs enemies?" Typhoid Mary was a plague carrier. She stayed healthy while infecting hundreds of people. Well, maybe Ren would infect people with illness when she fell ill, but I prayed she wouldn't become a permanent carrier. "You fight dirty," I said from under the sheet. I slapped it down. "Okay."

"You have to pose. Pick up the toilet paper," Bella ordered.

I growled, and did as I was told. My wife was, after all, nursing me. I had better humour her or she might decide to get out the mustard plaster. Ick. Bella snapped pictures as I lay there unenthusiastically. She giggled.

"Perfect," she declared, turning the camera screen to face me.

Yeah, perfectly horrid. My lips were actually blue, I noted, and I had dark purple circles under my puffy eyes. And my nose was purple. I looked like I'd been hanged about three days previous, except corpses don't normally hold up rolls of tp and attempt to smile for the camera. The only corpses that don't play dead in photos belong in Anne Rice books.

I groaned and threw my head back on the bed. Hopefully, there would be no more occasions for the family to throw a Roast in my honour, because I knew what pictures would be in it. If I thought the Reception guests seeing me and Bella half-naked in handcuffs was bad, it would be nothing to what my evil relatives could pull now.

Of course, there was always Esme's Facebook. I threw a blanketed arm over my eyes, and sighed.

"Oh, come on, honey. They're not that bad."

My voice was muffled by bedding. "We're tempting my siblings, Bella. They're going to find an excuse to Roast us. I should at least get to take a picture of you looking ill, too."

"Sounds fair. Too bad we can't get one of us together."

I came out of hiding. "We can try. It might not turn out, but it's worth a go," I decided. Bella hopped into bed and picked up a bunch of tissue, melodramatically wiping her nose. I took her picture, feeling snarky. Then, with bits of tissue unwound around us, I held the camera out and tried to get us both in a picture. "You'll have to rest your head on me, Bella," I stated.

Bella rested her head on my shoulder. Just as I took the picture, she sneezed. I grinned. Perfect.

"No fair. Take another one," Bella snarled.

"Fine." I took another one and showed it to her. She nodded her approval. "But you're forbidden to delete the first one," I said, handing the phone back.

"And he calls me mean?" Bella directed at the ceiling. She rolled away from me and put the phone on her bedside table.

"Hold on. We should send those home to Carlisle now. Might even help him to see our symptoms."

"At very least, these will increase his number of prayers for us," Bella laughed, rolling back and handing me the phone. My dexterity was still better than hers, because although she was now fast, she didn't have enough control over her strength, yet, to be gentle and fast at the same time.

"Yeah," I chuckled into my toilet paper. "And, maybe, get us a little sympathy."

"Esme will worry."

"Esme will see we're okay. And she'll trust Alice and Carlisle's assessments."

"Yeah. Edward?"

"Yep?

"Were-pire story?"

"Okay, okay."

"Yay!" Bella clapped and wriggled.

"Once upon a time, there was a newborn named Emmett Wallace McCarty Cullen."

"Yeah." Bella snuggled down against my shoulder.

"He was big and wild, so even after the first few months were over, he was never left without three babysitters. His maker, Rosalie, couldn't keep control of him. She couldn't get him to obey, even if he was in love with her. It bothered her to tears, because she loved him too and didn't want any harm to come to him."

"Aww. Edward? When a male vampire creates a new one, he's the 'sire'. What's a female sire called?"

"The 'dam'. What did you think she was called, the 'bitch'?" I thought about Rosalie, and then decided it may have been an appropriate title. I cackled with glee. Bella laughed with me, then shrugged and motioned for me to continue.

"So. Very often, Emmett's brother Edward was appointed babysitter. Edward could usually read Emmett's mind, and get him what he needed before he figured out how to express it."

"Sounds practical."

"Yeah. And Edward had nothing better to do, not having a mate, so he was an easy pick whenever newborn sitting was needed."

"Poor Edward. Did the grown-ups take advantage of free babysitting?"

"Absolutely. It was Not Fair. Eventually, the parents got pretty reliant on Edward to look after Emmett, and they slacked off of the duty. And Rose didn't like to go out in the winter. She hated breaking her nails, and they seemed to get broken on the ice every time she went out.

"Anyway, the winter of 1937 was particularly harsh, and Emmett was bored. The pickings in Alaska were not good, because most of the caribou and musk ox had taken off into Canada to forage for food, and the big predators were hibernating. The family was subsisting on substandard prey, like wolves, foxes and rabbits. Kind of miserable.

"Edward decided to take Emmett over the border into Canada. The two brothers ran north east until they were all the way to Great Bear Lake in the North West Territories. Everything between Alaska and the Lake was pretty much frozen solid, and there were no animals to eat. So, they were both pretty thirsty by the time they got to the lake.

"Oh, my."

"Edward ran Emmett around the northern perimeter of the lake, and back south on the eastern shore. As they came around the southern shore of the lake, they discovered a large pack of wolves."

"And feasted?" Bella bit her lip a little. I knew how she felt about eating wolves. She was always afraid they were somebody's cousin.

"They were only animals, like any others, Bella. And they weren't endangered then. So yes, they fell upon the wolves and had the first filling meal available to them in months. And Edward, thinking with his stomach, wasn't keeping a close enough eye on Emmett. Emmett had lots of hunting experience, and Edward figured he couldn't get into any trouble when they were so isolated."

"We're talking about _Emmett_, love," Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly. So they were sitting around, pretty much patting their bellies, when Emmett mentioned he 'might have kind of accidentally um bitten this wolf, and not killed it'."

Bella snorted and had to blow her nose. "Hah. Continue."

"Lots of wolves had been congregating at the lake, and they all smelled the same. So the brothers spent three days chasing them all down, trying to find out what happened to the one that had been bitten." Bella smiled, her puffy eyes dreamy as she pictured the scene.

"On the fourth day, Rosalie showed up. She had followed the scent of her mate to the lake, and wanted to know what was keeping him from home. When Edward explained what had happened, shouldering the blame, Rosalie stomped home in a fury to Carlisle, and told him there was a wolf-vampire out on the ice somewhere, and that it was all Edward's fault.

"Oh! Poor Edward. Then what?"

"Then, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie ran to the lake, to help with the search. Meanwhile, the wolf-pire was looking for food and a good fight. Gradually, the Cullens and Miss Hale started stumbling across dead animals, horribly maimed and drained of blood. By coordinating their evidence, they were able to trace the fearful creature's movements. It smelled odd, you see. Not like a vampire or a wolf. So they had to figure out how to track it."

Bella nodded.

"They traced the wolf-pire to the outskirts of Coppermine, a town right on the south side of the Amundsen Gulf. It was unbearably cold, and what humans were there, tended to hide indoors. But their precious dogs, although they treated them like family members, were sometimes tied up outside the dwellings. And the huskies were beginning to disappear.

"The Eskimos, who now prefer to be called Inuit, started to watch, and the devilish wolf got bold and snatched dogs with them sitting right there. Thank goodness it preferred dogs to humans. However, attempts to shoot and stab it to death failed, and the hunters were growing convinced it was a demon."

"Oh, no," Bella said, eyes morphing to black.

"Oh, yes. To the point where the Eskimos, were talking about calling in the Mounties or the Canadian Army to track down and kill the creature that was making off with their dogs."

"So what happened?"

"By triangulating, the Cullens came across the scent they were looking for, and began to track it back toward the north, and west. After two more days, they came across the mangled corpses of five beautiful huskies, eviscerated in the snow. The carnage displayed a ferocity they had never seen, in natural or unnatural creatures. Emmett was constantly apologizing, but Edward blamed himself."

"There's a surprise. Continue."

"Yes, well, after another day, they came across a small cave, inside of which lurked the demon wolf.

"You're not referring to yourself as a demon, are you?" Bella said, eyes narrowing.

"No. But that wolf was one, trust me. Animals don't know right from wrong, but that one took obvious pleasure in killing things in the most prolonged, nasty way possible. I think it went mad when it transformed. It wanted to vent its fury on whatever it could reach."

"So how did you catch it?" Bella wondered.

"Well, the sappy date here figured it was all his fault, and thought he was pretty nigh indestructible. So he simply lay down on the ground, stretched an arm into the cave, grabbed fur and hauled the critter out."

"Oh, shit!"

"That's exactly what Edward dunderhead said, when the damned thing, hyped for blood, furious at being disturbed, and strong as any newborn, sank razor-sharp teeth into his forearm and shredded his skin into twelve inch long, dangling ribbons."

Bella gasped. "Then what happened?"

The Cullens were all so shocked that _prey fought back_, that they just kind of stood around and watched while the wolf-pire took hold of their precious son Edward and gave him a good chomping all over.

"Edward, yelling for help, with no sensible attempt to assist forthcoming -to his great consternation- finally managed to roll onto his stomach and put his arms over his head. The damn wolf sank all its teeth into his ass and dragged him twenty yards into the brush before Emmett, who was probably the only one strong enough to help, gave chase, pounced, and bit off the monster's head."

"So all's well that ends well?"

"Hah. Says you. Edward got a tongue lashing for being generally stupid, which was delivered while Carlisle patched up his sorry punctured ass and his arm. Took Edward back to his adolescence with Edward Masen Sr.

"Emmett -like some gormless toddler- got off Scot free. Except that he had to work pretty hard to get back into Edward's good books. The Cullens had to stay near the freezing cold lake until Edward was repaired enough to travel, and Rosalie nattered the whole time about how unpleasant the weather was, and how all her fingernails were broken. Edward spent three days limping, and made sure he exaggerated the discomfort to Emmett, while secretly nursing his own guilt.

"Well, all things happen for a reason. So says Carlisle, who got it from his Bible. So, Edward learned not to get complacent around newborns, and Carlisle learned that maybe it wasn't a good idea to have only one babysitter on duty at a time, and all the Cullens learned to kill their prey before eating it, and Emmett learned that he really liked his brother. The end."

"Thanks for the story, Mocha-chino. Can I ask something?"

"Yep."

"How is it, that it sounds as though Emmett looked up to Edward, and yet Edward ended up being the younger brother, and Em the elder?"

I shrugged. "Common sense, at least from a vampire perspective. Em was older than me when he was changed. He looked older, and had more experience being human than me, and then when he formed a bond with Rose, he surpassed my accomplishments in that area as well. Order of predators, I guess, Bella. He was bigger, stronger and more ... I dunno. He found a mate and I ... took forever to do that. He was ... the Alpha, if you will. And I didn't care. As with humans, the dominant sibling will take over the role of eldest when the actual firstborn is inadequate."

"I hate it when you talk about yourself that way, love."

"Doesn't bother me, Bella. I don't feel inadequate any more. Not since I snagged you for my mate. Someday, if I decide to care, I might just re-arrange the pecking order." Thinking of that made me snicker. Bella changed the subject, perceiving that I was not prevaricating.

"Your scars are pretty faint," Bella remarked, pulling at my right arm and tracing the pale white scars that were not visible to human eyes.

"Yeah, well, with the arm, I surprised the animal, so it didn't really release any venom into the wounds. It's the venom that scars, not the teeth. And the marks on my butt are more apparent, but they were puncture wounds, not tears. So they aren't that noticeable."

"Makes me want to kiss them better," Bella murmured.

"Well, maybe later. There's no way anything is coming up, right now. I'm too sick. The virus has succeeded where nothing else has proven effective. It has rendered me soft."

Bella gawped at me, pulled down the sheets and tugged my robe aside. "Holy crow," she said. How flattering.[ "That's ... surreal."

"Thank you, Minx, that just makes me feel so much better. I'm so glad I mentioned it. I'll remember you said that," I said sarcastically. Like I could forget anything she said. Impossible.

"Aw, you'll be back to normal soon, Mocha-chino. Shame it didn't happen when that cougar came onto you today. The shirt tails just weren't adequate to covering up that monster of yours."

"_Tell_ me. It was your fault, you know, coming out in front of everybody in minxy scraps of cloth."

"I thought you might run to cover me up," Bella smirked.

"The family would have thought it strange. When in Rome," I murmured.

"What's that mean when we go to Europe? One of my father's friends went to Germany and everybody looked at him like he was an alien because he got in the hotel pool in a bathing suit."

"Bella? Like I said, when in Rome."

"You would go to a public pool naked?" Bella gawped.

"Well, I don't know. I've never been to one where nudity was expected. But it would be more noticeable to go in clothes if nobody else was wearing any. As Rose and Em frequently inform me, North Americans are uptight about bodies and sexuality."

"But you would take me to one, knowing other men would see me?" Bella pressed. "Wouldn't you be jealous? Wouldn't you be tempted to destroy anyone who looked at me? There's bound to be a Mike Newton around."

"Well, you're mine to have and to hold. I like it that nobody gets to look at you but me. But if we were somewhere and had to do it to fit in, meh, maybe I'd be okay with it. I would definitely destroy anybody who tried to do more than look, however, I'll tell you that."

"I should hope so," Bella said hotly.

"Hah. I've corrupted you. Condoning violence, Minx?"

"I've met Caius. I may become a proponent of violence under certain conditions, Mocha-chino."

"Grr-wow."

"What time do we have to leave for the airport?"

"About 8:30 this evening. We'll put the Esmeralda in her usual berth, and run to the Dumont. We should be there by 10 o'clock tonight, ready to board our plane and do the checklist. We'll leave at 11pm. Manaus is approximately 2000 miles away from Rio. We'll arrive in Manaus at about 4 o'clock in the morning. Then, all we have to do is get under cover before the sun comes out. It's a huge city. Hopefully there are lots of places to hide.

"It's closer to the Equator than we are now, and it's pretty nice here. Is it much hotter?"

"Yes. Around 90ºF in the daytime. About 73ºF at night."

"I was going to wear shorts."

"It's rainforest. Very humid."

"Great. I'm going to look like I've been electrocuted," Bella rolled her eyes.

"You're starting to sound like Alice, Minx. Bring the hoodie and shorts, and leave the diamonds at home. Rings, too, except for our wedding bands. I'll braid your hair before we go. And I'm wearing jeans."

"Holy cow. Not your chinos?"

"They'd wear out in five minutes. Camping, Minx. We're camping. They don't call it 'roughing it' for nothing, love."

"Vampire camping will be really rough, I suppose."

"Only if bugs crawl on us. What? Don't look at me like that. I'm expecting them to avoid you now. They don't bother me. A perk of being one of us. Even the bugs shy away. Anyhow, we'll have the tent."

"Tent?"

"Yeah. It's one of those things that looks like a chocolate chip. I picked it up Wednesday night."

"How do you want to fritter away the day, since we are pretty much confined to bed and you can't get it up?"

"Bella!"

"I bet I could help you with that, Beautiful," Bella flirted.

"Minx! Later?"

"I don't know if I can wait. This is the longest I've been without sex since before we got married."

"In the name of all that's holy, what happened to my innocent little lamb?" I wondered, chucking and coughing a little.

"You acquainted her with your cock, my husband. And your jizz. In more ways than one."

"Brat. That's more than an acquaintanceship. You are intimately related."

"I am sorry. You are correct. And I am addicted to your touch. At present, I am suffering from withdrawal."

"Ah. From your addiction?"

"More precisely, from the withdrawal of your penis."

I rolled my eyes. "Bella, using Withdrawal Method would not have done us much good. I knocked you up with the mere touch of fingers stained with pre-cum."

"Whoops! Strong swimmers, Mr Cullen."

"They've been waiting long enough for the opportunity, Mrs Cullen."

"I'll say. I have no clue how you made it through 80 years without sex. I had trouble making it through two."

"You don't miss what you don't know. I'm glad I waited. I'm also glad you came along, but consequent of our morals, I had a lot of trouble making it through the last two. And for the majority of that time, you naughty kitten, unlike today, you were all covered up and not parading around in public in scraps of fabric. Give me an hour."

"Kay. Why are you getting up?"

"If I lie here, I'm going to over-think things." I swung my legs down to the floor again, sitting carefully.

"Still dizzy?"

"Better than I was."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Watch a movie?"

"Sure. Can I steer you again?"

"I'm counting on it."

Bella skipped around the bed and held out her hands again, and once again, I allowed her to support my forearms. I stood, ever-so-carefully, and was thankful to find my feet remained under me. I smiled at my mate, encouraged.

We walked carefully out to the TV room, and Bella pushed me onto the couch. I tucked my feet up into my robe, lying my head on a cushion. Bella looked at the vast array of videos.

"What do you want to watch, Mocha-chino?" she wondered, running her fingers over the titles.

"Something old. Nineteen forties or fifties?" I suggested.

" 'Desk Set' ?"

"I love that movie," I admitted, watching Bella set it up.

"Any special reason why?" She came and sat with me, and I put my head in her lap. If I had to be sick, I was glad it was with Bella. I snuggled up in my soft robe, and she stroked my hair, keeping me mindful of the fact that to her, I was special. I was, in fact, essential.

"Mmm. Hepburn and Tracey. Romantic without being mushy or coarse. They just don't make movies like they used to."

"Yeah, you're right, love."

"I'm glad your keen on these old flicks, Bella."

"You know I love old-fashioned things." She stroked my head some more.

We watched the movie, laughing occasionally. Resting for the adventure ahead.

I sighed, contentedly, sucking up the attention. I was a lucky guy. Bella liked me as I was, and I never had to pretend for her to be anything different. It was such a comfort. She laughed when I wasn't perfect. She didn't tell me off if I were a little coarse. Usually, it amused her. Bella always listened, and gave me her attention. She loved me ... unconditionally.

**o~o~0~o~o**

**Friday, August 25th, 4 pm:**

After the movie, Bella got up and went to the bedroom. Moments later, she returned, wearing the lingerie Alice brought her, with her sparkly little friend in hand.

I was staring. Big surprise. My wife: black, stretch-lace catsuit. Crotchless. Cue whimpering husband. Bella could wake the dead in this outfit, never mind make me forget about my cold.

"Ho-ho! What are you up to, Minx?" I drawled, sitting up. I felt a familiar, welcome pull to the groin.

Oh, yeah: the apex predator is back.

Bella nonchalantly sat beside me on the couch. "I heard somebody was feeling a little under the weather today," she cooed, turning Fake Edward on and running him over her lips.

"Mmm-hmm..." I replied mindlessly. Oh. "Someone's feeling a lot better, actually. He's been getting a lot of attention from his minxy nurse."

"That so?" she said, running Fake Edward over my inner thigh, then putting him back under her chin. She ran him back and forth along her jaw, eyes closed, and I was captivated.

"Yeah." Unable to resist, I reached out and ran questing fingers over the lace of the top, drooling over the way pink nipples turned dusky and mysterious under black, lacy fabrics.

"So, I was thinking, that maybe, just maybe, somebody could use a little pick-me-up. For medicinal reasons, of course."

"You would be my drug of choice, as well you know," I stated, "I am in your thrall."

"That kind of talk will get you everywhere," Bella claimed, running Fake Edward over her nipples. Holy, I was so hard, it was painful. I couldn't seem to keep my hands from tracing over her lace-covered curves.

"I hear Victorians loved lace, Mr Cullen," Bella flirted, drawing on the neckline of my robe with the tip of Fake Edward.

"You can never have enough lace, Mrs Cullen," I admitted.

"Really?" she said coolly, tracing down the opening of the robe, parting it with the vibrator.

"Mmm," I said, watching it's downward progress. I fidgeted impatiently.

"I am surprised you have not removed the lace from my glistening skin, Beautiful," she said, touching Fake Edward to my shaft. I gasped, and gave a start.

"I don't think so, kitten," I growled. "Sometimes a little mystery is just the thing to fuel an addiction."

"Mmm. Bella took the toy back, parted her legs, and stuck her right foot up on the couch. She leaned back a little, exposing herself to my obsessive eyes. "My, oh, my. What big, black eyes you have."

"The better to ravish you, my dear."

"What a predatory smile you have," she said, licking Fake Edward.

"The better to make my intentions clear, my dear." I shed the robe, and knelt at my woman's feet. I could smell her, faintly. My nose was still incapacitated. It made me feel very vulnerable. I waited for her lead.

Bella took Fake Edward and ran him up and down the exterior of her labia. I put my left hand on her bent leg, and fondled myself with my right.

"Do you like what you see?" she crooned.

"Yes, Mistress," I husked.

"Am I your Domme?"

"Yes, Mistress. You own me, body and soul."

"You're safe in my hands. Alright, Sub. I want you to watch and learn. I want you to touch me, and touch yourself.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Bella took Fake Edward and ran him down her engorged folds, but she didn't touch her clit. "Avoid touching vibrators to clits, Sub. It dulls sensation."

"Yes, Ma'am."

I watched her run the device along her length. She took it, and put it in her mouth again. Fuck me. Back it went to her vulva, brushing lightly.

"There are eighteen parts to the clitoris, Mistress. Did you know that?"

"Why don't you tell me all about it, Sub?"

"Mmm. A lot of people think it's just the glans. They don't realize it's a complex piece of work, very similar to a penis, except that the clitoris has 8000 nerve endings, double that of a penis."

"Remarkable," Bella said, running Fake Edward up and down her labia minora.

"Most important, of course, is the glans. It's covered by a prepuce, just like you find in males. Most people call it the hood. Sometimes, the glans is exposed. Often, it is completely hidden by the hood. Some women can retract their hoods, others can't. There's a lot of variation in how much the clit protrudes from the hood.

"Really." Bella poked the end of Fake Edward into her vagina. I gulped, and she smiled crookedly at me as blood flowed into her tissues and engorged her labia. Her private places were growing red, contrasting sharply with the lace.

"Yeah. Under that, there's a shaft. If you were to follow the head back and up along the shaft, you'd find that it can extend three or more inches. Then, the tissue reverses direction and branches like an upside-down 'V'. It extends as a pair of "legs" known as the clitoral crura. Each crur contains one of the corpora cavernosa, which are spongy tissues that fill with blood when the clit is erect. They sit behind the labia minora."

"Here?" Bella took hold of one of her inner labia and pinched lightly, looking at me like I was lunch.

I struggled to maintain hold of coherent thought. "Yeah. A whole network of parts are associated with the corpora cavernosa, that make everything work, including sponge-like tissues, nerves, blood vessels, the bulbs that restrict blood flow, suspensory ligaments, muscles, and the pelvic diaphragm."

"Very interesting, Doctor Sub. You seem to know a lot about clits. For instance, how to make them erect, how to lick and suck them, how to make them orgasm..."

I seemed to have a bad case of verbal runs. Here, my mate was, talking dirty to me and flirting with a vibrator, and for some reason, I thought it was important to give her a lesson on anatomy. "Well, nobody fully knows how they work. It's a fascinating puzzle. Researchers are only beginning to discover things. Up until recently, doctors barely knew anything. They only just found out that the clitoral tissue extends for a considerable distance into the body, around the vagina."

"Well, that would explain a lot about why I feel sensations so deeply. Now, I think you should _apply_ your book knowledge about clits. It's good that you finally get to make practical use of your education." Bella traced Fake Edward over my abs, making me quiver.

I struggled to spit out a question that I just didn't know how to vocalize. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I ... need to know ... if..."

"If you please me? You must know that you do." She ran Fake Edward over my collar bone.

"Well, I know by your reactions that I do. What I need to know is whether, um, I ..."

"Just say it love."

"Book knowledge is one thing, but ... it doesn't tell me how ..." I couldn't lift my eyes up. Bella tried to tip my chin. I averted my eyes.

"How to touch me?"

"Um, how you ... _prefer_ to be touched. I've, um, heard that there's a lot of variation. Some women ... seem to like it pretty hard. Others want feather-light touches. I want ..."

"To touch me the way I really want to be touched?"

"Yes." I love it when she finishes my thoughts for me. It makes the Victorian so much easier to push down.

"Well, I've shown you a couple of times, sweetheart, and I know it's not like you can forget." Bella seemed a little confused, which was probably good, because it meant I was doing something right.

"Bella, I don't want to have to guess. I, uh, want you ... to... tell me." There. It was out, and she wasn't running and screaming. Not so bad, Cullen, you nut case.

"Oh," Bella blinked at me, and smiled in understanding. Then, she blushed a little. "Well, that's most ... considerate. I suppose... you would like a lesson?"

"Yes." I blushed back, peeking at her. Bella's eyes sparkled, but there was a hint of bashfulness about her, too. Holy cow, it's a miracle either of us ever got anywhere with this. We're both so introverted. All the crap we've done, and we still have trouble verbalizing things. What's with that? I wonder if it's normal. No one in my family seems to be shy about talking to their mate. Except maybe Jasper, who still gets the communication done. Maybe it's because they've all been together so long.

Sappy date. You're over-thinking it again.

"Alright. I'll show you and tell you what I'm doing, and then you'll have a try. How would that be?" my mate suggested.

"Yes, please. Teach me, so ... I can take care of you properly."

"Well, you already know how to use Fake Edward," Bella said, turning him off and laying him aside. My eyes flickered back and forth between Bella's and the toy for a minute. I liked using him on her. "Let's make use of fingers and your mouth instead."

"Okay." I liked that better.

"I like it when you brush kisses over my stomach or inner thighs," she murmured.

"Like this?" I asked, lightly kissing her lower stomach, and moving to her legs. The barrier of the lace was highly erotic.

"Yeah. As you come closer to my pussy, increase the pressure of your mouth a little, and suck here."

Bella pointed out the large ligament running between her inner thigh and her pubic area. I moved upward, and sucked it more and more aggressively. Bella's voice was rougher when next she spoke. "Do it on the other side. Make the touches match." I did so.

"Now, run your tongue up the crease between my leg and my labia, pull back, and do the other side."

"Grr-wow, Minx. You like me to tease?"

"Within reason. Don't keep me waiting for days, though. You have to keep circling in, and keep it from getting frustrating."

"Tell me if it's too much or too little. Always," I said.

"Okay. Now, kiss me here, with some pressure." Bella indicated the skin just above her mons, and I pressed my lips there, growling a little. "Yeah. Now at the same time, cup your hand and rub it on the outside of my labia. Long strokes, with the occasional squeeze."

I groaned a little feeling my wife's muscles twitch and seek to grasp me.

"Yeah. That's good. Now use your tongue on my mons."

"Nanaxē," I smiled. I obeyed with enthusiasm.

"What's that mean? 'I'm so hot'?" Bella growled.

"Nope, it means 'hel-lo'," I groaned, smiling crookedly.

"Mmm. Let's hope the Ticuna don't say hello to me that way," Bella teased. "Take your tongue, and run it flat, perpendicularly across me, where the mons meets the labia, here. Oh, yeah. That feels so good." Bella sucked in a breath through her teeth. "Now, some fingers for a change. Take your hand, and wet your thumb."

I offered my thumb to Bella, and she wet it for me. Then, she laid my hand down over her mons, and guided me to stroke my thumb down her slit. "Keep your thumb flat, like you're ironing. Yeah. You press against the mons, and stroke down over the clit. That way, your nails never touch me, and your knuckles rub over the clit."

"Yeah. You like this. You're so wet for me. So hot."

"Uhm. You can take your second and third fingers, and instead of stroking over the clit, put one to each side of it and stroke down the labia, squeezing the clit gently. Oh, God."

"Yes, enjoy it. That's what I want to hear."

"Use the other hand, yeah, your fingers, to lightly brush over the outside of the vulva. It's okay if I feel your nails a little. Just enough to know you're there, like when you scratch my back."

"Grr-wow, Minx. You like that," I realized as she arched back and ground her hips for me.

"Yeah. Now rub little circles over my clit with your thumb. Count to seven, and then follow it with seven long strokes. Take your left hand, and slide a finger in me at the same time."

"Yeah. Tell me what you want," I growled.

"I want you to alternate movements. Rub the clit in circles while you slide your finger in and out. Then, while you're doing the long strokes with your thumb, press on my gee with your left. No, don't take your finger in and out. Just press on the gee. Make a pattern of it."

"Oh, sweetie. I can't believe how hot you are. I love it when your pussy masticates me. Feeling you spasm, it makes me so ... "

"Smug?"

"Well, yeah, but I was going to say 'happy'."

"Mmm. Feels so good. Now, you can add your mouth. You can kiss me, or mouth my tits, or put your mouth on my again. Make it random."

Our heat was shimmering between us. I teased Bella with my mouth while I played her with my fingers. I kissed my way up to her mouth, and flicked my tongue against her lip. Her tongue came out to dance with mine. We rubbed against each other wherever parts touched, feeling our special heat trail about on our skins.

"You're almost there, Bella. Let me inside you. Please? I need in. I want you. Let me, please!" I begged.

"We're going to ruin the carpet," Bella warned.

"No, we're not," I said, snagging my robe and placing it under us. I pulled Bella's hips to the edge of the couch and rubbed myself against her, breathing raggedly.

"Hurry. Hurry," she urged me. I pushed my dick into her swollen pussy, loving the way she clenched around me, then loosened to accommodate my girth. I started a rhythm.

"Faster!" my mate ordered. Who was I to refuse? I increased the speed and pressure of my thrusts.

"I want you to drown us. I want you to expulse your jizz all over me," I grunted.

"Yes. Oh, God! You feel so good. My love. My Edward. Love me. Yes! Love me. Show me how you feel. You're so beautiful. Cum with me. So beautiful when you cum. So beautiful. Ah, Edward! I'm going to cum. Cum with me."

"Yes! It's you. You're the beautiful one. So lovely, Bella. Ohh! Yeah. Spray it! You always surprise me. Oh, God! Amazing. Go! Let go!"

Bella let go, and her hot jizz ran down my legs. I didn't think she was ever going to stop. I let out a guttural yell as I answered her, driving myself deep into her as she spasmed. She cried out in response, and I kissed her, taking her cries into my mouth.

We clutched each other, growling and enjoying the heat, as our bodies attempted to fuse together. Apparently, we were determined to become one entity. We shuddered together, straining, and our heat enveloped us until sparks seemed to crackle on the ends of our hair. I rocked my wife, so long awaited, so worth waiting for, and clenched my teeth to keep from biting. I wanted her to be like me so badly. But that had to wait. I had to be patient, and take care of Bella and Ren. So my instincts must be subjugated to my love for them.

I pulled Bella down onto my knees, as I knelt on the floor. We purred together, still joined, our breathing synchronized and unsteady.

"That was ... phenomenal," Bella said, ending on a bit of a giggle. "You've always been the best lover, but you outdid yourself this time."

I was more smug than the cat who ate the canary. I was the lion who ate the lamb. And she thoroughly enjoyed it. How great was that? "I'm glad. Anytime I can put you over the moon, just let me know. You're awfully minxy, Mrs Cullen."

"Takes one to know one, stud."

"Mmm. I could stay here all day," I growled. In the middle of the growl, I had a big coughing fit. Damnit. As soon as I coughed, Bella started, too.

"Well, I think we should go back to bed for a bit, because obviously neither of us has our endurance back," Bella spluttered, leaning against my shoulder.

"Come on, Minx, let's go. I actually do feel better, though, despite the cough," I remarked with surprise. I eased my sweetheart back onto the couch, mopped us up, and stood. Not dizzy any more, at least. I reached for Bella's hand, tucking it into my elbow, to steer her back to the bedroom.

"Endorphins?" Bella asked.

"Actually, I think it's our heat," I said. "I think it's ... healing. I can breathe better."

"Probably. And Carlisle did say the venom cures our bodies. So hopefully before long we'll be free of this cough."

"Yeah."

"You think you'll sleep at all?" my love fretted.

"Nah. Not tired, just tired of coughing and not having any sense of smell. Could be worse. I could still have the sinus."

"Yeah. I'm starting to be able to smell things again. Barely. It's weird," Bella admitted. We crawled into our bed and snuggled up.

"Soon be better," I said, tucking a strand of hair back behind my mate's ear. "You should sleep."

"What will you do?" she wondered.

"Oh, I'll enjoy holding my wife in a nice soft bed," I decided. "And maybe in a little while, I'll write to Renesmee," I added.

"Sounds good. You should do that," Bella yawned.

**o~o~0~o~o**

**6:00 pm**

I had just put the finishing touches on the letter to Renesmee when the phone rang shrilly. Bella started, mumbled and went back to sleep. I darted into the kitchen to answer it before it could ring a second time and disturb her.

"Hello? Edward here."

"Eduardo? It's Kaure."

"Hello, my dear. Everybody alright?"

"Yes, dear. You fret too much. How are you and Bonita?"

"We're much better, thank you."

"I was thinking about how to help you, and it occurred to me, since we have phones now, perhaps my sister might have one, too."

"Oh," I said, hoping I sounded surprised. "And does she?"

"No, but my nephew, Alessandro, does."

"Oh. So, what are you thinking?"

"I hope you don't mind. I talked to my sister. I told her about you. There was no point in making up tales. Most of her people believe in you anyway."

"Uh, okay. What did she say?" I asked, apprehension twisting my gut.

"She asked me all about you, and worried whether we could trust you. But when I said you were going to help the Mapuche against Joqam, and try to save the young girls, she was very happy."

"Oh, wonderful, Kaure! Thank you. It will save us many hours of trying to convince them we don't mean any harm."

"Yes, well, Alessandro wants you to come to their village, near Manaus, and meet with the family. He wants to know what time you think you will be arriving."

"Well, we're landing at Gomez, in Manaus, around four in the morning."

"That's okay. Alessandro will meet you."

"That will be wonderful."

"You've got your maps?" Kaure checked.

"Yes."

"And the addresses?"

"Yes."

"And my letter?" She had given me a letter of endorsement.

"Yes, thank you."

"And my pictures?"

"Well, we'll pick those up on our way to the Santo Dumont Airfield. I won't forget. I promise."

"You'll need them. And don't forget my Saint Christopher. You say your prayers to him," Kaure ordered. I wasn't about to tell her that I spoke directly to God, without any intervention from the Saints. She might think I was uppity. I fingered the silver chain.

"I'm wearing the medal now, dear. Thank you. I'll give it back to you once we're back in Rio."

"No. I want you to keep it, to remember me by."

"Kaure, I will never forget you, in this life or the next. You have been such a blessing to me."

"I think you have that backwards."

"Then we must agree to have a mutual admiration society. I'd like to give it back to you, to remind you that I went to see your sister."

"Tell you what, Eduardo, give it to Eruicha. She will know it, it was our mother's. Tell her it is sent with love from Kaure. But don't give it until you're leaving for home with your job complete, okay? I want you under Saint Christopher's protection."

"Okay." I was extremely touched that Kaure had offered me a piece of her mother's jewelry, that was doubtless one of her prized possessions.

"Tell me again how you must introduce yourself," my employee ordered.

"I was sent here by Kaure Carvalho Silva Pereira to find Eruicha Carvalho Silva Souza, the wife of Estevam Hernandez Souza. Kaure's mother was Diria Carvalho Silva, daughter of Docha Carlvalho, daughter of Docha, who saw the son of Pire," I said faithfully.

"Perfect. Good luck on your journey. Phone me. Oh, you had best have Alessandro's number, too." Kaure rhymed off the number. I memorized it, but wrote it down for Bella.

"Thank you, Kaure. That will be most helpful. Thanks for everything you've done for us."

"It's nothing. You call me if you need anything."

"Yes ma'am. Good evening."

"Good evening."

I set the receiver back on the headrest, and said a quick prayer of thanks for Kaure, Eruicha and Alessandro, who were willing to help vampires for a chance at aiding a terrorized village. Then, I packed my new information, the journal and my maps, and went back to lie with my wife for as long as possible.

I watched her. I counted her freckles and her eyelashes, and listened to her soft breathing and Ren's rapid heartbeat. And wondered at them.

**o~o~0~o~o**

**9:00 pm: Guanabara Marina**

I handed Bella up onto the dock, and passed her our sweaters. She looked so darn cute with her hair in braids like Dorothy Gale's, in brown hiking boots, sloppy brown short overalls, plain gold stud earrings, and a tight, pale blue cotton t-shirt. I knew she had a plain gold ring through her navel, which was leading my thoughts in unwise directions.

No opportunities for romance at present. Our schedule was tight.

I had a last look around the Esmeralda. Yes, everything was secure. I picked up the backpack, bed roll and tent securely attached to it, and hopped onto the deck. "Well, Minx. Are you ready?"

"Hah. I'm pretty excited, actually," she said, eyes glistening.

The boardwalk was pretty crowded, so we took to the rooftops. The funny thing about humans? They rarely look up.

**I've been playing the game 'fun with laptop' this week. It was out of commission for two days thanks to a short. So I still kinda have the Dts and separation anxiety. Stop me shaking and review, please.**


	34. Chapter 34: Manaus: City of the Forest

**Chapter 34: Manaus: City of the Forest**

**A/N: Okay, my lovelies. Help? Please?**

**I have a core group of wonderful people who review, pm, favourite, and generally give me their love. And I'm grateful. I have responded to every single signed review and pm, and I plan to continue to do so. My readers are a blessing to me. **

**Some people have reviewed every single chapter I have published. That's... 120 chapters as of 5/27/10. Yes, I do notice:D Some day, when you are least expecting it, you will get a special reward. Because I value your dedication. Thank you.**

**Tuesday, 5/25/10, my stats report that _not one person_ read a single one of my stories on ffnet. In eight months, that has never happened.**

**So, being a sappy date, who craves her daily fix of praise, I am begging for two things: First, if you don't do this regularly, will you do something this week to tell me you're hanging with me? Review, favourite, recommend, pimp, pm, nominate, do something to help me add to my audience... I love my audience. I wish I could sit you all down in a room and read aloud to you. Trust me I do not take a single one of you for granted. However, the more the merrier.**

**Second, if anybody has time and talent, I would be tickled to death if you would make me a banner or start up a thread/community (except I don't have time to Twitter). You know I love to get to know my readers, and if you put in the effort, I will be there. Often.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Music belongs to its rightful owners. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is unintentional. **

**Kaure, Gustavo, Pire, Huilen, Joqam and Nahuel belong to Stephenie Meyer. All the other Brazilians are mine. And Edward's. Hands off! Grr.**

**Any errors about the Amazon are my own, as information about human occupation of this region is not easy to find. See panoramiodotcom/photo/882164 for a photo of Manacapuru. Information about the airports and Manaus came from Wiki.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'I Hunger 3' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #81:**

**'Gabriel (I can fly: Robsten)', by Lamb**

**'Message in a Bottle', by the John Butler Trio**

**'Spiritual Groove', by Tommy Gaultier and Antoine Dufour**

**'Life in Technicolor (Coldplay) for Solo Guitar', by Antoine Dufour**

**'Braveheart', by James Horner**

**'Gabriel's Oboe- The Mission', by Ennio Morricone**

**'Forgiveness', by Collective Soul**

**Pictures of various airports and aircraft can be found at airlinersdotnet.**

_I can fly  
But I want his wings  
I can shine even in the darkness  
But I crave the light that he brings  
Revel in the songs that he sings  
My angel Gabriel_

_I can love  
But I need his heart  
I am strong even on my own  
But from him I never want to part  
He's been there since the very start  
__My angel Gabriel  
My angel Gabriel_

_Bless the day he came to be  
Angel's wings carried him to me  
Heavenly  
I can fly  
But I want his wings  
I can shine even in the darkness  
But I crave the light that he brings  
Revel in the songs that he sings  
My angel Gabriel  
My angel Gabriel  
My angel Gabriel_

**Friday, August 25th to Saturday, August 26th, 2005**

_**Bella's pov:**_

It was a bit of a rocky start. We had stopped in the terminal to get pictures developed, and presented ourselves at the gate an hour and a half before the scheduled departure time. Then, we had waited, on pins and needles, for our delayed flight. The crease between Edward's eyes grew more and more pronounced. He was worried, I knew, that delays would mean we would arrive in Manaus after daybreak, and neither of us had any knowledge of the layout of the Gomez Airport. For all we knew, we'd step off the plane onto a sunny runway, or step out of the boarding tunnel into a building structured of glass.

The Santos Dumont was incredibly crowded, considering it was night time. Edward said it was the second largest airport in Rio, handling mostly domestic, regional and military flights. He was, therefore, edgy.

Leaving from the Dumont had been a necessity. There had been no free flights available from the Galeäo during the two days previous or the next two. So we were stuck.

There would be no triple seat in the First Class this time.

The backpack, with its attached tent and bedroll, had been deemed too large to go in the on-board compartment, so we had had it wrapped and tagged and sent off to the baggage area, where we sincerely hoped it would not go awol.

Finally, at two minutes past midnight, we boarded the 737 with its jaunty orange tail. It was strange to have only our familiar black tote in hand. Edward had hastily packed it with a few indispensables: the maps, photos, letter of introduction, extra socks and medications. In addition, he brought his journal, our books, batteries and phones.

Edward had handed me into my Economy seat with a sigh of relief, and had seated himself beside me and settled us (again dressing me in fluffy socks), before a rather portly, middle-aged man came to take the aisle seat. Across the aisle were three more seats, occupied by a young couple and a baby in a car seat, which elicited a wary expression from my mate.

Fifteen minutes later, we taxied onto the runway and were airborne, over the sea, then banked back over land, and Edward relaxed, his hand cool on my bare thigh.

No opportunities for sneaky romance on this flight. Although the seats were pretty comfortable, and the leg room adequate even for Edward's frame, the passengers were restless. Overhead lamps clicked on and off every few minutes. Our companion pulled out his laptop as soon as it was permitted, and he spent the entire flight typing with an annoying clackety-clack, changing batteries with a grumble every couple of hours. When he got up to use the washroom, Edward informed me at vampire speed that the man, Jerry, was writing an erotic novel, and he was actually not a bad writer of bodice-ripping romance. I snorted. I had never seen a less likely-looking expert.

Edward struck up a conversation with our seat mate, and eventually learned that he was a high school principal from Minneapolis, determined to strike gold with his first novel. Jerry, took an inordinate amount of interest in us. I feared we would become the models for his next characters. Imagine, if he only knew what we were! He'd have a killer story on his hands, then!

About two hours into the flight, Edward suddenly winced and plugged his ears. Through promises of eventual reward, I managed to coax him to chew a piece of mint gum. So, he was a bit disgruntled, but coping with his sinuses and the environmental annoyances, until the baby went off with a bang.

Why people wished to travel long distances with young infants was beyond me. Barring an emergency in the immediate family, you'd never coax me to do it. The poor baby's ears probably hurt, and it was determined to let all 140-odd people on board know it.

It wailed and fussed, and the parents tried soothers, patting, bottle-feeding, nursing and walking the aisle to no avail. It soiled its diaper, leaving a miserably sour smell in the dead air of the cabin, and the poor mother laid the baby on the floor of the aisle to change it, since the tiny washroom afforded no space to lie the child down. Edward was _so_ impressed. I could tell. There was more than one explanation for him pinching his nose this time.

About four o'clock in the morning, the baby dirtied diaper number two. Apparently, it just wasn't coping well with air travel. Mother, with an embarrassed air, changed Baby again. I could tell that Edward wanted to give up on breathing, but feared Jerry would notice. I got up on pretence of using the facilities, actually choosing to wash my face and hands in the tiny basin before returning to my mate. I casually turfed him into the window seat, clambering over Jerry to sit in the middle.

I could tell Edward was grateful for the switch, except that it soon became apparent that Jerry was grateful, too.

I was proud of Edward. He did not pick me up and deposit me back in the window seat while Jerry flirted with me. Nor did he growl. He merely engaged Jerry in conversation, concerning my pregnancy. After 10 minutes of discourse on the subject, Jerry refocused on his novel (which _was_, as Edward claimed, an entertaining read) and Edward pulled out his journal and wrote to Ren. I wondered how much complaining he'd do to her. I wasn't going to ask to read it. Journaling was his preferred form of therapy. Whatever he wrote was between him, Ren and God. I pulled out my ear buds and plugged into the movie.

I think the crying baby even got to Ren, because she became very active. I put Edward's hand on my tummy and we enjoyed the butterfly-light kicks. That, and the landing, were probably the only parts of the journey that we enjoyed.

About 4:30 am, the baby pooped again, and the mother began to cry because she had not brought enough diapers. The father laid his baby -oh, a son- down, opened the fortunately-Velcro-tabbed disposable, and scooped the mushy poop out with a bunch of baby wipes. I was worried that Edward would knock a hole through the plane to escape from the smell. I suppose the sinusitis was a blessing in disguise. He rested his forehead on his palm, coughing intermittently.

The baby's father cleaned the red tooshy as best as could be done, and shut the poor kid's doo-dah back into the used diaper. Then, Junior rewarded Dear Old Dad by projecting the entire contents of his stomach onto him, onto Mother, and all over the airline's trademark upholstery.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," Edward whimpered, clutching his head in his hands. He stopped breathing for the remainder of the flight, resting his forehead against the window. How I wished that I could hold my breath, too.

All four flight attendants busied themselves cleaning up the mess. By the time they finished, the baby had whined itself into a stupor. By the time we landed, naturally, he was sound asleep.

The sun was creeping into the sky by the time the passengers were released with a groan of relief. Jerry was attempting to liberate his carry on bag from the overhead compartment when Edward offered him a hasty good bye, and whisked me down the aisle. The two of us were the first off the plane after the Business Class travellers. We passed through the loading bridge, almost running, into the safety of the modern terminal.

We landed at the smaller Terminal 2, for regional and domestic flights, which had the endearing nickname of the _Eduardhinho_. When I suggested naming a certain body part the same, Edward growled at me seductively, and informed me that there was nothing little about him. I informed him that I had to agree.

We discovered the Eduardo Gomez International Airport of Manaus to be a white one-storey affair with loading bridges drawn up to every gate. Fortunately, the windows were tinted dark.

Edward and I retrieved our backpack, made our way to the arrivals gate, and discovered a crowd of individuals looking for their people. One such was a Spanish-looking, young man of perhaps twenty, with thick black wavy hair, bearing a sign reading 'Cullen' in black marker. He was extremely nervous, and when he realized Edward was smiling softly at him, he gulped, and started to shake.

My husband stopped moving. "See Bella? That's what a _normal _reaction to my presence looks like," he murmured in my ear.

"Shut up," I muttered back, smiling.

Edward extended his hands a little to show he meant no harm, and smiled gently. He stepped up to the young man very slowly, with me beside him. When there were about two feet between us and him, Edward spoke softly. "Alessandro?"

"_Sim_. Eduardo?"

"_Sim, e minha epousa Bella. Seu Tia Kaure __é__ una amigo precioso_. Blah, blah , blah _Irm__ã__ Eruicha_, blah_ M__ã__e Diria_ e blah _Vov__ó__ Docha_."

Alessandro gulped and nodded. He cleared his throat, and to my relief, spoke to us in perfect English. "My aunt says you have come to help the Mapuche protect their daughters."

"Yes. Someone is doing very evil things. I want to stop him," Edward stated.

"Why?" Alessandro asked, totally not comprehending how a vampire could set himself against one of his own kind. I felt badly for Edward. .

"What he's doing is wrong," Edward answered. "I met my wife and fell in love with her when she was human. I love her human family and friends. I love your mother and her family. It is wrong to harm innocents, no matter what kind of people they are."

Edward looked out the windows at the rising sun. "Please, Alessandro, we need to avoid being out in the sun."

Alessandro nodded curtly, motioning us to follow him. "We have to cross the field to the car park," he said.

Edward stopped dead. "We cannot," he said, shaking his head.

"Oh. Do you catch fire?" Alessandro asked.

"No. But we don't look human," Edward admitted, looking about warily, "We would be discovered."

"You have coats?"

"Yes."

"Put them on, and I will return, here, for you."

"Thank you," Edward said, pulling his rain jacket from the backpack as I donned mine. We also got out our sunglasses. Edward, at least, had jeans on.

"My legs!" I said at vampire pitch.

"You'll be alright as long as he pulls right up," Edward informed me. "If anyone notices, they'll think you have fancy stockings. Just make sure you keep your head and hands covered, okay?"

I thought about how Alice had broken the door to get into Volterra, revealing herself in gloves, long sleeves, huge sunglasses, and a large head scarf. Well, if she could run around in public to save me and Edward like that, then surely Edward and I could run a few yards and get in a car.

Edward pulled my hood farther forward, caressing my head as he did so. "You okay, Minx?"

"Sure, Beautiful. What's a little sun to the Apex Predators?" I asked weakly.

"That's the spirit," he grinned crookedly, dropping an excited kiss on my surprised mouth. Boy, he was really getting over the whole self-hatred thing.

Ten minutes later, we strolled out to the sidewalk, under the cover of an overhang, and joined the queue of people waiting to be picked up. Edward took the pack off his back and held it in his right hand, and took hold firmly of me with his left.

Alessandro approached in a vehicle that had Edward repressing laughter. "In the name of all that's holy," he intoned, raising a hand to his hooded head.

I stopped dead, shocked out of my gourd. "What is_ that_?" I demanded.

"Seriously, Bella? You've watched 'Gidget', haven't you? _That_, my love, is a Buggy."

"It's a golf cart," I protested, failing to see any logical cause for his delight.

"No, no. It's a VW Beetle chassis, with T-bars and a vinyl top, and extra-wide wheels."

"It looks like Fred Flinstone's car," I said, wondering how the Hell we were going to get anywhere without sparkling.

"I bet it runs better than your old Chevy," Edward grinned.

"Hey! Don't speak ill of the dead."

"Sorry, Minx."

Alessandro pulled up to the curb. I started to dash to the Buggy, but Edward held me back. Hard. "Never, ever run if you want to escape notice," he informed me, kissing me on the temple. "We walk, purposefully, but casually."

Edward took my arm and steered me toward the buggy. Alessandro appeared nervous. I wished he wouldn't. It would attract attention. Edward opened the back door of the vehicle and held it for me. I slid inside while he smoothly set the backpack in the front seat. Then, my mate climbed in after me, shutting the door.

The minute Edward was seated, Alessandro was in motion. He took the Buggy out of the airport parking lot, joining the line of cars exiting onto the main road, and turned south.

"Alessandro? Thank you. For taking us," Edward said solemnly. "We won't betray your trust."

"The people need help. There is nothing the humans can do. Perhaps you will succeed where others fail."

"Can you tell us about what is happening?" Edward asked. The furrow was back between his eyes.

"First, let's get out of the busy area. We are presently 12 km north of Manaus. My city is Manacapuru. It is just west of Manaus. We follow the highway almost all the way to Manaus, then take the AM-070 south west. The trip will take about an hour. There, at her house, my mother will speak to you, and then, you will have to go into the forest alone."

"I greatly appreciate your help. Thank you."

The little car was noisy, but we could hear perfectly what Alessandro had to say, regardless. He was unable to pass 50 mph. I wondered whether that was due to the condition of the road, the condition of the car, or due to speed laws. At any rate, we were not going to get to our destination too fast.

After 20 minutes, Alessandro crossed a bridge onto the highway destined for Iranduba, and we were on the road toward Manacapuru. Alessandro seemed to be relaxing about having two vampires in his car. Soon, the traffic thinned, and he said we could take off our hoods. Warm raincoats when it was not raining, in the stultifying heat, were apparently a worse target for notice than our skins.

The trees began to thicken, and the city noise to thin. Alessandro looked over his shoulder at us. "Every few years, some young women of the tribe disappear. Sometimes the bodies are found, sometimes they are not. The rumours and eyewitness accounts match the story of Docha. One of your kind, with red eyes, seduces the girls and impregnates them. There are five missing at present."

"Five!" Edward gasped.

"There are only about 400 Ticuna left in their town. It's devastating. Some do leave because of the lure of civilization. Some leave for love. Some are taken by disease and age. But this vampire is destroying an entire culture."

"It's criminal," Edward growled, his lips thin. I hugged his arm. He remained stiff. Angry and frustrated.

"What will you do?" Alessandro asked Edward worriedly.

"It depends what I find. If I can catch him, I'm going to kill him. He must be prevented from continuing this evil behaviour. If he's not around, I'll see if I can find the girls and do something for them."

"Your wife. She is pregnant."

"How did you know?"

"The way she cradles her baby."

"Ah."

"You haven't left her."

"I will never leave Bella. She is everything to me."

"But she'll die."

"I will not allow her to die."

"You think you can stop it?"

"Yes. The women become strong enough to carry the children. The father should be able to help them survive. But he would have to take an interest."

"So you're telling me, the women need not have died?" Alessandro growled, his eyes like coal.

"That is my belief. Remember, however, had this vampire saved them, they would have become blood drinkers like him."

"I don't know what's worse," Alessandro growled. "So if you can find and save any of the missing girls, what then? Do they become monsters themselves, to prey upon their own people?"

"We will have to find some way to raise them to be good. One of my family members will probably have to come here for a year to teach them."

"And the demon babies?"

Edward's eyes narrowed. "What do you know about the babies?"

Alessandro looked anxious. He avoided looking at Edward. "I-I don't know a-anything," he stammered.

"You need to tell me the truth if you want me to help," Edward said sternly.

"It's just what they're saying. I don't know about it, myself, I swear."

"What are they saying?" Edward demanded. Blue smudges appeared under his eyes as he received Alessandro's mental response. But Alessandro would not know that.

"They say ... they say one of the babies came back, and killed another child." Alessandro's eyes flickered from the road to Edward, and back.

I could hear Edward asking for divine guidance under his breath. "They're savage, then."

"Evil. They have no parent. They have no fear."

"Feral," I suggested.

"Yes. That is the word I wanted," Alessandro said, favouring me with a small smile.

"It must stop," Edward stated.

"Tia Kaure says you are a good Christian," Alessandro said, apprising Edward.

Edward smiled self-deprecatingly. "I try."

"Where did you learn such good English?" I asked Alessandro.

"Well, all Brazilians who attend school learn Portuguese, plus either English, or Spanish, or both. The Mapuche, of course, rarely choose to attend school, but most city people do. For some years now, the scientists have been trying to preserve the Ticuna language, so every year, approximately twelve books are published in Ticuna."

Alessandro drove around a huge pothole. The road was very rough and there were obstructions at times. The Buggy hardly seemed an appropriate vehicle for the terrain. Surely, it was meant to be driven on sand, not the rough road, but I had to admit the shocks were pretty good, all things considered.

"Anyhow, I liked school, and I paid attention. I'm good at languages, so I worked for some years as a tour guide for the gringos who come to see the Rainforest and the Amazon River. I teach the locals different languages so they can interact and trade with people outside Manacapuru. I completed my Secondary School Diploma, and I have applied for a scholarship to the university in Manaus for next year."

"Excellent. What do you want to study?" Edward wondered.

"Linguistics. I want to teach."

"Good for you," Edward smiled.

45 miles passed, with almost no traffic, and we were at our destination. By that time, we had engaged Alessandro in enough harmless subjects, that he felt safe enough to chat with us.

The city was simple, and surprisingly dry for a little piece of land mostly surrounded by water. It lay alongside the Amazon River, which swelled to create a lake that I'm sure had a name of some sort. There were houseboats, spaced far apart, and ferry-like boats on which people apparently worked. Wooden boardwalks descended in steps to the waterfront, where the water lay black, flat, and glassy. The sun beat down mercilessly upon the houses. The boards of the few homes we could see were weather-beaten and grey. No humans were visible.

Alessandro parked his Buggy on high land, and beckoned us to follow him. He started down the steps toward a house perched on the edge of the water. It was a single-storey, built low to the ground, with two windows on each of its sides, surrounded by an apron of deck. Edward and I cringed a little, put up our hoods, and shared a daredevil grin, which slid off our faces almost immediately.

"Bella? We have a reception committee," Edward said quietly. His skin was whiter than white, his eyes a tempestuous grey with mixed emotions. "Don't be frightened. They are kin to the Mapuche, and they're angry at the vampire, but they're desperate for our help. They aren't angry at us, and as long as we earn their trust, everything ... will be fine."

Despite this little speech, I realized how dangerous this venture had just become. That was a big 'if '.

When Alessandro shut his car door with a slam, I jumped a mile. My heart hammered in my chest. I'd never felt so exposed. There were a lot more humans in this city than there had been vampires at Volterra. Should our contacts decide to turn on us, it would not be pretty. I had never feared humans before.

Edward opened his door and helped me climb shakily out of the Buggy. Then, he grabbed our backpack off the front seat. I carried our black tote, with it's irreplaceable contents.

"Well, Senhor and Senhora Cullen, welcome to my city. It has the dubious distinction of being the mosquito capital of the world. Believe it or not, there are over 80,000 people living here. It's the second largest city in the area, after Manaus. However, you will find Manaus far more entertaining, unless you like roughing it, and watching caiman attacks and such."

Alessandro went up to the door. "_Mãe? Pai?_" he called, pulling it open. "Oh. Hello, friends!"

We stepped through the door cautiously, and froze.

The house was of one room. There were hammocks with mosquito nets hanging in one corner, and a kitchen in the opposite one. A lot of homespun baskets and decorations enlivened the space. The sun shone brightly through the windowpanes. There were tables, but no chairs. The floor ought to have been bare. It wasn't.

It was covered in humans.

"_Bom dia_," Edward said softly. There were three dogs in the room. They stood up and growled. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. The owners disciplined them, yanking on their leashes.

Edward set down our backpack and reached for the black tote. "Bella? Take off your jacket, love." He appeared calm, but I knew otherwise from the way he carried himself. His muscles were coiled. He was nervous, too.

"O-okay," I stammered, allowing my mate to help me out of it. There was hushed murmuring in the crowd. I gulped nervously. My heart seemed to hammer in my throat. "_Bom dia_," I essayed. A chorus of 'bom dia' s came back to me. I smiled tentatively, and looked down at my feet. There were a couple of small children there, looking at me with great interest. One cuddled an interesting doll. I stepped back a bit and leaned against my mate.

"Eduardo? Some of these speak Portuguese, a few, Ticuna, a few Spanish, but all speak some English. I have been the teacher to adults, who did not attend school, for the past five years. The purpose is to enable them to work in the field of eco-tourism, educating gringos about the Rainforest and the river.

"They have become sort of a non-government community service group. Most do not live in the city. They have traveled here because many are related to the Mapuche. We try to preserve their way of life.

"Everyone? This is Tia Kaure's friend Eduardo, and his wife Bella. Tio Gustavo calls her the Bonita." Alessandro smiled. There were a few nervous chuckles.

"Hi." Edward said, a little bemused. He blinked, his topaz eyes bright in contrast to the grey clapboard walls. He searched through the black tote and extracted the letter from Kaure and the large packet of photos. "Eruicha?" he asked, holding up the letter and scanning the room.

"Yes." A woman of approximately 45 years of age stood up, and came forward, slowly, as the assembled humans watched her. She was fit-looking and small like Kaure, but there was no grey in her heavy, braided hair and her face was unlined.

Eruicha stretched out her hand, a bit timidly, and took the letter from Edward. He smiled at her gently. "Your sister sends you much love, as do your nieces, nephews, cousins and extended family. I've been ordered to tell you many stories about them. Kaure is very bossy."

"Then she has not changed," Eruicha smiled, and opened the letter eagerly, pulling out the single sheet of paper. She read it through twice, and passed it to Alessandro, who translated it into English for the assembled humans.

_Thursday, August 24th, 2005_

"_My Dear Eruicha,_

_I am, your sister Kaure, who cut her leg on the machete that Father used to cut sugar cane, and ended up in hospital for two weeks._

_I have sent to you my dear friend, Eduardo, and his Bonita. Trust them. When I fell and cut myself, they stitched the wound and nursed me, then Eduardo took me home. When he saw that my family was living in a bad place, he found us a new home and a new job and we are all very happy now._

_Tell him as much as you can about the evil one that steals the future. He of the yellow eyes is not like the red-eyed ones._

_The Bonita is pregnant, which they did not know could happen. It is very different in the West. None of his kind there create babies although many of them are evil. Eduardo seeks the Mapuche mothers to find answers as to how to care for the Bonita. Eduardo would never hurt her. He will take care of the mother and baby and they will not be monsters._

_Answer his questions and help him. He will answer yours. He will tell you many stories if you ask him. His time with you is very short. His sister Alicia, the Medicine Woman, says they have only until Friday to stay._

_Eduardo will find a way to help the people. He is a Christian and wears our mother's St Christopher medal. When he is done here, he will give it to you, Eruicha, from me._

_Do not tell anyone of Eduardo's existence. It will put him and the Bonita in terrible danger if you do._

_I remain your loving sister,_

_Kaure Silva Pereira_

Alessandro looked up at us. "Oops," he said. "The cat is in the bag."

_Out_ of the bag. Sigh.

"Everyone must keep our existence secret," Edward declared. A bunch of people nodded. There had to be 35 or 40 people in here.

Eruicha seemed to steel herself. She stepped closer to us. "Can I see the St Christopher?"

"Of course," Edward said, pulling it out of his shirt. Eruicha reached out, exceedingly slowly, and touched it. When Edward didn't move, she picked it up gingerly between her fingers and inspected it, careful not to touch him. Obviously moved, she nodded and retreated to sit down on the floor again.

Alessandro looked up at Edward, and then addressed the group. "I am sure that you have many, many questions. Eduardo, it would probably be a good idea if you tell them about yourself so everyone feels more comfortable with you. Julio? My stool, please."

A man near the back stood up, and picked up a small, wooden camp stood. He started to pass it forward, but Edward stopped him. "No. I would break it. I am much heavier than I look."

Julio reached for a packing crate, and held it up. Again, Edward shook his head. Another man, seated near the kitchen, indicated a cut piece of log about a foot and a half in diameter. Edward nodded, and the people closest rolled the log up to the front . When it was close, Edward stepped slowly between the humans, picked it up as though it weighed nothing, and carried it back to his place. Some of the people gasped. The dogs snarled and pulled on their leashes, and the owners quieted them again. Edward eyed them nervously.

Edward sat on the log, and motioned for me to sit next to him. I sank unsteadily onto the floor, wrapping my arm around his leg and leaning into him. "It's okay, Bella. They won't hurt us. Hush," he whispered, stroking my hair. There was more muttering. Obviously, the people were figuring out that we were not like the incubus they feared.

Edward spoke, his tone gentle. "Before we start, is there a window that could be opened, please?" The scent of the hot, sweaty humans was overwhelming, although they did not make me thirsty. But between the mental noise of mixed-language speakers, and the burn in his throat, Edward would be having a hard time.

Someone at the back opened a window that had a screen, and Alessandro opened the door behind us, blocking it open with a rock, to create a cross-breeze.

"Thank you," Edward said, placing a chilly hand on my back. "What would you like to know?"

The older child at the front raised her hand. Edward pointed at her.

"Do you take off your skin?"

Edward chuckled a little. "No. Human legends are wrong. My body is different from yours, but I stay inside it. The sun does not hurt me. Brooms do not keep me out of the house. Nor do crosses, salt or any other thing."

"How it diff-ent?" the next child asked.

"I am strong and fast. It is hard to hurt my body. I don't get old. Bonita gave me a cold, so you might hear me cough, but usually I don't get sick. Only Bonita and girls like her can make me sick. I do not sleep. I do not pee. My heart does not beat. I have no blood. My eyes and ears are better than yours. My skin looks strange in the sun."

Edward pointed at a woman near the back.

"How old you are?" she wondered.

"My body looks seventeen, but I am 104 years old."

A great amount of muttering followed, and several hands went up. Edward picked one. "Yes?"

"Who is your grandmother?" a man in a loincloth asked. Was he Ticuna?

"I do not remember, but I have had two mothers. My human mother was Elizabeth Masen. She died of a fever. My vampire mother is Esme Cullen."

Many more hands went up. Edward pointed.

"You have a mother?" the young girl asked.

"Yes. I have a mother and father. My father made me a vampire. He is a doctor. I also have a brother and a sister. They are both married. We, and our cousins, live at peace with humans, and drink the blood of animals."

An eager hand went up from a small boy.

"What animals?"

"Most mammals except dogs. Dogs taste bad. I like Puma." An appreciative murmur went up.

A boy at the back: "Do you like football?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, but I like baseball best."

"What that?" a teenage boy wondered.

"You hit a little hard ball with a stick."

Next question. "What are you afraid of?" a man asked.

"Getting sick. Losing someone I love. Fire," Edward looked at the bristling animals on their leashes. "Dogs."

"How you be killed?" another man asked.

"You humans probably cannot kill me. One of my kind, or a wolf man, can." He did not provide them with any details.

Something hot touched my leg, and I jumped. The younger girl scuttled back a foot. I laughed, and held out my palm to her. She touched it curiously. The people next to her copied her. They all felt so hot. I realized how my human body heat must have felt to Edward. The heat was pleasant, as he'd always claimed.

And so it continued for two more hours. Edward told the people about me, life in the States, life in Rio, Kaure and her family, and about the danger of the Volturi. The pictures were passed around and admired. I grew drowsy, having been awake all night on the plane. Edward lifted me onto his lap, and cradled me. I don't remember much more, except that he was now getting a few amused chuckles out of his audience.

When I woke up, the sun was streaming in through the window onto my back, and Edward was still holding me. Now, however, we were sitting in a hammock made of thick canvas. Heaven knows how we hadn't torn it with our combined weight. My mate must have been sitting awfully still.

"Well, hello, Mrs Cullen," he murmured, kissing my forehead. His sweet breath tickled my nose.

"They've all gone," I realized. Only Kaure's sister and brother-in-law, and Alessandro were left. The little girls played quietly in the corner with their doll.

"Yes. Feel better?" my mate asked, grazing my temples with his fingertips.

"Much. What time is it?"

"After 4 pm. The humans are beginning to prepare their food. I'd like to leave, soon."

"How can they live like this?" I whispered at vampire speed.

"Bella, they have it much better here, than the people do where we are going. Here, they have good shelter, working toilets, health care, schooling and enough to eat. The government decided that in order to keep the people safe, they must have some electricity. The power only goes on from 5pm, to 9pm. It keeps them inside, away from the mosquitoes and the wild creatures, and allows them to read, sew, do homework, and cook. They go to bed after that. They still have to boil water to drink, and bathe in river water, but their life here is far more civilized than that of the Ticuna."

"We really are going to rough it, aren't we?" I realized.

Edward smiled crookedly. "Yep."

I clambered carefully off Edward. He looked at the ropes holding up the hammock, unsure as to how to get up. I held out my hands, and he allowed me to help him out of it. Holy cow, he still felt so heavy to me. We both snickered a little, attracting the attention of our new humans. They wandered closer, smiling. I suppose they found the idea of me sleeping reassuring. Of course, Edward could dazzle anything that breathed. Well, anything but me.

"We should go," my mate stated. "Our time is short."

"_Mamãe?_ Will you get Cuāā?"

"Yes, of course." Eruicha went outside.

Edward turned to Alessandro in shock. "He wants to come with us?"

I turned quickly, beaming at my husband, but he looked wary.

Alessandro's eyes rolled. "He is old. He says if you eat him there is nothing to lose. He has four grown sons. His youngest child is a daughter, and she is one of the missing girls."

Edward nodded. "His name is ... John?"

"His trade name, yes. The Ticuna do not share their real names. You will call him Cuāā. He speaks the kind of English he might need at the market, and a little Portuguese, and Ticuna of course."

The door opened, and the Ticuna Indian who had asked Edward about his grandmother came in. He was perhaps fifty years old. He wore only a loincloth, but carried a walking stick and a backpack. He walked up to Edward boldly.

"Nunaxē Pa Corix (Hello, Sir)," Edward said.

"Nunaxē Pa Eduardo."

"If you come, I carry you. All night. We run, like _nahuel _(jaguar)."

The little man nodded.

"We never expected a guide. Even Alicia did not foresee it. Truly God is in charge of this trip." Edward shook his head, not quite able to absorb our good luck. I nodded, totally agreeing.

All the little people said 'amen'.

Really. The men weren't much taller than me, and Cuāā was shorter.

" How do you say 'thank you'?" Edward asked the people.

"You welcome," Cuāā replied, smiling proudly. Edward nodded slowly.

"Don't ask me what the word is. As far as I know, there isn't one. They smile and nod a lot," Alessandro shrugged.

Edward collected our coats and the tote, and put them in the backpack. "Thank you for your hospitality and trust," he said, offering his hand to Alessandro, Eruicha and her husband, Estevam. They shook hands with him, solemn but friendly. Then, they shook hands with me.

"Eduardo? I want that you wear my mother's cross to Kaure," Eruicha said.

"I would be honoured." Edward bent down so Eruicha could add her gold cross and chain to the St Christopher medal. After he stood up, she gave his chest a little pat. "Go with God."

"_Obrigado_. God be with you."

"_Obrigado_."

All of us walked outside, and the humans startled a bit when they saw us sparkle.

"Eduardo?" Alessandro said suddenly.

Edward turned back and waited expectantly.

"The Church runs the school and hospital. Beware. Don't let them discover you."

Edward nodded solemnly. He put the bulky backpack on backwards, against his chest, and crouched a little so Cuāā could climb up. Cuāā hurried over to Alessandro and handed him his walking stick. Then, he returned to Edward and hopped up nimbly onto his back.

Edward saluted Kaure's kinfolk, turned toward the Rainforest, facing south as our guide directed, and took my hand. We started off at a slow jog, and built up speed until we were covering miles of increasingly dense jungle in no time at all.

The only sounds were those of nature, my breathing, and of Cuāā, as he laughed.

**o~O~o**

**So, the quest has begun. C'mon peeps. What will happen? What do you think? I don't read minds. Please click the little green button.**


	35. Chapter 35: The Amazon

**Chapter 35: The Amazon**

**This chapter is rated M for violence, horror and sexuality.**

**Sincere thanks to everyone who responded to my A/N in the last chapter. The response has been overwhelming and I'm very touched by all your kindness. Please keep the reviews and messages coming. Man, I am excited. Are you excited? Let me know.  
**

**The lovely mimozka is making banners for me, that I am waiting on pins and needles to see. Thank you, Mimi:)**

**The wonderful EternallyCullen has set up a thread for me on Twilighted. Thank you, Gemma. Please join us there. Anything goes as long as it is not unkind. Go from the Forums page to 'Fanfiction', find 'Breaking Dawn', and then scroll down almost to the end to find 'I Hunger For Your Touch'. This was a much appreciated effort, especially since Gemma was in a car accident this week. The car was totalled, the people were fairly unscathed. But she injured her neck and shoulder so please say a little prayer for her.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Kaure, Gustavo, Pire, Huilen, Joqam and Nahuel belong to Stephenie Meyer. All the other Brazilians are mine. And Edward's. Hands off! Grr.**

**Please notice that I had to revamp a couple of lines from the last chapter regarding the Ticuna population of Brazil. In short, the village is threatened, not the entire race. Reason? I took population facts from a bad source, and I have found a far better one. I can only justify taking artistic license so far. I mean, literary genocide is no laughing matter. Translation: there are more Ticuna in Brazil than my other source claimed. At last count, 18, 500 of them.**

**This tribe of 'traditional' Ticuna is my invention. It is highly doubtful that any Ticuna living in this century match my group. In short, this book is fiction. I've chosen to talk about Ticuna as they lived before other cultures influenced them. Oh, and their village design is mine, too. Not authentic, although most other settings in this chapter are, as is the history of the people.**

**So, please suspend your disbelief. Imagine, with me, that there are places in the Amazon that the Western World has overlooked, where a little band of people goes about life in ways that we might call primitive, and they might call wonderful.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'I Hunger 3' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #88:**

**'Not Human', by Shaun V**

**'Amazon Rainforest' (no music), by Tommy Lynskey**

**Check out 'Assembléia Ticuna parte 2' on my youtube/jmollytwilight2 under 'Favourites.' It shows the coming of age ceremony for girls, and life in a modern Ticuna village.**

**Other sources for this chapter include:**

**sildotorg/americas/peru/pubs/acd-convrsticunadotpdf**

**encyclopediadotcom/doc/1G2-3458001268dothtml**

**indian-culturesdotcom/Cultures/ticunadothtml**

**Manacapuru, Brazil travel blogs - travel stories and photos about Manacapuru, Brazil - TravelPod **

**It took me two hours just to put the diacritical marked letters into the Ticuna for this chapter. Darling Julia asked why I do it, when I could just put in an a/n that 'this is in Ticuna'. Well, where would the fun be in that? I love languages, and I like to share my interest. Since Ticuna is a dying language, with less than 45,000 Ticuna in the world, I find it fascinating. And I thought maybe you all would like to have a taste of something rare, even if I am certainly not fluent in the language. Besides, I like to be different. I grew up chanting IDIC, thanks to Mr Spock (and I still love him).**

**'Not Human', by Shaun V**

**'Amazon Rainforest' (no music), by Tommy Lynskey**

**The story of the dead fish is real, except there were no people, living or dead, involved. **

**In 2005, there really was a drought, thought to be related to Hurricane Katrina.**

_You breathed a sigh  
You cried a tear  
You smiled that smile  
I hold you near  
I feel your lips upon my skin  
The warmth of hope that lies within_

_[Chorus] _

_I tell myself that  
I'm not human  
I'm not human, I've fallen down.  
I've come to know that  
I'm not human  
I'm not human  
Without you  
Without you_

_You've shown me that time  
Time can be stopped  
This moment with you  
is all I've got  
You've shown me that pain  
Pain can be lost  
When I'm with you_

_[Chorus]_

_I want us to run far away  
Find our own place and hide away  
I wanna be lost inside these feelings  
You've given me._

_[Chorus]_

_That I'm not human  
I'm not human  
Without you _

**Saturday, August 26th, 2005, 8pm**

_**Somewhere south-east of Manacapuru**_

**Edward's pov:**

It was not as I had envisioned it. The forest in Forks was ... like a cathedral. Beautiful, old, with trees that reached up to Heaven reverently. Almost silent. The wind in the leaves. Thunder. Sweetness of birdsong. Hooves.

The Amazon was totally different. The trees did not pray. They ... danced. The snarling of predators. Marching of ants. Clacking of insects. Chattering of primates. Slithering of snakes. It was downright noisy. But ... it had a rhythm. Like the whole place was a body, and we were inside it.

I liked it. I found myself breathing in sync with it. Bella and John were doing it too, but I didn't know whether it was conscious on their part.

I found myself thinking of our guide as 'John', not Cuāā. Perhaps because he would be somewhat of a prophet to his people, bringing -hopefully- good news.

I was apprehensive about going to the village. I had learned quite a bit from John, just by listening to his thoughts.

In the world, there were about 40, 000 Ticuna. Half lived in Brazil. They didn't call themselves Ticuna, their neighbours had named them. _The Blackskins_. Because sometimes they dyed their skins with juice. They called themselves the Due'e: the People. Well, the people we were going to meet were almost an unknown quantity.

Most of the world's Ticuna are Catholic. It was the warring Portuguese and Spanish Missionaries that first had contact with them, in the years when Brazil was settled, and the Evangelists had been making inroads since the 1960's. But before that, there were traditional Ticunas. And that's who Alice said we were going to meet: an almost extinct culture.

Alessandro said to keep away from the Catholics who ran the schools and hospitals for all the native peoples. I wondered how they were received by John's people. Did they like them? Were they appreciated? Or were they resented? What would they think of me, wearing a St Christopher medal and a cross?

I just prayed they wouldn't be hostile. They did not, after all, know we were coming. And, although I did not detect any malice in our rather large reception committee, far too many humans knew about us for my comfort. All it would take would be some rogue player to open their mouth to a sympathetic ear, and we would all be toast. Literally.

I wasn't even going to let my guard down with Cuāā. I thought he was gentle and childlike, and I was a pretty good judge of character, but I feared any accidental misstep on my part could turn him from John to Judas. And I prayed he wouldn't, because I really liked him.

But until I was certain I had earned his loyalty, until I knew what kind of temper he possessed, I was going to play my cards close to my chest. I had already talked to Bella at vampire pitch while we ran, about not revealing my mind reading ability or our physical vulnerabilities. Or how to kill us or injure us.

And while we ran, I told her what I knew of the original culture.

I really missed not having internet access. I had not bought Net access for the cell phones, because I didn't want us to spend the honeymoon plugged in. That would teach me, wouldn't it! So, I had my antiquated books, picked up at the flea market in Rio, the most recent of which was published in 1969. At that time, the Catholic Church was doing its best to educate and alleviate the suffering of impoverished Ticuna, at the mercy of rubber plant bosses.

Yeah, in the late 1800's, some people got the bright idea to start tapping the rubber trees, using the Ticuna as cheap labourers. They forced them to relocate in order to do the job. The modern day owners of the land were descended from those original barons. The Ticuna understood that somebody owned the land, and it wasn't them. And even though rubber is no longer a lucrative industry, the rich folks are still the Ticuna's 'bosses'.

The people were displaced again in 1932, during a war between Colombia and Peru. They fled from the left to the right bank of the Amazon. Then, in the 1940's, outsiders began to colonize the Amazon Trapeze. They wanted the land. They started ranches, farms, and city housing. And in the 50's, the world wanted exotic animal pets, and hides. So most of the Ticuna were assimilated, at least to some degree.

And somehow, as I had discussed with Alessandro and Estevam while Bella was sleeping, this village was a hold-out. Traditional beliefs, family groups, and industry. They still had contact with modern civilization, because they needed to have people with whom to trade. But they adhered to the old ways, with clans and moires.

The Catholic Missions had recently found them. In some ways they were helping, in other ways, they were not. And it was creating division. Dissention. So I had no idea what kind of a political climate we were walking into.

I was convinced the best thing to do would be to heed Alessandro's warning: stay away from the missionaries. Even better, stay away from as many people as possible. But how in the name of all that was holy, was I to do that, and gain the necessary information in this ridiculously short amount of time?

No, we would have to expose ourselves, in as limited a fashion as possible. And that idea was ... unnerving. Enough to put my hackles up, without any provocation.

Naturally, Bella had noticed. And she had told me to say my prayers. So I had. It had helped.

We had run non-stop for three hours. I was so proud of Bella. Astounded by her strength. I had kept asking her if she needed a break, worried about her health and Ren's, until she told me she was going to put _me _in the chipper shredder for fussing her if I didn't shut up. And she said she'd tell me, thank you very much, if she were in need of a rest.

I had opted to obey my wife.

The trees were so dense at one point, that we had taken to the trees, to John's delight. The old boy was like a little kid: joyful and enthusiastic about experiencing new things. Somehow, he had me thinking about Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo had never wanted to leave home, and then he found that travel excited him. And John loved being in the treetops, positively squealing with glee as we leaped from branch to branch.

Eventually, we had come across some open, but swampy ground, adjacent to the river.

Bella was keeping pace with me, without tiring. But John was growing weary. His limbs were growing slack in my arms.

We were jumping over pools of muddy brown water. My nose detected the scent, and then I caught the lightning-fast movement out of the corner of my eye.

"Bella! Left!" I bellowed, throwing myself and my passenger after her. I caught her in my arms and threw her to the left, and prayed our momentum would carry us clear.

We landed ten feet away from where we started, crouched and panting. Bella's eyes were huge and black, as were John's. His fingers scrabbled ineffectually at my skin as he tried to maintain his hold.

The caiman was furious to have missed his meal. He barreled down on top of us like a six-foot long freight train. Crap! He could _run_.

I thrust John bodily into Bella's arms and told her to run. I dropped the pack and stood my ground, feet spread apart and knees bent. Then the bugger was on me. I grabbed him under his kid-leather soft throat, snarling in fury as his wicked, razor sharp yellow teeth snapped mere inches from my ear. He growled as I lifted him over my head, and hurled him ten yards away into the river. Then, I stood looking after him, panting.

I thought I was pretty well-mannered not to kill him, threatening my wife and child, and my little human like that. But, he was only doing what he was designed to do, after all. I couldn't fault him for being hungry.

There was a hissing and thrashing. More caiman were coming to the edge of the water hole. The grandfather of them all was almost ten feet long. My eyes darted about, marking their places. Seeing a clear way to escape, I snatched up the pack and hurtled after Bella.

She barrelled into the trees at the far side of the swamp and I followed, listening to jaws snap and tails whip the air as I passed. There were only a couple of other times in my life when I had run so fast. Those had not been out of concern for myself, but desperation to reach my mate. Well, it was okay for me to worry about self-preservation now, I reasoned. My mate and our daughter needed me.

I chased Bella's scent a couple of miles into the forest, thanking God that I could follow her scent trail. Suddenly, it grew faint and I doubled back, sniffing for traces.

She called to me. Thank God.

"Up here!"

I looked into a tree and saw two pairs of panicky black eyes. I blew out my breath, clenching two fistfuls of hair. Dropping my hands to slap against my thighs, I paced a couple of times beneath the tree to calm myself.

"Holy shit!" my wife spat, pretty much summing up my opinion perfectly.

"You okay?" I called up, brow furrowed.

"Yeah." Bella checked her grip on John and stepped gracefully into air. She landed in a perfect crouch, right beside me. I pressed my forehead to hers, as we panted together. Inhaling Bella's comforting scent, I patted John on the head affectionately.

"Okay, Minx?" I whispered again, pressing myself against her trembling form. I hugged her to me, inadvertently trapping John in the middle. I patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Did I hurt you when I picked you up? Any damage? Ren okay? Your belly?"

"No, I'm okay. We're okay. Really. That was just really ... shit. A second more and it would have had me." Bella shuddered and clung to both of us for dear life. I'm not sure which of the three of us was shaking worst.

"¿Choxũ Ecüx Cuāā (Are you alright, John)?"

Our little guide nodded once, then several more times, rapidly. _The predator saved me. _He stared at me, his eyes round as saucers, and held his hands apart as though to emphasize the monster's size.

"Yes, really big," I affirmed. "Hell, that was scary." I wheezed and doubled over, consumed with a fit of coughing.

"¿Quidaxawex (Are you sick)?" John asked worriedly.

"Ngũ chedaxawe. Na tama. (Yes I'm sick. I have a cold)," I answered, spluttering. After a few minutes, my lungs eased, and I breathed in slow, even breaths through my nose.

"¿Ŏěxna (Oh. Is that so)?" our guide remarked curiously.

"Mocha-chino? Animals can't kill you. Why were you so scared?" Bella wondered.

I took slow, calming breaths. "Bella, it could have killed you and Ren, and that's the same difference. Or it could have killed Cuāā. And no, it might not be able to kill me, but it could have damaged me and ruined this mission. A large dog can bite down with 500 pounds of pressure. A Rottweiler could leave a pretty decent hole in me. In fact, it's happened before. Imagine what a bloody big _crocodilian_ like that could do.

"Say a couple of them got hold of me and tore me apart. Eventually, gross as it is, the bits of me would work their way out to get back together and I would have the ultimate revenge on my predator. But that could take months. Time we don't have. And I really wouldn't relish the experience, seeing as it would be painful and all, and it would leave you unprotected, and traumatized. It wouldn't be a walk in the park for me, either. So let's ... stay away from the water, okay?"

"Bad caiman," John gulped.

"Bad, _bad_ caiman," I agreed, nodding. "Scary."

"Scary. Ngīxa tarüngügü (Let's rest), John suggested.

I winced, and shook my head regretfully. "Tama (No)." I wanted to keep moving. Time was too short to waste in sleep, if Bella were not tired. "Are you tired, Bella?"

"After _that_?" Bella shook her head furiously. " I'm gonna be awake for hours. Might as well keep moving."

"Good. Cuāā? Up." I held out my arms, and John jumped into them. "¿Ngexta ne pexĩ (Where do you come from)?" I demanded. He turned and pointed east. "Okay," I sighed.

Bella and I began to run, more and more fleetly. I wasn't going to admit it to her, but it was not easy for me to match her pace, while carrying our human and the backpack. Bella did not seem to be fazed by carrying John's backpack at all. Well that was a blessing.

For another hour and a half we ran, and the terrain got flatter and drier. I saw in John's mind that the whole place ought to be flooded. It was not. There was a drought, and it was severe. In his mind, I saw that the Ticuna and Amazonas and scientists and missionaries were all worried. The Amazon was called 'the lungs of the world'. It was meant to oxygenate the planet, as it had from time immemorial.

The vegetation was dying.

Disturbed, I ran on, saying nothing to Bella or John about the environment. But I couldn't get the picture out of my mind, of lush green life and plentiful hunting, during John's childhood, before deforestation and global warming threatened the status of this place.

We ran on, until another scent stopped me.

I had never smelled anything like it. Yeah, I worked on the docks, but the scent paled compared to this. Beside me, Bella froze, nostrils quivering. Her eyes morphed to black as we stared at each other, filled with dread.

"_The dead waters_," Cuāā said, biting his lips. I saw them in his mind, although the words were difficult to decipher. My mind absorbed images of thousands upon thousands of dead fish, floating on the surface of the water. But the hackles went up on the back of my neck, because what I smelled was not just rotting fish.

What I smelled was decomposing human flesh.

"Someone here is dead," I said flatly, avoiding breathing as much as possible. "Maybe more than one. Bella? Be prepared."

She nodded curtly, and I took her hand. I looked solemnly at John, and he nodded bravely. We walked out of the trees, and were met with a sight such as I had never seen. The water was literally covered, from one end to the other, with dead fish.

"_T__hat way_, Manaquiri," John said, pointing across the gruesome stretch of water. My jaw dropped, thunderstruck.

The town of Manaquiri was ahead? The Amazon Basin? We were _at_ the fucking Amazon _Basin_, and it was a rotting graveyard. _These_ were the actual lungs of the world, producing a fifth of the world's oxygen, and they were, for all intents and purposes, dead.

As far as I could tell, there was no life in the water. It was a cesspool.

God help us all.

We stepped closer to the edge, just looking. I put John down gingerly. He scanned the water.

"Yuxǖ (The dead one)," he said, pointing at two objects floating in the disgusting mess. The thoughts coming from him were affectionate, reverent, and sad.

There were two canoes sitting in the middle of the Basin, and it was from them that the scent of human decay was emanating.

They were trapped in the sludge.

I saw John's sorrowful thoughts. From the dawn of time, the Ticuna had prepared and swaddled their dearly departed, adorned with funeral masks based on lineage and personality, tucked them into dugout canoes, and floated them down the Amazon, never to be seen again. Now, the polluted state of the river was denying them even that. These bodies would be trapped so long as the water did not move.

"How did they die?" I wondered, not really expecting an answer. But John had one, a mental one, for at least one of the people.

It was the first of the missing girls. Her deteriorated remains had been discovered just before he left his village, in hopes of obtaining help from Alessandro's community group. Happily, as he arrived to beg for it, word reached him that I was coming.

John sobbed. I did not understand the words, but I understood the meaning. Perhaps the beloved individuals would not go to Heaven, he thought, because they could not get out to sea.

The people are mostly Catholic or Evangelical. But tradition says mortals have two souls. At the moment of death, one goes to The World Above. The other hangs around wherever the person lived. So where he got the idea that the body might be tied to its burial was beyond me. Maybe the Catholics.

I had no clue what to do.

I needed to comfort him.

I needed his support.

I was scared shitless of germs.

John bent over, rubbing his eyes and sobbing. I hesitated, conflicted. His grief was insupportable. But it was stupid to waste time on the dead. I should concentrate on helping the living. But I was a sappy date. I was also making excuses not to do anything, because I was afraid.

John was no coward. He was risking his life and sacrificing his comforts for the sake of his people. To be truthful, I was getting quite fond of him. And watching the tears course down his brown cheeks was completely unbearable.

It was the only thing to be done. "Bella?" I asked tonelessly.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Get me out the washing bowl and soap, and put everything in the tote into the pack. Then put the bowl and soap in the tote," I ordered, stripping off my clothes.

"What do you think you're doing?" my mate gawped.

"I must free the dead."

"You are fucking kidding me, right?" Bella said, stunned. I regarded her solemnly. I was dead serious. I passed her my clothes and secured my watch to her wrist. John watched me, not comprehending.

"What are you going to do?" Bella asked me contritely, not arguing for once. I looked at her gratefully.

"He believes they won't go to Heaven because their bodies can't disappear in the river. I'm going to drag the canoes out, and carry them back to the main part of the river, and release them.

"It's important for our relationship with him that I do this. Keep him here until I pull the first one out, so he can see what I'm planning. Plus, I want him to identify one of the bodies. One is quite decayed. It belongs to the first girl who went missing. I want to know who the other one is. I pray it's not his daughter, but he has the right to know.

"When I'm gone, you take John back into the forest where it doesn't smell so bad, and pick a nice big tree to nap in. I'm sorry, but you'll have to carry the pack. You might have to go at human speed, unless you can carry both John and the bags.

"When I've released both canoes, I'll wash. Probably have to throw out the tote. The scent will be atrocious. But anyhow, I'll come and find you as soon as I'm done."

"You're so brave, love. I know you don't like dirt and germs."

"It's time to grow up, my sweet. Sometimes, life is dirty. There's no escaping it." I looked grimly at the festering pool. My worst OCD nightmare. No sense delaying. Except for one thing.

"Can I have a kiss first?" I whined, mustering up half a smile from somewhere in my deranged mind.

Bella took my face in her hands, and kissed me thoroughly. John was more than a little perplexed. He thought perhaps the strange vampires were going to give him a show, and that it was an odd place for it, not that watching other people being intimate was anything new. Cultural moires were a tad different here.

"Wish me luck," I said, attempting to sound cheerful. Bella did not bother to laugh. She looked at me solemnly. I strode grimly into the water, turning to look at my companions before stopping my breath and slipping under the horrifying surface.

I kept my eyes closed, stroking out under the depths for what I hoped was the centre of the Basin. Three seconds later, I arched up and broke the surface. Thank God I did not need to breathe. I did not plan to be breathing for at least the next hour.

A few yards away, I saw the first canoe. I stroked toward it, pushing away the small, dead fish with my arms. More seeped up from underwater to replace them. Yuck. Tolkein's Dead Marshes had nothing on this place. I swam up to the canoe. It was the girl that John already had identified, mentally, for me. She was clad in wrappings, and had a beautiful jaguar mask over her face. I left her, and swam the fifteen feet to the other canoe.

It was a far fresher corpse, also that of a young girl. There was dried blood on the abdominal area of her wrappings. She had not been long dead when they wrapped her, then. People had likely been nearby when she died. But she was definitely another victim of the incubus.

I swam to the far side of her canoe, and latched onto it's end with slimy fingers. Kicking, I pushed the boat to shore. Bella bent to help me pull it out. I yelped at her not to touch it.

"I can manage, love. I don't want you or John to touch her." Great. Now I had to suck in another breath. Putrid. Wonderful.

"Okay, Mocha-chino." Bella backed up, covering her mouth and nose with her hand. John ran back and forth nervously as I carried the girl and her wet coffin to shore.

Looking at John carefully, I reached down to remove the mask. It, too, was beautiful: a grey, yellow and white owl.

"Tama (No!)" John yelped, "Tama! Tama! Tama!" _Do not defile the dead._

"Tama," I said gently, releasing more of my precious air. "Choxũ charũngüxëxë (You help me)." I pointed at him: "Choxũ (You)," I pointed at my eyes "Nayaxu (Receive it)," I pointed at the corpse "Paxũ yuxũ (Young girl dead one)."

"Okay."

" Choxũ mecü Cuāā (You good person John)," I said gently.

I reached for the mask, and lifted it gently. Bella backed up ten feet, retching into the underbrush.

The girl's face was the picture of terror. If she were beautiful in life, no-one would know it now. Too many insects. I felt a thrill of horror, trying not to picture my Bella in her place.

John released the breath he had been holding. _Not my daughter. _"Carmucha (Carmen)." he wiped his brow with a shaking hand. He pointed toward the other canoe. "That Kaure."

"Thank you," I murmured, replacing the mask gently. "I'm sorry."

"Εcüx (Alright)," John said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Bella? Back soon. Don't go too far. Leave me some scent markers to follow, okay? I might not be able to smell you very well after this." Air gone again. I sucked in more. Nauseating.

"I love you," Bella reminded me.

I nodded, picked up the slender canoe and tucked it against my hip. I jogged into the jungle, back the way we had come.

It took me an hour to reach the main branch of the river, heading south. "God bless this poor soul. May she rest in peace. Let me find her killer," I said, and cast the young girl out into the current.

I watched her drift, wobble in the eddies, and catch in swifter water. I watched her go, until she disappeared around a bend.

I could not resist dipping my bowl in the clear water, and dousing my head.

Slightly refreshed, I put my bowl away, and ran full-tilt back to the Basin, gagging again on its suppurating scent. John and Bella's trace had faded a little. It was growing dark. Reluctantly, I trudged back into the water to get the other girl. I carried her out, and ran back to the river, and liberated her, repeating my prayer.

Again, I watched a canoe disappear down the mighty Amazon, into the blackness of night.

She was gone. I could tell John the girls were free. I looked at the black water. So inviting. So risky.

A lot of people needed me. I could not risk bathing with piranha and caiman, just for the sake of refreshment. Sighing, I took out my bowl and scooped up water, washing off the putrescence. I wet my soap, and lathered every inch of my skin, taking care around my eyes and ears and scrubbing my beard and hair. I probably looked ridiculous, all foamy whiteness in the middle of a dark jungle. But it felt wonderful.

I rinsed myself, and grimaced. I could still smell death on my skin. I soaped up a second time, and rinsed. Then, a third time. Better.

I wished I had my toothbrush.

And a towel.

_Idiot._

_Well, you're not going to freeze to death, Edward. Nor are you going to get Dengue Fever or Malaria. Now buck up._

My nose caught the horrid scent of the black tote. I should leave it, but, damn if it hadn't been useful, and part of a lot of adventures.

I decided to wash it, scrubbing it as best I could with the soap. When I finished, it was tolerably clean and I was tolerably dry. I put the bowl and soap in it.

I looked up at the stars, stunningly bright in the indigo sky, and felt very small. I wondered if I would be adequate to this task. I wondered if God were testing me. I wondered if I would pass.

It was time to go and find my personal comet.

I ran into the jungle, hoping to smell Bella's markers before getting too close to the pong of rotting flesh again. I coughed and spit. Then I worried that I would not be able to find her, with this stupid headcold.

Mercifully, I caught Bella's scent before the smell of rot became overwhelming. I slowed, and followed her scent carefully. It was growing stronger.

"Bella?" I called. It was late. Moonlight filtered down through the canopy. I wondered how late it was.

No answer. I went on a little farther. Her scent was very strong here.

"Bella?" I called loudly. There was a grunt. A peccary ran out of the bush in front of me. It had been out of the wind. Hidden from me.

Never look a gift horse in the mouth. I grabbed it, and snapped its neck.

Carrying my 50 pound snack, I walked on a little farther. "Bella?" I essayed again.

"Here, Mocha-chino," she called back. She started singing 'Annie's Song' for me, in the cracks, loud enough to bring vampires running from miles away. I hurried toward her voice.

Bella called again and I reversed direction to examine a large rubber tree. My spider monkey peered down at me from a height of 40 feet . John was cradled in her arms like a little kid. He was sound asleep. Bella woke him, and shifted him to her front so she could glide down to the forest floor.

"I was starting to worry," my Minx claimed, embracing me. A faint odour of dead fish clung to her. I didn't care. I was so relieved to see her.

John looked at the peccary with glee.

"Me first," I growled, laughing. "Bella? I really need some cold medicine."

"Of course." Bella rummaged in the backpack and brought out the package of sinus medication. She handed me a caplet. I unscrewed it and poured the bitter powder onto my tongue. I sat. Picking up the peccary, I bit through it's tough hide as though it were butter, and gulped down the hot, satisfying liquid. John gasped._ He does not deceive me. He is thirsty for animals._

When the carcass was much lighter, I offered it to Bella. Again, John gasped. _She eats like him. Why not our girls? Perhaps they not know how. Like a mother he feeds her. He loves her._

While Bella fed, I dressed myself and ruffled my damp hair with my fingers.

"I'm finished," Bella declared, licking her lip. Grr-wow.

I took the peccary from her and presented it to John. _Food! _He exalted, then wilted. _No fire. It will take a long time to start one._

I took some dry grasses and a few scraps of dry wood, dug a small hole in the earth and started piling the scraps of wood up to make a little teepee. When John realized what I was doing, he jumped up eagerly and started assisting me in finding bits of dry wood and bark. Soon there was enough to make a very small fire.

John watched me hopefully. _I hope he has matches._

Who needs matches? I have a mate. "Bella, love? Do you suppose we can light a little fire?"

"Okay." Bella came and squatted beside me.

"Tama nuǖacü Cuāā (No with fear John)," I said. He nodded, and watched carefully as Bella placed her cupped hands over mine. I thought about our previous afternoon's activities, eyeing her amorously. She looked back at me longingly. The spark kindled between our hands, and John grunted with surprise.

Bella and I let the ball grow slightly, and I nodded my head for John to get a twig and set it alight. He did so, and my mate and I let the fireball expire. John lit the little fire expertly. I took the peccary and twisted off its leg, enjoying the fact that for the first time, its body would not go to waste. John mimed for me to do it again, so I decided to take off all the legs so he could cook them in the fire.

While John fashioned props for a little spit, I skinned the legs and slit them into thin chunks of meat with my nails. Threading the meat through a stick, I gave it to John for his spit. He hung the meat carefully over the fire.

_Too bad we can not save the rest. _Our companion looked up at me. "Thank you," he said earnestly.

"You're welcome." I looked at my sticky hands. Ew. "Bella? Can you get me the hand sanitizer, please?"

"Yes, love." She rummaged in the pack. "Here." She squirted some in my hands, and I rubbed them so fast they were in danger of smoking. Flammable stuff, like I needed more of that. Ah, much better. Hmm. Better watch the fire.

Bella curled up against my side, yawning. Her head bobbed.

"Time to camp," I declared. I got up and untied the tent from the backpack. With a flick of the wrist, it popped into shape. One, two-person sized chocolate chip: No assembly required. Bella and John both huffed a laugh. Then, they clapped.

John slapped mosquitoes. Great. They were attracted to the light.

_Well Cullen, you horny son of a vampire, no nookie for you tonight, you're going to have to cohabitate. Damn it._

I untied the bedroll and spread it out in the tent, untied the blanket and chucked it in. Bella kissed me goodnight and started to crawl inside on all fours. Oh, that minxy ass. She turned her head back over her shoulder. "Coming?" she wondered, winking.

John noticed. He laughed at me a little.

"Toxǚ nangechaxũ (We love each other)," I shrugged.

"¿Oxo. Ŏěxna (Oho. Is that so)?" my companion teased. He jerked his thumb toward the tent.

Not up to my usual standard for privacy, but any port in a storm. Waving 'bye-bye' at John, who copied me, I scooted into the tent after Bella.

She zipped us in, and there was some manoeuvring worthy of one of Jazz's tactical war games, to divest myself and my mate of clothes. Without ripping them. Or the tent. But there was a whole lot of tent-moving as we thrashed around to get a comfortable position (to John's evident enjoyment). Which ended up being one of my favourites: Bella seated on my crossed legs.

"Well, hel-lo Mrs Cullen," I drawled, holding her close. The little fire outside cast a golden glow on the surface of the tent.

"Mr Cullen? I am so impressed with you. That was a wonderful thing you did today. Cuāā jabbered on about it the whole time you were gone, in at least three different languages."

"Is that so?" I smirked.

"Yeah, and I think he was more worried than I was, that you wouldn't come back." Bella said, tossing her braids. I tugged one.

"He doesn't know me well. You know I'll never abandon you, Minx."

"Mmm," she said, stroking my hair. "You better hadn't. I'm strong and fast enough to catch up with you now."

"Thank God," I enthused, leering at her. My mate snickered. I ran my hands over her cool, smooth curves.

"Your such a brat," she laughed, voice cracking.

"But you love me," I sang.

"Yes I do," she breathed into my mouth. "And I want you to make love to me, now."

"Your wish is my command."

"I'm ready now," she claimed, shifting her weight. I tipped her a little so I could gain access, and pushed in. Only there was nothing to push through. She was dripping for me, and completely open.

"Oh, Mrs Cullen, I have missed you so, today," I gasped, rocking us. I pressed my face into Bella's neck, and she cupped my face in her hand and held me there.

"Likewise. I thought honeymoons were invented so _couples_ could go off by themselves," she teased.

"Yeah, I thought so too," I smiled. "We just have to colour outside the lines."

"As long as the picture includes this, I'm fine with it," Bella claimed, grinding herself against me with a gasp. So good. So comforting.

"I think we're going to need a vacation from our honeymoon," I growled in all seriousness.

"Might have to hole ourselves up somewhere once we get back to Forks," my mate suggested, arching her back. Her pale chest gleamed warmly in the apricot glow of the firelight.

"I know just the place," I said, grinning wickedly as I stroked into her.

"Where?" Bella blinked, excitement kindling.

"Can't tell you. Secret," I snickered.

"Come on," she moaned. "Another secret? You holding out on me?"

"Yep. A surprise. A nice one." I growled into her neck and sucked on it, then admired my mark. I started to purr.

"You bratty Cheshire lion! Give."

"No." I ran appreciative hands down her sides, looking at her from under my lashes.

"Yes," Bella insisted, wrapping her hands in my hair.

"No," I laughed, trapping my bottom lip between my teeth as my grin widened. Bella is so much fun to tease.

"Why?" she pouted adorably.

"Because they'll all be disappointed if I tell you," I said wickedly.

Bella's eyes rolled. "I guess I wouldn't want to disappoint them. Am I going to love it?"

"You are going to adore it," I crooned.

"I will figure it out," she growled. "Or perhaps I will seduce it out of you."

"Grr-wow. Do your worst, minxy kitty," I coaxed, nuzzling into her neck.

We forgot about playful banter then, as she ran questing fingers over my skin, and I lost myself in our heat. I buried myself in my mate, admiring her simple, unadorned beauty, taking nothing for granted. In her, I found the perfect antidote to a horrifying day.

She came with a small squeak, hunching against me, and I answered her, basking in the intimacy. How ever had I survived so long alone? Truly, Bella could make anything bearable.

I trailed my fingers down the back of her neck, still inside her, and held her close. Moments later, she was sound asleep. Mercifully, my dick decided it had had enough, and flopped out. I gently laid my girl down, and pulled her t-shirt and underwear on. I put on my underwear, and silently unzipped the tent.

John was licking grease off his fingers with abandon. For a guy who probably weighed less than 85 pounds, boy, he sure could pack away the food.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Thank you good food," he grinned. "Nataāxē ( Happy)?"

"Ngũ (Yes)." I smiled a little sheepishly, deciding the lack of privacy was good preparation for handling Emmett. At least John wouldn't tease me.

"Marü chataāxē (I'm happy now)."

I smiled. "Picochu (Come in)." I said, beckoning him into the tent. Well, I couldn't have him being bitten by mosquitoes, could I?

John took some of the dirt I had scuffed up and put out the fire, making sure there were no lit embers. He left the meat on the spit. Then, he crawled into the tent.

I rolled back into the corner, and pulled Bella onto my chest. John lay down in the fetal position next to us, sighing.

"Chipaxuchï (I'm very tired)," he said. "Choxũ (You)?"

"Tama." I looked down at Bella, worshipping her. Counting her freckles. John watched me, convinced that I really did love her and this was not all a trick. He sighed again, closed his eyes, and slept.

Later, rain pattered down upon the tent, and the thunder started. Silently, I rose and stripped naked, stealing out of the stuffy tent into the total blackness of the night. Living in cities, you don't realize how dark the dark truly is. It was velvety black. So dark a human would not be able to see a foot in front of his own face. The creatures of the Rainforest were mostly quiet, inhibited by the storm. I smiled to myself, thinking of the Rainforest Cafe in Niagara, and how the animatronic gorillas and elephants started bellowing when the fake thunderstorms struck. Ridiculous.

I shut my eyes and raised my face to the heavens, allowing the rain to course over my skin and saturate my hair. Stretching, I reached to the sky and enjoyed its gentle kiss, glad to feel its relative coolness. I ran my hand through my soaked hair, pushing it back, and heard the water I displaced snick onto the ground. I stood, my fingers linked behind my head, and felt my head clear of negative emotion.

My mate stood behind me. She reached around me from behind, pressing her soft skin against me, while her hands smoothed lovingly up my chest and onto my raised arms. I lowered them. Her little hands traveled down my abdomen and caressed my privates. They smoothed back, over my hips, and ass. Then, she knelt behind me, and washed my legs.

Could anyone ask for better comfort? I turned, and sank carefully to my knees, and she pressed her front against mine. Hands whispered, replacing words. I tasted her with my kiss. Breathed her, while the cleansing rain amplified her scent.

A huge lightening strike split the sky, illuminating my Bella's face, heavy with want, eyes hooded, and black. Brightness, holding the darkness at bay. Rain beaded on her face, and ran down her lips and chin onto her neck. Exquisite.

I lifted her lovingly, and took her against a large rubber tree, loving her. Loving this. We breathed in tandem, bodies intertwined, at one, patient and solid, whilst pools of water formed under our feet.

When John, anxious at our absence, peeped out of the tent to look for us, it did not deter me. He did not pry, but bowed back into the shelter and shut himself in, respectful, pleased for my wife, and remembering his own wife with love.

I loved my wife. John slept. And the Rainforest breathed for the world.

**o~o~0~o~o**

**Sunday, August 27th, 2005:**

The next morning, Bella declared that my family was going to think I had been body-snatched, sharing my tent with a man we barely knew.

John got up cheerfully, disappeared to take a pee, and returned to gobble up more meat off the spit. I exclaimed, horrified, that he shouldn't eat old pork. No fridge. _The bacteria_. But he looked at me like I was nuts and secreted the rest in his pack before I could throw it out.

When Bella came out of the tent, dressed, and searched for her hairbrush, John beamed. "Inixū taxĩ," he declared happily.

Bella looked at me questioningly. "He says 'we're going home'," I translated, pleased.

**o~o~0~o~o**

The houses were like nothing I'd ever seen.

I saw the evolution of them in John's mind.

Back in the day, the Ticuna had lived in one large oval house, like a Long House. It had a place to meet and to worship in the middle, and hammocks hung around the outside of it. Nuclear families from the same clan would share a house.

In the 1970s, the Ticuna started building villages with separate housing for each nuclear family. Maybe that was because of Catholicism. Sanctity of marriage and monogamy became predominant. The modern Ticuna's house is small, with a living space and a kitchen.

The living quarters are on a raised platform, supported by pillars, for protection from animals and flooding. Often, there are no walls, just pillars. The residents sleep there under mosquito netting. The cross-beams of the roof may have boards placed on them, so children may sleep there and special items may be stored. The kitchen can either be an extension of the house, or a separate shed.

The houses in John's village were neither style, and both.

They were long, barn-like structures built on four foot tall, reinforced pillars of wood that looked surprisingly sturdy. The floors and wall supports were of wood, too. The roofs were made of thatched grasses. The houses were open at each end, and the long walls were covered in weaving, like a basket. Hammocks and netting could be seen inside. Lots of them. So, indeed, the clan members lived together.

I counted fourteen longhouses in the small clearing, with a few nuclear family houses sprinkled in the trees. There was a low building on the ground near the back of the clearing, removed from the houses. The kitchen, I presumed.

I itched to explore, which would be loony. They didn't know we were coming. They didn't know we were friendly.

They knew we were here.

Bella and I had brainstormed about the best way to do this, and had concluded that if we arrived, and there was no group of missionaries reading 'God's paper', The Bible, to the locals, we should just stroll in and attempt to look non-threatening.

I was hoping they didn't use the poisoned darts anymore.

Unexpectedly, Bella had decided she was thirsty. Well, after all that running yesterday, it ought not to be a surprise. But it gave me an idea, that we were about to try.

Seeing as this village was doing its best to stay off the radar, they adhered to traditional jobs and habits. So, the men hunted and fished, and the women foraged. And there was a drought, so food was not plentiful. Therefore, we were going to attempt to make ourselves look friendly by offering a gift. And an education.

We made our way out of the trees, into the patch of sunlit land between the houses. I strode into the oval of grass, praying nobody was going to attack us. Bella held my hand. She was carrying our pack. And John carried his things, while holding onto her other hand.

My wife was wearing a piece of woven cloth, that John had provided, like a sarong skirt. The only other thing she was wearing was feathers. And they weren't covering up anything. They were little, colourful downy things, glued in patterns onto her skin by our companion, who took no interest whatever in her state of undress. It was normal here.

The feathers, dyed orange, red, and white, were normally used in a ceremony to initiate young girls into adulthood, after their first menstruation. Even modern Ticuna dressed their young daughters like this and showed them off to the tribe, only they tied the girls' hair back, which neither Bella nor I were keen on doing. Don't ask me where John came up with the feathers. Or how he stuck them on. I don't want to know.

I had loosed Bella's hair, and it covered most of her chest. She looked lovely, so before walking out of the forest I had taken pictures of her. And the locals, peeking at us from inside their shelters, seemed to think so, too, even though their predominant reaction to us was paralysed terror.

I bid Bella to sit in the very middle of the patch of ground, her skin shimmering like a million diamonds and her hair glinting with copper highlights under the sun. Then, I set down the huge buck I had been carrying on my shoulders, and held up its head for her to drink.

Bella's teeth sank into the lush flesh, and she sipped while I sat beside her and stroked her wavy tresses affectionately. She stopped several times and licked blood off her mouth theatrically. John sat on one of the log benches around the outside of the circle, singing a song about a fox who went in a house and stole food out of a cooking pot.

I tipped Bella's head back and kissed her.

The reaction inside the houses was extreme. They wanted to know why we were here. They recognized that I was feeding Bella, which had not happened with their girls and the incubus. They recognized that I was ingesting deer blood, not human. They were furious at John for bringing predators into the village. They wondered if their weapons would work on me. They wondered if I were the cause of all their misery.

The first attempt to approach us did not come from the houses.

It came from a girl, heavily pregnant, who came out of the trees, screaming with joy that her lover had come back for her. She covered the distance quickly, but stopped dead near the front of the village, recognizing that I was not the vampire she was seeking.

Her face crumpled, and I hated the unknown incubus with a passion.

She was malnourished. She was starving.

"Nunaxē Pa Chirica (Hello, Sylvia)," Cuāā said mildly.

" Nunaxē Pa Cuāā," the young girl said timidly. She could not have been more than sixteen. Her clothes were rags. She blinked at me shyly with red eyes. " Nunaxē Pa Corix (Hello Sir)," she greeted me tentatively. " Nunaxē Pa Chīūrax (Hello Madame)," she greeted Bella.

"Nunaxē Pa Chirica." I watched the girl. She was eyeing the deer with an increasingly dangerous hunger. She was prepared to fight Bella for it, if need be. Bella, of course, didn't really want it. She had already fed. "Quitaxawa. ¿Penaxwae? (You're thirsty. Do you want it?)"

"Ngü!" she cried pitifully, throwing herself at the deer. Growling, she tore a hunk out of its throat, gulping rapidly as she drained the animal dry.

"Tama! Tama! Tama! (Stop)" a man screamed, hurtling out of a house. "Nanadai! (They kill).

Great. Just what I was afraid of. All the men and half the women came crashing out of the houses. The man who spoke reached me well ahead of the rest. I flicked the machete out of his hand without even blinking, and captured his wrists gently in my hands. The rest of the humans stopped dead, confused beyond belief.

"Tama," I ordered gently. The man was hysterical, whimpering as he attempted to pull himself free. "Tama," I repeated. "Nunaxē Pa Corix."

The man stopped struggling. He hesitated, desperately afraid but furious, as the others milled about wondering what to do. Finally, he decided he had nothing to lose by talking to me. "Nunax," he spit. Wonderful. The way to say 'hello' to your enemy.

I looked up to address the crowd. "Nua naxū. Irüto (Come here. Sit down)."

There was a defiant outcry. "Pexŭ (Watch out)!" A whirl of terrible mental images assaulted my brain. In most of them, I recognized the two young girls whom I had sent down the river, bleeding, cut open, terrified. In a few minds, I saw a young child scream as another attacked and bit it. The people had killed the young victim, cutting out her heart before she could turn.

A vampire was also in the images, but his features were blurry. I suspected he was employing his ability to dazzle in order to conceal his identity. Assuming the Volturi ever got wind of what he was doing, he would not want these people to know what he looked like. He was powerful, this one, to dazzle so many individuals at once. Perhaps it was his talent. I wondered about him. Who was he?

"Bexma! (Be quiet)!" Cuāā shouted. "Daa mecü Eduardo. Daa Bonita. (This is Edward, a good person. This is Bonita).

"Nanadai!" the crowd yelled. "Ngexrãã (You shouldn't touch it)!" Oh, boy! This could get ugly.

"Choxũ charüngäxēxē (You help me)," Chirica said, smiling. "Marü chataãxē (Now I am happy)."

"Nayaxu (Receive it)," I begged the people. "Tama nüxü cha (I don't deceive him)."

Yeah, bad grammar. So sue me.

"¿Taxacü i tümaega ya cuxrü (What is your grandmother's name)?" a woman shouted.

I considered. Perhaps I ought to cut to the chase. "Pire."

There was an astonished communal gasp.

"¿Oxo. Ŏěxna. ¿Ngexta ne pexĩ (Oho. Is that so. Where are you coming from)?" another woman demanded.

"Tochixüwa ne taxĩ(We come from our places far distant)," I answered. " Tochixüwa nüxna nadau Due'e (We come to take care of him The People)."

" Ŏěxna. ¿Taxacü cunaxawae (Is that so. What do you want)?" a man asked.

"Joqam."

"Tama papa Joqam (Joqam is not the father)," an old man snarled.

"Taxacü i tümaega papa (What is father's name)?" I asked, pointing at Sylvia's stomach.

"Cāāï," she said sadly.

I must be hearing her wrong. "Caius?" I asked stupidly.

The face of her lover became clear in her mind, like a child wakes from sleep. "Cāāï Vochürï," she stated sorrowfully.

They likely heard my roar in Italy.


	36. Chapter 36: Yawaruna

**Chapter 36: Yawaruna**

**Rated M for horror, violence, anguish, swearing and other shocking things. This chapter is crucial to the story so don't skip it. It will likely be the most violent chapter in the series (unless Edward manages to wrap his mitts around Caius), but it is more physical than psychological, because I don't like creepy psych-you-out books myself. We'll get back to the life-affirming stuff partway through.**

**This day in the story, August 27th, happens to be my anniversary. Not telling you what year. So expect interesting things in IH on this date, just to amuse me. Oh, and I don't know if I'll ever get all the way back to SM canon. I'm having too much fun messing it up.  
**

**Mimozka has made me two wonderful banners from this story, that will appear on my sites as soon as I can figure out how to do it. I'm not kidding. I can't get it onto Twilighted. I'm techno-challenged. You can see them on my new Facebook fan page (JMolly) thanks to EternallyCullen. Gemma has also made me two terrific banners. Please visit there and write on the wall:D **

**facebookdotcom/pages/The-Unforseen-Events-series-By-JMolly/120789297957442?v=info**

**Gemma set me up a Thread on Twilighted. The link is on my Profile. I'll be providing all sorts of insider deets, so don't miss out:) Nobody has posted yet but me and she. Be the first to post, and I'll send you something special.**

**Special thanks to all those who reviewed, pm'd and favourited me this week. It was wonderful. Please keep doing it, it really does keep me going.**

**bananacupcake09, who is a smart cookie, picked up on themes in 'Little Angel' that I already had written here in this chapter. I'm so impressed with you. But I'm also adding one character to the next chapter for you, dear, after telling you he wouldn't appear, because the more I thought about it, the more perfect I thought he'd be.**

**In some of my stories, Edward receives a Sign. Please don't ask God to prove to you that He's there. It is wrong to ask for signs as proof. Edward is a special case (even if I do forget he's fictional sometimes), and God gives him what he needs to get by. Edward is a scientifically-minded dude. He will always want proofs for his faith. In real life, God might offer you a proof. You may or may not recognize it as such. But it is not our place to ask for signs. Really, Edward doesn't know any better. Someday, he will.**

**One of my friends is in need of a translator who can give her a few lines of Catalan. If you can help, please contact me.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'I Hunger 3' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #90:**

**'Endlessly', by Green River Ordinance** I adore this song for Edward.

**'O Fortuna: Carmina Burana', by Carl Orff**

**'Keep What Ya Got', by Ian Brown featuring Noel Gallagher**

**'Teotihuacan', by Noel Gallagher**

**'Flower Man', by Tonic**

**'Khumbaya', by The Soweto Gospel Choir**

**'Amazing Grace', by Judy Collins **

**'Memories of the Future', by Antoine Dufour**

**'In Your Eyes', by Darren Hayes**

**'Now We Are Free', by Enya**

**People have asked me about the Dead Waters. Although I have used some artistic license in naming them, sadly, this part of the story is true:**

**nebuchadnezzarwoollyd(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2009/12/death-in-manaquiri-time-bomb-in-amazondothtml**

**not only in South America, but also in Mexico and other parts of the world:**

**dailykos(dot)com/story/2009/9/24/784259/-DK-GreenRoots:-Rivers-of-Death-or-How-Water-Runoffs-Can-Ruin-Health**

**Bella's reminder is from the NKJ Bible, Romans 8:28-39.**

**Little note to montanalynn: your pm's disabled so I can't answer your review. Some of my readers' pm feature was disabled this week due to a glitch, so you might want to check yours, peeps. All you have to do is look at your Profile and click buttons to enable/disable your features. **

**Anyway, montana, I am gradually posting to Writers' Coffee Shop and Twilighted, but it takes a great deal of time. About 10 minutes per chap to TWCS, then the same to Twilighted plus waiting a couple of days for Beta approval. Aside from real life, I need time to write, time to respond to readers, time to post and time to read. So it may take a while to post stuff elsewhere.**

_She is my rock and my rolling thunder,  
I've been the spell she was under,  
I, I love that girl,  
She is my cigarettes and champagne,  
She's got me strong but I'm not running,  
I, I love that girl,  
I, I love that girl_

_She is the days I can't get over,  
She is the nights that I call home,  
Endlessly,  
For you I'll always wait,  
Caught in the waves of hesitation,  
Lost in the sea of my own doubt,  
Endlessly,  
For you I'll always wait,  
For you I'll always wait_

_She is the flames in the fire, she's raging,  
I've been the spark in the war she's waging,  
I, I love that girl,  
She came along and she spoke so sweetly,  
Changed everything, took my heart completely,  
I, I love that girl  
I, I love that girl_

_She is the days I can't get over,  
She is the nights that I call home,  
Endlessly,  
For you I'll always wait,  
Caught in the waves of hesitation,  
Lost in the sea of my own doubt,  
Endlessly,  
For you I'll always wait_

_In city bars and empty cars,  
It's 3am, I wonder where you are,  
And the crooked smiles,  
and the worn out miles between us,  
and I wonder where you are_

_She is the days I can't get over,  
She is the nights that I call home,  
Endlessly,  
For you I'll always wait,  
Caught in the waves of hesitation,  
Lost in the sea of my own doubt,  
Endlessly,  
For you I'll always wait  
For you I'll always wait  
For you I'll always wait _

**Sunday, August 27th, 2005:**

**Ticuna Village**

_**Edward's pov:**_

I heard a voice that was meaningful, calling me, but the red haze over my vision obscured everything. With effort, I looked through it into the desperate eyes of my mate. I juddered with rage. I was livid.

I roared again, feeling the venom run down my chin, and then I felt her small hands on my cheeks, cajoling me to stop. My Bella was upset. That would never do.

"Edward! Remember who you are!" Bella pleaded, unconsciously echoing Carlisle when I was determined to shred James into ribbons. But Caius was a hundred times worse than James. A thousand.

"Edward! Come back to me. You're scaring them!" my mate begged.

I shook my head to clear it, clenching my jaw. Breathing hard, I marshaled my temper.

The red fog cleared, and things became visible and audible to me again. I started to understand what was happening around me. I shook, and I took it in.

I smelled fear, and realized that all the Ticuna were cringing, rolled up in little balls behind the log benches, hiding in their huts, whimpering and crying and holding their collective breath. Thank God I had no longer been hanging onto the guy with the machete, because I'd probably have ripped him in half. He was trying to hide himself at my feet. He had wet himself. I looked for John. Even he was cringing. The whispers came, audible from mouths and minds.

_Yawaruna._

_Yawaruna._

_Yawaruna._

I ranted with a throat that felt like it had been ripped open with knives. "God so help me, Bella, I'm going to kill him. If only I had killed that demented, perverted, child-molesting, cocksucking rapist when I had the chance! I _hate _the goddamn son of a bitch!"

_Yawaruna._

_Yawaruna._

"I know, Love. I hate him, too. Maybe you should call Aro." Bella caressed my cheek consolingly and pressed her forehead against mine while I juddered with rage. _Still_, she forgave me. In spite of how stupidly I had behaved. Well, that's Bella all over.

_Yawaruna._

Apparently, I had earned myself a new trade name. Yawaruna: The Panther.

I was ashamed. Christians don't swear oaths. How stupid and useless are you today, Cullen?

I broke my grip on Bella's shoulders and nodded at her. She dropped her hands, and gave me a small, reassuring smile. But she looked about anxiously, her nose busily picking up the sour smell of terror. She needn't have worried on her own account. The people were overawed that she stood up to me. They were very impressed with her.

God help me. I had come here, trying to win the trust of these people, and I had scared the living crap out of them. I didn't even know half the words I needed in order to apologize. Was my mission over? Had I lost my only chance of gaining their trust? I stood, head hanging, not knowing how to proceed.

Minutes passed. Then, along with the Ticunas' fear, I detected curiosity. I had allowed my mate to tell me how to behave. I must be a good guy. I didn't kill her for being bossy. And I had calmed down.

My breath continued to scythe in and out of my chest. I sat down on the log opposite the humans. "Cuāā? Can you tell the people I am sorry? I'm not angry at them. I'm not angry at you, Chirica. I'm angry at Cāāï."

John translated for me. He was proud of his English. Glad to be useful.

"I know this vampire. He is very evil. He has murdered thousands and thousands of humans," I continued. There was murmuring in the crowd.

"Toxǚ nangechaxũ (We love each other)," Chirica pleaded, on her knees at my feet, her lip trembling and beautiful dark eyes overflowing with tears. She wasn't telling me, from a secure knowledge. She was asking me to confirm it.

Damn Caius to the darkest pit of Hell.

I put my hand on the young girl's cheek, pityingly. She was just a child. Perhaps fifteen. "Tama," I said gently. "Tama," I shook my head. "He does not love. How could you think he loved you, when he takes more than one wife?"

John managed to make most of that translate.

Then, I realized how out of my depth I was in this culture.

Traditionally, it was a polygamous society. A man could have several wives, and usually, they were sisters. It was out of fashion, since the Catholics came, but it was still practised by a few of the Ticuna living here.

"The vampires are like the Christians," I explained through John. "They only take one wife, for life, and he is married."

Chirica's face crumpled, and she fell forward, sobbing. Bella got down and took her onto her lap. Bella was far stronger than Chirica. She was healthy where this young mother was not. My wife looked at me, her eyes bruised, wondering what we were going to do to fix this mess.

I looked at John. "Tell them I am going to talk to the chief of the vampires. Tell them I know where Caius is, and he will not be abusing them any more. I will see to it," I promised. "Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Will you be alright here, while I run up a tree and try to get a satellite signal to phone?"

Bella looked around. The people were discussing us hopefully, and Chirica was calming down. "Yeah, it seems pretty safe here now," she said. "But hurry back, please?"

"I will."

I had just turned to go, when there was a blood-curdling cry from the forest. Chirica's head whipped up, and she pelted toward the trees. "Chepaã!" she cried shrilly.

John ran pell-mell for the trees, and Bella and I looked after him, not comprehending.

_My daughter,_ John thought. My daughter lives. _Josephine_.

The people started to follow. We raced after him. When I heard the girl's frantic thoughts, I started yelling at John to come back. She was too desperate to behave safely around humans.

Even though it was only moments between the time John ran to her, and the time we located him, it was too late. His own daughter had bitten him, and was gulping down his roiling blood in plain sight of the people. It spilled down his neck onto his chest, a river of red.

"Tama!" I screamed, running full-tilt. "Tama Chepaã!"

I hit her hard, knocking John out of her lethal embrace. I expected her to fight me, but instead, she hid her face in her arms and sobbed. Based on her thoughts, she was as good a person as he, and just couldn't control herself.

Bella and Chirica stood between me, and Chepaã. I examined John frantically, ignoring the venom pooling in my mouth, while keeping an eye on his daughter. I ignored the urge to drink from the good little fellow, swatting away flies from his wounds. Bugs never bothered me, and they tended to avoid those near me. It was a mark of how redolent of blood John was, that insects would come close to me to get at him.

John was not dead, but seriously blood-depleted. He was waxy-yellow and his eyes were sunken. He weighed far less than normal. He was having difficulty breathing. I could not suck the venom out, even if I dared to attempt it. It would kill him to lose any more blood. Could things get any worse?

I suddenly realized that I smelled blood, other than John's, but it was not ... precisely human. Chepaã was bleeding, down her emaciated legs. She was in labour.

"Aieeee Papa!" she cried in anguish. "Mama! Mammaaaa!" She fell to the ground. Suddenly, blood pooled all around her body. She was hemorrhaging.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked me desperately.

"Bella, I can't save him. He's going to turn. He's lost too much blood," I said mournfully.

"_Let me be like you," _John cried. I couldn't understand his garbled speech, but I got the message in his thoughts._ Be like Josephine. Learn to eat animals._

"He wants to be one of us," I told Bella. "What do I do?"

Bella looked at me, considering. "Bite him, Edward. Speed the burning. It's going to happen anyway."

I looked at her, a little uncertainly, and then I looked at this dear man, who wanted so many good things for others. His face was twisted up in anguish, but his eyes regarded me hopefully. I couldn't break his neck and grant him a merciful death. It wasn't my place to decide. Besides, he trusted me and I couldn't bear to ruin that. Crap! I had to decide either way. Either I killed him and became responsible for his death, or I bit him and joined in responsibility for his undeath. I felt a sudden pang of sympathy for Carlisle.

"God forgive me, and please let John be good," I husked. "Ecüx. Ecüx, Cuāā. Sshh." Slowly, I bent down to John's ravaged neck, and drooled venom on it. Then, I took my friend onto my knee, sank my teeth into his wrist, resisted the lure of his tempting blood, and loosed my venom into his body. He stiffened and passed out.

After a few moments, I arranged his limbs more comfortably. Surely, it was the lesser of two evils to save him. Thou shalt not kill. I looked at the torn flesh on his neck, placing pieces where they belonged, and drooling more venom into him.

"Edward! She's in serious trouble," Bella stated, staring tensely at John's daughter. By this time, the Ticuna were starting to congregate. They were shocked and disturbed. They were hesitating over what to do. They were hopelessly outnumbered, and if they made enemies of us by attacking, they would have no chance of help at all to stop this terrible cycle of loss. They opted to wait and see what we would do.

"Tochixüwa nüxna Due'e (We come to take care of The People)," I yelped. John's appealing blood assailed my throat as I sucked in air so I could talk. Even though I was well-fed, it was all I could do not to bury my teeth in him and drain him dry. I thrust him into Bella's arms "Bella? Take John for me." She cradled his bloody form, and went to sit under a nearby tree. Thank God she was not yet a full vampire. Thank God she was not tempted.

"Mammaaaa!" the girl screamed again. She clutched her stomach and screamed.

A couple of older women ran up, intent upon helping her. A Ticuna woman usually give birth standing up, with the father supporting her from behind and female relatives ready to catch the baby. Sometimes the whole village stands around on the front porch to watch.

I didn't think that any of that was a hot idea, given the circumstances.

"Tama!" I said authoritatively, shooing the would-be helpers away, and the annoyed girl growled at me, panting with her contractions. There was a dreadful noise, like the snapping of bones, and she bent over more, yelling gutturally. What to do?

Since her water (if we could call it that) had broken, surely things would proceed in a natural fashion. Hurriedly, I took off my belt and tied it around a tree. Then, I captured her hands and threaded them under the belt so she had something to grip. I just had to be careful to catch the baby. I squatted at her feet and attempted to look encouraging.

But something was wrong. Not normal.

Chepaā screamed, gargling blood in her throat. There was a terrible tearing sound, and blood poured off the front of the girl's dress and ran everywhere. I tore the fabric away, horrified.

Tiny hands pulled open the bruised, mutilated flesh, followed by a little face. The Ticuna were repulsed. They cried out, and talked of whether they should kill it. Others said I should be given a chance to take care of it, as I seemed to be there to help stop the problem.

I reached out for the baby, in shock. It bit me. It's venom stung. After shaking out my hand, I tugged it gently from its mother's womb, and looked at it as Chepaā bled everywhere.

A girl. Her eyes were open, and she panted, innocent-minded, and overwhelmed. She opened her mouth and emitted a shrill cry. How cute. Not cute. She had four large, pointed, curved teeth at the front of her mouth: two top and two bottom. _Wonder if that's where the fang myths came from_.

Mindlessly, I took my thumb and pushed against them, working them out of the pink gums. No roots. Egg teeth. Four raw holes were left behind. They did not bleed, and it did not seem to bother the baby at all to have them extracted. She was crying, but not from any pain. Just from shock. I threw the fangs into the undergrowth.

I passed the squalling, slippery baby into the first willing pair of arms, placenta, umbilicus, blood, and all, and turned my attention back to the mother, who was not in good shape.

I have no idea what made me do it. I guess you'd call it instinct. Everything moved so quickly that I wasn't even consciously thinking, never mind making decisions.

I pulled the girl to the ground. I used my nails to slit her abdomen more, ignoring her heart-wrenching cries for mercy. Plunging my hands into the hot, squelchy mess, I lifted out the fetal sack, which was more like an eggshell. Along with it came the uterus. Well, she wouldn't be needing it any more. I cut it loose, and spit on the innards so they would seal.

Pinching the tissues together, I drooled venom along the edges. The wound sizzled shut almost instantaneously. Far faster than normal. Then, I picked up the girl, and I sank my teeth into her throat, feeling the venom surge out of the ducts in my teeth. I didn't even stop to think first, I just did it. Liquid spurted out of her jugular, and I shuddered. Her hybrid blood held no appeal. It was kind of ... bitter. Yuck. I spit it out. Then, I swiped my tongue over the wound to seal it. I bit her again, on the opposite side, sending more venom coursing toward her heart. She squirmed, whimpered, and lay quiet. Without protest, and exhausted.

The crisis was over. I knelt over the girl, panting. I struggled to pull her clothes together, and rocked her. I was covered in sticky blood, I realized numbly. It occurred to me then, that I had an audience. A human could have heard a pin drop. It was that quiet.

Bella was staring at me, eyes wide and black, as though I were a complete stranger. So was Chirica. And the humans were staring too, in utter disbelief.

I wiped blood off my mouth, and stared at my hands, which were red with gore. I wiped them on the forest grasses, wishing for water.

"We have to go," I told Bella, voice rasping. "The humans won't be safe around them, and I don't know if the girl will take three days to burn, since she was a hybrid already."

"How did you know what to do?" my mate asked, thunderstruck.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I'm confused," I pleaded. "Did I really bite her? Is it real?"

Bella looked ... mad . Why would she be upset? I didn't understand. She touched my hair. "Let's discuss this someplace safe. Time to go, my love. Don't forget your belt."

"Okay," I said, setting Chepaā down so I could retrieve it. I rejoined Bella, threading it back through the loops of my jeans.

"Bring the mother," Bella ordered, her eyes flickering about. She looked ... aggressive.

"Okay," I answered, picking Chepaā up gently. She was totally limp. Blood dripped off her, littering the forest floor with droplets.

"Chirica? Come," Bella said, motioning for her to follow. Chirica started to wrap the baby in a proffered shawl, but realized the umbilicus was still attached.

"Tama (wait)" I said. I called to the onlookers. "Chamaxwae ya tü (I want thread)." I put Chepaā down gingerly.

Someone produced a piece of wool, and I used it to tie off the umbilicus. Then I bit through it, discarding it and the placenta. "Tanangixigū (We set them on fire)," I said absently, pointing at them, wondering if anyone understood what I meant.

"Chamaxwae ya naxchiru (I want clothing)," I said, pointing at my three women. Someone hastened to fetch for me.

Now how would we keep them safe? There were too many to care for properly. "Chamaxwae ya cūchawae (I want large hammocks)." I held up three fingers. Two men nodded and ran for me.

The people returned with the items I had asked for, and someone had also brought a large, warm bowl of water. She bowed to me, offering it. I thanked her numbly, plunging my shaking hands eagerly into its welcome heat. I scrubbed them, and my arms, clean, and the kind woman offered me a rag, which I used to wash my face and chest.

I could still smell John's blood on me as badly as before. It was awful. Enough to drive me mad with thirst. Oh, my hair was saturated in it. I dipped my hands in the bowl and tried to douse my head. Bella attempted to help me, swiping me down with the rag. I couldn't get it off. There was too much of it. The water was thoroughly red. It made me feel panicky.

"Inixū taxĩ (We are going home)," I said tonelessly to the crowd. "Tochixüwa nüxna Due'e (We take care of The People)."

Chirica wrapped the baby in the shawl. Someone handed me my backpack. I pulled money out of it and handed it to the nearest man to compensate the people for their goods. Then I stuffed the new items inside the pack. Someone had also brought John's pack. Chirica took it awkwardly, careful to support the baby's neck as she shrugged into the straps. I nodded, thanking the Ticuna absently.

Bella, Chirica, and I sped into the forest, without looking back.

**o~o~0~o~o**

We stopped an hour later, somewhere near the Basin, where I could not smell any humans or their trails. I minded my almost-newborns and the baby while Bella took Chirica hunting. They were gone a long time, but I didn't worry because Bella could now smell her way back. While they were gone, I scooped water out of a couple of large bromeliads, and washed myself as best I could. The cleaner I got, the less jittery I felt. I found Bella's toothpaste and brushed the nasty taste out of my mouth, and felt...

How _did_ I feel? How do you feel when you don't recognize yourself? When ... you don't know who you are anymore?

Bella and Chirica returned. The poor little girl had eaten four deer, a peccary and a puma. I hoped she would not get sick, from suddenly having food after having none, as a human would do.

I had discovered from her thoughts that she was only fourteen. It made me ill. I must not be a very good Christian, because I wanted to mangle Caius's bones down to dust one inch at a time. Preferably while he was conscious.

Bella and I found out pretty quickly that hybrid babies need diapers. And I hadn't asked for any. We made do, cutting up the sarong skirt that Bella was wearing and tying it on with some of our spare underwear. Bella got her own clothes back out of the pack and donned them. It was a shame to cover up perfection, but we all needed a rest.

I took the hammocks into the trees, and set them up. Bella minded conscious people on the ground while I carried John and his daughter into the canopy, and bound them up carefully in the hammocks, making sure there was no possibility of them falling.

All this was done quietly. None of us felt like talking.

I put an empty hammock between John and Chepaā. Chirica asked if it were for her. I affirmed it, and she sank into it gratefully. Soon, she was sound asleep. Apparently, she still slept every night. That meant Bella would still be able to sleep for at least the next few months.

There was nothing left to do with my hands. I needed something to do with my hands. Bella and I sat across from each other in the enormous tree, with our changelings between us. I picked at a loose thread on the knee of my jeans.

"Mocha-chino?"

"Yes?" I said tonelessly. I listened to the music of the forest, feeling disjointed. Detached.

"Are you okay?"

I avoided looking at my mate. "Yes."

"I know ... how you feel about turning humans," my wife said tentatively, blinking rapidly as she did when she was nervous. Yeah, you made her nervous alright, Cullen. Moron.

"I can't talk about it now, okay? Later. When we have some things ... settled," I said numbly.

What was I to do with a little girl who was now a mother? She needed a mother of her own.

Little girls should be playing with dolls. Hanging out with friends. Not making babies. Not ...

Fucking Caius.

"Okay," Bella said, sounding shaky. Now why should she be nervous? Oh. Ren's birth.

"It won't be like that for you, my heart. I'll know what's happening and we'll get you sorted before you're injured, yeah?" I said huskily.

"I know you'll take care of me, love." Bella blinked, chewing her lip. The baby in her arms began to cry. It looked nice in her arms, like it belonged there. But it didn't.

But Ren would belong there.

It would be okay. It had to be.

Bella swung down to Chepaã with the baby, and carefully latched her onto Chepaã's breast. We had discovered that the mother provided some kind of milk for the baby. I had no clue what it was. It did not resemble human milk, colostrum, blood or venom. It was clear. But it seemed to do the trick.

The baby was lovable. She was not demanding. Her simple, wordless thoughts were pure, and she loved her mother. She seemed to love Bella and me, too, but her thoughts for us weren't the same. Since we had washed everyone down, she even smelled pretty. Like lily of the valley. She had a dusting of hair, of indeterminate colour not too far off her caramel skin tone.

I wondered how Chepaā would manage. She was not old enough to raise a baby. She was sixteen. She and Chirica were barely old enough to get away with being vampires.

I wondered what Chepaã would name her baby. Her thoughts were muddled. Burning. Frightened. Sentimental. Romantic. Lonely. Lonely, most of all. Poor little thing.

John endured the burn stoically. He was patient. Of course, there weren't many middle-aged vampires. Eleazar, Carmen, Marcus, and Aro were the only ones I had met, really.

What to do? How could we handle two newborns and an infant? We couldn't. Not by ourselves.

And how the Hell were we going to go home in a week? I couldn't leave them unattended. And Alice had said we needed to go home, for Bella's sake.

I found myself unable to make a decision. I just didn't know what was best. I couldn't think. I had done something that I said I'd never do. _ Twice_. Without even seriously thinking it through. What did that say about me?

Not on a whim. Oh, no. _Not_ thinking it was the only viable option. No, no, no. I bit them because I couldn't risk them dying. Couldn't let the baby grow up without them.

But I had always seen death as a blessing, and now I'd taken away the...

Don't think about it, Cullen. Just get the job done. Who can help you?

I needed Jazz.

I cleared my throat. "Bella, will you be okay if I go and call Alice? Can you manage if I go up higher in the tree?"

"I can call if I need you, right?" she winced.

"Of course."

Bella looked at the baby, still drinking from its mother. "I'm okay. You go ahead."

"Thanks, love." I skittered up the massive tree, right to the very top of the canopy.

I vaguely registered that the view was stupendous.

I took out my phone and turned the power on. It rang immediately. I picked up with a sense of relief. "Alice?"

"Hello, Hon'. How's my favourite brother?" She spoke gently, like you do to someone in a sickbed.

Something inside me unwound a notch. "Still kicking," I laughed hollowly. It was either laugh, or cry.

"You okay?"

"I don't know," I said, looking down upon the world I didn't belong in. "Alice?"

"Everything's going to be okay, Edward. I promise."

"I ... can't manage."

"Help is on the way. They'll be with you by morning. They'll meet you at that dead place. Leave Bella with your charges. We're all so proud of her. She's a glorious creature."

"Yeah."

"So are you, Honey. You need to hang in there. People need you."

I started to shake. "I don't feel glorious, Alice. I feel ... bad."

"It's just the shock, Edward. You'll feel better when help arrives."

"You're not coming. Not you, or Jazz," I lamented.

"Edward, have you heard about Hurricane Katrina?"

"No," I said, brow wrinkling.

"Well, it hit as a Category I storm on August 23rd, and caused a lot of flooding and a couple of deaths in Florida. The hospital where Bella stayed, in Jacksonville? The director called and begged Carlisle to come down and help out. So he and Esme are already there. But there's a second storm surge coming through the Gulf of Mexico on August 29th, and it's going to be a Category 3."

Fuck. "Cynthia," I moaned, shutting my eyes.

"Yes, dear. I have to get my family out somehow, or they're going to die. And I might be getting Renee, too. I'm sorry, truly."

"No, you need to take care of them. So who's coming to help me?" I wondered, trembling a little. I had been counting on Jazz, with his experience at handling newborns. I didn't know the country well enough to know where I could take them to feed, that there would be appropriate game and no humans. And if they got close to a village, it would be a bloodbath.

"The Denalis," Alice said cheerfully. "They're going to relocate down there for a year or two, and help out long term."

I exclaimed in relief, irrationally pleased. Somehow, this seemed like a great idea, despite the fact that if we weren't careful, they would corrupt the whole population. "They can't teach the Ticuna their views on sex, though, Alice," I warned anyway.

"I've already told them that we need the Ticuna to stay in pristine condition, okay? And there's some Brazilian vampire on his way to see you. There's a 75% chance that he's going to be an _amazing_ helper to you."

"Really?" I said hopefully. Those odds seemed pretty good. "How do I make the odds better?"

"Don't growl at him when he shows up."

"Okay." The fear crept up again. "Alice? Chirica..."

"Yes, dear. You are going to bite her, too. But there's really no choice. The babies need their mothers."

"Are they going to be vegetarians, Alice?" I fretted.

"Yes, I _See_ them all with topaz eyes in a year. Edward?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"You're going to be a tremendous father. And sire. Have faith."

"The agnostic Pixie is telling me to have faith?" I said dully.

"Whatever. Maybe I have more faith than I thought. Just don't lose yours. We all need you to be strong. And Edward?"

"Yes, Titch?"

"Talk to Bella. If you close yourself off, you'll frighten her."

"Okay." I ran a hand through my hair, nervously. What if she was sorry she was going to be like me, now that she finally knew what it meant? I know she had questioned the bloodlust when she saw Bree, but Bree had only talked of the thirst. She hadn't hurt anyone in front of Bella. Not like John's daughter. Someone who could bite her own father.

What if ... I lost her? What would I do if Bella said she didn't want to be with me any more? It would kill me. I would die.

My head started to hurt.

"Edward, Bella loves you. Don't be stupid. Talk to your mate."

"Do I have to do it tonight?" I grimaced.

"No, but tomorrow. Hon', I hate to tell you this, but Chirica is going to have her baby tonight."

"Fuck." My hand shook, nervously. Could I actually vomit? Maybe I would feel better. No, it might make me thirsty at a bad moment.

I would have to do a better job of delivering the baby this time.

"I called Aro, and explained it all."

I couldn't feel my feet. Alice had pulled the earth out from under me. I clutched at branches. I almost fell out of the damn tree. "You what?" I gasped, in extreme disbelief. "All of it?"

"All of it. I _Saw_ that it would be for the best. I _Saw_ that Aro is trustworthy. He won't double-cross you. Aro says you're in charge of this situation. He likes you, like I said. You're the new Dom of the Amazon. Trust me, nobody wants the territory but you, so you won't have to defend against challengers."

"Well, there's a comfort," I said sarcastically. A glimmer of anger was sparking in me somewhere. What was the root? Oh. Ren. Alice told Aro about Ren. She could have been wrong. She could have gotten us killed.

The Volturi could kill all my little humans.

"Alice, if you're wrong, a lot of people will die," I growled.

"I swear it's best this way, Edward. If you had hidden it from him, he would have found out and he would not have been sympathetic. I told him I was calling on your orders, and that you asked for his understanding. That you were counting on his reputation for fairness, and that you needed help with this ... coven."

"Are you sure I want his help, Alice? They're not exactly goody-goodies, are they? What if there are strings attached?" I worried. "What if they expect us to serve their interests? What if they expect me to work for them?"

"They won't. I've _Seen_ that Aro is friendly. And he just wants to see all the things I've told him about. Through you."

My anger crystallized. "Great. He wants to hold hands with me. Wonderful. Do you realize he'll see everything? My Cariocas? My Ticuna? Every interaction with Bella. Every touch. Every conversation. I will have _nothing_ private. Not our love life, not our shared talent, _nothing_. This is an enormous risk, Alice."

"You know he held hands with me, too, right brother?" Alice reminded me, remaining calm.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Yeah."

"And so, I know first hand what it's like to have no secrets from him. Edward? He's not ... like that. He's a real romantic, actually. And he never tells anyone about people's love lives. He just likes stories. He likes to know things that nobody else does. He actually phoned to praise my relationship with Jazz after our ... visit to Volterra. He found our closeness very appealing. See, he's unusually, strongly bonded to his wife. Their relationship is kind of sweet, but not very dramatic. So he likes a good love story."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't forget he's taken hold of your hand once already. He knows how all-consuming your bond with Bella is. He was really impressed with her. So he's disposed to be understanding about Bella being a hybrid, and the baby. You know Aro. He's fascinated. And he doesn't bore as easily as Caius intimated.

"Good to know," I said sarcastically.

"Don't be snotty. Aro has information for you. Apparently, the Volturi really have been withholding a lot of information about incubuses from the masses. He wants to help. And he wants to see Bella with his own eyes.

"Well, that's not so bad." Maybe he'd tell me something useful.

"He also understands why you want to help the Ticuna. I told him you only exposed yourself to them because you had to get information about the incubus. He blames himself for Caius running amok. Caius has never allowed Aro to touch him, and Aro says he should have insisted on reading his mind. He says the babies are an extension of the royal family, even if Caius is a traitor, and he wants them treated with respect.

"Holy cow," I moaned.

"Oh, and he's impressed with you for turning two humans, even though you've never tried before. Most vampires who try, fail the first few times. He says you are truly Carlisle's offspring."

"Swell."

"He knows you're going to put good people in place to take care of your interests, and there won't be any threat to the Law. He wants an international treaty between our clans."

"Double WTF. How did you arrange that?" I gawped.

"I didn't. He ... appreciates it that you told him about Caius, even if it did break his heart, and Marcus' to hear. You know Aro better than anyone but his mate. He prides himself on fairness. And he likes you and Bella."

"This is unbelievable. I can't absorb it. Did you say he's coming here?" My mind reeled. Aro of the Volturi in the middle of BF Nowhere. I wondered if he'd be wearing one of his designer suits.

"Yes. You know how curious he is, and besides, he wants to talk to you personally. And he's going to extend you an olive branch," Alice added.

"What do you mean?" I wondered blankly.

"Well, while the Volturi are in South America, they won't hunt humans. They'll try the vegetarian diet."

I gawped down the phone as though Alice would suddenly become visible. "Say that again?" I demanded.

"You heard me. They'll try the vegetarian diet," Alice said, enunciating carefully.

"Alice? Is this real?" I worried.

"Huh?"

"Is all this for real, or have I finally gone off the deep end? You're telling me things that I want to believe, that are just seriously not realistic. It's totally surreal." I waited for an answer. Yeah, like if I was having a deluded conversation with her, I would get an answer.

"It's real, Hon'. You're not getting out of the responsibility by pleading insanity. Bella will put you in the chipper shredder if you try."

"Hah." My voice cracked on the single syllable, but I smiled nonetheless. I could hear my Bella's voice in my head: _You are rallying. _

"That's the spirit. Talk to Bella, Edward. And don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

"Okay."

"Don't be afraid to turn Chirica. She's going to make quite the vampire. She's like Bella. She was born for it."

"Okay."

"Love you. And Bella."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Yeah. Bye." I turned off the phone, and sat looking down upon the vast jungle, wondering just how many secrets it might hold. Apparently there was room for a few more.

I thought about my mate. She was a natural. Born to be one of my kind. I felt a tiny bit better.

But what did God think? Did He hate me now? Had I lost my chance at Heaven for real, this time, by playing God? Making the choice concerning a person's life or death?

I had no choice. It was like ... destiny. Chirica would suffer, and I would save her, both because she was a nice kid, and because her baby needed her. No way to get around it. I just prayed my actions wouldn't be held against me.

Blind terror gripped me. I had gone for years without hoping. With Bella's help, I had resurrected my hope. My soul. Would I lose it for real this time? That would be unbearable. I had reconnected with God. Would I be pushed away? Perhaps I really had removed Bella from His grace, too.

Had I believed wrongly, that God was my Dad, forgiving and loving?

What if I were wrong? What if He didn't forgive me? What if He didn't care?

Terrifying.

I was lost in these thoughts when Bella came up the tree, quietly, and sat beside me. She put her hand on my leg. Quite without meaning to, I flinched. She started to draw back her hand. I took my hand and covered it, holding it to my thigh. We said nothing.

I breathed with her.

She was my life.

Ren was my life, too.

"The family is asleep," she said softly, not looking at me.

Family.

"Mm-kay."

"You know I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella." My voice still sounded flat. Lifeless.

"Talk to me."

"I'm not ready. I ... don't know how to express what I'm feeling. I have to ... sort it out."

"I'm frightened. You're not communicating with me. That scares me." Bella said softly.

I couldn't have that. "I'm afraid. I know you're afraid, too," I said, looking across the treetops.

"Greatest thing to fear is fear itself. Blah, blah, blah," she said flatly, squeezing my hand with her tiny one. She held me to the earth with that hand. My anchor.

"Yeah, and perfect love casts out fear, blah blah blah," I answered, gripping her, probably a little too hard.

"Do you know 'Romans: 8'?" she wondered, running her free hand soothingly through my hair.

A surge of recognition. My mate knows me too well. Thank God. "Yes."

"Will you say it for me, beginning at Verse 28?"

I flipped through my mental Rolodex, and pulled out the page, reading it out of the air.

"_W__e know that all things work together for good to them that love God, to them who are called __according to His purpose. For whom He did foreknow, He also did predestine to be conformed to the image of his Son, that He might be the firstborn among many brethren. Moreover whom He did predestine, them He also called: and whom He called, them He also justified: and whom He justified, them He also glorified._

_"What shall we then say to these things? If God be for us, who can be against us? He that spared not His own Son, but delivered Him up for us all, how shall He not with him also freely give us all things?_

_"Who shall lay any thing to the charge of God's elect? It is God that justifieth. Who is He that condemneth? It is Christ that died, yea rather, that is risen again, who is even at the right hand of God, who also maketh intercession for us._

_"Who shall separate us from the love of Christ? Shall tribulation, or distress, or persecution, or famine, or nakedness, or peril, or sword? As it is written, For Thy sake we are killed all the day long; we are accounted as sheep for the slaughter.  
_

"_Nay, in all these things we are more than conquerors through Him that loved us. For I am persuaded, that neither death, nor life, nor angels, nor principalities, nor powers, nor things present, nor things to come, Nor height, nor depth, nor any other creature, shall be able to separate us from the love of God, which is in Christ Jesus our Lord." _

"You think maybe we can apply that here?" Bella wondered calmly. "I know it's not a perfect chapter for us, but do you think we can cram our circumstances into that?"

I sat, feeling small and needy. Again. "Yeah," I said quietly.

"You said God sent us," my mate reminded me.

"Yeah. And that He ordered things so that we could accomplish our mission," I agreed.

"Do you think all these things happened during the short time we're allotted for this mission, by accident?"

"No. We're here, at this time, for a purpose."

"And the girls. Did they find us, just as they're about to give birth, by accident?"

"No. It has to be Providence," I said, cheering up a little.

"Do you love God, Edward?"

"You know I do," I agreed.

"Then stop moping. Let's live in hope, okay?"

There was a lump in my raw throat. "Yeah." I still wasn't a hundred percent sure God would let me into Heaven, but I hoped He would. Maybe if Bella asked Him to let me come with her, He would let the dog sit under the table at her feet. I felt better. Bella always made me feel better.

She leaned on me. Her warmth was pleasant. "I think you were sent here to sire these women. As you've said many times, I was meant to be a vampire. So I guess they were, too."

"How long have you been waiting to spring those verses on me?" I wondered. My headache lifted a little.

"Mmm... Let's just say I've been keeping them for a rainy day."

"How did you get so smart?" I wondered.

Bella's eyes twinkled. "Well, I have to keep you on-"

"my toes. Yeah." I smiled a little, but it was still hard to do.

"Edward. Give," my wife ordered. "You're afraid. Now, we've established that you're not going to Hell, so what else has you worried?"

I sat for a long time, considering, until Bella started to get a bit irritated. "I'm upset ... at how I behaved. I ... never wanted you to see me like that."

"Like what?" my mate wondered, nonplussed.

"You're joshing, right?" I gawped.

"I don't read minds."

"I was vicious. I was brutal. I eviscerated a human being, Bella. In front of people. Including children. I bit her. I bit John. I poked a baby's teeth out. And before all that, I roared and terrified innocent people. How can you even look at me? It was terrible. I frightened myself."

"Well, I guess my perception was a little different," my wife shrugged.

"How?" I said incredulously.

Bella measured her words. "What I saw was this: You made yourself vulnerable, and exposed us to harm by walking into that village. You were brave. And you treated me like an equal by letting me play an important part in the drama. Then, a man attacked you, and you were gentle.

"A mere child begged you for help, and you were compassionate. She told you how she was abused, and you were furious. It frightened people, and you were sorry. Your friend was mortally injured, and after asking God's blessing, you saved him, ignoring decades of self-prejudice and fear. His attacker was suffering, and you dealt with it quickly and treated her kindly. You made her baby safe, so it couldn't harm humans.

"You efficiently took charge and commanded the Ticuna to help you, and they followed your orders. You reassured the people that we would keep them safe. Then, you accepted a heavy burden, knowing that nobody could do it but you. And the whole time, you treated everyone tenderly and never gave one thought to yourself. Have I missed anything?"

I shook my head, dumbfounded.

Bella's eyes rolled. "And he wonders why I love him? Pfftt."

"That's really how you see me?" I asked, still feeling like I'd been hit by a freight train. Again.

"Do you have some other explanation for your behaviour? Perhaps a selfish one?" Bella challenged.

I thought about it, and shook my head. "You're not leaving me?" I asked timidly.

"Heck, no! I love you more than ever."

"You...you do?" I asked shyly, peeking at her from under my lashes.

Bella's eyes rolled again. "God, sometimes you drive me nuts! I'm not leaving you. Ever. Just try and get rid of me. Leave me again, and I'll hunt you down and shred you. Now, we've had this discussion for the last time, lover. Get over your insecurity. It is not based on reality and it is insupportable. You are a great man. I admire you. A lot of people do. God loves you, and so do I. Permanently."

I was gawping like a fish. My wife took the opportunity to straddle my lap and drag my head down to her shoulder, while hugging the crap out of me. Her warmth crept through me, until I felt hope blossom again. I sighed, consciously relaxing each part of my body. I sagged, breathing raggedly. My fingers curled around the straps of her overalls. I clutched her like my life depended on it. My hands were taut, but the rest of me melted into her fierce embrace, spent.

Bella whispered in my ear that everything would be okay, and I had to stop fretting. I could smell her angry tears. She kissed my cheek, wetting it. I buried my eyes against her skin, and breathed her soothing scent, allowing her to defend me from myself.

"But ... you were angry at me, when we left the village. You were angry at what I did," I husked.

"Huh? No, I wasn't," my mate insisted.

"You were... short with me, telling me what to do. To pick up Chepaā. To get my belt. You were mad."

"No, dearest, I was terrified for us all. I thought the villagers would turn against us. I thought we should get the Hell out of Dodge."

"You weren't mad at me? Biting two humans like it was nothing, after giving you such a hard time about it?"

"I'll admit the thought crossed my mind. But you've changed, Edward. You told me you like yourself now. You told me you couldn't wait for me to be like you. And you're excited for Ren to join us. So, if you have accepted yourself, it's only natural that you shouldn't hesitate over biting two good people. Cuāā was changing too slowly, considering his blood loss. Chepaā, too. The heart has to keep beating in order to effect the change, and even I could hear their hearts faltering. You were saving them from death. You were thinking of the baby, too. So it's okay. Really. I'm not angry at you."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry I upset you." I husked, rocking us.

"Sometimes... I hate how you see yourself," my mate said dully. "It hurts me when you hurt," she whimpered. "And so often, it's _you_, hurting yourself. That's ... unbearable."

"I've been getting better, haven't I love?" I protested.

"Yes, love. You've been so happy and confident. It's been wonderful to see. But tonight ..." she choked back a sob.

"Um, I'm trying, Bella. Old habits die hard," I gulped.

Bella brought her breathing under control with difficulty. She pulled back to look in my eyes, her gentle hand on my cheek like an angel's kiss. "I know, Beautiful. And you've had a day of stress that is beyond belief. You must feel overwhelmed."

"Yeah," I choked out.

"When you see yourself negatively, my heart bleeds for you. With you. You have to stop. You have to get some faith in yourself."

"I'll try," I said gruffly.

"There's something else I want you to do for me," she said solemnly.

"Anything to please you, Bella. I'm glad you're asking. What do you want from me?" I wondered, blinking back those tears that would never come.

"You have a funny way of thinking about yourself. And I have played part in it. And it has to stop."

"What do you mean?" I asked, nonplussed.

"You talk about yourself like you're 'Edward the Vampire', or 'Edward the Human'," Bella stated.

"Yeah," I confirmed, not really sure where she was going.

"You're not two people, Edward. You're one person. I want you to just think of yourself as 'Edward'."

"I'm not sure I understand," I admitted.

"Edward is a _person_. He is many things, inside that label. But he is always 'Edward'. No more, no less. And all the parts of him: the vampire, the human, the lover, the fighter, the father, the sire, the doctor, the Victorian, blah blah blah? They don't come from being a certain thing or acting a certain way. They are all just 'Edward'. It's not the vampire that's angry. It's Edward. It's not the human that loves. It's Edward. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think I do," I admitted.

"And you'll try to just think of yourself as one entity, which is 'Edward'?"

"Yes, I promise."

She pulled back and looked at me solemnly. "Edward? Ever feel like our souls sink or swim together? Like whatever happens to one of us happens to both? Like whatever makes one of us feel a certain way, impacts us both?"

"All the time. That's the mate bond, Bella."

"I could never leave you, love. It would shred my soul. Sometimes I wonder if we're not some weird kind of amalgamated entity. Like the two of us add up to one being."

"Yes. I feel that way, too," I said, rallying. "But that's what marriage is supposed to be like, right? Cleaving together to become One."

"Yeah. How cool is that?" my wife asked, smiling.

"Really, really cool," I smirked.

"What did Alice say?" my wife asked, totally shifting my focus.

"A lot. I need to tell you a ton of stuff."

"Okay."

"Alice talked to Aro. She told him everything. She says he's good with us."

"What do you mean 'everything'? Bella moaned.

"Yeah, that's what _I_ said. Alice told him everything. Us, Ren, Caius, the people here, all of it." I filled Bella in. It took a while. She was as gobsmacked as me. Eventually, we decided we'd best go check on our new, uh, family.

I sent Bella down first, just long enough to whisper to God. "Hey, God? Edward Cullen. If You sent us here, and You love us, will You please let the next birth go better? Thanks for letting Chepaā live, and thanks for letting Baby be healthy. Amen."

We crept down and peeked at our charges. The baby and her mother were sound asleep, as was Chirica, but John was awake.

"Nunaxē Pa Cuāā," I said softly, feeling his forehead.

"I hurts," he whimpered pitifully. _If I talk English, it will take away pain from my mind._

"I know. I'm sorry," I said, feeling like a heel. "Medicine won't help. Three days. I'm sorry."

"I not. You is my teacher?"

"Yes." For a few days anyway. "But I will have to go home soon, to take care of Bonita. My cousins are coming to help you. They will stay as long as you need them."

_Is that so? _"And bad vampire who hurted Chepaā? You no stop him?" John worried.

"I have stopped him. I told his brother-in-law what he did. Cāāï will die."

_Is that so?_

"His brother-in-law, Aro, is very angry. Cāāï broke the law. Aro will not let him live," I stated.

_Is that so?_

"That's how our people have always been. We hide. You don't catch us. Cāāï ... does not hide. He is bad. He breaks laws."

"Yes," John's eyes flickered, and he grimaced. His legs and toes curled.

"I know it hurts, John. I'm sorry."

Bella yawned.

"Sweetheart, you should sleep. I might need your help, later."

"Okay." Bella scooted over to me. I lay back against the trunk of the tree, and wrapped her in my arms. She sighed, settling in.

_Not your fault. _"You save me. Not mad," John said. His muscles trembled.

"Okay."

"You talk," he grunted.

"Okay." So, I told John about Forks. How the trees were my friends. How the Olympic Forest smelled. How I loved the Sol Duc and the animals. About my family. How I hated going to school. How I met Bella, and she changed my life. How she made me remember my humanity. How I won her heart, and even rubbed it in to her would-be suitors. The peace she gave me. The first time she made me laugh. Colouring outside the lines. What it was like to go on a plane. All about Alaskan snow, and Montana grasses. Ice cream, soft beds, moose, bison, polar bears, walruses, whales, penguins and mountain lions. And sheep. And nicknames. And cornflowers, pale purple irises, and white daisies in a meadow. And Emmett's practical jokes. And Charlie: how he'd almost shot me, and we'd eventually become friends. How he accepted what I was.

I sang John songs, and told him jokes he didn't understand. Sometimes, I had to explain something in Portuguese, or attempt it in Ticuna. And I explained honeymoons, and how newlyweds did not generally spend them running all over the place in the company of others. And how I'd be glad to get my bride home, where, hopefully, we could spend some quality time alone.

I didn't tell John about the cottage, although I was thinking about it. I didn't want Bella to overhear. She was going to be so thrilled. Maybe while Ren was still percolating, Bella and I could basically wall ourselves in for a couple of months. Yeah. Alone. I held the thought to my heart, like some fragile baby bird.

Weird, to think of home as somewhere that we could get 'alone time'. It used to seem so crowded and noisy to me, with my siblings constantly around, but after all our adventures here, the crew in Forks was looking pretty quiet, even if Emmett was going to tease us unmercifully.

I found myself feeling a little homesick. I wanted Carlisle. And my mother. Well, maybe we didn't have to spend all our time alone. And missing them was nothing to feel guilty about. Bella missed her parents, didn't she?

I talked on, and eventually John's mind quieted, in spite of the pain. He lost consciousness, whether it was sleep I couldn't say. I expected it was unconsciousness.

I sighed, counting the freckles on Bella's nose. I wondered if she would keep them, or if they would disappear. Esme had a few freckles on her back. She'd been very freckled in her human lifetime. Many of them had faded when she burned. I had watched them go, fascinated despite my ruefulness.

She had screamed. A lot. I wondered why John wasn't screaming.

An hour later, John woke up. He started screaming. I hushed him, telling him it didn't help. Bella sat by me, helplessly. I wished I hadn't wondered why he wasn't screaming. It felt like I'd jinxed him or something. Sappy superstitions. I pulled him out of the hammock and rocked him, and he said the coolness of my skin helped. I wished for ice. No luck of that, here. Bella sat facing me, and scooted as close as she could. We cooled John between our bodies.

He passed out again. Bella and I sat quietly. "I wish I had morphine," I said.

"Edward? I ... lied about the morphine. It didn't help. It made me a prisoner in my body. I still felt all the pain of James' venom, and I couldn't communicate with you because it was pressing me down," Bella admitted reluctantly. I gawped at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I lamented. "And you lied to Carlisle. Why?"

"I didn't want to give you more reasons not to turn me. I would gladly suffer for three days, to be with you forever."

"I hope you won't have to," I said gruffly, feeling a little pouty.

"Me too," Bella laughed. "But if I do, I do. And I want to be able to communicate with you during the experience, okay? It will help me endure it."

And she would have to.

Chepaā woke up around two in the morning, screaming in agony. I put John back in his hammock and liberated his daughter from hers, pulling her onto my knee. Bella took the baby, sniffed it, and took it down to the ground to change the makeshift diaper. Then, she brought the baby back and tried to show her to Chepaā, who hissed and growled at her negatively, gave her a swat, and said she wanted nothing to do with the baby.

She did not know us, to trust us. As far as she knew, I had caused her immeasurable pain in childbirth. She screamed and screamed and cried for her mother, and resisted my hold until she worked herself into a tizzy. After four hours, when I had a headache I thought might never end, Bella slapped her and told her 'tama'. The girl was so surprised, she stopped. I was so surprised, I was speechless. Gentle _Bella_ hit somebody who was suffering? It wasn't hard, but still. She didn't even apologize for doing it. Perhaps it was an indication of newborn temper. It worried me.

I had to admit, however, that the slap ended the hysterics, and I was glad Chepaā wasn't screaming any more.

After another hour of fretful whimpering, during which Bella soothed the baby and I attempted to explain things to Chepaā in Ticuna, with limited success, Chepaā also passed out. She was looking different, I noted. Her belly was flat and her skin sleek, although she had quite a bad scar where I'd pinched her flesh closed. Hastily-drooled venom scarred flesh badly, I noted, filing that nugget away for future reference. I hoped she wasn't going to freak out on me someday over that scar. I was seriously wary of her temper.

Her short hair was turning glossy. Short hair meant that she'd been through the female initiation. Adult females had their hair cropped short. Chirica's was still long. Caius the pervert had ensnared her right before her first menstruation. I could imagine his wicked, self-congratulating cackles, after he successfully seduced the girls.

And there were two, already dead. I wondered how old they had been. Who had loved them? The awful emptiness left behind when they disappeared. And Alessandro had said there were five. So where was the fifth girl?

Caius should be glad it was Aro who would see to his death. He would have a touch more compassion than me.

At four in the morning, there was a strange, wet sound, like the spilling of a cup of water. I searched the darkness. Chirica was sitting up in her hammock. She gasped. Oh, it was her water breaking. It was time.

"Bella?" I moaned, putting Chepaā back in her hammock and tying her in, "Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Chirica's water just broke. I want to get the baby out. Now."

"What should I do with Baby?" Bella fretted. "Chepaā might hurt her."

"Throw down our pack, and bring Baby down with us. We'll have to put her on the bedroll, or something. I don't want Chirica to suffer like Chepaā did. We need to hurry."

I wasn't impressed with how things went down the first time. Surely, if the inner shell were broken, the baby would not need to use those sharp teeth to get out.

I carried Chirica to the ground. I took the blanket from the pack, handing it to Bella, and laid out the bedroll, bent part way against a large tree. "I think I'll use the bedroll for Chirica," I decided. "Fold the blanket under Baby, and be ready to help me, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. You want the hand sanitizer?"

"Yeah. Thanks," I said gratefully. I cleaned my hands thoroughly, feeling more prepared. Chirica wrinkled her nose. I coaxed her to lie down on the bedroll, with her back against the tree, the bedroll between her and the rough bark.

"Naga (He took me)," she said sadly.

"Ngü."

"Choxũ nata (He left me)," she said.

"Ngü." I pushed her knees up, gently, and took away her loincloth. Blood poured out. Shit.

"Due'e. Nangechaxũ gü tuxǖ nadai (The People. They are sorry he kills us)," she said, eyes welling.

"Tama pexï nadu, nüxü chima (He doesn't kill you, him I kill)," I said coldly. "Oxchana. ¿Penaxwae (The baby. Do you want it?)?"

"Ngü. ¿Taxacü i pexï cuega (Yes. What is your name)?"

"Edward."

She looked at me like my name was terribly unusual and difficult to say.

"Yawaruna."

She nodded, giving me a small smile. "¿Taxacü i pexï cuega?" she asked Bella.

Bella looked at me for a translation. "She wants to know our names. I told her I'm Yawaruna, The Panther."

"And what's my name?" Bella smiled lovingly at me.

"Dyäwë," I decided. "The Deer."

"Dyäwë," Bella nodded. "Hm. That's ... beautiful."

I hesitated. "Minx? I need you to help me hold her legs," I decided.

"Okay." My wife smiled at Chirica, and sat next to me.

"Lift her leg at the same time I lift her other one. Otherwise, you might damage her hips." We each put a foot on our shoulder. "This is so unsanitary," I whined.

"Edward? She's going to be a vampire. No big."

"Yeah. Uh, okay." How was I going to do this. I held out my hand and prepared to order Chirica to spit.

"Wait," Bella said. She knew the drill. I used to make her spit for me all the time.

"What?" I blinked gently.

"I brought the lube."

"You're joshing," I gawped. Bella merely shrugged. "Well, that shows how clever you are. Where is it?"

"Here," Bella said, fumbling awkwardly in the pack beside her, and extracting the tube of lubricant. She squirted it in my hand with a splat, and I spread it around.

"This is not something I envisioned doing with you on our honeymoon," I informed my mate. She laughed and kissed my cheek. Chirica looked at us without comprehension.

"It's going to hurt. Ow!" I warned the girl.

"Ecüx (Alright)," she gasped.

As gently as possible, I pushed two fingers in. She grunted and whimpered uncomfortably. "I can't reach," I told Bella. "Bend her knees up a bit more. Yeah. Okay." She was about 2 inches dilated. I didn't think I dared wait until she was closer. "Chirica? Ow."

She nodded at me, tears dangling on her lashes. I steeled myself, and pushed through the cervix into the fetal sack, which made a terrible crackling noise. It really was like the shell of an egg. Carefully, I picked off tiny pieces of shell and removed them. Inside the shell was a membrane. It was already leaking. I poked it. It popped like a balloon, gushing yellowy fluid. Which splashed me. Yuck.

The baby stretched, and Chirica screamed. Paralysed, I watched as something descended into the birth canal.

A foot.

"Oh, God! Oh, God, it's breech," I moaned, stopping myself from fisting my hair at the last possible instant. Instead, I started running through options frantically.

"Edward! Don't panic. You need to stay calm," my mate directed me. I closed my eyes and thought it out. Hard. Had I a heartbeat, it would have been drumming its way out of my chest.

"I'll have to try and do a Version," I decided, reading a magazine article from one of Carlisle's journals in my head.

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"I'll have to try and turn the baby. It won't be pleasant. She won't ... like me for it. You're going to have to hold her still, Bella."

"Okay."

"First, I have to shove the little beggar back in. She won't like that, either. Then, we can put her legs down."

"No, I wouldn't be impressed with you either if you put the baby back when it was on its way out, Dr Cullen. You might want to keep that in mind for future reference."

"Quiet, Minx," I smiled a little hysterically. I grabbed the foot, and pushed it back in. Chirica was not impressed. She growled and snarled at me and squirmed and bucked. Bella tried to soothe her while keeping her down. Her whole abdomen wobbled. There was a horrid cracking noise. I flinched.

Carefully, I felt along her abdomen to see how the baby was situated. Then, I applied pressure to the tiny hip and opposing shoulder. I pushed with the flats of my hand. Hard. The mother growled menacingly and Bella took her hands off her as though they'd been burned. There was another cracking noise, and an enormous wobble, and the baby turned.

I looked at Bella, astounded. "It worked," I gawped at her.

"Hurray for you, Doctor," she beamed.

There was another dreadful crackle, and I turned back to my patient. "Let's get her up, Bella."

"You don't want her lying down?" my mate questioned.

"No. Worst position on the planet. Might as well hang her upside down and expect her to push. No, we need to enlist gravity. We'll walk her."

"Okay." We pulled Chirica up and helped her limp around. She moaned gutturally and hung onto her belly.

"Won't she be in labour for hours?" Bella wondered.

"I don't think so. Not when the baby's foot's already been out. That baby is going to find its own way out. I just hope it chooses the path I've created and not a new one of its own."

"Me, too."

It was getting light out. After an hour of pacing through the nearby trees, Chirica, who was having lovely contractions that came right on top of each other, doubled over and groaned.

"I think we're having a baby now. Do you think you can hold her up?" I asked Bella.

"She's not gonna pull my head off or anything, is she?" Bella asked warily.

"Right now she's thinking you're her senior clanswoman. She wants you to love her, so she's behaving nicely. If she looks at all violent, though, we'll tie her to the tree," I smiled crookedly.

"Okay. Lean on me, sweetie," Bella said, standing behind Chirica and grabbing her under her arms. Chirica rested her back against Bella gratefully, moaning. She enfolded Bella's arms in her own. Bella kissed her temple. Chirica bent her knees and I gave her a quick check.

Fully dilated. "Yep. Time to party, Mama," I said, smiling at the girl encouragingly. She panted, her eyes black and pulse hammering.

She was wishing Caius was around so she could forcibly remove his manhood. I resisted the urge to cover mine. After all, I hadn't been the one to get her in this state.

But I hoped Bella wouldn't think that same thing, when it was her turn to do this.

What to wrap the baby in? My bloodstained, nasty-smelling shirt would have to do. I took it off, and sat cross-legged in front of the girl, and spread it over my knee, feeling conditions were as primitive as they'd been under the Conquistadors.

Chirica cried pitifully. I wished I knew how to tell her to put her energy into pushing and not into crying. Bella and I shushed her reassuringly.

Something moved between her legs, startling me. "The hand. The hand is out," I said, half-excited, half-filled with dread. There was another movement. The other hand.

Tentatively, remembering the sting of the baby girl's bite, I reached out, and Chirica's baby grasped my thumbs firmly. Bella gasped. I looked up at my mate, thunderstruck. I was fascinated. I wondered what to do. I couldn't pull the tiny hands. I might dislocate the baby's shoulders or I might damage Chirica's body.

Luckily for both of us, the baby knew what it wanted. It used my thumbs to anchor itself as it pulled its body down the birth canal. It made Chirica yell. A lot. But it would be over soon.

"It's crowning," I said. "Tama, Chirica. Tama. Shhh." I tried to get her to stop pushing, but didn't know how to say it. I panted, miming for her to do it, too. That worked. She panted, holding quite still. With the next contraction, Bella and I exhorted her to push. She pushed once. Twice, and I had the back of the baby's head, facing away, between my hands. Man, that had to hurt, having the arms and head positioned like that. I couldn't see the shoulders, yet.

Bella and I were laughing with joy. Triumphant. Chirica didn't look quite so happy. Actually, she looked like she could happily use my guts for garters. It was my fault, for being a man. She growled, and venom trickled from the corners of her mouth down her front. Having me smile probably wasn't helping. I took her hand and put it on the baby's head. Startled, she nodded at me. "One more, honey. One more, and you're done."

With the next contraction, we told her to push again. Chirica held her breath and pushed hard. She barely seemed tired although she was definitely in a lot of pain.

I hooked the baby's shoulder, and the little body slid free. I caught it under its arms, ecstatic, and held it up, squeaking, to meet its mother. So tiny. It fit in my hands easily. "A boy," I said happily. Chirica gave him a tender smile, such as I had never seen. Her abdomen continued to contract for a few minutes, and then the placenta came out.

Chirica sank to the ground, looking at her baby. Like with the first child, I pushed out the egg teeth, and pitched them away. I rubbed the baby clean with my shirt, and handed him over to his mother. She held him easily. They looked at each other with fascination. But we weren't quite done.

I busily tied off the umbilicus once again, and cut it with my teeth, grimacing at the bitter taste of it. I threw all the afterbirth to the side, and it splattered on the ground.

Instinctively, I reached forward, and pressed down on her stomach with both hands. It felt like popping a potato chip bag. The shell-like fetal sack broke into shards under my weight, and Chirica cried out, eyes wide. I felt it shatter inside her. I regarded her with primal satisfaction. She shuddered. That's when I realized it must have hurt.

"Nangechoxu (Sorry)," I said contritely, throwing my hands up in surrender.

"Edward," Bella gasped.

"It had to be done. It couldn't be left," I said, far more dispassionately than I ought to have.

"But how did you know?" Bella asked in shock.

I shrugged. "I just ... do. It had to be done. It would not do to leave it in her forever. It would not be absorbed."

Blood-like, metallic-smelling fluid poured out of Chirica, carrying the powdery crumbs of shell out of her body. She looked at me in shock.

Chirica stopped wheezing and calmed herself. She looked back and forth uncertainly between me and the baby. It was rubbing its face on her chest, searching for breakfast. Bella murmured to Chirica, and helped her to latch the baby on. Chirica looked at the baby in wonder.

"¿Taxacü i napata (What is his name)?" I asked Chirica softly, stroking the tiny dark head with a finger.

"Duquitu," she replied.

"Luke. Ngü. Choxrü me nixï. Namexěchi (Luke. Yes. I like it. It's beautiful)," I said, smiling.

I felt light. Elated. Perhaps it was seeing that the babies were just babies. Nothing evil. Perhaps it was seeing new life arrive in the world. Perhaps it was the triumph of knowing I could help my daughter to get born without losing her mother. I wasn't sure. What I was sure of, was that I'd never do anything better, than help my wife bring my daughter into the world.

"Thank You, God," I murmured, levering myself to my feet. I stretched, feeling energy course through my muscles.

"Why don't you write to Ren before we get busy again," Bella suggested.

Nodding, I retrieved my journal, and quickly penned a letter.

My own scent was tormenting me. Why the hell hadn't I asked the Due'e for a fresh shirt? A baby blanket?

Duquitu was pretty thrilled with his mother. It was a mutual admiration society.

"Why didn't we ask for towels?" Bella lamented, attempting to clean Chirica up with a pair of underpants. Mine. Emmett would have a field day with that.

"Why didn't we ask for water?" I responded. "We all need washing. Especially me." I gestured down at my front, which was covered with various effluents, and grimaced. My jeans were ruined. Bright, Cullen. Tell your wife not to pack any spares. Way to go.

"Well, why don't you go get us some," Bella suggested. "We've cleaned out enough bromeliads around here. All their little inhabitants will be going thirsty. So go get 'em, Yawaruna."

"You'll be okay while I'm gone?" I worried. "I don't like leaving you sitting on the ground, Bella."

"Dyäwë," Bella corrected me, looking up with mock exasperation. "We'll be fine, Edward. Please go. You wouldn't _believe_ how bad you smell."

"You vampire, you," I teased. "Grr-wow, Minx. You remembered your name. Fine. I'll go wash, and bring back some water."

"Hurry back, love," she directed, picking up Chepaā's baby and patting it on the bum. "Wait. Before you go: Chepaā rejected the baby. She needs a name."

"Chepaā might be fine when she wakes, Bella. She'll want to name the baby herself. Look how well Chirica is doing, and she's two years younger than Chepaā."

"She might be alright, love. But the baby needs a name, however temporary. We can't call her 'Baby' all the time."

"Okay... uh... Maricuta." I decided. Mary had a little lamb. Oh. No. Mary had a little minxy kitty.

Bella nodded, pleased.

"Chama rü paraācü (I'm very sleepy)," Chirica stated, lying down with her son on the ruined bedroll.

"Up in the hammock," I pointed. Chirica looked up the tree, sighing, and did not move. "Fine," I said, confiscating the baby and giving it to Bella. I swung Chirica into my arms and ran her up the tree. I put her in the hammock. Something wet continued to drip out of her. Rather bloody, I decided, nose wrinkling. I would have to keep a close eye on her.

As soon as I was clean.

Chirica turned over with a contented sigh. I strapped her in. In seconds, she was asleep.

I leaped to the ground, to find my wife baby-talking at two adorable infants. I added a couple of more sentences to my journal. Then, I stowed it safely back in the backpack. "Gonna be okay, love?" I checked, picking up my shirt, the soiled 'diapers', the soap, the bowl, my toothbrush, clean underwear, the black tote and the bedroll.

"Just hurry, Mocha-chino."

"Yes, Ma'am," I said, saluting. Bella snorted as I flitted away, sniffing for clean water.

It was only ten minutes before I found one of the little springs connected to the Amazon River. The water bubbled up prettily into a small basin of pebbly rock. I looked in it carefully. Shame to sully it, but this just felt too much like a reward. It was barely more than a big puddle, anyway. What the heck. I shirked my filthy jeans and splashed in, sitting in the lukewarm water with a groan.

I felt giddy. Laughter bubbled up out of me, unbidden. What a treat for the OCD vam-... What a treat for me. I dragged all my stuff over and took up the soap and my jeans, and scrubbed them against the pebbles in the pool. Then I sloshed them around, hoping to get most of the soap out. Then I washed my much-abused shirt, feeling decadent.

No way was I washing those diapers in my bathwater. I'd save them for last, and clean them in the bowl.

Teeth next, I decided, feeling odd about dipping a toothbrush in a spring. Well, better than nothing.

God, that was good. Unbelievable, how much enjoyment one could get, just from being able to wash. I put my toothbrush away and grabbed the soap, and scrubbed every inch of me until even skin like mine tingled. I used the bowl to get it all off, feeling wonderful.

For a couple of minutes, I just sat there, thankful and happy, and considered my blessings, eyes shut. Then I heard the footfalls. Hooves.

I opened my eyes, sniffing for the scent. Perhaps I'd get us takeout for lunch. My eyes focused on a section of forest to my right.

I froze, gobsmacked.

Humbled.

God does love you, you stupid son of a vampire.

The white deer trod softly out of the forest, and stared at me. It was a doe, I noticed. I had not realized, the first time I saw her, back in the Olympic Rainforest on my wedding day.

She was so white, she shone in the greenness of the jungle.

I reached up out of the water with both hands, kneeling, and she walked straight to me and put her head in my hands. I caressed her velvet head, marvelling, my throat clogged with tears.

"Hello, angel," I said softly. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

She nodded. I swear. And I whimpered and kissed her on the forehead. She let me kiss her.

"Who are you?" I wondered, blinking shyly, brushing my fingers over her cheeks and neck.

She shook her head, hard, almost whacking me with her hard forehead. I backed up a couple of inches.

"You're my guardian, aren't you?" I asked softly, and laughed a little under my breath when she nodded almost curtly and sniffed me with her wet, pink nose. "So, I'm supposed to remember God loves me, right?"

She almost wiped me out with her vehement nod.

"Is He awfully mad?" I asked fearfully.

No response.

"Then, I'm meant to remember, like I could forget, that I'm to behave nicely and everything will be okay?"

A nod.

"Are you really a deer?"

A shake.

"You're not allowed to talk to me like a person?" I asked. "Are you an angel?"

A nod.

"Will you tell me who you are, if I guess?"

A shake.

"Well, you obviously care about me, so thank you. Tell God I still love Him."

A shake. As much as if to say, 'do it yourself'.

"I will. Will I see you again?"

No response.

"Can I tell Bella about you?" I begged.

No response.

"What about my family?" I fretted. Did God still love them, too?

The deer reared up and smacked a hoof firmly against my forehead. I fell over, startled, into the spring, and the wind knocked out of me. But while my eyes were shut, the text of 'Acts: 16' swam up before my eyes. I read it.

_Believe in the Lord Jesus Christ, and you will be saved. You and your household._

Good enough for me. I swear I produced tears.

I opened my eyes.

She was gone.

I may have danced around shouting my thanks to the heavens a little, but I wasn't going to admit it to anyone. And the Rainforest danced to its rhythm. The rhythm of life.


	37. Chapter 37: Extremities

**Chapter 37: Extremities**

**Dona Cullen wishes me to caution you _strongly_ that this chapter is rated M. **

**Yes, there's a ginchy lemon in it, and a lot of humour at the beginning. In fact, there's an Edward story in the middle that I find particularly amusing. But be forewarned: at the end of the chapter, there is a death of a child. I will put two bold asterisks in front of the section, so you can skip to the next chapter if you wish.**

**This is one of those chapters that I planned out months and months ago. But mapping is different than writing. I think you all had better send me virtual hugs. It hit me really hard. Sappy date. Yes, I've been bawling over fictional characters again. At length. If there are any typos in the last scene, it's because I can't reread this.**

**I have been accused of being a Wussperv(although I'm not sure if I want to end up on the PPSH, because I don't consider this smut). For the Newbies, a Wussperv is a Twilighter who writes/reads adult-oriented fics that have very little angst and no threats to the E/B relationship.**

**That's pretty much true, so how I ended up writing this tearjerker, I have no clue. But it feels raw and honest. So it stands.**

**A small note to new readers: in the 1930's, the nickname 'Bimbo' meant 'Tough Guy'.**

**Love to my muses: Anthony, Cathy, Carrie, Christine, Emma, Gem, J, JV, Jessi, Jo, Jon, Katie, Laura, Mimi, Peggy, Val, Vickie, and my regular cheer-bringers. Notice I put you in alphabetical order, so no fighting over whom I love best (Anthony says it had damn well better be him).**

**I'm waaaay behind on my administrative responsibilities. So I will answer you, but it will take a few days. Last day of school (and work, for me) is next Tuesday. So then, I'll have kids home all day. Oh, boy.**

**Come join me on the Twilighted Thread for fun and insider deets. Links are on my Profile (just click on my name at the top of this story to get to the Profile page).**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Music belongs to its rightful owners. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is unintentional. No slight is meant against the people of Colden. I just like the look of your town. The opinions of certain characters do not reflect the opinions of the author.**

**Kaure, Gustavo, Pire, Huilen, Joqam and Nahuel belong to Stephenie Meyer. All the other Brazilians are mine. And Edward's. Hands off! Grr.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'I Hunger 3' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #100:**

**'Shine', by Anna Nalick**

**'All the Pretty Little Horses', by Odetta**

**'Pump It', by the Black Eyed Peas**

**'Before Your Love', by Kelly Clarkson **

**'Time is My Everything', by Ian Brown**

**'Honking Antelope', by Serj Tankian**

**'Sky is Over', by Serj Tankian**

**'Never Think', by Rob Pattinson**

**'Requiem (In Paradisum)', by Faure**

**'You Belong to Me', by Jason Wade**

**'Drive My Soul', by Lights**

_Oh, the night makes you a star  
And it holds you cold in its arms  
You're the one to whom nobody verses 'I love you'  
Unless you say it first  
So you lie there holding your breath  
And it's strange how soon you forget  
That you're like stars  
They only show up when it's dark  
Cause they don't know their worth_

_And I think you need  
To stop following misery's lead  
Shine away, shine away, shine away_

_Isn't it time you got over  
How fragile you are  
We're all wait-  
Waiting on your supernova  
Cause that's who you are  
And you've only begun to shine_

_There are times when  
The poets and porn stars align and  
You won't know who to believe in  
__Well that's a good time to be leavin'  
And the past, it knocks on your door  
And throws stones at your window at 4 in the morning  
Well maybe he thinks it's romantic  
He's crazy but you knew that before  
__  
__And I think you need  
To stop following misery's lead  
Shine away, shine away, shine away_

_Isn't it time you got over  
How fragile you are  
We're all wait-  
Waiting on your supernova  
Cause that's who you are  
And you've only begun to shine_

_Yea you've only begun to shine  
Won't you shine, shine, shine  
Shine over shadow, oh oh  
Shine, shine, shine  
Shine over shadow, oh oh  
Shine, shine, shine, shine over_

_And I think you need  
To stop following misery's lead  
Shine away, shine away, shine away_

_Isn't it time you got over  
How fragile you are  
We're all wait-  
Waiting on your supernova  
Cause that's who you are  
And you've only begun to shine_

_Yeah you've only begun to shine  
Yeah you've only begun to shine_

**Monday, August 28th, 2005:**

_**Edward's pov:**_

After washing all our laundry, I gathered it up and practically skipped back to our campsite. I was close enough to listen to Bella's delightfully atrocious singing when I picked up the scent. I crouched, growling.

One of my kind.

I sniffed again, appraising the scent.

It couldn't be. I stood there, too stupid-headed to even get back to Bella.

"You rotten bratty over-achiever! Get your ass back here and gimme a hug!" the vampire bellowed.

I did not need to be told twice. I ran toward the camp at top speed.

"Emmett!" I yelled, delighted. "You big lug! What the hell are you doing here?" I threw myself at my brother, realizing, almost too late, that Maricuta was cuddled up in his huge hands. Emmett sidestepped me easily, and I rolled on the ground and sprang up, chuckling.

Bella's eyes danced as she sat with Duquitu on the ground.

Emmett brayed hard, then came up short, gawping. "Holy shit, Eddie-boy, what the fuck happened to you?"

I shifted on my feet shyly. I had no idea how to politely answer that question. Em took the opportunity to walk around me, checking me out. Yeah, I was dressed in nice, clean white briefs. Nothing else.

"You..." he said, at a loss for words for once. "You... haven't shaved in at least a week. And your hair. Fuck. It's messy. And sun-streaked. And getting long. And... messy. And fuck, you're running around mostly naked. And I'm teasing you, and you're not pinching your nose or looking disgusted with me. In fact, if I might say so, you are looking rather smug.

" And Bella's pregnant, and you sired two vampires, and you have a human family in Rio and a vampire colony in the Amazon, and Aro made you the Dom of two territories, and...Who the hell are you, and what have you done with my baby brother?"

"As I recall, I'm the oldest, Emmett," I claimed, crossing my arms stubbornly.

Emmett turned to Bella, examining her narrowly. "He's _older_. It's your fault. What did you do to him?"

Bella grinned lopsidedly. "What do you think I did to him, Emmett?"

Emmett's eyes swerved back to me. "Just look at him. Fifteen days. Fifteen _days_, baby sister. You did to him what we couldn't do in 80 years. He gets laid, and rearranges the family pecking order. He's gonna be insufferable. Like he wasn't arrogant enough? You dawg. You cheeky little bastard. How dare you grow up! You look great. Where's my hug?"

Before I could recover from my brother's compliments, I was engulfed in an overwhelming one-armed embrace. I was so self-satisfied and so pleased to see him I didn't even poke him in the ribs for giving me a noogie. He released me, chucking. "Bimbo," he accused, slapping my ass.

"Shut up, Em. What are you _doing_ here?" I demanded, grinning all over the place.

"Short version? Alice thought you needed some comic relief. I come to babysit, so you two can go be newlyweds for a few hours. We'll talk later. Edward? Fuck off. Literally."

I stood there, confused. "Huh?"

"You've spent half your honeymoon looking after people and taking care of business. Now shoo. We can have a nice chat later when the newborns need us. Clock's ticking. I don't want to see you for twelve hours. Not like I'm taking off the minute you get back." Emmett was busy pulling things out of bags one-handed. He set Maricuta in a pretty basket with pink linens in it. Now that I was paying attention, I realized she was dressed in a pink undershirt and -God be praised- a cloth diaper.

"Bella? Gimme the baby." Em pulled out another basket. A blue one. He put Duquitu in it, looking at the little peanut fondly.

The weirdest thing of all was that he looked so comfortable doing the job. Who knew?

He looked up at me, brow crinkled. "Why are you still here? You should be spending quality time with your mate. _Alone._"

"Um. It's a lot of people to look after," I said hesitantly.

"You think I can't handle two infants by myself?" Emmett asked incredulously. "Just because of what happened to the Health Class doll senior year?"

"Um, no, I , uh, just thought perhaps it would be too much for you if one of the others wakes," I supplied weakly.

"You know, I have a 4.0 GPA just like you. I dunno how I get cast as the family moron. I'll be fine. Alice said so. Oh, wait. Stick around a minute. She wanted me to give you something. Where is it?" he mused, poking through a pile of bags he'd unearthed from a black duffel big enough to carry the kit of a couple of hockey players. Or an entire football team. I looked at him, bemused. What could Alice possibly have...

"Ah. Here it is," Emmett said with satisfaction, pulling out a black plastic carrier bag of the type common to most adult-oriented stores. A rather large one, I thought. He peered inside. "Yep. That's the one."

I caught the thing as he tossed it to me, and took a quick inventory of the contents. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" I snapped the bag shut again, open-mouthed. "You let Alice talk you into bringing this shit through Customs?"

"Skipped Customs, brother-of-mine. But Customs has seen everything there is to see, just so you know. They're pretty jaded. Unlike you. Alice says to lose the Victorian. Stop being a bluenose."

"Emmett," I protested weakly. "Stop thinking about me like that. I- arrgh..." I clutched my head with one hand. Bella attempted to liberate the bag from me. I shook my head, sure I was blushing, and tightened my grip on it.

"No big. I won't ask what you intend to do with that shit, and you won't tell. End of story. Now scram, Spiderman."

Nobody had to tell me a third time. "Thank you, Emmett."

I dumped out the black tote, and assembled the possessions we would want: toiletries, the tent, the blanket, underwear... How was I to put the other thing I wanted in there? I turned my back, blocking Emmett's view. He was singing to the babies, purposefully ignoring me. Into the bag went Fake Edward and the lube. Bless Bella for her good foresight.

"No problem. You'd better take your phone in case of emergencies, and a spare battery, and leave me Bella's 'cause my phone's different and the batteries won't work in it. Have a nice day. Take care of my brother, Bella. If he keeps doing shit _this_ wild, he's gonna need another nap. Now, go-way."

One side of Bella's mouth lifted and she suddenly looked as giddy as I felt. I hoisted the tote, the bag, the bedroll and tent, and held out my hand to Bella. Grinning, she took it, and we were off like a shot. South-west, I decided. Dense forest. No humans. No caiman alligators. No swamp.

Yeah, the Amazon is vast. Over 600, 000 square miles. The state could easily have France, Germany, Italy, Spain and Portugal fit inside it. And there are only 3 million humans. So being alone was not going to be a problem.

"Race ya," Bella challenged. I loosed her hand, and we caromed off into the forest, shrieking with glee.

I scooted up a tree, and hurled myself through the air, grasping at branches with my free hand. After a few seconds, Bella noticed I was no longer with her.

"Brat!" she shouted, and gave chase. "What are you hiding in that black bag?"

In the name of all that was holy, she was so fast now. I'd only have seconds to hide. I threw myself forward, barely obtaining the next hold. Too difficult, carrying our junk, I decided. Silently, I descended back to earth.

I was tiptoeing around, wondering where to secrete myself, when my supposedly-delicate spouse hit me from behind like a freight train. Woofing, I caught myself against the trunk of an enormous tree. The baggage was ripped out of my grasp. Then, the minx was tickling me unmercifully, going on about how naughty I was. Now how great was that? Oops!

"Bella!" I yelped, squirming. "I feel compelled to remind you that _that_ is not a handle!"

An aggressive growl was the only response I was going to get. My mate pushed my front against the tree and pinned me there. She whispered in my ear, her heated breath tickling. I shuddered. My eyes rolled back in my head a little.

"My, oh my. Alice sure does know what to put in a care package, doesn't she? Mmm-mmm. I think you need a little dominating, Sub."

"Yes, Dona Bella," I gasped. My cock throbbed as she snicked the collar around my neck.

She breathed into my ear again. "Exactly how long has it been since we fucked?"

Licking my lower lip anxiously, I slid my arm up the tree and looked at my watch. Twelve noon. "Um, F-Friday the 25th, at 4pm. So that's approximately 68 hours ago."

"An eternity, Sub. And the time before that, when?"

"Um, Thursday the 24th, around six-thirty in the morning," I said, holding my bottom lip between my teeth.

"Not enough, you naughty boy. I'm going to have to punish you."

Before I had time to do more than whimper, my hands were tied. Literally. Around the tree with what appeared to be a rubber exercise stretch band. Yep, challenging to break. I was just testing the left wrist when Bella delivered a light but shocking slap to my behind.

Yeah. When did I get naked again? Doesn't matter.

"You know what, Sub?" my minxy kitty crooned, holding me firmly to the tree by the back of the leather collar. The day had arrived. She was stronger than me.

"Y-yes, Mistress?" I asked, not sure if I should be afraid or thrilled.

She stepped closer. Her tits brushed my back. Something rubbed against the back of my thigh. What the?

Oh. Fuck. Me. She's wearing the strap-on. The one the women of the family dressed her in for the Rehearsal party. I think I'm going to pass out.

"I am well aware that you have, shall we say, been subjected to a lot of ... information overload during the past few decades," Bella murmured.

"TMI," I husked.

"Yes. Well, I'm sure it's given you plenty of ideas," she said, caressing the backs of my legs. I squirmed a little, wishing she'd let me turn around and look.

"Maybe," I admitted.

"So how about checking your inhibitions at the door for once? You've had a lot of stress these past few days. You need to get rid of it." Bella insisted, running her free hand over me.

"M-kay," I agreed, shifting my feet a little.

"You told me never to tie you up again. You okay?" she checked.

"Uh, yeah, as long as you don't leave me. But someday, turnabout will be fair play, Bella."

She pushed my head firmly against the tree again. "Not today, Sub."

"Sorry, Mistress."

"Good boy."

Then, her tongue was on me, and I was yowling my way through what seemed like the entire alphabet. Two alphabets. Latin _and_ Greek. Bella was right. I was definitely wired.

"Don't move," she growled.

Her warm weight was off me. I felt the absence of her touch keenly. Then she was back, rubbing slippery gunk onto my ass.

"What names they give these things!" she tsked. I raised my head inquisitively. She would not let me turn around. "Boy Butter," she whispered.

"Ohhh. Fuck. Me," I whimpered. Something small and cool poked at me. She pushed on it, and it slid firmly into me. My knees buckled, and I kept to my feet with difficulty. Were I capable, I'd be sweating. It felt strange. Full and electrically charged. Forbidden. A total turn-on.

"That's the idea," my Minx informed me, slapping my ass as she released my neck and allowed me to turn part way around. "Alice makes interesting gift bags. I thought the Denalis were bad. Matching itty bitty butt plugs. How novel."

I gawped at my mate, watching her pleasure her own ass, and slide a small plug inside. She faced away, turning back to watch me, so I couldn't really get a look at the dildo she was threatening me with. But I liked the black harness, with the laces up the back. Pre-jizz oozed out of me, running like a string down to the ground. Her eyes were black and hungry. A growl began in my chest, and she echoed it. After a few minutes, she wandered over, running her fingers lightly over my body. Ah, it wasn't very big. Not the one she'd worn to the party, thank goodness. She caressed me, watching muscles ripple. Teasing me until I quivered all over like a racehorse in the gate.

"Yawaruna," she named me, sliding her hand down my front and grasping my dick firmly. Tugging it. "I'm going to fuck your ass, my black-eyed panther." She licked my ear. "And then, you're going to fuck my pussy. Yes, you are."

Whatever happened to my shy girl? I think I completely lost the power of thought. I shot my load, defacing the bark of the tree, and before I knew it, she was ... Oh, God! The little dildo was sitting right on my prostate. Pressure. White light. Kaleidoscopic vision. Holy shit. I think I've lost my mind. Localized pleasure, diffusing throughout my being. I am gone. She is grasping the front of my hip bones firmly, pulling me back onto her cock. I make those odd cries, that only this provokes. And she's proud of herself, for making me let go. For breaking down the barriers that hold my strength in reserve.

I've let go. I'm giving everything I've got. The tree will be lucky to survive. She's shouting at me now, to show her my power. She's banging into my ass. And I'm surrendering. And I'm free. I'm free, and I'm roaring. And suddenly, Bella has ripped through the rubber restraint with her nails, and I'm pouncing on her.

I'm in her. I'm slamming into her, throwing her against trees and rocks, without a damn thought to what damage I might be doing. But she's loving it. She's roaring with me now. And she's hot and wet and soft and strong at the same time, and she's nearly pulling my hair out to tip back my head so she can kiss me. And she sucks on my neck while I'm slamming her into a boulder and oh, fuck!

Roaring until my ears vibrate, I pour myself out into the glory of my mate, and in response, she bites me, loosing stinging venom into my flesh, and all I can pray is that she won't swallow any of mine, because I have completely lost the ability to speak. I scream, and my own venom courses down my chin. I do not bite my precious mate. We are one. We are vampire. We are human. We are Bella and Edward.

Reason returns, and I untangle us from the rubble, gathering her limbs around me as I cradle her on my lap, smoothing hands over her silky flesh adoringly. Checking for injury. There isn't any. As I thought, she's stronger than me. My wrists have heavy black marks all the way around them. My hips have black finger marks on them. I could care less. I am languid. I am spent. I am liberated.

But Bella isn't. Her hands -gentle now- are everywhere, and she's telling me how much she loves me, and how perfectly we fit together, and that she wants to spend every minute of every day of forever making love with me. And before I know it, I'm responding to her, and we're joined again. And it's sweet. There's nothing better.

The Rainforest lives up to its name, presenting a sudden, torrential downpour, and we're drenched in water. We're so hot from the 100ºF, humid air, that steam is actually rising from our joined bodies as the cooling, refreshing rain hits. How is that possible? I guess you can even heat a body like mine up, if you work at it long enough. Like a rock in a sauna.

Again, we pour ourselves out, and then I decide perhaps it would be more comfortable to not be sitting in muddy water.

**o~o~0~o~o**

We collected our things and took to the trees again, climbing acrobatically through branches until we found a good spot. I flicked the tent open, and used a couple of bungees to secure it. Then, we crawled inside, sighing. I undid Bella's bed roll, and pulled the blanket over us, not really caring about our wet heads. It was so hot, we'd be dry in no time.

Bella started to kiss me again, but I drew back. "Love, it's been an awfully long time since you last slept. Almost two days. I only just realized." My throat was full of gravel. Burning, but not for blood. Stripped raw from screaming.

Bella patted my face. "Don't you dare go feeling guilty. I was too wired to sleep. I can wait a few more hours. We might not get any alone time soon." Her voice didn't sound any better than mine.

"Bella, you have to sleep. You have to take care of Ren."

She groaned, exasperated. "I'm wide awake now. All those endorphins. Maybe you could talk to me for a bit? If it's not hurting you. You sound like a chain smoker."

"Likewise, I'm sure. It'd help if you'd drool some venom for me," I suggested.

"Why is it that a mate's venom works better to heal your injuries than your own?" Bella wondered.

"Probably strengthens the bond. Who else do you know who'd drool venom in your mouth?" I said.

"I should be so lucky. I don't even get a lick of your venom," Bella complained, poking me in the ribs. "And I'll tell you what, Mocha-chino. The day I bit you, in the shower, and you were so scared I'd poisoned myself?"

"Yeah?" I replied, smoothing back her hair and twining some around my finger.

"You tasted so good," my mate whispered, kissing my jaw.

"Grr-wow. Come on, fix me up."

"Kay." Bella looked at me, frowning. "Can't seem to get it flowing," she admitted.

"Think of food," I suggested.

"Already tried that."

I pressed my lips against her temple. "Then think about drooling on my big, hard cock."

Bella's lips puckered and she waved her hands in front of her face, miming for me to open my mouth. I tipped my head back, thrusting my tongue into her mouth, and felt her venom flow down the back of my throat. I swallowed a couple of times, letting the venom do its work. She kissed me while it slowly numbed out the searing pain. My mate pulled back, smiling.

"There. All better. See? Just thinking about your dick makes my venom flow every time."

"Tell me something I don't know. You have a one track mind," I smirked.

"Can you talk now?" my mate demanded.

" 'Bout what?" I wondered. I was always willing to talk to Bella, but sometimes I didn't have a clue what to say.

"How 'bout, how you were able to just give me a hundred percent," my mate suggested.

"You caught that, huh?" I asked shyly.

"I held you down. Or were you humouring me?" she wondered.

"No. Bella, you're ... stronger than me now," I admitted bashfully, feeling like the world had tipped on its ear.

"I could have hurt you," she lamented, eyelashes fluttering.

"No, you couldn't. You didn't. That was ..."

"Really hot?" she asked shyly.

"Smokin' hot," I said quietly. The rain pattered down onto the tent. Bella peeked up at me from under her lashes, and forced me to meet her crystal clear red eyes. I snorted, and then we shared a good chuckle. "You are going to have to be careful not to break me, Minx. I don't know if you'll get stronger yet, or not. I'm thinking as you approach your delivery date, you might lose a bit of strength. But you're going to be at least as strong as me for a while, I imagine."

"Alice told me I'd have to take care," Bella said softly. "I don't want to hurt you. I bruised you, didn't I?"

"All be healed, soon. We don't retain injuries like humans do. In a day or two, you won't see any marks at all," I shrugged.

"Does it hurt?" she worried, taking my wrist and turning my hand over.

"Aches a little," I said, taking it back to rub my neck. "But ... I ... kinda like it."

Bella snorted, reaching up to knead my neck for me. "Masochist."

"Not really, Domme."

"Touché," she said, brow arched. "Why do you like it, then?"

"Reminds me you were there," I smirked.

"You have perfect recall," Bella said, eyes rolling.

"I guess I like souvenirs," I shrugged. "Didn't even notice any pain, honestly."

"Good."

"I was more concerned that I hurt you. And Ren," I admitted.

"I was totally fine. And it was so sexy, watching you let go. You didn't hold back at all, did you?"

"No. I stopped thinking. It was too long since the last time we were intimate. And with all the stress, I just lost it," I grimaced.

"I'm glad you did. How else would we know how strong I am now?" my mate asked rhetorically.

"Bella," I said, clearing my throat.

"Yes, Mocha-chino?"

"Thank you."

"You had the best cum of your life, didn't you," she blushed. I could detect the heat from three paces.

"I wouldn't say that," I objected. "I have thoroughly enjoyed all our experiences."

"Best time?" Bella enquired.

"First time," I offered quietly, embarrassed. My mate tipped up my chin.

"Unforgettable," she declared. "Thank you, for that. I never expected..."

"No more did I," I declared. "I love you, Minx."

"Love you, too, Mocha-chino."

"Will you please try to have a nap now?" I fretted.

"Okay. Will you sing to me and Ren?" Bella asked, stretching out on the bed roll.

"Sure," I answered, snuggling down. I started to sing Bella's lullaby. The rain lessened. It pattered down on the tent comfortingly. Before I was done the first stanza, my wife was asleep.

A mere two hours later, Bella stirred and stretched. She blinked at me drowsily. I'd only been halfway through counting her freckles. She pulled my head down for a kiss.

"You really ought to sleep," I fretted.

"M' fine Mogachino. You worry too much. Good thin' you can't geddan ulcer," Bella yawned. "How'syer butt?"

I shifted a little, lip curling. "Strangely gooey."

My wife snorted. "No, I meant, are you sore?"

"Who, me? No. You?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure you're not tired?" I checked.

"Too eager to spend time alone with you, I guess," she shrugged.

"What, didn't you get enough?" I teased.

"I never get enough of you, ginchy."

"Hah. And here I thought we'd get a look at the Rainforest while we have the chance," I smirked.

"Oh! Are there things to see?" Bella asked, the light in her eyes kindling.

"Well, mostly animals and plants. You've seen the river. One third of the world's living things live here. There are 250 different kinds of mammal that have been identified, 253 if we count me, you, and Ren. And then there are the birds, plants and fish. There are new species being discovered here every day."

Bella leaned over me, fondling my leg. "Mocha-chino?"

"Yes, Minx?"

"I'm not sure I want to spend my quality time with you, looking for little forest creatures."

"Really. So what would you like to do?" I asked, leaning on my elbow.

"I'd like to chase you naked through the trees," she flirted.

"Hah. You scare me sometimes, you know that?" I frowned.

"Naked tag," she suggested.

"Minx."

"Prize is an hour of attention from Fake Edward and oral from the spouse," she offered.

"Oh, when did you get so naughty?" I groaned.

"Who's talking 'naughty'! You invented naughty. Pregnancy hormones. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Lasted ten years for Em and Rose, without benefit of pregnancy," I reminded her.

"Are you worn out?" Bella gawped.

"N-no."

"What's the problem?"

"Um, well, it's just that ... I'm not sure I can get my legs under me yet," I said sheepishly.

"Huh?" Bella gawped. I was glad it wasn't bright in the tent, because I just knew I was blushing. Bella's eyes were still not as good as mine. Surely she wouldn't notice.

"You're blushing."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. " Busted. My legs. They're all ... quivery," I admitted.

"You have jelly legs?" Bella asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Finally."

It was my turn to say 'huh?'. "Huh?"

"You've been taking my breath away, making me dizzy, for years. Finally, I get to do it to you," Bella said smugly, touching her finger to my nose.

"Only fair," I agreed. "Except we're up in a tree and I'm not ready to walk yet."

"Okay," Bella said, snuggling up to my chest and playing with the hair there. "How about another story?"

"Can do, Minxy Kitty. What do you want to hear?"

"Um ... how about, 'Worst Neighbours Ever'?" Bella suggested.

I snorted. "Oh... there's _such_ a long list of bad neighbours, which probably means they were all good neighbours and we were the bad ones. _Not _counting the Denalis... um, okay. I think it would have to be ... the ... Nelsons."

"The Nelsons," Bella said with relish. Please go on," she smiled, scootching closer and throwing her leg over mine.

"Hmm. Where to begin... the year is 1970. Disco, paisley and Bell Bottoms. A whole lot of public debauchery that I will refrain from putting into great detail. Things young people got up to, that somehow still leave the youngsters of that time seeming sweet and naïve compared to today's jaded generation."

"Where?" Bella asked.

"Colden, New York. Rural life at its finest. Adjacent town to a Buffalo hospital requiring the services of one top-rate surgeon and one brilliant architect. Ergo, family of seven takes up residence in the quietest corner available, which happens to have a small park on one side -distancing the neighbours- and one house on the other."

"Uh-oh."

"Precisely. Enter the Welcoming Committee."

"Uh-huh. So they were ... welcoming?" Bella chuckled a little in anticipation.

"Right down to the casserole and the banana cream pie."

"Oh, my." Her lips twitched.

"Caroline Nelson: professional housewife, proud mother of Miss Colden, 1969, one Jennefer. Mrs Nelson is blond, tailored to the style of Jackie Kennedy, white pumps from June to August, and an ardent believer that sexuality in any form whatsoever save for procreation is the key to Hell. Dedicated to providing her husband the dentist with every comfort a husband could wish, as long as he doesn't ask for anything bedroom-related. In short, she is a Stepford Wife without the inner Sex Goddess."

"Oh, my."

"The husband: one Corbett Nelson. One very frustrated guy, as you might imagine, who, for religious purposes, does not cheat on his wife. Highly admirable fellow. Age forty-two, suffering from angst, middle-aged spread, receding hairline, a closet full of blue leisure suits, and diminishing bank account, courtesy of the family penchant for keeping up with the Joneses. Who in this case, happen to be Cullens."

"Ah. The plot thickens."

"And we have not even gotten to the hypocrisy."

"Do tell."

"They were Jehovah's Witnesses, giving a bad name to those of that persuasion who are decent people."

"I think I see what's coming," Bella said gleefully.

"You couldn't possibly," I contradicted.

"Okay. Get on with it," my spouse demanded.

"By virtue of being 'friendly', they pluck up the Cullens and insert them into the local doorbell-ringing social sphere -like we wanted _that_- and begin to teach us what is expected in local Society."

"And you didn't all blow them off?" Bella grinned, her eyes dancing.

"They guilt-tripped the esteemed surgeon and architect into thinking perhaps their children were not receiving enough exposure to nice, Jehovah-fearing folk."

"Oh, boy," Bella snorted. "Tell me Carlisle didn't make you all go to Youth Group."

"No, but the Nelsons did their utmost to recruit us. We were regarded as persons living the most outrageous, debauched lifestyle that their community had ever seen. Rosalie and Emmett: miniskirts and leather chaps, H-strings and motorcycles, making out on every surface of the high school campus. When confronted, they would snarl at the locals in rare foreign languages, giving credence to the rumour that they were devil worshippers.

"Alice and Jasper: long hair, androgeny, and love beads. High school dropouts and Conscientious Objectors. Calling each other 'husband' and 'wife' in public, at the supposed age of 16. Edward: the lone wolf, baby of the family, socially withdrawn from everyone. Prone to speak of his past, life-saving surgeries and being on his way to donate blood whenever someone called with Jehovah in mind.

"So, we became the Pet Project of the church. We had callers every day, preaching the love of God and Jesus, inviting us to pot luck suppers, advising us against living in sin, and, best of all, dedicated to the restoration of that Edward Cullen, who was not so far gone as to be irredeemable as he was obviously chaste. Unlike his siblings, who were classified up there with the pot smokers and Free Love enthusiasts. And I do mean enthusiasts."

"Oh, I bet you loved that," Bella snickered.

"Right. Well, I got a certain satisfaction from the criticism lobbed at my siblings for living in sin. But not when the church ladies applied their beady-eyed standards to me. At such moments, I felt fond of Rosalie, who was disposed to play up her role as neighbourhood slut and rebel whenever they came around, and came out with some wonderfully pithy remarks that I wished I could match."

"Naturally."

"It gets better. One Jennefer Nelson developed a crush on the young Cullen boy in his vintage '50's leather jacket -which, incidentally, he locked away the minute he discovered it was greatly enhancing her not-so-innocent little fantasies- and became determined to throw herself at his feet at every opportunity."

"Was she blond?" Bella asked gleefully.

"She was the head cheerleader. What do you think? Yeah. Bleach-bottle blond. She led the Barbie-style clique and dictated morals to the senior class, all while secretly nursing X-rated fantasies about deflowering me."

"And?"

"And, Dr and Mrs Cullen refused to listen to Edward's pleas that they move, feeling that the shaking up of their bookish boy by the local Barbie doll might just be in order."

"You didn't leave?"

"I threatened. The fact that Jennefer enjoyed dressing in front of her window, and sunbathing topless in the back yard, did nothing to endear her to me. Fortunately, I could hear her coming, and she never got to give me the show that she desired. But, meanwhile, the plot was thickening."

"How?"

"Caroline. Apparently she wasn't frigid after all. She was just a cougar."

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, _yes_. It became quite the mother-daughter competition for my attention. Mrs Nelson would go to prayer circle in the morning, and practise the Great Commission in the afternoon. Somehow, she always ended up at my house, 'Watchtower' tracts in hand, trying to get me to look up her skirt or down her middle-aged cleavage.

"Carlisle and Esme said I had to be mistaken. Those were in the days when they simply didn't take my assessments of the opposite sex seriously. Probably because I seemed such a childish bluenose to them, that they thought I was reading into everything. Until Alice _Saw_ what happened, they just didn't give me cred."

"What happened?" Bella gawped.

"A veritable comedy, worthy of The Bard. In short, during what started out as a nice, quiet August afternoon -I was contentedly reading 'Twelfth Night' in my room- I ended up with the lascivious daughter accosting me upon my own couch. Of course I heard her coming, but I thought I could handle her flirting. People often fantasize, with no intention of acting upon their thoughts. Little did I know she was a recent discoverer of Harlequin Romance. She had not tried bodice-ripping before. My criticism, and orders for her departure, fell upon deaf ears."

"Have you often had problems with women trying to rape you, Mr Cullen?" Bella asked slyly, biting back laughter.

"Sadly, it has been an all-too-frequent occurrence. It is part of human nature to greatly enjoy the thought of dethroning the virtuous. Those huntresses with a sense of self-preservation can usually be put off with a frosty, arrogant look, a cutting remark, or in extremity, a growl. However, there is a certain class of predatory female that finds those things a turn-on. Like Jennefer.

"As I began to seriously contemplate chucking her back out the window, head first, the dulcet tones of Caroline drifted up the stairs.

"In those days, people did not lock their doors in the daytime, and most of my family did not adhere to my request that they keep our refuge secure. Taking advantage of their negligence, Caroline invited herself in. And _there _was Jennefer, eighteen to my 'fifteen', having ripped her own blouse in her haste to seduce me, threatening me with charges of rape should I tell Mommy what she'd been up to. I could just imagine Carlisle's face, were such a charge to occur: incredulity, followed by a delighted smile, and a slap on the back, followed by horror as he realized we were going to be put on public display. Something to be avoided at all cost. And the price Jennefer had in mind was far too rich for me.

"There was I, attempting not to blow my cover by extracting myself too easily, or moving too fast. And teenage girls can be _awfully_ persistent, especially if they live in a repressive atmosphere. The phone rang in the living room. No _way_ could I get around Jennefer to get to it," I shrugged.

"Alice?" Bella snickered.

"Oh, yeah,_ laugh_. Alice: calling to warn me, a few minutes too late. Took her too long to find a telephone. Thank God for the advent of mobile devices.

"Caroline's high-heeled tread sounded upon the stair, and her daughter, having decided she could not make it down the rose trellis -partially naked, mind- in time to escape detection, rolled under my nice new black leather couch, and hid.

"Would this be the same couch you have back home in Forks?"

"Yes. Bauhaus: very trendy at the time. Now, a collector's item."

"Crap! We put holes in it!"

"We shall reupholster it. We digress. Five minutes later, Jennefer's shockingly direct mother was unbuttoning my shirt whilst I attempted to crawl, protesting, through my couch and the wall behind it. Had I not been fighting off a panic attack, I might have been able to restrain her. However, I had been raised never to harm women, and I feared that I might do so, which was untenable, even in self-defence. I was attempting to reason my way out of it, and it was a losing battle. And there was Jennefer, hiding under my legs, seething.

"The next thing I knew, the daughter was out of her hiding place, and I had an honest-to-god cat fight in front of me, complete with accusations on both sides of ungodly behaviour. You should have seen the fur fly. Blood everywhere. Mercifully, Jazz showed up in time to haul both women outside by their ears and kick their butts. Literally. With his big cowboy boots. I _still_ don't know how he didn't kill the pair of them. Must have been holding his breath before he even came in the house. To be honest, I was rather hoping he'd conveniently slip.

"Rosalie and Emmett showed up in time to have a spectacular shouting match with my assailants in the front yard. The Cullens levelled accusations of inappropriate behaviour, and the Nelsons bleated about my family's terrible morals. Rosalie argued that a married woman, caught undressing a fifteen year old boy, ought not to be throwing stones in glass houses.

"By this time, we were attracting quite the crowd. In those days, most mothers stayed at home, so we had everyone from the park assembled at the foot of our driveway, plus some mothers that the local brats ran home to fetch. People were drawn out of their homes up and down the block. The neighbourhood could collect pretty fast if anything of interest were occurring.

"Caroline decided that sending up a loud prayer for the lost souls of the new neighbours would be appropriate cover for her presence. Rosalie told her to knock off the preaching because we were all Wiccans, and tired of hearing about that God of theirs. The religious insults were flying hard when Carlisle's Cadillac pulled in, ejecting himself and my mother at top speed.

"Within a matter of seconds, the Nelsons' red Camaro -part of keeping up with the Cullens- pulled in, and there was poor Dr Nelson, home in expectation of a nice chicken dinner, sucked into the fray. Part of me was totally mortified. Another part was taking wicked enjoyment in their predicament, those females being exposed in front of at least fifteen families for the hypocrites they were, and yet another part was feeling triumphant and vindicated, as I had absolute proof that the accusations I'd been levelling at the Nelson women for weeks were, in fact, true.

"All I had to do was stand there, quivering, between an indignant Em and Rose, who stood there with their arms around me, and look innocent and nervous. Which was not difficult in the least, despite an almost overwhelming instinct to laugh. Their gooses were cooked. For once, being considered 'just a kid' by the rest of the family worked to my advantage.

"It is a rare thing for Carlisle to lose his temper. You know how compassionate and non-judgemental he is. Esme is more apt to do it. But what we were treated to was a full, public, Carlisle rant in my defence. Man, I was so pleased. When Dear Old Dad defended Lone Wolf publicly for gentlemanly behaviour, after not taking his complaints seriously for weeks, let me tell you it was vindicating.

"First, he tore Caroline and Jennefer up one side and down the other for being -I quote- 'Bible-punching hypocritical trollops'. He threatened to have them charged with paedophilia, attempted rape and home invasion. Then, he tore poor Mr Nelson a new a-hole for failing to manage his wife and daughter. Then, he lit into the lot of them for prejudging us, and trying to outdo us in the accumulation of toys. The onlookers began to get involved, taking up arguments on one side or the other. I am surprised to this day the police didn't show up. Of course, it would have meant somebody had to leave to call them, and nobody wanted to leave."

By this point, my highly-entertained spouse was squealing with glee and rocking herself.

"Alice arrived home just in time to stop Jasper from wiping out the entire assembly of near-rioting humans. She took him in the house, where I could hear him ranting that you have to eat a peck of dirt before you die, to which Alice responded that she didn't want to have any part of such people inside him, and to start packing. That mollified him pretty fast. We were out of there in just under five hours, having not managed to fully unpack in the first place." I shook my head, reminiscing. We'd gone to Philadelphia after that.

"What about Carlisle's job? And Esme's?" Bella gawped.

"Well, by the time Carlisle talked to us about the situation, told us we were moving, and returned to the hospital to explain his intention to depart, the grapevine had already spread news that we were Wiccans. Some virtuous soul had called Carlisle's boss.

"You're kidding."

"The grapevine was a worthy rival to that of Forks, let me tell you."

"So Carlisle was dismissed?" Bella wondered.

"Yeah. He was told that the patients would not find it reassuring to be treated by someone dabbling in the occult."

"If they only knew," Bella crowed. "And Esme?"

"She finished her blueprints long distance, and checked in on the restoration every couple of weeks. She was very glad when it was complete, trust me."

"I bet. She had her hands full raising the lot of you. Who needs the aggravation of designing and restoring houses?"

"Aw, she loves it. She's working on one in Pittsburg right now."

"Really. Last one was Seattle, right?"

"Think so," I said mendaciously. Last one was about a mile from our house. I wasn't about to spoil the surprise when we were going home in a week.

"Legs working yet, Mocha-chino?"

"Yep. What do you want now, Minxy Kitty?"

"Can we have a swim?"

"Sounds perfect. Rain's let up."

"Doesn't matter if it's raining or not. I still would like to get thoroughly wet."

"Grr. Who could resist a line like _that_? Come on, let's go."

"You have a very dirty mind, Mr Cullen."

"That's your fault, Minx." I licked my lips suggestively. "You said the word. And you know how good you smell ... wet."

"Brat. Let's go play."

We snatched up our stuff, deciding at the last minute to dress as catching one's personal parts on branches could be highly unpleasant, and hopped through the trees, heading north, sniffing for clean water. It wasn't long until we were at the southern branch of the Amazon, fortunately nowhere reminiscent of my funeral duties. Looking out from the treetops in all directions, I decided there was no intelligent life nearby, which was surprising considering the proximity of potable water and dry land. There was, however, plenty of less intelligent life around.

I leaned my arm on a branch behind Bella as we surveyed the river. "So, tell me how far you can see now, my kitty."

"How am I supposed to tell you that?"

"Find something unique, as far away as you can, and I'll see if your vision is any stronger." I watched my mate as her eyes scanned around, glints of crystal clarity shining in the pure red depths.

"Um. Down in the river, I can see a snake," she said, pointing at it.

"Anaconda," I nodded. " 'Bout a hundred yards. I think most humans could make something that big out. Anything smaller?"

"Uh, okay. Is that ... a peccary?"

I grimaced. "It will be for at least two more minutes. You aren't thirsty, are you Minx?"

Bella looked a little lost. "No, we just ate yesterday. I'm fine."

"No burning?"

"Not even a tickle, 'til you mention it."

"Sorry." The last thing she needed at the moment was to have her appetite stimulated.

"Why?"

There was an enormous roar, and my wife jumped. The big cat moved, muscles rippling under its black hide. "Yawaruna," I said, watching it.

"Black panther?" Bella gasped. It had the peccary down in an instant.

"No more peccary." The panther picked up its prey, dragging it into the undergrowth. "She probably has cubs to feed."

"That's a female?" Bella gawped.

"Yep. A fairly big one. She weighs about the same as me: 300 pounds. Males are a lot bigger. They weigh about 500 pounds."

Bella turned surprised eyes on me. "How can you possibly know how much she weighs?"

I shrugged. "Lots of practise, hunting big game."

"Oh," my Minx said thoughtfully. "How do you know how much you weigh?"

I snorted. "How do you think? I stepped on a scale. Not your normal, bathroom variety scale. We dent those too noticeably. The kind they use at hospitals. Oh, Minx. You're so funny."

"I'm glad I amuse you. You ... don't look like you weigh 300 pounds," Bella said, blinking at me shyly.

"Our tissue is dense. You know that. Does it bother you?"

"No, but..."

"Talk, Bella. I can almost hear the wheels turning in your head."

"Well, Em must weigh a lot."

"Of course. Em weighs just under 400 pounds."

"How do you sit on the rickety chairs at school? How do you go in cars and planes without damaging them?"

I sighed. "Practice."

"Practice?"

"Well, Alice, Rose and I don't really weigh more than many humans do. Em has to be more careful, as does Jazz. So we have to practice balancing in a seated position, without putting our whole weight down in certain chairs, like those in a schoolroom. A lot of the time, I can get away with relaxing. Once in a while, the chair starts to bend and I have to balance myself."

"Holy cow. I am still clumsy, and now you're telling me I might have to balance myself in odd positions?"

"You're not nearly as clumsy as you used to be, my sweet. At least you won't get tired, Minx. But when you're a full vampire and not pregnant, I can't imagine you weighing much more than Alice, and you'll likely weigh less than Esme."

"Just how much does Alice weigh?" Bella frowned thoughtfully.

"About 140 pounds."

"But ... she's 4'10", and like, a size zero."

"That's correct."

"And Esme?"

"Promise not to tell her I told you?"

"Sure."

"Hundred and seventy-eight. She gets mad if you say 180."

"Carlisle?"

"About 320."

"Rose?"

"Oh, no. It's worth more than my life to tell you that."

Bella pondered, and shrugged. "Never mind."

"We were looking at the wild things, darling girl," I reminded her, smiling crookedly.

"Yawaruna," she said, rolling it over her tongue. I winced a little. "What? It's a great trade name. It suits you."

"Yeah, well I do _kinda_ like it, seeing as that is such an attractive animal and all, but the male panthers have one trait that I don't like to be compared to, and the Ticuna would have known it when they named me that."

"What is it?" Bella asked, her forehead wrinkling in concern. I smoothed it out with a cool finger.

"The males. They're loners. They only socialize during mating season. Then, when they've impregnated the females, they take off. They don't mate for life. They don't help raise their young."

"Well, I can understand why the Ticuna would pick that name for a vampire, having gleaned a lot of information about Caius, but perhaps it's not that good a name for you after all. You're nothing like Caius."

"Thanks, Minx. It's my name now, though, whether it fits me or not."

"Yeah. I think you're still the lion. Big and tawny, and looking after the Pride."

"Isn't that mostly what the lioness does, Minx?"

"I hope so, lover. The black panther is awfully beautiful, though, Mocha-chino. A beautiful, graceful, powerful animal. That part of the name suits."

"Now you're making me blush."

"Holy cat crap, Batman! Did you just admit to blushing?" My wife poked me on my inner thigh, causing me to fall over in the tree.

"Minx!" I gawped, legs all akimbo.

"Too cute, Mr Cullen."

"We were looking for animals and/or landmarks, Bella," I pouted.

Bella sighed. "Okay. I think I see snapping turtles on the far bank."

"Yes. About 200 yards. That's more impressive. What else?"

'Way over there in the far trees. What's that?"

"Oh, well done, Minxy Kitty. It's an otter cat and her young."

"It's funny-looking."

"Yes. Jaguarundi have weasel-like faces. Hence the English name."

Bella strained her eyes, wincing. "Some are Russian blue and some are fiery copper. How beautiful."

"Yes. Your eyes are sharper, Bella. Not as good as mine yet, though."

"The kittens. Do they have spots?"

"Yes. They're fading. Adults have solid coats."

"So, how far can you see fine detail?" she challenged.

I shrugged. "Couple of miles. Farther, if conditions are good. Less, if it's snowing or foggy."

"Tell me something that you can see, right now, that's far away."

I scanned the horizon, hoping for something particularly interesting. I found it. My amber eyes locked with his burgundy ones. I reached a hand out to Bella, without breaking his gaze.

"Bella," I whispered, dropping the baggage to the ground below.

"What?" she frowned.

"The boy. The boy. I see the boy." I muttered excitedly.

"Where?" Bella's eyes scanned the horizon fruitlessly.

"I don't want to look away, in case he runs. There. Way out there. About two and a half miles. Just inside the tree line, there."

"I can't see him. Are you sure it's-"

"It's him. Leave our things. We'll smell them, they can't get lost."

The boy sniffed the air, and his head whipped around. He slipped into a crouch.

"Oh, shit."

He pounced, and his prey screamed and thrashed in agony. She was much bigger than he, but not big enough. I'm not sure even an adult would have been big enough. "Noooo!" I bellowed. "Bella, stick with me. Fast as you can. He's killing her. We have to get there. We have to- Oh, God! Run!"

I was off like a bullet, out of the tree and to the edge of the water, and Bella matched me pace for pace. The water was too wide. We jumped as far as we could, and I levered my mate onto my back in mid-air. I stroked like mad for the far bank. The current dragged us southwest, but that was alright since my target was also to the west.

Three minutes. She was now on the ground.

I vaulted out of the river and Bella ran right up my back and jumped over my head. We ran, not away from Hell, but toward it. My breath rasped out of my lungs, full of tears and fury.

"Tama!" I bellowed. "Stop! _Parada_! Tama!" But he ignored me, intent on his meal.

Seven minutes. Getting there. Getting there. Closer.

"Tamaaaaa!"

Ten minutes. She could not possibly still be alive. I launched myself forward as Bella pounded on behind me, rolling to a stop behind the tiny boy. He snarled, turning to defend his kill, and I growled at him menacingly, teeth flashing.

Without thinking, I grabbed his tiny arm and hauled him off the girl. He fought me, twisting and screaming, furious and blood-covered and filthy. He looked like the worst demon of Hell. The worst of my kind. His four egg teeth were still present. They were decayed, and full of fresh slivers of flesh. I held onto him as though my life depended on it.

"Edward! She's still alive," Bella sobbed, cradling the small child in her arms.

Surely, I was in Hell. The hybrid brought my focus back to himself.

He bit me, tearing a vicious, deep, stinging gash into my arm. I stopped thinking, and screamed "No!" right in his face. I gave him a shake that ought to have rattled his teeth. He snapped at me again, lunging at my face aggressively. Stronger measures were needed. I turned him about in my hands, and he screamed almost dementedly.

It could be justifiably argued that I lost my mind. Well, I certainly had no idea of what else to do. I spanked the little bastard, hard, on the ass, until he stopped resisting. Then, I picked him up firmly and looked in his eyes and told him 'no' again in three languages.

He cringed away from me. Then, the poor little bastard pissed himself. All over me. I looked at him with ... distaste.

"Bella? You're going to have to put her down and help me out," I said regretfully.

"But she's dying, Edward!" Bella sobbed, rocking the child.

"No, love. She's changing," I said tonelessly. "The boy's a threat to everyone and everything he comes in contact with. Come _now_. I need your help."

Bella hesitated.

"Now."

She nodded, lying the girl gently on the mossy ground.

The boy looked at me out of his burgundy eyes with trepidation. He looked like he was about to bawl. He knew he couldn't run. He knew I was the dominant creature. He was frightened. I had no pity for him at the moment. His venom stung, and my own fluids were dripping everywhere. And the little girl was going to die, one way or the other. My fury intensified. I forced myself to be calm. He was a savage. He was feral.

He was all alone. He hadn't been taught.

My hatred of Caius multiplied a hundredfold.

Bella came alongside me. "What do you need, love?" She was shaking. There was blood on her hands.

"I have to get rid of his teeth, Bella, or I'll never tame him." I looked at him calmly. He sat, docile for the moment, within my hands. Man, he was so filthy I could barely tell his hair and skin colour. His long hair was tangled and muddy, like his thoughts.

"How?" she demanded. "Look at your arm. He'll bite your fingers off."

"I don't think so. He's submitted to me, now. There's no contrition in his thoughts, he doesn't have any morals, but he wants to please me. Apparently the little shit wants to be part of a ... pack. But I need you to help hold him still. He's probably not going to be impressed with me. Can I have your t-shirt to wrap him in?"

"Won't he tear through it?" Bella worried.

"We can replace it. I'm sure Alice has sent us more clothes in that enormous pair of bags."

Bella slid down her overall straps so she could strip off her t-shirt. "It's not the shirt I'm worried about, it's his teeth. Okay. But we should have brought the duct tape."

I chuckled, grinning. The child in my grasp laughed back, nervously, and pursed his lips, looking at me uncertainly.

I stared at him, startled. "Well, maybe you're not all bad," I mused. "You're just a little kid, after all."

Bella dangled the t-shirt at me.

"Put it over his head, love."

Murmuring her assent, Bella dragged the t-shirt over the hybrid's head. He panicked, squirming and snarling, and then his little head was out and he looked about, frowning. His hair stuck up worse than mine. He looked like one of Peter Pan's Lost Boys. Carefully, I let go of one of his arms. He grasped at the soft cotton fabric curiously. His eyes showed astonishment.

"Poor little bastard. You need somebody to love you. But we can't have you biting people any more. It's bad."

The child looked at me blankly. I reached into the arm of the t-shirt and pulled his little arm through. Bella drooled venom on my arm and smoothed over the gashed flesh.

"Thanks," I said absently. The little boy grasped my finger, turning it. Questioning. He was starving for affection. I released his other arm, holding onto his waist. He ran questing fingers over the shirt.

Behind me, the girl on the ground screamed. The child in my arms sprang up, hurtling toward her, growling. I plucked him out of the air, rebuking him again with the word _parada_: 'halt', in Portuguese.

I sighed. There was nothing for it. I had to get rid of the fangs.

"I have to restrain him, Bella. Can you hold his hands out of the shirt, while I tie the sleeves together?"

"You're going to make him a straight-jacket?" Bella laughed nervously.

"Yeah. Watch out for his teeth. I don't need you bitten."

"Yeah. Hey, honey. It's okay. Give Bella your little hand. Aw. There we go. See? That's okay." Bella stroked the baby's arm. He whimpered, and vocalized strangely at her.

Confused images scattered from his mind. Light, and noise, and his tears. Images of him trying to wake his mother, who was drenched in blood. Eviscerated. But he wanted her. He loved his mother. He latched onto her breast, and drank from her as long as he could. But she was dead. He stayed with her until she was long past cold. Then, he got thirsty, and crawled away.

A pang of sorrow struck me. "You miss Maë, little one?" I murmured, tying his hands across his tummy firmly. He seemed to find the restriction comforting, somehow. Perhaps we were the first vampires he'd seen since he was born. Perhaps he was lonely.

I handed him to Bella, who tucked his feet under her arm in a football hold and lay his back down on her knees. She cooed at him comfortingly, and he whimpered back, telling her in disorganized mental pictures about what a tough life he'd been having. It was almost possible to overlook his victim, burning behind him. Well, he-

_Such a shame. A dreadful thing, destroying such a thing of beauty. It cannot be helped._

_I am anxious to meet them. Aro and his Guards speak of them both so highly._

_I hope we get there soon. We need Dom Cullen's permission. I'm so thirsty._

_He's gonna be so pissed about Caius._

My head whipped around in shock. I refocused on the boy, desperately. I plastered a friendly look on my face, speaking quickly. "Look at my shiny teeth. See, little guy? Look. Show me your pretty teeth. Open up. Good boy. What a nice baby."

Bella stroked the child's skinny little legs while I worked the first egg tooth out of the gums. It was all infected underneath. There were eight normal, tiny, baby teeth in between the large fangs. The child did not complain as I extracted the fangs. He seemed captivated by Bella, but I did not think he was in need of any distraction from pain. The teeth were rotten. Probably just not meant to last this long. The scent was putrid.

I continued to work, while Bella sang to the baby. "There. All done. Good boy."

I picked the child up, and coddled him. Shame I couldn't drip venom in his mouth to heal his sore gums. But if I did, he wouldn't age. He'd become just like his victim. The baby made a juddering sigh. He wriggled a little, and put his face into my neck. Jesus, Mary and Joseph. He was asleep.

I looked regretfully at the little girl. Bella started to get up, to go and comfort her. I grabbed her hand, holding her back. "Bella, don't," I murmured past the lump in my throat, broken-hearted.

"But... she's changing. And if she isn't, she's _dying_. Nobody should go through that alone, Edward. Why don't you want me to comfort her?" Bella hissed angrily.

"My lovely one, I just ... don't want you to get attached."

"Get attached? Whatever do you mean?" Bella croaked.

"She's an Immortal Child, my love," I said, swallowing the sob that was on its way out. I sniffled it back through my nose, and gulped.

Bella was shaking her head, and backing up toward the little girl. My beloved would hate me. Forever. I was dried up. There were no real tears to shed. There was nothing else to be done.

It was the Law. Even Carlisle would act to preserve it. For the good of the many. Including humans.

"No." Bella shook her head again, picking up the little girl and rocking her. My mate looked so beautiful, half-dressed, her hair wild. She would never allow me to touch her again. "No, Edward. She's only a child. She can't be more than seven. You can't kill her. You can't. She can't help it that he bit her. We can teach her. We can take care of her. Come on, Baby. Don't-"

_You'll learn to hate me, and still call me Baby. _ I had to make her understand. She had to see. She just had to. I shook my head frantically, and the sobs broke free, wracking my body. "Bella. Immortal children... are not ... like hybrids. They don't... l-learn. They can'... can't be d-disciplined. They h-have ... no remorse. N-no ... conscience. They're ... m-permanently... stunted. Sh... she would never ... ever ... grow up. Never marry. N-never ... go to school."

"But, Edward," Bella said weakly. "She's just a baby."

"N-not any m-more. Sh ... she w-would kill without forethought. W-without regret. Sh... she's not an innocent any more. And ... the l-life you would preserve f-for her, Bella? I-it's not a _life_. I-if she d-dies, sh-she'll go straight to Heaven. She'll be with Jesus. Th-that's what m-my mother always s-said about m-murdered children. Th-they get Paradise. Bella, I don't want to. B-but if she kills others, God w-will b-blame m-me anyway. It's over. I'm damned. I'm sorry. Forgive me. I kn-now you can't be with me anymore. Aro's coming. He'll be here in five minutes. Give the baby to him. He'll look after it."

Bella put the little girl down and staggered over to squat in front of me. "N-no. _N-no_, love. There must be another way. There is always hope. There is always an open window, when the door shuts. God wouldn't lead you all this way to destroy a little girl. He wouldn't. He loves you. He loves her, too. He even loves that tiny, wretched murderer you're rocking."

She leaned her head on my shoulder, and pleaded with me. "Please, Edward. If Aro's coming, let him deal with this. Please, don't make a hasty decision, my love. Please." She kissed my eyes and cheeks, and I took comfort from her love, even though I wouldn't keep her respect. I had better keep the memory of these kisses forever, because they will be the last I ever get.

I guess God hates me after all. Here I was, trying to clean up Caius's mess, and I lose everything. Fucking goddamnit.

"Edward, please..." and my love is sobbing. And I can't do anything that will make it better.

I can't destroy the girl, I can't _not_ destroy the girl, I can't leave, I can't kill her in front of Bella, I can't let the Volturi kill her because it will be painful... How useless. How powerless I am. How weak.

My voice is nothing but a particle of air trickling into in a black hole. "If I don't kill her mercifully, Aro will kill her unmercifully. Is that what you want?" I am dead. I am lost. God damn me. I deserve it. Maybe Aro will consent to kill me now, so I can get on with my eternal punishment. Of course, God might think that too kind. He might want me to linger here for a few thousand years. Alone.

"Hope, Edward. _Hope is a thing with feathers_. Remember?" Bella cried, trembling.

I opened my eyes, and rested my palm against my Bella's face. Her eyes searched mine desperately. "Bella, sometimes a person's best hope ... is to die."

"Isabella."

My mate jumped, startled.

Four vampires stepped up to greet us. Aro was in the lead, and the others fanned out around him.

"Dearest Isabella, your Edward is right. That child is no longer human. There is no hope that the child will recover. There is no hope for it to have a happy life. It would be unique and lonely, and unable to play with other children. As Edward says, it would kill without consideration. It is not your fault that the hybrid bit it. It is not your Edward's fault, either. And the hybrid may or may not be ... salvageable. But the Immortal Child is not. I am very sorry, indeed. But do humans not ... ease the passing of their loved ones sometimes? Do they not -I believe it is called- 'put to sleep' their pets?"

"She's not an animal, she's a person!" Bella protested hotly, eyes flashing. "And I'm not having a mercy-killing debate with you."

"You, yourself have taught me that she is not an animal, my dear Isabella. She _was_ a human being. Now, I fear ... she is an abomination. You should let her go while she is still pure. While your God accepts her as a murdered child. Before her soul is burned away."

"Venom does not destroy your soul," Bella argued hotly once again. "It's your _choices_ that destroy your soul, and I _refuse_ to let Edward carry out his plan to kill this child."

"So be it. Felix?" Aro gestured to his Guard.

"No," Bella snarled, getting in the middle. I put the baby on the ground, and shot to my feet, going to the defence of my mate. Perhaps I could prevent her death. That would be good, wouldn't it? Maybe God would...

"If you interfere, Dona Cullen, I will have to kill you. And that would mean the death of your child, and your mate. I would sincerely regret killing you, so please reconsider," Felix advised calmly.

"The point is moot," Aro stated. He had sneaked around our backs to look at the child while we were all occupied with arguing. _The transition is failing. She has lost too much blood._

"What do you mean?" Bella demanded, walking over to look at the child.

"Her body is too depleted of blood. Look at her hands. Do you see how they flake and blister? Her heart fails, listen. And her veins are sealed. She cannot turn, dear Isabella. There is no blood to carry the venom. And if we do not kill her mercifully, she will burn forever."

"Are you lying to me?" my mate asked defiantly. "Edward?"

"No, Bella, Aro is telling the truth. There's no way to spread the venom. She will be in ... excruciating pain, forever, if we don't ... put her to sleep." I said dully.

"Where are her parents?" Aro asked. "How did such a little thing get so far from civilization on her own?"

"This hybrid chased her. He's feral. Caius sired him, and abandoned the mother. He's been wandering alone since she died. I'd hazard he was born about eight to ten months ago, if the development is about double that of a human infant. The little girl's village is that way," I said, gesturing east.

"We have to put her to death. I'm sure you wouldn't want her to burn forever," Aro said kindly. Aro: being compassionate to a human. There's something I never thought to see. He used to think of them as cattle.

"I'll do it," I said dully.

"We would not put the child through any pain," Aro protested. Huh. He was sincere. What could be responsible for this change? Perhaps his encounter with Bella in Italy really started to make him think.

"No. I said I'll do it. Please grant us some privacy." I rose smoothly to my feet, bending to scoop up the girl. She didn't even have a name.

"Isabella? May I look after the hybrid boy for you, while you , erm..."

"I would appreciate that, Aro. Thank you. Will you keep him until tomorrow, and bring him when you meet with us?"

"Certainly. Have you named him?"

"Why don't you do that," Bella suggested.

"What an honour. Shall we meet you at your camp?"

"Yes, thank you. Until tomorrow."

"Good night."

The unnamed, caramel-skinned vampire watched us depart. His hair was fastened in a hundred glossy braids, which were pulled to the back of his neck with a leather tie. I realized, with a start, that his eyes were topaz. It hardly mattered. We were not going to stop to socialize. I turned away from him.

At least the little girl was unconscious.

Bella followed me. I stopped, squeezing my eyes shut. "Bella, I wish... you wouldn't come. You might ... never forget."

"Why won't you let the Volturi do it?" she mouthed silently.

I answered in kind. "Because even if they're gentle, they won't be affectionate. And ... they won't pray for her. And ... I don't want them to drink from her. It's wrong."

Bella nodded, and followed me, her arm on my shoulder. There was a little, dark, rocky cave, full of bright green, springy moss, a few hundred yards along our way. Serene. I beckoned Bella to follow me in, and I sat, cross-legged, cradling the little girl. She seemed so small. Too young to die. Bella sat down in front of me and scooted up close so we could hold her between us.

"God? I ... I thought this was going to be a lovely day. And we were enjoying it. Really. And it's turned into one of the worst ... w-worst ones I can remember. Why? Why couldn't we have gotten here just a few minutes sooner? Found the boy before he bit her? Why, God?" I crumpled, devastated.

Bella brushed back my hair. "Love, don't be angry at God. God doesn't do evil things. He hates what's happened, too. It's Caius's fault. Not God's. We may never know why He let her get bitten. But we know He provided for her to be loved during this time. She doesn't need to hear our upset. She needs us to love her."

I jerked my head, and composed myself, listening to the uneven, thready beat of the child's heart. But I didn't think she could hear me. "She's not conscious, Bella. You're right, we should be calm with her. I'm sorry I got all upset. But we ... we'll ..."

"It's alright Love. I wouldn't want to burn forever. Would you? Come on, let's send her to Jesus. Pass her from our arms, to His. No break in the comfort. She'll be at peace."

"Grant, O Lord, rest to this little child in a place where there is neither sorrow, nor sighing, nor pain," I said softly. Then, I sang her a short '_In Paradisum_', while Bella and I rocked her, and smoothed her hair, and kissed her.

_In paradisum deducant te Angeli:_

_in tuo adventu suscipiant te Martyres,_

_et perducant te in civitatem sanctam Ierusalem._

_Chorus Angelorum te suscipiat,_

_et cum Lazaro quondam paupere æternam habeas requiem._

May Angels lead you into paradise;

may the Martyrs receive you at your coming

and lead you to the holy city of Jerusalem.

May a choir of Angels receive you,

and with Lazarus, who once was poor, may you have eternal rest.

"I'm sorry, little one. I wish I could have saved you. Go now, and play. The sun is out, and there are no more tears. Forget what happened to you, today, and be free." I shifted the child in my arms, resting her head on my shoulder so I could access her neck. I gave her a last kiss as I reached for the vertebra. There was a snapping noise, and a sighing breath like the coo of a dove. Her heart fluttered once, and stopped. I looked at my Bella, in disbelief. Then, I looked at the child. She was gone.

"It's alright, Love. She's playing now." Bella said, lip trembling. I looked at my wife, so sad and yet serene. I felt light-headed. Bella stroked the child's neck, and kissed her hair. God, couldn't I do anything right? Bella leaned forward and kissed my chin. Apparently, she now reads my mind.

"I didn't do that because I thought you were too fragile. I knew you were capable," she informed me softly. "I did it, because I wanted to. She's free, Mocha-chino. And that's a good thing. You were right. Her best hope was to die."

A couple of the too-tight strings binding my still heart loosened. There was no way this little innocent was anywhere now but with God. "Will we be okay, Bella?" I asked softly.

"We're together, my love. We will get through this."

We sat with the little one until twilight. Then, we lay the wee one on her side, almost like she was sleeping, in the little mossy cave, and filled in the entrance with some big rocks. And we left her to her eternal slumber, and went to find our possessions, and bathe.

The sun finished setting, gloriously, mirrored on the sleek surface of the river. Mocking us with its fiery beauty. I had been so happy in the jungle this morning, despite everything. I had wanted to stay longer in this untamed Eden. To tame a corner of it for our new coven.

"I should never have brought you here," I lamented as we neared our campsite.

"Sweetheart? Don't beat yourself up. We're here for a reason. We've agreed that's the truth. It's always darkest before the dawn, right? And you've already found out how to save me, and make Ren's birth safer and more bearable. So no regrets, okay?"

"How can you ... say that? Everything that Caius has done? It's like ... dominoes. The atrocities ..." I gulped.

Bella put a hand on each side of my face and pulled my forehead head down to rest against hers. "_God, Grant me the serenity,_ _to accept the things I cannot change,_ _The courage to change the things I can,_ _And the wisdom to know the difference."_

My beloved mate kissed my eyes again, and I felt my heart ease a little more.

I couldn't change that the little girl was going to die. Basically, she was dead already, the minute the boy bit her. But if I were brave, perhaps there were things about my world that I _could_ change. Things like ... Caius creating feral children, and murdering their mothers.

Yeah, that little prayer was going to be useful.

"Let her go, Edward. The living need you," my mate murmured.

We were going to get through this. Together. The tiny ember of hope in my chest refused to flicker and die. I had to nurture it. Fan it 'til it burned strongly again.

I breathed my mate, secure in the complete knowledge that we were One. "Bella? Have I mentioned lately that I love you with every fibre of my being?"

She sighed a laugh against my lips. "No, it's been a while," she said, smiling softly through her sadness.

I tipped up her chin. "You are everything to me," I reminded her.

"As you are everything to me. Remember that you shine. I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Ready to face Emmett?"

"Not really," I smiled wryly.

She gave a single, silent chuckle, and looped her hand through my arm. We strode into our campsite, to attend to the living.


	38. Chapter 38: Daddy's Helpers

**Chapter 38: Daddy's Helpers**

**Rated M for Bedward lemonade.**

**Squee! Go see 'Eclipse', it's my favourite by far out of the 3 films.**

**I'm now on lilianas' blog: amustreadlist(DOT)blogspot(DOT)com She made me a lovely banner with dolphins. Please come check it out:D**

**Mimi's been a busy girl. Check out her profile on Deviant Art to see all her wonderful art and banners for most of my stories. Hyperlink's on my Profile.**

**Awfully quiet on my Thread this week, peeps. Of course, Gemma's in the States. Lucky girl went to an Imax Eclipse premiere. Anyhow, I'm happy to answer questions, and you're going to find spoilers and teasers there that won't appear anywhere else. Plus, it's an opportunity to snark (in a friendly way) so won't you please join me there? I'm usually on, on Friday nights, so we can get quite the little discussion going if you find me online. Btw I never lurk. But lots of you do. Lol. Stop lurking and come chat. I don't bite. Much.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Kaure, Gustavo, Pire, Huilen, Joqam and Nahuel belong to Stephenie Meyer. All the other Brazilians are mine. And Edward's. Hands off! Grr.**

**Edward's soliloquy is quoted from NM, Chapter 23, p 514.**

**Please note that there's a new playlist beginning with this chapter. ****Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'I Hunger 4' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #1:**

**'Sweet Talk', by The Killers**

**'Amazon Rainforest', (with music) by Tommy Lynskey**

**'Here I Am', by Leona Lewis**

**'Le Grand Tango', by Piazzolla**

**'Rumba', by Masan and Rodriguez**

**We Will Not Grow Old', by Lenka**

**'My Love', by Sia**

**'Optimus: Transformers, The Score', by Steve Iablonsky**

**I have friends on ffnet (a few are vetted, but most are budding writers) who simply do not get the reviews they need and deserve. I'm listing specific stories that need your attention. Please read and give these writers some encouragement and constructive criticism, because they have talent:**

**touttoi: 'Lion and Lamb', 'Nymphomaniac'**

**VallieValVal: 'You Have Got to Be Kidding Me'**

**EternallyCullen: 'A Mother's Pain'**

**mimozka: 'A Changing Heart'**

**sarahalliwell: 'We Are Broken'**

**2old2care: 'The Shower'**

**Camilla10: 'The Lure'**

**bananacupcake09: 'Abduction'**

**miaokuancha: 'Like a Bridge Over Troubled Water', 'A Garment of Brightness'**

**I'm knitting together so many threads in 5 concurrent stories that my brain has been forced to grow in order to keep up. Ow. Too bad my skull can't grow too (although I really don't want to look like anything out of Star Trek, tks. Please review me :)**

**Note to everyone: there's been an ff glitch for the past month that disables your pm's. Please check your account. Thanks to those who pm and review, and to those who leave anonymous praise. You keep me going:)**

_Lift me up on my honour  
Take me over this spell  
Get this weight off my shoulders  
I've carried it well  
Loose these shackles of pressure  
Shake me out of these chains  
Lead me not to temptation_

_Hold my hand harder  
Ease my mind  
Roll down the smoke screen  
And open the sky_

_Let me fly  
Man I need a release from  
This troublesome mind  
Fix my feet when they're stumbling  
And well you know it hurts sometimes  
You know it's gonna bleed sometimes_

_Dig me out from this thorn tree  
Help me bury my shame  
Keep my eyes from the fire  
They can't handle the flame  
Grace cut out from my brothers  
When most of them fell  
I carry it well_

_Let me fly  
Man I need a release from  
This troublesome mind  
Fix my feet when they're stumbling  
I guess you know it hurts sometimes  
You know it's gonna bleed sometimes_

_Now hold on  
I'm not looking for sweet talk  
I'm looking for time  
Top a tower and sleep walk  
Brother, cause it hurts sometimes  
You know it's gonna bleed sometimes  
Hold on_

_You know its gonna hurt sometimes  
When you call me  
Hold on  
Hold on  
Hold on  
**  
**I'm gonna climb that symphony home and make it mine  
Let its resonance light my way  
See, all these pessimistic sufferers tend to drag me down  
So I could use it to shelter what good I've found _

**Monday, August 28th, 2005, 10:30pm:**

_**Bella's pov:**_

Holding hands, we stepped into the circle of the campsite. Em was pretty much where we had left him: leaning his back against a tree, talking to a baby in his arms and another one lying on his legs, which were crossed at the ankle. The one lying on his legs had its arms and legs going like crazy. Emmett looked happy and relaxed, and Edward tensed up unconsciously as he watched him.

"Well, well. If it's not the lovebirds. Look, Mari! Uncle Eddie and Auntie Bells are back. Tell them what a good girl you've been, and what a little brat your cousin Ducky is, crapping his pants seven times."

It was then that Em looked up, and took in our subdued faces. "Holy shit! What's the matter? Did you two have a fight?"

"No, no. Alice call?" my mate asked, biting his lips.

"Oh. Uh, I turned off the phone by accident after I talked to Rose. Did you have a problem? Were you trying to get a hold of me?" Emmett asked, oozing concern. In response, Edward pulled his cell phone out of his jeans pocket. He tipped it over, and water poured out of it. He hadn't considered the fact that it was in his pocket when we swam across the river earlier.

"You scragged it," Emmett gawped. "You both look like hell. You gonna tell me about it?" he asked gently.

Edward's face crumpled momentarily. He smoothed it over, covering. Then, he stretched out a hand and requested my phone. After a momentary smile that didn't warm his sad eyes, he saluted me and vaulted up the tree where his changelings were sleeping. Emmett turned worried eyes on me.

"What on earth happened, Baby Sister?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Um, it's been ... quite the day, Big Bear."

Emmett patted the ground. I walked over and sank down beside him. "Here. Have Mari. She'll cheer you up in no time."

I took the baby, tucking her head into my neck, and felt my heart about burst with bittersweet sadness. She smelled so pretty. Something floral. And her fuzzy head tickled my skin. I kissed her little hand. Emmett waited patiently for me to talk.

"You know why we came here," I began rhetorically.

"Yeah, Alice says you have prescient dreams about a baby like yours, so you came to find him. And then, she said you'd found out Caius knocked up these little tomatoes here, and that the one's daddy got in the way of her teeth."

"Yeah. That pretty much ... sums it up. We found the hybrid baby. Toddler, really. It's a boy."

"And?" Em gawped.

"And he was feeding on a little girl when we found him. Edward dominated the boy, and pulled out his egg teeth. The boy is feral. Doesn't seem to comprehend any language. He operates completely on instinct. However, he was anxious to please Edward and me, so perhaps he can be taught. Anyway... the little girl he bit, she was about seven. Edward told me that Immortal Children could not be allowed to live. I didn't want to believe him. We ... kind of ... argued," I admitted, eyes hot with shame.

"Edward was right, Bella," Emmett said solemnly. "Even Carlisle would put an Immortal Child to death. They're incorrigible."

"Yeah, while Edward was trying to convince me, Aro showed up and backed him up."

"Aro and his pals showed up about four hours after you and Edward left. I pointed them in your direction. Demetri's the best tracker alive, so I knew they'd find you. So the Volturi put her to death?" Em asked, his eyes sorrowful.

"No."

"No?" he asked, looking confused.

"Aro said she was stuck in the burning. That she was too blood-depleted to change."

"Poor little mite. So who took her out of her misery?"

I lowered my eyes. Emmett's flashed up into the tree. He pointed, silently, looking very worried. I shook my head, and raised a finger to my own chest. Em pointed at me, jaw dropping. I nodded, smiling a little ruefully. He shook his head, a little in disbelief, pressed his lips together while cocking his head a little to one side, and held out his arm for a hug. I leaned on his large shoulder, sighing.

"You'd have had an easier honeymoon at home, Baby Girl," he breathed. "What did he say?"

I shrugged. "Hasn't said much yet. He's upset. He thought I did it because I thought he was too weak, but I knew he could have done it. I just couldn't let him. I wanted to do it, once I understood what her life would be like. Her death was a mercy, and we made sure it was peaceful and she was treated with ... love."

"But he's taking it hard."

I glanced upward. "Yeah. He was agonizing over it. He's seen too much of death."

"Death is our constant companion," Em said. "But that's not his problem. You need to talk to him. Draw him out."

"I know what his problem is, Em. And I'm not going to threaten his-"

"He's more resilient than you think, Bella," Emmett said curtly. I dropped my eyes, shame-faced. I never wanted Edward to treat me like a baby. Yet I was doing it to him.

"I know you'll set it right. I'm proud of you, Baby. You did good. You okay with it?"

"It was ... unbelievably horrible, taking a life. But she went so peacefully. I'm ... not sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for but the waste of her life," Em said. "What about the boy, then?"

"For the moment, Aro's got him. He's bringing him back in the morning, hopefully bathed and dressed."

"Um, Sister? You're ... a little under-dressed, yourself," Emmett said uncomfortably. My eyes flashed down at myself in horror. My little shorty-overalls barely covered my nipples. Em snickered. "There's the girl we all know and love. Still blushing. Don't worry about it. Alice sent you and Edward some stuff. Have a look in the bag over there."

I leaped up and dug around in the huge bag. After several efforts -having unearthed all matter of baby supplies- I found some new t-shirts and maternity clothes. With a pleased sigh, I pulled a nice, white cotton tee over my head. There were blue drawstring cotton-knit shorts in the bag, too. I excused myself, stepping behind the trees, and changed. The cotton felt wonderfully soft and comforting.

"I'm sorry everything went tits-up, Baby Girl -uh, no allusions intended! Go talk to him. And don't worry about me being around. I won't listen. I'll look after everybody until you're ready."

"Okay. Th-"

A sudden angry roar from my mate made us both jump. Literally. "Emmett?"

My big brother cringed. He put Duquitu in the baby sling on his front, and scrambled up the tree. I followed awkwardly, carrying Maricuta. We found Edward at the side of his changelings.

"How long has Chirica been like this?" my mate snarled. I turned to her in fright.

"Like what?" Em asked innocently. Then he looked at Chirica, and recoiled. "Shoot," he murmured. "She was fine the last time I checked her, about four hours ago. The others have been screaming at intervals, but she's been resting peacefully."

"She's not. She's slipping into a coma. Has she woken up at all?" Edward asked crossly.

"No, man. I thought her behaviour was normal. I'm so sorry. I never would have-"

Edward lowered his eyes in chagrin. "It's okay, Em. I'm sorry I yelled. You wouldn't know. The blistering of the extremities is a sign that the venom in her system's not moving around as it should."

"What can we do?" I whimpered. _Not Chirica, please God. She's such a sweetie. Duquitu needs her, __Please God please God please God..._

Edward was checking Chirica's pulse in various arteries. "No pulse left in her feet and hands, but it's strong in her femoral and carotid. I have no idea how her blood's continuing to circulate sufficiently to change her at all."

"So what do we do to help her?" Emmett fretted.

"Alice said I'd be biting her, It's worth a try. Guess we won't be leaving you to change without ... help, Minx," Edward sighed.

"The more venom, the faster the change, right?" I wondered.

"I assume so. Carlisle thought he bit us too many times. I'm not so sure."

"Can't lose anything by trying right?" I said numbly.

"Hopefully not," Edward said, his lip twisting. I stroked his hair soothingly. "I want a vacation from our vacation, Bella."

"Me too, love. Soon as we're home, we'll take one," I promised.

Edward rolled his eyes, and hauled Chirica onto his lap. "God? Please don't let Chirica get stuck. I can't ... deal with losing another one today. Bless her. She's a good little mother and her baby needs her. Please forgive my hubris. Let me save this poor little kid." Edward eyed Emmett warily. "You okay to stay, Bro?"

"I'm really interested. Never seen a transformation before. And these hybrids? They don't smell like food."

"No, they taste really bitter," Edward agreed.

"Can I bite her, too?" Emmett wondered.

"Huh. Guess so, Brother Bear. S'pose you want to join in, right Bella?" he asked ruefully.

"Can I?" I wondered excitement kindling.

"As long as you don't swallow any of her ... blood. I don't think another hybrid could hurt you, but just in case, you'll have to spit when you've finished injecting your venom. I don't want you poisoning yourself. "

"Okay," I agreed. "Where should I bite her?"

"I think here, on the inside of the elbow. You too, Em."

"Yay, Team," Emmett said smugly. We each picked up one of Chirica's arms, and Edward tipped her neck to expose the jugular.

"Here's to Life," my mate declared, dipping his head to her neck. I had a funny picture of him raising a wineglass.

"Cheers," I returned the toast. I raised Chirica's arm to my mouth, and tore through the lush, but bitter flesh. My venom shot out of the ducts in my teeth. I felt her blood spurt into my mouth, and I pushed it back out into the artery. When my venom appeared to have run out, I sat back, spitting the remnants of fluid down, out of the tree, and allowed a new mouthful of venom to dribble after it. Edward was watching me. So was Maricuta.

A second later, Emmett swirled his tongue over the wound he'd inflicted, sealing it, and released Chirica's arm. "Now _that _was cool," he declared. He picked up the arm I'd bitten, and sealed its wound as well.

Chirica's heart rate picked up, and she twitched.

"I think we ought to inject more," Edward declared, pursing his lips.

"Where?"

"Somewhere in her legs. Femoral would probably be best, but I'm not really comfortable..." my mate trailed off.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it," Em declared. "Bottoms up." He bent Chirica's leg up and I heard her flesh tear. Moments later, Em sealed the wound and sat back, wiping his mouth. "Yuck. Bad vintage. Your turn, Baby Sister."

"Um, okay," I said, shifting the baby on my chest awkwardly. Edward bent Chirica's other knee up, and I sank my teeth into the artery on her inner thigh, and sent the venom hurtling through.

"Wow. Girl on girl. Something I didn't expect to see tonight," Emmett teased. Edward growled at him a little. "Just kidding, Tough Guy. No harm meant," Em said, throwing placating hands out.

"Not a joking matter, Em," my mate declared, eyes narrowed.

After drooling into space again, I collected my venom in my mouth, and sealed the wound I had made as Em had done.

We sat, watching the young girl, and watching each other. Chirica's heartbeat grew louder, enough for me to hear easily. It definitely sounded more appetizing than she tasted. Her pulse picked up drastically, stuttered, and then stopped.

"She's not finished changing, is she?" I frowned uneasily.

"No. She'd wake up," my mate frowned back.

"Shit! She's had a heart attack," Edward yelped. He shot to his feet, hoisting the girl into his arms, and dropped to earth like a stone. Em and I followed on his heels, still carrying the babies.

Edward lay Chirica on the ground and counted down ribs on her sternum. He began compressions. Chirica lay there lifelessly. "Got to keep the venom moving," he declared frantically.

Emmett and I put the infants down in their baskets. To our amazement, Duquitu tipped himself out and crawled over to his mother. Emmett picked him up and held him out of the way.

"Oh, God! Please let us keep her," I whimpered. My head spun to Edward. "What if my venom poisoned her?" I wailed.

"Can't have. You've bitten me. Her system's more like yours than mine is," He grunted, continuing to whale on her chest.

"Come back, baby girl. Come back," he ordered, delivering a sharp blow to her chest with the heel of his hand. He delivered two more without effect.

Emmett got up in Chirica's face and rested the baby's hand against it. Duquitu smacked at her, anxiously. "Chirica! Duquitu needs you. Chirica! Wake up!" Emmett patted her hands, and rubbed her arms to spread the venom.

"Mouth to mouth, Bella. One breath to my five compressions."

I scrambled around the men, pinched her nose, and tipped her head back, delivering a breath. Her chest rose oddly, and collapsed. Duquitu looked at his mother as though he understood what was happening.

"Don't quit, Bella."

Edward worked doggedly on the girl for several more minutes while I breathed for her, frustrated grunts issuing from his throat. "Come on little one. Don't give up."

I could smell death. Now I understood Esme's assertion that the Cullens thought I would know Edward wasn't dead when he took his nap. This was what imminent death smelled like. A thrill of horror overtook me.

"Bella, breathe!" my mate snarled, refocusing my attention.

Edward kept up his steady rhythm, and then he exclaimed triumphantly as the young teen's heart gave an uneven thrum and resumed beating. She sucked down air, and started breathing. Edward sat back, shakily, and Em checked her pulse in the various arteries we'd bitten.

"Thank you God," my mate gasped, collapsing back against the tree.

"It worked, Little Brother," Emmett said admiringly. "She's gonna be okay."

"We need to keep an eye on her until we're sure she's stable," Edward ordered, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"Man, you two are never dull to be around," Emmett sighed. Duquitu squeaked, attempting to crawl onto his mother. Emmett held him up to her chest in a very disconcerting arial position. The baby flailed about, squawking. "You hungry again, Ducky?"

"Here," my mate said, holding out his hands. Emmett passed the baby to him, and Edward showed him how to latch the baby on. "Boy, Minx. I never envisioned the day I'd be touching somebody else's tits , even if it is platonic," he said flatly.

Emmett gawped. "Did Edward Cullen just use the word 'tits'?"

"Em-mett," Edward remonstrated, without his usual heat. Yep. Definitely taking the day's events hard.

Edward's eyes flickered to me, examined me a little disapprovingly, and returned to Chirica. "Alice sent you a white t-shirt, in the middle of a jungle?" he said, a tad roughly. I could hear the tears under the gruffness, so I bit my tongue. Arguing would not be constructive. I reached out, and tucked his hair behind his ear. He flinched a little, then sagged against my hand. So I combed my fingers through his hair repeatedly, to soothe him.

"I have no idea what possesses Alice sometimes," I admitted.

"She heard you say Bella looked minxy in white," Emmett supplied helpfully.

Edward sighed a laugh, and his lips turned up a little. "Good thinking on her part, seeing as our time is _so _unencumbered right now."

"Relief team will be here before you know it," Emmett said encouragingly.

"So where's your bra?" my husband asked, lip still quirking.

"Um... I seem to have... misplaced it," I said slowly, ears burning.

Edward snorted. "The Italians are going to love that. They liked that little number you wore to the dance hall a little more than I found tolerable. I'll have a little look around later," he shrugged.

"I think I still had it when we got in the tent," I said sheepishly.

"Just ... try not to get rained on," he begged.

"Aieeeeee!" Cuāā cried, writhing in his hammock. Edward passed Chirica silently to Emmett, and sprinted up the tree. I followed him.

"Nunaxë Cuāā." my mate husked, releasing the little man from the hammock and pulling him onto his knee. A lot of nearly incoherent speech followed. Edward shushed him, doing a quick inspection of his pulse points. "Bella? He says my cold skin is helping. Will you help me cool him like we did before?

"Of course." I scooted closer, and we sandwiched Cuāā between us.

Edward murmured to his friend in less-than-fluent Ticuna. I could tell that it was challenging him, because he kept tripping over his words. I heard Chepaã's name, along with Maricuta's. Edward mentioned Emmett, too, and (I assumed) that Tanya and his cousins were on the way, so there would be plenty of caregivers. My mate jabbered on and on in Ticuna as Cuāā listened, grunting the occasional question or comment.

There was a guttural moan, and Cuāā's daughter woke up. Edward and I looked at each other in dismay. Rolling my eyes, I scooted backward, and took Chepaã out of her hammock. She screamed aggressively, and Edward tensed. Cuāā started to whimper and hide, frightened by his daughter's growls.

"Tama," I cooed, brushing her thick hair back off her forehead, struggling to keep hold on her so she didn't roll out of the tree. "Tama, Chepaã. Tama. Shhh. Ecüx. Ecüx. Dyäwë tochichoxü nüxna Chepaã (_Stop, Chepaã. Stop. Shhh. Okay. Okay. I, The Deer, come to take care of Chepaã_) . Edward's head jerked up, and he regarded me in surprise. Then he gave me a look that smouldered around the edges.

I would definitely have to learn to speak some other languages.

Unfortunately, my little speech encouraged Chepaã to answer me back, and I didn't understand a word except 'baby'. I looked at my husband enquiringly.

"She wants to know about the baby. That's encouraging," Edward informed me. He volleyed off a rapid answer to Chepaã, who seemed to relax a little in my arms.

"Oxchana. ¿Penaxwae (The baby. Do you want it)?" my mate asked.

Chepaã did not answer. She turned her head into my chest and sighed. "Mama?"

"¿Ngü?" I answered, feeling disconcerted. She thought I was her mother? I did _not_ think she wanted the baby. She still wanted a mother herself. Of course, most young mothers still wanted their mothers, right?

"¿Taxacü i pexï cuega (What is your name)?" she whimpered.

"Dyäwë (The Deer)."

"Oxo. ¿Õ̴ẽxna? ¿Oxchana? (Oho. Is that so? The baby)?"

"Maricuta i mex (Mary is good)," I volunteered. Edward was looking at me like I was better than sliced bread again. Perhaps he thought I didn't listen when he talked. How amusing was that?

"Maricuta," Chepaã said thoughtfully. "Ecüx. ¿Mama?"

"¿Ngü?"

"¿Taxacü i tümaega ya cuxrü (What is your grandmother's name)?"

I looked at Edward, who was watching me so intently. "Pire."

"Oxo. ¿Õ̴ẽxna?"

"Ngü."

"Cuma nangechama?" she whimpered, opening her eyes with difficulty. They looked strange. Bloody. They rolled shut again, and she shuddered. I looked at Edward for a translation.

"She wants to know if you love her," Edward informed me, looking a little choked up.

"Ngü." I told her, smoothing back her hair and rocking her. "Mama nangecuma (Mama loves you)." Holy cow. So now, at not-quite-19, I was surrogate mother to a 16 year old? Gave me a new appreciation for Esme. I kissed my new kid's hot forehead, and she sighed. Soon, she was back ... asleep. Her entire body seemed hotter. She was making me too warm.

"I don't know how Caius convinced them that he loved them," Edward declared. Wincing, he shifted Cuāā a little. "From what I see in Chepaã's memory, he was not particularly kind or attentive. He was ... persuasive. That was all. Didn't even seduce them thoroughly. Overall, the look on his face was ... disdainful. I just don't understand how this could have happened."

"Perhaps it's his talent," I mused, rocking my overgrown baby. How ever could _she _raise an infant? She wasn't mature enough. But at least she was looking stronger. Her short hair was glossy, and waved. Her muscles were building, her body less atrophied.

"I wonder if we could get her to feed," Edward mused. "She doesn't have any fat to convert into muscle. She's going to be very thin."

We cuddled our charges for some time, while Edward hummed quiet, soothing songs. When he fell quiet, I hummed a couple myself, and he added simple harmonies. And all the while, the small creatures of the trees sang along. Yeah, they were noisy, the ants and bugs and birds.

Edward put Chepaã in her hammock, and left me briefly, returning with a brace of rabbits. He held one, jugular dripping, up to Chepaã's mouth. She started sucking on it. He grunted, pleased. The rest followed the first. Hopefully, the nourishment would help her become stronger.

"How are you feeling?" I chanced later, when all was quiet.

"Um," my reason for existing said, running a hand through his hair. "Little shell-shocked?"

"Yeah. And a little sad?"

"It ... hurts. She shouldn't be dead. Kids shouldn't die. We might have lost Chirica, too. And here I am, with more than my fair allotment of years. Shush! I know what you're going to say. I know it's arrogant. God decides how long we live, and He doesn't seem to be done with me yet. If anything, He seems to only be getting started. But it just doesn't seem fair."

"_I'll _say He's not done with you. Just how many children are you going to notch up for me on this honeymoon? How many are we going to have?" I teased.

"Why did you do it, Bella?" my mate asked unhappily.

I looked down, trying to come up with a reason I could admit to, until he began to get frustrated with my silence. I held up my hand, and he visibly forced his muscles to relax.

"Because I loved her," I answered simply.

Edward was agitated. "I loved her too, Bella. I've killed hundreds of times. I've killed innocents before. You know very well that I didn't want that for you. You are innocent. You _were_. Now, you've killed a human being. I never, _ever_ wanted you to know how it feels to terminate life. I never wanted you to worry about being judged. I never wanted you to feel guilty. So give me a better answer."

_God please give me some words that he won't question_. "You argued that she couldn't be saved. That death was her only hope," I stated.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I wanted _you_ to do it," he said gruffly.

"Carlisle would have done it. You would have. Em would have. In fact, any of you would have done it," I said calmly.

"That's ... different."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because..." he said, at a loss for words, for once.

"Why am I any different than Carlisle? He's never killed," I argued.

"He changed us, though. I ... didn't want you to do anything ... controversial," he protested.

"You mean, you're afraid that for what I did, God will punish me?"

My husband gave a curt nod.

"Do you consider what I did to be murder, Edward?" I asked narrowly. He blanched.

"No, no, Bella. Of course not," he said vehemently.

"The original Commandment reads 'Thou shalt not do murder', does it not?"

"It does."

"Then, I didn't break a Commandment," I shrugged.

"Mercy killing is a slippery slope," Edward cautioned.

"You said she was already dead. Aro said she was no longer herself. And she was suffering. I just ... made it stop."

"I would have done the same," he stated.

"Exactly."

My mate got ready to argue some more.

I forestalled him. "Only you would have felt differently about doing it."

"What do you mean?" he blinked, confused.

"You would have fretted about it. You already felt guilty that you couldn't prevent the boy from biting her."

"You don't ... feel any guilt?" my mate checked.

"No. No, I don't. I feel like ... we were there to help her pass. To love her and protect who she was. To prevent her from being ... ruined and perverted. To keep her the fragile innocent that God intended her to be. Actually, when I did it, I felt relief and thankfulness for being able to stop her suffering. I'm not condoning mercy killing of beings who are alive, but whose carers find them inconvenient, or whose earthly futures could change if God decides it, but she was really already lost to life. But ... if it were me, I wouldn't want to burn forever. And I know you. You wouldn't let me suffer."

He nodded curtly again.

"You've never killed a female other than Victoria."

"No," he said softly.

I steeled myself. "Edward? If anything goes wrong, I-"

"_Don't_. Please, Bella. Please don't. Please. No more today. Please." My mate put Cuāā gently in his hammock and vaulted up the tree into the canopy.

I sat below, looking up, after him. Why am I such a moron?

That was the problem. The truth I had unwittingly laid bare. The elephant in the room. The death of the girl reminded him that something could go wrong, and he could lose me or Ren.

When he was reaching for the child's spine, poised to put her out of her misery, he was picturing me in her place. And that's why I couldn't let him do it. I couldn't make his greatest fear any more real for him, when he would never forget how it felt, in that instant when his fingers snapped together, snuffing her out like a candle.

How could I ever tell him that I knew, without making him feel emasculated?

There was a small scuffling noise from below, and Emmett appeared beside me, with both babies carefully ensconced in his sling. He looked at me, his eyes determined. "Go after him," he directed me.

"He wants to be alone," I choked.

"No, he doesn't," Em said, putting his lips between his teeth unhappily.

I nodded, and launched myself into the canopy after my mate.

He'd left the tree. I scrambled into the top of the canopy, and looked in every direction. There was no sign of him.

My heart cracked a little.

He couldn't be gone. He wouldn't leave me. Venom-tainted tears traced down my cheeks.

I shut my stinging eyes, searching with my other senses.

He wasn't far.

I hurtled through the treetops like a comet, following the trail of my mate.

_Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything. _

He was there. Hidden, in the huge tree ahead. Trying to keep his tears from me. The trees: his old friends, his natural source of solace.

Sappy date.

I launched myself into the air, hurtling through black nothingness toward him. As expected, he caught me.

I was crushed in his arms, yet I tethered him to earth. But he was not going to show his pain just because I chased him down. Oh, no. He was keeping that Victorian lip stiff for my benefit. Worried he'd frighten me with his fears. I realized he wasn't breathing.

"Let it out," I demanded, and, with a tortured groan, Edward released that overwhelming, petrifying fear. He clutched me, rasping endearments between desperate kisses. The kind of kiss he'd given me before he left me behind in the woods. The kind of kiss that tries to preserve a moment forever because there are no more coming.

"I'm not going to die!" I almost shouted at him. "I am going to be with you forever and ever. God wouldn't give us more than we can handle. We've handled everything that's been thrown at us so far, and we will continue to be able to handle whatever comes. I'm never, _ever_ going to be parted from you again. Got it?" I snapped.

"There are so many unforeseeable factors. So many things that could potentially go wrong. You can _never_ leave me. _Not _you, _not_ Ren. You _cannot_ die and leave me, understand?" he growled desperately.

I pulled his head up by the hair, tugging firmly. "Faith! Faith and hope, Edward. God has never let you down. Now live like you believe it."

Pushing back, his lips crashed against mine, and he secured me in the cage of his arms. "Bella," he gasped, pressing my forehead against his rough cheek. "My soul."

"My heart," I answered.

"Faith," he saluted me.

"And hope," I answered hotly, smoothing hands over muscles that were now coiled and warm. Our heat exploded between us, and I tore off his shirt, causing an avalanche of buttons to cascade to the distant ground.

My mate pulled my shirt over my head and dropped it. It fluttered downward like a manta ray in an indigo ocean, and vanished.

"I need you," he groaned. "I need you, Bella."

I tore his belt from its loops, and flung it out into space. The jeans followed. Then, his thumbs hooked into the waistband of my new shorts. Impatiently, he tugged them down.

Skin to skin, we rubbed together, and the lines between us blurred. But it wasn't right. There was a sharp edge to his kiss. Fearful. I took his face in my hands, forcing him to meet my eyes.

"Faith," I reminded him firmly.

"Hope," he answered, measuring his breaths.

"Slow down, Mocha-chino," I ordered. "This is _not _going to be the last time you touch me. There will never be a last time."

His raw eyes gentled, and he zoned in on my mouth, melding his lips with mine, soft and affectionate. "Remind me, Love. Remind me of my blessings," he begged, grazing the fronts of his teeth over the large muscle of my shoulder. "Remind me," he whispered against my skin.

"First, you have me and Ren," I murmured, kissing along his jaw.

"Yes." Tipping his neck back, he savoured it. "Always."

"Always. And your parents and siblings," I added, speaking against his throat.

"Yes." He affirmed, leaning back a little against the tree. He hitched my leg, pulling it around him so it wrapped around his back. I un-tucked my other leg and wrapped it around him.

"And Charlie, Seth, and Sue."

"Uh-huh." Magical fingers traced the outline of my hip.

"And Renee and Phil."

" 'Kay."

"And the Denalis."

"Yeah."

"And Kaure and her family and the dog."

He snorted. "Yes. The _dog_ most of all."

"And Alessandro and his mother and the Amazonas."

"Yeah."

"And the Ticuna who admired you and listened to your orders."

"Okay."

"And our new coven of five souls."

"Yes."

"Do you realize that's 83 people who know and care about you, not counting the random Ticuna?"

My mate's tactile wandering ceased, and he drew back to look at me, eyes bright and surprised. "Wow. Do you realize you just did math in your head?"

I grabbed his jaw and grinned at him. "Dearest? Shut up." I stroked his cheek with the backs of my fingers. "And you've been able to use your talents and gifts to help others."

"True. Being useful is a real blessing. Having a purpose."

"And being filthy rich, you can do that just about forever."

He huffed a laugh against my collarbone, his sweet-scented hair tickling my jaw.

"And we're well-matched in the IQ department, so we can comfort each other when the neanderthals get us down."

"True enough, brat. Maybe you can keep up with me now that you can do math in your head," he teased, smirking.

"Arrogant. Um, we never have to see Mike Newton again."

"Hallelujah. Ditto Jessica, Conner and Lauren."

"You're not counting Tyler and Eric?" I wondered.

"Well, Tyler's mind is pretty nice since he found Tandy. Eric? I have a bad-good feeling about him and Tanya."

"Holy cow. We might become related?"

"Jury's out. We'll have to see what happens when she tells him. More blessings," he ordered.

"We'll never get old, or sick, or lose our faculties."

"From your mouth to God's ear."

"Aro, Demetri and Felix like you, enough not to wipe us out for creating a hybrid. Enough to put you, a vegetarian, in charge down here. Enough to adhere to our diet when they visit. Enough to take care of a feral boy for a few hours so we can get a break."

"Yes."

"Carlisle and Esme have a pretty nice island that they're willing to loan to you."

"Mmm. I can't wait to get back there."

"Me neither. But we need to get home. We're going to Dartmouth."

"What?" My mate pulled back from me, gawping into my eyes, checking for signs of insanity, no doubt. Or body snatching.

"You totally need to get your medical license if we're going to work down here."

"Huh? You want to ...? When did you decide ...?" He looked at me, trying to make out if I were serious.

When?

When I decided Edward Cullen had lived a selfless, unrewarded existence for long enough. When I realized that every time I turned down one of his gifts, or dreams for my future, it was a rejection, and a discouragement to a man who took joy from pleasing others. A man who thought the greatest gift he could receive was to make someone else happy.

Yes, he was the most generous man I'd ever met. Generous with his time, his money, his forgiveness, his talents and his gifts. I'd been unwittingly thwarting his happiness for a long time by refusing to be pleased. I'd told him before that I was not going to reject his gifts anymore. But it was time to make sure he also knew I wasn't going to remain stubbornly independent.

Anybody as good as Edward deserved to live a life as full and rich as any human. And he wanted us to go to Dartmouth. While I wasn't about to give the bossy brat everything he wanted, I wasn't going to continue to turn him down every time he offered something either. Especially when a lot of things he offered me were things I wanted, and refused to accept due to ridiculous pride.

"Yesterday. I decided it was time to start acting like an interdependent wife instead of a loner. So ... I'm going to eat crow and tell you I've been a ... liar."

"What do you mean?" He asked, tensing up. Yeah, way to kill his mood, Bella. I took both my hands and pushed back his hair. It stubbornly spilled back onto his forehead.

"I've been turning down ... wonderful things you offer me, for ridiculous reasons. Out of foolish pride." I peeked at him. Edward Cullen was a strong man. He held his tongue, instead of leaping to agree with me, and waited patiently for me to finish. But I could feel the electricity seeping into his muscles.

I took a deep breath. " I want an English Degree from Dartmouth, with a minor in Biology."

My mate gawped at me, and then it was like the sun flashed across his face. But the momentary joy disappeared into wariness. How could I have done this to him for so long? He totally forgot to seduce me, instead, clutching my upper arms to examine my face minutely.

"I'll register for correspondence courses while I'm pregnant. Then, I'll do a fast-track program. And you'll complete your medical degree, so we can know more about how to take care of the people down here. Don't tell me now that you can't be around blood. First me, then Kaure, then Cuāā. You can certainly be a GP to these people."

"You want to live here? And try to help the natives?" my mate gawped, comprehension, and belief in my conviction, dawning.

"And spend time with our coven. And take care of the family in Rio, and love our family in Forks. And raise our baby to love people who will adore her in two countries. Amongst babies like her. Am I over-reaching here? I won't need to sleep. We can divide up our time, right?"

"You aren't just saying all that just to cheer me up, are you?" my mate growled uncertainly.

"No. I really mean it. But while we're on the topic of making you happy?"

"Yes?" he asked slowly.

"I want my new car. I need something safe to drive our baby around in."

He made_ that sound_. The same one he made when I first told him I loved him, in the Olympic Rainforest. That I would marry him, in his bedroom in Forks. The one he made when we kissed in front of the altar. Then, when I told him I was pregnant. The sound that made me feel special. Loved.

The light burst out of him like a supernova. "Jesus help me. Is this for real? Isabella Marie! Thank you. Thank you." He gasped, like I'd just given him the best present in the world. That was what the special sound meant, I realized, choking down the lump in my throat. It melted my heart every time and made me love him like he really was part of my own body.

It seemed I was to be smothered in kisses, which suited me just fine. "Happy now?" I teased as my body and soul warmed in response to Edward's joy. There was something _to_ this making him happy thing. It made me happy, too. How great was that?

"You. Have. No. Idea," he growled. Watching me with heavy lids, he moved in for a serious kiss, moving by fractions of an inch toward his target. He put one hand on the back of my neck, the other under my chin, tipping my head to meet his lips. I felt his sweet breath against my face.

One breath. Two. Three. Then, his mouth touched mine, softly. At once, I was transported to my bedroom in Charlie's house, awkward and eager for our first kiss. _Isabella, there's something I want to try... _ He had barely touched me, and his face had lit with love and triumph. And his lips had touched mine again, a little more insistently. A soft sound in his throat went straight to my feminine parts. A third time, and we were locked together.

Whimpering, my hands were on him as I pulled him toward me, his hands greedily pushing up my shirt. Then, he had pushed me back onto the bed, hovering over me, not allowing me to bear any of his weight. Push and pull. Yin and yang. My inexperienced hands had greedily savoured the feel of his body: muscle and cold flesh that warmed when touched. Silken skin. Fire and ice.

He had leaned on his elbow, hand clenched on my pillow, his knee between my parted legs. His other hand had traced, feather-light, down my side and over my hip, and then the Victorian had taken over, removing it to my shoulder. Throbbing and needy, I had urged him closer. Deeper. A black denim-clad hip: hard against my pelvis. Lips insistent against mine. Unyielding, where I yielded. When my hands explored him, he had shuddered and gasped, sagging onto me. And then his weight was gone: panicky black eyes far across the room. And then, his shame. Oh.

In my innocence, I had thought he was fighting the urge to bite me.

_I can never lose control with you._

It had been a year before he had touched me so lustfully again.

Twenty months together. So many changes in so short a time. I opened my eyes, back in the present, in one of the biggest trees on the planet, its branch under us as wide as a bench. Edward's eyes: warm amber as they had been then, but without the fear and desperation. No longer insecure and self-loathing. No longer reserved. Not constrained by any barriers to love.

I wondered if he were reminiscing, too.

It was too exactly like our first kiss to be random. I raised a teasing eyebrow, and my mate smiled at me knowingly.

"One of the benefits of having perfect recall, is you can re-enact your best memories," he purred.

"Only now, it's so much better," I claimed.

"Mmm. Is it?" my husband growled, his purr building.

"Yes," I groaned. "You know it is."

"But I always love to hear what you're thinking, Mrs Cullen." He nuzzled my neck. "Tell me."

"Well... back then, your tongue did not dance with mine."

He leaned in and slipped his tongue into my mouth, curling it back to touch my teeth. It coaxed me to follow it into his mouth, and circle his lips. Meanwhile his hand traced down to my hip, and hitched my leg around his waist. The hand wandered down to my ass, kneading and stroking. His body kept no secrets from me. His bare hip, resting against my pubic bone, barred his erection from entry. I reached down, fondling it. Spreading his lubrication around. Grasping him hard, until he growled possessively. By the time he was done kissing me, I was gasping.

Breaking the kiss, he licked down my jugular. "What else, Mrs Cullen?"

"Back then, hands did not wander. Nor did lips or tongues," I said suggestively.

"Life is definitely better," my mate declared with a lopsided grin, rolling to the side. He licked his way down to my breast, circling my nipple, while his palm ironed over my mons, his fingers moving to either side of my clit, stroking and squeezing. He switched boobs, giving the other equal attention. I arched against him, pumping his dick, the slick pre-lube painting patterns on the skin of my thigh.

I writhed and bucked, and my mate's growl resonated through both our chests as I poured myself into his hand. He pulled back, eyes black, starred with silver lights. I knew mine would be the same.

"I wanted something then, that I couldn't have," he told me, raw and uninhibited.

"And what would that be, Mocha-chino?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"You," he growled, aligning his cock and sliding smoothly into me. He rested, embedded to the hilt in my welcoming flesh, with his forehead against mine. I brushed my lips over his cheeks. His nose. He sought my mouth and kissed me again.

"I am yours. Forever," I purred.

"Mine." Pulling away, he lay me flat on the giant limb, resting on an elbow, and straightened his legs behind. He pulled my legs around him, and rested my feet on the backs of his calves. He rested his weight on his elbow. As I arched up to bury his length inside me, the front of his groin rubbed over my clit, even as the base of his cock pushed against my perineum. He held still as I came up to meet him, and as I sank down, he followed me. It was the most delicious sensation. He touched all my most sensitive places, his eyes smouldering.

Carefully, he repeated the movement, guiding me occasionally with one hand under my hip, to hold still as I rose to meet him, and release the muscles as we came down. Guiding me to where he wanted me to be. Soon, a sequence was established. Once I had the rhythm, he rested his weight on both elbows, not using his hands.

"Mr Cullen? You have mad skills," I avowed, allowing waves of hot pleasure to roll through me.

"I aim to please," he husked, continuing his pattern.

We seemed to make love for a very long time. And every nerve in my body was responding to his method. I don't think he'd ever done this without hands before. "How did you figure this out, Mocha-chino? The way you're touching me is ... phenomenal."

A subliminal growl resonated in his chest. "Just something I read," he said.

"Where! 'Playboy'?"

"Awk! No. 'Men's Health'. Had a look at it in Dr Gerundy's office one time while I was waiting for you."

I laughed a little, while he looked at me, half-smug and half-shy like a little boy. Adorable. "You're joshing. Reading men's magazines, Mr Cullen? I thought you picked it up at Hopkins."

"It's kind of fascinating, reading about the stuff human men do to try to make themselves attractive," Edward said, eyes sparkling.

"What on earth was the article called, you brat?"

"Aw, it was just in one of the sidebars. This is called Coital Alignment Technique. Supposedly guaranteed to deliver a stellar vaginal orgasm."

"Mmm. It's working," I claimed, tilting my pelvis up while he steadied his hip so his cock pushed against all my sensitive spots.

"Make some noise for me, Bella. Let me hear what I'm doing right," he whispered, velvet and steel. The purring continued. I obliged him, yowling, and he snarled in response, gruffly demanding more.

My mate watched me, consumed with my pleasure, while the heat coursed through my veins and bounced to him and back. Then, the ecstasy of climax. Jaw clenched, he met me at the pinnacle, and we rode it together, and spiraled down. Resting, we panted, and breathed in tandem, still joined.

The night was beautiful. Sultry, but resplendent with stars. We lay, my mate and I, listening to the sounds of the Rainforest. He lay draped over me, while I stroked his hair, his breath soft upon my neck, gazing into black infinity dotted with distant suns.

If I were a comet, surely he was a star. Each of us so small in the grand scheme of things, and yet great in the eyes of the other. And not without use. Yes, we were needed. An exciting future beckoned.

And my mate was thrilled with the plans I laid out for us. How great was that?

I was determined that there would be no more wasting time and talents repeating high school over and over. No, he was going to have a life, even if he had to pretend he was a child prodigy to do it.

And out here, in the middle of nowhere, where people believed in us, it wouldn't matter if he looked seventeen forever.

My mate nuzzled into my cheek as we lay supine on the branch. He lifted his head enough to look in my eyes. Swoon. "We're really going to Dartmouth?"

"You think we can do it, while I'm pregnant?" I asked a bit uncertainly.

"For a month or two, maybe," he mused. "Then, you'll have to keep up through correspondence. We'll have help. After all, Em and Rose are going. We'll ask if it's still okay to share the house. It's a nice little Victorian. White, with a blue roof and lots of gingerbread on top. Close to campus. Not at all ostentatious. You'll like it."

"When did you buy it?" I asked, smirking at my sneaky husband. In some respects he was an optimist. He prepared for things as though he was sure to get what he wanted, even when that was not likely. I wondered if Alice told him we'd be going. Nah, he'd have talked about it more. It must have just been a good chance, that he was told to be prepared for.

"Last November. Actually, it's Em's. He said if he owned it he got to be in charge."

I raised one brow. "Does _Rose_ understand that he's in charge?"

Edward snorted. "As if."

We had a little chuckle. "And then, what?"

"We'll come home when you're close to delivering. It will be good to have a reason to be away up until then. We can't have you wandering around Forks looking so different, and I didn't want to have to sequester you away. Maybe you can make some friends at college. Do all the normal things you should do when you're pregnant, without the over-the-top atmosphere that would be provided by Alice. If we were to stay at home in Forks, she'd be hovering every minute, dressing you up and trying to figure out how to give you an enormous baby shower without the Volturi showing up to wipe out the gang."

"I wonder who would come out on top in a contest between Lauren Mallory and Jane," I mused.

Edward eyed me meaningfully. "I told you. I do not ever want the Volturi to notice Lauren. God knows, she's probably got some unbelievable talent. That woman has no redeeming qualities. I don't want her around forever."

"Hah. Scary. But you know Alice is going to want to give me a baby shower," I cautioned.

"Yeah. Not inviting the entire population of Forks would perhaps be smart." Edward's eyes twinkled. "Bella?" He was suddenly sober.

"Yes, love?" I asked calmly.

"What about Angela?" he asked, eyes fretful.

I looked away, considering. "I'm not sure."

"She's been a good friend. She and Ben, both."

"I ... I don't know. I love them, and I'd miss them dreadfully," I mused.

"Me, too," my mate blinked.

"I'm not sure how to express this. Um... Angela's life is so simple. Straight-forward."

"Well, we'd certainly complicate it," Edward said wryly, his lip twisting.

"I think perhaps ... I'd prefer her to remember me as I was," I blinked uncertainly, not wishing to offend the love of my life.

"Okay," my mate acquiesced, averting his eyes. Obviously, he had an opinion that he wasn't going to use to sway me. Which made me think twice about what I was deciding.

"I don't have to sever the relationship right away, do I? I could see her once when we first get back, if I wear loose clothes she won't know I'm pregnant."

"Sure."

"And then, I could stay in touch by e-mail. Like we were planning."

"Yes, love." He traced letters on my back. I could read them, now, through my skin. _I love minxy Bella Masen-Cullen. The love of my life, the mother of my child, and the keeper of my soul._

"People grow apart all the time, when they go to college," I said, feeling the separation already. I didn't want to get blue. It would upset my husband.

"You can always change your mind later," my mate said, giving me a chaste kiss. "We should get back, Minx," he reminded me.

"Hopefully, there hasn't been any more excitement in our absence," I said, eyes rolling.

"I'm glad it's a new day," Edward said softly, stretching. His muscles rippled under his skin like the panther he was accused of resembling.

"Me, too. Now... Naked scavenger hunt?" I suggested.

"Minx!" he said, pretending offence. It was utterly unconvincing, due to the smile around the edges. I looked at him in mock challenge, and his false pretences slipped away. "Race 'ya," my mate grinned.

"Six items: my shorts and t-shirt, your belt, underwear, jeans and shirt. Less the buttons."

Edward chuckled. "Forget the shirt. Em brought more. Five items. Winner doesn't have to change a diaper for ... eight hours."

"Oh. He _thinks_ he's going to win," I addressed the sky. "Done."

"On your mark: Three. Two. _One_."

We both dropped like lead weights to the ground. Yay! I had my t-shirt in hand, as I managed to land on it. Edward searched around, and retrieved his belt from halfway up the tree. He crowed and waved his underwear at me a few minutes later. The jeans, the jeans, where...? "Aha! I crowed, holding them aloft. They'd been buried in some ferns.

Edward groaned in exasperation. "Rotten brat! Still the shorts, Minx."

We searched high and low, without result. I could practically see Edward drawing trajectories in his head. He stood, hands on hips, stumped.

Now if I were a pair of shorts, where would I be... He slid them off, and I put them...

I realized immediately where they were. I rocketed back up the tree. Edward exclaimed and hurtled after me. But I was as fast as him, however temporarily. I scrambled back onto our branch before he could successfully tickle my foot, and grabbed the shorts out of the knothole where I'd stuffed them. Edward had my foot. I squealed and waved the shorts at him in triumph.

"No fair, you cheated!" he protested, tickling. I did my best not to kick him in the teeth.

"We never said that it was a rule to have no previous knowledge of the whereabouts of the goods," I screeched, scrambling up the tree just out of reach of his fingers.

Edward growled and crossed his arms. "You're a dangerous creature. Born to be a Cullen."

"Guess we'd better get back, and see if Em needs your help with changing some bums," I crowed.

"Minx."

We dressed ourselves. I thought to myself that Edward was looking like a highly-dangerous nomad. Positively scruffy. His face: rough, yet sated. Hair? Be lucky to ever get a brush through it again. The bruises on his wrists were fading to silver now. The jeans, torn at the waist from my destruction of his belt-loops, and wearing at the knees and cuffs, were incredibly sexy. They sat low on his hips, hinting at the things they concealed, and displaying that drool-worthy trail of bronze hair, and muscle, to advantage. My uneven finger marks marred the perfection of his hips, but I rather liked the way they identified him as mine.

"Minx. Stop looking at me like I'm something to eat. You just ate. We need to head back to the camp," my mate chastised, looking smug nonetheless as he picked up our stuff. I took the bedroll from him. He wouldn't let me carry anything else. It's a wonder my muscles didn't atrophy from disuse.

We were almost there, when the most horrid stench assaulted us. Almost as bad as the dead waters, but not so ... huge. Some smaller-scale catastrophe, then. I threw my hands over my nose and mouth, eyes watering.

"Aw, Emmett's gonna kill me," Edward wailed.

"Hmm?" I asked, nonplussed.

"The girls. They're closer to waking than I thought," Edward fretted, the line between his eyes appearing.

"What do you mean?" I asked, voice muffled by my hands. Lucky Edward. He didn't have to breathe.

He grimaced. "They've evacuated ... everything from their innards."

I was confused. "But ... I haven't had to... I mean, I haven't gone to ... uh..."

"Honey, there's more stuff that stays, um, higher up in the colon. It's hard enough for humans to eliminate. Some people go for colon hydrotherapy and stuff, but it's really not that useful or necessary in most cases. So ... there's old, um ... matter that ..." He pinched between his eyes. "I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"So, during the transformation, all the internal garbage gets evacuated?" I asked, kind of revolted.

"Yeah. It was quite the surprise to Carlisle and me when Esme-" He checked himself. "Don't tell her. We didn't tell them anything about the change that might embarrass them."

"But didn't Carlisle know about it from your experience?" I wondered.

"Bella, I had influenza. First, the vomiting and diarrhea lasted a couple of weeks. Then, the pneumonia and hemorrhaging in my mucus membranes and lungs. It seemed to go on forever. The cough was so bad I couldn't keep down water. I was choking up blood at the end. It's a toss up as to whether I'd have drowned in congestion, or dehydrated to death. There was nothing left in me to come out. But the rest of my family, who weren't ... ill? It happened."

"So it will happen to me," I said, blushing.

"Doesn't matter, sweet Bella. Birth and death are not elegant experiences, no matter what the storybooks say. They're visceral. They're honest. Humans reside in a shell and the shell wears out. Vampires are more durable, but we have our own imperfections. Nothing to be embarrassed about. Now come on, Em will be needing our help."

We walked out under our tree, and made sounds of revulsion. There was ... ew. Dripped and spattered all over the tree and the ground. And everything was gone. No people, no possessions, nada. Except, there was a big arrow carved into the tree, heading north-east.

"Good thing he marked it," Edward stated. "Can't smell for sh- _ahem_. Literally." He took my hand, and we hurried in the direction Em had indicated. There were more arrows along the trail, until the stench dissipated and we were able to pick up the scent trail. There were vampire scents I couldn't place mixed in with the others. We passed a small pool of water, with a lot of footprints around it. Past it, the air was clean again.

"Is that Em, Chirica and Chepaã that I smell?" I questioned.

"There are more. The Denalis are here, thank God. Although I'm sure they'll be delighted to have arrived in time to clean up changelings." Edward smiled cheekily.

"Oh," I said, unsure whether seeing Tanya and her family out here would be a good thing. They tended to overstep ... affectionate boundaries. I glanced at Edward. He still looked happy. I'd take my cues from the mind reader.

Edward looked down at me and smiled. "Get ready for the teasing," he warned, not at all shy. What ever happened to my Victorian? "Hello," he called out cheerfully, stepping out of the trees and into a sunny clearing. One moment, everyone was sitting a hundred feet away, and the next, we were surrounded.

There were some exclamations and laughs, and then we were enfolded in rather overly-enthusiastic hugs.

"Cara mia, just look at them," Eleazar crowed, his hands on my arms. "Bonita. Edward. How well you look."

"You too, Eleazar," I said, smug.

"Mi querido, see how Bella glows. You must be doing something right, Edward," Carmen teased.

Tanya was busy giving Edward a polite hug. Heavens, she didn't even try to caress his chest or anything. She turned to me, kissed my cheek, and held on tightly. I was so surprised, I hugged her back. She whispered in my ear at vampire pitch. "He looks happy. And gorgeous. Well done, Bella." She stepped back to look at me. "Well. Are you not simply beautiful." Holding my hand, she backed up to look at Edward again. "And that one? Barely recognizable. What happened to your back?"

He coloured a little, despite his nonchalant answer. "Just a game that got out of hand," he shrugged. Five pairs of eyes zeroed in on me. I blushed, and they all laughed, even my mate, albeit his was a little sheepish.

"Bella," my red-haired cousin said, coming for her hug.

"Kate," I said, embracing her warmly. Her straight hair swung over her eye as she stepped back. I smelled violets.

"Irina didn't come?" Edward fretted.

"Irina ... well, she thought about it, and she just couldn't bring herself to come," Tanya said sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Edward said for the hundredth time. "I don't know how we could have prevented it, but I wish we could have. Laurent, well, he had potential."

"He was bad. He was going to hurt darling Bella just because Victoria asked him to help her get her revenge. Victoria was wrong and James was wrong. Then Laurent chose to do wrong. Three wrongs don't make a right. Now don't fuss about it any more. Even Irina says he was a fool to leave her to fulfil Victoria's wishes. Give her time. I'm not even sure they were bonded. She'll come around," Kate shrugged.

"You are so dead," Em growled, sticking his finger in Edward's chest. The ghost of a crooked smile was born on my mate's mouth.

"I'm sorry, Em. Seriously. I wasn't expecting them to turn so fast."

"Yeah, well you'd better thank everyone. No forewarning. There I was, peacefully sitting under the tree, and suddenly I'm in the middle of the shit storm of all time," Emmett growled.

Edward was -to use an expression nearly as old as himself- in pleats. He apologized again, unconvincingly, and thanked his family for cleaning up the mess. "I'm on diaper duty for the next eight hours," he promised.

Em looked at his watch. "Not yet, you're not," he growled. "Not smelling like _that_."

"Like what, Em?" Edward asked coyly.

"You know very well 'like what'. Now fuck back off, and come back ready to fulfil your role as Great Leader, Baby Brother. I recommend taking some soap."

"_Big _Brother," Edward argued.

"Manaus will freeze over before I call you Big Brother. Now hurry up. And it wouldn't hurt for you to take fresh clothes, either. Your stuff's in the tent. Move it."

"Insubordination," Edward declared, swaggering across the clearing. The rip in his waistband displayed quite the ginchy patch of left glute, his scars shone silver on his scintillating skin, and of course, there were my hand prints on his backside. The Denali women looked at each other, gobsmacked. Giggling, I ran after him. He threw his arm around my neck, snickering, and whispered a suggestion in my ear that probably didn't go unnoticed.

The tent was extraordinarily steamy and not exactly pretty-smelling. It was also chock to the gills with crap. No place for people within. Our backpack, fortunately, was near the entrance. Edward pulled it out and rifled in it, pulling out soap and our bowl. He checked the pack's contents, satisfied that all was dry and secure, especially his journal, and zipped it shut again. Poking around in the mess of bags, he liberated a pair of beach towels that said 'hers' and 'his' in big cursive letters, and some clothes. We dumped the tote upside down over the clutter, and put our new things in it.

Em was now at our shoulders, rocking the babies in their sling. Duquitu crawled up his shoulder, and made a big, loud squeak that burst our eardrums, and made us all jump. Everybody chuckled at him. Mari pulled the top of the sling over her head grumpily, rubbing her ears.

The Denalis broke a large log into pieces, making homespun chairs. Within five minutes, they had furniture worthy of a folk-art sun room, strong enough to withstand even Em's weight.

"Do you wish us to make a more permanent site?" Eleazar asked my mate.

Edward hesitated. "Not here. We'll call Jenks, and see if we can purchase a good piece of land. I don't want any conflict with land owners. Has to be inland, but on the plateau. I don't want to build anything near human habitation or loggers. Nor do I want anything that's going to be underwater half the year."

"South-west then?" Eleazar checked.

"Probably. Not north, not east, definitely. See what Jenks can find. Oh, and make sure he doesn't use Nina Toffoli Domenico as the agent. Woman's a cougar. Speaking of which, Tanya, stop picturing me that way. Emmett? I may murder your wife for publishing that picture."

Edward's attention was drawn to Duquitu, who was about to ingest some wood chips. "Duquitu? Tama." He passed the baby off to Em, and started picking up the shavings. His cousins hastened to help.

"You're going to have to murder our mother first, Little Bro'. It's her fault they got into circulation."

"Big brother," he said absently. "_They_?" Edward said, head cocked to one side. "I thought it was just the one."

"Um, yeah. About that. Rose sort of showed Robert the, um, engagement photos, too." Emmett cringed. He pronounced Robert 'Row-bear'. Em wouldn't be getting any stars in French class.

Edward gawped.

"You won't mind, Bro'. They're only publishing the non X-rated ones. There's one of you naked that really doesn't show anything because your knee's in the way. That's the one going in the magazine. So ... no, uh, widespread ... exposure, okay?"

"That's a very beautiful picture, Edward. And the ones of you and Bella? So romantic. So hot. The humans will be dazzled," Tanya declared.

Edward hadn't closed his mouth yet. "Just how many photos did _Robert_ buy?" he asked incredulously.

"Um... twenty-three?" Emmett winced.

"In the name of all that's holy," Edward muttered, pinching his nose. "Please tell me they won't be distributed in Forks."

"Uh, Edward, Esme is awfully proud of you," Kate said tentatively. "She intends to auction off copies in support of the hospital."

"Shit. Good thing we're moving. They're ... still on her Facebook, aren't they?" Edward said numbly.

"Yes, dear," Carmen responded kindly.

"All of them?" Edward winced.

"Yes, dear. But they are so lovely. Very artistic. No shame in that," Carmen shrugged. "You Americans are so uptight. In Spain, we would think nothing of it." She picked Duquitu up and chucked him under the chin.

"You're moving?" Em gawped.

"Dartmouth. Can we still live with you and Rose?"

"Hoo ya. Of course. But will you please go and wash now?"

"Yep. Come on, Bella. We're offending the sensibilities of my relatives."

"No offence taken here, Edward," Eleazar claimed, grinning like a shark.

"Will you _please_ all stop picturing us... oh, hell. We're going. Where's the nearest watering hole that doesn't smell bad?"

"North," Em supplied.

"How far?"

"Ten minutes running, maybe," Em shrugged. "Alice said the Volturi are going to be here by 8:30am, though, so please don't be long. If you're not back by 8am, they're going to find you in a compromising position."

"When did you talk to Alice?" Edward checked.

"I didn't. Eleazar did, last night. Now _talk_ after. _Go_ now."

" 'Kay. Keep your shorts on."

"Like you should talk. According to Alice you're developing a talent for ruining clothes."

"Shut up. Back by eight."

Edward took my hand and we ran in the direction Em pointed. Almost before we started running, we were at an odd little pool, collecting at the edge of a brook, that presumably connected up with the river somewhere. I was about to leap in when Edward stopped me. "I don't like it," he claimed, nose wrinkling. "Wait 'til I see." Kneeling on the bank, he dipped his arm in the water and swished it around, hard. "Holy!" he yelped, pulling back his hand like he'd been burned. Suddenly, the surface of the water churned, and it was full of roiling silver-backed fish.

"Are those piranha?" I gawped.

"If they're not, they're doing a damned good impression of it. Thank you Emmett! Bella? We will not be swimming here today."

"Damn," I growled. "Don't fish know enough to stay away from you?"

"Apparently not. And I don't want to try to reassemble myself out of bits that small, thank you. I don't think reassembly is an option for you yet, either."

Edward stepped a short distance away from the fish, and carefully dipped our bowl in the water. He undressed me, then himself. Now how sexy was that? He poured the water over my head, wet my shirt and sponged me all over with soap. Then he rinsed me down. Feeling refreshed, I returned the favour. By the time I had him all lathered up, he was purring and smouldering at me.

"No time for that, you brat," I laughed.

"We still have fifteen minutes," he flirted with me, looking up from under his long, dark lashes. Why do boys get the long eyelashes, again? Oh. To flirt with.

"Fifteen minutes? I checked. "And then we have to wash again and run back? Not sufficient, Mr Cullen."

"I can get there in five," my brat declared, looking like the cat chewing on the canary.

"Don't believe you," I gawped. "You're gonna get us caught by the Italians."

"Grr. Don't care," my mate answered. "Race you to orgasm."

"No way," I blushed.

"Yes way," he protested, velvet over granite, fondling himself.

"No."_ Twitch. Twitch._

"Yes." _Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Thumb over-the-top. Stop drooling, Bella. _"Unless you want me standing at attention all day in front of the assembled company."

"No..." I was waffling. I mean, if he was going to put it that way...

"Why?" he was tugging on his dick, and polishing his glans, and I was transfixed by his wet, shiny self.

"Fine. You get us caught, you're not getting any for a week."

"What's it matter? He's going to shake hands with me. He'll see anyhow," Edward shrugged.

"Oh, shit."

"Can't be helped. You're wasting time, Dona Cullen."

I thrust my finger onto my clit, and my mate growled. Yeah, he was almost there already. His black eyes bored into mine aggressively, and I growled back, smoking.

We watched each other stroke hands over sensitive parts, and growled. Finally, my mate tipped back his head sensually, eyes stormy, and spilled his jizz. There was a lot of it. Five spurts. On him, on the ground, even on me. And that was enough to tip me over the edge.

"Holy cow," I gasped. "You are going to be the death of me, you horny vampire."

"Let's not word it that way, and say we did. _Le petit mort, c'est d'accord. Mais rien d'autre. Assez (_The little death, that's okay. But nothing else. Enough)._"_

"How long have you been speaking French?" I gawped.

"_Oh_, _peut-__ê__tre... depuis cinquinte ou soixante ans (_Oh, maybe ... fifty or sixty years)," he shrugged.

"You're going to be _le petit mort_ of me for sure," I said.

"I already have been," he grinned, waggling his brows. He retrieved my wet shirt and washed me down, then himself, and dried us with the new towels, wrapping the one that said 'hers' around his waist. Was that the way they were supposed to work? Never mind. I liked it. He knelt to dry my body. Then, he dried my hair lovingly, and combed it out.

My bratty mate pulled a fresh t-shirt over my head, and handed me a bra. A new, blue lace one. I put it on, and wriggled through the arm holes of the t-shirt, while he got out his new dark wash jeans and pulled them up, tucking his junk in and buttoning them carefully. I was going to be looking at those buttons all day. I just knew it. Just in case anything peeped out from between those buttons.

Button-down jeans are so much hotter than zippers.

Alice had sent me a pair of soft cotton knit Capris. Blue. What else? I had just done up the drawstring when I heard the voices. Edward, clad in his new hunter green tee, picked up our bowl and soap and stuffed them away. His hair lay dark and wet against his skin, looking long on his forehead. So young and virile. He beckoned me over, scrunchie in hand, and French-braided my hair in about three seconds flat. Which is good, because it was after 8am, and we were late. And big surprise! There were Aro and company, coming to greet us. Fortunately, we were looking quite presentable.

It was totally surreal seeing the Vampire King and his guards in modern, casual clothing. A little unnerving, having him look so normal, when events in Volterra had been so traumatic. Aro wore camel-coloured jeans and a matching v-neck t-shirt. Demetri and Felix wore traditional bluejeans and black tees, and the unknown vampire wore a Ticuna-style loincloth. I stared at him curiously, and he looked back unabashedly.

"_Buon giorno_, Young Edward and Isabella," Aro said enthusiastically, holding out his hand to me. I took it, a tad warily. "Fascinating," he growled, eyes flashing with excitement. "I still cannot read you at all, my dear. Oh, well. You will permit me a familiarity, fair Isabella?"

"Yes, of course, Aro," I said, blinking nervously. He kissed me on both cheeks, so I kissed his back. He drew back to look at me, and seemed pleased.

Behind him there was a loud cry. Our heads snapped up, and we leaned around Aro to look at the baby we had come to find. He was struggling in Felix's arms, reaching for Edward. He was wearing what appeared to be a t-shirt, folded into a diaper. But he was lovely and clean.

"May I?" Edward asked, reaching out.

"Of course, young friend," Aro said, backing out of the way.

"Come here, little guy," my mate crooned. The baby squiggled out of Felix's grasp into Edward's, and buried his face against Edward's neck, snuffling. Edward appeared a little shocked. He hushed the baby and patted him.

"He regards you as his sire," Aro enlightened us. "He was very upset when you left. Took us hours to tame him."

"I see that. I'm sorry he gave you so much trouble. I didn't realize he'd become so attached to me in so short a time."

"No matter. It is lovely to have a baby again. It has been too long. We thought, since you might be keeping him, that we should teach him to eat your diet. He has therefore had a rabbit for his breakfast."

"He was thirsty already? He ... killed yesterday," Edward asked, rocking from bare foot to foot, and patting the baby on the back. The hybrid sighed hugely, and went to sleep. "The other babies don't seem to drink that much."

"The other babies have their mothers' milk, which is a better source of nutrition," Aro reminded him.

"About that. How is it that the mothers' bodies produce sustenance? Their cells are freezing over."

"How is it that we produce venom? Other... bodily fluids? It is how we are made. We do not do live autopsies, even on criminals. It is cruel. Ask my friend Carlisle. His theories are as good as any."

I averted my eyes, a little surprised. I had considered the Volturi to be monsters. But Carlisle described them as 'civilized', and Jasper revered them. Perhaps fear had coloured my judgement. But then, they had ... feasted. I shuddered, which was not missed by Edward. He shook his head at me minutely.

I didn't understand them. Perhaps if I were going to be a vampire, I needed to do so. Assuming I got the chance. Alice seemed so sure Aro was trustworthy, but just eleven days ago, Edward and I had been discussing the fact that if we were going to let humans know what we were, shaking hands with Aro must be avoided at all costs.

Then again, eleven days ago, we hadn't helped him with Caius yet.

"Yes, I have plenty of questions for my father," Edward said, resting his cheek on the baby's head. Their hair practically matched. "So what are you naming him?"

"I considered many names. Finally, I decided he ought to have a Brazilian name. And I did not know any Ticuna ones, so I chose Portuguese. Is that all right?"

"Anything you want, as long as he answers to it. So what did you pick? I'm very curious to know."

"Theofilo."

Edward froze. "You named him after me?"

"Why not? If you are keeping him, it should be a family name."

I looked at my mate uncertainly. Perhaps he would want to keep the baby. I wasn't sure I could. The picture of him killing the little girl, even though he didn't know any better and couldn't be held accountable, came to easily to my eyes.

"Aro, I would like to keep him, but we just can't. We need someone here to raise him. Bella and I cannot stay here full-time, we need to get home. We have responsibilities there. He can't be taken on public transportation. He's feral. And you can't swim him across an ocean, because he needs oxygen, and warmth, and shelter from the elements. He also needs teaching and that's going to take a while. So unfortunately, you can't take him either. I need someone local to raise him."

"Your brother Emmett and his mate?"

Edward stood still, considering. "If they want. But I won't count on it. They might not want to stay here that long."

"Perhaps you should talk to dear Alice," Aro suggested.

"Yes. I will."

"Isabella, how lovely you look," Aro said, stroking my head and examining the braids, making me blush, which delighted him even more. "_Con tuo permesso_ (With your permission)?" he asked, his palm over my stomach. I nodded my assent.

"_Incantavole _(Enchanting). Congratulations to you both. We have not had any hybrids for a while. We have tried to keep the knowledge away from the average male, as you can imagine. But I am sure that we can count on your ... discretion."

"Yes, as we hope to count on yours," Edward said, smiling seriously. "Thank you for your understanding," he added.

"But of course. Will you not shake hands with me?" Aro asked, holding out his hand.

"You may shake my hand whenever you wish," Edward stated, holding out his hand boldly. I tensed. Now was the moment I had been dreading. We would live or die based on Aro's willingness to accept Edward as a legitimate ally. Aro darted forward eagerly and clasped it. He held it between his, turning it occasionally, for several minutes, then stepped back, looking at me with fascination.

He looked at Edward, who was still regarding him calmly. "You risk much by allowing me to know your life. Your family, your mate, your daughter. Your humans." He cocked his head curiously. "You are brave."

"Thank you. My brother-in-law and my father say you are good. My sister says I can trust you. So I offer you my friendship."

"I accept it. Such a wonderful love story," Aro smiled, continuing to hold Edward's hand, "and you have added so many experiences since we last met, Young Edward. I am very happy for you."

"How is Sulpicia?"

"She fares very well, _grazie_. I would have loved to have brought her, but I fear she is not accustomed to living outside of, shall we say, palatial surroundings. I should like her to visit you in the United States someday, if that would be agreeable. I have told her your story and she should like to meet you."

"I am honoured, Aro. I'm sure my father would be delighted to have you both stay with him. He has always spoken highly of you."

"Yes, I know," Aro said, eyes dancing. "The drawback of reading minds is that I am rarely surprised."

"Yes, I know what you mean," Edward smiled back, crookedly. He was quite relaxed, so I was feeling comfortable, too.

"But Isabella constantly surprises us, does she not?" Aro said, eyeing me teasingly. "Even when she disagrees with me, I find her delightful."

"Yes, she is a delight, even when she is angry with me," Edward said, winking at me.

"Wonderful. Wonderful. _Guardie _(Guards)? You will treat Dom Cullen and his bride with the utmost respect, and will not speak to anyone of anything you learn here. Especially about anything that pertains to humans." Aro turned back to Edward. "Ah, how rude of me. You know Demetri and Felix, of course," Aro said, indicating his Guards.

Edward turned to the smaller of the Guards, offering his hand. He and Demetri matched in height. "_Buon giorno, Demetri. Come stai (_Good day, Demetri. How are you)_?_"

"_Bene, grazie, Dom Cullen_ (Well, thank you, Dom Cullen)," Demetri said, shaking hands.

Edward turned quickly to Aro. "Why is Demetri afraid I'm going to be very angry with you?" My mate's head flicked back toward Demetri, and then again, he focused on Aro. "Caius. What's going on? He escaped." A frisson of electricity passed through the air. Although he was covering his emotions, Edward was furious.

"Yes, I fear he did. It is terribly upsetting, and I am devastated to tell you of it. We have much to discuss, Young Edward. _Please_ forgive me. May we discuss it with your friends, so that all may hear the news at once?"

Edward tamed himself. "Of course. Pardon my lack of patience, sir. You have no fault in it. Let me greet your other companions. _Felix. Come stai_?"

The hulking Felix took Edward's proffered hand. "_Bene_, Dom Cullen."

"I have not properly met your other companion, Aro," Edward said curiously.

The beautiful young man we had seen the day before stepped forward solemnly, offering his hand, and bowed over it. His many, dark braids dangled as he bent over. I noticed that his hair had yellow streaks mixed in with the dark brown. His golden eyes regarded us with frank curiosity.

"Dom Cullen, I should like to introduce to you a very interesting young man. He was born in these parts, and has been seeking the same individuals as you. We stumbled upon him in our search for you. This, dear boy, is Na-."

"Nahuel," Edward exclaimed, grasping the young man's hand. "We are so pleased to meet you. My kinswoman told us your story. The Ticuna remember your mother."

"I am very pleased to meet you, too, Dom Cullen. Dona Cullen," he said in perfect, British-accented English. "Aro has told me so much about you."

"Aro, do you mind if we walk? I would like to get back to our changelings."

"Of course, Edward. Of course. Isabella, if you would allow me?" Aro crooked his elbow. I took it.

"Why thank you, Aro."

"My pleasure, Isabella." We started walking, with Edward in the lead and Nahuel beside him. The Guards brought up the rear.

Edward turned to Nahuel. "Please excuse my curiosity. You follow our diet?"

"I loved my mother, Dom Cullen. Because of me, she died. I have never had a taste for human blood. My aunt hunted for my mother when she grew ill, carrying me. As she helped my mother bear me, I bit her, but I was too small to take much blood. I changed her. So Tia Huilen taught me of my mother, and hunted animals for me also. "

"Admirable. It is not your fault your mother died. It is Joqam's.

The golden eyes flickered to Edward's. "I know. But still, I regret that I hurt her."

Edward nodded in acknowledgement. "Your aunt, Huilen, may I ask after her?"

"She lives with me in Peru. She is well and happy."

"Oh! I am glad to hear it. We would love to hear all about you. You are most welcome here," Edward said excitedly. "I'm sure Aro has told you that we came here seeking Joqam, thinking he was the Incubus causing trouble here."

"There is no longer a reason to look for Joqam," Nahuel said solemnly.

"He's dead," my mate stated. My eyes flew to Aro.

"Yes. Unfortunately, he spent nearly eighty years producing children before he went infertile. We finally caught him seventy-five years ago. Demetri helped us, didn't you dear boy?"

"Yes, sir."

My jaw fell a little. Aro patted my hand kindly. "I fear he was too much like Caius. He had to be stopped. He was attempting to build his own army, you see. Unfortunately, he was tried in Volterra. In those days, we did not travel to the site of the crime to perform trials and verdicts. We brought him back to the fortress. By doing so, we inadvertently taught Caius how to get away with it."

"How is it then, if age is the definitive factor, that Caius is still fertile?" Edward frowned.

"That is because of nefarious experiments using humans. We hope never to see the like again," Aro said solemnly.

Edward's head whipped around and he stared at Aro with shock-blackened eyes. Aro could not meet his. "And Joqam's children?" Edward asked curtly.

"Some live with me. Some, I am acquainted with. Others, who joined his vicious coven, defended him and practiced his lifestyle, were destroyed," Nahuel answered calmly.

"How many have you found?" Edward asked, frowning.

"Twenty still live."

"Did any of the mothers live?" Edward asked.

"Not one," Nahuel said sadly.

We stepped into the clearing, and our relatives rose from their seats. They fell into a line respectfully, as though they were going to have an audience with the President. I guess, in a way, they were.

We stopped in front of the group and Emmett ran up excitedly. "Hey, Bro'! Is that the nipper from Bella's dreams? Wow. He looks so much like you, except he's darker-skinned. Sure he's not yours?"

Edward glared at his brother, then chose to rise above the remark. Em looked at him sheepishly, silver around the ears.

Edward stood between the parties. "Aro, I would like you to meet my younger brother, Emmett McCarty Cullen."

Emmett put his hand out automatically, smiling, but Aro hesitated. "May I really shake with you, Emmett?"

"Yes, Aro. You are welcome to my memories."

"How friendly the Cullens are. Carlisle has been more kind to me than I deserve, considering Isabella and Edward's last visit, I think." Aro took Emmett's hand and bent over it. As with Edward, he spent several minutes at it. Finally, he looked up at Emmett, obviously pleased. "I should like to meet your Rose," he declared. "She has fire."

"That she does," Emmett grinned.

"She is naughty, though. She is embarrassing your brother with photographs. Take care the humans do not seek Edward out as a result. Humans collect celebrities."

"I will not be about in public much, Aro. Bella and I will divide our time between university and our coven here."

"It sounds most exciting. In Volterra, we interact with humans, too. Some of them also know what we are. There are always servants and tradesmen. I must admit, in the past, humans only ever interested me if they had potential to be great vampires. That was before I met you, Isabella. Now I am curious about them as a species."

"Humans are interesting," I affirmed.

"Please introduce me to your cousins, Edward," Aro said, facing them.

"Aro, may I introduce my cousin Tanya, leader of the Denali Coven of Alaska. Her sister, Kate, and her surrogate parents, Carmen and Eleazar."

Aro took the hand of each, and learned their histories. "You have such a fascinating family, Edward. Carlisle has done very well for himself. I am pleased for him, as you know. I always feared he would weaken himself on your ... diet. But you all do so well, and are able to interact with humans so much more easily than we. I must admit to being intrigued."

"I would be pleased to discuss our lifestyle with you, and answer any questions you might have, Aro," Edward responded.

"Isabella? I owe you an apology," Aro said, his red eyes regarding me sadly.

"You ... do?" I asked, gobsmacked.

"Your visit to Volterra. You arrived to save your mate, and were met with cynicism and from certain individuals -including Caius- with rejection and disrespect. Were it solely up to me, I would have sent you and Edward away peacefully to solve your differences, which you inevitably did because you are true mates.

"Additionally, I did not understand how brutal we would appear to you. I thought only of your bravery, in defence of your mate. You arrived, creating happiness, on a day which was a bad time to be a human in our halls. A feast day."

"Yes. I cannot deny that it was ... terribly traumatic," I agreed, blinking.

"I am thinking about right and wrong for the first time in centuries," Aro continued. Edward gasped. "So _useful_, being able to read minds from a distance," Aro mused. "At any rate, I wanted you to know that we do not kill humans every time we need sustenance."

"You ... you don't?" I stammered. Edward looked as blown away as I felt.

"Well, a few rebellious individuals do, but the majority of us milk humans like cows. If we slit a vein, for instance, there is no venom. We can nourish ourselves without killing. Some of our human followers actually enjoy the thrill. And recently, we have opened a blood bank, under the guise of supplying a private hospital."

"You have?" I gawped.

"Is it so difficult to believe? The world grows smaller every day. The risk of detection has grown astronomically in the past hundred years. The humans grow too clever. Once we were as gods. Now, they actually have weapons that would work on us. We must keep the secret. So far, I agree, Young Edward, that the humans who know about you are not a threat. You have helped me to do damage control on several occasions. Mind you do not tell the wrong human."

"Yes sir. I take that responsibility very seriously."

"You killed the Immortal Child. I am sorry it had to be done, but gratified that you accepted the necessity of it."

"Bella helped me," Edward stated.

"I know. I am sorry, Isabella," Aro's burgundy eyes regarded me sincerely.

"It's alright, Aro. Thank you for your kindness."

"Tanya? Your sister Irina did not come?

"She did not. Her friend was ... killed. She grieves for him," Tanya said, blinking sadly.

"The shape-shifters. They know about us?" Aro asked smoothly. I tensed. "Have no fear, Isabella. It appears that so far they have only destroyed the reckless. They have done us a favour there, actually."

I relaxed again, but Tanya and her family grimaced. They did not like Aro's cavalier attitude about Laurent's death.

Edward answered carefully. "They have only killed when it has become unavoidable. They have known about us longer than we have known about them. We have a truce. The shape-shifters are as much at risk of exposure as we are. They have done much to defend their territory from uncontrolled newborns and aggressors. They protect the Quileute people. They do not serve us. They would not wish to be ... guards to our kind."

"They would not be honoured to serve us?" Aro wondered. I looked down, concealing rather shocked eyes. Talk about arrogant.

"No. They fear us, and abhor those of us who kill humans."

"Shape-shifters in league with vampires? _Mi chiedo dove andremo a finire _(I don't know what the world is coming to)," he mused. "You, yourself, have killed nomads," Aro stated curiously.

"Yes. Those that have threatened my family. And many aggressive newborns."

"Aro, would you care to sit down?" Emmett said, offering Aro a pretty fancy homespun chair. Aro looked it over, once again fascinated.

"Grazie, Emmett. Perhaps we can all sit and discuss matters. Ah! Who is this little one?" He beamed down at Duquitu, who was attempting to crawl up his pant leg. "Surely, this is Duquitu?"

The baby squealed and smacked his leg. Aro threw back his head and laughed. "What a charming child."

There was a rustle in the undergrowth, and all of us tensed. All our heads flew over to the area of the noise. We stared. I felt the urge to fight. I had no wish to run away. My lips pulled back from my teeth. Around me, my kinfolk and our guests looked the same.

Growls were sounding deeply in several throats when Edward barked at everyone to stop.

"It is a human, spying on us," Aro hissed, his burgundy eyes glinting angrily.

"He means no offence," my husband objected. "He doesn't speak English. Only Ticuna. He has come to see his daughter. Felix? Please take Theofilo and don't let him hurt our ... guest. Emmett? Please bring Chirica down."

"His daughter!" Aro exclaimed.

"Yes, his daughter is one of my children. And a lovely girl she is, too."

"Venga prego (Please come)," Aro ordered, beckoning at a clump of ferns.

Edward called, too. "Nua naxũ (Come here)."

A little man stumbled out of the trees, cringing. He approached our group, stepping between those who were seated on chairs and on the ground, and bowed, trembling, to Edward.

"¿Taxacü cunaxwae (What do you want)?" my mate asked softly.

"Chanaxũane Chirica (I'm visiting Chirica)." The little man's eyes darted about. He was frightened of us, but determined to make sure his daughter was alright. And here Edward always thought I was brave! This guy had to have heard that Chepaã bit her father.

"Irüto (Sit down)," Edward ordered kindly.

"Yawaruna i mex (The Panther is good)," the man said, sitting on the ground. He eyed the assembled vampires warily.

Emmett touched down lightly to earth, cradling Chirica.

"¿Taxacü i pexï cuega (What is your name)?" Edward asked, smiling in an encouraging way.

"Arube."

"Albert," Edward said softly. He pointed at the important individuals present, in turn. "Aro. Dyäwë. Emmett. Tanya." Then, he gestured at Chirica as he took her from Emmett. "Nabuxacü (Her child is born)."

"Ŏěxna (Is that so)," Arube said.

"Ngü. Napata Duquitu (Yes. His name is Luke)." Edward pointed at the baby, who was being coddled by Aro.

"Ŏěxna."

"Nayaxaxē (Receive her)," my mate said, offering Chirica to her father.

"Ngü." Arube held out his arms, and Edward passed Chirica down gently.

"Chirica?" Edward said softly, caressing her temple with the backs of his fingers. "Papa chanax (Daddy visits)."

Chirica's eyes fluttered, and she squirmed and whimpered. "Papa?"

"Ngü."

"Nangachoxu (Sorry)," she whimpered.

Her father kissed her and rocked her. "Tama. Marü chataãxẽ (Stop. Now I am happy)." He held her quietly for a few minutes. Then he looked up at Edward. "¿Tümate (Her husband)?"

Edward shook his head 'no', sadly. Arube shook his, too, sorrowfully.

Chirica was unconscious again. Arube looked at her. Then, he pulled one of the dolls I'd seen the children of these parts holding, from his bag. He held it out to Duquitu.

"Pexŭ. Ngexrãã (Watch out. You shouldn't touch him)," Aro warned. Of course, having read Edward's mind, he now knew as much of the language as my husband did.

Arube nodded.

The baby broke free of Aro and scooted onto his mother's chest, looking at his grandfather curiously. Edward put his finger on Duquitu's lips, saying 'tama'. The baby did not attack, but sniffed curiously at his grandfather.

"Nameāxē (He is good-natured)," Arube smiled, passing the child the doll.

"Ngü."

"Nataãxẽ i Chirica. Nataãxẽ i Duquitu. Chataãxẽ (Happy is Sylvia. Happy is Luke. I am happy)."

"Ngü."

"Nüxna nadai (Take care of them)."

"Ngü." Edward leaned forward and took Chirica. She whimpered a little, and he caressed her face, quieting her. He passed her to Emmett, who ran her back up the tree. Arube watched them go. Then he stood up, patted Duquitu on the head, bowed to Edward and me, and as an afterthought, to Aro. He picked up his bag, and backed away, not taking his eyes from us. When he reached the cover of the trees, he turned, and ran.

"Incredible," Aro breathed, looking after him. "He braves his fear to see his daughter. Then, he accepts his daughter even though she is now one of us, his natural predator."

"Humans are capable of great love. They are remarkably brave," Edward said, arms folded as he looked after Arube. "More fearless than is healthy for them." Edward looked at us all. "We have to move camp quickly, before any more come to visit. Leave the furniture, we can make more. We must go through the trees so they can't track us, so divide the goods and remember we have people to carry. Get moving. Now."

Everyone rose quickly to obey. "Dom Cullen?" Demetri asked tentatively.

"Yes, Demetri?"

Demetri shuffled, rubbing the back of his head uneasily.

"Well, well. Of course you can," my mate said cryptically. Demetri nodded, smiling, and hurried up into the tree.

Emmett came down, gawping, and walked over to his brother. "Hey, Great Leader, did that guy just bond with Chirica?"

We all looked at Edward, astonished. He shrugged one shoulder, smiling crookedly. "Aro? I fear you've lost your best tracker, at least for the time being."

"He has served me faithfully for more than a hundred and twenty years. So be it. I am happy for him," Aro said softly, moving to assemble possessions as though he were not stationed above everyone else.

Soon, everything was packed and we were trekking en masse through the canopy of the jungle in a westerly direction. Edward seemed to be touching me constantly, shooting off-putting looks at the males in the group. What? Was he nuts?

"Do not mind it, Isabella," Aro whispered in my ear. "It is typical male behaviour in the newly-mated when there are males around who are not bonded, or who are not monogamists. It will pass when everyone acknowledges your mate bond."

I nodded, thinking that was good to know. Thank God we were nowhere near Mike.

After half an hour, my phone, in Edward's pocket, rang. He stopped our group. Everyone pulled up spots in adjacent trees.

"Jenks?"

"Mr Edward. I think I have what you are looking for. It is land that is virtually inaccessible. Very isolated. That's what you said, right? But it's on plateau, so very dry. It's part of a tract of land that's been on sale for a very long time. The owner is overjoyed to be getting rid of it, and the price is consequently extremely low."

"Mr Jenks? Buy it for me. I'll phone my father and you may fax him any necessary paperwork. Now, if you please, give me the co-ordinates." Mr Jenks did so. "Thank you. You never disappoint me, Mr Jenks. Take an extra fifty on top of your regular commission."

The lawyer gasped. "Thank you, Mr Edward. That is most generous. I hope you will always call when you need legal assistance. You are my favourite client."

"I bet," Edward mouthed at me, smirking. Everyone snickered. "Good day, Mr Jenks."

"Good day, Mr Edward."

Edward snapped the phone off, chuckling a little. "Humans. Always so excited by money. Bella, would you please get me the map?"

I dug in the pack and liberated our map of South America. Edward looked at it, and then thanked Aro for passing him an antiquated sextant. Everyone sat, babysitting various charges, and chatted. After some triangulating, Edward passed the map back to me.

"Alright, everyone, listen up. We're heading to our new digs. Southwest, as anticipated. It's a long way. We may have to carry Bella if she gets tired.

"During part of the journey, we will be passing perilously close to international shipping lanes. It cannot be avoided. So we'll attempt to cross the river at night. It is imperative that we not be seen. No-one is _ever_ to disclose the location of our permanent settlement.

"Jenks has chosen extremely well. We own 50 square miles. The area is totally inaccessible to humans, since the forest is so dense. We will approach it from the treetops, and uproot trees in the middle as necessary in order to create our houses. There is to be no breakage of the perimeter for the outer two miles. I don't want any surprise human visitors.

"Chirica and Chepaã will likely be done burning before morning. We need to find them food beforehand. That may mean pausing on our way. I do not want us anywhere close to humans when they wake up, for obvious reasons. Let's go."

We rose to our feet, shouldering our burdens. I was carrying the backpack and Theofilo. He was asleep again. Probably had never had a good sleep in his life, poor little tyke. His fingers were thoroughly knotted in my hair, snagging the braids.

Edward was carrying Cuāā, and one of the enormous bags from Alice. Demetri had his own things, and Chirica. Emmett had the babies. Eleazar had Chepaã. All the others had baggage, and Aro had decided to bring the elaborate chair that Emmett had fashioned in anticipation of his arrival.

The sixteen of us -some walking, some carried- flitted barefoot through the trees like a colony of fire ants, quiet and deadly. No-one marked our passage. We left no traces behind.


	39. Chapter 39: Mates

**Chapter 39: Mates**

**I'm so thrilled to be posting tonight. 'Brandons' has caught up to IH. Chapter 10, Brandons, that is. Wow! I've missed you guys. Don't forget to read DJ, too:) All updating tonight. Yay! (But don't expect a blitz like this again for a while.)  
**

**I am absolutely chuffed to tell you that IH is nominated for Best Story, and I am nominated for Best Author, in The Glove Awards ("Stories so good you just want to wear them"). Thanks to those who nominated me, because I can't tell you how thrilled I am to be in the same company as the other nominees. Now please, hurry out and vote for your faves! Voting began August 5th/10 and ends Aug 13/10.**

**http:/thegloveawardsdotwebsdotcom/**

**Yes, I'm still alive. I went to the Twilight Con in Toronto. Friend Req me on Facebook (Jess Molly, Ontario Canada), and if you're not one of my schoolchildren, I'll let you see my pics. I posted 2 public reports about the Con there, that anybody can read without Friending me. Come see what I did in Toronto. It was so much fun! Link's on my Profile.**

**What is masculine? What is manly? A man who is secure in himself. Comfortable in his own skin. Not threatened by questions of gender roles. Confident in his sexuality.**

**_Grazie_ to Camilla10 for beta help on this chapter, and for the Italian phrases.**

**_Ahem_: Chapter 38: July Stats: 2169 unique readers, 30 reviews. To those of you who are loyal, and those of you who are new, thank you for my pay.**

**_Psst_. Hey, lurkers! Don'cha love me? Who loves me? Reviewers. Those who love me enough to review loyally are _seriously_ going to get a gift. Just ask those few beloved friends and readers who have already received one, whether they liked it. _Tap, tap, tap._ Want to know what my gifts usually are? One shots or apov's. They aren't published for anyone else.**

**My loyal reviewers and buds should now be squirming. Hopefully with glee. Yes, your reward is percolating. Coming soon. With love.**

**If you're not reading 'Brandons', but you love 'I Hunger', you should. It presents the alternate pov's for the conversations Bedward has with Alice, and will be showing what happens behind the scenes in Jacksonville, Biloxi and Forks, that impacts IH beginning with this chapter. If you want to understand what's happening to the extended vampire and human families in IH for the next few chapters, you need to read it. The chapters are short. Chapters 1-10 take place before this chapter of IH, and are equal to the length of two chapters of IH. You'll find a lot of threads crossing between the stories.**

**I have a new fic to pimp. It's in my Faves. If you love Janet Evanovich's Stephanie Plum books, you will adore this TwilightXPlum one-shot by siriusyellowlab: Helping Out the Bombshell Babe**

**Check out preciousfairymom80's collection of Bedward and Tattward manips. Truly inspiring. *Snickers like a depraved cougar*. Link is on her profile.**

**On a completely different note, find children's songs of the world at mamalisasworlddotcom**

**Learn about WWI in Italy on Wiki.**

**More story threads are getting woven in, my dears, that are complicating three, no, uh, five of my fics. So I hope to delight you. My mission in life, ya know?**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Kaure, Gustavo, Pire, Huilen, Joqam and Nahuel belong to Stephenie Meyer. All the other Brazilians are mine. And Edward's. Hands off! Grr.**

**Please note that there's a new playlist beginning with this chapter. Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'I Hunger 4' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #9:**

'Satellite', by Collective Soul

**'Beware of the Dog', by Jamelia**

**'Embraceable You', by Ella Fitzgerald**

**'I've Grown Accustomed to His Face', by Doris Day**

_Soon a man will kneel to pray  
Soon the light will burn our shade  
And with the sweet the bitter fades  
__So take my heart and take your place  
__  
__'Cause I will be your force  
And I will be your right  
And I will watch over you like a satellite_

_Soon reason will have rhyme  
Soon wisdom will imply  
__And with courage doubt subsides  
So take my heart and take my pride_

_And I will be your side  
And I will be your might  
__And I will watch over you like a satellite_

_River will flow from scenes unknown  
I'll guide you through by the love I'll show  
And the stars will wish upon the night  
That they could have a guiding satellite _

**Tuesday, August 29th, 11pm:**

_**Bella's pov:**_

He was simply too beautiful for words, and he was ploughing through every available chore like a dynamo. I leaned against my tree, sighing with admiration, while they uprooted another dead one and chopped it to bits.

It had been a shorter journey than he anticipated. We had lucked out. There had been wicked thunderstorms all day, that kept humans off the water, so we just ran alongside the river for the most part. Em had happily disposed of the couple of caiman alligators that got in our way. The biggest challenge had been keeping our changelings and infants safe.

We were not clear-cutting. That would be noticeable from the satellite surveillance systems employed by various governments. Besides, it was ecologically unsound, and the vampires were determined not to leave a huge footprint down here. We didn't need a clear patch of ground in the middle of a bunch of trees, either. All we needed, if we wanted to have a big meeting, was to climb up into the canopy.

So, only enough trees had to come out to make navigation and housing possible. To an extent. Humans, of course, would never manage in here. For one thing, it was dark. I bet it would even be dark in the daytime. When we had arrived, it had also been rife with mosquitoes. They had all cleared out. Hopefully permanently.

_Oh. God. Help. Me._ Edward bent over in those scruffy ripped jeans of his, showcasing his spectacular ass. Judging by the lack of visible fabric, he was still commando. _God? Help me put my __tongue away. It's not polite to lick your spouse in public._

But it was the first time I'd really seen Edward use his power since he pushed Tyler's van off me. His biceps and glutes bulged as he pulled up the trees.

He was working with Felix, because Em was helping to design the tree houses. Em was happily teaching the crew how to make joints and nail things together without benefits of nails, hammers, or glue. He was having a blast.

Demetri was babysitting the changelings and the infants. The other eight vampires were working. Everyone except me. I had just gotten up from a nap.

Eleazar left as soon as he got us here. He really only stuck around long enough to tell Edward what he thought my talent would be, and Edward, being a rotten Cheshire Cat, wouldn't tell me. Alice had made Eleazar promise to deliver us to our destination, then run straight to Tarapoto, Peru, where he left his plane, and go to get her relatives out of Biloxi. Alice said a storm, called 'Katrina', was going to hit. We were hoping Alice's family was okay, since we had not heard anything yet.

I was a little worried about Renee, too. I hadn't heard from her yet, either, and the storm was supposed to hit Florida.

Our whole construction zone was starting to look like something out of "_Peter Pan"_. Or maybe the movie _"Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves"._ Yeah, except there were no ropes, dangling to the ground, to connect various houses. No rope bridges. Just a whole lot of little tree forts. And every tree house was amazing. No two were the same. All these vampires seemed to have either been to design school, or have had a best friend who went for them.

Edward was really dirty now, and I had to admit it was kinda hot. His hair was so full of dust that it kept falling down over one eye. He kept pushing it back, and it just kept flopping forward, so he eventually left it alone. A couple of times he looked at his hands a little worriedly.

I was planning on getting him past his OCD if it killed me.

Holy. He's bending over again. _Pant. Pant. Pant_.

"Enjoying the view, eh?" a feminine voice said, right next to me. Everyone was so quiet, that I didn't even hear her coming.

"He looks good enough to eat," I moaned, not even paying attention to my conversational companion. I was so enthralled by the sight of my mate in action. "He is just ... edible."

She laughed, and then, I realized it was Tanya. And then, I blushed. Being a vampire, she knew it. I ducked my head sheepishly.

"I am so glad you are a Cullen, now, Bella. You are so entertaining. Of course, watching Edward act all defensive of you is pretty entertaining, too. He is trying _so_ hard not to growl at Nahuel," Tanya smirked.

"Yeah. He's gone all caveman," I smirked back, smouldering at my husband.

Edward looked up, and I caught his eye. He did a double take, that ended with some smouldering of his own. He brought his hand up to shake out his hair, flexing that bicep while he was at it, and looked at me with pursed lips that tipped up on one side.

Have I mentioned none of the men were wearing shirts, or shoes? Something about conserving clothes and laundry. _ Groan._

My husband obviously knew, and was enjoying, the effect he had on me. He spent the next half hour showing off his drool-worthy muscles. The tease!

Emmett came over and plunked his butt down cheerfully beside me. He looked from me to Edward, and back again. "Good thing Jasper isn't here," he remarked. "You two would be killing him."

"I've heard all about you and Rose, Em. So don't bother teasing. Where is Rose, by the way? I wouldn't have thought she'd want to be apart from you for so long."

My big brother scratched his head. "Uh, I guess Edward didn't tell you, did he?"

I bit back a feeling of alarm. Em had been acting totally content. If something were wrong, we'd all have known it. "Did you talk to him about something, Brother Bear?"

"No. I ... _thought_ it at him, when he first came back to the camp. I assumed he'd fill you in," my new brother said apologetically.

"No. He doesn't usually share people's thoughts with me, Em. He keeps private things private."

"I'll have to tell him it's okay to tell you stuff. Good kid, my brother." My brother-in-law watched his brother work.

"Ye-ah." It was always hard for me to wrap my head around Em calling Edward a kid. Edward was, after all, seventeen years older than he. Technically. "So what's up? She's okay, right?"

"Yep. She's okay. It's just, well, Alice told us that there was about a one percent chance that if we came here, we'd be taking a baby home with us."

"Oh," I said, a little surprised.

"Rosie ... didn't want to get her heart set on one. The chance is so slim, you know? So I said I'd come, and she could stay home. From what I've seen so far, though, Bella, I don't think the odds are very good."

"Why do you say that, Em?" I said, feeling dismayed.

"Because your husband is just like his father, only louder and bossier, and you are just like Esme. Those girls are going to wake up and become the best mothers on the planet, just to please the two of you. And that's ... good. If they can manage, with help, then it's the best thing for the babies."

"I'm not sure Chepaã's ready to be a mother, Em," I admitted hesitantly.

"Wait 'til she talks to Cuāā, Bells. I think she's gonna be okay."

I sat, musing. "What about Theofilo?"

"Alice said we couldn't have the toddler. She said he'd be vicious if we took him home, and Rose would break her heart over him. Apparently, we need a kid who's not so headstrong, because we'd be too permissive with him. It's not what he needs."

"Oh." I sat, looking at my hands wrapped around Ren, and grieved.

"Oh, come now, Baby. Don't you be sad on our account. All things in good time. If we're meant to be parents, we will be. Just ... maybe not right away. And we'll have these babies, and yours, to love meantime."

"You're a prince, Em."

"That's what Rosie says," he boasted smugly. "Gonna be a gas this fall, what with being here, and at Dartmouth, and back and forth with the fam."

"Sure."

"Your mate's showing off for you," he said slyly, nudging me.

I peeked up at Edward. He was. He had found one of the plastic bottles of water that the Denalis had brought, and had dumped part of it over his head. Rivulets of glistening drops cleared pale pathways down his grubby chest. He smoothed back his wet hair, with both hands, smouldering at me again. He looked like ... a half-naked forest ranger. Or maybe a lumberjack.

"I swear he's trying to kill me," I admitted under my breath. The brat heard me anyway. He smirked, arching a smug brow, knowing his effect on me, and vaulted up a tree with some 'cut' timber.

"Why don't you just go carry him off?" Em suggested.

"Yes, we could all use a break. Some of us do not have mates with us, you know," Tanya smirked.

"Oh, I don't think he'd appreciate it if I carried him off, even if I could manage to carry him," I shrugged, squirming. "He's not one for ... public displays."

Both my companions snickered. "Yeah, right. His hands and eyes have been _so _chaste in front of others since I got here," Em laughed.

I conceded that. Edward had been very ... attentive in front of everyone. Making sure other males knew we were exclusively bonded, like Aro said.

"For a guy who used to be so reserved, he certainly has managed to put on enough public displays in the past couple of months," Tanya claimed, eyes rolling.

"Caught red-handed in a towel by half the graduating class," Em chortled.

"Caught getting blown in front of every woman he knows," Tanya added. I blushed more furiously than ever. "I was ever so impressed with you that day, Bella."

"Really," I said, unsure as to how I felt about that.

"Caught in bed with you by Seth," Em snickered. "Sussed-out by Renee. Oh, and _then_, he agreed to wear the fake pregnancy belly and took you, Ms Vampdomme, to your rehearsal dinner. Wearing a strap on, no less. I still can't get over that. The kid's not a prude. He was just a stick of dynamite waiting for the spark."

"Yes. I always felt he would be like that. The quiet ones usually are hot lovers," Tanya shrugged nonchalantly, smiling.

I felt a flash of irrational jealousy. He was mine. All mine. "So you think I should carry him off?" I growled.

"Hell, yeah," Em boomed. Then he whispered to me. "I always loved it when Rosie just picked me up and carried big ole me away. I think he's teasing you, wondering if you'll rise to the bait. It's fun. It's a gas. It's minxy. Made me laugh when Rose did it. If anybody needs to laugh right now, it's you two."

"What if I drop him?" I fretted, biting my lip. Clumsy Bella could ruin the mood by dropping him on his head.

"Like he'd get hurt?" Em scoffed, lip curling. "Why don't you surprise him, Baby Girl? He loves it when you surprise him."

"What if he gets mad?" I continued. I was met with two incredulous looks. "Okay. So maybe he's not as high strung as he used to be, but he's still very ... modest."

"Yeah. That's why the Victorian's acting sooo demure, with his starched collar buttoned up to his neck, don't you know," Kate trilled, joining us, with her Irish eyes rolling. "Bella, he's flirting with you in front of un-bonded males. I'll wager he's looking for you to substantiate your claim on him."

"I'll second that wager," Em said, grinning a dirty grin.

Something was still holding me back, even if it did sound kind of fun to carry Edward off in front of everybody. I was remembering the day Jess lifted Mike in the school cafeteria, just to see if she could. He had rounded on her and given her a thorough chewing out for unladylike behaviour. "Won't he be embarrassed if I lift-"

"Vampire, Bella. Vampire. Not human. We might kinda expect our women to be dainty, but we kinda love it when they prove they're as strong as us," Em whispered.

"Really?" I murmured. I thought about Alice and Jazz play-fighting in a clearing. Yeah, he'd been proud of her when she trounced him. And I'd seen Esme push Carlisle up against a wall once. He had liked it.

There was a light thud as Edward touched down to earth again, graceful as any panther. My eyes drank him up greedily.

"He's probably scared to death that you won't play with him once other people are around. He'll be worried you'll get shy when, you know, the family can ... overhear things," Kate whispered.

"Yeah. He already mentioned that to me, just before the wedding," Em confirmed.

"You're gassing me, right?" I asked uncertainly, staring at Edward as he helped Felix cut into another huge tree. I didn't get an answer. I looked at Em, Kate and Tanya. Nope. They were staring at me like I had six heads. Not gassing me.

"How do I ...?" I began silently.

"Fireman's carry," Em mouthed back.

I looked at my spouse. My brother-in-law and cousins were suddenly very busy conversing. I looked at my spouse again. He chose that moment to slip his thumb into the waistband of his jeans. His long fingers brushed over his fly, and he looked at me, heavy-lidded and smoky-eyed.

With a growl, I launched myself at him so fast that I don't think he even suspected what was coming. By the time I had him over my shoulders, he was giggling. "Rape?" he protested weakly.

The eight assembled vampires were screaming with laughter, and a few were clapping. There was a flash of light, and I realized my big brother had taken a picture.

"Em-mett! Edward barked, dangling nearly upside down in air. He wasn't fighting me, though. He was too busy laughing himself to death. Probably thought he'd fallen down the rabbit hole. "This is why my relatives are abusing the Battle Hymn of the Republic in their heads again, right Minx?"

"Mine. All mine," I announced loudly.

Edward scoffed again, incredulously. I stage-whispered toward his ear, knowing I'd be overheard regardless. "No need for rape, either, big boy. You're _always_ ready to go. You don't deprive me of anything. You're _such_ a good lover." Yeah, stroke that fragile ego, you introvert. You're a Cullen now.

"Minx!" he yelped, flopping submissively in an obvious attempt to keep me from dropping him.

I growled bossily, careful not to tickle my spouse with the arm wrapped around his inner thigh, and grasped his forearm with my other hand. His head hung down almost to my backside. Holy crow, he was big and heavy. If I didn't put him down soon, I was _definitely_ going to drop him.

Well. Now that I had him, what the hell was I going to do with him? Not set him down in front of the others. Oh, no. That wouldn't be ... possessive enough. I looked around, thoughtfully.

No way could I carry him up into the canopy without hands. Hmm.

No way out of the enclosed area. What to do ... What to do...

Oh. "Emmett?"

"Yes, Domme Cullen?"

"Do I have a house?"

"That one, at the back," Em said, pointing.

"Thank you," I sang, carting my prey off toward it.

"Isabella Marie, put me down," my mate choked. He threw out his unsecured arm desperately, and found a hold on my far hip.

"Nope," I sang.

"Yes. You're going to hurt yourself. Put me down."

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. I struggled across the uneven ground.

"But, Ren!" he lamented through somewhat hysterical laughter.

"Ren" _pant pant_ "is fine" _pant pant_ "I'm stronger" _pant pant_ "than you" _pant pant_ "so shut up and submit."

"Minx! I'm dirty. You can't possibly-"

"No way, you Tease" _pant pant_ "Flirting like that all evening, and then you get coy? You've been" _pant pant_ "driving me" _pant pant_ "crazy all evening. I don't" _pant pant_ "care if" _pant pant_ "you're dirty. It's probably the closest to sweaty I'll ever see you." _Grunt_. "Now suck it up" _pant pant_ "and take it like a vampire." Holy cow, three hundred pounds is a _lot_.

I stopped under our tree, looking up at the little deck-like platform in front of the entrance. A chorus of '_Bel-la! Bel-la! Bel-la! Woot woot woot!_' sounded behind me. Edward was shaking with silent, giddy laughter. Hoo yah, I am the woman who cracked Edward Cullen's icy veneer.

My mate curled in on me, gripping carefully. "Yes, ma'am," he chortled hysterically, flabbergasted. He'd have been weeping with mirth, were it possible. I was certain he was silver to the ears, but nobody would be able to tell in the dark.

I gauged my leap to the best of my ability, and launched myself up into the tree. And missed.

I caught us, about a yard from the platform, on the trunk of the neighbouring tree. I was clinging by my fingernails, wondering whether I ought to just let go, when Edward decided enough was enough. In a move worthy of Houdini, he twisted, and scooted right up my back, and jumped onto the platform. Then, he grabbed me by the wrist and hauled me up after him.

I found myself sitting, somewhat breathlessly, on my mate's extended legs. Our dirty bare feet dangled out into space. My arms were around his neck and he was panting on me, eyes dancing. And he wasn't over my display yet. He was laughing his nuts off.

I was now being loudly applauded from below by the rest of our company, especially Aro. I crept to the edge of the platform and waved royally. The applause grew. I collapsed back into the tree house.

"Well, well, Mrs Cullen, you pirate. You appear to have kidnapped me. Whatever are your intentions?" my mate asked coyly, in between cackles, playing with one of my braids.

"Um," I had a chance to say, before he tipped us over backward onto the floor and used his heels to slide us farther inside. And then, I was having the breath kissed out of me, and my mate's hands were roaming everywhere. So much for his OCD.

I growled loudly, aggressively, pushing my mate from his side onto his back. He snarled even louder, flipping us so he was on top. Conveniently, the bedroll was set out on the floor. A moment of disorientation, and then his cock was in me. Yeah, no warm-up required. Wait. How did I get naked? Doesn't matter.

"You're so tight," my mate growled in my ear, tracing a path down my neck with the fronts of his clenched teeth. He was quivering with the effort to keep still. Apparently he wasn't ready to knock the tree house to pieces.

"I like raunchy sex with you, Husband. Of course, I like any sex with you. Any and every kind that might occur to you."

His only answer was a possessive growl that seemed to radiate right through me into the floor.

I milked him with my muscles, feeling myself open and relax like a flower in the sun, ready to take as much gritty Edward essence as he could deliver to me. I wrapped my limbs around him, feeling superior to the single female vampires outside our refuge, who had not won him for a mate.

"Ready," I hissed in his ear. Hissing back, with teeth bared, he jerked once, then fell into a smooth, steady rhythm. His hands wandered over me, memorizing my texture for the thousandth time. I caressed his biceps. Triceps. Glutes. The cords of his neck. The soft skin under his jaw. We rolled our hips and ground ourselves together, complete.

It was decadent. Arousing, to do this with no ability to wash. Strangely bonding. It seemed a new way to say 'I love you' to want a partner enough to Do It under imperfect conditions. Hands explored and gripped, teasing flesh and hair. He loved me, and there was nothing submissive about it.

Those kaleidoscope eyes of his were like pools of molten lava, black on top and burning underneath. The subliminal growls in our chests vibrated throughout our bodies, and that magical heat erupted, dancing over our flesh. I melded myself to his form. There was no part of us that was not touching. He grazed his teeth over me, leaving tingling trails. Better scents replaced unhygienic ones.

Digging my heels into his backside, I urged him deeper, and he pushed my hands over my head and gripped me hard by the wrists.

"You are mine, for everyone to see," I moaned softly in his ear. He leaned back to look in my eyes, and dropped another searing kiss onto my demanding mouth.

"I am yours," he confirmed, running his thumb over my bottom lip. Then, he placed his hand lovingly on the crown of my head, and put his face next to mine. I felt his feather light breath tickle my cheek. He growled against my ribcage again. Drawing back his hips, he thrust forward rapidly into me in a shockingly delightful way. "and you, my little buccaneer, are mine."

"Ungh!" I cried, then boiled with embarrassment. Not only did our companions know what we were doing, they could hear it, too.

"Don't go all Victorian on me now," Edward chided. He slammed into me again, striking my gee.

"Holy!" I gasped.

And again.

"God!"

He drew back and smiled crookedly. "No, only Edward. Say it. Tell me: Who's the only one who can make you feel this way?"

"You. Only you." I moaned, my eyes rolling back in my head.

"Who am I?" he snarled, banging against me, hard.

"Edward!"

"Yesss. Tell me." He thrust into me again.

"My husband. My lover. My ... universe," I yelped.

He slammed me down and pinned me to the floor, heavy and masterful, snarling. "Your mate."

"My mate," I cried to the heavens. My voice came back to me, its echo travelling for miles around.

The growl rumbling in Edward's chest intensified. He moved his thumb down to my clit, stroking gently in circles as we rocked together. When I came, he swallowed my cries in his kiss, mixing them with provocative vocalizations of his own.

"You are everything to me," he declared, the intensity of his gaze almost angry. Then, arching, he poured himself, pulsing, into me. Gasping, he clutched me to his chest.

Spent, he rested his lips against the hollow of my neck, sighing through his uneven breaths.

My mate kissed my face all over, whispering endearments. Our growls morphed into purrs. We lay in our little treehouse, basking in the afterglow. Edward pulled me onto his chest, and we lay, legs intertwined, just purring.

My eyes wandered about. There was a little table opposite the bedroll, with three homespun chairs around it. The backs were carved into faces: a mountain lion, a lamb, and Disney's Tigger. Not too far away was a rocking chair, with the three animal faces carved into the headrest. Beautiful.

"Who made the chairs?" I asked softly.

"Em," Edward grunted.

"Uh... s'cuse me? Hello?" a voice called from below.

Edward sighed, his head thudding against the floor. "Speak of the devil," he muttered. "What, Emmett?" he called, velvet over gravel, too mellow to sound as irritated as he normally would have done.

"Um, Chirica is awake," Em enlightened us.

"Shit!" Edward exclaimed, sitting up and peering down over the ledge at Emmett.

"Yeah, Cuāā just did _that_, too," Emmett said, nose wrinkling.

"Fuck," Edward muttered, reaching for his jeans. I grabbed my Capri pants and scrambled back into them. I threw on my t-shirt.

"You already did that. Now time to haul ass, Great Leader. The only one besides you who's ever dealt with a newborn before is Tanya. Your experience is required. We'll clean up after your pal."

Edward passed me my bra. I guess he'd found it ... somewhere. I took my arms back out of the t-shirt and put it on. Edward leaned over the edge of the deck, speaking good-naturedly to Em. "Yeah, thanks, I'm coming. And please don't be crass, or I'll tell Bella about the time you and Rose-"

"Bully. You make that kind of racket and call me crass?"

"Touché," Edward drawled, his eyes glinting wickedly. He eyed my blush, tipped up my chin, and said 'sorry' to me silently. Then, he said 'thank you." Brat.

The things I do to make my mate feel respected. Holy cow. Hah. Like it wasn't fun...

"Banter later, act now. We don't need Chirica flipping off. She doesn't know anybody but you and Bella, and Demetri's kind of freaking her out, although she hasn't slapped him yet."

Edward grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the tree house. We leaped to the next tree, and then hopped from deck to deck until we were at a large tree house in the middle of everything. Inside it, there were hammocks in alcoves, an examining table, and a decent collection of health and cleaning supplies. This would be the infirmary, I surmised.

Off to the left side, I could see Cuāā lying in a hammock. He was wearing a brand new t-shirt and shorts, and Tanya was on her hands and knees on the floor, scrubbing it with bleach and detergent on a brush. The floor looked clean, but still smelled awful.

I was surprised that Tanya had volunteered to do such a nasty job. Here I was, basking in the afterglow of a w-o-w experience courtesy of my mate, and the Sex Queen was cleaning up-

I checked myself from finishing my uncharitable thought. Tanya had done nothing wrong, or threatening, and I was treating her like an Old Girlfriend of whom I ought to be jealous. And there was no reason to be jealous of her, I realized. She honoured my mate bond with Edward.

Tanya was lonely. She had said so, many times. She had no mate. I ought to be friendly toward her. I ought to treat her like family.

In the next alcove, Chepaã lay quiet. Kate was sitting on a chair next to her, reading a book. Glancing up, she gave me a wink.

Near the back of the room, there was a larger area with a bank of four bassinets. Theofilo was asleep in one of them. A playpen sat on the floor. Duquitu and Maricuta lay in it, playing with a set of smooth wooden toys suspended, from a bar, on unbroken chain links hand-carved out of a single piece of wood. A pair of rocking chairs sat nearby.

We turned from the door to the first alcove on the right, where a woven curtain had been drawn back to reveal Chirica, in a hammock, looking with large, awed eyes at a fawning Demetri. She looked totally disconcerted.

"Demetri, cool it. You're going to scare the poor girl," my husband chided gently, patting Demetri on the shoulder. Demetri startled, and nodded sheepishly.

"Nunaxē Chirica." Edward said, smiling at her warmly.

"Nunaxē Yawaruna. Dyäwë." Chirica's eyelids fluttered nervously. She brought her hands to her throat, wondering at the unfamiliar sound of her voice. She sniffed at the air, curiously, slapped her hand over her nose and looked at her sire reproachfully.

"Nangachoxu (Sorry)," Edward smiled crookedly, looking anything but. He addressed her rapidly. I couldn't follow it.

Chirica said something back, wincing.

"Ecüx (Alright)." Edward fired off a few more sentences. In response, Chirica put her feet to the ground and stood, wobbling a little. There was a thump, and Em came inside, laughing. All our other relatives, the Volturi, and Nahuel were behind him. Chirica plastered herself against the wall in fright, her chest heaving. Huh. No heartbeat to confirm her panic. That would take some getting used to.

Edward huffed. "Everybody back off." He turned to Em. "We'll introduce her up in the trees, Em. Tell everyone to wait there." He turned back to Chirica and coaxed her down off the wall. Then, he introduced her to Demetri and seemed to be singing his praises. Demetri puffed up a little in response. Even if he didn't get the words, he definitely got the intent.

Edward nudged Chirica and she held out her hand to Demetri. He kissed it. Adoringly. Chirica looked to Edward for guidance, and he growled at Demetri to take it slow.

"You are so lovely," Demetri said shyly. "I have waited a long time for you."

Edward translated for him, and Chirica looked at her admirer, still bemused.

Coaxingly, Edward took Chirica's hand and tucked it under his arm. She leaned into him timidly. He took her out of the building, and she cringed a little, gripping his arm tightly. They leaped into a tree opposite the infirmary.

There were a series of soft, admiring coos from the assembled vampires congregated there. They seemed to think our newborn was very sweet. She was certainly lovely, as Demetri said, and she smelled of something similar to passion fruit, and orchids. Someone had dressed her in a white t-shirt dress. Her hair curled, glossy and black, down her neck and onto her chest. Her lips looked very pale, and her eyes very black. Thirsty.

"Ngextãrü i oxchana (Where is my baby)?" she wondered.

"Picochu rü iperütogü (Come and sit down)," Edward said, gesturing for Chirica to sit on a branch. "Em, will you bring Duquitu, please?"

"Won't she eat him, Bro?" Em fretted, forehead wrinkling.

"Nah. They don't smell like food," Edward shrugged.

Em got up to get the baby, but there was no need. Demetri was already bringing him outside. He was hanging onto Demetri's shirt, and rubbing his face into it. Tired baby.

"Here, little one. See? Here is Mama, ready to love you. Is she not beautiful?" Demetri crooned, turning the baby to face his mother.

Duquitu squeaked shrilly, and smiled the biggest smile ever, making everyone laugh except Chirica, who nearly fell off her branch. Bashfully, she chuckled at herself. She and the baby reached for each other, delighted.

"He knows her," Edward said happily. "He's very glad to see her awake."

"Marvellous," Aro declared open-mouthed, sitting on his branch near Felix.

"Nunaxē paxĩ (Hello young man)," Chirica said, kissing Duquitu and rocking him. He sighed contentedly, smacking her on the cheek, and tucked his head under her chin.

Chirica looked thoughtfully at Demetri, who was still watching them like an engrossing TV program, and patted the log next to her. "Nua naxu͂ (Come here)."

To say Demetri moved quickly to accept the invitation would be an understatement. It was highly unsettling to Chirica. She looked at him warily, holding the baby away from him, a soft growl percolating in her throat.

"I told you, Demetri! Slow down. You have to get her to trust you," Edward warned.

"Sorry. How do I say 'sorry', Dom Cullen?" Demetri worried.

"Nangechoxu Chirica," Edward informed him. Demetri turned to Chirica, and repeated it. She smiled at him shyly, peeking at him from under luxuriant, black lashes.

Emmett snickered. "Smart boy. First word he says in her language is 'sorry'. He's gonna have her wrapped around his little finger in no time."

Demetri looked thoroughly pleased. He smiled at Chirica, who smiled back.

"She likes you," Edward informed Demetri with a smile. "She thinks you're very cute. She thinks it's great that you know how to take care of Duquitu, and since he trusts you, she's willing to give you a shot. But you must take me seriously when I say you need to go slow. You might have to take years.

"Chirica may be old enough to be a vampire, but she didn't get to celebrate her 15th birthday. It's in October, so at least that's not too far off. But she's still just a kid, even if she did succumb to Caius's charms. You're going to have to be careful of her. You likely will have to wait for her to ... mature, and recover from her ordeal. She's going to have trust issues."

"I understand. I will be patient. I have waited 120 years for her. I can be patient a little longer. Dom Cullen? How can I thank you for saving my mate? Were you not here, this lovely creature would have died," Demetri said quietly, watching Chirica rock Duquitu and sing to him. He reclined in her arms, sound asleep.

"Just take care of my surrogate daughter, Demetri. She's so young. Don't ever hurt her, or you will have me to deal with. Understand?" Edward said, pursing his lips.

"I understand." Demetri's eyes moved uncertainly to Aro.

"Oh, my dear fellow. I am so happy for you. And for all the Cullens and their newborns, too. Would you consent to staying here for a few years, and serve my friend Dom Cullen? I should like an eyewitness account of the evolution of this coven, and you are ideally suited to provide it to me. Will you not serve me thus, Demetri?" Aro beamed.

Demetri looked at Aro like he'd won the lotto. "I would be delighted, Aro. Thank you for offering me this ... duty."

"I am glad to give you a pleasant task for a change, my dear boy. As long as it is alright with you, dear Edward?" Aro smiled at Edward a little slyly.

"I am thrilled to have Demetri in my colony, however temporarily," my mate smiled. "Thank you for sparing him. Hopefully, he will be a permanent part of my ... family some day."

"He has served me without rest and without complaint for 120 years. It would be churlish of me to deny him time with his mate," Aro declared. "Such a lovely little baby. And a beautiful girl. I cannot wait to tell Sulpicia the story," he murmured. His eyes flickered over to Chirica admiringly.

Demetri was now singing to the baby in Italian, stroking the tiny forehead with a light hand.

"_Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della mamma  
Fa la ninna bel bambin,  
Fa la nanna bambin bel,  
Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della mamma_."

Chirica seemed to like it. Having him close enough to touch the baby also meant that he was sitting very close to her. She was tolerating it quite happily. Perhaps her admiration would develop into a crush, and then into true romantic feelings.

"What's he singing?" I whispered to Edward.

"It's a traditional Italian lullaby. Aro, it's a little idiomatic for me. Can you tell Bella the words, please?"

"Of course, Edward. Dearest Isabella. Erm... yes.

"_Go to sleep, go to sleepy  
In the arms of your mother,  
Go to sleep, lovely child,  
__Go to sleepy, child so lovely,  
Go to sleep, go to sleepy  
__In the arms of your mother._"

Yeah, now we were _all _watching the three of them like they were better than TV, with sappy smiles plastered on our faces.

A rush of air passed by, and Nahuel leaped into the infirmary. Edward watched him go, his face falling. Aro addressed Chirica, distracting him.

"Cuma quitaxawa (You, you're thirsty)," Aro said to Chirica.

Chirica raised one hand to clutch her throat. Her eyes glinted fearfully. She swallowed with difficulty. "Ngü."

"Perhaps Demetri should accompany you on her first hunt," Aro suggested. Demetri looked up at Edward hopefully.

Edward shrugged. "I can't hunt with her right now, Aro. Chepaã started burning before Chirica. I expected her to wake first. She'll wake soon, at any rate. She's ... likely going to be harder to manage than Chirica. She was more psychologically damaged by all this than Chirica was. You see, her mother passed away when she was a little girl, and she's had a hard time coping with ... growing up. She only trusts Bella. I need to be here, to protect my wife. Also, she rejected her baby at first. I need to keep a strict eye on her around Maricuta."

"The Cullens manage their newborns," Aro mused. "Well then, may I take Chirica hunting?"

"That's very nice of you, Aro. And Demetri may go as well, of course. Who else wants to go along?" Edward asked the group.

Emmett and Kate's hands went up.

Edward turned to Chirica and explained the plan. Then, he asked for the baby and she passed him over. Demetri stood up quickly, and held out his hand. Chirica extended hers slowly, and took it. They both looked at their joined hands, meaningfully, as if it meant something significant to both of them. Then, the hunting group was gone. Off through the trees, into the night.

The rest of the group dispersed, chattering, into their various houses.

Edward passed a hand through his hair. He looked into the doorway of the infirmary, troubled. "Come on," he murmured, tucking Duquitu up in one arm.

Inside, all was quiet. Tanya was sitting in one of the rocking chairs, humming something Russian to Maricuta. Nahuel was standing silently beside Chepaã's hammock, watching her mournfully, with his arms crossed. It rather reminded me of how Jacob had looked when he was attempting to force himself to imprint on me. Now I understood why Edward had looked at him so solemnly.

We walked over softly, and stood beside him. He acknowledged our sympathetic looks with a rueful chuckle. Then, he turned sad again.

"I had hoped..." he murmured, watching Chepaã burn. "But it is not to be. She is lovely, but I feel no draw to her. Perhaps there is not going to be a female for me. Perhaps I shall always be alone. Perhaps she who would have completed me is dead."

Edward put his hand on the youthful shoulder of the old vampire. "It's not that simple. I think ... there's always someone out there to complete us. I don't think we were ... born two halves of a whole. I think we developed into potential mates, and when we accepted each other, the die was cast. I was 102 when I found Bella," he said.

"You're younger than me. I was born in 1861. I am 154 years old, Edward. I am giving up. I will never have a mate, and I will certainly never have a child."

"My father did not meet his mate until he was 275 years old, and he had to wait six more years for her to grow up," Edward protested. "They are completely happy and fulfilled. They have six of us for their children. You shouldn't give up," he advised.

"It's very lonely," Nahuel said after several minutes. "And I never considered having a child. Not when bearing it destroys the mother. But now, you show me not one, but three girls who are going to live through the experience. And it is too late for me to benefit from the knowledge. Aro made it clear to me, many years ago when I visited Volterra, that those as old as I are not fertile."

Edward eyed Nahuel as though he were measuring him. "Theofilo needs a family. Will you stay here and help me with my family? Will you raise him for me?"

Nahuel was very taken aback. His eyes turned black with shock. "I have no mate. He would not have any mother."

Edward sighed, ducking his head, and then looked at Nahuel candidly. "My sister is psychic. She says the boy needs a firm hand or he will grow up to be a monster. This innocent-looking little one has murdered humans. The Ticuna are permissive parents. The harshest thing they normally do is scold their children.

"I can't afford to give him to one of them. He must be trained. Kindly but firmly. I think you would be good with him. And right now, he has neither mother, nor father. He needs someone to love him. And I need people down here whom I can trust to raise these newborns as morally upright vegetarians."

Nahuel watched Edward without budging. "I would like to stay here, provided I can bring my aunt. I want to be part of a community. You offer me purpose. I accept my place in your coven. As for being the boy's father, I will have to consider it seriously and not give you a hasty answer. Is that alright?"

"Perfectly fine. It's wise not to rush into such a decision. I'm pleased you will be part of my coven. I prefer to call it my family. I'm also pleased you did not make a hasty decision about the boy. Perhaps you would care to spend some time with him?"

"Yes, I would," Nahuel agreed, looking more cheerful. "Would it be bad if I took him out of his cradle?"

"We call that kind of bed a bassinet. It would not be bad. He needs affectionate attention. He is starving for it."

"Perhaps I should not touch him any more, then. I've cared for him already, bringing him back to you. He will attach himself to me," Nahuel worried.

"Nahuel, please," Edward cajoled him. "He's already attached to a few of us. He won't latch onto you, particularly, unless you give him reason to do so."

"Well, alright. I would like to rock him, as your kinswoman does there with the female. How do I get him out of his ... bassinet without waking him?"

"Go sit in the chair and I'll get him for you," I offered.

"Thank you, Dona Cullen."

"Bella. Just Bella," I corrected him. I went over to Theofilo's bed and slid my hands gently beneath him. I walked him over to Nahuel and deposited the toddler neatly in his arms.

"Poor baby," he said. "He killed his mother, too. It may have been unintentional, but the feelings of guilt and remorse are the same, regardless."

"Perhaps you could help him deal with those feelings when he is older," Edward suggested.

"Yes. I might be able to do that," Nahuel agreed, considering it. "Perhaps I can give him a better childhood than mine, not that Tia Huilen has done a bad job with me, you know."

"I can see that she has done an excellent job. We'll leave you with the baby," Edward suggested, putting an arm around me and steering me out. Once we were outside, he turned to me, and said, _sotto voce_, "Never, ever bet against Alice."

I laughed a little under my breath, but started fretting again.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, radiating concern.

"Alice. I'm worried about her. And about my mother. The storm was supposed to hit the Florida Gulf Coast Monday, and Alice still hasn't called."

"Let's go call," my mate suggested, smiling kindly. We climbed to the canopy, looking out over the miles and miles of trees. You could see the curve of the earth. To the east was Peru. To the North, the Gulf, where all the trouble was brewing. We sat opposite each other under the stars, while Edward dialled Alice's cell. She picked up on the first ring.

"_Edward. Thank God! Where is Eleazar? We've had no word yet, and it's getting desperate. I can't See anything about him. It's like he faded right out of existence! We need help right now!_" I had never heard Alice so close to hysterics, even in Italy. She was talking at vampire pitch at top speed.

"What's happening? Eleazar left yesterday around 6pm. He should have reached you by now," Edward frowned, worried. We tensed in anticipation of Alice's news.

"_It's terrible. The one consolation is, Renee and Phil are safe. The first wave of the storm hit Southern __Florida during the night on the 28th. It's completely flooded. Eleven people died right away. But the Atlantic coast is fine. Jazz and I have been checking the news on his Blackberry."_

"Tell me more, Alice," Edward ordered. "You haven't heard from Eleazar at all?"

"_No_," she whimpered. "_Edward, the hurricane struck here yesterday afternoon. It was a Category 5 __storm. All three cities on the Gulf Coast are wiped out. They said 90% of the buildings on the coast are gone. All the casinos, the churches, everything. And New Orleans is pretty much gone too. You should see the pictures on the 'Net._"

"Cynthia? Your family?" Edward barked.

"_I ... I told them the storm was coming. I got them all collected except for one of Cynthia's sons and his family. The simp wouldn't listen. He thought everything we said was bull, even though Cynthia begged him to listen. He lives on the beach and they're probably dead. All the others ... well, they believe in the Sight, or they trust Cynthia, or they just were superstitious, maybe. Edward? I don't know what's happened to my nephew's family. But ... please don't be mad ... I just couldn't leave the rest of my family to die. _

"_We rented a bus but there's no way to get them out. First, we put them in the upstairs bedroom. Then, in the attic. Then we had to move them outside. Everything is under water. I have them all. Here, on Cynthia's roof. Two of her children and their spouses, six of her grandchildren, and four of their spouses, seven of her great-grandchildren and one of their boyfriends, and the three great-great grandchildren. Three of them are just little. And we have two dogs on leashes and two cats and a rabbit in cages. They couldn't bear to abandon their pets. _

"_The water's moving too fast, and we're surrounded. We can't get them out. All we can see is water. Jazz and I can't swim them all out. He's trying to prepare me for the worst. I can't lose them so soon, Edward, I can't. Please, what am I going to do?"_

"You have them all on one roof, Alice? _Twenty-six _humans plus you and Jazz and some pets? It won't hold the weight, dearest. It's going to collapse."

"_I know. I keep Seeing it. But Edward, the only thing to do is for Jazz and me to put them in the big willow trees. And if we do, they'll know. They'll know about us. And Edward? Soon, it's going to be light. The sun will come out, and there's no cover here. I'm so frightened. Tell me what to do. Jazz says it's up to me. He also says I should wait for a vision or a sign or news."_

Edward sighed and pinched his nose. "How are you getting away with talking to me in front of them?"

"_They think I'm still trying to reach you. They think I'm praying under my breath. Not that I'm not. __Anyhow, they can't tell we're actually speaking. It's fine."_

My mate looked at me, and I nodded at him. He nodded back. "Alice? Tell them you're different. Tell them nothing specific. If they guess, that's okay. Get them off that bloody roof or its curtains for everyone. They're going to get sick from exposure. Do you have supplies? Shelter? Water?"

"_We have water for a day or so. Some people's supplies were lost when the storm surge flooded the house. Cars were washed away. One of their rowboats tipped. Jazz wants to go through the upstairs window and look for blankets or umbrellas to make sunshades. Are you sure we should expose ourselves, Edward?_"

"You can't stand idly by and let them perish, Alice. I'm calling Eleazar. You get them in those trees, and hang tight. Then see if you need the blankets. Probably a good idea to get them if you can."

Alice exhaled forcefully. "_I See us all in the trees. It's going to be okay for a bit. But I still can't See Eleazar."_

"I'll do my best to reach him. Just be calm. Let Jazz help manage the Brandons."

"_Edward? We love you and Bella. Tell, Em, too, will you?_"

Edward hung his head. "Titch? Don't go all fatalistic on me. You're going to survive."

"_Edward? I've Seen us burn. The Volturi..._"

"I'll talk to Aro."

There was a pause. "_Oh, God! Yes, it's going to work. Just ask him soon, please."_

The voice on the other end of the line fell silent. "Alice? You still there?" Edward asked anxiously. "Alice?"

"It's me, Jazz."

"Thank God!" Edward rubbed his temples with one long-fingered hand.

"She's having a vision. You'd better wait."

"I'm here. You okay, Brother?"

"Yeah. I am now. Everything comes down to politics, Brother. Tactics and political correctness. We don't want to create a shit storm for the family, you know? If Aro doesn't support this, we're all in the soup."

"It's okay, Jazz. I'm sure of it. Just do ... what you have to."

"Thank you, Brother. Oh, Lis has come to."

"_Ooh, we're going to be okay_," Alice sobbed. "_I still can't See how, but I can See all the Richards and their offspring up at the house in Forks. I guess I'm taking them there. But I can't See how._"

"But it's going to work out. That's the important thing, right?" Edward soothed her.

"_Yes. Yes, I See them all there. It's virtually certain._"

"Okay, Titch. I suggest you get off the phone. Conserve your resources. Put Jazz in charge. He knows how to manage folks in emergencies, and he's run evacuations in hot, dangerous conditions before, don't forget. I can't think of anyone I'd sooner have with you right now."

"_You're right. Thank you, Edward. I'm sorry I panicked._"

"It's okay, Hon'. Bella and I are going to sit by the phone, okay? Call us as soon as there's news."

"_Okay. Love you both_."

"Love you both, too. Now go look after your people."

"_Okay._"

"Okay."

After a few seconds, there was a click. Apparently, Alice couldn't bring herself to say 'goodbye'. Edward hung up, and looked at the phone in frustration. He dialled Eleazar a couple of times, but there was no answer. He tried Carlisle and Esme. No answer there, either. Nor Rose.

We sat, counting the minutes. An hour went by. An hour and fifty-seven minutes. Fifty-eight.

The phone rang, startling us both.

"Hello?" Edward barked.

"_Ooh, Edward! You wouldn't believe it. Everything is going to be peachy. The wolves. The wolves are coming here! It's why I couldn't See Eleazar. Sometimes I can See the wolves, sometimes I can't. And the pack has been conflicted, so I couldn't See. I can't See them when they don't want to be Seen. But they're soon going to be here. All of them."_

"The wolves are helping Cullens get people out of Biloxi," Edward repeated blankly. We looked at each other, blown away.

"_Eleazar talked to Carlisle, who talked to Charlie, who talked to Sue, who talked to Billy, who talked to Sam. Thank goodness for the grapevine! Yeah, I never thought I'd say that! Billy said the Cullens were good, and humans needed the Kwali's help. Sam argued against it. He's worried about your baby being a threat to humans. I guess Jacob's pretty anxious to fix things with us, though, so he argued on our behalf and Sam relented. So yeah, they're all here except Seth. Sue said he was too young to come and Charlie backed her up."_

"Bet Seth loved that," Edward mused. " So Jacob championed the Cullens? Is he for real, Alice?"

"_Yeah."_

"So that's what happened to Eleazar? He's been ... mustering the Kwali?"

"_Eleazar couldn't find dry land anywhere near here to set down his plane. He had to leave it in Jacksonville. So he called Carlisle, and waited for a reply, and then he had to go pick up the wolves. Each flight took a couple of hours. He brought them to Jacksonville in three batches, and they've all had a big beef barbecue at Renee's to build up their strength. Eleazar showed up with half a cow, and they butchered it. Renee's met them all, by the way. She's having a ball. Says life was getting dull and lonely before they showed up. And she's chomping at the bit to see you and Bella._

"_Anyhow, Jacob and Sam are leading. The wolves are coming on foot to carry my humans to safety. We'll fly them out of Jacksonville on Eleazar's plane. Somehow, he's hidden it in Renee's yard under a tarp. He probably lifted the damn thing over the house. He doesn't want it commandeered or stolen. __Anyhow, he'll take us all to Forks in a few trips. Isn't that great?_"

Edward gawped down the phone line. "What on earth did he tell Renee? That yard is not accessible, Alice. And it's small. There's no way a human could deposit a plane in there."

I could just imagine Eleazar picking up a plane and sliding it into Renee's back yard. What? Did he land it on her street? Probably.

"_Um, he told her that he and the family were special. You know Renee. Now she thinks we're aliens, or __superheroes, or something. Apparently, she asked if we were fairies, and Eleazar laughed at her. Which was nothing compared to the reaction of the dogs. I guess they thought the idea of Eleazar being a fairy was hysterical."_

"I bet. Boy! Jacob and Sam helping Cullens... Huh. Cool. How are the humans handling everything?"

"_Well, admittedly, the wolves aren't here yet so they haven't had the shock of seeing them. They understand the Kwali are coming. They don't know they are shape shifters. We told them we have a __friend who is their master. They are taking it ... pretty well that Jazz and I just whisked them up into the trees. They're so tired and shocked that nothing's really fazing them. It's not hitting them yet._

"_When we get to Forks, Rosalie and Charlie will take care of them. We will need to find them accommodations and clothing and supplies. And they'll have to be fed. Charlie has already been to the grocery store with Rose and Sue and bought food and orange juice and Coke and sugar. Everyone here is a little numb._

"_Except Cynthia. She seems to be having a ball. She keeps saying it's Providence that I came back to her. She's chattering away to the kids and generally exuding the energy of somebody a quarter her age. A lot of them are totally following her lead. She's keeping everyone's spirits up._

"Well, she is your sister," Edward pointed out. "Alice? Will Nahuel take Theofilo?"

"_He'd be a good father, but he's doubting his abilities. Want to improve the odds?"_

"Definitely," Edward said, blinking curiously.

"_Look in the pink plastic bag I put in the inside pocket of the black hockey duffel. Inside it, you'll find a stuffed monkey made out of socks."_

"Okay."

"_Give it to Nahuel to give to Theofilo."_

"Alice, why pink?" Edward asked quizzically.

"_Edward! Most of the people unpacking that bag are male. None of you wanted to open it, because __it's pink. Might have had girl cooties in it, right? So, I set it in there, knowing it wouldn't end up in the __nursery._"

"Why didn't you just put his name on it?"

"_Silly! He didn't have one. You know my Sight's not perfect, or complete. I just had a hunch I should pack it. It wasn't a sure thing. But now, I know what it's for."_

"Okay, thanks. Call me when you get home, 'kay? Or if you need anything?"

"_It will be fine, Edward. Talk to Aro. I'll call you tomorrow." _The Pixie was back to normal, thank God.

"Okay. Love to all."

"_You too. Bye._"

"Bye." Edward and I looked at each other, still numb. "Jacob defended us to Sam," he said for the third time.

"Yeah," I said, bemused.

"We were so busy, Bella, that I didn't share his letter with you. Fernanda brought it the day they all came to the Island. It said everything I wanted to hear."

"Really?" I asked, not sure how I felt about that.

"I've been praying that he's sincere." Edward blinked. I realized that he was nervous. Was he still afraid that Jacob had some hold on me? That he was competition? That I might change my mind about being with my soul mate? Sappy date.

He ran a hand through his hair. How could he possibly still doubt his worth to me? " I apologize. I've been so distracted that I haven't discussed it with you."

"You and your distractions," I teased, putting my palm against his cheek and kissing him softly. My mate smiled in relief and leaned shyly into my hand. "You've only had me, Ren, changelings, hybrid babies, Volturi, feral children, hysterical sisters, single males, construction, and a hurricane to worry about. No big."

"Right," Edward smiled crookedly. "Jacob definitely wrote it himself. I meant to ask you if he's dyslexic." He winced uneasily.

"I dunno. That would explain a lot," I admitted. "His spelling's atrocious. And his teachers apparently always say he'd get better marks if only he tried harder. He used to complain to me that he was doing his best."

"Want me to recite the letter to you?" Edward asked softly.

"Do you mind, Mocha-chino?" I asked gently. "Since he's helping the Brandons, I'd like to be able to think a little better of him."

"You're such a dilly of a girl, Minx. You never hold a grudge, do you?"

"Life's too short. But I'm still mad at him for hurting my arms, Edward. And insulting you," I admitted. "And interrupting our wedding reception? Yeah. Not over it yet."

"Me, either. But just because you forgive somebody, doesn't mean you have to let them hurt you again. Forgiving is important. Forgetting? Well, sometimes maybe it's better to remember. To prevent yourself from getting hurt over and over."

"You're pretty good at not holding grudges yourself," I praised him. "It was your idea to let him live after he broke the Treaty. You're the bigger man. You always were."

Edward coloured bashfully under my praise. "Eternity is too long to spend holding grudges," he said softly, tracing my lips with his thumb. He kissed me affectionately. "Should I give his words to you now?"

"Aro's not back yet, right?"

"No. They're still hunting."

"Okay. Please tell me what Jacob had to say."

"The spelling and reversal of letters were shocking, because he has a good mind, and a good vocabulary. I want him examined and treated if he really is dyslexic."

"That's generous of you, love. You're unbelievable. Please read."

Edward looked at me from under his lashes. "Certainly. You won't mind if I correct some of the grammar in my head a bit, will you?"

"No, Beautiful. That would be great. Recite away," I invited, leaning back against the branches and looking out at the horizon. The sun was rising on a new day. A hopeful kind of a day.

"_August 20th, 2005,_

"_Dear Bella and Edward,_

"_Thank you for giving my Dad the letter. I was so surprised you didn't order my death, but offered me another chance instead. I won't waste it. I know I should learn to keep my temper. I want my family to be proud of me, and not be worried about how I behave._

"_I'm so sorry I hurt you Bells. I hurt you so many times and you're right: I pushed myself on you, and told you what you thought, and what you felt, and what you should do, and I know now that that is immature. And I've always known you never loved me like you love Edward. So I pushed for it anyway because I was jealous. Which is wrong, because it looks like we all imprint, and I would have ended up abandoning you. And that would be awful. Just like Leah and Sam._

"_Edward? I was a complete ass, interfering at your wedding. I should have accepted that Bella loved you, and left you alone. And after you were so tolerant and understanding and invited me too! After accusing you of being a monster and constantly saying you were going to hurt Bella, it ended up that I did the damage, and I was the monster. You have been nothing but polite to me, and merciful, and kind when I was so rude, and out of control, and hurtful. Please forgive me for calling names. I won't do it any more._

"_Thanks for apologizing for hurting me and provoking me, even though I know you didn't intend to. I know I freaked out over things that were none of my business._

"_I hope that you will give me a last chance to redeem myself, and be friends again, because I think maybe I would be able to learn some stuff from you._

"_I figured out that Bella is not anything like my mother. I had a false idea of who Bella is because I loved my mother, and I wanted Bella to be like her. Bella has her own opinions and doesn't like to be told otherwise, but my mother was laid back and never minded when my father told her what to do. So I was trying to treat her the same way my mother seemed to like to be treated , but it wasn't what Bella needed. I'm sorry Bella I was only trying to protect you from people I judged dangerous, and I never listened to what you were telling me._

"_I think maybe I tried to get Bella away from you, Edward, because you were a threat to me as a wolf, and I felt the challenge you present as a vampire, and that was wrong. I wasn't thinking of Bella's welfare, but my own pride, and I realize that now._

"_Please forgive me I want another chance, and to talk when we can when you get home, so we can start over. I will come when you call me._

"_Everything is going ok here Bells, and I have apologized to my Dad, and Sam. I always thought they were too bossy, but I see how they were trying to teach me something, so I am trying to listen, and behave. _

"_I wrecked my room, and now I am really sorry I did that because they are making me clean it up. Although Alice was nice and said she was paying for it. So now, my Dad is having the house redone, and the pack is helping with that, So the end of my summer will be busy before I go back to school._

"_I hope you are both happy, and I appreciate how you showed me mercy. Have a good trip and please see me when you get home._

"_Sincerely,_

"_Jacob." _Edward looked up at me. He had been looking down, and you could almost see him reading an actual letter in his hands. I couldn't wait to have a photographic memory. We'd play games referencing rare texts.

"Wow. Good letter. So. Do you think he means it?" I asked, chewing my lip.

"Don't bite your lip. You might cut yourself," my husband chided, pulling it from my mouth. "Um, Alice thinks he's sincere. I won't know until we're with him, and I can read his mind."

"Never bet against Alice, right?" I said softly.

"Nope. I told you, Minx, that he had good qualities. We'll just have to be patient and see if he starts behaving more maturely. But it's nice to think he stuck up for us when Sam argued against it."

"It's funny to think Sam stuck up for us at the reception, and Jake was so mean and mouthy, and now Jake's the one speaking on our behalf."

"Sam's worried about Ren," Edward murmured, looking upset. "He's afraid she'll be like Theofilo." He looked down, away from me, and it was my turn to pull his lip from between his teeth. He huffed a self-deprecating laugh, and locked eyes with me.

"He'll be fine once he meets her," I claimed. "No moping, Mr Cullen."

"Yes, Ma'am. Oh, they're back," Edward exclaimed, pulling me up.

"Yes, I hear them, too," I informed him.

"Sorry. Habit. I'm not used to you having good hearing."

"You'd better keep your promise to Alice , and speak to Aro," I advised.

"Okay. Let's go have a word."

"Why don't you just hold hands with him?" I suggested.

"Smart girl."

We plummeted to earth, and Edward caught my elbow gently, at the last moment, in case I should do something glamourous, like fall over on him, or break my ankle. We touched ground. Sure enough, it was still pretty dark here although the sun had been up for almost an hour. Edward slung me onto his back, ran us up a tree, peeked over the deck, and asked to enter the house, which, I presumed, was Aro's.

"_Venga prego_ (Please come)," Aro called. I scrambled off Edward's back onto the platform, and found quite the surprising scene.

The space was lit with several soft, colourful, Chinese lanterns. Where on earth had they come from?

Aro was sitting at a desk under a glowing white lantern, penning a letter on beautiful parchment with a fountain pen. He was using the chair Em had made for him. Around him were several antique instruments, including the sextant. Felix was sitting opposite him, in a rocking chair, with Duquitu. He was singing the lullaby that Demetri had sung to the baby earlier.

Chirica and Demetri were sitting on a woven grass mat on the floor, playing a game of Pick Up Sticks. Chirica was winning, and she squealed with delight and clapped. Demetri grinned at her, delighted. Then, Chirica noticed us and came running. Edward grunted as she threw her arms around him and squeezed.

Never let a newborn get her arms wrapped around you.

Chirica recoiled, dismayed, and Edward patted her on the head, offering verbal reassurance while surreptitiously rubbing his ribs.

"Nangachoxu, Yawaruna. Dyäwë! Blah blah blah..." Chirica said, looking at me excitedly. Gingerly, she hugged me. She was talking a mile a minute. Shame I couldn't understand it.

"She says she ate four deer for breakfast," Edward supplied. "And that Demetri is very impressive when he hunts. She says he's very handsome and she doesn't understand why he's interested in her, but she's not about to turn him away, and ... don't you think he's handsome?"

I nodded at Chirica, and she beamed, her red eyes sparkling.

Demetri looked pretty self-satisfied to hear it.

"She says Aro is kind, and showed her how to break the animal's neck to prevent it from suffering. She says they have been playing this fun game since they got to Aro's house, and Duquitu is a really good baby, and she loves it here. Oh. He likes the doll Arube brought. She's going to ask Chepaã to make one for Ren. I guess our other girl's quite the artist.

"She's so glad she's not pregnant any more because, um, ... I don't think ... you want to know why. Oh, _ahem _she wants to know what to do about her milk leaking when the baby cries. Let me answer that for her." Edward volleyed off a response, turning a little silver about the ears.

"She wants to know when you will teach her to be a proper young lady, and she wants to learn to braid her hair so she can protect it during hunting. Oh, she likes your shirt. Gosh, Bella. I think she's going to talk all day. I think I'd best stop her for a few minutes so we can talk to Aro."

We were all chuckling affectionately by this point.

"Your daughter is charming, dear Edward. I can hardly wait to meet your other newborns," Aro enthused, adding more elegant, black script to his letter.

"I expect you'll be meeting Chepaã soon. I don't understand why she is burning so much more slowly than Chirica. She gave birth first, and I bit her first. Why is she still burning?" Edward wondered.

"Perhaps she was not as healthy as Chirica?" Aro suggested.

"But Carlisle always said the change is easier if the blood is weak," Edward argued.

"The blood, perhaps. But there is sometimes internal damage to the tissues. For example, birth defects, old injuries, scar tissue... Such things take more time to heal."

"Great," I muttered. "I'm going to burn forever."

"Nonsense, dear girl. It adds a couple of hours to the process, that is all. Look at my friend Carlisle's lovely mate. She broke nearly every bone in her body. There is no chance that you will not transition properly to your new life. You will be an extraordinary vampire. Overflowing with talent. Alice has _Seen_ it. Therefore your mate and I have _Seen_ it also."

Edward rolled his eyes. I looked at him narrowly. "He won't tell me about my talent," I growled.

"But surprises are such a joy, _tesoro mio _ (my treasure). And anticipation of joy paints our existence in pretty colours," Aro protested.

"Excuse me for interrupting this conversation, but I must have an urgent discussion with you, Aro," Edward said gruffly.

"But of course, dear Edward." Aro looked surprised as Edward held out his hand. Apparently, he was unused to being offered non-verbal meetings. "Felix? _ P__uoi dare ad Edward la tua sedia, per favore_?(Will you lend Edward your chair, please)?"

"_Certamente, Signore _ (Certainly, Sir)," Dom Cullen?" Felix moved his chair to Aro's side of the desk and gestured for my mate to take it.

Edward thanked Felix and settled himself, and offered his hand to Aro again. Aro took it, and they both fell quiet, brooding over their linked thoughts. After a few minutes of watching them, while Chirica played her game with Demetri, I shyly turned my attention to Felix.

"_Buon giorno_, Felix," I essayed.

"_Buon giorno_, Dona Cullen," he said in his deep bass voice. Goodness, he sounded like Andre the Giant. I realized I'd never heard him speak before.

"Is Duquitu alright?"

"Duquitu is fine, as you may see. He is a lovely baby. What would his name be in English? It is not really 'Ducky', is it?"

"No, that's just Emmett's nickname for him. Edward says, in English, it's 'Luke'," I answered.

"Luc." Felix pronounced it 'Looch'. I needed a field guide just to keep up with this kid's nicknames. "Luciano, eh? Good name for a good boy." Felix patted Duquitu fondly. The entire baby fit in one of his enormous hands. Duquitu sighed in his sleep, with his little caramel-coloured hand wrapped around Felix's chin.

"You like babies," I guessed.

"Yes."

A man of many words, obviously. Well, I had lived with Charlie. I could draw him out. "Are you married?"

"Yes." His eyes flickered around the room a little uneasily.

It was the first time I'd ever asked a vampire about his mate and not gotten a sonnet in reply. Huh. Weird. Tight-lipped guy, Felix. We'd better never leave him and Charlie alone together. The silence would be deafening.

"What's your mate like?" I wondered. "Have you been together long?"

Felix looked at me uncertainly. He did not look unfriendly, just reserved. Perhaps he was shy. "Dona Cullen, I do not intend any disrespect. I do not normally talk about my mate."

"Oh," I blinked, feeling myself colour. "I'm sorry, Felix. I didn't mean to pry."

"Forgive me, Dona Cullen. Aro would not have brought me if he thought you would be ... unkind to me. He is a good person, Aro. Like a father to me, Demetri and Chelsea. Also, a leader without compare."

"I would never be unkind to you, Felix. You have done nothing to merit it," I said, confused. "Why don't you talk about your mate? Is she bad? Does she have some evil talent or something?"

Felix squirmed a little. "No," he said reluctantly. "He is a lovely person."

"Oh," I blinked. "You're gay."

"Yes."

"You don't look gay," I blurted, then blushed to the gills. I saw Edward's chin twitch toward me. He studiously pretended that he hadn't overheard his moronic wife. "Sorry," I choked around my mortification.

"Okay," he said stiffly, glancing at Edward again. Felix was nervous, for some reason.

"Oh, Felix. _Really_, I didn't mean to sound like a moron. Sometimes I have no filter between my mouth and my brain." I blushed again as Edward snorted. He and Aro exchanged an amused look, and went back to their silent discussion. Fine. Let me dig myself out of my hole. Don't help me. Wait, seriously. No, don't help me. I need to fix this myself.

"What do gay people look like?" Felix asked, smiling a little ruefully. Then, he blanched and looked at Edward in dread. He was afraid to speak his mind in front of superiors. To offend his boss's friend. God, Bella! You idiot.

"It's because of my mother," I explained, eyes squeezed shut.

At the back of the room, I heard Edward shift his position. "Please excuse me, Aro? May we take a short break? I find myself unable to ... properly attend to our business." I peeked at him. He was amused, the cocky son of a gun. Smiling at me crookedly with all his teeth showing. Aro looked on with interest.

"Forgive me, Edward, Aro. Perhaps I should-" go bury myself under a rock.

"No. This conversation interests me," Aro insisted. "Pray continue."

"I'm a goober," I admitted, boiling red. Aro and Edward found that highly amusing. They drew up their chairs and joined the circle. Joy.

"Please, Bella. Felix is afraid there's going to be an argument and the lynch mob will come for him. Will you kindly communicate whatever is in your endearing Chinese puzzle box of a mind? I'm sure it's nothing to be ashamed of. Felix, relax. There's no reason to fear. You may speak openly here. We won't punish you for it."

"Um. Yeah. S-so ... I like gay people just fine, Felix. You don't need to feel ... threatened." I stammered shyly.

"Your mother. She disapproves of gay people?" Felix asked gently. Duquitu, awake now, squirmed and pushed away from his shoulder. Felix set him on the floor, and he commando-crawled over to his mother, who picked him up and cooed over him.

"Uh, no. That's not it," I blinked shyly.

Edward and Aro were both biting back a snicker. Those two were getting thick as thieves. Bloody mind readers.

"She is prejudiced, though?" Felix wondered.

"No. Um, quite the contrary." I nodded ruefully at him.

"_Come? Non capisco _(Huh? I don't understand)," Felix said, forehead wrinkling.

'Um, yeah. Well, if you knew my mother, you'd ... probably still be confused," I mused. "She's ..."

"A flower child," Edward supplied cheerfully.

"Yes," I agreed gratefully. "And she has a lot of gay friends, but they're ... not like you."

"What are they like?" Felix frowned curiously.

"Um, well, they're ... all of them are really flamboyant," I said reluctantly. "Renee used to call them 'light in the loafer'." Edward and Aro cackled. Yes, highly amusing, gentlemen. I blushed again.

"I am afraid I do not know these words," Felix frowned.

Oh, boy. Awkward.

"Fey?" I offered weakly.

Felix shook his head, uncomprehending.

"Fruity?" I winced.

He frowned at Edward and Aro, begging for help. Aro muttered what sounded like _"Fricchettoni"._

Comprehension dawned. "Ohhh," Felix said, nodding, an easy smile breaking across his rugged features. "Now I comprehend you. Not all gays are like that, you know," he chuckled.

I blushed again, and all the men in the room dissolved into laughter. Chirica frowned at me, confused.

Felix turned serious. "When I was a boy in Italy, it was an extremely bad thing to be homosexual. It's still frowned upon by many people. I understand some parts of the United States are not safe, either, even now. But Aro told me that you grew up in places such as California and Arizona. I expect people are pretty tolerant there. However, I learned early to hide my nature. I once saw a young boy beaten by his peers. It was a big incentive to never, ever be noticed. I'm good at that: going unnoticed. It has become my talent. That is why Eleazar chose me."

"Oh," I blinked shyly. "I wouldn't hurt you on purpose, Felix. You do forgive me, don't you?"

"No blood no foul, Dona Cullen. I have had much worse reactions. Violent ones."

"People have given you a hard time," I clarified.

"Yes. Even in Volterra. The vampires who are prejudiced do not touch us because of Aro's protection, but they still make life unpleasant at times."

"I have to admit I'm surprised by that," I claimed. "I thought vampires were ... more highly evolved than humans."

"Sadly, being a vampire doesn't instantly erase long-term prejudices, love. In fact, because of the way we tend to fixate on ideas and behaviours, it can make them worse," Edward reminded me. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"What's your mate's name?" I wondered.

"Arduino."

"That's nice."

"It means ' valuable friend'," Felix volunteered, looking pleased to have a receptive audience to talk to about his mate.

"A beautiful name then," I said.

"Yes," Felix said fervently.

"What does he look like?" I asked in what I hoped was not too nosey a fashion. I mean, Felix had to be seven feet tall, and wide enough to fill a doorway.

"He is pretty." Felix's eyes glinted with amusement. "I daresay he would fit in better with your stereotype. He looks a little like Dom Cullen's brother Jasper, but smaller and softer. He has long, blond hair."

"Felix rescued him from a court martial's firing squad in 1916, during the Great War," Aro informed me. "The firing squad became the only victims that day. It is a great love story," he sighed dreamily.

"Really? You were in World War I?"

"We were fighting Austria-Hungary as usual. On horses, for the most part. It is when I became a vampire. I am thirty. Born in 1885. Eleazar found me blown up."

"Eleazar changed you?" I gawped.

"Yes."

"How old are you, Aro?" I wondered, peeking at him.

"Human time lines have discrepancies, dearest Isabella. I believe I was about forty when I was bitten. Quite old, at the time. I won't tell you my vampire years. You will think me positively decrepit."

"Was your birth before or after Jesus?" I asked anyway.

Aro thought I was hysterical, and Edward was hiding his laugh behind a fist. I was going to have a word with him later. Aro smiled at me teasingly. "That depends on whether you believe Jesus was with God when he created the world," he said slyly.

"Okay. So you're _younger_ than Jesus, then," I decided.

Aro clapped, delighted. "I am so glad you are going to be with Edward always, Isabella. You are so amusing. You will like Arduino when you meet him, I'm sure of it. He's a gentle soul, and he plays the flute beautifully."

"That is why Aro likes to have him around, right boss?" Felix smiled, teasing Aro a little. I was both surprised and pleased that Aro's guard could speak so informally to him. I hadn't realized that Aro was so friendly with his men.

"Of course, dear Felix."

"Where is Arduino now?" I asked curiously.

"Home in Volterra," Aro supplied.

"Are you homesick?" I asked Felix sympathetically. I could only imagine being without Edward for weeks at a time.

Felix looked at Aro, with an expression that seemed a little guilty. "I miss Arduino, but I do not like Volterra very much," he admitted. "Aro is good, but many people are mean."

"Oh." I said. "That's too bad."

"Demetri is my friend," Felix said sadly. "He is my best friend."

"I see. You will miss him when you leave."

"Yes." Felix's eyes entreated Aro to speak. Edward shifted in his seat. He looked at Felix searchingly.

"Dear Edward, I brought Felix with me for a reason," Aro admitted. He and Edward had another one of those silent conversations that I found so annoying. Silent meeting? Fine. Conversation in front of those unable to understand? Grr.

Edward turned his attention to Felix. "I don't know what the locals think of gays, Felix, but my cousins wouldn't bat an eyelid. They're succubi, on orders not to corrupt the population. But they're kind. I'm sure none of my people would bother you here, Felix. Emmett might tease you a little, but he is surprisingly sensitive to people's deeper feelings. He teases everyone. I can't guarantee you that there won't be any problems, but the leaders would support you." Edward turned to Aro. "So I am to deprive you of two of your favourite guards," he said solemnly.

"They are as sons to me. I will miss them terribly, so you all will be hearing from me a lot. But I want what is best for them. They have been with me so long, and are so faithful."

"Who will replace them?" Edward wondered.

"Chelsea, of course, and the new boy, Angelo. He is the one who sounded the alarm when Caius and his supporters rebelled. He defended me against Jane, at his own peril, so I trust him wholeheartedly. He will be a great guard."

I opened my mouth to ask about Jane, but Edward shook his head at me infinitesimally. I closed it again. I would ask him about it later.

"You will have to follow our rules, particularly as they pertain to diet. In a few years, we will be teaching the newborns to interact with humans." Edward exchanged a look with Felix. "Oh. I'm proud of you," he said.

I looked at my mate, annoyed. "_Out loud_, please?"

Edward chuckled. "Sorry, love. Sometimes I forget you can't hear what we're saying. Why don't you tell Bella yourself, Felix?"

"I have been practising vegetarianism since the day we met you in the _gafieira_, Dona Cullen, as has Demetri. Dom Cullen did make it a condition of visiting his territory."

"We do try not to feed on endangered animals, though, Felix," Edward cautioned.

"Oh. Okay," Felix agreed.

"And Arduino will obey the rules, too?" Edward checked.

"He is easygoing," Felix confirmed. "There won't be any trouble from him. He will be so glad to be able to walk about unmolested. We love to walk, and it always seems that we end up in trouble if we go out at home."

"I'm sorry for your suffering," Edward said. "I'm sure you could find peace, here, as long as you don't mind the isolation."

"So ... I may stay here, and bring Arduino?" Felix asked tentatively.

"Yes, of course you can," Edward confirmed.

Felix sprang up and shook Edward's hand enthusiastically. "Thank you, Dom Cullen. Thank you! I will not let you down. Aro, may I go and call Arduino?"

"Of course, my dear. Remind him that he must pack sparingly. I will store your remaining possessions until such day as you return to me, or call for them. Perhaps you should coordinate with Eleazar. He could meet Arduino in Florida, and convey him here."

Felix reached down and put his huge hands on Aro's shoulders. He kissed him on both cheeks, and flew out of the room, chattering happily in Italian. We listened to him go, chuckling.

Edward and Aro joined hands again, resuming their discussion. Yeah, Edward might have a couple of irritating habits, but he was a prince. He felt my adoring gaze on him, and met my eyes. His turned liquid, and he coloured slightly. Smiling bashfully, he turned back to Aro, who stopped staring at me and returned to their silent conversation.

"A very good fellow, Dom Cullen," Demetri said to me from his position on the floor. "I think we shall like life here very much."

"You're all going to have to stop being so formal with us, Demetri, especially since we hope that you will be family someday," I declared.

"Oh."

"I wish you would call us by our first names, Demetri."

"Oh. Thank you... Isabella."

"Just Bella," I corrected.

"Bella," he nodded. He returned his attention to Chirica, who was trying to pry a pointy stick out of Duquitu's hand before he could get it in his mouth. She and Demetri picked up their sticks and put them in a small basket. Then, Demetri fetched another game. Jenga. He dumped out the blocks and swooped over them, constructing a perfect interlocking tower. He started to explain the game to Chirica, but Duquitu pounced on the blocks, knocking them down. The pair laughed, and Demetri picked up the baby and swooped him up over his head, so that he laughed and squealed.

I decided to go out and sit on the front platform.

I was thinking about how so many things had changed in so short a time, when Felix climbed gracefully down out of the tree, down off the roof, and sat beside me. Our legs dangled into space. He was practically glowing, he was so happy.

"So how was Arduino's reaction?" I asked, nudging his arm companionably.

"He was yelling, and jumping up and down. Very unlike him. You have no idea, Dona Cullen, what a great opportunity this is for us."

"I'm very happy for you, Felix. Will you please call me Bella? All this 'Dona Cullen' business is making me feel ancient."

"Okay. Thank you, Bella." We sat and stared out into the leafy jungle. So many interesting plants and little creatures to look at...

"Did you build yourself a house, Felix?"

"We will do that in the future, when my mate comes here."

"He will want to build it himself, will he?" I guessed.

"No. He will want to see me build it. Like you watched Dom Cullen build your house, you know?"

"Yes. That sounds romantic, Felix."

"Yes. Lovely. _ Grazie,_ D- Bella." He jerked his head inside, toward the desk. "Come see what Aro's been doing," he coaxed me.

"Okay," I said shyly.

Felix strode up to the desk, gesturing for me to approach. I moved closer, looking down at the papers on it. I gasped.

The parchment before me might have come from an ancient scriptorium. The manuscript was covered with intricate pictures that crept around the edges of the text. The pots of ink on the desk were coloured, I realized. The most beautiful shades of green, blue, red and yellow.

"He will add gold when he's home in Volterra," Felix informed me. I drank in the pictures, stunned.

In a box containing the first letter of the text, Edward and I sat on a tree branch, his hand resting on my stomach. A black panther and a deer hid in the leaves behind us. There were tiny pictures of creatures of the Amazon littered about the page, and at the bottom? Our changelings, both asleep and awake. Oh, and _there_, the babies. And Theofilo.

"He makes them for Sulpicia," Felix informed me softly. "See here." He showed me another page. On this one? Demetri and Chirica, with Duquitu. I gawped at it. It was stunning.

"This is the first one he made when we got here," Felix gestured. Upon it, I saw Aro himself, in the clearing with our cousins and Emmett. He was accepting the gift of his chair.

"These are," I shook my head to clear it, "incredible. I've never seen anything like them. How on earth does he complete them so fast? I've heard monks used to take years to make one leaf, and sometimes one book would take a man's whole life to complete."

"Ah, but dearest Isabella, we are _not_ human men." Aro said from beside me. Edward joined us to admire the pages. Aro shifted an ink pot away from the parchment. "I am flattered, and so pleased you like my work. Being careful, I make few errors in the drawing and the writing, you see? Oh, yes, there are errors, but you probably do not notice them as I do.

"If I like the leaf, then I may add more to it later. If I tire of it, I leave it as is. The trick here will be to get them home in this damp weather. The inks do not wish to dry in the humidity. I have brought a case to carry them in, once the ink dries.

"When I have enough completed pages, I have a talented fellow bind them into a book so that Sulpicia may read the history more easily. She always loves to see my interpretation of a new story. She stands by my shoulder while I work. When I pause, she asks so many excited questions. It is very gratifying to have her care so much for my pictures and stories. She shall love yours so much.

"I must correct your family on one point, my dears. My beloved wife is very bright, and keeps busy about the fortress. She is not a pale, unthinking shadow of her former self. She is very animated. But she trusts few people, and does not talk to newcomers unless she has heard their history and loved it. Shy, you see?"

"I'm sorry if we offended you, Aro," Edward said softly.

"No matter, dear boy. I learn things I am not meant to hear, and you cannot help that. I am not surprised by these common rumours. As I said, few people meet our wives. Many think that they are virtually zombies. But trust me, it is not so. Now, dear Edward, if you would be so kind as to do me a favour that will aid me in my hobby? My hair is bothering me. It falls onto the pages as I work, do you see? Would you bind it for me, son of Carlisle?"

"Oh. I ... have never braided anyone's hair but Bella's. Certainly never a man's hair," Edward said sheepishly.

"Indulge me, my friend. I do not ask you to make a career out of it, especially with brothers such as yours. But just get it out of my way, would you, please? My hair is not unlike Isabella's. Long like hers, but straight. _Prego_?"

Edward startled. "Of course."

"Wonderful! _Grazie_." Aro sat expectantly in his chair, flicking his hair out behind him, and Edward moved to stand behind him, looking thoughtful. Since I had never watched him braid my hair, I scooted over to get a good look.

After a couple of minutes, Edward divided Aro's hair into two sections, and smoothed it. Then, he picked up one of the sections and plaited it intricately, starting just behind Aro's ear, so fast it was done almost before I could blink. I gasped. The pattern was quite masculine, considering the Vampire King was a guy, with hair halfway to his ass, who normally wore shirts with frills.

"What do you call the style?" I asked numbly.

"French Double Herringbone," Edward murmured, tying about a million little knots in the end of the braid. Then, he repeated his actions on the other side. The braids were perfectly symmetrical. Wow.

Aro felt the braids carefully, examining the tails with his usual interest. "Show me how you did that," he begged, sticking his hand up.

"Okay," Edward agreed, taking it.

"That is marvellous. What a talent. How they would love you at Court," Aro claimed.

Edward tensed. "I'm not really into ... hairdressing, Aro. It's not something I would want to do for anyone who was ... not close to me. Like you, or Bella, or my sisters? That's okay. But I wouldn't want to do it as a ... vocation."

"Oh, do not alarm yourself. You are more useful on this side of the world as a leader. You are a fellow of many talents. Your life is here. But when we visit each other, you will do me this favour again?"

Edward relaxed. "Sure. Anytime."

"I will go now and call Marcus, and tell the _Guardie_ not to pursue your sister."

"Aro? You have my thanks."

"I have better than your thanks. I have your friendship. Now, what-"

There was a blood-curdling scream. I jumped. Literally. Chirica jumped too. We were both plastered to the vaulted ceiling, panting and staring at each other with huge, black eyes, when Em came barrelling in.

"Uh, 'scuse me. Chepaã's up," Em announced. "She's ... a little... out of sorts."

Edward's lip curled sarcastically. "No guff, Emmett. When did she wake up?"

Emmett gawped at me and Chirica. "How come Bella and Chirica are on the ceiling?"

Edward pinched his eyes shut, sighing. "Emmett."

Emmett focused on the matter at hand. " 'Bout five minutes ago. She saw Tanya and felt threatened, and pulled a chunk of her hair out."

Edward headed for the door, with the rest of us on his tail. We could hear defensive growls, both male and female. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph! I just _knew_ she was going to be a handful." We flitted from house to house. "Where's Mari, is she safe?"

"Kate ran out of the building with her. Carmen and Tanya are trying to keep Chepaã in the building."

There was an enormous crash, and Tanya came flying out of the building backside first. She jackknifed in midair, plummeting to land neatly under the trees.

Someone shoved something into my arms, and I looked down to find myself holding Duquitu, who was now wailing with fright. The male vampires moved quickly to surround Chepaã, who screamed madly and crouched, roaring furiously at us all.

"Tama Chepaã!" I bellowed. "Tama!" I don't think I had ever yelled so loud, even on the day I told off the Cullens for over-chaperoning Edward and me, or the day Emmett set the kitchen on fire.

I was livid. I think I actually stomped my foot.

"Mama?" Chepaã whimpered, trying to peer around the huge males. "Mama?"

"Ngü. Tama Chepaã!" I shoved the baby into the nearest available pair of arms: Tanya's.

"Mama! Chanaxwae pexi (I want you)!" the newborn wailed.

"Ecüx. Bexma (Alright. Be quiet)," I snapped. "Mama tümate Yawaruna (Mama her husband The Panther)," I barked, flinging an arm at Edward.

Nunaxē pa Chepaã," Edward said softly, holding his hands apart peaceably.

"Nunaxē pa ... Yawaruna." the girl whimpered. Edward, Aro, Chirica, and I, who understood that she had used the friendly form of address, breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Carmen stomped out of the infirmary, gesticulating and swearing non-stop in Spanish, causing Chepaã to cringe.

"Nunaxē pa Chepaã," Chirica piped up from behind me.

"Chirica?" Chepaã asked.

"Ngü," Chirica ran around me, skirted around Felix, and hugged Chepaã, who flinched, and then returned the hug.

"Ecüx," Chirica comforted Chepaã. "Dyäwë i mex. Yawaruna i mex. Nagu erü choxu mecü. Nameāxē (The Deer is good. The Panther is good. He took you because he is good. He's good-natured)."

"Quidoramare. Nanadaigü (You're just lying. They kill)," Chepaã whispered, looking at Edward fearfully.

"Tama, tochichoxü nüxna Due'e (No, he comes to take care of The People)," Chirica insisted. She looked at Edward thoughtfully. "Papa? Nua naxũ. Nayaxē Chepaã (Father? Come here. Receive Josephine)."

"Ecüx, Chirica. Nunaxē pa Chepaã. Nangechoxu mengux i pexi. Aixcüma. Tama choxrü me nixĩ. Papa -Cuāā- i nuxa. Toxrü ecüx (Okay, Chirica. Hello Josephine . I'm sorry I hurt you. Truly. I don't like it. Father -John- is here. It's okay)."

"Oxo. Ŏěxna (Oho. Is that so)?"

"Ngü. Oxchana ta i abora. Natümaega i Maricuta (Yes. Your baby is strong. Her name is Mary)."

"¿Tümaega nüxna Papa (You name him Papa)?" Chepaã asked Chirica warily.

"Ngü."

"¿Taxacü i tümaega ya oxchana (What is your baby's name)?" Chepaã wondered.

"Duquitu. Nanua (Yes. Luke. Here he is)." Chirica gestured for me to approach. I brought Duquitu cautiously to show Chepaã. He looked at her quietly, and she reached out and stuck her finger in his tiny hand.

"Namexȇ̴chi. Chacuxe Maricuta (He's beautiful. I want Maricuta)," Chepaã declared.

"Ngü. Nanue. Nua naxũ. Nua i Cuāā. Ecüx (Yes. She's in here. Come in and sit. Cuaa is in here. Alright)," Edward reassured her, softly.

" ¿Taxacüwa choxü charüngüxēxē (What for do you help us)?" Chepaã asked.

" Chame. Cori chixī. Cuāā nayaga i me (I am good. I am a gentleman. John takes me places)," Edward explained.

"¿Oxo. Ŏěxna (Oho. Is that so)?" Chepaã remarked.

Edward gestured toward the infirmary, and Chepaã cautiously went back inside. I remained outside the entrance, watching.

Edward invited Chepaã into a rocking chair, explaining how it worked, and Kate came in, carrying Maricuta, who squealed and reached for her mother.

Chepaã sat in the chair, and accepted her daughter. She looked at her, wonderingly. Then, she smiled and let the baby wrap her little fingers around her own. Chepaã rocked the baby, who vocalized happily. The teen was going to fall in love with her baby after all, just as Edward had predicted.

Edward and Chirica pulled up chairs. They chatted away with Chepaã about her new life, her baby, and the things she had missed.

I looked at Emmett, who nodded, and smiled a gracious smile that did not quite hide the sadness in his eyes. We exchanged a look, heavy with understanding. With the smallest of sighs, he left the infirmary's platform, waving to me. I turned my attention to Edward's cousin.

"Tanya, are you okay?" I asked her softly. Part of her scalp looked very sore. I took her hand and led her into the infirmary, and pushed her down into a chair. She looked close to tears.

"I will be alright, Bella. Thank you for your concern," she said with barely any volume. She didn't sound alright to me. I inspected the wound, grimacing. It was at least two inches across.

"I'm going to press on your head," I warned her. The edges of her skin were not properly aligned.

Gently, I spread out the broken skin and lay her torn piece of scalp back where it belonged. She flinched. I drooled venom on her, and watched the wound seal itself. Then, I pulled her head against me and hugged her to my abdomen. "You've been an indispensable help here, Tanya. Thank you for coming. I don't know what we'd have done without you today."

Tanya sniffled. She did not put her arms around me, but I felt her smile against my belly. "I hear your baby."

"Yes, Tigger is a going concern." I stroked her pretty curls.

"I miss Eric."

There's no accounting for taste. Oh, well. "When we go home in a few days, you can tell him that you want him," I promised.

"I am needed here. And he is human. He does not even know about us. He will not accept me if I tell him what kind of life I have led. And he cannot come here," she sobbed, breaking down. She clung to me. I soothed her, feeling like a heel. From now on, I promised myself, I would treat her with the affection that she had always given me. Crap. I'd even try to like Eric, if he was necessary to her happiness.

"You're different now. Eric would be a fool not to love you," I began.

In the doorway, someone cleared her throat softly.

"Go home, sister. _ Carpe diem_. I will take your place here," the white-blond Russian girl said.

Irina.

**If you skipped the A/N, kindly go read it. It's important stuff:)**


	40. Chapter 40: Priorities

**Chapter 40: Priorities**

**Rated M for Bedward lemon meringue pie. A nice, big helping of it.**

**Happy Anniversary to meeee: 17 years, and we are both still alive. _Snorts_.**

**Also, it will soon be a year since I started publishing Twilight stories. Love me? Please review.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go answer my poll about Marcus (on my Profile). I have many evil plans in my head, and can't decide which way to go. All options are tempting.**

**I posted many sketches on my Facebook Fanpage this week. Please go and look, and write on the Wall or something. Hey, Edward's there napping, you know.**

**This chapter is for everyone who has been fretting about Bedward's lack of alone time.**

**Corvo is for daughter K, who was thrilled with him.  
**

**Thanks to bananacupcake09 for asking questions that help me clarify my characterizations. I added a scene for you, kiddo.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Kaure, Gustavo, Pire, Huilen, Joqam and Nahuel belong to Stephenie Meyer. All the other Brazilians are mine. And Edward's. Oh, and sadly, the Volturi belong to her, too. Except Arduino, Angelo and Corvo. Hands off! Grr.**

**Please note that there's a new playlist beginning with this chapter. Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'I Hunger 4' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #13:**

**'The Times, They Are A-Changin', by Bob Dylan**

**'You Are Not Alone,' by Michael Jackson**

**'Forever Young' (Bob Dylan), sung by Joan Baez**

**'I Need Your Love (Unchained Melody), by Gheorghes Zamfir**

**'Plaisir d'amour', by Judy Collins**

**'In the End (Linkin Park), instrumental cover**

**'Til There Was You (The Music Man)', sung by Ray Charles**

**'Slide Away', by Oasis**

**'Hide and Seek' (Imogen Heap), by Antoine Dufour**

**'Move Shake Drop', by Pitbull**

**'Shine', by The Morning Of **

**'Endless Emotion (Rainforest), by Ken Davis**

**'Younger Than Springtime (South Pacific)', sung by Mandy Patinkin**

"**Choose the Sex of your Baby- The Natural Way", by Hazel Chesterman-Phillips **This is a great book for couples who are having trouble conceiving, or who would like to conceive a girl naturally because they already have 5 boys (or vice versa). And yes, I'll admit, I got my youngest using it. Lol. And I got what I wanted, too. So there's a glowing recommendation for ya.

**Some of you may find the changes in Edward (particularly) and Bella are coming at an astounding rate. It is my experience that life happens like that. You go along in your comfortable rut, and then something happens and _Boom!_ You are changed. And hopefully, life is pleasant, and you are happy in your new skin.**

_Come gather 'round people  
Wherever you roam  
And admit that the waters  
Around you have grown  
And accept it that soon  
You'll be drenched to the bone  
If your time to you  
Is worth savin'  
Then you better start swimmin'  
Or you'll sink like a stone  
For the times they are a-changin'._

_Come writers and critics  
Who prophesize with your pen  
And keep your eyes wide  
The chance won't come again  
And don't speak too soon  
For the wheel's still in spin  
And there's no tellin' who  
That it's namin'  
For the loser now  
Will be later to win  
For the times they are a-changin'._

_Come senators, congressmen  
Please heed the call  
Don't stand in the doorway  
Don't block up the hall  
For he that gets hurt  
Will be he who has stalled  
There's a battle outside  
And it is ragin'  
It'll soon shake your windows  
And rattle your walls  
For the times they are a-changin'._

_Come mothers and fathers  
Throughout the land  
And don't criticize  
What you can't understand  
Your sons and your daughters  
Are beyond your command  
Your old road is  
Rapidly agin'  
Please get out of the new one  
If you can't lend your hand  
For the times they are a-changin'._

_The line it is drawn  
The curse it is cast  
The slowest one now  
Will later be fast  
As the present now  
Will later be past  
The order is  
Rapidly fadin'  
And the first one now  
Will later be last  
For the times they are a-changin'. _

**Wednesday, August 30th, 2005:**

_**Edward's pov:**_

"Irina!" the cry went up, and I turned, stunned, to find her silhouetted in the doorway. Carmen, naturally, reached her first, followed by Kate.

Tanya gave Bella's hands a squeeze, then darted around her to embrace her sister. There were hugs, and tears, and kisses all around. Bella stood with her hands in front of her mouth, as though praying. She was weeping. And I was next in line after my cousins, feeling pretty soggy myself.

The path was clear, and I stood before her. I barely knew how to begin. I had played out our reunion in my mind countless times, and now that she was present, I questioned my part in it.

"Irina," I said gruffly, extending my hands to her. She put hers in mine, gulping. I squeezed her fingers, and bowed over them. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please believe me when I say I never would have allowed any harm to come to ... Laurent, had preventing it been in my power."

Irina gave my hands a gentle squeeze, turning eyes to me that were still full of raw emotion. "I know, cousin. I know. He ... never would have stopped, though. He would have murdered your mate. He _left_ me to do evil. And ... I'm ... still alive. Coping. He ... wasn't attached to me. I've been thinking about it a lot, and I guess we weren't really mates. Of course, he was a blood drinker, so maybe he ... just wasn't capable. It wasn't your fault, cousin. L-Laurent, well... he dug his own grave."

"I'm still sorry," I avowed. "You came. You forgave me. Thank you. Irina? " I drew Bella to my side. "This... this is my Bella. My mate."

Bella took Irina's hand, smiling luminously through her tears. "Irina, I'm so, so glad to meet you. Everyone said you'd come someday, but we've been ... impatient. We've been... grieving for you. And with you," my dear one said, lip quivering. I kissed my wife's temple, inhaling her heavenly scent.

"Oh," Irina chuckled a little, looking down. "You are too generous, Bella. I ... haven't been fair to you."

"He was important to you, and I'm the reason for his death," my wife insisted. "You know what's weird? I liked him. I ... didn't want him to kill me, but ... he was there at a time of my life that was ... darker than any I've ever known. And in a bizarre way, I was glad to see him. Glad to know I hadn't imagined the existence of this world. Thrilled to have someone to talk to about vampires.

"If only he hadn't been determined to harm me. If only he had been willing to be my friend. Then, I could have called off the pack, and they probably would have listened to me. But, Laurent? Well, he ... wouldn't listen. So, the pack determined he was a threat. But... you don't know how it has bothered me, having this rift in the family."

I closed my eyes, the old lump back in my throat, and pressed my lips against Bella's hair. It was all my fault. Had I not left her, and dragged my family with me, it never would have happened. Unfortunately, Irina was the best in her family at reading emotions. She knew how it was affecting me. I gulped, swallowing not only my sadness and regret, but mortification.

"Bella," my cousin said doggedly, "there is no rift. He made bad choices. I'm not going to punish you, or Edward, or your ... pack, because they defended you and kept you alive. Had Laurent killed you, I could not have respected him.," she winced. "Now, we'll have no more of this. Let's ... let bygones be bygones."

Bella nodded, encouraged, and I felt relief seep out of my pores.

"Irina," Tanya whimpered. "Sister. I am so glad to see you."

"So I see." Irina growled, eyes narrowed. "Tanya? There is no question in my mind that you should not be here. Make haste. Do not wait for future days. You must claim your mate while you can."

"But he will not want me when he finds out I am a succubus," she protested.

"I wouldn't count on that," Bella murmured. "Eric walks to his own beat. I don't think it would bother him at all."

"Really?"

"Bella is right, Sister. Go and get him. Scoot." Kate said, tossing her head toward the north.

Tanya just stood there and gawped at everyone.

"Go," Carmen said firmly, shooing her away.

"What? _Now_?" Tanya asked incredulously.

"No. In 60 years, when he's all shrivelled up. _Go_. Run," Kate ordered.

"Run? Like, as in 'run'?" Tanya asked querulously.

"Run," I growled, getting exasperated. I had wasted far too much time away from Bella. Time was precious. "If you go straight North, eventually you'll hit the ocean. Do a floor walk, north-east and come out in Florida. Weather's bad, so it might take you a couple of days. If you're lucky, you might find Eleazar at Renee's. He could run you up to Forks with the Brandons. Just make sure you eat before you leave South America."

"I just fed," she informed us.

"Then go. Go to Eric. Go. Stop wasting time," I advised, waving her away.

"Seriously?" Tanya gawped.

All of us sighed and growled. "Go!" we demanded.

"In the name of all that's holy! I feel like we're giving you the bum rush. Do we have to _coax_ you to go get your _mate_?" I said, eyes rolling.

"No," my cousin blinked. "Okay," she said weakly. "Bella? Thank you. I feel better."

"You're welcome," Bella responded, hugging her. Tanya kissed her on the cheek, and turned to Carmen.

"Mama? I am going to get my mate," she declared, excitement kindling behind her eyes.

"Wonderful, _cara mia_. Say _buenos dias _to Papa and give him my love."

"Okay. Bye, Irina," she said, hugging and kissing her sister. "I'm so glad you came." Then, she hugged and kissed Kate. "Bye Katie."

"Bye."

Surprisingly, Tanya turned and hugged Bella, and kissed her, too. "Be happy."

"I will. We will," Bella promised.

"Edward? Can I come back? With Eric?" she wondered shyly.

"Of course. We're family," I said, a tad annoyed. Perversely, my irritation made her smile.

Tanya looked at us all, backing up. "Goodbye, my loves," she said, getting really soggy again. We all called our farewells. She waved, fluttering her fingers, then turned and loped away, increasing her speed exponentially with the distance she crossed.

"Well," Kate said, eyes falling. "One down, two to go."

"I'm not looking," Irina said firmly. "You are next."

"Faith! I doubt it," Kate shrugged.

" I still can't believe we're going to be related to Yorkie," I blurted tactlessly, eyes rolling.

"Is he a bad person?" Carmen asked, alarmed.

Oops. "No, no. He's quite a kind-hearted person," I corrected her, squirming. Blushing, no doubt. "Very friendly. Always the first to make people feel at home. He's just ..."

"Odd?" Carmen asked, eyes narrowed.

"Um ... I'd like to think of a kinder word," I mused. "But... I'm not sure I can."

"Is he ... unnatural?" Carmen pressed.

"Um, well, no, uh, he's ... bent," I said, cringing. Carmen, Kate and Irina, however, looked happy. Why the heck would they look happy?

"Excellent. Then he is perfect for her," Carmen declared, beaming.

"Whoa! Too Much Information, Carmen," I wailed, backing away.

"Oh, come now, cousin! Like you don't already know," Kate said, rolling her eyes.

"I _don't_. Not much, anyway. And that's how I like it, ladies. What you do is totally your business, and I want _nothing _to do with it," I avowed.

"Huh. He's not like the males we're used to, is he?" Irina asked, smirking at me with her arms crossed.

"No. Nothing like my Eleazar," Carmen said smugly.

"I expect Bella likes him that way, though, don't you Bella?" Kate asked, causing Bella to stammer and blush.

"What's all _that_ supposed to mean?" I gawped, not sure whether I should be offended.

"It means, dear cousin, that you are thoroughly monogamous and head over heels for your wife," Kate informed me, patting my cheek as she walked away.

"Well, yeah," I confirmed, chest puffing up. Mollified, I watched the Denalis depart. Then, I decided it would be prudent to remind them of something. "Hey, girls!"

They turned back to look at me. Carmen answered. "Yes, Edward?"

"You're not going to ... teach ... my Ticuna anything, are you? Because I want them to stay ... vanilla."

"Of course not, dear cousin. We already promised you, and we keep our promises." The succubi turned away, sashaying through the trees. Their giggles floated back to me.

The group dispersed, chatting, leaving me alone on the deck of the infirmary with my wife.

Bella was still gawping after Tanya. "Wow," she said, a little gobsmacked.

"Yeah," I muttered back. Bella turned and rested her chin on my crossed arms, looking up at me with a grin. "What's biting you?" I had to know.

"Mmm. Hopefully, you," she teased.

"Grr-wow, Minxy Kitty. You want a piece of me?"

"Always, Mocha-chino. Always." Bella looked at me thoughtfully. I could almost see the wheels turning. Taking her hand, I pulled her out into space, lifting her at the last instant so she didn't do anything typical, like turn her ankle on landing.

"Seriously. What are you thinking?" I wondered, curious as always.

"Oh... I was just thinking ... how different you are now, from how you were when I met you." She looked at me fondly, quelling the sliver of fear that her remark provoked.

"That's not bad, right?" I husked, wincing.

"Of course not, Mocha-chino," she answered, eyes rolling.

"_Whew_," I said melodramatically, making her chuckle. "So, are you going to tell me how I've changed?"

"Well, first? You're ... calm. Even when you express yourself regarding ... mature subjects."

"Mmm. Well, that's _entirely_ your fault," I said, putting my hands on her hips and swaying a little. I nuzzled her cheek. "And?"

"You're ... happy," she whispered, pressing her lips to the underside of my jaw.

"Mmm-hmm. I'm ... so happy, Minx. So, so happy."

Bella drew back to look at me. She was getting teary. I gazed back contentedly. "I'm ... beyond thrilled, Edward. You know, nobody is going to recognize you when we go home," she said, teasing me as I danced with her, humming. "The confident attitude, taking on leadership, the messy hair, the beard, torn clothing, the fingernails..."

"Fingernails?" I asked quizzically.

"They're dirty."

"Oh," I said, unconsciously stepping away to go and clean them.

"Mocha-chino!"

I turned back, hanging my head, and huffed a laugh. It's hard to teach an old dog new tricks.

Bella drew down my head and kissed me softly, resting her forehead against mine. "The ability to laugh at yourself," she added.

"Yeah. I feel ..." I gazed out into the dark forest, searching for words.

"How do you feel, husband?" Bella asked. She was getting soggier.

I sighed a little. "I feel ... like I ... belong."

"Belong?" she asked, brow furrowed. I smoothed it out with my finger, trying to overlook my nails. Yeah, they were dirty. Gross. I shook myself, refocusing on my wife.

"Yes. To you. To my family. The coven. The world. And ..." I hesitated.

"And?" she prompted, stroking the back of my head.

"And God."

My wife hugged me tightly, her breath sighing out. "Yes, love. You do. You belong to all of us. Especially God."

"Bella? Thank you."

"Whatever for?" she blinked.

"For ... sticking with me. For ... not letting me give up on myself," I shrugged.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"You ... are worth it. You are worth ... fighting for."

I looked down, humbled. "I ...I believe you."

My wife's mouth formed a minxy 'o', then she smiled blindingly at me, her joy palpable. And in that moment, I felt something ... new. Something I couldn't recall feeling since I was a little boy. It was so foreign that it took me a minute to work it out.

I was ... proud of myself. And ... I ... I _liked_ me.

I _liked_ who I was.

I liked _what_ I was. I liked what I could _do._

I liked what people _thought _of me.

My eyes squeezed shut, and I couldn't help smiling all over. I hugged my wife, bending so I could rest my scruffy chin on her shoulder. I felt like ... I exuded happiness.

It was a really, really good feeling. _Really_ good. I danced my wife around, humming again.

"What are you singing?" she demanded.

I snorted, eyes rolling. "Infant."

"Shut up. Educate me, o robber of the cradle."

"Bob Dylan."

"Ah."

I twirled my mate around, glad that I had paid attention to _some_ music from the 60's, and sang to her, softly.

"_May God bless and keep you always  
May your wishes all come true  
May you always do for others  
And let others do for you  
May you build a ladder to the stars  
And climb on every rung  
May you stay forever young  
May you stay forever young._

_May you grow up to be righteous  
May you grow up to be true  
May you always know the truth  
And see the lights surrounding you  
May you always be courageous  
Stand upright and be strong  
May you stay forever young  
May you stay forever young._

_Forever young, forever young_

_May you stay, oh, forever young._

_May your hands always be busy  
May your feet always be swift  
May you have a strong foundation  
When the winds of changes shift  
May your heart always be joyful  
And may your song always be sung  
May you stay forever young._

_Forever young, forever young  
May you stay, oh, forever young."_

Bella's hands were twined in my hair, and she was whispering her thanks and adoration into my ear.

It occurred to me, belatedly, that we had a rather soppy audience dangling out of trees, watching us.

"Mmm. Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more private," I suggested.

Bella allowed me to wrap her little hand in mine. We strolled away from the camp, lost in our own private world.

We walked upon the damp forest floor, appreciating the marvels of life. There were small creatures everywhere, hiding. I found myself humming the song again, swinging Bella's arm, playfully. Her cheeks turned pink, and her eyes dropped shyly. I pulled her in, to box step with her again. "I'm not the only one who has changed, you know," I informed her, tucking her head under my chin as we danced.

"Aside from the obvious, Mr Cullen?" my favourite hybrid asked, peeking up at me from under her lashes.

"You are no longer ... reserved in expressing your opinions, Mrs Cullen," I asserted.

Bella snorted. "That was diplomatically put, Mr Cullen."

"I thought so," I smirked.

"Brat."

"Nor are you shy about being on display," I said smugly.

"Like I've said before: best get used to it before we go home."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Although I'm hoping, once we get home, everyone will actually leave us alone for five minutes."

"They just can't help themselves, Mocha-chino. We're so charismatic."

We chuckled at that. "Goober Cullen, and Clumsy Swan. Who'd have thought?"

"Somehow, I don't think you were ever really a goober," Bella decided.

I snorted, eyes rolling. "Right. I was a social butterfly. Well, you were _definitely_ clumsy," I teased, peeking at her from under my lashes.

"Shut up," Bella laughed, reaching for my ticklish spot.

I evaded her hands, capturing her wrists gently. I kissed her softly. "But, not any more," I informed her. "Now, you are fair and graceful as any supermodel."

"Magazine layouts are your department," she teased.

"That lustrous hair, flawless skin, beautiful red eyes," I crooned, ignoring her. She tensed a little, looking away.

"What?" I asked, stopping dead in my tracks.

"Well, I ... have to admit, I ..."

"What?" I said again, beginning to panic.

"I miss... your gold eyes," she mumbled.

"Oh," I said lamely. "John's blood." Perhaps things weren't going as well as I thought...

"Yes."

"How bad are they?" I frowned.

"Not bad, Mocha-chino. They get lighter every day."

I took her hand, fretting, and we continued walking.

"But it's ... a little strange," she admitted.

"Are they really bloodshot?" I winced.

"No. They're a strange mix of colour now. Mostly amber. But when I look closely, there are teardrop shaped low-lights of burgundy."

"Oh," I said, unsure as to how I should feel about that.

"From a distance, they look almost ... brown."

"Really?" I said, feeling a little better.

"Yeah. Humans probably won't notice the red. It's just ... I'm used to the topaz," Bella shrugged. "They'll go back to normal soon, right?"

"Yeah. Couple of weeks at most. I don't intend to go around biting anyone else."

Bella snorted. "Like you intended to bite anybody at all," she said, eyes rolling.

"Yeah," I said, head hanging.

"Mr Cullen?"

"Yes, Mrs Cullen?" I winced.

"No moping. 'Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them'."

"Minx?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are you... sorry?"

Bella stopped dead in her tracks and glared at me in a very newborn fashion. I cringed a little. "About what?" she growled.

"Well... all of a sudden, we both have ... one hell of a lot of responsibility."

Bella took my face in her hands, brushing a kiss on my mouth. "No. I'll ... let you know if it gets to be too much. Deal?"

"Yes Ma'am." One side of my mouth crooked up. I couldn't possibly do anything with my life that would leave her wanting.

"I wonder what your mother will say about us," I mused, taking her hand again, and walking on.

"Oh, you know Renée. Something perceptive and ... shocking."

"You don't have anything else to tell me, before we get there, do you?" I teased.

"Huh?"

"Well, your mother always says or does something that knocks me for a loop: Fake Edward, satellites, how many orgasms I've given you lately, sticking your finger up my-"

"Edward!" my Bella yelped. She composed herself with difficulty, pondering for several minutes the complexities of her mother. "I can't think of anything. But she'll drag out my baby pictures for sure," she warned.

"Excellent."

"Shut up."

"Knowing Renée, she'll come up with something embarrassing," I chuckled.

"Yeah. Well... I should warn you that Renée has theories about ... the determination of sex in infants," my wife said stiffly.

"Do tell," I drawled, my grin widening.

"Um, based on what ... position was used to conceive."

I laughed like Em's proverbial bear. "She's right," I announced, my moodiness evaporating.

"Huh?" Bella blinked at me in confusion.

"Partially, at least. Scientists think more girls are being born than boys because of sperm count, ovulation patterns and sexual position," I chuckled.

"You're joshing me," Bella gawped.

"Not. Some wives make their men jump through hoops, trying to conceive one sex or the other."

"Explain."

"You want the scientific version or the short one?"

"Use KISS."

"Your wish is my command. Apparently, Y sperm swim faster than X's, and die sooner. And they don't like acidic environments. In short, the normal womanly PH kills males."

"You're joshing."

"Not."

"So how do we get boys, then?"

"Well, first, the sperm count has to be high. So some women make their husband take cold showers all the time because keeping the testes cool raises sperm count. And then, it's been proven that if a couple waits to make love until the day of ovulation, when the woman has clear, slippery mucus, which is alkaline, and they use a position where the man gets really deep, like doggy style," I began.

"You get a boy. So, what about girls?"

"Keep the nuts restricted once a month, like with tight underwear, to make them warm. It lowers the count just enough to give the Y sperm a lower chance at survival. Then, the couple should make love about 4 or 5 days before she ovulates. The male sperm won't live long enough, and the females will still be there."

"And the position?" Bella said, brows on the ceiling.

"Missionary. More shallow, more acidic."

"Holy crow. Is that why you believed so soon we're getting Renesmee?" Bella blinked.

"What? Are you assuming my sperm count is relatively low?" I chuckled, delighted.

"Definitely shallow penetration," my wife said, blushing.

"Well, yeah, I guess," I said, scuffing my feet through the moss and rubbing the back of my head where Em had whacked me the night before. It didn't hurt, it just reminded me of the current topic of conversation. Em didn't mince words. Em was always ... Em.

"Why were you so sure, then?" Bella asked.

"At first I wasn't. Just wishing. But then ... Alice."

"Interfering Pixie," Bella pouted.

"Aw, she can't help what she _Sees_. And I can't help that I can _read_ what she _Sees_. Oh, well, seeing as we didn't even have sex when we conceived Ren, maybe we'll be the ones knocking your mother for a loop," I said, relishing the thought.

"Just seeing me so different will knock her for enough of one," Bella said wryly.

That was sobering. "Yeah. Maybe we should wear contact lenses."

"No," Bella mused. "Just sunglasses. Renée romanticizes everything. And she'll have figured out some stuff with Eleazar and the Kwoli. She'll be fine, sweetheart."

"Okay."

We walked on, and then I smelled something ... odd. "Bella, do you smell something?"

My bride scented the air, nostrils quivering. She looked so appealing when she did that. When she did anything resembling a vampire, actually, it turned me on.

"Is is ... vampire?" she asked tentatively.

"That's what I thought," I told her. "But there's a strange scent wrapped around it. Something I've never smelled before. Be ready to run if I tell you," I commanded.

"Are we inside our perimeter?" Bella wondered.

"No. We're just outside it. But it's close enough not to be a coincidence, which makes me think our visitor is friendly," I stated.

It was worth a risk. "Hello?" I shouted.

There was a rustling as running feet and a set of hooves neared us. I tensed, ready to grab Bella and run.

"Four vampires and a horse."

"A horse?"

_I wish they'd run faster._

_I hope we're there soon._

_I'm glad we found those deer._

_I want my mate so badly._

"One large male vampire, one small, two females." _God, let them be friendly. We are hopelessly outnumbered if they are aggressive. _ I held Bella's hand, half-crouching.

Their pace slowed, and the nearby brush rustled.

"_Buon giorno_, my friend," a raspy male voice called softly. "We come in peace. I seek Edward Cullen, Dom of the Amazonas."

"You have found him," I announced, sensing no aggression. The thoughts of the others were excited. Friendly. I stood straight, and Bella copied me.

The largest black horse I had ever seen stepped out of the trees, whickering, its eyes burning, red coals. It rustled as it walked, shod in silver, a gigantic black cloud of glossy black feathers surrounding it. I stood stock still, gobsmacked. "Pegasus," I moaned, lost in disbelief. Bella clutched my arm, and we stared shamelessly.

It bore the male, dressed in a Roman leather kilt, behind a female clad in a filmy snow white toga. I picked up my jaw with difficulty. "Marcus," I greeted him, bowing.

By rights, he ought to have been the king. He was the eldest son. Athenodora was born next. Aro was youngest. When Marcus lost interest in ruling, the position of senior leader fell to Aro by default. Marcus and Athenodora had been content to let him lead, and he led well. I wondered, however, if there would be a shake-up, since the fall of Caius.

"Friend Edward," Marcus rumbled. He disembarked, and embraced me, kissing me on each cheek. "Bella," he said, repeating the gesture. "How beautiful you look. Allow me to introduce my sister-in-law, Sulpicia."

Aro's wife held out an ephemeral hand from the height of the horse's back. She sat side-saddle, I noted. A circlet of gold adorned her brow. I bowed over her ring, kissing it. She was white and willowy, and smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. "My queen," I said, gobsmacked.

"How does my husband?" she asked regally.

"Very well, Madam. He has spoken often of you, however. He has missed you dreadfully."

"It is for that reason I have come," she informed me. "Never have we been so long apart. I longed to see him, and witness your story for myself." She smiled like a Boticelli angel.

"I am delighted, Madam. We shall show you to the camp immediately. May I ask about your companions?" I hazarded that I already knew who they were.

"This," Marcus announced, clapping the diminutive ... male on the shoulder, "is Felix's mate, Arduino."

"How lovely to meet you. Welcome to my family." I extended my hand, and he took it. Yeah, shades of David Bowie in the late 60's. All flowing blond hair, and a kimono-like dress.

"Thank you, Dom Cullen. May I ask you what the coven is to be called?" Felix's mate asked, holding onto my hand a tad limply.

"Well, I guess it will be the Amazon Coven," I decided. "But our Ticuna clan name will be 'The Panther': Yawaruna."

"Arduino Yawaruna di Volturi di Amazonas," he said dreamily. "Sì. I like it immensely." He stepped sideways and introduced himself to Bella.

I looked at the final person, needing no introduction. She was tiny and golden-eyed, resembling a Ticuna girl of about eighteen years, and could easily have been one of Kaure's daughters. Marcus pulled her forward, holding her by the hand and elbow. "This, my friend, is Huilen of the Ticuna."

"I am honoured and ... delighted to meet you," I announced, bending over her hand. Huilen was very beautiful. She wore her hair cropped, like an adult Mapuche. It was twined through with tiny orchids. She looked at me contently, accepting that I was in awe of _her_, rather than her royal companions.

Well, anybody who could take care of her family, by seeing to the needs of a dying sister, and teaching a hybrid baby to be a vegetarian while newly born herself, with nobody to guide her, was tops in my book.

How I wished Jasper were here. He would have been in seventh heaven, to see a pegasus and meet walking history.

"Dom Cullen. My nephew abides with you," Huilen said, her British-accented voice soft and calm.

"Yes. I have invited him to be part of my family," I informed her. "He is a wonderful person. You have done a beautiful job of raising him alone. I congratulate you."

"Nahuel has accepted a place in your coven," she checked.

"Yes."

"Then I request a place in the family, also."

"You are most welcome to join my family," I beamed. "Thank you."

"No, I thank you," she corrected me, patting my cheek.

"We have much to thank you for," Marcus announced. "Now please, take us to see this rag-tag American melting pot of a family. I owe my brother a kiss."

"Yes, My Prince," I said happily, tucking Bella's hand up in my elbow. She stared at me, eyes full of wonder. Marcus took up his mount's reins, leading him along behind us.

Marcus clapped his beefy hand onto my shoulder. "Friend Edward, how do you?"

"Very, very well, Dom Marcus," I smiled. What on earth was Em going to say? I wondered if Marcus and Aro would let us take pictures. Carlisle was the only one who might believe this.

"I am ... glad," Marcus said slowly. I turned to him, shocked. He was no longer dead inside. "I know I surprise you, young one. But I have long suspected Caius of murdering my Didyme, and Aro, who trusts too freely, would not hear me. You have given me back not only my pride, but also my brother, whom I love. There is much to be grateful for. I shall track down the murdering devil, and extract thirty-five hundred years of revenge on him. Perhaps then, my sweet Didyme will find eternal rest."

"Surely, she is resting now," I protested. "She was an innocent, murdered."

"Ah. But she did not leave me, dear boy. She haunted her chambers. She appeared to me daily, so mournful. She did, until recently. I believe she has been resting only these past ninety years, knowing you would find the truth. My mate was a Seer, you know. Like your Alice."

"Sire. I had no idea," I said, holding my curiosity and speculation back as surely as Marcus controlled the black beast on its reins.

Ghosts? Pegasus? I had some disbelief to suspend.

"Yes. I have daily promised her that I would discover the events leading to her death, and punish the perpetrator. And you hand to me this information on a silver platter. I shall not forget your service to me, Edward Masen Cullen."

"And so, you came?" I marvelled. "Just to see me and Bella?"

"Well, that is part of the reason. Also, I deliver Sulpicia to Aro, and then, I go onward, to seek Caius."

"You're going alone?" I said, alarmed.

"No. I will meet with my _guardie_ in Peru. I did not wish to convey your whereabouts to too many vampires."

"Thank you." I murmured. "But, how did you find us?"

"Aro told me where to find your mother-in-law. A charming, but eccentric woman, is Renée," he said nonchalantly.

"You met _Renée_?" I asked, gawping.

"Indeed. She was most taken with my steed. She says she likes him even better than she likes the Kwoli."

"She ... she likes them? Oh, my." I wished I could wrap my head around it all. Bella was just as blown away as me. "Marcus? Does she know about us yet?" I wondered.

"I told her I was leaving that to you," Marcus told me, slapping me on the back.

"Oh," I said, numbly. "Thanks."

"I do not understand her, I fear," Marcus informed me, frowning.

"Huh? Um... she's hard to understand. What makes you..." I began.

"She is rather excited about having a secret of this magnitude to keep from her mate," Marcus informed me, cautioning me with his eyes.

"Well, we can't tell Phil. He's ... childish. He gossips," I shrugged sadly.

"Mm. See you keep the secret well," Marcus warned me.

"Yes, sir. We will," I said, thinking of how to best caution my wife's mother.

The land was becoming impassible for the pegasus. It snorted, dancing on its feet.

"You have made no path," Marcus growled.

"For security," I said calmly, hoping I didn't sound weak.

"Huh. Smart. You will ride with Sulpicia to your stronghold. The rest of us, with your mate's help, will follow your scent to the encampment."

"You want me to ride him?" I asked, wariness overpowering my reason.

"You're not afraid, are you?" Marcus growled, eyes narrowing.

Be politically astute, Edward you moron. Show no weakness. This is Marcus, God of War.

The horse growled at me, I swear. I wondered how bloody sharp a mythological horse's teeth might be. I stepped back quickly from its aggressive head-shake. I gulped. "Maybe a little," I admitted. "I haven't ridden a horse in over 90 years."

"There's naught to it," Marcus insisted, barking a laugh. _I forget he is just a boy. A lover, not a fighter. But I bet he'd obliterate anyone who threatened his mate._

Bella let go of my arm, holding her hand out to the pegasus. It snuffled her, and allowed her to pet its head. The head alone was the size of her entire upper body. She cooed at it, reaching back for me, and pulling my hand up to caress its cheeks. It blinked at me calmly.

My wife is fearless.

_Ah. She is fierce, this one._

I could do this.

"Time is wasting," Marcus barked. I found myself being hoisted into the air, and then I was sitting behind Sulpicia, behind the horse's wings, as Sulpicia took the reins from Marcus.

_Are you frightened?_ She wondered at me. I shook my head slightly. "We shall see you at the camp of the Yawaruna Clan," Sulpicia announced, flicking the reins.

The huge wings unfurled, and I grasped the Queen of the Volturi around her narrow waist, hanging on for dear life. The pegasus flapped and flapped, heading almost straight up like a helicopter. I laughed, incredulously, looking down at Bella's shining eyes below. She waved at me madly while Marcus looked on, amused. Aw, I wished Bella had the camera. I could only imagine the looks Carlisle and Esme would give me, if they could see...

We were over the trees, hurtling through the air like a ball out of a cannon.

It was less than five minutes when the homestead became visible. Emmett popped into the top of a tree, gawping. His fist beat the air, and I heard him whoop. He called something down, and soon, a _bunch_ of heads were sticking up out of the canopy.

Sulpicia shouted in the horse's ear, and leaned forward. I leaned against her. This flying stuff was fun.

The pegasus swooped down, in concentric circles, carefully avoiding ploughing into any trees. Finally, after the fifth circuit, we touched down with a jarring thud. I slid off the back of the horse, giggling like a kid. I put my hands on my thighs, watching Sulpicia lead the animal to a graceful stop.

"Sulpicia, _mia cara!_" Aro bellowed, rushing to her side and reaching up. She slid into his arms, and he danced her around, thrilled. I watched them chatter happily to each other in rapid Italian. Emmett came to stand beside me, mouth wide open.

I stood there, with my hands on my thighs, bent over, grinning madly. Emmett looked from the reunited couple to me, and back again.

"Brother?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, Em?" I panted with excitement.

"Do you have to break _every_ rule, and outdo _all_ of us, _all _the time?" he wondered.

"Not always, Em. Not always," I smirked.

"Son of a gun comes riding in on a mythical creature," Em muttered, shaking his head. "Everything conspires to make the little shit insufferable."

The assembled vampires muttered as Bella and her group ran into the clearing.

"Marcus, my brother!" Aro exclaimed, running straight over. "How thrilling it is to see you out and about."

"Brother Aro," Marcus said, marching straight to him. "Come and kiss me."

They exchanged a kiss on each cheek, and to my astonishment, Marcus ruffled Aro's hair, messing his braids. Marcus trudged over to a fallen log, making himself comfortable on it.

"I knew you were coming when I saw Corvo," Aro said, wriggling like a puppy. "Have you forgiven me, then?"

"Of course, my brother. From now on, though, be more careful of who you trust."

"Speaking of that, who have you left in charge?" Aro demanded, still gawping at his brother.

"Athenodora," Marcus said, crossing his arms, causing his short cape to flap. "Our sister wishes to rule with us, as she ought to have done from the very beginning."

"Marvelous," Aro shouted, clapping.

Marcus stalked toward the tree houses. "Corvo needs food and care," he announced, snapping his fingers. "Felix, see to it."

"Sì, Dom Marcus," Felix said, snapping to attention. He grabbed his mate by the hand, and hastened to obey. The pair of them ran straight up into the canopy, giggling. I watched them go, smiling thoughtfully.

"What the hell does a pegasus eat?" Em wondered numbly, staring at it.

"If I tell you that, Em, I'll have to kill ya," I teased, slapping him on the backside. I swaggered over to Bella, slinging my arm around her shoulder, and pulled her back into the thick jungle.

"Wait, where are we going?" she demanded, regarding me incredulously.

"We're sprucing off. This is supposed to be a honeymoon," I stated, not to be refused.

Bella's eyes lit up, then muted. "But, we have important guests. Responsibilities," she protested, biting her lip.

"Bella?" I said, pulling it down with my thumb.

"Yes, love?"

"I read minds, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Everybody is glad to be here, and glad to see us. But they're worried about us, too."

"Us? Why would they worry about us, Edward?"

"Because we're not supposed to be doing this, love."

"Elucidate, please."

I huffed a laugh. She was starting to sound as old-fashioned as me. I threw my arm over her shoulders.

"I've gone to high school five times since 1950, and med school once, and college more than a few times."

"Yeah? So?" Bella frowned.

"I have not been a happy camper for approximately eighty-two of my 104 years."

"Relevance?" she snapped.

"Aw, don't get mad, love," I said softly.

"Are people suggesting we're not up to the job?" my mate said angrily.

"Not at all, love. But ... I've avoided responsibility like the plague. I've allowed everyone to think of me as a seventeen year old boy. Forever."

"But you're not. You're ... a lot wiser."

"In some ways, Bella. In other ways, as Esme said to me last week, I'm ... finding my feet. And you? Well, even though you've spent a lot of time taking care of others, you're ... pretty young, sweetheart, to have this much responsibility."

"I can handle it, Edward," Bella said crossly. I stopped her, and swung her into my arms.

"Hey," I crooned, brushing hair back off her forehead. "You are extraordinary. You know your own mind better than anybody I've ever met. Nobody is saying you aren't ..."

"Capable?" she snapped.

"_They_ know you are capable. _ I _know you are capable. Just ..."

"What?" she said, eyes flashing.

"Don't forget to have fun," I said softly. "They ... want us to have fun. They are worried that we will miss out on ... building our relationship. Learning about each other. Being alone together."

"Oh," Bella blinked, mollified.

"The leaders, and the cousins, and Em? They all want to help us. They want to assume as much responsibility as they can, so we can be newlyweds. So you can ... be..."

"Just say it." Bella pouted.

"Nineteen. So you can be nineteen, love."

My wife sighed, frustrated. "I still can't believe I'm going to be two years older than you."

"Nobody will know, love. Really, you don't look any older than you did the day Ren was made." I stroked her hair comfortingly.

"What do you mean?" she said, confused again.

"I mean ... since you started taking on vampire characteristics, you have ... stopped aging. The subtle changes in your body have ... stopped."

"So, even if Ren isn't born until Christmas, you're telling me that I'll still look the same?"

"Yes, dearest. You ..."

"Am I like _them_ now, Edward?" she demanded, mouth turning down.

It was my turn to be confused. "Like who?"

"The other females. Am I ... as ..."

"Beautiful as them? I'm a little biased. You know I have always thought-"

"Edward! Be honest," she moaned, voice cracking. "Do I fit in?"

"Yes, Bella. You fit in perfectly with them. Only, you are my shining star," I stated, running my finger down that crease between her eyes.

Bella's face cleared like sunshine after thunder. She threw herself into my arms, and hugged me. I was stunned. I never realized that she still worried about being ... inferior.

I had long known that my wife was as jealousy-prone as me concerning her mate. I just didn't think ...

Well, I just didn't think.

"Everyone in that camp walks in awe of you, you sappy date," I chastised her. "Especially me."

"I love you, Edward."

"As I love you, Minx."

Bella lifted wet eyes to me, and I wiped them tenderly. "So, they want to help us?" she checked again, looking hopeful.

"They want us to set rules. Delegate tasks and responsibilities. They want to be useful. And they want us to go have a honeymoon," I stated.

"Our honeymoon is almost over," Bella lamented.

"I'm sorry, Minx."

"Well, some couples don't even get a honeymoon at all. At least we got _some_ time alone. Some ... fun. Lots of fun, really. Nothing to complain about," Bella said, but I could see she was a little down. Time to change that.

"Yeah. Well, we'll leave here tomorrow night. Head back to Manacapuru, fill Allessandro in... Say farewell to Kaure's family... Then, we'll have a little time to ourselves on the Island before we get back to Forks. And hopefully we can hole up for a few days before Dartmouth. And then, at least I'll have you all to myself for a bit of the time before Ren is born," I encouraged her, feeling better myself.

"So we should ... seize the day?" Bella asked.

"Yep. The _whole_ day." I led Bella further from our campsite, and the bounce came back into her step.

There was a rush of air, and damn it to hell if we didn't have company. I tensed, biting back a growl with difficulty.

_Hah. He is strong, this one. Keeps his peace. _"Forgive my intrusion."

"Marcus," I acknowledged, putting my hackles down.

"I did not wish to leave without offering you my best wishes," he said, extending his hand. I reached out with my right. Instead of taking my hand, he slid his hand down the length of my arm, gripping it just below the elbow. I gripped his arm likewise.

Marcus looked down at me fondly. "You will be fine, young one. You be the General. Let the troops do the work."

I nodded curtly.

"_Bravo_. I am very impressed with you."

"Thank you, my Prince."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

Marcus released me, taking Bella by both shoulders. "I wish you every happiness for eternity."

"Thank you."

"I need not tell you, 'To thine own self be true'."

"No, sir."

"You are the strongest mated pair I have ever met. In my entire existence. _Any_ pair," he growled. "Don't forget to put each other first. You are escaping the crowd now?"

"Yes."

_"Bene_. If asked, I have not seen you," he winked.

I grinned, and Bella laughed a little, blushing.

"Farewell, Young Edward, Young Bella," Marcus growled. "Wish me luck."

"Luck," I said.

"Luck," Bella echoed.

_How she reminds me of my Didyme. A lioness, as Aro always said._

To her surprise, Marcus kissed Bella on the forehead. Then, to my surprise, he ruffled my hair. There was a rush of air, and we were, once again, alone.

We grinned shyly at each other. Then, I picked up my wife and threw her onto my back, pelting through the trees.

"What are you _doing_?" she demanded, squealing with glee.

"Getting us out of here before anyone else comes after us," I giggled.

**o~o~0~o~o**

I lay on my side, head in hand, admiring my wife's scintillating skin. The hot Amazon sun beat down, warming us through.

Bella's eyes were shut, their lids a translucent lavender. She had been delighted to discover the things I had long since secured in the Velcro-sealed pocket of my shorts: One pink, fluffy mitten, and a bottle of massage oil. Coconut.

On the eve of our wedding, I searched fruitlessly for the mitt, fighting disappointment. I had seen, through Alice's thoughts, how much Bella liked her massage. At last, I thought to look in my suitcase. And there it was. Bless Alice.

Bella and I have made love four times under the hot sun this afternoon.

_Stroke up, over the boobs, polish and admire, stroke down. Down. Lower. _

_Isn't marriage lovely?_ Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. _Mmm, she groans, shifting a little under my __ministrations_.

I am the luckiest guy on the planet.

Her skin is smooth. Flawless. The mitt is so soft. It makes her glisten all over, enhancing her sparkle. The tiny mole is still on her hip bone, but some of the freckles are starting to lighten. It is bittersweet.

She is still pink. Warm and fragrant. Skin moist and dewy. Paler, now, than I am used to. Her breath lifts her chest. Her breasts rise and fall with it.

They are slightly bigger again today. Aureolae larger. Growing, to accommodate and feed my child. Rounding, like her abdomen.

Formerly so flat, it swells now. Her plain, gold navel ring glints in the sun, like the star on a Christmas tree. Every day is Christmas, now. This afternoon, I measured again. Forty-one days since I first touched her. Double it for human equivalency... More than eighty-two days' worth of fetal development. Eleven point seven one four two eight five seven one weeks' worth.

I expected not-quite twelve inches from the pubic bone to the fundus. She measures thirteen.

Close enough. We are through the first trimester. The risk of losing Ren has dropped significantly.

"Mmm."

"Roll over, love," I husk.

Bella rolls over, but she isn't comfortable flat on her stomach. She wriggles, then lies supine on the baked-dry bank of the Amazon, while the sun casts rainbows of colour between us.

I slide the mitt over her minxy backside, drinking her in with my eyes. She sighs, shifting slightly. I stare unabashedly.

Bella's head rests on my wadded-up shirt. The oil will not absorb into her skin. The sun does not burn her any more. I make lazy circles on her body, enjoying the diamond-like flicker. Points of light, like the rippling surface of the river beside us.

She is my gem.

I have never seen anything so lovely.

I have never loved anyone so much.

My Bella sleeps.

**o~o~0~o~o**

It is so, incredibly hot.

We lie on our backs on the riverbank. Lying naked outside is wonderful. Who would have thought?

A faint breeze kisses Bella's hair, wafting her lavender and freesia scent over me. My ardour awakens, but there is no need to rush.

Bella stirs, and opens bleary eyes upon me. She sighs. I grin expectantly.

"Ed'rd. Yer sooo, sooo hawt."

I laugh, enchanted. "I was just thinking the same thing about you."

My Bella reaches for me, and I scootch over to embrace her. She pulls down my head to rest between her breasts. I sigh. I am home. I am happy. I am grateful.

Bella sighs contentedly. I tip up my head to look at her. She is looking down at me. I trace a languid path of kisses up her throat, licking and nipping. I pull her lower lip between mine. She purrs. She is happy, too.

We kiss, tangling tongues as I gather her to me and tangle our limbs. My erection throbs against her thigh. I rub it against her flesh, and it grows slick from my lubrication. I rub on her, enjoying the friction, but taking my time. We have been too rushed of late.

Something tickles. I look down. Bella has the mitt. She is stroking it up and down my shaft. Down to the base. It brushes my balls and perineum, creating delicious sensations. I watch my wife pleasure me. She is staring at my cock, seemingly entranced.

After several minutes of this, I cannot take any more. I still her hand, and place my other hand on the back of her neck, pulling her down so I can kiss her chin. I rub my glans along her engorged labia, rumbling with satisfaction.

"Take me," my wife whispers desperately, when she cannot wait any longer. Who am I to deny her? Hah hah. But ... teasing can be fun. I line myself up with her vaginal opening, and push in about an inch. I retreat, and repeat the movement. She comes up to meet me, and I tease her by drawing back. Once more, and back.

"Edward, _now_," she cries. "I need you. I want you. Fill me. Please," she insists, pulling at me.

Smiling, I sink into her warm body until I am buried in her up to the hilt. This is how it was meant to be. This is why I waited for her. Why I am glad no man has ever touched her, but me.

From the first, we have fit perfectly together. We are two halves of a whole. It is perfection. It is bliss.

I start to move. She answers me in the primal dance. Her muscles squeeze my cock. Her hands grasp me, slick with the oil that has transferred to her hands. She kneads my ass. She clutches me to her. I clutch her back.

I smile into her neck. A few weeks ago, had we tried this, I would have bitten her, in depraved hunger. But ... I am so tempted now, to bite, possessively. Affectionately. "I can't wait to bite you," I moan, nipping at her ear.

"Drink me, Edward. I want to imagine how it will feel," she says, pulling down my head to her neck.

Shocked, I pull back, but she thrusts up, and pulls me in again. Her eyes are black and velvety. Endlessly deep, and awash with silver lights.

She smells sweet, but I do not burn. My throat sleeps.

There will be no frenzy when I drink from her.

I look at my nails. They are clean now, from bathing in the river.

"Are you certain, Bella?" I check.

_Reckless._

"Yes, yes Edward. Taste me. I want to know how it's going to be," she gasps, riding me.

I take my nail.

I nick her jugular.

The hybrid blood spurts and runs, thick and wet, down her satin skin.

I remember the time I drank from her. I craved her. In more ways than one. This will not be the same. Now, the only craving is for her body. To be joined with her.

Moaning, I lick up the blood, and my bride shudders and groans aloud. Spurred on, I cover the wound with my demanding mouth.

I suck.

My wife arches and moans.

It is not like the time James poisoned her. Not in the least. There is no allure. No inability to stop. No fear.

Bella's blood is bitter.

I am tame. It does not tempt me to take it. I do not want to take much. I do not regret the loss. It means Bella is safe with me.

But I will take a little, because she wants me to.

I sip. It flows into me, thick and hot. Salty. Her heart throbs. I hold her head tenderly. It is erotic.

Not breaking my hold, I thrust more forcefully into her, and she rises to meet my demand. We are matched now, in strength. She, oh, she takes me in, and oh, I forget that she was fragile a few short weeks ago. I forget that she is different.

We are Edward and Bella.

She speaks, surprising me. She always is surprising me. "_I am my beloved's, and my beloved is mine. He feedeth among the lilies."_

'The Song of Solomon'. She is reciting to me from 'The Song of Solomon'. Shuddering, I rear up, pressing on her jugular with my thumb. "Spit," I gasp, collecting her own venom upon the fingers of my other hand.

I smooth it onto the small cut, and it seals almost instantly. There. I have done as she wanted. I have fed from her. And she is triumphant. Smug. Her smile is glorious.

Growling, I arch, burying myself inside my mate as deeply as humanly possible. The light is white. I am still. My jaw clenches and my eyes squeeze shut. My mate is praising me. Again, I experience a feeling of pride. I clutch my Bella to me, and pour myself into her, in spurts, and moans, and silences.

I collapse, used up. Overawed. For a few moments I simply pant, and she holds me, stroking my hair.

But, she has not climaxed.

Growling, and looking her in the eye, I crawl down her body and spread her legs forcefully. Whimpering, she bucks, and fists my hair.

_The apex predator moves in for the kill. His target screams as his tongue connects with her most private places. He swirls it, lapping and stroking. With a shrill scream, she pours out her jism, hot and sweet and totally unique and oh, so good. And the predator growls and groans and encourages her in her orgasm. Begs her with his eyes to keep it coming. And it is so much better than anything he ever imagined. Better than any other substance on earth. It is his favourite meal. And it doesn't seem like it's ever going to stop. Like she will ever be finished. _

_Perhaps they will lie here forever, under the hot sun, feeding each others' fantasies..._

_He strokes into her depths with his tongue, sucking and lapping and wasting nothing._

_But it does end. She is melting against the hard ground._

_He crawls up his lover's front, his breath tracing over her sparkling flesh, and comes to rest with his lips against her throbbing jugular, just under her ear, on the unbruised side, opposite that from which he has fed from her. He tastes her scent in the air. Feels her heart beat against his cheek._

_They rest. Satisfied. For now._

"Bella," I mumble weakly, breathing her in.

She does not answer. She pulls me into a tight embrace. I feel her heart drum against her ribs. I let myself relax. I let the sound mesmerize me. She holds me fast. She tethers me to earth.

Time passes. The sun is no longer so incredibly hot.

"Are you asleep?" my Bella joshes.

I nuzzle my face lazily into her shoulder. "_How fair and how pleasant art thou, O love, for delights!_"

My mate twitches. "Right back atcha," she drawls, and we snicker together.

We cuddle.

"Back in the day, nobody ever read 'The Song of Solomon' aloud," I inform my dear one, smirking.

"I'm not sure they read it aloud now," Bella giggles.

"We should ask Mr Weber," I suggest. "Perhaps he could do a series of sermons on it. That would get a lot of backsides into the pews. I'd go for sure. Read some minds..." This sends my mate into a paroxysm of giggles. I hold her tightly.

Absolutely nothing is better than this. I wouldn't trade my life with anybody.

And when Bella is a full vampire, it will be even better.

I can't even comprehend it.

**o~o~0~o~o**

The light slowly faded. We decided to go back to the coven. The family. They would worry if we didn't check in. And perhaps John was awake...

It was cooler this evening, yet my skin was still warm. The heat of the sun lingered.

Bella and I slid out of the treetops, all the way to earth.

"Mama!" Chepāa cried, running up to give Bella a hug.

"Nunaxē pa Chepāa," Bella said cheerfully. "Where's Maricuta?"

"I have her," Demetri said. He was holding both babies, rocking from foot to foot. Bella took the baby girl from him. The group moved away, chatting happily.

I watched my Bella with the baby, thinking how natural it looked for her to have one in her arms.

_Soon_, I told myself.

"So did ya have a nice day, loverboy?" Emmett growled, eyebrow raised._ It's a wonder they can walk straight._

"Exceptionally," I grinned crookedly.

"Aw, hell. Insufferable," Em lamented, rolling his eyes. "If Rose were here, she'd smack you upside the head."

"If Rose were here, she would not condone you asking about my love life," I countered.

"Hmph."

"Thanks for holding down the fort, Brother Bear," I said, genuinely gratified.

"Ah, it's nothing. I didn't want you to spend your whole honeymoon administering covens and shit."

"I appreciate that, Em. Really."

Em clapped me on the arm, and recoiled. Then, he touched me tentatively. "What have you been doing, Bro? You're hot as a Kwoli Ute."

"Lying in the sun."

"Whoa. Geez, you're hard to get used to," Em frowned, crossing his arms.

"Huh?"

"Calm and peaceful. You're channelling Carlisle or something."

I laughed. Perhaps I was. "Anything new to worry about?"

"Nope. Cuāa's still burning. Shouldn't be much longer though, right?"

"Nah. He should be up by morning."

"You guys leaving tomorrow?" Em wondered.

"No, Friday. Can I borrow your Blackberry?"

"iPhone. I brought the new one."

"Got internet, right?"

"Yeah." Em passed over the phone.

"Thanks," I half-saluted him, and turned to call to my wife. "Hey, Minx. I'm calling home in ten minutes if you want to come up and join me. I just need a minute alone first."

"Okay," Bella smiled. There were no shadows in it, I was pleased to see. A day off alone together had done her a world of good. Me, too.

I scrambled up into the canopy, flipped on the phone, and brought up street maps of Manaus. Flicking through pages, I found what I was looking for within a matter of minutes, sorted out the details, and entered my credit card number. I slipped Em's phone into my Velcro pocket, making sure it was secure. Then, I sat quietly, appreciating the untamed beauty of the rainforest, and daydreamed. The moon appeared. Very pretty. I found myself humming again. Old hymns. Yeah, this was my cathedral. The only kind I ever wanted. The kind that did not contain any shred of hypocrisy.

Thus was I engaged when I heard my wife skitter up the tree. I held out my hand, lifting her onto the branch opposite me.

"Hi," she grinned cheekily.

"Hel-lo, Mrs Cullen," I drawled back. We had a little scuffle, then, while she playfully attempted to access my ticklish spot. Of course, it only ended well, because we ended up forehead to forehead, smouldering at each other. _Yeah, Bella. Breathe me._

I got a pretty nice kiss, too. She ramped it up, setting fire to my blood. I pulled her hand to my crotch, holding it against me. Showing her what effect she had on me. Bella rubbed me, waking every nerve ending in my body. Then, suddenly, unexpectedly, she pulled back, breaking away.

"Something wrong?" I fretted, reaching out for her hands.

"Um. Sorry? I thought ... I shouldn't get carried away. We ... were going to call Carlisle," my mate blinked, flushing pink.

"That was before you set me on fire," I protested.

"Um, foreplay?" Bella blinked.

"Yeah. Precisely," I smirked, raising one brow, and leaned forward for another kiss.

"You know, um, foreplay doesn't have to lead directly to ... sex," Bella suggested shyly. I stopped dead.

Seriously? Had I been remiss in my attentions? I thought not. I massaged her for hours... Where was this coming from? I was satisfied enough after the day's activities not to _mind_ too much. Not to feel rejected. I really did want to call Carlisle. But I wondered if I should give in gracefully or if it would set an unwelcome precedent. _Hey... _an opportunity lurked. One that did not present itself very often.

The temptation to mess with her was just too overwhelming. Snickering internally, I feigned shock. "It _doesn't_?"

"Well... no. You can take ... hours," the center of my universe suggested, biting her lip.

God, she is adorable.

"Men don't think that way," I shrugged dismissively, using the backs of my hands to scuff over her nipples.

"Well..." Bella essayed, getting a tad ... flustered. How cute was that? She was obviously determined to communicate her thoughts to me, and worried that I wouldn't be receptive to them. As if.

I am so naughty.

At times, it's fun being seventeen forever. I get away with tons of bull.

"I mean, Bella, that's like saying sex doesn't lead to dancing," I shrugged, eyes rolling.

My mate eyed me suspiciously, and the smile began to seep out of the fretful look. I crossed my arms, looking at her pensively, as though I meant every word I'd said. But her smile didn't falter. It got bigger.

"Edward. Anthony. Masen. Cullen," she growled.

"What?" I said stonily. _Oh, boy, here it comes. She has you by the 'nads, Cullen._

Bella pounced, and then I was seriously being assaulted via the ticklish spot that I dearly hoped never became public knowledge.

"Stop!" I shrieked, doing my damnedest to wriggle out from under my minxy, much too powerful girl.

"Oh, yeah. Beg. Just go ahead and beg, you big, scary vampire. Dicking around with me like that! And then you cry for mercy? I don't think so," she cooed.

I tried rolling over, which, sadly, seemed to give her even better access to my inner thighs.

"Bella!" I squealed, thankful that at least I couldn't pee myself.

"Nope. Payback is a bitch, Beautiful." Oh, those fingers. Holy!

"_Uncle_."

"Hah."

"I'm _sorry_. I couldn't resist." I squeaked, giggling so hard I was shaking the whole bloody tree. "Golly, the look on your face! Irresistible. You're just so easy to t-"

"Dick around with? You are dead!"

"Yes. That's been established. You _teased_ me, Minx." My voice was much too high.

"You _dicked_ with me, Cullen."

"All's fair in love and war. You rubbed my dick, Bella. Stopping constitutes a cock-block."

Bella stilled. Uh oh. Am I in shit? I froze, wide-eyed, waiting for the axe to fall.

"Like this, Mr Cullen?" she crooned, palming me from behind, her fingers probing gently between my tightly clamped-together legs. I let them fall open, and she rubbed me through my shorts. I moaned gutturally.

Apparently, I was forgiven. Carefully, I turned back over, unable to pick my tongue up off the forest floor. I watched her as she pinched my cock, determining its shape through the fabric of my pants.

"So. Are you calling me a cock tease, husband?" my mate growled.

_ Holy. Maybe I'm still in trouble __after all. Read her face, simp. Oh, God! I don't understand her expression. Why can't I read her mind? I don't want an argument after this lovely day. Please..._

"N-no," I stammered, worried as hell.

My wife smiled, bringing her face within inches of my own. "But ... you're fun to tease, Mocha-chino."

I have been had.

Groaning, I captured her face in my hands, gawping like a fish while she laughed her ass off. "You are evil, Minx. You are _dicking_ with me?" My only answer was more of her laughter, as she vaulted off my lap.

Snarling, I hurtled after her, becoming her cage as I rolled her into the top of another tree.

Bella laughed, eyes dancing, and wrapped her hands around my neck, twining her fingers in my hair.

"You are a very, very naughty girl," I growled playfully through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. I fit right in with your family," she chortled.

"I think we have corrupted you, Minx."

"I should hope so, Beautiful. If I don't keep up with the lot of you, your family will _destroy_ me with their pranks. Crap! I need to practice. We're going to be living with Emmett."

"You shouldn't descend to their level, missy," I insisted.

"Yeah. Right," she snorted, eyes rolling.

Growling, I flipped her. I had her little blue knit shorts around her knees before she could blink. Somewhere, she had abandoned her underwear. Perfect. "Stop squirming," I ordered. "You're a bad girl." _Smack._ I tapped her ass, admiring the way it pinked up.

"Sorry," she snickered, trying to get away.

"No you're not," I frowned. Securing her across my lap, I brought down my palm on the other cheek. Her blood came to the surface. She yelped a little, still chortling. Now they matched. How nice.

"Please, Dom Cullen. Don't beat me," she begged theatrically, wriggling her ass at me.

"You deserve punishment, you cock-teasing wench," I growled. _Smack: _ An even hit across the buttocks. Apparently, that radiated throughout her womanly parts, judging by her groan and a lot of moisture. File for future reference.

"Let me make it up to you," she cried, trying to turn around and grin at me.

"_I _am in charge, Trouble," I growled, smacking her again.

"Unh!"

Enough. I whipped her around, pulling her head down to my throbbing erection. "Suck it," I commanded. How much did she trust me?

Implicitly.

Watching me with her big, black eyes, my Bella took me in, swirling her tongue around my tip. "Mmm. Take it, Bella." I held onto the base, keeping still. The last thing I would want to do was hurt her.

She slid down me, taking my cock carefully into her throat, watching me to see my reaction. Gently, I took hold of her hair, and pushed her down farther. Oh, yeah. Oh, that's it. She bobbed up, and I pushed her down again. Soon, I had her following a rhythm. Taking me deeper than she had previously managed. And she was purring. How great was that?

I groaned, and she drew back. "Am I pleasing you, _Dom_ Cullen?" she smirked.

I growled. "I _am _your Dom, Isabella. You will show me proper respect. Submit."

She opened her mouth to tease me, but before she could fit a word in edgewise, I had flipped her over onto her knees. I pushed them together, and twisted her shorts, winding them about, so that they became ankle restraints. I straddled her legs, and checked her with my thumb. Driving me past my inhibitions, she whimpered with longing. I rubbed myself along her slit, my chest vibrating with sub-audible growls.

"Edward," my Minx pleaded. I grabbed her braids, restraining her.

"Tell me what you want, Minx," I demanded.

"You," she cried.

"You want me after all, do you, little brat?" I growled.

"Yes," she cried, angling her pussy up at me. What a view.

"Are you sorry for turning me down?" I demanded.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sorry. Don't be mad. Please?"

I whispered in her ear. "I'm not mad." I nipped on her lobe. "You're too cute to stay mad at." I grazed her back through her cotton t-shirt with my beard. Blowing in her ear, I whispered, "But I'm going to take you roughly anyway, Isabella."

"Yes. Oh, take me, Edward!"

"You want my big, hard cock, Isabella?"

"Yes," she moaned.

"Say it."

"I want your big, hard cock, Edward. Fuck me."

That was too much. I plunged into her, crushing her to me, and she groaned with abandon. Heat exploded between us. If I wasn't careful, we were going to set the tree on fire. I let her braids go, and grasped the back of her neck, ever so carefully. I slapped against her backside, watching the flesh quiver. She urged me on with her wild vocalizations.

"Slap me, Edward," she cried.

I smacked her ass again, once on each side, and slammed hard into her, almost falling forward. Almost making us collapse. I picked her up, mindful of her safety. Kneeling, I sat her on my legs, continuing to pound into her, hard, kneading her tits through her clothes. She grunted, again and again, and that was so hot that I echoed her, snarling.

"Cum for me, Minx," I commanded, my voice like gravel, revelling in the tight slickness of her sex.

"Unhhh!" she bellowed, throwing her head back on my shoulder. Biting my own lips to keep my teeth occupied, I followed her over the edge, plunging into her deeply.

A second spurt. I arched again, driving up into her soft form. She reached up, beside her head, and caressed my rough cheek. I arched, snarling. Driving us upward. And again.

I pressed my open hand against her forehead, securing her against my shoulder, and rested my lips against her throat. Five spurts. Six. Seven.

_One more, and I am done._

I rock my mate, eyes closed blissfully. Her palm remains upon my cheek. She turns her head, blindly seeking my mouth. She brushes her lips against mine, while I bask in her heat. Taste the salt tang of her sweat on my skin.

We are still.

I wondered if Eleazar were right. If Bella were a Shield. I wondered if she would ever let me in. Perhaps someday I would be lucky enough to know her thoughts without having to ask. Without guessing.

"Are you calling home?" Bella wondered a little while later.

"Mmm. Might not be the best time to talk to my Dad," I rasped.

"We should go down," Bella said, a touch reluctantly.

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"Not really," she admitted.

"Then we stay here for a bit," I suggested.

"You're spoiling me, Edward," Bella growled.

"You are my priority," I reminded her. "No matter what. I will always put your needs first."

"Well, that's how I feel about your needs, too," she murmured. "So what happens if our needs conflict?"

"We compromise," I suggested, lifting her off me to sit on the tree branch. I grabbed her feet, and pulled off her shorts, freeing her legs. I handed them to her, and she slipped them on properly.

"Thank you for a glorious day, Mrs Cullen," I said, smiling.

"No, thank you, Edward. I needed that."

"Me, too. See? No conflict," I shrugged.

"Yeah," Bella nodded, smiling.

"Hey, Little Brother?" a tentative voice called up from below.

We smiled at each other, and sighed.

"What, Emmett?" I called down, curiously. I didn't read any stress in him.

"We're wondering whether it would be okay to start a little campfire. Tell some stories, sing some songs?"

"Sure. Long as your careful not to set the forest on fire, Emmett."

_I set the kitchen on fire one time, and he never is going to let me forget it. _"Uh, Little Brother?"

"Yes, Em?"

"Um, Aro ... is wondering whether you and Bella would light it for us," _Sorry, sorry Bro'. I don't want to interrupt._

"Five minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll let them know," my brother confirmed, moving away from the tree.

Bella shrugged at me, smiling lopsidedly, and straightened her clothes. Eyes bright, she slipped off her branch, gliding elegantly to earth. After adjusting myself, I followed her.

On the ground, I shushed her, and took her onto my back. Flitting to our tree house, I scrambled up, my wife giggling against my neck.

Inside, I emptied my pockets and shed my clothes.

"What are we doing?" Bella mouthed.

I slipped Eruicha's cross back around my neck. "I feel weird going out there all ..."

"Gooey?" Bella suggested.

I grinned. "Yeah."

"Don't want to announce our mated status to royalty?" Bella teased.

"Something like that," I shrugged. "Flaunting it in front of the kinder? I ... dunno."

"Okay, but how are we going to wash. It's the one shortcoming of this place. No nearby source of water."

"Lookie what I've got, Minx," I said enthusiastically, pulling our plastic bowl off a low shelf and setting it on our little table. Then, I pulled a big water bottle from behind my back like a magician.

"Mr Cullen! Where did you get that?" Bella smiled.

"Cousins brought it. I refilled it this morning."

"You dawg. I'll get the soap."

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you," I gloated.

"You bet. I don't suppose you have a wash cloth frittered away somewhere," she said, stripping down.

"I am the man." I retrieved the washcloth and our beach towels from a simple wooden chest.

"Ooh. Yes you are."

"Hah. I like Sub Bella," I teased.

"Well, I like Dom Cullen."

"Mmm. Me too." I embraced my wife.

"I'm so glad," she whispered, resting her head on my chest. We sighed contentedly. She fingered my cross. "This suits you. I may have to get you one."

"Bella, I ... have one."

"You... Really?"

I ducked my head, regretfully. "Carlisle. He gave it to me in 1922."

"When the Prodigal came home."

"Yes. I've never worn it."

Bella kissed my cheek. "He's going to be very proud of you, Edward."

"I hope so, Bella. My failures have ... hurt him. So many times."

"He loves you, you know."

"Yes."

"He always has. It's why he chose you."

"Yes."

"What was it like, when it was just the two of you?" she said, grabbing the washcloth and wetting it.

"Um," I thought back, evaluating. "Complicated."

"I'll bet. Story, please?" Bella washed me down.

"Well, we were much more like brothers back then," I said. "Similar. Neither of us married. Both longing to be loved. To belong. Afraid of our vampire natures. Living on the fringes of humanity. Living like Spartans..."

"Yeah."

"I was conflicted. I needed him. I knew he was an upright person. But sometimes I resented him. And sometimes I hated what he'd done to me."

"I know, love. And I bet he understood."

"It still hurt him, Bella. Someday, I'm going to have to eat crow and tell him ..."

"Edward," she said, turning my face to hers.

"Mmm?"

"It will be okay."

"I know."

I took the washcloth from my wife, and washed her down, careful not to snag the gold belly button ring. Then, I confiscated our dirty clothes and put them in a cloth bag to take away and wash. Peering into it, I spied the torn jeans I'd been wearing for much of the trip. I pulled them out, grunting.

"What are you doing with those," Bella frowned.

"Throwing them out. They're nasty," I revealed.

"Not."

"Huh?"

"Those are really ginchy, stud. No way are you disposing of them."

"But, Bella-"

"You look good enough to eat in those, mister. Now put them back."

"But-"

"I insist."

Holy. I swallowed loudly. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good boy. Now, I believe we have people waiting on us."

"Yes. They're getting antsy."

"Fresh clothes?"

"Up here in the cupboard. We'd better reserve some for the trip home, though. I don't want to wear dirty things on the plane back to Rio."

"Agreed."

I passed Bella a pale lavender t-shirt and darker leggings, and got out a fresh blue tee and shorts for myself. I inhaled the fresh, clean scent with satisfaction.

"Mocha-chino?"

"Yes, love?"

"You're going to wear the cross, now, aren't you?"

"Yes, Minx."

"Are you going to tell Carlisle?"

I knew I should. "When the time's right. When we're all together. Not ... over the phone."

Bella kissed my temple, and stepped out onto the platform. She dropped gracefully to earth.

"God? It's me. The Prodigal. Hah. Anyhow... thanks for today. And thanks for Bella. She makes me feel... young again. Like I can get another chance." I paused. "Please give me a chance to make things up to my Dad."

I stepped out on the platform, and climbed higher in the tree. Halfway up the trunk, I found what I was looking for: a collection of delicate, pale pink orchids.

I sailed out of the tree, into the small circle of benches set in the middle of the cleared area. Everyone was sitting around, having a whee of a time, and Arduino was playing his flute, and Sulpicia was dancing. I stood behind my wife, who was hanging back so as not to interrupt. I handed her the flowers, then loosed her hair, and twined them behind her ear. She looked at me with adoration, so I gave her a thankful kiss.

At the end of the piece, everyone clapped and admired the performers, and I drew Bella into the circle of friends and family.

"Well, it's about time," Emmett boomed. "How 'bout that fire, you live wires?"

Bella snorted. "He made a rhyme."

"I've got mad skills," Em boasted.

"Right."

We walked to the middle of the circle, where a pit had been dug, and some dry wood placed within. Aro watched particularly closely, captivated.

"Nobody try this at home," I cautioned dryly.

Bella and I crouched, allowing the familiar feelings of warmth, tenderness and desire to grow between us. The ball of heat roiled to life between our hands, kindling quickly. With a whoosh, the tinder caught, while the assembled vampires exclaimed and cooed.

We sang. We laughed. We listened to each others' stories. Chepāa and Chirica told the one about a sugarcane cutter, and the one about the jaguar and the deer. We played with the babies. Em texted Rosalie. Nahuel cuddled Theofilo, who slept soundly in his arms, clutching a monkey made of socks.

We got to know each other better. It was feeling a lot like summer camp. Only the same campers would be back together at various times throughout the coming years. That was ... a nice feeling. Comfortable.

The fire crackled, pretty in the blackness, warming pale faces and turning them orange. Late in the evening, Bella fell asleep, leaning against me. I lifted her into my arms, cradling her head against my shoulder.

Irina looked at me, and smiled fondly. _I'm so happy for you, Edward. She is a jewel. Truly. She has changed your existence entirely, hasn't she?_

I nodded. I was satisfied with everything around me.

Irina smiled solemnly. She understood, and was glad. How magnanimous. We could be friends now that she understood me and accepted my choices. I was thankful for her forgiveness. Thankful to number her amongst my cousins.

I rose, cradling my Bella, and carried her to bed.


	41. Chapter 41: Fathers

**Chapter 41: Fathers**

**Okay, I've been writing up a storm, but all of it's still in hand-written rough drafts. So, I have to transcribe. And I sprained 2 fingers at work. Yeah, clocked them on something while removing wrestling children from each other. Makes typing pretty interesting. Lol. Anyhoo, those who are waiting with bated breath will be happy to know there's more IH, more HHMH, and more Brandons sitting here, waiting for me to get them to you. **

**Sigh.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Any errors in the Ticuna language are my own. I barely understand it, but I'm having a ball writing it anyway. Should a genuine Ticuna speaker read it, you have special permission to tell me I'm an illiterate moron. Anybody else, kindly... be kind :D**

**And don't dick with me, peeps. Rofl. No fake Ticuna need apply.**

**Kaure, Gustavo, Pire, Huilen, Joqam and Nahuel belong to Stephenie Meyer. All the other Brazilians are mine. And Edward's. Oh, and sadly, the Volturi belong to her, too. Except Arduino, Angelo and Corvo. Hands off! Grr.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'I Hunger 4' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. I try to time it so you are able to read along as it plays itself. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #26:**

**'Born to the Breed', by Judy Collins** This is a beautiful song from a mother to her son, but I thought it fit Carlisle and Edward very well, by changing two words to the masculine form.

**The Thing that Came From Somewhere', by Don Ross**

**'Slow Down', by Paul Collier**

**'Dante's Prayer', by Lorena McKennitt**

**'Bolero', by Maurice Ravel, directed by Andre Rieu**

**'La Rejouissance: The Royal Fireworks IV', by Handel**

**'Handel's Water Music, 1st Movement', for piano**

**'(Amazon Cruise #1: Manaus) Oye Como Va', by Tito Puente**

**Please check out this very witty little oneshot: 'The One Where Bella Finds Out Edward is a Vampire', by tuesdaymidnight.**

**Zanzibar-trading dotcom/doc dotasp?id=94** You will find a wealth of information about both types of the Amazon's Ticuna people: the moderns and the nomadic traditionalists. And you can even buy their art and goods through this company.

**If you haven't checked out my Facebook Fan page (courtesy of Gemma), why not do it now? I have lots of fun, pretty things on there. Like family trees for this fic and Brandons. And Robporn. And drawings. And gorgeous banners for my fics. Friend me (Jess Molly Ontario Canada), and assuming you're not one of my kiddiewinks from school (especially one of the ones who led to the damage of my pinkies), I'll even let you see a picture of me. The jmolly is reclusive and shy, you know.**

http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/pages/The-Unforseen-Events-series-By-JMolly/120789297957442?v=info

**The poll about Marcus is still evenly divided: 50/50. So go vote, already. It's on my Profile.**

**I can hear the _dust mites_ walking around on my Twilighted Thread, friends. And here, I posted you a little teaser for the next IH and everything!**

http:/www(.)twilighted(.)net/forum/viewtopic(.)php?f=52&t=10009#p1022789

_I was only nineteen  
The morning you were born  
With your hair fine and red  
And your eyes like my own_

_Barely a man  
With only a song  
I sang to keep you smilin'  
And held you all night long_

_Home through the streets  
With you in my arms  
Cold winter mornings  
In a Colorado town  
_

_You've seen me stumble  
I've watched you grow  
You know I've got nothing  
You know we've got it all_

_Rain comes down and the trucks rollin' by  
Does that old parka keep you dry?  
Sixteen years old, out on the road  
Tryin' to get to the sky_

_Back in September  
You called me on the phone  
"**Pa**, you know I love you,  
But I gotta be own my own  
Comes a time in a boy's life  
When he's got to be a man,  
Please don't try to find me  
Please try to understand."_

_"Got me a job in a rock and roll band  
Gonna try to see if I can get by"  
Sixteen years old, out on the road,  
Trying to get to the sky._

_I've watched you grow  
Thru all these years  
You've seen me stumble  
I've watched your tears_

_Sometimes there were roses  
Sometimes it was thorns  
But I know you're gonna make it  
As sure as you were born  
And I hope from what you wanted  
You get what you need  
I know your gonna make it  
You were born to the breed_

_Sixteen years old  
Out on the road,  
Trying to get to the sky._

**Thursday, August 31st, 2005, midnight:**

_**Edward's pov:**_

"Hi Dad."

"_Edward? Well, hello stranger. How are you?"_

"Uh, I'm great. And you?"

"_Very happy to hear from you. It's strange, taking care of humans in the middle of a crisis. Makes one worry needlessly about one's own children. Mother and I are fine, I promise. How is our darling Bella?"_

"Peachy."

"_Of course she is. And Emmett?"_

"He's really in his glory here. I'm proud of him."

There was gobsmacked silence. "_That's lovely to hear, son,"_ Carlisle said quietly.

"Yeah." I fell silent, feeling awkward. There was so much I should say, and I didn't know where to begin. What a muddle.

"_Son?"_

"Yes, Dad?"

"_Are you... okay? A lot of ... changes for you, in a short amount of time."_

"Yes. Yes, sir. I never expected... Yes. I'm good."

"_Must have been hard for you, biting Cu__āā_," he said.

I felt the tangled feelings rise in me. "It... There was never a choice," I said lamely. "He was my friend. I couldn't let go of him."

"_I understand._"

Because that's how he had felt about me, his patient. The kid of whom he was fond. And there were things I just didn't want to say over the phone. But there were also things that couldn't wait.

"Carlisle?"

"_Yes, Edward?"_

"I'm sorry."

"_Whatever for?"_ he gasped, astonished.

"For ... being such a ... tough nut to crack. For putting you through so much. Being so difficult to ... raise. So rebellious."

"_Edward!_" he protested. Was he chuckling? "_Dear, dear, boy. I have never regretted a moment of your presence in my life. I would not change a thing. I know you tend to see the cup half empty. To disparage yourself. But to balance the dark times, there have always been times when you have given me immense joy. How many times have I told you that! You have perfect recall. I know you know."_

"Knowing about something, _hearing_ it, is different from understanding." My eyes squeezed shut, and I was unable to quite smother the sob. I pressed on my forehead, assailed by regrets.

"_Oh, come now. No more of that. We're well past it. Leave it behind."_

"You've always been too good to me, Carlisle."

"_Edward. Do you realize how much less fulfilling my life would have been without you?"_

I stopped flagellating myself, surprised. A seed of light blossomed in my chest. Perhaps ... I hadn't been all bad?

"_Do you realize how empty my existence was before you?"_

"N-no," I mumbled. I could sort of relate, having lived so long without Bella, but I had still had a family. Carlisle hadn't had anyone to be his friend for a couple of hundred years before I came along.

"_Nobody to share my life with? Nobody to sit with at the end of the day? To share my accomplishments, and failures, and worries? Edward?"_

"Yes, sir?"

"_You don't stop loving your child. Not for anything."_

I really lost it then. Sappy date. "That's what Bella says."

"_Bella is a wise, wise girl. Edward? I have always loved you. Even when you were human. Even when you left me. Even at times when we argued. You know that, don't you?"_

I was in pieces. "I don't deserve you."

"_Yes you do, Edward. Yes, you do. You have been my dear friend these many years. My sometimes-brother. And yet you are, more than any other, my son."_

"Yes. Yes. I _am_ your son. Truly."

"_Love isn't something that turns off and on, Edward. You'll find that out with your own children."_

"Yes, sir."

"_And sometimes, they'll upset you. And sometimes they'll annoy the Perdition out of you. Just like you did with me."_

I huffed a laugh. "Yes, sir."

"_And then_ you'll_ say what all parents say to their kids,_" he laughed.

"What's that?" I sniffed.

"_I hope your children are_ just like you."

I burst out laughing soggily. "Oh, _cruelty_!"

"_Edward?"_

"Uh, huh?"

"_I _seriously_ hope all your children are just like Bella._"

I laughed again, and he laughed with me. It felt good to be teased. "I love you, Carlisle."

"_I know that. Now, tell me about these Newborns of yours."_

"They're a lot nicer kids than Rosalie and I were," I admitted. "So far, they get along."

"_Yes, well, you read minds. It must help. You must know what they need almost before they do."_

"No, I think it's more ... that I'm _understanding_ what I'm hearing, but mostly, none of them expected to live, and they're so happy to be alive, and have their babies, that they are behaving nicely."

"_Well, that's Bella's fault, obviously."_

I chuckled. "Indeed. That's the beautiful thing about being her man. Things change."

"_I'm so glad you have her, Edward. I'm not worried about you anymore."_

"Me neither. So what are you going to do with all that spare time?"

"_Play with my granddaughter."_

"That sounds so great," I smiled.

"_Yes. I'm looking forward to it more than I've looked forward to anything in my life. So, thank you for that. For bringing me more people to love."_

"Be careful what you wish for. I have some very young Newborns here, you know. And they all need guidance."

"_Do they like sugar? Food colouring? Caffeine? Candy?_" he teased.

"They're Newborns. They like far more inappropriate things. Like human blood," I protested.

"_What about the hybrid babies?"_

"I don't know yet. The infants are breast feeding. The toddler is learning to feed from animals. I don't know if they'll be able to tolerate human food or not."

"_Well, if they can, I'm going to babysit them, and load them up on sugar, and send them home to you."_

"And he says he loves me," I lamented, eyes rolling, while my father laughed unabashedly.

**o~o~0~o~o**

**Friday, Sept 1st, 2005, 6 am:**

I had to admit I was feeling mentally worn thin after a very long night.

Bella slept on, unhindered. I trudged back to her, anxious to unwind for a couple of hours. In light of the fact that we were planning on leaving our Amazonian family tonight, the gang had made use of my presence to grill me on every detail of how I wanted it run. Which was both flattering, and needful. But the truth of the matter was, I had been hard pressed to put my aspirations into words. I had to over-think all of it.

Holy cow, I was having trouble over-thinking things. How very strange.

The good part was that I was certain we were leaving the new family in good shape. I had Em, Nahuel, Huilen and Irina to keep things together, and they were all highly suited to the job of leading what Marcus referred to as my 'rag-tag American melting-pot of a coven'. As a bonus, Aro and Sulpicia were going to stick around for a few more days before heading back to Volterra.

The family would be fine when Bella and I were absent, thank God.

I sprang up to the platform of my tree house, hearing Bella's even breathing within. I padded inside, my bare feet silent upon the plank floor. She heard me anyway. Reaching up sleepily, she invited me into her warm embrace. I breathed her in gratefully. "Morning Beau-ful," she garbled. "Wher'vyou been?"

I sighed contentedly, resting my head on her chest. I slid my left hand down around her abdomen, searching for Ren.

"She's driving me nuts," my wife sighed, moving my hand to the correct spot. "Tell-er to cudditout, Daddy." Her fingers traced over my wedding band.

I leaned down and kissed my daughter. "Cudditout, Tigger," I drawled. In response, she delivered a virtual pyrotechnic display of fluttery kicks to my cheek. Bella and I chuckled.

"Sorry I woke you, my love," I said softly, turning over so I could watch my wife while being assaulted by my ridiculously tiny unborn infant.

"Mmm. You didn't really. Ren did. I was just dozing."

We lay silent, feeling Ren dance around. I listened to her tiny heart flutter like a butterfly.

"I missed you," Bella said softly, stroking my hair.

"Sorry, Minx. I've been at the fire pit, being tortured all night," I pouted, listening to soft rain patter down on our roof.

"Aw. Poor baby. Did they insist on you hearing every possible one of Emmett's stories?"

I snorted. "Admittedly, _that _would have been worse. No, they wanted to know my vision for the family. I've been grilled for the past six hours on every subject between dietary restrictions and what kind of laundry soap they should buy."

"Aw. Poor, poor Dom Cullen. What ever shall they do without you?" She continued to stroke my hair.

"Actually, I'm really impressed. Everything's going to be fine," I said thickly.

"Mmm. So you think we can still spruce off tonight? They won't drag us back, kicking and screaming?"

"We're going. End of story," I stated. Just for fun, I licked her belly button ring.

Bella huffed a laugh. "Don't you ever get enough?"

"Enough of you? Nope. Never enough. I am high maintenance," I boasted, pushing up on my hands to straddle her. I kissed my wife breathless. She groaned, smiling around my lips.

"Brat."

"Seventeen," I mumbled around her lips.

"I noticed."

"Uh, Edward?" the usual voice called up tentatively from below. Bella and I sighed, eying each other with amusement.

"Yes, Em?" I called down.

"Thought you'd want to know. Cuāā's heart rate is picking up."

I perked up. "Thanks, Em. We'll be along in a minute."

" 'Kay. I'll tell them you're coming," Emmett said, moving away from my tree.

I stood, pulling Bella carefully to her feet. We tidied up the bedroll. Quickly, I ran a brush through my knotted hair, and after a moment of consideration, through my beard. I wondered, were I to leave it, if it would ever fill in, or if it would always look like the scruffy first attempts of a young boy at growing one. Probably never be thick and healthy-looking, I thought resignedly.

Bella was now back to wearing the brown overall shorts. I pulled her over to the chair with the lamb on it, and she sat. I brought the brush to my wife's head, carefully pulling out the snarls. She closed her eyes, contentedly. Setting down the brush, I liberated four pink hair bands from its handle, and put them around my fingers, then braided her hair. Dorothy Gale again. But we certainly weren't in Kansas. We never had been.

"Bella?" I questioned.

"Yes, love?"

"Should I ... lose the beard?" I wondered.

"You want to die today, Cullen?" she growled theatrically.

I huffed a laugh. "You... like it then?" I checked.

"I didn't think I would, but I do. It suits you. Besides, if you shave, it will spoil my fun," she stated.

I was nonplussed. "How do you mean?" Did it have something to do with our lovemaking?

"You have to have it when we go home. I want to shock the pants off Carlisle and Esme."

"Oh," I laughed, applying the last band to her braid. Yeah, they were going to stand there open-mouthed, for sure. Well, there was one thing about going home to which I might look forward. "I talked to my Dad tonight."

"And?" Bella murmured.

"The usual. He loves us. Sends his love. He told me that he sincerely hopes all our children are just like you."

"Hah. I love your Dad."

"Me, too. All done," I announced, planting a kiss on the crown of Bella's head. I took her hand, and we headed out.

Misting again outside, as usual. I was thankful that vampires could not develop crotch rot. Although, Carlisle once told me he had an old friend, a veritable hermit, who spent far too much time in boggy moors hiding under rocks. Apparently, he didn't smell so hot. Perhaps he needed to bathe in some bleach.

Bella and I leaped onto the infirmary's platform. Nahuel and Chepãa were within, chattering amiably about Ticuna child-rearing.

Children belong to their father's clan. Not to make Ticuna life sound Utopian, because it's not, it must be admitted that their family lives are more stable than that of a lot of modern cultures. Parents rarely divorce. The kids are traditionally schooled by the parents, using activities related to practical situations. And the parents are responsible to raise their kids themselves.

They're kind, good parents. But like I said, they're permissive, and they barely ever spank. So a lot of the talk this morning had been about how to discipline naturally demanding little nippers -literally- without sending the mothers off their nut.

I pulled up a chair next to John, listening to his breath heave in and out of his chest. Yes, the pain at its worst. Everyone handles it differently. Some retreat into themselves. Some lose consciousness. Others reach out for any contact they can find. Like John.

"Nunaxē pa Cuāā," I said, taking his hand. Holy. He was not small and cute anymore. He was compact and distinguished-looking. And really muscular.

"Eduardo?" he whimpered.

"Yes."

"You have been with Bonita, yes?" he wheezed.

"I'm here, too, Cuāā," Bella reassured him.

"Nicey vampires," he panted.

"You remember us," I said fondly.

"I know every word you sayed," he claimed. "It help."

"It helped pass the time?" I clarified, feeling his forehead. He didn't feel hot to me anymore. Cold had seeped into his limbs.

"Yes. Big talker helped too."

"Emmett."

"Yes." Sudden tremors took his frame. Blindly, his hand crept over his chest, and rubbed. A pang of guilt touched me. I took his other hand, and held it.

"It will be done soon, John," I promised.

"Eh?"_ What did he call me?_

"Oh, your name translates to 'John' in English. I always seem to think of you that way."

"Why?"_ Americans translate everything._

"It suits you."

"Okay. I like open my eyes. Nüxǚnangu (It hurts)."

"Soon be done, dear fellow."

_I hope so. _"Okay."

There was a rustle, and John's daughter stood at my shoulder. "Nunaxē pa Papa," she smiled, taking his other hand.

"Chepãa?" he asked, gawping like a fish.

"Ngu. Yawaruna patawa taxĩ (Yes. We are going to Yawaruna's house now)," she said smugly.

"¿Oxo. Õĕxna (Oh. Is that so)?" he whimpered.

"Congratulations, John. You're a grandfather," I told him.

"Chepãa and she baby live?" he asked, gobsmacked.

"Yes, you have a beautiful little granddaughter called Maricuta."

John beamed momentarily, looking completely soggy. Then, he clutched his heart and arched, crying out like he had been stabbed. Beside me, Bella tensed. Her eyes flickered warily, to me, and away again. She was seeing the transition for the first time. Seeing what would happen to her. Human death, vampire birth.

I gently removed my hand from John's grip, just in case he decided to crush it. I made Chepãa let go, too. I soothed his forehead instead, remembering how Carlisle had done it for me. "Just relax, John. Let go. Do not fight it. You're coming over now. A couple more minutes and all the pain will be gone," I encouraged him. Despite it, he moaned pitifully. Chepãa watched fretfully.

"Can't you pick him up?" Bella whispered, biting her lip.

"No. Never let a Newborn-"

"-get his arms wrapped around you," Bella nodded.

Cuāā thrashed and lay rigid, breathing shallowly. "Nu (The pain subsides)," he moaned.

"Ngu (Yes)," I said, patting him. "You hear his heart fly?" I asked Bella, smiling sadly.

"Like helicopter wings," Bella affirmed.

"Don't forget it," I begged.

"Okay. I'll concentrate hard on it," she promised.

"Then, you'll know when to come to me," I explained. My little Ticuna's breaths were petering out, but it still seemed to be taking forever. "John? Come to me, now. Come on. Listen, dear friend. Just let go. I'm right here. Your daughter is here. Your granddaughter. And Bella."

His heart volleyed out a final series of fireworks, stuttered out, and was still. "Ah, there, now. Come here." The death rattle, was, as usual, unnerving, but I couldn't let him know I was upset. "Aw, there you go. It's all done now. You're okay," I promised, swallowing the lump in my throat. I could feel Bella's worried eyes on me. I took her hand and kissed it.

John winced, and opened one blood-red eye cautiously. We smiled at him, amused. He opened the other eye, too.

"Welcome to my family," I said softly.

"Thank you." He turned to Chepãa. "Nge me nango (You bit me)" he accused.

"Chama chitaxawa (I am thirsty)," she protested.

John clutched his throat, eyes morphing black. _What would her mother say? Oh, well. I loved her, but she was always arguing. My daughter is just like her. But Chepãa looks well. How healthy she looks._

He gulped, and the blackness receded. He eyed me uncertainly. "Duēē name you Yawaruna now?"

"Yes. A lot has changed in three days. You're very far from home, dear friend. You cannot go back near The People for at least a year, when you are well-controlled. Wüxi ya taunecü yikixgu (It takes one year to be full-grown)."

"¿Oxo. Õĕxna (Oh. Is that so)?" What is changed?" _Besides me, my daughter, and having a granddaughter?_

"We have a village. Many others have joined us here. My brother, and my cousins. One of my leaders and his wife and three of his men. A hybrid boy we found all alone. Chirica. The babies. Pire's son Nahuel and sister Hui-"

"They live?" John interrupted excitedly.

"Yes. And they are marvelous people."

"I meet them?" he said, starting to scramble up.

I put my hand gently on his chest, restraining him. "Of course. But you must feed. We will hunt now."

John clutched his throat again, moaned, and nodded.

I rose slowly, and offered my hand. John took it, stood, and spun a little, dizzily, then righted himself, sniffing at the air.

"The air is pretty," he decided.

"Yes. Very pretty," I smiled. "Come meet Maricuta."

I led John over to the bassinet where she was napping, and picked her up. "You must be very gentle with her, John. Treat her like she's breakable, and do not hug or squeeze her."

"I understand."

I lay the baby in John's arms, and he admired her. Rocking from foot to foot, he sang her a little song under his breath. Then, he kissed her forehead and put her back to bed. His forehead crinkled when he looked at Duquitu, asleep in his own bassinet. He frowned at his daughter, gesturing at Duquitu.

"Naxüchicüxüchapenǖxǖ (Change his diaper)!" he ordered.

"Ngu, Papa" she said obediently, but we all chuckled.

"Maricuta i mex (Mary is good)," John informed Chepãa. " Nataãxē i Papa (Happy is Papa)."

"Chierü, Papa (I hope it, Papa)," Chepãa said gratefully.

John looked around, and then looked a little troubled.

"You okay?" I checked.

"Where my bow is?" he fretted.

"We have it, don't worry. But you don't need it for hunting," I told him, grinning crookedly. "The family is waiting to meet you. Come on outside."

I gestured for Chepãa and Bella to lead the way, which they did. The second they appeared, Emmett ordered everyone to be quiet. His loud voice made John flinch.

"It's okay," I encouraged my Newborn. Boldly, he stepped out onto the platform, and automatically searched his surroundings for threats.

"Hello, there, Cuāā," Emmett drawled.

"Hello, Emmett," John answered without hesitation. He looked at Aro and Sulpicia with some surprise. _Whiter than white._

He looked at Chirica. _"_Nunaxē pa Chirica," he greeted her.

"Nunaxē pa Cuāā. Chirica i chataãx̴e͂ (Hello John. Chirica is happy)."

"Cuāā ichataãx̴e͂ (John is happy)." John's eyes drifted over various strangers who were beaming at him, and came to rest on Nahuel. He gasped.

"Nunaxē pa ... Nahuel," he said, awestruck.

"Nunaxē pa Cuāā. We are going to be great friends. Allow me to introduce my aunt, Huilen, and my adopted son, Theofilo."

"Nunaxē pa Huilen," he said, trembling. Nunaxē pa Theofilo."

To my surprise, the toddler scrunched his fingers a few times in a baby-like wave. So, he was learning. Thank God.

"Nunaxē pa Cuāā," Huilen answered warmly. John smiled at her soppily, and she dropped her eyes shyly.

Jesus, Mary and Joseph.

"Time to hunt," I declared, breaking the spell. "Choenowa naxĩ (We go hunting). Chirica, Chepãa, and Theofilo must come. Who else is coming?"

"We will come," Huilen smiled.

Yeah. I _wonder_ why. Maybe I should set up a vampire dating service. V-Harmony or something like that...

"Can I come too, Edward?" Irina asked with excitement.

"Of course." I smiled. Things were really looking up. I could now count on John to behave well, for sure. He'd do anything Huilen told him to, and her self-control was astounding. Hah!

"John, all you have to do is run toward a big tree, and jump," I informed him. He nodded, crouched down, and launched himself toward a tree. Landing against the trunk, he dug in his fingernails with a hiss. The rest of our hunting group joined him. We flung out rapidly into the forest, nosing for game.

"So, are all these Newborns and foundlings your 'kids' now?" Bella wondered.

I was nonplussed. "Why?"

"Well, if they're your 'kids', then you realize that we have a great-granddaughter?" Bella peeked at me from under her lashes. "If John's your son, then Maricuta is our great-granddaughter."

I paused, gobsmacked. "Stop scaring me."

"What! You're 104. You're plenty old enough."

I gawped at her, a touch annoyed. "You're not."

"But you robbed the cradle," she teased.

I stopped and crossed my arms, and I huffed at my wife. "You make me sound like Heffner. Or at least a sugar daddy. I am _so_ going to remember you said that. _ Forever."_

Yeah, now Bella was laughing at me. "Shut up," she ordered.

"Minx!" I pouted.

"You are too much fun to tease, Beautiful," my mate declared, copping a feel.

That was more like it. I rubbed her arms, mollified. "You are a brat. Human age is meaningless now. And no, John is not my son. That's ridiculous. We'll never get him out in the human world, claiming that. He has to be fifty years old. We'll call him my ... uncle. Obviously, Huilen is going to be my aunt. Talk about robbing the cradle! The paint's not even dry on him and he's all set. Some people have all the luck. Hah. Anyhow, that makes Nahuel and Chepãa cousins and all the little kids can be second cousins, okay?"

"I have _second_ cousins. I've never even had cousins before. Holy crow. I'm old," Bella claimed, sneaking a cheeky look at me.

"See what you get for marrying me?" I teased back.

"Yeah," she smiled incandescently. "A nice, big extended family."

"Sure. You'd better hope they don't argue over who gets us at Christmas," I smirked.

"I thought having your parents, Charlie and Sue, and Renée and Phil argue over having us would be enough."

"Esme trumps them all. If I know my mother, she'll invite everyone to our place just so she can cook."

"Well, the_ Kwoli_ can eat it, at least. But if the Brazilians and Italians-"

"-and Peruvians. Don't forget the Peruvians-" I warned.

"-and the Peruvians want to come, too-"

"-then not only will we need a bigger dining room, but the Olympic Peninsula will very quickly run out of game. We'll be responsible for annihilating the wildlife in the whole park."

Bella pursed her lips. "We'd better... divide up the family and visit them over a couple of days. Cullens, Dwyers, Hales and Swans on Christmas Day, the rest of them some other time."

"Don't forget the Clearwaters," I reminded her.

"You're right. Oh! Holy crow!" Bella gawped.

"What?" I blinked.

Bella looked stunned. "Leah is going to be my sister."

I signaled her onward. "Yeah. We're going to have to renegotiate some boundary lines. No way am I missing out on Christmas at LaPush."

"Christmas with Leah," Bella said, nose wrinkling.

"Aw, Leah's not that bad," I protested. "She'd be fine away from Sam."

My wife's lips thinned. "Leah is really prejudiced against us. Not like Emily."

"Emily accepted you because of Jake. Not because of me. Leah was very well-disposed toward us at the reception, especially after Jacob-"

"She was?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Yes. You know how she hates imprinting. Fact is, she gets really mad at Jacob for being a manipulator. She thinks he looked up to Sam too much when he first became a Shifter. Sam has a good heart, but he's pretty bossy and opinionated at times. Anyway, Leah has a good head on her shoulders. Sue and Harry did a wonderful job of raising their kids."

Bella walked on, thoughtfully. "So if Sam hadn't broken Leah's heart, she'd be much more like Seth?"

"From what I gather of their thoughts, Leah used to be the light in the room. Sort of ... the _Kwoli_ version of Alice.

Bella shook her head. "I can't imagine that. She's so ... bitter."

"Well, _you_'d be bitter if I had dumped you and taken up with Angela." I paused. "It's one reason why our mate bonds are better than _Kwoli _imprints."

My minx blinked at me. "Yeah. How exactly are they different, Edward?"

"Well, the _Kwoli_ imprint is one-sided and instantaneous. Quill saw baby Claire, and Boom! He's done, whether she grows up to want him, or not. Although, admittedly, _Kwoli_ have been polygamous before."

"So," Bella mused. "Our bond was mutual. But it was instantaneous, too, love."

"Sort of," I shrugged.

Bella stopped walking and smirked at me. "I thought it was love at first sight," she razzed me.

"Minx," I growled. "Yeah. It was. But I didn't understand what it was, so I didn't give myself to you mind, body and soul, like a _Kwoli _does to his Imprint. Not at first. Emotionally, yes, I fell hard. But mentally, and physically, we weren't committed."

"So... the bond wasn't as strong as an Imprint?" my mate asked, sounding a little sad.

"Don't get me wrong. I think we both knew that the draw was strong. But there was a choice. Had you rejected me, I probably could have walked away. I'm glad you didn't."

"Me, too. It would have been tragic if we hadn't chosen each other. Just think how sad our lives would be now."

"Yeah. And Ren, and our new family, wouldn't exist," I said, thinking of Providence.

"All things happen for a reason," Bella said, making me think of Carlisle. "I'm glad... you let me in, Mr Cullen."

"So am I, Mrs Cullen. But it's a blessing we're designed that way. To have the choice, I mean. Just think, had I not been an obsessed stalker-"

"You would not have heard me say I loved you, in my sleep-"

"-and I might be in Italy right now, taking Jane's hand off my knee." I teased.

"Ew," Bella said, wrinkling her nose.

"Absolutely."

"See? Providence. God does love you."

"Yes, He does. We can say the same about my parents."

"_Non sequitor_."

"Providence."

"Oh. Because they met when Esme was sixteen?"

"Yeah. She was just a child. Carlisle was attracted, but he knew, rationally, it would be wrong to pursue her. So he walked away."

"Providence again. So, Carlisle met Esme ten years later, at the exact moment he needed to, to save her life."

"Yes. Providence. And another reason why age is irrelevant. He's 24, she's 26. With humans, that still doesn't happen a lot. Even in these modern times."

Bella snorted. "Because men are _so _immature."

I could not help rolling my eyes and grinning lopsidedly. "You are in _such_ a mood this morning, you brat!"

Bella absently rubbed her tummy. "I am impatient. I am envisioning a day to ourselves on Esme's beach. Alone." She put the tip of her tongue on her top teeth. Grr-wow.

"With?" I asked speculatively.

"Fake Edward," she said, looking at me slyly. Yes, I did tremble. You bet.

"Grr-wow. It's a date," I promised, nuzzling her hair.

"And the mitten?" she added.

Oh, yes. "Mmm. You betcha!" I leaned down for a kiss, feeling my dick jump. But of course, there was not time to do anything about it. I broke the kiss, sighing, a tad frustrated, as our hunting party came pattering back through the jungle toward us at top speed.

Cuāā and Huilen came charging out of the trees, carrying a peccary between them. My Newborn jumped up and down, ecstatic, and said it tasted just as good as ever. Naturally, we praised him for his prowess.

Okay, so he's still a cute little man.

Irina and Nahuel approached, carrying more freshly killed peccary. They offered some to Bella and me, and teased us for being too busy to hunt. Theofilo ran to Nahuel, and clutched his leg. Nahuel lifted him into his arms and hugged him, and the toddler squealed with delight. Nahuel looked thoroughly pleased with him. I watched them smugly.

Well, if I couldn't get Nahuel married off, at least I helped him get something he wanted.

Theofilo leaped down off of Nahuel's shoulder, onto mine. He was much stronger than I expected. He grabbed onto my peccary and helped himself. I gawped at him, surprised that he should be so fearless. "You'll have to teach him not to do that, Nahuel," I warned. "God help him if somebody gets defensive."

Nahuel nodded, and called Theofilo to his side. He held up another peccary for the child to have for himself. Yes, Theo was going to do awfully well with his new father.

Aro and Sulpicia joined us just as the hunt was drawing to a close. Aro wanted to watch the Newborns hunt, I guess.

We cleaned up our leftovers, leaving them in an area that would hopefully be frequented by carrion eaters, and strolled back toward camp.

Bella fell into place beside the King of the Vampires, looking at him curiously. "Aro?" she asked tentatively.

"Sì mia Isabella?"

"Would you... tell me about your family? I'm a little confused. Is Marcus your brother, or your brother -in-law?"

"Ah, my dear girl, it is a good question. You must ask Edward for the whole history sometime, as he now knows it." He patted her hand as we walked, Sulpicia hanging onto his arm. "Marcus, mia cara, is my brother-in-law. Didyme was my twin sister. She was born before me, which means I was the baby of the family. Athenodora is my elder sister."

Bella's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. "I'm so sorry. That's even worse, losing your twin. It must have been dreadful."

"It was. But I believe she is at rest, now that we know Caius murdered her."

"I didn't think you believed in Heaven, Aro," Bella said, then looked as though she wished she could bite back the statement. But she needn't have worried. Aro was disposed to tolerate her candor.

"How amusing you are, dear Isabella. Even the Devil believes in God," Aro laughed.

Bella wisely refrained from asking any more religious questions.

"Marcus was a noble," Aro shared. "He was older than me. Affiliated with our family. A kinsman, of sorts. I looked up to him. He was such a powerful warrior, you see? He used to let me -how do you say it: 'chase around with his gang'?"

"Tag along," Bella nodded, smiling gently.

"_Precisamente_. Anyway, I could not have been happier that he chose my sister to wed, and my father received his suit. They married, and were very happy. Then, while on a campaign to Egypt, he was bitten by an Egyptian vampire by the name of Amun. Marcus went missing for a long time. Nearly two years. I thought Didyme would go mad with grief.

"Then, he came back, and said he had remembered who he was. And explained to us his condition. Marcus turned us all, you see? Me, and Dora, and Didyme. Well, all except Caius. Caius was a Saxon, believe it or not. Dora found him in the city that turned into London. We renamed him. It is a great shame that she changed him," Aro shrugged.

"Yes," Bella agreed, looking down pensively.

The sun deigned to come out, flooding our clearing as we entered the camp.

Em grinned from his perch on a log bench. "Well, lookie who the cat dragged in. How do you want to spend your last day here, Mr and Mrs Snoggums?"

I growled a little, just for show. "I'm open to suggestions, _Little_ Brother."

"Oho. I'm the _Big_ Brother, stud. Like I said, you're never going to be twenty. Or 6'5" tall. Or married as long as me."

"May I make a suggestion?" Arduino asked shyly._ It is so muggy here._

"Sure," I answered, interested to hear it. Flashes of the Mediterranean flitted through my head. The ocean, and sea birds.

"You mentioned that if one runs due north, one will come to the sea. It would be lovely to have a bathe," Arduino suggested.

Everyone exclaimed gladly over the idea. There was only one problem. "I'm afraid it will be too far for Bella and I to go, without missing our departure time," I replied. "How about we find a nice, quiet patch of river, and go swimming there, instead? At least then, if the humans venture out in their boats, we can hide in the trees."

It was agreed upon. Soon, everyone was assembled, and attired for bathing. Emmett produced a gigantic red rubber ball, such as humans use to exercise, to Theofilo's delight. At top speed, we raced for the river, and after some scouting about for piranha, crocs and caimen, we found a suitable spot and splashed in.

We attempted a somewhat lethal game of beach volleyball, but had to stop because Theofilo kept getting mad. He wanted the ball. Eventually, we gave up and gave it to him. He sat on the bank with Kate, rolling against it, grinning, with his arms wide, to the delight of Maricuta and Duquitu.

Theofilo seemed to like the babies. He was quite gentle with them, and did not growl when they touched his ball. The little guy was acting like a baby should. Hard to reconcile this placid little boy with the murdering demon Bella and I had found.

The vampires stared at me, wondering what to do next. "What!" I asked, exasperated.

"I bet you can think of really good games, Edward," Emmett said a touch wistfully. The thoughts of the others echoed his opinion.

"Just because I helped you prank Mike that time, Em, does not mean I always want to be in charge of inventing games," I said wryly.

"Oh, come on Tough Guy!" Em wheedled. "You and Baby Bells are leaving tonight. Come up with a game. Please?"

I sighed, looking at the ground near my feet. I started casting about for ideas. Hmm. The humans from Forks High had a game. But did I dare to try it, with a bunch of over-excitable Newborns?

I looked up at Emmett. "Okay. We'll try something. But it's a strictly ruled game. Anybody who tries to grab their opponent is out. And if anyone gets carried away, the game is over."

The group was positively drooling with anticipation. I put my hands on my hips and sighed. "The humans back home play this game." Assorted ears pricked up.

"Okay. We play on teams of two. The lighter partner sits on the heavier one's shoulders. Each team confronts another team, one at a time. The object of the game is for the passenger to knock the opposing passenger off his or her team mate's shoulders. Only the touch of one open palm is permitted. No grabbing, punching or wrestling."

"Like jousting for vampires!" Emmett crowed. "You gonna let Bella play?"

I squirmed a little. "Sure. Just, please, nobody hit her in the stomach?"

Everyone reassured me that they would be careful. Bella beamed. Man, I never thought she'd wear her red thong bathing suit out in public, and now she wore it all the time. Her belly-button ring glinted in the sun.

_Take your jealous hat off, Ed. She's yours and nobody is challenging that._

"I know. Sorry, Em."

_Normal, Bro. But the jewelry does suit her, I must admit. Probably bugs you to see her display it, right?_

I nodded curtly, swinging Bella up onto my shoulders. "Ready for the first challenge," I announced, wading into the river up to my waist. Bella balanced herself, squealing.

"I accept," Nahuel announced, wading in to oppose me. We growled at each other playfully, about 20 feet apart. Irina sat on Nahuel's shoulders, looking very white next to his dark copper skin. Hah.

On the bank, Theofilo clapped and shrieked, almost like he knew what was going on. Maybe I ought to have Eleazar have a look at him.

"Go!" Emmett boomed, and Nahuel and I launched ourselves at each other like a couple of battering rams. The girls extended their arms, palm out. The four of us crashed together insanely hard.

I had to be nuts, letting Bella play.

Wincing, I opened my eyes as my partner squirmed above me, righting herself. There was a huge splash.

Irina came up, spluttering, as Nahuel and I grinned at each other, dripping. The onlookers hooted and clapped.

"First round to Bedward," Emmett decreed. Nahuel bowed to me, offered his arm to Irina, and exited the river. Cuāā and Huilen took their place.

"Go!" Em yelled again, and there was a lot of shouting as people rooted for one team or the other.

I crashed against Cuāā, who grunted in surprise. Huilen fell in the river, and Bella squawked indignantly. "I barely touched you. You let me win!" she accused as I fished her out of the water.

"You are pregnant," Huilen protested. Bella huffed.

"Well, I will not _let _you win," Sulpicia said boldly. Aro took up his place across from me.

Oh, boy.

How do you joust with your king, without letting him win?

Oh, and seeing somebody born in the years BC, wearing modern, silver swim trunks? Very disconcerting.

I tensed nervously.

"Go!" Emmett yelled, and the crowd was wild.

Bella and Sulpicia connected. Both stayed seated. Aro and I circled, growling and highly amused, while our mates batted at each other. Each got a couple of good hits, and then Bella went down with a squeak.

Thank God.

Aro danced about, with Sulpicia crowing on his shoulders, laughing delightedly.

"Next challenger," Emmett declared, as I pulled Bella out of the field. We sat on the bank, watching. After a couple of minutes of whispering, Felix hoisted Arduino onto his shoulders, and stomped into the water. Aro was thrilled.

Everyone waited on pins and needles until Em yelled for the teams to 'go'.

Felix waded toward Aro at probably a quarter his potential speed. Aro hit him fast and hard. And bounced off him, laughing like a mad thing. Arduino and Sulpicia swiped at each other, flailing about.

"No fists," I bellowed. It distracted Arduino, allowing Sulpicia to unseat him.

Arduino came up, spouting water. "Not fair," he yelled.

"Rematch!" I snapped. The Volturi set up again. Aro looked just as happy as ever.

"Go!" Em snarled, and they ran at each other like a couple of insane mountain goats again.

Arduino and Sulpicia's arms connected with each others' shoulders. With a shriek, Arduino splashed into the water. Felix lifted him out and inspected him for bruises. Aro cackled. He probably hadn't had this much fun in years, because nobody dared to play with such an important leader. Except us. Everybody got to play in this family.

But I was glad Marcus wasn't present. My bet was that he played for keeps.

Demetri was striding into the water with Chirica on his shoulders. _Please God, don't let her tear the Queen of the Vampire world limb from limb?_

As Demetri launched himself at Aro, Chirica, my gentle surrogate daughter, let loose a war cry that would have melted the guts of lesser beings. I shuddered, along with many others.

Aro pulled his wife out of the water, her pale blond hair almost gray with wetness.

Aro and Sulpicia were ecstatic. They clapped for Chirica and Demetri. On the bank with Kate, the babies clapped, too, just out of sheer enjoyment.

I guess this was a good game after all.

Here was the telling match: Chirica and Demetri versus Chepãa and Emmett. Holy cow. If it were taking place at home in Forks, we'd be booking bets.

We looked on, breath held, as the opponents sized each other up, shifting from foot to foot.

"Go!" I yelled, and gawped along with the rest.

Chirica and Chepãa hit each other with the force of a hurricane. The struggle went on and on, their hands on opposing shoulders, smacking like the blistering crack of rifles. We jumped up and down, urging them on. They growled and snarled fiercely, taking the game completely seriously as only Newborns should.

Finally, with astounding force, Chepãa unseated Chirica, who fell with a snarl into the water.

Emmett snatched Chepãa out of the air before she could pursue Chirica into the river and finish her off. "Game over, dudette," he told her softly, giving her a gentle pat on the head. Chepãa stopped snarling, embarrassed. Demetri picked Chirica out of the river, hauling her over his shoulder and carrying _her_ away before _she_ could _get_ carried away.

Emmett looked at me like he had never really seen me before. "Good game. I _knew_ you could invent good games, Edward."

I was more gratified by the compliment than was probably warranted. But Emmett, praising me for doing something ... frivolous? That meant a lot. And then, he through an arm over my shoulders. "You know, Little Bro? I'm ... really proud of you."

My heart warmed. "You know, _Little_ Brother? I'm really proud of you, too."

We sat on the bank, quietly. "You know what, Brother?" Emmett asked me, hands wrapped around his knees.

"What, Em?" I responded, watching Bella splash around with the girls.

"You can be my Big Brother any time," Emmett said softly.

I looked down, blushing. So there was nothing for it. I had to punch him on the arm. Hard. He huffed a laugh, and punched me back.

If it weren't for the fact that we had a bunch of hard-to-control Newborns to marshal, I'd have started one of our traditional wrestling matches right there. Instead, I settled for elbowing him, and letting him shove me back. We snickered companionably.

Bella caught my eye, and smiled at us fondly.

Yeah. Family.

We had a refreshing swim. Then, our Ticuna Newborns gave us an unexpected surprise. One that was not entirely ... pleasant.

John explained that there was a kind of circumcision and baptismal ceremony connected to the naming of Ticuna children. Nahuel was underwhelmed. He refused, to my relief, to subject Theofilo to it. To my surprise, Nahuel was a Christian. Huilen had taught him. My own Ticuna were not, and generations of Christians had not converted their people, mostly because the same people trying to convert the tribes were affiliated with the slave trade. So I wasn't about to push it down their throats.

So, with all the Western World guys pretty much holding their packages for safe-keeping, the Ticuna ... _altered_ poor little Duquitu, baptised both babies to the care of their good spirit, Nanuola, and treated us to a pretty intricate ceremonial dance.

John also informed me that the infirmary, which he viewed as our family's group home, was built totally wrong. He explained that the house was the axis of all religious ceremonies, and for that reason it must be laid out very specifically. Light would project from the roof's saddle, which traditionally helped decipher the yearly agricultural cycle. Therefore, they were conducting the rituals outside instead.

I told John that if they wanted to build a _maloca_ house on our land, they were free to do so. Of course, the use of hallucinogenic plants would be kind of useless to my Ticuna from now on. As would knowing the agricultural cycle.

I didn't want to point that out.

However, on the chance that their god and mine happened to be the same entity, I wasn't going to get in the middle of it. Besides, any protection from evil was okay in my book. Who knew if their evil spirit, Locasi, was the same as our Lucifer? They sounded kind of similar.

By the end of the ceremony, Em was looking a little pale. And Duquitu was most definitely not a happy camper.

I wasn't feeling that hot myself.

I was, however, euphoric that I could _not_ remember certain details of my human life, for instance, how in the hell I had ended up being _cut_, in a time when boys weren't circumcised.

Some things are just better, left to the unknown.

The afternoon was waning. We ran back to home base, and finished packing the rest of our things. It was difficult, deciding what to leave behind. After some debate, Bella and I decided to leave the tent and bed roll behind. I packed my journal, some of our new clothes, our bowl, the towels and mitt, and Fake Edward.

Our packing, however, did not end up being complete. When we joined our family in the clearing, we were surprised with gifts.

From Chepãa, there was a doll, for Ren, made of pounded bark cloth and beautifully painted. It wore one of the full body masks that Ticuna girls don for their adult initiations.

Chirica presented Bella with one of the real masks. She felt Bella ought to undergo the female initiation, and cut off her hair. We declined politely. Made of pounded bark cloth over wood, with a beeswax face, and coloured with vegetable dyes, the mask resembled a black panther. Remarkable. I prayed we could get it on the plane without argument. I wondered whether it would be considered a restricted object.

John presented us with a seed rattle, and a sounding staff. He said he would have liked to give us a _maguaré_, a long hollowed log much like the Australian d_idjeridoo_, but he didn't see how we were going to carry it on the metal flying bird that Emmett had described to him.

We thanked everyone enthusiastically. I was already considering where to display the things in the new cottage. But there was one, particularly special gift left, and it was from Aro. We were going to have to research how to preserve and display it for posterity.

Aro had made us a copy of his story about us, on parchment. Intricate, coloured ink drawings wove in and out of his black calligraphy, with an abundance of gold leaf.

On it, I sat at a chemistry class table, glaring at a somewhat younger Bella. Then, I knelt at her bedside in Charlie's house, holding her hand.

The two of us danced at Prom. Kissed at our wedding.

A slightly ... artistic image of our wedding night, fortunately not showing anything... graphic.

Bella with red eyes. Bella on her hunt. Me, looking over three 'sleeping' changelings. Building our village.

Me, holding Bella in my arms from behind, my hands on her swollen stomach.

The panther and the deer. The lion and the lamb.

Two vampires, with a red-curly-haired baby.

And at the bottom, a family group, the likenesses stunning in their accuracy: Carlisle, Esme, Em, Rose, Alice and Jazz, me, Bella and Ren, Nahuel, Theofilo, the Denalis, the Swans, the Dwyers, the Clearwaters. Aro and Sulpicia. Marcus. My Italians. My Ticuna. The Pereiras.

"This is Ren?" Bella said, growing tearful, as she knew Aro had lifted the image from my mind.

"Yes, darling. That's just how she looks."

In short, our love story on parchment was the best thing I had ever seen. I thanked Aro profusely, and Bella kissed him on both cheeks, her tears flowing freely.

We took pictures of everyone and everything at our camp, and e-mailed them home to Esme just in case anything happened to the phone.

There was nothing left to do. We hugged and kissed everyone 'good-bye', and promised to return soon.

Em was last. "See you in Forks, Little Brother."

"Give everyone our love, Big Brother. We'll see you next week."

"Wouldn't miss it, Great Leader. I can't wait to see Carlisle's face when he lays eyes on you."

I lit up from inside with amusement. Yeah, I was going to surprise the heck out of my Dad.

Em laughed. Then, he hugged me tight. "You be careful out there in the big world, hear me?"

"Yeah. You too, Bear."

"Love, you, kid." he said gruffly. He kissed me on the head and gave me a noogie.

"You, too," I husked.

Em pushed me back. "Bella? You take care of my brother. He's a goober, you know. He has historically demonstrated no ability to cope in the human world."

"What else would I do?" Bella responded with an eye roll. They hugged and kissed. "Give our love to Rose," Bella ordered softly.

"She knows," Em shrugged. "But I'll remind her."

Bella nodded, looking as overwhelmed as I felt. Pair of sappy dates.

"Good-bye, everyone. We'll be back soon. Be good," I directed, waving. I turned to Bella, and took her hand. Poignant farewells rang out behind us. And as we vaulted into the trees, they sang to us:

_Good-bye Yawaruna,_

_Good-bye Dyäwë,_

_May God order your steps,_

_and may His blessings follow you always._

_Cuchixǖwana naxũ (Get going home)_

Ten minutes later, the sounds of the Rainforest enveloped us. We looked at each other warmly. Alone, at last.

"Well, Minx?" I said softly. "You think you can run for a while?"

"Part-way, at least," she affirmed.

"Scratch that. I don't want you warn out." I had plans. Sneaky, romantic plans.

"Aw... just a little run?"

"Okay. But save energy for later. Lots of energy."

"Do you have wicked plans for me, Mocha-chino?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at me as she read my mind.

"Minx," I protested, one side of my mouth quirking up, "what could I possibly have planned? We've been in a jungle in the middle of nowhere all week."

"Right," she drawled, nodding. "Then why am I conserving my energy?"

I pouted at her solemnly. And mendaciously. "Because we're going back to Manacapuru, and if anybody decides to kill us now that we've accomplished most of our mission for them, I want you awake and able to run."

"Then why go back there at all?" Bella wondered.

"Well, for one thing, I'm hoping Eruicha has written a letter to Kaure. For another, it would be nice if Alessandro would drive us back into Manaus. Just in case that pesky sun comes out."

"Mmm. That would be good," Bella agreed, nuzzling my ear. "Any chance of taking a break?"

"Nope."

She eyed me sidelong. "You are planning something. What is it?"

"You know I like surprises, Minx," I smirked.

"And this surprise has a deadline?" she guessed.

"Let's just say it will be improve exponentially, the earlier we get to Manaus."

"Wow. You sure are giving a lot of hints away, Mocha-chino," Bella drawled, tracing a flirtatious finger down my bicep.

"Vixen. Time's a-wasting," I sang, waggling my brow like a vaudeville villain.

"Behave yourself if you're going to call _me_ a vixen, Mr Fox. Stop ogling me unless you plan on following through."

"Touché," I drawled, touching her heart with my finger.

Bella snorted. "Keep it up and I'm going to get cross with you."

"Ooh. A challenge! As you know, I _never_ have trouble keeping it up," I claimed, swaggering and ogling more melodramatically than ever.

Bella squawked. "No challenge! I'll surrender now, and you can seduce me," she suggested, blinking.

"Minx, where's the fun in that?" I argued.

"Grr."

"You will just have to be patient, Minx. For heaven's sake. We waited two years. You can hold off for a few hours now."

Because waiting a few more hours was going to be _so_ worth it.

**I'm celebrating my first anniversary as a Twific writer, peeps. Yes, one year ago, I posted 'Redemption', closely followed by 'Unforeseen Events' and 'Minibusted'. So if you are glad I'm still here, please review. You know I love it when you do. And I still answer them all.**

**XooX Jess**


	42. Chapter 42: Naughty

**Chapter 42: Naughty**

**Rated M for scorch-y hotness. You might want to read my exceedingly long, but hopefully amusing, a/n.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Canadians. We get turkey on Sunday. Yippee!**

**What am I thankful for? Friends, family and my dog, Molly. And a roof over my head. And a job. And the ability to write. And an audience. Which would be you. **

**Thank you for reading. And a special thank you to those who review, pm me, go on the Thread and the Facebook, and generally laugh at my jokes. I am so glad to know you.**

**This chapter is for Emmadtf2, and ASKreader. Emma, because I'm sentimental about her favourite story (that I published just over one year ago). ASKreader, because she says I'm naughty, and Anthony ought to punish me. Snorts. Cue eye roll, puh-lease!**

**If you want to know (maybe you don't) why I'm in such a mood, you'll have to go read the Twilighted Thread.**

**Hate to break it to you, but there's no establishment resembling the one in this chapter in Manaus. It's a figment of my overactive imagination. _What! _ Not _that_ kind of establishment, pervs. Although they may _have_ that sort of establishment, it would _not_ be something of which Edward would approve.**

**With a tip of the hat to Bookishqua and Fantasy Mother, my Evil Triplet 'siblings', for discussions about the, ahem, _equipment_ of horses. Of the male variety. *blinks innocently* _What!_**

**Remember that little parody I wrote for you last Christmas? No? The one you never read? Well, it's a _parody_. Meaning, it _twists my plans up_ while making you snort. Perhaps you'll see a thing or two in it that are intended for use in my real canon, if you pay good attention in class. Go read 'Foreseen Events'. Seriously.**

**_Please Note: _My time line for this series takes place one year earlier than Stephenie Meyer's. In the original stories, Bella and Edward met on January 17th of 2005. In my canon, they met on January 5th of 2004. Not all dates in my subsequent stories match hers.**

**Edward's mind is busy in this one. He thinks about Genesis 38: 8 and Mark 10:8. In between more um... visceral... things. Blame Bella. Heh heh. She discombooberates him. There is no Ice Cappuccino in this chapter. It is 110% Scalding Hot. Mocha. Coffee. Double cream and sugar. Extra Large. To go.**

**Need I put the disclaimer about hygiene in again, o faithful readers? Be ye careful with yer bods. Ye are just humans, savvy? (_Oh, drat! Now I used the pirate voice, and Emma's going to stop reading me in order to go and ogle Johnny Depp. Sigh_)**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Edward's back in his button-down jeans for this one, peeps. If you don't know what those are, I have a smokin' piece of Robporn for you in my Youtube faves:**

**youtube .com/user/jmollytwilight2?feature=mhum#p/f/10/Zq7vKysXewI**

**Now _who_ doesn't love button-downs?**

**Oh, and some of the vids for this chappie have some drool-worthy Robporn. Have I mentioned that Biel makes some of the hottest vids on the planet? So why not check out my youtube (dot)com/jmollytwilight2 channel? This weeks vids can be found on the I Hunger 4 playlist, beginning at # 34:**

**'Sweet Child of Mine (Aerosmith)for Dirty Cello', by Rebecca Roudman**

**'Manaus Manaus Amazonas'**

**'Good Girls Go Bad', by Cobra Starship, featuring Leighton Meester**

**'Call My Name', by Charlotte Church**

**'(100% Mr Edward Cullen Content) Control Me', by Jazzy**

**'Desire', by U2**

**'Hips Don't Lie', by Shakira**

**'Evil Fantasies', by Judas Priest**

**'Claire de Lune', by Debussy**

**'Mr Ed' Theme Song**

**'Helpless When She Smiles', by the Backstreet Boys**

**'If Ever I Would Leave You (Camelot)', by Anthony Warlow**

**'High', by Lighthouse Family**

**'Autobots', by Steve Jablonsky**

_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
__Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

_Sweet child o' mine  
__Sweet love of mine_

She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place

_Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by_

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
Sweet child o' mine

**Friday, September 1st to Saturday, September 2nd, 2005:**

**Manacapuru, Brazil**

_**Edward's pov:**_

I knocked gently on the door. I could hear them breathing inside. Their hearts were beating too fast. Too hard.

Oh. They were frightened.

"Alessandro?" I called softly. "Eruicha? Estevam? It's Edward."

They huffed in relief, and then Alessandro cautiously opened the door. "Eduardo. You scared us," he said, then cringed._ God, don't let him be offended._

I pretended not to notice his ongoing fear of me. "I'm sorry, I know it's late. I didn't have any way to reach you."

I had flown across the Amazon like the wind, mindful of my plans, carrying my dozing wife.

"Come in," Alessandro said, stepping back. He looked at Bella, shocked, and lowered his eyes. _She's showing. She wasn't showing this much a few days ago. Madre de Dios._

"Thank you," I said, drawing Bella carefully through the door with me. I stood, awkwardly.

"My father, Estevam," Alessandro said, gesturing vaguely at him.

"_Bom noite, signor_," I said, nodding.

"_Bom noite, Eduardo_," he replied. "Come sit."

"Thank you." I looked around, then decided it would be best to pull up a patch of floor. I settled there, cradling Bella on my lap. "We found the Incubus," I informed Alessandro.

"You did?" he asked. "What happened?"

"Well, I haven't caught him yet. But we've notified the proper authorities. He'll be stopped," I told him grimly.

"Are you sure?" Alessandro worried.

"Yes. My government knows. They're hunting him now."

"Meanwhile, more girls will die," Alessandro said sadly.

"Well, we saved a couple of them," I said, smiling seriously.

"You... you did?" Kaure's nephew gawped.

"We've started a colony," I informed him. "We found a toddler, and two of the murdered girls. We also found two very pregnant girls, one of whom bit her father. They and their newborn infants now reside with my family. They must be kept away from humans until they are trained, so tell the Mapuche not to seek them out. They and their kin are Newborn vampires. Their names are Chirica, Chepãa, Cuāā, Duquitu, Maricuta and Theofilo. Remember them, in case somebody comes searching. Arube has already visited, though."

"Okay," Alessandro said, deciding to write the names down.

"Here are their pictures, see?" I said, holding up Bella's phone. I showed everyone to Kaure's kinfolk. I also decided to e-mail one of the group pictures to Alessandro, in case one of _my_ people ever showed up at the door. Or someone claiming to be one of my people.

"My family will keep tabs on things, but I doubt Caius will show his pug ugly face around here again. If you give me your pen I'll write down my family members' contact information for you, so you can reach us anytime the humans need us."

"You... you would do that?" he asked, gobsmacked.

"Of course. We want people to be safe. You have a phone, right?" I checked.

"Yes," he said, ducking his head bashfully.

"Is it reliable?" I asked closely.

"Um..."

I drew out the blank check I always kept in my wallet, glad that an opportunity had arisen to offer Alessandro money. I told him I expected him to use it for the good of the community. Maybe, to buy some books, medicine, and school supplies. A couple of powerful phones. Whatever technology they needed. And for the love of all that was holy, he needed to replace the dinosaur he called a computer. Not even a Pentium!

I made an emergency contact list, including everyone's name, phone number and relationship to me.

Gaining permission, I woke Bella and we effected a hasty change of clothes behind the Souzas' privacy screen.

Five minutes later, we were sitting in the back of Alessandro's blue dune buggy, brushed and decent-looking, our hearts -and one of our bank accounts- lighter. In our bag resided Eruicha's letter to Kaure.

We reached Manaus just after midnight. I asked Alessandro to pull over once we hit downtown.

"Where are you going? I thought you'd want to go to the airport," he frowned.

"Oh, we're just going to wander around a bit, get the flavour of the place before we go home," I shrugged. Bella eyed me suspiciously.

I could _see_ our destination. Two minutes away. Tops. Hah.

"Well... I guess this is goodbye," Alessandro said softly. "Thank you for helping my people."

"Your people are precious to me," I told him. "And don't hesitate to call. Help will always come. Bella and I will be back once she's..."

"Safe?"

"Yes. Safe," I repeated.

"Thank you, Eduardo," Alessandro said, hesitantly proffering his hand.

"Thank you, Alessandro. Really," I said, shaking it gently. "Until we meet again."

_They are good ... beings. I was right to trust them. _"God bless you," he offered shyly.

We got out of the back of the ridiculous buggy, and watched him drive away.

"Alone at last," Bella sighed in relief.

"Mmm," I drooled. I raised my eyebrows and smouldered at her.

"Okay, give," she demanded.

I intended to. I tucked her hand up in my arm and started to walk briskly down the sidewalk, grinning my face off.

"You brat," she growled. "You enjoying your meal of canary, Mr Tomcat?"

I chuckled, avoiding her glare, walking as quickly as I dared.

"Come, on, Mocha-chino," she whined.

I allowed my pent up feelings to seep out. I imagined the look I gave her made her feel like she was something to eat, because she stopped the argument, wide-eyed. My entire body felt like one, massive, pulsing nerve ending. Do all seventeen year old males feel like this? Colloquial data suggests that they think about sex every 17 seconds.

I didn't think I had stopped thinking about it for one second in the past couple of hours. _Well, damn-it, we haven't made love since Wednesday evening. Almost 54 hours without sex._ I was ready to bang minxy Bella through the wall.

A few more minutes. I had to maintain my cool for a few more minutes.

"Surprise, Mrs Cullen," I drawled, pushing open the heavy glass door.

Bella gasped in astonishment, and I chuckled, delighted. My Bella was beaming. I _gave_ her something, well, admittedly it was for both of us, and she was happy about it. How great was that!

I was going to have to start making a habit out of spending money this way. Yes!

I resisted the urge to do a fist-pump. Instead, I led her over to the night clerk, pulling out my wallet.

"_Bom noite._ Reservations for Cullen?" I enquired, setting down my ID and black credit card.

Bella's panties were wet. I looked at her, eyes smoking. _Shazaam._

The clerk was disconcerted. _How does such a young man have a limitless American Express? _"Welcome, Mr and Mrs Cullen." Quickly, he ran a check on my card, apologizing for the delay.

"Everything is in order," he declared, a little taken aback. "Here is your key card. Your elevator is to the right. Check-out is at 10am. Breakfast is included with your stay."

"We have to leave to catch our plane at 8:00 am," I informed him.

"There is no problem. There is always a staff member at the desk. Or we have self-check-out if you prefer."

I smiled politely, as it was plain the fellow didn't exactly think much of me, despite his professional demeanour. "I am sure everything about this hotel will exceed my expectations," I flattered him. "What I am wondering, is whether you could please arrange for a limo to conduct me and my lovely wife to the airport in the morning."

Bella licked lips that were swelling seductively, coming out of her shock, and into the realm of fantasy. _Yay._

"Oh. Pardon me. We have a shuttle," the clerk suggested, looking us over, fettering his disapproval, wondering why we has so little luggage if we were wealthy enough to stay here. I took it we would not be gracing the cover of any magazine in our present _habille_.

I smiled crookedly, sighing. "My bride and I have spent the past week hiking in the jungle, and we are tired," I said. "Are you able to arrange a private conveyance, or not?"

Belatedly, the clerk sheepishly remembered my card did not have a limit. "Yes, sir. It shall be done exactly as you wish." He sighed almost inaudibly. _Americans are such bad tippers. I bet he won't give __me anything. I hate night shift. Not making enough to live on in this city._

"Thank you," I said, my face serious, holding out my hand. I slipped $1000 R into his, and turned to walk away. The clerk nearly died of shock. I laughed inwardly to myself.

"Sir! Thank you!" he gaped. "Would you like someone to carry your ... _bags_ up?"

"No thank you," I sang, taking Bella's hand and tugging her across the marble lobby. Pretty snazzy. A lot of crystal and brass. But there were only two things, besides my wife, that I cared about, the first of which was the quality of the bed. My cock got desperately harder with every step.

"Edward Masen-Cullen!" Bella gasped, jogging to keep up with me.

"Shut up, Minx," I giggled.

"How did you arrange this?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"I used Em's phone," I shrugged. "Now hurry up. We only have eight hours." I pushed the elevator button carefully, mindful not to break it in my excitement. The door whooshed open, and I lifted my bride on, smug as the proverbial bug in a rug.

"Eight hours? All alone? And I'm wide awake? How fortuitous," she growled, copping a feel.

"Mmm," I agreed, too depraved to get anything coherent out.

_I am the man._

_I am married to a minx._

Who was, to my great shock, attempting to climb inside my clothes with me on a well-lit public elevator. _YAY! _

_No, wait. Not a good idea. Oh, but geez, it? No. Not a good idea._

"Mrs Cullen!" I protested over my libido's urging, as, licking her lips, she fondled my groin. I was torn between the modern boy and the Victorian. Ingrained morals won out. "Can't you wait until we-"

"No." She stuffed her hand down the front of my jeans, making my knees buckle.

"Bella!" I protested weakly, leaning against the rail. _What if there are security cameras? And security guards. Monitoring security cameras. Holy cats. _

"Yes?" she blinked innocently, stroking me hard, and pulled me part-way out of the constricting jeans. Truth was, had I been wearing anything less durable than button-down jeans, my dick probably would have broken free on its own by now. Like that time at school. He was singing a raunchy song. I half-expected to look down and see lips moving.

Coherent thought fled.

My mate sank to her knees, and licked a long line up my main vein. _Oh, in the name of all that's holy. I'm getting blown on an elevator. I'm on fire. Shy Bella Swan is gone forever. New Bella Cullen has my cock in her mouth, and is doing indescribable things in a public place. Holy. This is so hot. I am so nervous, but grr-wow, Bella, My Wife the Hybrid, could suck a golf ball through a-_

_Focus, Edward! Don't listen to your cock. He's irrational. _"Three words."

_I've finally descended to the level of modern man. I've personified my dick. God help me._

Bella paused, said dick in hand. _This is getting out of hand. _" 'I love you' ?" she asked. My knees buckled involuntarily.

"Always. No. Three other words," I gasped out.

" 'Take me now'?" She rubbed and squeezed me, demonstrating her intention to have her very wicked way with me. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_

I groaned as my flaming desire wrestled my obviously overzealous and antiquated concept of decency to the floor. ~_Wait. No. _

_~Why not? YES. _

My determination to get my message across was definitely beginning to crack. _Must. Be. Strong. _ "Minx!"

Bella looked into my conflicted eyes, evaluating. For once, I could read her mind without effort. Figuratively. She was trying to decide whether to listen to my mouth or my body. As always, she respected my values. _ Damn-it! _ She wilted, dropping her eyes. _Fuck. She gave up. _

_Well, that's what I wanted, wasn't it? No? I'm so confused. _

"Okay. I give. What three words?" she asked, curiosity warring with rejection. _Cullen, you should have just let her. She's so introverted and she yet she tried to... What the hell is the matter with you, moron? Salvage this._

I cleared my throat, attempting to rein in my still-throbbing, argumentative dick. "Hydrotherapy. Hot. Tub."

Bella groaned loudly. The sound zinged straight to my rather exposed nether regions._ Bella? 'No' means 'yes'. Just this once. Well, maybe more than once. Ask me again sometime._

"Clean, hot water. Soap. Shampoo. Lotion," I gulped. "As much as we want, all night," I crooned, resting hungry hands on her shoulders. _If I fist her hair, she'll go back to-_

"Stop teasing! You're making me wet," she moaned.

See? I am the man. And that's all the input it took from Minx for me to blow my load, somewhere between Floors 11 and 12.

Bella gasped as she felt me jerk and spurt on her hand and face. _ Holy crow, that's so hot._ And then, the elevator door opened, and admitted an extremely surprised, posh-looking, elderly couple. Heh heh. Our bad.

My, but elevators are well-insulated these days. Very sound-proof.

My wife bypassed red and went straight for maroon, sliding her, um, jizz-covered hand off my dick as I attempted to tuck it back where it belonged. _Oh. My. God. _Eyes squeezed shut, I bit back my snicker by clamping my lips between my teeth so hard that I drew venom.

Bella leaned against my front, wiping the _evidence_ on my t-shirt where it proclaimed its existence for all to see. She jumped up, hiding her face under my chin. Despite her boiling embarrassment, I could actually _hear_ how turned on she was. Grr-wow.

I raised my eyes, attempting to look contrite. Unsuccessfully, judging by the way the, erm, _gentleman _was glaring at me.

_Uncouth ruffian. How did they get in here? Dirty as a pair of gypsies. They don't have fancy clothes. Department store shoppers. And young. They can't afford to stay here, surely. I should call security. _He huffed and puffed like an oversized blow-fish. I could discern the overabundance of bad cholesterol in his blood. _He could at least apologize._

This guy needed to stop being so high-strung. Have a nice workout. Gym? Bedroom? Whatever.

Yeah, like people didn't do it in elevators every day? I ought to know. I could not find it in myself to be mortified. Or apologetic. No way the night clerk was going to file a complaint after I gave him that much of a tip.

Perhaps it was one of the perils of being seventeen forever. I was _definitely_ going to make up for a hundred plus years of having a pole stuck up my ass.

_I wonder how much I can make up for being a wet blanket in eight hours..._

I avoided Posh Lady's eyes, but unlike her husband, she was smiling, tolerantly. _Poor things. They __look awfully young, despite the wedding rings. Don't even know enough to push the 'stop' button on the elevator._

Duh. Yeah. I'm thick, right?

I held my mate close to me with one arm, trying my best not to explode inappropriately into laughter. _God? Please don't let me bite my tongue off. It would definitely put a damper on our night._

When the door dinged open on Twenty Six, I carried my still-red-as-an-apple minx off as fast as humanly possible, not before hearing the outraged gentleman's voice float back.

"Young people these days have no class," he complained loudly. _Smug little shit. _A Texan, I realized fondly.

Bella and I broke down then, shrieking gleefully as we scooted down the hallway hand-in-hand. Only us. Such things only happen to us.

The elevator began to close, but Posh Lady got her two cents in before it did. We glanced back, catching her groping his balls. "Oh, Roy. You were young once. Remember when we-"

Okay, despite heavy tip, Bella and I were going to get ourselves kicked out of the hotel before we even got to see the room! I flipped her over my shoulder, laughing maniacally, and whisked her toward our door. I hoped we could now get back to the business of honeymooning. We were both practically doing the Snoopy Dance of Joy already!

Back in the day, I hated Snoopy, because I was Charlie Brown. Reviewing cartoons in my head, I found I loved him now, without losing affection for Charlie. More laughter, now attributable to Snoopy and Woodstock, bubbled out of me.

"And people call _you_ a prude?" Bella snorted, upside down, urging me, with her hands slapping on my ass, like a girl driving a donkey, to hurry up.

I slid the key card through the lock, and deposited Bella inside, past the threshold. I shut us in, and shot the locks home, barely getting a look at the place before I was flat on my back, on the floor, with an extremely wriggly, highly-excited woman on top of me. And my hiking boots were gone. How great was that?

Life does not get any better than this.

I had all the soap, hot water and towels I could possibly want. Plus, one extremely horny, gorgeous, appreciative, pregnant wife, determined to thank me over and over for bringing her to a swanky hotel between kisses, whilst attempting to get me naked.

Wow. I never knew what I was missing. And I intended to take complete advantage of my opportunities, now that I had a mate.

A clever mate, too. She had already managed to get me out of my belt and button-downs without tearing anything.

"Come on!" I rasped, and shifted Bella so that I could crawl on all fours to the tub dominating the left side of the room. She managed to pull down my underwear before I reached the side of the tub, groaning and panting, to crank on the hot water.

Sitting on the floor, I loosed Bella's overall straps, and skinned her out of her t-shirt. She put her hands to the neck of _my_ t-shirt, and ripped it neatly down the front. I therefore used my sharp fingernail to liberate her from her bra. My favourite toys sprang forth, making me growl playfully.

"Hel-lo, Beautiful," I drawled, rubbing her rosy nipples with impatient thumbs. "Listen to your heart fly!"

Moving quickly, I flipped us into the tub head first. The splash was epic. Bella screeched, trying to keep her feet and head out of the water at the same time. I realized she was still wearing hiking boots. _Crap! Laces, laces, laces. There. Undone. _ Bella toed off one, and I pulled off the other, dropping them to the rug as I kicked off my briefs.

Gently, I gathered her legs into the tub and rolled onto my back beside her. _Thank You God! This tub is huge. _Underwater, I ran a questing tongue up my wife's sternum. She stretched. I came up for a breath, and rapidly loosed her braids.

"You smell so_ooo_ good," Bella enthused, tugging her hands through my hair, pulling the water through it, as I delivered butterfly kisses wherever I could reach. She pulled up my head, her eyes smoky, but amused. "Mr Cullen? Let me wash you."

"Mrs Cullen? Keep talking like that and I am going to explode," I gasped, breathing her in. Wet Bella. In more ways than one. Delicious.

"I may beat you to it," she declared, rubbing herself against me.

"Grr-wow. Fine. We'll go together!" I leered crookedly.

Bella rolled her eyes, took the shampoo, and pulled me against her torso. Soon, I was basking in a fragrant cloud of suds, my cheek on her boob, robbed of tangles. Mmm.

"Scratch, Dearest," I directed, squirming as my minx ministered to me. "Oh, that's Heaven," I moaned. I took some soap into my own hands and lathered up my beard, scratching it thoroughly.

"Don't take your skin off, Beautiful," she cautioned, chuckling.

"You have no idea how good that feels," I moaned, dipping my face to rinse it. Scooting sideways, I tipped my head back and Bella drew out the soap from my hair. When I lifted my head from the water, she kissed my forehead, and coaxed me to lie back on her chest. The bath water steamed sweetly, perfuming the air.

"I know, Sweetheart," she crooned. "I know how hard it is for you to be dirty, with your OCD. You did beautifully. You made it through the week. Thank you for this, Mocha-chino."

"I just couldn't bear the thought of sitting on the plane unwashed," I said, my voice full of gravel.

"Mmm," my wife crooned. She reached into a basket at the back of the tub, and extracted a loofah and a little green bar of glycerin soap. She smoothed my pecs with soap, and swirled patterns in my chest hair with her finger. Lime and coconut, I realized. How nice. "Why don't you stand up, and I'll wash down your legs?"

" 'Kay," I agreed, rising to my knees, then my feet. I leaned one hand on the mirrored wall so that I could rest a foot on the side of the tub. My wife sat below me, and scrubbed me down thoroughly.

"I feel like a prize racehorse," I chuckled, switching legs as she pulled soap down my calf and rinsed it.

"You _look_ like a prize racehorse," she teased, reaching between my legs to tug on my engorged cock playfully. "Holy thoroughbreds Batman! What a view!" She licked my glans, curling her tongue around it. I held very still so as not to do anything goofy, like poke her eye out.

I grunted, then snorted. "Have you ever _seen_ a stallion's _os penis_?"

"Edward. I lived in Arizona. Lots of ranches, ya know?" Bella kneaded my glutes, rubbing circles. Mmm.

"Then you know that sometimes their dicks are so big, they drag on the ground? I'd rather not be built like _that_." I laughed. "Ridiculous. How the devil could I walk around in public with something the size of my entire arm stuffed down my pants? That's too close to how too many girls, in too many sleepy small towns, have pictured me," I said slyly, peeking at the only one who had ever mattered to see if the idea of girls ogling me still made her jealous.

"I shall have to remember not to try and flatter you in the future," Bella said dryly, soaping my nuts. My hips jutted forward of their own volition. I nearly took a header out of the tub. "You take it much too seriously. Why don't you kneel, Mocha-chino? Let me wash your ass," Bella suggested.

"Coax me," I flirted.

"Yeah, I'll twist your rubber arm," she snorted.

I propped my elbows on the side of the tub, and bent over. The soap slithered over my privates soothingly. I leaned my head on my arms, sighing, as Bella kneaded and stroked me. In no time at all, a thin string of pre-cum dangled between me and the water. I shut my eyes, purring.

"I haven't heard you purr in a while," Bella remarked, continuing to wash me.

"Mmm. I like to be clean," I said needlessly, feeling more lube ooze out of my very hard, aching cock. Energy was coiling inside me again. Sizzling in my balls. Constricting and throbbing.

"I like you to be clean, too," Bella husked. "But clean or dirty, I'll take you any time." And with that, she lunged forward and swirled her tongue directly on my ass.

"Unhhh!" I grunted, flopping forward against the tub, seeing white light behind my eyes and feeling energy crawl across my skin everywhere else. _I'm cumming. "_I'm _cumming, _Bella_!"_

_I think my hair just participated in that orgasm._

Our heat exploded out of us, sending a ball of flame into the air, that was quickly extinguished by the lifting tub water, thank God. The water splashed down again. We gawped at each other, frozen. And grinned like a couple of sappy dates. No harm done.

Except that we set off the smoke detector. Hurriedly, I leaped out of the tub and flapped a towel at it. Mercifully, the alarm stopped. The phone rang and I pounced on it. "Hello?" I panted.

"Sir, your smoke detector just went off. Are you alright? Is there a problem?" my pet clerk fretted.

I looked at the ceiling. Not a mark on it. "Nope, no problem. Just a little steam from the bath," I lied, dripping water on the carpet. "It's fine. We're good."

Bella cackled, reclining in the tub. Big help. Lamely, I said 'goodnight' to the clerk and hung up the phone. Then, I climbed back in the tub and sank back onto my knees.

Bella hummed against my heated flesh, reaching between my legs to pull down my cock before I could thrust it through the side of the tub. She milked it while rimming me. I grabbed a towel off a nearby rack, and used it like a pillow, twisting my fingers in it so I couldn't scratch or dent the furnishings.

She pinched my dick at the base, and rubbed small circles close to the pubic bone. It felt incredible. And her tongue? Indescribable. "Where did you learn that?" I groaned.

Bella came up for air. "Irina may have whispered a few things in my ear last night," she told me.

"Ungh. I have a good cousin," I stated. "The Succubi tell you anything else?" I wondered through gritted teeth.

"They may have mentioned something called the Vulcan," my wife admitted. "But apparently it takes some practise."

Lord have mercy.

Her head dipped back down, and oh, yeah...

The Denalis are okay in my book. Now that they're teaching my wife hand-job tricks, instead of trying to seduce me.

I may have whimpered a little. Okay. A lot. Because my Bella really, really was going to town rimming me and polishing my rod. I roared gutturally, spewing out rivers of cum for the third time in half an hour. Panting, I sank down, setting the towel on the floor outside the bath, and turned over, mindful of Bella's legs.

I drew her onto my lap and kissed her soundly, tasting myself on her tongue. How hot was that?

Very, very hot. I congratulated myself. Because I am an arrogant little shit. Then, I reciprocated on Bella everything that she had done to me.

Yeah, everything.

She didn't want to let me, but I convinced her. With my silver tongue. Hah. Literally.

Bella tensed. "Don't go in," she protested.

"You're totally clean," I argued. "Relax."

"Edward, I-"

"Bella. Stop fussing. Spread your legs and lean on your hands for me," I commanded, kissing her glutes. I took a finger and put it into her vagina. Once she was all lost in the feeling of me stroking her gee, I put my mouth back on her ass, touching experimentally. She squeaked in shock. I clutched her to me, insistently. Lapping. Poking. Swirling. And rubbing her gee. Shame our backs were to the mirror, but there was no room to turn around.

Soon, I had her screaming the entire Korean alphabet.

Not that she speaks Korean. Yet.

Hah. I was on a roll. I wasn't about to stop, either. "Go, Bella. Enjoy it," I encouraged her.

"Edward," she whimpered, surprisingly still.

I remembered her saying that g-spot orgasms generally took longer than clitoral ones. So, I just kept going, and going, and going. Fingering her pussy and lapping at her ass. And so did she. Until, after a whopping twenty minutes, she expelled her jism in floods, as I stuttered out my praise.

Like the day on the Island rocks, Bella just kept on and on until I drowned in the gushes of it. A cum shower. Holy. Covered in scintillating, sweet-smelling, pheromone-laden lady ejaculate. And wow. I liked it. Bella liked it, too. Immersed completely in her scent, I pulled her down onto my lap and nuzzled her neck, muttering incoherent endearments.

Reaching up behind her head, Bella stroked my dripping hair. "You didn't have to..."

_I have her jizz on my eyelashes. Fuck me. _ I pulled her around and kissed her. Hard. For a long time. Then I drew back thoughtfully and stared into her dark eyes.

"I... don't taste bad," she stated, blinking shyly.

I kissed her again, then broke away, sucking in air. "Not at all, Minx. I swear."

"I know your nose is-"

"Minx. A little ... earthy, okay? But not bad. No, no. Not bad. I liked it. And you can shower me with your jizz anytime, too."

Bella's eyes got much more black.

I was in trouble, yeah?

She pounced, and impaled herself on my dick, bouncing hard. Sloshing water everywhere. Which I was totally thrilled about until I remembered that her heart was beating. Bella was in danger. And my head was under water and she wouldn't let me up and I was suddenly panicking. I shook my head frantically, but she wasn't getting the message. Her eyes were shut, and she could die.

That gave me strength. I was able to push off and twist us in the air, out of the tub, snagging the towel as I leaped. I carried us to the bed, lay Bella down tenderly on the towel, and gave her reassuring, adoring kisses all over, trying not to freak.

"What, you didn't like the tub?" she asked me, nonplussed. Bella with Newborn strength was definitely going to kill me.

"People with beating hearts should never make love in water. A lot of women die from it. Pumping it in can cause an embolism or an aneurism."

"Oh. But they show it all the time in movies," she protested.

"People don't know any better. Not until you're fully converted, okay Love?" I murmured, tracing the infinity symbol on her throat with my lips.

Bella looked stunned. "We are going to be able to make love in some very interesting places, aren't we, Mocha-chino?"

I snickered,brushing my mouth against her cheeks, presenting eyes that surely demonstrated wicked intentions.

"My Victorian is dead," Bella declared, lip quirking.

"Long since established," I agreed.

"You have plans," she accused.

"Mmm. A guy can dream," I smiled seductively, cocking an eyebrow.

"Obviously," she said. "I have thoroughly corrupted you. Mr Cullen, you are very naughty."

"Yes," I cackled, eyes lit like flame.

"Oh. My God," she deadpanned. "You are going to knock Carlisle and Esme for a loop."

"Yes," I squeaked triumphantly, watching my wife as I licked water droplets off her chest. She fisted my wet hair, and gave my head a shake.

"Brat!" she growled.

"Takes one to know one," I said, rubbing her clit with my thumb.

"Rebel!" she declared, smirking at me.

"Long overdue," I said, licking my way south. And then, she forgot to tease me, because I was licking and sucking and kneading and squeezing and nipping her where she wanted it most.

"You brat. You have been masquerading as an innocent, squeaky-clean little boy," she pouted mendaciously, tugging my earlobe.

"What have I been telling you for years?" I said, feigning surprise. "I am a bad, bad vampire. I need someone to punish me," I suggested, batting my eyelashes. "As soon as I'm done making you cum again." I bent my head to the task, growling sub-audibly.

Wetness trickled out of her, and her muscles quivered in anticipation.

"That's it, Love. That's it. Enjoy it." I held out my cupped hand in a silent plea for spit, and she drooled on me, her venom mixing with the saliva. I spread it on my fingers and went for her gee again. My fingers slipped in and curled, igniting a thousand nerve endings. She thrashed on the bed, clenching the sheets, her eyes black and needy. "Oh, Bella. You're so beautiful."

She arched silently, her muscles masticating my two, working fingers, as I reapplied my mouth to her swollen clit. I drew back to admire it. She was so aroused that her perfect little glans peeped out of its hood. "I can see your glans," I revealed, my voice thick with desire.

Bella sat up and bent her legs up, widely, so she could look at herself. Carefully, she pulled back on the hood and the glans stood uncovered in its glory. My eyes drank her in, astounded.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked, flushing, the perfect blend of coquetry and _naivet__é_. I worshipped her.

"Yes," I moaned, wondering that I could get out a coherent syllable. Standing, I leaned over and touched my lips to hers, my tongue begging entrance to her mouth. So sweet. Perfect.

Bella encircled my cock with her small hand, turning her wrist to polish my shaft. I moaned into her mouth, shuddering. With her other hand, she rubbed her clit, passing her fingers over her own shaft, her breath rasping.

Breaking contact, she pulled my me closer by my dick, and I had to keep myself from stumbling. Then, her red lips wrapped around it, and she moaned, sending welcome vibrations to receptive flesh. I rested my hand on the back of her head, and she watched _me_ watch _her_ bob, as she pleasured us both.

Bella drew back, eyes hooded, a string of drool extending from her swollen lips to my engorged manhood. She pumped me a couple more times, eyeing me speculatively. "Are you going to make me wait all night?" she wondered.

"N-no," I said lamely. I exhorted my brain cells to wake up. "Where do you want me?" I demanded.

Bella examined the beautiful room, and flushed.

"What is it, Love?"

She blushed more deeply, and I swallowed hard, a little perplexed. "Um, well, this is the first time we've stayed at a hotel since before we got married," she said softly, looking up at me shyly through red eyes shot through with black.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"We never went all the way, so, um, we've ... never been able to ... take advantage..." she began.

"Tell me, Bella," I ordered, curiosity and ardour consuming me.

"Of the mirrors," she blurted, biting her lip, and averting her eyes.

_Fuck me now and leave me dead. Holy shit._

_You are not a perv. You are not a perv. Men are visually stimulated. Focus. Talk to your wife._

"You... want to watch?" I asked gently. She ducked her head once and blushed deeply, still not meeting my eyes. I tipped her chin up, and brushed kisses onto those delectable lips, feeling ... honoured? My chest swelled with emotion.

_I love this girl. She sucks me off on an elevator and then blushes at the thought of playing in front of mirrors. How great is that?_

Finally, my wife peeked up at me, and seemed to find what she saw reassuring. "Don't be embarrassed, Sweetheart," I told her. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to see. I want to watch, too," I admitted.

_Yeah, tell her not to blush, then blush yourself._

"You do?" she blinked, inexplicably surprised.

"Yeah," I confirmed, looking about the room. There were three large mirrors to choose from. _Choices, choices_... We had all night. We could try out all three.

In the sitting area was a large, double-chair upholstered in cream-coloured fabric. I picked it up and placed it a short distance from the wall-length mirror over the long dresser. Then, I fetched a couple of towels and spread them out on the seat and the blue carpet. I sat in the chair, stroking the underside of my cock, and motioned for Bella to join me.

"Um, how?" she asked hesitantly.

"Come and straddle me," I suggested softly, as though I were taming a deer that might bolt at any second.

Bella started to throw her leg over mine, but I stopped her and drew her around to face the mirror. "Like this," I told her gently. I pulled my straining dick away from my stomach, and watched her lower herself onto me as I supported her waist. I grimaced, teeth clenched, and hid my face behind her shoulder for a moment, shuddering._ Edward? Don't shoot your load like an inexperienced teenage boy._

_Lord have mercy._

I tipped my beloved wife back to lean on my chest, and coaxed her to put her feet up, one to each side of my thighs on the seat. I ran my hands down her shins, helping to support her weight.

"You okay?" I checked. Bella nodded curtly, her lips parted slightly. She leaned against me, heavy-lidded. I may have whimpered a little.

Slowly, I pulled out and in again. We established a rhythm, transfixed by our reflections in the glass. It was the first time we really had an unobstructed look at ourselves, at each other, while making love.

I wrapped my arms around her middle, and rested my chin on her shoulder, placing a kiss there. My tender eyes met Bella's in the mirror, and I remembered what Jazz said about making myself vulnerable to my mate.

There was nothing hidden here. We watched. And we _saw_. And I felt closer to her than ever.

My cock bent, supple, to accommodate my Bella's needs. And her flesh conformed to mine, the skin at the mouth of her luscious vagina extending and retracting to grip my glistening shaft.

"Beautiful," I murmured huskily, nuzzling the skin just under her ear. Fascinated, I pulled all the way out, seeing how she closed and opened. Slowly, I pushed in again, groaning at the look of my silvery glans next to her sizzling heat. My reciprocal body heat blasted back onto her.

"Likewise," she moaned seriously.

I was seriously not communicating what I wanted to say. "Bella. You enfold my soul, not just my body," I said shakily, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

Her eyes flew to mine in the mirror, and melted into warm, black pools, fathomless and deep. She gasped, grinding down on me. I picked up the pace. Bella started bouncing, her eyes glittering blackly with excitement, tits jouncing. I slammed into her, my excitement turning to frenzy.

Pulling aside her hair, she tilted her head and offered up her neck. I nicked her throat, my energy zinging as bitter blood spurted hotly. I covered it with my mouth, and Bella arched against me, grinding down wantonly. She slapped her hand onto the back of my neck, holding me there, while my tongue laved her carotid.

"Fuck, Edward," she cried, captured in the mirror, crystallizing my excitement.

"Touch yourself, Baby," I gasped, reapplying my mouth to the cut before any blood could escape onto the furniture.

"Oh, God!" she blurted, reaching with her free hand to stroke herself to orgasm. I hummed to encourage her.

Bella crested, her pussy clenching around me. "Let me hear you," I commanded, watching the strange, thick blood trickle from my lips, down her neck, in the mirror. I lapped it up. So bitter. Bella whimpered and cried out my name, loudly, and I sighed triumphantly.

Grunting, I felt the familiar coil release in my abdomen, and I pulled her down hard as I sucked her neck, mindful not to bite. I watched my ejaculate travel up the underside of my dick, its passage easily discerned by vampire eyes. My breath huffed out. My chest heaved. My cum spurted into her. I released desperately into her spasm-ridden body.

I tasted venom, and hastily gulped it down before it could penetrate her punctured skin.

I had to take care of Bella before we could rest.

I stuck my hand up to my mate, wordlessly, and she drooled her venom onto my fingers. I sealed the nick in her artery, sighing happily, and licked her life-sustaining fluid from my very red lips. Bella collapsed against me, allowing her legs to fall. "That was very, very hot," she panted, her skin damp with perspiration.

"Fuckhawt," I blurted without thinking, then blushed to the hairline.

My mate snickered a little, grinning in the mirror, and took my cheek in her palm. "My Edward," she breathed, pressing a kiss against my scruffy jaw. "I'm so glad you're you."

I exhaled against her neck, smiling, and opened shining eyes to her reflection. My cheeks were slightly rose-tinged from the blood I had ingested. I looked strangely human. It was a bit disconcerting.

My temporarily flaccid dick slid, flopped out of my wife with a rather gooey smack, and rested on my lap. I turned Bella into my embrace, cradling her in the wide chair. She shut her eyes, the lashes tickling my neck, and breathed against my collarbone.

"Tired?" I murmured, finger-combing her tangled hair while she breathed me in.

I felt her smile again. "Not really," she shrugged. "But I need a few minutes before I can go again."

"Me, too," I chuckled, adjusting our position so I could wrap my arm over her legs and rest my hand on her thigh.

A few minutes ticked by. I was ready to go again, but I didn't want to push.

"You are a naughty boy, aren't you?" she smiled against my cheek.

"Mmm. Yeah," I drawled, grinning crookedly.

"You really do deserve a spanking," she claimed.

"When we're back on the Island, I'll teach you how to spank me properly," I promised.

"Grr-wow, Mocha-chino. M'kay. Want to watch a movie?" she suggested.

"Sure," I smiled. Bella scrambled up to find the remote for the ostentatiously large plasma TV. I got up, picked up the towels, and pitched them in the washroom on the floor. I got some blood on one, I noted. Well, the staff would think I deflowered my bride.

I shifted the armchair back where it belonged, nudging it up by its ottoman. By the time I had a light blanket for us to cuddle up in, Bella was flipping through ads, looking for something to watch. "Mostly porn," she declared, sighing. Then, she froze, sneaking a very odd look at me from under her lashes.

"What?" I asked innocently, replaying her orgasm in my head.

"Um," she drawled, chewing on her lip.

"I don't bite. Much," I smirked. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"No, forget it," she shrugged.

"Minx!"

"No, really, I-I-I- shouldn't have ..." she winced, her hair dropping to hide her eyes.

"I will get it out of you, by hook or by crook," I warned, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"No, I-"

"Minx..." I wheedled, crossing the room and breathing on her, wishing the dazzle would work for once. What kind of bee did she have in her bonnet now?

"Edward," she gulped, all hunched in on herself.

"Yes, Love?" I crooned, stepping closer.

"I- oh..." she huffed, and steeled herself. "Doyouwannawatchapornowithme?"

I almost swallowed my tongue. "Huh?" I asked blankly.

"I said," she began.

"I know what you said," I managed to get out. I couldn't look at her. I mean, What! Brought That On?

We both stood, fidgeting awkwardly.

"Just forget I brought it up," she directed me furtively, avoiding my gobsmacked gaze.

"Um, Minx?"

"Yep?" she asked nervously, her heart drumming against her ribs.

"Um, why?"

Bella turned red to the roots. "I have a few reasons," she said, plainly not wanting to discuss them with me. I picked her up and sat her on my lap in the chair. She wouldn't look at me.

"Like?" I prodded.

"Um, well, I've never seen one," she said woodenly, sneaking a peek at me.

_Oh, horrors. _ "Are you bored?" I asked fretfully. Surely not. Nobody could fake-

"No, no, no," she said roughly, finally looking at me.

"Am I not... doing something ri-"

"Edward! I've told you before. You are a sex god. Holy crow! _Why_ did I-" Bella pressed the heels of her hands over her eyes. That wouldn't do. I grasped her wrists gently and pulled her hands down.

"Hey, you're safe with me," I reminded her. "I'm listening."

"Well, I'm ... curious," she winced. I sighed, smiling inwardly in relief.

"That's normal," I reassured her.

"Um, Jessica and Lauren and the gang they hang out with used to discuss them in the locker room," Bella informed me. "And they used to pass around ... pictures."

"You've told me that before," I said, waiting for her to spit it out.

"So, I've... never seen ... one," Bella said shyly, peeking at me. "and I'm thinking once we get home, Emmett or one of the other guys will always be around, and I don't want us to be teased about something like that. And we're only going to be completely alone for a couple of days, and after that there will be other people around most of the time."

"I see," I said lamely.

"And I'm kinda wondering what other people look like, and what they... do," she admitted.

"Okay," I said slowly.

"And... I'm kinda wondering if there are things... we might want to ... try," she finished, with a blush that would have fried me at fifty paces. I froze anyway. "We don't have to," she said, turning away.

"Minx," I said stupidly. All the human experiences I'd _wanted_ her to have! Watching smut was not something that had ever occurred to me. "Um..."

"It's n-not n-necessary," she stammered. "I'm sure if there's something you ... w-want, you'll ... let me know. I just thought maybe it would be a way to discuss it."

_Aha. She wants something._

I held a finger up, signalling for time. How was I going to express myself without putting my foot in it?

"Um..." I began. And failed. "You know... I've studiously avoided... anything that would give Em and Jazz ammunition to tease me, for years," I admitted.

"Yeah," Bella agreed softly.

"And... I've never indulged. I mean, I've never... _wanted_," I shrugged.

"I know," Bella said, her heart slowing.

"And it's really fake," I asserted, "judging from the average male's... thoughts on the matter."

"I know that, too," Bella said, biting her lip. I pulled it from between her teeth. _But she still wants to see..._

_Ask her. Ask her what she wants to know. Ask her what she wants._

_I can't do THAT. Play it safe. _"Alright, Bella. But if it turns out to be really squicky, we have to turn it off," I told her._ Coward._

"That's fair," she said, cheering up. _Whew!_

She flipped channels, looking at the menu. Most of it was pretty mainstream. Most of it was stored on the capacious hard drive of Em's computer. _Please God? Don't let her ask me to rent the gay one? Holy crow. Uncomfortable, here._

"What do you think?" she asked nervously.

"Um, don't ask me, Dearest," I muttered, running a hand through my hair. _Not the girl-on-girl. Not the Army Boys. Not the foot fetish one. Please God, not the foot fetish one. _Sadly, I recognized most of the titles, although many were dubbed into Portuguese or Spanish. _Thank you, Emmett._

"How about this one?" Bella asked finally. A rollicking romp through Sure Wood, it promised. A musical. The guys just happened to be wearing codpieces or strap-ons. Half the merry men weren't men.

On the upside, the ... actors didn't look too desiccated by disease. Yet. Or too strung out.

"Uh, I guess," I gulped, running my hand through my hair again.

"We'll turn it off if it's really raunchy," Bella promised. I nodded curtly.

The customary sex ads started, and Bella crawled up next to me in the chair, pulling the blanket over us. I slipped my arm around her, gulping.

I was half-waiting for Charlie to walk in with the gun.

The credits started, and I was surprised to find a not unpleasant instrumental score. What, no repetitive synthesized stuff? If nothing else, maybe I could make it through however much of this Bella insisted on watching, by concentrating on the music.

Bella read the star credits aloud, snickering. "Master Bates... Comme Heather, Lottie Vagina, Dick Long, Mike Hunt..."

"Those jokes are so old they're mouldy," I declared. I read some more. "Oh, in the name of all that's holy. TMI," I moaned, tugging my hair again. "Golden Spanish Eyes Productions."

"You're kidding," Bella gawped, thrilled.

"No. Not _kidding_," I grimaced.

"Carmen and Eleazar," she shrieked. "This is one of their productions? Are they in it, too?"

"Oh, God, I hope not," I whimpered.

Bella chuckled, and settled down beside me, resting her head on my shoulder. I could feel my sainted mother's spirit standing behind me, fuming. My father was doing cartwheels in his grave. _How did I get myself into this again? Oh, yeah. I'm too chicken shit to ask her what she wants, and she's too scared to tell me._

The plot was more amusing than I expected, although the disgraceful sexual antics were completely contrived, and the acting and singing abysmal. Certainly it was nothing to compare to the steamy R-rated movie Bella and I had watched on the fateful day we made Ren.

Girl on girl. _Meh._

Boy on boy. _Squicky_.

_Not my bag._ _Costumes and sets aren't bad, though._

Big orgy in the forest. _Ew. Just ew._

Old geezer deflowers 'virgin'. _Too close to home. Well, that guy has nothing to brag about, that's for certain._

Somehow the merry men (?) arranged to have a circle jerk. _Sigh_. Bella snorted. "They're all a lot smaller than you, stud," she announced, helping my ego climb out of its hole.

"Um, Bella? All these humans would be considered rather ... well-endowed," I informed her.

Her jaw dropped. "Really?" she asked, stunned. "Even _that_ poor guy that looks like a frog?"

"Yeah," I said, grinning crookedly. Suddenly, I felt a lot better. _Bite me, Mike Newton. _ I scootched down a bit, prepared to laugh with her at the stupid movie. Apparently, she was willing to mock the actors. I could handle that.

Lots of tattoos. Lots of piercings. Strange hair-do's. Nothing new.

"You sure you don't want me to pierce my clit?" Bella teased.

"Don't you dare," I growled.

Girl on boy on girl. Boy and girl on boy. _Holy crow. How the heck do they ..._

"How do they do that!" Bella demanded, turning her head almost upside down in an attempt to figure it out.

"Double-jointed," I grunted.

Boy and girl on girl. And so on, and so on...

I was daydreaming about a funny B-movie from the 50's when I felt Bella turn on.

_Oh, man_. I so hoped whoever was doing whatever onscreen bore no resemblance to Jacob Black.

I winced up at the screen.

Sir Gay of Jizzborne was doing Maid More-on up the ass. Making a pretty good job of it, too. He slapped into her while holding her still by her long, dark hair.

_Fuck me._

My wife gulped, and cleared her throat nervously. Her skin flushed, and her heart rate picked up.

_Jeez Louise._

I traced a hand down her side, grazing her boob. Her breath hitched. I looked down at her, my breathing uneven, but she pretended to concentrate on the smut. Was this the point of the torturous exercise, then? Only one way to find out.

"Bella," I husked.

"Would you...?" she murmured, so softly that I could barely hear her.

"Some day," I said gruffly. She stiffened. "It has nothing to do with ... _that,_" I reassured her. "That act... takes training, Love. If done properly, it's supposed to be... extremely pleasurable for you. But it's... tricky. And one bad experience can ruin it forever."

Bella nodded, unable to meet my eyes. I grasped her chin and kissed her, hard, bending her back over the arm of the chair. I found her hand and brought it to my crotch, giving her tangible confirmation of how much I was impressed with us about our little frank discussion.

"Is that what you wanted to know, Minx?" I crooned, kissing her again.

"Um, yeah," she blinked.

"Could have saved a lot of time, watching this drivel, if you had just asked me," I suggested.

"Uh, no. I still wanted to see," she stammered, blinking shyly.

"Alright," I sighed, turning back to the show. I stiffened, and sat up. "Oh, fuck me!" I exclaimed, pinching my eyes shut. "Get me some bleach."

Bella gawped, delighted. "Is that Eleazar?" she shrieked.

"Yes," I confirmed. Eleazar as King Richbitch Lionfart, bestowing, um, _gifts_ to the grateful poor. In the form of certain bodily fluids. I mean, more than I ever wanted to see. Waaay more. "And Carmen," I lamented, with her nipples hanging half out of a bustier. She was front row and center in the adoring crowd of townsfolk and merry men(?). I was mortified. Bella, however, was giddy. Beside herself with delight. Absolutely thrilled.

I may never understand her.

"_Please_, Bella! Enough!" I wailed. "I can't forget what I _see,_ you know?"

"Okay, okay, Mocha-chino! I've had enough. I'm shutting it off, see?"

There was a clicking noise, and the ecstatic noises emanating from the television mercifully ceased.

"Thank you, Edward," Bella giggled.

I grunted, trying not to pass out or vomit.

"Come now," she cajoled me. "It wasn't that bad, was it, Baby?"

I looked at her woodenly.

She found that hysterical.

I wilted into the chair. Oh, yeah. It _was_ that bad. _I have seen my almost-uncle ejaculate into a crowd of adoring humans. Plus my almost-aunt's tits. They're in their forties, for pete's sake. Not that age counts for anything, _I reminded myself dully. _Distract me, Bella._

"How about another bath, Love?" my wife suggested.

"Yes. _Please_," I begged weakly. "Is there any bleach under the bathroom vanity?"

Bella snorted. "Not. I am not drilling a hole in your head, either."

"Damn," I groaned. Hot water was, once again, churning into the tub. I listened to it, gradually perking up.

Still four and a half hours left.

I could pack a whole lot of distractions into four and a half hours.

Bella's strength permitting.

"I could drill you instead," she teased, whacking my butt as I passed her.

I got in the tub quietly.

A flash of worry passed over her features.

_Oh, hell, Edward. Don't spoil things by over-thinking them._

I smiled with genuine affection and opened my arms, and my wife eagerly climbed onto my lap. I shut my eyes and leaned back, stroking her arm lazily.

She was staring at me. I just knew it.

"Mocha-chino?" she said timidly. I opened one eye, and hummed at her, liberating her bottom lip from her teeth. Again. She blushed. I waited.

"That ... turned you off," she said fretfully.

Answering her had to be similar to extracting a large staple from injured human flesh. "Not... all of it," I admitted, boiling silver. "You know, the idea of seeing other people... doesn't do much of anything for me. And there weren't a lot of scenarios in that ... flick... that I could ... substitute us into. Sharing is ... not my bag."

"I'm sorry I was selfish," Bella husked. "I should have been considerate of your feelings."

"Um, don't feel badly. It wasn't that bad, really. Except for seeing my relations have relations," I shared, eyes rolling. "Don't worry, Bella. I'll get over it in a minute or two."

"I just ... wanted to see what the fuss was about," she told me. "But it was... meaningless sex. Totally disappointing."

"Yes. Exactly," I agreed, nodding vigorously.

"I'm glad you're not into porn, Mocha-chino," the centre of my universe said, instantly healing me.

"You are?" I said shyly. "You don't think I'm being a prude?"

"I think you're being wonderful. But I know men are visual. I thought maybe you would want..." she blinked at me.

"No, but I didn't want to prevent you from trying something you might find... fun," I said, trying to sort out my tongue.

Minx cupped my cheek and kissed me, smiling her thanks. "I just thought I might learn something."

"We will learn together," I corrected her, cupping her face in a wet hand.

"That sounds... great," she smiled, nodding.

"And if you want to surprise me with something... new, you can use your traditional approach," I said gently, brushing back her hair.

"What might that be?" she blinked.

I rolled my eyes. "Talk to my women-folk. They are all perverted know-it-all's."

Bella chuckled. I reached out and tickled her, laughing, and she squealed and narrowly avoided straight-arming me in the nuts, trying to regain her balance.

"Whoa! Hey, there! Watch the goods," I ordered, grinning.

"So I have your permission to talk to Alice and Rose?" she laughed.

"And Esme," I muttered, sneaking a peek at her. I looked away. "And the Denalis, I guess. Not Eleazar, I mean. Um, Em, maybe but-"

Bella was positively killing herself. "Okay, Dom Cullen," she chortled. "So tell me what turned you on," she flirted.

"I'd rather extract my own teeth with pliers," I said stonily, to my wife's amusement. "It wasn't that great a movie. The R-rated one we saw in Port Angeles was much hotter," I shared.

"Really," she said, black eyes zoning in on my mouth.

"Mmm. Two young virgins, fumbling as they learn? And finally, at the end, -"

"They make love," Bella murmured.

"Yes," I said, my cock swelling between her legs. "Of course, the chief of police did not come home in time to interrupt the imminent popping of the cherry, and threaten to shoot his daughter's lover."

She snorted. "I will never forget the look on your face when he put the gun to your head."

I growled. "I will never forget the look on your face when he stuffed me in the cruiser."

Bella cackled. "I kinda forgot he couldn't hurt you," she admitted.

"And then you came to my defense like a raging wildcat," I remembered fondly. "I was so worried that Charlie would 'kill' us both and set the dumpster on fire."

"I'd have happily done that to Alice and Jasper," she admitted.

"Me, too," I grinned. My smile turned into a lusty frown. "That movie was no distraction from your succulent, tempting form."

"Likewise, I'm sure," she flirted. "Tell me what you were thinking."

"Thinking? Who was thinking! The second I discovered you were _sans_ underwear under that tortuously miniscule skirt, all coherent thought fled."

"Would you have taken me then?" my wife asked in all seriousness.

I thought about it for the eight-millionth time. "Probably. But I would likely have hurt you."

"Your fingers were gentle," she reminded me.

We lay in the hot water thoughtfully.

"I'm glad for the way it all worked out, Lover," Bella murmured.

"Me, too, Minx. Me, too."

Silence.

"Won't you please tell me what you were thinking?" she asked softly.

"Hmm?" I said, pulled out of the past. I looked down into her large expressive eyes, filled with trust in me. "I'm not sure I can verbalize it. But you must know what I was feeling. Why don't you tell me what you were thinking?" I invited her.

"Um... well, we went to the movie," she blinked shyly.

"Yeah, yeah. Get to the good stuff," I said, smiling crookedly.

"It was dark. You had my hand in yours on your knee, as usual. And then the movie got ... smexy."

"Yeah. It sure did," I confirmed.

"And my palms got all sweaty," she said.

"It turned you on," I said. "It was torture, sitting there. Smelling your... erotic... wetness. I wanted you so much. And then, you accidentally-on-purpose brushed your wrist over my groin."

Bella was stunned. "You knew."

"Your attempt was a weenie bit transparent," I revealed, grinning crookedly. "But... I ... wanted you to know."

"Edward Cullen! You never... I mean, I never ... _knew_ if I turned you on. I mean, before you got the bed and we... I never saw you... with a hard-on," she said rapidly, blushing.

"Well, you had naughty intentions. And I had every intention of being a gentleman. So... it was never my intent that you should catch me... hard," I shrugged. "I became an expert at adjusting myself invisibly."

"Show me."

I demonstrated.

"But how did you... hide that monster?" she wondered.

I snorted. "Before you came along, I wore my shirts tucked into my formal trews."

"I noticed you wore dress pants when we met," Bella blinked. "But then, you stopped."

"It's really hard to hide wood in thin trousers," I admitted. "And wet spots? Holy. My brothers were in heaven."

"I knew it! They teased you," she growled, firing up.

"Don't shred them, Minx. I was so fun to tease," I reminded her. "Anyhow, I started wearing my shirt tails and t-shirts untucked, and I wore jeans a lot more often. It had nothing to do with fashion, and everything to do with being sneaky."

"Did you get caught?"

I grimaced. "Enough to get teased. Nothing really bad. Not like they found me yanking on my dick or anything. But I did break Emmett's front teeth."

"What? When!" Bella yelped.

"I suppose he didn't mean any harm. He was just being Emmett. But my nerves were so frazzled, I-"

"So what did he say?" Bella wanted to know.

"He suggested I ..." I hesitated.

"Spit it out," she growled.

"He didn't know you. It was right before Tyler mowed us down. And some of the family were suggesting that you were a ... liability."

"Edward."

I sighed. "He was joshing, I think. He quite flippantly suggested that I... snuff you."

"Emmett thought you should use me... like an incubus?" she asked narrowly.

"Yeah," I said, cringing.

"And you broke his _teeth_?" she squeaked.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "Hurt like heck, too. Em has a really hard head."

Bella howled with laughter.

"Not funny." I pouted. "He was picturing us... you know, while I murdered you."

"And after you broke your brother's teeth, I don't expect anyone had any doubts as to your masculinity, or your possessive tendencies," Bella chuckled.

"Well, Jasper, while being outwardly supportive, was pretty gleeful about my fall from innocence. And after that, I had to put up with everyone, not just Alice, pestering me that you were my mate."

"Poor boy," she crooned.

I harrumphed. "We digress. Tell me what you were thinking. At the movie."

"I wanted you. I was so ... horny. But trying to be good at the same time, you know?" she said, smoothing her hand across my chest.

"Yeah," I confirmed.

"So, we begged off from Ang and Ben, because we were so flustered, and wouldn't you know it, we got home: no Charlie." Bella rolled her eyes so hard I was surprised they didn't get stuck in her head.

"Horrors."

"And that B-movie was no good as a distraction. What was it called again?" she wondered.

"'Venus Attacks'."

"How apropos. Stupidest movie ever. And there you were, not looking at me."

"And feeling every signal you gave off," I smirked.

"And then, we were upstairs, with no shirts. I still don't know how you got my shirt off."

"I have mad skills," I reminded her.

"Of course. And you undid my bra."

"It nearly confounded me, trying to figure out how to get it off," I grinned, eyes lighting. In my mind I was watching Bella, her legs spread at the foot of the bed in her old room, blushingly reveal her breasts to me for the first time. My eyes smouldered. "You weren't wearing any underwear," I stated for the record.

"Mocha-chino? I ..."

"Well, go on then, spit it out," I encouraged.

"I was trying to ... expand our boundaries," she admitted, blushing.

"All the time," I growled. "You were trying to _seduce_ me. How did you decide that particular day was the one to wear a short, flouncy skirt and nothing under it?"

"Um.."

"Well?" I demanded.

"Mocha-chino? I didn't ... I mean, sometimes I wore something ... sexy," Bella said, chewing her lip.

"But?" I prodded.

"Whenever I wore skirts, I didn't wear any underwear," she said shyly.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph. For how long before I found out?" I gawped.

"Um... since..." Bella winced.

"How long, Bella?" I demanded. She tensed. "How long?" I crooned, peeking at her from under my lashes.

"Um. Since... the first time I slept over at your house. When you got the bed," she said, fluttering her lashes at me.

"That was ..."

"Months ago. Yeah."

"May 15th." My jaw was unhinged. I couldn't raise it. "You vixen," I moaned.

"I was always hoping that you would find out," she admitted.

"Playing with fire," I gasped.

"Funny. We actually do that, now."

"Yeah. So, you were hoping I would get carried away."

"I was hoping you would. Especially ... after the movie," she revealed.

"The movie. The movie. July 17th, Minx. I was almost _unhinged_ that day, Bella. I could have bitten you."

"Well, things happen for a reason."

"Yeah. The movie happened so that I would have incentive to practice touching you safely."

"Yeah. You... _touched_ me," my Bella smouldered.

"You touched me, first, Minx," I smirked.

"With jizzy fingers. You touched me with cum on your hands," she stated.

"Well, I didn't know I was fertile," I protested.

"I'm not complaining, Mocha-chino! When did you cum?" she clarified her point.

"Um. Which time?" I said, silver everywhere.

Bella gawped at me. "Are we back to _that_ again? How many times _did_ you cum, exactly?"

"From what point, to the moment when Charlie pulled the gun?" I muttered.

"Um... from the start of the movie. Details. I want details."

"Um. Bella, seriously?"

"Yes. Your libido is amazing. Now give. I want to know. It's not like I'm going to tell anybody," she reassured me.

"Um... the first time the guy fondled her tits," I said. "I was thinking of the times I touched your shirt and felt yours through it. And when I looked at you, I kind of... saw your nipples through your tank top."

"Oh, you did, did you? And then you just ... came?"

"Yeah," I gulped. "And then, the guy in the movie copped a feel in the car, and you brushed your hand over me."

"That I can see. Then, when?"

"Uh, then, when they, uh... dry humped. I really wanted to do that again."

"So it was an educational film?" she teased.

I swallowed. "Most definitely. It taught me how weak I am when it comes to resisting your charms."

"Then, when, Mocha-chino?"

"Well, mostly, I was wound up like a tight spring all the way home. You were avoiding touching me, and I was avoiding touching you. But then, we got to your house, and-"

"-Charlie was out."

"Yeah, and my dick was really happy about that," I admitted.

"Edward! Does your dick have a name?" my wife gaped.

"No!" I answered too quickly.

"It does!" she gasped. "You have a name for your cock. I can't believe this! How long have you? When did you? What is his? Oh, holy crow!"

"Minx!" I yelped. "I do not. It does not. It is not a 'he'. It's an organ. It doesn't think for me. At least not most of the time."

"You're lying."

"I am not. I swear." She stared at me, narrowly, until I blushed.

"Give."

"Oh, in the name of all that's holy. I don't. I never have."

"Truth. I dare you," she growled.

I blew out my breath. "You'll make fun of me."

"Aw, Sweetheart. I wouldn't do that," Bella crooned.

"You won't be able to help yourself."

"Is it that bad? Why don't you just... change it?" she wondered.

"I didn't name it in the first place. And it kind of... stuck," I said, looking at the wall.

"How?" Bella pestered.

"It's Emmett's fault," I pouted.

Bella's eyes rolled. "I'll buy that. Story, please."

"Well, the show came on TV, and Em teased me. For a long time, he forgot about it. Then, came you, and it's kind of hard to hide that level of excitement from freaks like Em and Jazz, you know? Not to mention Alice," I muttered.

Bella was grinning. "What show, Mocha-chino?"

I remained mute.

"Come on," she sang, tilting her head sideways. How cute was that!

I blew out my breath.

"Come on, Baby. I bet Alice will tell me," she threatened.

"No! Don't get it started again already. Please, Bella!" I gasped.

"Edward..." she said, twirling her finger up in my chest hair.

"Fine," I snapped. "It's Mr Ed."

Bella sat up to take a better look at me, grinning ecstatically. "Like the horse?" she squeaked.

"Yeah," I grunted.

Bella turned herself inside out laughing. Damn-it. I was the colour of my car. Hopefully, I would stop blushing by morning, or it was going to be an interesting ride home.

"I _love_ 'Mr Ed'," she declared.

"How do you know that show?" I demanded. "It was on before you were even born. It ended in 1966. Your father was _three_," I pouted.

"I looked it up after summer camp. We used to sing the theme song all the time."

"Then you know why I hate the nickname," I said, cursing the fact that I sounded so sucky about it.

"Oh, I dunno, Mocha-chino. I kinda like it. It's kind of suitable, you know."

I gawped at her. Then, she did my favourite thing. She sang it. Off-key. Making my lip quirk up.

Bella is _adorable _when she sings.

"_A horse is a horse, of course, of course,  
And no one can talk to a horse of course  
That is, of course, unless the horse is the famous Mister Ed. _

_Go right to the source and ask the horse  
He'll give you the answer that you'll endorse.  
He's always on a steady course.  
Talk to Mister Ed. _

_People yakkity yak a streak and waste your time of day  
But Mr. Ed will never speak unless he has something to say _

_A horse is a horse, of course, of course,  
And this one'll talk 'til his voice is hoarse.  
You never heard of a talking horse? _

_Well listen to this: 'I'm Mister Ed.' "_

Listening to Bella sing cheered me up considerably, even if she was now laughing so hard that the tears were running down her cheeks.

"I fail to see how that song remotely resembles me," I sniffed.

"Oh, come on, Mocha-chino. It's highly apropos."

"How!" I demanded.

She smouldered. "Well, I will always endorse anything that comes out of his mouth."

Gah.

"And his course, once decided upon, is not something from which he can be swayed."

True. I nodded reluctantly.

"He didn't speak for more than 80 years, and now he never shuts up."

"Bella!" I gasped.

"And what he has to say is always valuable," My minx cooed.

"Like what?" I asked, intrigued by how her mind worked, despite myself.

Bella reached down and grabbed hold of my glans. She put a thumb and finger to either side of the opening, and made it 'talk' in a low, sexy, badly-done French accent. OMG. "Well, what have we here? A mate. Let me slide my sleek, huge, manly body into your glistening feminine folds. My owner took far too bloody long to find you. Bloody. Get it? Heh heh heh. I will make you feel so, so good. All the time. Mwah. Mwah. Mwah." She stuck her tongue in the tip and acted like she was French kissing ... _him_. And then, she made him sing 'I'm too Sexy', complete with vibrato.

I didn't know whether to be mortified or ecstatic. "Bella!" I giggled, much too high.

"Put me in your mouth, Minx. In your mouth. So good. Ung! Ung! Ung!" Bella growled, manipulating my manhood.

"You're so silly," I squeaked. My squeak morphed to a groan as she put my cock in her mouth and masticated. Hard.

She released me with a 'pop', and looked at me with black eyes. "You promised you'd be silly sometimes. With me."

"Yeah," I conceded, feeling bashful.

"Doesn't this big old horse speak well?" she crooned. "He speaks very clearly to me."

"I'm ... glad," I said, clearing my throat.

"He wants his way, now," Bella declared.

My dick was, indeed, getting rather pushy. "Let's get out," I suggested.

"I want to see something, first," Bella declared.

"What?" I wondered.

"Seems to me you can cum on demand," she said narrowly.

"Um," was all I could manage.

"I want you to cum for me, without touching yourself," Bella ordered. "Now!"

I hit my head on the side of the tub, squirting jizz into the air. _Cullen, you are such a seventeen year old. _

Bella was delighted. "That is so cool," she chuckled.

I scrambled to look at the side of the tub. Mercifully, it was not dented, and none of the tile surround was cracked.

"Hah, hah. You're giving me that look again," she smirked.

"What look?" I asked weakly.

"The one where you look at me like I'm highly dangerous and you've never seen me before, but you're kind of impressed," she teased.

I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my middle, then held up a nice big one for Bella, who rose out of the water and stepped into it. "You're a dangerous creature, Bella Cullen. You always surprise me."

"I have to keep you on your toes," she smiled as usual. "I thought I knew everything about your cock, and _suddenly_ I find I'm mistaken."

"Hah. Got any more questions while you're on a roll?" I asked only half-sarcastically. I pulled the customary white terry hotel robe out of the closet, and held it out for her.

"Plenty," she winked.

_Twitch, twitch. _ Well, as long as she wanted to play... "Ve haf vays of making you talk," I growled, making Mr Ed's mouth move. Bella's eyes lit up and she jumped up onto the bed. I liberated the other robe from the closet, and slipped it on.

"Oh, Mr Ed," she cooed, batting her eyelashes at me again.

I lay back beside my wife, on the right side of the bed, against the pillows. "Mmm. Nice and soft. Much nicer than a bed roll. Definitely nicer than the tent."

Bella parted the robe just enough to pull my cock out. She caressed it gently. "Do you ever get sore?" she asked softly.

"No. You?"

"No." She took the bead of pre-lube off the tip and painted it around.

"Your heart sounds nervous, Bella. What is it that you want to know?" I asked, frowning curiously.

"Um. You have perfect recall," she said, peeking shyly at me.

"Yes," I said, wondering where this was leading.

"I've ... wanted to ask you something for a long time. But I didn't want to make you sad," she said, blinking at me. "And I thought maybe since you napped, and you feel ... less burdened, maybe it would be okay to ask you."

"You can always ask me anything, Bella," I said, perplexed.

"It's about ... when you left," she revealed, biting her lip. I pulled it loose with my thumb.

"Okay," I replied, still perplexed. "Shoot."

"Um. When you were alone... did you ... fantasize about holding me? Kissing me?"

"Oh. Yes, Dearest. All the time, when I wasn't tracking Victoria, or going to pieces. But however vivid and happy the memory, it couldn't hold a candle to the real thing. It didn't do any good."

"So ... did you ever... ?" she trailed off suggestively.

"What? Cum, thinking about you? Fantasize that you were making love with me, when I had sworn you off?"

She nodded curtly, looking down. I tipped up her chin, and she regarded me almost fearfully.

"No. No, Bella. I _couldn't_. Literally. You must understand that I felt totally lifeless." Perhaps I could make this talk easier if I inserted a little humour. "I made Mr Ed catatonic, too. He didn't talk to me the whole time we were apart." Sure enough, I got a little laugh out of her.

"No amount of thinking, or imagining, could erase the fact that I had left you, after breaking both our hearts in the most devastating, destructive way. No, Dearest. I was unable to forget reality for a _single __moment_. And I will _never_ forget how that felt." It was time to reveal something important. Something private. "Go and get my wallet."

Bemused by this apparent _non sequitor_, Bella got up, grabbed my jeans off the floor, and fished out my wallet. She held it out to me, but I ignored it.

"Open it," I ordered gently. Her eyes lit, curiously, as she looked at the contents. "Look in the billfold," I directed.

Bella put her thumbs in the wallet, pushing aside the cash I always carried. What she found surprised her.

"Pull it out," I encouraged her.

She unfolded it. "A plane ticket?" she asked, curiously. "To Seattle, from Rio?" She half-held it out to me.

"Mm. It's not for tomorrow. Look at the date, Minx."

She did. Then, she put her hand over her mouth, and her eyes flooded with tears. "Saturday, March 18th, 2005," she choked. She pressed the ticket to her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. I drew her into my arms and kissed her tears away, while she clutched the ticket in her right hand, and clung to me with her left. She snuffled into the front of my robe.

"See? I was on my way home to you. I was actually in the airport, an hour before the departure time, when I realized I had forgotten my phone. I went back to the attic for it-"

"And Rosalie called and said I was dead," Bella sobbed. "Why didn't you _tell _me? Why didn't you _show_ me this, back then?"

"Well," I began slowly. "At first, there was so much to worry about, that it actually didn't occur to me that it was still in my wallet. I noticed it days later. And then, it became my touchstone. You had already forgiven me, and I was feeling like such a moron, and I wanted you to forget I had ever left. I was... scared to raise the subject. I thought you might be ... angry about it. So, it became my secret. My hair shirt, sometimes. My promise. My engagement ring, really."

She looked at it, puffy-eyed.

"I always carry it," I told her. "As a reminder that I cannot be without you. Remember, that day on Esme's Island, when you hit me?"

"Oh, I'm so-"

"Minx! Hush!" I took her face in my hand and soothed her. "Wednesday, August 17th, we fought about faking our deaths. After all those months together, after marrying me, you were _still_ terrified that I would leave you. And you're still afraid to raise the topic of our time apart."

"Uh-huh?" she sniffled through a very red nose.

"Two facts: First, we can talk about that separation. It happened. I was an idiot. But I believe we've moved past it. I think we've resolved a lot of issues that occurred as a result of our separation. It's in the past. So, when you need to communicate something about it, don't be afraid. I don't want you walking on eggshells, okay?"

"Okay," she sniffed, holding onto my collar and the ticket.

"Second, I will never, _ever_ leave you again. You're stuck with me until the end, Minx. I hope you understand that. You're not getting rid of me now. You could scream at me to go and I'd cling to your feet like a four year old. I'm on you like mould." I rolled my eyes melodramatically. "And if you think I'm overbearing, don't even _ask_ about Mr Ed. He's _insane_ about you. God help any man who so much as looks at you. Mike Newton better never show his pug ugly mug around you again. Although it _could_ be fun for me to parade you through town wearing Alice's t-shirts."

Bella snorted on me, rather soggily, and laughed. So I crooned to her, softly, almost under my breath, while I scratched her back.

"_If ever I would leave you  
It wouldn't be in summer.  
Seeing you in summer I never would go.  
Your hair streaked with sun-light,  
Your lips red as flame,  
Your face with a lustre  
that puts gold to shame!_

But if I'd ever leave you,  
It couldn't be in autumn.  
How I'd leave in autumn I never will know.  
I've seen how you sparkle  
When fall nips the air.  
I know you in autumn  
And I must be there.

And could I leave you  
running merrily through the snow?  
Or on a wintry evening  
when you catch the fire's glow?

If ever I would leave you,  
How could it be in spring-time?  
Knowing how in spring I'm bewitched by you so?  
Oh, no! not in spring-time,  
Summer, winter or fall!  
No, never could I leave you at all!"

"You always know just what to say to make me happy," my wife sniffled.

"I can't read your mind, Bella. But it's my life's mission to understand you. And I'm still not very good at it."

"Well," she sniffed, "You're a _man_."

"Speaking of being a man, you know, we're _very_ far off topic" I pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"Huh?" Bella blinked, her visage clearing.

"Well according to some people, all men think about is sex, and we were talking about my dick and _somehow_ I ended up making you cry," I said wryly. "So, Mr Ed wants us to go back to talking about it. Him." If occasionally calling a body part a silly name was going to make her laugh, I was all for it.

Bella laughed wheezily, and used the front of my robe to wipe her face. Cheeky brat. She grinned up at me, waiting for my adverse reaction, so I scrunched up my face for her and told her she was gross. She therefore giggled at me and sat with her knees hunched up and her ankles crossed, and tucked her feet against my side.

"So, where were we?" I asked, eyes crinkling up.

"You tell me, Mr Perfect Recall," she snorted.

"Well, you _did_ use my dick like a puppet to serenade me about my studliness," I reminded her. "And you asked me to cum on demand," I flirted.

"Yeah. You. And cumming. I have another question," she informed me.

"Another question. Okay, Minx," I agreed, totally wondering what she would come up with next.

"How many times a day did you jizz your pants when we were dating, and why didn't I see your O face?"

I gawped like a fish in spite of my resolve not to. "Bella! You are ... _brazen _tonight."

"I want to satisfy my curiosity before we go home," she protested.

"Well, how am I supposed to answer that? It would take me the rest of the night to tally up all of what amounts to premature ejaculations over a period of nineteen months. Surely there's better use of our time," I argued.

"Give me a ballpark figure," she teased.

"Um, well, some were just basically automatic, without much provocation," I shrugged. "Which happened a lot more at the beginning. That's very normal for newly-bonded males," I stated for the record. In case she was keeping track.

"How many?" she insisted.

"Maybe... six or eight times a day?" I murmured, not looking at her.

"Six or eight times a _day_?" she repeated, her face in a minxy O. "Tell me about the ones that weren't automatic!"

"Um. Do I have to?"

"Yes!" she squealed, bopping me with a pillow.

"Well, sometimes we'd be necking, and it would ... happen," I said hesitantly. I was blushing again.

"Mocha-chino, tell me the first time you came for me. As a reaction to something I did," Bella demanded.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Stop being nervous. I will not think you were perving on me!" Bella insisted, poking me in the arm.

"Um," I began, stopped and gulped. "You know the first time I got hard was the moment I saw you in the cafeteria," I reminded her.

"Yeah. Did you cum then?" she demanded, looking suddenly stricken. "In front of your siblings?"

"No. Uh, but I think Alice knew it was imminent, because before we left for school that morning she congratulated me, and she wouldn't tell me why."

"Evil. Pure evil."

"Yeah."

"So you were hard?" she led me.

"Yeah. I was so surprised, I went to the bathroom to ... check it out. Not that I wasn't a little... nervous. But I was actually pretty happy... to be maturing, although I didn't really understand it," I said sheepishly.

"And?" she prompted.

"And I... touched it. I didn't even move, but ..."

"And you saw the white light," she cooed fondly. "How adorable."

"Minx!" I gasped.

"Did you cum when you stalked me, too?" she demanded. The girl was relentless.

"No," I yelped. "That would be pervy. I just enjoyed watching you sleep. I might have been a stalker but I was not a _deranged_ stalker, Bella!" I stammered.

I bet you came when I said I loved you, though," she flirted.

"Well, yeah," I admitted.

"So when was the first time you masturbated while thinking about me?" she said, knocking me senseless.

"I can't tell you that!" I yelped.

"Yes you can. I triple dog dare you," she grinned.

"You tell me when _you_ did it, if you think it's so easy," I said shakily.

"Fine. I stroked myself off, fantasizing about you, at night after you pulled me out from under Tyler's van."

Will wonders never cease? "Really," I smouldered, picturing it.

"Yeah. Now, give!" Bella demanded.

I cleared my throat nervously. "The night Lonnie's gang was going to rape you."

"Tell me more!" she demanded, gaping at me.

"Well... we... went to dinner. And... you held my hand," I said shyly.

"Yeah. And I told you to stop avoiding me," my wife smiled reminiscently.

"And I did. Stop. Avoiding you," I said archly.

"Thank God!" she declared. I heaved a sigh of relief. Surely she was done with this topic, now.

"So did you feel guilty? Mr Victorian?"

I pinched my eyes shut, and Bella chuckled, and pulled down my wrists. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Back then, I thought I'd lost my soul, Bella. So, what more harm could it do? But all I could hear was Edward Sr spouting fire and brimstone. So... I looked it up."

"Huh? What do you mean, you 'looked it up', Mocha-chino?"

"In the Bible. I looked it up in the Bible," I said tersely.

"And you decided it was alright?" Bella asked gently, stroking my hair.

"Well, I thought the way I was interpreting the story of Onan was alright, but I wasn't sure and I was _certainly_ not going to ask Carlisle so I resolved to do it as little as possible, just in case I was wrong and God struck me with lightning for being so wicked as to fantasize about a pure creature like you," I revealed hastily. "But I kind of thought that it was the lesser of two evils, because my only other option would have been to bottle my desire up and become so overwrought that I could have hurt or killed you."

"Mmm. So where did you do it?" she smirked.

"Out in the rainforest," I said. _She didn't even blink when I said I could have hurt or killed her. I will never understand this woman._

"Tell me," she ordered, trailing her fingers down my abs. _Twitch, twitch, twitch._

"Um, nothing exciting," I said nervously. I barely ... stroked it before I came. So, I did it a few times, to figure out how to touch it, you know?"

"A few times?" she grinned.

"Um, _fine_! I kept on for quite a while, which is what gave me sympathy for Seth when the hormones hit, okay? Every time I thought I felt better, my dick would come up again and demand more attention. I was actually scared it would never go down, and I'd be walking around with a boner forever. Like Em did at the beginning. Only we never teased him, and he teases me all the time. And I made it sore, Bella. And then I got sleepy, and I was terrified that I was going to drop dead, _right_ when life had finally gotten interesting."

"Holy crow. You could have fallen asleep out there," Bella said, oozing concern.

"Yeah. And I'd have been petrified, thinking God had sent me a stern message. So ... I didn't do it again for a very long time."

"Poor Edward," she crooned.

"Minx?" I winced.

"Yes, Love?" she answered.

"Can we stop discussing this for a while now? Please?" I whined.

"Yes," she confirmed, and bent to kiss me. "So tell me what the people on the elevator were thinking."

I huffed a laugh. "The woman was well-disposed toward us. She remembered what it was like to be our age. The man, however, was a muddled mixture of outrage and jealousy."

"Only you and I could get caught that way," she chuckled.

"Only you and I don't know enough to press the 'stop' button on the elevator, apparently, according to that posh lady," I smiled.

"Aargh!"

"Yeah, duh!"

"Were you awfully mortified, Mocha-chino?" she asked fretfully.

I stroked her hair. "No. Actually, I think it ... satisfied my possessive urges. Made me feel really smug. Especially when that man _called_ me a 'smug little shit' in his mind."

"Hah, hah!"

I smiled contentedly. "Almost five o'clock."

"Sunrise soon?"

"Yep."

"Mocha-chino? Can we open the drapes and light some of these candles?"

"Sure, Minx." I got up and arranged the room to her liking. By the time I turned around, my wife was lying sprawled out on top of her robe, waiting for me. I crawled across the bed and let her gather me into her arms. She raised her legs and wrapped them around my hips, ripe and begging to be taken.

I sank thankfully into her goodness, somehow made confident that we could discuss anything without fear. '_A ____man__ and woman, being lawfully married together, ____become one flesh__, __**...**__ and therefore the wife is to be loved by the husband as ____his own body'. __Yes. And that went both ways. She loved me, even if I wasn't perfect. Even when I was lusty, or selfish, or frustrated. My Bella had a huge capacity for accepting people. Especially me._

We took our time making love. We enjoyed every point of contact between us. We enjoyed watching each other. The soft light played on skin. And eyes stayed bright and concentrated. And when we climaxed, it was _together_, which is so much better than apart, and a million times better than alone.

Afterwards, Bella rubbed my back with the furry mitt, erasing the memory of tension from my increasingly torpid body. But I rallied, and reciprocated. Then, as she grew tired, I eased my mate between the crisp white sheets, and scootched up behind her, and held her as she slept, skin to skin.

At seven o'clock, I eased out of bed and had a hot shower, enjoying the scent of the soap. Then, I realized that to maximize our remaining 'alone time' on the trip, I ought to arrange to meet Kaure once we landed. Which meant leaving the room, because there was no way I was going to rob my Bella of any sleep unnecessarily.

Quietly, I opened the backpack, and liberated my chosen outfit. Hopefully, Bella would laugh. Somehow, in the environs of storm-battered Biloxi, Alice had found a shirt very like the one I wore in Niagara. New chinos, too. I slipped into them silently, picked up my Sketchers, and padded from the room almost silently, phone in hand.

Once on the elevator, I dialled. It picked up, surprisingly, on the first ring. "Raphael?" I asked.

"_Oh, Eduardo! I am glad you called. I am going soon to the hospital. The new surgeon called the day after you left, and told Maë that he was coming straight down to do Gabriela's surgery. Are you coming back, soon?"_

"Yes. We're in Manaus. Flying back to Rio this morning, actually. I was hoping I could meet you, and give your mother something of her sister's. But-"

"_Eduardo? Gabriela is having her surgery tomorrow. It's high risk. There's a 15% chance that she will die, and assuming she lives there's a 50% chance that she won't be able to talk after. She can learn again, but it will take time. And she might have memory gaps. So can you come and meet her, today, if I pick you and the Bonita up at the airport?"_

I bit my lip, considering. The next couple of days were meant to be for Bella. "Can I call back when I've talked to my wife?" I asked him. The elevator opened and Posh Gentleman got on. I smiled at him politely, and refocused on Raphael.

"_Claro. Obrigado. Gabriela is anxious to meet you, and thank you, that's all."_

"She needn't thank me, brother. I'm glad if I can help her, yeah?" I shrugged.

"_Well, I think that surgeon is going to have a vacation on your tab after he takes care of my sister,"_ Raphael warned.

"Let him," I ordered. "Let no expense be spared. He can waste as much money as he wants, as long as he takes diligent care of Gabriela first."

"_I'll be sure to tell him so," _Raphael said happily.

I stepped out of the elevator into the lobby. "I'll call you later, okay?" I said.

"_Yeah. Have a good flight."_

"Thanks. Love you."

"_Yeah, likewise. Bye."_

"Bye." I snapped the phone off and bee-lined for the couches, scanning around for a newspaper. Snagging the 'World' section, I sighed happily and sat down.

_Hmm. Sexy kid looks happy this morning. I bet they had a real good night._

I looked up, disconcerted, to find Posh Lady sitting in the chair next to me. Smiling indulgently at me. "Oh. Hi," I said sheepishly.

"Good morning, young man," she winked.

God? Please don't let me blush. "Ma'am, I'm really sorry about last night." My eyes flickered up to find Posh Gentleman Roy, glowering at me. "My bride and I are going home on Sunday, and well, we got a little carried away."

"So you are on your honeymoon," Posh Lady confirmed.

"Yes, Ma'am. We've-"

"Excuse me, Doctor Cullen?" my pet clerk enquired nervously. I looked around. Nope, no Carlisle. Wait. Was he, perchance, addressing me?

"Yes?" I drawled uncertainly.

"My apologies. I did not realize you were a doctor. One seeming so young," he shrugged.

"I don't advertise it," I declared. Like, ever.

"Your brother Emmett is on the phone. He says one of your obstetrical patients is in a bad way. He tried to phone you, but your cell was busy."

"One of my-! Where's the phone?" I barked, springing up.

"I can route the call most conveniently to the phone beside this estimable gentleman's chair, if you would not mind changing your seat, sir?"

Posh Gentleman pouted and sighed, but got up._ Gonna have to go and pay for some half-assed breakfast now. I thought there were supposed be vouchers for every day of our stay. _

"Thank you," I said awkwardly, sitting in it. The Texans were watching me. Well, the situation had to be interesting, right? The phone rang jarringly. "Emmett?" I asked anxiously.

"_Hey, Great Leader. Sorry to disturb you. Just thought I should give you the news."_

"What's up?" I asked, biting my lip.

"_The last one. She found us. Well, not us. Alessandro. She's been with Caius this week. He's been holding her hostage, feeding her up on human blood, and telling her he was going to keep her to be part of his coven. She saw how he treated his women, and managed to escape."_

"So she knows where to find him?" I asked excitedly.

"_Already told Marcus. Caius has been hiding in Peru. But Edward, this girl, is really close to delivering. Can you come back?"_

I pinched my eyes shut, then remembered Marcus's advice to me: _You be the General_. I dropped my hand. "Is Aro still there?"

"_Yeah. I'll put him on."_

"_Bon giorno, Young Edward."_

"_Bon giorno_, Aro. Can you deliver the baby?"

"_Sì, if that is what you wish."_

"Yes. I must take care of my wife, now. I can't come back for a while. Can you lot handle it?"

"_But of course. How does Isabella?"_

"She is very well, thank you."

"Emmett wishes to speak with you again."

"Okay. Thanks very much," I said, running a hand through my hair. "How did you find me, Emmett?"

My brother scoffed. "_You used my phone to book the hotel."_

"Of course. Bella and I really need the next couple of days to ourselves, okay?"

"_Sure, stud. How's Mr Ed?"_

Geez.

"How do you _think_, Emmett! And he is _not_ done talking yet, understand?"

Emmett guffawed. "_Yeah. We'll cope without you."_

"You sure?" I growled.

"_Love to Bella. And to you_," he told me.

"Yeah, love you too, Emmett. Thanks."

"_Bye."_

"Yeah, bye."

Bella came out of the elevator, looking stunning in a peacock blue silk sundress and very hawt Jimmy Choos. I smiled at her, and she joined me. I kissed her hand, rose, and drifted toward the entrance to the hotel.

"What's wrong?" she blinked up at me.

"Oh, nothing. It's..."

But something was nagging at me. Something was wrong.

The girl...

The girl...

I felt the colour drain from my face. I punched in Emmett's speed-dial, and waited, not breathing.

"Yo?" he intoned curiously.

"Emmett! The girl's eyes. What colour?"

"Red. Like all of them," he said dismissively. Bella looked as worried as I felt.

"She was at the Mapuche village?" I checked, pacing.

"_Yeah, but she isn't thirsty, Edward. Caius has been feeding her regularly on humans."_

"Emmett! She's a _Trad Hybrid_, and yet she went into the village and left my Ticuna unmolested?" I demanded.

"_Oh, shit,_" my brother moaned.

"Get them out, Emmett. Move them all. The people of Manacapuru. Did the Mapuche take her to Manacapuru, Emmett?" I asked, fighting rising panic.

"_No. Alessandro met her at the dead place, phoned us, and we brought her here."_

"Emmett! Watch her like a hawk. She's _not_ a Friendly. Understand?" I barked.

"_Edward! She's gone. Calling Marcus,"_ he barked, and hung up.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," I moaned. "Our camp has been infiltrated."

"Do we need to go back?" Bella asked me fretfully.

My phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Edward? Marcus."_

"Marcus," I acknowledged, running a hand through my hair.

"_You can go back to your wife now. The problem no longer exists."_

"You... have the girl?" I asked slowly. Marcus. God of war.

"_I obtained the necessary information from her, before she burned,"_ he growled. I shivered. _"I had hoped to spare her, but she was obdurate. She would have led him to all your humans. I leave to hunt down Caius now, with my guardie. And the infant."_

I felt sick.

"_He shall be my responsibility. I shall raise him properly. Trust me."_

"Yes, sir," I said.

"_These things happen in war, Young Edward. I have had to explain such terrible things to children before. And parents, for that matter. Go to your Bella. We shall protect your people here. Including your humans. Oh, and I have moved the Mapuche. Chelsea and Afton will stay with them temporarily, and deflect any unwelcome guests."_

"Thank you, Marcus," I said, more relieved than I could say. He hung up.

Bella watched me worriedly.

I was right to trust the Volturi, despite their sometimes harsh methods. My people were safe. "Um, all ... resolved, Minx. But it's been a busy night, in our absence."

"Dr Cullen? Your limo is here," my clerk informed us.

"Wonderful. Thank you," I said, tipping him $100R. I drew Bella over to the Texans. Roy pouted at me, and Posh Lady smiled. I decided she was the prudent one to approach. "Ma'am? We must leave now to catch our plane. Would you be able to use these breakfast vouchers?"

Posh Lady smiled and reached for them. "Thank you, kindly. That is most thoughtful. Doctor Cullen, Mrs Cullen? I wish you every happiness."

"Thank you," we chorused, and I pulled Bella toward the heavy glass door, outside of which our limo waited.

Time to leave the worrying to somebody else.

Bella pinched my butt as I turned to hand her into the car.

_Note to self: Be putty in Bella's hands more often. She really, really likes it. Smug little shit._


	43. Chapter 43: Farewells

**Chapter 43: Farewells**

**M for obvious reasons. It starts out kinda angst-y, but you will get your lemon fluff at the end. You get 54 pages, my longest ever chapter, I think. Holy, it only took me 2 months to write. Lol**

**No. It's not ending. Go read my Profile.**

**Squee! This story finally hit 1000 reviews on November 3/10. Special thanks to k1942. As the lucky 1000th shopper, she got a little teaser all to herself. Can we go for 50 reviews on this chapter, in celebration of Bedwards' departure from the island? I'll give all who review a nice teaser.**

**The song 'Ren's Lullaby' is copyrighted to Jess Molly. It's the first song I've written in about 15 years, people, so be kind. If you want the tune, it will post to 'Daddy's Journal'. Ffnet is not cooperating, however, so I can't get the chords to sit under the words. It's simple, though. Let me know if you like it. Do you think you can get Pete Seeger or James Taylor to sing it for me? *blinks***

**FYI, I have recorded myself singing it _a capella_, but I'm hoping one of you will volunteer to put it to guitar music and record it for me, either with my voice or yours. I've never made a YouTube vid. This is all foreign territory. So if anybody wants to play in my sandbox with me, please pm me. **

**Safety Disclaimer: Bedward are super-humans. They can do stuff without getting hurt that we mere mortals can't. I know there is a whole contingent of readers (because you tell me so) who are eager to try out everything Bella and Edward do. _Don't._ You'll know what I'm talking about when you read it.**

**Love to Sarahalliwell, who provided me with a whole truckload of Brazilian Portuguese for this chapter. You know, when her translation hits my inbox, I do the Snoopy Dance of Joy.**

**Man, I'm going to miss Brazil, but we'll be back before you know it.**

**Yeah, I promised all my loyal reviewers a treat, and haven't delivered. I'm wearing a hair shirt and typing for you, honest. Kindly tell my family to stay the heck out of hospitals will ya? Child #3 had dental surgery a week ago, and we've been to appointment after appointment, and now Anthony's Dad is in hospital, and he may lose his leg. So send up a little prayer, please. And _blessings _to those of you who have said a prayer for me, or sent your best wishes.**

**If I'm not on your Alert, then you've missed an entire fic: 'Dartmouth Hallowe'en' is a 7 chapter, slight future-take on IH. It has a few important nuggets of info in it, my dears, because I never seem able to write pure fluff anymore. You might want to read it. Seriously. Darling 2old2care Beta'd the final chapter for me, and she says the E/B lemon in it is the best thing I've written. **

**Love to 'sissy', who said "update or I'll like die". No need to do anything rash for me, dear. You made me laugh. I much prefer that kind of attention-getting, if you don't mind. I have no use for dead readers.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**A scholarship from The Pacific Northwest Trust was invented by Stephenie Meyer (Midnight Sun).**

**This chapter refers back to an earlier fic, 'Leashing the Victorian'. If you want to know his mind during this chapter, go check out my Twilighted Thread. The link's on my Profile. You'll find a nice little explanation there, that Janiriki says is almost like a chapter in itself. Lol**

**Check out my youtube (dot)com/jmollytwilight2 channel. This weeks vids can be found on the I Hunger 4 Playlist, beginning at # 50:**

**'The Good Catches Up', by Lawrence Gowan**

**'Fade', by Decyfer Down**

**'Hunter's Moon', by Andy McKee**

**'Proud Mary for Five Cellos', by Rebecca Roudman & The Oakland East-Bay Symphony**

**('Ren's Lullaby', by Jess Molly with ? coming asap)**

**'Selene', by Michael Manning**

**'No Goodbyes', by Don Ross**

**'Rude Boy', by Rihanna**

**'Move, Shake, Drop' by Pitbull**

**'Moonlight Sonata (Beethoven)', played by Horowitz**

**'How the Lost Get Found', by Britt Nicole**

**'Oahu Beaches II', by GregV**

**'I Need You to Love Me', by Barlow Girl**

**'Sweet Serendipity', by Lee DeWyze**

**'Water Element (Relaxing Piano Music)', by Zane Savage**

**'This Woman's Work', by Maxwell and the Smooth Jazz Connection**

**'Pyramid', by Charice and Iyaz**

**'Spinning Away', by Sugar Ray**

_I've passed through many senseless days  
And squandered love a thousand ways  
Taken anger everywhere I go  
Been quick to hurt, but healed so slow_

_But for every time I lent a hand  
The angels played some Dixieland  
With every hug and every kiss  
Another hurt dropped off the list  
Sometimes it was harder, and it took me longer  
At times I was weak, but I only got stronger  
'Cause sure as fire someday the good catches up_

_If I give it time the good catches up  
It's not that far behind the good catches up  
With every act of love the good catches up  
The good catches up  
Yes it does  
The good catches up_

_With every act of love  
When I care enough  
Good catches up_

_You don't need a PHD  
To understand these things you see  
All the love that was never found  
Well it's still around, yeah, it's still around  
Sometimes it's harder and it may take longer  
Sometimes I'm weak but I'll only get stronger  
'Cause sure as fire someday the good catches up_

_With every act of love the good catches up  
And when I care enough the good catches up  
It's not that far behind, the good catches up  
The good catches up  
Yes it does _

**Saturday, September 3rd, 2005:**

_**Rio de Janeiro, 1:55pm:**_

_**Edward's pov:**_

The airport was teeming with activity. Fortunately, it was a grey day. Nothing to hinder us. Bella and I stepped out of the International, hand-in-hand, and there stood Raphael, in front of his cab, beaming.

"_Bom dia_, Eduardo. _Bom dia_ Bonita. Good heavens, don't you both look wonderful. That dress suits you, Bonita. Wow! You're really showing. Do you feel well, now?" he asked courteously.

"I feel better, but I'm still having a hard time being around food," Bella cautioned.

"Poor Bonita. I bet Maë could find you something to help. She knows a lot about having babies, obviously. So, _meu irmao_, did you have a good trip?"

"Very productive, thank you _meu irmao_ (my brother). We've decided to do some work there, with your cousin Alessandro, to provide aid for the Ticuna community there. Maybe provide some non-denominational schooling and some help to abused and runaway children up there."

"I might have known you would find somebody there to help out," Raphael razzed me.

"How is Gabriela?" I asked.

"Nervous. But she knows this is probably the only chance for her. God sent you to us, for certain. The surgeon says she is only just strong enough for the surgery. The family is already at the hospital. So can you come? Just long enough to meet her?" Raphael asked tentatively.

I ran a hand through my hair. "We can come for a short visit, okay? Bella and I are leaving soon. We're going to university up until the baby's due, so we're moving house in a week. First, we're stopping in Florida to see Bella's mother, and then we're spending time with our families in Washington before we move to New Hampshire. Bella is really going to need her rest. It's a lot of flying in a short amount of time. Basically, we're crossing the continents once, and then crossing America twice. She's going to be so tired."

"Aw. We will be polite then, _chefe_, and not push you to spend time with us. We'd have liked to give you a nice party with the family. Lots of food, and music, you know? But perhaps it will have to wait until you visit again."

"Yes, thank you, but that would be... best," I agreed, trying not to wince. Bella was looking decidedly green. She lifted wonky eyes to me and mouthed 'thank you'.

"But you'll come for a little while, and say 'good-bye' to us today?" Raphael checked.

"Yes. We want to see you before we go. And I have some things for your mother from Eruicha." I fingered Kaure's sister's cross inside the neck of my shirt. I had gotten accustomed to wearing the jewelry. Eruicha had been delighted to receive the St Christopher, and enlisted me to deliver her small, gold cross to Kaure.

"_Maravilhoso_!" Raphael declared. He took Bella by the arm and assisted her into the back seat of the cab. She attempted to look delicate and in need of assistance. I could only imagine Raphael's face, had he seen her sling me over her back like a sack of potatoes and carry me up a tree. Amongst other things. Hah.

I got in the front of the cab, and peeked at Bella in the rear view mirror. She was arranging herself for a nap, lying down with the backpack under hear head.

It was going to feel strange, not wearing the cross, but in a few days, I could take my own out of its wooden box at home. For the first time since Carlisle gave it to me, I would wear it. There was something very ... _right_ about that. But part of me felt a little awkward about it, because of the arguments I'd had over the years with Carlisle. I really wasn't sure what to say to him yet. How to tell him he was right.

Oh well, I didn't have to worry about it right away. Just seeing me all scruffy and laid back was going to knock him and my mother for a loop. There would be plenty of conversation coming out of that before I had to worry about making long overdue apologies for assaulting his faith.

"So. You like my cousin Alessandro?" Raphael asked, pulling into the crowded street._ I bet that was quite the experience for everyone. I would have liked to see that._

"He seems a very fine person," I acknowledged, a tad confused by Raphael's inner monologue. "Seemed a little intimidated by me, I don't know why."

_Oh, he doesn't, hein? Liar. Wish I could lie like that. _

Bella's phone rang.

"Hah. You're a big scary vampire," Raphael chortled, white teeth flashing.

Blindsided.

"Gah!" Shock and a thrill of fear lanced through me, to Raphael's great glee, and I found myself pressed back against the door of the car. The inner handle squawked as I dented it. In the back seat, Bella hissed menacingly, and hurled herself toward the front of the vehicle to defend me. I threw out my hands between her and my obviously suicidal companion, and held her back. Luckily, she was disposed to obey me, because I'd have never been able to control her otherwise.

Whadda ya know? Fight or flight? She picked fight. I picked flight. Well, she's like a Newborn. They pick a lot of fights unnecessarily.

Bella's phone rang insistently. One guess. _Nice timing, Alice. _She ignored it and lunged again.

"Bella, no!" I yelped, while Raphael killed himself laughing behind the wheel. Idiot! Death wish, much? "Hush, Dearest. Relax! Relax. He's harmless."

"Bonita Bella, are you going to eat me?" Raphael chortled, not 'getting' the severity of the situation one bit.

Bella snarled like a panther, looking lethal. Venom dripped from her teeth.

"Quite possibly," I snapped, wondering when exactly I had become a candidate for the looney bin. "I wouldn't tease her if I were you. The young are volatile." Surreptitiously, I pinched myself. _Nope, not dreaming. Possibly hallucinating, but not dreaming. _

Bella continued to growl. I crooned at her, doing my best to calm her down. "Stand down, Love. He's not going to hurt us." I crawled up onto the inside of the roof like a spider, down into Bella's personal space, detached her minxy claws from the back of the front seats, and cuddled her, imprisoning her hands.

For some reason, Raphael was incredibly amused by it.

Bella's snarls abated, but she continued to stare dangerously at Raphael, as he blew the third red light in a row. I wasn't sure if she was mad because of the threat to us of exposure, or his wanton breakage of traffic laws. God help me if it were both.

"I seriously advise you to stop laughing. Now," I warned.

"I can't help it," he protested.

"You had better."

"_Ahem_. Sorry."

"And slow down. Your speeding is annoying Bella," I ordered, my voice clipped.

"Sorry, Bonita Bella."

"Don't you humans have any sense of self-preservation anymore?" I asked, thoroughly flustered.

Whatever would happen now? He wasn't frightened of us. All I got from his mind was a mix of affection, loyalty and amusement. Lots of amusement.

Raphael laughed madly, and pounded on the steering wheel. "This is so great!" he enthused.

"Stop doing that. Immediately," I said icily.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"That, that that... _bobbing_ thing that you humans do when you're excited. It makes you look like prey," I snapped.

Mercifully, Raphael stopped wiggling. "Oh. Sorry, _meu irmao_."

I gawped at him. "You're not in the _least_ bit frightened?" I had definitely lost my touch.

"Maë says there are a lot of scarier things than you out there," my Brazilian brother shrugged. "Blood drinkers, for instance."

"We call them 'Traditionals'," I informed him. In for a penny, in for a pound. "How did you-"

"Don't blame Maë too badly, please?" he pleaded, eyes flicking up to meet mine in the rear view mirror. Bella's sub-audible growl continued to resonate in her chest.

I felt my temper rise. I had to control it, or my mate would attack. "Don't leave anything out. And in case she didn't tell you, there are lots of vampires who will kill us _all _ to preserve this secret. I don't know what your mother was thinking, telling you the truth. The more people who know about us, the more danger everyone is in. Really! I _told_ her-"

"Relax, Eduardo. Only Fer and I know. Everybody else is blissfully in the dark," Raphael said smoothly, leaving his left hand on the steering wheel, but putting his right hand on the back of the seat directly in front of Bella's teeth. Prudently, I picked up his arm, oh so slowly, and moved it away from us. Bella's livid black eyes followed his every move.

"She wouldn't really hurt me," he protested.

"You have no idea how many identical last words have been spoken," I growled. "Do not take us for granted, Raphael. We are not cartoons. We are not pets. If anything, _you_ are _our_ pet. Don't count on our morals to save you. They are learned, not natural. It is very, very difficult not to harm you when you provoke us unconsciously, even though we're fond of you. It's not instinctive to preserve your life, and right now, you had best be aware that our normal reaction to being provoked is to kill you. And you are provoking us."

A glimmer of fear touched Raphael's eyes, and he tensed. _Finally_, a normal reaction! He let his breath out in a long sigh. "I'm sorry. I will stop misbehaving. You deserve my respect. I trust you. You have both proven yourselves to be good. I didn't mean to provoke you. I did not understand."

"How did you find out? We thought we'd been so careful. We thought we blended really well," I lamented.

His dark eyes flickered over to me, and back to the busy road. "You do. That's not what happened."

"Kindly start talking while I calm my mate down. You really shocked me, and it sent Bella into protective mode. It's a good thing you're driving, and not me, because I'd have wrapped us around something permanently debilitating when you let that bomb drop. Like a mountain."

"No mountains around," Raphael joshed nervously.

"You've never driven with Edward. He drives like a maniac. He would have had us in the rainforest in under two seconds," Bella snarled softly from her seat. I squeezed her fingers and shushed her.

"The Bonita is upset with me. Don't worry, sister. I'm not going to tell anybody. Maë made it totally clear that we can't tell anyone, and why."

"Which is what I told _her _to do. So why, pray tell, did she tell you and Fer?" I demanded frowning fiercely.

"Uh, well, two reasons," Raphael winced.

"First reason?" I growled, rubbing Bella's fisted hands until they unclenched. Mercifully, she relaxed into my side.

"Well, we all pestered Maë about why you went up to Manaus, and why you were going to visit our cousins, whom we've never met in person ourselves. Maë told us your baby had a health problem, and there were people up there with a baby like yours, and you wanted to meet them. Which was a perfectly believable reason." Raphael looked at Bella in the mirror. "Trouble was, Fer started fretting about you and the baby, Bella. And she was like Ricardo with a bone. She was driving Maë crazy, you know?"

"I take it Bordogas are considered tenacious then?" I sneered, hoping to scare him a little more.

"Well, he is a bulldog."

"He is not as tenacious _at all_, understand? The fiercest pit-fighting bulldog is a newborn bunny rabbit next to a vegetarian vampire. I argued with a 10 foot Caimen alligator on our trip. It did not go well for the Caimen. You have no idea what kind of power we have. And the Trads have absolutely no compunction about obliterating humans. Remember that."

Raphael shrank a little. "With great power comes great responsibility," he said meekly.

"Are you seriously quoting 'Spiderman' to me?" I gawped.

"I'm an idiot," Raphael whimpered.

I pinched my eyes shut. "Yes. You are a total moron, but it's mitigated by the fact that you are completely ignorant about our species. For which you may thank Providence. Luckily for you, you're family. We can't help loving you. So. Continue. Kaure told Fer about us because Fer was driving her crazy. That does not explain your being in on the secret," I pouted.

"Um, Maë didn't tell Fer just for that. It was when we went to your house on Wednesday."

I sighed, dropped my hand and looked at Raphael in resignation. "Enlighten me," I invited him, only a little sarcastically.

"Well, first there were the finger-scratch marks and holes in the bedroom ceiling," he smirked.

"The thunder last week scared Bella," I sighed.

"Made me jump," my wife muttered crossly.

"I see," he said, eyes twinkling. "Then, there were the seventeen raccoon bodies buried by the scrap heap."

I gawped at him. "We put those four feet down."

"Yeah, well, I guess something or other got hungry, and dug a couple up. We... had a better look, since the bodies were so odd."

"Odd?" I frowned.

"Bite marks," he shrugged.

I pinched my eyes shut again. Inexcusably sloppy, even if Bella and I were both suffering from Bruna's head cold.

"So, anyway," he continued, "we asked Maë to explain. And she had trouble coming up with a believable lie. So she told us. And said how you helped her, and all the good stuff you do, and how you were going to look for help for Bella.

"Since you gave us the phone, the family has been talking to Tia Eruicha and Tio Estevam all week. Alessandro, too. And Maë was very careful to tell them not to let anything slip to our family about you, although it hardly seems fair to keep secrets when Tia Eruicha's family knows everything."

"First off, they don't know everything. They don't know nearly as much about our personal lives as you do, and they have not been in our home. Second, there are only three of them, unless we count the people of Manacapuru and the Ticuna village as family. Which I'm not. Our foundlings and changelings there are family. The rest are under our protection, but that's about it.

"Kaure can tell Gustavo, once Bella and I are gone. I expect everyone else to be kept in the dark. As you have already discovered, I have a powerful enemy, and he is the worst kind of sadist. It's very likely that my family and our allied covens will be engaging him in a war at some point in the future. He would be thrilled to take hostages to rape, torture and murder. Or my humans to change and enslave. The less your family knows, the better."

"Oh. You're not shitting me about the danger, are you?" Raphael gulped.

"No. I wouldn't do that to you," I said, jaw clenched.

"Oh. I am sorry that I upset you," he blinked, jaw tight as he braked for oncoming traffic.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I frightened you. You startled me," I admitted.

"Yeah, and you scared me to death," Bella added, eyes morphing back to their normal red.

"My great defender," I crooned, kissing the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry, Bonita. Are we still friends?" Raphael checked.

"Yes. Still friends," Bella confirmed, looking out the window at the ocean. The highway passed along the coast. Good thing for us that it was not sunny out. I leaned back in the seat and watched her settle down. Soon, with a sigh, she leaned on me and closed her eyes. I needed to get her home to the Island soon for a nice rest.

Bella slept, drooling a little on my shoulder. I got a hanky, and put it under her jaw, worried that her venom would stain my clothes. The cab continued along the highway, Raphael and I quiet, and a little awkward. "So, we're still family?" I asked at last.

Raphael pulled into the _Barra D'or _Hospital lot. "Pshht. Yeah," he shrugged.

"Do me a favour," I begged softly.

"Anything," Raphael promised solemnly.

"Bella is young. Tread softly around her, and don't offer her any human food," I murmured.

"Is she gonna be okay, Edward?" Raphael asked worriedly. "You found her some help, right?"

I smiled gently at him. "We found her a lot of help, and yes, I'm confident that she and the baby are going to be fine."

"You told us she was four months pregnant. But she's showing a lot more now than she was when you left," he said.

"She's the equivalent of three months pregnant, but the baby is growing rapidly," I informed him.

"You're not going to tell me something freaky, are you? Like that you got her pregnant on your wedding night and she's having the baby in two weeks?" he checked.

I chuckled. "Of course not. A one-month pregnancy would be completely terrifying. It takes a long time to grow a baby, even if it won't be as long for us. No, no. She's been pregnant for six weeks, and she's due November 20th."

"So that's... about four and a half months? About half the time it takes to grow a human?"

I huffed a laugh. "Yeah. Are we going to be okay, visiting Gabriela? Or is somebody going to try to stake us?"

"What!" he said sarcastically. "I told you they don't know anything. Except Fer. And she's going crazy to know if Bella is okay, and help make sure she stays that way."

"Okay." I leaned over Bella and kissed her, whispering for her to wake up. She stirred, and stretched, and opened innocent red eyes to me that quickly morphed to a worried black.

"It's alright, Love. Nobody's going to hurt us," I promised. "You can relax. We're here. I'd like to take you up to see Gabriela. Do you think you can act as though things are the same as always?"

Bella stretched again, and flexed her muscles. I noticed her biceps were more defined than they used to be. "Yeah," she yawned.

"Okay, Minx. Let's go visit some noisy, agitating Pereira's, yeah?" I winked. "They'll run around like chickens with no heads, and we'll pretend they aren't potential dinner." I got out of the cab and pulled her after me.

Bella huffed a laugh. "You sure we can't eat them?"

Raphael flinched a little. I patted him gently on the shoulder and gave him a one-armed hug, chuckling. "We're only teasing, man," I said, grinning crookedly. "You don't even smell like food to Bella. _I'm_ the one who wants to kill you." I held open the hospital door for my companions. Bella walked through, but Raphael stopped abruptly.

"You're a _pentelho,_ aren't you?" Raphael asked, lips thin. I steered him through the door into the lobby.

"That's what my brother Emmett says. Since I got married we've switched roles. He used to be the brat in the family, and I frequently told him so. Now he's becoming responsible, and I'm having a second childhood."

"Thanks for having it with me, _meu irmao_," he said sarcastically.

"Anytime," I grinned.

After a short elevator ride, we came out on Gabriela's floor. Without hesitation, I followed the Pereiras' familiar scents toward Raphael's sister's room. Raphael seemed disconcerted because I knew which way to go without asking.

There were one hell of a lot of Pereiras in her room. Even though the room was large, every inch of space seemed to have a body in it. They had brought lawn chairs. Everyone seemed to be talking, and Paulo was playing guitar in the corner.

"Hey, Eduardo! Bonita! How wonderful to see you," Gustavo sang, reaching up to us from his lawn chair.

"Hello," I answered, gripping his hand. He reached around me to pull Bella down for a kiss.

"Eduardo!" Kaure greeted me enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me affectionately. The twins waited until she let go, and then took her place. I ruffled their dark, curly hair and they wriggled like excited puppies.

"_Bom dia_ Kaure. _Como está você_ (How are you)?" I asked, my lip tipping up.

"_Melhor agora que sei que vocês estão bem _(Much better now that I know you are both safe)," she said smugly. "_Bonita, como está _(Bonita, how are you feeling)?" she asked, and took my wife's face in both hands, and kissed her forehead.

"_Bom_," Bella essayed. "Look, Renesmee is awake." She took Kaure's hand and put it on her belly, and everybody stopped breathing long enough for Kaure to pay attention to the tiny flutters.

"_Ooh. Seu bebê vai ser uma jogadora de futebol_ (Ooh. Your baby is going to be a football player)," Kaure declared, grinning up at Bella. "_Como você está linda, vestida assim. Vocês não precisavam se vestir tão formalmente, sabe _(Look how lovely you are, all dressed up. You didn't have to get all formal for us, you know)."

I translated this for Bella, and she rolled her eyes a little. Then, I answered Kaure. "_Nós passamos a semana usando as mesmas roupas, enquanto andavamos pela floresta procurando crianças abandonadas. Me sinto bem estando limpo novamente _(We spent almost a week wearing the same clothes, while slogging through jungle looking after abandoned kids. It feels nice to be neat and clean)."

Kaure pulled us farther into the room. "_Venha ver Gabriela_ (Come and meet Gabriela)," she coaxed.

"Okay," I smiled, and turned my attention to the small form in the crisp white hospital bed. "_Bom dia_, Gabriela," I said softly, offering my hand. She clasped it weakly, and kept it, so I sat gingerly on the bed. Her eyes examined me with interest. _My family is making me tired. I wish some of them would go home so I could talk quietly with Eduardo and Bella. No, this might be good-bye. They need me. Snap out of it Gabriela Silva Pereira. Oh, only if I'm going to live, let some of them go home please God? _

She looked so fragile, her brown eyes large in a pallid face. I realized that she was sixteen, but she seemed much younger. Like a child. She wore a baby pink silk headscarf. Had she possessed any hair, it had been shaved off in preparation for surgery. Oh, it must be from chemo. She had neither eyebrows, nor lashes.

"_Bom dia, Eduardo. Obrigado __por ter cuidado de mim. Esse quarto novo de hospital é muito agradável. Você viu a vista que tenho do mar_ (Thank you for taking care of me. This new hospital room is lovely. See what a nice view I have of the ocean)?" _Although I may never get to put my feet in it. Well, maybe there are beaches in Heaven._

I checked my reaction carefully. The poor little thing had spent half her life in a hospital bed, and was reconciled to dying. Hoping might hurt, but I was addicted to hope. I had also lived too many years without any. "_O que você quiser, eu vou te dar. Quando você estiver melhor, Bella e eu vamos levá-la em uma viagem. Para qualquer lugar que você quiser. E você pode vir e nadar, e visitar os golfinhos na Ilha Esme _(Anything you want, I will get for you. When you are well, Bella and I will take you on a nice trip. Anywhere you want. And you can also come and swim, and visit the dolphins on Esme's Island)," I promised.

"_Você tem golfinhos _(You have dolphins)?" she asked, interest stirring in the back of her eyes.

"_Oh, Eduardo tem lindos golfinhos domesticados _(Oh, Eduardo has beautiful tame dolphins)," Kaure informed her daughter.

"_Sério? _(Really)?" she said, almost daring to hope.

"_Oh, sim. Nós nadamos com eles. O meu se chama Parsifal. Ele tem esse nome por causa de um personagem em uma ópera. O golfinho da Bella se chama Flipper. Ele era um programa de TV americano nos anos 70, sobre golfinhos _(Oh, yes. We ride them. Mine's name is Parsifal. He's named after a character in an opera. Bella's dolphin's name is Flipper. That was an American TV show from the 1970's about a dolphin)."

"_Eu vi 'Flipper' na TV _(I've seen 'Flipper' on TV)," she said shyly. "_Eu gosto de golfinhos _( I like dolphins)."

"_Nós também _(So do we)," I smiled. "_Essa é minha esposa, Bella _(This is my wife Bella)."

The pleasantries were exchanged.

It was time to fulfil my promise to two sisters, long parted from each other.

"_Kaure? Eu tenho algumas coisas para você, de Eruicha _(Kaure? I have things for you, from Eruicha)," I began, pulling an envelope from our trusty tote. I passed the letter to Kaure, who took it eagerly, and slit it open. A couple of pictures fell out. One was of the three Souzas. The other was of me, sitting on a log-stool in her house, with a sleeping Bella cradled in my arms, surrounded by a pile of rapt humans and some dogs.

"_Deve ter sido assustador _(That must have been scary)," Kaure teased me, holding it up.

"Aterrorizante (Terrifying)," I grimaced. She laughed.

I fingered the cross, and slipped the catch. "_Isso é pra você, de Eruicha _(This is for you, from Eruicha)," I said softly, depositing it in her hand.

"_Você não está usando meu São Cristóvão _(You're not wearing my St Christopher)!" she scolded.

"_Eu usei o tempo todo que estivemos lá, junto com esse crucifixo _(I wore it the whole time we were there, along with this cross)," I told her. "_Antes de irmos embora, eu deu sua medalha pra Eruicha _(Before we left, I gave your medal to Eruicha)."

Kaure put the cross back in my hand, and closed my fingers over it. "_Fique com ele _(Keep it)."

"_Não, não posso. Eu já tenho um em casa. Meu pai me deu. Ele ficará feliz se eu usá-lo _(No, I couldn't. Besides, I have one at home. My father gave it to me. He'll be very happy if I wear his)," I said, handing the cross back.

"_Você fez tanto pela gente, e não vai me deixar nem te dar um presente _(You've done so much for us, and you won't let me give you a present)," Kaure lamented.

"_É uma mania que peguei da minha esposa. Você quer nos dar algo? Aprenda a usar uma webcam, e mantenha contato comigo. Me mande fotos, e as crianças podem mandar desenhos. Me ligue no me aniversário, e quando o bebê nascer, ligue e faça uma enorme reunião familiar. Esse seria o melhor presente _(That is an annoying habit that I have picked up from my wife. Want to give me something? Learn to use a Webcam, and keep in touch with me. Send me pictures, and the kids can draw things for me. Call me on my birthday, and when the baby's born, call and make a big family fuss. That would be the best present)," I said, patting her hand.

"_Quando é seu aniversário _(When is your birthday)?" she asked curiously.

"_20 de Junho, o da Bella é 13 de setembro. Oh, e o bebê vai nascer no dia 20 de novembro _(June 20th. And Bella's is September 13th. Oh, and the baby is due on November 20th)."

"_Bebês nunca nascem nas datas previstas_ (Babies are never born on their due dates)," she warned.

"_Ren irá _(Ren will be)," I said, eyes rolling. "_Minha irmã Alice me assegurou disso_(My sister Alice assures me of it)."

"_Alessandro disse que você ajudou dois bebês a nascer na floresta, e você e seu irmão fizeram uma casa para suas mães adolescentes e um bebê abandonado _(Alessandro says you delivered two babies in the jungle, and you and your brother made a home for their teenage mothers and an abandoned toddler)," Raphael said, causing most of the Pereiras to gasp.

"_Sim, foi... legal_ (Yeah, it was ... fun)," I admitted.

"_Você vai trazer o seu bebê ao mundo, também _(Are you delivering your baby, too)?" Fer piped up from across the room.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "_Espero que sim. Meu pai estará lá para ajudar, só por garantia _(Yeah, hopefully. My father will be there to assist, just to be safe."

"Awesome!" Anna declared, sounding like an all-American kid.

"_Então, você vai pra universidade _(So you're going to university)?" Raphael wondered.

"_Vou voltar pra terminar meu curso de medicina. Bella está indo pela primeira vez. Ela quer estudar Inglês e Ciências Biológicas _(I'm going back to finish my medical degree. Bella's going for the first time. She wants to study English and Biological Science)," I announced happily.

"Alessandro found out this morning that he has received a four year scholarship from the Amazon Northwest Trust, to attend the University of Manaus. He's going to study linguistics," Raphael said with one brow raised.

Bella's eyes flashed to me, knowingly. And then she looked at me like she was so proud of me, that I could have melted on the spot.

"Is that so?" I asked smoothly. "_Que maravilha. Ele será um professor fantástico _(How wonderful. He's going to make a fantastic teacher)."

"_Sim_. He's going to be wonderfully useful. He will stay in that village forever, and take care of the locals and the nearby Ticuna."

"That's what he told me," I smiled.

"_Pentelho_ (Brat)," Raphael teased.

"_Sim_," I chuckled.

"Eduardo? Paulo says you sing beautifully. Will you not sing something for me while you are here?" Gabriela requested.

Paulo's guitar surfed its way across the room to me. I took it, sighing. "Okay. What do you want to hear?"

"Something American," Paulo suggested, predictably.

"Do you know any nursery songs?" Gabriela asked.

"Oh, yeah, you write kids' books, don't you?" I asked her.

"Yes. About the sea," she said dreamily.

"Hmm. Well, most of the children's songs I know are kind of sad," I said, tuning the guitar to different pitches. "But maybe you'd like to hear the lullaby I made up for my daughter. If Bella doesn't mind."

Bella looked a little surprised. Yeah, I may have kinda neglected to tell her that Ren's lullaby had words. "I don't mind," she told me, sitting down on the far side of Gabriela's bed. Gabriela took her hand, and they smiled at each other like the best of friends. I picked out the folksy intro, while watching my wife cradle my unborn daughter.

"_Just when I thought I'd be alone_

_another thousand years,_

_God played one more colossal joke_

_and took away my tears._

_The brown-eyed doe danced in my door,_

_and swept out all of my fears, _

_and then_

_and then..._

_came you._

_(Chorus)_

_Now I don't know i__f you'll be the lamb, _

_Or the lion running free,_

_You might be the fox, with the crazy tricks_

_or you might just be the queen_

_or you might just be..._

_the little brown bird. _

_But I don't care..._

_'Cause all that really matters in the end_

_Is the doe put the apple in my hand_

_and you are the apple... _

_in your father's eye."_

_(Repeat from Chorus to end)_

I came out of my zone and looked at the people in the room with confusion. Bella was beaming at me, looking teary, but all the other females were soggy and most of the men were staring at me with their mouths hanging open. "What?" I asked lamely.

"Oh, Sweetheart. That was ... perfect," Bella said quietly. Her lip trembled and a silvery pair of tears traced down her cheeks. Quickly, I snagged a tissue from Gabriela's bedside cabinet, and wiped her eyes, then kissed them. We didn't need to have to explain venom. Then I sent the guitar surfing back toward Paulo.

"_Você que escreveu isso _(You wrote that)?" Paulo winced. _And he worries about not playing the guitar as well as me?_

"Uh, _sim_?" I said shyly. Apparently the crowd thought I was some kind of genius. What they didn't know wouldn't kill me.

"_Parece uma balada dos anos 60 _(Sounds like an old ballad from the 60's)," he declared.

"_Sim. Aquilo que era boa música. O folk (_Yes. That was good music. The folk stuff). Judy Collins, James Taylor, Pete Seeger..."

"Joni Mitchell, Bob Dylan..." Paulo mused.

"_Uhum. Você realmente ama música americana, não (_Yeah. You really love American music, don't you)?" I asked.

"_Nós temos boa música também. Mas eu amo quase todo tipo de música (_We have great music, too. But I love almost every kind of music)," Paulo beamed.

"_Você é sortudo (_You're very fortunate)," I said, nose wrinkling.

"_Você não (_You don't)?" he asked, surprised.

"_Uh, Carlisle e Esme me arrastaram pra um concerto de Shoenberg uma vez. Ele era o rapper da sua geração, sabe? Assistir aquilo por duas horas foi horrível (_Um, Carlisle and Esme dragged me to a Shoenberg concert once. He was the rap artist of his time, you know? Sitting there for two hours was excruciating)." Especially since Dr Teeth and his Lady had been thinking about what a good accompaniment that strident music would make for certain activities. Not cool. And they couldn't seem to stifle the idea. Well, I wasn't ever going to use that music for-

"_Tem alguma coisa em que você não é bom _(Is there anything you're not good at)?" Paulo gawped.

I ran my hand through my hair. " _Uh, eu não consigo ler a mente da Bella. Eu não entendo pessoas __muito bem, princilpalmente mulheres _(Um, I can't read Bella's mind. I don't understand people very well, especially women)."

"Welcome to the club," Raphael said, rolling his eyes. Cristina gave him a poke in the ribs.

"Hey! You just got engaged. You'd better watch out," I warned.

Kaure walked over and patted my cheek. "_Eu acho que você entende as mulheres muito bem. Você realmente ama aquele bebê, não _(I think you understand women very well. You really love that baby, don't you)?" _I wonder if it's a boy or a girl..._

"_Sim. Mal posso esperar até que ela esteja aqui (_Yes. I can't wait until she's here)," I said, smiling gently.

"_Uma garota, uh _(A girl, huh)?" Kaure asked, brows raised.

"_Sim_."

She patted my cheek again. "_Eu rezarei por vocês três _(I will pray for the three of you)".

"_Obrigado_. _O nome dela é Renesmee Carlie_ (Thank you. Her name is Renesmee Carlie)."

"_Tão bonito _(That is pretty)."

Someone was humming cheerfully in the hall. Oh, the nurse. She entered the room and stopped dead, completely shocked.

"_Meu Deus _(Dear Lord)!" she squeaked. _What are these people thinking, wearing Gabi out like this, before her surgery! _Then, she turned into a Category Five storm all of her own. "_Vocês tem que sair, agora__ (_You must all leave. Now)!" she ordered, pointing an angry finger at everyone, beginning with me, and ending with the children. "_Gabriela precisa descansar _(Gabriela needs rest)."

"_Tá, estamos indo (_Okay, we're going)," Paulo said, palms out. He collected his guitar and his wife, and headed toward the door.

Fer stopped and kissed me on the cheek. "You take care of the Bonita, Eduardo," she ordered. I ducked my head and smiled at her, feeling shy. "And take care of yourself, too. It has been an absolute joy meeting you both."

"_Obrigado_, Fer. Here, let me hold Bruna for a minute, will you?" I asked, reaching for the baby. Fer passed her over without hesitation. Bruna was so little. I rocked from foot to foot, and breathed her in.

"Thanks for the head cold," I whispered against her temple. Bruna had to be brighter than I thought, because she reached out her tiny hand and clobbered me in the face. Then, she grabbed my hair and yanked on it. I liberated her fingers, and she grinned at me happily. "_Pentelho_," I declared.

Paulo, Fer, Bella and I strolled out into the hallway, and before I knew it, an informal receiving line had formed. I passed the baby back to Fer, and the Pereira siblings and cousins and their mates and children all kissed or hugged Bella and me 'good-bye'.

Their boss, Rita, took both my hands between hers and smiled at me affectionately. "Thanks for sending these crazy people to live with me. It's nice to be part of a family." She glanced shyly at the Pereira's cousin, Philipe, who glanced shyly back. I was beginning to feel like an unwitting matchmaker. First Chirica and Demetri, then Cuāā and Huilen, and now these humans? Funny how things work out.

Soon, the only people left in the hallway were Gustavo, Kaure, Raphael, Bella, and me. And Gabriela's nurse, the mother duck.

"Pai?" Gabriela called from her bed. We peeked in at her. "_Eu quero que vocês fiquem_ (I want you guys to stay)"."

The nurse looked indecisive. _She will be tired. I wish she would eat. _After a small hesitation, she spoke to Gabriela. "_Você tem que dormir, querida (_You should sleep, Dear)."

"_É cedo, e eles não vão fazer barulho. Meus amigos estão indo embora pros Estados Unidos amanhã. Por favor, Li__liana (_It's early, and they will be quiet. My friends are going home to America tomorrow. Please, Liliana)?"

"_Okay. Por pouco tempo. (_Okay. Only for a little time)," she cautioned me. _I wonder what their health condition is? Strange eyes, and so pale._

"_Sim, senhora (_Yes, Ma'am)," I promised. We all came back and found spots around Gabriela, and made ourselves comfortable.

Ten minutes later, when Gabriela was asking Bella questions about Ren, a tiny little face peeped into the room.

"_Bom dia_," I said softly. Encouraged, the child ran boldly up to Gabriela.

"Oh, Eduardo, Bella, _essa é minha amiga Lara (_this is my friend Lara)," she informed us. "Lara? _Diga para as crianças entrarem (_Tell the children to come in)."

Lara ran back out, and after a little whispering, a group of small children dressed in pyjamas and robes laid siege to the room. They scrambled up onto the bed as if they belonged there.

"Eduardo? Bella? This is Davi, Yaritza, Iane, Joelson, Luis, Isabele, Fred, and Lara. They like me to tell them stories," Gabriela revealed. "Living in a hospital is boring."

"Mãe de Deus," Nurse Liliana whimpered. Hadn't she just cleared the room?

"Please, Liliana?" Gabriela entreated. _This might be good-bye._

The nurse sighed, beaten. "_Só uma história, por favor, Gabriela. Você tem que estar descansada para a cirurgia__ (_Just for one story, please Gabriela. You must be well-rested for the surgery)."

"Luis? _Pegue meu caderno (_ Get my binder)," Gabriela urged, all excited.

I would have liked to hear the story, but Liliana was right. "We should go," I said regretfully.

"Eduardo? Take this," Gabriela said, pulling a bound manuscript from the back of the binder.

"_Obrigado_," I said, accepting it.

She held out her hand to me. "Thank you for everything you have done for my family, and me."

"You're welcome," I said quietly. She would never know how much more I got out of it than she did.

"You will come back and see us again, right?" she checked. _If I'm here._

"I hope so," I replied, unwilling to give a deceitful answer. Years would pass, and Bella and I would no longer be able to hide our nature. My still heart gave a pang. Well, at least we had today to hold close to our hearts.

"Bonita? It has been lovely meeting you," Gabriela declared, taking Bella's hand. They kissed each others' cheeks, and Gabriela gave Ren a pat. Then, she reached for me, and kissed me, also. "Eduardo."

"Gabriela. Be well," I said. "and make sure you rest up for tomorrow."

"_Sim, chefe_!" she said, saluting me. _I'll do my best. But I love sharing stories with these kids. _I smiled crookedly at her.

"_Tchau, crianças __(_Bye kids)," I said cheerfully, patting a couple on my way out. They were already turning to beg Gabriela for their story. Bella, Gustavo, Kaure and Raphael trailed after me. We stopped in the hall, and there was a brief silence.

"Good-bye, my son," Gustavo said, pulling me down for a hug. _God, he's cold!_

"Gustavo, there's a lot about us you don't know. I hope you'll forgive me for letting Kaure tell you. Bella and I, well, we can't stay long enough, and Gabriela needs you today."

"It won't change anything."

I held onto him, patted his shoulder, and released him. Gustavo hugged Bella, and rubbed her tummy with twinkling eyes.

Kaure stood before me, and I felt my throat close up. _What if you turned her?_ she thought.

"_Você não sabe o que está pedindo. Isso pode ser terrível. Pior que a morte. Pode destruir a alma dela (_You don't know what you're asking. It can be terrible. Worse than death. It could destroy her soul)," I said quietly, to Gustavo's consternation.

"_Eu entendo (_I understand)," Kaure gulped.

"_Eu espero__ (_I hope) ..." I said, and cleared my throat.

"_Sim. __Obrigada por me dizer 'não' _(Yes. Thank you for telling me 'no')," she said, misting up.

"_Obrigado por entender (_Thank you for understanding)," I replied.

"_Então... isso será um adeus (_So... this is good-bye)?" Kaure asked, lip quivering. _You won't be able to show yourselves in front of the others._

"_Ainda não (_Not yet)," I avowed. "_Nós a veremos de novo. Prometo. Nós voltaremos (_We'll see you again. I promise. We'll be back)."

"Okay. _E o bebê e Bonita? Elas vão ficar bem_? (And the baby, and Bonita? They're going to be alright)?" she checked, all soggy. That wasn't helping me keep my cool one bit.

"_Sim. Eu aprendi tudo que precisava. E por isso, estarei eternamente grato. Qualquer coisa que precisar, quando precisar, é só pedir (_Yes. I learned everything I needed to know. For that, I will be forever in your debt. Anything you need, any time)."

"_Eu te ligarei (_I'll call)," she promised. "_E não só quando precisar de alguma coisa, filho (_Not just when we need something, either, kid)."

"_Obrigado_," I husked. "_e lembresse do que te falei sobre mudanças no corpo. Sem mais cicatrizes, passarinho. Se quer arte no ser corpo, vá ver sua filha_ (and kindly remember what I told you about body modifications. No more scars, little bird. You want body art, go see your daughter)."

"_Sim, senhor (_Yes, sir)!" she mocked, smiling through tears.

"_Estou falando sério (_I mean it)," I growled, giving her a fake frown.

"_Eu sei (_I know it)," she winked. "_Tchau, Bonita (_Good-bye), Bonita," she said, turning to hug and kiss Bella.

"_Tchau, Kaure. Amo você (_Good-bye, Kaure. Love you)," Bella said, all watery.

After returning the sentiment, Kaure turned back to me, and gulped. Then, she put her arms around my middle and held me tight. "_Te amo (_I love you)."

"_Também te amo (_I love you, too)," I husked, embracing her. "_Você e sua familia são preciosos. Nunca esqueça disso (_You and your family are precious to me. Never forget that)."

"_Não vai esquecer da gente (_You won't forget us)," she sniffled into my shirt. I was hugging her too hard, but she didn't seem to mind.

"_Eu sou fisicamente incapaz de esqu__ecer vocês (_I am physically incapable of forgetting you)," I told her.

"_E você me contará sobre a bebê (_And you'll let me know about the baby)?"

"_Claro_."

"_Bom. __Agora vá. Eu sei que estão indo embora amanhã. Vá ficar com sua esposa. Sempre a coloque por primeiro (_Now go. I know you're leaving tomorrow. Go spend time with your wife. Always put her first)."

_Sim, senhora (_Yes, Ma'am)," I promised, kissing her forehead, and released her so she could go back to her daughter.

Bella took my shaking hand as we walked to the elevator. Raphael clapped me on the shoulder and left his hand there as we went down, and walked back to the cab.

On the ride to the marina, he and Bella made small talk while I huddled up against her side, rubbing Ren for comfort. I stared out the window. I would miss Rio, with its noise and insane business and lights. I would miss the Pereiras, and the music, and the excitement. Even the danger. But there would be more stories: University. My baby. My wife. Yes, and we would have a future that included all of it. But even temporary good-byes are hard.

My phone rang, startling all of us. I looked at it. "Hi Titch," I husked.

"_Hello, Brother. Gabriela: Don't eat yourself up. She's going to live."_

"Is she going to get well, Alice? Get out of that hospital bed?" I asked weakly, aware that Raphael was listening.

"_Not fully, I'm afraid, but her life will be much better for a long time, and she'll get out on short-term passes. She'll see the Island, and your dolphins, and the family will all go to Disney. But I'm getting __hazy flashes, Edward, and you know what that means, when the future is so far distant. It means it's virtually a certainty."_

"What is her future, Alice?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know.

"_Like I said, it's a long time away. She's well into adulthood. And the picture I See shows her with long hair. But ... her eyes are red."_

"I see," I said, wondering if I would be the one to turn her. Wondering what that would mean for her life. Her childlike spirit. "Thank you for calling, Titch."

"_What! No objections?"_ she gawped across the miles.

"I'll leave it to God," I sighed.

The silence stretched on and on.

"_I think that would be wise,"_ Alice agreed.

I blinked in surprise. Was my agnostic sister possibly rethinking her beliefs? Best not say anything. "How are the Brandons?" I asked instead.

"_Peachy. I hope you're ready to meet some of them tomorrow. We're sending some of them up to Forks __today, but you'll see us, and Cynthia, and Mary Alice on Monday, at least. They want to see you and Bella."_

"Sounds nice. And Eleazar?" I smiled.

"_He's having a ball, making himself useful, and showing off for the ladies,"_ Alice chuckled.

"He's behaving himself, though, right?" I checked.

"_Oh, yeah. And by the way, Tanya told Eric, and he took the news really well. They're both helping out in Forks, to make room for us all."_

"Perfect," I smiled, feeling tension ease out of me. So, we would see them this week, too. I wondered if Tanya would turn Eric right away, or if there would be an adjustment period. I really didn't know Tanya well enough to guess.

"_So you and Bella make use of your remaining alone time, okay? Without wasting time worrying,_" Alice ordered.

"Okay," I smiled, happy to comply.

"_I mean it. Don't waste time second-guessing yourself. Nothing has changed. Your life will be enviably good, and Bella and Ren will be with you forever. Enjoy your day alone. Oh, and Esme asked you to check on Blueberry and her chick, and she wants Bella to name it."_

"Okay, we will. Love you, Titch."

"_Love you too, Tough Guy. Bye."_

"Bye."

I snapped off the phone, and let out a relieved breath. "Gabriela's going to live, and my sister says her life is going to be much better," I told Raphael.

"Thank God," he sighed, pulling off to the side of the road. We were as close as he could get us to the marina. Bella put on her Ray Bans, and I copied her.

"So, I'll see you in the morning. About six?" Raphael checked.

"Thank you, that would be perfect," I confirmed, helping Bella out of the cab. "See you tomorrow."

Grinning, Raphael saluted us both. With a cheerful toot of the horn, he was gone.

I took Bella's hand and tucked it into my elbow, hoisting our pack. We stepped onto the boardwalk without speaking. The air still smelled of yesterday's rain, and the light was still opalescent. Perfect for us.

The humans appeared to be enjoying the spring weather. They were congregated everywhere. The 23°C high meant it was just warm enough for bathing, and passing the weekend in leisure activities. There was singing, and occasional outbreaks of dancing, in the street, and lots of happy chatter. The surf was up, so there would be surfing at Ipanema and the other beaches.

Soon, we reached the runabout and I helped Bella step on board. "You want to try driving her?" I offered, chucking the backpack on the deck. "I could teach you." To my surprise, she shook her head 'no'. "You're kidding," I said, genuinely shocked.

Bella was always arguing me over who got to drive the car back home. I used to hesitate, because number one, she was fragile and I was obviously the better driver, and number two, I was accustomed to men being in charge of vehicles of all kinds. And I really couldn't use that outdated logic any more. Bella was capable, she was strong, and her improved reflexes needed training up so that she could function independently of me.

"I know you love to drive, Mocha-chino," she said softly. "Training me would cost extra time. And I really want you to open up the throttle once we're out of the bay, providing the police boats aren't around."

"Honest?" I asked, gawping.

"Really. I'm ... starting to like speed," my minxy wife said, peeping at me.

"You _are_?" I asked, eyebrows on the ceiling. My reaction elicited a luscious blush.

"Yes. I guess I feel safer now. Not so breakable. And my senses have... sped up. Going at human speed , like in Raphael's taxi? It's frustrating. Besides, I want to get back to the island with you as soon as possible."

"Grr-wow, Minx. You surprise me," I admitted. I started running safety checks on the runabout.

"In a good way?" she questioned, watching me work.

"Yes. It's a nice surprise," I told her, loosing the mooring rope. I knelt down and undid the straps on her Jimmy Choo's, and helped her to put on her boat shoes. Were her ankles a little swollen?

"What time do we leave tomorrow, Love?" she wondered.

"I've booked tickets to Jacksonville via Houston. One layover was the best I could do. The first leg of the flight is supposed to take 10 hours and 10 minutes. Then, we stop over, and the second flight is supposed to take an hour and 40 minutes," I informed her. "So, we have to be at the airport at 8 am, and we should get to Jacksonville just after dark."

"Then we'd better use our time well today, and make sure we're all packed and ready to go, tonight," Bella said, her mouth thinning.

"Well, it won't take long to pack," I shrugged.

"You're kidding right?" Bella blinked. "We have a huge amount of stuff, some of which we're leaving behind, and Alice took most of the suitcases."

"Take me an hour to square everything away," I shrugged. "I've already planned out what to do with most of it. You just have to decide what you're leaving behind."

"You're kidding," she gawped.

"Vampire."

"See? I knew you were from a superior species," she grinned, eyes gleaming.

Chuckling, I started the boat and pulled gently away from the dock. Bella sat in her chair and put her feet up against the side of my chair-back. They were definitely puffy. I'd have to give her a surreptitious check-up.

Unfortunately, she was already onto me. "What's the matter, Mr Cullen?" she asked, looking at me sidelong. "The Pixie said not to fret."

"Um, are your feet sore?" I wondered, easing the Esmeralda out into traffic. Not many small craft out today, but lots of bigger boats and ships. There was a huge cruise ship coming into port, too. And the water was kind of choppy, probably in reaction to the bad weather up around the Gulf.

"A little stiff. Oh, my ankles are a bit swollen, aren't they? I have been walking and standing a lot. Swelling's normal, isn't it?"

"It's a little early for swollen ankles," I winced. "I'd best give you a check-up."

"Edward?" she asked, returning the wave of four humans in a speedboat.

"Yes, Dearest?" I asked, hair blowing in the wind.

"Can we please just make the most of our alone time?" Bella asked sweetly, holding hers back, off her forehead. I ought to have braided it for her. Not a good time to do it, now.

"I won't hover, my heart, but let me just check your pressures at home. Only take a couple of minutes. We're going on a plane. I don't want any problems," I explained, a hundred possible explanations clouding up my mind. Was that what Alice had been hinting at? Me frittering away our time, giving Bella check-ups? I pushed down my worry. Bella was right. She had been standing most of the day, wearing high heels that communicated directly with Mr Ed, but couldn't be terribly comfortable. It was probably nothing to fuss about. I could hear her heart, and it didn't seem to be working any harder than usual.

"Okay," she agreed, waving at a group of friendly people passing us in a catamaran.

One of the best things about communicating openly was how much less bickering happened as a result. I navigated between pleasure craft handily, and in ten minutes, we were pulling close to the cruise ship, out toward the open sea. Half an hour, tops, we'd be in the cove. And then, we'd be tangled up in each other.

"Edward?" Bella asked me.

"Yes, Minx?" I asked, radiating satisfaction.

"Can I stand behind you while you drive?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, cheering up some more. Bella grabbed me, and I notched up the speed. As soon as we reached open water, there would only be a couple of other craft to worry about.

"Baby?" she crooned, kissing my ear as she pressed up behind me.

"Yes?" I answered, deciding life was pretty damn good. I felt heat seep into my loins, remembering we would soon have an entire island at our disposal.

"Can we take off our clothes and enjoy the ride?" she growled, one hand creeping inside my Tommy shirt to fondle my nipple, the other creeping down into my chinos.

_Ungh! _ I nearly flipped the damn boat. Not for the first time. "You really like this boat, don't you?" I asked, blown away. My mate had a thing now for fast-moving vehicles. Who knew?

"What's not to like? I have you, alone, in the fresh air, going at an extreme speed. Pretty sexy, Dom Cullen," she moaned, licking my neck.

"We could have an accident," I said, trying to resist temptation. It was bloody difficult, seeing as she was now touching the bottom of my shaft in a way that was pretty nigh irresistible.

"Bull roar. With you driving? You could navigate us home blindfolded, with both hands tied around your back," she scoffed, running her thumb over my now-wet glans. Flattery would get her everywhere. With a bit of luck, it could get me somewhere, too.

_Bad idea. Too dangerous for her and Ren. Stop listening to your dick, Cullen!_

"We could be seen," I protested, weakening. We were going to have to pass pretty close to that cruise ship to get out into the Atlantic.

"So we'll keep our clothes on," she said, silk over steel, "and I'll get you off. Then, we can ravish each other in our little cove."

"Minx," I objected. Sort of. I sure liked the sound of 'ravishing' each other. Something began to grow heavy in my pants. And impatient. The damn thing thinks for itself since it got its own name.

"Come on, Mocha-chino," she whined. "We're going home in the morning. I totally understand you not wanting to take the chance of having an accident in a car, with piles of humans around. But this water is wide open. Even I can see there's nobody else out here once we pass that big ole cruise ship. This might be our last chance to try it."

"You'll never reach," I tried as a last-ditch effort to dissuade the pair of us. Space between my seat and the front console was very limited. Certainly, there was no room for Bella's baby bump. Or her legs. But... so tempting. So... hot.

"I have an idea," she smirked, undoing my zipper and pulling my equipment out to be caressed by both the fresh air, and her hand. The sensations! Grr-wow. I looked around anxiously to see if there was anybody close enough to be spying. There wasn't.

"Of course you do," I groaned, losing my resolve. Bella with ideas was absolutely lethal, not to mention irresistible. Mr Ed lolled at half-mast while Bella moved around behind me, bumping into the back of my legs. "What are you doing?" I asked nervously, resisting the urge to take my eyes off the water and turn around to look. I glanced up at that mountain of a ship. We were quite close to it now. Almost in its shadow.

"Spread your knees," my wife ordered. I did, and she pulled them apart more.

"Bella, what-" I began, then groaned, feeling the pull of skin against the fabric of my pants. I had no idea how on earth Bella got herself into such a position, but at the moment I was so turned on I didn't care. Reaching through my legs, she pushed off of the fronts of my thighs and brought her head and shoulders through the gap between me and the seat. The minx had liberated her upper body from her sundress, and she wasn't wearing a bra. She was, somehow, lying on her back, in my chair, half-naked. Oh, her tits looked drool-worthy. I could feel her knees against my backside. Holy crow!

I looked way, way up at the deck of the ship in time to see a flash of light, and catch a couple of curious, unsure-but-titillated, female thoughts. "Holy. Bella? I think somebody just took a picture of us," I said tensely.

"Who cares? It's not like anybody can see much at this distance," she said, her Ray Bans concealing her eyes from me. Then, suddenly, she had me in her hot mouth, with that sinfully clever tongue pressed firmly against the underside of my cock. And then I pretty much took a brain vacation with most of my mind, while the remaining, alert part of it steered the boat, and castigated me royally for doing something so dangerous.

Bella sucked me, hard.

_Never mind. Put the worry away for the day. Alice said so._

Involuntarily, I gunned the engine, and Bella giggled, clutching at my legs for stability, all of which created interesting new sensations for me to file away for future reference. The motor roared as we sped off into the open ocean toward our destination, moving so fast that we started to skip and I had to drive carefully between the large waves. I skimmed along the edge of one and had to bank, sending a shower of salt spray down on our bodies.

Bella didn't miss a beat even though her face and hair got soaked. She sucked me like her continued existence depended on it. I leaned back against her knees a little. She had to be resting her feet on the back of the seat. My cock was bent down just slightly, and the pressure of her lower teeth, covered by her lip, pushed hard against the sensitive flesh a couple of inches below the glans. My wife carefully moved her hand to knead my balls, driving me nearly mad with excitement.

I gripped the controls as tightly as I dared, listening to her pleasure me. I ought not to have been able to hear much over the engine, but Bella was exaggerating her noises. She was, I might even dare to say, _slurping me_. And whimpering so hard that I could feel every vibration on my dick. It was just. So. Hot.

The rolling waves were growing large, and I did not dare press my luck by looking down. I aimed for the crescent of green land ahead, and hoped I wouldn't run right into it. A gust of wind slammed against the side of my head, blowing my hair around. Want! Need! The desire to stop the boat and get inside my Minx was overwhelming. Oh, hell! I wasn't going to make it. I could feel the urge for release coiling in my gut. The electricity and the weight. Good thing Mr Ed was always up for a second feature after the matinee.

I panted, and tried to hold off, but it was like fighting gravity. Bella and I were caught in a mutual tailspin, and it was inescapable. It was... like fusion. Mad science. My hair flew behind me in the boat-generated wind.

Bringing the Esmeralda into the cove, in just under eighteen minutes, I decelerated wildly. I couldn't remember ever driving a boat so fast. Thankfully, the area was sheltered and the water much more smooth than put on the open sea. I rasped out a yell like my namesake, the panther, venom spraying and bubbling down my front, staining my shirt, as Bella took me in, all the way to the hilt. My drool spilled into her hair, missing its target. Luckily, she was still wearing her sunglasses, and they protected her eyes.

The point of the runabout's nose swung about in a full circle, and I compensated wildly, as my cum poured down Bella's throat. We came to rest after spinning in a few more, wide circles, and I registered dimly that we had narrowly avoided hitting the mooring post. I cut the engine, shutting her down.

_Not smart, Cullen! Obviously thinking with the wrong head. And enjoying it. Wow, doing something dangerous ... just wow. _ And Mr Ed wasn't done with taking charge. He was more than up for Round Two.

I panted down at my wife in shock. She grinned at me boldly, lips blood-red and pulse hammering, as she reached to give my dick another pump. I wanted to bite her. The urge was so overwhelming. The trap was loaded and the mouse had its teeth in the bait. The urge to possess, to consume, pushed against my moral compass like an inexorable wall of water.

"S-stop!" I choked.

She didn't. She licked me, swirling her tongue over my glans. It was too much. The trap snapped down, and I left my sanity behind.

Part of me watched my own fall into madness. The pleas of my conscience fell on receptors unable to process the words. Reaching under her unresisting arms, I swung my mate forward and whisked her onto one of the back lounging benches, growling insanely as I hovered possessively over her, caging her in. My imperative was to turn her, so she would be with me forever.

My predatory eyes flickered over her dark, triumphant ones. I watched as they morphed from joy, to uncertainty, to fatalistic knowledge, to acceptance. Shit! She knew I was unhinged, but _still_ she admired me. I saw her reaction and understood, but was unable to influence the outcome one iota. I could not process my own contradictory thoughts and feelings. In my frenzy I was divorced from reason.

I could see it in the high spots of colour in her cheeks, and feel it in her racing pulse. So alluring. Every whoosh of blood through her translucent veins declared her to be mine. Mine! She didn't even try to talk to me, which was good because I was too far gone, and it would only have annoyed me. Bite. Claim. She wasn't going to fight me in my primal state. Good. I win. I reared back, shuddering, and struck like a diamond-back rattler, roaring.

My domineering scream struck the heavy, dark clouds like a cannonball and rolled around, echoing from point to point as though we were imprisoned in a canyon. But my razor-sharp teeth, closing with a ringing snap, struck only air.

My mate had moved like lightning to escape from me. She was ... looking me over. Sizing me up. Was she going to fight me? Why?

I wasn't going to kill her, I was only going to make her like me, so we would be evenly matched. It made me angry. Why would she stop me? Didn't she want it? Why wouldn't she want it? I snarled and crouched, ready to pounce.

"Edward, stop! You'll kill me and Ren!" Bella shouted, sinking into a crouch of her own.

Renesmee!

Consciousness struck, and with it, guilt. Self-loathing. I screamed again, this time in anguish, and rolled myself into a ball, wishing I could just disappear.

The choking echo of my scream died, finally, leaving deathly silence in its wake. How could I let this happen? I had been so tame. Civilized. Why had I done it? I hid my face, rocking, terrified of the everlasting rejection I knew I had earned. I waited for the axe to fall, mouth full of sour acid, and yet, there was nothing. Just silence.

Why wasn't Bella doing anything? My head snapped up in a panic. She was curled into a ball on the deck. Had I bitten her after all?

"Bella? Speak to me, please! Are you alright?"

One black eye opened, and peeped at my very tightly-wound form. "I figured I'd better play dead," she informed me, smirking.

She was kidding with me? Seriously? Growling angrily, I fell backward, and rolled back up, hugging my knees. Had I bitten her, she and Ren would have _died_. We would _all _be dead. I was a monster. They weren't safe around me. I thought I had evolved. Learned to control my inner monster. Just like the day we spent in the Olympic Forest, I had lost it, and now, the only right thing to do would be to leave. Leave my mate and baby. Oh, God! Why? Why did our happiest moments always seem to turn to dust?

Because I was a monster. Thinking I was still good, well, it was a delusion.

She should leave me. She should send me away.

A whisper of softness touched the back of my neck. My mate was kissing it, shushing me, as she reached to enfold me in her arms. Why? She ... never protects herself from me. She never protects Ren from me. She protects me from myself, and I don't deserve it. She wouldn't leave me. She would not be logical about it. I _let_ her hold me, too spent to do anything else, but I was going to have to protect them both the only way I knew how.

"I'm sorry, Love," she cooed, kissing my frozen cheek.

I hissed, pushing away from her, enraged.

"Why the hell are _you_ apologizing to _me_?" I snarled hotly. "I almost killed you, Bella!"

"Well, I guess that roller coaster ride was a teensy bit too intense for you to handle," she informed me coolly.

"You. Are. Insane," I growled, gawping at her. "Don't you understand that I almost bit you? How on earth does that become your fault, exactly? It's my fault. I unleashed the monster. I-"

"Gave me one of the hottest shows of my life," she interrupted me before I could properly launch into my tirade.

Wait. She thought my attack was ... hot? How fucked up was that?

All the pent-up energy drained out of me so fast I was left reeling. My limbs sagged like rubber, leaving me sitting lotus on the deck. "Say again?" I said stupidly.

"You heard me. Is that how it's going to be when I'm a full vampire?" Bella asked calmly, rubbing her backside.

There was no putting it off. It wouldn't be fair to string her along, but my mouth was so dry I didn't see how I was going to get out a sound. How do you tell the center of the universe that you're breaking your promise to never leave? Never mind that. How the hell was I going to actually manage to leave her?

I tried three times to tell her 'yes', and accomplished squat, so I settled for nodding curtly.

"Good," she said simply.

"Huh?" I responded, oh-so-eloquently. When exactly did I stop understanding English?

"Good."

I laughed incredulously, and shook my head, miraculously rediscovering speech. "How can you possibly put a positive spin on this, Bella Marie?"

She was quiet for a minute, then her eyes came up to meet mine. They were velvety black, with silver lights. She wasn't frightened, she was turned on.

I will never understand her. I would give anything to understand her. Do anything. But I can't. I don't know what she bases her logic on, but it isn't logical. I don't know what it is. It's ... beyond understanding.

"You weren't trying to kill me, were you?" she asked calmly.

"No. I wanted to change you. I lost my mind, thinking about ... wild vampire sex," I admitted, my voice like a rusty gate.

"Do you know how good it feels to know that you want me with you so badly, forever, that you forgot all the possible consequences in order to obtain me?" she asked solemnly.

"I forgot you were pregnant! I forgot it would kill you! I absolutely let go of every consideration that matters to me, in order to make you mine. Do you realize how frightening that is?" I yelled.

"Well," she began hesitantly, "I'm not ... saying it's good that you almost bit me. I would appreciate it if you didn't accidentally kill me. You can bite me as many times as you want after Ren is born."

_Appreciate_ it? My God! She really is insane.

"Are you for real?" I gawped.

"Do you think I'm lying to you?" she asked, one brow tipped up.

I examined her carefully, sniffing for adrenaline and the sick smell of fear. Nada. "No. Aren't you the least bit frightened of me?"

Her eyes flickered over my face. "No. I know you too well. I know something would have prevented you from carrying it through. I trust you, and I have faith that God will take care of us. If anything happened to me and Ren, it would be more than you could handle. God doesn't give you more than you can handle. And _think: _Alice said everything would still be okay. We were lucky today. So settle down. Let's talk about it, instead of making a mistake like we did last year."

The breath scythed in and out of my chest, and I looked at my completely serious mate.

"Six months ago, I would have been terrified. Remember when I trussed you up in duct tape?"

"How could I forget?" I said darkly.

"Right. You lost it that time, too."

"Yes, only that time, I was physically restrained. It would have taken me a long time to get free, and before then I remembered who I was."

Bella nodded. "Yeah. Anyhow, the same ... considerations apply now. I just feel the ... positive things a lot more strongly than I used to."

"I don't understand you," I admitted. "Why do you trust me? I almost killed you."

"Perhaps I trust you because you stopped yourself," she suggested.

I thought back to the pretty speech she had given me after I lunged at her for the first time, 24 days ago, trying to reclaim knowledge from that incident that now seemed too elusive to nail down. At the time her reaction -her acceptance- had made sense to me. It had encouraged me to accept _myself_ for what I was. Now, I wondered if I had understood her point of view completely. I also wondered if we had learned as much from it as I thought we had. I ran over the conversation in my mind:

"_I am going to be just like you soon, and now I know what to expect. Edward, I don't love you in spite of what you are, I love you because of who you are. Everyone has scary parts inside. Nobody's perfect."_

_"I frightened you."_

_"That's true. I've been telling you that I trust you since Day One, as a mark of my commitment to you, but I can see now that I put you under a lot of pressure by failing to take proper precautions. I made you solely in charge of my safety, and relied on you to take all the responsibility if I touched you recklessly. That wasn't fair. I finally have gotten the message. I must be careful not to carelessly cross the line. It was a good lesson. I'm kind of glad you frightened me, because now I have the opportunity to be a better partner and be less spoiled. I'm only sorry that you are so upset._

_"I'm proud to be beside you. You choose to be good, and there are things about the vampire that I love so much that it makes me thrill to you. You must start accepting the vampire so that you can be everything you were created to be."_

"That time, when I restrained you, Edward? I was petrified when you started breaking free, but you still turned me on. Seeing you with all your shields down? You were ... the most beautiful, magnificent thing I'd ever seen. You have no idea how sexy you are when you're... unleashed."

"Telling me my murder attempts are sexy is probably not the smartest thing to do right now, Bella," I warned.

"You're over it," she said, pressing her lips between her teeth.

"I could slip," I suggested, rolling an annoyed eye her way.

Bella snorted. "I love your humour, Mr Cullen. You are rallying, mister."

I pinched my eyes shut, and blew out my breath. The woman was maddening. "Don't prevaricate with me."

"I'm not. I just have to say it, Edward. I know it's the last thing we want to happen right now. It would be terrible. But I have to tell you that I understand why you want to bite me, because I want to bite you just as badly. I want to sink my teeth in you and feel your delicious essence course down my throat until we carry each other inside our bodies. I want-"

"Not helping, Bella," I moaned from behind my fingers.

"Tell me what you're thinking," she begged.

"I'm thinking I can't believe you're not running and screaming. I'm thinking I'm going to kill Alice. She told me not to waste time fretting today, that everything was still going to be fine, and that I would have you and Renesmee forever. But she didn't tell me I was going to attack you. I suppose she didn't tell me because something worse would have happened if we had behaved differently, but I still want to strangle her. I'm thinking of how Raphael said 'with great power comes great responsibility'. I didn't behave responsibly. And I don't understand why you aren't punishing me for bad behaviour. We've discussed that before. I don't understand that. I am totally out to lunch. Clue me in."

Bella huffed a laugh, and I stared at her, completely lost. "Well, I might have known you'd have a ton of questions and concerns jumbled up in that prone-to-over-thinking head of yours. Do you know how proud I am of you?"

"What?" I gawped, almost ready to stamp my foot with frustration like a sissy.

"Lord, you're arrogant," she announced, eyes rolling.

"Huh?" I said, trying and failing miserably to connect the dots.

"Why do you assume you're capable of being perfect?" she frowned.

"It's..." I began, and was unable to process the thoughts. How many times had we discussed my drive to never fail?

"_Can_ you be perfect?" Bella pushed.

I was startled out of my funk.

"Can any of us be perfect, Edward? You so often claim I'm perfect. Well, I know I'm not. I make mistakes, and I made one mere minutes ago that could have resulted in three deaths. So, Edward, no matter how hard I try, can I be perfect?"

"No," I realized. "All... _all_ of us, are imperfect. We're not God. _All_ of us... fail. That includes me, and ... you," I said, eyes widening.

"Apparently, old dogs can learn new tricks," she claimed, eyeing me narrowly.

"Huh?"

"You love me, even though I'm not perfect. Is that ever going to change? Are you going to stop loving me if I fail?" she asked, eyes wide.

I took her hands between my own, eager to convince her of my ongoing commitment to her. "Of course not, Bella. I might be ... upset with you, but I couldn't stop loving you, Dearest. It's not possible, I'm your mate. I thought we discussed this after Volterra."

"If that's true, then why do you still expect me to stop loving you when you fail?" she asked simply.

My jaw dropped, and I swear my heart climbed back up, out of my stomach, into its proper position behind my ribs. My eyes squeezed shut as I realized I had still obscurely been putting Bella on a pedestal, as a creature more perfect than me, and how stressed out it had made me feel when she used to do it. And I ... I was arrogant. Not by thinking I was better than she, but by ... making decisions in my head about how she would respond to my inadequacies.

Yeah, I was determined to be found inadequate, and that was dangerous. Expecting to be inadequate had made me also expect to fail, which had resulted in my giving in to temptation, rather than avoiding it. I was... conditioned to not expect myself to succeed. I was still being fatalistic despite everything hopeful and beautiful that had been given to me.

"God help me, I am so stubborn," I admitted. "I ... have been subconsciously determined to prove to you that I'm inadequate. Even after telling you we were equals, and trying to ... not be overbearingly protective, I still do it, don't I? I still am waiting for the day you run away, even though we have repeatedly discussed loving each other unconditionally. On our wedding night, I told myself I was strong enough to love you properly, and yet I viewed it as a ... way to measure my human self next to you and... justify my presence in your life. The flip side of seeing whether I can exceed your expectations, is finding out that I don't, but I've never once thought that maybe that's not something... you expect of me. Not that that permits me to act badly, but ... it means..."

"A bad mistake doesn't automatically cost you everything?" Bella suggested.

"Yeah. My wife is so smart," I marvelled.

"Do you know, had I asked you to explain what thoughts were rattling around in that head of yours a year ago, you'd have given me three words and smoothly deflected me onto safe subjects?"

I dropped my head. Guilty as charged.

"You have changed so much, Edward, and you've done it for me, as much as you've done it for yourself. You aren't perfect, but nobody is. People make mistakes, and sometimes they're awful. Sometimes the consequences are terrible, but that doesn't necessarily make the person who did wrong evil. Choosing to do bad things on purpose is what's really evil. Good people make mistakes. You know that. But the great thing about you is, that you own your mistakes and your faults, and you try to be a better man after. You always want to do better, and I love you for that."

"I do try," I conceded. Bella was right. I had to accept that I wouldn't always be perfect. I was only... human? "Thank you for ... sticking with me in spite of my mistakes, and my faults."

"I love you, and I know you better than anybody but God, and I'm not afraid of you," she repeated.

I sighed, and dropped my hand, leaning back on my elbows. "You love me, not _despite_ my faults, but including them."

"That's right, I love you unconditionally," she confirmed, lying down beside me and resting her head on her arm. "That does not give you carte blanche to hurt me, but I can't _imagine_ you ever hurting me on purpose. You've proven time and again that you will do anything to protect me. To please me, and make me happy. I want to let you know that I'll forgive you when you do something -to quote you- bad, as long as you repent of it.

"That makes me feel ... more secure," I shared.

"Yeah. That's good," Bella nodded.

"I didn't frighten you, this time," I checked.

"No. Not in the least. Maybe it's because I've seen you lose your head before, and I thought I could escape without difficulty. And I did. I'm not hurt at all. My hybrid body is a lot better matched to yours than my human one used to be. I thought I could take you down if I really had to, and I knew I could outrun you. I did get out from under you, didn't I?"

Something crawled out of the recesses of my brain and I found my anger again. "Yeah. But one mistake and I'd have had you, Bella. Let's both allow each other to come down off our pedestals. I'm not going to lie. I'm... mad... at... you. I'd have injected you with venom and it would have killed you and Ren. And me, by extension. I told you 'no', and you didn't take me seriously."

Bella gawped at my disclosure. I rarely told her when she provoked my anger. "I thought..."

I sighed, frustrated. "You must understand that until you are safe, as a full-fledged Newborn, if you should push me to let go, or bite me, or encourage me to bite you, it amounts to wilful complicity in murder-suicide.

"The fact that you are not frightened worries me. It means you are more disposed, than you were formerly, to do things that are reckless. You're not immortal yet, but you're acting like you are. Your fearless reaction to my aggression, and your attraction to things that would lure a vampire, are comprehensible, but you are ... still vulnerable. We didn't take precautions, or play it safe, and we did something we should have resisted doing."

"I understand," she said solemnly.

"Do you?" I rebutted. Her eyes dropped. "I almost ended all our lives in one foolish moment. You, me, and Ren. And our families would never recover from that."

"I'm sorry," she said meekly.

"So am I. I'm going to go outside my comfort zone, and treat you like an equal, by telling you we were both at fault. You _did_ set up a situation that was... too intense, and I was about as resistant to it as tissue paper is to rain. I selfishly let it continue because it was... so erotic. We were both wrong. We both gave in to temptation."

"You're right," Bella nodded, accepting that. I was relieved that she did not try to take all the blame. I still wasn't sure she understood what I needed her to, though.

"Remember how you told me that you used to make me solely responsible for controlling myself if you touched me recklessly?" I asked, hoping I could express myself properly.

Bella cringed. "I did it again, didn't I? Sometimes you just seem so ... human, and I forget you're a predator."

"I don't want you to shoulder all the blame. It took both of us, Bella. Like I said, neither one of us was thinking about consequences. You're going to learn that vampires have a hard time fathoming consequences. We're not bound to a human lifetime, or human limits. We don't always foresee possible ... bad outcomes. Or we might see them, and think we're immune to them. Or we might see them, and be unable to control our impulses. It's hard to explain," I frowned. "It's like, being told, 'drive recklessly and you will die', but if you're a vampire you _don't_. 'Kill someone and you'll burn in Hell' might deter decent humans, only vampires assume Hell is a long time away, if we're going to experience it at all. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"Esme and Carlisle tried to explain it to me, when I asked why the family didn't enlighten us about naps," Bella nodded. "I think you're trying to tell me, vampires are a lot more impulsive than humans, and ignorant of possible consequences for rash behaviour, because the possibility of something bad happening as a result is so... unlikely."

I seized on it. "Yes, that's what I'm trying to say. So, we're going to have to be careful, because you're starting to think like me. We need to think like mature adults, Bella. We can't be naive. Consequences do happen. Bad things happen all the time. If we want to preserve what's good, we have to ... strive to think like good, human parents. We have to use caution, and listen to our consciences."

"And he wonders why I love him," my wife said, eyes rolling.

"Stop praising me! I need your help, Bella," I said, biting my lip. I was still mad.

"Of course," she agreed, too quickly.

"It's the difference between practising and preaching. I need you to help me practise what I preach." I touched her arm, and softened my tone. "I need you to help me avoid situations where I might stop thinking things through. I need you to understand that I do not instinctively recognize that a loss of control could have dire consequences. I need you to point out potential ... stumbling blocks to me. I'm not going to stop looking for them on my own, understand, but I need you to _not_ count on me to see them. Please don't turn a blind eye. If you see me do something dangerous, you must tell me."

"So, you want me to say, 'hey, Edward, maybe we should put this off until I'm durable, because you might go off your nut'?" she checked.

"Pretty much so, yeah," I confirmed, pulling a hand through tangled hair.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me that I made you mad. I'm really glad you did," she smiled.

I just shook my head. "You are so weird."

"So what was so ... provocative about this ... scenario, that you lost control? I mean, you've pushed me against trees in jungles, and shown possession in front of other males, and chased me, and imbibed my fluids, and fucked me seven ways to Sunday without ever losing control. So, what was different?"

I paused, running over everything in my head, and tried to come up with a sensible answer. I had to understand this, to prevent it from happening again.

"You're not going to do something idiotic like take off on me for a couple of months, are you? Because I need your support through this pregnancy, and I need you there to deliver Ren," she said crossly.

I huffed a laugh, and ran a hand through my hair. She knew me so well. "No. Like I said, you're stuck with me, for better or worse."

After a second, Bella nodded warily, surely gleaning more from my answer than I had verbalized. Since when did she start reading my mind?

"We're okay?" I checked.

"Can you move past this, and forgive us both?" she asked carefully.

"Um, yeah?" I winced. "It was an ... accident, right? And we'll learn from it?"

"Right. Yeah, we're okay. Sometimes we have to have a rough spot to make things smoother."

"Okay," I sighed, feeling the last of my knots uncoil. I was still feeling resentful of Alice, but if this was the best 'possible future', and I still had everything I held dear clenched in my fist, I should be thankful to her for helping us so often, and get on with the business of not worrying. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's no big."

"Do you comprehend how much I love you?"

"_Claro_. I am your mate," she reminded me.

I sighed, leaning my cheek into her open hand.

"You didn't answer my question," my mate pointed out.

"What was different?" I mused. "Well, like you said, it was taboo. The thermostat was preset to 'Hot and Naughty', to begin with. We probably would have been okay, had I given in to my urge to climax right away. But I stopped myself and let the tension build. Then ..." What was it, exactly? "Then, we were in a physically dangerous environment, which is a staple of vampire sex. The huge waves could have tipped, and wrecked, the boat, which my brain interprets as... exciting," I blushed.

"Yeah, well, I can see the thrill," Bella nodded.

"And then," I added, "there was the speed."

"The speed?" my mate echoed.

"Yeah. We love speed. You know I have a real thing for speed. It's like hunting, or chasing. It's the power of being able to tolerate, or even enjoy, extreme conditions. It's... a god complex."

"Boy, I unconsciously hit all your vulnerable spots, didn't I?" Bella murmured.

"I hit them right along with you, Dearest," I reminded her, my spirit lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"You sure did, Trouble," she muttered. "So how are we going to keep this from happening again? Until after Ren's born, I mean?"

"Um, I suggest we avoid extremes. I think if one of three provocative elements is present, that is, naughtiness, danger, or speed, I would be able to handle it, but combining two elements at once would be pushing it."

"Like what?" Bella wondered.

"Um... like... I'm not going to chase you through a blizzard, or up an icy mountain, or through a hurricane. We could possibly walk there, and make it work."

"Okay," she agreed.

What a relief. Mr Ed decided he wasn't comatose, thanks to whatever part of my brain was sifting through what Bella and I _couldn't _do, with what we _could_. It was much better to dwell on what we could do, and eventually, we would be able to do whatever we wanted.

"I haven't quite figured out how to make my water-skiing fantasy work, because somebody would have to drive the boat. Public displays are not gonna happen, nor is third party involvement. But I think maybe the tobogganing could be just as good," I mused, scratching my chin. "No sky diving, no ocean exploration, no caves. Not now. We can do those things later," I shrugged.

"Holy Moley, Mr Cullen, you just opened up a world of possibilities I never considered," Bella moaned, looking stunned. "You're such a stud. I've been hoping you'd start sharing your fantasies. Looks like we'll be having lots of fun. What an imagination you've got! I can add to that. How about some para-sailing? A motorbike? Or white water rafting? We could take a trip over Niagara Falls some night, right?"

A motorbike? With _me_? But... that was an activity she had always reserved for Jacob. And now, I was the one she wanted to be with. Light kindled inside me, again. I felt my worry evaporate. Not only that, but my girl agreed to obey some limits, she didn't shoot down my fantasies, either. In fact, she was receptive to my ideas, and had a few of her own. Yay!

Self-control, you depraved letch!

"Can you hold onto those sexy thoughts for a couple of months?" I winced.

"Sure, sure. But you're not going to stop having sex with me until then, are you? 'Cause I am going to get frustrated and put you through the chipper-shredder if you do," she growled. I breathed a laugh, smiling affectionately at my little wildcat. Then, she got all business-like. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" I asked curiously, glad I was expected to continue to perform in the bedroom department, but struggling to keep up with her mood-swinging utterances.

"Do you script everything out?"

"Not all the time, but often. You know I like planning. And lists," I said, peeking at her from under my lashes. Then, I looked at her wryly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Where exactly do you think you're going to get a chipper-shredder?" I asked, brow arched, and tongue tip resting on my upper teeth.

"Oh, yeah. You're rallying. Go on, get resilient on me," my mate teased, poking me in the abs. Her eyes rolled, and then, Bella looked at me like a naughty kid. "Promise you won't rat me out to your family?"

"Okay, sure," I said, anticipation of a good tale, warming my heart.

"I know exactly where to find three of them. There's one a block from Charlie's house, and there's one about five miles from your place, and there's one just outside Sol Duc. They haven't really moved in two years. In fact, the one has always been near Charlie's so maybe they have always been there. And when I was a kid, I watched the forestry workers use them. I know how they work," she said smugly.

The smile slid off my face. "Seriously?"

"Absolutely. So you'd better show me the proper respect, Dom Cullen," she winked.

"I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about Emmett. Do you know how many months it would take to reassemble him, assuming the shredder would actually work on us?"

"I wouldn't hurt the big lug," Bella shrugged.

Whew!

"I fantasize about running Jane through one, though."

I rolled onto my back, and looked at the dark clouds, picturing the nasty little thing getting all ground up to bits. "I can see the draw. But don't take her on, Bella. She's not worth it."

"Caius?"

"I don't want to use anything that efficient to dismember him," I admitted. "I want to rip him apart slowly, with my bare hands. I want to pulverize his bones, one inch at a time, and burn the dust with a match while he watches. After forcibly removing his balls and stuffing them down his throat, of course."

"Mmm. Just listen to us, discussing murder and mayhem. Is it wrong to be turned on by that?" Bella blinked.

"Probably," I said, grinning crookedly. "But it turns my crank, too. Just don't forget our little discussion about consequences."

"Does Jane have a redeeming quality?" Bella wondered.

"Hmm. I used to think it was her loyalty to Aro. Now, that's gone. Maybe... her affection for her brother?" I suggested.

"Mmm. Maybe..." Bella paused. We watched the clouds, lulled by the soothing roll of the sea.

"Change of subject. We're here, Mr Cullen, and time's a-wastin'," Bella declared.

"Your wish is my command, Madam," I said, squirming, and giddy with relief. We talked it out -crisis averted- and we had shared some important facts. Time to move onto more cheerful subjects, like what would float my wife's boat right now.

"You still in the mood to ravage my carotid?" Bella teased.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Good. Make slow, sweet love to me, Mocha-chino."

"Yes, Ma'am," I crooned, all brushed silk as I smoothed her hair off her face and twined my fingers in it.

"And don't be stingy with the licking," she ordered. "I expect stellar make-up sex."

"How is it that you understand me so well, and I understand you so little?" I wondered, kissing her practically into oblivion. We rested our foreheads together and I traced a love letter onto her back.

"Well, I am a woman, and you are only a man," she teased.

"Shut up," I chuckled.

"Yes, sir, right away sir. Now stop writing poems on my ass, and get busy. I want the rest of my fantasy. Love me up, or I'll think you don't want to," she pouted.

"Yes, Dona Bella," I mocked, pushing up and dropping down behind her so that we were both facing shore.

"You're wearing too much clothing," my mate complained.

"That's easily rectified," I smirked, divesting myself of garments at top speed. Upon further consideration, I decided to strip my wife naked, so that we matched. "Skin the rabbit," I joshed, pulling her dress over her head.

"Much better," she smirked, snuggling back into me so that we spooned.

"Happy now?" I husked into her precious ear, reaching around to caress Ren's bump. I smoothed my hand over Bella's skin, memorizing her texture and shape. Tomorrow, she would, as always, be just a tiny bit different. Altered by time and experience. I would write the bigger milestones down in the set of journals I had put together for her, just in case there was anything she couldn't remember after the change.

"Not yet."

"Oh, but you will be," I declared, slapping my rock-hard dick repeatedly against her backside.

"Promises, promises, Mr Arrogant," my minx teased. "Oh!" she cried, as I slid my wet head along her engorged labia. I growled, relishing the feeling of flesh on flesh. Yeah, she belonged to me, and with me. We just would be a little unevenly matched for a while yet. Patience, Cullen!

"I keep my promises, Minx, even if it's a struggle sometimes," I told her, wrapping my arm around her chest and pressing my front against her back. Her soft heat soothed me, as she angled her hips back to ease my entry. We joined, and I smiled soppily, cradling my Bella tenderly. Rough play could be fun, but the meat and bones of marriage were tenderness and patience. Luckily for me, my wife possessed an overabundance of both.

"That's why I put up with you," she snickered.

Soon, we were lost in each other, and the heat bubble, surrounding us, made our lovemaking just that much sweeter. My hands were everywhere, treasuring each small thing about the mother of my child. Everything she did, everything she does, is beautiful. I was overwhelmed by her goodness. I worshipped her, even as I vowed silently to keep her and Ren safe, using all my strength for good, while harnessing my aggressive power.

The sun peeped out of the clouds, making the usual, tiny diamond-like prisms dance fleetingly across our skins. My mother's diamond, shining in my wife's navel, cast large blue and pink sparkles onto the deck. I ran my finger from Bella's ribcage down to her hip, making her tremble, as I stroked in and out of her, feeling my body tingle. It made me feel so alive. Her excited heart pounded through her ribs and resonated in mine. Bliss. My hand crept down to her clit, and played with it gently.

"Edward?" she moaned, pressing her head back to nestle beneath my cheek. Her strawberry-scented hair tickled my face. I was so grateful to have her in my arms. Grateful that I could communicate my limits so that I could touch her safely.

I ruminated over my experiences with Bella, and considered what we had learned together. It was true: I had changed a lot in six weeks, and I wasn't bad, I just wasn't perfect. And that was okay, because Bella didn't expect me to be perfect. She just expected me to do my best, and because I tried to do my best, according to my conscience, it meant I wasn't Lost. How great was that!

I kissed the corner of her mouth. "Yes?"

"I'm going to-"

"Yes, Love, cum for me, cum for me my darling." I rolled my hips, and palmed her breast, while she rested her head on my lower arm, rejoicing in my ability to contribute to her fulfilment.

"Only you can make me feel this way. It's you. It has always been you. It will always be you. Never forget that. Promise me," she mewled. Her words ended on a gasp, as she clenched around me, making me cry out softly, with her, like we existed in symbiosis.

"I promise. I love you, Bella," I gasped. Then, my eyes clenched shut as I released, and choked out another yell.

Breaths heaving in tandem, we lay quietly, spooned together on the cool wood, listening to the gulls wheel and the waves touch the shore. The boat had drifted away from the mooring post, but it was of no import. Easy to fix.

I breathed my mate, tasting salt in the air, and musk, and sweetness. We lay there, still joined, for an indeterminate amount of time, just _being_ together.

I don't know what I ever did to deserve a gift like Bella. But I needed her, and I wasn't going to hold back my heart.

We were still curled up, and Mr Ed was rallying for another go, when air -fishy-smelling air- whooshed over our heads, and something startlingly large blotted out the light. It thumped on the boat, very loudly, and then Bella and I slid rapidly across the deck on a cushion of warm water. Bumping up against the side, beneath the benches, I held onto Bella while she flailed about, and caught hold of the life preserver.

Opening our eyes, we shrieked with incredulous delight and tried to sort out our tangled limbs. "You brats!" I exclaimed, grinning. We were absolutely drenched.

Two very large bottlenose dolphins were lying on the deck, and they were laughing aloud, heads bobbing. There were three more in the water, leaping about and doing spy-hops.

"Alright, you got us!" I laughed. "Gosh, I hope they don't tip the boat."

"How much do they weigh?" Bella gasped, trying to right herself.

"Um, a nine foot dolphin weighs about 500 pounds."

"Holy!"

I concurred. We were going to have to be really careful not to flip over. "Hello my cutie pies! Did you miss us, then?"

The dolphins lifted their tails, posing.

"Oh, they're so cute. Do you think I can get a picture?" Bella asked enthusiastically.

"You'll have to hurry," I warned, crawling over gingerly to stroke a rubbery nose. "Hello, Parsifal. How's it hangin'?" I crooned. Bella held up the phone between my nose and his, and started snapping pictures. "Hey! Not again!" I yelped. "I'm naked. There are enough naked pics of me floating around."

"It's fine. I'm only shooting you from the waist up, I swear," Bella promised, eyes rolling.

Nevertheless, I crawled back to starboard and slipped on my underwear. "Get dressed, and I'll get some of you, Minxy Kitty," I directed, tucking my dick safely away.

Bella shimmied into her bright blue sundress, crawled to and crouched down on Flipper's back, beside Parsifal . "Cheese," she sang, and the dolphins chattered along with her. It was a toss-up deciding who had the biggest smile.

"Oh, this is perfect," I moaned. "Parsifal? Put your tail up again, please." Both dolphins put their tails up. They looked so darned cute! But they were so heavy that the boat listed every time they moved. Our combined weight was a serious worry. Carlisle would not be impressed if we wrecked the boat. Talk about dangerous pastimes!

"Can we get one of all of us together?" Bella wondered.

"There's no way to set a timer delay or prop up the phone, But I bet if we scootch up close we can get something halfway decent," I shared. "We must be really careful though. Our combined weight is enough to tip us over.

So, we cuddled up together, and coaxed Parsifal and Flipper to put their heads close to ours. Somehow, after a few tries, I managed to fit all four of us into the frame. After that, the dolphins got impatient.

"They want us to play with them. They're hoping we have the red shiny fish with us," I informed my wife.

"You mean the beach ball?" she asked, brow raised.

"Got it in one," I winked. "You'd better put the phone away, in case they get it wet. I think the ball's down in the hold. I'll go and look. Don't get off the boat without me, Dearest," I said, swaggering down the steps.

"Yeth thir," she clowned, saluting me, and turned back to the cetaceans, to coo, and pet them, and generally give them more attention than they had ever received in their lives.

When I returned, my wife was naked again, her sundress and our bags affixed safely in a cabinet. Two seconds later, I was showing the ball to _seven_ extremely excited dolphins. Yeah, they'd brought friends. "Watch out, Bella!" I laughed, holding the ball over my head. I pitched it as far as I could, way out into the ocean, and the pair of dolphins slid off the deck, and they all caromed after it.

The deck listed badly to port, immersing our feet in warm water again on the starboard side, waggled, and bumped way up in the air. The boat listed back toward port, knocking me and Bella off our feet. She leaped up and did a double half-twist off starboard into the water, leaving barely a splash. I leaped after her, doing a backwards pike. Within seconds, we were on the backs of our dolphin friends, streaking out into the water, and laughter from all three species was ringing in the air.

I decided, while watching my wife, that naked dolphin surfing was a pretty ginchy spectator sport. The view was, in fact, spectacular. And welcome. Hah. But I was glad I still had my dark green boxers. The thought of Mr Ed resting against something as... fishy as a dolphin just didn't appeal.

Bella yelped and shrieked again as Flipper pushed her out of the water to cartwheel over top of me. She managed to get upside down in time to avoid doing a killer belly flop. I threw back my head and laughed. Unfortunately, the minx caught me doing it.

"I'm gonna get you for laughing at me," she threatened, glaring and laughing at the same time as she tread water next to me. The dolphins bumped against our legs, and Parsifal brought me the ball again.

"Ooh, you're so scawy, wittle baby kitty," I crooned, throwing it for him. All seven dolphins abandoned us to give chase.

"Oh, you are dead meat!" Bella growled, splashing me thoroughly.

"Admittedly," I smirked. "But I don't feel dead. In fact, I feel really, really alive. And Mr Ed-"

"Will be lucky if I touch him all week if you laugh at me," Bella growled, nose crinkling up.

"Oh, yeah. Like you could go without-" I stopped dead. What if she took it as a dare? "I'm not going to finish that sentence."

"Wise move. Otherwise, I might not choose to do this," she said, copping a feel.

"That would be a real shame, seeing as it's the last day of our honeymoon, and all," I growled, zoning in on Bella's lips. My tongue touched the center of my top lip, and I pulled Bella to my chest and flicked it into her mouth greedily. She stuck hers out, and I closed my lips around it and pulled. She thrust it in and out of my mouth, groaning. Yeah, I am married to a minx.

Said minx slid her small hand into my boxers, and gave Mr Ed a good rubdown. Horses like that. We kissed voraciously, and then she reached around my back with both hands and pushed under the waistband of the shorts to palm my glutes. I shuddered, circling her nipples with my thumbs, and tried my best to not pull my hybrid wife under the surface.

We would be having so much fun mere months from now, when she didn't have to breathe.

Providing somebody would babysit for us.

I didn't think finding a sitter was going to be a problem.

My bratty wife submerged and tugged down my pants, allowing the talking horse to spring forth. Yay!

She tugged them all the way off, and I waited for her to surface. She didn't. Huh?

Panicking, I stuck my head under the water. I couldn't see her. I surfaced, and searched frantically.

The minx was standing on the shore, waving my boxers like a flag.

I made it ashore in 2.5 seconds. A squealing Bella was caged on the ground in my arms twenty feet from the rumbling waves before she knew what hit her, and I was licking every part of her that I could reach. I pulled back and _tsked_ at her whilst she grinned saucily at me.

"Why Mrs Cullen," I drawled. "I do believe I've been pantsed."

It was then that she smacked me in the face with the wet shorts. "There ya go, Mocha-chino!" she yelled, squiggling out from under me.

I reached out and grabbed her by the ankle, and pulled her back to me, blowing a big raspberry on her ass. "Smells like ... dolphin!" I teased. She squealed again, and bucked. I decided to lick water droplets off the inside of her leg, as I climbed up the back of her body.

Bella forgot about escaping pretty quickly. She moaned wantonly, and flopped back down on the sand.

"Darn-it! There's no room for Ren," she declared, lifting her torso awkwardly.

"Hmm. I just want to try something," I told her softly.

She turned back to me, eyes full of knowledge. "You know very well what it does to me when you say that!"

"Yes, I do," I smirked, and started scooping out a hole in the sand.

"You want to build a sandcastle?" Bella frowned.

"Patience, Dearest," I grinned, moving some more sand around. "There," I said, looking at my construction with satisfaction.

"What is it?" Bella asked blankly.

"Try lying down in it, Love, and see if it fits," I suggested.

"You made me a cushion," she cooed fondly. "Awww!"

"Does it work?" I asked curiously.

"Only one way to find out," Bella shrugged. Carefully, she crawled over the sandy valleys and peaks and lay down. "Um, I need more under my hips," she told me, trying to scoop sand under her pelvis.

"Just don't get any sand inside. Here, let's put my shorts under you."

"That's better. Uh, I need a bit more space under my arms, here," she directed. I dug a little trench for her to fold them up in. "Yeah, like that."

I looked down smugly. Bella's hips were about six inches off the ground, and the rest of her was supported nicely.

"Mmm. I like feeling you lie on top of me, Mr Cullen."

"You feel so good, Mrs Cullen," I whispered, kissing a couple of my favourite freckles. They were dark ones, on the middle of her back, and I rather hoped that they would stay on her skin forever. I had a few of my own that hadn't been erased, so surely she would keep some. I looked down at her smooth bottom, and rubbed my abs over it. She was so soft and warm. I felt our heat ignite, and dance between us.

I stuck my palm in her face, and she drooled on it obligingly. I slid my hand between her thighs and massaged gently. Bella started to purr. Careful to keep my fingers flat, I stroked her clit until her alluring femininity clenched and yearned for me. "Oh, Bella. You are mine," I husked.

"Mmm. I want you inside me," she murmured, starting to climb to her knees.

"Wait," I said softly, holding her still with my palm on her backside. Her feet were close together, with my legs to the outside of them. I would have to be very careful not to hurt her. I aligned my cock and carefully pushed my way into her tight wetness.

"Oh, God, you feel so good," she gasped.

"Mmm. I'm going to love you thoroughly, Bella," I promised, rubbing my scratchy face over her back, and dropping kisses there. "Relax your knees, and lie down for me." I held her around the belly with my right arm, lest she should slip and hurt herself, and leaned forward until she was settled on the ground and I was supported on my left elbow. Once she was comfortable, I began a languid rhythm.

I was afraid of my weight hurting her, and arched up so that I was no longer resting against her back.

"No, lie down on me. It's ... a really good angle, and it feels comforting," she said, sounding a little strained.

Slowly, I placed my weight on both elbows, and knees, and pressed kisses onto her shoulders and back. She relaxed under my loving touch, humming.

We seemed to love for a very long time, whispering endearments and making soft sounds while listening to the foaming waves, and the wild things, large and small, that shared our island and its waters. Then, quivering, Bella arched almost silently, and soaked the sand under us with her jism.

I reached up and pulled back her wind-tangled hair, and kissed her neck, and rolled away. She followed me, and sat on top, resuming the pace. I brushed sand from her belly, and held her ribs, watching her ride me until her climax shook us both. I put my hands on her cheeks, and she bent down for a soft kiss. She backed off a few inches, and regarded me sweetly through velvety-black eyes.

"Watch me, Bella. Only you can do this to me. You are the only woman I have ever wanted, and you are mine. Watch me," I commanded, cupping her face. Everything inside me coiled and I fought to keep my eyes open, jaw clenched. I gave my all to her again, with a tender smile, and was not surprised to see tears gathering on her lashes.

I pulled her down to me, and kissed them away, and snaked my arms around her, holding her to me, while the tide came in and pooled a foot away from our feet.

Bella rested her chin on my chest, and we smiled. "Best go see to the birds, Mocha-chino," she suggested a bit groggily.

"Yeah," I husked. "It will be dark in half an hour."

Bella got up and pulled me after her. We stepped into the water to rinse off, and our dolphins leaped about in the deep water of the cove, giving us a little show.

"Good-bye!" I called, waving.

"We'll see you next time. Don't forget us!" Bella hollered.

All seven creatures spy-hopped at once, and then disappeared beneath the waves. Soon, their playful thoughts faded, and they were gone.

I chuckled. "They took the ball with them," I said, pointing out at the horizon, where it could be seen zig-zagging around seemingly randomly. I took Bella's hand, and we headed, naked, into the forest. It was not long before we had a different, amusing companion.

"Ooh, Bella! Watch me! Watch me ungh! Polly want a cracker Minxy Kitty!" Mac crowed loudly.

Bella and I stopped dead, and gawped at each other.

"Bel-laaaaah! '_A horse is a horse, of course of course. I'm Mr Ed.' _ Grr-wow how's it hangin'? You're pretty ginchy stud. I want you to spank me, . Unh! Harder. Ye-ah. Woo, hoo Baby, that's what I like!"

We gawped at Mac, who did a little chicken dance, switched tree branches, and went back to his show. "Take me, Bella. Oh, Jeeesus, Mary and Joseph. '_I'll kiss you when it's dangerous, I'll kiss you then and only then'. _ Emmett luffs. Fffffuck meeeeee! Ye-ah. Jazz is nuts. Alice, I am not touching Jasper's penis! Hello." Mac looked at us expectantly.

"We are in so much trouble," I intoned solemnly.

Mac hopped closer, and turned his head half-way upside down. "Hell-o _Baaaby_! What a big cock you have."

"Hi-ya, Mac," I said weakly. "Do you mind not repeating any of that in front of Carlisle?"

"Dr Teeth. Oh, Esme, Oh Milady, bite me! God stone the crows! Get the ball stretcher!"

Bella and I looked at each other. "Well, at least he's got something on all of us," Bella mused.

"Let's hope Kaure never learns to speak English," I murmured.

"Po-lly. Wan-na. Cracker!" Mac growled, managing to look belligerent.

"Sorry, birdie. I haven't been back to the house yet. I'll set some nuts out in the gazebo, okay?" I said, and one side of my mouth tipped up in spite of my embarrassment. I didn't think there was much likelihood of him forgetting his little store of blackmail-worthy phrases. Especially if I failed to give him a tasty treat.

"Ye-ah. Owww, yeah." He flew to my shoulder and bobbed up and down. "Jazzy? What-is-that-thing? Ermmm, it's a butt plug. _I'm Hen-er-y the Eighth, I am_. No, the tacky ones are for Emmett. .. One of the sweetest parts of you? It's your ass. Banana sling. Banana sling."

We stared at the Red Macaw incredulously. I momentarily considered murdering an innocent creature.

Mac cringed a little, and scratched the back of his head with his big, black foot. He turned his head all the way upside down, and blinked. "I loooove you?" He straightened his head and set his black bill against my lip, so adorable that it was impossible to do anything but scratch his cheeks, and chuckle.

Happy again, he transferred himself to Bella's shoulder, hanging almost upside down in an effort to get at her heart-shaped diamond. She gripped his scaly feet with one hand, to keep him from scratching her skin, and covered her belly button ring gently with her other, lest he should pluck it out. He harrumphed, then hung upside down again and nibbled at her naked tummy with his thick black tongue.

"Hey, cut it out!" she giggled, pushing him upright. Mac put his eyeball right next to hers. "I'm the baby, gotta love me."

"Yes, I love you, silly," Bella cooed. Mac flapped back to me, and glared into my eye, too.

"Yeah, I love you, too, you brat," I sighed. "Bella and I are leaving in the morning. So this is goodbye, for now."

All the feathers on his head puffed up comically. "_Good-bye, good-bye, good friends good-bye. 'Cause now, it's time to go. But hey, I say, now that's okay 'cause tomorrow's coming soon, I know_'. Hubba hubba! Grr-wow, Beautiful. '_Thank you for being a frie-he-hend'_!"

With a whoosh of feathers, Mac flew off. As he left, we heard him shout, "Mac's a sexy boy. I get all the chicks."

"Did he just sing 'Golden Girls' to us?" Bella gawped.

"Well, Esme does like that show. I'd rather know where he learned the song from 'Bear in the Big Blue House'," I mused, taking her hand and leading her deeper into the forest.

"Emmett?" Bella suggested.

"He's never met Emmett. Besides, Em likes Elmo, and Fozzie. I've never seen him watch 'Bear'."

"And how do you know the song?" my brat smirked.

"Minx! I do not watch shows intended for preschoolers. Mike Newton watches it. And sometimes he hummed it in the shower."

"In the shower!" Bella gawped.

"At school," I said, eyes rolling.

"Ew. TMI."

"I am so glad you think so. Thank goodness Tanya fell for Eric, not Mike. I'm not sure I could stand being related to Mike."

"Well, there's always Irina and Kate," Bella suggested slyly.

"I think I'll keep them busy at the camp for a few years," I mused. "Say, about 70 of them."

" Aw, he'll probably end up with Jess," Bella shrugged.

"Probably," I mused.

We flitted past several species of Esme's birds, and in a few minutes, we reached Blueberry's nest. "I don't want to make a big disturbance, Minx, so I'm going to lift you on my shoulders and you can go up and look in the nest."

"Okay," Bella said, eyes sparkling. I crouched on the ground like a runner about to set mark for a race.

"Run up my back, and I'll catch you and lift you," I told her.

Bella's bare feet padded up my back, and as she moved I stood up straight. Within two seconds, she was standing gracefully on my shoulders while I supported her ankles. Carefully, I stepped over to the trunk of the tree, and Bella put her hands on a branch, and crawled up virtually silently. She peeped into the nest.

"Ooh, Edward! There's a chick in here."

"Is it cute?" I asked curiously, enjoying the view. Wives walking around naked had merit.

"It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen. It doesn't have any feathers, just little pins all over. And it has little stubby wings and a great big head. It looks like a Butterball Turkey."

"You're supposed to name it, don't forget," I reminded her.

"Well, I could call it Butterball, but it's going to be pretty when it grows up," she frowned, lips pursed.

Some flighty thoughts intruded in my head. Unlike Mac's they were barely decipherable. Blueberry had not been taught much. It was important to teach pet parrots, as they were as intelligent as six year old human children, and possibly psychic, and sometimes lived to be in excess of 100 years old. Esme was attempting to teach her rescued parrots how to speak, but Blueberry was not able to understand much. "Blueberry's coming back, and if she sees you with the chick, she's going to be mad," I warned.

Bella dropped lightly to the ground.

"So what moniker is the poor thing getting stuck with?" I joshed.

"Um... Danube?" she suggested.

"Blue Danube it is," I smiled, taking Bella's hand. We started walking toward the cottage.

"Gonna be weird, having to wear clothing tomorrow," Bella teased, peeking at me.

"_Please_ do not let Renée hear you say that," I begged.

"Hah. You're scared of her, aren't you?" Bella teased.

"Who, me? You betcha. Absolutely terrified. The next thing you know, she's going to be asking you to measure Mr Ed, based on some weird astrological bull."

Bella blinked. "That is, seriously, a possibility. Just hope she doesn't ask to measure you herself, in case I don't do it correctly."

"Oh, Geez!" I moaned, shuddering. I put my arm around Bella, and we walked up the path to the house. "You open the door," I instructed my mate.

"Okay, Cullen: 285536," Bella intoned as she pushed the buttons on the electronic lock. The light turned green and I grasped the handle.

"Good job. You remembered," I praised her.

"I hope I never have to use it," she grimaced.

"Me, too." I said. We stepped into the living room. Traces of Kaure, Raphael, and Fer's scents were discernible in the slightly stuffy air. The house was, however, spotlessly neat and clean. It smelled strongly of wood polish, books, and the ocean.

"Hot tub?" Bella suggested.

"Sure," I drawled. We went out the back, into the dusk, and lifted the lid. I stepped in, and took Bella's hand lest she fall. Of course she didn't. She was my Bella, just more durable. Hah.

Bella turned, and stepped down into the water, holding onto me with one hand and the side of the spa with the other. This placed her backside in a most convenient position. So, I licked it.

"Hey!" she squeaked, and fell into my lap, nearly taking my head off as she grabbed my neck to save herself. I guffawed.

"Yep. Still my Bella," I sang.

"You. Brat. Channelling Emmett, are we? I did not put my ass _there_ for the purpose of proving to you that I am still clumsy," she growled, smirking.

"Ah. I guess you just put it there to tempt me," I teased.

"I realize I still tempt you, Mr Cullen," she murmured, sliding her thumbs up my face to massage my temples.

"You tempt me more than ever, Minx," I declared, sliding my hands around her waist.

"I'm glad."

"Just not as a food source," I finished.

"Rats. I was kinda hoping you would eat me some more," she said, eyes wide.

"Mmm. Can do," I confirmed, nipping at her bottom lip. She pulled me to her with all her strength, and love. She rubbed herself against me, boiling me alive while we kissed. I could feel how slippery her vulva was, even while immersed in water. My insatiable dick let his presence be known. Its tip was penetrating my wife's hot pussy before I realized we were about to do something dangerous. Again.

I sagged. "Sorry... Love. Not in the water. It-"

"Could give me an embolism. I know. I was just about to say," she said, the walls of her pussy clenching around me. "Are you sure we can't?" she blinked.

Silently, I lifted her up to sit on the side of the tub. Bella hung onto my neck while I climbed onto the bench, and stepped out. I picked her up again, and she wrapped her legs around my middle without argument. She shivered. I kissed droplets off her collarbone, and licked her neck as I carried her back into the house. We had totally forgotten to take any towels outside. I carried her straight into the bathroom and set her down, wrapping her up in one of the heavier robes, snagged one for myself, and grabbed small towels for our hair. Bella wrapped hers around her head, and started squeezing water out of her hair.

"Don't forget where we were," I advised, brows raised, as I scrubbed my head with the towel, leaving hair sticking up all over. Bella obviously preferred it messy. She chuckled, and I moved at vampire speed to set up my seduction. By the time Bella came out of the bathroom five minutes later, I had lit votive candles all over the bedroom, and soft jazz issued from the iPod dock.

"So, where were we, then?" Bella smiled, her generous mouth tipping up. I moved instantly to press my front against hers, and rubbed questing hands against the sides of her hips, drawing her close.

"Right here," I murmured, claiming my kiss.

"Ren is awake," Bella said, eyes rolling. It was true. She was fluttering between us with interest. "I hope she doesn't read minds."

"Yeah, I've considered that," I admitted. "I honestly couldn't care less right now."

"Brat."

"I know just how to get her to sleep," I claimed, pulling her wrists around my neck so Bella could dance with me. Her towels obligingly fell off. I smiled smugly, and dropped my own.

"Oh?" Bella encouraged me, linking her hands behind my neck and brushing her lips over my beard. She seemed to like to do that. A lot. "How are you going to do that?" she asked.

"I'm going to rock her to sleep," I said, batting my eyelashes, and snuggling Bella in my arms.

"_Oho. __Õ__exna_?" Bella flirted back.

"Mmm-hmm," I moaned, depositing her smoothly on the crisp, white sheets. I crawled back down her body, pressing kisses as I descended. Nose. Cheeks. Mouth. Throat. Collarbone. Breasts. She scraped my scalp with her nails, making me purr.

"Lower," my minx directed, attempting to push me down. I crawled back up and rubbed noses with her. The candles flickered, casting warm, golden shadows on her face. Her eyes looked almost brown under the combination of black irises and gold candlelight, I thought fondly.

"Aren't you in a hurry?" I drawled, stroking her hair back at the temple. "We have all night, Sweetheart, unless you need to sleep."

She yanked my hair again, making a growl thrum deeply in my chest. "I can sleep on the plane," she declared, "but I still want more contact with you. Lower."

"Mmm. I should make you wait," I teased.

"Come on. Please?" she wheedled.

"Dangerous creature," I growled, kissing my way back down to her belly button. I knelt on the floor between her knees, putting her feet up on my shoulders. I stopped to admire her very swollen tissues. I figured about half an hour of licking ought to drive her over the edge of sanity.

"Edward!" she moaned. "_Please._"

Laughing to myself, I slowly leaned over and sucked on her mons. She threw her head back with a growl, and writhed for me. Lapping and pinching her feminine parts between my lips, careful to cover up my teeth, I brought her to the height of ecstasy. I swirled my tongue, and stroked her tissues, and licked her perineum. Finally, I ran a careful tongue over her clit, and she bucked, squirting her juices down my chin. I took them eagerly, and was surprised when she giggled.

I crawled back up her at high speed, and pressed my forehead to hers, pouting flirtatiously. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"I'm just hoping I don't still smell like dolphin," she snorted. "We didn't use any soap."

I frowned again. "No dolphins here, or fish. Taste." I pushed my tongue into her mouth, and she kissed me, tentatively giving my teeth a little flick.

"Thank God!" my wife snorted.

"Sappy Minx!" I snorted, rubbing my dick against her inner thigh. "What position do you want?"

"Well, obviously Missionary is out," she declared, eyes rolling.

"Why don't we try X-position?" I suggested.

"What's that?" Bella blinked.

"Scoot up on the bed," I directed.

"Okay."

"Now bend your knees, and lie on your side."

"Maybe you'd better grab the towel. I think we're going to need it," Bella winked.

I turned and grabbed one of the towels off the floor, and tucked it under us. Then, I knelt carefully, and drew Bella's bottom leg -the left- between my own. I held her top leg above my right hip, and cradled it in my hand. "You comfortable, Love?"

"Mmm. Very comfortable, I like this position," she nodded, as I ran Mr Ed up and down until he was thoroughly coated in moisture.

"You ready?" I grunted.

"Yes. What are you waiting for? I want you in me. Now. I want to join with you. I want my scent in your flesh, and my name in your mouth."

I eased in, groaning, and we rubbed together, satisfying our needs for closeness. "Rub your clit, Bella," I ordered, palming her glute with my left hand.

"Yeah," she moaned. Heat sizzled between us in the increasingly dark room, the candles flickering, casting our shadows on the sheets.

"That's right. You know I call you Bella: Beautiful. But do you know what 'Isabella' actually means?" I crooned.

"No," she gasped. "What does it mean, Edward?"

"It means 'Consecrated to God'," I told her.

"I can't believe you're talking about God now," she told me, and dissolved into giggles.

"Well, I like to celebrate a blessed union of souls," I shrugged. "Isabella."

"That may be the best thing you ever said to me," my wife declared. "Now get busy and do what I told you to do."

"Bossy Bella," I chastised her, thrusting hard enough to make her grunt.

"This is ... a holy experience, right?" she whimpered, her eyes rolling back as we circled our hips together.

"It is for me," I purred.

My wife's orgasm was building, provoking the build of energy under my skin, in my gut. My loins. Quivering in my muscles. "Cum for me, Bella. I want you to soak me. I want you to mark me as yours."

"Edward!" she cried, grasping at my forearms. "I'm cumming."

"Yes, Bella. Yes. Drown me. I want to be washed in your love. Oh, yeah. That's so hawt. I love it when you do that."

Bearing down with a guttural scream, she pushed me out. After a couple of minutes, I slid back in and resumed my rhythm, while she panted and cried and spasmed around me. My abs clenched as I felt my own climax build. "Bella!" I groaned. "My own Bella."

"Yes!" she gasped. "Yours."

"Bella!" I howled, jaw clenched. I crushed her legs against me, arching back, and delivered my jism into her welcoming depths. We growled and panted together, one flesh.

I rolled over and lay down beside her, pressing my nose into the erogenous spot behind her ear. We purred together, basking in our special heat. For a long time, I daydreamed about various things I had learned about my wife on our honeymoon. Then, Bella reached a hand up to cup my jaw, rubbing my lip with her thumb. I love my life.

"Love?" she murmured.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I have to sleep after all," she garbled. Hey, maybe I'd get a show tonight, to top off the evening.

"That's okay, Sweetheart. You sleep," I said, shushing her.

"Edward?" she asked again.

"Mm?" I smiled.

"Please wake me an hour before we have to leave," she mumbled.

"Why so early?" I asked curiously.

"I want to make love in the shower, like we did for our first time," Bella murmured, and snored. How adorable was that! And she wanted to relive our first time. Grr-wow.

I cuddled her until 4am, and then crept out to pack. At 5 am, I woke her, and we made love, rocking together in each others' arms on the floor of the shower, then washed each other tenderly. Then, we broke out Alice's silly t-shirts, my scruffy jeans and red suede jacket, and some maternity jeans and a sweater for Bella, and chattered happily about shocking everyone stupid. We packed the last few items we wanted, and left some stuff in a bag in the Blue Room closet. Then, we bid farewell to Esme's Island, and I carried Bella, first, then the luggage, to the runabout.

At 6 am, Raphael got out of his cab, laughed at our shirts, and let me put our bags into the trunk. Soon after, we were at the International. We all got out of the cab, and stood around a little awkwardly. I was doing my damnedest not to get soggy. Good-byes suck.

_Poor bugger. Must be a lonely life._ "Hey, _meu irmao_, don't try to be macho, huh?" Raphael shrugged.

I nodded at him, unable to really produce a word. He pulled me into a hug, while I shrank into myself, and then drew back to clap me on the shoulder.

"Ow. Your body's really hard," he complained, shaking out his hand. We both snickered a little. Raphael opened his arms to Bella with a teasing smile, and she hugged him gingerly. "You take care of each other, won't you?" he asked solemnly.

"Yeah. You make an honest woman out of Cristina soon. Your parents want more grandbabies," I teased.

"Hah, hah! No wonder my mother loves you so much," he winked.

"Keep me informed about everyone, won't you?" I asked.

"_Claro_. You have a good trip home. Give our regards to your family, yeah?"

"_Claro_. Good-bye, _meu irmao_," I said, proffering my hand. He took it, and I took care not to squash it.

"Go with God," he said, almost teasingly.

I couldn't help letting one side of my lip curl up. "I'll try," I promised.


	44. Chapter 44: This is Us

**Chapter 44: This is Us**

**M for the usual reasons.**

**Sunday, January 3rd, 2011 marked the first anniversary of this story. In a year, you have received almost half a million words from me, on this story alone. Altogether, by the time this week's chapters have posted, I should have published 1 million words on this site. Through them, I have met friends, and learned about life, and picked up all sorts of trivia that keeps mine vibrant. I am never, ever bored. Thank you for reading. My love to you, and all blessings to you in this new year.**

**I do wonder, sometimes, why so many of you lurk. O.o **

**Why not make a resolution this year that would delight those of us who bring you new stories? Give us reviews. Even just a word, or a happy/sad face. Please. Writers are sappy dates.**

**Some of you wrote me lovely unsigned reviews for the last chapter, so thank you. If you want a teaser like I promised, just pm me, or say so in this chapter, because you've missed the one for IH44. A couple of you have your pm's disabled, too.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**The chapter title is taken from the song by Keyshia Cole. I've been saving this song for this moment for 16 months.**

**Some of us writers (especially those of us who haven't seen 17 in a decade or two) really believe in consequences. I am a big fan of some people who have covered that beautifully. A deep bow, and much love, goes to Bookishqua aka Booksgalore ("Cullenary Coupling"), windchymes ("Distractions"), Jeesiechreesie ("Atlas Shrugged"), giselle-lx ("Ithaca is Gorges"), and blondie aka robin("Dark Side of the Moon"). If you haven't read them, you are missing wonderful things. I hope you like my next diversion from SM canon. You'll probably all be mad at me sooner or later. *eye roll* But maybe... you won't. Heh heh heh. Whatever you think of the next arc, I'm certain you won't be bored.**

**Some of you have been looking forward to this arc ever since Chapter 8 of 'Toasty Warm'. You know who you are. This is for you. **

**Thanks to photogirl119 for sending me some awesome pregnancy t-shirt phrases. I'll be needing lots of them. Did you have a special one? Please send it to me and you might just see one of our newlyweds wearing it :)**

**Check out my youtube (dot)com/jmollytwilight2 channel. This weeks vids can be found on the I Hunger 4 Playlist, beginning at # 67:**

**'This is Us', by Keyshia Cole**

**'Tears On Love', by Yiruma**

**'Keep Holding On', by Avril Lavigne**

**'Blue in Green', by Miles Davis**

**'Walk on Water', by Britt Nicole**

**'(Kill Bill) The Lonely Shepherd', by Gheorghes Zamfir**

**'Us Against the World', by Christina Milian**

**'He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother', by Neil Diamond**

**'Free Falling: Tribute to Tom Petty', by the String Tribute Players**

**'Sweet, Sweet Baby(You're the Only One for Me)', by Michelle Featherstone**

_I'm like a Sunday morning, you're like Friday night  
And when we kiss it's the perfect weekend, no rain in sight  
And when I'm feelin' incomplete, you're my missing piece  
And when you need your breath taken away I'll be your thief_

_From the start to the end we don't need to pretend  
That we're perfect all the time  
'Cause we know what we have through the good and the bad  
It's the strength that you can't deny_

_(Chorus) I don't need to find a million reasons why  
This is us, this is us and this is how we love  
Some ways we're different but together we're so right  
This is us, this is us and this is how we love, oh yeah_

_And even if we fall apart we'll never feel alone  
Just like the moon starts risin' our hearts bring us home  
We can always find each other like the northern star  
Doesn't matter where we are our love can't go that far_

_(Chorus X 2)_

_We don't always see eye to eye  
You might see a million colours, I just see it black and white  
Ain't no way we could get much higher  
'Cause when we touch it feels like fire  
We both know how good this feels_

_Yes, we do baby because  
This is you, this is me, this is us_

_(Chorus)_

_Baby this is how we love  
This is how we love, yeah (3X)_

**Sunday, September 4th, 2005, 8:57pm:**

_**Jacksonville, Florida**_

_**Bella's pov:**_

"Wake up, Minx. Come on, now, or they're going to send us straight back to Rio. Minx? Come on. Up."

It was uncomfortably bright, and noisy, and things were bumping into our seats. I felt Edward's knee press against my thigh.

"Is she alright?" a nasal female voice asked worriedly. Floral perfume tickled my nostrils. I rubbed my nose. I didn't like it.

"Oh. Yes, thanks. She's just tired. Pregnant, you know?" Edward said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Mmph. Five more minutes," I whined.

"She lives," he declared. "Minx? Bella? You _have_ to wake up. We've landed. It's time to get off the plane."

"Sir, in the future, it would be best to make sure your girlfriend is awake when the plane is ready to land. It's safer for her," the female said crossly. Witch.

"Oh. My apologies. I did try to wake _my wife_, but she gets so tired, with the baby and all," Edward said.

I tried to sit up, feeling all muzzy.

"Is she on drugs?" the airline hostess asked snottily. Grr. I didn't like her, and I hadn't even laid eyes on her yet.

"_Please_, Bella?" Edward asked tightly.

I swung my head around and opened a bleary eye. "Sorry, _Husband_." I looked around Edward at the hostess. She was leaning over his shoulder with her bloated tits dangling practically in his mouth. Overblown middle-aged slutty Botox-ed Wonder Woman wannabe. Can we say cougar?

Being Edward, he was ignoring her completely. "Come on, Love. We _must_ go and meet your Mom. She'll be waiting for us. And I think these nice people want to clean up the plane? So they can get going?"

I took care to enunciate clearly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Darling." I moaned as I stretched. "We made love soooo many times last night, I guess I just went to sleep like a little baby," I cooed, sticking my ring finger in the black haired bimbo's face as I reached for my mate's shoulder. I gave her my death glare and she sniffed haughtily, and backed up a step.

"Well, I'm glad I helped you get a good sleep," Edward winked, looking like he was narrowly avoiding laughing his ass off.

"Oh, _yes_!" I enthused, flicking my tongue to tease against his lip. His hands tightened on my hips, and his eyes turned dark. The bimbo was still watching us, pouting. "I'm sorry I'm so slow. We must go and meet my mother. Actually, this lady is making me want Mom so badly. They look a lot alike, don't you agree, Edward?"

Edward's eyes got huge, and he turned a laugh into a sneeze. "Pardon me. Yes. Yes, they are rather ... alike."

"Move it, kids," Bimbo Chick growled. "We have a schedule to keep."

"Our apologies," Edward said smoothly, opening the overhead compartment as I slipped my Converse back on.

Once he had our bags, I wriggled out of my seat, and preceded my husband down the aisle.

"Thank you for flying with us," the hostess sang mendaciously. Surreptitiously, I used my middle finger to scratch my temple, behind Edward's back. Shame I forgot he could read her mind and all. He snorted loudly, turning it into a sneeze again.

We walked through the boarding tunnel into the Arrivals area, and Edward took the opportunity to growl in my ear as he kissed my cheek. "In a bit of a mood, aren't we? You're such a bad girl."

"And you love me for it," I sing-songed.

"Absolutely. I'm never going to have to worry about getting hit on by older women again," he said smugly.

"Gosh, the nerve of some people!" I snapped, shaking my head.

Edward was chuckling, his hand at the small of my back, when suddenly, he stopped dead, looking like he'd been hit with a logging truck.

"What's wrong?" I blinked, panicking. He had told me there would not be body scanners this time, as our flight was not international. But he was pinching his nose like he did when he was upset. My head whipped around as I looked at the door leading to the Arrivals Lounge. My husband sighed and dropped his hand, taking my shoulders in his hands.

My heart fluttered in my throat like a bird desperate to escape from a snare. Edward drew me closer, shushing me, and pressed a kiss to my temple. "It's alright, Minx. I was ... surprised, that's all. Nothing to worry about, " he pouted. He stroked my hair consolingly, but I stepped back and glared at him.

"You're lying to me," I snarled. "Something is seriously wrong. Now 'fess up! You promised to communicate honestly and openly with me."

Edward looked around furtively, which really ticked me off. He was worried we were going to attract attention. I growled, crossing my arms.

Edward seized my elbow and led me to a bench outside some washrooms. "Calm down, Bella. I'm not lying. It's not serious. I'm just ... worried you'll be upset, that's all."

"Well you should be, because now I _am_ upset. With you. So give. Why am I going to be upset, next, Edward?" I said narrowly.

He took my hands in his, and swallowed hard. "Um, Love? Your Mom. She's... not picking us up."

"Oh," I said, face clearing, "and you thought that would upset me? Who's waiting for us? Alice and Jazz?" I asked, beaming.

"Um, no, Bella. It's..." he winced. Uh-oh.

"Spit it out," I demanded.

Edward shut his eyes. "Jacob. It's Jacob. I can hear his thoughts. He's repeating a most annoying mantra in his head, that goes 'Edward I'm sorry, please don't kill me'. He's getting worried because nobody has come out of the gate in ten minutes. He thinks maybe he missed us."

I gawped at my husband, highly tempted to barrel out to the lounge and rip my former best friend into little tiny pieces. _Oh, why not?_

I stood, preparing to run, and my mate snatched my hands and pulled me down so fast the backs of my thighs slapped against the leather of the bench. I gawped at him some more. Was he _really_ going to-?

"Bella! This is why I was worried," Edward said, looking at me like I was a small child. Well! Of all the nerve!

I sat up straight and looked down my nose at him. "I can handle it," I lied.

"Bella! You promised me honesty!" Edward insisted. I blew out a breath, and thought it over, and felt my eyes fill with tears. Edward pulled me close, and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I boo-hooed into his shirt front. How elegant.

"Aw, Baby, don't cry. Tell me what you're thinking," he murmured, stroking my cheek.

"I, um, I'm not sure what to think," I sniffled. I was angry at Jacob for bruising me. For the insults he made about me and about Edward. For disrupting my wedding. For making me feel sorry for him. I was angry at Renée for not coming to meet us. I was angry at myself for being upset. And I was embarrassed to be crying in public, and worried that my upset would be hurting Edward, who hated it when I cried, and who would be turning himself inside out trying to figure out how to solve this problem.

"Hush. It's okay. Talk to me," he crooned, hauling me onto his lap. We must have sat there for ten minutes, while he rocked me, and I got my crazy and conflicting emotions under control.

"Sorry," I gulped at last, leaning back. "Can he ... hear me?" I wondered, fingering Edward's jacket collar.

My mate brushed his lips over my eyelids. "Yes," he whispered. "I'm sorry, but yes, he can hear you crying. It's upsetting him. He... seems sincere. His letter was genuine. He's sorry he hurt you, and... he's sorry he hurt me, too."

"Really?" I asked soggily, as my husband wiped my tears, looking solemn, and worried, himself.

"Yes. Apparently he volunteered to come and get us. He ... seems contrite, Love, but if you don't want to see him, I'll go and send him away, and we can hire a taxi to -"

"No," I said strongly. "No. It's alright. If he wants to apologize, this is as good a time as any." I wiped my face angrily, upset that Jacob had made my tears flow. Hadn't I cried enough over him? I slid off Edward's lap unsteadily, scrubbing at my cheeks.

"Can you keep your temper?" Edward asked warily.

"Of course," I said, head held high. I was a Cullen. I could do it.

Edward picked up the knapsack and the tote from where he had dropped them, and handed me my purse. I took it with thanks, and slung it over my shoulder.

I took several steps toward the doorway, my man beside me, when I smelled it: wet dog, mixed with old leaves and sweat. I stopped dead, in shock.

Jacob smelled... like the Pereiras' dog did before his bath. My nostrils quivered, and I cringed. But it wasn't the only reason I cringed.

I backed up into Edward's arm, and he caught and held me as I shook. Bile rose in my throat, and my knees gave way. I leaned weakly against my mate, and he held me up effortlessly while my head spun. All I could see was the enormous red wolf, lunging at Edward as he tried to protect me. All I could feel were Jacob's fingers, squeezing my delicate human arms painfully until I feared he would crush them.

It was like the memory of the event was branded into my flesh. My flesh _remembered_ what his assault felt like. It didn't matter that he was sorry. It didn't matter that he had not hurt me on purpose. What consumed me was the feeling of terror he had produced in me. The smell of him. The pain. The fear for Edward and my family and the other wolves. It was almost like ... it was happening again, now.

Of all the great times to recall something perfectly!

"Oh, Bella," Edward said sadly, anchoring me to reality. "I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"It's not your fault," I choked, clutching at him. "I-"

"You wait here," he ordered. "I'll tell him you aren't r-"

"No," I insisted, straightening up. "No, Edward. I'm not going to live in fear of an impulsive kid."

"You're certain?" Edward checked.

"Yes," I gulped, sure my eyes were black as pitch.

"Bravo, my heart," Edward whispered.

"He's not going to hurt us?" I asked again, looking with trepidation at the doorway.

"No, Sweetheart. He meant everything he said in his letter, and he's heartbroken right now because you're scared of him. He defended our baby to Sam, remember? He doesn't intend us any harm. But really, I don't want you to be distressed. It's unbearable. Let me send h-"

"No, Love. I can do this," I said, squaring my shoulders.

"You're sure?" Edward asked, his eyes still looking a little brown thanks to the human blood he had ingested earlier in the week. I pressed my face against his scruffy cheek.

"I am okay," I asserted. I was Bella the Brave, who punched Jacob the Werewolf in the face, after all. Who confronted vampires in Volterra. Who carried a human on her back, solo, through a Rainforest. Who stood up to Jane, and dished her some long-overdue medicine.

Sucking in air through my nose, I took a step forward, clutching Edward so hard that he had no choice but to match my steps.

We walked through the doorway, and there stood Jacob, in a black tee and his usual shorts, looking devastated. I must have looked just as bad, because his face crumpled, and he bounded over with his arms outstretched.

Hissing, I tucked myself under Edward's arm, and hid. He held his palm straight out, warning Jacob not to come any closer.

We were alone in the Arrivals Lounge.

Jacob rocked from foot to foot, frustrated. "Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me. Please, Edward? I'm sorry. I was wrong. I behaved so badly. Please, please accept my apology and say we can be friends?"

I peeked at my former best friend, trembling. Edward kept his arm around me, patting my upper arm. "That's up to Bella, Jacob," Edward said coldly.

"It was bad of me to lose my temper. You were right all along, Edward. You're better for her than I am. You are the one who has kept her safe, and you've never hurt her, and I was an ass. But I understand that, now, and I want to make it up to you both. Please, please, I implore you to give me another chance," Jacob begged, talking with his hands. In one of them, I noticed a pink sweetheart rose.

Edward seethed at Jacob, his lips thin. He was incredibly angry. I could feel it in his coiled muscles, and see it in the set of his jaw. It's one thing to forgive somebody. It's another to forget about it. Apparently, Edward and I were both going to have trouble doing that. Under his glare, Jacob wilted, but he wasn't giving up.

"Please, Bella? I fully acknowledge that I was wrong. I behaved badly. I was wrong about Edward, and wrong about you. I want to start over. I want to be part of your life, Bells. Even now that you're ... different," the wolf-boy said lamely.

"Jacob, you stink," I blurted.

Edward shifted into stone, startled. I felt his muscles partially relax. Then, he ducked his head to smother a grin.

"Um, well... likewise I'm- Who cares?" Jacob shrugged, arms wide. "We can still be friends, can't we?"

"If you Ever. Touch. Bella. Again, I will _finish_ you," Edward said coolly. Somehow, the lack of heat made him scarier.

Jacob ducked his head submissively. "Yes, sir."

Edward's jaw dropped, then he shut his mouth with a snap. "I'm not joshing, Jacob. If you ever hurt my mate again, what's left of your head will be on the ground before you even know you're dead."

"That would be no more than I deserve," he said softly, his lip trembling. "Bella? Please? Can I have a hug?"

I clung to Edward so tightly that he flinched in discomfort. I shook my head 'no' against his muscular chest.

"Jacob," Edward sighed. "She's not ready. You really injured her. She had impressions of your hands on her arms for _nine days_. I was actually shocked that her bones weren't broken. I know your intentions are honest, but you are scaring the shit out of her. She doesn't trust you any more, and I am having serious difficulty behaving... charitably toward you.

"As a Christian, I do not believe in holding grudges, so I am going to forgive you, and give you one last chance to make amends. But bear no misconceptions, Jacob Black. You're not playing with pacifistic fluffy bunnies, here. This is your very last chance. Don't try my patience again."

Jacob eyed Edward solemnly. "I won't. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. Both of you. Thank you for sparing my life, and thank you for forgiving me. Bella, will you take this token of friendship? Pink roses are for friendship, you know."

Edward put out his hand, and Jacob put the rose in it, sighing with relief. Edward handed the rose to me, and I took it, and gave it a sniff. It smelled a little doggy, but it was pretty. I looked at Jacob warily, and he gave me a tentative smile.

"I never meant to hurt you," he told me. "And I'm sorry for hurting your ... mate. I ... feel so badly for making you cry. Everything I did... It was really horrible of me."

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I nodded curtly.

"So what happened to Renée?" Edward asked in clipped tones, turning to safer subjects. I could tell he was controlling the snot out of his temper. He wanted to disassemble Jacob. Part of me wanted him to.

"Um, it's been... a hectic day," Jacob winced. "She wanted to leave early to get you, and she kept fluttering around, and Jasper kept telling her she had to wait, and then she ... kinda got a headache and said she, uh... had to lie down. I wanted to see you, so I could apologize, and this seemed like a good opportunity. I hope you don't mind."

Edward eyed Jacob narrowly, looking a bit annoyed. Then, he nodded, and started to walk briskly to the luggage carousel, towing me along. "Where's the car?" he asked Jacob curtly.

"Um, it's in the outdoor parking lot," Jacob said, hurrying to keep up. "You must have more luggage than that."

"Yes, we'll pick it up on the baggage carousel in a minute, okay?" Edward said, steering me toward a washroom. He released me by the entrance, and gave me a little nudge toward it. "Go wash your face, Love. You'll feel better."

I tiptoed into the Ladies' compliantly, and went over to the sink, finding the whites of my eyes pink, my face blotchy, and venom-streaked. I ran the cool water, soaking my wrists, and then bent to splash some on my face, listening to Edward and Jacob talk.

"Are you really going to let me try to make it up to you?" Jacob asked softly.

"I told you, Jacob. I forgive you. But that doesn't mean I'm not angry, or that I want to let bygones be bygones. For better or worse, I am not capable of forgetting. I will always see those bruises on that darling girl's arms. She trusted you. I trusted you for her sake. You betrayed her. You and your Dad are close to Charlie, so it would be difficult to keep you away from her, but I will if that's what she wants. Assuming she gives you another chance, you had better be mindful of how you treat her, and me, from now on."

"I know," Jacob said softly. There was a long pause, then he cleared his throat. "You ..."

"What?" Edward snapped.

"You ... look... um. You don't look like... oh, shit. How do I put this?"

"Let me help you order your thoughts," he said sarcastically. "I look human."

"Yeah. I mean, you look like a man. And Bella, well, the eyes take a bit of getting used to, but she looks really ... good. Healthy, you know?"

"Jacob."

"Yes, Edward?"

"I am a man. And Bella is very, very healthy. And happy. We are both happy, now. Together. Do you accept that?"

Jacob sighed sadly. "Yes. Bella belongs with you. She never loved me, and I pushed myself on her. And it wasn't what she wanted. I realize now... she has always ... been yours."

"And I am hers," Edward asserted. There was a pause. "No, it has nothing to do with dominance. She is my other half, Jacob."

"Just like an Imprint?" he mused.

"I think she loves me more fiercely than an Imprint loves her mate," Edward stated.

"Oh," Jacob said blankly.

I dug around in my purse for a comb, and started pulling the snarls out of my hair.

"Yes, she's powerful now. Yes. Well, you had best go out of your way not to upset her, let's put it that way. She's still distressed. I'd swear she just had a flashback. I can't answer that. I know. I know you do. I'm glad to hear it. Yes, I said I would, didn't I? I keep my promises."

Snapping my purse closed, I marched out of the bathroom. They were staring each other down. Jacob's face was pleading. Edward's was implacable. I marched over and kissed Edward on the cheek. "My ears are burning."

His eyes flickered, but he continued to look resentfully at Jacob. "Sorry, Bella." He knew I hated it when he held conversations I couldn't hear.

"Okaaay. I'm ready to go see my Mom, and the Hales, and the Brandons," I said, fist-pumping the air. "Rah, rarh!"

"Do you forgive me for hurting you, Bella?" Jacob asked again.

"I'm still thinking about it, Jake. Right now, I'm still mad. And I'm incredibly tired, and I want to see my mother. I don't want to deal with it, now. Can we go, please?" I sighed.

"Yes. It's not far," Jacob said encouragingly.

We picked up our luggage, and walked out of the airport, with Edward and Jacob pulling the wheeled suitcases on their leashes. The big wooden musical instrument thingie was awkward for me to manage, but Edward had the durable case with the panther mask in it to carry. Jacob kept sneaking glances at me, and Edward made small-talk, asking after various people back home.

Soon, we were standing before a black BMW very similar to Carlisle's. Jacob opened the trunk, and we put all the baggage inside. "Mind if I drive?" Edward asked, standing squarely, with his feet apart.

"Sure, sure," Jacob said, tossing him the keys. My husband caught them without looking, walked me around to the passenger side of the car, opened the door, and handed me in. Jacob hesitated, then climbed into the back seat. The hair on the back of my neck crawled. What if he attacked us while we were looking at the road ahead? After all, he once said he'd rather that I died, than I become like my mate.

Edward slid smoothly into the driver's seat, giving me a cheeky wink. I scooted sideways on the ecru leather seat, so I could watch him drive, and keep an eye on Jacob, and forced myself to relax.

Edward started the car, and by the time he reached the hut where people paid their fares, he had American money out of his wallet, and in hand. He passed the cash to the man in the booth, and calmly accepted his change, then he pulled out in the street, neither asking for, nor needing, directions. The GPS system sat unused.

We stopped at a red light, and my mate took my hand, kissing each of my clenched knuckles. I realized he was proud of me for controlling my temper, and my heart swelled with joy. Edward Cullen, my husband, was holding my hand in the presence of the boy he once hated and feared, and he was displaying contentment and pride. That was some drastic change from his manner mere months ago.

We had gone a couple of blocks when the silence began to bother me. I peeked back at Jacob a couple of times, and found that he looked thoughtful, and a little curious. He was watching my hand clasped in Edward's, much as I had watched Jasper hold Alice's the time I had flown from James, leaving Edward behind. I cleared my throat self-consciously.

"Can we have some music?" I asked my mate. Wordlessly, he loosed my hand. We both reached to turn on the radio at the same time, and brushed hands, and chuckled, reminiscing. "That's what happened on our first date," I smiled.

"Hah. Cold hands," my man winked, his eyes reflecting under the street lamps. He switched on the radio, wrinkled his nose at the rap music, and switched stations so it played soft jazz.

"Um, how do you blend? I mean, humans must touch you, and you're cold as a corpse," Jacob said bluntly. Edward's eyes flashed in the rear view mirror, amused. Obviously, whatever Jacob was thinking was doing wonders to sooth Edward's temper. I wished I could get me some of that.

"Sorry. No offence?" Jake winced.

"None taken. Actually, Jacob, we're not as cold as corpses. Our bodies generally run a temperature of approximately 64ºF. I really don't like to think of us as being undead. It's true that our physiology is different from that of humans, but Carlisle theorizes that we are constituted from self-supporting cells, that hold our bodily fluids, and retain oxygen, and feed our muscles. Almost like... each cell contains an autonomous circulatory system. We can't really test it, because that's beyond non-invasive human technology.

"Our hair and nails still grow, and our bodies produce various fluids needed to keep them in good condition. In addition, we can get headaches, choke if we get an irritant in our lungs, feel nauseous, and leak venom from injuries -which are painful- and get weary. Just because our bodies work better than human bodies doesn't mean we're machines."

"Oh," Jacob said, looking surprised. "So... you think you're... a genetically evolved human?"

"Well, that's flattering. Let's say 'genetically altered', because the truth is that being human can be much more pleasant. For one thing, humans don't live long enough to be easily bored, and humans have no trouble dying, which is in many cases a happier thing than living indefinitely. Not that I want to die any more. I want to be with Bella and our daughter for as long as God lets me. I do think we have a chance at earning Heaven, but being predators, and impulsive, and bloodthirsty, means few of us will actually get there.

"Anyway, thinking of us as being ... mutants is rather more appealing than thinking of myself as an animated corpse. I'm not just a ... physically animate construct. I feel emotional hurts and joys just as much as you, Jacob. I have a soul, just like you," Edward declared, his eyes on Jacob in the mirror again.

Jacob bowed his head, chagrined, but I was thrilled. I took Edward's hand, and kissed the back of it, and pressed it against my cheek. He acknowledged my happiness contentedly, and drove on.

"So how do you explain the vampire addiction to cannibalism, if you consider yourself a genetically mutated human?" Jacob asked. How rude! His unconscious criticism was really starting to get under my skin.

"I think it's our fatal flaw. A glitch in the mechanism, if you will," Edward said, unfazed. "I think we're meant to overcome it. I think the struggle to overcome it is the price we pay God for the hubris of not being as fragile and temporal as humans."

"Interesting," Jacob murmured.

"Have you ever read 'Moby Dick'?" Edward asked.

"Yes, we studied it in the spring at school," Jacob revealed. "But it was really hard to read, with all that dopey pirate language in it."

I lowered my eyes. It was not difficult reading material. It was ... fun.

"Yes, I'd like to talk to you about your schooling sometime," Edward said. "So you know that the ship's cook, Fleece, talked to the sharks, who were threatening the Pequod's crew, about redemption?"

"Yeah..." Jacob drawled, not sure where Edward was heading. I wasn't sure either, for that matter, but the topic was fascinating.

"Fleece encouraged the sharks to stop eating people. He told them that if they were able to govern their appetites, then they would become angels rather than sharks. In other words, their relationship with God was determined by their choices in life. They could be slaves to their appetites, and be monsters, or they could control themselves, and be ... evolved."

"And that's what you believe?" Jacob asked, surprised.

"Yes. That's what I believe," my mate said.

I smiled happily, looking out my side window. I didn't have to worry about Edward's soul any more. He was safe.

Edward turned north onto the bridge, and I listened to James Taylor on the radio:

"_There's something in the way she moves,_

_or looks my way, or calls my name,_

_That seems to leave this troubled world behind..._

"How is Charlie?" Edward asked, breaking the spell of the music that he sometimes hummed to remind me what I meant to him.

"He's ... good," Jacob nodded. "By all accounts he's really looking forward to being a grandfather. And Seth says he really likes to ride on his back."

"You're joshing," Edward said incredulously, his lip tipping up.

"Nope, that's ... what they tell me," Jacob shrugged, looking forlorn.

"Wait. You should be able to see for yourself, through the wolf connection," Edward frowned. "How come you ... can't ... see?" he trailed off, which meant, I supposed, that he already had his answer.

I, however, wanted to know. I peered around the edge of the seat at my former friend.

"Sam forbade me. I'm banned from phasing," Jacob said sadly.

"Why?" Edward asked, frowning.

"Apparently, I'm dangerously out of control," Jacob said, eyes rolling. "I'm a liability to the Pack."

My heart ached. Jacob loved being a wolf. Then I remembered his attack on me, and how terrified I had been that he would decapitate Edward. I remembered how volatile he was, and I silently thanked Sam for his foresight.

"That's too bad," Edward commiserated.

"No... not really," Jacob shrugged. "Don't tell Sam I said so, but ... losing my temper like that kinda scared me. I don't deserve to be part of the _Kwoli_ right now."

"That's ... very mature of you, Jacob," Edward said, looking at him like he was trying to figure him out.

"If I had hurt you... but I'm going to earn back their trust if it's the last thing I do," Jake declared.

"A worthy goal," Edward declared.

We had reached my mother's street. I suddenly realized that Edward and Jacob had carried on an in-depth conversation for almost an hour, without any name calling, threats, or jealousy, or competition for my attention. Somehow, they had achieved Switzerland, and I hadn't had to say a word. Shame I didn't trust Jacob anymore, but now I had even more appreciation for my mate's generosity of spirit.

I slipped on my Ray Bans, feeling like a dork. Who wears sunglasses at night? Celebrities, druggies, and wives with black eyes.

Edward pulled into the driveway, and parked. He rested his left wrist on the steering wheel. "Ready to see your mother, Minx?"

I gulped nervously. "I guess," I began. There was no time for anything more. I jumped nervously. My mother was pounding joyfully on my door, jiggling up and down and calling my name. Jazz was on Edward's side, waiting patiently for him to get out of the Beemer.

"Here's where the fun begins," Edward said, eyes rolling, and opened his door. Jasper hugged him, and whispered something in his ear at vampire pitch that I couldn't catch, while Alice clapped her hands and waited for her turn to greet him.

I sat still, waiting for Edward to open my door, as was his preference. Jacob seemed a little confused by it. "You can get out, Jacob," I ordered. He reached for the handle just as Edward opened my door and gave me his hand.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I was engulfed in a squeal-y, jiggly hug. "Oh, darling! Oh, you look so beautiful. Hi! _Mwah!_ Come on inside where I can see you better," my mother jabbered, tugging ineffectually on my hands. She stank of cigarettes. I allowed myself to be led into the light. There was a group of people inside the foyer, most of whom I knew, but my attention was centered on my Mom. So much centered, that when Jacob brushed my arm to pass Jasper my suitcase, I flinched.

Edward noticed. A subliminal warning growl thrummed in his chest. Jacob backed up a couple of steps, giving me space.

My mother was fine. No headache. I wondered what Jasper and Edward had whispered at each other. I wondered if Renée had had one of her meltdowns. Hmm. Her eyes were red.

Before we arrived, I was feeling shy, and a bit insecure, and worried about her reception of us. I wasn't feeling that way any more. In fact, I was ... irritated. Why had she not come to meet us?

"Let me look at you," she sang, whipping off my sunglasses. My sensitive eyes snapped shut in the glare of the overhead light in the front hall. And that was when I truly became Bella Cullen.

I opened my eyes, standing at my full height, and gave my mother a look that I was certain she would have described as 'uppity'. I stared at her unabashedly, proud of my new looks. Proud to be Edward's mate. And if she said anything disrespectful, she could ... bite me.

My mother looked me over, from my glossy hair, to my red eyes, to my smooth cheeks, to the enormous heart-shaped diamond displayed beneath my rather too short t-shirt. I was wearing Capri-length leggings that showed off my legs to advantage, along with the usual Converse. "So beautiful," my mother murmured, touching my cheek.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite almost-brother," somebody old and rather squeaky declared, muscling her way past my mother and the other people waiting to greet us. "How lovely to see you again, Edward, and you, Bella."

I looked down. Way, way down. Like down at the level of my boobs. Which made her somewhere on par with an elf, surely. She beamed up at me through those Coke-bottle glasses, the adorable little old birdie.

"Oh, hi Cynthia," I said, blinking a little. "Good to see you again. I'm glad Alice decided to let you in on our world."

My mother did a double-take, probably about the 'our world' part.

"So am I, Dear Heart. Come here, Ginchy. I want a hug," the little bird-like woman demanded, grinning just like Alice. Holy. They were made like a pair of young-old bookends.

Edward chuckled, and embraced Alice's sister. He looked at her intently for a moment, and then bent over her hand to kiss it, which made her giggle.

"Mind reader," she accused, winking.

"Guilty," my mate said, eyes rolling. My irritation was fading, happiness taking over.

"Lord if you don't move like Cary Grant," Cynthia declared, making my man smirk shyly.

"Flatterer," he winked back.

"I bet you can dance like Fred Astaire, too," she sighed.

Edward's mouth wrinkled up like he was trying not to laugh. "Nobody dances like Fred Astaire, Cynthia. I aspire to Danny Kaye. I might make it into his league someday, if I try hard enough."

"Don't listen to him," I growled. "He dances like Gene Kelly. Lord, you should see him tap. And ballroom? Swoon."

Edward ducked his head, turning silver around the ears.

Renée took one look at my t-shirt, and burst out laughing.

Okay. I might let her live.

"Oh, look at her t-shirt! Look everyone! Bella has the Kraken, crawling out of a hole in her belly, on her t-shirt!" she gabbled. "What's it say?"

Obligingly, I stretched out the shirt so she could read it. I knew she loved 'Pirates of the Caribbean', so Alice's choice of attire for me was inspired. "Growing a little monster!" my mother crowed, her eyes flying over to Edward, who looked at her shyly. "Hey, you've got one, too. What's yours say?" my mother demanded eagerly.

Edward unzipped his red suede jacket the rest of the way, looking a little sheepish. His t-shirt was black, with white marionette strings holding up dangling words.

"The Gothfather?" Renée gawped, astounded. "Oh, Edward! That is so, so ..." she faltered. "You. It's so _you_. Come here and give Momma Renée a hug, you rotten cradle robber."

After a rather stunned look, Edward smiled, and allowed himself to be engulfed, and when she started to try and waggle him back and forth, he indulged her by moving as he was expected to, as usual. For sure, he was pleased with her welcome. And she teased him, thank God! How great was that! I had been so afraid she'd have a temper tantrum over our duplicity.

He pulled back and eyed her with mock sternness. "Watch how you address your elders, young lady, or I'm going to have to eat your liver. Without fava beans."

Gasp!

"Bite. Me," she growled, whereupon my mate snorted, and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a good waggle of his own.

"Not _bloody_ likely," he informed her, brow arched.

"Meanie," she sniffed, turning her back to march back to the couch with her nose in the air.

Edward found Cynthia attached to his arm. He gestured for her to accompany him into the living room.

My mother contributed another comeback. "I bet you'd eat Bella if she asked you. She says you've got skills."

Jasper choked back a laugh, but everyone else looked at my mother like _she_ was the Kraken.

Edward turned whiter than white, and then assumed the colour of the Volvo, looking like he'd very much like to pass out.

"Oh, Edward! I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't mean I wanted you to- Oh, shit on a stick open mouth and insert foot I didn't mean it _that_ way! Somebody help him he looks awful! Don't have a heart attack on me!" my mother fretted, fanning at him.

"Impossible, Mother," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "No heartbeat. And for your information, he's blushing. And Edward's ... skills are none of your beeswax."

"Jeez, Renée!", my husband gasped, pinching his nose and hunching forward. " I'm barely through the door and you want to know what floats Bella's boat. Not in front of the kinder, if you please."

A little kid, barely more than a rugrat, watched him curiously from the floor, where she was trying to stuff a protesting, tiny black kitten into a mauve satin purse.

Jasper put his arm around me, while Alice rubbed my tummy.

"How bad was she?" I mouthed at vampire speed.

"Um... 'bout as well as I expected," Jazz mouthed back.

"Not well at all then," I growled, envisioning a train wreck.

"Well, not as well as Charlie," Alice shrugged. "But she's got herself in hand, now. She does love you both, Bella."

"Is her good mood going to last?" I wondered, irritated again. Really, my boomeranging hormones were a pain in the backside.

"Um, it's hard to say with Renée. She's so ... flighty," Alice winced. "You might have a couple of rough moments. Same old, same old, you know."

"It would be useless to hope otherwise," I sighed, eyes rolling. I glided into the living room, and invited myself onto the far couch that sat perpendicular to the patio door. The people in the room murmured 'hello'.

There was a human lady sitting on my far right, knitting. Cynthia sat down on my left, and took my hand between her own. Leah was sitting on the second couch, opposite the patio door, and Renée had pulled up a spot on the third couch next to the patio door.

After a few moments deliberation, Jasper sat down next to Leah, and Alice sat next to him. The little girl, to my surprise, crawled over to Jasper and sat on his feet. She opened her purse, and the black kitten poked out his head. She tickled his ears, and he started to purr. Apparently he liked being shut up in a dark cushy bag after all.

Jacob walked straight over to Leah and sat on the floor between the two couches, looking a little lost, like he needed some guidance, which was a face I'd never seen on him before.

"Well, you survived the car ride," Leah directed at him coolly, scraping the last bit of caramel syrup from a disposable sundae container, with a plastic spoon.

"Yes," Jacob said, sneaking a look at Edward. His eyes flickered over to me, and his face fell into lines of remorse. I looked away. I lay my free hand over Cynthia's wrinkled one, stroking it. Her hands were like a little bird's feet: all boney and knobby. Her skin felt so fragile: crepe paper thin, but hot and soft. It was nice.

"How was his behaviour, Edward?" Leah asked, like she was in charge of Jacob or something.

Oh. She was there to baby sit him. And she was, once again, speaking to Edward nicely. And she wasn't cringing away from Jasper, either. You'd never suspect that we smelled bad to her. I sniffed the air curiously: _Ren__é__e? Chanel perfume, and cigarettes. Ew. Jasper and Alice, the usual. No, don't smell Jacob, Bella. Cynthia? Gardenias. The other woman? Chocolate and pecans. Leah? Like... a warm puppy who just ate ice cream. Not bad. Not bad at all. _

Edward sat down gingerly between me and the lady. "Jacob's behaviour was ... fine. We ... had a nice chat in the car," he said, looking a little confused. Then, his face cleared, and he nodded very slightly at Leah.

She looked up at me, evaluating. "Did Jacob offer you a proper apology, Bella?"

I shifted in my seat a little. "Yes. He apologized to... both of us."

Leah nodded, her large brown eyes taking in Jacob, and returning to me. "And do you accept his apology?"

"Perhaps this is not the time," Edward suggested, his eyes cutting to the lady beside him, and to Renée.

"I think it is the perfect time," Leah countered. "Bella's mother has every right to know that although he is remorseful, Jacob behaved irresponsibly with Bella, and she got hurt."

"Leah is right," Jacob said, gulping and turning rather pale.

"Your funeral," Edward sighed, taking one of my curls and twining it around his fingers. My Mom, Cynthia and the other lady looked on, nonplussed.

"So do you forgive me, Bella?"

I looked at Jacob, who was eyeing me desperately from his position on the floor. He wanted me to rush into his arms and tell him I was sorry for not treating him like I used to, before he assaulted me. I could tell he wanted life to get all hunky-dory again, right away. It made him seem like ... such a kid. And while his puppy-dog eyes pleaded for a return to BBF status, all _I _could see was something else.

I could only see my mate, sobbing, after Jacob manhandled me.

I could only see my mate, during his nap, with his heart shattered on the ground.

_"Angel?"_

_"Yes, Dearest."_

_"I hate Jacob Black."_

_I felt a pang in my chest. "I'm sorry love. For everything."_

_"He's with my Bella and I'm all alone. I want my Bella. I want my Bella..."_

_"I'm right here. Hush."_

_"I want my mate. I want my mate. God help me."_

And then, _"Maybe she loves that Jacob. Angel?"_

_"Yes, Love."_

_"Does she love him?"_

My eyes went back up, meeting Leah's squarely. It was only the second time she had ever looked at me respectfully. "I have accepted Jacob's apology," I said, then turned my focus on Jacob, "but his mistreatment of me and Edward must never happen again. And just because I accepted it, does not mean that I'm going to pick up our friendship like nothing happened."

My eyes welled with tears, and Edward hurried to wipe them away. Why did I have to cry? I was so embarrassed, that the sad tears turned angry. I pushed Edward's hand down impatiently, to glare at Jake. Then I felt sorry I had done it, but too angry to stop to fix it, and then even more angry, and embarrassed because I was about to tell Jacob off in public, and it was all so overwhelming.

I took Edward's hand between mine, and kissed it, and felt his sadness melt away. And I got angrier at the whole situation.

I snapped at Jacob, when I had intended to keep my temper with him. "You really hurt me. Not just physically. I ... I trusted you, and although I understand that you were trying to ... r-rescue me, in that attempt, you were both mistaken and ... unacceptably rough."

He blushed crimson, peeking at the Brandons, who might very well now judge him for his bad treatment of me, a virtual stranger. Jacob did not want them to know. He was red as a beet. But for some reason, instead of pitying him for it, or regretting my speech, I felt even more determined to have my say.

"I know you don't want me to say this in front of people, Jacob, but that's kind of too bad. I want you held accountable for what you did. Letting you off without consequences, well, that would not be in your best interest. You have a temper, and you need to learn to control it before anything happens to somebody you can't live without. Like your Imprint. Like what happened to Emily, right?"

I wiped my eyes roughly. "She was so beautiful, and Sam-" I cried, and lowered my voice. "You could very well lose your temper with another woman some day, when there's nobody around to save her."

I clutched Edward's hand, but he kept his eyes down, not interfering or adding his two cents. I looked back at Jacob.

"I have to say it, Jacob, even though I know you already apologized. I have to... feel validated, by saying it out loud. So it might not be fair, and it might embarrass you, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. After this, providing you don't get mouthy, I'm going to drop it. I'll never bring it up to you again. And you will not question it, that I forgive you. I do, honestly. But just because I forgive you doesn't mean I have to submit myself to any abuse from you ever again."

"Amen!" Cynthia put in.

Renée was beginning to look at Jacob like he was dirty. I hated having my mother upset like that.

Jacob gulped. "I will never disrespect you, or Edward, again, Bella. I swear. I've changed."

I had a lump in my throat. "You're young, Jake. You're a hothead. I know you didn't mean to... But... you hurt me. You hurt me, Jake. Trust? Well, I just don't trust you right now. I will ... give you the chance to make amends. But trust ... trust is earned."

"I'll earn back your trust if it's the last thing I do," he vowed, and turned to look at Edward. "I'll earn your trust, too."

"I sincerely hope you succeed," Edward replied calmly, blinking black eyes that glittered. "But you should know that I am still incredibly angry with you, and while I will try to be patient, I would seriously like to kill you right now. Hurt my mate again, and you will not live to regret it."

He made my mate upset. He hurt him, by hurting me. My anger turned from cold to warm.

Jacob nodded slowly. "I get it. That's ... fair. By rights, the Pack could have taken me out already, for breaking the Treaty."

"I think the Treaty needs updating," Edward mused. "It's not adequately ... functional any more."

"You'll have to talk to Sam," Jacob winced.

"Back to the subject," Leah interposed, reminding me a lot of Rosalie. "What else did you want to say to Jacob, Bella?"

I gulped, and trembled, and Edward squeezed my hand within his, waiting patiently. Could I do this? Could I humiliate Jacob more, in front of relative strangers? Well, better here than in front of the Pack and his father. I fidgeted in my seat nervously. Then, I felt ... resentful. Why was I put in this position?

"It's alright. Say what you have to," Edward murmured in my ear.

Jacob watched me anxiously, and my resolve faltered. His eyes read me, and his mouth turned firm. "Say it, Bella. I can take it. And you need to get it off your chest, I can tell. I ... deserve whatever it is you're worried about saying. I promise I'll listen ... without interrupting."

My eyes flickered around the room, the familiar furniture and mementos adding to my comfort. My mother watched curiously. Well, I couldn't look at her, and say it, but ... it had to come out. I looked up at my husband, at the crease between his eyes, and traced a finger on it to smooth it out. And I was upset, that he was distressed. Why should I worry if I hurt Jacob's feelings? He had never cared about Edward's.

"You bite your tongue, too," I warned Edward. He simply nodded. What a prince. And he was such a private person, and he was going to be embarrassed, too, by what I felt compelled to say.

Suddenly, it was all too much. A tsunami of images and physical pains assaulted me: He was touching me. He was crushing my arms in front of my mate. I had to stop him. I had to fight back.

My head whipped around to Jacob, angrily, and I snarled, making the humans in the room jump. Jacob recoiled a bit, surprised. I found myself clamped within Edward's arms, he stroked my hair, shushing me, his lips on my temple. I saw and experienced everything on two levels: Edward comforting me, Jacob abusing me. Bruising me. Screaming at me. Which thing was real? Where was I? Was I crazy?

"Jacob? Leave the room. Now," Jasper said calmly. And I got madder.

"Why? We need to get this sorted," Jacob protested. "I want to be friends again."

Friends? Face forced up, pressed to his. His t-tongue. Lips bruising. Hands groping. Slap him! Get him off me! Get him off me it's wrong. Slap and break. Ow, my wrist. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Hug him. Shaken. Crushed. Knocked down. Caged. Screams. Fear. Movement. Shaken. Vertigo. Pressed down. Panic. Grief. Help me.

"Bella," Edward said, the tears evident in his voice. I could completely follow everything happening in the room, while still being deluged by frightening images.

Edward never deserved any of the abuse that I had, by remaining friends with Jake, allowed to touch him. I burst into tears and sniffled into his neck, and he pressed his palm to my cheek, holding my head against his chest, looking both surprised and devastated. "Jacob? Get out. Cynthia? You and this nice lady move _slowly_ away from us, please."

"Mary Alice, perhaps you wouldn't mind getting Apple to bed?" Alice suggested. I noticed she was all coiled up, and her eyes were black. Nervous. The lady at the end of the couch set her knitting aside quietly, and stood up.

"That's a ... f-fine idea, Alice. Nice to ... meet you, Edward. Bella dear? You ... take care. I will see you all in the morning."

It was like everything was normal. Like nothing was wrong. I bit back a scream, my control over my emotions tenuous at best.

Apple crawled up Jasper's leg and twisted her fingers in her kitten's hair. "Cuddin Dapsa, what's wong wif Cuddin Bewwa?" she demanded, and her violet eyes shone huge with tears, her lip trembling.

"You don't need to worry, Darling. Bella and Jacob just have some old troubles to sort out. Never you mind," Jasper crooned.

I hid against Edward's chest, wishing I could block out the world. I was getting his shirt all wet with venom. I realized I was shaking. Apple and Jasper exchanged a goodnight kiss, then, Mary Alice took Apple by the hand. The little girl continued to ask questions about us as she toddled off to bed, which Mary Alice answered calmly and kindly. She informed the child that she would be telling her bedtime story, rather than Jasper. They continued to chat away in a cheerful bubble away from us. It was surreal. The adults were pretending everything was fine. Everything was not fine. I was going to kill the boy who hurt me.

"Edward, she's flashing back," Jasper warned, crouching.

"Jasper, get him out!" my mate barked.

Jazz flew at a surprised Jacob, and bodily carried him from the room. He was going? He couldn't go! I roared, furious, and launched myself after him, and found myself lying flat on my mother's green shag rug, with Alice and Edward on top of me.

"Say something inane to her, Edward! Shift her focus!" Alice grunted.

"Bella?" my mate's silky voice said, tickling my ear. "Mac the parrot. Picture Mac. Remember? All those pretty feathers? And Blueberry's chick?"

I snarled, pushing upward. Jasper was back. He held onto my feet, and a sickening feeling of complacency crept over me. But I could see Jacob's dark eyes burning into mine. Smell the beer on his breath. Feel the bunching muscles of his arms as he shook me...

"Not working, Jazz," Edward grunted. "Bella! Hey! Bella! Focus on me. Look at me, Sweetheart." He snapped his fingers in my face. It was distracting. In response, I heaved, and bucked, and writhed.

"Try something right brain. Math!" Jasper ordered, wrapped around my shins.

"Bella! Answer! 364 times 17, 370. Equals."

I did the computation easily. "6, 332, 580!" I growled, bucking.

"Libby has 8 friends, and four hectares of land, two of which are covered in apple trees. If there are three trees per decameter, and each mature tree yields a thousand apples, and two out of three trees are mature, what is the yield at harvest divided equally amongst her eight friends, assuming she takes half the share?"

"Who the fuck cares!" I yelled, hyperventilating. "Apples taste awful."

He laughed. "Okay. Six million humans. Four vampires."

"Four over six million equals sixpointsix-to-the fourteenth place then seven e-seven!" I barked.

"Didja have to choose the devil's number, Edward?" Jasper asked, hair flopping in his face.

"Accident. Can't you calm her, Jazz?" Edward grunted, holding me down harder as I tried to slip out from under him.

"She just hoofed me in the balls, Brother. Having a moment here!" Jasper grunted.

Aw, poor Jasper! I didn't mean to hurt him. I went completely limp, and felt the sickening lethargy clamp down on me like a suffocating wall of mud. Alice and Edward huffed sighs of relief, and Alice got off me. Edward carried me back to the couch. Cynthia and my mother sat perpendicular to us, looking like startled owls. Edward rocked me, humming my lullaby, for what seemed forever.

"Sorry," I sobbed at last. "I have a terrible temper."

"Whoa! Who knew?" my mother said, rolling her eyes.

"Bella," Edward said softly, rocking me.

"Mmph?" I barely had the energy to answer.

"Can you think back to a happy memory with Jacob? Give me as much detail as you can."

I didn't question it. I just searched back through muddy thoughts. One sharpened into focus, and slowly assumed the clarity of crystal. "We're in his garage. It smells of turpentine, and machine oil, and car exhaust, and sweaty boys, and mice. He has tools on the wall. There are 32 wrenches, and one hammer with a chip in it, and a set of screwdrivers with yellow and black handles. Ten of them. And there are a lot of other tools that I can't name. 104 of them. There's a pot of hand degreaser in the corner, which is good because his hands look disgusting. The floor is dusty where I'm sitting. It has sixteen large cracks in it. Grey concrete. He's got pieces of engine everywhere, and his hair is all knotted up. It's long, which means... he's still my Jacob, he's not a _Kwoli_. Innocent and patient and not at all aggressive. We... have warm cans of Coke that's fizzy and syrupy and tastes of carbonation and aluminium. The can I'm holding is dented. I've had ten sips out of it..." I winced. Urgh.

"What flavour is the Coke?" Edward wondered.

I tried to focus on it. The flavour on my tongue? I couldn't name it. "I think it's put in cookies sometimes. I don't know. There's pizza."

I bite it, and gag. It is cold and slimy and all I taste is salt and grease and too much dessicated meat and cooked mushrooms like dead slugs and it's all horrible. It makes me retch. My mate cradles my head. "Spit it out," he orders. I do, and I feel better.

"Well, there's a rum kettle of fish," he says. What nonsense! There are no fish here. Ew. Fish. I smell it. I start to retch again.

"Whoops! Sorry, Love. How do I smell to you?"

I sink into his arms, melting. He smells soooo, soooo good.

They're discussing me. I float above it, the occasional violent image intruding into my hazy vision, making me flinch:

"_-having an episode of perfect recall. Not to be unexpected, I suppose. [_Shake shake shake my mate is pleading with him.]_ Her other vampire traits are strengthening. Unfortunately, this incident's not the best thing to recall perfectly. [_Staggering pain. He's bruising me. He's bruising me! People will think Edward did it! Must cover it up.] _I'd have liked her to not remember it, but sometimes pain and trauma are easier to [_Don't let my mate see I'm upset. Bury it. That boy is never going to hurt you again. You're strong now]_ recall than pleasant things."_

"_Unfortunate," Jasper remarks._ [Crushing! He's crushing me! The beer! He's been drinking, Edward]

"_She'll get over it," Alice shrugs._ I cry out.

"_Is that little prick suicidal? Because he's frantic to get back in here," Jasper says._

"_What the fuck did he do, Edward? Why wasn't I told about this?"_

"_We thought she was coping. She seemed to be dealing with it just fine. I'm sorry, Renée."_

"_It will get better now, Renée. Now that we know she suppressed it, I can bring it all out and gather it up, and make it go away." _Jazz?

"Edward!" I gasped.

"Hush, Bella. I'm here. We're all here. He can't hurt you any more."

"I know," I said weakly, under a layer of crushing ennui. I slogged my way through mud, looking for shore. _It's all so heavy. Dragging me under._

"Let her up a bit, Jazz," Edward ordered.

Everything came into sharp relief. "I'm sorry," I said lamely.

"Bella, there's nothing to be sorry for. You've had an episode of post traumatic stress. Jazz is going to help you with that, okay?"

"Yeah," I said, eyes swimming around blindly for Jazz. He knelt beside me, and cradled my head in his hands.

"You want to let this go?" he checked.

"Mmm-yeah," I said.

A wave of comfort swept over me, annihilating the stress in my memories. Everything bad took on a distant quality. I was able to concentrate on good, happy memories and feelings. I was able to shut away the alarming feelings Jacob's betrayal had raised in me. The fear was not buried, rather... it... _lifted_, becoming less overpowering. Less limiting. More manageable.

"The trauma's not gone, but it's more compartmentalized. She should be able to deal with him now, without cracking," Jasper announced. "She might yell at him, but I can dull down the anger enough that nobody will get hurt. I can treat her again, if necessary, until it takes on the illusion of being in the distant past. She's a strong girl, but she really trusted him. It's the betrayal of trust that did the damage, not the actual violence. She's suffered worse physical trauma at the hands of others, and reacted better."

"I'd like to-" Edward snapped, and blew out a frustrated breath. "Yes. I know: Not helping."

"Edward?" I asked again, wrapping my hand around his wrist.

"Yes, Love?"

"Did I scare the humans?"

He chuckled, and rocked me a little. "Why don't you ask your Mom, and Cynthia? They're right here."

"Where is 'here'?" I asked, bewildered.

"You tell me, Sweetheart."

I cracked open one eye and looked around. Same old lamps. Same grey artificial suede couches. Same photos as always. Same gorgeous husband. "Are we at Renée's? On her living room couch?"

"Aw, she's baaaack," my man teased.

"Shut up," I grunted, provoking a snicker. "Is Jacob here, or did I imagine that?"

"You tell me."

"Why doesn't she know where she is, Edward?" my mother frowned, her arms and legs crossed angrily.

"She's just seen two realities that seem equally real. She's confused."

I sat up carefully, and looked around.

Leah was sitting on the couch opposite my mother's, looking like she didn't have a care in the world. I sniffed the air. Warm wet puppy who had eaten ice cream. Not bad. Cigarettes.

"You need to quit smoking Mother," I said angrily. "It's bad for us all, and you reek."

"Thank you, Bella."

"I'm not joshing. Are you afraid of me?"

"Certainly not. Get all snotty, and I'll have your husband whip your butt for me."

"He won't."

"Well, maybe I'll cut to the chase and kick Jacob's ass for you," my mother said crossly.

A feeling of artificial happiness crept over me. "Cut it out, Jazz."

"Only when I'm certain you aren't gonna shred anybody," he said calmly. I tried to glare at him. Impossible to do when he was working his talent on me. I didn't know whether to be grateful, or ticked off. But I couldn't _get_ ticked off, no matter how hard I tried. How annoying. Only without the annoyance part. Sigh.

I turned to Cynthia. "How 'bout you, little birdie? You scared of me?"

"Heck, no. I'd have done the same. You're quite the fascinating creature. My granddaughter, Winifred, would say you were da shizz."

I couldn't help myself. I laughed my guts out. "Okay, Jasper. Crisis over."

"Jacob still wants to apologize to you. He knows now, how much damage he's really done," Jasper informed me. "He's crying. You still want to kill him?"

Edward watched me anxiously. I reached up and smoothed away his worry lines again. "You'll help me stay in control?" I checked.

"We all will," Edward promised.

"Let the little bastard apologize," I ordered.

"Bella? Remember what we discussed," my mate warned.

"Consequences chase after impulsive behaviour," I stated.

"Yeah. He's just an immature, damaged kid, and there are parts of him that are good. He needs guidance, and a chance to prove himself. You don't really want to hurt him, do you? He's been a good friend to you at times."

I thought back through my friendship with Jacob. He had held me together long enough for Edward and I to reconcile. He had been a friend in some ways. And he had fought with my vampires against evil ones. And ... his survival was inextricably linked with the Treaty. All good reasons why he should keep breathing.

And if I were willing to admit it, he was... worth salvaging.

"I won't kill him," I promised.

"I'm proud of you, Bella," Edward announced.

"Let him in, Jasper."

But Jacob was already in, _bounding_ in, with a look of panic on his youthful features. It made me feel twitchy.

"Down. On the floor. And move slowly," Edward ordered.

Bewildered, Jake dropped to his knees, and resumed his seated position, near Leah. He looked like a little kid, called before the court for being a bully.

The atmosphere in the living room had turned poisonously cold. I shuddered.

"What the fuck did you do to them, Jacob?" my mother asked, deadly quiet.

Jacob flinched, then raised his eyes to her. He squirmed uncomfortably.

"Edward was good enough to invite me to the wedding. I wanted a chance to talk to Bella alone, but she said Edward was her husband and deserved to hear anything I had to say. So... he knew anyway, because he reads minds, but he never said anything against me to Bella, because he knew he'd won. She'd married him. Yeah, I thought I was in love with Bella, but it... it was ... a crush. And he's a good ... person, so he held his tongue so I could say what I wanted to say.

"When I realized how much Bella was determined to stand with him, united, I knew I didn't have a hope in hell of getting her to listen to me about the dangers of the vampire world, and leave him. I _knew, _once and for all, that she was going to stay with him, and let him turn her, no matter what the consequences. And it was ... maddening. And I was childish. And it was wrong."

"Thank you," I said, my chin jutting up.

"That's not everything," Leah snapped.

"No. I ... I had been drinking," Jacob winced.

"_Kwoli_ should never drink," Leah growled. "Besides that, you're under age."

"I ... I know. I'm sorry. It made me more emotional. Less in control. I'll never drink again. And I was already upset. Overwhelmed. And anyhow, Bella and Edward were really patient with me. And then I asked for a hug from Bella. And I wish to God she'd said no. Because I..."

"You lost your temper, and manhandled Bella, and when Edward begged you to stop, you phased to wolf, and attacked them," Leah revealed.

I raised sorrowful eyes to Jacob. "Because you ... you s-smelled h-him. You smelled him on me."

"Bella," Edward objected softly.

"No. You promised me you would shut up," I snapped, then instantly drowned in remorse.

"Sorry," Edward whispered, looking away from everyone. He was suffering.

My temper flared again, and my eyes welled with angry tears. Jazz was toning it down, but I could still feel the emotions the way I was meant to. He was letting me process my feelings.

This whole situation was so unfair to my husband, and it was partially my fault, because I should have set firm boundaries months ago. And Edward had thought it was his fault, for inviting Jacob to the wedding, although we had discussed it on the honeymoon, and I thought we had both made progress in the not-feeling-guilty department. The bulk of the blame went to Jacob, and he needed to recognize how I felt, and he needed to know what my boundaries would be from now on.

"I have to say this. And it's embarrassing for all of us, so don't you dare get angry with me Jacob Black. And I'm angry at myself, because I know it will bother my mate to hear it, and I'm angry at you for making it necessary." I realized I was on my feet. Edward's hand touched the back of my thigh. I nudged him away, then was sorry. I turned and took his hand between mine, hating the pain in his eyes. But he had told me something once: you have to cut out the gangrene if you want the wound to heal.

I took a deep breath, and stood -turning my back to Edward, but retaining his hand- and looked Jacob squarely in the eye. "You lost your temper, because I took my new husband upstairs and-" my eyes flickered around the room and back. "What we did is none of your bloody business. It's nobody's business. And then we had a nap. And when we came down we were all h-happy. And you ruined that, Jacob.

"You are -you _were_- so prejudiced that you couldn't conceive of him being able to love me without hurting me. And you were wrong. Everyone was wrong. You. The wolves. The Volturi, the Denalis, even some of the Cullens." My glare moved to Jasper, who nodded self-deprecatingly and crossed his legs, looking... smug? I resumed my medium-hot rant. "Edward has never hurt me. He has never laid a finger on me in anger. He has not let me hurt myself, either."

"You hurt yourself after he left. He hurt you when he left you," Jacob protested.

"You want to know the truth about that?"

"Bella," Edward husked.

"No, let me tell him," I snapped. "He didn't think I loved him. He didn't think I cared about him like he cared about me. Looking back, I understand it perfectly."

"Bella, don't beat yourself-" my mate started.

"I was such a bitch. I never-"

"Bella," my everything, my lover, my mate whispered. I shook my head, and he sagged, defeated.

"I scoffed at his compliments. I refused his presents. Every time he offered me advice, I snubbed it. When he tried to protect me, I ran in the opposite direction. When he told me about the difficulties of this life, I downplayed them. When he came back to me, I listened to you more than I listened to him, Jacob. And you kept coming on to me. And even though I didn't want you, and I made that plain, I kept hanging out with you. And you kept ... kicking him in his vulnerable spots, and taunting him, and flirting with me. And I should have stopped you. I should have cut you out of my life the first time it happened. The first time you hurt him. But I didn't. I let him suffer. And I have no idea why he stuck with me. It must be the mate bond, because any rational man with the ability to choose would have left me long before he did."

"Bella, no..." Edward said sadly. "I left because I loved you. I wanted to protect you from the potential horrors of this life. Not because I doubted you."

"See?" I demanded, gesturing violently toward Edward, and making Jacob cringe. "He's so self-sacrificing. It took me months just to get him to tell me anything he wants. He's so generous, you wouldn't be able to credit it. And I'm going to spend all of eternity trying to spoil him, because he deserves it, and that's what I want to do, because I don't want him to be in doubt for one millisecond of the rest of his life that he is the center of my universe.

"We might have had a rocky start, and a heartbreaking separation, but we ... learned from it. We learned how to talk. We learned how to make each other feel safe. In the spring, I can safely say that we didn't know each other well enough to get married. But we did the homework, Jacob. And I can tell you, even though he can't read my mind, he knows me better than anyone else living on the planet. And I know him better than anyone but God does. So stop worrying about me. I don't want or need your concern.

"He ... he's a beautiful lover, and the best husband imaginable. He always puts me first. He ... he's always careful of me: body, spirit and... my emotions. He's careful of my feelings. Even on the couple of times he's lost control of his strength, he has gotten himself in hand before he could hurt me. He's _never _even injured me _accidentally_ Jacob. You could learn a lot from him. He's more of a man than you are. He controls himself," I stated coldly. "Unlike_ you_. And that's the difference between a boy and a man."

"_Brava, brava, bravissima_," Renée sang softly, applauding quietly. I took strength from that, whether it was morally right to do so, or not.

"I would never, _ever_ have chosen you over him, Jacob. Yes, I _did_ figure it out. When you ... g-grabbed my arms, and s-squeezed them, I was... absolutely terrified that you would try to kidnap me and keep me for yourself. My mate would have fought you. My whole _family_ would have fought you."

"The _Kwoli_ would have fought him," Leah interjected.

"Yes," I snapped, eyes flashing. The room turned a hazy red. "Because they all understand that _this_ is my world." I pointed at Edward, at my face, and then cradled Ren. "_This _is what I chose. _This_ is who I am. You tried to manipulate me, and sometimes you succeeded. But Jacob? You said it best: _I choose him. _ And I'm proud of it. Proud of him. Proud that he chose me. I _like_ me. I love my life. I love Edward, and my baby, and my family. And if you don't like it, well ... it's ... just too bad." And then, like I hadn't said enough to hurt Jacob, I ended my speech on a high note. Loudly. "And anybody who doesn't like it can suck my cock!"

I stood, panting heavily, while everyone sat frozen. Blown away. Slowly, the shapes in the room became distinct, and the haze in the room faded.

Who said all that again?

Maybe I'd overdone it a little.

But instead of withering into myself apologetically, like I might have done a year ago, I stood tall.

The most marvellous feeling of ... lightness came over me.

Jacob lifted tear-filled eyes to me. "I'm sorry. I've had a lot of time to think about what happened, and why, and I'm getting counselling. Charlie didn't press charges against me, because he could see I was sorry and I was willing to get help. I... have some ... things to work through. I've worked out a lot of reasons why I am the way I am, but I know that until I can get my shit together that won't make any difference to you, or Edward. Or any of the other people my actions and attitude hurt.

"I can see that you're happy, Bella, and I can see that I hurt you a lot. Not just at the wedding, either. I would never have made you happy. And... you and Edward? You ... fit. I was wrong. I was so wrong to dominate you. Edward is... good. And I should have realized that earlier, but I was angry that you took him back after he hurt you so badly, and I was jealous. I never thought about it at the time, but you pined for him when he was away, just like a _Kwoli _would pine for a lost Imprint. You love him and it's like... perpetual. I know he really loves you, too. I knew it when..." he hesitated, "when I phased and attacked, and instead of fighting me back, he ... he hid you under his body, and exposed his back to me. I could so easily have killed him. It scared me. I ... I didn't like who I became. I recognized that I had behaved like a monster, and that's not who I want to be. I want to be good. I want to use my strength and gifts responsibly. If I can't, I don't deserve to be allowed to be a _Kwoli_ warrior."

A lot of the frustrated knots inside me eased. I had stood up to Jacob, and he had _heard _what I was saying. It sounded to me like he finally understood what I had been trying to get through his stubborn skull for ... well, years. And he had acknowledged fault. I smiled in victory.

"Is that all?" Jacob husked.

"Yes," I decided.

"I still want your friendship, Bella. But I'll understand if that can't happen right now. Please ... excuse me," Jacob murmured, scrambling up.

"No running away, Jacob!" Leah snapped. "And no hurting yourself."

"I can't do either. Sam said I couldn't," Jacob said bitterly. "But I wasn't planning on it. I just need to go and ... Like I said, it's no more than I deserve. Thanks for not holding back, Bella. For treating me... like an adult."

He left, latching the front door quietly behind him.

"You can let me free, now, Jazz," I murmured, trying to figure out how Jacob could figure out so much about everything, so fast. Then, it occurred to me that Edward had changed a lot since the wedding. And it occurred to me that I had changed a lot, too. So why not Jacob?

"I haven't been modulating your mood for ten minutes, Bella. Everything you're feeling is genuine. She's a corker, i'n't she, Lissy?"

"You got that right," Alice chirped.

Edward. He wasn't moving. I dropped to his feet, and pressed his palm against my wet cheek. He looked completely stunned. "Edward?" I whimpered.

He focused on me, and smoothed back my hair. "Yeah. Um, I'm okay. Don't worry about me, Minx. I'm just ... trying to process all that, that's all. Everyone here, um, was thinking a mile a minute."

"Are you very angry with me?" I fretted, pawing at the frayed denim on his hips.

"Of course not, Love. Why would I be angry with you?" he asked, obviously at a loss. "I mean, I was pretty livid with Jacob, at first, but ... he comported himself well. He might make a good _Kwoli_, yet. He... well, he took that like a man."

"But I was mean to him," I admitted. "And I ... didn't comport myself well. Yelling and swearing in front of people we don't know, and talking about private things, and-"

"Oh, brother," Leah said, eyes rolling. "When are you going to stop worrying about what everyone else thinks and just please yourself?"

"I second that," Jasper laughed, putting his booted foot up on his knee.

"Wait a few minutes before you open your mouths, please," Edward directed.

Oh, no. He was still sorting out his feelings? "I don't want you to be upset with me," I whimpered.

"Sssh. It's not that. Jacob..." he said, listening. Oh, Jacob was within hearing distance. Edward was being considerate of Jacob? What was wrong with the universe?

"Alright, he's gone," Edward said finally, his face still expressionless. I couldn't read his face at all.

"Please tell me what you're thinking," I begged.

To my amazement, Edward smiled shyly, ducking his head. And then he chuckled, and put his hands around my belly, and slid them around to my back. "Oh, Bella Cullen. What ever am I going to do with you?" he asked, eyes rolling.

"Keep me?" I winced, which made my mate shake with silent giggles. "What is so amusing?" I growled.

"We were not in your mother's house for five minutes, and she's _just_ been informed by Dear Old Dad that we're no longer human, when you and Dog Boy make the scene of all scenes. Thank you, Leah, for getting that over with, and turning our expected drama into a relatively minor issue."

"No problem," Leah shrugged. "That was better than TV. You vampires are so melodramatic. Then again, so is Jacob. Well, I guess I am, too. Takes one to know one, right, Jasper?"

"Too true," he grinned.

"I hope you aren't going to think less of me after this," Edward said to me, the corner of his mouth twitching, and one dimple coming out of hiding.

"Huh?" I asked blankly.

"Well, I'm about to gloat like a seventeen-year-old boy," he said, light oozing out of his very pores.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Go ahead, gloat. He won't be seeing anything through the pack mind for a while, so I will be able to remember this drama to my heart's content for some time, until I get bored with it. I promise not to show him on purpose when I'm being a bitch and all," Leah shrugged.

"Thank you, Leah," Edward said, grin spreading.

"No probs, Bloodsucker."

And then, my husband was laughing his ass off. "Oh, I _wish_ we had recorded that. It was _classic_. The rest of the family will never believe it," he said, voice cracking. Were he human, tears would be tracking down his cheeks.

"Yes they wi-ill," Alice sang, holding up her phone.

"O-ho! You got it on the camera?" Edward squeaked, eyes alight.

"Oh, no," I said, ironing my forehead with my palm. _Please God not Esme's Facebook._ There were laws against Cyber bullying. I might have wanted to murder Jacob, but I didn't want him to kill _himself._

"Oh, _yes_!" Edward crowed, grinning his face off. Brat! He actually pumped his fist.

"You... you aren't mad?" I asked, blown away.

"Why would I be mad? Well, what you said made me a little uncomfortable at times, but basically, you just gave me the World's Most Ardent Public Declaration of Love in front of a guy who spent two years actively campaigning to steal you from me. Definitely not mad. I mean, it could be argued that you should have been more patient with the little bastard, but I've been telling you for a long time _not_ to be so patient and kind to him, and to stand up for yourself, and yet you let him walk all over you. Well, now you have done as I requested, so I can't exactly complain, Minx."

"Jacob will be fine, Bella. I told him that you wouldn't make it easy for him, but he said he would keep trying to regain your respect," Alice said happily, taking a curious look at Mary Alice's abandoned knitting.

Edward gave me a playful poke. "Not that I needed you to say nice things about me in public, or flog yourself about the way you used to treat me, because we're both past that, But this rant ranks up in my Top Five Best Memories, for sure. I know you love me, by the way. So before we drop it and move on, let me simply apologize for not being capable of not gloating. Minx! You have completely robbed me of any desire to pummel his body into goo and can it for dog food. All better! Thanks for the memory. Let's move on, shall we?"

Edward sprawled back on the couch, grinning and staring off into space. "I'd like to say I'm sorry about having that scene in your home, Renée, but I try not to lie. I'll apologize to Mary Alice in the morning. Who is she, anyway?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce you. How rude of me," Cynthia blinked.

"Well, you didn't exactly get a chance," Edward said, eyes bright with amusement. "Bella? Kindly close your mouth. We have clearly established that the Victorian is dead. Let him rest."

I shut my mouth with a snap.

"Cynthia? Please continue," Edward said.

"I s'pose I didn't get the chance. She is my daughter, Mary Alice Burnett," Cynthia explained.

"Ah, of course. I _Heard _she lost her husband recently. I'm sorry we gave her more distress. I'm glad she has Apple to ease her sadness."

"Mary Alice is a good Christian. She is sad at losing Clive, but she knows she will see him again someday. She grieves, but retains hope," Cynthia avowed.

"Bless her." Edward turned to my mother. "Renée? I'm sorry you weren't forewarned. I'm sorry we upset you. We've never wanted to keep secrets. Not about ourselves, or about our complicated history with Jacob."

I leaned back against Edward's side, watching him in a state of bewilderment. What ever happened to my Victorian? Scratch that. What ever happened to the guy who insisted on fighting every battle for me? Who wouldn't let me get dirty? This guy had to be one of the Pods.

"Well, you have upset me. You and Bella, and Jacob, and not for the first time. But, I don't think any of my guests would fault my daughter for what she said, or you, for what you said, considering how that young man treated her, and you," my mother said calmly. "I'm pretty proud of Bella for standing up to him, and I'm proud of you for not interrupting her. In fact, I'm pretty proud of you for not killing the little bastard, because I could tell that you wanted to. I wanted to kill him myself, and I didn't even see any of his dirty deeds. I understand why you've kept secrets. Carlisle and I talked about it. You were protecting people. I wasn't afraid because you were vampires. I wasn't afraid about her physical changes. I was afraid that Bella would be ... different. Not 'Bella' anymore. But she's more 'Bella' than ever."

"Yes. She'll always be our Bella. Just ... more durable," Edward said, smouldering at me.

"As long as you include me from now on, we'll say no more about it," my mother shrugged.

"Thank you," my husband said gratefully.

"But one thing is kinda different about you, Sweetie: Bella Swan was shy," my mother mused.

"That's not Bella Swan, it's Bella Cullen," Alice declared, winking.

"She turned vampire," Edward smirked.

"I thought human traits were supposed to get stronger when somebody goes vamp," Leah squinted.

"Ye-ah?" Edward answered, nonplussed.

"Then Bella ought to be the most clumsy, introverted, timid vampire on the planet," she asserted.

I turned six kinds of red.

"Leah!" all the vampires in the room yelled.

"Well, okay, sorry, but why isn't she?" the bitch wondered.

"Um... everything physical gets... more attractive and functional," Alice suggested.

Edward was having himself some hysterics. "Bella has never. _Ever_. Been timid. Point out danger to her sometime, and you'll see. She'll run straight for it."

"She's never been that introverted either," Jasper smiled slyly. "She's just real sneaky about asking for her way."

"Jasper!" I howled.

"You might as well get accustomed to attention, Sweets," Jasper drawled, moving to stand in front of me on the couch. "Bella Swan has vacated the planet. But that's not practical, affectionate Bella Cullen sitting there, either."

Wha?" I asked.

"That dainty little thing, there, is Her Highness, Dona di Amazonas, Isabella Marie Dyäwë Swan Masen-Cullen di Yawaruna. There might be a 'di Volturi' in there somewhere, too," Jasper declared, bowing low to the ground, in front of me.

Edward flopped back melodramatically, moaning. "In the name of all that's holy. Her name is going to be longer than mine _permanently._"

Jasper turned to Edward. "Emmett is right. Bella is going to be one _scary_ Newborn. And I don't mean about bloodthirst around humans, either. I mean, about the way she is going to deal with _anybody_ who dares to threaten the welfare of her mate."

To my amazement, Jasper grabbed Edward by the ears, and hauled him forward, planting a big kiss on the middle of his forehead. By the time he kissed me similarly, Edward had thawed himself enough to slap his brother-in-law on the ass. Jasper was wheezing and cackling like an old geezer, and my husband had the giggles.

"You ... you're all so naughty," I gaped.

"Yeah, in front of your mother, too. What have I been telling you for years? Not perfect, never gonna be. Might as well be hung for a sheep. Poor Jacob. You really said everything there was to say. I might just try to get along with him now," Edward said, sighing smugly.

"Lissy? Come and say 'goodnight' to everyone. It's been a long day," Jasper directed, bending to kiss Cynthia's hand, and then Renée's. Alice hastened to comply.

Jasper grinned at me in delight, his dimples rivalling Edward's. "It's right wonderful having you around, Bella Cullen. You're real good at shaking things up, and reassembling them into something better than they were previously."

"Thanks, Jazz," I stammered. "You really think things will get better with Jacob?"

"Of course," Alice scoffed. "He's not a bad kid. He just needed a good flea in his ear."

"Thank God you taped that, Lissy. We need to show it to Rose and Em," Jasper declared.

"Oh, no," I whimpered.

"Oh, yes. She won't have _anything_ negative to say about you after _that_ rant," Jasper said gleefully. He turned again to my mother. " Renée? I am truly sorry if I offended you earlier."

"It's okay, Jasper. You were right," my mother said cryptically.

"Thank you, Ma'am. You have raised a fine woman. Strong, brave, and _normally_ possessed of the greater virtues. I give you my congratulations."

"Why thank you," she blinked, surprised.

"That was a backhanded compliment, if I'm not mistaken," I gawped.

"So you lost your temper. So what! Considering how many hormones you have floating around in you right now, you still came out of it behaving pretty reasonably. Jacob thinks of his own feelings often enough that nobody else needs to consider them for him, anyhow," Jasper shrugged. "I'm sure you'll apologize for burning his tail feathers eventually. You and Edward just aren't the type to hold grudges."

Jasper hesitated, and gave Edward a meaningful look. Edward nodded, barely perceptibly.

Jasper turned to Leah, and gave her a small salute. "Good night, General Bitch."

"Night, Major Sucker. Thanks for the ice cream," she saluted back, one side of her lip just barely tipping up.

"Anytime. My dears, we shall see you all in the morning," Jasper sang, towing a giggling, finger-waving pixie out of the house. A minute later, the Beemer pulled out of the drive.

"I think I'll turn in for the night. Have a nice sleep, Renée. You, too, Leech Lover," Leah said, looking at me. "You... have a nice ... whatever-it-is-you-do-while-she-sleeps, ... Leech," she smiled smugly.

"Who declawed you? You've gotten all ... fluffy," Edward declared, incredulous.

"Oh, I've still got all my claws," she growled. "It's just ... nice to see a little justice in the universe."

Edward nodded, and Leah went out without another word, yawning.

She was quite pretty when she smiled.

"I wonder how Mary Alice does this stitch?" Renée mused, picking at the piece of knitting. "I've tried knitting, and crochet, but I just can't keep the tension even. Everything I've tried to make turns out wedge-shaped. I wonder if she'd teach me."

Just like that, the stress was over. Knitting? How random was that?

My mother makes my head spin.

"Hmm," Edward said noncommittally. "Just be gentle with her, Renée. She's still kind of in a daze from her husband's passing, but soon she's going to wake up to the fact that she has to live on, without him."

"Okay, I'll be careful of her feelings. Jasper is a nice boy, Grandpa. He and your sister are more mature than I thought, considering how many pranks they take part in. That night I stayed at your Dad's, Edward? Seriously!"

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, sorry. My siblings generally put new meat through the grinder."

"I'll say, Old Man."

" Renée?"

"Yep, Geezer?"

"Cut it with the 'old' jokes, or I'll start teasing you about the hyperactivity, and the smoking."

"You wouldn't," she gawped.

"You bet I would, Wheezy Will o' the Wisp," he smirked. "Ooh. Try saying that three times fast. Betcha can't."

"Gah! Bella? I always knew he was trouble." My mother, tongue protruding, was now attempting to recreate Mary Alice's stitches, awkwardly adding a mismatched row to the length of her knitting. Even I could tell it wasn't any good.

"Miss Renée?" Cynthia asked slowly.

"Yes, Dear?"

"I hope you realize ... how fortunate you are. You have a lovely daughter who obviously cares a lot about doing what's best for other people, no matter how much she has suffered. And you have a son-in-law who not only loves her to bits, but is a perfect gentleman."

"Aw, I dunno. I think he's a closet brat. Comes across all Jimmy Stewart, but he's really Ferris Bueller," my mother stated, making a real mess out of the knitting. She soldiered on, regardless. The uneven stitches were ... screaming for my help. How odd.

Edward squawked a laugh, but Mary Alice touched his hand solemnly. "You are a lovely person. I can tell. Renée is fortunate to have you in her family."

"Of course I am," Renée said loudly, eyes rolling. "Life won't be dull, now. _Ever_. Since he married her, I've met vampires and werewolves and a pegasus and various Southern people with weird pets and had a house party that's lasted for more than four days. Never work with perpetual children and animals. God sakes! One _Kwoli_ sums up both of those. And the vamps? You should have seen Bubbles freak out. God, I hope Mrs Phibbs doesn't come home unexpectedly! It's like being back in the Seventies, ya know? I'm just waiting for the rock band, the sexual deviants, and the drugs to show up."

"Be careful what you wish for," Edward cautioned.

My mother sniffed. "The regular sex is already here. Every couple in the damn place has been rutting like sheep. Shame Phil's away. We're washing sheets every two minutes," my mother mused. "It's worse than it was after Gran Marie's funeral."

"Mom!" I yelped, as Edward said 'Jesus, Mary and Joseph' under his breath.

"What's that you're muttering?" my mother wondered, adding another horrible knot to the now-ruined knitting.

"Nothing," he said, eyes rolling.

"Oh, damn, I can't do it," Renée huffed, yanking her stitches off the needle. One of the knots snagged, and she tugged at it. Suddenly, it gave way, and the needle fell out, and about thirty rows of Mary Alice's meticulous handiwork unravelled. "Oh, shit!" my mother yelped.

"Gimme," Edward said, holding out his hand.

My mother, predictably, took offense. She cradled the knitting to her chest. "I know I shouldn't have touched it. You don't have to confiscate it from me."

Edward sighed. " Renée? Please give me the damn knitting."

She stared at my husband beadily, and when he did not withdraw his hand, she plopped the wool down in it with a grunt.

Crossing his long legs, Edward leaned back on the couch and inspected the damage, pulling out a couple more rows of stitches. He carefully worked the needle back in. Then, quick as a wink, he started knitting it back up. I decided there was something very sexy about men who knit.

"You can knit?" Renée gawped.

"I learned from a fisherman, to keep myself clothed, in the early 1920's. I can make fishing nets, too. Then, in the Dirty Thirties, I started knitting to help with the War Effort," he said softly, counting stitches, twisting the needles to make a special change in the pattern, and resuming his knitting and purling. "I knit for the boys in World War Two, and the troops in Korea, since I wasn't able to fight. "

"Holy crow!" my mother gawped. "You're an American!"

Edward snorted. "What did you think I was, an anarchist?"

"An alien?" Renée suggested mockingly.

"I used to lead such an exciting life," my mate mused, and winked at me. "Don't tell my sisters and brothers that I knit. I hid it from them. Nobody knows outside this room."

"I used to knit for the soldiers, too," Cynthia beamed.

"Yeah?" my mate asked, needles clacking.

"Yessir. Made all kinds of mittens and scarves. We had a group of people who knit. Some, especially the men who couldn't knit, did French knitting instead."

"Corking," Edward said absently. "I can teach you to cork, Renée. You can't mess up corking, it's easy." After about five minutes, he laid his free needle alongside the one bearing the stitches, rolled up the piece of work around it, and handed it to Cynthia to put safely away.

"Metrosexual," my mother breathed, awestruck.

"Hardly," Edward snorted, smiling sheepishly.

"You _are_ a lifesaver," my mother declared, shaking her head at him.

"I try," my mate said smugly.

"I hear Vegetarians don't divorce," she said. _Non sequitor._

"Uh, no. Vegetarians are civilized, and we never take our mates for granted. So... there's rarely a reason for mates to fall out that badly. There are, occasionally, temporary separations for couples with implacable differences, but it's rare. I've never heard of a divorce, or a long-term separation of any kind. It's one of the perks of denying our thirst."

"So why didn't you tell me?" my mother demanded.

"Most humans would not exactly react well to the news their daughter was dating someone from a race that usually eats people. My leaders have laws against interaction with humans, for obvious reasons. They have eliminated whole human towns, and countless covens, for doing it. I'm just lucky, because Aro -our king- likes me. He's given special permission for us to tell you and Charlie, and the immediate members of the family. He thinks of Vegetarianism as sort of an experiment. If it works, their coven may adopt it, and relax the rules about interacting with humans once in a blue moon."

Holy crow.

"Are you thirsty now?" Renée wondered.

"Well, you and Cynthia smell pretty tasty," my mate sighed. "But seeing as my mate would turn me inside out for killing you, I'm going to have to deny myself the indulgence."

"See? He's a brat. I told you he was a brat, didn't I?" my mother babbled at Cynthia. "Look at that t-shirt! Only brats wear t-shirts with puns that bad."

"Oh, this one's nothing," Edward promised. "Wait 'til you see the ones we have for tomorrow."

"I can hardly wait," she said woodenly.

Cynthia turned her merry blue eyes on Edward. "You know, technically, you're _almost_ my brother-in-law and your bride, my sister-in-law."

"Feel free to call me 'Bro' any time you want," Edward said, a smile lurking somewhere behind his matter-of-fact facade.

"Oh, no. I think I'll call you 'Skippy'. We had a boy down the street who was nicknamed that. He had auburn hair, too."

"Well, I'm glad they didn't call him 'Red'," Edward drawled. "I would be honoured to be your 'Skippy', Madame Merrytwinkle. It shall be our private joke, seeing as how I'm such an infant, and all."

"Alright. This is seriously messed," I told them, whereupon they both cackled like a couple of mischievous kids, thick as thieves. "I may get jealous," I warned mendaciously.

"Hey, Merrytwinkle? I think I'm gonna buy you a Team Cullen baseball t-shirt to match ours, to tick off my super-territorial wife," my husband said pensively.

"Coolio, Skippy," the old lady said smugly.

I was in soooooo much trouble.

**o~o~o~0~o~o~o**

I woke, alone, in my mother's bed. The paisley patterned sheets were cool, Edward's side turned back. Moonlight streamed in through the window. We had forgotten to close the drapes. I sniffed, but there were so many powerful scents clogging the air, I could barely smell him. It made me miss the Amazon, where I could differentiate the scents of various vampires from substantial distances. I wondered how Forks would smell to me now.

Edward loved the Olympic Rainforest. Would I love it more, now, that the rain would be forever welcome, and I could smell the various natural scents lurking beneath the dampness?

I slipped on our favourite grey t-shirt, and padded out of the room. In the kitchen: a burning smell, acrid and poisonous. Ew. I covered my nose with my wrist, grimacing.

My mother was sitting at her table, smoking. There was a wooden spool, with corking protruding from it, sitting on the table.

"What are you doing up?" I accused.

"Couldn't sleep. Come keep your old lady company, Princess Fang," she said, flicking her ash haphazardly at an ashtray shaped like a vagina.

"I thought you quit smoking," I pouted, sitting as far away as politely possible.

"I did. I wish I'd been like you as a kid, Bella. I know you never caved to the peer pressure, so you never got hooked. I envy that. I quit for a while, and I just can't stay off them. I stopped for six months, and then, Phil went off to camp, and ... there was nothing to do," my mother said lamely. She waved her cig. "I mean, there's work, right? I can't just leave my job to follow his games and his training sessions, can I?" She pulled on her cigarette, and exhaled a noxious cloud that was far too close to me for comfort. It actually burned my sensitive nose.

I refrained from pointing out that I had moved to Forks to enable her to do just that. It would sound churlish, and moving to Forks had been the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Everything okay with Phil, Mom?" I asked softly.

"Oh, yeah," Renée shrugged, then smiled warmly. "He loves me, and I love him, and he's loyal despite all the separation. Once in a while, watching couples spend time together gets hard, that's all. Good thing I have a good vibrator. He phones every night and we-"

"Mom," I said, throwing my hands up. "TMI."

"Sorry. You use Fake Edward, though, right? Does he let you use it on him? Because men-"

"Mother, where _is _Edward?" I demanded.

"Said he was going to look at the stars for a bit," my mother said, taking another drag on her cancer stick. Gosh, it smelled awful. I could pick out several different obnoxious elements in its composition. I wondered what each of them were called.

"He can probably hear us," I cautioned.

"Aw, hell, Izzy. Why can't you talk to me like I'm one of your pals? I bet they don't have to beg for the gory details."

"Actually, they do. They _would, _that is_._ I haven't talked to any of them since I got married. Actually, I'm not sure I'll be able to keep my human friends, now that I'm... different." My heart twinged a little.

Renée flicked her ash again, polluting the porcelain vagina in a disgusting way. She set the cig down on its fake clit, which really was totally revolting. "You have to have friends, Izzy. Part of the problem I had with Charlie is that he didn't approve of my friends. I gave them up, and then I was isolated, and that made me resentful."

" I have friends. Vampire friends and Quileute friends. This lifestyle _can_ be kind of isolating," I admitted. "But my best friend is Alice, so nothing there will change. And I have Esme and Rosalie. And our young girls in the Amazon. I don't want my human friends to guess what we are, and end up hurt or dead because of it. Edward wants me to keep Angela's friendship, but I don't know how."

"Well, keep her for now. It will be a few years before she'll expect you to age," my Mom suggested.

"Yeah." It would take some finessing, but Edward said it was doable, so maybe I _should_ keep her for as long as humanly possible. There was nobody as good and kind as Angela.

"So, Sweetie, how often do you have sex?" my mother asked, chin in hand, her cigarette smoke wafting gently into the air.

"Mother!" I groaned. Distract and disarm much?

"Come on, Edward said he didn't have any problem with you discussing your love life with me. Or with his mother. He's afraid you won't communicate with anybody. He doesn't want you isolated. I love him for that," she said, sucking back smoke again. "He could charm his way into a nunnery, that one. And now that he's gone scruffy? Crap! Edward Cullen as a young Indiana Jones. Only Edward dresses better."

"Yeah," I sighed, taking a brain vacation. "I made him pull those jeans out of the trash."

"The jeans are really hot. Doesn't he get hit on?"

I laughed sheepishly. "All the time. He's so used to tuning out other people's sexual fantasies that most of the time he doesn't even notice."

My mother eyed me speculatively. "But you do."

"Of course I do. But he loves me. There's no reason to worry. The Cullens all get perved on. In fact, they have four big jars in their kitchen, into which they slip the phone numbers they've been passed. One jar per couple. At the end of the month, we get together and count the numbers, and the couple with the most numbers gets to pick the next family night activity. And the rules stipulate that nobody can flirt in order to get the number. It has to be given without provocation."

"You're kidding!" Renée grinned. "So do you get numbers to put in your jar?"

I blushed crimson. "Um, well, yeah. I used to throw them away, because I didn't want Edward to be jealous. But back in May, he actually caught a guy handing me his number, and he said, "That's for our jar. About time we got some say in the family activities." And he actually put it in the jar, and we've been doing it ever since." I beamed, thinking of the fun we were going to have when we were both full-fledged vampires. I bet I'd get more numbers then.

"Hard to believe he was a virgin that long. But he said he was never interested in sex without love. Remarkable. They don't build them like that anymore," my mother mused.

"Sounds like you had quite the conversation tonight. Have you slept at all?" I fretted.

"I miss Phil tonight. It's better if I stay up, and go to bed when I can actually sleep. Now give, Isabella Marie, or I'll show him your junior high yearbook."

"You're supposed to love me," I growled, which elicited a snort and an eye roll. "Fine. Rarely do we go without, for more than 24 hours, okay?"

"Lucky you," my Mom grinned. "How long does he last? I bet he's the Energizer Rabbit, right? Just keeps going, and going, and going..."

"Mother! Really!" I huffed. "No. He doesn't get tired. Endurance is never a problem, okay? The problem is going to be, once I'm fully converted, being able to stop. I mean, I get tired now, but sometimes we'll play for five or six hours without a break. When I don't need sleep any more? Holy moley. We're gonna be total pervs."

"That's so romantic," Renée declared, eyes starry. "You're a lucky girl, Bella Marie."

"I know. Now can we drop it, please?" I begged.

"So does his cock sparkle?" she asked bluntly.

"Renée!" I wailed, seriously considering passing out.

She waited expectantly.

"Of course," I huffed. All of us... sparkle. Everywhere. But he used to think it was ugly, so don't tease him about it."

"He used to think his cock was ugly?" my mother said, gobsmacked.

"No!" I snapped. "Sparkling. He thought _sparkling_ was ugly. Geez Louise!"

"Oh. Have you ever noticed you use a lot of antiquated expressions, Bella?"

"I'm married to a hundred and four year old teenager," I protested. "Gimme a break."

"Bella."

"Yes, Mother?"

"You know, I used to worry, a lot, about Edward. I thought he was ... controlling."

"I know," I said softly.

"But I was proud tonight. Of him, and of you. Apparently, you do know how to speak your mind."

"Yeah. Against a kid who couldn't fight back," I lamented. Yeah, I felt so big.

"Sounds like Jacob used to be far more manipulative and controlling than Edward."

"You're right," I stated.

"So, he's young. Let him lick his wounds, and learn from it. You might end up friends again, yet."

"I doubt it."

"Regardless, I'm not worried about Edward anymore."

"Really. Why not?" I wondered.

"Because you told him to let you have your say, and he did," my mother said, her blue eyes watching me calmly. "Would he have listened to you, if only Jacob had been present?" she wondered.

"You mean, if it were just me and Jake and Edward, alone?" I checked.

"Yes."

"If I told him not to interfere, he would always listen," I informed her.

"And that's why I'm not worried. That boy -man- vampire, whatever, will always respect you. I will never have to worry about you being abused or dominated. He loves you more than he loves life, Bella. And anybody with eyes can see you feel the same way. You two could probably move mountains together."

"Thanks, Mom, for accepting us. I was afraid you'd try to get me to leave him."

"That would just be flogging a dead horse. Now tell me about his cock. Is it big? Is it pretty, or do you think it's funny looking? Because a lot of girls think penises are ugly, like frogs, and-"

"Geez, Mom! No, it's not ugly. It's beautiful. It is not in the least frog like. Holy crow! It's the prettiest cock I've ever seen. I-"

"Bel-la!" my mother beamed. "I thought you and Edward were virgins when you got married. I didn't know you got acquainted with other cock-"

"Geez, Mother! Are you trying to kill me?" I hissed, resting my palm against my forehead. "I _was_ a virgin. I talked him into watching a porno, okay? And he was bigger and prettier than any of the men in it, okay? And he told me they would be considered well-endowed, but seriously? They had nothing next to him. So consider yourself informed. He has a big, thick, cut cock, and he knows how to use it. We're not even going to discuss what he can do with his tongue, understood?"

Above me, there was a thud, and I heard the faintest of male giggles.

"Oh, fuck! He's on the roof. He heard me, Mother! I swear, if you keep asking m-"

"Oh, Bel-la! I'm so happy for you. I just _knew_ he had skills!" Renée sang. The responsive braying on the roof was so loud even she had to be able to hear it. "See?" she said, gesturing upward and confirming it. "He has a sense of humour. You need to give him some credit, Baby Girl. Men seriously do not mind if you praise their cocks to your friends. In fact-"

I knew I was as red as a tomato. "TMI, Please! Enough! I've given you your gory details now. Trust me, we don't need any help in this area.

"Well, if you say so," she grumbled, stubbing out her cigarette, and left it sticking up like a dildo out of the porcelain vagina. "But let me know if you ever need some advice. For instance, when you're giving him a blow job the most sensitive part of the shaft is on the main vein, just below the glans. You do know what the glans is, don't you? Oh, of course I've told you. Anyway, you need to put pressure on that, and-"

"Mother! I'm never going to live this down!" I hissed. "Thank God Jazz isn't here. But the _Kwoli_ have good hearing, and-"

"Good, because Eleazar is right. Leah seriously needs one of those studly boys to use his tongue on her lady parts. Maybe more than one of them-"

"Mom! Leah would _never_-"

"You're off the subject. When you're giving Edward head, try yanking his bag down firmly with your hand while you grasp it close to his body. I highly recommend it. In fact your father-"

I hollered "I can't hear yooooooou! La la la!" , threw open the patio door, and fled to the peace of the back yard. Renée, naturally, being Renée, chased after me in time to see me leap onto the dark roof.

"Ooh, Darling! Do that again!" she squealed, clapping from beside the bright blue pool, which was lit from underwater so that it glowed like a big, vaguely hexagonal jewel.

I peeped down and hissed at her. "Do you have no concept of time? It's 3 am. I don't think your neighbours would appreciate-"

Edward moved out of the shadows, to dangle his head upside down over the edge of the roof. "Hello, Mother," he giggled, while I pounced on him and threatened his continued existence should he decide to keep talking. He was enjoying himself big time, white teeth and yellow eyes flashing.

"Aw, hello sweet thing," she said sappily.

"Oof! Thanks for chatting with Bella," he choked, the brat.

"I'm going to murder you," I hissed, attacking his ticklish spot.

He squealed like a little girl, then cleared his throat and put his voice down a couple of octaves to growl at me _sotto voce_. "You reek of cigarettes."

"So do you."

"Any time!" Renée sang, then her expression turned to horror as Edward yelped, overbalanced and pulled us both off the roof.

He turned us in midair, and we did a spectacular jackknife into the pool, which he turned into an upside down cannonball at the last possible second, sending up a splash at least two yards high. I crouched on the bottom of the pool, loaded for bear. My bratty husband guffawed, blowing a big bubble which wobbled to the surface. He launched himself for the top and I hurtled after him.

By the time I got to the surface, he was sitting on the side like the cat who ate the cream, wringing water out of his hair, and t-shirt, and my mother was watching me in awe.

"I thought you were dead," she moaned shakily.

"Nope, not dead. Just ... irritated," I snapped.

"Good. Edward, I suggest when you have your stellar make-up sex, you use your _most_ fuck-hawt oral skills. There's nothing better than-"

My husband displayed _the_ biggest, _most_ incredulous grin I had ever seen on him. And that was saying something. The time Em and Jazz put Crazy Glue in Mike Newton's condoms? Not even close.

"Renée!" I hissed, flailing my arms around.

"Going, going," she sang, waving her hands in surrender. "Have a nice night, _children_."

Edward hopped back in the water, put his hands around my waist, and lifted me up onto the side. "Hel-lo Baaaaby." He brushed kisses over my baby bump, and Ren rewarded him with some flutters, which made him snicker.

"Don't you 'hello Baby' me, mister!" I growled. "You encouraged my sex-obsessed mother to ask me mortifying questions, didn't you?"

"Our t-shirt is see-through," he told me, fluttering his long lashes.

"You encouraged her," I growled.

My mate gave me a lazy smile, and shrugged. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

I huffed crossly. "You are _so _not getting any."

"Aw. That's a shame. Because I was going to rummage through my treasure chest of tried and true lines used by high school boys to get laid, just to see if they get me anywhere, you understand, and then I was going to offer up my, _ahem_, most fuck-hawt oral skills."

Twitch. Twitch. What woman could stay mad at him when he spread his tongue over his upper lip and dragged it slowly back into his mouth. With those eyes so black and velvety, and those long, talented fingers that so often seemed to wander south without his direct knowledge. Irresistible.

"Oh," I said lamely, my clit positively throbbing. "Well in that case, lay them on me. I would love to hear your ... high school senior get-laid lines."

"Great!" he enthused, levering himself out of the water to sit beside me again. He pushed his hair back off his forehead. If not for the beard, he would have looked about fifteen.

"Hi, beautiful lady," he breathed, leaning in with a lecherous expression toward my neck. He yawned widely and snaked his arm around my back, having a good ogle of my tits as his free hand twizzled up my hair.

"Well, hello to you, handsome," I cooed, batting my lashes.

"Hot day," he said, lifting his wet Gothfather shirt over his head. He set it beside him, and it slapped wetly onto the deck.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"You know, uh, we've been going out a while," he said, running his index finger down my bottom lip.

"Yes," I said, pretending innocence.

"I really, _really_ want to show you how much I care about you," he leered, brushing the back of his hand across my nipple.

"Oh, no, really. I mean ... I'm saving myself," I said, rolling my eyes.

"But Bella," he protested, his mouth forming an irresistible moue, "You _know_ I love you, Baby."

"I love you too, Edward," I said, eyes wide, like a complete airhead.

"So let me _show_ you how much I love you," he said silkily, grasping my boob firmly, and kneading it.

Grr-wow.

"No, thank you," I said, playing hard to get. It was incredibly hard not to laugh all over him.

"Don't you love me, Baby?" he pushed.

"You know I do, but I'm not ready," I told him.

"But a guy has needs, Baby," he whined, tracing a finger down my sternum. "Come on."

"Nope."

"Come on, Baby. I'm hurtin' real bad. Gimme something. You don't want me to be in pain, do you?" he blinked most seriously.

I nearly fell over backwards, it was so funny. Danny Zuko much? "Well, I suppose if you're in pain, I could..."

"Touch it," he growled, pushing my palm against his pants. One raging hard-on, coming up.

"Ooh. It's huge," I fluttered, fake-swooning.

"Let me out of these pants," he ordered, unzipping his fly.

The lights in the pool suddenly went out, leaving us in relative blackness.

"Oh, tell me my mother isn't listening!" I whined at vampire pitch.

"Nope. She just thought we might want some privacy. Baby," Edward shrugged, grasping my other boob and sucking on my neck.

Something occurred to me. "Hey, Loverboy," I frowned, abandoning the game. "Did your wallet just take a dip in the pool?"

"No matter," he said, hauling it out. "It's waterproof."

"Do wet wallets happen a lot?" I blinked.

"More than you'd think," he said, smiling crookedly. "Thank you for the thought. Now, can we get back to it? Baby?"

"Certainly."

"Thank you. Baby, oh Baby, I want you to touch me."

"Okay," I grinned, liberating Mr Ed and touching him tentatively.

"Do you love me?" he pouted.

"You know I do," I blinked.

"Suck my dick?"

"Ew. You want me to put it in my mouth? I don't want to," I lied.

"Oh, just try it. I bet you'll like it. Just give it a little suck," he begged, trying to pull down my head.

"Well, okay," I sighed, bending down while he groaned.

"Yeah. Come on, Baby, don't make me wait. Suck my big dick, Baby Girl."

"Like this?" I asked brainlessly, touching my tongue briefly to the very tip.

"Ooh. Yeah, Baby. More!" he said, pressing against the back of my head in a way that he'd never do in real life.

"Don't push me," I warned. His hand disappeared.

"Sorry. I need more, Baby."

"Like this?" I asked, barely touching him with my tongue. Once, twice, three times. "Is that enough?"

My mate sighed, getting frustrated for real. "Okay, you minx. Game over. You win. I want you to touch me for reeee-"

He threw back his head, groaning, as I took him in deeply and sucked him hard.

"Unh! Bella," he cried softly, his eyes shutting.

"You like it when I suck you off, don't you, you naughty schoolboy?" I teased, licking a long line up his shaft as he watched me.

"Yes. Fuck, yes," he gasped, trying not to move his hips.

"Watch me, stud. Watch me make you feel good," I crooned, milking him with my fingers.

"Ye-ah. Take me in that hot, sexy little mouth of yours."

"Mmm, yeah," I hummed, wrapped my mouth around him, and bobbed energetically.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry. I can't... I can't last," he groaned, gritting his teeth.

"Mm-hmm," I encouraged him, eyes locked on his. _Cum, my lover._ He took his bottom lip between his teeth, wincing, and with a jerk, I felt his sweet essence course down my throat. He bit back his passionate sounds, gasping, and took my cheeks in his hands to pull me up to his face.

"My Bella," he whispered almost inaudibly, and kissed me soundly. "Your turn."


	45. Chapter 45: Tears and Tissues

**Chapter 45: Tears and Tissues**

**You'll likely want to put me in the chipper-shredder for this one. The next one won't be far away, though. I'm motoring through it great guns atm. Forgive me for the angst. All the stories I'm reading have gone all angsty this month, and it's finally rubbed off. There will be some boundaries set in the next chapter that should have been set a long time ago. Hopefully the two lemons in this one will make up for the wait :}**

**This is the longest chapter of IH to date, at 57 single-spaced pages.**

**This chapter has only one piece of music. The story is mostly silent. To hear the piece, go to my jmollytwilight2 youtube and click on #77:**

**'Love Calls (Kem)', by Smooth Jazz Tribute Players**

**Sincere thanks to everyone who fav'ed me and my stories this week. I haven't had time to respond to you individually, but I wish I did. **

**To those who reviewed the last chapter, thanks so much. I'm enjoying answering you. I've never had 38 reviews on a chapter before.**

**Aerobee82 suggested that Edward might be needing another nap, at the rate things are going. Poor boy can't have one, because it's not physically possible. But he can whine about it.**

**My pal vickisan said something perfectly in one of our exchanges this week. She said of her own story, "Ren****é****e really needs to learn to keep her fantasies to herself and not try to live through Bella!" Ain't that the truth! In the next chapter, you'll be seeing a bit of that addressed.**

**I have begun posting a little gift to my most loyal reviewers. Give me a little time to reach you. If you haven't received it from me by Feb 14th, write and whine :) You know I don't want to miss giving you your reward. My criteria is this: if you have reviewed more than 70% of my posts ( there are now 188 English language chapters to choose from), or for my non-M readers, _all_ of my non-M rated posts, then you are eligible to receive this M-rated outtake. I've already sent it to the first third of my peeps.**

**My husband, Anthony, took up my thrown gauntlet, and dictated his take on 'Unforeseen Events' while I typed it out at lightspeed. It's from a seriously messed Charlie's pov. Yeah, OOC, jsyk, for both my Charlie and my husband. You bet I helped him write it. I vetoed some seriously warped ideas, too. So, check it out, because he's so, so funny. Put us both together, and it gets really naughty. We've got 2 chapters up, and the second chaps a/n is an interview wherein I ask his opinion on all things about his perception of the story.**

**ffnet/s/6666600/1/How_My_Wife_Should_Have_Written_Her_Story_UE**

**Heavens, that story address number has an awful lot of sixes in it. *shudders***

**Now I simply have to get out of his head and back into mine. *Thud***

**I'm Beta-ing touttoi's new story. Don't miss it, and don't drink anything while reading. It's hazardous to keyboards. ffnet/s/6672845/1/#**

'The Third Story' summary: Just sex. That's what Bella and Edward are doing before Alice's wedding. Two weeks of just sex, or so they think. They believe no one knows about their 'just sex' relationship, but someone does.

**Jsyk, I plan to divide UE into chapters, the way I originally wanted to post it. So if you see that story alert telling you there are new chapters, there aren't really. I just want it to look like it should have done in the first place.**

**Oh, and if you haven't checked out the Unforeseen Events Series Facebook (anyone can, you don't have to log in), then please do. Room340C and prettyflour have contributed some adorable tributes to this series. You can read their poem/songs there. And you'll find some new back story on characters in my notes. The link is on my Profile.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Research:**

**www (dot)lovepoems(dot)yu-hu(dot)com/cummings/my_love(dot)shtml**

**www(dot)exhibitoronline(dot)com/spotlight/historygallery/largeview(dot)asp?photo=75**

**www(dot)lincolnparkhs(dot)org/history(dot)jsp**

**Monday, September 5th, 2005, around 3am:**

_**Edward's pov:**_

"Your turn," I crooned, and brushed a soft kiss over that sinfully delicious mouth. Bella licked her lip, then bit it, eliciting a satisfied growl from me. I slipped back into the water, dropping teasing kisses as I went. "Do (_kiss)_ you (_kiss) _have (_kiss)_ any (_kiss)_ idea (_kiss)_ how (_kiss)_ happy (_kiss)_ I (_kiss) _ am (_kiss) _ right (_kiss)_ now?"

Bella leaned back on her hands, and the scent of her arousal wafted between us, nearly driving me mad with want. "I think I have a pretty good _ideeeea!" _she squealed as I grasped her hips and pushed her thong away with my tongue and sucked hard on her clit, revelling in it when she bucked and groaned and drizzled her moisture onto my beard.

It still amazes me every day that I affect her this way.

"You have _no_ idea," I husked. "But I am going to show you." I grasped her plain white cotton thong and slit its elastic, not willing to waste another second in my rush to see her uncovered. My eyes met hers, black and silver holding black and silver.

"Promises, promises, Mr Cullen," she moaned wantonly.

"I'll always keep my promises, Mrs Cullen," I whispered as I quickly moved back down, my breath rebounding off the rounded curve of Ren's bump as I reached out again to lap at my wife's swollen, blushing pussy, with a wide, flat tongue. I lapped and teased and nibbled, and enjoyed everything gifted to me, while she bucked for me under the indigo sky with its twinkling white stars. I pushed her bare legs up, purring with satisfaction as she granted me better access, her pert bottom lifting off the concrete pool surround in an effort to bring herself up to where she yearned for me to touch.

She whimpered as she watched me, propped up on her elbows, and I smiled lazily, and licked her labia thoroughly, not wanting to miss a single nerve ending. I pressed against the shaft of her clit: a staccato rhythm that made it swell beyond its usual size, mindful not to scratch her with my beard.

"Edward?" she squeaked, shaking, "Edward? Use your finger on my gee."

"All in good time, Love," I crooned.

"I -ah-ah-ah- need more. More Edward. Please!" she panted, eyes wild.

"I never could say 'no' to you," I husked, one side of my lip tipping up as I gave her the once-over.

"Oh, please hurry!" she cried, shaking out her wet hair. I slipped four fingers into her mouth, and moaning, she moistened them for me. I gently pushed two of them inside her, and she bucked again, as I completed the fiery circuit she needed. Our heat bubble burst into existence, branding invisible flame into our skins, and the outside noises dimmed as I lost myself in her.

I thrust in and out of her with my fingers, while she gripped the edge of the pool desperately, and undulated her hips, searching for more friction. Silently, I cupped my free hand under her mouth, and she drizzled her venom-laced saliva into it. I pulled out my fingers, and lubricated them, and then gently pushed back into her. With three.

"Oh, God!" she cried, biting her lip.

Inside the house, humans stirred, disturbed from their rest, and Leah sighed crossly. I stopped my finger-thrusting, and brought up my other hand to rest lightly against Bella's mouth. "You have to be quiet," I whispered firmly. Bella nodded, anxious for more, and I went back to my ministrations.

Soon, my Bella was purring as she milked my fingers, the ridges of skin on my knuckles catching on the mouth of her vagina as they passed in and out. Her eyes wandered, unfocused, in ecstasy as I worked on her gee. I was so proud of her. My heroine. My little wildcat. My vixen, biting back her love sounds to keep our acts secret.

She could probably have gone on for hours, but I wanted her to get some rest before morning. Time to intensify her pleasure.

I asked for, and received, more drool, and applied it to her ass. She whimpered and bit her lip, arching back with her eyes jammed shut. Oh, yeah. My sweet, wild kitten was in the mood for some multitasking skills. Confidently, I breached her ass, and slid my finger in.

My wife bit back a guttural yowl, legs twitching, as I brought my mouth back to bear on her shiny clitoral tissues. I laved my mate energetically, and sucked her, and blew a wish onto her clit, making her clench around my fingers, making her ass spasm, rejoicing in my ability to please. I knew in my bones that our love for each other was only going to increase over time, and that my ability to answer her needs would only get better.

"So full. Don't stop," she urged me, gasping, as she squirmed and bucked and responded to my varied touches. I pressed hard on her gee from inside her ass, while thrusting my fingers into her excited wetness, and sucked her off at the same time, and I purred happily, knowing that only I could do this for her.

Her hands knotted together, then sprang apart and twisted into my hair, where they tugged, then pulled, then practically held me immobile. With a final twist of my fingers, my Bella came undone, forgetting to be quiet, and shouted my name into infinity, where it became one with the stars.

How could I ever have doubted that this woman loved me with every fibre of her being?

I watched her silent screams follow, with a lump in my throat, as her ejaculate sprayed out, onto me, and the concrete, and into the water, and felt my own torrents of jizz surge out of my cock, staining the blue wall of the pool. I groaned contentedly, dropping a final kiss onto her mons, and picked part of my slippery load out of the water before it could pollute the scent of the pool, wiping it on my discarded t-shirt.

Tsk, tsk, how messy. I am the man. Apparently, I really did have fuckhawt oral skills. My wife had about as much muscle tone at the moment as Esme's Raggedy Ann doll. We folded into each other, breath scything in and out in tandem.

After a couple of minutes, the minx teased me with a nip to the top of my shoulder, and we shared a moment of bratty laughter.

"Tell me my mother wasn't watching," she mouthed.

"No. Like I'd permit _that_," I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I rested my chin atop her shoulder. "She went to sleep, confident that I would apply my 'fuckhawt' oral skills to your satisfaction. She should just consider herself lucky that I'm amused, because she totally played you tonight."

"What do you mean?" Bella blinked.

"Come on, Minx. She asked you what my dick looked like, didn't she? Are you forgetting the wonderful experience we had before the wedding, when all our female relatives broke down my door? She was first inside, remember?"

"Gah!" Bella moaned, gobsmacked. "She's seen you naked."

"She's seen me hard with Mr Ed exiting your mouth," I corrected her. "She already knew what I looked like, yet she persisted in asking you if I have a big dick. Luckily, I know she's not a cougar. She only wants to know what you think of it."

"Oh, crumb! I'm sorry if she embarrassed you, Mocha-chino," Bella slurred, her eyes drifting shut.

My eyes shifted away automatically. I closed them. "Not ... really embarrassed, Minx."

"You aren't?" she asked sleepily, pulling back a little to frown at me, and combed through my wet hair with her fingers. It felt so nice.

"Not really," I shrugged, not meeting her eyes,"because I know from reading her mind that she is only concerned with your welfare. As long as I confirm that I'm keeping you satisfied, she's happy. I'm ... comfortable with that.

Bella sighed, satisfied and spent, as I drew her precious body into my arms, down into the water. I pushed off from the edge, arranging her head on my chest, and lay back, becoming her raft. Slowly, our bubble dissipated and the outside world made itself known. Crickets. And cicadas. And distant traffic. Leah huffed as she rolled over on one of the couches, where she had removed herself to get away from Renée's snoring. The dog and cats in the house snored softly, too, amusing me.

I floated on my back, drifting, with my wife exhaling softly against my chest. She curled bonelessly on top of me with her eyes closed, and I watched the stars, wondering what all might be up there.

We stayed thus for some time, the water tickling at my scalp, while I watched the universe tick. Then, I felt something warm and wet under Bella's cheek, and realized she was drooling on me.

The minx was sound asleep, bless her heart. I kicked gently to the side, and rolled her onto the white concrete, wincing, lest I disturb her. Then, I stroked to the other side of the pool and levered myself out, padding into the house, at vampire speed because I had no clothes, past Leah's couch, to fetch some towels. I dressed myself in some sleep shorts, and tiptoed silently back out to Bella.

Wrapping her in a couple of beach towels, I slid one hand under her back and the other under her knees, and lifted her into my arms in a football hold, tucking her head under my chin. I navigated the patio door easily, carried her into the master bedroom, and laid her down, skinning her out of our favourite t-shirt. I would have to wash out the chlorine so it wasn't spoiled. Renée had vastly over-chlorinated the pool, to compensate for the large number of people who had been using it.

I patted Bella with her mother's worn out orange and brown terry towels, and squeezed as much water out of her hair as I dared. Then, I arranged her on the pillows, cleared away the towels, and pulled the sheet and bedspread up to cover her. She gave a soft snore, which made me laugh under my breath. Yeah, I had skills alright. I replayed the scene with the aeroplane hostess in my mind. "We made love soooo many times last night, I guess I just went to sleep like a little baby," my possessive little fireball had cooed, marking her territory. How great was that? How funny! Life with Bella Cullen was going to be amazing.

And I might just adopt a whole new brand of arrogance.

I was going to have to be mindful of my ego.

I gathered the wet towels and clothing, and took them outside, hosed the clothes off, and draped the t-shirts and my shorts over a deck chair. I carried the towels over to the pool, where I scrubbed down the evidence of our loving, then rinsed the towels, under the hose, to cut down on the scent. I took the towels to the outdoor hamper, and dropped them in, humming Ren's lullaby under my breath.

I stepped back through the patio door, shutting it silently, and turned toward the bedroom with a spring in my step.

_Leech?_

I stopped in my tracks, and looked over at Leah in surprise. She was awake? I had been so preoccupied that I hadn't noticed. Geez, had she caught me streaking? "Yeah?" I mouthed, perplexed, and a little anxious.

_How well can you read my mind?_

I squirmed a little. "Easily."

_How did you know ... she was The One? _She asked, wincing, and a lone tear traced down her cheek.

My still heart gave a pang. I stepped over to the breakfast bar in front of me, and grabbed a tissue, and presented it to her. She wiped her eyes, sat up and draped her sheet over her legs. Another tear escaped. I sat down on the far end of her couch, tucking a foot under me.

"Don't cry, Fluffy," I urged softly. "You've cried enough over him."

_I really loved him. As much as you love your mate._

"I know. I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do," I said helplessly.

_Imprinting is evil._

"It's how they're made," I reminded her, although I secretly agreed. "They can't help it."

_It steals their will._

"Well, I can't say I felt much different when I met Bella," I admitted.

_But you didn't hurt anyone else when you met her._ A fresh set of tears trickled down Leah's cheeks.

"No, my kind can only fall in love once, as soon as the attraction is reciprocated, and solidifies," I shrugged, feeling awkward.

_But you bloodsuckers have a choice._

"Um, if she had rejected me, there is a chance that I could have walked away. But I can't imagine how miserable my life would be, had she done so. Life before her was like... a black and white film. And life after?" I blinked. "It was vibrant. Like ... Technicolour. I didn't know what I was missing until I experienced it."

_Were you jealous of Jacob? Did he hurt you?_

"Absolutely. On both counts."

_And now?_

"I pity the kid. He's got a tough road ahead of him," I admitted, running my hand through my hair. A twinge of unease marred my recent glut of contentment. My inner discomfort grew stronger.

_Will Bella forgive him?_

I sighed unhappily. "I don't know what to do. Something bad is probably going to come out, and Bella will be angry with me if I don't tell her."

_What?_

"Jacob has been goading me. For months. Jasper called him a nasty bully."

_He was. You mean she doesn't know? You should tell her, Leech. _

Of course! Leah could see it through the pack mind.

That meant all of the _Kwoli_ knew, and were unable, or unwilling, to stop him. I wondered what Seth had suffered in defence of me. My bet was, he had tried to stop Jacob from doing it. Now, why didn't it show up in their minds, that they knew?

"I had a hard enough time keeping Bella from killing him last night, even though we have discussed forgiving him multiple times, without telling her he's been hurting me on purpose," I protested. "If the pack knew about it, why didn't I ever _Hear_ anything about what you all thought, even if you didn't object?"

Leah sighed. _Sam thought it best if we didn't express an opinion. He thought... it might instigate a __fight. He forbade us to think, or do, anything about it._

"And he thought ... we had no feelings," I added, feeling my eyes prickle.

_Oh my god he really hurt him._ Leah checked her thoughts, and guarded them again.

I decided for total honesty. "Yes, he did. See, against my own will, I like the kid. There's something noble about him. But he has given me Hell over Bella. I don't want attention for it, I'm just trying to ... let you know why it got under my skin. If I had loathed him, personally, then no amount of taunting would have bothered me, you know? But... I suppose... I wanted his respect. Wanted him to like me. And there was no way to ever make him see things from my point of view."

Leah looked at me wryly. _There's no point trying to hide anything I'm thinking, is there?_

"Um, it just makes you more frustrating to read. Your real thoughts lie beneath the cover, and its harder to pick them out, but I can usually still do it, pretty much automatically. It takes people a lot of years to practise keeping thoughts from me. Alice is really good at it, and Jazz isn't bad. Carlisle and Em hardly ever try. Actually, I love Em because his thoughts always match exactly what he says. That's quite rare."

_I see. Sorry to interrupt. Tell me more about Jacob. You wanted to get along with him?_

"I was fairly certain there was never a romantic spark between him and Bella. All the vitriol was just to upset me, because of what I am. And I know he has always treasured her, and she him. I didn't really want to be the reason that their friendship failed, although sometimes when he hit below the belt I would tell her that he was dangerous and I didn't want her to be friends with him any more. I know why he did it. He wanted to protect her. But his attempts to protect his friend, by driving me away, were, as Bella said, misguided."

_I'm sorry, Leech. I'm going to let the Kwoli Ute all know Vegetarians are people, when I go home, assuming Sam hasn't already figured that out after spending time with Alice and Jasper. I'll back Seth up._

I swallowed hard, and felt a seed of cheer bloom in my chest. "Thanks. Seth is a great kid."

_Uh-huh. About Jacob._

"What about him?" I wondered, probing the wound like a kid probes the hole left by a lost tooth.

_He's not going to hurt himself, is he? Or anybody else? Look for revenge on you, for embarrassing him in public?_

"No, there's no sign of that in his mind. His intentions are genuine. He wants to fix things with me and Bella. I'm sorry I couldn't be more of a gentleman toward him last night. It's just ..." I searched for a way to express myself.

_He's been hurting you for a long time, and it was good to hear your wife stand up for you._

I nodded. She understood.

_Do you know where he was going, Leech? Your mate sure gave him a good basting. The only trouble with not allowing him to phase is that it makes it harder to keep an eye on him._

"No. I'm a little worried about him, to be honest," I said, biting my lip.

_Well, don't lose any sleep over him_, she thought, eyes rolling.

"Very funny. Leah?"

_Yeah?_

"Don't give up on love, yeah? You're a good person. You'll find him eventually."

_Sure, sure. You should go back to Bella._

"You okay, Fluff?"

_Yeah, I'm a tough bitch. Don't worry about me. Go... take care of your mate. And Leech? Do tell her, because the truth always comes out eventually, and she'll be really mad if you let her accept his apology and she doesn't know everything he did._

I nodded, and headed back to Bella. "Goodnight."

_Night._

I crept to bed, and lifted the covers, sneaking between them. Bella sighed, and stretched, and reached for me. She was cozy-warm, which made me smile like a goof.

"Where'd you go?" she said blearily.

"I had to clean up after us, Minx. Sorry, your thong is toast."

"S'okay. Did I hear you talking to some-dy?"

"Yeah, I had a little chat with Leah," I informed my wife. Should I tell her now? While I had a good opening for the discussion?

" 'Bout Jake?" she yawned.

"Um, partly," I said hesitantly.

" 'M going back t- sleep, 'kay?" she murmured, drawing close to me, and throwing her leg over my hip.

"Sure, Love," I agreed a little too quickly, embracing her, but she was already asleep. Carrying Ren had to be hard on her physically, and we'd had a lot of stress, and a lot of activity. I sighed in relief. I would think about telling her when she was rested. In the morning.

I shut my eyes, pretending to sleep, listening to Bella's precious heart _lub dub_, and Ren's tiny one _wow-wow-wow. _It amazed me how their heartbeats interwove without matching, creating their own little percussive symphony. I lay my head on my wife's breast, tasting her sated scent on the air, and tried to turn off my brain.

It didn't work. I felt antsy. Okay, time to sort it out.

I was thrilled that Bella put Jacob in his place. I was thrilled that she acknowledged and vented her pain. How great was that! She tore him a new one, just like I'd been whining at her to do for months, and then, she said all sorts of wonderful things about me, and that she had always loved me, and not him, and that he could never fill my shoes. And that had _beyond_ thrilled me. To have my importance validated by my mate in front of Jacob? In front of witnesses? It was exactly what I needed to dispel the deep-seated fear of inferiority that I had always carried, and that Jacob had exacerbated.

But ...

But what?

But he had tried to apologize. Sincerely. Several times. And Bella, my great defender, had lashed out in her anger, and crossed the line from correcting him, to putting him down. And he was only a kid. And he had baggage.

Which didn't mean he should be mean to people, or that there shouldn't be consequences for bad behaviour.

But ... stronger personalities than Jacob Black had been crushed by the kind of criticism Bella had levelled. In public, no less. And I had selfishly let her skin him alive. Unconsciously, stoked her fire. Not to mention that he might have overheard some of our comments after, before I shushed the people in the room. And I had taken pleasure in his pain.

I had also reacted with glee when Alice said she planned to share video of Bella's rant with the rest of my family. Airing dirty laundry was part of having no secrets in the family. A traditional part of the family dynamic. But if the information spread, it could make life harder for Jacob, and possibly attract unwanted attention, and that was also wrong.

And ... a whole bunch of wrongs mixed together didn't make a right.

I slipped out of bed and sent a quick e-mail to Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. I knew Alice had already told them it was important not to make the information known to anyone else, but it wouldn't hurt for me to back that up, by telling them it was my express wish that Jacob have a chance to redeem himself, and that influencing others' opinions of him would not be right. I sent the message, and crept back into bed, but my brain kept frenetically working like a hamster in a wheel.

If I told Bella the full story of what Jacob had done to me, she might break him. It had hurt me, but I was strong, wasn't I?

If I decided not to tell her, somebody else might tell her, and she'd put me in the chipper-shredder for keeping secrets, right along with him.

If.

If.

If...

What a muddle.

I lay next to my beloved wife for three hours, over-thinking it until the outcome of every potential action seemed provocative and foolish. And my worry grew. Where was Jacob? I would have thought he'd have been back by now. Surely, Alice would have called me if Jacob were in any danger of doing something reckless, or coming to any harm. And if anything happened to him, or us, before we could discuss the problems calmly, then Bella would blame herself.

I found myself listening for Jacob to come in. Nothing. Where the hell could he be?

He was just cooling his heels, I told myself.

He was alone and friendless. He was heartbroken. He was a kid without a mother, whose father loved him greatly but didn't know what to do with him when he stepped out of line. He was-

Oh, fuck! Why did I have to worry about this kid? If the shoe were on the other foot, he wouldn't be worrying about me. He'd be snuggled up to Bella, happy as a clam.

I cuddled up to Bella, and mouthed all my worries to God, and tried to rest.

And I worried.

Because Jacob Black was a spoiled rotten, selfish, impulsive, young, YOUNG, stupid, annoying kid. That's why.

And Christians weren't supposed to gloat over their enemies' troubles.

I chewed my lip until I almost wore a hole in it.

When it got light, I watched my mate sleep. I loved her so much. She was everything to me. And I would never forget all the good things she said about me.

But I resolved to remind her that Jacob was just a kid, and we ought to be setting good examples, rather than shunning him for what he had done in a fit of pique. Yes, he had kept my Bella alive for me to come home to, and I was going to try and keep that in mind.

But... I had to tell Bella about his goading. And that put a knot in my stomach, because she was going to have a cow. Fuck me.

Faint noises began to emanate from the kitchen, and I heard a cat meow. Mary Alice: starting her morning routine. No time like the present to start getting awkward conversations out of the way.

I got up, and put on my new t-shirt, and board shorts. Then, I went to ingest my first dose of medicine of the day.

Mary Alice was standing in front of the microwave, nuking scrambled eggs in a mug. It smelled thoroughly awful. Little Apple was kneeling on a chair by the table, peering out the long windows into the back yard. Two fat striped tabbies were eating kibble out of a dish on the floor, and the tiny black kitten was sitting on the window sill, eating his own share, under Apple's watchful gaze. Yuck.

"Good morning, Mrs Burnett," I said softly, in an attempt to be as non-threatening as possible.

She jumped a mile. "Oh!"

I reached out my hand, slowly, and took hers gently. "I'm sorry you had such an unpleasant introduction to us. Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm sure you know that I'm your aunt's brother."

She let her breath out on a sigh, but her heart was thrumming rather fast. "Oh. Yes, Alice and Mother have been discussing you and your bride at length. I must admit I wasn't expecting so much... excitement."

"I'm terribly sorry that we frightened you, Ma'am. Nobody warned us that Jacob would be here, and as you see..."

"You've had quite the problems with that young man. Yes. I realize," she said, smoothing her hands on the front of her shorts. "I'm sure life is not usually ... that exciting." She turned away and took the eggs -now puffy and rubbery- out of the microwave, put salt on them, and handed the mug to Apple, along with a spoon. "Life has just been..." _the pits._

"I'm so terribly sorry, Ma'am, really, to give you so much distress so soon after your... loss," I told her, shame eating at me. Poor woman. Like she hadn't been through enough.

"Unco Cwive tode Auntie May not to worry," Apple interjected, pinning me under her violet gaze. A jumble of images came to me, that were quite confusing, but the jist of it was surprising.

"Your little one can _See_," I said cheerfully, doing my best not to gawp.

Mary Alice's reaction was not what I was expecting, considering she was related to Alice and Cynthia. She covered her mouth with her hand, her knees buckling, and bawled.

Before she even knew she had moved, I had her seated at the table, next to Apple, and I was kneeling at her feet, trying to pass her a tissue. What the hell was up, with crying females at this house? First Bella, then Leah, now Mary Alice. There must be something in the air!

"What's wong Auntie May?" Apple blinked, tears making her eyes large and lustrous.

"Aw, don't cry," I begged, finally getting Mary Alice to take the tissue and let me pat her hand. "It's not that bad, surely. I mean, Alice and I can help her adjust if she's having any problems."

"What's wong Auntie May?" the little one squeaked again, innocently, starting to work herself up, too.

"Oh, honey, nothing is wrong, I promise," I told her. "You're just a very special little girl."

Apple looked at me seriously. "Yo bambi tays you are a good man."

Warmth ignited somewhere in my chest. "Is my bambi here, sweetheart?"

"Yep. She tays you worry too muts, and to twust Cuddin Bewwa."

"Okay. Thank you, Bambi," I said, trying to look for her. I couldn't see her myself, or in Apple's mind. "Apple, can you see my bambi right now?"

"No, she is hiding," the child shrugged.

"Angel, can you show yourself to Apple please, but not to me?" I asked softly.

I felt her presence, strongly, but I looked about the room, and there was no sign of her. I looked at Apple, looking at me. In her sight, I was alone. Then, suddenly, I _wasn't_. Despite myself, I jumped. My ethereal white doe was standing directly behind me, looking at me rather sternly.

"Thank you, Angel. Do you have any other message for me?" I put forth tentatively.

"She tays to behave yo self," Apple told me haughtily.

"Yes Ma'am," I promised. "Anything else?" I was really hoping for a new Bible verse.

"She tays sumpink dat is vewwy hard to say," Apple complained.

"Can you tell me a little bit, please?" I begged.

"Otay, I will twy. 'The qual-ty ob mercy id not st- ' " the little doll began. I stopped her.

"That's enough. I know what she wanted to tell me now, Apple. Thank you so much for talking to my guardian angel for me," I smiled.

"She has to go," Apple told me. "She wants to know if you wuv her."

I gawped, and hastened to answer. "Of course I love her. Angel, I love you so much. You have no idea how much you have done for me by being in my life. I'm so grateful that you tell me things."

"She tays you'b done a wot fo' her, too," Apple declared.

I had done a lot for her? While she was alive, or in Heaven? But...

"Apple? Can she tell me her name?" I asked desperately.

"Nope," Apple said, hopping down, and grabbing the kitten away from his kibble. He meowed loudly in protest.

"Why not?" I wondered.

"Betause you awen't awwowed," the little girl shrugged, stuffing the kitten in her purse and walking away. _ You are supposed to live on faith._

Mary Alice watched her go, bleakly.

"Whatever is the matter?" I asked gently, touching the back of her hand briefly with one of my fingers. Bella said human women liked that. It made them feel safe.

"Her Mama. My girl, Pippa. She's always been a good girl, but very, very strict. She and her husband love Apple to bits, but they are very particular to raise her uprightly, and I am not looking forward to them finding out that she can _See_ spirits," Mary Alice said, without looking at me. "Pete gets upset if she runs around barefoot, or forgets to say 'thank you'. I can't imagine-" her breath hitched on a sob, and two fat tears trembled on her lower lashes.

"Hey, hey, it's not that bad," I smiled, taking the tissue back and blotting away her tears. "It's not like she's _Seeing_ ghosts or demons."

"It's not?" she sniffed, looking up at me uncertainly, brushing away tears with one hand and clasping mine on the table with her other.

"Heck, no. She _Saw_ Clive, didn't she? And he wasn't a bad man. I bet he's going to be your guardian angel. That's who Apple was chatting with, just now. My guardian," I said shyly. I had never planned to speak of her to anyone, even Bella.

"You think Apple _Sees_ angels?" Mary Alice checked. "Based on what? I mean, how do you know those are the only kind of ... entities she _Sees_?"

"Well, she's pure," I shrugged, as if it was the most normal explanation in the world.

_Whatever does he mean?_

"I mean, she's not in the least disturbed by it. About fifty years ago, I ran into a boy who could _See_ murder victims who were not at rest. He was completely disturbed," I revealed. "Very morbid. That kid couldn't cope at all, and he was eight. But Apple is taking this in stride. How old is she, four?"

"Three."

"See? If she were _Seeing_ things that were in the least upsetting or wicked, she would be unbalanced. But she isn't, so my suspicion is that she only _Sees _good spirits. Angels."

"Your guardian angel is a bambi?" Mary Alice asked curiously.

"Your _what_ is a bambi?" my wife gawped from the doorway, dressed in a t-shirt that matched mine, and the same leggings she wore yesterday.

Busted. I ran a nervous hand through my hair. "Um, my ... guardian... angel," I winced.

Bella hurried over and helped herself to a chair. "You've never told me you had a guardian angel, Edward," she said, sounding interested. Of course she'd be interested.

"Um..." I delayed, trying to put my story in order, and drawing back my hand from Mary Alice's.

"Come on, I want to know all about it," Bella pleaded.

"Well, I've only met her three times, and the third time was just now, when Apple talked to her, or else I wouldn't ... have... um, evertoldanyone." I peeped at my wife nervously.

Bella stared at me a minute, and then nodded, not questioning my inclination to keep my angel's existence secret, thank God. "So she isn't going to be the main topic of conversation at any family gatherings, anytime soon?"

"I'd rather keep it private," I admitted.

"Will you tell me?" she asked, obviously afraid of rejection.

"Yes, I'll tell you, Bella," I said, taking her hand. I turned to Mary Alice. "But you two girls have to keep it between you, me and the fencepost. I don't think my guardian likes the idea of people knowing about her. She usually only comes if I'm alone, and sometimes she's grumpy with me. Rightfully so."

"Who is she?" Bella asked eagerly.

"She isn't allowed to tell me. She comes to me as a white doe. Her eyes change colour, like mine," I told them. "I think it's a message that I'm forgiven. I mean the form she takes? I normally eat deer."

"How often do you talk to her?" Mary Alice wondered.

"Mm," I shrugged. "I make comments to her sometimes, you know. Ask if she's there. Ask if God's displeased with me. That's one thing I'm scared to ask Him personally."

Bella snorted. "You know very well that God totally loves you."

"Sometimes I have trouble with that. And then, my angel shows up."

"Like when?" Bella asked, eyes shining.

"Um, like I said, I've only met her twice. The first time was a couple of hours before our wedding. She came as a sign from God that He still loved me, even if I wasn't human any more, although it took me a while to figure that out," I said.

"I told you so," my minx teased. "And the second time?"

"The day Em showed up at our camp, just after I bit Chepãa and Chirica," I told her. "That day, she told me a Bible verse, that means the whole family can be saved if I believe on the Lord. I was actually hoping she was going to give me a new verse today, but she gave me Shakespeare instead."

"What Shakespeare?" Bella asked.

I gulped, knowing she would get the same message I had. " '_The quality of mercy is not strained, it __droppeth as the gentle rain from Heaven, upon the earth beneath' _."

Bella nodded twice. "Jacob."

"Jacob," I repeated solemnly.

"I knew I was too harsh. Your guardian is ... really cool," Bella said, huffing a laugh.

"She's the best," I boasted. "Let's test out my theory. Apple?" I called. The little one toddled back in. "Can you _See_ Cousin Bella's guardian angel?"

Bella snorted. "I already know who my angel is," she said, eyes rolling.

I held up a finger. "Let's be sure. I want to know if Apple _Sees_."

"Okay. Apple, sweetie, can you _See_ my angel?" Bella smiled.

"Of tourse," Apple frowned. "She is one ob de nicest ones, siwwy, betause she wuved you best. You tay who she is."

"It's my Gran Marie," Bella smiled.

I looked at Apple, and then I _Saw_, beside her, someone perhaps in her mid-thirties, who looked almost exactly like Bella, with a little Charlie thrown in. "She's too young to be your grandmother, Minx."

The angel gently shook her head 'no', as did Apple. "Dat is Gwan Mayie, Cuddin Eddard."

Something imploded in my chest, leaving me wanting to cry. "Hi Marie. I'm ... so glad... to meet you. Bella talks about you a lot."

She nodded, and stepped up to me. I still couldn't see her with my own eyes, for all my trying, but I could see her through Apple. She was tall. Taller than Bella by a head, and she had the kindest eyes I had ever seen.

"Gran?" Bella said, dawn breaking over her features as she looked where I was looking.

Marie smiled tenderly, and reached out to stroke Bella's hair. Bella sucked in a surprised breath. "I can smell her. Lily of the valley, and talc."

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Gran, this is my Edward," Bella said.

Marie stepped up, and laid her palm on top of my head, in the timeless way of adults blessing children. I could feel it. Feel her there. I nodded thankfully, accepting the benediction. Bella watched me tensely, waiting to hear more. "She's given me her blessing, Love."

Bella nodded, blinking back tears. I took her hand.

Leah woke up, just as Marie stepped back from me and vanished.

"What are you looking at, people?" the she-wolf frowned from her position on the far couch, kitty-corner to us.

"Apple is telling us about our guardian angels," Mary Alice supplied. "We think that's who she _Sees_."

"Who's my guardian angel, Apple?" Leah asked, with interest. _I wonder if it's my Dad._

"You don't have one," Apple said nonchalantly. "You don't bewieve in dem, and you don't tay yo payos."

Leah did a double-take. "So if I were to say my prayers?"

"Den you get one," Apple shrugged.

Leah got up and left the room, reeling. Moments later, I heard her leave the house.

"Hi Gwanny."

"Good morning, my love," Cynthia said, marching toward the fridge. It was my turn to do a double-take. But I was still paying attention to Apple, not Cynthia.

"Cynthia?" I moaned.

"Yes, Skippy?" she said, her back end sticking out of the fridge.

"Uh, do you happen to have a special vampire in your past? Because your guardian angel happens to be a tall, wavy-haired blond guy, wearing a dark blue three piece suit and brown leather shoes, about 6'3", in his thirties, with golden eyes."

The guy laughed at me, I swear. I closed my mouth with a snap, and waved at him, smiling crookedly like a dope. _God help me, I'm seeing angels everywhere. And this angel is like me. I can go to Heaven. Bella and Carlisle were right. I was right, too. Praise God._

Cynthia whipped around so fast, she splattered us all with milk from the pitcher she was holding. "Albion. Albion is here, with me?"

"Oh, Gwanny. He is always dere," Apple said, rolling her eyes. "Eben when yo s'eeping."

"Oh, Love! Where are you?" she demanded, looking around, milk sloshing. I confiscated the pitcher. "I keep telling them we'll be together soon. But ... you've never left me, have you. We have always been together, and I just didn't know it. You never could bear to be away from me, could you?"

"He's shaking his head 'no'," I informed her.

"I'd apologize for not going with you, but then I wouldn't have had my family. But I don't expect I've got more than a few years left, and then I will be with you. Won't I?" she blinked, then shook her head in a self-deprecating fashion. "Of course I will. I wish I could see you, Love."

"He wants a hug, Gwanny," Apple said, eyes bright.

Cynthia held out her arms, and Albion stepped into them, and wrapped his arms around her. She brought her arms into a circle, almost close enough to look like she was actually holding him. How very strange.

But they looked so very happy, that I had to stifle a sob. Sappy date!

"What is he doing?" Bella murmured.

"He's just smiling. She's always thought that he was waiting for her in Heaven. She never thought he might actually be _with_ her," I shared. "So, she hasn't talked to him very much. But now, she will. Although, she thinks if she talks to him, she'd better be careful to remember other people don't know he's there, and not talk to him in front of them, in case they throw her in the looney bin."

"Oh, my. Yeah, they'll have to have a secret love affair," Bella murmured, watching Cynthia stick out her hand for Albion to take. It was so weird to watch, because if I looked at Cynthia, she was holding nothing but air, but if I paid careful attention to Apple's thoughts, I could _See_ them holding hands. Surreal.

They left the room together, and walked outside into the back yard. I wondered where Cynthia would go, to talk to him. I resolved to try to capture his likeness in a sketch for her, even though I wasn't the greatest at art, because I was the only one who could do it, at least until Apple grew up.

Apple skipped out of the room after her great, great grandmother, and I allowed my vision of Cynthia's Albion to disappear. I looked down, realized I was still holding the milk, and popped it back in the fridge.

"If you would kindly excuse me, I should like to ask my mother about the love of her life," Mary Alice declared. She followed the oldest and youngest members of her family outside.

So, Cynthia had had a human mate, Bertram, and a vampire mate. And she had lost her vampire, and lived the majority of her life with the human. I couldn't help comparing my situation to hers. Had I not come back to Bella, had I died, would she have married a Bertram? A Jacob, perhaps?

Back to the subject of Jacob. I ran a hand nervously through my hair.

And Bella was much too perceptive this morning.

"Tell me what you're thinking. I feel like you're just overflowing with secrets," she accused me, poking my middle.

I looked down, certain that I was blushing. "I do... have something on my mind," I admitted, "but I don't know whether it would be beneficial or harmful to tell you."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" she suggested.

"Um, it's ... about Jacob. Leah says I should tell you, because you'll be mad later if I don't, but I really don't want you to kill him, Bella. He' s not really a bad boy. He just needs to learn to control himself. To let logic rule over emotion. I know how hard that is. He deserves a chance."

"Tell me, Edward. Whatever it is, you can tell me," Bella pleaded, bewildered.

I ran a hand through my hair again. "Maybe we should go somewhere private to discuss this, Love. Would you please come and sit by the-"

Just then, car tires squealed into the driveway, and doors opened violently and slammed shut. The BMW was back, with Alice and Jazz. And... Jacob?

Oh, boy.

He came crashing into the kitchen, and my eyes whipped around to check on Bella, but she barely even flinched. She took my hand, her black eyes examining Jacob, me and Jazz. Finally, they came to rest on Alice.

"Please don't say anything, Edward!" Jacob begged.

I hesitated, torn. How could I back out now, without upsetting my wife? And what was right? What should I do? I looked at my sister. She said, _I'm not interfering. Let the cards play out._

"What shouldn't my husband be saying to me, Jacob?" my wife growled, taking my hand. I dropped my eyes to the table, sighing.

"Um, it's not that he shouldn't be telling you, it's just that ... _I _should tell you. It's my responsibility. I know you'll hate me even more after, but I _must_ be honest with you, Bella, because that's what's right, and I want to do right for you and Edward from now on," he admitted, meeting her eyes squarely.

When I got the sum of his thoughts, I turned to Jasper accusingly. He hadn't kept my secret.

_Don't be mad at me, Edward, please? She had it figured out on her own. And besides, Lissy says it has to come out._

I nodded curtly, eyes down.

Bella looked from me, to Jacob, to Alice and Jazz, and back at me. "What is going on?"

"Um, it's something I did, Bella," Jacob told her. "That you should know about, even if it means you won't forgive me. Because I did something ... really bad."

"What did you do now, Jacob?" my mate asked woodenly. "What could you possibly have done that was worse than assaulting me?"

"Um, I ..." Jacob sighed. "You know I'm sorry, and I'll never do it again. You know I didn't think your mate was a man, so I thought he had no feelings?"

"Yes, you made that amply clear," Bella growled.

"Well... he has ... a habit of turning the other cheek," Jacob winced. "He's actually ... r-really mature that way."

My heart started to climb up out of my shoes.

Bella's eyes darted to mine, and I felt myself blushing. "Yes, he does turn the other cheek," my wife growled. "And you're right, he's really mature when it comes to putting others first."

"Well," Jacob continued. "I didn't know I was hurting him at first, but then during the night we all spent in the tent, I found out I was wrong. And I kept doing it anyway."

"Kept doing what?" Bella asked, perplexed.

"Taunting him. I would show him all kinds of mental pictures, of you when he was gone, and us together just hanging out, and you marrying me, and having my kids, and ..." he stopped.

"And what?" Bella asked flatly.

Oh, man! I was in trouble. I swallowed hard.

_Oh, man! You are in trouble, _Jazz thought.

"And ... having sex with me," Jacob gulped. "Of every kind I could dream up. I pretty much kept up the stream of bullying all the time."

Bella turned to me, her mouth in a thin line. "Was this what you were going to tell me this morning?"

I nodded shyly.

"And you didn't trust me enough to tell me before?" she asked narrowly.

I shook my head reluctantly.

"This was an important thing to keep from me. I'm going to turn you over my knee, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," she growled.

I nodded, my mouth quirking into a wavy line. Actually, I could work with that.

My wife stood calmly, and walked over to Jacob, looking him dead in the eye.

_Here it comes! _ Alice warned me.

"You know, I was feeling sorry for ranting at you last night, and now you tell me this? You took advantage of a ... kind person," Bella told Jacob. "You hurt him purposefully, when he had done nothing to you."

"I didn't know him, Bella. I didn't give him a chance to show me who he was. I was prejudiced, and selfish, and I never would have done it if I had just paid attention to how well he treated you. I was wrong, and I'll never do it again, I swear. You're right. Edward's behaviour toward me has always been ... gentlemanly."

Wow.

Bella sighed, and gestured dismissively with one hand. "It's not all your fault, Jacob. I gave you ammunition. I didn't stand up for him like I should have. I should have seen it, and stopped you. Or I should have made Edward believe he could trust me enough to tell me about it. Obviously, he didn't tell me because he thought I wouldn't believe him."

"Bella? It's worse. I ... took advantage of that," Jacob lamented. "I was sure you'd say you didn't believe him, even if he told you. I was pretty sure you'd side with me."

Holy! This kid had a death wish or something.

I resisted the impulse to duck-and-cover.

My Bella shook her head in disbelief, then hauled back her arm, and slapped her former best friend hard enough to turn his head. Then she pushed past him, and hurried from the room, banging the bedroom door shut as she went through it, bawling.

_I'll talk to her, you talk to him,_ Jasper thought. I nodded, and he followed Bella, tapping on the bedroom door, and then just walked in without asking. Alice trailed after him, as usual.

Jacob stood stock still, holding his jaw. His lip was bleeding a little. "Well, at least she didn't break her hand this time."

I silently handed him a tissue.

"Thanks. I really wish I could turn back the clock, you know," he said, sorrowful eyes turning to me as he dabbed at his mouth. It had already healed.

I nodded, unsure of what to say. He passed me, careful not to touch my body, and went out to the yard. He kicked off his shoes, seating himself on the edge of the pool, not far from where Bella and I had played in the night. I tensed, worried about what he would do if he smelled our scent. Oh, God! He had picked it up. Shit. I crouched in preparation, in case in his overwrought state, he attacked again.

Jacob lowered his head onto his chest. He started to sob.

I straightened up, not quite trusting my eyes.

He broke down completely, the sobs wracking his body. And inside his mind, a constant lament.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._

It resonated with his heartbeat, and I felt ... contrite. Without a word, I followed him outside, approaching him slowly, senses on the alert.

I was right all along. He was just a kid who didn't know how to handle his problems.

Hesitantly, I sat down next to him, and put my feet in the water. I watched him cry his eyes out, and I felt lost. Ill-equipped to deal with him. Images collided inside his head: Bella after I left her. Bella building motorbikes with him in his garage. Doing homework with her. Going to a movie together with Newton. Not once did she look at him with any degree of romantic interest. Then? Bella with me, looking at me like I was the center of the universe. Bella on my back, nuzzling at my neck as I ran. Bella kissing me. Bella at our wedding reception, radiant, in her lovely dress.

And then, Bella, white and terrified, being shaken. And me, begging him to stop. Hiding her under my body, waiting to feel the pain of his bite, and the oblivion that would surely follow. And Jacob? He was afraid, too. Afraid of himself. I saw him dragged down by Leah and Sam, their teeth biting into his fur until Sam could dominate him. Then, being forced by the Alpha's voice to go home and stay there. To stop phasing. He wrecked his room in a fury, inadvertently destroying a picture of his mother.

He sat in the debris, rocking, rigid with fear for the morning, when he would receive his sentence from the pack.

He read our letter, infuriated. He read it over later, comprehending.

Every person he knew was disappointed in him, but he had counted on our forgiveness, as we had promised him in our letter that we wouldn't hold a grudge. And then, we _had_.

Poor kid. He didn't need anybody else beating him up. He was punishing himself enough. And Bella and I weren't living up to our big promise.

Jacob showed me Alice, sharing pictures of me and Bella on our honeymoon. Enjoying ourselves. And he had been surprised. And sorry for how he had behaved.

And he had been glad for us, that we had managed to ... cleave together.

Jacob continued to sob, with his eyes covered, and I knew what had to be done. There was no point in him rehashing yesterday's scene with us. It ended now.

Tentatively, I put out my hand, and gave him a light pat on the back, and his breath juddered in. I rested my hand on his shoulder, not speaking.

Jacob's breath whooshed out, and he drew in some steadying breaths. We sat together for several minutes while he calmed down, and then he sort of peeked at me while I stared off at the clouds.

Finally, I spoke. "Thank you."

Jacob scrubbed at his face, and nodded.

"I forgive you," I stated.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore," he said tremulously.

"Me neither," I said. "I never wanted to fight with you."

"I know," he admitted, muscles starting to uncoil. His relief was palpable.

I looked at the door. Bella was coming out of it, sniffing the air cautiously, her skin sending rainbow prisms across the cracked old patio stones.

"Come here, Love," I invited her. "Jacob and I were just ... chatting."

Bella rocked from foot to foot, once, hesitantly, and advanced cautiously. When she could sense no malice in Jacob, and no distress in me, she joined us, sitting beside me and putting her feet in the water. She sat silently for a couple of minutes, her posture tense, and then, reluctantly, she started to talk. "Jake? I'm sorry that I ... treated you so badly when you were trying .. so hard ... to apologize, and I'm sorry that I hit you. Just please, never _ever_ hurt me like that again. Or my mate."

"Can I have a hug, Bella?" he asked.

Bella flinched. "No. I would appreciate it if you don't touch me, okay? That flashback yesterday was very, very scary." She leaned heavily against my side, and I put my arm around her. I kissed her temple. I was so, so proud of her in that moment. Obviously Jasper had spoken to her about everything, and had handled it better than I probably would have done. I was so blessed to have someone like Jasper in my family.

And here they came, out to join us. Alice was clad in a new black and white polka-dotted bikini, and Jasper had on black trunks of the kind favoured by the _Cariocas_. Both their smiles stretched from ear to ear.

"Aw, it's so good to see the children getting along, i'n't it Lissy?" Jasper winked, sitting down on the side and pulling Alice down between himself and Bella. My bride eyed him warily.

"Yep," the pixie grinned.

"Your t-shirts are highly _appropos_ this morning. You look spanking fine. I do hope they will not make Jacob more nervous, however. Hanging around all you emos is plum tuckering me out."

"Jacob has had enough to be nervous about, without worrying about shirts," I smiled, slapping him on the back. "Do Bella and I need to go change clothes, Jacob?" I nudged him with my elbow.

"Um, I really hadn't noticed what you were wearing," he winced._ I was a little preoccupied worrying about whether Bella was going to kill me._

"Oh, come on! These shirts are perfect," I protested, my chest puffing out.

Our companions snorted.

"They ... are too true," Jacob decided. _Sam would have puppies if he saw this. Will .. will Bella let me tease you? _

I measured Bella's anxiety and heart rate. She was very calm, if not subdued. I crooked a brow at Jazz, and he shook his head. He was not helping her manage. I nodded fractionally at Jacob, granting him permission.

He perked up a little. "Can I photograph you, and send the pictures home to Sam?"

"Probably ... _not_ a good idea right now," I said, eyes rolling. My shirt was white, with a yellow, black-edged road construction sign across the chest, reading 'Danger'.

"Especially since he thinks our baby is a demon," Bella pouted. Her shirt had the same 'Danger' sign on the right breast, and the picture of a U-shaped red and silver magnet on the left one. It also had a big black arrow on it, pointing down to her crotch.

"I was more concerned that Jacob might forward them to Charlie," I smirked. This elicited a blush from my wife. "He's only just starting to like me. I don't want him to get out the gun again."

Jasper slapped his thigh. "I think you and Bella should swap shirts. That would be more accurate."

I snickered along with Alice and Jazz, but Bella blithely told Jazz, "Go fuck yourself."

Jacob turned red as a beet.

"I got married so I wouldn't have to," Jazz protested.

"TMI, okay?" Bella said, reaching around Alice to jab him in the shoulder.

"Aw, i'n't he a cute little pup? Just look at him blush," Jazz grinned with his head tipped sideways, fending off Bella's hand as she tried to poke him in the side. "Hey, Jacob? I guess _now_ I know what made the red wolf red."

Jacob squawked in disbelief.

"Jasper Hale!" I gasped. "Your age is showing, you undead Confederate."

"If Jacob can't abide people joking about sex, then-" Jasper began.

"Man, you guys are a bad influence on Bella," Jacob joshed, his heart in his throat. His eyes slid to me, to double-check whether he was about to overstep safe boundaries. "I thought old folks disapproved of bad language and sexually explicit jokes."

I reached out and shoved against the side of Jacob's head, and dumped him unceremoniously into the pool. It was so fast that the humans on the patio didn't see me do it.

Bella grabbed my bicep hard, digging in her nails, with her heart banging against her ribs.

"Breathe, Bella," I crooned, brushing my lips over hers. "We're only playing."

Jacob came up spluttering. "It's freezing in here!"

"Feels warm to me. Feel warm to you, Jazz?" I joshed.

"Plenty warm."

"Must be because you're just an overheated, wet-behind-the-ears puppy, Jacob," I said slyly. Then, I yelped, because Jasper pushed me in, too.

I spit a fountain of water in the air. "Do you _know_ how many t-shirts I've gone through in twelve hours, Brother?" I splashed water at him, making the girls yelp.

Jacob started to laugh. I splashed water at him, too. He splashed back.

I grabbed Jasper's ankle and pulled him in. Six-foot-three makes a really awesome splash, but it's even more fun with Emmett's six-five. Jasper pinched my butt under water.

"Truce!" I yelled. "Time out!"

Everybody stopped playing for a minute. I hauled my poor wallet out of my pocket again, and shed my t-shirt. "Bella? Can you please rinse this so the chlorine doesn't spoil it?" I held the shirt out to her.

"No way am I coming anywhere near you," she declared. "Last night's plunge was enough."

"You seemed to enjoy it at the time," I smouldered.

Bella crossed her arms, and growled a warning.

"Fine," I said, eyes rolling, and tossed the shirt to her.

It may have gotten her a little wet.

Have I mentioned that I prefer Bella wet?

"Brat!" she huffed, stalking away.

Jacob swam over to the side, and stripped off his own t-shirt. "I am not wet behind the ears."

"You're the only virgin on the property aside from the three year old baby, and Mrs Phibb's demonic dog, dawg," Jasper teased.

"No wonder he's demonic," I muttered.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with saving oneself for a special person. Crap, that water is cold," Jacob said, knocking some out of his ear.

"You were running around shirtless in the snow mere months ago, playing space-heater to my fiancée," I protested, pushing water at him.

"That was different. I had time to adjust to the temperature when I walked up the mountain. You threw me in the pool. Big shock to the system," he splashed back.

I couldn't resist.

"Maybe you're not as hot as you thought," I smirked.

"Touché. But ... I'm still hotter than you," he challenged.

"Brat!" I chuckled, swamping him with water. "I don't _mind_ being cooler than you."

Jacob wiped his dripping face. "You-"

"Water war!" Alice bellowed, toting the biggest squirt gun I had ever seen. She blasted me thoroughly, and over by the lounges, Bella choked back laughter and covered her mouth with her hands. I noticed she had shed her clothes in favour of her frilly ice blue bikini. I was so busy drooling over her, that I didn't hear Alice decide to aim for my ear. She just about knocked me over with the force of the water.

"No fair!" I yelled. "I'm not armed."

Alice pitched a handful of water blasters into the pool, and retreated to the lounges. "Boys and their toys," she sighed, shaking her head.

"What! You're not going to play with us?" I gaped, filling the toy with water. "Boys against the girls, Gidget the Girl Midget?"

"I don't think so, Jimmy Darren," the Pixie answered coolly, eyes rolling. The odds were not in her favour. "This bikini is not intended for swimming. It's high couture. Mary Alice? Cynthia? I suggest you move over here before these little boys drown you."

"Nothing little about us, Jelli!" Jasper boasted.

"Yeah!" I sneered, sticking my tongue out at my wife.

The two women got up and moved to sit with Bella near the back of the house. Apple went inside, carrying her kitten and her purse.

"Rules," Jasper demanded.

"No hitting below the belt, in the eye," I glared beadily at the Pixie, "or in the ear. Squirting innocent bystanders results in a loss of points."

"Who's the Ref?" Jasper wanted to know.

"Bella," I decided.

"No fair. I'm outnumbered, and the ref is biased," Jacob whined.

"What do you mean 'outnumbered'? This is solo warfare. No teams," I told him.

"Go!" Alice yelled, and we started blasting each other unmercifully. Soon, all three of us were diving and jumping and twisting out of range and pretty much laughing our heads off, calling each other names, while the girls egged us on. By the time Renée, Daisy Hurley and Leah came out on the patio, all three of us were pretty much giddy. Then, Jacob's stomach growled, and we decided it was time to call for a winner.

We looked expectantly at Bella. The girls put their heads together and whispered for a minute. Then, Bella announced, "Jasper: thirty hits. Edward: twenty hits. Jacob: twenty-one hits."

"Yippee Kai Yay," Jasper drawled coolly.

"Yes!" Jacob crowed, pumping the air with his fist.

"Get along, Little Dogie," Jasper said, bumping fists with Jacob. I rolled my eyes.

"Aw, you're supposed to cheat, Minx!" I groaned. "Alice always cheats so Jasper wins."

"Well, there's no beating Jasper at war games," Bella shrugged.

"Men!" Leah said, eyes rolling. "Always solving their problems with guns. What's up with that?"

There was a chorus of 'dunno's from the other females.

"Maybe it comes from thinking with the wrong heads," Bella mused.

"Bella Marie! Did you just suggest that men think with their penises?" Renée gaped, pretending shock.

"Not at all, Mother. I _suggested_ that they might, perhaps, try to solve their problems using guns _because_ they think with them. I am _stating_ that they think with their other heads. Everybody knows that."

A trio of outraged male groans met this pronouncement. I sprang out of the pool and deposited myself on the ground next to Bella's lounge.

"Ew. You're dripping on me, Edward," she cooed, fluttering her eyelashes.

"You think I make decisions based on what my dick tells me, Brat?" I cooed, shaking water droplets off me, and onto her, like a dog would.

"Mmm, at times," she teased, lip quirking up.

"Like when?" I growled.

"Edward? I was thinking today, that after you take me somewhere private and I do indescribably good things to you, that we could come back here and blah blah blah blah blah blah."

"Okay," I said. Everyone around us burst out into laughter. "What are you laughing at?" I asked blankly.

"Do you realize what you just agreed to?" Bella spluttered, eyes dancing.

"Um, no?" I admitted apprehensively. I tried replaying her words in my mind, but I hadn't absorbed them in the first place, so it was fruitless. The peanut gallery laughed louder than ever.

Bella twirled a flirty finger through my chest hair. "I just said, after I touch you _just_ how you like, that I want to blah blah blah blah blah blah."

Alert: Mr Ed has taken over the vehicle. Edward Cullen has just taken the passenger seat.

"Close your mouth, Dear. The flies are going to get in," Bella said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

I closed my mouth with a snap. Everyone started to get up. Most of the humans were in need of sustenance, and there were chores to be done.

"Wait, what did I agree to?" I asked, desperate to know how far gone I really was.

"Brother, if you need somebody to hold the clamp, you can always count on me to return the favour," Jazz said, waving as he walked off. I gaped after him, processing, then whirled on my wife.

"You're not gonna hold me to that, are you?" I asked, panicking.

"Nope. Just an example," Bella shrugged. "I like you the way you are, Mocha-chino. I was just joshing."

I expelled a breath, falling back against the side of her lounge. "Women are evil."

"And men think with their dicks," Bella shrugged.

I simply stared, wishing I could read her mind.

"Don't worry, Mocha-chino," she said, picking up one of her mother's '_Cosmo_' magazines.

"Huh?" I said, focusing.

"You need to go lie in the sun. You're freezing. When you're all nice and toasty, I'll still keep my promise to Mr-" Bella broke off, remembering we weren't alone.

I tried to put my tongue away. _Twitch. Twitch._ "You promise?"

"You bet your _sweet_ ass," she whispered, winking, and blew me a kiss.

Oh, in the name of all that is holy, thank God I married a minx. I scrambled up, and Alice tossed me a big, folded towel. I sauntered across the yard to join Jasper and Jacob in the sun, holding the rather _convenient _towel across my front, while the girls snorted. I turned my back to them, spread out my towel, and stretched out beside Jasper, trying to ignore the fact that the towel had a picture of Marilyn Monroe on it, and I was lying on her pouting lips, which made me think of Bella's pouting lips. _Twitch. Twitch. Throb._

"You seem a mite shocked, Bro," Jasper drawled, opening one eye at me.

"Oh, Hell," I moaned, surreptitiously adjusting my hard-on and lying on it, willing it to go away. "I've descended to the level of modern man, Jasper. I'm thinking with my dick."

"Welcome to manhood, Bimbo," Jasper chuckled.

"You promised to stop calling me Bimbo, Jasper, especially in front of humans," I grunted.

"Tough Guy is just so much harder to say than Bimbo, my Brother."

"Then maybe you need to come up with a new nickname for me, if you don't like it," I suggested, feeling the morning sun seep into my flesh. I thought back to a lazy day on a riverbank, sans clothing, with a nice, fluffy, pink massage mitt. I may have drooled a little. The memory was nothelping the situation in my shorts. At all.

_I'm not even going to ask what 'Bimbo' means,_ Jacob thought.

"Wise choice," I murmured.

"So how was the honeymoon? Looks from the pictures like you and Bella had a good time," Jacob wondered innocently. Jasper chuckled evilly at me.

"Jeez Louise," I moaned, launching myself forward into the cold pool. I came up, pushing back my wet hair. Jasper and Alice killed themselves laughing. And Bella? Still smouldering at me. Minx knew exactly what was going on. "You're a big help," I accused.

"You're irresistible when you're horny. And you're getting cold again," she teased.

"Aw, Bella!" I whined.

"I'm getting lonely over here," she announced.

I decided I did not care any longer about my modesty. The gauntlet had been thrown, and I was going to damn-well pick it up.

"Pardon me," I said to Jacob, and Jazz, who was, again, laughing at me. I felt an extreme surge of lust rush straight to my groin. "Jasper, you'd better not be dicking with me on purpose," I growled.

"Brother, the only one doing any dicking around here is you," he teased.

I growled again, jumping out of the pool to retrieve my towel. I snatched it off the ground and wrapped it around my middle, ardently hoping the kitchen was not full of females.

Jacob was gawping at me.

"What!" I demanded impatiently.

"Uh, nothing," he said, colouring. _Bigger than mine. Fuck._

I rolled my eyes. "It's what you do with it that counts, stud."

I turned, and ran, and in a flash, Bella was dangling upside down over my shoulder, her hair tickling my back. "Oh, Dom Cullen. I thought you were going to let me read '_Cosmo_' all day. I need to pick up some tips."

I smacked her ass. "Someone deserves a good spanking for getting me all het up in public."

"Ooh, _ja_!" my brat simpered like a porn star, scrunching her fingers in my towel.

"Minx!" I protested at vampire pitch, navigating the patio door. "Not in front of the _Kwoli_. And don't you dare touch that towel. Should it come off before we're alone, I won't touch you for a week."

"There's my Victorian!" Bella hollered.

Yep.

The kitchen and living room were full of highly observant females, drinking really awful-smelling coffee. I carried Bella, squealing with laughter whilst demanding to be put down, past the fridge, and around the corner into the master bedroom.

"Way to go, Izzy. You need to maintain a regular lovemaking schedule if you want him to have optimal testicular health," Renée called after us.

I turned around and gawped at her, doubtless presenting quite the view of Bella's ass, and firmly shut the door. And locked it.

Life at Renée's had to be like experiencing Woodstock. I really did wonder how Bella grew up to be so ladylike. Had to be Charlie's influence.

"I am going to need another nap if this keeps up," I avowed. And then I _Heard_ Alice get the giggles. And I _Saw_ Bella unwrap a present.

"It's Labour Day, Mocha-chino, so get to work," my minx ordered.

"Bossy, bossy," I tsked, throwing her down on the bed. She bounced, as did an oddly-shaped, frosty-purple-wrapped object lying on the pillows. Ah. Yes. I reached over Bella's head to retrieve it.

"What's that?" she wondered.

"It's a little something from Alice," I smirked, brow raised. I handed her the present, and leaned back until I was sitting with one foot on the floor, and one propped up on the bed.

Bella's mouth formed a perfect 'o', and my mind crawled around in the gutter. She noticed, too, the minx! "What is it?"

"Open it," I invited her.

I watched her with enjoyment. If Alice thought this was appropriate, I wasn't going to argue with her.

"It feels weird," Bella frowned, unintentionally squeezing the package up and down in a most ... alluring fashion.

"Guess," I suggested, eyes alight.

"Oh, boy: the bratty little boy face. It has to be something I don't want my mother to know about," Bella said narrowly. She squeezed the package some more. "Um, there's something hard inside, covered by something soft. And I think it might be bubble-wrapped."

"I think you might be right," I grinned lazily.

"Is it a new dildo, wrapped up in something?" Bella guessed.

"You'd best open it and find out," I said gleefully.

Bella slipped a finger under the edge of the taped, metallic paper, and I flinched automatically. "Mocha-chino, you're not going to get nervous for the rest of our lives when I open presents, are you? The only thing that can cut me now is vampire teeth and nails. Paper isn't going to hurt me."

"I'm sorry, Minx. Habit. It's silly," I admitted, peeping at her. "Open it."

Bella tore into the end of the paper, and through the bubble wrap, like a kid on Christmas morning, and moaned. The sound went straight to my nether regions, and I may have cackled a little. Slowly, she drew the gift out of its wrap, her mouth open.

The heavy, lathed handle was of African Blackwood, in a warm brown stain, like whiskey. It was highly polished and definitely phallic shaped. The long, pale river of blue and white suede tails swished musically as they cascaded out of the wrappings toward the floor. Without hesitation, both of us reached out to caress the whip's falls.

"Beautiful," Bella murmured, eyes a velvety black.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Thanks, Alice, we love it," she called loudly.

Peals of Tinkerbell laughter issued from the back patio. "You're welcome," she sing-songed. "Enjoy."

"What do you suppose it's made out of?" Bella wondered quietly.

I picked up a handful of the falls and sniffed them. "Um, besides the dyes, I think it might be ... moose leather."

"Moose leather. Really. Wow," my wife said, nodding and taking an appreciative sniff.

"A thing of beauty is a joy forever," I winked.

"You don't say, Beautiful," she flirted.

"Oh, now that just makes me sound vain," I scoffed.

" 'Vain' is one characteristic that totally does not apply to you," she declared. " 'Kinky', on the other hand-"

"Shut up," I giggled. "You're the one who corrupted me, Minx."

"I don't think so, sunshine. I think you keep lots of secrets in that head of yours. Our family says it's always the quiet ones."

"Mmm," I said, one brow cocked. "Then I guess it must take one to know one."

"I can't argue with that," she told me, leaning in for a kiss. Her leg slid under my crooked one, and she scooted closer. We rubbed against each other, the whip providing sensory drama to our bare torsos, its scent intoxicating in the humid air.

_Oh, crap! Don't tell me I have to listen to them get giggedy! _Jacob.

_Thumbs up for carving out your territory, Brother!_ _You never did need brotherly help from me or Em... Seems to know what to do just fine. _Jazz.

_I wonder what vampire love is like... _Cynthia.

Really? Cynthia? Jesus, Mary and Joseph!

_Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee... _Titch.

_I miss Clive. _Mary Alice.

_I wonder how he likes Bella's baby bump._ _I wish I didn't have to work. I could really use some oral. Maybe I can give him some tips so Bella gets the ultimate experience. I wish I could get some. There are too many sexually active people around here. Not hard on the eyes, either. Phil and I would be-_ Renee.

_I miss Dick. I remember when he carried me off like that. _Daisy.

_Again?_ _Sam never went more than once a- _Fluffy.

_Oh, fuck_. Me.

"What's wrong?" Bella wondered, blinking at me.

"They're all listening," I told her, teeth clenched. My wife turned off faster than an electric light bulb.

"I can't do this with people listening. They aren't even pretending to pay attention to other things. And your mother is thinking all kinds of lurid things about her and Phil, and wondering about you and me, and threatening to give me lessons," I pouted.

_Whatsa matter, Bimbo?_

I sighed, and addressed my brother-in-law at vampire pitch. "Don't tell me you could make love to your wife with everyone listening."

_Well actually, it kind of turns us on. Then again, Esme is nothing like your mother-in-law._

I rested my head on Bella's shoulder. "I'm sorry I asked."

"Poor Bimbo," Bella crooned, rubbing my temples. "TMI?"

I nodded.

"Did Edward say something?" Jacob asked.

"He says we're cock-blocking him," Leah answered.

Fuck. How embarrassing.

"Can we send them out?" Bella wondered.

"Hey, people," Alice trilled. "Who wants to go shopping with me?"

"Lissy, it's sunny out," Jazz reminded her. Damn. I rolled to the side, pulled Bella into the crook of my arm, and waited.

"Oh." Alice _Saw_ a boardwalk, gulls, sand and water. She clapped her hands. _The beach._

"Regardless of the weather, Alice, it's Labour Day, so the stores are closed. There might be some tourist huts open on the beach, though," Leah suggested.

"Beach?" Jacob said, perking up.

"Yeah, why don't we all go to the beach for awhile?" Renée suggested.

Please, please go to the beach.

"We'll give you some money so you can have some fun," Jasper said. "Leah? Will you hold onto it?"

"Wow," Leah said. _A thousand bucks for seven people to go to the beach? _"That's ... nice of you, Major. But I think we should divide it up, in case we want to do different things."

"You decide, General," Jasper answered.

Okay," she agreed. Soon, each person in the party had a fair share of the cash, and they were all running around collecting the stuff they wanted to take with them. Which meant they were ignoring me and Bella.

Joy!

"Neck with me until they clear out," I growled.

"Mmm," Bella agreed, pulling my head down for some honeyed kisses. I pulled aside her bathing suit and rubbed my thumb across her nipple, and slid my leg between hers, grinding my dick against her thigh. So good. So, so good.

Ten minutes later our bathing suits were soaked, and everyone but my sister and Jazz were gone. Jacob took his dog with him, and the cats were all shut up in a carrier.

"Edward?" Jazz called softly. _Sorry to disturb you._

"Yeah, Bro?" I said thickly.

"We're going back to the hotel for a spell."

"Thank you," I said, half-giddy with relief. I didn't mind my family knowing, so much, but it was mortifying to think Jacob and Leah and Renée could be getting off on it.

Two minutes later, the front door shut with a thump. I twizzled up Bella's hair on my finger. "Hi."

"Hi," she said, a smile ghosting over her features. I sensed her body open in invitation.

"So... we seem to be all alone," I drawled.

"Good, because I really couldn't imagine having you whip me with Renée listening from the other side of the door," Bella smirked, playing with my chest hair.

"Who said _I _was going to whip _you_?" I asked, brow arched.

"Oh, but I want it," my naughty girl moaned, reaching down to rub my ass.

"But I've never had it before," I coaxed, giving her the little-boy eyes.

"Yum. What was I thinking? You first, me second. Then I want you to take me from behind," my minx ordered.

Who was I to argue?

"You never did train me how to do it right," Bella said, reluctantly climbing away from me, backward off the bed.

"It's easy. Just start extremely lightly, and if I don't tell you differently, continue at the same pressure. You should always start off really gently, okay? And if I want you to strike me harder, I'll tell you so. Usual safe words," I said, picking up the flogger and pulling the falls straight with my hand. "You hold it as close to the end of the handle as you can without risking letting go of it. This one doesn't have a wrist strap because it's obviously designed to be used for penetration. So you'll really have to hold onto it, okay?"

"Okay," Bella said, looking both interested and a little nervous.

"You have to turn your wrist, but keep your forearm straight, to make infinity symbols," I told her, demonstrating with hits to the mattress. The falls swished, and the smell of the leather clouded the air around us. "Try not to hit the place where human kidneys are. I hear that's painful. Try to keep it on my glutes. You'll have to stand fairly far back, because these falls are really long."

"They're longer than the ones on Esme's flogger, aren't they?" Bella mused.

"Yes. This flogger is built more for people who have experience using whips. Since we're novices we'll have to be really careful. I'd say these falls are about 26" long. Esme's flogger's falls were only about 20". And please mind that these don't wrap around to the sides and hit my front."

"Yeah, that would hurt," my mate nodded.

Yeah. I could practically feel the sting. I repressed a shudder. Bella would never purposefully hurt me. Besides, a suede flogger was meant to be a sensual banquet.

"You can also hold your hand up near your shoulder, and lunge forward in slow motion, letting the falls land vertically on my back. They should land lightly, and trickle off to the sides. If you're really careful, you can very gently swing the whip between my legs. Make sure you don't hurt me, because I don't like that."

"How would you know?" Bella teased, grinning at me provocatively.

I stiffened. "I'll tell you another time. After."

Bella got serious. "Tell me now."

"Please, Minx. We're alone and they'll be back before we know it."

"You promise?" she asked, lips pressed together. Anxiety and possibly anger lurked somewhere in her expression.

"It's no big, Bella. I just don't want to kill the mood."

"Is it something to do with Jane?" she pressed.

"It's nothing to do with anything sexual. No disappointed females involved. I promise. Now could we just have some fun? Please? Before they come back?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

I handed her the flogger, and she watched me slide out of my trunks. "I want you to spank me."

"Okay," she said, and thwacked me a hard one when I wasn't expecting it. I nearly did a somersault.

"Minx!" I laughed. "You don't have to bowl me over. Before you smack me, warm me up a bit."

"Wasn't all that snogging enough of a warm-up?" she wondered.

"Lamb," I teased.

"Perv. How do I warm you up, then?" she smirked.

"I mean, literally. Rub my glutes until they're..." how was I supposed to describe this?

"Warm?" she asked, perplexed.

"Uh, they're never really warm. But warmer than they are now. Then, don't smack me hard with a flat hand. For one thing, you'll hurt your hand. For another thing, it'll sting."

"How am I supposed to spank you then?" she asked, perplexed.

"Put your hand like this," I demonstrated, cupping mine. "Keep your fingers together, so there's a pocket of air between your hand and my backside. That makes a titillatingly loud noise without much impact. See? Same rules. Only smack me where there's ... fat."

"There's no fat on your entire body, stud," Bella said, eyes rolling as she ironed my glutes with her palm.

"Bella," I began, getting a bit exasperated, and a lot aroused.

"Sorry, sorry. I really want to please you. I'll pretend you have an ass that isn't bulging with muscle."

"Thanks. I think," I said. The next thing I knew, I was being held down by the neck against the mattress. Normally, that would have turned me on, but at the moment I was perilously close to having a headache. "Minx, stop!"

She took her hand away slowly, her hurt feelings palpable.

_Oh, hell. I am trying to make her read minds today. _ I flipped over and tipped up her chin. "Don't, Sweetheart. Maybe we should ... plan this out before we go any further, okay? Normally, I would like that. But I'm too tense today." I ran my finger down her nose and brushed my thumb over her mouth.

"Oh. Okay," she said tremulously, blinking rapidly.

"Hey, hey, none of that, Love. It's not your fault I'm emo right now. There's just been enough stress since we got here. I ... I'm not in a mood to be dominated. I want ... affection. Is that okay?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"Yeah, of course," she said, falling into my arms. "A man who asks for affection? You're one in a million, Cullen."

Modesty dictated that I ignore that. "I wasn't envisioning this much excitement when I suggested that we come here," I admitted. "I thought we'd have a quiet couple of days with your mother, and then go home."

"Me, too," Bella said. "I hope tomorrow we get to spend some quiet time with her."

"Me, too," I said. "Maybe we'll take her out tomorrow evening after she gets home from work."

"That would be nice," Bella said, perking up a bit. "Making love now, would be nice," she suggested shyly, a faint blush colouring her cheeks.

"Mmm. Tell me what you want," I crooned, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Um, well..."

"Tell me," I encouraged, brushing my lips across her neck, and lifting up her heavy hair.

"I still want to play with the flogger," she said, biting her lip.

"So do I. But I want you to massage me, Bella. I want to feel your loving hands on me, and then I want you to give me a sensual flog. Then I want to reciprocate, and after that I might even want to break out the mitt and the oil."

"Really?" she said, sort of wistfully.

I couldn't help laughing a little. "You're joshing, right? I waited _how_ many years for our blessed union, so that you could touch me? _Everywhere_? In ways no one else has ever, or will ever, be permitted to touch me? Come on, Minx. I'm yearning for your touch. Please, Bella?" I begged, gripping her hip and throwing my leg over top of hers. "I'm hungry for you," I breathed against her mouth, and kissed it. "Love me."

She drew back a little, taking my face tenderly, in her small hands. "With all my heart," she kissed me, "and my body," she snuggled up, "and my soul."

"Mine," I reminded her, sliding a hand down her backside under the blue bikini. "Off."

Bella accommodatingly pushed her bottoms down her legs, and tossed them away. The light coming through the crack in the horizontal blinds painted a sparkling line down her shin. I ran my hand behind her calf, and traced a path up to her ass, then up her side, and finally onto her back, where I stopped, and wrapped it around her. "I love you, Bella. Give me the touch of your hands."

My mate took her hands as we lay twined, and smoothed them down the sides of my neck. One followed the outline of my shoulder, ribs and waist. The other travelled down the front of my chest, over my heart, and down my abs. I shuddered and let my own hands roam, and my eyes rolled back in my head a little. Bella was touching my body everywhere, and energy was surging through me, pulling heat from my abdomen to match hers.

We rubbed together, satisfyingly, and I drew up the whip between us and used the bunched up falls to massage the pale peach skin of her breasts until they grew rosy and irresistible. I bent to taste the dew, setting the flogger aside, clutching her in arms that would never be empty again, rejoicing in my title of husband.

Bella licked and sucked on the hollow of my throat, her tongue leaving behind a path of longing as it travelled over me. We explored each other, each part of our bodies familiar and yet eternally new, and with each touch, we became hungrier. More desperate for completion.

Bella sat up, and reached over my side to palm my glutes. I knew my eyes would be black with longing. Every inch of my skin vibrated responsively to her ministrations, my mind consumed with promises.

"Get on your knees," she ordered me softly.

I turned, drawing my knees under me as I rolled front down on the bed, my head turned to watch her as she knelt beside me. I spread my knees apart until I rested with my torso almost flat against the mattress, lying on my forearms with my palms against the humid-damp sheet, my breath heavy.

Bella breathed a laugh. "You're very flexible, Mr Cullen." Her hands traced happy paths over my limbs, and returned to my backside, ironing. Warming.

I blinked languidly. "You have no idea."

"Mmm. I will enjoy finding out," she promised.

I allowed my eyes to close, feeling my tension melt away. Bella took her time. It was both fulfilling and maddening.

When she had me dying with anticipation, her cupped hand came down surprisingly quickly on my ass cheek. The noise was startling after our quietude. I grunted, my pelvis thrusting forward into the bedclothes. She rubbed the point of impact, and did it again, producing a similar response. She set up a series of love taps, a percussive selection of variegated rhythm, until my cock strained for contact of any kind. Then, she skimmed her fingers down my perineum and onto my balls, circling and pulling. She played with my cock, seemingly curious, and teased me by returning to knead my ass until I thought my entire body was going to catch on fire.

Bella's hands departed, leaving me unsatisfied, the air of the room suddenly too cool in their absence. Then, the suede falls were snaking down my back and ass, sensitizing my skin, driving me mad.

Bella stood. I lay breathless with anticipation. Then, with fragrant swishes, the falls began to caress me, making the muscles of my butt and thighs twitch. I moaned into the sheets, clutching them, drooling venom open-mouthed.

"More!" I commanded, and she increased the velocity and tempo of her strikes, the slap of the falls leaving heat in their wake. The sound was like a watery heartbeat, regular and comforting. I trembled and pressed myself against the bed. It was unlike any touch in my experience. I liked it.

She lifted the flogger, stepping forward silently, and let the suede ribbons fall, to trickle down my back.

She let them kiss the tender flesh between my legs. The suede gripped and retreated. Gripped and retreated. Over and over until, with a strangled cry, I released against the sheets, to lie spent and supine.

My mate watched me lovingly, until I rolled up to meet her where she sat, and paid her in kisses. Then, I took the whip from her, and pressed her body into a similar position to what mine had been.

I warmed her with my hands, her blush rising and her womanhood inflamed. I could do something for her that she could not do for me. I flattened my hand and rested it evenly on the middle of her bottom, just where it vee'ed down to her feminine parts. I used my hand to clap against her, _for_ her, and watched her glimmering tissues open and twitch and clench, and her chest grind against the covers, seeking friction, until she came undone, whimpering, and coated my hand with her essence.

Reaching down, I swept her dark tresses over her shoulder, and trailed my hand down her spine, giving her backside a little pat in passing. She checked her breath, her heart quick with excitement.

I stood, feet apart, taking the whip, and pulled the falls straight, standing a good yard from the bed. I conducted infinity, rejoicing in the symbol, careful not to do harm, while admiring the bottoms of small, dainty feet contrasting with blushing pink flesh. I lashed my minx tenderly until the muscles in her legs quivered and her back bowed upward. Our heat pooled between us, seeming to invite a closer bond.

I pounced, burying my cock to the hilt in her ready flesh, holding the whip in my right hand as I clutched her hips and pulled her onto me. The words of ee cummings drifted to the forefront of my brain, and I recited to her amidst our gasps and moans a song that was too often overlooked:

"_my love_ _thy hair is one kingdom_ _the king whereof is darkness_ _thy forehead is a flight of flowers_ _thy head is a quick forest_ _filled with sleeping birds_ _thy breasts are swarms of white bees_ _upon the bough of thy body_ _thy body to me is April_ _in those armpits is the approach of spring_ _thy thighs are white horses yoked to a chariot_ _of kings_ _they are the striking of a good minstrel_ _between them is always a pleasant song_ _my love_ _thy head is a casket_ _of the cool jewel of thy mind_ _the hair of thy head is one warrior_ _innocent of defeat_ _thy hair upon thy shoulders is an army_ _with victory and with trumpets_ _thy legs are the trees of dreaming_ _whose fruit is the very eatage of forgetfulness_ _thy lips are satraps in scarlet_ _in whose kiss is the combinings of kings_ _thy wrists_ _are holy_ _which are the keepers of the keys of thy blood_ _thy feet upon thy ankles are flowers in vases_ _of silver_ _in thy beauty is the dilemma of flutes_ _thy eyes are the betrayal_ _of bells comprehended through incense"_

With a frenzied moan, Bella bucked forward, and lost me. I pulled her back onto my cock and held her firmly against my chest, interlocking our fingers, and entreated her to cum with me. With her hair damp in the nook of my throat, she bore down, her muscles exploding like a series of fireworks, and I met her in the sky, pouring myself out into the open air, as though the pair of us had jumped off a cliff and left the world together. She let go an amazing shout of ecstasy, such as I rarely heard from her, and I wished for the expression of tears, heart overflowing.

Spent and satisfied, I gathered her against me, and lifted her, to turn, and sit her on my lap, whereupon we held each other, listening to small sounds in the silence. Her heart. The baby's, fluttering. The breeze in the garden outside. Our bodies were hot. Even my hair felt hot on my head, and Bella's was stuck to her forehead with perspiration. It felt good. We sat together for some time, her temple resting against my chin, until eventually, she fidgeted and sighed, and looked up at me.

"So are you satisfied?" she wondered, raspy-voiced, her eyes caressing my face.

"For the moment," I said slyly, lip twitching up. "You liked it?"

"What's not to like," she said sidelong, winking.

"You don't think I'm ... sick?" I said, a trace of anxiety lingering.

"Well if you are, I have the same illness," she smiled. "You want to go lie by the pool for a bit?"

"What, naked?" I checked. "I do, but we'd better take some towels and suits out with us in case somebody shows up unexpectedly."

"Sounds like a plan," she affirmed, standing. We collected our things, and then Bella looked back at the bed, and handed me her suit, the mitten, and the oil.

"What are you doing?" I wondered. If only I could read-

Scratch that. Playtime would have been a lot less fun, if I had been able to anticipate her movements.

Bella walked over to the long dresser, and picked up a big glass vase full of flowers that had surely been dead for a month. "There's not even any water in these," she said, nose wrinkling.

"Maybe they're supposed to look like that," I suggested. "Displaying dried flowers was a fad in the 80's."

"No, she didn't have these then. And these flowers are beyond recognition, Mocha-chino." She touched a brown bud and it disintegrated into dust. She took the flowers and dumped them unceremoniously in the trash. Then, she picked up the whip and set it in the vase.

"You're not leaving that there!" I gaped, shocked. Out in the open? Where anybody could see it? Holy crow!

"You bet I am."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Trust me, Love. I know Renée. She's been badgering me about sex ever since I met you. If I stonewall her, she'll just keep pestering us for information, thinking you're a stick in the mud and won't be imaginative with me. My mother definitely doesn't want me to be bored, or innocent. The less vanilla we are, the happier she will be. So, if I hint to her that we aren't sticking to Missionary, she will perversely stop asking questions and leave us alone."

"You're sure?" I checked, reeling. How had my Bella turned out so conservative? Must be self-preservation, I decided.

"Positive. Now let's go lie out in the sun, shall we?" my minx said, walking past me and opening the door.

I stared at the whip, with its falls tumbling down the outside of the vase. Should we really...?

I left it, and followed my wife outside.

**o~o~O~o~o**

It was mid-afternoon, and I was trailing one finger in the pool, making ripples in the water, while watching Bella glitter. While she definitely did sparkle, it had to be admitted that she wasn't as glittery as me. But it certainly looked good on her. And where she did not glint like diamonds, the oil reflected off her skin and made her dazzling. Her lips were full and red. Her hair lay, curling, across full, ripe breasts. Her brow curved, like the kiss of a feather, her lashes thick and dark. And her eyelids, in repose, were a faintly luminescent purple.

I wondered if she would be more pale than me, once she was finished transforming.

No more freckles had disappeared, thank God. Maybe she would keep the ones that were left.

"Edward?" she murmured, rolling to lie on her arm.

"Mmm?" I grunted, feeling pretty damn satisfied with the world.

"Do you feel comfortable... can you... tell me about the whip now?" she winced, the line appearing between her eyes.

I collapsed onto my back, shutting my eyes, fighting back the echo of nausea, deluged by blurry, shadowed images and the memory of shouting and cries. Bella's heart hammered in her chest.

"You don't have to tell me," she said. "I won't pry."

Without opening my eyes, I stuck my hand out. She took it, and held it between hers, her alarm increasing. "Don't fret, Minx. It's long over and done with."

"Okay," she said. Obviously, it was anything but okay.

I swallowed, grimacing, and felt her heart take off in a panic. I couldn't leave it there. It wouldn't be right to worry her. The random images continued to flicker inside my head. It had been a long, long time since I had thought of it.

I didn't want to. I would tell her as little as possible. "Bella, it's not as bad as you think."

"I doubt that. You're so pale I can see your bones through your skin, Edward. The last time I saw you this white, James had taken a bite out of me," she said sternly.

I blew out my breath. "Back in the day, parents hit their kids. Spare the rod and spoil the child, you know?"

"Yes. The Bible never meant it that way, you know. It was in reference to the rod of moral discipline, not a corporeal punishment."

"Yeah, well, tell that to my father."

"Did he beat you with a whip?" Bella yelped, clutching at my hand.

"No, no," I stated, feeling irrationally annoyed. "He only ever hit me with his belt."

"But it hurt, didn't it?" Bella said angrily.

" 'Course it did. But everyone's family was like that, Minx."

"Then why are you feeling so sick? I've never seen you like this, Edward. You look ... ghastly."

"I'm fine, Minx. He was a good father," I protested. "He was no different than any of my friends' fathers. I can remember Laurie once, coming to school with cane marks on his palms. They were absolutely raw. So swollen that he couldn't even write for days. I was really glad my father never hit my hands. Only ever hit me on the backside."

Except that once. God? Why had he done it? I couldn't remember. I didn't want to. Let it stay buried. Don't let Bella help resurrect it.

I could hear the screaming, and I knew it was me.

And I wasn't a kid at the time.

I pushed it away. It was over and done.

Bella was watching me narrowly. I just knew it. So I opened my eyes, preparing to change the subject.

"But he didn't just hit you on the backside, did he? Otherwise, you wouldn't have said you know what it's like to have the whip wrap around and hit-" she stopped dead, the realization flooding her face, blanching. "Hit the front. He struck ... your front with his belt."

I stared into her shocked black eyes, not wanting her pity. Reluctantly, I nodded once.

Bella recoiled, reeling. "Jesus Christ!"

It was exactly what I didn't want. "Calm down, Bella! It was an accident. I was trying to get away. I'll admit I was frightened, and trying to get away from him, alright? And I rolled, and he... he missed. He didn't mean to, and I remember that he was so sorry. He wasn't a monster, Bella. He wasn't."

"Edward! He beat a helpless child with a belt. He _abused_ you," she said adamantly.

"No, Bella. I had to have done something really bad to make him lose his temper like that. He was usually so even-tempered. But he never would have hit me there like that on purpose, I promise you. He loved me," I declared, determined to have her believe me.

He _abused_ you!" she insisted.

"No, no. He loved me. He loved me," I said, bursting into tears. "He loved me. They both did. They were glad I was their son," I said weakly, turning my face away and hugging myself.

"Oh, Baby! Sssh. Don't cry. Don't cry, Love. I hate it when you cry. Of course he loved you. And your mother, too. Of course they loved you. Who wouldn't love you?" she said desperately, lifting my upper body into her arms. I still found it odd that she was strong enough to lift me. However, I wasn't about to protest. My dead heart was trying to squeeze its way out of my chest, and Bella made it better.

I snaked my arms around her middle, and cried it out. She pushed me back to lean against her upper legs, wiping away both our tears. I was upset with myself for making her cry. Why did I have to slip and mention that foul day? The very worst day of my human life? Worse than watching my mother die? Yes, worse than that. Because one was the cause, the other, the effect.

"Hush, it's okay," she whispered, shakily tracing her finger under my eyes and along my brow. She ran her fingers through my hair, scratching my scalp, shushing me. I gulped, sniffed, sighed, and let it go. I had told her enough to make her drop it. Hopefully, forever.

"I think I want to book an exorcism for this house," I joshed.

"Huh?" Bella frowned, still playing with my hair.

"Well, if Alice and Jasper cry, I'll know for sure this house is possessed. Aside from them, I don't think there's another soul staying here that hasn't been in tears at some point since we showed up. Do you realize how many Kleenexes I handed out last night?"

"Mocha-chino," she said softly, eyes rolling.

"Seriously," I said.

"Wait. Are you saying my mother was crying last night?" Bella demanded.

"Um, yes?" I winced. "She misses Phil. And she really hates her job."

"Oh," she said, surprised. "I thought you were going to say she was crying over us."

"Not at all. She's actually starting to find the whole idea of us a little glamourous. Obviously, the apple does not fall far from the tree," I winked. I sat up, and wrapped my arms around my knees, and Bella mirrored me.

"Brat. Why does she hate her job?"

"Apparently the kids really wear her out, and the new principal this year doesn't enforce discipline. She seems to think the school is getting tougher, and the leadership is getting weaker. Plus, it ties her down. She'd rather be travelling with Phil."

Bella shifted. "Yeah, well, I have to admit that really irritates me. Not that I regret for an instant moving to Forks, Mocha-chino. It's just that I did it so that she could travel with him. And then, instead, she went and got a job that tied her down. At least when she was substitute teaching, she could turn down work to suit his schedule."

"Yes, but substitute teachers don't get paid much, Bella. Have you noticed how run down this place is? This place hasn't been redecorated since 1975."

"I know. I'm surprised Alice hasn't had kittens. Oh, wait! Jasper had one for her. The black kitten belongs to him. He asked Carlisle to keep it and he said 'yes'."

"Really? Interesting. Back to the subject," I encouraged.

"Yes, I know they don't have money. It's obvious they put all their earnings into the pool. The towels and sheets are the same ones she had when I was a kid. But they have enough to get by on, Edward."

I took a minute to consider what I wanted to say. "She's unhappy, Minx. She wants to travel with him, but they can't afford it. And I'll tell you a secret. I bribed a scout to go out and watch him. I'm sorry, but the guy didn't want him for a professional league. Said Phil was lucky to be where he was. He suggested maybe he should get into coaching kids, if he wanted more money."

"Well, Phil wants to play," Bella said, biting her lip. I freed it from her sharp teeth.

"Exactly. So... what if worrying about money was no longer a consideration?"

"What are you suggesting?" Bella chewed her lip some more.

"How do they feel about ... rather expensive gifts?" I asked.

"Where do you think I got my aversion to presents?" Bella said, eyes rolling. "If you give Renée enough money to make them comfortable, there will never be peace in the family again. We really will have to fake our deaths."

"That bad, huh?" I sighed.

"Seriously."

I put an elbow on my knee. "What if I'm sneaky about it?"

"Like ... how?" Bella wondered. "You can't give them a scholarship, Edward."

"No, but I could find another way. A long-lost benefactor with a bequest, a lottery, a... I know! A tax refund. Accidental overpayment."

"How the heck are you going to arrange that?" Bella quizzed me. "Wouldn't that kind of money come to them via government cheque?"

I put my brain to work. "Direct deposit. All we have to do is come up with a convincing letter so they don't question it. I bet Jazz could get 'er done by tomorrow."

"Really?" Bella said hopefully.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Yes," she said, beaming.

"Yeah? You're going to let me do this?" I asked, excitement growing.

"It will give me peace of mind, knowing they can survive on his income," Bella grinned.

"Wow, that's ... incredible, Minx. Thank you," I beamed.

"I should be thanking you. Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

I looked at the bright blue sky. I was as certain as ever that they were both looking down on me, off some kitschy puffy cloud, discussing the fact that I still needed spanking despite a lot of hard punishments. _Incorrigible_, I could hear, seeing their heads shaking. Actually, I knew beyond a reasonable doubt that my mother would have adored Bella. So the thought of them disapproving of me was not realistic. But in some ways, it was funny to imagine them eavesdropping on me. "Yeah. I'm ... fine."

"Tell me a happy memory, so I can see your father in a better light," Bella demanded.

I cast into the murky waters of the past, and soon came up with something, smiling. "I had a few sets of tin soldiers."

"Big surprise," Bella said, eyes rolling.

"My father used to come home from his office, or the court house, and Mother would have a nice dinner waiting on the table. I think she was a wonderful cook, because he always praised her for it, but I really couldn't swear to it. Anyhow, we would always eat together, unless his work kept him late. It was companionable. And he'd tell us stories, sometimes, about some character he'd met, and he'd put on all the voices. I digress. We'd eat dinner, and then I'd go into the den and pull out all my soldiers in front of the fire.

"Father would take off his suit Jacket, and roll up his shirt sleeves, and he'd lie on the floor with me and have mock battles. He used to take stuff from around the house to build forts and battle equipment and stuff. Well, one evening he got a spoon, and some books, and he set up a catapult."

"Uh-oh," Bella said.

"Yeah. So, he set it all up, and put a soldier in the catapult, and slapped his hand down on the end of the spoon to set it off. And that damned soldier hurtled through the air, and _pow_! Hit my mother right in the eye. Only time I ever heard her swear, that I can recall," I said fondly.

"What did she say?" Bella wondered, eyes bright.

"She said, 'Dammit, Edward!' She never called him Edward. Always called him Father. And while he was busy trying to apologize, she stomped over in her high-button boots and kicked him right in the shin. Only time I ever saw her do that, too."

"And what did he do?" Bella asked, delighted.

"He said, 'I'm very sorry, wife', all contrite. She had to stay home the rest of the week. She had a black eye. I tread very softly for a long time. I was scared they'd make me get rid of my toys. But they didn't. One evening, she suggested that I pull them out, and Father got down to play with me as usual. But every night from then on, Mother said, 'No catapults, gentlemen' ."

"That's so funny," Bella grinned.

"Yeah. I still have a handful of the soldiers," I revealed.

"Any other good memories?"

"Um, well, they built Wrigley field in 1914, and it opened in 1916. He used to take me to see the Cubs all the time. Buy me some Crackerjack, just like in the song."

"They had Crackerjack back then?" Bella asked, astounded.

"Thank you so much. It was invented _quite_ a few years before me, infant. My father was a boy when it was invented. But by the time I got to eat it, it was looking pretty similar to what kids get now. White box, with Sailor Jack and his dog, Bingo, on the front in blue, and a sealed foil wrapper inside to keep it fresh, and a toy prize in the box. Yeah, even when I was grown, I liked it. Peanuts, molasses candy and popcorn. I don't even remember the taste of those things. Hah. I used to save the prizes for the neighbourhood kids."

"You remember a lot of details about that," Bella pointed out.

"Yeah, well, it was something we did together all the time. He took me to the Electrical Show of 1911. I remember that really well. Fifty thousand electric light bulbs. And their were kids as young as me demonstrating telegraphs, and Hello Girls demonstrating telephones."

"Hello Girls?" Bella laughed.

"Yeah. Girls who operated the switchboards, you know. They were called Hello Girls."

"That's wild, Edward. To think they were introducing phones when you were a ten year old boy!"

"Well, only the rich had them. We had one eventually, for father's work. But we didn't have a car. He walked or took the streetcar."

"No cars," Bella said, looking gobsmacked.

"Yeah, very few people had a car. Only the wealthiest. Chicago was great. It had a lot of trains: Street trains, elevated trains. It was wonderful. My friends and I used to hop on and see where they'd take us, just for fun."

"Did you ever have a job?" Bella wondered.

I squinted into the past. "I don't think so. I was close to being free of high school. My parents were determined that I get that diploma, so they wouldn't let me go to war. Only 10% of kids who graduated from public school went to high school. Back in the day it wasn't compulsory. Of course, kids had to learn a lot more material to get their grade eight diploma, too."

"Do you remember the name of your school?"

I squinted, feeling like my head was attempting to birth a watermelon. Then, a school song came to me. I hummed it a little, and then remembered. "Lincoln Park."

"Wow, good job, Sweetheart. Does your head hurt?"

"Kinda," I admitted. Of course, that earned me a good rubbing of the temples by my minx. Soon, I was purring.

I was all relaxed again, lying in the heat purring with Bella, when the most heart-wrenching sound issued from a neighbouring house: a dog in despair. It was chilling.

Bella and I looked at each other, eyes black.

"Hound of the Baskervilles?" I suggested.

"Didn't my mother say she was dog sitting this week?" Bella frowned.

I looked at her, eyes wide. "You don't think she'd have forgotten to take care of it, do you?"

"I haven't heard her go over today, have you?" she asked, lips pressed together.

"No. She didn't leave the house before the whole gang went to the beach," I avowed.

"Then she's forgotten. Typical Renée," she said in disgust.

"There's a house key on the kitchen table," I suggested, biting my tongue to keep back my questions. Bella had always hinted that her mother was irresponsible, but I had yet to really see her fail to do anything that could have serious repercussions. I mean, she mixed up the travel date for our wedding and ended up with no hotel, but to leave a helpless animal cooped up for almost twenty-four hours without care?

Bella sighed. "Well, we'd better go and see to the poor thing." She grabbed her bikini and commenced putting it on, so I grabbed my trunks and donned them.

"We'll have to hope we can get in a back door," I said. "We can't go to the front one in this sun."

I grabbed the key and we headed toward the house that presumably belonged to Mrs Phibbs. My curiosity was eating at me. "So is this why you never had a pet?"

"Well, I really wanted a dog, but Mom said I had to prove I could take care of one. So I got my first goldfish. I think I fed it to death. Renée felt so sorry for me, that she got me another one. I loved it to death, too. And the third one. Then, I gave up. It was a good excuse for her to not get a puppy."

"I see," I said coolly, reserving my opinion. I knew Bella would have taken good care of a dog. But if this was how Renée treated animals, perhaps it was just as well that she never had one in her house.

"Why didn't you have a dog? I know you loved them," my wife asked curiously.

"I've never thought about it," I admitted. I focused on the idea of pets, and an image came to me of my mother, rebuking me. That was a rarity. I could feel my disappointed hopes, and compliance. One did not argue with one's parents. Mother looked very tall, so I had to have been quite young.

Then, I saw her walking with me, on a street, and I was almost as tall as she. A man passed us, going the other way, with a large dog on a leash. It growled at us, and my mother cringed and toppled over. I had rushed to assist her.

"I think Mother was afraid of dogs," I frowned.

I met this revelation in an emotional muddle. Remembering this much detail in a brief span of time usually earned me a bad headache. Strong memories brought extinct feelings back to life. But I was gaining a lot of detail about my youth, and I could almost see Mother's face clearly. The only part of it that was hazy was her eyes. I couldn't ever see her eyes.

We hopped Renée's fence and were surprised to find an extremely beautiful garden. Everything was well cared for. Except for one thing: nobody had scooped any poop in at least a couple of weeks. There were dog mines everywhere. The house was a tidy stucco affair. A two-storey. Thank goodness, there was a normal back door, no sliders.

"Do you think there will be an alarm?" I asked anxiously.

"I doubt it. My mother would never be able to remember the code. And you know how bad she is at writing things down."

"Well, let's hope we don't bring the cops running," I sighed, choosing a key and trying it in the lock. No dice. I took the second key. It slid in, thank goodness.

"Do you think it bites?" I fretted.

"I don't know. We'd best be careful."

With a touch of trepidation, we entered the house. There was no air conditioning. It was like a sauna inside, and it absolutely reeked. We were standing in the kitchen. The dog had broken open a garbage bag, and the contents were strewn everywhere. The food and water bowls, laid out on a white plastic mat, were, of course, empty.

Poor thing. Bella and I exchanged unhappy looks.

"Bubbles?" Bella trilled.

The ugliest dog I had ever seen came barrelling joyfully around the corner. It heard Bella's voice and thought she was Renée. The rotund old creature skidded to a halt in shock. It stared at us, overwhelmed. Then, it lay down on the floor and hid its nose under its paws, and with a huge whimper, it gave up hope.

Bella and I both made pitying noises. She marched up to the dog and knelt at its side, and stroked it, so I did, too. She gathered it, unprotesting, into her arms, and carried it outside. I got the water dish and filled it, and looked for dog food. On the counter there was some truly god-awful canned stuff that was extremely unhealthy: high in fillers and preservatives and unhealthy fat. I was surprised that the animal had lived to such a ripe old age. Perhaps I should wait to give it healthier food.

I took the water dish outside, where Bella was stroking the dog, which was now shivering with fear. It was male. I sat beside her, and opened his mouth. It was dry. His eyes were glazed-looking, and his nose was hot. "He's dehydrated," I growled, setting down the water dish. The dog dropped its muzzle into the bowl and drank weakly. When it had imbibed perhaps a third of the water, I took the bowl away. "We're going to have to be careful with him. If we give him too much at once, he won't be able to keep it down. I think we should wait about twenty minutes before giving him any more."

"Sorry, Mocha-chino. I guess we know how we're spending the rest of the day," Bella said sullenly.

"It's okay, Minx. We had a lovely morning, right? And maybe by this evening we can pass the job to somebody else, and go out for a bit. Take a walk on the beach. Would you like that?"

"Yes. I'd like that," she said, peeking up at me shyly.

I love this girl.

"How about you go sit on that lounge, where it's shady, and cuddle the poor dog, and I'll go clean up the house," I suggested.

"It's my mother's fault, Edward. You shouldn't have to clean up her messes. I'll do it."

"Over my undead body. Heaven only knows what germs are in there. Besides, I don't need to breathe. You love up the dog, and I'll take care of everything."

"I married a prince." She blew me a kiss and I pretended to catch and pocket it. Then, I stiffened my backbone and walked back into the kitchen. The first thing I did was open the window. No breeze, dammit. I turned on the exhaust fan over the stove.

Sidestepping rancid food garbage, I started searching for cleaning supplies. It took me no time at all to find green bags and paper towels, and much longer to find the supply cupboard, which happily contained a bucket, mop, broom, and all the chemicals for which a sensitive nose like mine could ask. In a flash, I had the kitchen squeaky clean. But it still smelled disgusting. I would have to check the whole house for doggy accidents.

The phone rang. Should I answer it?

It rang twice, and then whoever it was hung up. I waited. After thirty seconds, it started to ring again. It was our old family signal before the invention of cell phones. Alice.

"Hello?"

"_Oh, Edward! We're so sorry. I've been trying to call. Don't you have your cell phone on?"_

"Uh, I left it in the bedroom," I said, peeking out in the yard. Bella was scratching the dog's copper ears and he was sucking up the attention like a dry sponge, tail wagging.

"_The dog will be alright as long as you give him drinks every twenty minutes for the next four hours. Jazzy and I are coming home to help out. We're bringing Renée. If Bella tries to help you clean, let her. And you should follow through on your idea, Edward. Call a vet and pay them to deliver some good quality food."_

"Okay," I agreed, looking around. "Bella's pretty mad at Renée."

"_It won't be pretty. Do us all a favour and let Bella fight her own battle, okay?"_

"Okay," I said again, pressing my lips together. I didn't like the sound of that. Bella didn't need this senseless stress. It wasn't good for her or the baby.

"_See you in half an hour."_

"Thanks, Titch."

I hung up the phone, steeled myself, and walked to the front of the house. And groaned. The entire sitting room was spattered with dog shit and I could smell urine in the carpet. I hurried upstairs. It was obvious that Bubbles had been sleeping on his mistress' bed, but there was no mess anywhere except on the formerly white carpet of the sitting room.

Bloody Renée! How the hell was I supposed to clean the carpet? The stools were all goopy, like chocolate mousse. I wouldn't even be able to pick them up with gloves or towels.

I went back to the supply cupboard, grimacing. Pondering. Finally, I decided on rubber gloves and a plastic dustpan.

Kneeling in the front doorway, I started to scoop up, then pour, the horrid mess into a bucket. Soon, it was obvious that I would have to kneel on the filthy carpet to clean up the rest of the room. There was nothing else for it. Should I go and get my shoes? No. It would only ruin them.

Well, it couldn't be as bad as the Dead Waters.

I flitted to the front door and opened it, allowing fresh but humid air to come in. And then I scraped up as much feces as I could, cursing in my head.

I took my bucket and dumped it in the toilet, and then rinsed it in the tub, and then scrubbed it and the dustpan, along with my gloves. There were supposed to be no traces that we had been here. That the dog had suffered. And a lot of humans and the Kwoli had obviously been sleeping here. So I had to keep the homeowner out of the loop.

I took the clean bucket and filled it with water, and brought it downstairs, and added detergent and some enzymatic cleaner that I had discovered. And I started to scrub.

Half an hour later, I had managed to return about a quarter of the carpet back to its former brightness, using a rough brush to scrub, and a sponge to blot up the wetness. God only knew how I was supposed to get the urine out. We might have to rent a steamer. And there was no sign of Renée, Jasper, or Alice.

Bella came inside, the adoring dog on her heels, to find out what was going on. "My mother is such a child," she declared, rolling her eyes with embarrassment.

"It's time she grew up," I said, not bothering to hide that I was upset.

Bella sighed. "She never will. There's no use fighting with her. I'm sorry about everything, Love." Wordlessly, she got more gloves, and joined me in scrubbing the floor. My temper flared. It wasn't good for her. But I didn't stop her.

However, I did speak my mind.

"Bella, if you don't talk to her about this unacceptable behaviour, then I will," I stated.

Bella looked at me, and then nodded. "I will. But it won't do any good."

"It's not good for her to be coddled," I said. "You're not doing her any favours by mothering her, or saving her from consequences."

"I know," Bella said softly. "But she'll never change, Edward. It's like a mental illness. And I don't want to fight with her."

I swallowed my retort, and relied on Bella's promise. She would speak her mind. Alice had said so. And I would stay out of it.

Between us, it took another hour to do half of the floor. We gave the dog more water. He sat in front of the door and watched us, panting, but with an affectionate doggy grin. Obviously nobody had ever been unkind to him before, and he was resilient.

Cleaning with Bella was strangely companionable, but I was getting more and more angry with Renée. Bella was getting stressed about Mrs Phibbs' possessions, even though it appeared that the dog would be fine, and it was all her mother's fault.

_I hope they're almost done cleaning up._

Seriously? I now understood why so many men despised their mothers-in-law.

Renée stepped in through the front door, and took a surprised, shocked look around. Then, she decided she'd better damn-well make it up to us. "Aw, I'm sorry Baby," she said to Bella. "Thank you for cleaning up, Edward. You didn't have to do that."

I sat back on my butt. My swim shorts were ruined anyway. Before I finished opening my mouth, Bella answered for me. "Yes, we did, Mother. We couldn't neglect the poor dog."

"Well, I'm sorry I forgot, but I'm here now, so you get up, Bella, and I'll help Edward finish." She said it so lightly, like what she had done to the dog didn't matter. I found it offensive.

"Mother, we've been working on this all afternoon, and we're stronger than you. Just look how much cleaning is left. If you want to make yourself useful, go in the kitchen and take all the garbage to wherever Mrs Phibbs stores it."

_She thinks I can't do it! _"No, Bella. Let me do it."

I found myself agreeing with Renée, even if I was still mad at her.

"It's alright, Mother. I know you don't want to. I can do it."

"Izzy, let me do it!" Renée yelled without warning, delivering a sharp kick to the bucket beside me.

It tipped over.

Jasper and Alice stepped through the doorway in time to see the dirty water soaking my lap and the rug.

I was frozen. Then, just as hurt as though she had slapped me. And Lord, the stench! I swallowed stomach acid, repulsed. Somebody handed me a tissue. It wasn't going to cut it.

Renée gawped at what she had done, and rounded on Bella. She did not think before speaking. "Why didn't you listen! Now look what happened!"

"Mother!" my wife gasped.

The silence grew glacial as Renée glared without apology at her daughter.

_Oh, now they'll blame me and things will be all fucked up. Why doesn't Bella ever obey me? If she had just done as I said I never would have lost my temper. Now they'll run off on me and I won't get to have any fun with the baby. Stupid Bella!_

I was fed up and Renée knew it. Belatedly, she remembered that I could read minds, and she couldn't take back her thoughts. I stood silently, ignoring Renée's pleas for forgiveness, and Bella's sympathy. I handed the brush and sponge carefully to Jazz, and peeled off the rubber gloves and threw them down onto the soaked carpet. All that work for nothing.

"Jasper, get a new carpet in here tonight," I said darkly. "Alice, I need you to order healthy food for the dog. I'm going to shower." I started to flit out when someone caught my wrist. It was all I could do not to shove the person away.

"Edward!" my Bella cried, enormous silver tears coating her face. I looked down at my wrist, captured in her hand.

"Let me go," I said, on the brink of madness.

"No, Edward! Don't leave me!" she bawled, clutching at me.

"Bella. I will never leave you. Let me go, now," I hissed through clenched teeth.

My wife looked at me through huge, hurt eyes.

"I have to get it off me," I said, voice shaking.

Bella released me. "Forgive me, Love."

"Forgive _you_?" I asked incredulously. "You didn't kick it, did you!" I stomped out, moving as fast as inhumanly possible, and did my best not to turn around and murder Renée.

_Thou shalt not do murder._

_Thou shalt not do murder._

_Thou shalt not do murder._

I stepped into the en suite shower, seething, and turned the hot water on full. I stood under the steaming hot water for five whole minutes, clenching my sensitive eyes shut, trying to boil off the stench. Then, I scrubbed myself raw with a loofah and used an entire bottle of body wash. I continued to scrub myself all over even when all the hot water was gone. I could still smell it. I squirted shampoo all over myself and scrubbed again.

The bathroom door opened, and Bella came in. She had bathed. Probably at the other house. I continued to scrub my body as she waited nervously outside the curtain.

At last, I couldn't smell it any more. I got out, and took the towel Bella was proffering, and rubbed myself down.

"Are you angry at me?" she asked.

"What did you say to Renée?" I asked angrily.

"I told her that what happened was her fault, and that none of it would have happened in the first place if she had just taken care of her responsibility. And I told her off for neglecting the dog. And I told her about your OCD, and how ... and how it must have ... bothered you, just cleaning that mess. And what an ingrate she was. And I said that I was tired of cleaning up after her, and that if she didn't want to be treated like a child, she shouldn't act like one."

I dropped the towel and walked over to the vanity, grabbing up my comb and dragging it through my hair as though it had done me a personal injury. Bella watched me worriedly.

"I'm pleased," I said gruffly. "How did she react?"

"For the most part, you don't want to know," Bella winced.

I tossed the comb down on the counter, and turned to my wife. "I want to go home."

Bella studied my face carefully. "Okay, Love. We'll go home. Do you want me to go and call Eleazar?"

"Please?" I asked.

She lifted her hand to my cheek, and I leaned into it, but I wasn't able to put my arms around her. I felt too raw.

"I'm so, so sorry, Love. I don't know why she has to act like that. I know her mother was cruel to her. I suppose she just can't stand to take blame."

"Was it always like that? Living with her? Is it why you came to Forks?" I choked. The lump in my throat was immense.

Bella stroked my hair, hard. I leaned against her harder. "Yes, Love. Things like that were happening all the time, and when I argued with her, she blamed me. And she blamed me because she couldn't travel with Phil. I got tired of it. The last straw was when she failed to renew her driver's license and spent the money on a weekend away with him, and I had to pay to get it renewed. I love my mother, but she's impossible to live with. It doesn't seem to bother Phil, but he's not very mature, either."

"I'd like to say it doesn't matter, Bella, but it does. I wouldn't have minded so much getting covered in that bucket of tainted water, if she had just apologized for losing her temper after, and tried to make amends. Everybody makes mistakes. But she chose to blame you instead, and when she hurts you, it hurts me. You have no idea how it feels to me, to watch you stand there and make excuses for her. Yes, it does make me angry. I don't want you to do it any more."

"Okay," she said weakly.

"I mean it. Watching her stand there and blame you for something she did? And I'm not supposed to say anything, but let you handle it? It's... it's totally emasculating, Bella. And the last thing I want to do is fight with you."

"I'm sorry. I know you're right."

"I'm sorry, too. I'd like to make everything work, and not make waves, but right now she's really lucky that I don't hit women. I just can't take it right now, Bella. It's too much. I need a calm couple of days before we go to Dartmouth, you know? I can deal with being busy. I can deal with necessary stress. But Bella, her immaturity is creating misery. I'm sorry I'm not patient enough to work with her right now. Maybe by Thanksgiving. I want my own mother. I want to talk to Dad."

"I know, Edward. It's been enough stress. I'm ready to go home, too."

Something in me was easing. I kissed Bella on the forehead and marched into the bedroom, and packed our suitcases. She went out. I could hear her talking to Alice. I picked the whip out of the vase, and laid it in the suitcase, too. I gathered everything together on the bed: the black tote, the backpack, the pair of suitcases, the leather cylinder containing Aro's parchment, the musical instrument, and the case with the mask in it. All set.

Bella returned, looking solemn. "Eleazar can't come until tomorrow night. But Jazz says we can use the hotel room tonight."

I nodded curtly, and lifted the suitcases, to take them to the car.

Alice and Jazz were sitting in the living room, their eyes black and their minds worried. Tangled possible futures weaved in and out of my sister's consciousness.

"Keys, please Jazz?" I asked, sticking my hand out. He threw them, and I caught them, and opened the door to the right of the small foyer, that led to the garage.

A torrent of panicky thoughts assailed me, and I only had time to collect my temper before Renée tackled me from behind. It was all I could do to freeze my muscles, and not round on her and throw her against the wall. I held onto the suitcases, trying not to crush the handles, so that my hands were not free to do any damage to my wife's mother.

"Please, Edward, please! I'm sorry. I know it was my fault. Please don't go like this, and take my family away! Please! I know it wasn't fair. I know I was an idiot. I'm really sorry I kicked that bucket-"

"Renée. Let me go, please."

"No, no! I want my grandchild. I want my daughter and you. Come on! You forgave Jacob. You can give me another chance, can't you?"

"Renée. Let go of me. I cannot talk to you right now," I ordered, teeth clenched. Venom dripped out of the corners of my mouth, onto my favourite shirt. It would stain. My legs started to quiver.

Jasper appeared at my side. "Let him go, Renée. Right now."

Renée was laying on the waterworks. Jasper took her by the waist and lifted her away from me. I released the breath I had been holding. He carried her out into the living room, ignoring her hysterics.

Alice appeared at my side. "You need to hunt. Go for a run. I'll pack the car."

I nodded my thanks. Bella approached me, her eyes large and sad. "Can I come?"

"I need some space. We'll talk when I'm back. Promise."

She nodded. I walked in the garage, and pulled the rope to open the large door. Sunlight flooded in. I pressed the heels of my hands against my eyes, and paced.

"I'll drive you, Tough Guy," Jasper said. I passed him the keys, overwhelmed. He unlocked the car and I got in the passenger seat, doing up my belt in case a trooper should stop us. Jazz backed out, and took off down the street as fast as traffic laws would allow. A wave of calm flooded through the car, and within minutes, I was able to relax my muscles and pay attention to the scenery.

"Thanks, Jazz."

"I really don't know how you avoid killing people," my brother-in-law declared, resting his left arm on the door and driving with his wrist.

"Stubborn," I grunted.

"Praiseworthy."

"I don't feel good about myself," I snapped. "I don't feel good when I can't be patient. I'm mad at that woman for her selfishness, and I'm mad at Bella for all the times she's refused to deal with her mother, and I'm mad at her for letting people walk all over her."

"You expressed your anger to Bella in an acceptable fashion," Jazz declared, turning onto the highway. "And you didn't hurt anyone by doing it. And you spoke to your mate's mother respectfully when she was driving you crazy. There's nothing wrong with being angry. Anger is a useful emotion. It's what you do when you're angry that matters. It's the fruit of anger that can be wicked. So give yourself a break. You're under a load of stress, Brother. I've never seen anybody who could carry as much stress as you, and survive.

"I'm sure you'll have a good think while you run, and then, Lissy says you'll come to an agreement with Bella, and you'll both lay down the law to Renée. Lissy says it's all gonna be okay, once you figure out how you want to proceed."

"Okay," I said, looking out the window.

"You're not going to go with the government tax refund scheme, are you?"

"No," I said. "I'm tired of pussyfooting around, and lying to placate people."

"Good." Jazz pulled up at the entrance to the swamp. "I'll pick you up here at seven o'clock, alright?"

I nodded. "Thanks, Jazz."

"Any time."

I got out of the car, and disappeared silently into the trees.

**o~o~0~o~o**

**Well, my dears, sorry to leave you on an upsetting note. On the upside, it shouldn't take long to get the next chapter up, and you'll be getting Bella's take on the conflict. You'll find out how she addresses it with her mother, and then see how Edward decides to handle Renée. So review, and let him know what you want to see addressed. But remember he's not going to rant and swear at her. Or Bella for that matter. He's a prince, with a price beyond rubies.**


	46. Chapter 46: Cleaving

**Chapter 46: Cleaving**

**I was delighted with all the responses I got to my a/n last chapter. All of you are very smart cookies, and hopefully you will like the way I have incorporated your ideas with mine. Like I said, Edward would never rant at his mother-in-law. He considers himself an adult, and Renée an adult-child. In short, he 'knows better' than she does, and would not stoop to that level.**

**Bella knows how Renée reacts to being shouted at. Can she manage not to do it? Hmm... Let's find out.**

**After this, we have one more chapter with Renée, and then IT'S HOME TO FORKS! I'm excited. Are you excited?**

**You'd better pop over to my Facebook (link on Profile) because I've linked the video (yes video) of Robsten kissing in Rio. I don't see a camera at the end of the vid when the lips are locked, friends. So is it real, or did we just not see the camera?**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Check out my youtube (dot)com/jmollytwilight2 channel. This weeks vids can be found on the I Hunger 4 Playlist, beginning at # 78:**

**'Us Against the World', by Christina Milian**

**'Emotional Storm', by Avishai Cohen Trio**

**'6th Symphony: Scherzo', by Mahler**

**'If I Ain't Got You', by Alicia Keys**

**'Come Alive', by Foo Fighters**

**'Fireflies', by Owl City**

**'Maybe', by Yiruma**

**'Homeward Bound', by Simon and Garfunkel**

**'Lovin You Tonight', by Andrew Allen**

**biblicalastronomy(dot)com/05sep(dot)htm**

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more  
I would still have you, baby  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war  
I'll be fighting with you, baby  
Cuz I know if I'm falling, you won't let me hit the ground  
If the boat is sinking, I know you won't let me drown_

_No matter what anyone could say  
This is the only place for me  
And no one could ever take that away  
Nothing could come between us_

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you  
Because it's us against the world  
The world, the world  
You know it's us against the world  
The world, the world, ohh_

_Now if I'm lost at sea 7 days I'm not alone  
If I'm holding you, you, you, you, you  
And if it all end's; everybody in the world is gone  
I'll be standing with you, baby  
And if it's the last breath I take  
I'll leave my kiss my with you  
If there's a wall between us, baby  
I know I'll break through_

_No matter what anyone could say  
This is the only place for me  
And no one could ever take that away  
Nothing could come between us_

_{Chorus}_

_Nothing's stronger now than you and I  
Cuz your love is all I got  
And this ain't never gon' stop  
No, whoa  
There's no distance here when we're apart  
Come on in from the cold  
Lay your head on my shoulder  
Ride like a soldier  
I'ma stay right here_

_{Chorus}  
You know it's us against the world  
The world, the world, ohh (Repeat) _

**Monday September 5th, 2005, around 4pm:**

_**Bella's pov:**_

The ugly dog thought I was his new best friend. He followed me into the house, his nails clicking on glossy white linoleum tiles. He walked over to his food mat and sniffed, disappointed to find no nasty tinned food in his bowl. He looked up at the counter and whined. I didn't fetch it for him, to his great frustration. Rather, I got him more water, and he slurped it down noisily.

The kitchen was immaculate. Three large green sacks of garbage were placed neatly against the white cupboards under the sink. My man, selflessly doing house chores to save me grief, had to be one of the best aphrodisiacs on the planet.

Unfortunately, picking up the garbage and washing floors had not solved the problem of the overpoweringly awful smell. I could hear a scrub brush in use at the front of the house. I walked toward the noise, Bubbles on my heels, and found Edward on his hands and knees in the sitting room, scrubbing the filth out of a small patch of carpet. He paused briefly, and set down the brush, picking up a sponge to blot up the wet. He squeezed brown water out of it, into his bucket, retrieved the brush, and began labouring on a new patch of floor.

He looked stressed. Tired, almost. His hair was hanging over one eye, and I watched him reach to tip it back, stop himself, and resume his work. I could tell he wasn't breathing.

"My mother is such a child," I sighed, wishing that I didn't have to breathe, either. My mother's neglect meant my OCD husband had to make himself uncomfortable. I was embarrassed to have him find out how childish she really was, and sad that I had exposed him to this whole situation.

"It's time she grew up," he scowled, his voice taking on the odd flat timbre it did when he did not take in breaths.

My heart constricted in my chest. It had been such a happy morning, and it felt like a week had passed since. "She never will. There's no use fighting with her. I'm sorry about everything, Love." Donning a pair of rubber gloves, I grabbed another scrub brush, and joined my mate in his efforts.

I was worried about him. Carlisle had spoken to me of Alice once. He told me that her inability to remember her human life was a kindness.

There were obviously things in my mate's life that he was better off not remembering. And after a difficult afternoon, during which he had told me more with his tears than he thought, there was a literal shit storm to erase.

We worked side by side for several minutes. It was necessary to scrub hard enough to make progress, but not so hard that the carpet fibres could be damaged. It took more concentration than I expected, and the stench was astonishing, not to mention the texture of the mess my knees were determined to recognize as I knelt on the carpet.

"Bella, if you don't talk to her about this unacceptable behaviour, then I will," Edward warned, breaking the silence, and making me cringe. The whole situation was not fair to him. It... was not fair to either of us.

I stared at the center of my universe, and nodded. I had to support my mate, and I had to concede that his wish was valid, even if I had already tried to get through to my mother a million times and she wouldn't change. It only provoked fights. "I will. But it won't do any good."

"It's not good for her to be coddled," Edward insisted, his mouth in a thin line. "You're not doing her any favours by mothering her, or saving her from consequences."

"I know," I said softly. "But she'll never change, Edward. It's like a mental illness. And I don't want to fight with her."

Edward was displeased with my answer, which dismayed me. I felt guilty. Wasn't I Dona Bella after all? Was I really afraid to confront my human mother on incontrovertibly unacceptable behaviour? Was I more afraid of displeasing her, the guilty party, than I was of displeasing Edward, who was not only innocent, but my mate? Taking care of him ought to be my priority. I resolved to put my best effort into addressing the problem one more time.

To do that, I would have to play nicely in Renée's sandbox. Anything else would provoke a nuclear bomb sized tantrum.

Bubbles flopped down against the wall across from the sitting room doorway, grinning. He was obviously on the road to recovery.

Half an hour later, Edward and I had managed to restore half the floor to a surprisingly pristine state. It was kind of fulfilling, doing the chore together. I smiled at my mate, but my heart fell. His expression was stony. He was angry. I hoped he wasn't angry with me. I could understand him being angry at my mother. I was angry, too. She should never have accepted the responsibility of dog sitting if she were not planning on taking it seriously.

And somehow, this mess would end up being my fault. She would probably say that my temper tantrum on Jacob the night previous was so stressful that she had completely forgotten her priorities.

Edward's head jerked, and he turned his head toward the front door. An incredulous look crossed his face, and then his features became smooth. He was masking his irritation. I loved him for it. He was going to be kinder to my mother than she deserved, and it would make it far easier for me to deal with her.

A few moments later, Renée stepped in through the front door, and took a surprised, shocked look around. Then, her face turned serious. "Aw, I'm sorry Baby," she crooned to me, not sounding very genuine. "Thank you for cleaning up, Edward. You didn't have to do that."

To my surprise, Edward sat back on his butt, putting his clothes in contact with the wet, imperfectly clean floor. He looked uncomfortable. His OCD was bothering him, no matter what he was letting on. I had been planning on handling things calmly, but seeing him suffer made me cross. He opened his mouth to answer my mother, polite as always, but I interrupted him. "Yes, we _did_, Mother. We couldn't neglect the poor dog."

"Well, I'm sorry I forgot, but I'm here now, so you get up, Bella, and I'll help Edward finish." She said it so lightly. It sounded so superficial. Fake. Didn't she care at all that the dog might have died? What if we hadn't heard it crying? Even if she had remembered it later in the day, Bubbles might have waited many more hours for her to return from the beach.

The beach. Hmph! Wouldn't I have liked to go to the beach instead of cleaning dog poop and pee out of a carpet! But I knew Edward and I had only made so much progress because of our enhanced strength. She would never be able to finish the job on her own.

However, it _would_ do her good to be put to use. There were other ways she could help.

"Mother, we've been working on this all afternoon, and we're stronger than you. Just look how much cleaning is left. If you want to make yourself useful, go in the kitchen and take all the garbage to wherever Mrs Phibbs stores it."

Renée just had to argue. I could practically see her hackles going up, and her heart rate was faster. "No, Bella. Let me do it."

Yeah, right. If we stopped working, she'd give up before the job was finished, and the fact that we had had people and pets residing illegally in Mrs Phibbs' house would come out, endangering my family's very existence. "It's alright, Mother. I know you don't want to. I can do it."

"Izzy, let me do it!" Renée yelled without warning, kicking the bucket beside Edward like a kid having a meltdown.

It tipped over. I watched it as though it were slow motion, horrified. There was no chance to grab it before it could touch my OCD mate.

Jasper and Alice stepped through the doorway in time to witness Edward's humiliation. Oh, God! I was completely mortified, having them see my mother behave like that.

I had never seen looks on their faces like that, and hoped never to do so again. I boiled red with shame.

Edward sat, unmoving, in a puddle of stinking toilet water, his face the epitome of shock, and then it crumpled. My hand flew to cover my mouth. How was I ever going to face him again? The smell was...

My heart broke for my mate in that instant. The look of betrayal on his face? Excruciating. And he had done nothing to warrant it. I felt both guilty and furious. My head snapped up. I was ready to tear the skin right off of my mother.

Spatters of filthy water had splashed up onto Edward's face. I grabbed a tissue off of the end table and pressed it into his frozen hand. He looked at it like he didn't know what it was, then frowned and chucked it to the ground.

Renée gawped at what she had done. For a moment, I thought she was going to apologize, but she didn't. I suddenly realized from the look in her eye that she was going to blame it on me, just like always. Sure enough, she began to shout, stomping her foot and gesticulating wildly. "Why didn't you listen! Now look what happened!"

"Mother!" I gasped.

She crossed her arms expectantly, waiting for me to apologize. It was the last straw. I felt Jasper attempt to calm down the atmosphere of the room. My eyes fastened on him. I shook my head 'no'. I wasn't going to kill my own mother, no matter what the provocation. My anger was not of the explosive variety.

Edward stood gracefully, keeping his eyes averted from everyone. Renée -apparently by magic- remembered that he could read her mind, and apologized profusely for whatever she had been thinking. Edward ignored her totally, staring at the brush and sponge in his hands.

"Mocha-chino!" I lamented. "Oh, Love! I'm so sorry." I rounded on Renée. "I can't believe you did that, Mother! That was completely uncalled for."

"I'm trying to apologize here, Izzy, but he's ignoring me."

"Get away from him, Mother! Haven't you done enough damage?"

While I ranted at my mother, and tried to console my mate, he handed his brush and sponge calmly to Jasper. With difficulty, he peeled his wet rubber gloves off and pitched them angrily down on the ruined carpet. All that horrible work for nothing! And he'd been working on it a lot longer than I had. I had been sitting out on a chaise cuddling Bubbles for nearly an hour before I joined in.

"Jasper, get a new carpet in here tonight," he ordered, his voice tight and angry. "Alice, I need you to order healthy food for the dog. I'm going to shower."

I caught his wrist before he could go. He looked down at it like he was surprised it was there.

"Let. Me. Go," he growled darkly. My heart flew into my throat.

"No, Edward! Don't leave me!" I whimpered, clutching at him.

"Bella. I will never leave you. Let me go, now," he hissed through clenched teeth. His infuriated eyes met mine and held them. I realized I was crying for him. I added some tears for myself. He was mad at me for not tearing into my mother. He didn't want my sympathy or my help. Perhaps it was the last straw. Maybe he wouldn't love me anymore.

"I _have_ to get it off me," he said desperately.

I dropped my hands. I understood. He had taken everything he could take. One more thing might just shatter him. "Forgive me, Love."

_For not having faith in us. For not drawing lines with my mother before. For not preventing this. For not saving you._

"Forgive _you_?" he asked incredulously. "You didn't kick it, did you!" he said, voice cracking. He stomped out, moving so fast that he virtually disappeared.

I looked in the space where he had been, shattered and helpless.

I had an epiphany: Watching my mother treat Edward so badly was like watching somebody kick a puppy. I had never thought of her behaviour as abusive before, not that she had ever dumped shitty water all over me. But there were many times that I had taken unkind, or inconsiderate, behaviour from her without fighting back. It was the only way to avoid worse fights. It was my normal. Only watching it happen to someone who had been taking care of nasty business out of consideration for others -my mother included- was shocking.

My mother had abused Edward, and out of deference to me, he had bitten his tongue instead of confronting her on it.

He had told me before that he didn't like the way the way my mother talked to me. He had told me during our spring trip to visit her, that he wondered why I let her walk all over me. He had cleaned the entire house for her that weekend, saying that she ought not to be foisting off the job on me, and that I ought to be visiting with her, not doing her chores, and that it would give him something to do with his day when he couldn't go outside in the sun. And I had shrugged off his assessment of her character, just like I had shrugged it off when he complained about Jacob being manipulative. Not that I hadn't thanked him for being wonderful, and doing the work for me, but I really hadn't understood that his underlying motivation for doing the work was not to give me a break, but to save me from her manipulation.

It came to me then, that he considered Jacob and Renée's treatment of me to be much the same. It came to me, that he probably couldn't bear watching the way she treated me any better than I could bear watching her kick a bucket of shit-laden water all over him.

I was shocked. Edward thought her treatment of me was abusive.

He was right.

Alice disappeared, phone in hand. I expected she was going to fulfil my mate's orders. Jasper crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He looked livid. He wasn't allowed to attack her. That was my job.

I was going to murder Renée.

No, not productive.

Shouting at her was never productive either. She just would decide that I was a mouthy ingrate and that I was bullying her.

I counted to a hundred instead, trying not to breathe the fetid air too deeply. If I swore at her, she'd turn it against me. I had to keep calm. "Jazz?"

"I got your back, Baby Bee."

I shot a dose of grateful affection at him, and he nodded, face turning smooth. A sea of tranquility weighed me down. I turned to Renée.

"What possessed you to do that, Mother!"

"Oh, Bella! You know I didn't mean to. You didn't think I could clean up a little mess. I lost my temper because you insulted me," she declared, wide-eyed.

I crossed my arms despite Jasper's mood control, and gritted my teeth. "You kicked that bucket over intentionally, Renée. You were having a _tantrum_ like a two year old, and you kicked it _right over_ onto him. And _don't_ tell me you could have cleaned that mess. We spent over two hours scrubbing it, and we're a lot stronger than you, and the job was _still_ only half done."

"Well, I can't help that, Isabella Marie. Don't blame me for only being human," my mother huffed.

"It's your fault!" I snapped, feeling queasy. "You are solely to blame! There wouldn't have been any mess to pick up in the first place if you had just done your job right and taken proper care of the dog."

"Hmph! Nothing I ever do is good enough. I make one mistake-"

"Renée! You left a helpless creature alone for almost twenty-four hours without food or water," I countered.

"That's because of you, Bella! All that excitement made me totally forget about the dog. If you hadn't come, I wouldn't have had any trouble remembering about Bubbles."

Fury surged, to be drowned in artificial calm. I figured if Jazz were not exerting all his powers on me, I would definitely have attacked her. "Fine! Of course it's my fault. Well, I'll solve your problem. We're leaving," I declared, "as soon as we've cleaned up the mess. I don't want any of my family to get in trouble because you made a mess of your neighbour-lady's house, or else I'd just leave the whole damn thing for you to deal with!"

"I'm your family, too!" Renée hollered, leaning toward my face.

My eyes narrowed coldly. "If you do not treat my mate like family, with every ounce of love that he deserves, then we are no longer family."

My mother stood with her jaw on the ground. She didn't have a comeback for that. I glided past her to take the dog to the kitchen for more water.

"But I love you," she wailed.

"Love is a verb, Mother. Edward taught me that." I held the dish under the special tap for drinking water, filled it, and gave it to Bubbles, who slurped it up, tail wagging happily. "Love is when you put off your own wish to do something fun, and scrub shit out of somebody's carpet instead."

"I tried to say I was sorry, Bella, and he was positively rude." Renée insisted. I started to slam my hands down on the edge of the sink, and stopped, realizing at the last possible moment that I was going to have to replace it if I broke it. And I didn't want to have a temper tantrum like my mother so often did. Jasper watched me worriedly from the doorway, ready to spring should I wrest back my fury and attack.

I balled my fists at my sides, and glared at her menacingly, feeling sickening lethargy try to subdue my murderous rage. "He's OCD, Mother!"

"What the fuck's that? Old Cock-" she sneered.

"If you ever want to see me again, shut your mouth! I do not have to take that kind of abuse from you. If you are not kind, or you make threats against us, or behave in any way that is less than loving, I will disappear with him and you will never see us again!" I promised.

For once in my life, my mother shut her mouth. I felt so, so good. Jasper's aura of calm began to make me feel better.

"OCD, for your information, is Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Ever heard of it?"

My mother closed her eyes regretfully, and nodded.

"Edward's OCD is personal cleanliness. Carlisle turned him so he couldn't die of the flu. Having nearly vomited, shit and coughed himself to death, and having watched his mother die of it, Edward hates germs. He also has terrible anxiety if he has to wear dirty clothes or he can't take a shower. When I first met him he changed clothes four or five times a day, and bathed at least three times, and shaved ... how many times a day, Jazz?"

"Three to six," Jasper supplied.

"But he's scruffy now," my mother argued.

"Yes. He's been working very hard to get past it. It is very unlikely that it will ever go completely away. All vampires seem to have some version of OCD. But Edward hasn't shaved in weeks. He's letting his hair grow. When we were in the Amazon, he wore the same pair of jeans for a week. He's doing unbelievably well. But how the hell do you think he felt about cleaning up dog shit, Mother?"

She cringed. "Pretty bad."

"That's the understatement of the year. It's a good thing he doesn't need to breathe, because he'd have never gotten through this afternoon without it. He cleaned this house for _me_! And to protect everyone who came here to help Alice's family. And to keep you out of trouble with Mrs Phibbs and the police. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Now the first thing you're going to do is apologize to Edward for being such an ingrate. The second thing is to stop talking sex with us. What we do is none of your business. I have indulged you in all of your lurid, nosey, inappropriate conversations. It was funny up to a point but I've had enough. So no more references to his cock, Madam, or I'm going to start assuming you want a piece of it."

"Izzy! I would never-" she gasped, turning pale.

"Well you certainly don't give that impression. You babble about it in front of people we hardly even know, like Cynthia and Mary Alice. And then, you offer him lessons on pleasuring me? You sound like a cougar, Renée."

"I'm not. I-I-I-I don't. I wouldn't do that, Bella! I love Phil."

"If you love Phil, you should not be devaluing him by asking questions about another man's sex life. Especially when he's your son-in-law. Your interest is inappropriate."

Amazingly, she was looking quite small.

Jasper went and sat down at the little table in the corner with his back to us. Bubbles walked over to him, sniffed at his leg, and _flumphed_ down under his chair with a big doggy sigh.

"I'm okay now, Jasper," I informed him.

"I know, Darling," he growled softly. "Don't pay me any mind."

"Thanks," I murmured. I turned my attention back to my mother. She actually was looking kinda like she realized she had done something wrong. "I've been pushing my husband to be more modern, but it's hard for him. Good manners are totally ingrained in Victorians, as is personal modesty concerning bodies, and the resultant reluctance to discuss bodily functions. Sometimes you embarrass the hell out of him."

"You don't want to be married to a stick in the mud, Isabella!" my mother protested hotly.

"Edward is not a stick in the mud! You should realize that most adults keep their sex lives private. Edward is entirely comfortable sharing personal things with me, and he's actually quite adventurous in most aspects of his life. Furthermore, Charlie was not a stick in the mud either! He just wanted what Edward wants: A home, a family , friends and stability. Just because you wanted different things doesn't mean that I do! Stop trying to live missed opportunities through me, Renée! You want a new experience, go live it yourself!"

"You don't love me any more," my mother whined. "You disapprove of me."

"I love you Mother, but I've had enough of parenting you. It will hurt you to hear it, but Edward was worried before we got married that I would come to regret it because he couldn't give me children. My first reaction to hearing he was sterile was relief. I told him that I had really had enough of being responsible for other people's care. I didn't want to have to mother anyone else.

"Then, we found out I was pregnant, and I realized that I didn't feel that way about my baby, because it's his. And like you said, I will have a lot of family members around to help me raise her when it's tough. I won't be anxiously trying to figure out how to solve a problem, with no experience to go on, because I'll have people to ask."

"You hated living with me," my mother said, lip trembling.

"Sometimes," I agreed. "It's not that you aren't a lot of fun to be around most of the time, and you loved me through some bad experiences, but your childish behaviour can be really hard to take."

"I never asked you to take care of me, Bella. You are _not_ my mother," she sniffled.

"You didn't ask. You just expected it. You got mad if I didn't do things the way you wanted, and to boot, you often demanded things for yourself that rightfully belonged to me, like money from Charlie that he sent for my birthday, or to pay overdue bills from my life guarding job."

"If you didn't want to help me keep our household afloat, you should have said!" she pouted.

"If you had thanked me, I might not have been resentful. I still resent it, even though I've been out of your house for two years. I also resent the mess you made today, and the way you abused my mate. I'm not going to parent you any more. I'm not going to do your chores, or make apologies for you, or excuse your behaviour, or take your inappropriate questions or remarks. You're nearly 38 years old, Renée. It's time to grow up."

I turned to head upstairs. I would bathe here, knowing Edward would be clean by now and would not want to smell me like this.

"It's all Edward's fault!" my mother yelled after me.

I stopped in the hall. "No, Renée, you reap what you sow."

I passed Alice on the stairs. "Bella? I've bribed a cleanup crew. They normally clean houses for the families of murder victims, so they're accustomed to cleaning bio-contaminates like this. They'll be here in half an hour to rip out the carpet and clean everything thoroughly. As a bonus, they'll take away all the trash from this house, and Renée's.

"The veterinarian's assistant will be here any minute to give Bubbles a check up and bring his new food. I've ordered six bags of it because I know it will be difficult for Mrs Phibbs to pick it up on her own. We'll store it in her laundry room since it's on the main floor.

"I _See_ that a carpet company will be here, first thing in the morning, as soon as I've called. They'll match Mrs Phibbs' carpet and fix it all beautifully. Jasper and I will finish cleaning up all the bedding and towels from our guests, in both houses. We were planning to start tonight, but we won't get that finished now. We'll do it tomorrow. You and Edward are not to lift a finger."

"Thank you, Alice. I don't know what we'd do without you and Jasper," I said, my heart heavy.

"Like they'll even be here to do any work!" my mother said snottily. "They're leaving."

"I wouldn't go making assumptions, Renée. They're much more mature than you, and they don't like leaving things at loose ends. They're only upset thanks to your recent decisions," Alice said coldly.

"I haven't _made_ any decisions!" Renée snapped.

"Exactly. Failure to act, and failure to keep your temper, are decisions. So is failure to accept responsibility when you are to blame. If you continue down this selfish and immature path, you will not meet your granddaughter."

"You knew it was a girl, and you didn't tell me?" my mother bellowed at me.

I was beyond caring. "No. And I'm not telling you her name, either, because we may just have to change it."

"I never dreamed you'd grow up to be such a bitch!" she spat.

I ignored my mother, and went upstairs, and got in the shower, giving Alice my swimsuit to throw away. I really liked that one, but she explained to me that an odour like that would never come out, even if she had it dry-cleaned, or soaked it in the enzyme remover. Even if my nose wasn't offended, Edward's would be.

Knowing how prone he was to connect objects with events, I didn't think he'd want to see me in it again anyway.

I scrubbed myself raw, and wrapped myself in a towel. Alice knocked and entered, and declared me clean, and handed me fresh clothes that she had fetched from my room. She said Edward was still in the shower, which meant he had been trying to erase the stench clinging to him for nearly an hour.

"What are you going to do?" she asked fretfully.

"I'm going to do whatever Edward wants. If he tells me he wants to mail her in a tiny little box to Antarctica, I will agree with him."

"You know he's not like that, Bella. But I'm certain he will feel very loved if you decide to let him choose how to handle this."

"I'm going to. He's been a lot more mature than I feel like being at the moment. I'm going to give him a hundred percent control over the decision. He deserves it just for not killing her."

"Good for you, Bella. It's going to go very well for you, and all of us by extension. We have all, always respected Edward. But he's surprising everyone. We never dreamed he was so..."

"Good?"

"Um... like... on a superhero level? I mean, since the wedding, he's a tower of strength and self-control. He's so noble."

"He'd hate to know you think he's so perfect. I get in trouble for that."

"He's not perfect. He's just growing very, very wise."

**o~o~0~o~o**

I tentatively cracked open the en suite door, and was deluged in steam and immersed in the essence of my mate's heated scent. It enveloped me like a rich cocoon, and I wished that I could ignore the preceding hours and just show him how wonderful he was. But avoiding the subject would be impossible, even if I wanted to. His character, thank God, would not permit it. And to encourage him to put off the discussion would be to dishonour him, and myself.

He continued to scrape at his skin with something abrasive, even though he knew I was there, even though the chill of the water coming out of the shower head hung in the surrounding air.

It made me want to crawl under the ancient green bath mat and die.

Finally, with an annoyed sigh, he turned off the water and stepped out. He had scrubbed his skin so hard that all of it looked irritated and silver. I couldn't meet his eyes, but wordlessly handed him the best towel I had been able to find. It was large and fluffy, even if it was all frayed around the edges.

Edward took it from me without giving his customary thanks. He scrubbed himself with it as though it had done him a personal injury. The man was thoroughly pissed off, and I couldn't blame him. I fully shared his sentiment, only my feelings were loaded down with shame and regret as well.

"Are you angry at me?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"What did you say to Renée?" he asked angrily.

Yep, he was pissed at me alright.

"I told her that what happened was her fault, and that none of it would have happened in the first place if she had just taken care of her responsibility. And I told her off for neglecting the dog. And I told her about your OCD, and how ... and how it must have ... bothered you, just cleaning that mess. And what an ingrate she was. And I said that I was tired of cleaning up after her, and that if she didn't want to be treated like a child, she shouldn't act like one."

The wet towel slapped on the floor as my beautiful husband trudged over to the vanity, snapped up his comb and ripped it through his hair, actually managing to pull a few strands out. I watched him fretfully as he processed my words.

"I'm pleased," he said gruffly. "How did she react?"

"For the most part, you don't want to know," I winced.

He pitched his comb down on the counter, and turned to me with eyes that looked older than the world and twice as sad. "I want to go home."

Home: Soothing green forests, a father who would put a proud arm around him, and a mother who would beam with joy just because we walked in a room together. No demands, no drama, no distress.

A safe haven.

_Oh, Edward. You deserve so much better._

I could hardly blame him. He had gone above and beyond to earn Renée's affection, and gotten kicked in the nuts for it. If he didn't want to deal with her, or try to fix things, he was within his rights to get away. She abused him, and lost all rights to a relationship, and I couldn't let her hurt him anymore. "Okay, Love. We'll go home. Do you want me to go and call Eleazar?"

"Please?" he asked, eyes vulnerable.

I put my hand to his warm, damp cheek, and he leaned into it, looking close to tears. His wet hair lay dark on his face. He looked so young. I wanted to hold him, but he didn't look like he'd be able to keep it together if I did, and he had already been through the emotional wringer enough for one day. I respectfully gave him his space. He needed to be permitted some dignity.

"I'm so, so sorry, Love. I don't know why she has to act like that. I know her mother was cruel to her. I suppose she just can't stand to take blame."

He flinched, and a tremor passed through him. "Was it always like that? Living with her? Is it why you came to Forks?" he choked.

The lump in my throat was immense.

I stroked his hair, hard, and he leaned heavily against my torso. "Yes, Love. Things like that were happening all the time, and when I argued with her, she blamed me. And she blamed me because she couldn't travel with Phil. I got tired of it. The last straw was when she failed to renew her driver's license and spent the money on a weekend away with him, and I had to pay to get it renewed. I love my mother, but she's impossible to live with. It doesn't seem to bother Phil, but he's not very mature, either."

"I'd like to say it doesn't matter, Bella, but it does. I wouldn't have minded so much getting covered in that bucket of tainted water, if she had just apologized for losing her temper after, and tried to make amends. Everybody makes mistakes. But she chose to blame you instead, and when she hurts you, it hurts me. You have no idea how it feels to me, to watch you stand there and make excuses for her. Yes, it does make me angry. I don't want you to do it any more."

"Okay," I said weakly, not sure how to go about fulfilling this command.

He seemed to read my mind. "I mean it. Watching her stand there and blame you for something she did? And I'm not supposed to say anything, but let you handle it? It's... it's totally emasculating, Bella. And the last thing I want to do is fight with you."

I resolved to keep my word if it killed me. "I'm sorry. I know you're right."

"I'm sorry, too."

And people wondered why I loved this man? He was so mature, and expressed himself so well to me. It was hard to believe that mere months ago we were incapable of talking this way to each other. Perhaps he was able to bare his soul to me now because he was feeling thoroughly secure in our relationship, since I had put Jacob in his place. The thought was both encouraging and sobering.

Edward leaned back and sat on the edge of the vanity. "I'd like to make everything work, and not make waves, but right now she's really lucky that I don't hit women. I just can't take it right now, Bella. It's too much. I need a calm couple of days before we go to Dartmouth, you know? I can deal with being busy. I can deal with necessary stress. But Bella, her immaturity is creating misery. I'm sorry I'm not patient enough to work with her right now. Maybe by Thanksgiving. I want my own mother. I want to talk to Dad."

I gave him a solemn smile. "I know, Edward. It's been enough stress. I'm ready to go home, too."

Something in him relaxed. He kissed me on the forehead and marched into the bedroom, and lifted our suitcases onto the bed, opening them in preparation of packing.

I grabbed my cell and went out to the living room, and found Alice waiting for me.

"Jasper is talking her ear off."

"I'm sorry for the stress this has put both of you through. Nobody needs it."

"Don't worry about us, Bella. It was our decision to bring the Brandons here. And for the most part, it's been beneficial. It's forced Renée to think about someone outside her small circle, and given her a chance to serve other people.

"At least it means we're here to help you out during some of these scenes. No chance of getting bored with you around, is there?"

I smiled wryly. "Hazard of interacting with humans."

"Thank god! Keeps things lively."

I huffed a laugh, and dialled Eleazar. "Hi Eleazar, it's Bella."

"_Cara Isabella. To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to keep my voice from wobbling. "Um, I was wondering if you would mind coming to take the last of us home, now. We've about ... um, we're a little homesick, and I'm sure Cynthia and Mary Alice miss their family, too."

"_Oh, cara mia, I am very sorry, but I cannot come tonight. Carmen and I are to meet Eric properly. We did not get acquainted at your wedding, not realizing he was to be our Tanya's mate. I could come for you tomorrow night."_

Jasper came in through the patio door, and greeted Alice. "You can use our hotel room tonight, Bella."

I mouthed my thanks to him. "Yes, that would be great. Thank you, Eleazar, for everything. You've been ... an indispensable help to everyone this week. We owe you big time."

"_Dear one, we are overjoyed to be of use. It is lovely to have the opportunity to give back to humanity, when humans have given us so much. Think nothing of it. We are thrilled to assist the Olympic and Amazon Clans at any opportunity."_

"That's really wonderful of you. It means a lot to all of us," I said gratefully, rubbing tears out of my eyes. To think our sex-obsessed, morally depraved, hedonistic cousins were more socially mature than Renée was truly embarrassing.

"_You won't hesitate to call if you need us?"_ Eleazar checked.

"No. You'll be right up there when we need rescuing," I smiled.

"_You won't forget?"_ he pressed.

"Nope. You're stuck with us," I joshed.

"_Good. Because life is too short to waste opportunities to love people."_

"You're right. We love you," I smiled soggily.

"_As we love you. Be good for us. I'll see you tomorrow near midnight."_

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

"_Goodbye, Isabella."_

The line went dead, and I shut off my phone thoughtfully.

The Denalis were not as morally bankrupt as I thought.

Renée crept through the patio door, red-eyed, looking like a frightened rabbit. She waited for me to speak.

"We're going home," I announced.

An intense look of dismay clouded her features, and then she looked at me pleadingly. "Can't we talk about this, Bella?"

My lips puckered in frustration. "Edward misses his family, and you really hurt his feelings. I'm used to the way you treat me, Mother. The actions and the name calling. He's not. His family maintains a climate of respect and they do their best to be careful not to hurt each other. He's angry, and he says he's not ready to deal with you right now. We only have a few days before we have to pack our shit and move all the way across the country and get ready for school. We can't take the stress. We have the move, the new school, the new coven, and my pregnancy to deal with. We don't have the energy to spend on this right now. He says maybe by Thanksgiving he'll be ready to talk."

"But..." Renée protested softly, her eyes large with the knowledge of everything she was going to miss out on during the next three months. She swallowed hard, and looked at me with determination. "I'm sorry I lashed out at you both. It was all my fault. You're right, sometimes I put the blame on you when I'm upset with myself. It's not mature, and I'm going to change it. But please, Bella. According to Jasper, you'll only be pregnant once. Please give me the chance to fix things. I don't want to miss this time in your life."

My eyes welled with angry tears. "You haven't even asked _once_ about the baby since we got here."

"I was so preoccupied with everything else. I really do want to know. So, it's a girl. That's wonderful, Bella. I bet Edward will love a girl. Charlie was so thrilled when we got you. He used to do all kinds of things with you, you know. He fed you and changed diapers and sang to you, and dressed you in a little Mariner's uniform, and took you on walks in your stroller, and around to his friends' houses, and to the park. When he got home from work he'd lie on the couch with you on his chest, and tell us both all about his day, and invariably, he fell asleep with you, lying there. Sometimes it made me jealous, he loved you so. But I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"Really?" I asked. I had no idea that Charlie was such an involved father. He never seemed to know what to do with me when I was older, but maybe that was my fault. For many years, I ... shut him out, and pushed him away. To do otherwise would have made me feel disloyal to my mother. Perhaps I would need to fix some things with Charlie. Something to think about.

"Yeah," she sniffed, wiping her nose. "I really do want you all in my family, Bella. Please don't let my stupid temper mean the end of our ... everything."

I sighed. It was everything I wanted to hear from her. Things I hadn't heard before. But would she really change? And would I have to fight with Edward to find out?

"I'm not going to let you come between me and my husband. If you even want a _chance_ at a relationship with us, you're going to have to toe the line, and you're going to have to convince him that you're worth the effort. He's not going to be a whipping boy for you, me, or anyone. He's a proud man. If you ever hurt either of us again-"

"Then it will be like you died," she acknowledged. "That's ... fair."

"I really want you to be part of Ren's life," I said. "But whether you are or not depends on Edward. If you want us, you are going to have to work really hard to be accepted. I really did want you and Edward to be friends, but you treat his feelings so cavalierly. That said, although you shock him sometimes, he also finds you very entertaining, and I know he'll miss you, too, if you're not in our lives. He does love you, Mother."

"Ren?" she whispered, and shook herself. "I love him, too, Bella. I love you all. I want you all, and I'm going to work really hard to prove it. Did you say, 'Ren'?"

"Yes, Mother. The baby's name is Renesmee Carlie. She's named for all the grandparents, and it's kind of cool, almost like it came from Heaven, because when we named her, we were just playing with names, not knowing what they meant, and when Edward put together the meaning, we found out that it means 'Born Again from Love into Freedom'. Isn't that lovely? Seems suitable for a hybrid baby."

"Oh, Bella, that's..." she shook her head, "the loveliest name I ever heard. And paying tribute to all the grandparents, too. You and Edward are ... such a comfort to your parents. I hope you will keep that name, even if I have really thrown a monkey wrench in the works. It's a wonderful name, Bella, and she deserves one. Renesmee Carlie. Wow..."

I decided it was time to check up on my mate. I tapped on the bedroom door and went in, and found him folding the whip into his suitcase. He zipped it shut. All of our possessions were piled neatly, ready to load. He was dressed in our favourite grey t-shirt, and a pair of new blue button-downs, and he still looked determined to leave. It was not a good time to ask for clemency for Renée. It was a good time to bow to my husband's wishes, and take care of his needs.

It was time to leave my mother, and cleave to my mate.

"Eleazar can't come until tomorrow night. But Jazz says we can use the hotel room tonight," I informed him.

Edward nodded curtly, and lifted the suitcases to take them to the car. I trailed on his heels, wishing there were some simple way to make it all better.

My mate nodded at Alice and Jazz , sitting in the living room, their eyes black and their faces worried. "Keys, please Jazz?" he asked, sticking his hand out. Jazz flipped them at his brother, who caught them, and then Edward opened the door to the right of the small foyer, that led to the garage.

"NO!" my mother wailed, tackling him from behind.

Edward froze, his eyes like black pits of molten lava. I marvelled that my mother did not understand that she was courting death, invading the space of a livid vampire.

"Please, Edward, please! I'm sorry. I know it was my fault. Please don't go like this, and take my family away! Please! I know it wasn't fair. I know I was an idiot. I'm really sorry I kicked that bucket-" she shrieked.

"Renée. Let me go, please," he said with a voice as cold as the grave.

"No, no! I want my grandchild. I want my daughter and you. Come on! You forgave Jacob. You can give me another chance, can't you?" she wailed desperately, hanging off him.

"Renée. Let go of me. I cannot talk to you right now," he ordered, teeth clenched. Venom dripped out of the corners of his mouth, and my hackles went up. Would we have to stop him from tearing her apart? I froze. It was like watching helplessly the second before a car accident happened. Like knowing it's coming, and there's nothing to be done to stop it, because one of the drivers is determined to commit suicide.

Jasper appeared at my side. "Let him go, Renée. Right now."

Renée was bawling like an infant. She ignored him. Jasper took her by the waist and lifted her away from Edward with no effort whatsoever. I released the breath I had been holding. He carried her out into the living room, ignoring her hysterics.

Alice appeared beside us. "You need to hunt. Go for a run. I'll pack the car."

Edward nodded, and then noticed me. I was so sad. How could things turn so bad, so fast? Maybe we could talk while we hunted. "Can I come?"

"I need some space. We'll talk when I'm back. Promise."

His tone brooked no argument. I nodded, and stepped aside. _You and me against the world, precious __soul, just like it should be._

Jazz followed Edward out to the garage, and a few moments later we heard the car pull out. I peeked through the door to find the place empty, and the door wide open. Jazz had gone with him.

Leaving the garage door open, I walked through to the bedroom, shifting everything off the bed so I could lie down. In moments, I fell into an exhausted sleep, trying to fasten onto hope, where there appeared to be none.

**o~o~0~o~o**

"Bella?" a soft baritone said, patting me gently on the shoulder.

"Mmph?" I answered, sitting up and pushing aside my hair. As usual, my face was all crusty with drool. Glamourous.

My brother-in-law was regarding me somewhat anxiously, crouched beside the bed.

The afternoon's events came back to me in a rush, absconding with my peace of mind. I panicked, preparing to leap. Was something wrong? Was Edward not coming back? I had to find him!

"Hush, now, Darling. I thought you would want a chance to wake up. I'm leaving to pick Edward up, and I thought you'd want time to prepare for his return. Alice says that if you defer to him, what he has to say will make you happy."

"Thank you, Jasper. I never thought I'd have to depend on you for so much help this weekend."

"Me neither," he drawled, eyes dancing, then turning sober. "Any time, Baby Bee. You go make yourself pretty now. Your man is coming home."

"Yes sir," I said, hopes kindling. I stretched and yawned as he shut the door behind him, and realized the bed beside me was awfully warm. I peeked under the afghan that somebody had considerately thrown over me. Bubbles was snoring, pressed up against my leg.

"Alice?" I called softly. She skipped in, camera phone in hand.

"This is what you called me for, right Bella? I'm so glad you want a picture, because Carlisle is gonna freak, seeing you cuddling with the dog he called the Hound from Hell. Bubbles tried to bite him you know." Alice snapped a few pictures of me posing with the dog, then e-mailed the pictures home. Moments later, her phone rang.

"Hi Dad!" she beamed.

"_How on earth did Bella make friends with that demon!"_

"Yeah, unbelievable isn't it? Bubbles likes all of us now. He let Edward love him up and everything. I'll tell you the story when we get home day after tomorrow, okay?"

"_You're coming a day early? That doesn't sound so good. Are things not going well?"_

"Um, it's been wild. Renée is completely unpredictable, so I haven't even been able to warn them when she's going to do ... upsetting stuff. We're all coming home, it's a long story."

"_I'll look forward to hearing it in person. Well, I can't say I'm sorry. We miss all of you dreadfully. Longest separation we've had since... Well, you'll all be home soon. Esme will be delighted. Are Edward and Bella well?"_

"They've had a bad day. Edward's out for a run, but he'll feel better when he gets back. Do you want to talk to Bella?"

"_Is she there?"_ he asked excitedly. _"Put her on, Dearest."_

Alice handed me the phone. "Hi Dad."

"_Hello, darling girl. It is wonderful to hear your voice. It seems so long. How are you doing?"_

"Well, like Alice said, it's been a really bad day. Renée had a real meltdown and Edward caught the worst of it. I just hope he isn't still mad at me when he comes in, because I don't want to fight with him over my mother. I'm going to stand with him, you know. I'm going to bow to whatever he demands."

"_You do ... know ... what that will do to him, don't you my girl?"_ Carlisle asked soberly.

"Um, I hope it will make him feel loved," I said, biting my lip.

"_Well, it will,"_ Carlisle said cautiously, "_but sometimes, Bella, I fear that you forget we are predators."_

"Oh."

"_Should you give him complete control over the situation, he is going to feel powerful. He will expect your complete submission to his will. This may appear controlling and arrogant to you. Forgive me if I say that you have not proved yourself the most submissive mate. If you offer him control, and then he makes a decision you can't agree with, one involving separation from your mother, for instance, and you argue with him, he is going to be very angry, to the point of damaging your bond. You cannot offer him your submission on whatever issue is plaguing you, without really meaning it. You will have to stick by your promise. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"_

My mouth was dry. Carlisle was telling me that my mate's trust hinged on my willingness to bow to his leadership. It was an out of date concept. It was something that I didn't think applied to our relationship, but perhaps the idea of my submission to his will had just never been tested. Vampires were predators, and they conformed to a dominance hierarchy. Edward had always treated me like an equal partner. Perhaps ultimately, one of us would make decisions for the welfare of the other. But if Edward were my leader, he would not do that selfishly, I was sure. Edward would always lead me with love and consideration. And ... he would be the leader, because there was no way I was accepting responsibility for leading his coven. I didn't have the skills.

"If I submit to him once, will I have to submit to everything he wants all the time?" I asked shyly.

"_Oh, no. Have you not seen Esme disagree with me? Edward will not bully you, Bella. But it sounds like you are embroiled in something large and contentious, and I just want you to be aware of how he will be thinking. So be very careful about offering him your submission, if you don't really mean it."_

I considered it thoughtfully. "I do mean it. Thank you for telling me, Carlisle. He's going to be back soon. I should go."

"_Okay, Lovey. Keep your chin up. It's been wonderful talking to you. Give that boy a kiss for me, won't you?"_

"Yes, I will. And you have one from me, and give one to Esme. We really miss you. I guess we should be seeing you around dawn on Wednesday."

"_I'll look forward to that. Love you both."_

"Love you, too," I said, eyes welling.

Carlisle was gone. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and caressed the dog's ear. Then, I got up, and washed my face, and combed the snarls out of my hair, and brushed my teeth.

The connecting door to the garage opened and shut with a soft click, and I tensed. I hurried back into the bedroom in time to see my mate shut the door. He stood awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair. As usual, his cheeks were ruddy with unabsorbed blood. He looked altogether beautiful and strikingly human.

"Hello, Love," I welcomed him, skipping to embrace him. "I'm so glad you're back. Do you feel better?"

He searched my eyes, trying in vain to read my mind. "Yes. You look better. Did you have a rest?"

"Bubbles and I had a nice cuddle," I winked.

"Nice old thing, isn't he," my mate mused. "Look, about your mother. I wonder what you think about-"

"I don't want you to ask me," I interrupted. Black swirled through his eyes as he stared at me.

"What?" he asked blankly.

"I said, don't ask my opinion. I trust you. You're my mate. Whatever you want to do is fine."

His eyes turned black with shock, and he gave me a leery look. "You might be very angry when you hear what I want to do, Bella," he warned.

I dropped my eyes, then met his squarely. "I am sure I won't be obedient all the time, Love, but in this instance, I cannot imagine you suggesting anything that would not be in the best interest of me and our daughter. I, on the other hand, have made some bad decisions that have not been in your best interest, so I think in this case it would be better to allow you to lead."

He hesitated, shaking his head slightly. "You _have_ sometimes made decisions to indulge people's bad behaviour, out of _kindness_, Bella. But I don't want you to follow me just because you want to please me. That wouldn't be right."

"I'm nominating you to lead me in this, because I'm not sure what the best course of action is, and you have more experience than I do. So I'm offering you my submission. No take backs. I trust you."

His eyes bored into mine, and gradually faded into the most beautiful ochre. He pulled me against him, and kissed my temple, and held me tenderly. I felt so safe. Not in the least worried. It was surprising. Then, he slipped out of my arms and walked purposefully out of the room, and I walked after him, eager to hear what he had to say.

The white kitchen table and three of its wooden chairs had been placed in the middle of the living room floor, and my mother sat at the end farthest from us, looking like she was about to be interrogated.

Edward pulled out the chair for me, that was between the two others, and I sat in it. He then took his place at the end of the table closest to the kitchen, opposite Renée. She raised wet eyes to him.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I was so juvenile. It won't happen again. Please forgive me?" she sobbed softly.

My mate laid his hands on the table, and reached for mine automatically. "I know... you didn't mean to, Renée. I know you lost your temper. I have a pretty huge temper myself. But those of us who have tempers are behoved to control them."

"I haven't been doing a good job of that, but my problems are not your fault, or Bella's."

"No. And sometimes our problems are nobody's fault. It's just that we have some difficult lesson or other to be learned. And this is one of those times when you have to admit fault, and there is a lesson you might not like to have to learn. I will admit to you that my OCD is playing a big part in how poorly I am dealing emotionally with this right now, and-"

"I didn't know about it," she put in quickly.

Edward ran his hand through his hair. "I know. Bella thought she was protecting my privacy by not telling you. I know you didn't set that ... situation up on purpose. Now, please let me finish. Because I do not feel prepared to make good decisions tonight, I am going to suggest that we put off the bulk of this discussion until tomorrow. If you want me and Bella in your life, I require it to be on my terms. My wife has promised me her support in this. I will be considering my terms tonight. I will write them out, and if you agree to fulfil them, you will sign them. If you choose not to meet them, then the lines of friendship with me, and contact with your daughter and grandchild, will be severed. Do you understand?"

I kinda saw what Carlisle said about Edward sounding arrogant, at that moment.

"I do," Renée gulped, nodding shakily.

"Good. Now, I am going to make my first two demands. If you choose not to honour them, our meeting will not occur."

My mother and I both tensed. Would she bow to his will without questioning it?

"I'm listening," she informed him.

"Tomorrow morning, you will phone your boss and tell him that you are unable to keep your job due to family circumstances. At precisely eight am you will hand deliver your letter of resignation."

Renée gawped, and I looked at my husband slyly. He was still going to take care of her. I was married to a prince.

"How am I going to pay my mortgage if I quit my job?" she demanded.

Edward's stare moved from his wedding band to her face. "As you may have realized, I am disgustingly rich. I am paying off your mortgage. That is my second incontestable condition pertaining to my agreement to our meeting."

"Edward, I cannot accept such generosity," my mother wailed.

"It's not generosity, Renée, it's selfishness. Your lack of financial security places unnecessary stress on your daughter, and by extension on me and your unborn grandchild. Relieving that burden from you means that you do not have to remain in a job you abhor, separated from a husband who must miss you dreadfully. It also removes from consideration a large portion of things you have to complain about, making life easier on your loved ones."

"But it's so much money," she protested.

Edward's angry dark eyes lifted to hers. "The last time I checked, my amassed net worth under various aliases exceeded $70 billion dollars. Bill Gates is a pauper. Would you care to bicker with me over something so trivial as your piddling $120, 000-and-chump-change mortgage, Madam?"

Billion?

Seventy billion?

Dollars?

Renée reeled, and somehow managed to squeak 'no'.

I reined in my shock, and decided that fainting was not an option.

"Excellent. Then you accept my terms?"

She nodded timidly.

Edward stood and pushed in his chair. "Thank you, Mother. It has been a pleasure setting up a meeting with you. Kindly kiss Bella 'good-night'. We shall see you in the morning, about nine o'clock."

My mother, gobsmacked into silence, reached across the table and hugged me. I practically skipped away from the table, taking Edward's hand. Alice and Jasper were standing by the door, waiting to see us out.

"Are you sure you want him tonight, Brother? We can look after him if you'd like," Jasper said.

Huh?

"No, you have enough to do. And I don't want to fret about him tonight. Just indulge me," Edward shrugged.

Alice tucked her chin to her chest, giggling.

Jasper handed my mate a leash. "Bowls and food are in the trunk."

Oh.

"Thank you," Edward shook Jasper's hand and kissed Alice on the cheek. "See you tomorrow. Try to stay out of trouble, will you?"

"We're staying with Renée, two spritely humans, a kid, a dog, three cats and two _Kwoli_. What could possibly go wrong?" Jasper drawled, his mouth twitching up.

"Don't even say it," Edward said, eyes rolling. "It's a recipe for disaster. Bubbles? C'mon boy. Want a car ride?" He whistled, and the dog barrelled out of the bedroom and practically did a somersault at our feet, waggling all over. Edward snapped on the leash, smiling a little. He led Bubbles into the garage, and popped him into the back seat, where a towel was laid out for him to lie on. Then, my husband opened the door for me, and helped me to sit, passing me the buckle of my seat belt. I watched him go around to his side and get in, dying for answers. He started the Beamer, and backed it out, his long legs stretched out in front of him, and his left hand barely touching the steering wheel. The right made its way to the middle of the seat, and asked for mine.

He drove, looking totally relaxed. "I suppose you're just brimming with questions," he mused, peeking at me smugly.

"What did you eat for dinner? Alligator? Whatever you ate obviously agrees with you," I marvelled.

He stared at me, eyes dancing, a delighted grin stretching almost to his ears. "The first question she asks me is about food! And she wonders why I love her. No, Minx. Alligator is yucky. I dined on wild pork tonight. It was a fun fight, too. Took me thirty whole seconds to pull him down."

"You told me you weren't richer than the Catholic Church," I said.

"A-ha! There's the one I was expecting. Technically, the Catholic Church pulls in $40 billion _per __annum, _although admittedly their outgo is probably as much as their income. So, I am technically richer than the current Pope, but not the Church. Sue me."

"You can afford it if I sue you," I teased, poking him. He snickered, the brat. "You have a larger pocketbook than some underprivileged nations. Why don't you just buy yourself one?"

"Meh. Too much hassle. A coven is enough potential trouble. But if I ever change my mind, and buy a country, it will most certainly be a dictatorship. I like this submission thing," he teased, smirking at me sideways.

"Brat. So why haven't you told me before?"

"What does it matter?" he shrugged. "Are you going to obey me from now on, in deference to my wallet? Because if you are, I should _totally_ have told you on Day One."

"You wish," I scoffed, and he laughed freely. "You made a lot of decisions on your run, Mocha-chino."

"Yeah. I decided life is too short to have a war with your mother. I don't want to be alienated from her. It would make you unhappy. But I'm not going to let her step on us, either. I am totally going to dominate the hell out of her, and she is probably going to hate it."

"You're going to test her?" I checked.

"Thoroughly. That a problem?"

"Not for me," I smirked.

Gee, all I had needed to get my mother under control for years was a predatory, bossy, cocky, sinfully rich husband. Who knew? And the funny thing was, I didn't need him to be any of those things, except maybe predatory, and he knew it. Life was so great.

"My finances are arranged with Jenks. In his safe with my Will are a list of my accounts and holdings, in case anything happens to me and-"

"Edward! _Don't_," I begged, an abyss yawning at my feet.

"I need to leave provision for my family, Bella. I know the odds aren't great that you will outlive me for long, but Ren hopefully will, and I have a lot of other people I want to see protected. Half my money circulates in public charities, and the interest on the other half mostly goes to the human descendants of friends and family whom I've mentioned.

"I can't even spend the interest on the working capital. Nor would I want to. The only time I ever tried was on a dare from Alice after we watched 'Brewster's Millions'. It was horrible, and I lost the dare. She made me read 'The Story of O', and give an oral book report to everyone in the family. I think doing that was more pleasant than trying to spend the money, actually."

I would have to get my hands on that book.

"I don't need a fancier lifestyle than I have already, and I don't imagine, given our past arguments over me spending money on you, that you would want it, either. I've lived in attics and basements and derelict houses, and out in the open, and I've been mortally ill. I don't want that for other people. I'd rather spend money on seeing to others, than get fancy toys for myself. But if I want to indulge us once in a while, please don't argue it."

"Yes sir," I said with a mock salute. I finally understood it. We were never, ever going to run out of money, and all things considered, he spent only a rather tasteful amount of his income, which was ... a simply absurd amount of money.

He whistled through his teeth, and smirked at me. "This obedience thing totally rocks. I'm having prurient thoughts."

I laughed. "You're going to fulfil them with a fat, stinky dog lying on our feet."

Said dog stuck his head between the seats with an excited whine. Edward and I both chuckled. Edward released my hand to scratch his head. "Nice doggy," my husband crooned. "Even if you are the ugliest dog in America. Letting a Coon Hound get so fat! That's just criminal."

**o~o~0~o~o**

We sat on the beach, watching the sun go down. The wind ruffled Edward's hair, and we enjoyed the heat radiating off the white sand. Bubbles was asleep again. Edward had carried him from the car to the shoreline, not wanting to wear him out too badly. He said it was hard on dogs' hips to run on sand, and Bubbles was a sorry excuse for a dog and would probably dislocate something.

However, when the hound found the energy to bay at a flock of sea gulls, Edward had relented, and let him join a little Dachshund in running them off, causing not a little excitement amongst the humans sitting nearby. Most of them had laughed along with us until the birds flew away, leaving us to tickle the disappointed hunter behind the ears while conversing happily about Forks and Hanover.

I couldn't wait for college. Soon, I would see the little one storey Victorian that Edward had picked out, and Emmett had paid for. I was so glad that Edward had sent in our applications in the spring, and registered us for courses. He told me I would be able to change them, if I were unhappy. My only lack of happiness arose from the fact that he would be studying Medicine, in a different building than me. We had no shared classes.

We stroked Bubbles' fur, and he wagged his tail, tongue lolling. My mood turned serious.

"You're going to miss this dog, aren't you?" I asked a smidge sadly.

"Ah, there's the rub. I get attached."

"Do you want one?" I asked, watching my mate closely.

"Hmm?"

"A dog. Do you want a dog?" I wondered.

"Oh. Not right now, it wouldn't be fair. There's too much on the go. We couldn't drag a dog back and forth on all our travels. We have Newborns to help raise, never mind a puppy. And you're pregnant to boot." Unconsciously, he traced a sketch of Ricardo the Campiero Bulldog in the sand at his side. So he wanted a bulldog. Good to know. "Maybe someday," he mused.

Yeah. That would be going on my Surprise-him-some-year-when-he's-least-expecting-it List.

The sun was gone, and the humans were dispersing. Edward lay back to watch the stars. He really seemed to love the stars. "New moon tonight," he informed me.

"Is it?"

"Yep. You see those two bright stars there?"

"Mm-hmm," I said.

"Venus and Spica. To the right of them is where the moon is in shadow. The one just to the right of Venus, there, is Jupiter."

"Cool."

"Now look way up, past there. There's Virgo, see?"

"Okay."

"Up above Virgo is the _Comah_. Can you see that grouping?"

"Ye-ah."

"The Ancient Greeks modernized it through mistranslating to be the _Co-me_, which means 'Hair', and then in Latin it became _Coma Berenice_, 'The Hair of Beatrice'. But the older meaning is the _Comah_. It was named by the Ancient Hebrews. It means 'Desired'. The shape of the constellation is represented by a woman sitting on a chair, holding an infant son, and it's been around since at least 2000 BC. Albumazar, an Arabian astronomer from 800 AD, said the old Persian name denotes a pure virgin, sitting on a throne, nursing an infant boy with a Hebrew name, by some nations called _Ihesu_, which in Greek is called _Christos_."

"Mary and Jesus," I said, surprised.

"Interesting, isn't it?"

"Yes. You know a lot about the stars, don't you?" I asked curiously.

"Not nearly. I just favour certain constellations and stars, and I notice them when they're there. It's like greeting old friends, you know? I haven't made a point of learning them all, not that all the stars even have names, and I certainly don't know what they all mean. Some people make prophecies according to their positions and presence, and calendars and feast days and holy days for various religions are set by them."

"I bet you know most of the names. You never do anything half-way," I said, watching him. One side of his mouth tipped up.

"Some things are impossible for us to know, Minx. Like ... cataloguing species. Humankind is still discovering new species all the time. It's part of the wonder of life."

"Hard to believe there are species on the planet that humans don't know about," I said slyly, eyeing him out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, fancy that," he said lightly. "Shame they aren't in the know. So many of us would enjoy stargazing so much more, if we had somebody to do it with."

"Oh, I can see Marcus agreeing with that," I said sarcastically. "Besides, I don't think humans do that much stargazing with their mates."

"They don't?" Edward said quizzically.

"Nope. Because everything this romantic turns into a make-out session," I flirted.

"That so?" he drawled, fixing his eyes on my lips, which of course tipped up. I licked them.

"Come here, Mrs Cullen," he said softly, leaning toward me. Not exactly easy to do with a dog between us, but definitely worth some effort. After an awkwardly distant kiss, he sighed a laugh and crawled over the dog and me, to lie at my other side. Resting his hand on Ren's home, he touched his tongue to my upper lip and let me taste him, his breath faintly warm upon my cool cheek.

We communicated love silently, his leg between mine, and my right one thrown over his hip. His arm sheltered my neck from the ground, my hair fanned out on the sand. He gave, and I gave back, so that our pleasure was mutual. The dog continued to slumber, radiating warmth like a space heater, pressed against our legs.

Edward broke the kiss, laughing. Rolling to one knee, he whispered in my ear at vampire pitch, and offered his hand. "Time to go, Minx. That guy on the boardwalk is a cop, and he thinks we're getting a little too lewd."

"Oh, boy," I sighed, putting my hand inside his large one. I scrambled up, and we dusted ourselves off. Then, Edward picked up the dog without waking him, and we started to walk back toward the car, in the direction of the cop. I put my hand on my husband's elbow, enjoying the normality of the moment.

"Evening, officer," Edward said, smiling, as we approached the cop. He was about forty, with short, dark blond hair and blue eyes, and a moustache to rival Charlie's. I liked him right away.

"Evening, folks. Nice night for walking your dog. Holy! Kinda chunky, isn't he?"

Edward laughed. "Yes sir. We're dog sitting for a neighbour. She spoils him rotten, but he's pretty old."

"You'd best not exercise him much then. You wouldn't want anything to happen to him while he's in your care. People sue at the drop of a hat these days," he said, shaking his head.

"That they do," Edward agreed.

"Heading home?" the cop wondered, smiling at us. I suddenly missed Charlie a lot, and realized we'd be seeing him within twenty-four hours.

"Sorta. We're still at the hotel tonight. We're going home to visit our parents tomorrow, before school starts. We just finished honeymooning in Brazil," Edward revealed.

"Wow. You don't look old enough to be married. Oops, sorry, you must get that a lot," he grimaced.

"Yeah," Edward said wryly.

"Where you going to school?" he asked.

"Dartmouth. I'm working on my Medical Degree, and Bella's starting English Lit."

"You mean you're not a freshman? Geez, I must be losing my touch. I would have pegged you for about seventeen. Sorry."

"Aw, I get that all the time. Don't worry about it. I'm actually 24."

"Twenty-four. Well, well. And I would say _you_ were nineteen, young lady. Am I wrong about that, too?" he twinkled.

"I'll be twenty in a couple of weeks, sir," I said, blushing, ageing myself a year as Edward and I had agreed upon.

"Well at least I'm close," he chuckled.

"We leave you here," Edward said, gesturing at the Beamer. "This is our ride."

"Nice," the cop said appreciatively.

"Yeah, it's fun renting a really nice car," Edward said blithely. "Hopefully someday we can afford one of our own."

"If you work hard enough," the cop said. "I got me a really nice Harley this month."

Edward's eyes lit up. "Really? Bella used to have a Harley."

The cop looked at me, interest kindling. "Used to?"

I blushed hotter "Well, I wasn't a very good rider. I fell and concussed myself, and my Dad made me get rid of it."

"Yeah, you have to be careful. Well, thanks for the chat. Gets pretty quiet out here sometimes," he sighed, patting the dog. "That sure is one ugly dog. What's his name?"

Edward snickered. "Bubbles."

"Bubbles?" the cop asked, perplexed.

"He farts. You don't want to be around when he does," Edward said, his face reminiscent of Alice's.

"Oh, boy. I'm moving along. Have a good night, kids." He waved, and started strolling off.

"Bye," we said, waving.

I unlocked the car, and Edward slid Bubbles in on his towel.

"You don't think he'll fart in the car, do you?" I fretted.

"I doubt it, now that he's eating better food. But if he does, we're returning the rental and taking a cab back to Renée's," my husband informed me adamantly.

I decided letting him make a few decisions for us was not necessarily a bad thing.

**o~o~0~o~o**

"Yes, that's correct. My father has been maintaining the room here, and he and my mother have left town. My wife and I would like to keep the room for tonight, and cancel further reservations thereafter."

"We will miss Doctor Cullen and Mrs Cullen. I hope they will come to stay with us again someday," the clerk said.

"I expect they will," Edward said smoothly.

"Your dog is well-trained?" she asked warily.

"Yes, he's quite old and won't be disruptive."

"We will require an extra security deposit in case of any damages."

Edward opened his wallet. "No problem. Cash?"

"If you like," she said. "That will be $200 please."

Edward handed over the money calmly, and the clerk directed us to the room. "If you won't mind me saying so, sir? You and your father look remarkably alike, although you have your mother's colouring."

Edward perked right up. "Yes, you should see our baby pictures. It's hard to tell us apart."

I covered my grin. Play-acting could uncover such unexpected sweetness.

"I bet. You have a good night, now, Mr and Mrs Cullen. Oh, and if you wouldn't mind, please bring your dog in and out of one of the side entrances, rather than through the lobby."

"You bet. Thank you," Edward sang, and steered us toward the elevator, the dog's heels clicking on the ceramic tile floor.

The elevator doors closed, and I turned to find Edward smouldering at me.

"What do you think _you_ want?" I teased, fingering his t-shirt collar.

"Grr-wow, Minx. I am just reliving another elevator ride," he said, eyes like molten gold.

"Perfect recall has its perks," I said, poking my finger down his collar to play with his chest hair. I could feel him, hard, against my stomach. "Unfortunately, this room is not as high up as that one was."

"Story of my life," my bratty husband sighed, pulling me off the elevator as it opened, and virtually carrying me to the room.

Inside, he released the dog, and it trudged over to _flump_ down under the small round dining table. My husband took a deep breath, cataloguing the scents in the room, as was his habit. Walking over to the bed, he picked up one of the pillows and hugged it, pressing his face into it and sighing deeply.

"What on earth are you doing?" I asked curiously.

He went a little silver around the edges, and held it out to me. I took it from him, and sniffed it. "Um, green apple, cucumber, um... sweet grass, lemon and something... cotton?"

"Linen. That's Alice. Look for the older scent," Edward urged. I tried again.

"Something kind of exotic... sugar cookies, almond, leather... Esme?" I realized. I hugged the pillow just as Edward had done, and he pulled me into his arms so he could smell her too.

"It's patchouli," he told me. "People distill the essential oil from the plant to help with skin conditions, digestive problems, headaches and to induce relaxation. In some countries it's used to treat snake bites and serve as an insect repellant. It's also supposed to be an aphrodisiac, so it's used in a lot of perfumes. People claim it can be used to attract a wealthy, loving mate."

"Works pretty well then, huh?" I mused. Edward huffed a laugh, and we continued to breathe in the scent of home.

I handed him the pillow and picked up the one on the far side of the bed. "Jasper: hickory, sweet-grass, and lemon."

"Good job. And Carlisle?" my mate wondered.

"Yeah, him, too. The ocean, and something woody."

"Ocean spray, lime and cherry wood," Edward said, hugging me again.

"Home," I said longingly.

"Home," he echoed. "Are you mad at me for wanting to leave, Bella?"

"Why would I be? You're treating my mother better than she deserves."

He looked thoughtful. "Well, once I got over being mad about the stench, I replayed her thoughts in my mind and I realized that she really didn't mean to do it, and she really was sorry. I got to thinking that it wouldn't do her, or you, any good to be estranged. And it would make things awkward with Ren."

"So we're keeping her name?" I checked.

"Is that okay, Minx? I mean, your mother is a certifiable pain sometimes, but in other ways she's... fun. Like, you just can't help loving her, even though she annoys the heck out of you sometimes. I think this relationship is salvageable, as long as she agrees to conform with some rules. And I really like the name. I can't see myself thinking of the baby as something else, now. Can you?"

"No, our baby is definitely a Ren," I agreed. "Thank you, Edward. You know, I never realized until today that you thought of me as kind of ... being abused by my mother."

"It is abuse, Bella," he stated.

"I realize that. I just never saw it before. See, I'm accustomed to her. Living with her, like that, was my normal. Just like you never see your father hitting you with a belt as being abusive."

"I concede your point. Back in the day, that was my normal." Edward looked at me a little sheepishly. "Um..."

"What?" I encouraged.

"I don't mean to ... um, we were getting all romantic and I don't want to let you down, but-"

"Both couples have been lying in this bed and you don't want to-" I said, deflating.

"I never said I couldn't, it's just..." he ran a hand through his hair. Then why was he nervous? My curiosity grew.

"Don't be nervous to tell me, Love," I crooned.

He shifted a little. "Look, I know both couples ... used... this bed, which is kind of gross, but..."

"Go on," I urged.

"I miss them. I miss home. It's the longest I've been away since..."

"Since we were apart. So what is it you want, Sweetheart?" I said, continuing to hug the pillow.

"Will you think it's weird, if..."

"If what?"

"If I just want to climb under the covers and cuddle and talk about home for a bit?" he said, biting his lip.

"Sounds perfect," I agreed, pitching the pillow I was holding at the bed, and grabbing his and pitching it, too. We both toed off our shoes and took off our shorts, and bounded onto the bed, ripping down the covers and pulling them up over our heads.

"Mmm, home," I moaned, wiggling myself front to front with my mate. It was pitch black.

"Oh, home. They say you don't appreciate it until you go away," he said with satisfaction. We rested the top of our heads together, breathing in the combined scents of the family, with a space between our chests that created a pocket of warm, comfort-scented air. "So is this... too weird?"

I breathed in the air, daydreaming. "No. Might as well get used to the fact that they are ... happily married couples."

"Yes."

"Does it bother _you_?" I murmured.

"Frankly, I'm used to it."

"That's what I thought. Did it used to bother you?" I wondered.

"Depends. It's in one way reassuring, knowing they love each other. At times, though, it has been highly embarrassing. Before you came along, pretty much all of them flaunted their love lives, in some sort of attempt to convince me to go find a mate of my own. Since that was pretty much impossible, given that you weren't even an adult at the time, it was exasperating. And then, once you came along..." he paused.

"Yeeees?"

He squirmed a little. "Well, let's just say it's difficult to be _chaste,_ while holding you on my lap, with the others reeking of-"

"I get the picture," I said darkly. "I suppose even though I couldn't differentiate the scent it also made it harder for me to be chaste while sitting on your lap. Of course, that could all have been down to your super hawtness."

"I claim full credit," he said smugly.

"I grant it."

"So are you going to be embarrassed when they can smell us?" my husband asked softly.

"Mr Cullen, I can firmly say that I am going to wear you like a badge of honour."

"Grr-wow, Minx. I direct you to remember you said that when my mother beams at you."

"Tease."

"Not joshing. You know how she is. She's apt to follow us around, skipping and starry-eyed, the whole time we're home."

"Well, hopefully she'll give me some more tips," I winked.

"Oh, TMI. But I'm happy about the flaunting it, part. Nice to know I'm a badge on your uniform jacket."

"Oh, yes. A police uniform. Maybe I ought to get one of those. And a hat, and a very short skirt to match. And a crop."

"Holy. I'm going to hold you to that. Just don't steal Charlie's jacket. Minx? That is _not_ a handle."

I raised innocent eyes, knowing he would see them. "Would you prefer I removed my fingers from your ginchy bod?"

"N-no."

"You do realize that your hands are wandering, don't you?" I teased.

"N-no."

"Holy cow, we have been so-called cuddling for exactly twenty seconds and already the hands are on," I marvelled.

"You are irresistible when there are pheromones in the air." The magic hands disappeared.

"We are in trouble when we go home, then," I pointed out, fumbling for them and putting them back.

"What have I been trying to tell you for years?" He drawled.

Those fingers. That voice. That scent. Ungh!

"You wanted to fantasize about home," I reminded my mate, "Oh ye of perfect recall."

"We're in the kitchen, and Esme is baking sugar cookies for Seth."

"Aw, Seth! Is he coming over?"

"Of course. He wants me to eavesdrop on him thinking about what he wants for his birthday."

I snorted. "What does he want for his birthday?"

"He won't be getting it this year. Kid wants a car."

"Doesn't aim too low," I smiled.

"No, but he loves me and he's such a great kid, so he'll probably get one when he turns sixteen."

"You're a softie, Mr Cullen."

"I know, right? I've totally lost my touch."

"I dunno about that," I said, eyes rolling. "Who else is home?"

"Carlisle's in the den, working on that piece of scrimshaw he thinks none of us know about."

"How long has he had that piece of whale ivory?"

"Since he came over here on the boat."

"Is he ever going to finish it?" I wondered.

"Probably not. He's afraid to carve it wrong. Dad can't sketch at all. And once he cuts the ivory, it will be very hard to alter the design."

"He should practice cutting into a piece of clay first," I suggested.

"I knew there was a reason I married you."

"Uh-huh. Alice is in her room, trying on new clothes."

"Rose is on the computer, spying on Em's stash."

I snorted. "Okay. So where's Em?"

"Where else? He's playing video games with Jazz."

"And where are we, Mr Cullen?" I cooed.

"We are upstairs, Mrs Cullen, trying to climax before Seth arrives to break down the damn door."

We both started to giggle, and then I sighed. "The only thing that's missing from this heavenly vision is the scent of pine."

"And the river."

"Yes."

"I can't deny I'll be glad to be back there, even if it is only for a few days."

"Yeah. And I think I need to have a little talk with Charlie," I mused.

"What about?" Edward asked curiously.

"Um, I haven't been fair to him," I said, biting my lip. Edward pulled it out of my teeth as usual.

"How so?"

"I've kept myself distant from him. I've been... not too affectionate. I thought he preferred that, but now I'm not so sure."

"Well, I've never detected much to suggest he was wilting from lack of hugs, Bella. Admittedly, he's spent a lot of the time when we've all been together resenting my presence, though, and I do find him hard to read."

"Sorry," I said timidly.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I think I understand him thoroughly, and those days are done. Now why do you think you've been unfair to him?"

"I let my mother's opinion of him influence me. I never really wanted to get to know him, and I always approached him fully believing her view of him was accurate. But now, I'm wondering if it was. Now that he's been so accepting of our world, and welcoming of you, I don't think he's a stick in the mud like she said. Plus, there's Sue. And Renée told me that he was a really involved father when I was a baby, which she's never told me before. So maybe the fact that he's stand-offish now has more to do with me than it does with him."

"Wow," my mate said in a stunned voice. "Talk about epiphanies."

"Yeah." I reached back down to caress a certain part of my mate. "I've had another epiphany."

"What's that?" his velvety voice husked.

"I don't care what I can smell in this bed," I said, wrapping my leg around him.

"Mmm."

"You are the best guy on the planet, taking care of my mother like that, after what she did to you."

"Thanks for standing up to her, Minx."

"You were right. It's long overdue."

"Thank you, Bella," he said, pulling me closer. His mouth covered mine, and I opened to admit him, savouring his flavour on my tongue. I thrust mine forward just as he licked upward, and I experienced its faint, vampire-roughness. From that angle it was a little like a cat's, although it was rare that I could tell the difference from human.

He slid his right arm under me, and bent it upward to tease the hair at the nape of my neck. The other hand moved down to knead my backside. I groaned into his mouth and urged his butt closer. Obligingly, he scooted up against me, until we were twined without a hair's breadth of space between us.

It was warm, and safe, and I wandered in my mind into an airy, modernized bedroom in the Olympic Forest, into a large bed with russet silk sheets and a heavy gold comforter.

He had rocked against me, the dampness of our underwear provoking complex emotions and new physical reactions. His cock was hard, straining to escape his briefs and touch my sizzling flesh. It rubbed against the inside of my thigh, and I had grasped it through the knit cotton and pressed it against my aching pussy, so that it slid along me and provided some friction that I had been certain I would die without. A soft moan had escaped him, and he pushed harder and faster against me, until trembling, he had come undone and his ejaculate pulsed into my triumphant hand.

I had rubbed it into my chest while his head lay in the crook of my neck, his breath heavy and satisfied. Then, I had taken his hand, and pressed it into my drenched panties, until his finger crept onto my skin and explored me. I showed him. I showed him how to move it, to make the nerves fire and the muscles coil. We had stared into each others' eyes, marvelling. Rubbing faster, he brought me to climax again and again, his expression both tender and excited, and when I was aching and spent, he had folded me into his arms and held me until morning.

Now, he suckled my breast, our heads under the covers, my shirt bunched up above my chest, while his knowing fingers danced in a varied rhythm between my legs. My left hand stroked through his hair, and knotting it, I pulled him down firmly while he lapped and sucked at it. My other hand worked to free him from the confines of his underwear.

His cock sprang forth and thwacked against my inner thigh, and I grasped it and spread his wetness around, running my thumb over the tip as his breath huffed against my wildly thrumming heart. I directed it to where I wanted him the most, rubbing his glans up and down my needy slit. I settled him, pushing just his tip inside me, squeezing it and tilting to push it out. I did it twice more, masticating his cock with my muscles, and then pulled him flush to me, hips to hips, tipped sideways to accommodate Ren. I used my heel to pinion him to me, triumphant and proud.

He circled his hips and I moved to answer him, heat bursting out of us, that left me slick-skinned and panting, stifling under the covers. He flailed an arm, bringing the covers down from over our heads, summoning cool air to rush around us, and rested on one elbow, rocking and driving down into me as I came up to meet him.

Whimpering, he bit into his lip, his eyes an equal measure of sweetness and pain as he juddered, slack-jawed and tender, the bottom of his shaft pulsing against my swollen tissues. Soaking the sheets and our lower bodies, I eradicated the scent portraits of the previous lovers and made the bed ours alone.

I cupped my hand to his cheek, placing kisses along his bearded jaw, until he gently sagged to rest his temple against my collarbone, the bones seemingly missing from his body. He felt soft, and warm, peaceful where we melded together. I pressed my lips against his shining head, breathing in the sweetness of strawberry shampoo and apricot body wash, and thought how he smelled thoroughly of man despite it.

Mrs Phibbs' dog wheezed, invited himself up onto the bed, turned around three times while scratching at the bedding, and growled the covers into submission. Once he was happy with his nest, he plopped down heavily between our feet with a doggy sigh and went to sleep.

We rested like that, while I stroked Edward's hair, and I hummed 'Adored' badly into his ear, while he smiled against my chest and listened to my heart sing to him, and I knew it was right to be here with him like this, and not back at the house trying to hash things out with my mother.

There would be time enough for that in the morning.


	47. Chapter 47: Leaving

**Chapter 47: Leaving**

**I have cropped a picture of a 16 week pregnant woman and put it on the Facebook if you would like to see what Bella's bump might look like. The link is on my Profile and you don't have to sign in to FB to see my pages.**

**It amazes me that I've been posting to ffnet since August of '09 and I still don't know everything about the site :)) So. I just found out that a whole pile of you have added my stories to your Communities. Nobody tells me these things! If you add me, please lmk so I can subscribe/thank you. And I'm sorry I'll never be able to thank those who have already added me individually, because there are too many of you. But I absolutely flove you. xoox**

**I actually tripped over the Indigo Girls' song after I wrote the chapter. Now how much Providence was that? Cool, right? **

**Thank you to those of you who spend so much social time with me in and out of the Twiverse. Special love to 2old2care, emmadtf2, Eternally Cullen, Room340C, lilianas, ohtobeyoung, k1942, siriusyellowlab, touttoi, and janiriki for giving me input and fuelling my writing of this chapter. Thank you to Room340C for research assistance. I love you all bigtime. **

**Dear friends and reviewers, you make my stories so much better. Please write to me. Oh, and I still owe some of you that special treat o/s for reviewing all my chapters. I'm sadly behind due to Anthony's Dad's hospitalization. So, busy, busy. Say a little prayer for us, will ya? But don't worry, I haven't forgotten you, either. Xoox**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Sadly, the Volturi belong to Stephenie Meyer. Except Arduino, Angelo and Corvo, and Juliet, Caprice, Franco and Bruno. Hands off! Grr.**

**Go to my Profile, and click the playlist called 'I Hunger 4' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. I try to time it so you are able to read along as it plays itself. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me because Google murdered my ability to access the old channel. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #88:**

**'Power of Two', by Indigo Girls**

**'Everytime', by Brittney Spears** (from Renée to Bella)

**'Fantasie Impromptu (Chopin)', by Valentina Igoshina**

**'Fly With Me', by the Jonas Brothers**

**'I Want You So Bad', by Heart **

**'Always Yours', by Switchfoot**

**'Aerial Boundaries', by Michael Hedges**

**'Tigger's Song', by Disney Music**

**'Skinna Marinky Dinky Dink'**

**'I Am Slowly Going Crazy, by Sharon, Lois and Bram**

**'Read My Mind', by the Killers**

**'Do You Remember These (Knickers to Your Knees)', by the Statler Brothers**

**' Any Man of Mine (The Canadian Stomp Circle)', by Shania Twain**

**''Rock Around the Clock (Texan in a Stetson)', by Hailey and the Comets**

**'The Watermelon Crawl', by Tracy Byrd**

**'Achy Breaky Heart', by Billy Rae Cyrus**

**'Flightless Bird', by Iron and Wine **

**'Glitter in the Air', by Pink**

_Now the parking lot is empty  
Everyone's gone someplace  
I pick you up and in the trunk I've packed  
A cooler and a two day suitcase_

_'Cause there's a place we like to drive  
Way out in the country  
And five miles out of the city limit we're singin'  
And your hand's upon my leg_

_So we're ok, we're fine  
Baby I'm here to stop your crying  
Chase all the ghosts from your head  
I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed_

_Smarter than the tricks played on your heart  
Look at them together then we'll take them apart  
Adding up the total of a love that's true  
Multiply life by the power of two_

_You know the things that I am afraid of  
I'm not afraid to tell  
And if we ever leave a legacy  
It's that we loved each other well_

_Because I've seen the shadows of so many people  
Still trying on the treasures of youth  
But a road that fancy and fast ends in a fatal crash  
And I'm glad we got off to tell you the truth_

_So we're ok, we're fine  
Baby I'm here to stop your crying  
Chase all the ghosts from your head  
I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed_

_Smarter than the tricks played on your heart  
Look at them together then we'll take them apart  
Adding up the total of a love that's true  
Multiply life by the power of two_

_All the shiny little trinkets of temptation  
Something new instead of something old  
All you gotta do is scratch beneath the surface  
And it's fool's gold, fool's gold, fool's gold_

_Now we're talking about a difficult thing  
Your eyes are getting wet  
I took us for better and I took us for worse  
And don't you ever forget it_

_Now there's steel bars between me and a promise  
Suddenly bend with ease  
The closer I'm bound in love to you  
The closer I am to free_

_So we're ok, we're fine  
Baby I'm here to stop your crying  
Chase all the ghosts from your head  
I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed_

_Smarter than the tricks played on your heart  
Look at them together then we'll take them apart  
Adding up the total of a love that's true  
Multiply life by the power of two _

**Tuesday, September 6th, 2005, 9 am:**

_**Bella's pov:**_

We sat in the garage as the heat ticked out of the engine. Drops of water ran down the windshield, and made little bubbles on it.

"You okay, Minx?"

I released my breath in a whoosh and felt my heart hammer against my ribs. We had arrived. There was no more time. Make or break.

"Hey," he crooned, taking his hand off the steering wheel to caress my cheek. "Why are you so worried? Listen to your heart fly."

"Because I'm afraid, even _if _she accedes to your demands, that she won't be able to keep them," I admitted, chewing my lip.

Edward turned in the seat, tucking his right leg under him. He pulled my stripped-raw lip out of my teeth, and rubbed it with his thumb. "Bella, I'm going to give her marks for effort, okay? It's just that she needs to know her actions affect other people. I'm hoping that she'll try to grow up, but I don't expect miracles. The big thing is to get her to recognize that she should be attempting to be _responsible_. I'm not expecting her to suddenly turn into Esme."

"Okay," I said, still feeling anxiety creep through my innards.

"Kiss me," he demanded, cradling my face in his strong hands. I leaned in, sharing his breath, worshiping his scent as he delivered soft, calming kisses to my mouth, and felt safe. Protected. Complete.

I drew back from him, and he released me, looking ... solid. Unshakable. All man.

"Do you know how proud I am of you?" I murmured.

He smirked lopsidedly at me. "I think I have a pretty good idea, seeing as how you leaped on me this morning after reading my list."

"The very fact that you have been unstintingly fair with your demands and generous with your funds marks you as a superior and kind creature, Mr Cullen," I said. "I don't know another man who would forgive Renée for yesterday, whether her tantrum was unintentional or not.'

"Like I said, it's all about teaching her to be appropriate. She just doesn't understand. It's not like she's malicious or incapable of learning, she just never was taught."

"You're so mature."

His eyes flickered. "I'm trying. I still can't believe you let me decide how we would handle this Bella, without even asking me what my plans were."

"Well don't expect it to happen all the time," I said, eyes rolling.

"No, that would mean you'd been taken over by aliens," he said, lip curling up. "You wouldn't be my Bella if you didn't question me at every turn."

"Let's be serious. I trust you. I know you are always five steps ahead of everybody, because you know what they're thinking. And I knew you would not just tell my mother that our relationship was over. I knew you would work with her for the good of everyone. Besides, I really don't have the skill to solve the problem. I've been part of it for too long. But _your_ parents function, Love. You have a lot of skills for managing relationships, because you've watched Carlisle and Esme interact for so many years. So I knew you'd make the best decision, and anything I might have said to interfere might have messed it up. But I am glad you discussed your intentions for today's meeting with me, just so there are no surprises."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Minx?"

"Yes, Love?"

He looked at me solemnly. "If we can make this relationship work, we will, but I want you to realize one thing: It's my right as a father to protect Ren. Until your mother proves herself trustworthy, I will not be willing to leave our daughter with her unsupervised. Your mother can see her, as long as she treats us all nicely, but I'm not going to subject Ren to her tantrums or manipulation. So, for instance, if we should go on a trip, Renée will not be invited to babysit. My parents, or siblings, can do that. And if your mother ever asks to have our daughter visit alone, so she can 'show her a good time', I will not be willing to let that happen."

"Okay. That's fair," I nodded.

Edward caressed my cheek. "Thanks for not arguing, Bella."

"You're welcome. I want us to have a happy family life, Mocha-chino."

"We will. Now, shall we get this over with?"

I nodded confidently, and he got out of the car, walked around, and handed me out. He opened the back, and Bubbles jumped onto the concrete floor, dancing on his absurdly thin legs and plump round paws.

Alice was standing in the doorway connecting the house and the garage. She was wearing a little, form-fitting sleeveless dress covered in white daisies. She looked adorable.

"Morning," she smiled brightly. "Guess you had a better night than Renée."

"She didn't sleep?" Edward checked.

"Nope. Sniffled all night," she said smugly.

I was glad. Even though I wanted to fix things, and I loved my mother, I was still mad about what she did to my mate. Strangely, he seemed to be getting over it faster than me. He hadn't wanted to talk about it much. He had said that he wanted to spend the night thinking about more pleasant things.

"Oh. Jasper didn't tranquilize her?" he frowned.

"He says it's better if she deals with her emotions right away," Alice shrugged.

"Bet Leah and Jacob were thrilled with that," my husband grimaced.

"Are you kidding? They sleep like the dead. They're both happily packing to go home, right now, and then they're going to help us by walking the dogs and cleaning up the other house while you have your little meeting."

"That's ... nice."

Alice looked me over. "It's going to be fine, Bella. Stop looking so nervous. This is the right thing to do."

"I know," I said, glancing at my husband. I just hoped she would give in gracefully. If she put up a fight, I had given my word that we would leave, and despite everything, I was kinda hoping my mother would be around during my pregnancy.

We ascended the two steps into the house, to be greeted by Leah. Jacob hovered behind her, managing the young black lab dog on a leash. I tested his scent cautiously. He seemed calm and stable.

"Hi Leech," Leah said quietly.

"Hiya, Fluff."

"Just so you know, you're a better man than me," she deadpanned.

Edward ducked his head. "Family."

"Yeah. Gimme the dog and go get 'er Tiger."

Leah Clearwater was looking at my mate with admiration. Holy crow. And so was Jacob Black.

Had Hell frozen over?

"Thanks, Fluffy," Edward said, passing over the leash. "Don't walk him too long, it's already hot."

"Sure, sure." Leah started baby-talking to the tail-wagging dog, and passed us to descend into the garage, and out the big door into the increasingly muggy weather.

"Good luck," Jacob said.

"You make your own luck, Jacob," Edward said solemnly. Jacob nodded. They bumped fists gently, and Jacob followed Leah outside.

"The carpet company will be here in ten minutes. I'm going back over now, to finish the laundry," Alice informed us.

"Thanks, Titch."

"Any time, Dom Cullen." She skipped through the house toward the patio door.

Edward regarded me seriously for a moment, eyes warming. Then, he placed my hand in the crook of his arm, and walked through the foyer, turned right into the hallway, and turned us left, immediately, into the living room.

My mother sat at the white wooden table, ashen-faced and red-eyed. Edward walked toward her with determination.

"Hi Mom," he said calmly.

She broke down, sniveling. I felt a lot of things at once, including anger and guilt and frustration. It was incredibly hard to watch her suffer, but she had brought it on herself and I was determined to trust my mate. He had proven himself generous of spirit.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," she sobbed.

"I know that, Dear. I know you love us. We just need to set a few guidelines, that's all," he said consolingly, pulling out my chair for me. I sat.

"Hi Baby," she sniffled.

"Hi Mom," I said softly, feeling closed off. She took my hands between hers and kissed them, getting them a little soggy.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry I've been a pain in the ass."

"I know. I'm sorry I yelled," I said, peeking at my mate, who was smirking peacefully at me. It seemed to me that my willingness to subject myself blindly, on faith, to him last night had given him a major dose of confidence. It seemed to instantly eradicate a lot of his distress about her treatment of him, too. I realized that once he got his feelings validated, he moved on, pretty much dragging everyone else involved with him. How fascinating.

"I'm sorry, too. Edward? I promise nothing like this will ever happen again. Can I have a hug?" my mother cried.

Edward sat down with a sigh. "You might not want to hug me when you've heard what I want to say. To make a long story short, there are some strings attached to my acceptance of your apology, and I am not going to apologize for demanding them. Effectively, I expect you to repent."

"Well I _am_ sorry," she asserted, keeping one of my hands and wringing it. I took my left one and slipped it in Edward's. He turned it top-up so that my wedding ring was plainly visible. My mother got the message: I would be siding with him, on everything he wanted.

"The definition of repentance is not just to be sorry. To repent means 'to be sorry, go forth, and sin no more'. I know you are sorry, but if you want another chance with me, then you will change your behaviour and not have temper tantrums or manipulate people anymore," he insisted.

"I do love you, and the last thing I want to do is mistreat you. You don't know how hard it's been, trying to cope on my own for so many years, and now Phil's away so much I still have to cope on my own. So it's not an excuse for bad behaviour but I hope you understand that it's where the upset feelings come from."

Cry me a river. She chose to do that. Phil travelled from April to the end of September every year. There was nothing holding her to the house. She could have gone with him.

Edward was unmoved. "I understand that. But you have to start expressing your upset feelings in more acceptable ways, and you can't take your frustration out on people who didn't cause whatever problem is plaguing you. If you continue to do that, we can't be with you. So we're going to get rid of some of that stress, and help you to learn how to deal with what's left, okay? As long as you're willing to work on it, we'll have your back."

She nodded, sucking in air. "Okay."

"How was your meeting with the principal?" Edward asked.

Big fat tears leaked down her cheeks. "He's threatening to sue me for breach of contract."

"It doesn't matter, I'll take care of it. I'll have my lawyer, Jason Jenks, give you a call this week. So don't worry about it. Did you call Phil yet?"

"No," she sniffled. "He called last night to tell me they won their game, so I just made small talk. I hardly knew what to tell him."

"You can be honest about everything except the existence of supernatural creatures. I would tell him, if Alice were not so adamant that it would lead to his death. Hopefully in the future that will change, and we'll be able to let him in on it. I don't like keeping secrets from somebody's mate. But for now, we're stuck."

"Yeah," she said tremulously.

"And if you're feeling overwhelmed by that, you call one of us, or one of our family members, and we'll listen. Bella and I have been lying to you and Charlie for nearly two years, and it's been really hard on both of us, so I know it's going to be hard on you. But you _have_ to lie to keep him alive."

"I know. But what do I tell him? He doesn't understand why you don't go out in the sun now."

"Coproporphyria."

"Huh?" she blinked.

"It's an exceedingly rare health condition, requiring a special diet. Winifred Richards' boyfriend, Shay, asked Jasper if we had it, and it is actually a pretty convincing health condition for us to claim. If sufferers go out in the sun, they blister badly. And if they eat the wrong foods they can end up in hospital. Doctors refer to it as vampirism."

"Copro-pro-phyria," Renée nodded.

"Copro-por-phyria," Edward corrected.

"Copro-por-phyria."

"Good girl," Edward nodded. "Now, we have matters to resolve."

"Okay," she said, cringing, locking her hands together on the table. "Can I say a couple of things first?"

My husband leaned back a bit. "Sure."

"First, thank you for paying off the house. I see what you mean by the financial stress impacting my ability to deal, and therefore affecting everyone around me."

"You're welcome. I have a suggestion, however. If the house becomes too much of a burden, with Phil away so much, you could always sell it, and rent when he's home. Then, you wouldn't have maintenance expenses to worry about. Or you could keep the house and rent it out to tourists when you're away."

Renée nodded slowly. "I never thought of that. It would give us some income, too."

"As long as you rent to responsible people who won't damage the place," Edward pointed out. "Anyway, please go on."

"Okay. I was only meaning... to joke with you about your love life. To try and give you the gift of being able to have open discussions, because my mother made it taboo, and I don't want that for Bella. I want her to have confidence in her sexuality and-"

"I know that," he cut her off gently. "I've never thought of it as being motivated by anything but love and concern."

"But Bella says it comes off as being-"

My husband huffed a laugh. "I know you're not a cougar."

"Bella says I have to stop doing it," my mother protested, lip quivering.

"Okay, this is high on my list. When the three of us are together, or it's just you and me, or just you and Bella, or you're chewing the fat with Phil, I have no problem with any of it."

"You... you don't?" she blinked.

"No. Doesn't bother me at all. It's part of your charm. Makes me laugh."

I was as surprised as she.

My mother shot me a vindicated look.

"But," Edward said firmly, holding up a finger in warning. She cringed again.

"But?"

"But not in front of anyone else. Not my siblings, or my parents, or any other person. Especially not if I'm with people we barely know, or people with whom we have uneasy truces. Like Jacob and Sam."

"Okay," she agreed.

"Although I'll lift the restriction under certain special circumstances, like if there's a hen night and the girls get naughty. And they do, don't they Love?"

"Oh, yeah," I agreed wryly.

"Well, that's not so bad," my mother said, looking more cheerful.

"Next. Why don't you like Bella calling you 'Mom'?"

"I just prefer it, like you don't like to be called 'Eddie', I don't like being called 'Mom'."

" 'Eddie' is a nickname. 'Mom' is a title bestowed in honour of your status. If you don't use it, it makes people think you aren't proud of being one, and if Bella calls you by your first name, many people find it disrespectful," he explained.

"It makes me feel old," my mother protested.

"I think encouraging Bella to call you 'Mom' would make you feel more positive about being one. It could be argued that avoiding the title goes along with avoiding feeling the weight of responsibility of motherhood."

"Oh," she said, very taken aback.

"So I'd like you both to work on that," he ordered.

"Okay," we chorused.

My mother took my hand. "I'm very sorry if I've given you, or anyone else, that impression, Bella. Since I had you so young, I missed out on a lot of experiences my friends had, and I wanted to make sure people thought I was young. It's always been flattering when people mistake me for your sister rather than your mother, but now that I'm going to be a Grandma I think I'm ready to boast to my friends about what a young, hot Grandma I am."

I nodded. "You want to be called 'Grandma', then?"

"Yes, please."

"Next," Edward said, "I want an end to the put-downs, the name-calling, the throwing or breakage of objects, and the blame-casting."

Renée looked daunted, but nodded.

"To help you with that, I've arranged some counselling through our friend, Mr Weber, who gave us pre-marrital counselling. I phoned him and asked him if he knew anybody around here who was qualified to give you lessons on anger management and to be a help with any personal issues, and he recommended a very nice retired lady who taught him psychology in college. She lives about an hour away. She's expecting you at two o'clock this afternoon, at her house. Name's Francie Bennett. Leah will drive you."

"Oh."

"I want six sessions. If you don't like her, we'll find someone else. If you want more sessions, we'll book as many as you want."

"Um," my mother hesitated.

"Yes?"

"How will I get there on the other days?" she winced. "Phil and I don't have a car."

"You do now."

"What kind of car do I have, Edward?" she blinked.

Well, that went over awfully well.

"Since I read minds, and I know you like them, I took the liberty of choosing you a yellow 2006 Mini Cooper."

Her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh! They're so cute!"

"I didn't figure you'd be doing much highway driving, so I'm going along with your preference even though they don't provide much protection in a crash. They're highly efficient, meaning they leave a small environmental footprint, and don't cost much to run."

Tears were squeezing out of her eyes again. "Thank you."

"I want to give you more," he said, crossing his ankles under the table and tipping his head to the side.

"But I treated you badly. I don't deserve _anything_," she objected.

"And therefore, I'm not going with my original plan," he said.

Way to go agreeing with her, Edward! He had to be blunt with her, or she just wouldn't get it.

"Yesterday, Bella and I were scheming about how to anonymously give you enough money to live off of comfortably, for the rest of your life. I've changed my mind," he declared.

"I wouldn't have been comfortable with having a sudden influx of cash, anyway," she admitted, shoulders bowed.

"No. Well, I have a better idea."

"Okay," she said attentively.

"I want to kill a few birds with one stone. In effect, I am going to pay you to do volunteer work, during the times when you are not travelling with Phil. This means that you will not be tempted to seek out any other employment. Phil is to be your priority, understood?"

"Yes," she agreed.

"I must admit to being ... horrified that you forgot to take care of your neighbour's dog. I think you need to learn about the proper care of animals, in order to gain a better appreciation of them. I want you to spend some time weekly at the local animal shelter, learning how to take care of mistreated pets."

She sat up straighter. "Okay." She liked animals, and I knew she would like that. My mate was so smart.

"I also want you to spend a couple of days a week at the Community Center up the road. They have lots of programs there to choose from, including helping immigrants with their English, tutoring low income students, making care packages for soldiers, socializing kids and adults with physical and mental challenges, making meals for seniors, and babysitting the infants of parents who are busy attending these activities."

"I can do that," my mother said eagerly.

"As a volunteer, only. If somebody offers you a paying job during the course of your volunteering, you are to turn it down."

"Okay."

"Now, I'll be giving you a log book. You'll take the current sheet of the binder to whichever places you worked, and have the supervisor sign and date it, and record the number of hours, and leave any comments. Then, each Friday, you'll scan it into the computer and e-mail it to me. Then, I'll deposit your pay into your bank account. You're getting minimum wage. If you use the money wisely, I up your wages."

Renée shrank. "I don't have a scanner."

Edward did not so much as blink. "You do now. And a new computer, that's more powerful and reliable than that dinosaur you've got in the office."

"Oh, Edward! A computer too? That's hardly n-" my mother gasped, preparing to argue.

"Are you refusing to meet my conditions?" Edward bristled.

She hunched down, but still answered him. "It's not that I don't appreciate the gifts, but you're making this day Christmas, and I haven't earned it."

Edward sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair more. His biceps bulged. Swoon. "I must tell you that the only gifts you are getting from me today are selfishly motivated."

"Um, how do you figure that?" my mother gulped.

He ran his hand through his hair, looking miffed. "Do you know how often Bella tries to e-mail you, and it comes back 'undeliverable' because you have crappy service?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"And she has often complained to me that she cannot send you pictures."

"Well picture files are big. I don't have the storage on this hard drive."

"Precisely. And sometimes your computer is out of commission because it's being repaired."

"Okay, I see what you mean," she conceded.

"For that reason, you will be getting VOIP phone, and a new cell, a webcam, and a reliable internet provider. Alice is going to set it up this afternoon, and you're going to promise me that you'll learn how to use it all. I'll set the services up to auto-pay from one of my accounts. No arguments."

Renée had the sense to nod.

"I want it to be easy to keep in contact with you. And that brings me to the final part of our discussion, and it will make you unhappy, for which I am very sorry, but there's nothing to be done to avoid it."

My mother blanched, and I tensed again. She waited silently.

Edward ran his hand through his hair, then put his feet back to the floor, legs apart, and rested his elbows on the table, looking over his linked hands at Renée. "How much did my family tell you about Newborn vampires?"

Renée's eyes flickered between us. "Nothing, really. Carlisle said you're venomous and he bit you and it was very painful. Three days of burning. I don't think he said anything else."

My mate nodded curtly, and turned rather sad eyes to hers. "When the baby is born, I will have to act very quickly to change Bella, so that she survives."

My mother nodded stiffly. "You'll bite her."

"Yes. I will bite her." He reached for my hand and kissed it. Sappy date. His eyes shone and he smiled at me, reassuring me that he was still looking forward to having me stick around forever.

"The good news is, we have learned exactly what needs to be done to keep Bella and Ren safe, so I'm not expecting much risk to either of them. And the hybrid mothers don't burn as long as other changelings do, so she will have to experience the pain for less time than I did. But there's bad news, Mom." His eyes turned regretful.

"Tell me," she breathed, her eyes dilated.

"Newborn vampires are very bloodthirsty. After Bella changes, you will not be able to see her for at least a year, for your protection."

Her eyes flew back and forth repeatedly between us as she gawped in disbelief. "I won't see Bella or my grandchild for a year?"

Edward's eyes closed and opened. "Well, you won't see Bella. If she will permit it, I will be able to bring the baby to see you and Phil, and Charlie, and the Clearwaters. The hybrid babies do not appear to be ... thirsty, unless they are feral. We found a feral child in the jungle, and he was thirsty, and had killed humans before. But the offspring of our new coven members are not thirsty. They nurse from their mothers, which we did not even know was possible. Of course, a lot of things have suddenly proven themselves to be possible, that none of us ever imagined. And after she's well-controlled, you'll have the rest of your life to spend time with her."

"What do you mean, 'if ' Bella permits it?" my mother said warily.

She never did miss picking out the pertinent details.

I wanted to know, too.

"Newborns are very territorial and possessive, and they're stronger than mature vampires. Bella might not even let _me_ take the baby somewhere where she is out of reach. Or she might let me take her somewhere, but then stalk us. That would not be a good situation for our human loved ones."

"So... I won't -possibly- even get to see the baby?" she said, throat working.

"I imagine it will be fine. I just want you to know that it's a possibility, and because of that, I'd like you to visit Bella a couple of times before the baby is born."

"How am I going to explain to Phil that we can't see Bella?" my mother asked, getting worked up.

Edward sighed. "We'll put around the same story that we're telling our friends."

"What's that?"

"We'll tell him that she picked up a dangerous bug in South America, and that she's in an isolation ward, and that only her doctor -who is, naturally, my Dad- is allowed in to see her. And if that doesn't work, we'll say she caught my coproporphyria, and we don't tell people because they might panic thinking we're contagious, and it's only contagious through intercourse. Coproporphyria isn't really contagious, but hopefully nobody will be able to find that out. It's so rare that there isn't much information available about it, and what _is _available is often conflicting and incomplete. So like I said, it's a good condition for us to claim to have."

"And what are we supposed to tell my husband, when he wonders why I'm not visiting when Renesmee is born? The season is over at the end of September. We'll have nothing to do," the soon-to-be-grandmother wondered skeptically.

"I thought one more gift might be in order," Edward said with a grim smile. "We'll tell Phil the baby is due at the end of November. You'll visit up until about the tenth. Then, you'll miraculously win a trip,. You'll go on the trip, and Ren will arrive 'early', while you're away."

"You think of everything, don't you?" my mother said, almost pouting.

"Guilty. I over-think everything. So where would you like to go?" He looked at her intently, and grinned. "Ah. Excellent. Greece it is."

"Oh, but it's so-"

He face-palmed her. Seriously? He face-palmed my mother. Holy crow.

She wilted. "Thank you, Edward."

"I'm hoping to make things as ... easy as possible."

"You know, I really can't believe how kind you're being to me, after I was so mean. How can you forgive me so quickly, when it was obviously so hard for you to forgive Jacob?"

My mate looked down, and used his right hand to drum a piano sequence on the tabletop. He stopped, and looked thoughtfully at my mother. "First, I know you're sorry. Jacob wasn't sorry right away, after he almost killed Bella. Second, he did her physical harm. Although what you did to me was ... most unpleasant, it did not do any lasting damage. That said, I don't want you to so much as think of it again, because it calls up my memory and I start to relive it, which is a drawback to having perfect recall. Luckily, the memory of scents fades if it is not reinforced, so I will get over it. Third, you did it to me, and not to Bella. Fourth, you are family, and he is not. It behoves me to keep the family together if it is remotely possible. Fifth, I've had worse.

"Now, I will simply remind you that I expect you to change, if you want to maintain a relationship with us. I won't have Bella or the baby mistreated in any way, and I won't lie down for it either."

"I understand that. You're very generous."

"I try. I've sinned, Renée. I'm a big believer in second chances, since Carlisle and Bella have each given me one themselves."

"I'm so glad you married him, Bella," my mother said, shaking her head.

"Me too," I declared, pulling his head toward me so I could kiss his temple. He blushed, of course.

"Me three," he grinned. He took one of his less fancy fountain pens out of his pocket, pulled out his list, and scrawled a couple of more lines into it, in his beautiful calligraphy. Then, he passed the improvised contract to Renée, and handed her his pen.

"I've, uh, never used a pen like this," she said, gesturing with it.

"Just rest the open side down, and sign it like it's your ballpoint. I don't care if it's messy. Just don't shake the pen or you'll shower everything in ink."

"Okay," she said, and stuck the tip of her tongue out. She scratched out her name just as Mary Alice walked into the room, Apple in tow.

"Mary, would you kindly witness this for me?" Edward asked.

"Uh, sure." Mary Alice signed the sheet, and returned Edward's pen. He capped it and it vanished.

My husband was looking rather disconcerted, at a point just past my mother's left shoulder.

"What is it, Love?" I asked.

He shook himself. "Guardian Angel. Renée? Very lanky army guy, little round glasses, 'bout twenty years old, blue eyes, short brown hair?"

My mother fidgeted. "That sounds like my uncle Bill. I don't remember him. He died in 'Nam."

Edward's golden eyes searched the empty air intensely. "Yep. He's your guardian. Spiffy fellow. Meeting adjourned, ladies. Come on, Bella. Let's get some fresh clothes."

"Of course," I agreed, exchanging a look with my mother. My OCD guy was ready for clean cotton.

"Aren't you going to take the contract, Edward?" my mother said, holding it out to him.

"Nope. Perfect recall. That's yours. Keep it, so you can follow it."

By the time I got to the bedroom, he had all our necessities pulled out of the suitcase, which was still sitting where I'd abandoned it the night before, and he was clad in a fresh pair of shorts.

"Seriously, Edward, you still want to wear those today?" I gawped.

"I think teasing your mother is in order," he grinned lopsidedly, holding up our t-shirts of the day.

"Alright," I said, eyes rolling, and pulled my shirt from the previous day over my head.

"Besides, I have to wear it sometime, and I won't be wearing it in front of Charlie. I don't know what The Pixie was thinking, getting these ones. Hah. Funny, though, even if it's only true in the gangsta sense."

"So you think I'm One Bad Mother, then?" I challenged, brow arched.

"Posolutely. And I'm sure your Mom will think mine suits perfectly," he said, posing in the mirror like a gang-banger.

"Yeah, you're One Bad Motherfucker alright."

"Ooh, yeah, I'm _bad_," he smirked, sidling up to me to cop a feel.

"Holy. Maybe you should be singing Michael Jackson."

"Wow. Scary thought. I'm almost as pale as him, though. Are you sure he's not a vampire, Minx?"

"Shut up."

Edward pretended to touch the brim of an invisible fedora. He moonwalked to the bedroom door, saluted theatrically, and went out.

"Hey wait up!" I called, hurrying after him.

An outraged "Oh, Skippy!" was the first thing I heard, followed by a naughty snort from my bratty mate.

"I am rather glad that Apple cannot read yet," Cynthia mused, shaking her head.

"I'm positive that he's been body snatched," I declared. "My Victorian never would have said that word, never mind worn it."

Edward put his hands on his hips. "Admit it, Minx. You like me better like this."

"I _think_ I do," I said, tapping my lip with a brow quirked. "But Charlie won't."

"Yeah, if he sees me wearing this I'll have to run," he smirked.

At that moment my mother came in from outside, reeking of cigarette smoke, and noticed us. "Drizzling rain." Her lips moved, her face incredulous, as she read our shirts. She walked slowly, right up to Edward, and stared into his eyes. The birth of a bratty smile glimmered around his edges.

"Do you know how much I love you?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"Enough to follow all my rules," he said smugly. Then, the Alice-like Cheshire Cat grin broke out all over him, and my mother put her arms around his middle and attempted to waggle him. Cackling, he failed to be waggled, and she looked at him without comprehension.

"You're not budging," she accused.

"I'm immovable," he declared, slipping his arms around her and looking at her fondly. "Stubborn as heck, with the memory of an elephant. You'd better remember that."

"Yes, Boss," she said, resting her head against his chest.

"Hey, I kinda like the sound of that," he said, sneaking a sly look at me.

"Good luck with that," I scoffed.

He sighed theatrically. "I know."

Leah and Jacob came through the front hall into the kitchen, shaking their damp hair, and got the dogs some water, releasing them from the leashes. The dogs fell into the food bowls, tails wagging.

"Good walk?" Edward asked.

"Yep," Jacob said happily. "Little wet out. You have a good night?"

"Yeah, it's not a bad little hotel," Edward said.

"Yeah, I thought it was awesome," Jacob agreed.

I went to sit on the couch at the far end of the room, next to my mother.

"Oh!" I squeaked, poking my kid for poking me. She fluttered a couple of cartwheels, and stopped.

"What is it, Love?" my husband demanded.

"It's your kid. I think she's either trying to subdue me, or get out," I complained, rubbing.

Edward sauntered over and knelt at my feet, putting his hand on my bump. "Tigger?" he crooned. The baby fluttered, almost like she was excited to hear him.

"You can feel her moving?" my mother asked.

"Want to see something funny?" Edward suggested.

"Sure," my Mom replied.

"Give me your cup, please, Mom," Edward directed. He took her cup of coffee and put it right on top of the bump, holding it still. "Watch."

Nothing happened. Then, Edward moved his face to the side of my belly and crooned, "Tigger?"

The cup jiggled, and the coffee rippled around in it. He giggled in delight and I grabbed him by the hair and gave him a little shake.

"Make her do it again!" my mother ordered.

"Reh-en ... Tigger?" Edward tried again. The surface of the coffee got all ripply. Edward smiled like a sap and I stroked his head while my mother laughed.

"Can we see?" Leah asked.

"Sure. Gather ye round while the little devil prods me," I said, eyes rolling. Leah jumped up beside me on the couch, and Jacob carefully leaned up behind Edward. Cynthia came up beside Edward, and Mary Alice squashed in between her and my mother's legs. Apple squeezed in between everybody, and put her arms around my belly, and rested her head opposite Edward's.

Ren was not performing.

"She's not a devil, Mommy, she's a little angel," Edward crooned, his cheek on my bump. "Ow. She's attacking me. See? She knows I'm bad."

"Very funny. Like it bothers you at all," I pouted. "She's not dancing on your cervix."

"Nooo, she's not," my husband said, eyes rolling. "Ren? Baby? Tigger Tigger Tigger!"

The coffee in the cup danced like a T-Rex was in the immediate area. Everyone howled.

I gaped. "I just thought of something. What if she only answers to 'Tigger'?"

"Well, it _was_ her first name," Edward teased. "Tigger Tigger Tigger Tigger!"

"Ooh, I feew her!" Apple squealed, eyes huge. She patted my tummy happily, and Ren went a little nuts. Everybody laughed again and there were even a couple of claps.

"Daddy's girl," Edward declared, and blew a raspberry on my tummy. Ren got more nuts.

"Hey!" I squeaked, pushing at my mate's head. "No tickling. She's bad enough, doing it from the inside."

Everybody laughed again, and then a mellifluous voice sounded from the back entryway.

"Well, i'n't this cozy."

"Hi Jazz," I said. "Everybody's watching Ren dance."

Jasper invited himself up, and peered down over Cynthia and Mary Alice, dripping rainwater. "Jehoshaphat. Lookie that."

"Lookie what?" Alice asked, coming through the patio door, and putting down an umbrella.

"Baby's dancing," Jasper declared.

"Ooh, lemme see," Alice grinned, trying to find a spot to do so. Finally, she hopped up onto Jasper's back and looked over his head.

Edward's eyes sparkled, and then he started to sing:

"_The wonderful thing about Tiggers_

_and Tiggers are wonderful things,_

_Their tops are made out of rubber,_

_Their bottoms are made out of springs!_

_They're bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy_

_Fun fun fun fun fun!_

_But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is_

_Ren's the only one!"_

Of course, Ren obligingly bounced along.

"Edward, you do realize the baby's keeping time?" Jasper mused.

"Cool. Maybe she'll be really musical," Edward enthused.

"You sing her that song a lot?" Jazz wondered.

"Yeah, but I sing her other stuff, too," he said.

"Okay. Mommy has had enough of the baby circus," I declared. "Space. Gimme space."

Obligingly, everybody moved away. Edward sat up beside me on the couch, appraising me, with amusement. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, just thinking. Remind me to get Ren a onesy that says 'Demon Spawn', will you?"

I squawked.

"Already done," Alice announced.

"Thanks, Titch," he grinned. "That's one I know Charlie will be able to throw his support behind."

I snorted.

"We're going back over, Edward," Alice said, pointing toward the other house.

" 'Kay. Thanks, hon'."

"Bella can I feel?" my mother asked, reaching out.

"Sure," I said, moving her hand to where Ren was still fluttering around. She watched my belly in awe.

"Just how pregnant are you, Bella?" Leah asked, making me blush.

Jacob looked highly interested in the answer.

"Um, well... we didn't know we could get pregnant, so-" I winced.

"Fifty days today," Edward said, reading the newspaper. "Don't ask us for the gory details. I'm still not over Charlie putting his gun to my head."

Jacob looked at me in shock.

My mother looked like she'd very much like to ask questions. After a peek at Edward, she wisely refrained.

"Fifty days?" Leah frowned. "That's one day past seven weeks. You look a lot bigger than seven weeks, Bella."

"Thanks," I said, eyes rolling. "We think it's accelerated to double the rate."

"We should measure, since we didn't do it yesterday," my mate decided, getting up. He flitted to the bedroom and returned with the tape measure. "Come on, Minx."

I sighed. "Would you please get up for a minute, Mother?"

"Okay," she said agreeably.

I swung my feet up on the couch and stretched out on it. Edward slipped the end of the measuring tape down the front of my shorts and pressed it against my pubic bone, then unravelled the tape. The top of the hard fundus was now only a couple of inches below my belly button.

"Sixteen inches," he declared, a little surprised. "Sixteen weeks. Little bigger than scheduled, Love."

"So I'm two weeks ahead. That's not bad, right?" I said enthusiastically, fixing my shirt and sitting up.

"Nope. Some women carry a little bigger, some wouldn't even be showing yet. You're well within the norm."

"Norm," Leah snorted. "Yeah, right. Norm."

"What! We have norms," Edward protested. "The hybrid babies all apparently develop in half the time a human baby does. They are probably heavier, because when they're born, they're heavier, but that's impossible for us to measure _in utero_. Aside from weight and muscle development, their abilities seem to develop in the same way that human babies' ones develop."

"What's the baby like, then, Edward?" my mother asked, touching my bump tentatively while Edward hooked a hand under my elbow and helped me up.

"Ren is now 4.5 inches long from her head to her backside. Her ears and eyes are almost in position and her head looks like a head. She can blink. There's hair on her head called _lanugo_. She has fingerprints. She makes sucking motions with her mouth. She has toenails and her heart pumps about 25 quarts of blood a day, and beats about twice as fast as an adult human's. A human baby would weigh three and a half ounces, but of course Ren probably weighs more. Most humans would be able to feel their baby kick by now, too."

"Wow. How much weight have you gained, Bella?" my mother wondered.

I broadcast red, to my husband's delight. "She weighs a lot more than you think," he winked.

"Shut up!" I giggled, smacking his arm.

"Ow," he growled, grinning.

"How much?" Renée pressed.

I growled, "We don't know. There aren't any scales in the jungle, you know? And the Cullens don't keep any at home, because their weight only changes according to what's in their stomachs."

My husband sing-songed at me, looking smug. "Don't worry, Bella. Carlisle brought one home for you. We will soon be there, which means Carlisle can play Bella Guinea Pig all he wants. In short, watch out wife, _because he's going to weigh you_."

"Horrors," I said blankly.

"Methinks she no longer weighs 110 lbs, and never will again," he chuckled.

"Cad!" I grunted, surreptitiously poking him in his ticklish spot.

He yelped. "Uncle."

"You Cullens are all dense," I growled, squeezing my fingers between his thighs, and making him writhe.

"I admit that," he gasped, "but you're dense, too. _Uncle_. You're going to break your Mom's couch."

"Nicey vampire," I grinned, relenting.

"Okay Cuāā," he said, straightening up.

"Well naturally she'll have put on a bit of weight," my mother protested, coming to my defence.

"I've put on a lot, Mom," I said, eyes rolling. "Only time will tell how much I'm actually going to weigh forever. Edward weighs 300 pounds. I may weigh more than him by the time I deliver."

Everyone's eyes bugged out.

"I told you we're dense," Edward shrugged.

"Three hundred pounds?" my mother yelped.

"Yeah, Carlisle and Jasper weigh a little more, and Emmett weighs 400," Edward shrugged.

"That's so weird," she said, shaking her head.

"We specialize in 'weird'," I avowed.

"We should check on Titch and Jazz," Edward said, looking quietly at me.

"Are you... going to spend some time with me today?" my mother asked hopefully.

"Yes, but I want to see to the chores first, and then Bella needs to hunt."

"She really needs to hunt today? Her eyes aren't very black," she argued.

"Ordinarily you'd be right. But seeing as we're going to be stuck in a little metal box in the air, for five hours, with savoury life forms on board, it's prudent to stuff ourselves stupid," he informed her.

"What will you hunt?" she wondered.

"Wild pigs."

"Oh, good. Floridians hate those. They do so much damage."

"Yep, but they're tasty," my mate declared, smiling like a little boy. He held his hand out and pulled me to my feet.

"What do they taste like to you?" Renée asked curiously. Edward got the brattiest look on his face.

"Humans," he said simply, dragging me out. He ignored the gasps behind us, quivering with silent laughter.

Holding hands, we crossed the yard in the drizzle, and hopped the fence into Mrs Phibbs' garden. "What possessed you to say that?" I gawped.

"It's the truth," he shrugged. "Pigs are genetically similar to humans, and they taste pretty close. You seem to enjoy peccary, Mrs Vampdomme."

"Guilty. Well, I guess that's a good substitute for eating loved ones, then," I said, chewing my lip.

"Keeps the burn down," he admitted, "for me, at least."

"What do you mean 'for you at least' ?"

"Well, everybody likes different foods, right? And some people-food makes certain humans feel full, while it leaves others still feeling hungry, probably due to their metabolisms."

"Like what, for example?" I wondered.

"Rice?"

"Yeah, okay," I conceded.

Edward opened Mrs Phibbs' back door, and sniffed cautiously, so I sniffed too.

It smelled amazing, like nothing bad had ever happened there. To boot, there was a delicious scent of fresh-baked bread coming out of the kitchen. A loaf sat on the counter, cooling, and a bread-machine pan was turned upside down on a dishtowel on the counter, drying.

"Hellooo kiddies!" Alice said, skipping into the kitchen.

"How did you get the stench out?" Edward asked in shock. Alice stuck a mat in front of our feet, and we stood on it so we couldn't get any wet on the floor.

"Well, first that clean-up crew came and took everything away: all the carpet and the garbage bags and the ruined underpad and everything. Then, they brought in wet vacuums and cleaned the subfloor. Then, they steamed it, and the kitchen. And then they sprayed chemicals on it to get rid of the last of the odour. It was amazing.

"This morning, I called a carpet company and bribed them with double the pay for labour and materials. They said it was a small job, so they were here at 8 am and gone at nine. Jazzy and I are working on making the last of the beds now. We've cleaned the bathrooms, and dusted everything. Bubbles will spend the day with Jacob, Leah, and Raptor. In the evening I'll come back and check the air conditioning, and we'll bring Bubbles back here just before Eleazar arrives. I've already asked Daisy Hurley to double check that Renée looks after him properly.

"Jazzy's back over at Renée's washing sheets, and she's going to eat crow any minute and apologize to him. So everything is almost in order," she said proudly.

"Well done, Titch. You have no idea how much this means to me," he declared, and she walked into his arms. They kissed on both cheeks, and she looked at him saucily.

"I think I do," she said. "You should go to Jennings State Park. There are lots of wild pigs there."

"Peachy. How about dropping us off, since we don't want to risk the sun coming out? God forbid we get stuck running down the Interstate looking like a couple of shiny disco balls."

"Okay," she agreed, bouncing. "Maybe Jazz should come, too. We wouldn't be gone very long. The pigs are really plentiful here, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Menace to homeowners. Not only are they aggressive, they're so destructive."

"Nice we can provide a community service, and get something so tasty out of it," Alice smiled.

Soon, we had Jasper in tow, and within minutes, we were speeding down the I-10 W in pouring rain. Thank God for air conditioning, because it was still 80ºF. We gave Alice and Jazz the front seat and we scootched up in the back.

"Where we going, Lissy?" Jasper asked.

"Take this road to Chaffee St South, past the Chamber Lakes. We should be able to find a spot to put the car, and go to the Jennings National Forest. It's only about 10 miles south-east of Jacksonville."

"Should I bother with the GPS?" he asked.

"No, it's too easy. You only turn once before we hit the lakes."

"Alright." Jasper's annoyed eyes appeared in the rear view mirror. "Edward! Would you kindly contain the ardour until we can get out of the car?"

My mate was, in fact, snogging with me, his finger tracing patterns on my knee.

"Edward!" Jazz said, exasperated.

"Mmm-hmm? You got a problem Jasper?" he asked against my mouth, and then deepened the kiss.

"You're gonna have a problem in a minute or two, Brother, if you don't cut that out. Unless you are suddenly into sharing. In case you have been too busy to notice, the sun has come out. Not like there's any way we can get out of the car, here. No place to hide. You keep it up, this is going to become a shared activity."

Edward came up for air. "Jeez Louise! Ew. Not my bag." My mate rearranged us into a more polite position. He scratched his head, skin silver everywhere.

Jasper's eyes flickered brightly in the rear view mirror. "Thank you, most sincerely, for being repulsed."

"Likewise, I'm sure," Edward said woodenly.

"Oh!" Alice squeaked.

"What do you _See_, Lissy?"

"Sorry, we need to use a different route. Instead of going south on Chaffee, we should stay on the Interstate and pass the top perimeter of the park. The Forestry Commission is doing a planned burn on the upper east side today, and farther to the south-east there are way too many humans. If we stick to the middle portion of the park, on the west side, we're going to find lunch right away."

"Sounds like a plan," Jasper said.

Soon, we had arrived at one of the entrances to the park, and Jasper was rummaging around between the front seats as we waited in line. Alice reached down and drew something white up. Jasper held out his right arm, and Alice pulled it quickly over his hand. It was one of the white knit bandages like doctors use under splints. She wrapped it in two layers, from his fingertips up to his elbow.

Jasper took a bill and some coins out of the pocket in the door of the car with his left hand. When it was his turn to pay the admission fee, he used the bandaged hand to place the money in the booth operator's hand, and gingerly accepted the booklet he was offered.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the window rolled shut, restoring us to dimness.

There were a whole mess of humans in the parking lot, with coolers and kids and dogs and holy! There were even a couple of orange-vested hunters with guns, and then there were the bird-watchers with their maps and binoculars. Binoculars? Shit! What if somebody saw us when they were looking for birds? Wasn't it supposed to be raining? Didn't Floridians stay _inside_ when it threatened rain? My breath felt shallow, and too fast. Maybe this wasn't a good idea...

Edward turned to me. "Now, Bella, we're going to park at the edge of the lot, near the trees. When Jazz says 'go', open your door and run full-tilt for the forest. The humans won't be able to see you, don't worry. Do _not_ unleash your senses."

"Okay," I said, biting my lip. Edward pulled it out of my teeth with a crooked grin.

Jazz parked the car about two yards from a large group of trees. I could make it that distance, right?

Everyone undid their useless seat belts, and then to my surprise the men took off their t-shirts and Alice took off her dress. She took off her high-heeled shoes, too. I stared at her. All she had on was a black bra and thong. Neither Edward nor Jazz paid her any attention.

"You'll want to take off your shirt, Bella. Hunting big game can get messy," she told me.

Wordlessly, I struggled out of my shirt, glad that I had not put on the sheer blue lace set I had contemplated wearing this morning, and noted that I really was bright red everywhere. Nobody paid my state of undress any mind except me.

Well, I was a Cullen now, for sure.

We all scooted close to our respective doors.

"Bella? Calm down. We do this all the time," Jazz ordered me.

"Okay," I said, gulping back my nerves. I put my hand around the door handle, semi-crouching on the seat.

"Three, two, one, go!" Jazz barked, and I threw open the driver's side car door and touched it shut, then pelted for dear life toward the trees, crashing into them loudly.

Edward caught me in his arms, laughing. "Don't break the trees, Madam, this is a protected area."

"Sorry," I panted, noting the friction as my boobs rubbed against his chest hair. Jazz and Alice joined us, their footfalls silent on the forest floor, which was covered in twigs. How the heck did they do that? Practice, I guess.

"You can stop shaking now, Minx. We're in," my husband ordered, with half a grin.

Avoiding getting caught by humans in sunshine while half-naked was both terrifying and exhilarating. I marshaled my breathing and looked to my family for guidance.

"Where we going, Titch?" Edward asked.

" 'Bout fifty yards in," Alice pointed. "Bella, you don't even need to look for the scent. Edward will do it for all of us. We're going to trip right over the pigs. Please don't be startled, Bella, because there are some American Woodcocks on the way and they're going to scatter when we run through."

"Okay."

Edward said, "Jazz and I will herd the pigs toward you. Just vault onto one's back and break it's neck. It will go down like a freight train, don't worry."

That sounded... like one big pig.

The skin on the back of my neck crawled, and then Alice grabbed my hand and ran, and I was forced to keep up with everyone. There was no chance to ask questions. The ground was littered with bits of wood and it was uneven, but it was admittedly very pretty with the ferns and stuff under the deciduous trees.

Jasper and Edward disappeared to the sides, and then I jumped with fright as the woody ground writhed beneath me and a bunch of odd-looking brown and grey camouflaged birds took off into the air. I grabbed at my heart with an "Oh, geez!" and stumbled after Alice.

Somewhere in front of us, a group of angry animals began to oink, and the ground quaked under us with the thunder of trotters. Alice let go of me and crouched, a wicked grin splitting her face in two.

Oh. My. God.

Five.

Those weren't _pigs_, they were rhinos or wild boars or something. Huge, and grey, and bristly-haired, with funny little pointy ears sticking out on top. Alice grabbed onto one's ears and swung herself onto its back effortlessly. Jazz and Edward leaped onto a pair at the rear, pulling them down with ferocious snarls.

Oh, God! One was coming straight at me, bellowing, its sharp teeth bared. It was gonna eat me. I reined in my panic, and crouched. Then I got mad. How dare it challenge a pregnant vampire! Hissing and baring my own teeth, I threw out my hands like claws, and grabbed myself some stupid little pointy ears, vaulting up as Alice had done.

So, now I was jockey to a bucking, furious, squealing, _enormous _pig that was determined to run pell-mell through the forest until it could shake me off . _Now what do I do? Get that vertebra, Bella! _

I reached out as in slow motion, and snapped it. The pig's front legs collapsed, and we skidded forward through the debris on the forest floor at an incredible speed, leaving a rut in the ground behind us. _God help me I'm surfing on a dead pig. Maybe I should jump off. No, it's kinda fun. Okay, seriously. This __is fun._

Oh. No. There was a fallen log right in front of ... us. Me and the pig. I could hear Edward, Jazz and Alice yelling for me to jump off, but my muscles locked down in terror and I couldn't let go. _Okay, __Bella. Let go!_

The pig's skull thunked into the log just as I let go, and I went sailing through the air, flipped upside down, and hit a tree. Hard. All the air woofed out of me. Before I could fall to the ground, I was caught in the arms of one nearly hysterical male vampire. His black eyes raked over me, in a face whiter than snow.

"Bella!" Edward rasped, shaking. Two more sets of black eyes joined his. Apparently, I was going to have to tone down the panic and look after my rescuers.

I squirmed a little. "I'm okay, I think," I winced, touching the back of my head. I looked at my hand. It was kinda bloody.

"Oh, Jesus," Edward said weakly, collapsing onto the forest floor with me on top of him.

"Are you truly alright, Bella?" Jasper asked fretfully, and then, with a start, he realized he was panicking everyone, and shot a dose of calm at all of us.

"She's alright. Head wounds always bleed more than other injuries," Alice shrugged with a smile.

It was a mark of how much I had changed, that this news, combined with the blood itself, did not make me in the least light-headed. Our incredulous eyes focused on the Pixie. "What!" she demanded. "She and Ren are fine, Edward."

I was livid enough to sit up, which at least told me that my back wasn't broken. "Did you _See_ that coming, Alice?"

"Of course not. You didn't decide to ride the damn pig until the last possible second. That was really funny, by the way. I wish I could have gotten it on camera."

"Why the hell didn't you guys tell me the damn things were so big?" I gaped.

"They're not _that_ big," Edward said.

"They're almost the size of rhinos," I objected. Edward alone had the sense not to roll his eyes.

"They aren't nearly that big, Bella. And had I told you, you would have been too afraid to attack it and it would have bitten you," Alice declared.

"Good thing nothing serious happened, or I'd have introduced you to Bella's chipper shredder." Edward probed at the back of my head. "It's just a cut. Your skull's fine. Spit."

I drooled my venom-laden saliva into his hand and he massaged it into the back of my scalp. Almost immediately, it felt better.

"Does your head hurt?" my mate asked, still breathing rather erratically.

"Um, it's not bad," I said, blinking. Jasper pushed my shoulders back against Edward's knees and put his head on my tummy. Jeez, there I was, clad in my bra, and shorts, with blood running down my chest from the back of my neck, and my brother-in-law was listening to my baby's heartbeat. Another moment to add to my 'This Would Never Happen in a Million Years' list.

"They're okay, Jasper," Edward said, reaching past me to pat his brother on the head. Edward was so attuned to our heartbeats that he must have known very quickly that we were both fine. It was kind of nice, not having him in a constant state of anxiety.

Jasper sat up, his leather boots and Levis inconsistent with the day's heat. "You done scared the Sam Hill outta me, Baby Bee." His accent always broadened when he was upset.

"I'm okay, Jazz. Just a little scared, that's all." My eyes slid away. "Actually, I was having a blast until I saw the log."

"You were supposed to let go, Bella," Alice whined, eyes rolling.

"And how was I supposed to know that, exactly?" I asked.

"Sorry. We didn't think to warn you. Please remember next time," Edward said, running a grubby hand through his hair.

"Okay," I smiled.

"So are we gonna eat before lunch gets cold?" Alice grinned, sharp teeth flashing.

With grunts of assent, our husbands went to drag their wild pigs under the trees, closer to us. I tugged on the neck of mine, and couldn't move it. I grabbed a leg, and managed to turn it, and with persistent tugging I was able to bring it closer to the group. Jasper was already eating, and Edward was beaming at me proudly.

"Three males down, and one female," he said happily. "Better to kill the males than the females, because then they can't breed."

"Good haul then," I said, rearing back with my teeth bared, ready to bite.

"Hold it!" Edward exclaimed, holding up his hand to me. I looked at him in surprise. "You don't want to bite it, Minx. You'll get its hair stuck in your teeth."

"Oh," I said, blinking.

Edward took his nail and slit his pig's jugular, covering the wound with his sensual mouth. It was so hot, I turned on, but the priority was to feed, not to jump my husband. I positioned my pig's head comfortably in my lap, and slid my nail along it's carotid. Nothing happened.

"Here, Bella," Alice said, doing it for me. "I guess your nails aren't tough enough for a hide this thick, yet."

"Thanks," I said, and bent to lap at the running blood before any could go to waste.

It tasted so, so good. Way better than the peccary. Leagues better than the deer. The ocelot had probably tasted better, but it was a carnivore, after all. We sat, obsessed with drinking, for some time. Every once in a while, somebody would give their prey a little shake, with a quiet growl. Edward turned his pig over, and cut a hole in the other artery, and resumed drinking. Jazz slapped his pig upside down, and continued drinking with the porcine legs sticking up in the air. Alice was cuddling her pig around the neck, obviously enjoying her meal.

It was so companionable, feeding together.

Alice and I kept drinking, and I watched, fascinated, as her cheeks donned rouge. Jasper dropped his pig and sauntered over to his wife, picked up the back of her pig, and held it aloft. How odd.

Then, the amount of hot blood surging into my mouth began to diminish. There was still blood in Alice's pig. How could mine possibly be empty?

Edward walked over to me, and picked my pig up by its back haunches. Suddenly, the flow of blood into my mouth tripled. Oh. The males were tipping the carcases for us so that no blood was wasted.

I drank greedily until I couldn't take any more, and signalled Edward to stop. He set the pig down and I released my hold on it, gasping and licking my lips and teeth clean. "Thank you," I said, wiping my mouth. "That's the best meal I've had in a while."

"Told you so," my bratty husband drawled, using his nails to cut a small section of hide off the pig's neck. Once he had it open, he lunged down and bit a huge, ragged chunk out of the pig's throat, and spit it onto the ground nearby. He wiped his crimson-stained mouth with the back of his hand, grimacing. "Now it looks like a wound, from a big cat or something. The local scavengers will soon make work of the leftovers."

"Cool," I said, nodding.

Jasper, having copied Edward, threw his pig to the ground. Alice was lifting her hair off her neck with both hands, eyes closed, purring.

Edward stepped into my line of sight, and eyed me like I was dessert. I completely forgot about our relatives. I forgot my name.

"Fifteen minutes," Alice chimed.

"_Fifteen minutes_, Alice? Is that all?" Edward objected.

"Unless you want Bubbles to be sick all over the new carpet tonight," she warned.

"Shit," Edward said, while Jazz and Alice chuckled.

I found myself airborne, with my mate's hand down the front of my shorts. When we stopped moving? No more Jazz, or Alice.

Edward was busy sliding me out of my shorts, to which I had no objection whatsoever. "How about trying something new?" he said softly, slipping down my underwear.

"Sure," I said breathlessly, bracing my hands on his shoulders.

With a growl, he pinned me against another tree, wrapping my legs around him. "Might not be quite as much fun, but it's fast," he whispered, heavy-lidded as he stared at my mouth. "This is probably our last chance to be alone today. And I'm not going to make it home to Forks without touching you."

"Hurry up then," I urged, drawing him to me with my heels.

"Vampire speed," he growled against my ear. I almost came on the spot. Then he was in me, and the entire world started to spin in a blur. He was touching me everywhere while we were in motion. How the heck he was moving so fast was beyond me, but it had to be rather like the opposite of a vampire fight. And he was positively vibrating. His fingers and his tongue and his cock were all doing incredible things that I could barely catalogue, and every nerve in my body was pulsing madly in response. Feral hisses and growls escaped us as I clung to him for dear life, and then he drove us into a frenzy, thrashing.

"Watch me!" he gasped, straining, and threw back his head. The world whirled to a stop. Jaw clenched, his venom ran down between our fronts, bubbling, and then, with a gasp, he poured himself into me, and bearing down with a gurgling scream, I came so hard that I pushed him out.

He rubbed his soft lips along my throat and jaw, shuddering, and our eyes -black and starry- locked. Then, sagging, he lowered me gently to the ground, where my quivering legs refused to support me.

"Did I hurt you?" he breathed in my ear between kisses, continuing to hold me up.

"No. I can't believe you've been holding out on me, you naughty vampire," I breathed against him.

"Mmm. But I told you once, 'never a quickie, always a longie'."

"Okay, George Hamilton. I love the Transylvanian accent, as well you know. Now you'd better give me a better reason than that, because that was... Wow."

He kissed along the large muscle of my shoulder, and set me carefully on my feet, sinking onto one knee to dress me. He seemed reluctant to answer.

"Edward?" I asked, pushing back his knotted hair.

"I didn't think you were physically ready. I was afraid to hurt you," he said, suddenly shy.

"You didn't hurt me. What changed your mind?"

He stood, buckling his shorts. "You flew into a tree. And lived."

He turned to go, and I stopped him, and stroked his cheek. "I'm fine, Love. Bit of a headache, that's all. Hey, don't hide those eyes from me."

He turned them back to me, and I watched the kaleidoscope colours shift as his afternoon meal absorbed. I realized that he was not over it. At all.

"Hey, you know, you're not getting rid of me that easily," I said, and slowly, his face warmed, and his lips tipped up, and he looked at me adoringly.

"You'd tell me if you were hurt, right?" he asked, searching my eyes. "You'd tell me if anything felt 'off ' with Ren?"

I stroked his cheek. "Of course. You're her father. I would never keep you out if there were any chance she was in danger."

"Okay, Love," he nodded, releasing his breath. "I guess we'd better go rendezvous with the fam."

Edward put me on his back just for fun, and within moments, we were back with the dead pigs, which were already attracting icky things. Jasper and Alice waltzed up to us, and together, we ran back to the edge of the forest.

"Hey! Bald Eagle," Jasper said enthusiastically, pointing at the sky over the parking lot.

"Nice. I haven't seen one of those in a while," I said, thinking fondly of Phoenix.

"Better go. Bubbles needs some attention," Alice murmured.

"Okay. I've popped the locks. Three, two, one, go!"

We shot out of the covering trees like blazing meteors, and leaped into the car, pulling the doors shut, and panted, staring around.

"Anybody notice?" Jazz asked, looking in the rear view mirror.

"Don't _Hear_ anything," Edward shrugged.

"Don't _See_ anything," Alice confirmed. She reached into the tote bag at her feet and pulled out some square sandwich baggies with something blue inside, and passed one to me and one to Edward.

"Thank you," he said like it was nothing unusual, tearing it open.

I looked at my package. It was quite warm, and there was condensation on it. I opened it, and fragrant steam poured out. Ah, a hot washcloth. How great was that? I started scrubbing, beginning with my face and ending with the crusty blood caught in my cleavage. Edward picked up my hair and washed the back of my neck, then patted gingerly at my skull.

"Gonna live?" he joshed.

"Yep," I confirmed.

"You look like you've been in '_Saw'_ ," he teased, rubbing my back down with the cloth, roughly. Yum.

Relatively decent, we pulled our clothes back on, and Jasper started the engine. Soon, we were speeding back to Renée's, full stomachs sloshing.

"I don't really want a shower after that heat," Jasper said, pulling into the center lane. "Do you reckon we could swim this afternoon? Mean we leave Renée with towels to wash."

"Don't worry about a few towels, Jasper. She has people over to swim all the time," I told him.

A strange buzzing sound interrupted the guitar music on the radio. Alice reached into her bag and drew out her phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey Shortie! How's it going?"_

"Peachy, Em. I'll put him on, okay?"

"_Thanks, Peanut."_

"No probs. Here, Edward," she said, passing her phone back.

"Hi Em, how's it hangin'?" Edward smiled.

"_What do you think! It's gonna wither up from lack of use. Good thing I'm going home. How 'bout you and my Baby Sis?"_

"It's good. How's it going with the peeps?"

"_Pretty quiet, except that Marcus called and asked me to tell you he scragged one of Caius' daughters in Peru. He doesn't think Caius is there, though. He thinks he's hiding out somewhere else."_

"Wonderful," my mate said, eyes rolling. "How worried should I be?"

"_No reason to worry. Marcus is the God of War, after all. He's got it all covered. Quite the guy, Marcus."_

In the front seat, Alice zoned out.

"Yeah, that's for sure," Edward agreed. "Everything else is going okay, then?"

"_Yep. All the feisty newborns are toeing the line, and Aro is having a blast. Huilen and Cuāā are now co-habitating, and Nahuel has moved Theofilo in with him. Everybody's getting along, and enjoying the camp immensely. Cuāā wants to build some church-like thing, though. Nahuel's told him off a couple of times for getting uppity. Nahuel's great. Everybody likes him."_

"Great to hear, Em." Edward's eyes fastened on his sister fretfully. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go. Alice is having an important vision. Will we see you back home?"

"_Yeah, I'll be there the day after tomorrow. Can't wait to see Rose. Anyhow, I'll let you go."_

"Thanks, Brother. For everything."

"_Any time, Dom Cullen. Kiss Bella for me."_

"Right back atcha, Em," I called.

We all said good-bye, except Alice, who was caught in the grip of something serious. I watched her and Edward tensely.

"Vampires, in dark cloaks, in the Forest," she said flatly. "They're watching someone ... and talking about not killing recklessly. They're planning to take some kind of evidence to an Incubus._"_

"What Incubus?" Edward wondered. "Is it Caius? Me? Eleazar?"

"I don't know. I can't _See_ much. I suppose it's not going to happen right away. There's a very confusing quality to the vision, though. A lot of decisions concerning it must still be unmade."

"I noticed. Well, forewarned is forearmed, I guess," my husband sighed.

"Speaking of which, I want to start training you. I'm afraid that Caius might use your mind-reading against you, by making a bunch of fighters think about attacking you at once, and then not do it, while somebody else does. They could confound your mind and leave you vulnerable. We need to train you in ways to combat that," Jasper said.

"Sounds great. Thanks Brother, I'm glad you thought of that," Edward said, seeming unfazed. I was pretty concerned, though. Apparently, so was Jasper. He looked at my mate, lips thin.

"Who turned coats with Caius?" he asked darkly.

"Well, it could be worse, but not by much. I mean, they could have Chelsea, but she stayed loyal to Aro, thank God. Caius has Jane, Alec, Heidi and Gianna, and four other Volturi who I don't know much about. Aro said their talents are unimportant. Their names are Juliet, Caprice, Franco and Bruno. They left with Caius because they're bloodthirsty, and they don't want to limit their consumption of humans."

"They changed Gianna, then?" Alice muttered.

"Yeah, I assume so. The defectors took her with them, at any rate," Edward shrugged.

"Caius has been creating hybrids for years. He probably has some strong fighters, and since we're gathering allies, we have to assume he is doing the same," Jasper informed us.

I shivered.

"Don't worry, Minx. We have a strong group, too," Edward said.

"I've told you before not to get cocky. I want Eleazar to check Bella again. And assuming he's right, I want us all to start practising use of our shared talents, especially Bella," Jasper frowned.

"You discovered your shared talent?" Edward asked excitedly.

"We can form and throw metal projectiles. They look like pins. We haven't had a safe place to throw them yet, though, to see what they do when they hit," Jasper revealed.

"When they hit a vampire, they shred it," Alice said soberly.

We assimilated that quietly. Edward nodded. "Useful."

The silence stretched. "Are you ever going to tell me what Eleazar thinks my talent is?" I demanded.

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want you to be disappointed if it doesn't manifest."

"I still think I have the right to know," I insisted.

"Edward, tell her. We all know Eleazar is right. The sooner Bella knows, the more time she has to learn to use it, and build her strength. Besides, it will net a lot of perks for you," Alice encouraged.

This seemed to confuse Edward, but he sighed and smiled apologetically. "He thinks you're a Shield."

My heart leaped out of my chest in excitement. "Like Renata?" I beamed.

"Um, sort of. He thinks you can keep out mental intruders. Instead of making them wander away, like Renata does, I think you make their talent rebound on them. But it only works on talents that influence the mind, not ones that actually alter it. You can't keep out Jazz, because he actually makes physical changes to your brain that influence your emotions. But you keep me out, and Aro and Eleazar, because we just read you, we don't actually change what you're thinking or feeling."

"But what about Jane? I keep her out, and she causes real pain," I protested.

Edward smoothed the crease between my eyes. "It may be possible that she doesn't change the chemicals in your head, Bella. She may just ... cause us to think we're in pain. The cool thing is, not only did you prevent her from touching the pair of us, you also projected her own talent back onto her. You used it against her."

"It's a powerful defensive weapon," Jasper declared. "And you were able to protect Edward, not just yourself. That gives us a huge advantage. I want you to start practising, to see how big you can make the protective bubble."

"Bubble?" I repeated, recognition dawning.

My universe just got bigger.

"I'm assuming it radiates out from you in the form of a bubble," Jasper told us.

"When we're intimate, we can't hear outside noises. That's why I ended up with Charlie's gun resting on my head, without warning. I thought it was part of our shared talent," Edward said, gobsmacked.

"Can you _Hear_ Bella's thoughts during ... such moments?" Jazz wondered.

"N-no," Edward said, face falling.

"It might be very sophisticated. She might still be able to keep you out of her head, while protecting your body with the shield."

My mate and I pondered that, absorbing it with difficulty.

"I want you to start practising, Bella. I want you to see if you can let your guard down, enough to let Edward in," Jasper ordered. "And Edward? I want you to try to break in, but not forcefully. Not in any way that Bella's brain might categorize you as a threat. Use your ability to dazzle."

"The dazzle doesn't work on Bella anymore, Jazz," Edward said, crestfallen.

"Because she's a lot stronger than she used to be," Jasper declared. "She repels it. I would stake my life that it's not because she's a hybrid, or because vampires can't dazzle each other. My bet is, you could have dazzled Chirica or Chepãa when they were hybrids. My bet is, you dazzled that toddler and that's why he obeyed you so quickly when he was killing that little girl, and subsequently took such a shine to you. My bet is, if you dazzle Bella when she's ... relaxed and open to letting you in, you'll be able to read her mind."

Edward and I gaped at each other, black-eyed.

Jasper pulled into my mother's driveway. "Presumably, if you can stop Jane, you can also stop Alec, and that would give us a measure of protection that is highly reassuring."

"Why? What's Alec's talent?" I asked.

"He can throw out a mist that completely dulls the senses. If you can't see, smell, hear or feel anything, you can't fight," Jasper said, jaw clenched.

The shock silenced me. Alec could render our entire army useless, and enable Caius' forces to attack our strongest members first. Jasper, Alice and Edward would be the primary targets. "I'm going to start practising right away, Jasper."

Jasper turned in the seat to look at me. "It may be, Darling, that you are only able to protect your mate. Don't be upset if that's the extent of your talent, because it's still a huge advantage. What it means is, if we are rendered unable to fight by Alec, that you and Edward must act together to take him out. When you've done that, you turn your attention to Jane. I'm going to teach you to fight as a pair. In fact, now that we know we have shared talents, which I'm sure applies to all pairs with strong mate bonds, I'm going to teach you all to fight as pairs." He stared at Edward. "And I'm going to teach Bella to fight alone, Edward."

My mate looked sick, but he nodded. "I understand."

The door into the house clicked open, and my mother peeped into the garage. We all got out of the car, rather sombrely.

"Did you have a good hunt?" my mother asked anxiously.

"Yep. The wild pig population is down by four," Edward declared, smiling.

"You don't seem very happy. Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes, we're good. It's just that we know a guy who doesn't like our family, and Emmett just phoned with an update from Marcus. We've been discussing how to protect our loved ones. Alice, can you _Watch_ Renée and Phil?"

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem since I don't have to _Watch_ Volterra anymore," she agreed.

"Are we in danger?" my mother yelped.

"Not at this point," Edward declared. "But if one of us ever phones you and tells you to run, I want you to board the first plane and ask questions later."

"Okay," my mother said, looking a bit unnerved. "Red eyes, run."

"Dear, you probably wouldn't _get_ to run, unless one of my people is shadowing you. Which they are. At the moment, that would be one, of three, of Aro's guards, on rotation."

"Oh," she said, looking around as though she expected somebody to pop up out of the woodwork.

"We wouldn't leave you here if we didn't think you were safe," Jasper added.

"Okay," she said, relaxing.

"Bubbles been out?" Edward asked.

"Four times. But I should go get him now that you're back. Leah and Jacob just came back from the boardwalk, and Mary Alice and Cynthia are out with Daisy. So I left Bubbles at home. I'll go see to his needs now."

"Thank you," Edward smiled. My mother left, taking her neighbour's door key with her.

"Time for a swim?" Jasper suggested.

We all nodded, and headed to our rooms to get our suits. Edward, looking in his suitcase, did a double-take. "Somebody's been touching my stuff," he frowned. "Apple? Uh-oh."

He _Listened_ for a moment, while I stripped off my clothes and donned my red thong bikini, checking in the mirror for any missed gore. The only gory thing was my bra. I threw it out.

"I may have to spank your mother," my husband warned me, slipping into his green trunks.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Some stuff is missing from my suitcase, the lube's under the bed, and Fake Edward's on the floor over there," he revealed.

"Oh, no," I said worriedly. "What's missing?"

"You'll see." Edward hurried out worriedly, and I followed him. Striding through the patio door, he called, "Apple?" and stopped dead.

Apple was standing in the grass, wearing Edward's 'Danger' t-shirt, singing her heart out, to the great enjoyment of Jacob, Leah, Alice, Jasper, the two dogs, and my Mom. She was pretending to be a cheerleader, singing '_Skin-a-marink-y-dinky-dink'_, and for a pom pom, she was enthusiastically shaking our new flogger.

The audience took one look at our stunned faces, and burst out laughing. Even the dogs were laughing, I swear. Alice's camera flashed, capturing the moment for posterity.

Edward roused himself, and crept over to Apple. "Sweetie? Cousin Edward needs to pack the toy, now. Please?" he stuck out his palm.

Apple pouted a little, hugging it to her chest. "Can't I pway wif it a widdle wonger?"

"Um, I'm not sure Mommy would like that, honey. See it's not meant for ... little cheerleaders like you. Tell you what, as soon as we can get to a store, Cousin Edward will get you a nice cheerleading costume of your own, with _two_ fancy pom poms. Would you like that?"

"Wiwwl you weally, Cuddin Eddard?" she blinked. I hid my smile. She was so cute, and she smelled strongly of strawberries, grape jelly and peanut butter, just like a kid ought to.

"Of course, Sweetie," my husband crooned. Apple handed over the whip without further ado. Edward looked at her with relief. "Now, kiddo, did you take anything else out of Cousin Edward's suitcase?"

Her violet eyes examined him cautiously. "Am I in twouble?"

"No, no. But we're going home and I don't want to leave anything behind," he explained.

"Otay. I took out da bwue buzzy. What's it for?" she asked innocently.

Edward ran a hand through his hair, while our delighted, thoroughly attentive audience tried not to fall down. "It's a massager. I found it, thank you. Anything else?"

Apple avoided his eyes. "Wewwl..."

"Yes?"

"I took da pwetty hand cweam," she admitted. "Can I hab it pwease?"

Edward looked at me, perplexed. "Did you pack hand cream?"

"I don't think so," I said.

"Smewwl," Apple invited him, holding up her tiny hands.

"Jee-" Edward spluttered, recoiling, and checked himself. He faked being calm. "Sweetie, that cream's not good for children. Please give it back, and we'll get you some that's better."

Apple sighed. "Otay. She opened her ever-present mauve satin purse, and with some difficulty, extracted our bottle of warming edible oil, holding it up so everyone could have a good look. Edward took it nimbly from her fingers, and hid it in one hand, briefly pinching his eyes shut.

Edward turned to Alice, eyes narrowed. Her eyes were dancing, and her face wore a familiar look. She was keeping him out.

"Apple, honey? Is there anything else?" he asked sweetly, glaring at his sister.

The little girl sighed. "Do I hab to?"

"Yes, please. It's best to ask before borrowing things."

"Otay." Once again, she undid the clip on her purse, and fumbled inside. My husband promptly turned pewter. Uh-oh. "Wiwwl you get me one of dese too? He's my widdle fwiend. I weawwy wike him betause he sticks to fings if I push him down. Iddn't he nice? I eben made him a smiwey face wif Miss Wenée's perm-ent marker, see?"

Apple held up the object of her affection. I didn't think Edward and I had ever been so embarrassed, and that was saying a lot.

"Thank you, not for little girls, don't touch," my mate yelped, plucking the now-smiley-faced butt plug out of Apple's fingers. He disappeared into the house so fast all he left behind was the scent of latex and strawberries.

I covered my mouth with my hand, mortified. "Holy crow, Mother! Mary Alice is going to have a cow."

"Hey, it's not like she played with Phil's blow up d-"

"Oh, My _Gah_- _Mother_!" I huffed, while everybody laughed at our expense. "TMI. _Pleeease!_ Now I have to bleach my brain. Holy."

"It's okay, Bella. We just won't tell Mary Alice," Renée shrugged.

"Hopefully, if Apple describes it, her aunt won't know what it is, and they'll forget about it," I sighed, feeling my face burn.

"Well I'm never going to worry about you being bored in bed," my mother declared.

"Remember your promise to Edward," I snapped, heading inside.

"Next time, lock your suitcase. Little kids are tricky," she called after me.

I stomped into the house, looking for my mate. He was re-zipping his suitcase.

"I didn't think I _needed_ to lock it," he winced, still silver all over.

"Guess that'll teach us," I said. Our eyes met, and we smirked, and our smirks got bigger and bigger until we were giggling. "Holy crow!" I shrieked.

"Thank God Alice didn't take a picture of Apple holding up her 'weawwy nice widdle fwiend'," Edward giggled. "We'd never live it down. The flogger pictures I can live with, but I'm shy enough about using ... Mr Smiley Face, never mind having his existence made public."

"Leah and Jacob will share it through the pack mind," I warned.

Edward pinched his nose. "Geez Louise, I'll have to bribe them to keep silent."

"Nah. We'll have to kill them," I snorted.

"Too messy. We'll just have to live with it. Oh, and while we're on the subject of public humiliation, don't forget to expect some kind of prank from my family when we get home," he cautioned.

"Huh?" I gaped. "But... they pranked us with your Nap."

"We wrecked Esme's house. They won't forget it."

"They wouldn't dare," I growled.

"Oh, Mrs Cullen, you are a mere infant when it comes to Cullen Family politics. The Big Golden Dick Awards are the recompense for the Nap-tastrophe. Payback for the room-wrecking has not yet been exacted. Of _course_ they will dare, almost as soon as our feet touch soil, and Esme will be leading the pack."

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" I moaned.

"You have no idea," he growled, caressing my shoulders. He strode past me, back out to the yard.

"So, my family, what kind of prank are you planning to pull on me and Bella?" he asked casually.

Alice and Jasper's faces froze comically in alarm. Edward started to cackle. "See Bella? I told you."

"What are you planning?" I growled.

"Not telling," Alice grunted.

"Too late," Edward gloated.

"Cheater," she accused.

Edward tipped his head slightly to the right, looking perplexed. "What are you hiding from me about Jacob?"

Jacob blanched.

Edward turned from him, back to Alice and Jasper. "What about his Imprint?"

"Imprint?" Leah repeated, confused.

"Edward! If you don't butt out right now, you are seriously going to destroy all of our futures!" Alice growled. My husband watched her, his eyes searching her face carefully.

"Okay," he said softly. "Okay, Titch. I trust you. I'll stop _Looking_."

Alice, Jasper and Jacob all breathed sighs of relief.

"Too bad you let slip about the prank," he smirked. "It's a good one."

"You're bluffing," Alice decreed, eyes narrowed.

"Whatever." Edward strutted over to the pool, and fell in as though he had passed out. I dove in after him. We swam around the bottom of the pool, and surfaced together.

"Are they holding out on us?" I asked in disbelief at vampire pitch.

"Definitely. Just let it go. We'll find out soon enough," he sighed.

"Okay," I agreed. We turned back and stared at the conspiring group of people on the lawn.

Before long, everyone was enjoying the pool, and Edward and I were lounging on a towel, all wrapped up together. Everybody else, except Renée, eventually pulled out their towels and joined us. Even Apple wandered over, plopping her bottom down on Jasper's back. She chattered away to his ridiculously tiny black kitten, who lay in the handbag, purring.

A shadow fell over me, and I squirmed, annoyed by the blockage of the hot sun.

"What is it, Mom?" Edward slurred, not lifting his head.

"I thought you might like to see some of Bella's baby pictures," she suggested.

"Mom, _no_," I said firmly.

"I thought you might like to take some home to show the baby," she pressed.

My mate was already on his feet, grinning. "Do lead on, Madam."

"Mom! My pictures are awful. I look awkward in all of them," I whined.

"Aw, Edward's used to you looking awkward, Baby, even if you're ever-so-graceful now. But you need to take some pictures home so that you can compare them to my granddaughter. Are there any childhood pictures of you, Edward?"

"As a matter of fact, there are. My pictures are awful. I look awkward in all of them," he said, winking at me.

The next half hour was spent looking at pictures of me. How mortifying. Edward was in seventh heaven, chatting happily with my mother about scraped knees, casts, bad haircuts, and missing teeth, not to mention naked baby pictures. In the end, Renée decided she had enough spare photos and we should just take the entire album home to safeguard for future generations.

Great.

Edward, naturally, was thrilled.

He and Renée were getting along too well.

As soon as we got home, I was going to nag him until he took every childhood picture he owned out of whatever crate he had them buried in. I would frame them, and put them all on the wall. Then, I was going to parade everyone I knew through the gallery. Oh, yeah. He'd get his own back. Hah.

Just as the sun began to go off enough that we could consider going out, it started to rain cats and dogs. "Well, so much for dining _el fresco_, Mom. Where would you like to go, where it's dry?" Edward mused, looking out the kitchen window into the yard. He turned toward her, beaming. "Seriously? We'd take you anywhere, and that's where you want to go?"

"Well, Phil and I often go there," she said, lifting one shoulder. "We know the people, and it's fun. Comfortable."

"Getting annoyed," I said, raising an eyebrow. Edward laughed.

"Okay, people," he smiled. "Renée wants to go line dancing."

I gawped at my mother, and felt my heart lift. Wouldn't you know she'd ask to do something really appealing? I was afraid we'd have to suffer through a meal at a fancy restaurant, where I would have no clue how to hide my discarded food and no ability to stomach eating it. At a bar, we could just get a beer or soda and pretend to have it. And I could watch my mother dance with my family. "That sounds great!" I grinned.

"Bella wants to go _dancing_?" my mother asked warily.

"Bella is a good dancer now," Jasper informed her.

"It's all in the leading," I shrugged. "This is gonna be _so _much fun."

**o~o~0~o~o**

I sat at the table, pretending to sip my Coke, with Apple sound asleep on my knee. How anybody could sleep through music this loud was beyond me. My mother's favourite place was some kind of family restaurant dancing establishment, chock full of kids, parents and retirees, and the occasional middle-aged person. Despite the fact that it was a work night, it was packed.

I watched my vampires line dance exuberantly with my mother and Leah and Jacob, snorting to myself. Jacob just couldn't seem to get it right. He was always turning the wrong way, and one of my family members would give him a poke and get him going back in the right direction. He danced like a doof. Thank goodness I had never gone to a dance with him. He probably would have ended us up in Emerg, since he was indisputably a worse dancer than I had ever been. His '_Canadian Stomp'_ had been particularly painful to watch. I wondered if he were trying to do hip hop moves to country music. It was oddly endearing. Shame I couldn't trust him.

I'd had my share of the fun, doing '_Knickers to Your Knees'_, '_The Watermelon Crawl'_, '_Achy Breaky Heart'_, and_ 'The Ghost Train'_. Edward had swung me into his arms to dance to Toby Keith and when James Taylor's velvet tones engulfed us, he had kissed me, putting us in serious danger of being trampled by the ocean of dancers.

At present, Edward had Cynthia on one side, and Leah on the other, and he wasn't missing a beat of _ 'My Way or the Highway'_. Elegant brat. First he'd watch and get the steps, and then he'd embellish the heck out of them. Every move seemed designed to impress me. It was totally working.

He and Leah had some sort of sarcastic thing going on. She'd jab him verbally, and he'd jab back. For some reason he was now calling her Smurfette, and although she was putting on a show of being annoyed with him, she plainly wasn't. It was highly entertaining. And every once in a while, he'd reach out a steadying hand to Cynthia, who was beyond thrilled to be dancing, even if she didn't know the steps, and missed most of the turns. She did know all the words to the songs, though.

Even Mary Alice had gotten up a couple of times.

Whoops, more of Renée's friends had arrived, and were asking after her and Phil. She pulled Edward out of line to introduce him, and then pointed at me. I waved at the elderly couple, smiling hugely. My face was starting to hurt from smiling so much.

The atmosphere really felt like we were at some kind of family reunion. I had a constant stream of people coming to introduce themselves, and compliment me and Edward, and Alice and Jazz, on our dancing, or to ask about Apple. Everybody thought she was our daughter. How great was that?

My only other concern for the evening was to keep my coral-coloured blouse clean, since Alice had ordered me to be wearing it when we saw Charlie. No bratty t-shirts tonight. I already missed wearing clothes to match Edward's. Sigh. But I was really looking forward to seeing all our loved ones.

Alice and Jazz had obviously been line dancing before. Jazz fit right in, in his black Western shirt, jeans and cowboy boots, and somebody had put a black cowboy hat on his head, which he was now using as a prop, to twirl and throw around while he stepped out '_The Texan in a Stetson'_. I loved watching him. It looked a lot like the _'Charleston_'. Alice was the only other one of us who was nicely dressed, in her daisy dress and strappy heels. The couple knew every dance, and sang along with all the songs. Alice would anticipate what Jazz was going to do, and she would match him in perfect synchronicity.

The human dancers, rather than being jealous or intimidated by my vampires' dancing abilities, ate it up like frosted cake. They joined in and copied and generally gave my amiable trio every bit of positive attention they could possibly crave. My vampires, , ate up that attention. Everyone was having a blast, and the stomps and clicks of boots on the big hardwood dance floor just inspired more and more people to take part.

Every once in a while, Alice flitted over to the table to get her phone, so she could take pictures. She also took some video of Edward and me, and later, I took some of her and Jasper.

I hummed happily in my seat, with my mate turning playful yellow eyes on me every so often, with a suggestive swing of his hips, or a flirtatious look.

Who knew that my long-legged man would incite my drool by dancing -sorta- by himself? He certainly knew what to do with his hips. And my ballet teacher would have swooned, had she seen his turn-out. Heck, I was swooning, wasn't I? And he wasn't even wearing the customary boots, just his black Sketchers. Every line of him oozed sex. I wondered if men understood that women always wanted to go dancing because watching them use their legs and hips gracefully, while limiting upper body motion, was such a turn on. Judging by Jessica and Angela's complaints back in high school, guys didn't get it. Most of them danced grudgingly, if at all. They were missing out on huge opportunities to score.

The best male dancers, like Astaire, knew how to stop motion between moves, to accentuate the lines of the body. Edward and Jazz knew how to do that, and I knew from our Niagara trip that Emmett could do it too, although his dancing was more animalistic than his brothers'. If Edward was Gene Kelly, Jasper was Gregory Hines.

I could only imagine what kind of impact it would have on a female audience if I collected a bunch of male vampires, got them to choreograph something, and had them dance together. There would probably be a mass outbreak of Beatles' type swooning. Or spontaneous group combustion.

Yeah. My mate, in his scruffy ripped jeans and a plain navy tee, with muscles rippling, and pelvis rocking? To die for. And he was mine. All mine.

The song ended, and everybody clapped and chattered and waited impatiently for the next song to begin. Edward sauntered over to me, smouldering. "Last dance before Forks, Minx?" he asked me, not remotely winded.

"I'd love to," I said honestly, which made him beam incandescently. And to think I used to refuse to dance with him!

"Let me take the baby," Mary Alice offered, holding out her arms. Edward picked Apple up tenderly, and transferred her smoothly without waking her. She was still wearing his t-shirt over her shorts and top. She stuck her thumb in her mouth. Again. Edward drew me up as the next song started. It was the one we danced to at my Prom: _'Flightless Bird'_. He must have known.

Jazz plopped the hat down on Edward's head in passing. Edward tipped it, shielding our faces from the other people dancing. He held my hand against his chest, smiling contently as he led us around the floor. He crooned the song in my ear, his scruff tickling my cheek:

"_Have I found you?  
Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding  
Or lost you?  
American mouth  
Big pill stuck going down." _

He had told me once that the song was about America, about feeling alienated and voiceless, and missing the grass roots culture of the past, with its fairs and homebody customs. About complacency in the face of the deterioration of society, and bureaucracy, and the unwillingness of individuals to shift themselves in order to affect the changes they wanted. He told me that the flightless bird was a lost, injured eagle. But he also said that the song described his life perfectly, before I came along. And he said in a way I was his bird, to seek, nurture and sustain. Well, there would be no drifting, or drowning in resentment, through eternity now that I was around. No siree.

There was no standing on his feet to dance now. I could hold my own. It amazed me, how he could get our bodies to do so many varied things, when the upper halves were pressed constantly together. The man had a gift, no doubt about it.

He also had a gift in his Calvins that he was obviously wishing he could press on me.

We had tried to sneak out twice, without success, and it was now nearly time to leave. "I'm sorry we couldn't take care of your problem, Mocha-chino."

"Mmm," he lamented, grinding against me. "It is going to be such a long ride home."

"Better hope that button fly holds out," I joshed.

"It won't. I can hear it giving up. If you keep talking about it like this, and exciting Mr Ed, I'm going to whisk you off to the likely-revolting bathroom and have my way with you."

"Too crowded, stud. But the back alley is starting to sound good."

Why do I tease him?

I mean _really_, because he always follows through when challenged, right?

All he needed was an opportunity to push my thong to the side, under my short, black skirt. And he was awfully good at creating opportunities. So within seconds, I found myself writhing on his thick cock, suspended against an alley wall three buildings over, while he growled out dirty words and touched me everywhere and pretty much had his way with me. Not that I minded. And this vampire speed thing really did come in handy when time was short.

"Grr wow, minxy kitty. We may have to do that more often," he growled, licking a path up my neck. He tucked himself away, carefully buttoning his pants while I adjusted my blouse and skirt.

"You're so hawt," I rasped. "You will not be hearing any objections from me."

_Fait accompli_, we wandered back into the restaurant nonchalantly, separating to take a short washroom break.

I was trying to surreptitiously wash away some of the evidence, and dry myself with revoltingly cheap, disintegrating toilet paper, when Alice busted into the Ladies', making me jump. "We have to get going, Bella! Eleazar is going to land early. He's going to be at your Mom's in twenty minutes."

"Really?" I beamed, drying my hands, then finger-combing the kinks out of my hair, having undone my ruined braid. Brick does not behave kindly toward hair.

"Yeah. Where on earth is Edward?" she demanded.

I shrugged. "Probably in the Men's."

Alice shook her head at me. "You two are naughty. Couldn't you have waited?"

"Nope," I grinned smugly, popping the 'p'. "Consider it payback for the past 55 years."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on!"

Leah barged into the room, sending the door into the wall behind it. "Hurry up. Major Sucker is getting anxious. He can't find Leech."

"He's in the bathroom," I avowed, applying a little lip gloss.

"No, he's not!" Leah snapped. Then she got a whiff of me and recoiled, slapping her wrist over her nose. "Ew!"

"What do you mean he's not there?" Panicking, I hurried out of the bathroom as fast as humanly possible, in time to see an annoyed Jasper accompany Edward down the hall toward us. I sagged in relief.

"Sorry," my mate offered sincerely, then smouldered at me, "I dropped my wallet, and some hooligans picked it up. I had to uh, _persuade_ them to give it back."

"Everything alright?" I checked.

"Nobody's dead," Jasper shrugged, with a rather sneaky look at his brother. "So I guess you'd say it's all hunky dory. But I'd like to get the Sam Hill outa Dodge. I can smell a vampire around, and I don't think it's one of ours. I'm amazed you didn't notice, Edward."

"Drawback of the bubble," Edward murmured.

We collected all our humans and _Kwoli_, and Edward dropped the hat onto the head of a nearby blonde. Renée took Cynthia in the tiny new Coop. Alice and Jazz got in the front of the Beamer, and Edward got in the back. I crawled in and sat on his lap. Mary Alice clambered into the middle, and Jacob put Apple, who was still asleep, in her arms. Then, Jacob sat down and invited a grumbling Leah onto his knee. Needless to say, it was not the ideal way to travel. I just hoped against hope that a cop wouldn't stop us, because the penalty for stuffing this many people into the back of a vehicle without seat belts had to be immense.

I also hoped the shocks would last, because our combined weight was probably tipping the front of the Beamer practically off the ground.

Jasper took a circuitous route back to my mother's place, just in case we were being followed. "No sane vampire would chase us, should they smell Jacob and Leah. No offence."

None was taken. Socializing together had its benefits.

Fifteen minutes after leaving the dance hall, we screeched to a stop in front of Renée's. My mother and company were nowhere to be seen. Of course, they wouldn't be pushing the speed limit like we did.

Alice and Jasper hurried over to Mrs Phibbs' house, and took Bubbles out for a run. Edward, Leah and Jacob and I started collecting belongings and caging pets, and piling everything on the front lawn. By the time Renée pulled into the drive, we were all assembled, ready to leave.

Apple was whining, having been disturbed from her slumber. "But why can't I keep Wucky in my purse? He wikes it. Honet-wy Cuddin Dapsa."

"Sweet thing, you cannot keep a kitty shut up in a purse for five hours. He'll be fine in the carrier with your Auntie Mary's cats, never you mind. And you will need to sleep on the plane, young lady, so that you are rested to see your Mama and Daddy tomorrow."

"Otay," she sniffled, clinging to his neck.

"There's a good girl," he crooned, patting her back and rocking from foot to foot.

Making small talk, we stood around in the driveway and waited for the Mothership to land. Mrs Hurley had joined us, and that was what she suggested we were doing. She was very happy when we agreed with her.

There was a thunder-like rumble, and we all looked up. Moments later, the Raptor was hovering overhead, its thrusters slowly bringing it lower to the ground. The white lights on its underside went out, and the hatch up top opened.

"My dears!" Eleazar enthused, throwing his arms wide. "How lovely it is to see you again, so soon." Quickly, he jumped to the ground and rushed over to shake a couple of hands. Leah hung back, looking sour. Eleazar didn't notice. "Let me refuel her, and then we need to get moving. Please stow your belongings in the area at the rear, behind the ropes. We will fasten the animal cages close to the seats, with bungees. Isabella? Edward? Say good-bye to Mama Renée and let's go."

Jasper and Jacob were already hauling possessions into the aircraft at top speed. The last thing we needed was for somebody to notice the E-Rex.

Renée was watery, and fluttery, and trembly. "Well, my dears, I guess this is it."

"We'll see you in a few weeks, Mom," Edward promised. "As soon as we're settled at Dartmouth, we'll send for you."

"Okay," she said, lip trembling. "Thanks for not holding a grudge, Edward."

"Life's too short," he winked.

Yeah, even forever was too short to allow for grudges. They were a waste of potential.

My mother hugged us, and kissed all of us good-bye, and wished us safe journey. She made us promise to call her when we got home.

The _Kwoli_ were the first to pass through the giant vag. Jasper and Eleazar managed to herd the rest of us in. They put Mary Alice and Cynthia in blankets and eased them down through the maw of the aircraft, being afraid to dangle them by wrists that were fragile. Once inside, Eleazar buckled Cynthia, Mary Alice and Apple into the seats closest to the rear, with five-point harnesses, and fetched blankets to cover them. He invited the rest of us to pick from the remaining places, while he ran his final checks.

"Not ... what I expected," Edward remarked, looking around.

"Me neither, considering the entrance art," Jasper answered.

The interior was painted a soothing, creamy beige. The twelve bucket seats were arranged in an oval, facing each other, with leg room sunken into the floor. In the center of the seats was a large coffee table, with a round cooler set in the middle. A big, oval, pink satin mattress and some colourful beanbag chairs were tethered to one wall, and there was a big, plasma TV on its opposite. The back wall had all our luggage piled against it, with a rope net securing it against accidents. The back of the pilot's seat had a plexiglass shelf unit affixed to it, with contents to rival any high end sex shop. That was about the only part of the decor to which the average person might be able to object.

Edward and I took the spots directly behind Eleazar, so we would be facing backward for the whole flight. If we called our seats 12:00, and the Brandons' five, six and seven o'clock, then Alice was 2:00, Jacob was 4:00, Jasper was 8:00, and Leah was 10:00.

The animals' crates were bungeed to the backs of a couple of our chairs, and the the cats were making nervous noises. Under the seats were some fancy springs and balancing equipment, and Eleazar informed us that the whole seating platform was built to balance the heavy load caused by vampire weight, with shocks under the slightly springy, suspended floor.

Eleazar appeared behind his chair. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the E-Rex. Our flight will be a little over five hours, assuming we do not hit any turbulence. Please stay fastened in your seats. There is a washroom at the left of the cabin, should you need use of it. However, please ask before getting out of your seat belt, as the aircraft sometimes banks quite wildly. Any questions?"

"Is there anything to eat, please?" Jacob asked, looking hopeful, even though he had just gorged himself at the restaurant.

"Ah, Jacob. You know very well that there are your favourite hot meatball sandwiches in the warming oven, whenever you want one. Please do help yourself. There are also cold drinks suitable for humans and _Kwoli_ in the cooler before you. If you wish to listen to music, there are headphones in the pocket on the side of your seats. Please enjoy them."

"Thank you, Eleazar," Jacob beamed.

"Are we ready?" Eleazar checked. Jacob pulled blankets out from under the coffee table, handed one to Leah, and tossed one to me. Edward helped me spread it over my legs. I tried not to wrinkle my nose. Jake couldn't help how he smelled.

"Bouya," Jasper grinned.

"I recommend that you hang onto your harnesses. There will be some turbulence as we rise, and some centrifugal force as I accelerate. Soon, you will adjust to the cabin pressure, and I promise you a comfortable ride," our host beamed toothily. He skipped into his seat, donned his antique pilot's helmet, fastened his own harness, and started pushing buttons and flipping switches, ticking items off on a checklist. The engine hummed shrilly to life, and the cabin pressure increased with a wheeze. The vampires and _Kwoli_ winced and covered their ears, while the humans looked on, disconcerted.

Then, the plane started to rise, straight up in the air, waggling as the thrusters pushed it from the ground. A little nervous, we hovered, still in mid-air, for a moment, then, suddenly, a wall of pressure pushed us from behind and the whole craft ricocheted forward like the frickin' Mellenium Falcon, pushing us all toward the front of the Raptor. Jasper was grinning, Jacob was singing to Mary Alice and Apple, Alice and Cynthia and I were laughing, and Edward screwed his eyes shut, with a joyful yell of "Woo hoo!" Take-off was like the best, fastest theme park ride ever, and I would gladly have repeated the experience any time Eleazar cared to invite us.

Assuming that the trip did not involve anything ... squicky.

We rocketed through the night like a bat out of hell, chattering excitedly over the racket. All of us were looking forward to being reunited with our families, and all of us were enjoying the flight. Well, except maybe the cats.

Edward and I beamed at each other, thrilled. _Look out Forks, 'cause here we come!_

**o~o~0~o~o**

**So. Next chap, we're going home with the coven. Let me know if you'd rather be in Edward's head, or Carlisle's. I am undecided, and I might be able to hold off from writing for exactly one day before I decide to go ahead and pick for myself. **

**I get cranky if I don't write every day, you know. (o.O)**

**By the way, if you aren't reading Brandons, you probably should be. I soon will be posting a chapter there from Mary Alice's pov. And Daddy hasn't written to Ren in a while. He'll be doing that, next chapter of IH.**

**Love to all.**


	48. Chapter 48: Home

**Chapter 48: Home **

**Thank you all for your input regarding whether I should present this reunion from Carlisle's pov, or Edward's. Both have so much merit, that I may eventually do an o/t, although Edward is presently writing to his daughter about it. Watch for _Daddy's Journal_ to post this week, followed by _Brandons_ and _HHMH_. I've been a busy girl.**

**And the winner, by an overwhelming majority, is... Carlisle!**

**This chapter has over 50 characters in it, because 1) I'm a nut; and 2) I like to invite piles of unpredictable humans to the Cullen house. Bless you, Janiriki, for finding my continuity blips. My friends are so smart :D  
**

**If you have $48k US lying around, you too can own a wedding present like Bella gives Edward. Go visit my Facebook Fanpage to see one similar to Ed's (_present_, not _dick_, pervs). You need not sign in to see the pages. Link's on my Profile.**

**Dear friends and reviewers, you make my stories so much better. Please write to me. Oh, and I still owe some of you that special treat o/s for reviewing all my chapters. I'm sadly behind due to Anthony's Dad's hospitalization. So, busy, busy. Say a little prayer for us, will ya? But don't worry, I haven't forgotten you, either. Xoox**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Sadly, the Kwoli Ute belong to Stephenie Meyer. Except Jeremy, Zach, Brian and Stephen. Hands off or Carlisle will come at you with his hypodermic! Grr.**

**Go to my Profile, and click the playlist called 'I Hunger 4' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. I try to time it so you are able to read along as it plays itself. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me because Google murdered my ability to access the old channel. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #106:**

**'Firework', by Katie Perry**

**'Brielle', by Sky Sailing**

**'I'm Coming Home', by Cole and Grey**

**'This is Home', by Switchfoot**

**'Yes, Sir, That's My Baby,' by Gus Kahn**

**'It Had to Be You (Gus Kahn)', by Frank Sinatra**

**'Meant to Live', by Switchfoot**

**'At Last', by Etta James**

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you?  
'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the Fourth of July_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!",  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down oh oh_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane, comes a rainbow_

_Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time you know_

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the Fourth of July_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down oh oh_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time you let it through-ooh-ooh_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down oh oh_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

**Forks, Washington State:**

**Wednesday, September 7****th****, 2005, 4am:**

_**Carlisle's pov:**_

If that boy said, "I can't believe you're really vampires" one more time, I was going to perform my first murder. I stood in front of the long window, staring out into the wilderness, wishing the hours would pass faster.

"You're just so _perfect_ for me," he gushed again, his head in Tanya's adoring lap, while she stroked his hair and smiled beatifically down upon him.

_Urgh._ They were far, far worse than Emmett and Rose had ever been.

At least if Em and Rose had oozed newly-wed affection in public, they had not been inclined to discuss their future bedroom plans in lurid detail, in front of us.

Apparently, Tanya and Eric had big plans for their love life. Rather ... public plans.

"Your father will seriously take the video?" Eric squealed.

Tanya stroked his hair. "Does that turn you on?"

"Oh, yeah," Eric growled, the scent of his excitement hanging in the air. I sighed, mussing my hair with my hand.

Apparently, Edward had done away with being frustrated, and I had assumed the role from him.

The remaining time until I saw my son and newest daughter could not pass fast enough for me.

"In the name of Roosevelt, Carlisle! You're taking too many pages from your son's book. Go and sit down! They won't be here for an hour yet," Esme chastised me, but I was glued to the window.

My son. My son and his mate: coming home at last.

Esme set the large platter of muffins she was carrying down on the dining room table, and came to wrap her arms around my middle. "You've really missed them, haven't you?"

"Terribly," I admitted, feeling my throat close. "Twenty-four days since we've seen them."

Esme released me to address our snogging relatives. "Tanya? Will you and Eric kindly give us a little time alone?"

"Certainly, Esme. May we use Edward's old room?"

"As long as you leave it tidy. I know they won't be staying in it, but Bella thinks they will, so if you're going to do anything, um, of a private nature, kindly clean up after yourselves. And be particularly careful of the bathroom. I know he's going to march right up there to see what I've done to him."

"Yes, Ma'am. I do not think there's time for love anyway. Besides, I would not wish to overstep my boundaries with him like I did last time. He's still a very private lover. He has changed a lot, but he has not had a personality transplant, you know?" she blinked.

"I can well imagine," Esme said, eyes rolling.

"I still can't believe he's a vampire, and that he can read minds," Eric gushed, "but it explains so, so much."

_Lord? When will they go home? I want my own children, not other people's._

"Do excuse us, please," Tanya said, pulling Eric up with her. "We are going home with Papa Eleazar this morning. I want Eric to see our lodge."

_Thank you, Jesus._

"Thank you, Tanya," Esme called after her, then, she turned solemn eyes to me and mouthed 'Thank God'. "What's wrong, Carlisle?"

I hesitated, and cleared my throat. "Aside from the time Edward ... left us, and the time he left Bella, we've never been apart," I said fretfully. "I don't know what it's going to be like, now that our children are all branching out on their own. All six going off to school at once? And they have the new coven to run, in a foreign country? How ever are we to manage in this big house alone?"

"Mmm, Love," my wife crooned. "You mustn't fret. I'm sure we'll have them in and out of the house all the time, especially on weekends. We've been living as a family for over fifty years. They're probably nervous as heck about going away to various places, where one of us isn't always available to help them out. They will want to touch home base often. You aren't losing any of them."

"You're sure?" I checked, anxiety pulling at me. "Edward's a Dom now. What if he ... doesn't need us anymore?"

Esme smoothed back my hair. "Edward loves you, Carlisle. And me. He will always need us. I bet the first thing he'll do is invite you down to the Amazon for a first hand look at the village."

A rumble of car tires sounded as someone turned into the drive. I wondered who would arrive first.

"Besides, the baby is coming. There's no way on the planet that he would want you to miss that. Why do you always worry so much about whether he loves you? Edward has _always_ told you that he loves you. There's no need for you to be insecure."

But... there was. "When I met him, in spite of everything he was suffering, he was cheerful. A genuine optimist. Always thinking of others, and so polite, and friendly. Then, he went downhill, fast, and it was heartbreaking to watch him give up. So I claimed him. And then after I turned him, he became so ... unhappy," I lamented.

"Not anymore," Esme asserted, squeezing my arm.

Whose car? Ah. Charlie. Of course.

"You're right, Darling. He thanked me for being his father, and he's been calling me 'Dad'. I know I'm being silly. It's just ... not seeing them for three weeks? It's been hard. Bella seems to bring all these disparate personalities together. Life has been such a joy since they reunited. What ever will we do if they, and the other children, decide to move away permanently?"

"Go with them," Esme suggested gently.

"Really, Peach?" I asked softly.

"Of course, Carlisle. Family comes before work." Esme turned to the drive, beaming. She flitted to open the door. "Seth, Sue, Charlie! Won't you come in? You just have time for muffins and coffee before we go to meet the kids."

"Coolio. You're da shizz, Esme," Seth enthused, bouncing in.

"Hi Esme, Carlisle," Charlie said, dropping his jacket on the very bench, beside the door, where he had once told a distraught pair of nearly naked kids to 'sit'. How times had changed.

"Hello, Charlie. All set to see the kids?" I smiled.

"Yep. Guess so." Charlie stroked his moustache. "Still feels a bit weird."

"For all of us," I said, nodding. "How are you, Sue?"

"I'm well, Carlisle," she affirmed, taking my proffered hand. "Seth? No coffee, you're still growing."

"Aw, Mom!"

Sue wisely avoided arguing with her son. "And you?"

"Little nervous," I admitted, tucking her hand under my arm and leading her into the dining room. "Everyone says Edward has changed so dramatically. He's never taken on a leadership role before. It feels odd."

"They've left the nest in a highly dramatic fashion, that's for sure," Charlie agreed. "Guess we'll just have to adjust."

"That we will," I concurred. "Best you eat those muffins before we go. Are the others meeting us up there?"

"Yep. Except for Billy. Rosalie home yet?" Charlie wondered.

"No, she's staying with Albert and Lorna Richards so that she can wake them before running out to meet us," I informed him. "The Brandon Clan will want to see their matriarch."

"S'pose you could get there faster running than we'll manage in the jeep," Charlie mused, accepting a chocolate muffin and slathering it in butter. "Thank you, Esme. These are really good."

"Any time, Charlie," my wife offered.

I answered his question. "Well, yes, we could run it faster, but Billy would find it difficult, and we'll have Alice's sister and niece, and Sue to transport back, plus some pets. I'm sure between the lot of us, nobody will be left behind. Is Mary Alice's mobile home ready?"

"Yep, all prepped and provisioned. Trailer park's been pretty much overrun with Brandons. It's given the locals something to gossip about other than Bella and Edward," Charlie grumbled, eyes rolling.

"Egad. What have they been saying now?" I frowned.

"Aw, the old bat's still saying they got married because Bella was knocked up."

"Hmph! Well, we'll have to warn Bella and Edward not to make any public appearances. She won't be able to see people while she's pregnant anyway. She looks too different."

"So I'm told," Charlie said, eyes rolling. "Tanya hasn't shut up about it for two minutes."

"Be thankful," I advised softly. "You wouldn't believe how she and Eric go on about things, in _front_ of us, that ought to be private. I hope you won't think we're like them," I whispered. "The Denalis are kind-hearted, but they are utterly depraved." In fact, they were upstairs defiling Edward's bed. Again. There was time for love after all, I supposed.

"I always thought Yorkie was a weirdo," Charlie mused.

Another vehicle came up the drive, and honked: Sam, with Billy. Excellent.

I let them in.

"Nice morning," Sam began without ceremony, carrying Billy inside. He had left the wheelchair in the flatbed of the truck.

"Yes. Perfect weather for us," I agreed. "Come and eat. Esme made you muffins."

"Oh, thank you," Billy grinned. After setting him in a chair at the table, Sam nodded his head curtly, but helped himself to a muffin. He looked surprised after he bit it, like he couldn't believe we weren't going to poison him. It was odd, but after being supportive of Edward and Bella at their wedding, he was reluctant to trust us now. He was frightened of my grandchild. Ridiculous.

There was a soft patter outside, and then Rosalie skipped in through the kitchen window. "Hi, Carlisle," she grinned.

"Hello, Dear," I smiled back. "All set to see your brothers and sisters?"

"Yes," she beamed. "Should I bring the presents with me?"

"No, no," I smirked. "Let them open them here. You're really going through with the prank?"

"Alice says Edward can handle it. I just hope he doesn't flay me alive for selling the photos," she said, eyes dancing.

"What photos?" Charlie wondered.

I grimaced. "Charlie, remember the picture I showed you of Edward, asleep?"

"Who could forget it?" Charlie said affably.

"Well," I began, running a hand through my hair again. "There's a worse one, and since Bella and Edward pranked us by destroying his bedroom, Alice has planned a punishment for him."

"The name of the game is public humiliation," Esme informed everyone.

"It's not that bad," Rosalie protested, eyes rolling. "It's quite good of him, actually."

"Rose," I admonished softly. "He's so modest." I was nervous about how Edward would react. I was going to send him a mental warning, no matter what the kids thought. He'd been through a lot of stress. "If he's at all tense when he gets here, will you please reconsider?"

"Hey, this is Alice's idea," she said, putting her hands out.

"Would somebody mind explaining what this prank is, you're planning?" Charlie said, examining the lot of us narrowly.

I sighed. "Sorry, Charlie. The kids, well, all of us really, were half-amused and half-incensed by the destruction Edward did to the house, showing off his ... newly-mated status. Took us hours to clean the place, and all the bathroom fixtures had to be replaced. So, there's this picture of Edward asleep, and ... erm... it leaves nothing to the imagination. Alice and Rose conspired to get the picture blown up to life-size, and they've put it over the mantle in Bella and Edward's sitting room."

Charlie's eyes bulged. "Well, I'll be. So you're telling me that everyone who goes to the housewarming is going to have a good look at my naked son-in-law's junk? Carlisle, how have you coped, so long, living with perpetual teenagers?"

I shrugged a shoulder. "They have their moments of brilliance."

"They're brats. Likeable brats, but still brats. Edward's gonna go off his nut."

"Maybe," I agreed. "He sent us all trophies, via Alice, who mailed them from Biloxi some days before Katrina hit. They're golden phalluses. Edward wanted us to know he thought our prank about his nap qualified us to be Big Dicks. So he's not a milquetoast, Charlie. Just very reserved. The kids want to unveil the picture when we take the newly-weds to the cottage today. Will you have a problem with it?"

"Aw, well it seems like I'm marrying into a family that runs around in the woods naked half the time, anyhow" he joked, with a sly look at Seth, who was appreciatively stuffing his fourth muffin into his gob. "I'll cope. Question is, will Edward?"

"That's the big one," I said, nodding.

"Time Edward caught up to the Twenty-First Century," Esme opined. "A little razzing won't hurt him."

"Man, you people are ruthless," Sam avowed, shaking his head. "Showcasing a guy's junk in front of his father-in-law, and his mother? I'm glad I didn't imprint on any of you."

"So are we," Rosalie growled.

"Rose," I admonished softly. She stopped criticizing, looking contrite. I decided to cut her some slack. She was missing Emmett dreadfully, and was about to see her sister-in-law with a baby bump for the first time. It couldn't be easy for her, no matter how content she appeared.

I checked my watch. "They'll be here soon. Shall we go?"

"Sure, sure," everyone agreed, standing to collect jackets and belongings. It was meant to go up into the sixties today, but in Forks one never knew what to count on. It wasn't raining, but it wasn't sunny, either, and without talking to Alice it was hard to know what to expect from the weather. That was another thing we would have to get used to, for the next few months.

At least I could derive comfort from knowing that Bella and Edward would move back home when her time to deliver was at hand.

Rosalie took Charlie, Billy and Sue to Emmett's jeep, and explained how to fasten the safety harnesses. Then, she got in, reversed, and took the road at an insane pace, with no mind to the fact that the Chief of Police was a passenger in her vehicle. I shook my head, awestruck. The girl was nothing if not a daredevil.

"I'm so excited!" Seth squealed, wriggling all over like the puppy he was. "Come on, Sam! Let's go!" Without a bye-your-leave he ran into the woods to phase.

Sam shook his head, and followed. I supposed he was having a hard time having faith in us, because of the incubus legends. And not only did he have to see the changes in Bella, he had to see Leah as well. This could not be on his list of favourite mornings.

I sent up a prayer that the day would go well.

Esme and I ran through the woods, which were already saturated with _Kwoli _scent. They really did smell doggy, I had to admit. Edward's dog, Woof, had smelt better, if I recalled correctly. Of course Edward had bathed the dog at least once a day with oatmeal and soap.

The Doberman had been a nice thing.

I had let my son down. He had been so shattered by the dog's execution by Roman, that he had not even told me what had happened until two days had passed, and it was too late to do anything about it. But he had never held it against me, even though Roman was only present because I had accidentally let slip to the Volturi that Edward existed.

They had told a couple of unmated females about him, too, to his chagrin.

Damn that Jane to perdition. She had made a good impression on me initially. Edward never _had_ told me what happened with her when I sent him on that date. At the time, I had ranted at him over it, fearing reprisals. It was another way I had let him down. As he let me get to know him better, I had realized that he never would have lost his temper with her, had she not done him some sort of injury. And Edward never told me what she had done. He was always the gentleman.

She was an evil witch. I knew that, after watching her torture, and order the death of, Bree Tanner. Thank God Edward had not bonded with her! And thank God he was not like our cousins, who would settle for companionship outside a mate bond, and sometimes shared lovers.

I had failed to help Edward so many times. Failed to say the right thing. Failed to keep my temper. Failed to love him unconditionally.

Sometimes he had railed against me. I still firmly believed that God had a purpose for him, and that it was right to save him. Initially, we were friends. Then, once he was familiar with his new life, he got frustrated, and he would tell me he wished he had died. And then he would cry and tell me he was sorry and not to mind him, and that he loved me and he felt like shite for being so nasty. He'd be contrite. And he'd be the perfect son. And it had grieved me.

I didn't want him to be perfect. I wanted him to be happy.

Of course, he was Edward. He put the blame on himself. For everything.

I worried about him. Constantly. Before he rebelled, and after.

Years passed, and he fell into a pattern. He played his piano, and read books, and jested with his siblings, and drifted from year to year without changing, with little joy. He loved us, but never felt like he deserved it, and after talking to Bella about his 741 kills, I finally understood why: he thought he was a monster.

His life stagnated. He went through the motions to keep us happy, and had moments of happiness, when interacting with us. But there was always the look in the back of his eyes, that said, 'I know what I am, and I don't like it. I don't deserve anything good'. He had stood outside the window of love, and looked in, and somehow he had never understood that he was part of the circle regardless of his failures. And that was my fault.

"Stop moping!" Esme snapped. "Edward's going to think you're not glad to see him."

"On the contrary. I long to see him. I simply want to see with my own eyes that he is happy," I protested.

Esme sighed melodramatically. "Carlisle. You know he is. You saw him at the wedding, for heaven's sake. He has Bella now, and he's never going to lose her. She's his light and air. Of course he's happy."

"Well, he never used to be. And I've come to understand that he was unhappy because he felt he was a monster, unworthy of love, and I couldn't teach him otherwise."

"Because he's stubborn as a mule," my wife declared. "I'm hoping he listens to you better, now, actually, and I know you'll listen to him, now that he has learned how to communicate."

I hoped he would listen to me, when I told him there was never a moment, since I chose him for my companion, that I had not loved him. I sent up another quick prayer, that he would understand that, were I to tell him.

"Stop moping!"

"Yes, Milady," I said sheepishly.

My son was coming home, as he always did. I focused on that, feeling more cheerful as we ran through the dark forest.

My son was happy.

His mate, my dear daughter, had wrought serious changes in him. More of them than I could fathom, no doubt.

We ran past the waterfall, seeing and smelling fresh cuts in the earth from the tires of the jeep. With a bark of joy, Seth bounded past. Moments later, we were in the clearing where we had played baseball so many months ago, when James had discovered Bella and wreaked so much havoc on our lives.

We had not returned to the clearing since.

Esme and I ran up to the jeep, to find Charlie leaning against it, and Sue looking up patiently at the sky. Rosalie was sitting on the hood, looking not-so-patient. They had brought out Billy's chair, and he was happily seated in it, talking about the Mariners with Sam and Charlie. Seth joined us, once again donned in his shorts.

"How long 'til they get here?" the young wolf asked eagerly, pacing circles around the rest of us.

"Alice said 5:08 am," Esme answered.

"That's... three minutes away," Seth declared, gawping. He grinned hugely, and leaped into the air. "Woo hoo! Be-edward's in the heazy!"

We chuckled at him as he jabbered on and on in the run-on sentences used by exuberant youth. I barely understood half of it, not because of his slang, but because he failed to put a consonant on almost every word. He was that thrilled, that he lifted my heart.

A tiny silver shard pierced the grey sky with an ultrasonic boom. The heads of the vampires and _Kwoli_ snapped round to follow it, although the humans continued to look nonplussed.

"It's them!" Seth hollered. "It's them it's them it's them!" he yelled, dancing around and pointing. We all got tremendously excited after that. Eleazar's toy, delivering my loved ones in expedited fashion, had indeed become a godsend.

Two minutes later, the Raptor passed silently over our heads and disappeared over the neighbouring mountain. After it disappeared, a huge boom sounded in its wake. All of us clapped and cheered and jumped up and down.

At an incredible velocity, it rocketed back over the clearing. I could see Eleazar in the cockpit, wearing his old-fashioned leather helmet and goggles. He waved, then waggled the wings at us. Banking sharply, he turned toward us again. Roiling, percussive sounds assaulted our ears with every fly-by, but as the minutes passed, we could tell that the craft was getting lower and slowing down. After a wait that seemed interminably long, the aircraft turned straight for us, and a lot of lights went on, on its underside. Then, the thrusters hissed, and the jet dropped quite smoothly to the ground.

Seth was beside himself with joy. He yelled and pointed and made demands of his mother and Charlie to answer questions and simply acted like the nice kid whom we loved.

I looked at the E-Rex admiringly. I thought it was as much fun to look at -save the airbrushed lady bits, which we all could have done without- as it had been to ride. The ground around the aircraft glimmered with haze: the heat from the engine. Amazing.

The hatch on the top popped open, revealing my 'cousin'. "_Buenos dias_ _mis queridos!_" he yelled, gesticulating madly. "Come and help me. I need you to catch the humans and help with the luggage."

Rosalie, Sam, Seth and I moved to the foot of the plane with alacrity. There was a great deal of noise on top of the plane, due to people walking about on it, talking in murmurs. So far, they were not the voices I wanted most to hear.

Jacob peeped over the edge and looked at me. "Hello, Carlisle. Will you please be ready to catch Cynthia? I'll lower her in a blanket. She's very exhausted after the flight, so maybe you should check her over."

"Certainly, Jacob. Please pass Miss Cynthia down most gently," I warned.

"Yes sir," he said, saluting smartly. A dark blue sleeping bag, unzipped and bunched up at the corners to form a pouch of sorts, appeared in his hands. He lowered it carefully into my waiting arms. I set it down, and unwrapped the gift within. She peeped up at me curiously through her Coke-bottle glasses, and moaned softly.

"Hello, Darling. You wanna set me on my feet?"

I laughed a little. "Just settle down, young lady. Let's get you in the car."

"I ought to stretch my legs," she insisted.

"When we get home, you can stretch them all you like. It shall not be long," I promised. "Charlie? Would you kindly open the door for me, so that I may put Alice's sister in the back?"

"You're Alice's real live sister?" Charlie asked, gobsmacked.

"Yessir. I'm Cynthia Brandon Richards. And just who might you be, handsome?" she wondered.

"I'm Bella's Dad, Charlie Swan," he said, scratching his ear.

"I greatly admire your daughter, sir. She is a lovely, brave girl."

"Thank you," Charlie said, moustache twitching.

Leah appeared on top of the aircraft, grinning, carrying another blanket-wrapped human. "Hey, Ticks! Come and get Mary Alice."

"I'll get her," Jacob said, eyes rolling. He jumped neatly to the ground and reached back up, taking Cynthia's daughter with ease. He carried her over to the jeep, and introductions were facilitated. Leah jumped down, beaming, her eyes sparkling so that she looked quite beautiful. Her mother and Seth rushed to hug her. Then, she saw Sam, and her face fell into more sombre lines. It was sad, really.

Jacob held up a finger to Billy, telling him to wait. Then, he leaped back up onto the jet, and disappeared.

There was movement on top of the Raptor, and I watched eagerly.

"What are they doing, trying to build suspense?" Esme mused.

"I think so," I pouted.

Jacob jumped down again, with a large dog carrier in his hands. "Dad? I brought you this dog," he said. "We found him in Biloxi. His owner drowned. But his owner had a wheelchair, and the dog was wearing a coat. He's a Helper Dog, Dad. We're going to contact some people to help us learn how to give him commands so he can help you out."

"Hey, Jake, that's ... unbelievable," Billy said, eyes bright. "Let me see him."

Jacob let the Black Labrador out of his crate. It went straight to Billy, and waggled all over, whinging. "He likes me," Billy declared, giving the dog affectionate pats. "What's his name?"

"Raptor," Jacob said proudly.

Alice was busy, lowering suitcases, which Charlie and Seth took to stack near the jeep. Esme went to assist her, and they kissed each other 'hello' and started to jabber.

Something blond appeared up top. Jasper. He was carrying Apple, and a cat carrier. Adjuring her to grasp his neck tightly, he stepped off the wing into space, and brought the child and the pets over to the jeep. "Hello, Carlisle," he drawled. "We're right glad to be home with you."

"Thank you, Jasper," I said, and to my surprise, he hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. He had never touched me anywhere, except on the hand, or shoulder, before. My face likely registered my shock, rendering use of his talent unnecessary.

"We missed you," he said again, meaningfully, and moved to greet Esme and Rosalie, who were both beaming, the same way that he had greeted me.

"Dad!" Alice squealed, flitting into my arms.

"Hello, Dearest," I answered, still rather reeling from Jasper's embrace.

"I hope you're ready for these two," she said slyly.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I asserted, re-balancing my weight. Esme gripped my arm hard, in both of hers, and we both waited, holding our breaths.

Bright red eyes peeked over the side of the plane, and Isabella Masen-Cullen jumped down lightly as a faerie. She was so beautiful, with her mahogany hair glossy and curling, and her pale skin. She wore an apricot-coloured blouse made out of some clingy material, and a short black skirt, along with her usual Converse sneakers, and she sported a considerable baby bump. Spotting Charlie, she walked over extremely gracefully, and regarded him solemnly.

"Hello, Dad." Bella wrapped an arm around Charlie and kissed him. It was odd seeing a red-eye kiss a human. But Hybrids' lack of bloodlust was good news for all concerned.

Charlie's lip trembled. "It's really you, Bells. You look... beautiful."

"Dad? I owe you about a million apologies. We have time to make up, though, right?" she asked musically.

How much of her physiology remained human? I could hear her heart beating just the same as always.

"All the time you want," he promised, touching his daughter's rounding belly.

Bella smiled, then turned her attention to me. "Carlisle," she said melodiously.

"Oh, you're a sight for sore eyes," I declared. "Come and hug me, Beautiful Heart."

She did so, blushing a little, and we kissed, and I got myself a feel of the baby, noting its movements. How interesting. How miraculous! I started automatically to inspect Bella for any medical issues. She stopped me, eyes rolling, and shook her finger at me, and moved over to Esme, who made a big fuss over her.

"So what's Edward doing in there?" I demanded. "You did bring him home, right?"

"Of course," she said, nose in the air. She sneaked a look around and whispered theatrically, "I think he just wants to show off."

"Come on, Edward, we're waiting," I bellowed, and waited _more_, while Bella moved on to speak to Sue.

Esme and I dangled on tenderhooks, hanging onto each other. A tuft of long, bronze hair appeared. I pulled in a breath, and discovered that I was quivering.

My son stepped forward, and dropped to the ground, landing in a graceful semi-crouch, his customary black Sketchers stirring up dust on the dry ground. My eyes raked over him, drank him up, and a small sob escaped me as Esme covered her mouth and stared joyfully at him.

"Edward," I mouthed silently, having trouble absorbing that this was actually my boy.

His hair was long, well-past the collar of his rusty-red suede jacket, and his face bore the scruffy beard that I had seen in photos, but had not seen him sporting since the day he awoke from the burning. At that time, he had been too ill to shave. Now, he was wearing it from choice. His eyes were a vibrant, happy ochre that I had not seen on him before. He had a plain, navy blue t-shirt on under the jacket, and a pair of jeans that were out at the knees, and wearing out everywhere else.

He strode toward me, wearing his familiar, crooked grin, and I noted that there did not seem to be any tension in his entire body. He moved fluidly, like he was dancing, until he stood before me, and without hesitation, wrapped both his arms around me, and settled his chin against my shoulder with a happy sigh.

"Dad," he said simply, holding on tightly to my waist.

"Edward," I moaned, clutching him, and absorbing his scent, which was deeper somehow, and touched with Bella's. I reached up to grasp the back of his neck, marvelling at the length, and silk, of his hair, which was streaked with gold from being in the sun.

"I'm so sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry," he whimpered, clutching me back.

"Whatever for?" I asked, completely lost.

He straightened up, so he could look at me. "For being such an ass. You were right, Dad, about this life, and I'm sorry for every word I ever said to grieve you. I love you, Carlisle. Please forgive me?"

I took his whiskered cheeks in my hands, forcing him to look at me. "There's naught to forgive. It is I who should beg your forgiveness, for not understanding you, for so many years. For not making sure that you knew that I loved you unconditionally."

He smiled wryly, shaking his head. "I know it now. And I love you whole-heartedly, too. I have missed you so much."

"And I you," I said, ruffling the top of his head. Escaping with a grin, he grabbed me by my ears and kissed me on both cheeks, which just about did me in. He had never, ever instigated a kiss before. Then, he patted my shoulder, and let me go.

"Mom," he said, arms wide, and suddenly dropped to his knees at Esme's feet. I was about to panic when I realized he was jesting with her. He bent forward and pressed a loud kiss to the top of each of her shoes, then looked up at her in all seriousness. "_You_ are the _best mother_ on the _planet_."

"Edward Cullen! Did you just kiss my feet?" she asked incredulously.

"Some people kiss the soil when they get off a plane. I prefer to tell my mother than I worship the ground on where she stands," he announced, and bounced up. "Seriously, Mother. I will never, ever take you for granted again."

"Sounds like you had a difficult time with Renée," I deduced.

"You could say that," Bella admitted.

"You have no. Idea," Edward said, taking each of us about the waist and kissing us on the cheeks again. I just stared at him. Was this really the same person who had left mere weeks ago? Then, he caught sight of Charlie, who had just barked a laugh. "Sir," he said, unsure of his reception.

"Edward," Charlie said, arms akimbo. "I want one, too."

My son released us and walked slowly to Charlie, who held out his arms with his brow raised. Edward stepped in, exhaling loudly. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm so sorry for all the lies."

"Well, we've already settled that, so kindly quit it. You're starting to sound like that Tyler kid, that time he crashed the van into Bella. Man, he was annoying: 'I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry Bella' over and over and over. So stop apologizing. We're waiting for affection. Now, gimme a hug, boy, so I know I'm important, too."

"You are important," Edward asserted, squeezing Charlie hard enough, that he was just short of cracking his ribs. In doing so, his jacket hitched up, and I was shocked to discover my son's jeans were ripped in a most ...

_Honestly, Edward? Half your left buttock is hanging out._

Apparently, that was highly amusing.

Edward turned back to me, giggling. "You don't care for my new wardrobe? Renée thought it was hawt."

My jaw dropped, to my son's evident delight.

"She would," Charlie grunted. "You look good, kid."

"Thanks, Charlie. You look good, too."

"Edward!" Seth howled, hurling himself into my firstborn's arms.

"Hey, Little Bro!" Edward said, grinning as he squeezed the air out of him and lifted him off his feet. "I swear you've grown again."

Seth backed up just enough to meet his so-called bromance's eyes. "I did. I had a birthday, _remember?_ You and Bella missed it. I'm fifteen now, and I'm back to school this week and I'll be a soph."

Edward chuckled, and ruffled Seth's spiky hair. "I noticed. We'll have to rectify that situation. No, I did not buy you wheels. We've conversated about that. When you're 18, if you're good."

"Seriously?" Seth squeaked, wriggling all over.

"Well, you are going to be my baby brother, after all."

"Speaking of which, congratulations, Dad. Sue. I'm really happy," Bella nodded.

Charlie turned red. "Thanks, Bells."

Sue's eyes shifted from Bella to Charlie. "Wait, how did she know we were..."

There was an awkward moment while Bella caught on and Edward tried to hide his snort in a sneeze.

"I meant on the wedding, not on a baby," she gaped, and Edward brayed a rather dirty laugh, and gave Charlie a bump on the arm with his fist.

"Good luck with that," my son chortled.

"Uh, right," Charlie said, much more red in the face than his daughter.

"That's only because she's pale as me now," Edward answered my unspoken thought. "Bella still blushes, but it's harder to get her goat, and it's harder to see the blush unless she's really, really embarrassed. Right Bella?"

"Um, well, I didn't mean to embarrass you, Sue. Dad. So does this mean I'm going to have a baby brother?" Bella wondered.

"Um, well, I don't know. Not yet. I mean we're not. But we'd like to. Oh, heck. Will you mind?" Sue asked nervously.

Bella touched her shoulder lightly. "Not at all. I think that could be ... great. Especially if it's a boy. And Seth is going to be my brother, aren't you Seth?"

"Hooyah, Bells. Shiznit! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Yeah, I think so, too. I always wanted a brother to boss around, Seth. And Leah's going to be my sister, right Leah?"

"Sure, sure," Leah said, eyes rolling. Well, perhaps there wasn't going to be much change there, at least initially, but she wasn't protesting the marriage, thank God.

"Hi, Billy, I'm glad you could come and meet Jacob," Edward said, extending his hand to Charlie's best friend.

"Wouldn't have missed it," Billy beamed. "I'm glad to see you're getting along with him."

Edward shrugged, smiling. "Like we discussed, Billy. I keep my promises. There are some other things I'd like to discuss with you and Sam, when you have the time."

"Okay," Billy said, and Sam nodded, staring at Bella. It seemed to me that he was sizing her up, wondering if she was a threat. As she laughed and smiled with Sue, he seemed to unwind a little.

"So Edward? How's my mate?" Rosalie challenged, her facade cracking.

Edward started to answer, then his head turned sharply toward home, and he beamed incandescently.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Emmett boomed, running out of the trees.

"Emmett!" Rosalie sobbed, running for him. He swept her up off of her feet as though she were a heroine in an old '70's film, and swung her in a circle.

"Emmett!" all the Cullens and Hales yelled, descending on him. Then Rose, with stars in her eyes, caressed his rough cheek, and told him that she had missed him.

"How did you get here!" Edward beamed. "I just talked to you last night!"

"Yeah, well, I had already run up to Southern California by that point. I wanted to surprise you," my affable young man asserted.

"You succeeded," Edward grinned, hugging him. He turned to Rose, faking a frown. "You happy now?"

"Yes," she husked. Then, she turned to Bella. "Sister?" she asked uncertainly.

"Hi, Rose," Bella said, drawing her into a hug. "I'm glad to see you."

"I have a little present for the baby, when we get home," Rose volunteered.

Bella smiled warmly, obviously touched. "That's very kind of you. I can't wait to see."

My daughter looked surprised, then thrilled. "I've been reading parenting books, Bella, so I can help you."

"That's great," Bella enthused. "Just wait 'til she dances for you. When we get home you can all have a good touchy-feel of the bump."

She? It's a girl? It's a girl!

"Including us?" Jasper wondered.

"Of course, Unco Dapsa. We all know how you love little kids," Bella teased.

"Unco Dapsa? I'm hungy," Apple piped up. "Tan we doh now?"

Jasper looked at me wryly.

"Of course," I agreed.

Sam helped Billy into the jeep, where he joined Mary Alice and Cynthia. Jasper put Apple on Mary Alice's lap, and then suggested that he drive so that Rose and Em might have a few minutes ... alone.

"We'll meet you back at the house," I promised.

Everybody dispersed, back the way we had come. Bella slipped one hand in mine, and one in Esme's, and Edward took Esme's other hand. We started to jog toward home, in no great hurry.

"It's lovely to have everyone home again, isn't it Peach?" I enthused.

"Indeed it is," she said, completely chuffed.

"Um, I take it ... we're going to have company," Edward said hesitantly.

"Well everyone's anxious to see you," I informed him.

"In that case, will you kindly excuse me and Bella for a few minutes? We have something to ... settle," Edward said, smouldering at her. Yes, it was definitely a smoulder.

"Can't you wait? A lot of people want to see you," I winced.

"Carlisle?" he asked softly. "Do you remember that problem you counselled me about on the morning of the wedding?"

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's back. I would not wish to give any speeches with Mr Ed waving at the-"

"Edward!" I gasped.

"Well, I'm afraid these jeans are wearing out, and tearing them might scare the humans. Besides, putting on an accidental display would be a shame, because Bella likes these jeans, don't you, Bella?"

I gawped like a trout.

"What's not to like?" my daughter growled with a glint in her eye.

"Anyway, I don't need the fly breaking in front of company, you know what I'm saying? And I assume you're going to drag us up to look at my bathroom, since we totally wrecked it and Esme said we're in for it, right?"

"Damn straight," my wife growled.

"So we should..." he left off suggestively.

"Edward Cullen, you're getting as bad as Emmett," I declared.

Edward stopped dead, and we all had to double back to rejoin him. "Speaking of Emmett," he said conspiratorially.

"Yes?" I frowned.

"Bella and I have been trying to come up with an idea to really shock the snot out of him and Rosalie."

"Edward!" Esme gasped.

"Aw, come on! Do you know how many totally squicky mental shows to which the big lug has been subjecting me during the past seventy years? He's shown me way too much information of a personal nature, and a whole lot of mind-curdling porn besides. It's high time I had a turn making him uncomfortable."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked quizzically.

Edward looked around, making sure Em and Rose were not within hearing distance. His eyes shone evilly. "I was thinking of outfitting our room in Hanover with some stuff that he'll find -hopefully- repugnant?"

"Like what?" I wondered blankly.

Bella cackled. "Like ... a St Andrew's cross, and a spanking bench?"

Esme gasped. "You want to turn your bedroom into a dungeon?"

Edward shrugged. "Maybe. If we can get some classy wrought iron decor and some sufficiently sturdy equipment. But we have no idea where to search for such items," he hinted.

_You're not just getting them for show, then?_

My son smirked at me, leaving me robbed of speech.

"Oh, that's no problem. I can help you with that," my wife said, waving a dismissive hand. _ Egad!_ "You sure you want to do it?"

"Do you think it will drive Emmett and Rose mad?" Edward checked.

"Oh, absolutely. That's not their scene at all. I don't think they've even tried bondage," Esme said blandly, to my shock.

"Esme!" I gasped. "TMI !"

"Oh, come on, Carlisle. Somebody discovered our new suede flogger, after all."

"Sorry," the kids chorused, plainly not sorry at all.

"You brats can have it," I suggested.

"Thanks," Edward said, faintly silver around the ears.

"Are you fully outfitting the room?" Esme asked, plainly making plans in her head.

"Yes, but nothing Sado-Masochistic," Edward warned. "Only Bondage/Discipline/Dominance/Submission."

_Are we really having this conversation with Edward?_

"I think we should bring duct tape," Bella snickered.

My world tilted.

"Oh, boy. Are you looney? You want Mom to ground us again?" my son chuckled.

"You wouldn't ground us, would you Esme?" Bella asked, lashes fluttering. "It's not like he could hurt me now."

"No, not for that, anyway. You two still find far too much trouble as it is."

"Danger magnet," Edward growled slyly, looking at his mate.

"Danger," she shot back.

"Brats," I declared.

"About time, too," Esme growled.

"Thank you, Mother. So you'll help us get the best stuff?"

"Floggers, leather paddles, various restraints, a St Andrew's cross, a bondage chair, maybe a swing, some costumes and masks... hoods?"

"Only for show. Definitely the items the Denalis bought us, though, and maybe some other..."

"Just say it," my mate suggested.

I stood silently, trying to absorb this elemental shift in reality.

"Penetration toys?"

_Christ aid!_

"Of course. Porn?"

_Please say 'no'._

"Ew. No. Especially not that. We've already seen more of Eleazar than we can bear," Edward laughed, totally at ease. He looked at me warily. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing," I muttered, then relented under his look of disbelief. "Alright. You said 'we'."

"Yeah. Um..." he hesitated.

"We accidentally saw part of a 'His Golden Eyes' Production," Bella giggled. "He and Carmen were in it."

_How could you 'accidentally' see such depravity? Wait, you mean you saw them-_

"Ew!" Esme and I yelled, gobsmacked.

"You have no. Idea," Edward shuddered.

"Gad, it's been bad enough watching Tanya and Eric make plans for ... documenting their wedding night," I avowed. "How we're going to get out of attending is beyond me, but we _definitely_ do not want to be part of the wedding or the reception."

"Lord, I hope they don't corrupt my Ticuna," Edward fretted.

"Are your Ticuna polygamous?" I wondered.

"Not so far, thank God. But they do like to run around with hardly any clothes on, make love in semi-public places, and give birth in front of entire villages," he shrugged.

"Like you should talk," Bella said, eyes rolling.

I gawped at my son, who did not seem in the least embarrassed. He shook his head, confirming it.

"I _am_ sorry for one more thing, Dad," he said, kicking the underbrush with his shoe.

"What?" I asked blankly.

Edward sighed, then grinned lopsidedly. "Mac has picked up a few ... interesting phrases."

"Dear Lord," I moaned.

"Not that he didn't know a few before we got there," my son teased.

I pinched my eyes shut. "I knew teaching him to talk was a bad idea."

"Oh, I dunno. He's pretty cute, Dr Teeth," Edward shrugged, grinning slyly and waiting for my reaction.

I swear I felt heat radiate out of me.

"The physiological aspects of vampire blushes are interesting, wouldn't you agree, Mrs Cullen?" my firstborn asked smugly.

"Indubitably, Mr Cullen," my daughter teased, linking arms with him.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" I groaned out.

"Nah. Just joshing. Well, _not_ just joshing. I promise to pay you back for all the sex talks to which you have subjected me over the years, plus all the TMI about the joys of being a mate, and the PDA."

I squawked indignantly. "I'm your father. That's my job."

"And I'm your son. My job is to tease you about doing your job," he said, slapping me on the backside.

Maybe I wouldn't warn him about the prank after all.

"What about the prank? You mean the one Mom is hiding from me, or the one Alice has set up with the picture?"

"How did you find out about the picture?" I gasped.

"Aw, Jasper let it slip when I asked them about it," he shrugged.

"Aren't you embarrassed?" I asked, blown away.

Again, he checked to make sure nobody was nearby. "Yes. But if we show it, the teasing will never end, you know? So, I'm going to channel my inner Geilgud, and Bella is going to be all surprised and blush quite naturally, aren't you Love?"

"I have no doubt I'll be red as the M3," Bella avowed, eyes rolling.

"That's my girl," he drawled, giving her the once-over again.

"How long do you need?" I asked weakly. _Jasper is not going to make it through the day if you're feeling like that._

My son shrugged. "Ten minutes."

"That's it? You..." I hesitated.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You might as well ask me, Carlisle."

"You're going full-tilt?" I blurted out.

"Pretty much. We still have to be careful, though, since I can't bite Bella, and her heart's still beating. We don't take risks."

"How do you know what constitutes a risk?" I frowned, my natural curiosity getting the better of me.

"You might say we have that down to a science," my son smirked.

I tripped over a root, and he steadied me, snickering. _Been doing a lot of experimenting, have you?_

"Trial and error," he confirmed smugly.

I turned away, gobsmacked. This new Edward took some getting used to. _You're having entirely too much fun._

He nodded, eyes shining, and I was gladdened.

"Alright, you termites, we'll try to delay. Don't be too long," I ordered, waving them off. They were gone almost instantly.

"Boy, twist his rubber arm," Esme mused, taking mine again.

"He's not as ... reserved as I expected," I admitted.

"Well, Tanya did tell you that he's been flaunting his status in front of other males, didn't she?" my wife wondered.

"Yes. It's just that he's ... a lot more confident than I'm used to," I said, a bit bemused.

"He's happy," Esme asserted.

"Yes," I said, a sliver of unease still gnawing at me. He was happy with Bella, alright. Happy she was changing. Happier in his skin. Happy to have his own coven, and be taking her to university at an Ivy League School. And having the cottage would make him happy, too. Then, there was the baby. So, I should be thoroughly thrilled for him. What was holding me back?

"And he still wants you and me in his life," Esme affirmed.

"Yes," I said, feeling the knot ease. Perhaps it was the insecurity of knowing he was a Dom, and that was silly. He would doubtless tell me it was not a competition. It was ludicrous of thinking of my boy competing with me for dominance. We didn't have a relationship based on power. I could just imagine our wives, should we even attempt to compete. They'd have our guts for garters. "They're lovely together, aren't they?"

Esme hugged my arm, grinning. "Yes."

I felt my son's happiness work its way into my bones, and I was happy, too. A few minutes later, Esme and I emerged from the forest in front of our own house, and found some Richardses and a dog congregated outside. "Hello, everyone," I smiled.

"Hello, Carlisle," Albert Richards smiled, shaking my hand. "Any news from our kinfolk?"

"Indeed, they should start arriving any moment," I confirmed. "Your mother and sister had a good journey, although they shall doubtless be fatigued and in need of a rest. And my own children are safely home, as well."

"Bless Betsy, that's wonderful news. So we shall be meeting them this morning?" Albert beamed.

"I have no doubt of it," I confirmed. "Jacob and Leah's families shall also be here, plus Bella's father. We're expecting quite the large party this morning. Let us hope that the weather remains fine."

"This weather qualifies as 'fine'? Shay wondered.

"I fear so," I confirmed. "Forks is sadly not the sunshine capital of the world, although the verdant greenness makes good compensation for the rain."

"At least it's dry underfoot," Winifred, his girlfriend, groused with an eye roll.

"Yes. I expect you're tired of being damp."

"Mmm, I dunno, Darling," she said, looking me over in a most revolting manner. "I quite like being damp."

I backed up a step, and Esme put her arm around my waist.

"Winifred Annabel Price!" Prudie, her mother, hissed in her ear, delivering a sharp pinch to her arm.

"He's a DILF, Mother!" the girl growled under her breath.

I knew whom I would be avoiding today. Children these days! Honestly!

"If you'll go 'round into the garden, we'll bring out the food," I suggested, anxious to get away from rampaging human hormones.

"Thank you, Carlisle," Roland Price said, with a dirty look at his daughter.

I used our code on the lock, and it flashed 'open'. I squeezed the latch, eager to get inside.

"May I use your washroom, Handsome?" Winifred asked, batting her eyelashes. Her boyfriend looked daggers at me. However was I to stay out of the clutches of this one? How old could she be? Sixteen? Seventeen?

"Erm, certainly," I answered. "Up the stairs, to your right. First door on the left. Please be mindful of our guests. My cousin Tanya and her boyfriend are up there. Somewhere."

"Oh, okay," she said, licking her top lip. Ew. I turned my back and entreated Esme with my eyes.

"Carlisle, perhaps you wouldn't mind assisting me in the kitchen," she suggested.

"Of course, Dearest. I would be delighted," I said, melting with relief.

The humans went around the back of the house while I hurried into the kitchen after my mate.

"If you leave me unattended today, I will never forgive you," I hissed at vampire speed.

"What a little tramp!" Esme answered, shaking her head indignantly as she handed me a tray full of pastries.

"And her parents seem so nice," I said, eyes wide.

"I wonder why she's like that," my wife mused, picking up another tray. "We'd best keep her away from the cottage. God only knows what will happen if she gets a load of that picture of Edward."

"Saints preserve us!" I moaned. "We'll have to tell him not to wander into any dark corners."

"Not without Bella, at any rate," she smirked.

"Mmm."

We carried the food down the steps, and found our guests already partaking of coffee, tea and juice. To my surprise, there were twenty-seven Brandons and twelve Quileute socializing on the lawn.

"We haven't had this many people since the wedding," I exclaimed.

"No, and the guests of honour haven't even arrived yet," Esme said. "I hope I have enough food."

"Never enough with the _Kwoli_ around," I winked. I brought the tray into the midst of the humans, and with exclamations of delight, they fell upon it like a school of marauding piranha. "Hello, dear people."

Many said 'hello'. I did not even recognize all of them. Edward and Bella were apt to be a little bemused.

Speak of the devil.

"Hello, everyone," Edward said, as, flashing his trademark grin, he and Bella walked hand-in-hand into the throng.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet my wife Emily, and our daughter, Claire," Sam said, bringing them forward.

"Hi, how are you? I'm glad to meet you, Emily. So this is Claire. How old are you, sweetheart?"

"Fwee," the chubby-cheeked little infant replied.

"Ah. My cousin Apple is coming today. Whoops! Here she is now. Hey, Jasper! Bring your niece over here, would you?"

A thin girl with red hair and freckles turned around so fast her neck cracked. "Apple?" she cried shrilly.

"Momma!" Apple yelled, squirming out of Jasper's arms and vaulting into her mother's. "Momma, I missed you so, so muts!"

"I missed you, too, Baby," Pippa crooned, rocking her sniffling daughter. The father, Pete, held his hand out to Jasper, and they began a conversation.

"How tum dat widdle girl had been away from her mudder?" Claire wondered, her dark chocolate eyes huge.

"Oh, there was a big flood," I answered. "Her mother was away on a trip, and Apple had to be saved by her cousins."

"It must have been scawy," Claire said, her lips puckering adorably.

"It's all better now," I said. "You'll have to wait a bit to play with her, darling. She wants her Mummy."

"Can I play wif de dogs?" she wondered.

"As long as the owners say it's alright," I smiled.

"Fanks," she said, and ran off. I noticed the first dog she wanted to play with was Buford, the Shih Tzu, who was all done up prettily with a blue satin bow in his hair.

"Speaking of 'Mummy'," Edward said in a fake English accent, looking slyly at Esme, "I thought you'd have forced me by now to see what bathroom renovations are coming out of my pocket money."

"Hmm. I'd wait a few minutes if I were you. Tanya and Eric are not done in your room," my wife grumbled, eyes rolling.

"Not-" Bella gawped. "Is Tanya? Doing something with Eric in our room? _Again? _ I'm going to shred her!" she snarled, heading for the house. Edward grabbed her arm.

"Wait, whoa-ho-ho! It's okay, Bella. They're not crossing any lines," Edward revealed, narrowing his eyes as he shook his head.

"But..." Bella began, looking bewildered.

"You'll understand soon," Edward promised, caressing her cheek.

"Okay," Bella frowned.

More people were pouring into the yard: Jacob, escorting Mary Alice and Cynthia; Leah, pushing Billy's chair; The rest of my children; and Charlie, Seth and Sue.

"There are _Kwoli Ute_ here whom we have not had the pleasure of meeting," Edward said to Sam, his interest evident.

"Oh, uh, no. They're new. Still really wet behind the ears," Sam grimaced. "Boys? Come meet our hosts."

Four young boys, barely pubescent, ran over, eyes bright with interest. "Carlisle? Edward? I'd like you to meet the newest _Kwoli _Warriors: Jeremy, Zach, Brian and Stephen."

The gangly boys said 'hello' in their squeaky changing voices. Their shoulders did not even bear the tribal tattoos shared by the _Kwoli_. They were too young.

"Hello," we returned.

"There's a soccer ball in my room," Edward volunteered. "Third floor, front of the house."

"Shiznit!" one of the boys yelled, and they were off in all directions.

Edward's eyes were troubled. "So many."

Sam shrugged. "Worse things than being a Shifter."

"We're sorry, Sam," my son said anyway.

"You guys always yank the wrong end of the shaft," Seth huffed. "Drives me out-a my nut."

"Huh?" Sam and I said together. At least that put us on the same page. However, Edward dropped his head with a small smile.

"Well, who do you think you are, the Creator? So more of us are shifting. That probably means some gangstas are coming to the heazy. It's defo not because of the Cullens making more vampires, 'cause I don't see scads of Veggies around here, yo?"

"Is there trouble coming, Edward?" Sam asked.

"I sincerely hope not," Edward said, looking anxiously after the boys. There was a moment of fraught silence.

"I think we should go take a look at your bathroom," Esme suggested, breaking the tension.

"Stop keeping me out, it's annoying. How much is it setting me back?" Edward wondered, evincing little interest.

"A hundred and forty thousand," Esme shrugged. That got my son's attention.

"A- A hundred and forty _thousand_?" he yelped. "_Dollars_! That would have sent one of my people to med school!"

"Remember that next time you choose to destroy the house," my wife said mercilessly.

"Holy," my boy moaned, running his hand through his hair. "Did you really have to? Oh, never mind. Let's go see."

He took Bella's hand and led the way, and Esme and I excused ourselves to follow them. Seth tagged along. By the time we started up the stairs, the rest of our children had joined us, grins stretching from ear to ear.

Outside Edward's bathroom, we paused, while Rosalie prepared her camera and Edward prepared his still heart for a shock. His bedroom door flew open, banging into the wall inside his room. "Hello, Edward! Hello, Bella!" Tanya cooed, pushing a grinning Eric forward by the back of his collar.

He looked a little dazzled.

They reeked of-

Never mind.

Bella's eyes flashed red, and I realized she was about to tell them off for _using_ the space that belonged to her and her mate.

"Thank you for the use of your old room, Dearest," Tanya said, smiling fondly.

Bella caught the 'old', and looked at Tanya, nonplussed. "You're ... welcome?"

"Ooh, Bella! You look freaky!" Eric squealed, and beamed at Edward. "Hi, Ward. I can't believe you're a vampire! It's totally fa-shizzle!"

If he hated being called 'Eddie', I could only imagine what he thought of being called 'Ward'.

"Um, right. We were, um, about to see what Esme blew one of my kids' college educations on," he murmured, gesturing at the bathroom door.

"You are going to hate it," Tanya grinned. Alice clapped, and Rose readied the camera.

"Great," Edward said curtly. He opened up the bathroom door and recoiled. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Are those faucets _gold_?" He hurried inside to examine everything. The camera flashed madly.

"Yep," Esme said, her nose in the air.

"Mother! _Capo di Monti_ soap dishes and lamps? It's gaudy... oh, shit. Did it have to be pink?"

"Ooh," Bella said, peeking in. "It's pretty, Esme. I like it."

Edward reappeared at the door, seething. "Pink marble. Pink marble everywhere, Mother? Seriously? And a green toilet with a vanity-seat? Wait. Is that toilet made out of _jade_?"

"Bella likes it," Esme smirked.

"Big pink cabbage roses sealed inside a clear acrylic toilet seat on a jade toilet barely anyone's ever going to use? That's... preposterous!" he spluttered.

By this point, his siblings were choking back laughter.

"It matches the _Capo di Monte_," Esme shrugged.

"And a _chandelier_?" he said hotly.

"Two," Esme corrected him.

"_Two?_" he squeaked, going back to look again.

"The better to bathe by," she said dismissively.

"It looks like an Old Lady bathroom!"

"Are you ever going to mess with me again, Junior?"

All the growl went out of him, and he looked at her in awestruck disbelief. "No."

"Say, 'sorry Mother, for making a big mess and leaving it for you to clean up'."

"I _left_ it for _Alice_ to clean up," he pouted.

"Say. It."

Edward sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry for making a big mess, and leaving it for you to clean up, Mommy."

"That's better. You're forgiven," Esme sang smugly, turning smartly and heading for the stairs. Of course, all the 'young' people were falling down laughing at him, save Bella, who was biting her lip to contain her mirth.

"You're evil," Edward called after Mother Cullen, his eyes black with shock. A long peal of laughter was his only answer. He looked to me for guidance.

"Never mess with a woman," I shrugged. "They're ruthless."

"I'll say," he agreed tonelessly.

The ecstatic siblings, cousins and Seth left us, exchanging war stories about irritating their parents, and crowing about Edward's punishment. He wouldn't be living it down for a long time. Especially since he had purposefully made the mess while 'getting his freak on'.

"Um, Carlisle? What did Tanya mean, by calling this our 'old' room?" Bella asked timidly, biting her lip.

"Well, we have an announcement to make," I informed her, and the black cloud over Edward started to clear. "This is as good a time as any. Let's go back to the party and see if everyone has arrived."

All of us hurried smartly downstairs, and rejoined the large group in the yard. Our missing people had arrived. The group was complete. Counting the few who were out of sight, there were now 47 people on the property, plus two dogs, and Jasper's kitten. That was definitely a record.

I suppressed my leery curiosity as to the whereabouts of Winifred and Shay. They could get lost permanently as far as I was concerned.

Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett took up glasses and clinked them with spoons. Soon, everyone was gathered 'round, ready to listen.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming here today, to celebrate the arrival of Mary Alice Burnett, Apple, Pippa and Pete Allbright, Wendy Pritchard, Morgan Wallace, and Cynthia Brandon-Richards, along with the _Kwoli_ Warriors, safe from Biloxi; and the return of my son Edward, and his bride, Bella, from their honeymoon in Brazil."

There were hoots and claps and whistles. Bella, along with some of the humans, was already pink.

"A toast," I declared, as Esme handed me a mimosa. "To life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness."

"Cheers!" everyone yelled, and clinked glasses. Apple, Claire, and the younger Quileute guzzled down orange juice, while the vampires pretended to sip their mimosas, and the humans and _Kwoli_ enjoyed theirs.

"We are very happy to have been able to provide you all with homes for the duration of your stay. Should you choose to remain, they are yours to keep. Should you choose to go home, we will help you to reclaim your houses."

Needless to say, this got a positive reaction. I held my palm down to quiet them.

"Now, there are times in a father's life when... it's just great to be a Dad. And this is one of those times. I can't tell you how proud I am of my children. Next week, they are all off to college, some of them for the first time, others to continue in their studies. Jasper and Alice Hale will be going to Cornell. He will study computer programming, while she will study fashion design."

This received positive feedback, and not a little good-natured razzing from the siblings about the validity of such careers.

"My other children will be going to Dartmouth University. Emmett is in his second year, studying Sociology, and minoring in Economics. Rosalie, his wife, is in her second year of Automotive Engineering. Bella, the newest member of the family, will be beginning her first year of English Lit, and Edward, who is doing a fast-track program, will be taking third year Med courses."

Lots of clapping followed this announcement.

"_Ha-genius_!" Emmett sneezed into his hand.

"Browner!" Jasper growled, cuffing Edward on the back of the head, which whipped forward, concealing his boyish smile.

I waited for the audience to quiet.

"After completing their studies, the four of them will be working at an Aid Station for Ticuna Indians in the Amazon. Edward will provide medical care, Emmett will counsel runaway teens, and Bella plans to teach.

"I'm sure you can understand how very proud Esme and I, and Charlie, and Sue, and Renée and Phil, are of these six marvellous young people."

Everyone clapped and woot-wooted, and my children looked down bashfully.

"Now, we have a tradition in our family, of setting up our newly-wed children with their first homes," I said, watching Bella, whose eyes swirled black, wide with surprise. "It's Edward and Bella's turn," I grinned. "Come here, Bella, my sweet."

Bella stepped up to me shyly, Edward's hand at her waist.

"Esme and I have waited a long time for you," I told her. "To see Edward happy is a gift we never expected. To become grandparents is a most joyful surprise. So on behalf of both of us, and Edward's brothers and sisters, welcome to the family, Bella. We ask both of you to please accept this mark of affection from me and Esme. We wish you and the baby very happy."

I produced an old-fashioned key, with the words 'Our first Christmas' emblazoned upon it. It was an ornament to be hung on their tree, not a real key. We always used electronic locks on all our houses.

Bella gawped at the key, and held out her cupped palms. I placed the key gingerly within. She looked up at me, gaping like a fish, and then did another double-take.

"Our own place?" she asked in disbelief. Edward watched her, dotingly.

I nodded. Then, her eyes lit up, and she threw her arms about my neck and kissed me soundly, making me chuckle. She really was very strong.

She rounded on Edward. "You knew!" she accused, shoving his shoulder.

"I knew they were doing it, but I haven't seen anything yet," he shrugged, one side of his lip fighting to turn up.

"All of us helped, and managed to keep it secret from both of you, including Charlie, Sue and Seth," I told her.

"Oh, you guys are the best," Bella declared, hugging and kissing me again, and then squeezed the liver out of Esme, and darted around to thank everyone else. She was jiggling up and down with excitement. "Where?" she demanded.

"Down that cobblestone path, about a quarter mile," I said, pointing to the left of the house, and she was off like a shot, as fast as humanly possible. Edward rolled his eyes, knowing he was about to get pranked again, and jogged after her. Most of our company hurried after them, enjoying their youthful excitement.

We caught up with the pair, who were standing, gazing in adoration at the front of the little, sharply-peaked stone cottage.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked tentatively.

"It's the prettiest thing I've ever seen," Bella declared, hurrying to the door.

"It's lovely, Mother. Thank you all," Edward said softly, his eyes shining.

Bella had entered the pass code. She waited for Edward to join her, then she pushed the door open and started to step inside the vestibule.

"Not so fast," Edward ordered. Bella turned to him in surprise, and squealed as he lifted her bridal style into his arms. "You need to stick with tradition, Mrs Cullen."

"Yes, sir," she giggled, red all over. He swung her inside without effort, and set her down on the earth-coloured tiles inside the front door. The pair gawked at the furnishings, delighted.

To the left was the kitchen. To the right was a cozy, overcrowded sitting room. Esme and I thought it would appeal to Edward's Victorian side, as they had been so enamoured of clutter. The long wall boasted a small, white, wood-burning fireplace with a white mantle. Next to it was a narrow entertainment system, with a fairly large window above it. Then, a baby pen with a large, stuffed lion inside, above which was a large television mounted on the wall.

The back wall boasted a wedding gift Edward had yet to receive from Bella, surrounding which was a built-in shelf unit with hundreds of books, DVD's and CD's. The center wall of the house housed Edward's reupholstered Bauhaus chesterfield, which was looking considerably healthier now than when they had left it. On the walnut floor lay a large, brown, braided rug. Closest to us sat Bella's old rocking chair, boasting the quilt made of old t-shirts, that was given to Bella by her mother.

With the slightest of winks, Edward drew Bella straight over to the mantle of the fireplace. I suspected that I was the only one who picked up on his anxiety, except perhaps for Jasper, who was lurking in the space between the sitting room and the kitchen, while other people edged their way into the room, remarking upon things that struck their fancy.

Edward waited until he had perhaps thirty of his closest acquaintance in his audience. "It's not right," he said finally, looking at the photo of himself pensively.

"Huh?" Bella asked, flushing, and flustered.

Edward shifted his weight. "Well, it's a good picture, I'll admit, and I like the sepia tone, but it doesn't show me to advantage. We'll just have to pretend I'm asleep and take a new one after, you know, yanking on it a couple of times."

My jaw dropped in spite of being forewarned. You could have heard a pin drop in the room. Then, Jasper started to snicker, soon to be joined by his mate.

Bella choked a little, looking at Edward warily.

"What!" Edward shrugged calmly, turning with his hands on his hips. "It's only a body, and the Denalis claim it's a very artsy photo, and I should be proud of it. But if you all insist upon having me display it in my living room, I _should_ look my best."

Edward's audience, led by his siblings, chuckled appreciatively and began to applaud. My son bowed slightly.

"Okay, Edward. Give it up. Thanks for the tickle. We know you're embarrassed," Jasper piped up from the back.

"Only because there are people here I barely know," he said calmly. "And you know it's rare that someone comes in my home, with whom I am not well-acquainted."

"Nice try, Edward," Rosalie grinned. "Okay, people. Popsicle Pete is not going to act humiliated and all. He doesn't want to let us have our fun." She reached to remove the photo from the wall, but Edward prevented her from pulling it down.

"No," he said firmly.

"Oh, come on," she giggled. "We know you hate it."

"No, that's mine. I insist," he protested.

She stood, open-mouthed, while he turned to examine the picture, the epitome of smugness.

Jasper's jaw dropped, too.

God stone the crows! Was Edward serious?

"I'm going to put this in our bedroom," he declared, smiling from ear to ear. "In fact, I want to take one of Bella when she's asleep, and hang them together."

Alice laughed like a bear, clapping her hands in delight. "Oh, god! I didn't think you'd do it. There was only about half a percent of a chance that you would react this way, Edward. This is so great!" She ran over and lifted the portrait off the wall, and ran, cackling, into the bedroom.

Bemused, Edward followed her, and Bella followed him. So I led the march of nosey Parkers into the sanctuary that Edward and Bella would claim for their lair.

"I'm so thrilled you're not being a bluenose," Alice squealed, hanging the picture on a ready-made hook on the sky blue wall. "There! Aren't they lovely?"

"How did you get one of me asleep?" Bella squawked.

"Oh, you're in trouble now, Edward," Emmett moaned, shaking his head regretfully.

My son swallowed a laugh. "I may have ... engaged in a little turnabout," he admitted, looking at Bella through his lashes.

Bella turned to him, obviously debating whether to say anything against it. She regarded the photos, lost in thought.

In the companion picture, hanging on the left, she was lying naked, asleep on hard-baked earth, in front of a river, her head resting on her folded hands, and her leg bent to cover her womanhood. The baby's bump was visible to the discerning eye. The pictures were placed so that the pair's heads were close together, their poses mirroring each other.

Both photos were in sepia tone, so no details of vampire physiology were distinguishable.

Finally, Bella spoke. "I like them. Alice? I don't know what happened to my suitcase, but there's a photo album inside it. Edward is over the moon because my mother gave us my baby pictures. I thought maybe you could dig through his mouldering secret Masen Collection, and get me his baby photos. I know he has some and he doesn't want to share."

"Already done, Bella," Alice enthused, dragging Bella back out to the sitting room.

"Traitor," Edward said sarcastically, following the girls nonetheless.

We all traipsed back out to the main room. Rosalie was hanging something new on the wall, in place of the other picture, and Alice was piling small, framed photographs on the mantle.

"Oh, geez, Alice. These are a lot more embarrassing than pictures of me naked," Edward declared. "Carlisle? Did you unpack these for her?"

"Guilty," I said gently. "They're lovely pictures, Edward. You're fortunate to have them."

"Yeah, okay," he relented, holding a small, oval-framed picture of himself, at about the age of two, in a sailor dress and walking boots. "Do I have to have the Rowlf the Dog costume one out, though?"

"Definitely!" Bella said, pouncing on it. "Have you got one of Woof?"

"Actually, yes," he said, digging through the photos, and presenting her with it. It was one of my favourites, from the time before he had left us. When he looked young and happy. Bella examined it with stars in her eyes.

"I found something else," I said tentatively, keeping Edward out. "Something in the box that you've never unpacked."

He blinked nervously. I wondered why. _Nothing upsetting, son. Put your hands out. _He nodded at me trustingly.

I pulled the items out of my pocket. They seemed so small in my hand.

Edward huffed a laugh, accepting them from me. "I'll be jiggered. They _are_ brown, see Bella?"

Bella's mouth formed a perfect 'o', and she took the little shoes reverently. "Your baby shoes," she cooed, caressing the scuffed leather.

"Can I see?" Rose asked enthusiastically.

"Sure," Bella said, passing them into her hands.

"Hard to believe you were ever a baby, Edward," Rosalie teased.

"Hard to believe you were ever _not_ a baby, Rose," Edward said sarcastically.

"Alright, you devils. Enough. It's time to look at more of your new things."

Edward set down the shoes beside the pictures, stroking a finger over the picture of his mother in her wedding photograph. Bella looked at it with interest. He turned away, finally noticing the tall, blanketed item on the short wall, cocking his head to the side.

"That's from me," Bella said softly. "I had a devil of a time getting it to Esme without you finding out about it. I had it delivered while we were away."

"You Minx," Edward said, surprised.

_Well I think it's a lovely piece of history. She had it restored, and everything._

"It's, um, your wedding present," Bella said shyly. "Since you bought me a car, I pounced on it when I saw it. I hope you like it. I mean, for all I know, you'll think it's incredibly annoying."

Edward was clearly perplexed. "Why on earth would I find a gift from you annoying? It's from you. I'm sure I'll love it."

"Well," she said, gesturing at it. "Have a look."

"Is it a piano?" he asked eagerly, throwing back the moving quilt and uncovering it. "Oh, Bella... I haven't seen one of these in about-" he checked himself, realizing there were a few humans present who did not know our secret. "-a really, really long time."

"Hah. The guy who sold it to me in Seattle was such a snob. He said it was a glorified music box and did not deserve the title of piano. But I think it has a really nice tone. Then again, I have a tin ear," she said, biting her lip.

"Don't bite your lip," Edward ordered. "The guy who sold this to you is an ignoramus. This is great. I couldn't ask for anything more fun. I'll teach you all the old vaudeville songs yet, Love."

"I'm counting on it. It's a KT Special Z-Model, circa 1910. It has it's own percussion section, see?" she pointed out. There were a lot of little drums and rattles inside the glass-windowed case. "They said we could have the pedal mechanism automated, or install a Midi in their place, but I thought you'd like them better in the original state."

"Thanks. You were correct. All the fun's in working the pedals. It has rolls?" Edward asked, completely focused on the gift.

"Of course," Bella said smugly. "Self-winding O rolls."

"Obviously Bella likes O's, even if they are self-winding," Emmett teased. Edward's eyes barely rolled.

What? He wasn't miffed? The universe had shifted, for certain.

Emmett produced a large wooden box, and opened the lid, causing his brother to moan with glee. "Oh, Bella! How many are there?"

"Twenty, with most of them having between ten and twenty-five songs per roll," she informed him. "I ordered more from the restoration company in Southern California, but Esme told me they haven't come yet."

"I can't believe you did this," Edward gushed, pulling a thin scroll out of the box. He went over to the piano, and opened a little glass door beneath the keyboard, hung the roll of heavy paper gingerly on its rests, and pulled the bottom of the scroll until he could hook it around the lower bars.

"That's one of the few singles," Bella told him. "Alice said you'd like it."

"What id dat, Cuddin Eddard?" Apple asked curiously, Claire at her side.

"It's called an Orchestrion," Edward told the girls, "It's a self-playing upright grand piano, with 88 keys, and it has a nickelodeon in the top, see? There's a tambourine, a triangle, a rattle, a cymbal, a little bitty snare drum and a base drum, a glockenspiel, an accordion, and... 37 flute pipes."

He sounded for all the world like a reverent Rosalie discussing the finer points of a Ferrari's innards.

"What doed it do?" Claire asked, looking up at the light inside the casing.

"You'll see," Edward said conspiratorially. He pulled out his stool a little more, and the little girls pressed up against his sides. He pulled out a knob on the keyboard, and searched for the pedals with his feet.

"I taw an organ wif pedals wike dat once," Apple informed him.

"That so?" he asked, working both pedals rapidly. After a few minutes, he took his feet off them, pulled out the stop on the keyboard, and watched them continue to go up and down on their own.

"Coo," Claire declared. "Now what?"

"Just wait," Edward whispered, while we all listened. The keys started to play a rambunctious tune, without anyone's hand upon them, and inside the case the tambourine and drums shook and rattled. The little girls shrieked and started to dance around the room.

"Merry awound! Merry awound!" Apple bellowed.

_"Küss' mich, Schnucki-Putzi_," Jasper cooed, elbowing a chuckling Edward in the side.

"I don't think so," Edward deadpanned. The Intro complete, he and his brothers immediately began to sing along with the tune:

_Yes sir, that's my baby  
No sir, I don't mean maybe  
Yes sir, that's my baby now_

_Yes, ma'am, we've decided  
No ma'am, we won't hide it  
Yes, ma'am, you're invited now_

_By the way, by the way  
When we meet the preacher I'll say_

_Yes sir, that's my baby  
No sir, I don't mean maybe  
Yes sir, that's my baby now"_

The roll of paper ran out, and flapped around a few times. Edward pushed in the stop, and waited until the pedals slowed and halted, Then, he pulled the roll out of its cupboard. Apple and Claire clapped and jumped around, demanding more.

"Gus Kahn, 'Twenty Five," Emmett drawled.

"Great song," Edward enthused. "Great songwriter, Gus Kahn."

"Mmm. '_Carolina in the Morning'_," Jasper reminisced.

"'_Dream a Little Dream of Me'_," Edward added.

"Great one, that," Emmett grinned.

"Yeah. '_It Had to be You'_," Edward continued.

"Oh," my boys groaned, all starry-eyed.

"We have that one," Bella told them.

"Really?" Edward squeaked, hurrying over to look in the box. "Ah! Gold. This present, Sweetheart? I _love_ it. Truly."

"Well, I'm glad," Bella smiled.

Edward set up the fat scroll and got the piano going again. Then, he got up, and swept Bella into his arms. He twirled her around in the limited space without effort, singing along:

"_Why do I do, just as you say  
Why must I just, give you your way  
Why do I sigh, why don't I try - to forget_

_It must have been, that something lovers call fate  
Kept me saying: "I have to wait"  
I saw them all, just couldn't fall - 'til we met_

_It had to be you, it had to be you  
I wandered around, and finally found - the somebody who  
Could make me be true, and could make me be blue  
And even be glad, just to be sad - thinking of you_

_Some others I've seen, might never be mean  
Might never be cross, or try to be boss  
But they wouldn't do  
For nobody else, gave me a thrill - with all your faults, dear, I love you still  
It had to be you, wonderful you  
It had to be you"_

"Ah, Sinatra," Emmett cooed.

"Naw. Billie Holiday," Jasper sighed.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett said, shaking his head.

"You may regret giving Edward that present, Bella. You're going to have a hard time getting rid of the boys," I jested.

"I doubt it," she shrugged. "I am one scary mother, don't forget, and I get awfully cranky when I'm sleep-deprived."

Edward pushed in one of the stops, halting the music. "Thank you Love," he crooned, giving her a chaste kiss.

"Any time, Beautiful," she said, all dewy-eyed.

"Hey, 'Ward! You in here?" Eric called, pushing through the gabbling people to get in the house.

"Yes?" Edward responded. "We're in here, Eric."

"Mrs Stanley and Jessica brought you and Bella something. I was bringing her back to see you, but she stopped to talk to somebody along-"

"Oh, fffffu-udge!" Edward yelped, with a glance at Apple and Claire. "Bella, in the bedroom! Everyone? Listen up, quick! Nobody tell our resident gossip that Bella's pregnant, please?"

"What do we tell her, Edward?" Charlie pleaded.

"Uh, I don't care, but she can't see Bella like this. Tell her... she's gone to bed. Tell her she's sick or something. I- Ohh! Hello, Mrs Stanley, Jess. How are you?"

The neighbourhood busy-body poked her long nose into the room, with her daughter shadowing her. Everyone was pretty much frozen in place, staring silently.

"Hello, Edward," she sang. "I ran into Jolene Richards at Newtons', and she said you and Bella were coming home today, and that the whole clan was getting together for a housewarming. I hope you don't mind us dropping by, but I wanted to welcome you back on behalf of the Ladies' Guild, and of course Jess wanted to see you."

"Oh," my son said, running his hand through his hair, and accepted the gift. "How very kind of you. Everyone? This is... Mrs Stanley. We went to school with Jess. Um, welcome? To my house."

"It's pretty nice, Edward, for a couple as young as you and Bella. My, don't you have a lot of old-fashioned things?" Mrs Stanley asked, sniffing around curiously.

Thank God we had moved the picture!

"Um, yes, Bella and I are very fond of Victorian ... objects," Edward said, and cleared his throat nervously.

Mrs Stanley's greedy eyes were absorbing the playpen in the corner. "And where might your bride be, young man?"

"I'm afraid she's gone to bed. Jet lag," Edward lied smoothly.

"Well, carrying a baby is hard work on a body, especially when the mother is _so young_," the old battleaxe growled, looking at Edward critically, over the top of her pointy glasses.

It was necessary at all costs to protect my granddaughter. The accelerated nature of the pregnancy would raise too many questions.

"I'm afraid you're under some kind of misapprehension, Madame," I interjected smoothly. "Bella is not pregnant. The baby cot is just a joke placed by their siblings, who know how many malicious tongues have been gossiping about their reason for marrying young."

"Oh," she blinked, clearly taken aback. "Am I to take it, then, that Isabella is not expecting?"

"Uh, no," Charlie said, turning red at the ears.

Jess, beaming, hurried across the room and down the short hallway.

"Jess! She may be contagious!" Edward objected.

_Dear Lord! What if she notices the pictures? What about Bella's eyes and pale skin?_

"I don't care! I want to see my friend," Jess countered, disappearing into the first room on the left.

Edward gulped loudly. Stanley's 1: Cullens:1

The Cullens regarded each other nervously, listening to the scene play out in the other room. Would Jessica notice the pictures? Would she notice the swell of Bella's abdomen?

"Hello, Bella. Hey, it's me, Jess. How 'bout you uncover your eyes and let me look at you?"

Bella groaned, and we heard her blanket shift. "I'm sorry, Jess. You wouldn't believe how much my head hurts. I think it's a migraine."

"Aw, those are awful. I hope you don't get them a lot. Be a shame to have them screw up your love life."

"Never had a headache like this before."

"So I guess you don't want to talk about the honeymoon, then?"

"Sorry."

"It was good though, right? I bet he's amazing."

"He's incredible."

"Oh my god, Bella! Are you ever clammy! You're all sweaty and cold."

"I'm really sick. Be careful, I don't want you to catch it."

"Then why ever would you get married so young?" The Stanley Matron directed at Edward, who ran his hand through his hair again.

"Um, we're going away to school together, and we wanted to do things right," he said, smiling in a very formal manner. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I guess I should go. It's nice to see you, Bella. Your house is really something. You're so lucky," Jessica sighed.

"I know, right? Hey, Jess? Make sure you leave me your new e-mail, okay?" Bella asked weakly.

"It's not changing, Bella. Neither is my blog. Well, I'll... see you around, okay?"

"Lovely pictures, Edward. Who are these people?" the old busybody inquired, peering at them.

"Um, they're mostly of my grandparents and great-grandparents."

"Who's this in the dog costume?" she pressed, picking it up and comparing it to my son.

I was glad I was incapable of sweating.

Charlie was doing it for me.

"Um, that's my father, Edward Masen," my son said hesitantly.

"The apple does not fall far from the tree," she decided.

Edward flinched.

Now why would that make Bella huff indignantly, from her post in the bedroom? I knew Edward had regrets about not seeing his father before he passed. There had been something between them that had not been resolved, and I had always had my opinion as to what it was. The thought of being like his father clearly upset him, which discomfited me, considering the state Edward's body had. been. in. when-

Oh. God.

I recalled the initial exam at lightning speed.

"_I don't need an examination," he said adamantly. "We both know I have the influenza. I had it first, and I gave it to my parents. As soon as we're better, I'm going to make it up to them. Take Father to see the Cubs. We haven't done that in a while." He stared stubbornly out the small window in the examining room, trying to suppress a cough, cheeks red with fever._

"_Policy," I said firmly. "If you want to be admitted and treated, you'll have to concede to an exam, and I'm sure you want to be close to your parents, and not at the next hospital three miles away. Down to your skivvies, hurry up. Other people are in need of me."_

_His jaw tense, he stripped to his undershirt and drawers. "Shirt off," I directed, washing my hands._

_Reluctantly, he shrugged out of it, and leaned against the table, not looking at me. I realized there were defensive bruises on his forearms. Then, I smelt it: Infection. I approached him like he was a skittish colt. "I'm going to listen to your heart and lungs," I warned gently._

"_Yeah," he grunted angrily._

_I applied my stethoscope, merely a prop, while surreptitiously checking him over. Nothing amiss on his ribs or stomach. Hands were soft, without callus. A tidy boy, and clean, who had walked in, in a tailor-made suit. Nothing to raise an alarm._

_Except for bruises and the smell of infection._

_I grasped his shoulders and turned him away from me, and flinched. His back was covered in welts. The skin was broken in several places, from the impact some triangular object, and around each welt was a dark bruise, which meant the beating had occurred within three or four days._

_He held his breath, heart flying, waiting for me to ask who had beaten him._

_The welts extended past the waistband of his pants. I swallowed hard, horrified. If I made a big deal out of it, he would bolt. "I want to give you a shot," I told him. "To strengthen you, in case these contusions get infected. Helps fight the influenza, as well." _

_It was a lie._

"_Vitamins?" he said quietly._

"_Yes."_

"_Okay," he agreed._

_I prepared the hypodermic, grimacing. "You'll have to drop your drawers a few inches."_

_Stiffly, he pulled them down a little. His backside was covered in bright red lash marks, which ended in more of the triangular welts. Some of them had bled._

_He waited for me to comment. How to make him stay? I couldn't tell him that I knew he'd been used badly. I was certain he would run._

"_These need cleaning," I said calmly. "They're getting infected."_

_He sucked in a breath and was overtaken by a fit of coughing. Gently, I pushed him against the table, and used the antiseptic as quickly as I could. He gripped the edge, hard, wheezing._

_His breath rasped in and out as he endured the Mercurochrome._

"_All done," I said, patting his shoulder._

"_Um," he said, and started to shake. "D-doctor?"_

"_Cullen. Carlisle Cullen."_

_He turned to face me, white as a ghost, leaning back carefully against the table. "I n-need..." he said, gesturing at his abdomen._

"_What do you need, son?" I encouraged._

"_It was an accident," he pleaded, and bit his lip._

"_Anything you tell me is confidential," I coaxed him._

"_I... It got... c-cut," he stammered, gesturing._

"_Oh, dear," I said apprehensively._

"_Yeah, it... wouldn'tstopbleeding."_

He had gone to see the doctor. Despite following instructions religiously, he was an infected mess inside and out. Urinating must have been torture.

"_I'm your doctor, now. Nobody else will know," I promised, striking the name of the physician off his file and replacing it with my own._

_For the next two weeks, I saw him both about the ward, and behind the screen, to check his injuries. He would get out of bed in those blue, striped pyjamas, to help those weaker than himself. He'd get them a drink, or a washcloth, or a basin, or a blanket. It gladdened my heart, listening to him cheerfully chatter to the patients, and coddle his mother, who was in the same ward. His father was in a smaller ward with patients who were far more severely ill. Edward was not permitted to leave his ward to see his father, but talked endlessly of going home, full of hope._

_He sang constantly, and I and the nurses brought him tea to soothe his throat, and honey to quiet the cough when it bothered him. I lost count of how many people told him they loved him._

_A week later, his father was dead. Clinging to his mother, he murmured, "Now he'll never know that I'm sorry for what I did."_

_Elizabeth patted his back. "Of course he knows, dearest. Father loved us both very much, and he is guarding us from Heaven."_

_He grew quieter, and coughed more, but still fostered the cheer of others. On more than one occasion, I found him reading Psalms and singing hymns to the dying. Once, I found him in tears, and he let me stroke his hair. _

_And then, the pneumonia hit. Hard._

_His mother, who had been recovering, in most part due to his nursing, got out of her bed to tend him as he lay in his bed, hacking nonstop. Like her son, Elizabeth overflowed with good humour, compassion, and selfless kindness. He giggled incredulously when she sang him popular songs, accusing her of coming down off her high horse. How I loved them both. Such dear souls._

_Three weeks later, thanks to dysentery, he was skin and bones, with protesting lungs bogged down with fluid, and dehydration had stolen his strength and will. I decided to check on him one night, before taking my enforced hours off._

"_Elizabeth," I chastised, exasperated. "You must rest. Edward will be upset with you if you nurse him at your own expense. Allow me to care for him." She could not have weighed more than sixty pounds._

_I steered her back to bed, and tucked her in, listening to her lungs crackle. "I know you are different," she told me, her eyes large and black. I looked at them carefully. Although her pupils were rather large, the irises were also very black. I thought it odd._

"_Ah, my dear lady, I'm no different from you," I objected, arranging her pretty hair upon the pillow. Her skin was papery dry, and hot._

"_You are. You are not like us. You never tire or get ill. You are frozen in time. An angel has told me that you shall be the salvation of my son. God has plans for him. He must not die, and I know that you can accomplish that. Promise me, Carlisle, that you will save my dear son."_

"_I shall try," I said half-heartedly._

_Elizabeth sat straight up in her cot, her green eyes burning. "Do not lie to me. I See what you are, and I See that you are lonely. Save my son, and he shall give us many descendants._

_I promised her, although I thought she was hallucinating._

"_Ah," she sighed, taking my hand and kissing it. "He needs a Daddy. Carlisle son of Amelia, I give you my son. Love him well."_

It only came to me later, that Elizabeth had named my mother, and my capacious memory decreed that I had never uttered her name in her presence, or Edward's. The boy's injuries disappeared with my venom, along with his recollection of how they had come to be there.

Had he remembered?

He turned to me, eyes circled and pleading, shaking his head minutely. I was suddenly conscious of the number of people in the room. My son looked like he was about to have a panic attack, which would be calamitous. His siblings looked from him to me in confusion.

"Jasper help!" I ordered at vampire pitch. Jasper shook himself, and concentrated on his brother. Affection warmed the room, but I stood apart, fiercely protective. I realized then, from Bella's sub-audible growl, that she knew.

Edward swallowed hard. "I suppose not, although I think of Carlisle as my Dad," he blandly answered the viper.

_The apple does not fall far from the tree._

_Bollocks._

Yes, I was his Dad alright, and I would protect him with my last breath. _You're not like that._

He licked his upper lip nervously, and nodded.

I now knew why Bella was so cross. I wanted to reach across time and beat Edward's father to jelly. Yet Edward had often spoken kindly of him.

_You're a beautiful soul. You didn't hold a grudge. You loved your father, _I thought fiercely, both angered and impressed, and overcome with affection. The man must have had some good in him. Edward did not tolerate wickedness in anyone.

My son nodded, hollow-eyed.

"How did they die, your parents?" Mrs Stanley asked carelessly. Most of the heads in the room turned toward her in disbelief. She did not withdraw the question.

Boiling rage curdled my gut. If not for Jasper, exerting his will...

"They died in an epidemic," Jasper growled, stepping closer to throw an arm around Edward, whose colour started to return to normal. "It is not a topic which we discuss, Ma'am."

"My apologies. I did not realize it was a sensitive subject after so many years," the dragon sniffed.

"No offence taken, Mrs Stanley," Edward prevaricated.

Bitch.

In the other room, the friendly conversation continued. It felt surreal. "Yeah, say 'hi' to the gang for us," Bella suggested to Jess.

"I will. Get better fast."

"Thanks."

"I've missed you. Please keep in touch."

"I will."

Jess hurried back into the sitting room, catching herself on the edge of the wall. "She's really sick, Edward. She's all clammy and shivering under the blankets, and she won't take the compress off her eyes."

"I'd best see to her. Carlisle? You want to come ... check...?" Edward asked, gesturing toward the bedroom.

"Certainly, son. We can't have anything happen to our sweetheart. Lot of bad bugs in South America. I'm rather worried. She may have caught something serious." I glared at Jessica's mother, trying to communicate the idea that discussions of viral complaints were not welcome. Since Edward knew Bella was not sick, I knew it would not faze him.

"I see..." Mrs Stanley said. She had to be terribly disappointed. "Well, I can't stay. I have to get back home. Jess!" she demanded, snapping her fingers.

Jessica blushed under everyone's incredulous stare, and embarrassed tears glimmered in her eyes. "Uh, yes, Mother. Nice to see you, Edward, everyone. Thank you for ... having us."

Poor girl. Edward said she was not as nice as she seemed, but with a mother like that, and a best friend like Lauren Mallory, how was she to succeed?

"You're welcome, Jessica. Thank you again for the gift. Say 'hello' to Mike for us, won't you?" Edward smiled, quietly offering her a tissue and a gentle pat.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. You... take care, and... have fun at school," Jess said, looking thoroughly depressed.

"Thanks. You, too."

"I'm not going to school," she said sadly.

"Oh. I-" Edward began, looking disconcerted, then sad.

"Jess!" Mrs Stanley interrupted.

"Bye," Jess said, tears welling.

"Bye," Edward said softly. And they were gone.

"Wow, that was close," Emmett moaned, as Bella peeped out of the bedroom.

"Good job, Bella. That was quick thinking," Edward praised.

"I don't think she noticed anything odd," Bella said softly. "Poor Jess. I definitely don't like that old witch. Good thing you guys gave us the en suite. I ran in there and grabbed a washcloth, and I barely had time to get under the covers before Jess came in. She didn't notice the pictures, did she Edward?"

"No, we seem to have gotten away with it," he said distractedly.

"I thought she was going to Washington State," Bella frowned.

Edward cleared his throat. "Her parents want her to stay home. They say a college education doesn't necessarily net one a career, and she should stay in Forks and keep her job and get married instead."

"Does Mike know their plan?" Bella pouted.

"Probably not," Edward mused. "Jess is very disappointed. They made her give up her scholarship. Ang and Ben have already left for school, and she's feeling pretty lonesome. She's not friends with Lauren anymore."

"Ah," Bella said. "What about Mike?"

"Working in his Dad's store," Edward said thoughtfully.

"Hmm. Well, I guess things will ... eventually work out the way they're supposed to," she mused.

"I hope so," Edward replied.

"Hey, Esme? I love the house. Can we see the rest of it?" Bella said, eyes warming. I watched, marvelling, as Edward let go of his past, turning hopefully to my wife. As usual, Bella knew just how to focus his attention on positive things.

I moved to put my arm around him. He turned to whisper in my ear, "It's a long time ago. Let it die."

"You're not like that. We won't let you be. You are my son, in every way that matters," I murmured, kissing the top of his head. He gave me a one-armed squeeze of thanks.

Emmett snorted. "It's hardly a house, Baby Bee. It's only a cottage."

"Em? Don't you diss my house," Bella growled comically, punctuating each word with a poke to his chest.

"Yes, Ma'am," he laughed, recoiling. Edward beamed. God bless Bella.

"I love the kitchen, Esme," Bella smiled. It had translucent, cherry-coloured cabinetry with glass fronts, a stainless steel counter, lamps, and accessories, a butcher-block island topper, and under-lights. The small set of dishes in the cupboard were white stonewear, and there was a full complement of small appliances, thanks to their human friends.

"I didn't want to spend too much effort on dressing it up, since you'll be dining at the main house. There's a little fridge behind the cupboard door, see, along with the washer and dryer, and I thought the island and bar stools would be good later, when the baby's old enough to need snacks."

"Yeah, that was a good idea. _More_ books?" Bella said, indicating the high shelves above a counter on the front wall. "Edward, I thought _I _had a lot of books," she teased.

"I don't recognize... wait, are those medical books?" my son asked, interest kindling.

"That was my idea," I told him. "I thought you should have a place to do homework and research, and there was no room for a home office once we found out you needed the space for a nursery."

"It's great. Thanks," he said, and then did a double take.

"Nursery?" Bella and Edward chorused, hurrying past their guests to the back of the cottage. We chased them again, delighted when they exclaimed happily over the baby's room.

"Emmett, did you make the furniture?" Edward enthused, looking at everything.

Emmett shuffled bashfully. "Yeah. I made the bed, crib, bassinet, dresser, entertainment unit, dolly table, chairs, and desk in here, and I made the door chest, highboy, long dresser, rocking chair and plantation bed frame in your room. Oh, and I picked all the cabinetry and the shelves for the closets, which Rose, Seth and Charlie then assembled. 'Course Alice filled them."

"In... twenty-four days, Emmett? Plus, you were away with Rose, plus, you were helping me out in the jungle? How long did it take you to do this? The carving alone..." Edward gawped.

"Uh, not much time," Emmett shrugged. "I wanted it to be nice for you and my Baby Sister."

"Thank you, Emmett. It's ... I don't know what to say," Edward said softly.

"This furniture looks like it came right out of the movie 'Snow White', Bella said, awestruck. "She's going to love this room, Em. And I'm so glad you went with purple, and green, rather than pink."

"You sure she'll like it, Baby?" Emmett smiled, chuffed.

"Oh, yes," Bella said, hugging him.

"So it's a girl," Charlie said, making me glad. Since my family knew, it was only fair that he know as well.

"Yes," Bella said proudly. "She's named for all the grandparents: Renesmee Carlie."

"You ... are naming the baby after us?" Esme asked, looking tearful.

"Yes, my mother, and you, and Charlie and Carlisle," Bella explained.

I thought my still heart would swell right out of my chest. Charlie and I exchanged a shy look.

"But at the moment, she only answers to Tigger," Bella said, eyes twinkling.

"Answers?" I repeated. Could Edward _Hear_ her?

"Hah. No, I can't hear her yet, Dad. But she answers, alright. At least, to me," Edward said proudly.

"Show us," Charlie demanded.

"Okay. Let me lie down, and you can all watch," Bella invited us. She settled herself against the pillows, cushions and bolster piled on the baby's twin bed. "Dad? You come put your hand on my bump."

"Okay," Charlie smiled, and shuffled over, doing as he was bid.

Edward knelt on the other side of the bed. "Gather 'round, everyone."

We all moved in quickly, except Alice and Jasper, who obviously had seen this before.

Edward put his head on the bump. "Tigger?"

It nudged him, moving his cheek, and we all huffed a surprised laugh, enraptured.

"Tigger Tigger Tigger!"

Bella's bump jiggled like mad, and we all laughed. All the vampires, plus Charlie and Leah. Seth and Sue still looked a little lost.

"Here, she's moving. Must be hard for you to see," Bella said to them. "Come put your hands on me."

We vampires contained our excitement and moved out of the way so Bella's future step-family could get a turn.

"Tigger Tigger Tigger," Edward repeated in a deep, silly voice. Again, the baby went mad.

"Coolio!" Seth shrieked, and everybody laughed as the baby quite obviously turned toward him.

"So, she's talented," Eleazar said from the doorway.

We all turned and gawped at him, as he crossed the floor and slid his hand toward Bella, stopping short of touching her. "With your permission, Isabella?"

"Yeah, yeah," Bella said, nodding rapidly. We all waited with bated breath.

"Tsk tsk. As usual, you block me," he said, eyeing Bella teasingly.

Bella deflated.

"Ah, do not be sad, _cara mia_. You have a very powerful gift. I suspect the baby is powerful like her parents, able to recognize and respond at such a tender age. Obviously your Shield lets her communicate out, and allows information to get in. Edward will _Hear_ her, I think, assuming she is not also a Shield."

"Really?" Edward asked softly.

"Yes. I've been talking to Jasper. Practice with Bella as he has suggested. If she is capable of letting anyone in, it will be you, and I think you are very close to success. It is a very sophisticated talent, dearest Isabella. Very sophisticated indeed."

Bella lit up like a star.

"See? Look how she explores me," Eleazar said excitedly. "_El beb__é linda_ runs her fist around the outside of my hand. She knows there are people out here, but I cannot test her. I do not know whether that is because of the mother, or the daughter, but believe me, she is very advanced."

Alice squealed and she and Rose high-fived each other.

"But she's so tiny," Edward protested.

"Yes. I await her arrival with great joy," Eleazar beamed. "_Ya me despido_ (It's time to say goodbye). I will fly my Tanya home with Eric, and then rejoin Carmen in the Amazonas."

" _Gracias por todo,_ Eleazar ( Thank you for everything, Eleazar), " Edward said solemnly, shaking hands.

"_Ah, de nada_ (think nothing of it). We are happy to help where we may, and we had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad," Edward said, smiling crookedly. "_Hasta pronto_ (See you again soon)."

"_Hasta pronto_, Dom Edward. Dona Isabella. _Hasta pronto,_ Dom Carlisle, Dona Esme. _Todos ustedes toman cuidado _(Take care, all of you)."

"_Tome cuidado_ (Take care)," I replied, shaking his hand. "Please give our love to Carmen, Kate and Irina."

"I will," he said happily, saluting. He took his leave of all the humans and _Kwoli_ he passed on his way out. The cottage was chock full of people. Then, Tanya pushed her way in.

"Edward? Bella? We almost forgot our present," she yelled, and pitched something at them, which Edward grabbed out of the air. T'shirts! White ones.

Edward held one up. "Aw, these are great!"

"Love. It," Bella growled.

"_Uvidimsia_ (Bye)!" Tanya hollered, and vanished.

Edward and Bella sat together on the baby's bed, and held their t-shirts up in front of them. Hers had a cartoon drawing of a bun in an oven. His was the same, but said 'I put the..." over the picture. He stood up, shucking his shirt, and put on the new one. I blanched. The back of his shoulders bore a long, deep scar, with several thin, fading lines beside. From a whip. It had to have been painful, assuming Bella's venom had been used to close the gash. Venom from mates did not normally leave scars, else we'd all be covered in them, from biting.

The lighter marks would disappear, eventually, if she tended them regularly. The big mark was permanent.

My son shrugged one shoulder, and smirked at me.

Perhaps I shouldn't question ... but I never thought he'd be a masochist. Not with his history. He wrinkled his nose at me. No. An accident, then? Yes.

Funny, I had never earmarked him as a Sub.

"Thank you, I'm not," he said wryly, at vampire pitch. "And stop psycho-analyzing me, Dad."

Jasper and Emmett looked highly disconcerted.

"Well, you _are_ bossy, so it fits," I told him at vampire pitch.

"Takes one to know one."

I decided to drop it.

Rosalie laughed, taking pictures of the kids in their t-shirts. Then, she fetched a parcel, which Bella opened. Inside were several pretty baby layettes and blankets.

"You made these?" Bella asked.

Rosalie ducked her head shyly.

"I can't believe you did this. You have no idea how happy you've made me. You and Alice are going to be the best aunties ever. And Leah," Bella beamed. "Thank you, Rose. They're beautiful."

"Your welcome, Bella," Rose said sweetly.

"We should get back to the guests," Edward suggested.

For the rest of the day, we mingled, getting to know the various acquaintances better. Every time Bella and Edward settled somewhere, someone hurried past, pelting them with a new pair of funny shirts, to their amusement and occasional embarrassment. Some of the shirts boasted very rude messages, which the children took with good grace. By the end of the party, the pile of shirts on our picnic table was more than a yard high. Jasper produced green trash bags and loaded them in, then took them to the main house to be laundered.

The sun was beginning to fall, and Charlie and the Clearwaters had gone, when we packed up Apple, Pippa and Pete in their vehicle. A disgruntled Emmett appeared, escorting a dishevelled Shay and Winifred. Shay was sheepish, Winifred defiant. Prudie and Roland were not impressed. When Winifred sidled up to me and whispered "Good-bye, Dr DILF," nobody was impressed. I fervently hoped her parents would soon be able to go home, and take her with them.

Not long after, Jasper and Alice gathered up the leftover food, collected Cynthia and Mary Alice, and left to take them to their new mobile home. Jasper's kitten sat airing himself on the porch, not at all concerned as his master drove away.

"We're heading home," Edward told me as the Porsche vanished. "Bella needs her rest."

"Okay," I said, exchanging hugs with them both. I felt a little melancholy. I had so many things to discuss with my son about his life, and he wasn't readily available to do it any more.

"None of that," Edward admonished, completely relaxed. "We're only down the garden path."

"I know," I sighed. "It's just ... different."

"Yes, but it's a good 'different', right?" he checked.

"Course it is," I said, smiling warmly. "It's good to have you both home."

"Yeah. Good to be home," Edward said. "We'll have a good chinwag tomorrow, I promise." He offered his elbow to Bella, who had just finished saying 'good-night' to Esme.

Esme took my arm, and we eased ourselves down onto the porch steps, watching the kids saunter down the cobblestone path we had so lovingly laid, their legs lit by pooling yellow light from tiny mushroom-shaped lamps.

"I told you so, Dr Teeth," my peach said smugly.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, he's happy now, thank God. You are beautiful when you are right, Milady," I conceded.

"Let's clean up tomorrow, husband," she suggested. "Talking to Edward this morning about his plans put me in such a naughty mood all day."

"Really," I said smoothly, admiring her feminine attributes.

"Mmm," she said, slipping a finger between the buttons of my shirt. "Let's go to our lair."

"Yes, Milady," I growled, velvet over steel.


	49. Chapter 49: Tying Loose Ends

**Chapter 49: Tying Loose Ends**

**Humongous thanks is due to one of my very first, and very best, ff friends: 2old2care. She's the best Beta ever, and this would have been a much less interesting chapter without her. Thanks for everything, Boston. Love ya ta bits.**

**_Don't panic!_ Put me on your Author Alert :)**

**This is the penultimate chapter of 'I Hunger'. The journey of Edward and Bella is by no means over. After one more chapter, we're moving on to the next fic in the series: 'Make Haste, My Beloved'. Stay tuned for trouble from Trads, college hijinks, Amazon drama, the birth of someone we've been waiting for, and a bewildered Emmett and Rose. The first chappie of MH will post very soon after the conclusion of IH.**

**My character Ivo, from Heaven Help My Heart', is nominated for Best Other Character (Canon or Original) in the Sunflower Awards. If you love him, please vote:**

**/p/categoriesdothtml**

**Have a peek in Elizabeth Masen's jewelry box on my Facebook Fanpage (link is on my Profile). Her things are pretty and shiny. Even Bella thinks so.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Go to my Profile, and click the playlist called 'I Hunger 4' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. I try to time it so you are able to read along as it plays itself. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me because Google murdered my ability to access the old channel. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #114:**

**'Learning to Breathe', by Switchfoot**

**'You Get Brighter', by the Incredible String Band**

**'Dancing on my Own Ground', by Larry Gowan**

**'Man from Lady Lane', for acoustic harp guitar, by Don Alder**

**'After the Rain', by Yiruma**

**'Touch My Body', by Mariah Carey**

**' (Alicia Keys) If I Ain't Got You', by The Smooth Jazz Tribute Players**

**'Smile', by Uncle Kracker**

**'She's My Kind of Rain', by Tim McGraw**

**'Superman', by Five for Fighting**

**Direct quotes are taken from these sources:**

**twilightlexicondotcom**

**tobaccodotorg/resources/history/**

**'Twilight', by S Meyer**

**'Minibusted'**

**'Leashing the Victorian'**

**'Prenuptual Posturing'**

_Hello, good morning, how ya do?  
What makes your rising sun so new?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new_

So this is the way  
that I say that I need you  
This is the way  
This is the way

That I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and  
You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies

Hello, good morning, how ya been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never thought I could fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad

I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and  
You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies

So this is the way  
that I say that I need you  
This is the way  
That I say I love you  
This is the way  
That I say I'm yours  
This is the way  
This is the way

**Thursday, September 8th, 2005, 6 am:**

_**Edward's pov:**_

"You're out and about early," Merrytwinkle said, regarding me cheekily. Her eyes fell curiously upon the rolled up sheet of paper in my left hand. I moved it behind my back self-consciously.

"The same might be said of you. Then again, you are, according to Bella, a little birdie."

"Exactly. Early bird catches the worm. Why are you not with your darling girl this fine hour, handsome?" _You have a new house to christen._

I scuffed my shoe into the green moss of the lawn, halting our promenade of the grounds, hanging my head a little bashfully. I wasn't about to say that we had spent most of the night christening the sitting room, the kitchen, the hallway, the shower, the office nook, the walk-in closet, the bedroom, the front vestibule, and the jacuzzi. Multiple times. Doing a thorough job of it was important, after all. But gentlemen don't kiss and tell. "Bella needs her sleep, and I, um, didn't want to miss out on giving you something before we leave, and... I'm a little shy about it."

"Well now, I _am_ intrigued," she told me, eyes lighting.

I ran my free hand through my hair, shuffling from one foot to the other. "It's not much. I'm not very good. I think I managed to capture the likenesses, but I haven't studied..."

Her eyes, bright behind their coke-bottle glasses, fastened on my other hand. "Let me see."

I lifted the rolled paper and held it out. "I'm no artist, and I didn't have much time to spend, but I figured since I'm the only one who can look in your mind to pull the memory out, and see him through Apple, that it was worth a shot."

Tears were trembling on her lashes. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, you might think it's crummy," I protested, presenting the drawing.

Gingerly, she unrolled the white paper, and drew in a surprised breath. "It's Albion and me. When we were young."

"Yes," I confirmed, peeking at her to see if I'd gotten it right.

"But it's very good, Sweets. Very good indeed," she husked.

"I'm glad."

"You should take a course in drawing." Cynthia paused, looking at the pencil sketch that took me the better part of two hours to do. Who knew drawing noses was so difficult? "I shall be so happy to see him again. I wonder if he has changed at all," she mused, taking my arm again as we strolled back toward the mobile home.

"Hah. Not at all. We don't change without a major upheaval," I said, smiling wryly.

"Do you miss that?" she asked, then looked contrite. "Sorry, is that too personal?"

"No," I reassured her. We walked slowly onward. "I used to want it, before I met Bella. Now... I see the blessing. As long as we're together..." _not growing old, and being creatures of habit, is a good thing._

"Yes," Cynthia said, smiling at me as though she knew what I was thinking. "Love might evolve, but it is eternal."

"Yes," I said, patting her arm.

_I wonder if I shall look fifteen again, after I kick the bucket. I wonder if people stay together Up There. I wonder if we shall get our turn at last._

"I expect so," I said, feeling uncharacteristically light.

Cynthia shared a secret smile with me, not minding in the least that I was reading her thoughts. "We're kindred spirits, you and I," she drawled. "Only you have your true love here, and I shall have a little while longer to wait."

"I waited longer to _meet_ Bella than you've been without Albion," I teased. "At least you knew there was somebody waiting for you."

"Well... I didn't know. But I _believed_." _Separations are hard. And there's another one coming soon. Funny how much I shall miss him, when we have known each other for so short a time. _"Is this good-bye, Edward Cullen?" she asked sadly.

"Not for long. We'll be back in a couple of months at the very longest," I shrugged. "Assuming you're not back in Biloxi by then."

"I don't know. I never expected to leave that house, but now that I am here, with our Mary and Jasper and my daughter, and with Pippa and Pete planning to work in Seattle, I just don't know. Forks seems like... a good place to see out the end of my days."

I assisted her onto her front stoop. "Yes. Forks is a good place."

"Will you let an old lady kiss you good-bye, Dear Heart?"

I tipped my head back and laughed. "Darling girl, I am seven years older than you, and don't you forget it!"

"Yessir. Plant one on me."

And so I did, and chuckled a bit about it, too, because I still had to bend almost halfway over to kiss her, although she was standing on a step.

"Oh, make fun of me for being short, go ahead. You know, nobody watered me when I was little. I was standing behind the door when the height was handed out."

"Then Alice must have been hiding behind it with you," I smirked. "Because you two are like peas in a pod."

"I love our sister, Edward."

"Me, too."

"You know, technically, she's older than you," she teased me, eyes twinkling.

"Shush, or I'll find you a more embarrassing nickname."

She gasped melodramatically. "Did you just tell an old lady to hush up, sir?"

I cackled. "You're only as old as you feel."

**o~o~0~o~o**

I emerged from the trees behind the house, to find my father and mentor sunning himself on the front steps. I pulled up beside him, smiling in greeting.

"So how was your night?" he asked.

"If I were human, I'd be smoking a cigarette right now," I said, stretching out on the steps like the cat who ate the cream. Until bursting.

"Brand?" he drawled, eyes dancing.

I squinted into the past. "Camel. American Blend."

Carlisle wrinkled his nose. "Oh! _Terrible_ stuff."

From some dark recess of my brain, I pulled an old poem and recited it:

"_Tobacco is a dirty weed. I like it.  
It satisfies no normal need. I like it.  
It makes you thin, it makes you lean,  
It takes the hair right off your bean.  
It's the worst darn stuff I've ever seen.  
I like it."_

"Bravo," my father said, grinning.

"You?" I asked, stretching my legs out.

My Dad scoffed. "Back then, we didn't have brands. We stuck it in pipes or took it as snuff."

"Did you take snuff?" I asked, fascinated.

"Oh, no. All I'd have needed to do was walk around with a stuffy nose with my father to catch me. Even back then a lot of people didn't approve of tobacco. Amazing it has survived as a vice."

"Addictive. So did you have a pipe, then?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. Dutch West India Company."

"Wow," I said, shaking my head incredulously. "You're ancient."

We shared a chuckle.

"Do you miss it?" I wondered.

"Smoking?" he said, shifting on the step to clasp one knee. "I know I was fond of it. When I awoke to this life I remember... running my fingers over the smoothness of the pipe. I tried to smoke it. Settle my nerves, you know? Smelled horrid. I was so surprised, I crushed the bowl."

"Boy, like you weren't upset enough, without having that happen," I said with an eye roll.

"Do _you_ miss it?" he wondered.

"Hm. I don't miss the cigarettes, but I miss the camaraderie that went along with smoking them. I miss the friends I hung out with. I don't miss the taste or the effect. You can't miss what you don't remember."

"So true." He thought back to some of his own, Elizabethan friends, their faces a little fuzzy, and how they enjoyed defying their parents by passing around tobacco and port wine. _I bet Edward's parents would not have approved. Tea totallers, I expect. _ "Did your parents know you smoked?"

"No," I grinned impishly. "They'd have had my hide."

The mood turned as sober as though I had dashed him with icy water, and I instantly regretted my _faux pas_. He was remembering it again: my body gashed open and oozing infection. "Please don't, Dad. Please." Through his eyes, it seemed worse than I remembered. "It only happened the one time. He was a good father. Just very ... authoritarian."

"Struck you, rather than reasoned with you," Carlisle sighed, pursing his lips in disapproval. _Good thing for him I swore an Hippocratic Oath._

"Well, your father was probably the same, yeah?" I shrugged, hoping to dismiss the subject. It was making me highly uncomfortable, and conscious of the difference between the two fathers in my life.

"No. No he wasn't. Oh, he was terrifyingly fanatical about right and wrong, but he taught me everything he believed, and why. Turned out he was right about vampires, didn't it! I can't remember him ever laying a hand on me. He thumped the Bible, and he preached hellfire and brimstone, but he didn't thump _me_."

I couldn't lift my eyes. I knew Carlisle was waiting for me to say my father was wrong. I didn't want to. The idea seemed disloyal. "He only whipped me once. I can't remember any other time..." I shifted on the step again, and diverted the subject, grinning. "My grandfather, on the other hand, was an absolute tyrant. I can't tell you how many times he knocked me down every day, constantly hissing that I was an evil little miscreant and I was going to go straight to eternal damnation. I was terrified of him. Thank God he died when I was five! I was so relieved to have him gone, and then I was frightened that he'd leap out of his casket and scream at me for it. I wouldn't even walk through the parlour by myself to get to the kitchen while he was resting in there. I started breathing when the mourners threw dirt on the coffin."

Carlisle wasn't laughing. At all. _ Personalities are set by the age of five. He brought his insecurity into this life. Personality traits get stronger. No wonder he-_

I swallowed nervously.

_Why didn't you tell me? _

I could see it in his mind again in graphic detail: Scabs and bruises and marks that I knew had been made by that damn belt and its buckle, and worst of all, stitches below my glans, along with the rawness from the circumcision. _So defiant and fragile. I bet he hadn't been able to sit or lie down for days. _

"Please stop," I begged, putting my head in my hands and rubbing my temples.

_What did he hit you with, Edward? You and I both know that no whip does that._

"No. Don't make me see it. Don't make me remember."

_You know._

I ironed my forehead with my palm. "His belt."

_Leather doesn't do that._

"I don't want to remember the finer points, Carlisle," I insisted.

But he already knew. _He struck you with the buckle, didn't he? Over and over in a fury._

My mind was inundated with sound and images from the past. God, how I hated that belt. Feared it. Just thinking about it, about being pushed down, Jesus, my legs were shaking.

Carlisle relented, embracing me hard while the contents of my stomach curdled and tried to come up. Where was Jazz when I needed him?

_Alright, boy. You're here with me. Just breathe._

"I don't want to know what provoked it. He was a good man. Much better than _his_ father. Let me remember what was good about him."

_So pale he looks like a wraith. _

I put my head between my knees. The inner mental barrage ceased, and my Dad's hand came to squeeze the back of my neck. _You know it's going to resurface, don't you?_

"Yes."

_But you don't want it forced._

"No."

I leaned toward him a little, and absorbed the mental pictures he gifted me of Bella. _Bella on her first visit to this house. Bella teasing us when we played ball. Bella invoking a vote when we got back from Italy. Bella in a vampire-domme-bride costume hamming it up, and the pair of us fooling for the cameras with the enormous rubber dong she was wearing. Dancing at that rehearsal dinner in those ridiculous costumes, and in beautiful clothes at the wedding. And Bella, leaping off the side of Eleazar's Raptor, her belly rounded with my child._

"Does she know?"

"Most of it," I said, thin-lipped. I rested my head on his knee, and watched his thoughts, and felt ... safe.

_Bella teasing Emmett. Standing up to Rosalie. Standing up to Esme after our experiments with duct tape nearly got her eaten in an entirely wrong way, and earned me a dislocated shoulder. The women of the family admitting to Carlisle that they had caught us in flagrante delicto, or 'delecto', as Alice preferred to say. _Hah. Funny_. _It was 'flagrant delight' alright, at least before we got caught. I smiled against my father's leg, feeling better as he combed his fingers through my hair.

"Since that girl got out her club and dragged you off to her lair, I don't worry about you anymore. Not like I used to," Carlisle murmured, combing.

I sat up and eyed him in mock annoyance. "Are you alluding to me being the Sub again? I thought we covered this already."

"Right." _In a pig's eye._

I nudged him teasingly with my elbow. "Admit it. You were worried about me before you even knew my name."

"Does a father worry about his child before it's born?"

I was amazed. And humbled. "So you knew you wanted to ... keep me, before I was even all that sick?"

My Dad shrugged. "Let's just say I decided right away that I could be a better father than someone who would inflict that kind of damage on a seventeen year old boy. I checked, you know. For interference."

I recoiled in shock, terrified of the possibility that I had suppressed or lost memories of such a thing.

"It's alright. I didn't find any signs." _Had you been buggered I'd have never given you back. But you weren't. Regardless, I hope you'll forgive me. I never let you near him, and had I done so, he might have apologized to you. I didn't let him anywhere near you. I didn't trust him._

I wanted to pass out. "Why not?"

"You were such a good boy. I knew you were shouldering the blame for giving them the influenza, and I couldn't bear the idea that he would say something to you to exacerbate the guilt. There was something so... noble about you. You had dignity. And I know you don't want me to dwell on it, but just let me say that I've never understood how anybody could have hurt you. You were such a lovely person. An optimist. So like Elizabeth. Always putting others before yourself. Including _him_."

_He got to see him as soon as he entered the world. He got to raise him. Dandle him on his knee. Hold him and kiss him. Take him for walks and teach him things. Feed ducks. Tell him stories and tuck him in at night._

_And yet he mistreated him. Missed the opportunity to love his son. How could he? How could he? And the grandfather was worse? __And nobody stopped him?_

I was shocked. Carlisle was jealous of, and angry at, the man who preceded him. Why had I never seen that before? He wasn't even attempting to hide it from me.

_No wonder he's never liked anyone to touch him._

Obviously I wasn't the only one keeping secrets in this family.

I always saw him as a mountain of strength and hope. A Hoover dam of sorts, holding back the wall of bitter, dangerous water that at times threatened to engulf us all. The dam was cracking. I watched his walls collapse with fear. The demigod was human after all.

Carlisle never cries. He averted his face from me, and shut his eyes. He did not sob, or put on any kind of gross emotional display, but his mouth twisted and his jaw trembled, and I knew that was what he was doing.

What on earth do you do when your father cries?

Sliding closer, I took his arm and wrapped it around my shoulder, and put my arm around his waist. And very slowly, I rested the side of my face against his shoulder, and stayed there. We didn't move for a while. The weak sun slowly infused heat into our bones. Eventually, his shaking stopped.

We sat.

"There's something I never figured out before," I admitted.

"What's that?" he husked.

"The um, difference between a father and a Dad."

"Hah. I noticed. Always been scared of me, haven't you?" He sniffed, laughter and tears, resting his head on his far hand.

"Well... you're the first man I ever met who ... controlled his strength."

"Hm. Sometimes you tempted me not to," he said, nudging me.

I swallowed hard. "My mother... Elizabeth. She really said that to you? That I ... n-needed a Daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she was right. I did."

"Thank you for being my son." _All grown up. He's such a good communicator now. Thank God for Bella! _

"Dad?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Just in case you never heard me say it, I want you to know that I've always thought..."

"Thought what? I know you love me."

"Uh, no, there's something else I should have said a long time ago," I admitted shyly.

"What's that?" he wondered.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like you."

He smiled tightly. _"_Hah. Just try to understand your kid faster than I did, will you?"

"Yes, sir. I really want you to meet my other children. Will you come down to the Amazon and see my coven?"

"I'd love to. Tell me about them."

"They're kind of insane. A real rag-tag melting pot, as Marcus says. Cuāā is my firstborn, and he's the only vampire I've ever met who can be described as 'cute'. He's really little and he's got a sweet nature. Gotta be in his fifties so our relationship is even harder to explain than yours and mine. I call him 'John' because that's the English for his name, and he just for some reason reminds me of John the Baptist. I can't figure out why, since obviously I'm not Jesus."

"You certainly aren't," my father teased with a fake scowl. "Chirica?"

"My foster daughter. Sweetest little girl. She's only fourteen, but she's the best mother to Duquitu. And she's already bonded with Demetri. Poor Aro. I've robbed him of all his favourite guards."

"And Chepaã?"

"You'll be delighted to know she's inherited all my worst personality traits," I sighed.

Carlisle snickered a little, and squeezed me. "I can't wait to see you with the baby, you know."

"I can't wait to be her Dad." I smiled my pleasure, but then my face fell into lines of anxiety. What if I was more like Edward Sr than Carlisle?

"It's going to be fine, Edward."

It would be. My Dad would never let me treat my daughter or my wife badly. He would keep me accountable, and he would teach me how to parent. "I know. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

He laughed. "You never stop worrying about your children. Even when they're old."

"If I'm old, you're decrepit."

"You're asking for it," he growled, leaning on me.

"For what?" I teased, leaning back.

_For me to make up for missing your childhood._

I didn't have time for a comeback before he kissed me on the temple, while imprisoning me in a choke hold, and then he blew a raspberry on my jugular, making me squeal like a sissy.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! I didn't mean you could get carried away! I'm not two. If you dandle me on your knee I'm gonna have to kill ya."

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain," he growled, poking my stomach to punctuate each word.

"Uncle!" I howled. "Carlisle, stop. S-stop. Sstooooop!"

The front door opened in time for my mother to see her husband making me writhe. _Roosevelt, Taft and Wilson! _"This is getting weird, gentlemen. Carlisle, are you sure our son hasn't been replaced by some alien doppelganger?"

"Nope, he's good," Dad said, giving me a noogie. Like my hair wasn't bad enough to begin with!

"Help, Mother!" I demanded, grinning my ass off. Carlisle made a disparaging noise, put his hand over my ear, and gave me a gentle shove, cackling as I tumbled down the steps.

"Would you two kindly act your age and not your shoe size?"

"We are acting our age!" I protested, grabbing him around the neck and messing his hair. He hates that. "He's twenty-four, I'm seventeen."

"Leggo!" Carlisle grunted from somewhere under my arm.

"No way."

Mother Cullen clicked her tongue at me. "You brat. I was going to come out and tell you I've picked out the equipment you requested."

I froze mid-grapple, my eyes kindling into a naughty burn. My Dad dumped me unceremoniously in the ferns. "Oof."

"Made you say 'woof'," he said nonchalantly, pretending to polish his nails on his sweater.

"Here I thought he loved me," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Never lose focus," he reminded me, dusting himself off and smoothing his hair.

"Come on, Junior. I need your credit card," my mother said, opening the door and passing through it.

Junior. I liked the sound of that.

"This is gonna be fun," I told my father with a goofy grin.

"I didn't foresee you channelling Emmett," he remarked.

"The better to drive Emmett crazy," I answered.

"Right. Well, let's see what Esme's drummed up."

We followed Esme into the living room, to the computer nook in the corner. She maximized the window and Carlisle and I stooped behind her to look at the screen. She flipped through several items and both of us snickered.

"You bad boys," she whispered archly, feigning shock. Considering that my ... displays had shocked the hell out of Carlisle, she was taking my relative liberality in stride. I guess mothers do know everything.

"Bella's gonna love this. Perfect, Mom. Thank you," I said gleefully, passing over my card.

"Gonna cost you dearly," she warned, inputting the numbers. "This stuff ain't cheap."

"I don't care. Just tell me you're not ordering anything from His Golden Eyes."

"Well..." she said evasively.

"Mom!" I protested. "What if Eleazar finds out?"

"There's the boy I know and love!" She stopped and looked at me solemnly. "You know Eleazar wouldn't care. It's just that he carries some things that are durability-tested for our kind."

"Oh." Well, that was something I had never considered.

"When do you want it all delivered?" my mother asked, clicking through the transaction.

"We should probably wait until we've been in Hanover a couple of days."

"Taking your wrought iron bedstead?"

"Y-e-a-a-ah," I decided. The fact that other people had used it no longer seemed like such a big deal. No sense in leaving it behind when it was such a nice piece of furniture. Hopefully the Tanya-Eric pheromone pollution would fade by the time Bella and I wanted to use it.

"What else are you taking with you?"

"Music, books, some clothes, bedding, laptops, TV... iPods... Minimal stuff."

"When do classes start, Dear?" Esme asked me, bringing up the Family Schedule and preparing to add to it.

"Wednesday, September 21st."

"Plenty of time. Em and Rose are going on Saturday. They're taking a cube van. Maybe they can take your things, too."

"Maybe they can take the big stuff. That would be handy. I expect they'll have quite a lot of things to take, though. I don't want to hog the space. Bella and I didn't think about the need to move larger items."

"Should be fine," Carlisle said, hands in the pockets of his old sweater. "They're planning to buy furniture there, for the living room and kitchen, that you all can agree on."

"Nice of them."

"Yes. They're going to pick out their bedroom furniture as soon as they arrive, of course."

"Naturally. Well, Bella and I shouldn't go until next Thursday. That will give Em and Rose some time to themselves, to break it in, and we'll still have a few days to settle before classes begin."

"So... Thursday the 15th. Shall I arrange delivery for the 16th?" Esme wondered.

"No. I don't want to rush. Let's make it for Monday, the 19th. That should give us time to drive, get our other furniture in place, and unpack."

"Okay. Carlisle and I are going down on Monday to help decorate."

"This Monday?" I wondered.

"Yep. Rah rah," my father said sarcastically.

"Brave man."

"Don't you know it. We'll be back in time for Bella's birthday, don't you worry."

"You had better be. She has a shorter fuse now, you know."

"So we hear," Esme smirked. "Leah seemed pretty proud of her."

"Really," I said, one brow raised. Interesting.

"The car arrived. It's under a tarp in the garage," my Dad informed me.

"Great." I jumped up. "I'm going to go and look."

_I don't want to spoil his mood._

I frowned, perplexed. "What is it, Dad?"

"It's just, well, as long as you're leaving the nest, there's something else that belongs to you, that I think you should consider taking care of at some point."

I sat down again, slowly, while he handed me what was obviously a key code.

My house in Chicago.

"Esme and I have been back periodically to check on it. There were belongings that they didn't sell, which were still in the house when I bought it. Things that were not terribly portable, or considered of value, including practical items. Dishes. Letters...a few kids' toys, and more pictures. Clothing and shoes."

"Belts," I said, feeling my face drain of what little colour it possessed. One of the bad things about reading minds is seeing how awful I look when I'm upset.

"Yes, Son. In the big trunk." He took my hand, perplexing Esme. "I'm sorry, or I'd have removed them. Which one is it?"

"Black and narrow, with a gold buckle." I gulped, and felt him tethering me to the here and now. I tamped down my irrational fear. Nothing was going to claw its way out of the past to hurt me. And my vampire hide was pretty durable.

Esme was about to go batshit crazy all over me. I held up my palm to her, smiling softly. "I'm all right, Mother. Dad can tell you all about it when Bella and I are gone."

She let her anxiety, and questions, go. "It's not going to be the same when you two spruce off for good."

"We'll be underfoot all the time, same as always. You can't get rid of us that easily," I smirked.

Esme smirked back. "Good. Now there was one more thing you need to get for your dungeon, but I think it would be better to surprise you, so you're not too embarrassed to have fun."

"What's that?" I said, just as her mental pictures started to seep into my head. "Oh." Costumes. Some of which were downright creepy considering it was my mother thinking about them. "Do me a favour and keep it more 'Underworld' than 'Village People'. And none of those helmets with the ... toys..."

My mother snorted, tapping away at the keys. "Gimme _some_ cred, Junior."

"Okee day." I ran a hand through my hair and acted casual. "Hey, Dad, did you guys happen to stumble across my mother's old jewellery cask when you moved our stuff?"

"No, I meant to ask you about it. We found the wooden box you keep your everyday stuff in, and Bella's large one, but we didn't see Elizabeth's."

Good. That meant my stash was intact. Oh, _why_ give up an opportunity to mess with Carlisle's head? "Probably still in the secret drawer," I shrugged.

"What do you have a secret drawer for?" Carlisle asked incredulously. Then his face and mind shut like an iron trap. "I don't want to know."

"Probably not," I chuckled, surreptitiously adjusting myself. Of course he caught it, and we snickered like a couple of naughty schoolboys.

I slapped him on the back while Esme tsk tsked at me again for being a brat. Then I hurried upstairs.

The room I had occupied for so long stood nearly barren, except for my memories.

"_Edward? We heard noises, and we thought maybe you were having Bella for lunch. We wondered if you would share..."_

Many months passed, and having Bella for lunch became the least of my worries. Looking at the bed, a different memory came to mind:

_She moved so unexpectedly that I didn't see it coming. Her tongue was in my mouth, and my tongue was on hers. Fantastic. She moaned. Then, as fast as it started, she withdrew. She was passing out._

_I grabbed her face in a panic. "Bella, Bella, are you okay? Is there any burning? Did I hurt you?" She moaned again groggily and grabbed my wrists._

_"Gentle! If you keep squeezing me like that, you will hurt me! I'm totally fine Edward, and that was fabulous. I may pass out in ecstasy. No, there is no burning. Your mouth was dry. I am going to count the days until I am a vampire, so you can kiss me 24 hours a day. You will get sick of kissing me."_

_"I seriously doubt that. And you took the words right out of my mouth. That was amazing. But you almost gave me a heart attack, Bella."_

_"I know. Your eyes are black fire again. You aren't going to bite me, are you?"_

_"Uhn-uh. I'm too close to getting married. You know how long I have waited to see you in that dress."_

_"You haven't been peeking at Alice, have you?"_

_"Well, I tried. She's being very careful not to think about the dress around me. It's very frustrating," I admitted._

_"Edward Cullen, you are a brat!"_

_"Yes, but you love me."_

_"How about you and I show how much we love each other?"_

Oh, that bed! Good thing it couldn't talk.

I would have to make time to disassemble the bed frame so it could be slipped into the moving van. Heavens, it reeked of Tanya and Eric. Perhaps a new mattress was in order. The bedding was already in the cottage.

Thoughtfully, I walked into my old closet, and felt for the catch. The front panel of the drawer popped out of the top moulding near the ceiling. I lifted the small drawer out, and carried it out to the bed, where the light was better. I removed the cash, lotions and oils, and my favourite picture of Bella, feeling a little naughty. I took out the black ink drawings Alice had produced to mortify me in front of the Denalis, the day Bella and I had our fun in the woods. Rotten Pixie. Underneath it all was my mother's small jewelry box.

I sifted through the contents, which gleamed and glittered in the faint sun shining in the window, and took out the cross. Silently, I undid its catch, and fastened it around my neck, and touched it. Yes, it belonged there. It made me... calm. I slid it inside my collar, so it lay against my skin, in the hollow of my throat, and closed my buttons over it, wanting to keep my infant faith to myself for the time being, to savour it. I was not ready to come clean to Carlisle. There had been enough heavy topics for one day.

I pulled a chunky ring out of the box. It wasn't one of the most valuable pieces, but it was striking. May birthstone: A perfect, smooth green stone reminiscent of turquoise. Perhaps I should give it to Esme now. Perhaps she could handle the meaning behind it. I put it on my baby finger and shut the cask.

I picked up all my naughty possessions and the cask, and descended the stairs, bypassing the living room for the kitchen. Dumping everything on the butcher's block, I walked to the sink and opened the cupboards beneath it, finding myself a plastic grocery bag.

"Is that what I think it is?" my mother asked in shock.

I froze, feeling the blush crawl up the back of my neck. The sketches were lying in plain sight. Ohmygod! Why do these things always happen to me?

Instantly, I was by her side, jealously sweeping my collection into the bag, and doing my best not to feel guilty. "Mom! Mind your own beeswax."

She raised one eyebrow in challenge. "I never figured you were the type to have a stash," she said coolly.

"Mother!" I yelped, wondering if it were possible for me to boil red after all. "In the name of all that's holy, don't ever say anything like that to me again."

"You're blushing."

"You bet. Hey! Stop trying to grab my stuff. It's private." I tried with limited success to hide the bag behind my back.

Carlisle sauntered into the kitchen, hands in the pockets of his sweater. _What in perdition is going on? __That cannot mean what it sounds like._

I blushed so hotly I could feel the venom sizzle in my skin.

"I never got to see the drawings, though," Esme whined. "I was upstairs worrying about your shoulder. The Denalis went on and on about the-"

"Esme!" I howled. "You do not need to see that. _At all!"_

_Oh, it's just the pictures of Bella blowing him off._ I could _See _Carlisle remembering the stunned look on my face when Alice told the Denalis about it. Fuck me. Again. Multiple times.

"Dad!" I whined, resisting the urge to stamp my foot like a girl. I looked at him pleadingly. "Some help here?"

"Esme, enough. Let the boy have his fap collection. We waited long enough for him to be normal."

"Dad!" I protested. This had to be their revenge for my showing off yesterday. Surely they weren't planning on talking to me like this all the time. God help me.

"But he's so much fun to tease. Bella was right. Did you shik her with this stuff, hon'?" She successfully opened the bag and peered in. "Oh, that's a great warming oil. We like the chocolate-scented one."

"TMI !" I yelped, snapping it shut.

_I always wondered what kind of porn he got off on. Figures. He likes old-fashioned drawings of himself and his mate. Just like his father. The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree. How funny._

"I'm very proud of you, Junior. It's important to experiment. Why don't you show me what you've got, so we can see if there's anything better you could be using?" my mother suggested, trying to take a couple of million years off my life.

"You... I... We can cope on our own, thank you. Quit embarrassing me! Geez! And here I was, planning to give you a present!" I said, successfully liberating my bag from Esme's fingers and stuffing it under my shirt. I hoped the drawings wouldn't get crumpled.

My mother stopped dead, her curiosity turning from my stash to something more acceptable. "Present?"

I stuck my nose in the air. "Yes."

"Whatever for?" she asked, wondering what on earth it could be. Her eyes flickered to the lump under my shirt.

"Mother's Day. I missed it, worrying about Victoria's army."

"You were a little preoccupied," she shrugged. "What with Italy and all."

"I was preoccupied with trying to figure out how to get Bella to marry me, without..." I stopped myself short.

"Without?" Carlisle prodded.

"Without compromising our virtue," I blurted, hiding my eyes again.

My mother snorted daintily, and tittered, covering her mouth with her hand. I glared at her. "Let's just say she had wandering hands."

"Go Bella!" my mother said, tickled silver.

"Nuts!" I spat, stomping toward the door. My parents grabbed me, giggling.

"Sorry, boy. We can't help it. Bella is just so... refreshing," Carlisle chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'll stop teasing you if you give me my present," Esme promised, eyes alight with humour.

"Hmph! Here I try to be serious-" I growled.

"But we prefer you acting all playful," my Dad protested, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll play with you later. Right now, I'm trying to do something nice," I pouted.

Both my parents tried their best to contain their mirth. How annoying was that! Huffing, I set my bag back down on the butcher block. "Don't touch!"

"Yes, sir!" my mother promised, looking like she was going to swallow her tongue while attempting to hold back her laughter. _I wondered where they hid their lube._

I pulled at the ring with difficulty. It was smaller than my pinky, for sure. "Dammit, it's stuck." My parents watched curiously as I took a calm breath and tried again. Nothing. Frustrated, I pulled a bottle of Swiss Army Silicone out of my bag, and dripped some on the ring, over the sink, while they watched me attentively. Shit! How embarrassing. I turned the ring several times, attempting to keep it from Esme's eyes, and grasped it carefully, tugging hard. My hand flew sideways, spattering the sink and counter with lube, but the ring lay undamaged in my right palm. I smiled at it victoriously. Success!

Concealing the ring, I wiped it, my hands, the counter, and the sink on the dishtowel, and dumped the towel in the corner to be picked up later for laundry. Then I put my little red-capped bottle back where it belonged.

I took Esme's hand, and suspended my fist over it. "I never gave you this, even though it's your birthstone, because of the connotations. Chrysoprase means 'fertility'. Also, 'secrecy'. The setting's only sterling, so it's tarnished, but silver means 'success'. It was my mother's, but it wasn't her birthstone. She liked unusual gems." I let the ring drop into her palm. "Happy belated Mother's Day. I'm officially claiming you for my mother and my daughter's grandmother."

Esme's eyes turned a misty ochre, and she peeped at me shyly before putting the ring on her index finger. "Thank you, Edward. I'll never take it off."

"You'd better. It'll turn your finger green," I said, grabbing my bag and turning toward the door.

"Hey!" she said, stopping me.

"Yeah?" I checked.

"Where's my hug?"

I hurried back and kissed her on the forehead, giving her a quick hug. "Let me go hide my stash. Emmett and Rose are turning into the lane."

I left them giggling like a couple of twenty-somethings. Brats.

I made it halfway down the cobblestone path before I heard Em ask our mother why they were laughing. When she said I was cute when I was flustered, I stumbled over a rock. Since when had I become cute? I hurried onward before she could explain to Emmett why I was discombobulated.

If I wanted to pull the wool over his eyes and trick my brother into thinking I was a total perv, I would have to stop reacting to his teasing.

It was going to be more difficult than I thought. But, holy crow, if we could pull it off, it was going to be _fun_.

Several yards from my front door, the tenor of their thoughts, and the sound of their voices, faded out, and I was left in blissful silence.

I let myself in, closing the door quietly behind me in case my wife was still asleep. Her scent permeated the air of the cottage, familiar and sultry.

I peeped down the hall into our bedroom. She was lying halfway on her front, her head at the foot of the bed, her red eyes twinkling. Naked. Grr-wow. "Hey," she greeted me, undressing me with her eyes. Her dark hair cascaded over her sensual form, and spilled onto the gold coverlet. Could life be more perfect?

"Hey," I drawled, smouldering at her.

"Where have you been?" she winked. "I thought you'd loved me and left me."

Oh, so we were going to play _that _game. "Who, me? I am Mr Long Term Commitment," I drawled, standing casually in the doorway with my hands in my pockets. I approached the bed, kissed her briefly and held out the jewelry box. She sat up inquisitively, and hesitantly took it from me.

"You always know how to make the morning perfect," Bella sighed, quoting her own words from a day long ago.

My still heart overflowed with love. "You remember." I climbed onto the bed and crossed my legs, and she nodded. Sappy dates.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "How could I forget? July 21st, 2004, in Niagara. It was the morning after you first proved to me you had mad skills, by making me climax merely by stimulating my tits. I got your black velour pj's wet and I thought you were going to die of excitement. And you brought me presents that morning, too."

"A gold hair clasp and a BLT bagel," I smirked. Stroking a finger over the satiny wooden lid of the box, I opened it. "This is so much better. Choose".

My wife made a surprised noise, and looked at me questioningly.

"Most of this was my mother's," I said, swirling my finger through the glitter. "I thought, since we were moving, you could take your pick now, and anything you don't like can be gifted out before we leave."

Bella sat up, and we placed the box between us so that we could both examine the contents. She put her fingers inside, lips parted.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" I entreated.

She smiled softly, and shook her head a little. "I'm just thinking that everything in this box is so messy, and it's not ... your habit to be messy. Did your mother keep her baubles like this, or did some calamity happen to it?"

I smiled gently, blinking. "Her dressing table was a disaster, but her clothes and hair were always perfect. I rarely open it. Smell."

Tentatively, my Bella brought the case to her face, and inhaled. She turned to me, shocked. "I can smell her. Elizabeth."

"Yes," I said peacefully, drawing in the fading, comforting human scent from an age that had passed.

Bella snapped the lid shut on the case, looking panicky. "I can't take this from you. It has to be shut. We have to preserve it-"

I caressed her hand, smiling at her tenderly. "Bella, when I was all alone, feeling like nobody loved me or understood me, I needed that reminder. But now my life is so happy. I'd like to think she is at peace. She never really worried about me when she was alive. She always trusted me to be a good person. She made sure to tell me she loved me, and she told me Father loved me, too. She was always my great defender, see? And when ..." my face fell into sad lines. "When things got ... dark, I would get this out, and remind myself that she believed in me, and not to give up. I suppose it's why I never could give up hope, and I kept trying to be good. I never wanted to disappoint her."

I reopened the box, and lifted out the bracelet that I had so long dreamed of giving my mate. It looked wonderfully modern, with its 40 points of rose cut diamonds, jade beads, and irregularly-shaped pearls chained together in three strings, and a large piece of carved jade in the center. I held it to my face, and tried to see my mother's eyes. As always, so clear in pictures, they were blurry in my memory. But she was closer to me here than anywhere else. Smiling, I kissed the bracelet, and secured it by its old-fashioned, blue-and-white enamelled, gold clasp upon Bella's wrist.

"But-" Bella protested, lip trembling.

I closed my hand over the bracelet, and drew her wrist to my face, pressing my mouth to her pulse point and inhaling, as was my custom.

"Bella," I whispered, caressing her hand between mine. "My mother would have loved you. She would be very disappointed to think of her things languishing in a box, when you could be wearing them. She would want you to have them. I want you to have them."

"But her scent. It will be lost," she lamented.

"Well, we could keep the case closed, and it will stay in the velvet. It won't last forever, though, Bella. That's okay. I won't forget her. Let nature take its course. I can... let her go. It's time to stop living in the past."

She watched me steadily for several minutes, and I could just about see the wheels turning.

"Thoughts, Minx?"

"You've been wanting to give this to me for a long time, haven't you?" she husked.

"Yes. But I knew you'd kick up a fuss because it's valuable," I winked. "Besides, you might have dangled Jacob's wolf carving from it. I don't think I could have borne that."

"How valuable?" she moaned.

"No freaking! Only a couple of thousand dollars."

Bella turned the bracelet so she could admire its various parts. "It's beautiful, Edward. I absolutely love it. Thank you."

"It suits you, Bella," I said, brushing my fingers down her arm. How I loved it that she did not refuse my gifts any more. I thought she would like to hear more about this one. "My mother had a fancy gown: cream-coloured silk, that was japanned all down the back. Do you remember me telling you?"

"Japanning means it was painted, right?" she checked.

"Yes. It was very costly. Silk was hard to come by during wartime because it was needed to make parachutes. That's when skirts started to get shorter, and girls showed their ankles. Not that my mother did that, mind! Most dresses didn't have trains, or if they did, they were short. Just like your wedding dress: a short underskirt at the front, and an over-skirt with a short train. Well, Mother's gown criss-crossed at the front like a toga, and fell all loosely down the back. Her upper back was bare, and then all this silk cascaded down to the floor. There were dragons and peonies painted all down it. It was the most beautiful thing. I wish you could have seen it, Bella."

"Me too," she said, eyes soft and yearning.

" Anyhow, she wore this with it. There was a matching pendant. On the way home from a party one night the necklace broke, and the charm was lost. There are a few beads in here though, see?"

"Did she cry?" Bella wondered.

"Yep. My father couldn't bear her tears, so he bought her this one to replace it." I drew the charm out of the box. It was squarish, with a large piece of green jade not unlike the one in the bracelet, and tiny seed pearls. "It's not as nice, though."

" Mm. It's still a beautiful piece, though, Love," she declared. "You sure you want me to have it? What if something happens to it?"

"I'll buy you a new one," I shrugged.

"You're too good to be true. I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you, too, Mrs Cullen."

"I hope you won't mind if I don't wear it every day," Bella said cautiously.

"No, you can save it for special occasions, and times when I want to ogle you wearing it," I said nonchalantly. Now let's get this sorted out." Digging through the box, I sighed. "I don't know what to do with the jet pieces. Most of them were my Grandmother Cameron's."

"Your maternal grandmother?" My girl blinked curiously.

"Yes. Mairie Cameron."

"So, your mother was Elizabeth May Cameron Masen?" Bella asked, lashes fluttering.

"Elizabeth May Cameron Bartlett Masen," I corrected her. "My half-siblings were William Bartlett and Lizzy Bartlett. I still have young Bartletts on the Olympic Trust."

"Of course you do, because you are amazing," my mate declared, touching a playful finger to my nose.

In no time at all, the contents of the box were sorted out. We decided to leave a few things in the cask, like the jet pieces, the mourning brooch bearing the photograph of my grandfather, and a few things we wanted to save for Renesmee. We set aside a couple of pieces for Rose and Alice. The rest went into Bella's own jewelry case, which she kept beautifully organized.

"You can look at them any time you want," my wife informed me, closing her case. I picked up my mother's small cask, inhaling deeply, and closed it with reverence, passing it to Bella, who took it, and placed it in a drawer of the long dresser.

"What shall we do today?" she yawned, stretching, so that the light from the French door caught the diamond hanging from her belly button, not to mention her skin, sending sparkles dancing everywhere. The bracelet slid up her arm, hitting the light, and added its glitter to the spectacle.

"Up to you," I shrugged, fixated on her scintillating boobs. "I'm supposed to watch a game with Charlie tonight. That's the only consideration."

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. He phoned. The game's been moved to tomorrow night."

"Then I find myself free. Bring on the shackles," I winked, holding out my wrists.

"I can't believe you said that in conjunction with Charlie's name," my bride giggled.

"Well, I find myself in a mood. I want to replace unpleasant memories with good ones," I said, waggling my eyebrows.

"Tomorrow night, you're going out with the boys, then?"

"Well, some of them, anyway," I shrugged.

"Then I'll take Alice and Rose up on their offer," Bella grinned.

"What are you doing, Minx?" I asked with interest.

"They want to take me shopping in Seattle."

I snickered. "Do me a favour and have some fun with Rose. You won't get one over on Titch, but the fun starts now with Blondie."

"What have you got in mind?" my wife drawled.

"Get them to take you to some lingerie shops and buy some leather and latex. Black and red. Maybe some white."

Bella cackled. "Sounds divine."

"Be sure and buy some stuff you know she wouldn't be caught undead in," I said, grinning lopsidedly.

"I promise."

"Great. Now, I've been in a kind of nostalgic mood today ..." I began happily.

"So what would you like to do, Mr Cullen?" Bella crooned, undoing my top shirt button and twirling a finger into my chest hair. She found the cross, and stroked it. "That looks ... nice."

I swallowed. "Yeah. I was... uh, thinking about a trip to The Meadow."

My wife beamed. "I'll get dressed."

"I'll just ... put these away," I muttered, picking up my plastic bag.

"What's that?" Bella wondered. Busted.

I froze.

"Oh, you look like a naughty puppy. What have you got there?"

I swallowed hard, and passed it over. Bella peered inside.

"Oh my God! Is this your stash?" she squealed.

"Um. Yeah?"

She bounded onto the bed, and pulled out the drawings. I couldn't decide whether to stare at her or crawl under the bed and hide.

"Edward Masen Cullen! You're very naughty. I wondered what happened to these. I nearly died when Alice showed them to the Denalis. How did you get them?"

"Titch gave them to me," I mumbled, ducking my head.

"And what's this?" she grinned, holding up the photograph. It was one of the ones Alice took to publicize our engagement. One of the ones that would have become public over my ... undying body. One where most of Bella's backside was hanging out, and the back of her thighs hinted at pleasures yet unseen.

I was completely incapable of answering, truthfully or mendaciously. I felt wetness ooze out of me. That was gonna leave a mark.

Bella crawled off the bed and pressed her body against me, holding the picture between us. I swallowed hard, certain I was sporting no normal colour in addition to one very hard dick. She grasped the back of my neck, and pulled herself up to whisper against my mouth. "You jerked off to this, didn't you?"

Was I in trouble? Apparently not. My wife was attempting to crawl inside my clothes with me.

I decided life was pretty damn good. Then, she stepped back, grinning, to put the picture on the dresser, and left me leaning after her. She turned and looked back over her shoulder flirtatiously.

"Minx," I grunted. Pleaded. Prepared to grovel.

She winked, spreading Alice's drawings out on the bed. "Ginchy. I'm gonna have these framed. We should hang them in our room in Hanover."

I nodded brainlessly, then clued into what she had said. "What? No way, Bella. We're not hanging pornography on our walls."

"But it would shock the hell out of Em and Rose," she argued.

"No."

"Yes," she insisted.

"No, Bella. It's out of the question."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Just because we construct a playroom does not mean we have to invite them in. It should be disconcerting enough for them, just seeing the stuff we take in there. We should practise saying what we're doing out loud. We can mess them up six ways to Sunday."

"You're suggesting we shouldn't be too ... blatant?" I checked.

"No. I think if we _imply_ we're total sex fiends, it will be much better. Their imaginations are sure to construct wilder scenarios than we can enact."

"Okay," I said, anticipating the fun. And we could try things, and pretend we were only doing it to upset my brother. That would take the edge off our nerves. Win-win.

"So I can put these up?" Bella asked, gesturing at the five sketches.

I sighed. "Yes. But what if Em and Rose sneak in and go through our stuff when we're out?"

Bella smirked. "Then they'll deserve to see whatever bleach-worthy TMI they discover, right?"

I couldn't help grinning. "Yeah."

"Great! Let's go to our Meadow." Bella opened her underwear drawer and buried the sketches under her lacy bits and bobs. Then, she swept our bottles of lube into the drawer next to the bed, and hurried into the walk-in closet. Seconds later, she emerged, wearing a grey t-shirt dress and black Converse.

"Whatcha got under your dress, Bella?" I asked, fluttering my lashes at her.

"You'll have to catch me to find out," she winked.

"On your mark," I drawled, crouching, "get set... Go!"

With a squeal she vanished from my presence.

I gave her a head start. Not long enough to lose her, just enough to make it a bit of a challenge. I spared a moment to lock the door on my way out.

We rocketed into the forest, Bella in the lead, coming out parallel to Highway 101 North, and staying just behind the trees. Bella's peals of delighted laughter made mine bubble up in response. I didn't try to catch her. Instead, I let her have her fun. When we hit Highway 110, I called, "I'm gonna catch you where the pavement ends, Minx!"

"Good luck with that!" she howled, lifting her skirt to flash me a glimpse of bare butt.

"Brat!" I yelled, launching myself after her. She laughed, her Converse skipping through the dense underbrush. I followed gladly.

The pavement did, indeed, end. Bella stood at the end of it, uncertain as to which way to go. I crept up behind her, and crooned in her ear, making her jump. " _'Dahling, you cannot escape me. Mwah- mwah- mwah. She likes to play hard to get, no?' _"

"Okay Pepe. Which way is it?" She gasped as I pulled her dress off one shoulder and licked a long line up her neck.

"You think I'm imitating Pepe LePew?" I protest. "That was supposed to be Tallulah Bankhead."

"Then we've discovered something you can't do," she says, eyeing me sarcastically.

"Ouch," I say. "Joshing, Bella. I was _totally_ aiming for Pepe."

"Well, I know you do a mean Charlie. Now, are you going to tell me which way to go, before we run out of time?"

"Guess," I urged, wrapping my arms around her so I could caress Ren. She looked out into the forest, scouting.

"That way?" she asked after a moment, pointing.

"Yes, Minx. North-east. Your memory is getting strong. Can I carry you? For old time's sake?"

She wrapped one leg around mine, putting her left hand in my hair and her right around my neck. "There's just one thing I want to try."

"Anything."

"I want to reenact our first visit here, with a few changes," she murmured, velvety eyes rising to meet mine.

"Mmm. I wonder what those might be," I said, rocking her a little. "Up you go, Spider Monkey." I levered her onto my back, and she clung like one, placing a kiss on the juncture of my shoulder and neck.

I ran, enjoying the soft green light of the canopy above, the weight of my warm mate on my back, and the feel of moss under my feet. The birds were out in full force, their jaunty songs lending music to our journey. In no time at all, we had travelled the five miles to The Meadow. I stopped at its edge, and we sniffed cautiously for threats. Nothing. We were alone under the sun, save for birds and small forest creatures.

I set my Heart on her feet, and we stepped out into the long, dry grass, hand in hand. What do you know! Rainbows and butterflies, although the butterflies were admittedly getting very dopey from the cool weather. I looked at my mate, admiring the colours reflecting from her skin. We walked right into the middle of the circle, in the pool of light, our fingers caressing the last, fading summer blooms.

Looking at each other a bit cheekily, we sank down onto the ground, and I lay down while she sat beside me, as she had done the first time we came here: The day I kissed her. She sat, running her finger up and down my arm, as she had then. Only now, everything was different.

"March 12, 2004," she murmured, continuing to caress me.

"You know the date," I said, smiling at her a bit smugly.

"I will never forget that day, Edward. You lay here in the sun, trusting me, and let me touch your arms and hands. Your lips trembled, and you told me you were singing to yourself under your breath. I asked you to sing to me, and your eyes danced while you sang me a rather cryptic love song. And later, you showed up in my bedroom, and you kissed me so passionately. My entire world shifted. I loved you then, and I love you so much more now."

"It's the same for me," I promised her. "I'm so glad you're mine now. You and the baby."

"Me, too. You know, I wanted ... to see your chest that day. I wished I had been brave enough to ask you to take off your shirt, so I could touch you."

I breathed a laugh, and turned teasing eyes on my mate. "I probably would have eaten you, Minx."

"You want to eat me now, Mocha-chino?" she flirted shamelessly.

"Kiss me, you sex addict," I smirked.

"I can do that now. I can move without warning you, and get you right where I want you without fear," she growled. "I'm not afraid of you any more."

I grinned at her. "And just where do you want me, my Wildcat?"

"Right here," she declared, working to undo my shirt. I helped her, worried that she might break the buttons, and then undid my cuffs. Sitting, I moaned into her mouth as she helped to slide it down my back. Turnabout was fair play. I quickly tugged her knit dress over her head while she worked on my pants.

Growling, she tugged at them, desperate to get them down, leaving soft kisses on my body as she laid me bare. Without hesitation she straddled me, and lowered herself onto my almost painful erection. I reached up to clasp her arms, helping her to balance on her feet, watching her in worship as her features conveyed her love and ecstasy.

"So beautiful. My Bella. My beautiful love. My life is you. Thank you for choosing me, for not giving up. My beautiful one. My Bella. Mine. Unh! Oh, fuck!" I stammered, watching her bite her lip and glide up and down while my glistening cock proudly pronounced us mated.

Our heat flared, our bubble blocking out the peaceful sounds around us. I picked Bella up and wrapped her around me, still connected. I was a tad worried about setting the forest on fire. She clung to me almost like we could be melded into one entity, and I cradled the back of her neck in my hand, tipping her back a little to accommodate our daughter. She screamed gutturally, and I knew that I had to be hitting her g-spot.

"Edward! Mine!" she squealed, her pleasure going supernova.

"M-yeah!" I gasped, watching, always watching and greedy for more. Grateful that she did not hide her passion from me. She trusted me implicitly. She always had. My Bella.

"Mine. Mine forever! Hunnh!" I garbled, crushing her to me while she babbled and called out my name, her juices running hotly down my legs. She juddered, legs jerking, while I choked out praise and pleasure. My back swayed, and I felt my abdomen tighten, and my balls squeeze as I delivered my essence into her mysterious depths, while our eyes locked, faces completely absorbed with, and attuned to, one another. My whole body shook with it, rattling my teeth while she rocked my world.

There was nothing in Creation as good as making love to my Bella. She let her head fall onto my shoulder, and purred contentedly.

"My world is so much bigger now, because of you," I avowed, rocking from foot to foot.

"I think you have that backwards," she rasped.

"I think we're both right," I sighed, nuzzling her neck as I swayed her. I remembered standing in the airport, heading for Rio, when she leaped into my arms. How far we had come since then!

Sighing, she carefully put her feet down, and I went back to sitting in the high grass, Bella on my lap. Probably, were anyone to hike by, they would not even know we were there.

"I love you, Isabella Marie," I told her.

"I love you, too, Edward Anthony," she sighed, hands still wrapped around my neck. Between us, the baby fluttered, not lulled into sleep for once. We smiled tenderly, placing our hands over the product of our love, and our daughter rolled curiously, as if to say, 'what the heck are you doing out there?'. Bella and I stared, completely blissed out, as Ren turned her mother's tummy into odd shapes.

"I know one thing," Bella smirked.

"That so?" I drawled, eyelids heavy with satisfaction.

"Tigger has your muscle."

We chuckled together, and I pulled Bella down to my mouth, begging for her affection and affirmation, and giving as much back as I could muster. We kissed thoroughly, for a very long time, until the relentless need built in us again, and we answered it.

"You never used to kiss me like this, Mr Cullen," my wife flirted, smiling slightly as she rolled her hips on top of me.

"Mmm. There's another way I never used to kiss you, Mrs Cullen," I growled archly, plundering her mouth with my tongue and her pussy with my cock.

"Really," she gasped, panting.

"Ye-ah. When I've loved you so hard that Mr Ed just can't take any more, I'm going to ravish every inch of you with my mouth, then swallow your essence, until you get so dehydrated that you forget your own name and I have to carry you off to find food."

"Holy crow! Is that possible?" she blinked at me with black eyes.

"I think so. We're going to find out."

"Do it!"

**o~o~0~o~o**

The steam permeated everything. I scooped up a handful of water and trickled it over Bella's chest, taking away the last traces of blood. Bella had caught a bear. Yeah, it was old and slow, but still, it was a _bear._ How great was that? Emmett would be so impressed. And jealous.

She rested her head against my chest, sighing as she reached up to cup my bearded cheek. I washed her face and throat, erasing the last traces of her meal.

"It's nice here, in the dark," she murmured.

"Peaceful," I agreed, nuzzling her wet head. It was as dark out as the sky could get for vampires, and I loved it. All I could hear over our purring was the sound of crickets, that were determined to sing out the end of summer. A cloud of mosquitoes approached us, and immediately flew away. There were definitely some perks to being a vampire. Like all-day sex marathons. "You okay?"

"M-yeah," she moaned, then yawned, "just tired."

"You should be," I laughed against the corner of her mouth. "Not everybody spends fourteen hours making love, you know."

"Not everybody has a lover like you, either," my wife declared, grabbing my jaw so she could kiss me. "Mmm!" she squealed, crossing her eyes humorously. "Tastes like chicken."

"Bella!" I giggled. "I sincerely doubt it. Chicken tastes awful. You taste good."

"_Claro, Bonito._ You guys don't go much for poultry, do you?" she sighed.

"Tastes too watery, and tends to spoil before you can pull the feathers off. Besides, do you realize how many turkeys each one of us would have to suck dry to get enough nourishment? Our family could devastate everyone's Thanksgiving on the Olympic Peninsula single-handed."

"We can't have that, can we?" she purred, kissing me again. Mr Ed attempted to rally, and collapsed, exhausted.

"I can't believe I wore you out," she giggled, bumping my arm with her fist.

"Fourteen hours, thirty-eight times? You'll be lucky if I can walk home," I declared smugly.

"You were trying to get another nap. Admit it."

"Hmm. Was fun trying."

"You sore?" she wondered.

"Little twinge once in a while. You?" I asked, cradling her close.

"Clit hurts a little. It may sound weird, but I'm kinda ... excited that it's a bit sore."

My jaw dropped, and then I shut it, shaking my head. "You're thinking more and more like a vampire."

"Huh?" she asked, rolling over eagerly to look in my eyes.

"Well, it's not like I enjoy pain, but feeling it is ... almost... mentally refreshing?"

"I know, right?" she squeaked. How insane was that! We burst into laughter again, and it escalated until we were positively giddy.

"Oh, this is so messed up," I sighed, shaking my head while my wife gulped for air. "Don't be looking for ways to replicate this sensation, 'kay? I'm not a masochist."

"Thank God! Although that _would _really shock Carlisle."

"Shock you, too," I growled, leaning my head back against the rocks.

We fell quiet, listening to the sounds of the forest, while the hot spring heated us through.

"Nice to be here," I murmured.

"Mm. Holds good connotations."

"You got that right," I smirked. "I'm surprised you didn't push me in again."

"That was more fun when it was hard to do," she informed me.

"Hmph! This is where I brought Em and Jazz for my bachelor party, you know."

"Ah. So you're the one who blew the cover off our secret girl spa? I thought they took you to some BDSM convention," she grinned, peeking at me.

"That was earlier in the week. The night before the wedding, we went hunting, and then I started a mud fight, and we ended up here. Boy, Esme was so ticked off when we traipsed into the garage in soggy, muddy clothes. She gave Carlisle orders to burn our shoes."

We were back to chuckling again, when it occurred to me. "Bella?"

"Yes Mocha-chino?"

"I don't think I ever thanked you for something,"

"Mm?"

"I never expected to laugh for joy again. Thanks ... for giving that back to me."

"It's one of my favourite things about you, your laugh."

"Yeah, _me too_," I sighed grandly, peeking at her. My mate did not disappoint. She put both hands on top of my head and pushed me down, but I just sat under the water, laughing. When she decided to let me up, I was still slaying myself.

"Don't get cocky!" she told me, eyes rolling.

"But I'm so good at it," I grinned, providing the perfect opportunity for her to splash water right into my mouth. Yuck. I spit it out, shuddering. "Urgh! I seriously have to learn to read your mind!"

"Where would the fun in that be?" she protested.

"Well, it would sure help when we're trying to pull a joke on Em and Rose," I coaxed.

"True, true. I may have to reconsider my stance on it," she winked.

**o~o~0~o~o**

**Friday, September 9th, 2005, 8 pm:**

_**Edward's pov:**_

There was a 'For Sale' sign stuck on the front lawn. I stood hesitating outside the door, a hot pan in one hand, a six pack of Vitamin R in the other, and listened to the roars of masculine laughter emanating from the house. I tried to separate their jumbled thoughts, to give myself a heads-up as to who might be within. The place reeked of _Kwoli_. Without warning, the door flew open, and I flinched.

"Edward!" Seth yelled. "Coolio! Hey peeps, Edward's here!" He bellowed it so loudly, they probably heard him in the Amazon.

There went my last opportunity for running and screaming. I put on my best 'harmless and friendly' look, and crept shyly up the steps. Charlie popped his head out the door, and frowned at me.

"Well hurry up boy, game's starting, time's a-wasting. Ooh! Is that from Esme?" he asked, grabbing the pan.

"Uh, yes sir. Jalapeno poppers. She thought you all might like them." I ran my hand through my hair.

Charlie peeled back the aluminium foil with an appreciative sniff, and exhaled loudly. "Get your ass in here. Hey, boys! Lookie what Esme sent us."

Charlie set the pan down on the coffee table, and about a dozen hands snatched at its contents. Good thing Esme sent enough for a small army, because it felt like every guy over seventeen who lived in LaPush was here. Geez Louise. Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil, Brady, Jacob, Jared, Billy, and Old Quil. Oh, and Seth. And the black dog. All stuffed in Charlie's little sitting room, waiting to overwhelm me with doggy-smell. Wonderful. I set down the beer and slid unobtrusively into a corner, eyeing Sam and Paul a little anxiously.

"Just look at him," a familiar voice sighed. "Can't even walk straight."

"Shame," another familiar voice tsked.

Gawping, I picked my way through the roomful of guffawing men to pull up a spot on the floor between Jazz and Em. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

_Moral support._

My open mouth turned up in a smile. This was okay. This was good. If the _Kwoli_ turned on me, I wouldn't be alone.

"Awful nervous, aren't you?" Charlie rumbled.

"No," I squeaked mendaciously. Everybody laughed again.

"_Like a virgin... Touched for the very first time..._"

My eyes flew in shock to the kitchen doorway. My father was sauntering in nonchalantly, carrying a huge tray of steaming nachos slathered in cheese and beef and other nasty things. Laughing, all the men joined in on my least favourite song. I blushed silver to the roots.

"What's wrong?" Seth yelled, panicking.

"Aw, don't pay him any mind. He's just blushing," Jasper shrugged.

I whirled on Carlisle. "Need I remind you, Father, that you were a virgin one hell of a lot longer than I was? And nobody teased you about it?"

"And who was going to tease me? The only person around at the time was you, and like _you_ had anything to say about it," he reminded me.

I growled a little, and Emmett cuffed me upside the back of my head.

"I didn't think you had a circulatory system," Sam remarked curiously.

"Well, we do. It's just not like yours," my father said, extending his legs in front of him and crossing his ankles.

"Doesn't that beat all," Billy said, smiling in the corner, his dog curled up beneath his wheels. "Hi Edward, how's it hangin'?"

"Peachy," I said, blinking back surprise and anxiety.

"It should be falling off. Did you and Bella even make it home last night?" Emmett demanded.

They all watched me expectantly. I wasn't going to get out of answering. "No." I looked around surreptitiously for Charlie's gun, but it was nowhere in sight. Then, shockingly, a lot of men were crowing with glee and slapping me on the back. I was astounded. A lot of them were proud of me. Especially my Dad. And Charlie was ruefully amused. How great was that!

"I bet you're glad you don't have to sneak around anymore," Jacob teased. "No more climbing in and out of windows at night."

Holy crap! I was a dead man. Jacob Black just handed me over to the wolves. Literally. I was counting on Charlie to be my great defender in face of these vampire-haters. And now, my father-in-law was going to have my balls. The best way to rid me of 'nads was to hand me over to Sam, who didn't trust me. Craptastic! How the hell was I going to get out of this one?

I fixed hollow eyes on a scowling Charlie, but as usual, I was not able to piece together much useful information out of his oddly-encrypted brain. I wondered, again, where the gun was.

"Did you sneak into my baby girl's room at night, boy?"

I did my level best to have a heart attack, without success. Could vampires hyperventilate? Because I _definitely_ needed an excuse to pass out. I decided _attempting_ to hyperventilate myself into unconsciousness was worth a shot.

"Man, I had no idea vampires were prone to fits," Paul said _sotto voce. _Some of the dirtier-minded men roared with laughter, picturing me and Bella in her room, in all manner of lewd scenarios, with Charlie right next door, oblivious to everything.

I slid a finger under the collar of my tee, swallowing hard, and tried harder than was inhumanly possible to read what Charlie was thinking. One picture came through loud and clear: One nice, shiny police revolver.

"Where's. my. gun?" Charlie growled, eyes narrow.

When faced with this large a number of predators, there was only one thing to be done: play dead until they got complacent, then run like hell. I figured, since I didn't need to breathe, and I didn't have a pulse, that I might just get away with it. Clutching my throat, I allowed my eyes to roll back in my head, and keeled over with an almighty, house-shaking thud. Hey, it got Esme off my back once.

"Edward!" my father yelled obligingly, running to attend me. "Edward! Are you conscious?"

Right. Like I was going to answer that? I was playing dead. Why wouldn't Carlisle play along? I swivelled an eye toward him beseechingly. He gave the tiniest of nods, acknowledging that he knew I was acting. "He's dead!" he announced melodramatically to the room at large. "He's had an apoplexy."

I just discovered, after 86 years, that my Dad was a terrible actor.

"Oh, no! Oh, no!" my brothers boo-hooed, hugging each other. Morons. _Just try to get out of this one, Bimbo._

"A what?" Sam demanded. _What will it mean for the Treaty if he dies and stays dead? _Thick much?

"A stroke!" Carlisle said hotly. _I am going to have some fun with this. Told yer not to lie to Charlie, twitterpate._

"You've got to help him! You've got to save him!" Seth wailed, dancing around me in agitation. _Poor Edward! Poor Bella. OMG Bella is gonna murder her own father! _Poor kid. He was buying it.

"Well don't just stand there, Carlisle, do something!" Charlie said in agitation. _Kid's faking. _Damn!

My Dad sighed mournfully. "There's nothing I can do, Charlie. We don't have beating hearts, so I can't give him CPR. You see, when he had his fit, the electrical impulses shorted out his brain. He's brain dead. When that happens to a person, there's nothing to be done to save him."

Seth's thoughts turned wary. He wasn't buying that. Neither were Billy or Paul.

"There _has_ to be something!" Charlie exclaimed melodramatically. "I was only kidding with him!" _I've got your number, kid. Trained officer, remember? I've had your number for a long time._ "I was pretty sure for months that he was sneaking in. Bella gets this naughty look when she's lying to me, see? And a lot of the time, when I went to check on her at night, her breathing wasn't right for being asleep. And sometimes she left the window open in February. And sometimes his shirt was on the floor. Or a shoe. And he has this particular scent that isn't like anything else. At first I wanted to tan his hide, but they got married, so I thought I'd tease him about it. I wasn't gonna shoot him, Carlisle! I was only playing with him." _How long are you gonna play dead, Edward? _

Hey! I just _Heard_ him perfectly. So he was purposefully communicating with me now?

The man was more perceptive than I thought. Seriously? He was going to tease me about sneaking in? Gah! It was all I could do to resist sitting up and giving him a piece of my mind for pretending he was going to shoot me tonight. He hadn't been genuinely angry this time, like he was the evening Bella and I made Ren. He was only pulling my leg. I suppressed a growl with difficulty. Somehow, I would get my revenge.

"Well, it's too late now," my Dad sighed brokenly. "You're just going to have to explain to Bella that you and Jacob killed him."

While Em and Jazz's brains buzzed with delightful daydreams, and Charlie laughed inwardly, a few of the men fell into stunned silence, and then panicked. I wondered if Jazz was lending some spice to my little drama.

"Oh my god, Bella's gonna feed me my balls!" Jacob howled in complete seriousness. "You have to do something, Carlisle!" There was a chorus of 'yeahs' from the _Kwoli Ute, _most of whom had already figured out that I was faking. Probably the fact that Carlisle was not in hysterics had something to do with that.

"Yeah, Bella's gonna kill us all," Charlie declared in a wobbly voice, acting looney. Despite his going along with the fun, I wasn't feeling inclined to let him off the hook for the various occasions when he had frightened years off my life. I still could feel those cuffs around my wrists, Bella in hysterics in the back of the cruiser, and the subsequent humiliation we suffered in front of my family. Here I'd been worried for ages that he would find out I was a sneaky snogger, and now that we were married he had changed his mind about murdering me, and had decided to play a practical joke instead? _Oh, no. Sorry, Charlie, I don't think so. I will get you back somehow._

Carlisle hummed, pretending to consider options for 'treating' me. "Well, there's one thing that might work, but only a _Kwoli_ could do it. Vampire lungs don't expand or contract so we can't help, and humans aren't strong enough either, so it will have to be you, Jacob. _Is this kid ever gullible. This is my ultimate revenge for all your hijinks, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

What? He brought out all the names. I'm in shit. Huh? Oh, no way, José. Carlisle's little plan was _so _not going to happen.

"What do you want me to do, Carlisle?" Jacob asked anxiously, wanting desperately to help.

"You'll have to give him mouth-to-mouth," Carlisle intoned solemnly. All the _Kwoli Ute_ in the room went 'eeeew' in their minds, laughing internally, while Charlie considered it the best revenge ever invented, and Em and Jazz wondered how to get it on camera.

Jacob was confused. "Mouth-to-mouth? But his lungs don't work." My Dad was right. Totally gullible. Carlisle was in need of a shovel to clean up his bull, and nobody else was buying the story any more. I thought about stopping my act, but I was curious to see what would happen. I'm seventeen. Sue me. Jazz thought about bending Jacob's logic receptors. Everybody else was waiting for the punchline.

Carlisle brought out the Doctor Card. "Ah, but you see, we do have oxygen in our bodily cells. It circulates within the cells and keeps our brains performing at their peak. It's why you never meet a stupid vampire. We're all super-intelligent because of all the oxygen molecules floating around inside us. If you blow in Edward's mouth, all the oxygen will immediately be absorbed into his cells, and it _might _just jump start his brain."

What a load of garbage! And the amazing thing was, the _Kwoli _were going along with it, nodding and grunting confirmation, and Jacob was buying my Dad's 'logic'. I couldn't decide if Carlisle was channelling his inner Lawrence Olivier or Dustin Hoffman. I couldn't decide whether to get up and kill him, or run for my life, or sit up and say 'boo, ass-hole'.

Jacob gulped heavily, and cleared his throat. Then he rushed at me with a shitload of determination. Before I could unfreeze myself, he had hold of my head in both hands, and was inflating his lungs with air to-

"Jesus God save me!" I howled, slamming my hands into his chest to push him away. "Touch my mouth and die, ass-hat! Holy shit, Carlisle! Were you really gonna let him kiss me? Ew! Get away from me fucker!" I scrambled backward until I hit wall, then froze, terrified that Jacob would lose his temper.

The room exploded into laughter. Mega-laughter. Mega-mega-mega laughter. And Charlie? He was laughing as much as my Dad. I gawped at him. The breath I had been holding flooded out, and I felt the colour come back into my cheeks. Jacob was standing over me, stunned. Little slow on the uptake tonight. "You moron! You punk! I can't believe you bought Carlisle's bullshit hook, line and sinker. What the fuck were you thinking? Mouth-to-mouth on a vampire isn't gonna save one, it's only gonna get you poisoned." I shook my finger at Carlisle. "Dad, just you wait 'til I get a hold of you. I'm gonna tell Bella. I'm gonna tell Mom. See who's laughing then, you crazy son of a bitch!"

"That was the funniest thing I've seen since the day Charlie brought you home in your pants!" Carlisle giggled.

Jacob's breath whooshed out, and he rested his hands on his hips. "Thank God you're not dead. Bella would have shredded me."

"No shit, Sherlock. Gullible much?" I growled, while the group cackled and quoted my father's more memorable phrases. Jacob peeked up at me, the corner of his mouth lifting. "Well, at least you're a good sport," I told him.

"That was so funny!" Seth squeaked.

"Aw, Edward," my father-in-law grunted fondly around a mouth stuffed with nachos, shaking his head. "You remind me so much of me." _Got a tale or two to tell you, boy._

"This from the man who gave me grief about sleeping under his roof with my fiancée two nights before the wedding?" I huffed, pulling out my best Charlie impersonation: " 'Oh, Edward. You can sleep here as long as there's no hanky-panky, since the groom got kicked out of his house, and Renée is in your bed doing God knows what right now' ". Seriously, Charlie? You knew, and you still went ahead with the chastity rule?"

Charlie put another greasy nacho in his mouth. "Thanks for confirming my suspicions, kid."

I blanched, wishing I could retrieve my word-vomit. Charlie swallowed his disgusting mouthful of loaded chip. "Relax, kid. I'm not gonna shoot ya. I know you two were pretty well-behaved. Since I got to know you properly, I've never had reason to complain about how you treat Bells. You're a good guy. And dang if you're not funny."

"God, even when they look normal, they don't look normal," Jared snorted.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Embry snickered.

A small, shy smile lifted my mouth, and I raised bashful eyes to an affectionate Charlie. "So when did you start sneaking in?" he asked around his snack, not one trace of a murder plot in his head.

"Um, before or after Bella knew I was doing it?" I asked sheepishly. Everyone present hooted and clapped. Apparently, I was to be the Entertainment for the evening, and Charlie was still laughing right along with the rest of them. Who knew? I fixed a beady eye on him. "S'cuse me, but aren't you the guy who handcuffed me and dragged me home-"

"-nearly naked-" Jasper and Em interjected in stereo.

"-to report me to my parents for uh ... compromising your daughter's chastity?" I finished.

"Well, I didn't know you then, _Edwin_. I thought you were no good, and you were going to love my daughter and leave her. Besides, I was deathly afraid you were gonna knock her up, and it's obvious _that_ horse was out of the barn before I shut the door."

I cleared my throat. The ball was in my court and I had absolutely no comeback. Again. What was _wrong_ with me? "We didn't. I mean... we _didn't_." Elegant, Cullen.

"Stud." Emmett growled.

"Didn't even have the fun before the punishment," Jasper sighed, shaking his head sorrowfully.

"If you'd only had the guts to tell me about mate bonds, I wouldn't have been so worried," Charlie said, eyes dancing as he stuffed a very heavily-laden tortilla chip in his mouth. Ew.

"Yeah. I could just see that happening. Bella and I joshed about it, you know. Just imagine: 'Hi, Chief, I'm Edward Cullen, your daughter's mate. By the way, I'm a Cold One and your best friend wants to murder me and hang my sparkly pelt on the garage door before I can bite your daughter and turn her into a leech. Come over and meet my parents. For dinner?'."

Everyone snickered. It was Charlie's turn to look sheepish.

"You would have shot me," I declared.

"Nah," he said dismissively, exchanging delighted glances with his pals.

"Yes you would, and the slug would have ricocheted like JFK's magic bullet and probably would have wiped both you and Bella out, leaving me devastated. Or else my father the surgeon, over there, would have had to stop your blood from flowing. One way or another."

Carlisle snorted. _This is why I love you so much._

"Would-a been a few less ticks in the woods," Billy said with a wink.

"Thank you, Billy," Charlie said acerbically.

"Or a couple more," I muttered.

"I'm only kidding ya. Who would have ever thought that Edward had a sense of humour?" Billy beamed.

"Certainly not me," Jacob pouted. _I wonder what he has to do with my mate?_

I stared at him, perplexed. I wondered, too, but I had promised Alice not to try and figure it out.

"Edward is a great kid," Charlie said. "He managed not to murder Renée after living with her for three days. My bet is she asked everything about his sex life and offered pointers. He's a saint. Am I right, kid?"

"I barely survived intact," I said stonily.

"So what did you think of that, Bro?" Jazz asked slyly.

"Yeah, what did Mr Ed have to say?" Em cackled.

"Most guys name their own junk, you know, Emmett," I said, exasperated.

"You were slacking, Eddie-boy. I just picked a great name for you, ya know, to help you out."

"Yeah, whatever," I sighed. Jacob and Embry took Billy and Old Quil's plates and refilled them, crawling past me in order to do so. Then, they crawled past me a second time, to give the plates back. It was a little creepy, seeing them look so subservient. Surely they weren't doing it on purpose.

"So what did he say about your mother-in-law talking about things that are not Victorian Approved?" Jasper pushed, interrupting my train of thought.

"All Mr Ed has to do is hear the words 'Renée' and 'sex' in the same sentence, and he's comatose," I told them, shuddering.

"I bet he's not comatose any other time!" Seth brayed.

"Kid! Not in front of my father-in-law! He has a _gun_," I stage-whispered, and everyone laughed again. I looked up at the TV. "Oh, look! Mariners are down a point."

"Who cares?" Charlie drawled. "Watching you squirm is a lot more fun."

I gave him my best death-glare, which he ignored. Shades of Bella. "I'll have you know that I am a very terrifying monster."

"Bella's right. He's cute when he's flustered," Jasper muttered to Em. I decided that a change of subject was in order.

"I don't know how you can eat that stuff," I said to Charlie, wrinkling my nose and ignoring Jasper utterly.

"It's good. Wanna try it?" Charlie offered, holding the pan out.

"No offence, Charlie, but I prefer my beef on the hoof."

"You don't know what you're missing," my Dad-in-law declared.

"Pass," I grunted.

"Dare you to eat one," Emmett said, grinning from ear to ear as he sat, legs akimbo, on the floor, with the coffee table between us.

"What do I get if I do it?" I growled smoothly. There were a lot of pleased groans, of the type that precede the setting of wagers. I raised a brow to encourage Emmett to gamble high.

"Uh... I'll let you be the Big Brother for a month," Emmett suggested.

"Bring it on. You are going down, Little Brother," I said, scooting closer to the coffee table.

"You mean you're gonna? Hey! I haven't set the rules yet!" Emmett protested.

I rolled my eyes at him. "What are the rules, Baby Brother?"

"Uh, you have to eat it fully loaded, with some of everything on that tray. And... you have to keep it down for at least an hour. No yakking it up until Bella and the girls are back."

"Child's play," I declared, waving him off.

"Bets!" Jasper yelled, and everyone quickly chose up sides and threw money in a ball cap.

There was a rush for a good view, while Charlie loaded up a largish nacho with a little bit of everything. I recognized olives, onions, sour cream, red peppers and mushrooms, but some of it was unidentifiable. At least most of the unidentifiable things were red. Charlie used another nacho to scrape on a disgusting amount of drippy cheese. How nauseating.

Emmett leaned over me and dropped a few jalapenos on top. "There ya go, Tough Guy," he said, giving me a condescending pat.

"Better tell Rose I'm in charge for a month," I said, accepting the nacho from Charlie.

"I hope you realize Bella isn't going to kiss you for a week," Emmett sneered.

I hesitated. Nah, never happen. Carefully, I picked up the nacho in my fingers and bit it. The rest of it shattered and went _splat_ all over my palm. It was without a doubt the most disgusting thing I had ever eaten. Grimacing, I chewed it up and forced it down.

"Oh, Geez, that was ... _ulkh_!" I gasped, sucking it off the roof of my mouth, then sticking out my tongue.

"All of it," Emmett ordered.

I hesitated, eyes screwed shut and head tipped to the side. More bets changed hands.

"Woot! Woot! Woot!" the people on my side encouraged me.

"You're gonna lose," the people on Em's side jeered.

Slowly, so that they could see, I brought the handful of inedible matter to my mouth, and licked my palm. I chewed the bits up as quickly as I could, downed them, and shuddered. "Yuck."

"You are no way gonna be able to keep that down for an hour," Emmett grinned.

"Watch me," I said smugly.

"What's it taste like to you?" Seth wanted to know.

I busily scrubbed off my mouth and hands with the paper towel my father handed me. "Um, I have very little frame of reference, but if I had to make a guess, then mold, tar, rotten milk, used feminine supplies, and Newton's gym socks."

"Ew!" Everyone present whined.

I ran my tongue over my teeth. "Am I allowed to brush my teeth, Baby Bro?"

"Nope," he declared smugly.

"Am I allowed to dig the crap out that's stuck between my gums and bottom lip?" I begged.

"Only if you do it here so we can see you eat it," Em shrugged.

"Pardon my manners," I said, slipping my finger in my mouth and chasing out the crumbs. "Holy cow that's god-awful."

"Want a drink?" Charlie offered.

I looked at Em for permission. "Be my guest," he invited.

I took Charlie's Ranier and swished it through my mouth like it was Listerine, tipped back my head, gargled, and swallowed it, smacking my lips. "Ah. Better," I declared, to Em's chagrin. I handed the bottle back to Charlie, feeling smug.

"What's that taste like?" Seth wanted to know.

"Fizzy water," I told him.

"Waste of good beer," Charlie sighed, turning his attention to the TV.

After that, everyone settled down to watch the game, and I used the majority of my brain to think about the upcoming college experience with Bella. Before I knew it, the Mariners had beaten Baltimore, and Sue and the rest of the females were trooping noisily into the house.

"All over?" she asked Charlie.

"Yep. We won, 3-2."

"Congratulations," she crooned, grabbing his jaw and giving him a kiss.

Leah rolled her eyes and headed upstairs. "Seth? I got you something. Putting it in your room."

"Thanks, Leah," he beamed, starting toward the front hall. He stopped dead in front of Bella, and started to laugh and point at her belly. She gave him a dirty look. "What? No, now I understand Edward's shirt," he said apologetically.

Everybody looked at us and laughed at our black shirts. On mine was an electric plug. On hers was a receptacle. I walked to my wife, and put my arm around her. "Hi," I smouldered.

"Ew! What have you been doing? You smell like- ew," she said, hiding her nose behind her hand.

"I won a bet," I declared proudly. "Emmett? I win."

"Alright, Tough Guy. Go yak it up."

"Thank you," I sang, turning my attention back to Bella. "Did you find some good stuff?"

Rosalie appeared at my elbow, looking stunned. _I can't believe she bought him-_

I winked at my mate. "Did you get me a present?" The power of suggestion is great. Rosalie immediately pictured a ball gag. I looked at Bella proudly. We were going to freak the hell out of Rose and Em. "Well done, wife."


	50. Chapter 50: The End is the Beginning

**Chapter 50: The End is the Beginning **

**So, 17 months have passed... This is my baby. I think perhaps it's a baby elephant. I wonder if Rob would like to cuddle up with it. We're finally there, friends. I posted Chapter I on January 3rd, 2010. It is now May 24th, 2011, and this fic is complete, although Bella and Edward's story is not. Look for the sequel, "Make Haste, My Beloved", soon. Since I've been working on something else as a surprise for you, maybe you should put me on your Author Alert now, hmm? I've been a busy girl, even though it's been seemingly quiet for the past month. Naughty me.**

**Believe me when I say that writing this has given me nothing but joy, and _that _is because of you, the reader. **

**Certain people stick out, because not only have they become dear friends, they have contributed so much to my story. This is for you:**

_**2old2care, Beta Extraordinaire **_

_**Room340C, Research Assistant and Pre-reader**_

_**Eternally Cullen, Pre-reader, Site Maker, Banner Maker**_

_**Janiriki, Battle Consultant and Strategist**_

_**Mimozka, Banner Maker**_

_**lillianas, Banner Maker**_

_**Camilla10, Translator (Italian)**_

_**Sarahhalliwell, Translator (Portuguese)**_

_**and my muses:**_

_**Anthony**_

_**my daughter K**_

_**my loyal reviewers**_

_**and**_

_**everyone on my Facebook**_

**Don't forget I'm counting on you for the next fic! Lol. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Go to my Profile, and click the playlist called 'I Hunger 4' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. This chappie's vids start at #125:**

**'I Believe', by Yolanda Adams, from the movie 'Honey'**

**'Catching the Light', by Antoine Dufour**

**'I Could Not Ask for More', by Edwin McCain**

**'I'll Eat You Up', by Boa**

**'He Loves Me', by Jill Scott**

**'Sixteen', by Iggy Pop**

**'Possession', by Jace Everett**

**'It's You', by Michelle Branch**

**'(Renesmee's Lullaby) I Had Nothing but a Dream', by Hagood Hardy**

**'Theme from Cocoon', by James Horner**

**'Wonderwall', by Adam Ryans **

**Oh, and you can check out Ren's ultrasound on my Facebook Fanpage. You don't need to sign in to see it. Link's on my Profile.**

**If you have a cool $3mil USD sitting around, you too can own Bella's birthday present. It's one of a kind. Snickers.**

**Sources: **

**pregnancycenterdotcom**

**The Quinault Tribe Website**

**'_The Old Man of the Forest'_, television documentary**

**angelfiredotcom/md/elanmichaels/prayers**

_They said you wouldn't make it so far, uh-uh.  
And ever since they said it, it's been hard, _

_But never mind the nights you had to cry. _

'_Cause you have never let it go inside. _

_You work real hard, and you know exactly what you want and  
Need, so believe and you can never give up, _

_You can reach your goals, just talk to your soul and say:_

(Chorus)  
I believe I can I believe I will, I believe I'll go  
My dreams are real, I believe I'll stand, I believe  
I'll dance; I believe I'll go real soon and that is  
Why I do believe.

Your goals are just dancing in your soul uh-huh, and you know that  
Your moves will let them show you keep creating pictures in your mind.  
So just believe they will come true in time. And you'll be fine.  
Leave all of your cares and stress behind, 

_just let it go, let the music flow inside  
Forget all your pain.  
Just start to believe._

(Chorus)

Never mind what people say, hold your head high and turn away, 

_With all my hopes and dreams. I will believe, even though it seems it's not for me,  
I won't give up I'll keep it up, and look into the sky I will achieve  
On my knees I will always believe._

And I, I believe I can I believe I will, I believe I'll go  
My dreams are real, I believe I'll stand, I believe  
I'm going to dance; Watch me! I believe I'll go real soon and that is  
What I do believe.

_(repeat chorus)_

_I do believe in me!_

**September 13****th****, 2005:**

_**Bella's pov:**_

I promised Edward not to freak, and he promised me that gift wrap would be banned from the celebration. "Happy birthday to yoooooou!" they all sang as I melted into a puddle of humiliated goo and did my best not to sink under the tabletop. Maybe that's why Edward had seated me in the chair closest to the wall. It made it harder to escape, especially since he was sitting on one side of me, and Charlie was sitting on the other. I wondered if the little kitchen had ever been so crowded. Maybe in my grandparents' day. I couldn't see Charlie having in this many guests unless there were a birth or a funeral.

My vampires were there, of course, except for Em and Rose, who looked out of the laptop at us. The laptop was sitting on the table, so they wouldn't miss any details. Then, there were the Clearwaters, Jacob and Billy, Cynthia, Mary Alice, Pippa and Apple, Sam and Emily and Claire. They were all squished up cheek to jowl. I had ordered Alice to take plenty of pictures. The vampires and _Kwoli_ were getting so chummy, I wanted to make sure it was documented for posterity.

Jasper was sitting in the fourth chair with Apple and Claire on his knees. Who ever knew, once he had gotten proper control over himself, that he would make such an entertaining uncle? I could hardly wait to see him with Renesmee. Cynthia was squashed in beside them, on Charlie's old desk chair. Good thing Jazz hadn't brought Lucky, because there certainly wasn't room to swing a cat.

I blew out the ridiculous number of little white candles -nineteen of them- atop the large, round cake, and they flickered and came back to life. I blew again, and they didn't go out. Trick candles. Seriously?

"Okay, who's the wise guy?" I growled as the vampires and _Kwoli_ slayed themselves laughing. The children were awestruck. Eighteen fingers pointed at my Dad, who was seemingly enjoying a second adolescence. "Dad," I said, doing my best not to roll my eyes, "you do realize that I'm now very likely flammable."

"Aw, Bells. Just wait until you're seventy. We'll be able to roast weenies over that cake," he teased.

"Dat wiww be yummy!" Apple enthused, her violet eyes huge.

"Fo sure," Claire echoed.

_Ew. _Hot dogs dripping grease onto cake? Just ew. "Not gonna happen," I told my Dad smugly. "I'm gonna stop counting when I turn 29."

"Good luck with that," he growled, eyes sparkling.

"Don't worry, Minx. I'll count for you," Edward cooed, stroking my hair.

My eyes narrowed. "You'd better watch out, Pops, or I'll start counting for_ you_."

"Ooh, scary," he said, eyes rolling, as everyone chuckled.

"Tsk tsk, the honeymoon is over," Jacob said, shaking his head mournfully.

"Shut up," I advised him.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said, giving me the boy scout's salute.

"Be a good girl, or I'll turn you over my knee," Charlie growled.

"I'm much too heavy," I said smugly. "I'd break your legs."

"Edward?" Charlie said, raising one eyebrow.

"Don't tempt me," my husband said playfully. Only I knew he wasn't teasing. Yum. Happy Birthday to me! I did my best not to drool all over him in front of my Dad.

"It is her birthday. You owe her nineteen smacks," Seth chipped in.

"I'll remember that," Edward said smoothly, slipping me a wink when nobody was looking. Me-ow. Something told me the party would not run late. At least not this party. Heh heh.

Sue somehow managed to extinguish all the candles without setting any of us on fire. She shoved the stack of plates closer to me, and passed me the knife.

"There's like, no icing left on this cake for these brats to scarf down," I told her. "The candles pulled it all off." The salivating _Kwoli_ groaned. I waggled the knife in the air. "Sit up straight, kiddies, so I can decide who gets the first piece."

"Minx! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Edward said, eyes twinkling.

I held it up and examined it thoughtfully. "I wonder if something like this would be useful for cutting ropes." I raised one eyebrow in a cheeky challenge.

"Bad girl," he growled, flushing silver. He did not look displeased, however.

"TMI!" Emmett declared from the monitor. He and Rose had been in Hanover for a couple of days, and he was looking very... relaxed.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," I told him. He cackled. Em had _no clue_ what we were going to put him through.

"No whining, boys and girls," Sue warned. "There's lots more icing." She fetched a big bowl of it from the fridge. "We're used to feeding an army of boys, aren't we Emily?"

"Yep," she smiled.

"I don't know how you cope with looking after them on a daily basis, Wolf Girl," I sighed.

"I don't know how you manage to put up with these ticks either, Vampire Girl," Emily teased.

_Children first_, I decided. I cut small pieces for the little girls, and added a candy-rose to each, then passed their dishes so Esme could dole out ice cream. Apple and Claire took the dishes eagerly. Billy's dog walked over hopefully, and Emily told him to go and lie down. He sighed sadly, so Esme gave him a little ice cream in his chow dish. He inhaled it in one lick.

I cut a wedge out of the cake and passed it to my Dad, who looked like the cat who ate the cream when Esme dropped a dollop of vanilla ice cream on top. Only thirteen people would be eating cake, but she and Sue had made enough to feed 24. When feeding _Kwoli_, it was always best to assume they were dying of starvation.

"You have to taste it, Bella," Emmett informed me solemnly from the screen. "For luck."

Rose looked warily at him from her position on his lap, then looked at me with concern. She knew I was having problems tolerating the smell of human food, never mind tasting it.

"You have to do nothing of the sort," Edward growled, clearly annoyed with his -as I had been informed- _younger_ brother.

"Spoilsport," Em pouted.

"Alright, no arguments on my birthday," I ordered, swiping my finger over the cake top. I grimaced at it, while the _Kwoli_ snickered. Edward looked on with concern as I stuck it in my mouth.

My eyes widened in surprise and I squinted quickly to hide it. It was _good_. Seeing as being in the same room with human food generally turned me thoroughly green, I couldn't understand it. But it gave me a _great _idea.

"Hey, Em? What'll you bet me, if I am able to eat a whole spoonful of this icing and keep it down?"

"Are you looney?" my mate squeaked with his jaw on the floor. All the vampires looked revolted.

"Well, I just thought it was time I started trying to fit in," I said coolly, wrinkling my nose and giving an artificial shudder.

"What do you want to bet, Baby Bee?" Emmett asked, rubbing his hands together.

I thought about it hard. "You have to do all our laundry for the next three months," I decided.

"Uh, Bella, I don't think that's such a good-" Edward began.

"-and if you ruin anything you wash, you have to replace it," I said confidently.

"Bella, I really don't think you should-" my mate suggested tentatively.

"Trust me," I murmured, leaning in to kiss him. Amazingly, he backed up. He didn't want to taste the icing. That's how bad he expected it to be.

"You might want to think twice, Bella," Alice sang, winking. She nodded almost imperceptibly, and I smirked. This was going to be so great!

Edward looked at his sister, a small crease between his eyes. Was she keeping him out? He weighed my attitude, and sat back a bit, one brow raised.

"She'll never do it," Jasper declared, seeming confused by my smugness. "It takes us years to acclimate to swallowing human food."

"Lemme consult with Rose a minute," Em said warily, and muted the volume on the web cam. Rose looked worried. She was arguing with him, and trying to see Alice, who was standing just slightly out of range of the lens. Rose shook her head a couple of times, but it appeared Emmett was not listening to his wife. Bad idea.

"Bella?" Edward asked quizzically.

"Shh!" I told him.

Emmett turned the sound back up. "It's a deal!"

"You're going down!" Alice said smugly.

"Impossible," Em declared arrogantly. "I'm watching, Bee."

"Okay," I grinned, hoping I wouldn't regret this.

"Hold it!" Billy yelled, and dollars were slapped down on the table. Jasper tallied the bets and gave the odds. It seemed the dark horse was favoured to win.

"Can I play, too?" Seth begged, giving his Mom the puppy dog eyes.

"How much are you betting?" Sue asked warily.

"I'll only put in a dollar," he promised.

"Okay," Sue sighed.

Seth put his hand in his pocket, and came up empty. "Can I borrow a dollar, somebody?"

Leah rolled her eyes, and handed him a scrunched up dollar bill. "I want it back." She pulled a few wadded-up bills out of her shorts, and added them to the pile. "Bella to win."

Seth beamed, adding his borrowed dollar. "Bella to win."

I looked at him confidently.

My husband watched with mounting anxiety. "Bella, you're nuts. Do you realize how bad that stuff tastes? It's gonna taste mouldy."

I looked at the web cam. "What will you give me if Edward eats it too?" I demanded, poker-faced. Alice clapped with glee.

"Hey! Be careful what you sign me up for, Minx!" my mate protested in alarm.

"Trust me," I muttered again. He ran his hand through his hair, gulping heavily.

Cynthia was onto me. She watched eagerly, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I'll, uh... clean the bathrooms, too," Em offered.

I looked at Edward, who crinkled up his nose and shook his head. I looked back at Emmett. None of us used the bathroom, and that meant the worst part of the job would be scrubbing the shower. Not a difficult chore, or that unpleasant.

"Not good enough," I declared.

Em bit his lip. "How 'bout... I teach you to square dance?"

"You would have done that anyway," I scoffed.

"Okay, okay. Hmm... Watching Eddie-boy eat icing is totally worth it. I'll change diapers for the first week."

"Sold!" I yelled before anyone else could change his mind.

The eyes of my family and friends locked onto me as I drove a tablespoon through the icing in the bowl, and handed it to my mate, who was looking extremely squicked out. I took another spoon and scooped up a larger amount for myself.

"Remember, you both have to keep it down to get the prize!" Emmett yelled.

"Sure, sure. Are you watching?" I checked.

"You bet," Em declared.

"On 'three'," I instructed my mate, who held up his spoon reluctantly. Our companions hooted and jeered at each other, gawping at us eagerly. Charlie and Seth started thumping on the table. I wasn't sure it would survive the experience.

"Stop banging!" Sue demanded.

"Down the hatch! One... two... _three_!" I put the spoon in my mouth and savoured it, licking it clean. I watched Edward's eyes widen as he tasted it, and then his eyes rolled back in his head a little.

"Oh, in the name of all that's holy! What's in this, Sue? It's fantastic!" my mate enthused, licking off every last bit, and diving into the bowl for another spoonful. I cackled evilly.

"Bella Marie Cullen! You tricked me!" Emmett howled as everyone laughed uproariously, clapping and sharing high-fives.

"No rules against it, Em. I expect you to pay up," I crowed smugly as Jasper divided up the winnings.

"I got ten bucks," Seth crowed. "Here's your dollar, Leah."

"Keep it, kid. I got twenty-five," she said, fanning herself with money.

"Thanks!" he beamed.

"What's this made out of?" Edward asked eagerly, gesturing at the bowl.

Sue looked perplexed, and a little sheepish. "It's just sugar, whipped topping, a bit of water, and artificial flavouring. Actually, I was feeling badly, using all that artificial stuff. I didn't get time to go to the store, to buy fresh. This is all I had on hand."

"It's all artificial?" Edward checked, delighted. "Soy-cream from a can, perhaps?"

"Well, Charlie is sensitive to milk, so I thought I'd try the soy topping."

"Soy, water, sugar, and artificially-flavoured food colouring?" Edward guessed.

"Yeah," Sue shrugged.

"Happy birthday, Bella! We can eat this, at least temporarily. All of us. Sue, may I see the food colouring, please?"

Sue brought the glass bottle of yellow liquid to the table. Jasper whisked it out of her hands and read the label, then passed it to Edward. He started typing madly into Alice's Crackberry.

"It must be palatable because it's artificial," Edward mused. "The ingredients must have been prepared, and preserved immediately." He looked up, awestruck. "Preservatives. The flavour doesn't have time to degrade."

Jasper looked up in excitement. "They make 154 flavours!"

"A hundred and- Buy them! High quantity!" Edward ordered.

"Invest in the company, but insist they don't change the recipe," Alice added, eyes black. She must have had a vision of the stock market. "We'll market it to our kind. This is revolutionary."

"Just like our lube," Carlisle said super-fast at vampire pitch, knowing the _Kwoli_ wouldn't catch it. The vampires all snickered, to the human and wolf peoples' consternation.

"Must be the same preservative," Edward said, amused. Brat. "You never thought to check it out? Shame. You should check later."

"Be lucky if we don't go check it now," Carlisle said, looking gobsmacked.

Soon, the Cullens and Hales were dipping spoons into the bowl, and all agreed that the flavour was fabulous. The ravenous _Kwoli_ looked on anxiously as the supply dwindled. I decided it would be prudent to serve them some cake and ice cream before a war broke out.

"What does it taste like?" Emmett pleaded, looking on anxiously with Rosalie.

"Pineapple," I told him.

"Aw!" he whined. "What does pineapple taste like?"

"Sweet and fruity," I supplied. He frowned. Obviously that didn't ring a bell for him.

"Already sent you the information, Emmett," Jasper informed him.

Em cheered up. "Thanks, Jazz."

"Any time."

When the treat was all gone -Jacob and Seth having licked the remnants of icing from the serving dishes in a shocking display of trust (considering vampire cooties might have touched it) we adjourned to the living room and I opened my gifts. Carlisle and Esme presented me with a hand-painted New Testament, with our family tree copied meticulously into the front. Beautiful. In addition, Esme gave us a large wedding scrapbook with gorgeous pictures that I knew Edward and I would pour over with enthusiasm.

Jasper and Alice gave me a large box of heavy, black-lacquered frames of varying size. Some had pictures in them. Five of the larger ones were blank, with pre-cut mattes. I knew exactly what pictures I was meant to put in them. I exchanged a fiendish smile with my impish sister.

From Charlie and Sue came what seemed like every existing guide book to New Hampshire, including ones meant for hunters. I was sure they would prove useful. I realized that vampires saw such books as humans might see Restaurant Guides: Where shall we go tonight for dinner, Dear? What a great idea!

Seth had made us some more vids, these ones detailing my childhood, and Edward's life before I came along. I was so eager to see that! We had given Seth various components for his computer for his birthday, including a Blu Ray drive, a turntable, film splicers and reels, and video transfer equipment. He could now make DVDs for people out of old home movies. It would be a great part-time job.

Jacob and Billy had gotten us a copy of a prayer by Laurel Singing Water Cat, meticulously inked onto buckskin:

_Great Spirit, God, Creator of All_

_I welcome You into my heart, mind, body and soul_

_There is always room for You here._

_Grant me the wisdom to heed my inner voice_

_And the strength to stay grounded while I sing my sacred song._

_Guide me down my chosen path and give me the courage to pursue_

_what is available to me._

_I am thankful for the lessons and grateful for my struggles;_

_I have not forgotten what has brought me to where I am today._

_Open my heart to the healing wholeness of nature;_

_We are all related, and through this I will find serenity._

_Great Spirit, God, Creator of All_

_Cleanse my spirit and wash my soul._

_There is always room for You here._

Edward looked a little overwhelmed by it. I realized he still hadn't discussed his return to faith with Carlisle. Obviously, my husband was not ready to do so. I said a quick prayer that the two men would soon clear the air between them. I also thanked God that Edward and Carlisle had made so much progress. They were much closer now than they had been before the wedding. Edward was also much more demonstrative with his Dad, who was thriving on it.

Rose had made me a lovely granny-square afghan, and there was a suspicious, big, tissue paper-wrapped basket from Em. "Thought your love life could use a little spice," he winked.

"Em-mett! Not in front of the kinder!" Edward huffed with a furtive look at Claire and Apple, removing the package from my arms. He was a little silver around the ears. I wondered what he _Heard_.

"Thank you, Emmett," I sang. "I'll just open that later."

There were a few (mostly small) gifts from others -notably an original edition of 'Alice in Wonderland' from Cynthia and Mary Alice. Edward said his mother had owned one, as well. They had a fascinating little conversation about books from their childhood. And then I was down to Edward's gift. And I knew what it would be: ostentatious. Sure enough, Jasper slipped out, and a few minutes later, I heard the purr of a highly-tuned engine.

I looked at my mate, and found that he was attempting to look casual. Total fail! He looked like he wanted to duck and cover in case I decided to put him in the chipper-shredder down the street. Well, he needn't have worried. I had found out how gratifying it was to watch _him_ watch _me_ enthuse about gifts. _Here we go! Time to show some enthusiasm, Bella! Knock his socks off!_

"Is ... that my present arriving?" I asked timidly, afraid to be wrong.

Edward bit his lip and looked at me a bit like a puppy that's scared it's gonna get yelled at. People were already filing outside, cameras and cell phones at the ready. Carlisle even grabbed the laptop so Em and Rose could see. No pressure, right?

"You gonna show me?" I asked gently, standing up. A couple of bits of ribbon and tissue paper fluttered to the floor. People had, indeed, been very creative at wrapping my gifts without paper.

Edward nodded, peeping at me, and crooked his elbow. I took it, dying of curiosity. He opened the door, and I stepped out.

I'm sure my eyes looked like a couple of red stoplights. Just as big, just as bright, just as round.

"Holy crow sweet mother of all mothers is that -it is isn't it- ohmygod. Oh. My. God!" I paced back and forth, oblivious to everything and everybody but my new toy. I started screaming, jumping up and down like a crazy person. My mother used to watch _'Price is Right_'. Bob Barker? Eat your heart out!

I ran up and down in front of the house screaming and flapping, and jumped up and down a few more times for good measure. Then, I ran over and spread my arms on the warm hood, and hugged it.

My birthday guests were killing themselves laughing.

"You got me Magnum's caaaaaarr!" I wailed, effectively snogging with it. _I love my car I love my car I __love my car... Who needs to pretend?_

Jasper scoffed. "It's way better than Magnum's car, Baby. That there's a 2006, P4/5 Ferrari. There's only one other like it in existence, and it won't be dwelling with its owner until next July."

"It's bee-yooooooo-tiful!" I yelled.

Candy. Apple. Red.

I ran around the car three times to look at it, then took a flying leap into Edward's arms. Hopefully, Mrs Bellows Noseypants from around the corner was not spying. Edward caught me before I could slide to the ground. I locked my arms and legs around him. "Hi."

"Hi," he said, looking like he didn't know which spaceship I'd come in on.

"That is the prettiest car I've ever seen," I shared quietly.

"I know, right?" he murmured back.

"Mwah!" I exclaimed, kissing him loudly. "Mwah mwah mwah mwah mwah! I love it!"

He got all giggly, which was The Best. Reaction. Ever. I pulled back to mock glare at him.

"How did you know I liked Ferraris?" I asked, running a finger down that jaw, and his throat, and slipping it inside his shirt collar. "All it needs are a couple of Dobie doggies on the front seat, with Higgins."

"Maybe when the baby's a little older," he suggested. "Old, English operatives are pretty scary for a baby."

"Edward."

"Yes, Love?"

"I LOVE MY FREAKIN' CAR! Can we go for a car ride? Now? Huh? Pretty please with chocolate food colouring on top?"

"Sure," he said, pursing his kissable lips. What the hell. I leaned down and planted one on him. Then, I scrambled out of my mate's arms, and held out my hand expectantly to Jasper, who dropped the key in it.

"Drives like a dream. You have to set up the thumbprint and voice activation, Bee."

"Thanks, Jazz! Edward? You're driving!" I yelled, heading for the passenger seat.

"It's your car, Bella. You ought to drive it, at least for the first time," he argued, also approaching the passenger door.

"Edward," I said, cocking my head at him.

"Yes, Dearest?"

"How fast does this go?" I cooed.

"Top speed is 362 km per hour."

"American, please."

"255 mph."

"Edward."

"Yes, Minx?"

"Which of us is the best driver?" He looked at me like it was a trick question, so I answered myself. "You are. Now, I want you to floor it."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Charlie growled.

"Jeez, Louise!" Edward moaned. "You sure you haven't been body-snatched?" He raised his voice, looking at everybody. "Okay, people. Bella will give you rides tomorrow. See ya when we see ya!"

"Thanks for my presents! Love you all! Best. Birthday. Ever!" I yelled.

They all clapped, and I flapped my hand insanely, and squirmed with delight as Edward opened the butterfly-style passenger door for me. I peeped in, not knowing what to expect.

It looked so simple, that I was sure I could drive it without a pilot's license, and yet it was more luxurious than anything I could have imagined. Oxblood brown leather seats, with red leather cushion-contrast and a black dashboard with red accents. A center console with a whole bunch of buttons and gauges. A normal-ish round steering wheel. Cute little round stereo speakers in the same shape as the wheel covers. And an iPod dock, a stereo, a cell-phone dock, and a video touch screen.

"Well?" my mate drawled, beginning to come out of shock. He leaned on the side of the car as I inspected it.

"It's da bomb. You sure I can ride in it? What if I get it dirty?" I winked.

"Depends what you're spilling on it," my mate declared. "Can you get in?"

I looked at him teasingly. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Who, me? I'm referring to the fact that you're getting pear-shaped and that seat's a long way down."

"I'll make it," I declared, crawling in. "Heavenly," I sighed. "Smells good, Mocha-chino. Hey, there's no back seat for the baby."

"You do not need to drive the baby around in a car that goes 255 miles an hour. Besides, if she ever spit up or something, we'd never get the smell out. You can drive her in the Guardian."

"Okay," I grinned. Squee!

"Thank you for being excited about your present," Edward murmured.

I cackled. "You weren't expecting it to go over this well, were you?"

"I must admit that I was seriously worried about the chipper shredder."

I snorted. "That might damage part of you that I couldn't do without."

"Hah. Minx!" he barked, poised with his hand on top of my door. "Hey, Billy?" he called.

"Yeah?"

"Are the Hoh gonna try to kill us if we pass the Rez?"

"Hmm. The Hoh _are_ pretty much part of the Quileute Nation. Probably fine, but lemme give you a letter, just in case. Steer clear of Queets."

"Okay. Thanks, Chief."

Billy waited for Jacob to bring him a pen and paper. Edward looked at him a little shyly. "How did the appointments go in Seattle?"

Billy smiled ruefully. "You were right. Boy's dyslexic."

Edward sighed, sounding rather relieved. "Good. They'll help him at that center. I'm glad. He's a bright kid. Hopefully his grades will start reflecting that. And the dog?"

"Yeah, the institute is going to help me learn how to make proper use of the dog. The trainer said they'll find out what commands Raptor's trained to fulfil, and then they'll teach me how to use them. Just imagine if Jasper and Jake had left him behind! They'd have never known he was a Helper Animal. Says on the news that a lot of pets have been left behind. I hope somebody rescues them because I've gotta say, this dog is doing me a world of good."

"Yeah, I hope so, too. I'm glad you're finding Raptor a big help. That's excellent," Edward said, pleased as punch.

Billy's face turned sober. "I don't know how to thank you properly. Your family has done so much for us, considering what we've put you through. Our interference over your relationship with Bella, before we even knew you, well, it's not something I'm proud of. I hope you both know that I'm sorry." Wow, I never expected to get an apology from Billy, and it meant a lot to me. Edward smiled at me gently. He knew I was pleased, and I knew he was happy, too.

"We know, Billy. Don't concern yourself over it any longer. And we're glad to have the opportunity to help you. In fact, I'd like you to bring that up at the next Council meeting. I'd like to do something for your young people. Maybe we can start up a fund that will help them with college so they can get better jobs. I'd like to help the tribe with housing, too. Some of those houses look about ready to fall down."

Billy looked blown away. "Why would you do that for us, when we have been so cruel at times?"

"You trust us now, right?" Edward checked.

"Well, yeah," Billy said, perplexed.

"Maybe... it's because it feels like an honour to be trusted. Or maybe it's because of Seth and Sue, I dunno. Pretty soon, we're going to be family. Families take care of each other," Edward said softly, as he watched Seth and Leah laugh with Jasper. I thought Leah was beautiful when she smiled.

Jacob bounced down the steps and handed writing materials to his Dad, who started writing meticulously.

"I hear your appointment went well," Edward told him.

"Yeah. It was... astounding, really. They explained a lot of stuff to me," Jake said, nodding.

"I know you're only starting your Senior Year, but have you given any thought as to what you'd like to do after high school? Are you going to technical school? Yeah, for auto mechanics?"

Jacob grimaced.

"Don't worry about the cost," Edward said dismissively.

Jacob looked stunned. His eyes moved over to search mine.

"I'll be glad if we can help you, Jacob. You were there for me, when I needed you," I told him.

"You kept her alive for me," Edward murmured.

Jacob's eyes flew from Edward's back to mine. "So... does this mean we're friends again, Bella?"

I sighed. "Yes, we can be friends."

He looked at me with longing. "Can I shake hands with you? I won't make you get out to hug me. Looks like you had a horrible time getting in." I held out my hand and he took it, and held it for a minute between his. His skin felt so hot to me, but it was ... nice. "The car _is_ boss, though," he admitted. "Even if we are going to need a crane to get you in and out, soon."

"Shut up," I giggled.

"Here, Sam, sign this, will you?" Billy directed.

Sam took the paper and read it. "You sure?"

"Yup."

Sam signed the paper, and handed it to Jacob. "You'd better sign it, too."

"Okay," Jacob said, and took it. He read it over very slowly, and added his signature to the bottom. While Billy looked on with shining eyes, Jacob passed the paper to Edward. Gee, it seemed awfully momentous considering we were only asking to drive along the coast. I wasn't about to question it, though. The more _Kwoli_ that lent us their support, the better.

Edward grasped the paper firmly as Jacob held it. "You're sure?" he asked solemnly.

"Yes," Jacob said simply.

Edward tucked the letter of endorsement into his pocket. He shook hands with all three men. "Never can be too safe with giant wolves on the loose." He winked at Jacob. "Ready, Minx?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," I grinned. "Let's go, Mocha-chino!"

"Seat belt."

"Yes, sir!" I strapped myself into the harness and gripped the arm rests, willing him to get in the car and hurry the heck up.

Edward chuckled. "I can't floor it here, Minx. We'll go down the coast."

"I did not hear that," Charlie growled.

"You just watch what you do with my Vanquish," Edward mock-frowned.

"You got a fuzz buster, kid?" Charlie mock-frowned back.

"I can't help it. It's built in," Edward said, tapping his temple. "Ready to burn up some asphalt, Bella?"

"Okay," I told my mate happily.

I thought I heard him say 'jeez Louise' again, under his breath. He shut my door, walked around the vehicle, and got in. He reclined in the driver's seat as comfortably as though he had been born there.

Everybody stood clapping and waving as we glided away from the house. Within minutes, we were on the 101 heading south, and the farther we got from Forks, the faster we moved. "We're coming up to a nice, straight stretch soon," Edward informed me, lounging as comfortably as though he was taking a leisurely Sunday drive. "It's between Hoh and Queets. That be enough for you?"

"I dunno," I said, ogling him. His right hand rested, tension-free, in his lap. The left rested lightly on the steering wheel. The car engine was so good, I could barely hear it. Edward looked ahead, concentrating on his driving for once. I thought about breaking that concentration.

"You touch my cock while we're going 200 miles an hour, I'm gonna wreck this baby. Then I'll have to kill ya."

"Busted," I grimaced, peeking at him.

His lip quirked up as he peeked at me. "You are such a naughty girl. I have to listen for humans. I don't want to turn anybody into jam. Behave yourself."

"What if there's a cop?" I worried.

"Minx. They drive Crown Vics here. If we were in Cali, okay, I'd maybe think about worrying. Just wait 'til we go to Germany some day. Now that's fun. Or Portugal. They have the worst-ruled highways I've ever seen. Trads love it there."

I remembered watching a training film in Driver's Ed, that showed how many fatal accidents occurred on that country's highways. Trads probably had a blast cleaning up the carnage. "I don't think I want to know," I told my mate.

"Probably not," he said, bumping the wheel rhythmically, a couple of times, with the heel of his hand. "Party time."

I looked ahead eagerly. The road was straight as an arrow. My mate's foot pressed smoothly down, and he shifted effortlessly into high gear. In mere seconds, the speed dial climbed to Max. Our bodies were pressed firmly against the seats. Edward's face wore that familiar expression he reserved for insane speed. I watched his bicep flex as he added his right hand to the wheel, ready to make miniscule alterations to the steering. Then, everything outside his window blurred, and the engine purred under us. I grinned madly, watching the world fly by, and found myself purring, too.

"Decelerating," he said quietly, scant moments later, letting us coast before gradually caressing the brakes. It took a long time to slow down, considering the high quality of this gorgeous machine. Then again, I had never travelled on anything that actually passed 250 mph, that wasn't airborne. What did I know about slowing down? Soon, we had reached the 'Welcome to Queets' sign. Edward executed a smart three point turn, and headed back the way we came. He drove with his left wrist, elbow on his thigh, eyes glittering with excitement. "That good enough for you, Minx?"

"Yeah," I groaned. "But getting something else would make it even better."

He bit back a grin. "And what might that be?"

"I want to thank you for my present," I said, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"Grr-wow. I have a hang-up about orgasming while the car is in motion. Don't forget what happened with the boat."

"Let me thank you, Mocha-chino," I pleaded, fondling his crotch. Without answering, he looked around, and sped up, then suddenly spun the wheel, purposefully executing a perfect 540º turn. When my mind caught up with my body, I realized we were perfectly parked in front of a retaining fence, at one of the lookout spots on the west side of the highway. Edward's arm was resting conveniently around my shoulders, and my seat belt was undone. He could still move much faster than me when he wanted to.

"Hi," he said, his eyes on fire.

"Hi," I smirked.

"Have I ever told you that it turns me on when you are gladdened by my presents?" he asked silkily.

"I may have realized something to that effect," I said nonchalantly. "I am always gladdened by your presence, Mr Cullen."

"Really," he said, eyes fixed on my mouth. I ran my tongue across my upper teeth and the silver lights kindled in his eyes. He stroked the back of my neck.

"I would really like to thank you for my car," I said flirtatiously.

"And how exactly would you like to thank me?" he wondered, massaging the base of my skull.

In response, I moved onto my hands and knees, and leaned in to kiss him. To say he responded with enthusiasm would be putting it mildly. His tongue met mine and pushed into my mouth, and he crushed me close with his left hand, keeping his right on my neck. My hand travelled down his shirt front, lifting the hem to work its way into his pants. I pushed it lower, and forced my fingers into his briefs, and found him wet and slippery.

"And you call me naughty," I teased, whispering against his mouth while sliding my fingers up and down his length. "So when did you cum?"

"Which time?" he groaned.

"Never mind," I told him. He took his hand off my back and popped his fly open, then tugged his chinos down a bit to give me better access. Mr Ed said 'hello'. I cupped my mate's slippery balls.

"Hello, Mr Ed," I cooed, moving my left hand onto his base and pulling him off Edward's abdomen. "Something tells me that someone's hand is on the back of my neck for a reason." I peeked up at my mate, who was looking at me shyly. I looked back down at his raging hard-on, and wondered if it was painful. "Just look how silver you are tonight. I hope you aren't hurting my mate. I'm going to have to take care of you for him."

"Mmm-hmm," my mate whimpered. I stroked his cock, which oozed more wetness out of the tip.

"I wonder what he wants," I mused, still addressing Edward's dick like it was an independent entity. "It would be okay for him to push my head down, you know."

My mate pulled a hissing breath in through his teeth, and his hand exerted careful pressure, pushing me down to his pewter glans. I took his head into my mouth, and masticated it with my lips, and he strangled a cry. I released him, and his fingers massaged my neck some more. I pursed my lips, not looking at him.

"I'm not sure why you're feeling shy this evening," I murmured, "but I don't want you to be. Don't hold back your sounds from me, Love. Ever."

He cried out, and his hips pushed up to meet me. Holding his cock still, I opened my mouth, exhaling, and took him deep, swallowing against his shaft to massage him. He pushed down gently on my head, and I gulped again, and sucked him hard, humming loudly.

"Oh, God, Bella!" he gasped, taking his other hand and running it over the back of my head. "You have no idea how good that feels." He held my head between his gentle hands, stilling me, and pushed his cock deeper inside my mouth. I hummed in encouragement, and he rolled his hips in a steady rhythm, watching me with so much care. I marvelled at his self-control. After several minutes, he stilled, and then his hands slid away from me. He balled them into fists and rested them on the seat, and I took up the rhythm for him while his thigh muscles quivered in restraint.

"I'm going to cum!" he choked out, clenching his teeth. "Do you want me to cum, Bella?"

"Mmm-hmm!" I replied enthusiastically, wrapping both hands around his cock. I sucked him frantically. Instantaneously, his hand clapped down on the back of my neck as a domineering growl ripped out of his chest. I felt my own growl escape me in response. Warm ejaculate pulsed down my throat as he arched, his teeth closing with a snap, and I imagined his eyes squeezing shut. He yelled my name, loud in the confines of the car, and melted into the seat, panting. I rested my forehead on his abdomen, tracing my fingers over his privates. He stroked my hair lovingly.

"I'm going to have to buy you Ferraris more often," he rasped.

"One at a time is enough," I told him.

"You want to drive her?"

"Oh, this car is not female, Ginchy."

"I beg your pardon, Mrs Cullen. Does this vehicle have a name?" he enquired with a teasing lilt.

"Magnum," I decided.

"Magnum it is. I may be getting a little jealous of Tom Selleck," he winked.

"Don't bother. You are much, much hotter," I told him.

"Grr-wow. Feel like sticking your toes in the ocean?"

"Yeah," I answered enthusiastically. I put my left hand on his seat and my right on his far thigh, and levered myself up past the center console, realizing I was pretty stiff. My mate huffed a laugh, and put his hands on my shoulders to help me get upright.

"Guess we won't be christening Magnum properly for a while, Preggy Pear," he teased me, his eyes like pools of molten gold, flecked with red.

"Hey, we're getting there," I reminded him. "Only a couple of months left."

"I can't wait," he smiled, caressing the side of my face.

"Me neither," I murmured. We were quiet for a bit, then he looked at me sidelong, almost apologetically. I was perplexed.

"Something wrong?" I asked as calmly as I could. He shifted a little, and met my eyes.

"Not really," he shrugged. "It's just that... I really wanted to bite you. It's getting harder every day not to claim you."

"Thank you," I beamed.

He shook his head, looking confounded. "You are so weird."

"But you love me," I sang, putting my head on his shoulder. "And you want to keep me forever."

"Yes I do," he told me.

After looking out at the ocean for a few minutes, we headed back the way we had come. It would soon be twilight. Edward pulled into a little town called Ruby Beach, and bee-lined for a small parking area. He got out, came around and extended his hand to help me out of the car. I actually _did_ wonder how I was going to manage getting out when heavily pregnant, Hybrid or not. He locked Magnum, and took my hand. We wandered past the fence posts onto the beach.

The sun was just starting to set, and to my surprise, the ground turned a glistening pink. "What's this?" I gawped. "It's all shiny."

Edward smiled crookedly. "It's called Ruby Beach because of all the crushed rose-garnets in the sand."

I blinked. "We're standing on crushed gemstones?"

"Yeah. Pretty, right?" He knelt to help me take off my Chucks. Then, he took off his shoes and socks, and rolled up his chinos. He tucked our stuff in our trusty black tote, and we started down the beach, along the edge of the surf. The water was freezing. "Seems we came on the perfect evening. Not foggy. It's s'posed to be foggy here often."

"Why haven't you brought us here before?" I asked, pushing the hair back off my face.

My mate looked at me shyly. "Too close to LaPush. I haven't been here myself, since we wrote the Treaty in 1936."

"In Hoquiam?" I asked, surprised. He nodded, his hair blowing over his eyes. I though how different he looked now, twenty-one months after we met. He used to be so meticulously groomed and attired, with eyes that were always tight and darkly circled, his demeanour tense. In the light of the setting sun, he was an entirely different person: relaxed, and healthy-looking. Much less alien, despite the lingering tinge of burgundy in his eyes. He took my hand in his large one, and we started to walk.

"Penny for your thoughts," he asked softly, his fingers twined up with mine.

"Hm. I'm thinking about you," I admitted.

"Hah. What else is new?" he teased.

"I was thinking how peaceful you look now, compared to when I met you," I told him, pulling on his arm so that he turned around to face me. "You have changed... so much."

"Do you remember how much trouble the _Kwoli_ gave us when we met?" he said without bitterness, wrapping his arms around me.

"You kept us apart, because they were harassing you over our mate bond," I said. He looked out at the sun, smiling faintly. "Billy said you were dangerous, and you tended to agree. You were so frightened that they would do something rash: Hurt me to get to you, or hurt one of the family. You tried to walk away from me."

"I ... was scared for all of us. You, our families, and even myself. I finally had something worth living for, and they were threatening to destroy us. I was worried they would actually do it. They can be so impulsive. Like Newborns."

"How?" I wondered.

"I'll feel safer with them when they're all older, you know? Sam's the oldest. He's twenty-seven now, Bella. And Paul is twenty-four. You know how temperamental he is. Jacob's still only seventeen, and now there is the new crop, of young boys, we met this week. I know how it feels to be stuck at seventeen. I've been seventeen for almost eighty-eight years. When I met you ... I was a jaded old man in so many ways, and an inexperienced kid in so many others. You woke me up from a long sleep. You brought me back to life. I had years and years of information in my pocket to try to apply, once I got the chance. Do you get that?"

"Yes, you've always been a planner. Rarely, if ever, impulsive."

"And that's why they scare me. I've been around the world, Bella. I've _Heard_ all kinds of thoughts, and picked up some wisdom that I've hoped I could apply to my own life, and use to help others. And yet, for all that knowledge, when I met you, I made some of the most incredibly stupid choices imaginable. The _Kwoli Ute_ act in accordance with their legends. And they're a stubborn people. They revere their past, and they like to adhere to the beliefs their ancestors touted. And the _Kwoli_ are young. They aren't well-travelled. Their schools are good, but the Wolves are ... provincial. Does it offend you, if I call them that?"

"You don't mean it as an insult. You're not saying they're hicks," I checked.

"Certainly not. Billy is well-read and intelligent. His daughters both went to college, and hopefully Jacob will, too, once he gets some help for his dyslexia. Sam went to college, and so did Paul. And Sue has a degree in Art."

"I didn't know that," I said, fascinated.

"Yeah. So, what I'm trying to say is that they're educated with good resources, but their first-hand knowledge of the world is not that extensive. They aren't... cosmopolitan. They think things should be the way their forefathers said they were, and it makes it a bit hard for them to open their minds to a broader perspective."

"And you were scared they would hurt us, because you thought they'd behave like aggressive teenagers when they found us breaking their edict."

"I broke a taboo," my mate stated emphatically, his voice dark. "A Cold One fell for a human, saving her life not once, but several times. It absolutely rocked their world."

"Will things be better now, do you think?" I mused.

Edward laughed, his eyes shining. "Minx, where are we standing?"

"Um, on Ruby Beach?" I said, uncertain where he was going. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the piece of paper that Billy had given him.

"Don't let this blow away," he warned me, gripping the edges firmly as he held it out for us to read together.

I frowned at the paper, perplexed, and was struck dumb by what I read:

_'I, Chief Billy Dan Black, grant permission ever hereafter for Edward Masen Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, and their families, to walk freely on Quileute Land, between Grays Harbour and Makah, so long as they remain Vegetarians. Signed this day, September 13, 2005, in honour of Isabella Marie Swan __Cullen and Charlie Swan'_.

"And he, Sam, and Jacob all signed it," I said, feeling tears form in my eyes."That's ..."

"Another beautiful moment in a perfect day. Just wait until I tell Carlisle we're having Thanksgiving in LaPush." Edward smiled hugely, and his eyes lit up like stars. "We'll have a formal treaty," he told me joyfully. "But it's basically a done deal."

"He told you to stay away from Queets," I frowned. "Isn't it above Grays Harbour?"

"Yes, further inland. Leah has family there. It's where Emily came from."

"Ah. So they might not be so easy to convince," I said, feeling some of the wind go out of my sails.

"I think it will be fine. Leah's not as much of a beeyotch as she lets on. She's likely talk to her family about us, in a nicer light, now."

"This is... seriously the best birthday ever," I said as he folded up the paper again and put it away.

"Yeah. Another date is coming up, that's significant," he said smugly, pushing back his windblown hair.

"That so? The first day of college?"

"No, but by coincidence, it is the same date," he said, looking like the cat that ate the canary. "The fam's always tried to celebrate it with me, but I used to get really ticked off with them."

"Is it...?" I wondered.

"The day I woke up to this life. Yes. On September 21st, 1918, I woke up a vampire."

"But... that's major! Don't you want to be home, to celebrate the birthday with them?"

He pulled on my hips, rocking us a little. "No. The best thing about being a vampire, is that I lived long enough to meet you," he crooned in my ear, then licked up my jugular to nuzzle it. "I want a private celebration. After classes are done for the day, of course."

"You're really looking forward to college, aren't you?" I asked fondly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. You want to go check out those cliffs?" he said, jerking his head toward the sea stacks and their bigger rocky companions.

"Sounds wonderful. We can climb them, right?"

"Sure," he smiled, his eyes turning smoky.

"Race ya!" I hollered, taking off on him.

"Don't fall in the tide pools!" he cautioned, dropping our tote on the sand. "I'll give you a five second head start," he yelled after me.

I ran up the beach, feet flying through the rough sand, jumped a tide pool brimming with life. Giggling, I passed two jutting sea stacks, heading for a big rocky outcropping. I ran through the shallows, stuck out my hands and scrambled up, as my mate had taught me. I nearly jumped out of my skin as he passed me on the right, chuckling. In no time at all, we were at the top, wending our way rapidly through the dense, mossy vegetation and occasional trees. Suddenly, there was nothing in front of me, and my mate caught me by the back of my bra. My feet dangled over nothing as he killed himself laughing.

"You can take my safety more seriously than that," I informed him. He snorted, cradling me to his chest from behind. His hands slid down, caressing Ren.

"World's only clumsy vampire," he teased, pressing a kiss to the top of my shoulder.

"Shut up, Brat. If I'd fallen, I'd have just gotten wet. No big."

"Bella, have a gander over there," he said, pointing down at the dark, choppy water footing the cliff. I peered over the sloped edge, and he held onto me by my bra again, just in case I overbalanced. Beneath the water was a huge shadow. It was moving.

"What is that?" I frowned.

"Great White."

"Holy Hannah! Thanks for paying attention." I felt a little green.

"You're welcome." His arms enfolded me again from behind, and he hummed my lullaby as he rested his scruffy chin on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms over his strong forearms, playing with the fine hair there.

"Beautiful here," I murmured, sniffing the ocean mist. The waves lapped musically at the pink sand, soothing me.

He pressed a kiss to my cheek, speaking softly against it, so that his voice resonated against my skin. "You can almost see Canada from here. I'll have to take you up to Makah sometime, and you'll be able to see it easily. And we could also go to British Columbia."

"Hm. Gonna expand my horizons, are you?" I teased, resting my cheek against his.

"Well _yeah_, as much as possible before you turn into a ravenous Newborn," he said, squeezing me hard as he blew a raspberry on my neck. "And before we have a little ankle-biter keeping us busy day and night."

"Hah hah. Very nicely put, Mr Cullen. Stop tickling me or I'm gonna have to kick you."

"Promises, promises," he growled.

"Oh, yeah?" I chuckled, reaching behind myself to threaten his ticklish inner thigh.

"Higher, my violent femme."

Instead, I poked his ticklish spot, and he wrestled me to the ground and held my wrists well away from him.

"You are such a minx," he purred, half-lying on me. Warmth radiated from him. I would have to remember to get Carlisle to give me a check-up, and see what kind of changes were occurring in my newly-improved bod.

"Wow, Dom Edward, I like it when you hold me down," I announced, to my mate's surprise. "And wasn't Violent Femmes a band in the 80's?"

"Hey, they only stopped writing new stuff in 2000." He started to sing, imitating some nameless singer I'd never recognize. It was not like Edward's usual fare, rather it was kinda... whiny-snarly and ballad-y at the same time:

"_You take me by my hand and say,  
That what I owe I can not repay,  
But you still love me anyway.  
And I said "Yes, oh yes."  
I said "This is what I've been dying...Yes, oh yes!  
This is what I've been crying for. Yes, oh yes.  
__This is what I've been waiting for."_

"Pretty eclectic taste, Mr Cullen," I drawled as he released my wrists. Sometimes, he astounded me. I grabbed him by the hair and shook him playfully.

"Mmm. Folk-punk. Great stuff when you feel like whining," he crooned, kneading my nipple as he wrestled my t-shirt and bra off. He wadded the shirt up, under my neck, then applied his mouth to my boob.

"Ohhh," I groaned, and my eyes rolled back in my head a little. "Yes! Oh, yes!"

"Grr. What would I have done without the punks?" he tutted, sucking the other boob. Oh, more, more, more! My hips bucked up, seeking attention.

"Watch out, or I'm gonna buy you black eyeliner," I warned.

Edward paused, releasing my nipple with a 'pop'. He looked so cheeky. "Now that would really freak Em and Rose out."

I drew his head back down. "Something tells me we're going shopping in interesting places when we get to Hanover."

"College should be fun," he avowed. "Time to experiment, and all that."

"Ooh. We'd better get a video camera," I declared. He eyed me, looking oh-so-naughty.

"What exactly is it that you plan to film?" he drawled, "Because we are not posting anything to Porn Tube."

I gasped. "You brat!"

He put his face in the crook of my neck, and cackled, making our bodies tremble in a delightful way. "I'm only joshing."

"_I'm_ not. You are _definitely_ turning into a brat. How do you know about Porn Tube?"

He snickered. "Emmett."

"Oh, holy crow. TMI !" Some unacknowledged... _tense thing_ inside me released, and I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he was so playful now, so... obviously happy. He never used to be open with me. I stroked his head, and he looked at me so trustingly. In awe, it occurred to me that he had opened like a flower. He had bloomed. I felt my spirit open in response, linking more indivisibly with his than ever. His trust was so... touching.

"But you love me," he said simply, and I knew it was no longer something he would ever question.

"Yes, I do," I told him.

He rested his chin carefully on my chest. "How do you feel about making a Bucket List?"

"Ooh. That could be a long list," I winced. "Was there something you wanted to put on it, specifically?"

"Ye-ah," he smouldered. "Before I leave this earthly realm, I want to take you to the four corners of the world, and perch on the edge of every land mass, and feel the touch of every ocean while I make you cum."

I could live with that. "I like it."

"Wonderful. How do you feel about licking? Hmm? Right here?" he blinked, hiking my short skirt and thumbing my clit. All my lady parts went crazy, and wetness trickled out of me onto the mossy rocks. He looked down at my crotch, and then back into my eyes, the smug devil. "Shazaam. That's a 'yes'."

"Just don't melt me into such a puddle of goo that I slide right off this rock into the waiting mouth of that shark," I ordered, as he licked his way down me.

"_Dun_-dun _dun_-dun _dun_-dun _dun_-dun_ dun_-dun _dun_-dun! _Dun_ da-da daaaa!" he sang, and plunged his tongue right into me. I cried out, expelling a flood of jism. He didn't miss a drop. He looked at me languidly. "I love that," he reminded me. "You're so hot. I want more." He ran his flat tongue up my pussy, and sucked against the velvety bare skin of my outer folds, moaning. I echoed him, my eyes rolling back in my head completely. Fluid was gushing out of me nonstop. I didn't think it would ever end. He looked up, black-eyed, and reapplied his thumb to my clit, watching me. "I want everything you've got. Everything." Slowly, he pushed three fingers into me and massaged my gee.

"Uuuungh!" I wailed, my body clenching around him. I twitched and writhed. "I want you everywhere! I want that perfect cock thrusting inside me! I want your mouth on mine, and your hands on my tits. I want more Edward! Now!"

"But I'm still thirsty, so you are going to have to be patient, greedy," he said, and pulled my clit into his mouth. My hands slapped against the rocks.

"Ah! Ah! Aaaah!" I yelled, face contorting as he encouraged me, with grunts and whimpers and sounds of affirmation, to give him everything I had. He gathered my juices into himself, and I came torrents, in waves. He pinched my nipples on the eighth go-round, creating an unbroken circle of vibrant electricity, and I lifted my pelvis off the rocks, while he licked me and sucked me and slurped it all down, his hands clasping my buttocks in a fruitless effort to get closer, to not miss out on any of my jizz.

Finally, it seemed, there was nothing more for me to give up, and I collapsed, sweaty, while he crawled up and panted into my face, his eyes black and silver in the moonlight. "You like feeding me," he rumbled, our heat sizzling between us.

"Yeah, and I like eating you," I rasped out, reaching between his legs to rub the bulge in his pants. I traced the line of his dick, and realized he was so excited that the head was sticking right out of his waistband. "Let me," I moaned, and he pushed himself up onto his knees, straddling me. I pulled him by his belt, and he shuffled closer, so that he was kneeling over my chest.

I kissed his velvety glans, and massaged it with my tongue, while my sure fingers undid his belt and chinos. Releasing him, I pushed down his sodden briefs. "Ah, Minx!" he rasped, as wetness drizzled out of him. His cock slapped against my cheek and I captured it. He was free, in more ways than one. I took him deep, swallowing hard, and he groaned, muscles quivering, and knotted his fist in my hair. I sucked him while he drew back from me, and then I lunged forward and rammed him into my mouth.

"Unh!"

I did it again.

"Ungh! I can't last!" he gasped. I swirled my tongue over his tip, and deep-throated him again, pressing up on his prostate with my finger, and sucked him off.

"Aaaah! Fuck!" he cried, and I felt the cum pulse up from his base, then hot and sweet, it spurted into my eager mouth. He held my head while I looked up at him in adoration, his eyes heavy with want, while he shuddered and shook. Before he was even really finished, I felt him harden again. He moved off my chest and knelt beside me, pulling me up and taking my hands, to balance me over his thighs, so I could mount him.

He looked at me aggressively. "The first moment I saw you, I wanted this," he growled, pushing into me. "I wanted to feel myself sheathed in your body. My cock begged for it. Do you know you make cocks beg, Isabella Marie?"

"Yes!" I gasped, circling my hips.

"You make them weep, and ache in secret. You bend them to your will, as your heedless eyes travel like innocent birds, ignorant of their want. You unknowingly transport them to Shangri-la!" He rocked into me again.

"Ye-ah!"

"But none of them can have you except me, because you are mine and you were always mine and you will always be mine. Is that clear?" he demanded, punctuating his words with thrusts.

"Yes! Yes! Oh God, yes!"

He addressed me roughly, pushing deeply in and out of my core. "I took your first kiss. Your tears. Your fantasies. Your first orgasm. I took the first taste of your skin. Your blood. Your arousal. I took your mouth. Your tongue. Your innocence. Your anal virginity. I made you a woman. A mother. And I will have your humanity. I will have every reaction of your body to mine, and I will have your heart, and your companionship, and your opinions. And I won't _ever_ be finished with you. You will be mine in every conceivable way, just as I am yours in every conceivable way. I will give you everything I've got. And when God claims us back someday, because we are His, we will still belong to each other. Because love does not die. It spins into infinity."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I sobbed, clinging to him, my palms slick with perspiration.

"Cum with me," he pleaded, and then he shuddered and gasped, his mouth falling open, and I thought how pretty his teeth were, even though they were crooked. Love coiled in me. Then, he came with a strangled cry that he freed and loosed to the stars. I soared, and shouted his name while he clutched me, and poured out my love, my muscles firing spasmodically like a roman candle.

Time seemed to stop as our eyes locked, and we were suspended weightless, bodiless, in the light of the stars. Our heat flared out of us, and ignited, and we were encased in an aura of bright flame, but were not burned. It flared brightly, permitting no shadow, and then suddenly, we rejoined corporeal reality, and the flames dimmed, but did not go out. They fluttered around our edges. He held out his hand, the ocean as his backdrop, and golden light gathered in it. He brought it between our joined bodies, and I helped him to cup it tenderly. We watched it for some time, while I straddled his lap, cradled in our four hands like it was a living thing to be protected.

"This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine," he sang quietly, and I answered him: "Don't let Satan blow it out, I'm gonna make it shine." We sang the child's song through, and the flame, indeed, stayed with us. Then the wind blew, cold, off the Pacific, and we let our hands fall, watching as the tiny light ball divided and sank back into our skins, like a couple of tiny fireflies. It was getting late.

"Time to go home?" my mate wondered.

"Yeah. Time to go home," I murmured. He helped me up, and we found and donned our clothes. He took my hand, and we walked languidly back along the ridge, and through the trees, the way we had come, and jumped without effort down to the sandy beach below.

"Sea stacks are cool, aren't they?" he remarked as we walked, the rising wind whipping at our hair.

"Very phallic," I said slyly. "But they aren't as impressive as the real thing."

"Talk like that will get you everywhere," he smiled, all cocky again. Then, he peered at one of the rocky outcroppings. "What's that?"

"Hm?" I asked, frowning after him.

"Hey, it's a little cave," he said, his interest piqued. There were lots of caves at the base of the cliff, in the water, actually, but this one was on dry land. "Can we take a peek?"

"Sure," I said, and we trotted over.

"I smell something weird," my mate informed me, wincing.

"Yeah. That's not bear," I said warily.

"No. It does smell like bear fat, but there's something ... human about it," he said, perplexed.

"_Silla Apotampkin!_" someone spat, and a flurry of syllables followed so fast it was impossible to distinguish them.

"Duck!" Edward yelped, and we hit the dirt as a flaming arrow came hurtling out of the cave and cast a bright light far out into the ocean. "Quinault," Edward muttered, then shouted into the cave. "We come in peace! We don't harm people!"

There was a shuffling in the cave. "Liar," the man growled.

"I'm not lying. And I don't speak Quinault. How many of you speak it now, anyway? I was under the impression it was a dead language."

"Who the hell are you?" the voice spat.

"Edward Cullen, and my wife, Bella Swan Cullen. We prey on animals, not people, so kindly don't shoot us."

"Cullen?" the voice said, perplexed. "When did you come back to these parts? You're not supposed to be here. You're on Treaty Land. And you say that's a Swan? Chief Swan's little girl?"

"She's my mate. Charlie knows all about us. And the Treaty's being rewritten. I have Chief Black's sanction here, you can look at it." Edward held out the paper, and slowly, a man crept out of the darkness. His hair was long, grey, and unkempt, and he wore a bearskin tunic and a pair of buckskin trousers. He also had quite the interesting hat woven of grasses, and was greased up all over with what must be bear fat. He also had a bow and flaming arrow trained on us. He set the bow aside, and shoved the arrow into the sand, to snatch the paper.

"Dunno why I'm bothering to defend myself, you'd have killed me by now if you were planning on it," he said, holding the paper two inches from his nose.

"You have nothing to fear from us," my mate said, watching him read the endorsement.

"Huh. Well, I'll be," the old man said, handing back the paper. "Don't suppose you've seen the Sasquatch."

"Um, no?" Edward said, plainly confused. This guy _smelled_ like a Sasquatch, that was for certain.

"Damn," the man said, scratching himself. "I'm really wanting to go home. But I'm not gonna qualify as a Shaman unless I've learned a lesson from the Old Man of the Forest."

"Seriously? You're out here waiting for Sasquatch?" Edward asked, his face evincing disbelief. "I've lived in the rainforest a long time, and I've never seen hide nor hair of one. You need to go up to Squamish."

_Huh?_

"Don't want to go to Canada," he grunted.

"So you're waiting for a mythical creature to show up, that has managed to keep its existence secret since the dawn of time?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Yup. Been out here nine years, living without any company or modern comforts," he said, flicking his head so his neck cracked.

"Don't do that," Edward ordered.

"Oh," the man said, eyes flaring wide.

"I'm not gonna eat you, you sappy date. It's just bad for your spine. How old are you?"

"Fifty-nine," he said, scratching his nuts again.

"Geez Louise. You need to go home. You're gonna end up with rheumatism. You need a mythical creature to interview. Will I do?"

The man looked Edward up and down. "You got a life lesson to teach me?"

"You got a name?" my mate asked.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah. Solomon."

"Solomon," my mate repeated. "Very _apropos_. I had no idea the Quinault still trained shamans."

"It's not something we talk about. Uh, shouldn't have told you. Probably. Um, but you're going to tell me something important, right?"

"Sssure," my mate said slowly. "Shall we have a Talking Circle?"

"Great! _Nugguam_!"

"English, please?"

"Let's talk!" Solomon leaped up, then spun back toward us. "Are we gonna smoke?"

"Do we have to? It's highly unpleasant for us, and my mate is pregnant."

Solomon the almost-shaman gawped at me. "Naw. We don't need to smoke." he ran into the little cave, and came out with a talking stick. The only thing I knew about using a talking stick is that you must never, ever interrupt the person who is speaking. Words were sacred, and to interrupt a person's speech showed profound disrespect.

"Super." Edward sank to the sand, cross-legged, so I copied him. Solomon fell over on his butt, and bent his legs under him. "I suggest you get yourself some glucosamine when you go home, buddy," Edward suggested.

"What's that?" Solomon asked eagerly.

"A pill for arthritis. So what do you want to know?" Edward wondered. Solomon thrust the talking stick at him.

"The meaning of life," the man said simply.

Edward peeked at me. "Well, the Creator put us here to serve Him. We're supposed to take care of his world and his animals, and each other."

"And what do you want to tell me about that?" he blinked.

"Um, nobody is out of His reach. We shouldn't make assumptions about a man based on his species. I know Cold Ones who are good, and I know _Apotampkin_ who are evil. I also know selfish _Kwoli_, and noble _Kwoli_. I've met men who murder, and Cold Ones who save lives. So it's never good to prejudge people."

Solomon nodded. "I could-a told you that without spending nine years out here. Anything else?"

Edward considered it for a few minutes. "Yes. Love transcends everything, and it is eternal."

"Whoa. Now that's something I can use, coming out of your mouth. Now... they'll kinda expect you to show me a parlour trick," he said hesitantly.

"You're joshing, right?" Edward asked blankly.

"Uh, no." Solomon said, waiting expectantly.

"Bella, how about we give our young shaman here a little demonstration?" he asked me.

"Okay," I grinned. Edward set down the talking stick. We got up on our knees, leaned back on our feet, and brought our hands between us, kindling our little ball of flame.

"Whoaaa!" our shaman said, gaping at it. The ball roiled brightly, casting orange light on our faces. He poked out a finger.

"Don't touch! It's not for you," Edward ordered. "Shall we throw it, Bella?"

"Let's," I beamed.

"Back up, Solomon. We're throwing a fireball out to sea."

"Hot diggedy!" he enthused, backing up, and putting his hands on his thighs.

The ball of light roiled between us, we counted softly to three, pulled back our arms, and turned to throw it in a most elegant arc out into the Pacific, where it exploded like a cherry bomb, sending a large wave to shore.

Solomon was impressed. He grasped the talking stick, and handed it to me. The three of us sat back down. He stared at me expectantly.

I cleared my throat a little nervously. "I only have two things to tell you. First, never give up on the people you love. Second? When two very different people fall in love, what they build together is often ... unique, and special. Something to be encouraged, and ... treasured." I handed the stick back to Solomon, who looked at me in awe. Then he looked at Edward, who smiled rather beatifically at him.

"Yeah, she's smarter than me, right?" my mate grinned. "Whatever would I do without her! Time to go home, Solomon. Get thee hence!"

"Okay. Thanks a million. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

"Sure, sure. Just ask after us in LaPush. We have family there," Edward said, smiling crookedly.

"Family," Solomon intoned.

"We are all family, Solomon," my mate said gently.

"We're all family," the shaman intoned, disappearing into his cave.

**o~o~0~o~o**

**Tuesday, September 14****th****, 2005:**

_**Forks Community Hospital:**_

I doubted there had ever been so many people, of so many species, stuffed into one tiny room. Carlisle squirted freezing cold goo on my abdomen with a disgusting _splat! _I stared at the monitor tensely. Would we be able to see anything? Carlisle ran the probe around. It kinda tickled.

"I'll have to press a bit harder, Bella, since you no longer have a working bladder to help us out here," he told me.

"Hah. You are so lucky, Bella. When I had Seth I had to drink a whole gallon of water," Sue laughed.

"Mm," I said, eyes fastened on the monitor. An odd _wow-wow-wow_ noise emanated from the machine: my baby's heartbeat.

"Sounds funny coming through that thing," Jasper declared, Alice tucked happily under his arm.

"The membrane's not opaque. We're going to get to see," Edward said, finally daring to get excited. He clutched my hand in both of his, close to his waist.

"And there she is," Carlisle announced. There were various exclamations and claps, followed by some delighted whispers.

"Definitely a girl?" Emmett called from the laptop screen.

"Yep, she showed us that right away," Edward relayed, blinking rather mistily at the monitor.

"She looks like a baby!" I exclaimed. "Like a little baby doll!" No more visuals of aliens. Hah. I turned to my husband. "She has your nose!"

"She has your mouth," he declared. We stared at our daughter, who decided, to our surprise, to turn her back firmly on us.

"Oh! Little brat! Well, at least we can see her spine, now. Everything looks perfect so far,"Carlisle declared. "Edward? Why don't you talk to her? We'll see if she responds."

My husband leaned in, wrinkling his nose at the smell of the gel, which was very sharp and sour. "Tigger? It's Daddy. Hiya, Baby."

Ren's head came up, and she did a somersault. Her little foot hit right on the probe, and we all squealed with glee. It withdrew again. Her head angled curiously toward the probe, then she stilled, listening.

"Tigger?" Edward repeated. Ren's tiny hand came out in front of her face. She looked for all the world like she was waving. Edward and I laughed tearfully. The tiny hand came forward, and the fingers waggled and turned into a fist, which she shoved forward until the picture faded black. The fist poked up a bump on my abdomen. We could see it touching the probe. A couple of moments later, it retreated, and Ren rubbed it against her face and put her thumb in her mouth.

We watched her silently while Carlisle took the measurements he needed. "Well, my dears, she's absolutely beautiful. Perfect health, and slightly over double the normal rate of development. We know she's been percolating along for fifty-eight days. We've been doubling that, which would give us a hundred and sixteen days. That would be 22 and a half weeks of human gestation. According to the measurements, baby Ren has developed to the equivalent of twenty-three weeks, which is in line both with Bella's bump, which is a perfect twenty-three inches, and the height of the fundus, which is about an inch and a half above her belly button. So, my dears, you're halfway there, which of course, you knew already."

"Tell us about her," Edward asked softly, glued to the screen. Ren's thumb slipped out of her mouth. She yawned, and searched frantically for the thumb again.

"Well, she'll be able to feel movement very well now, so she'll like it if you dance, Bella," Carlisle said.

_Or do other activities_, Edward broadcast silently at me with a sultry look, which made Jazz roll his eyes.

Carlisle continued. "She's more than eleven inches long, and weighs just over a pound. The blood vessels in her lungs are developing, to prepare her for breathing. Her skin is gaining pigment, and turning opaque, although it is still very red. She can touch her body, and grab the umbilical cord, and she will drink the amniotic fluid surrounding her for extra nutrition. She can urinate, too. The only thing that might fuss you right now, Bella, is if she gets the hiccoughs from swallowing the fluid. Erm, they just do that. It has... nothing to do with... the urine." My father-in-law looked at me sheepishly.

"I wondered why the hiccups happened," I told him, eyes rolling.

"Your ankles might start swelling now, if you follow a normal pattern, I don't know for certain."

"Chirica and Chepaã didn't have swollen ankles," Edward supplied.

"You'll probably get off lucky, Bella. I wish I would," Sue sighed.

"Hey, no negativity," Charlie warned her, hugging her from behind.

"What he said," Carlisle echoed, waggling the probe at Sue. He set it back on my tummy, and gave us a parting look at Ren's face. "Say Godspeed to the baby, everyone."

"Godspeed," everyone said, even Rose. Alice and Jasper skipped out, all excited, taking the laptop with them. Esme stopped to pat me and my mate on the cheek. She looked so very happy. After kissing Carlisle, she followed Alice and Jazz.

Edward bent down to kiss me, and whisper his thanks. I wiped under his eyes. "Don't get me started," I growled.

"Oh," he sniffed. "I think our daughter is totally worth crying over. You'd have to be a troglodyte not to cry over getting a kid that adorable."

"I know, right?" I said, voice wobbling.

"Don't you two start. There's been enough of that today," my Dad sniffed.

"Cut it out!" I giggled mushily, tacking a sob on the end.

Carlisle wiped my stomach down with a hot wash cloth, and then handed me a little towel to clean myself up. I took the gooey towel out of the top of my tights, which had been pulled down under Ren's bump, and pulled my clothes together. I took Edward's arm, and swung my legs off the cot. Sliding to the floor, I took my ballet flats from my mate.

Edward held out my car coat, and I put it on. It flared out dramatically, hiding the fact that I was pregnant. I slipped the annoying, but necessary, brown contacts back in my eyes. Carlisle passed Edward a DVD and a printed picture of the baby, which Edward tucked into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"All set?" my mate asked me, patting at his chest to make sure the DVD and picture were safely stowed away.

"Yep. Let's go home."

"I'll escort you out," Carlisle smiled.

We marched out into the hospital corridor, with Sue and Charlie, and Seth and Leah following along behind. Carlisle's head nurse, Jean, called to us as we walked into the small lobby. "How did the ultrasound go?"

"Wonderful," Carlisle said, smiling.

"So how do you feel about the new baby, Bella?" she asked.

"I couldn't be happier. Why don't you ask Seth and Leah how they feel? They're the ones who will be giving up sleep and house room."

"It's gonna be great," Leah grinned.

"It's da bomb," Seth crowed. "I am gonna be such a sick big brother!"

"Sure, sure, kid," Charlie smirked, ruffling his hair.

"Charlie, don't you forget to take those vitamins I gave you, and make sure Sue gets hers every day," Carlisle ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"So, Sue, when are you due?" Jean called loudly from behind the desk. Every head in the waiting room swivelled eagerly toward her.

"Well, I'm not quite six weeks," she said, smiling. So it's going to be sometime around next spring. May, probably."

"Congratulations," Jean beamed. "We're so happy for you, and Charlie. Gonna be a big adjustment for you, though."

"A baby is a happy change," he avowed.

"Hey! Boy or girl?" Jean called as our group stepped through the door.

"Boy!" we all crowed.

**Thursday, September 15th, 2005, 5am:**

I stretched, and found Edward's side of the bed cold. Sliding free of the sheets, I padded out to the kitchen without bothering to dress. My mate was seated at the counter, under the overhead lamp, with neat stacks of stamped letters, stationery, and envelopes in front of him. He scratched away happily at a piece of cream-coloured paper with his favourite fountain pen, his chin cupped in his hand, and his long legs sprawling beneath the stool.

"Grr-wow, Minx," he growled, without looking up. "If you're trying to get me back to bed, it's working."

"Ginchy, stud. Do you always write letters in the nude?"

"Depends who might be watching me," he said naughtily, giving me the once-over. I walked around the breakfast bar, and he stuck out his arm so I could slide under it.

"Whatcha doin'?" I lilted.

"Oh, just writing to my distant relations," he told me. "Robert's starting college at MIT, and Melly, here, just had a new baby. Oh, by the way, I found a Higginbotham, if you're at all interested. Seems Renée's father had a brother."

"No," I said. "Not now."

"You don't want me to look into the circumstances of this person?" he checked.

"Sure you can, but I don't want any Higginbothams contacting me at present. Renée is enough of a handful."

"Fair enough. She reported to me last Friday that she spent ten hours at the animal shelter, and two at the Senior's Center."

"Good," I nodded. "Do you have much more to do?"

"Two more. Need something?"

"I'd like to go for a quick hunt before we leave," I said, curling his hair around my finger and giving it a tug.

"Give me twenty minutes," he said, picking up his pen again.

"Perfect," I told him.

**Thursday, September 15th, 9am:**

My Dad was trying not to cry, which meant he was currently a little bit of an alarming colour.

"Dad. It's cool. We'll be back every couple of weeks," I said, while Edward put a couple more bags in the Guardian.

"Yeah, I know," he sniffed, "but I'm going to miss you kids so much."

"I'll miss you too, Dad. Just think though, you've got Sue and the kids to keep you occupied, and a new house to plan out. I'm sure you'll barely notice we've left. Edward could even watch the Mariners with you on the web cam."

"Yeah. 'Kay," he sniffed, wiping his nose. "I can't believe my baby girl is going off to college."

"I can't believe my baby boy is going off to college," Carlisle echoed, looking stunned. Edward made a silly face, sticking his tongue out, and put the last box in the car.

"Got everything?" Carlisle checked for the fiftieth time.

"You ask me again, I will assume vampires can get senile dementia," my mate sighed.

"You two look so good," Esme said, snapping pictures of the whole group with us. It was strange not to have Alice doing it, but she and Jazz had left for Cornell the night before. "Hang onto those t-shirts. They're good ones."

My shirt said, "_Don't mess with me: I own a tree chipper._" Edward's said, "_I do not have an opinion on teen pregnancy. Ask my wife._" Then, in little tiny letters, it said, "_if you want to die today_". Yeah, yeah, very funny.

"Time to get rolling," my mate declared.

"Bye Be-edward," Seth said. "You'll call me, right?"

" 'Course," Edward said, hugging him. "Don't give Charlie too much grief, kid."

" 'Course I won't. I can't have him running off screaming, I've got a baby brother to consider."

"Yeah," Edward grinned.

Seth hugged me and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye, guys," Jacob said, offering Edward his hand.

"You work hard at school, now, Jake. No excuses," Edward cautioned, shaking it.

"The computer's really helping," Jake told us.

"Good. Anything you need, you let us know," Edward said.

"Bella? Have fun at college," Jake said.

"Thanks, Jake. I hope you have a great senior year."

"Don't party too hard, Bella," Leah winked.

"I'm gonna be drunk every night," I said, eyes rolling. To my surprise, she hugged me. Then, she held out her hand to high-five my mate.

"See ya, Leech."

"See ya, Fluffy." He closed his fingers around her hand for a second after they smacked together, and she genuinely smiled for a moment. I wondered what she would have been like, were there no such thing as imprinting.

Leah took her hand back, and ran off down the lane. I suspected that she would like helping the Brandons get resettled. Jacob was hoping to go down to Mississippi regularly to help clean up after Hurricane Katrina, and she would be going with him.

"Bella, I hope you enjoy every minute of college," Sue said, hugging me. In a month or two, that was going to be difficult. Our bellies would get in the way. "If you have any questions about the pregnancy, or you just want to call and whine..."

"I'll know who to call. Thanks, Sue. You take care now. And take care of my Dad."

"I will." She drew back, and my father stepped forward.

"Bye, Bells. Love ya."

"Bye, Dad. Love you, too."

My Dad scowled at my mate, whose eyes lit up happily. "You take care of my daughter and grandbaby, or I'm gonna have to hunt you down and set you on fire."

Edward shook his head admiringly. "Why is it that I can read your mind perfectly, when you have a direct message for me, and the rest of the time the signal's squiffy?"

"Because you'll read it when I want you to read it," Dad growled.

"Like father, like daughter," Edward sighed, walking into Charlie's hug.

"Love ya, kid. Be safe out there in the wide world. It's an awfully big place," he told my mate.

"Love you, too, Charlie. I'll probably be calling you regularly to commiserate about hormonal females," Edward winked, smacking my father on the arm.

"Hey!" Sue and I protested, to their delight.

Esme kissed me and held me tight. "Thank you for everything you've done for this family."

"Thank you for everything you do for me," I told her as she stroked my hair.

"He looks..." she said, her eyes travelling to her son.

"I know," I murmured. Edward turned from hugging Sue to take leave of his mother, and I stepped up to take my turn with the man who had made my new life possible.

"You will call me," Carlisle checked, "if anything concerns you in the slightest. You won't hesitate, right?"

"I will absolutely not hesitate," I promised him, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Thank you. For giving me your son. And letting me be part of this family. And just for... being you."

"It is I who must thank you, Bella, for bringing him to life. And for loving us all. You're a very special girl. I hope you know that."

"I do love this family, Carlisle. And I love you."

"Thanks, Dovey. I love you, too.

My mate was standing at my shoulder, looking a little watery. His father held out his hand, and Edward took it, swallowing hard. "Thank you. For my life."

"Thank you, for sharing it with me. I'm going to miss you terribly," Carlisle winced, putting his other hand around Edward's wrist, and fingering the family crest on his leather cuff.

"Likewise," my mate said, looking pained.

"Don't forget me, Boy."

"No, Sir. I'll call you every day. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," he said, every inch the Dom of the coven.

"Yes, Sir."

"I'll hunt you down if you don't," Carlisle promised.

Edward nodded, trying to keep himself together. Carlisle tugged on Edward's hand, drawing him into a hug. Slowly, Edward put his head on Carlisle's shoulder, his fingers taking tentative purchase in his Dad's ratty old blue sweater. Carlisle's eyes were swirling black. He looked momentarily devastated. Then, he shut them, and a smile warmed his features until he practically glowed.

"I've been blessed a lot in life," he mused. "But I'll tell you what, Boy. The most important day in my life was the day that God stuck you in my path, and the most important thing I've ever done is choose to keep you. I wouldn't have any of this, had it not been for that little act of Providence. I was so pleased with you, I wanted to gather more. You are my true son. My chosen companion. You will never understand how very much I love you, until you have your child in your arms. I want you to know how very, very proud I am of you. You are everything I ever wanted in a son."

Edward's fingers plucked at his Dad's old sweater. "You're everything I ever wanted in a Dad."

Carlisle smiled quietly, and his eyes shut again, keeping his joy private. "Love you, Edward."

Edward pulled in a breath, and sighed. "Love you, Dad." They kissed on both cheeks, and then Edward backed up a little, steeling himself to let go.

"Off you go, Boy. Give 'em what-for," Carlisle said gruffly.

Edward reached for me, releasing his Dad. I could see the deep happiness and security radiate out of him. "I will, Sir. I am a Cullen."

Carlisle hopped down and opened the passenger door to the Guardian, and I gave Esme a final kiss 'good-bye'. Then, I walked over, exchanged a knowing smile with my father-in-law, and got in.

I realized that Edward had not been parted from Carlisle's household since 1924. Living on his own could be ... daunting for him. Carlisle had always made all the decisions. I would have to help my mate adjust.

Edward climbed into the driver's seat, and shut his door. "Seat belt," he ordered me.

"Yes, sir, Dom Cullen." I clicked it shut.

"We'll see you soon. You won't even have time to miss us," he promised his father again.

"We're counting on it. You be good. You be Cullens," Carlisle ordered.

"Yes, Sir," we chorused.

Carlisle shut us in, and patted the tinted window. Edward started the car and put it in drive. He pulled away from the house, and took us slowly down the verdant lane. Before turning onto the main road, he stopped for a moment, and I watched as he stared into the rear view mirror. He smiled, and it was the smile of a man who knew his value in the world.

"Ready Minx?" he asked me.

"Ready, Love," I confirmed. He reached over and took my hand, and we smiled into each others' eyes. Fingers twined, he revved the engine, and beeped the horn twice. Then, he hit the gas, still smiling, as was I.

We left a very hopeful picture behind us. All these beings: special and unique, united to make the world just a little bit better. We turned our focus to another hopeful picture in front of us: Life.


End file.
